Love a Human
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Hitsukarin fanfic! He's a Captain in the Soul Society and she's a school girl in the Human World. What happens when fate brings them together? Completed story. I will be doing some editing to this. Nothing major. Just formating so is easier to read. Or minor adjustments to things like grammer or punction. Adding little things here and there.
1. Accident

This is the first fanfic I wrote so bare with me. I did go back and edit it so it will be easier to read. Just give me some time to fix everything hopefully I have it done before spring break??

[I do not own Bleach]

Post Quincy war but everyone is still alive!

Hope you like!

Chapter 1

All the Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants are in a meeting discussing the next mission to the world of living.

Head Captain "The people going on this mission will be Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Matsumoto along with Squad 5 Lieutenant Hinamori."

They all nod. Everyone is dismissed and the three leave in 1 hour. The two from Squad 10 head back in silence.

8:00am time to leave

The three meet at the gate and discuss the plan before heading to the work of living. They leave and keep talking as they walk. Once they arrive they split up. Matsumoto goes shopping, Hinamori wanders around, and Hitsugaya goes to familier places (the place he goes to watch the sky, and looks where he played soccer last time).

He sees Karin playing soccer with her friends and watches them for a while. Then Matsumoto comes and sees him.

"Captain! Are you stalking someone again?"

"It's not that."

"Oh it's that girl from last time! You should play with them again! You looked like you had some fun!"

"How did you even know I was playing? It sounds like your the stalker here?"

He smirks and Matsumoto pushes him slightly and they laugh.

"So Captain about our mission we have do what exactly?"

"Ugh Matsumoto don't you ever listen? We have to stop a huge hollow here then take Ichigo to the soul society."

"Right I forgot the first part let's find Hinamori and then the hollow I want to shop some more."

"I agree with the hollow and Hinamori part let's go find and take care of it."

They go find Hinamori.

Hinamori "Rangiku-chan Shiro-chan! Any sign of the hollow?"

Rangiku "No we haven't found anything."

Toshiro "My names not 'Shiro-chan'! No sign of the hollow anywhere. Let's keep looking."

They stay together for a little then right before they split up they sense the hollow.

Toshiro "It's close don't let your guards down."

The other two "Yes sir."

The hollow appears and Toshiro attacks first. He gets knocked down and Rangiku attacks while the hollow is distracted Hitsugaya gets up and freezes one of the hollows legs. Hinamori cuts off one of its arms and Matsumoto finishes it off.

"Well that was quick why did they make it sound so hard?" Matsumoto asks.

Hinamori "I don't know that was pretty easy."

Toshiro senses something coming "Hinamori! Matsumoto move!"

The two jumps to each side and another hollow appears in the middle of them and another one behind Toshiro.

The girls begin to fight the one between them and Toshiro goes for the one behind him.

Toshiro finishes first and helps the other two. Once they finish they wait to make sure it's over.

It is.

Rangiku "Well let's go back to having fun!"

Momo "Yeah let's go! You coming Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro "Stop calling me that. And no I'm going to get Ichigo see you later."

He leaves.

Matsumoto "He really doesn't like you calling him Shiro-chan huh?"

"Yeah he always gets annoyed it's funny. That's why I still call him that."

The two laugh.

Hinamori "Has he seemed different to you?"

Matsumoto "Yeah. I can tell he's different but he won't say anything."

Hinamori "Oh. Of course."

Meanwhile Hitsugaya shows up at Ichigos room. He's not there so he decides to wait.

5 minutes later*

Ichigo returns and goes in his room and sees him there.

Toshiro "Your finally back."

"Ahh T-toshiro?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Its 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you. Be glad it was me and not Matsumoto."

"You don't need a place to stay right."

"I'm here to take you to the soul society."

"Why this time what did I do?"

"Who knows I was sent here to take you there so use your combat pass or eat your Soul candy and become a soul reaper."

Ichigo takes the soul candy and eats it.

Kon "Yay I'm finally back in this body I can have some fun!"

Ichigo "Now I know why I don't use this. Toshiro you got a rope or handcuffs I can use?"

"There's a rope in your closet."

"Oh right wait how'd you know that?"

"I left it there just tie that idiot up and let's go."

Ichigo ties Kon to a chair and puts a paper on the chair saying "Kon's the one in this body. I'm in the Soul Society if ya need me."

Just as Ichigo and Toshiro are about to leave Karin walks into his room.

Karin "Ichigo where are you going and why is Kon in your body tied up?"

Ichigo "I uhh... Your dreaming Karin go back to bed."

"And why is Toshiro with you?"

Toshiro "Umm I'm not this your imagination."

Matsumoto and Hinamori come through the light and land on Ichigo.

Matsumoto "Ohh soft landing right Hinamori?"

Hinamori "Yeah!"

Ichigo "Speak for yourself get off of me you two!"

Matsumoto "Oh Ichigo that's where you are. Hi Captain!"

Toshiro "Hello Matsumoto."

Karin "What's going on? I've seen you before *points at Matsumoto*? Sup Rangiku."

"Hello!"

"But who are you? *points at Hinamori*"

Ichigo "We can have introductions later can someone gets these two off of me!"

Calmly Toshiro says "Matsumoto, Hinamori. Get off."

They get up.

Hinamori "Hi I'm Hinamori Momo! You know Shiro-chan and Rangiku-chan already?"

Toshiro sighs "Hinamori what did I tell you?"

She laughs.

Karin "Where you going Ichigo?"

"The Soul Society."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinamori, Matsumoto, take Ichigo over I'll be there shortly."

"Yes Captain."

"Ichigo wait!"

"I'm sorry Karin I'll be back soon."

They leave Karin tries to go after them Toshiro stops her.

"Let me go Toshiro! Where you taking him!"

"Karin. Trust me he's fine."

"Toshiro where is he going?"

"He will be back by morning. The Head Captain wants to talk to him. Go back to your room or whatever you were doing before and don't mention us."

Karin is standing by the door and says "Once you leave I'm just going to go looking for him."

"Karin you can't get to the Soul Society."

"I'll find a way."

Toshiro sighs shaking his head "No. I'm serious he's fine and you need to rest."

"Look Toshiro-"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Nah. I like your name so I'm calling you by it. Also you're my best friend. Why can't I come to the Soul Society?"

Toshiro felt a pain in his chest but ignores it "Your a Human. Karin you're my best friend but I'm not sure if you would even like the Soul Society."

"I'm gonna follow you when you leave."

"I'm putting a barrier around your house so you can't leave."

He goes to walk her to her room and Ichigos other sister Yuzu opens the door "Karin-chan!"

Karin is knocked into Toshiro. Both's eyes widen and blush deeply as their lips meet. Kon tries not to laugh.

Karin pushes Toshiro away "Yuzu. Get out."

Confused Yuzu asks "What's wrong Karin?"

Yuzu is unable to see Toshiro so she doesn't know what's happening.

Karin "Be down in a second."

Yuzu leaves but listens from behind the door.

Karin "What was that!"

She gently touches her lips with her finger tips.

Toshiro blushes deeper "I-I Y-you We-"

Kon "That was both of your first kiss wasn't it?"

Toshiro and Karin kick Kon "Shut up!"

Kon "Calm down Hitsukarin? Only the three of us know you two just kissed?"

Both blush deeper.

Toshiro "Never tell anyone about that and don't follow!"

Toshiro jumps out of the window and opens the gate to the Soul Society. He leaves.

As he walks through he thinks "What just happened? Ichigo can't ever know about that. I just kissed his sister? That was my first kiss! Who would of thought it would be with Karin? What's happening to me why is my face warm and my heart racing? Why did I fell a pain in my chest when she called me a friend? We're still friends I hope…"

Meanwhile Karin walks to her room confused.

She sits on her bed and thinks "What happened? I can't tell Ichigo or anyone about that. Who would have thought that my first kiss would be with Toshiro. How did he taste minty? Why is my face warm and my heart racing? I just hope we can still be friends…"

Yuzu comes into their room and looks at Karin who is zoned out. She asks what's wrong but Karin doesn't reply.

In the Soul Society

Matsumoto "Captain your finally back!"

Toshiro "Yeah sorry it took a while that sister is persistent."

Ichigo "You have no idea."

Toshiro "Let's go get him to head captain."

They walk to Squad 1 barracks hardly talking they leave Ichigo there and Hinamori goes back to her squad and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto do the same.

squad 10 office

Matsumoto "So Captain what happened with his sister did you explain it her?"

Hitsugaya says he explained the best he could. He sits on the couch and Matsumoto goes to get a drink. Toshiro touches his lips remembering Karin.

Rangiku comes and sits with him "Captain, we should play a game I saw some people playing in the World of the Living!"

He needs something to take his mind of what happened "Alright what is it?"

"Yay! It's called 'Truth or Dare'."

"What is it?" She explains to him the rules and they begin.

Matsumoto "Ok so Truth or dare?"

"Umm truth."

"Ok how many times have you kissed someone?"

Slightly uncomfortable he says "Rather not answer…"

"Captain come on! Please?"

Toshiro gulps "Fine… O-once …"

"What Captain?! Who was it?! When?!"

"That's not the question you asked."

He simply says then asks "Truth or dare?"

"Umm dare!"

"I dare you to go 1 week without drinking." He smirks.

Rangiku pouts "What Captain that's impossible!"

"To bad."

"Humph fine! Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink this." She hands him a bottle of sake

"I don't drink."

"To bad." She says mimicking him.

He takes the bottle drinks a little bit of it.

"Bleh that's disgusting!*he spits it out* ugh Matsumoto that was terrible why do you drink this stuff!?"

She laughs at his reaction "Your reaction was adorable!"

"Matsumoto! Stop laughing it's not adorable quit it!"

She keeps laughing "I-I'm sorry Captain it was funny!"

Hitsugaya sighs. "Truth or dare Matsumoto?"

"Um truth this time!"

"Who was your first kiss?"

She jolts back "Oh umm well it was umm Gin."

"What Gin was your first kiss!?" He starts laughing.

Matsumoto "Captain! It's not that funny! And it was a long time ago!"

Laughing he says "I can't believe you kissed Gin!"

He keeps laughing and falls over.

Matsumoto is slightly annoyed then remembers something Hinamori told her a while back

"If you ever need to get back at Shiro-chan just know he's really ticklish!"

Matsumoto smiles evilly.

"What's with the evil smile what are you going to do?" He calms down and sits up.

Matsumoto leans towards him

"M-Matsumoto what are doing?!"

"You'll see." She says sweetly.

Slightly scared he backs up.

Matsumoto pushes him so he's laying down and tells him "Jokes on you because I know your greatest weakness~!"

"Oh no you don't mean!"

"That's right!" She starts tickling him and he's trying to kick her.

"M-Matsumoto stop!" He says while laughing.

After a while her hair falls into her face so she stops for a second

"Thank you Matsumoto." He says

Matsumoto "Don't think I stopped because you told me to I stopped because my hair was falling in my face so I couldn't see. Shall we continue then?"

"No way Matsumoto! But how'd you know that?"

"Hinamori told me a while back and I just remembered."

"Hinamori I'm going to get you back. Matsumoto don't tell anyone or do 'that' again ok?"

Matsumoto "I know. Anyway back to the game! Truth or dare Captain?"

"Ugh how long are going to play this?"

"Just a few more turns? Please?"

"No I'm tired."

"Fine but just two questions?"

"What?" "1) Who did you kiss? 2)Do you like her?"

Toshiro blushes deeply "I I don't want to answer!" He turns away and looks down.

Matsumoto "Captain? Are you alright?"

"Yes I just… I'm going for a walk. Be back later."

"Captain?"

He leaves.

Matsumoto thinks "He didn't say no? It's so obvious there's someone."

Toshiro thinking "What's going on? When I kissed Karin it felt like time stopped. Like it was just us. My heart was racing. What's going on with me?"

Meanwhile Ichigo is done with the head captain and is about to head back when he runs into Toshiro.

Ichigo "Hey Toshiro! Wait up!"

"Huh? Oh Ichigo. What do you want?"

"Geez sound a little less rude would ya? Anyway I'm done with the old man and saw you so I came to say hi."

"Oh hi? Bye."

Toshiro tries to leave because he's worried he might say something

"Hey Toshiro wait where you going?"

"No where just walking."

"You should come to the world of the living soon cause Karin has a soccer match against some kids coming up and says she could use your help. Said your really good at it."

"I don't want to. And I don't think she wants to see me. Go back and take care of it yourself."

Toshiro flash steps away and Ichigo goes back to his world.

World of the Living

Ichigo "Sup Kon have fun?"

Kon "I hate you untie me!"

Ichigo unites him then uses his pass and puts Kon's Soul Candy into the stuffed animal and goes back to his own body.

Ichigo "So anything happen while I was gone?"

Kon "I don't know I was tied up!"

"Good."

"Just for that I'm not gonna tell you happened!"

"Probably wasn't important then."

"Your mean Ichigo I miss Sister!(Rukia)"

Ichigo goes to tell Karin he's back "Hey Karin can I come in?" He goes into her room she's not there. "That's weird where is she?"

He goes down stairs and finds her sitting on the couch alone.

"Hey Karin what you doing you should be asleep?"

"So should you."

"I just got back and wanted to tell you I was okay and home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Karin goes to her room and Ichigo goes to his.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society

Toshiro realizes that it's late and decides to head back to his room. He remembers that he left something in the office and goes to get it before heading back.

the office

Toshiro "Where is it? It was right here? Did Matsumoto take it again?"

"Captain? Your back."

Toshiro turns around to see Rangiku.

"Yeah I left my stuff here do you know where it is, Matsumoto?"

"No? Oh wait yeah I thought you went home so I dropped it off in your room. It's on the table."

"Oh ok thank you Matsumoto."

"Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Matsumoto?"

They both go home and go to sleep.

Toshiro lays down staring at his ceiling

"Karin… I should ask Matsumoto. Someday. She's better at this. She can help. Probably."

He falls asleep thinking about what happened with Karin.

End Chapter!

Please review! Will update soon!


	2. Mission

Chapter 2

3 days later

Toshiro sits in his office working when Rangiku comes in.

Rangiku "Hey Captain!"

"Oh Matsumoto! Perfect timing."

"You're gonna give me paperwork huh?"

"That too. I was actually wondering if we can talk."

"Huh? About what Captain?"

"Something private."

"Let's go to the training room it's the most private place we got."

"Yeah."

They go downstairs.

Rangiku looks confused at her Captain as they walk. She notices the faint blush he has.

Once they get down.

Rangiku "Well?"

Toshiro sighs sitting on a rock.

Toshiro "Hypothetical question? Let's say you have this friend who you see only as a friend. Then something happens and suddenly you can hardly focus. What does that mean?"

"Mmmm? I think it depends. On what friend, what happened, and what you think about when you can't focus?"

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Did something happen in the Human World last mission?"

"None of your concern. It was just a hypothetical situation."

"Captain look here?"

She moves his head he's facing her and feels his forehead.

"Matsumoto what are you doing?"

"You're really warm. Since that mission you've been zoned out and kinda red? What happened? Are you getting sick?"

"I'm fine. Just have something to think about. Make sure you finish your paperwork."

Toshiro gets up to leave.

Rangiku grabs his arm "Captain? Are you getting sick?"

"No I'm fine. I told you. I have to think. Finish you work."

"Yes sir."

She watches Toshiro leave.

Rangiku thinks "Was he? Blushing? Captain looked nervous? Does he have a crush on someone? I wonder."

4 days later*

Toshiro goes to the barracks first to work on stuff before Rangiku gets there. Shortly after she gets there an Emergency meeting is called for all Captains and Lieutenants.

Meeting

Head Captain "It seems like something unusual is happening in The World of the Living we are going to be sending Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Lieutenants Matsumoto Rangiku and Abrai Renji, along with Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika from Squad 11, and Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia from Squad 13. The 6 of you will be stationed in Karakura Town until further notice. Tell them the plan you three. Dismissed!"

"Yes Head Captain!"

Everyone leaves.

Momo stops Toshiro as he leaves.

Hinamori "Hey Shiro-chan you got a minute real quick?"

"My name isn't 'Shiro-chan' but what is it?"

"Let's go talk for a minute."

"Okay?"

They go to the park nearby.

Toshiro "So what is it?"

"What's been going on with you lately?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean for a while you've been zoned out. It's not like you. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously? Ever since our mission you've been out of it?"

"Have not. I've just been thinking. "

"About?"

"It's nothing that concerns or interests you."

"Shiro-chan… tell me."

"It's nothing Hinamori."

"It's Karin huh? Something happened?"

"No I'm fine. Nothing is going on."

She sighs "You've always been clueless. If this is what it takes for you to realize then so be it!"

"What do you-"

she cuts him off by grabbing his kimono.

Hinamori "If this will make you realize it. Then so be it."

"What does that even mean?"

Hinamori kisses him.

Hinamori "Your so dense. You clearly love that girl as more than a friend."

She let's him go and leaves.

"What does she mean? Why did she do that? She sees me as her little brother so why did she kiss me on the lips? Forehead would have been different she used to kiss my forehead when I would have a nightmare as a kid? Why did she?" Toshiro thinks as he goes to Squad 11 to tell the two there about the mission.

He meets Rangiku on the way. Toshiro and Rangiku go to the two from squad 11 and Renji went to get Rukia (she didn't show up for the meeting).

World of the Living

Rangiku goes shopping, Rukia and Renji go to Ichigo's house, Ikkaku and Yumichika walk around, and Toshiro sits by himself watching the sky.

Rukia and Renji show up at Ichigo's window.

Renji "Hey Ichigo! Get up!"

Ichigo "Ahh Rukia? Renji why are you guys here?"

Rukia "I live here don't I?"

"No. No you don't!"

"Oh well I do when I'm stationed in this world."

"No."

"I'm sleeping in your closet again."

She goes to his closet and pulls out her and Renji's Gigai's.

Ichigo "What why are those here?!"

Renji "Yo Rukia give me mine I'm going to go get food you coming?"

"Yeah let's go Renji."

They get in their Gigai's and leave.

Ichigo "What just happened?"

Night

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya are walking around when Matsumoto asks "Captain where we staying tonight?"

"Who knows I was going to camp out."

"Captain I know let's stay with Orihime!"

"I'll pass."

"Where are you going then?"

"I'll find something."

At the same time Ikkaku and Yumichika are trying to figure out where to go.

Yumichika "Let's stay there again yeah?"

"No way. Literally anywhere else! I would rather sleep in a tree."

"You do sleep in a tree a lot."

"Shut up where else can we go?"

"Ichigo kicked us all out last time plus Rukia is there. Urahara will make us work but Renji will end up there. *as he says that Renji is cleaning the shop so he can stay there* Matsumoto is most likely at Orihime's place. Toshiro might be with her or he's camping out. Chad and Uyru will say no. It's either 'there' or sleep outside."

Ikkaku sighs "Yeah your right."

Yumichika "So let's go-"

Ikkaku cuts him off and says "Find a place to camp!"

Yumichika sighs "I hate camping out..."

They set up camp in a park nearby. As they do Toshiro is walking around and sees them.

Yumichika "Hey Toshiro!"

Toshiro "Huh? Oh Yumichika, Ikkaku!"

He walks over there "Camping out?"

"Yeah. Ikkaku refuses to go to the place we were last time."

"Hitsugaya honestly do you blame me?! That girls crazy!"

Yumichika and Toshiro laugh.

Yumichika "So where are staying?"

"I found a hotel."

"Take us with you please camping out isn't beautiful!"

"Fine but you both are sleeping on the floor."

Happily Yumichika says that great he would be fine with anything as long it's not camping outside. Ikkaku agrees because it's better than outside. The three head to the hotel to get some rest.

at Ichigo's house

Rukia "So if it's alright can I stay here again? I understand if you say no I don't want to be a burden."

Yuzu "Dad you have to let her stay!"

"I will I will of course! My 3rd daughter is finally back home! (Talking to the picture) Isn't it great!"

Karin "Stop talking to the picture!"

Rukia gives Ichigo a thumbs up. He sighs and heads to his room and Rukia climbs into his closet.

Everyone goes to sleep (except for Renji who is still cleaning at the shop and Matsumoto who stays up for a while talking with Orihime)

Orihime and Matsumoto.

Orihime "So how are things over there in the Soul Society?"

"Boring there's nothing fun to do!"

"Haha anything interesting happen since the last time?"

"The only thing interesting was around a week ago but no one knows about it!"

She sighs "But I'm not sure. It's only a guess."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't be interested."

"I'm curious though what happened?"

"Something with Captain Hitugaya. You know how he is. He was ready to kill me because I knew about it."

She snickers a little Orihime is confused.

Orihime "I'm curious now tell me! I won't tell"

Rangiku laughs a little "Ok don't tell anyone not even Ichigo and the others."

"Ok."

"Hitsugaya said he had his first kiss. I think it was recently. No one knows about it though cause he is to embarrassed to bring it up and doesn't want to talk about it. I asked if he liked the girl. He didn't say yes but he didn't say no. Captain just blushed like crazy and said he didn't want to answer."

"Aww cute!"

They laugh and Orihime tells Rangiku about what happened there. Those two fall asleep not long after.

Meanwhile Renji

Renji "Mr. Urahara I'm done with everything imma go to sleep now okay?"

"Ok remember in the morning you have to sweep the front."

"Yeah yeah I know goodnight."

He falls asleep as soon as he lays down.

Back at the hotel!

Yumichika and Ikkaku are asleep but Toshiro lays awake.

"Why can't I sleep? Why do I keep thinking about her? I'll just avoid her for a little. Just until this mission is up…"


	3. Zoned out

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 3

It's the next day

Morning

Rukia and Ichigo head down stairs for breakfast. Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika go to the lobby of their hotel to eat.

Renji (after sweeping the front) heads over to Ichigo's house for food (Urahara will make him work for food). Matsumoto and Orihime make breakfast. Everyone heads off to do their own things.

Yumichika and Ikkaku wonder about (Yumichika is looking for a mirror and Ikkaku is trying to avoid Mizuho). Matsumoto finds Toshiro and tries to convince him to go shopping with her. He disagrees but ends up going. Renji and Rukia stay in Ichigo's room (Kon is with them to but he's mostly just getting kicked).

Ichigo of course doesn't know they are there and goes out with Orihime, Chad, and Uyru.

Renji and Rukia call the others to a meeting in Ichigo's room.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Toshiro all go over there.

Toshiro "So what's this for?"

"Does anyone know what our actually mission is?"

"None of you pay attention ever."

"I wasn't even there and Renji didn't tell me!"

"Hey don't go blaming me! I told you but you just didn't listen!"

"Yes because 'Hey Rukia you me and some others are going to the World of the Living.' was sooo helpful!"

"Guys guys calm down."

"Stay out of this Yumichika!"

"You had that coming."

"Ikkaku who's side are you on?"

Toshiro sighs and is about to leave. Matsumoto grabs his collar.

Matsumoto "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to deal with these idiots right now."

Ikkaku "Who you calling an idiot?!"

Yumichika "You are an idiot but I'm to beautiful to be an idiot right Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro sighs Renji and Rukia are still arguing. There's a knock on the door.

"Brother are you in there I'm coming in!"

Toshiro's heart starts racing when he recognized the voice it was Karin.

She comes in and sees everyone there. Karin and Toshiro make eye contact just long enough that Rangiku could notice. Karin looks away as does Toshiro.

Karin "Rukia? Why are all these people with you?"

Rukia "These are my friends from the Soul Society. We needed to meet and this was the best place."

Renji "Ichigo's room is basically our base."

"Oh ok. Well Yuzu made lunch if you guys want any." She leaves.

Renji "I'm getting food to eat later. Urahara won't feed me if I don't work."

Renji leaves Rukia, Yumichika, and Ikkaku follow.

Matsumoto "Captain do you want to eat?"

"No thanks you go I'll stay here." "Want me to bring you something?"

"No I'm not that hungry.*his stomach growls* Uhh"

Rangiku giggles a little "I'll bring you something."

"Thanks Matsumoto."

She leaves.

Everyone is down stairs eating. Rukia "Hey where's Hitsugaya?"

"Up stairs. He hurt his foot so he asked me to bring him some."

She gives them a look that says to just go with it.

Rangiku makes a plate for her a Toshiro then heads upstairs saying she's going to keep him company.

"Here you go Captain."

"Oh thank you Matsumoto."

She smiles.

Downstairs

Renji "I wonder what's with Hitsugaya?"

Ikkaku "Who knows he probably doesn't want to talk about it."

Yumichika "It's probably best to leave him though."

Rukia "True. Hitsugaya never talks about his personal life."

Renji "Still I wonder what it is and if Rangiku knows."

They finish eating in silence.

Rangiku comes down with her and Toshiro's plates. She thanks Yuzu and heads upstairs.

Rangiku goes back into Ichigo's room and notices her Captain slightly red.

Rangiku "Captain are you alright?"

Toshiro "Yeah why?"

Rangiku puts her hand on his forehead.

Toshiro "What are you doing?"

Rangiku "You're really warm? And your kinda red? Are you getting sick?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been different lately?"

Toshiro looks away from Rangiku's eyes turning redder.

Rangiku notices right away "Captain? You're getting redder! Either you're sick or you're hiding something!"

"I'm not sick and I'm not hiding anything."

"Did something happen between you and Karin? I noticed when she came in you look nervous?"

"Something… happened… But it's none of your business."

"Do you like her?"

"She's my best friend."

"I mean do you have a crush on her?"

Toshiro jolts back "N-no!"

Rangiku looks at him unsure "Captain?" She puts her hand on his shoulder smiling slightly "Do you really like her?"

"Not like that!"

"Are you sure? I promise not to react here or in front of the others?"

"Matsumoto! I don't!"

"Wait how long do you think we are going to stay here?"

"Who knows. Head Captain just said until further notice. So hard to guess."

"Ok. Back to Karin? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We both know you accidentally let something slide when it's only us. One day you'll tell me."

Toshiro covers his mouth blushing knowing what she said could happen. Matsumoto smiles.

The four from downstairs come back up.

Ikkaku "So now what?"

Yumichika "Renji Rukia you two know this area best what can we do?"

Rukia "There's bowling alley? Ice skating?"

Toshiro cuts her off "Ice skating!?" He says eagerly.

Rukia "Yeah we should all go there. It's fun!"

Ikkaku "What is it?"

Yumichika "I've seen some people on tv doing it it looks interesting."

Matsumoto "I'm in let's go!"

They all leave.

On the way Rukia is explaining everything and the run into Ichigo and the others.

Orihime "Kuchiki-san!!"

Ichigo "Oh hey! Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Toshiro. What brings all of you here?"

"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"We're all going ice skating you guys should come to."

Orihime "That sounds like fun but I have to go meet Tatsuki-chan. Next time!"

Orihime leaves.

Chad "I have to help Uyru with something."

Uyru "I have some stuff I need Chads help with."

They leave.

Ichigo "I have to help Karin with soccer. Toshiro you should do it instead? You're great at soccer."

"No thanks. Don't want to."

"Come on? You love soccer! Karin has a match coming up. It wouldn't hurt for you to-"

"I said. 'No thanks. Don't want to.' I do I need to repeat that again Kurosaki."

Ichigo steps back away from the icy spirit energy "Point taken! Calm down Toshiro! See ya have fun guys." He runs away.

"Uhh? Hitsugaya? You feeling okay?"

Toshiro brings his spirit energy back to normal "I'm fine. He just really irritates me."

Rangiku looks at her Captain slightly.

Toshiro "Matsumoto don't even think about it."

"I was just gonna say let's go to the rink."

Rukia "I agree. Let's go."

Rukia and the others keep going to the ice skating rink.

Matsumoto "Captain this should be fun for you!"

Hitsugaya smiles "Yeah I'm looking forward to this actually."

Matsumoto smiles.

Rukia "Oh there it is!" She points at the rink.

Matsumoto "Let's go!" She grabs Toshiro's arm and starts running.

Yumichika "Come on Ikkaku let's hurry!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku run after Matsumoto.

Renji "Hey wait for me!"

Rukia "Don't leave me behind!"

The rink

Rukia "Do you guys know how to skate?"

Renji "Of coarse I do! Check this out!"

He skates good for about half a second then falls. Rukia laughs then helps him help.

Rukia "Do any of you?"

Matsumoto "Oh Captain clearly knows how look!"

She points to Toshiro who is skating perfectly.

Yumichika "When did he even get out there?"

Ikkaku "He's small so he must of snuck away."

Something hits Ikkaku.

Toshiro "I am not small!! And I didn't sneak away!!"

Renji "Hey Hitsugaya. How are you so good at this?"

"It's easy."

"Did you skate in the past or something?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything for a second "No."

"Captain I thought you said that you and Hinamori used to skate in the winter when you were kids?"

Renji "Hitsugaya really?"

Rukia "That sounds fun."

Toshiro "I don't know what your talking about."

He skates away. Matsumoto sighs and skates around.

Ikkaku "How are you good at this?"

"Someone taught me a while back."

Yumichika "Who?"

"I'll give you a hint 'That's none of you concern'."

Renji "Woah Hitsugaya taught you?"

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but he did."

She turns towards Toshiro and who is skating around. "Rukia, you know how right?"

"Sorta Ichigo taught me a little."

"Can you teach Renji? I'll show Yumichika and Toshiro can help Ikkaku."

Rukia "Sure. Let's go Renji."

Ikkaku "Who said I need help I'll figure it out!"

"Don't blame us when you fall on your face Ikkaku-san."

"Go to hell."

Rangiku laughs "Lets go Yumichika!"

She takes Yumichika to the rink and starts teaching him. He gets it pretty well. Renji is still falling and Rukia is laughing at him. Ikkaku falls and Toshiro skates over there.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine I got this watch!" He skates good for about 3 feet then falls. "Not one word Hitsugaya."

"*points out what is wrong*. But if you don't want help suit yourself."

Toshiro skates away. Ikkaku gets up and sighs. He tries what he said and it works. All of them are skating having fun.

Rangiku "Captain this is fun isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's nice to get out of the office once in a while." He smiles and looks around at the others.

Matsumoto "Yeah. I'm gonna get something to drink you want to come for anything?"

"No thanks."

Rukia and the other two skate over there. Yumichika "This is fun right? Nice break from the hollows and everything."

Renji "Yeah it's been while since we could just have fun!"

Ikkaku "Meh. Anything is better than having Ichigo's friends sister attack me."

Toshiro "Is-" Matsumoto puts her hand over his mouth.

Matsumoto "Guys quiet!"

Toshiro moves her hand.

Renji "What is it?"

"A hollow. It's close."

"Why didn't our Soul Pagers go off?"

beep beep

"Now they do!"

Rukia "At most two people should go it's just a normal hollow."

Matsumoto "Me and Captain will go."

She eats a soul candy. "Come on Captain!"

He sighs and takes a candy. They leave.

Toshiro "Why did you say me?"

"Because I sensed Karin this way to."

Toshiro turns slightly pink "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"She could be in danger. And Karin's your best friend right?!"

"Well she's far from the Hollow still but I suppose?"

"Let's go."

He nods and they look for the hollow. They defeat it easily.

Rangiku "Why did we both have to come that was easy?"

Toshiro frowns at her "You volunteered us."

When they get back.

Ikkaku "Oh hey they're back."

Renji "Hey your Gigai's aren't skating. Toshiro, King decided to sit out and wait for you he also tried to hide in a bag. Rangiku, Momone is a pervert."

Rangiku "Ugh she's doing it again!? Gotta go before she gets arrested!"

Rangiku fashsteps over to her and switches places. Toshiro goes over and switches with his. He goes over to Rangiku.

Rangiku "Captain we should show them that thing you taught me a while back!"

"No we shouldn't it's dangerous since we are in Gigai's"

"Fine."

Later

Yumichika "I'm starving let's go get food!"

Ikkaku "Yeah we've been here all day."

Renji "I don't want to work so I better get food now."

Rukia "Didn't you take leftovers from Ichigo's house?"

"Mr. Urahara makes me work for everything. I need all the food I can get!"

They all laugh.

Matsumoto "Anyone know anywhere good?"

Yumichika Ikkaku say no and Toshiro shakes his head no.

Renji "Rukia remember that burger place?"

"Yeah we could go there? Wait does anyone have anymore money? Or should we go borrow some from Ichigo?"

Ikkaku "I have a few bucks."

Yumichika "I spent most of my money on a mirror."

Renji "I'm out."

Matsumoto "I spent it all on clothes!"

Rukia "I have a few left. Toshiro do you have any?"

Toshiro nods and pulls out his wallet he had 20 but now there's 3. He glares at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto "Oh Captain I borrowed a few dollars earlier."

Toshiro sighs.

Rukia "I'll go get some money from Ichigo's room!"

Yumichika "Wait why don't we just make food? I look amazing in a chefs outfit!"

Rukia "Cooking would be a lot cheaper probably."

Matsumoto "Oh I know I can ask Orihime!"

Renji "Orihime seems like she can make good food let's ask!"

Ikkaku "Sure." Yumichika "I don't know Hitsugaya said that her food is different."

Rangiku "Yes it is but in a good way!"

Renji "I'm up for anything let's go!"

They all head over to Orihimes. Toshiro is already regretting this.

@Orihimes house

Rangiku "I was really hoping to show my friends your amazing cooking! So will you make something?"

Orihime "Sure come on in everyone."

Everyone comes in and sits down

Orihime "So what do you guys want to eat?"

Renji "Anything."

"Ok. Matsumoto-San want you help me?"

"Sure!"

Rangiku and Orihime go to kitchen to start cooking.

Renji "I hope whatever it is it's good!"

Yumichika "Let's see how beautiful it is."

Ikkaku "As long as I'm not being attacked or harassed I'm fine."

Rukia "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looks towards her.

Rukia "You've had Orihime's cooking too before right?"

Toshiro nods.

Rukia "What about Matsumoto's?"

He nods again. "Is it good?"

He shakes his head no.

Rukia "How bad will this be?"

He sighs and shrugs "It gets worse every time."

They all sigh.

Renji "Hey Hitsugaya? You haven't said to much since a little before you guys went to fight the hollow? What happened?"

Toshiro is zoned out and doesn't notice them talking anymore.

Yumichika "Lost your voice?"

Toshiro snaps out of his daze "Hmm?"

Rukia "Captain Hitsuagaya are you alright?"

Rangiku and Orihime walk in carrying food.

Matsumoto "He's fine. I think he's getting sick though. You know how he gets in the heat."

As she was talking her and Orihime were passing out food.

Rukia "Right Captain Hitsugaya and I both can't tolerate heat for very long. But I'm fine? Hitsugaya what happened?"

Toshiro "Nothing. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Matsumoto you're in charge of giving them orders if necessary."

"Yes Captain."

Renji "Let's eat!"

Rukia "Renji your such a pig. Thank you Orihime."

Orihime smiles. Renji "Thanks Hime. Rukia I am not a pig!"

Yumichika "Your behavior isn't beautiful. Thanks Orihime."

Ikkaku "Thanks. And Yumichika is right. That's a first."

Yumichika slaps him "At least I'm not barbaric like some people!"

Toshiro sighs.

Matsumoto "Guys not now. Captain left me charge of you for a while so you guys have to listen to me!"

Everyone except Toshiro "Yes Matsumoto…"

Toshiro smiles and laughs a little.

After dinner

Matsumoto "Oh Orihime why don't we have the others help clean up?"

Orihime "Thank you. Renji can you bring me all the plates?"

"Sure." He brings her all the plates.

Orihime "Ikkaku can you please help me with the dishes? Yumichika can you help Matsumoto-San?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika "Okay."

Toshiro and Rukia are cleaning up the mess the others made.

After everything is done

Orihime "Wow. Thanks guys it looks better than it did before!"

Rukia "It's getting late we should all head back. Bye Orihime bye Matsumoto."

Everyone leaves.

Rukia goes back to Ichigo's house, Renji goes to Urahara's shop, and the other three boys head to the hotel.

Rukia and Ichigo

Rukia "Hey Ichigo."

"Rukia can you start entering through the door like a normal person. Close the window."

"Doors are boring."

"Ugh so how long is everyone staying?"

"Who knows Head Captain just said until further notice. We could leave tomorrow or next month we don't know."

Ichigo sighs "Well in that case start using the door they know your here remember?"

"I know but windows are faster."

Rangiku and Orihime

Orihime "So do think everything liked it?"

"Yes it was delicious! Can I have the recipe?"

"Sure!"

I'll let you decide what it is.

Toshiro, Yumichika, and Ikkaku

Ikkaku "Toshiro you said you had their food before?"

He nods.

Ikkaku "How did you eat it?! That was beyond unusual! Even by our standards!"

Yumichika "You have standards?"

Toshiro sighs.

Ikkaku "Shut up Yumichika!"

Yumichika snickers. "Let's hurry back to the hotel."

@hotel

Ikkaku "Well imma take a shower."

Ikkaku leaves.

Yumichika "It's a shame he went in there i need to fix my hair."

Toshiro "There's a mirror over there."

Yumichika "Oh how did I not see that!"

"I'm going to bed."

Toshiro goes the bed and lays down covering his mouth blushing softly.

Yumichika "Okay but before you go to sleep toss me my brush."

Toshiro tosses Yumichika his hair brush then lays back down.

A little later Ikkaku comes out of the bathroom and goes to his sleeping bag that is laid on the floor. Yumichika heads to his sleeping bag next to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku falls asleep but Yumichika doesn't.

Toshiro stays up thinking.

Toshiros thoughts "Why can't I clear my head? All I can think about is Karin and what Matsumoto said? I don't like Karin like that. Right? Why would I? It's not like I like her smile or her gray eyes, or her long hair. Or how she's competitive, stubborn, head strong, nice, fun. Or that look she has after we play soccer? Why would I? Why would I...?"


	4. Changes

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 4

Next day!!

Morning with Rangiku and Orihime

Orihime "Oh Rangiku-San just in time for breakfast!"

"Yay!"

As they eat they talk about what they did the day before.

@Ichigos house

Karin "Ichii-nii! Rukia! Yuzu made breakfast!"

Ichigo "Okay were coming!"

They head down and get food Ichigo of course gets attacked by his father and the girls just keep eating ignoring them.

With Renji

Urahara "Renji, don't forget to sweep the front!"

"Yeah yeah I already did!"

"Oh well then let's eat."

Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku

Yumichika gets up first so he has time to get ready (you can't rush beauty he always says) Toshiro gets up a little after him and takes a shower. Ikkaku gets up last.

Yumichika "Oh Ikkaku your finally up!"

Ikkaku "Hmm? Oh it's morning?"

Yumichika sighs and changes. Ikkaku gets up and changes.

Ikkaku "Hey where's Hitsugaya?"

"He's taking a shower."

"I thought I heard someone take one last night after we fell asleep?"

"That was me I'm not a filthy barbarian. I didn't want to wait till morning."

They hear the water from the bathroom turn off.

Ikkaku "Hm?"

Yumichika "Your an idiot it was just the water were you drinking last night?"

"Yeah I found a bottle your bag."

He points towards Toshiros stuff.

Yumichika "That's not mine it's Hitsugaya's…"

Toshiro walks out stills drying his hair with a towel "Hm?"

Yumichika "Oh Ikkaku found a bottle of sake in your bag and drank it. He'll get you another."

Toshiro looks confused.

Yumichika "Ikkaku where's the bottle?"

M"I put it back?"

Toshiro walks over to his stuff and opens his bag he sighs and mumbles "Matsumoto…"

Ikkaku "What was that?"

Yumichika "Matsumoto probably put it there right Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nods and takes out all the bottles (3 bottles)

Yumichika "That Matsumoto sure drinks a lot."

Ikkaku "Yup"

Toshiro "You guys have no idea."

Toshiro keeps going through his bag looking for his hair gel but he can't find it and is mumbling to himself.

Yumichika "If you looking for your hair gel it's in the bathroom you left it there yesterday."

"Oh thanks."

Toshiro leaves.

Ikkaku "Is it just me or did he seem different?"

MUnknown voice "Yeah he's different Captain is shy about it so he's not going to talk much probably. He zones out a lot too it's cute!"

Yumichika "Rangiku? How'd you get here?"

She comes in "The guy in the front let me use a key."

Toshiro comes out surprised to see Rangiku there.

Rangiku "Captain!"

Toshiro takes Rangiku out of the room to talk to her

"Matsumoto can we talk later?"

"About?"

"Karin?"

Rangiku smiles "Of course? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand what's going on? I-I can't stop thinking about her?"

Rangiku's smile widens "You like her don't you?"

Toshiro "No?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't like her. Can we just talk later?"

"Yeah."

Toshiro gives a weak smile.

They go back into the room. Rangiku walks over to Toshiro's bag and gets her drinks out.

Toshiro "Why did you put them in my bag?"

Rangiku "I had no room in my bag and I thought you were gonna be with me so I put them in your bag."

Toshiro sighs.

Rangiku "Wait ones empty?"

Yumichika "Ikkaku drank it last night."

Rangiku "Ikkaku at least invited me if your going to get drunk."

Ikkaku "I thought it was Hitsugaya's!"

Toshiro "You guys know I never drink."

Ikkaku "Never?"

"Nope."

"That's not entirely true Captain."

"Matsumoto…"

Yumichika "When have you ever drank?"

Ikkaku "Hitsugaya you've gotten drunk?"

"No."

"Can I tell them just that part of the story?"

"Just that part nothing else!"

"We were playing Truth or Dare before and I dared Captain to drink some of this."

She holds up a bottle

Rangiku "He's reaction to it was adorable!"

Toshiro "Thats enough Matsumoto."

He looks away.

Ikkaku "Hitsugaya what's with the look?"

Rangiku "It's none of concern."

Toshiro looks at her and smiles "Thank you Matsumoto."

"Captain?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?"

"None of your business!"

"Hey Hitsugaya are you alright?"

"Your really red?"

"You sure you're not sick?"

"I might be actually."

"What's wrong? Do we need to call Squad 4?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm going out. Matsumoto can we talk somewhere else?"

"Definitely."

"Alright."

"When?"

"Soon please?"

"Alright. Can you two leave?"

They shrug "I suppose we can?"

"Let's go Ikkaku-san!"

They leave.

Rangiku sits down across from her Captain.

Rangiku "Well?"

Toshiro "What's going on with me?"

"You're really red Captain? And you're face is warm? Usually you don't get sick until it's over 105f?"

"I might be sick. How else can you explain why my hearts racing and I'm feeling warm and why I can't focus?"

"The only other explanation would be your in love?"

"Impossible! I don't believe in love!"

Rangiku smiles ruffling his hair "You still have that weird logic. I can't wait until you have crush!"

Toshiro lays back thinking and he doesn't hear Rangiku asking him something.

Rangiku "Captain? Are you even listening? You're in love aren't you?"

Toshiro breaks through his thoughts "Am not!"

"You sure you don't have some feelings for Karin?"

Toshiro doesn't answer.

Rangiku "You do? Don't you?"

Toshiro "No. It's not like I think she's beautiful or anything with her long hair tied in a ponytail, her gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight, that amazed look she has after I tell her about the Soul Society, or her smile..." He trails of with a shy smile.

Rangiku "You sure you don't have even a little feelings for her?"

"I don't. Why would I? Just because she's sweet, and nice, and kind, and understanding, with a sense of humor, headstrong, amazing, talented, persistent, and-" Toshiro stops and starts turning redder and redder.

Rangiku smiles at him "Did you figure it out?"

Toshiro covers his face "I-I refuse..."

"You do? Don't you?"

"I don't. There's no way. I don't believe in love and besides. I'm a Soul Reapers Captain. Karin is a Human. Even if I did like her, which I don't, it would be against the laws I think."

"Pretend that wasn't a problem. Pretend you both are the same kind. Both humans. Then?"

"She's still Ichigo's sister. Plus it's not like she'd like me. We're best friends."

"Falling in love with your best friend isn't that weird. I mean there was me and Gin?"

"You were both souls though."

"Ichigo and Rukia."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"They like each other in a romantic way. Me and Karin are just friends."

"Captain are you sure?"

"I'm sure Matsumoto."

"You seemed nervous with her though?"

"I'm going out. If I run into her I'll go talk to her and prove that I don't like her."

"Fine."

"Also promise to keep everything between us right?"

"Of course. I promise."

"Thank you."

Rangiku smiles as Toshiro walks out.

Toshiro leaves the hotel and starts wondering the town trying to clear his head.

After a while Toshiro sees Karin and her friends playing soccer.

One of her friends "Hey Toshiro that you?!"

Toshiro turns over there.

Friend 2 "Hey Toshiro help us out again we're down 10 points!"

Toshiro "I don't know."

Friend 3 "Come on please?!"

Friend 4 "We need you right Karin?"

Karin "Toshiro help us out?"

Her friends are around Toshiro begging him to help.

Toshiro "Fine but let's make it quick."

Friends 1,2,3,4 "Yay"

Karin "Lets do this!"

They go back to field and continue the game.

Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji see him and watch (they hide their spirit pressure so Toshiro doesn't find them) the four make sure to stay quiet so Toshiro doesn't hear them.

Yumichika "Hitsugaya is really good at soccer wow."

Renji "Who knew he can have fun."

Rangiku "True Captain doesn't usually act like he has ever had fun, but that's because in the Soul Society he has to work extra hard for people to take him seriously since he's still a kid."

Ikkaku "I guess when your a child prodigy it's not easy to be taken seriously because you are still a child."

Matsumoto "Shh guys quiet it's over he might see us."

Toshiro quickly closed the 10 point gap and passed the ball to Karin who scored the winning point.

Friends 1,2,3,4 "That was great! Toshiro you really saved us! Ect."

Karin "T-thanks Toshiro."

She looks away and plays with her fingers. Toshiro is surrounded by Karin's friends. Despite Karin's friends talking to Toshiro he hasn't been able to look away from her.

Ikkaku "Hey wait isn't that girl Ichigo's sister?"

Renji "Yeah it is."

Yumichika "When he's not with us he's with her? Interesting."

Friend 2 "Karin what's up you seem different?"

Karin "I'm fine I just have to get home before Yuzu gets worried."

She starts to walk away.

Friend 1 "Oh we'll see ya tomorrow tell Yuzu 'Hi' for us!"

"Okay bye guys!"

She turns the corner.

Friend 3 "I worry for her it's not like her to be like this?"

Friend 4 "I wonder if something happened?"

Toshiro runs after her without thinking.

Ikkaku "The girl is leaving."

"And Toshiro ran after her?!"

"Quickly let's follow don't let him see us or sense our presence."

Toshiro catches up with Karin.

Karin "Why are you following me?"

"I need to see Rukia."

"They're probably not even there."

"She is. I feel her spirit pressure over there she's down the street from your house. Ichigo is with her they're heading back."

"Your able to tell from here?"

"Yes it's part of my job to be able to track them with spirit pressure."

"Impressive."

Karin hasn't looked Toshiro in eyes once.

The four follow Toshiro and hear Karin and him talking.

Everything that Rangiku Yumichika Ikkaku or Renji says Toshiro and Karin don't hear but the four can hear the two.

Toshiro "You haven't told anyone right? About what happened?"

"N-no." She blushes slightly and plays with her fingers.

Ikkaku "What happened?"

Renji "Shh."

Karin "Have you?"

"No. Matsumoto tried to get me to tell her but it didn't work."

"Don't say anything about it to Ichigo or we both are getting killed."

"I know."

Yumichika "Rangiku you didn't find out?"

Rangiku "No?"

Ikkaku "Ichigo doesn't seem to know?"

Karin and Toshiro don't talk for a while.

Karin "Toshiro? Wh-what were you thinking about after it happened?"

Toshiro jolts back blushing he says "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"I umm… I was confused."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry for that by the way."

"Don't be. I didn't really hate it to be honest."

Yumichika "Toshiro is about as red as Renji's hair."

Ikkaku "It's weird to see Toshiro like that?"

Toshiro "Wha-!"

"Did you?"

"N-no I didn't hate it."

Karin smiles Toshiro looks away.

Renji "Wait what? This is really really weird for Toshiro?"

Matsumoto "Captain?"

Karin "So?"

Toshiro "Wh-what's with that look?"

Karin smiles "Nothing I was just thinking your pretty cool."

"Th-thanks."

He looks away embarrassed.

Karin thinks "He is actually really cute. Should I hold his hand? I really want to!"

Toshiro thinks "Oh god what's happening my heart is racing. She's really cute. I want to hold her hand and kiss her. Should I? What am I thinking she's Ichigo sister! I'll get killed!"

Matsumoto "Captain is blushing so much that's so cute!"

Yumichika "It's weird for him though. Usually his heart is frozen?"

Ikkaku "Shh this is good!"

Renji "Someone is getting really nosey."

"This is hilarious how could I not?!"

"Shh look at Captain."

Toshiro reaches out and holds her hand. Karin blushes and Toshiro smiles.

Matsumoto "*gasp* Looks like my Captain has a little crush!?"

Karin "What are you doing?"

"I-is this okay?"

"Y-yeah." She smiles and thinks "He's holding my hand my heart is racing. He's so cute. Should I kiss him?"

Karin stops walking and so does Toshiro.

Karin "Toshiro?"

"What is it?"

Karin kisses him on the cheek. Toshiro freezes blushing deeply.

Matsumoto "I'm gonna scream!! That's so cute!!!"

Yumichika covers Matsumoto's mouth as she squeals.

Renji "Hitsugaya's face right now."

Ikkaku "Who knew Hitsugaya had a soft side?"

Karin "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

Toshiro "Let's keep what happens next between us?"

"What?"

He kisses her on the lips.

Matsumoto "D-did he just-"

Renji "If Ichigo found out about that Toshiro is dead."

Ikkaku "We can use this against him right?"

Yumichika "He would probably flip if he knew that we know."

Karin "Wha-"

"Crap I'm sorry! It's just that you- and- its- please don't tell anyone!"

"I-I know."

"Lets go."

They continue walking and holding hands without realizing it.

Ikkaku "Should we mess with them now or later?"

Yumichika "First we need to calm Rangiku down."

Rangiku is squealing.

Renji "Do you guys think that was his first kiss?"

Ikkaku "Maybe actually?"

Yumichika "I think so?"

Rangiku "It's not."

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"Who was then?"

"I don't know but said he has kissed someone before."

"Any idea."

"I don't know the only girl I would imagine is Hinamori?"

"Hinamori?!"

"Toshiro kissed her? When?"

"Must of been when they were little. Rangiku how do you know?"

"But I don't know if it was. I wanted to ask her but we left before I did."

"When did he say?"

"Like two weeks ago or something I got some dirt on Captain and I'm sure you guys got dirt on yours."

Yumichika "No. Ikkaku you got anything?"

"Nope."

Renji "A little but if I says anything he's gonna bankai me."

Toshiro and Karin get to her house.

Toshiro "Ichigo and Rukia are inside."

They let go of their hands.

Karin "Don't say anything about that."

"I know I just need to talk to Rukia and I'll leave."

"Okay."

They go inside.

Yuzu "Oh Karin-chan you brought your boyfriend home again!"

Toshiro and Karin "You're wrong!!"

Yuzu giggles.

Karin "Is Rukia here?"

"Yeah she's with Ichigo."

"Toshiro she in brothers room it's the one with '15' on it."

"Okay thank you."

Toshiro heads up.

Yuzu "Why is Toshiro here with you?"

"He needs to see Rukia for something."

Karin gets a drink of water.

Yuzu "You two are close huh? You would make a cute couple?!"

Karin starts choking on her water "Yuzu! It's not like that!"

Yuzu giggles "If you say so Karin-chan!"

Upstairs

Toshiro knocks on Ichigos door.

Rukia "Come in?"

Toshiro comes in

Ichigo "Rukia stop answering for me. What's up Toshiro?"

"Rukia, Renji is looking for you."

"Oh why?"

"Who knows he said if I find you tell you he wants you. I'm pretty sure he said something about money."

"He doesn't need any does he? I already took out most of our supply money."

"You took it out of my wallet."

"That's what I said."

Meanwhile the four that were spying

Matsumoto "I guess I was right about him?"

Renji "What do you mean?"

"For a while it's seemed like Captian has been thinking about someone. Since about a week before we came to the world of living Captain has been different like he would make this face he's very made before?"

"He was acting a little different."

"Aww Captains first girlfriend so cute!"

"It's starting to get dark already."

"Toshiro went in Ichigo's house with Karin."

"Let us know when he gets back to the hotel!"

"Okay."

They each go to where they are staying

Ikkaku and Yumichika

Yumichika "Hitsugaya isn't here so I can use the bed?"

"He's gonna kick you off. Probably literally."

"That's true. I'm gonna rinse off."

Yumichika heads to shower.

Ikkaku thinks "I wonder if Toshiro will say anything to us about it? Probably not."

He sees something falling out of Toshiro's bag. It's a small book with a blue ice dragon on the cover.

"I wonder what this is?"

Curious he opens it and sees some drawings. He hears someone coming and puts the book back.

Yumichika comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and asks Ikkaku "Did you take my shampoo?"

"No why would I?"

"Did Toshiro take it?"

"You left it in your bag."

"Oh can you get it out and toss it to me?"

"Sure."

He tosses it to him and Yumichika goes back into the shower.

15 minutes later*

Ikkaku is looking through the book in hope to find something entertaining but is having no luck.

Yumichika comes of the shower "Ikkaku what are you doing who's is that?"

"I found it in Toshiro's bag."

"Let me see"

Ikkaku tosses Yumichika the book and looks through it. They hear the door open and Yumichika gives Ikkaku the book and he hides it in his bag. Toshiro comes in.

Toshiro "Oh you guys are already here?"

"Yeah we got here like half an hour ago where were you?"

"I was busy."

He says and walks over to his bag and grabs some clothes. And walks into the bathroom to change get ready for bed. Yumichika tells Matsumoto and Renji that Toshiro is back. Ikkaku pulls the book back out and they keep looking.

Toshiro "What are you two doing?"

Ikkaku "Nothing!" he says and hides the book.

Toshiro "Okay?"

He walks over his bag. The book behind him begins to fall.

Toshiro "What's that?"

"It's nothing. Yumichika catch!"

Ikkaku throws it to Yumichika who puts on top of the bookshelf before Toshiro could see it.

Toshiro "Whatever."

He goes to the bed and sits down. Yumichika gets the book. Toshiro looks towards them and sees the book.

Toshiro "Hey that's mine give it back!"

He gets up and tries to take in.

Yumichika "Ikkaku catch!"

He throws it to Ikkaku. He then throws it back. Toshiro grabs it before Yumichika can catch it. Toshiro clings to the book blushing slightly. Ikkaku sighs then lays down and goes to sleep. Yumichika falls asleep not long after.

Toshiro sees that they are asleep and pulls the book out and whispers "Never. Ever. Touch this. I will kill you."

Then thinks "If they do look through everything... I'm ruined..."

End Chapter!!!

Please review!!!


	5. Dating

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 5

Next day

Morning

Yumichika wakes up first and starts getting ready. Ikkaku wakes up about 15 minutes after Yumichika.

Yumichika "Your up Ikkaku. I didn't think you'd be up before Hitsugaya."

"Had a weird dream so I woke up."

Ikkaku goes through his bag and tries to find some clean clothes.

"Yumichika there's a washing machine on the 1st floor right?"

"Yeah I washed my stuff yesterday."

"I'm gonna head down to do laundry."

"Okay get me some coffee on your way up."

"Okay"

Toshiro wakes up a little after Ikkaku heads down.

Yumichika "Morning Hitsugaya."

"Morning Yumichika. *yawns* Where's Ikkaku?"

"He went downstairs to wash his clothes."

Toshiro brushes his hair out of his face. Yumichika starts laughing.

"You look like a mess Toshiro! Rough night?!"

"Yeah and shut up so do you when you wake up!"

"Not true a beauty such as myself is always flawless."

"You wake up before us get ready and pretend to wake up like that."

Ikkaku walks in carrying his clothes "Who knew hotels here gave free stuff!"

"Idiot."

Toshiro gets up and gets ready in the bathroom.

Ikkaku "So has loverboy said anything?"

"Nope and keep it down he might hear."

Ikkaku changes and Yumichika keeps fixing his hair.

Toshiro comes out of the bathroom "I'm going to get some food from the lobby."

"Wait for me!"

"I'm coming too!"

They all head down and eat.

After they finish

Toshiro "I'm going out for a while see you guys later."

He leaves.

Yumichika and Ikkaku look at each other.

"Follow?"

"Tell Rangiku, we can follow after we eat."

"Alright."

Yumichika calls Rangiku and tells her that Toshiro left and asks if she wants to follow him.

Rangiku "Did he say where he was going?"

"No he just said be back later."

"I'm following where is he?"

"He just left so can't be to far."

Toshiro starts to walk over to his Grandma's house when he sees Karins friends.

Friend 1 "Hey Toshiro!"

He goes over there "What is it?"

Friend 2 "You know where Karin lives right you walked her home yesterday?"

"Yeah why?"

Friend 3 "Can you take us there?"

"Don't any of you know where she lives?"

Friend 4 "No she never told us because she doesn't want us to see the way her dad and her brother are at home."

"Isshin is still like _that_?"

"I guess."

"I understand why she didn't tell you where she lives then. Her dad is weird."

"Can you go get her then?"

"Why?"

"You know where she is and she is running late can you get her for us?"

"It's on my way so I guess."

"Thanks Toshiro!"

"Welcome bye."

Toshiro leaves and goes towards the Kurosaki house.

@the Kurosaki house

Karin "I'm late my friends are gonna freak! I told them I won't be late! Gotta hurry! Bye Yuzu tell Brother I left!"

Yuzu "Karin-chan?!"

Karin runs out the door and towards where she has to meet. On the way she runs into Toshiro (Literally)

Toshiro "Hey be careful. Oh Karin!"

"Ow sorry Toshiro."

"It's okay your friends are looking for you."

"Yeah Yuzu didn't wake me up so I'm late!"

"Soccer practice I'm guessing."

"Yeah. You should join it will be fun!"

"I don't know."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Karin grabs Toshiros hand and starts running.

Matsumoto is watching them from the roof of a building "Captain? You do have a soft side?!" She smiles and hides before Toshiro sees her.

Ikkaku Yumichika and Renji are all looking for Matsumoto.

Renji "We telling Rukia about Toshiro?"

Yumichika "She will probably tell Ichigo."

Ikkaku "And we can't have Ichigo kill Toshiro until we tease him a bit."

Renji "You two are evil."

Yumichika and Ikkaku high five each other and the three keep looking. They hear Toshiro's voice and hide.

Toshiro "Karin slow down this Gigai has limits! It would be different if I was in Soul form!"

"Stop complaining I'm human I have limites too I already told you I'm late and we have to hurry!"

"Can't I just use Flash Step it's faster!!"

"Shut up its around the corner!"

Ikkaku "Looks like lover boy is having fun."

Matsumoto jumps down behind them "Hey guys where he go?"

"This way let's go."

They start running over there.

Friend 1 "Karin finally! Thanks Toshiro!"

Friend 2 "Toshiro you gonna stay and practice with us?"

Toshiro "I'm not-"

Karin cuts him off "going anywhere right now so I'll practice with you guys."

"Karin…"

She snickers and they all start practicing.

Renji "So he's practicing soccer with his girlfriend and her friends?"

Yumichika "He may be a Captain but he is still a kid."

Ikkaku "He's a child prodigy remember?"

Matsumoto "He's come a long way. Hitsugaya has changed a lot from when I met him."

"That's right you were the one who convinced him to become a soul reaper."

"He's been working harder than me and ex captain Shiba Isshin since day one. Toshiro always did all the work I forgot about and Isshin ignored. People don't take him seriously because his age and height so he's always putting work first to prove himself. And from what Hinamori has told me everyone in the village was scared of him so he didn't have any friends other than her. It's nice to see him enjoy himself on the mission here. Like when we were skating and when he is playing soccer with them."

They don't say anything for a minute.

Rangiku "They're just practicing soccer nothing is gonna happen yesterday they said they weren't telling anyone so we can leave them alone for a little."

"Yeah."

"It's gonna be fun to tease him about it though."

"I've never seen Toshiro act the way he did yesterday?"

"None of us have."

"That's because Captain has never actually had a crush on anyone before. He loves Hinamori but as a sister. Let's go."

They all leave.

Yumichika "Say? Ikkaku who'd you say you're first kiss was?"

Ikkaku "Shut up Yumichika I don't remember her. What's your excuse."

"I don't remember any woman's name unless they are beautiful."

Matsumoto "You remembered my name easily thanks for the compliment."

Yumichika "Toshiro and Isshin were always yelling your name how could i not remember it?!"

Renji "What about you Matsumoto? Who was your first kiss?"

"Umm don't remember him it was a long time ago. What about you?"

"It was ages ago can't remember her."

Yumichika "All of us lied because we don't want to admit to it."

"True. Whatever shut up Yumichika."

They laugh and keep walking

45 minutes later

Karin "Great practice is over."

Friends 1,2,3, and 4 leave.

Karin "Thanks for staying."

Toshiro shrugs "No problem."

"Where were you going before?"

"I was heading to grandma's house I haven't visited her since I came."

"I want to come!"

"Okay."

They start walking over there together.

Karin "Hey Shiro what are we exactly?"

Toshiro slightly nervous "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean what are we? Yesterday we kissed and held hands and today it seems like we were back to before?"

"You said not to tell anyone?" He says as he reaches for her hand.

Karin "Toshiro?"

"Lets go."

They keep walking holding hands.

After about 10 minutes Toshiro stops

beep beep*

Karin "Hollow?"

"Yes its close."

He eats a soul candy. And exits his Gigai.

Toshiro "Take Karin somewhere safe."

"Yes sir! Let's go girl!"

"Toshiro wait!"

"I'll be back soon just listen to what he says."

Matsumoto and the other three boys

Matsumoto "This hollow is kinda big will Captain be able to fight it on his own?"

"Toshiro is strong he should be fine."

"I'll go to just in case." Matsumoto eats a soul candy "Guys don't let Momone do anything."

She leaves.

Karin and King (king is the soul candy)

Karin "Is he gonna be fine? The hollow seems big?"

King "He's fine it looks like Matsumoto is heading over there so we don't have to worry let's hide somewhere safer."

King takes Karin to a dumpster.

King "Get in there is 98% probability that this is a safe place!"

Karin "I'm not getting in a dumpster!!"

"Master said to keep you safe!"

"He meant don't let me follow him."

"He just told me to keep you safe so whether you like it or not I'm in charge."

"Hmph so fake Toshiro what's your name?"

"King."

"King?"

"Yeah I think he said your name was Karin?"

"Yeah."

"So your that girl he was talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Other day he and I swapped places so I was in body like I am now. He started talking about some girl he thought was cute."

She turns slightly pink "What?"

"I better stop talking before someone hears us and this place becomes less safe."

Meanwhile Rangiku and Toshiro

They just finished fighting the hollow.

Rangiku "So Captain where you been today? Me and the guys were looking for you and Rukia. Can't find Rukia anywhere."

Toshiro "I think she's with Ichigo. And I've been walking around town."

"You go off on your own a lot you hiding something?"

"No I was heading over to grandma's house when the hollow showed up. I have to go find King before he hides in a dumpster or something. Oh umm… can we talk later tonight?"

"Sure? Where and when?"

"Park at 7:30?"

"Alright."

"Thank you." He leaves.

Matsumoto "I wonder if he will tell me about Karin? I should probably find Momone."

Momone and the guys before Matsumoto gets there

Momone "Come on just one kiss!"

Ikkaku "Ugh get away crazy lady!"

Yumichika "I forgot Matsumoto soul candy is a pervert."

Renji *nosebleed*

Ikkaku "Button your shirt back up!!"

"We are in the middle of street stop!"

"You boys are no fun don't you guys want this?" She lefts her skirt a little showing her thighs and almost her panties.

"Stop it Momone!"

Matsumoto comes back "Momone bad!"

She presses the soul candy out of her body and entires it.

Yumichika "Your soul candy is crazy!!"

"Yeah that's why I told you guys to watch her. Anyway what she do?"

"Almost all of us!"

"You're lucky Kon isn't here."

"True."

"So what's up with Hitsugaya?"

"He said he's heading to his Grandmas house."

"The girl with him?"

"I think she is with his Gigai cause I didn't see her."

Meanwhile Toshiro is looking for King and Karin.

Toshiro "Where did that idiot take Karin?"

After a few minutes he sees Karin standing by a dumpster.

Karin "King get out of the dumpster."

"No it's safe in here!"

Toshiro walks up.

Toshiro "King what did I say about hiding in trash?"

King "Umm 'Don't hide in trash cans, dumpsters, or other gross places.'"

"I told you to take Karin somewhere safe I meant don't let her follow me and take her far."

"This dumpster had 98% probability of being safe."

"Get out of there when I'm talking to you!"

Kings pokes his head out "Master? Sorry I wanted her to be safe and this is the safest place I could find."

"Don't worry King climb out of there and don't do it again."

King climbs out.

King to Karin "I'm sorry Karin. Please don't be mad at me or Master?"

Karin "Its okay King."

"Yay."

He goes to hug her but Toshiro stops him.

Toshiro "You smell like trash. I'm not entering this Gigai until you go back to the hotel and change."

"Fine." King pouts and is about leave.

King "Where's the hotel?"

"Go find Matsumoto she's around that corner then down the street. She'll take you."

"Okay!" King runs away.

Toshiro sighs "That boy is so weird."

Karin laughs.

Toshiro "It's not funny Karin he does this a lot."

"That's why it's funny."

"Ugh let's go both of you can see me like this. I'm still surprised you can see me though I guess it makes since your dad was a Captain."

"He was?"

"Yeah he was Captain of the 10th division before I was."

"He was your Captain?"

"Yeah Matsumoto was going to take his place but she said she would rather be Lieutenant instead."

"Oh cool."

The walk over to grandmas surprised to see King in Toshiros Gigai there.

Toshiro "King what are you doing here I told you to go home?"

"I couldn't find Matsumoto-San so I walked around and ended up here."

Grandma "There you are Toshiro. Oh and you brought your girlfriend."

"Hello!"

"Sorry for King he's really diligent but he's an idiot."

"Am not! I couldn't find Matsumoto and I remembered you said you were coming here! There was 99% probability you would get here soon so I came here and waited!"

Toshiro sighs and Karin smirks.

Grandma "Oh Toshiro I gave King some clothes so he could change. How'd your clothes gets so dirty?"

Karin "He was hiding in a dumpster."

Toshiro "I swapped places with King so I could fight a hollow and that idiot climbed into a dumpster."

King "You told me to keep your girlfriend safe and the dumpster was a safe place!"

"King go change. I am not entering a Gigai covered in trash!" He sighs before continuing "Grandma I'm sorry but he take a shower?"

Grandma "Of course can you show him the way?"

"Okay thank you. Come on King."

He grabs his Gigai and takes him to the washroom.

Toshiro "Hurry up and get rid of that smell. Give me your clothes so I can wash them while your in there."

King disrobes and gives Toshiro the clothes and takes a shower. Toshiro leaves carrying the clothes.

"Grandma can I use the washing machine?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you!"

Karin "I'm gonna help Toshiro."

Karin goes over to Toshiro.

Karin "Do you need help?"

"Sure can you pass me the soap?"

"Okay."

She gives him the soap and he pours some into the machine then closes it.

Toshiro "Man he doesn't listen to me."

"Oh I'm sure it's not as bad you make it sound."

"He has hid himself inside Ichigo's locker at the high school."

"Weren't you undercover there?"

"Not that time."

Karin smiles.

They talk for a few minutes before they hear King calling Toshiro. Toshiro walks over there and Karin follows him.

Toshiro "What is it King? I'm coming in."

Toshiro comes in.

King "What happened to the clothes that were here?"

King has a towel around his waist.

Toshiro "They're under the cabinet you kicked them."

Karin is listening from the other side of the door.

King "I mean the clothes I was wearing!"

"They are in the wash should be dry in about 15-20 minutes."

"I'll go get them!"

"King no put some clothes on first!!!" Toshiro yells angrily and blushing.

Karin snickers behind the door. Toshiro forgot Karin was listening and blushed even harder.

Toshiro "We're switching places now."

He makes King exit the Gigai and Toshiro enters. Toshiro changes into the clothes that grandma left and put the soul candy in his pocket. He sighs and walks out.

Karin laughs "Your hair it's so flat!"

Toshiro groans and keeps drying it with the towel. They walk to where Grandma is and talk for a while.

ding*

Toshiro "Looks like they're done I'm gonna change."

He gets up and walks to the dryer takes his clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. Karin and Grandma are talking.

Grandma "Toshiro has so much to deal with I'm glad he has someone like you to be with."

Karin blushes slightly and says "T-thank you. Toshiro seems like he has a lot to do in the Soul Society so when he comes here it's kinda like a break."

Toshiro comes back. "Thank you Grandma where do I put these clothes?"

"Just put them in the closet in the hall."

"Okay" he does and comes back.

Grandma "Toshiro your girlfriend here is really lovely."

Toshiro smiles.

Grandma "How did you manage?"

Toshiro sulks "Gee Thanks for faith in me……"

"Don't lose her. You will probably never find another girl like her as long as you live."

"I won't loss her." He holds Karin's hand.

Grandma "Aww."

beep beep*

Toshiro "Another hollow?!"

He checks to see who is closest.

Grandma "Who is closest to it?"

Toshiro "Ichigo and Rukia are closest. I'm the furthest from it. Those two will take care of it before i could even get there." He closest his soul pager.

Ichigo and Rukia

Rukia "Ichigo, look out behind you!!"

He dodges the hollow attack.

Ichigo "Thanks Rukia."

Rukia slices the hollows legs and Ichigo cuts its head.

Ichigo "That was easy!"

They get back into their body's.

Switch back to Toshiro and Karin!

Toshiro "Looks like they already finished it!"

"No surprise though."

"That's true."

The three of them talk for a while.

Toshiro "We better get going bye grandma be back soon."

"Bye Toshiro bye Karin."

"Bye!"

Toshiro and Karin leave holding hands without realizing it.

Rangiku and the 3 boys

Rangiku "I feel Captains spiritual pressure he's close."

The four hide their pressure so Toshiro won't notice them.

"It's hot." He complains.

"It's not that bad let's go get ice cream."

"Okay. Wait what is ice cream?"

"It's a creamy, cold, treat. It's really good you might like it."

They walk over to a nearby ice cream shop and each get one. (The four are spying on them)

Karin "This is really good right Toshiro!"

"Yeah it is actually!" He agrees.

They sit outside in the shade eating and talking.

Rangiku "Ugh can anyone hear them?"

Renji "No were to far."

Yumichika "We are on the roof of a building across the street 4 stories up."

Ikkaku "What's you point Yumichika?"

"Guys quiet look!!"

They look down and see Karin teasing him and Toshiro looking away blushing.

Karin "Aww you gonna pout?"

Toshiro mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Huh sure."

She goes to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and kisses her on lips.

Renji "Hitsugaya's got game damn!"

"So cute!!"

"It's gonna be fun to tease him about this."

"When should we bust them?"

"When Captain is acting like he is in charge."

"He is in charge though?"

Toshiro smiles at Karin who is blushing and eating her ice cream. Toshiro thinks he heard something and looks towards the building the four are on they quickly hide before he sees them.

Karin "Something wrong 'Shiro-chan'?"

She giggles.

Toshiro scowls at her "I'll let that slide this time. And I thought I heard Matsumoto?"

"You going crazy!" She said putting ice cream on his nose.

Toshiro "Wha Karin! What was that for?" He says wiping it if with the inside of his shirt.

Karin giggles "Cause you looked cute!"

Toshiro sighs and they finish eating.

They start walking around afterwards. Rangiku and the guys follow.

Rangiku "When is he asking her out?"

Yumichika "Wait did he seriously not ask her out yet?!"

Ikkaku "That idiot they are basically a thing!"

Rangiku "I think he's gonna?"

Renji "One way to find out come out!"

They get down from building and follow behind them close enough to hear them. Toshiro and Karin get over to the place met they sit down and the railing.

Karin smiles looking at the sky. "Peaceful here?" "Yeah it is."

The listen to the sound of birds chirping for a while. Toshiro looks at her and his heart starts racing

"Hey Karin?"

She looks at him confused "Yeah?"

"I-i was wondering- I mean I think we- I mean- What I'm trying to ask is! D-doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" He blushes while talking.

Karin smiles at him blushing slightly "Yes." She kisses him.

Toshiro kisses her back. Afterwards Toshiro smiles and the watch the sky.

Later

Toshiro "Hey Karin it's 6:30 don't you have to be home at 7:00?"

"Yeah. Dad will be mad."

"Ok I'll walk you back."

Rangiku hears them and her and the boys leave before Toshiro sees them.

Karin "Okay let's go."

They head back.

Karin stops around the corner from her house.

Toshiro "What's wrong why'd you stop?"

"I suggest you head back here if Yuzu sees that you walked me home two days in a row she will suspect something."

"True. Goodnight Karin see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow meet at the soccer field at 8:20." He kisses her forehead, says okay and goodnight, then leaves.

Karin smiles and walks the rest of the way home.

Karin walks gets home at 6:50 in time for dinner.

Yuzu "Hi Karin-chan."

"Hey Yuzu."

Karin replays dreamily.

Yuzu "So what have you been doing today?"

"Oh nothing call me when dinner is ready I'll be in our room."

She walks to her room and sits on her bed. Karin puts her hands over her face to hide her blush.

"Omg Toshiro!!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku head to the hotel and Renji heads back to where he is staying while Rangiku goes to the park.

Once the two get back they go up to the room and start talking.

Ikkaku "We gonna call him out on it tonight or see if he tells us?"

Yumichika "Let's see how he acts when he gets here."

Yumichika "He probably won't say anything you know how he is."

Ikkaku "That's true."

The keep talking.

Meanwhile Rangiku gets to the park and sits on the bench waiting for Toshiro who shows up only a moment later.

Toshiro "Thanks for coming Matsumoto."

"No problem. What's up? Where were you all of today?"

Toshiro "I was with Karin."

Rangiku smiles noticing a light blush on him "Oh? Was I right? Do you?"

Toshiro rubs his arm nervously "Matsumoto why does she make me feel like this? I feel hot, I can't focus, my hearts racing, when I'm with her I can't find words?"

"You love her don't you?"

Toshiro looks away shyly "It's a possibility."

Rangiku gets extremely excited and hugs her Captain "Awwww so cute!! You're first crush!! You love her!"

"Let me go…"

She let's go smiling widely "So she's your first crush?"

Toshiro "Umm… It's… a possibility."

"Really!! Awwww you have your first girlfriend!! Have you kissed her? Was she your first kiss? I knew you had a crush on her! Answer!"

"Well. Umm. I- we- may have…"

"May have what?"

"You know."

"I want to hear it from you."

"W-why?"

"Because it's so cute! Say it!"

"I-I kissed Karin…"

Rangiku tries so hard to not laugh at her Captain's redness "Awwww! Was she your first kiss?"

He nods nervously "Yeah…"

"Awww!! When?!"

"Well. Remember that mission we had with Momo?"

"Mhmm."

"Then. It it was an accident though!"

"How do you accidentally kiss the girl you've been crushing for like ever?"

"Yuzu knocked us into each other…"

"Ohhh? How long have you had a crush on her actually?"

"Ummm. Can I not answer that?"

"Please??"

Toshiro hesitates then sighs giving in "For a while. Since I met her."

"I knew it!"

"What?!"

"I could tell you would eventually fall for her. It was just a matter of time. So how'd you ask her?"

Toshiro flushes "I haven't."

"Haven't told me yet? Tell me."

"Must I?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…*tells her* Please don't laugh Matsumoto!"

Rangiku smiles and laughs hugging her Captain "That's so cute! Captain you were nervous!"

Toshiro pushes himself out of her arms "Well duh I was nervous! Matsumoto stop laughing!"

"Sorry Captain that's just so cute! What's your first date?"

He shrugs.

Rangiku "I wonder what would happen if the other Captains knew? Are you gonna tell them?"

"I i don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're from different worlds. I'm a Soul Reaper Captain. I can't like a human girl. It's forbidden."

"There are exceptions though. Especially if it's young, first love. Let's not forget! Karin's you're first crush! All of us are waiting for you to find someone!"

"Why?"

"Because we all think it would be cute to see you tongue tied and nervous. Like you are now for example."

Toshiro tries cooling himself down with his spirit energy "I-I'm not!"

"That good at hiding your feelings."

Toshiro sighs "Matsumoto what should I do? I do like her. That's the problem. Every time I'm with her I just- I can't explain it?"

"Relax Captain. You're gonna be fine. I can't believe you two are a couple! I'm so proud!"

"Why?"

"You're my Captain. I want you to have some fun! You love her!"

"It's a possibility."

"It's getting late. You should head back before the boys get suspicious."

"Alright. Promise to keep everything between us right?"

"Always do Captain. I always do."

"Thank you."

Rangiku smiles hugging him "So cute!!"

Toshiro turns red in fury being smashed between her large breast "Matsumoto!!"

She let's go smiles "Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Matsumoto."

They each head back to where they're staying.

9:28

Toshiro comes back. He is still thinking about Karin when he walks into his room.

Ikkaku "Sup."

Yumichika "Your back."

Zoned out Toshiro replies "Oh hey guys."

He walks over to his bed and sits down.

Yumichika "Hey Hitsugaya you're acting kinda dazed? Did something happen?"

Toshiro was to be busy thinking to hear him.

Toshiro picks up his bag and pulls out some clothes to change into. He goes into the bathroom to change.

Yumichika "Lover boys got it really bad!"

Ikkaku "Did you see the look he had right now!?"

The two laugh a little.

Toshiro comes out of the bathroom and puts his clothes in his bag then lays down.

Yumichika "Going to sleep already? It's only 9:35?"

Ikkaku "What about dinner?"

Toshiro "I'm not hungry I ate when I was out."

Yumichika "We didn't see you all day where have you been?"

"I was visiting someone."

Toshiro replied simply. "Who?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I think Rangiku said you were visiting your grandmother or something like that?"

"I was."

"All day?"

He doesn't say anything for a while.

Ikkaku "You hiding something?"

"No and what I do on my spare time is none of your concern."

Yumichika and Ikkaku look at each other then at Toshiro who is drawing in a book he had in his bag.

A little later 10:00pm

Yumichika and Ikkaku go down to the lobby to get some food from the vending machine. When they get back to room they see Toshiro laying half on the bed half on the floor upside down smiling like an idiot looking at his book.

Yumichika "What's this? Hitsugaya can smile?!"

Toshiro falls off the bed completely. But at least his book closed. The two laugh.

Toshiro sounding slightly like the kid he is "Shut up!!!"

Ikkaku laughs slightly at Toshiro's slightly childish tone and Yumichika pushes him a little to shut him up.

Yumichika "Catch Hitsugaya!"

He throws a bag of chips to Toshiro. "Thanks."

Ikkaku sits next to Toshiro and teases him for a little asking why he smiling like that. Toshiro gets annoyed and puts a kido cage spell around Ikkaku so no one could hear him. Yumichika laughs.

10:20

Toshiro got rid of the spell and let Ikkaku out (Yumichika wouldn't shut up until he did)

Ikkaku "Why you little-"

"Now now Ikkaku I was able to reason with him knock it off and go to sleep or something."

Ikkaku "Fine but once we get back to the Soul Society your dead Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro "I'll kill you before you get a chance to kill me!!"

Yumichika sighs and sarcastically says "Yay a battle between barbarians."

Ikkaku and Toshiro "You wanna go Yumichika!!!"

Yumichika puts his hands up to his chest "No I'm just messing you with you." He says with a nervous laugh.

11:00

Yumichika and Ikkaku have fallen asleep but Toshiro lays awake thinking about Karin.

"I can't believe that _actually_ happened! I-I asked her out! God I told Matsumoto… she'll probably spill whenever she gets drunk! Ughh that was embarrassing. If these two find out how nervous I was oh god. The Captains… they'd probably never let me live it down… ever…"

End Chapter!!!

Please review!!!!!


	6. Rainy Day

**_I do not own Bleach_**

I wrote this story months ago that's why I've been updating so much. I might put the rest of this part up this week.

Either way hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 6!!!

Morning 7:30am

Yumichika gets up and goes through his morning routine. Ikkaku wakes up next but just lays there watching Yumichika get ready. Toshiro wakes up shorty after Ikkaku.

7:50

Toshiro heads down stairs to eat. Yumichika and Ikkaku come down there a little bit after. Toshiro looks at the clock 8:05 he has 15 minutes to get to the soccer field. He gets up and heads for the door.

Yumichika "Where you going I wasn't done talking!"

Toshiro "I have somewhere to be."

He runs out the door before they can say anything.

Ikkaku "Let's go."

"Right. I'll tell Rangiku and Renji."

The four decided not to tell Rukia yet because she will tell Ichigo.

Toshiro walks quietly over to the field.

Mean while Karin

Karin "What time is it?"

she looks at the clock

"8:10?! Crap I'm gonna be late!!"

Karin jumps out of her bed gets dressed and runs out the door.

Yuzu "Karin-chan!!"

She yells as her sister runs out. Karin runs there then starts walking when she gets to the corner. Toshiro gets there at 8:23 both relived and disappointed he beat Karin there. Karin sees him there and runs over.

Karin "Ahh sorry I'm late again!"

"Don't worry I literally just got here."

Yumichika and Ikkaku followed Toshiro there and are hiding in a tree.

Yumichika "Why couldn't we hide behind the tree?"

"Because if we up here we get a better view."

"Your really getting into this aren't you?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro the cold hearted captain of 10th division. Like this? It's to good!"

Toshiro turns around and looks towards the tree. Yumichika covered Ikkakus mouth.

Karin "What is it?"

"I thought I heard Ikkaku? Let's get out here in case it was him heading this way."

The couple leaves to go get breakfast since Karin didn't eat.

Yumichika "Way to go Ikkaku."

He slaps him out of the tree then jumps down. Ikkaku growls at him.

Yumichika "Rangiku is that way right? With Renji?"

"Rangiku said she's gonna go by herself but she's that way."

Matsumoto sees her captain and watches them.

Toshiro "So what's a good place for breakfast?"

"Your the boy you make the plans." She teased.

Toshiro sighs "I'm from the Soul Society remember?"

Karin giggles "I know I was just teasing!"

Toshiro "Has Yuzu or your brother suspected anything? You leaving early and coming back late?"

"Yuzu has questioned me but figured I'm playing soccer with my friend. And Ichii I don't think realized I'm gone cause he is with Rukia. Have your friends?"

"No they question where I sneak out to in the morning. But the guys are idiots and usually either still getting ready or fighting so I can leave easily by saying I'm getting breakfast at the lobby."

"What about your Lieutenant? She suspect anything?"

"Matsumoto knows to stay out of personal life."

Matsumoto "Yeah right." She mumbles.

Karin "Good we are probably dead if any of them find out."

"Yeah they'd tell Ichigo and he will hollowfy and bankai me." He laughs a little.

Karin "That's true Ichii can be pretty scary."

They keep walking to a small cafe.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji meet up with Matsumoto and spy on the young captain.

Meanwhile Rukia decides to walk around town by herself

Rukia sees the four and walks over there.

Rukia "Hey Renji what are you guys doing?"

The four turn around startled.

Renji "Nothing."

Matsumoto "We were just checking out that cafe but it doesn't seem interesting let's all get out here!"

Rangiku is pushing all of them (Mostly Rukia) away from there.

Rukia "What's going on?"

Yumichika "Nothing."

Rukia looks at him "How dumb do you think I am?"

Ikkaku "We will explain some other time what's important is we get away from here."

As the four spies take care of Rukia Toshiro and Karin are sitting inside the cafe talking.

They look at the clock 9:26.

Karin "After this where should we go?"

"I don't know anywhere remember?"

Karin rolls her eyes and smiles "I have a fun idea!"

"What is it?"

"It's gonna be a surprise!"

"Okay."

The finish breakfast and head out. They start walking Toshiro is confused about where they are going. They get close to where they are going.

Karin "Okay we are almost there close you eyes!"

"Okay don't let me run into anything!"

He closes his eyes and Karin guides him into a clothes store.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes!" She says laughing.

Toshiro opens his eyes "We are at a clothes store?"

"Yeah I want to pick outfits for you!"

"Why?" He complains.

"Please!" Karin begs giving him puppy dog eyes.

He turns away "N-no!" He look towards her as she pouts.

Toshiro sighs "Fine…"

"Yay! This will be fun!"

"Maybe for you." Toshiro grumbles and they start walking around.

Karin is handing him a bunch of clothes and tells him to go put them on. She takes Toshiro to the dressing room and waits out side the door. Toshiro changes into the first outfit.

Toshiro "K-Karin I'm not sure about this…" he says shyly.

Karin "Come out I wanna see!"

Toshiro opens the door and comes out wearing what she choose.

Karin "You look so cute!!" Karin pulls out her phone and takes a picture of him without him noticing.

Karin "Next outfit!"

She smiles. Toshiro sighs and goes back in to change.

Karin "Are you done yet? I'm coming in!"

Toshiro locks the door fast "No don't come in!!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I'm not dressed yet!!"

"Hurry up!"

Toshiro finishes changing and comes out wearing a black suit.

"Aww you look so cute in a suit!!!"

He blushes and looks away.

He sees Rangiku looking for clothes.

Toshiro "Oh no Karin quick." He whispers and pulls her into the dressing room.

Karin "What is it?"

"Matsumoto is out there!"

Toshiro hides his spirit pressure so it would feel like he is far away.

Karin "We are at the dressing room in the guy clothes why is she there?"

"Who knows but we are stuck in here for a while."

"How will we know she's gone?"

"I can track her spirit pressure she is hiding it but I can feel it a little if i focus on it."

"I can go look?"

"No she might see you and ask why your here."

"True."

Toshiro leans against the wall. "Guess that means I'm stuck wearing this for while." He says annoyed.

Karin laughs a little "You do look really cute in it though." She kisses him.

Toshiro "Thanks but this is suit feels like it's strangling me!" He takes the tie and cover coat off.

"K-Karin wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He stutters.

Karin snaps out of her daze "N-no reason." She looks away.

Toshiro "Hey close you eyes and face the wall don't open them or move until I say so."

"Okay why?"

"I'm gonna change back into my normal clothes this shirt and these pants are uncomfortable."

Karin is blushing like crazy facing the wall with her eyes closed. Toshiro changes back into his normal jeans then starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Karin "A-are you done yet?"

"I just need to change my shirt. Why does this white one have so many buttons?!"

"Because it's a dress shirt duh. Shut up and finish getting dressed!"

Toshiro finishes changing his shirt "I'm done you can look now."

Karin turns around and opens her eyes. Toshiro is putting the clothes back onto the hangers.

"Matsumoto's spirit pressure feels like she across the store if we are careful we should be able get out. Unless you want to stay trapped in this room."

Karin is still blushing "O-okay."

"Let's go."

Toshiro grabs her hand and they sneak out. Toshiro feels Renji's pressure and goes the other way. Karin sees Yumichika and Ikkaku and drags Toshiro behind a corner. Yumichika and Ikkaku leave the area and Toshiro and Karin run out of the store and down the street.

Karin "That was stressful why were they there?"

"Matsumoto always shops and this morning Yumichika was complaining about clothes. Yumichika must of dragged Ikkaku along and Renji went because he has nothing better to do."

"I guess I should be glad Rukia, Ichigo, Dad, or Yuzu weren't there."

"Yeah. If your family found out we will probably die or at least Ichigo will kill me."

"True if Rukia finds out she's telling Ichigo."

The laugh and sit down on a bench in the park nearby.

12:12

"Hey Shiro?"

"Yeah Karin?"

"What was it like growing up? Like what did you do for fun?"

"Umm well that's kinda a sad story." He says looking away

"You can tell me though?"

"I know it's just no one knows about my past."

"No one?"

"Only Hinamori because she was my childhood friend and Matsumoto because Hinamori told her a little bit."

"Can you tell me a little bit about your past then?"

"Don't laugh but. I never really had any friends. Everyone in the village was afraid of me."

"How come?"

"I don't know maybe because my white hair and turquoise eyes everyone avoided me except for Hinamori and my grandmother that I lived with. I met Matsumoto and she told me I had strong spirit pressure. I joined the Soul Reaper Academy and joined squad 10. I moved up the ranks quick and became 3rd seat. When Captain Shiba became human and lost his powers I became Captain."

"Wow!"

"Yeah and since I'm a child prodigy I have to work harder to prove myself worthy of being a Captain."

Karin lays her head on his shoulder "Must be tuff to have to grow up fast."

"No because I enjoy being a Captain of Squad 10. Because of it I got to come here." He kisses Karin's head.

They keep talking.

Meanwhile Rangiku and the boys.

Rangiku "Where is he?"

Yumichika "Lover boy is gone?"

Ikkaku "He's spirit pressure feels like he is a few blocks away?"

Renji "Rangiku I thought you said Hitsugaya HATES shopping?"

"He does!"

"Looks like lover boy is going soft?"

He laughs. "When should we catch him?"

"When they are together first off. And when they kiss that way they can't even try to deny anything."

"Your evil Matsumoto."

She laughs. "Come on Renji you got a better idea?"

"I'm with him least remember?"

A few hours later 5:40pm

Toshiro and Karin are walking around when it starts to rain. They are two blocks from Toshiro's hotel so the run over there. Once there.

Toshiro "Sorry Karin let's stay here until the rain clears up."

"Okay."

They head up to his room and thankfully no one is there.

Toshiro "If you want to change out of that wet shirt I can let you borrow one?"

"Sure thank you Shiro."

Toshiro goes to his bag and tosses her a shirt. "You can change in that room over there." He says pointing towards the bathroom.

"Okay thank you." Karin leaves to change shirts.

Toshiro looks out the window then at the clock.

5:50pm.

He turns the tv on and flips through some channels. Karin comes out of bathroom wearing Toshiro's shirt which is of course big on her.

Toshiro "So what do want to watch?" He turns over to her and blushes "You look cute Karin." He says dazed.

"T-thanks for letting me borrow this and stay here until it stops raining." She pauses and tosses her shirt next to his bag "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry what?" He says snapping out of it.

"Never mind."

"So what do want to watch?"

"Whatever."

"Don't say that or I'll turn it off."

"That's fine."

He turns the tv off and leans against the beds head frame.

"So what should we do?" The boy asks

"Let's play a game!" His girlfriend replied happily.

Toshiro shrugs "Okay what?"

"Umm? Truth or Dare? Me and Yuzu play a lot."

"Alright you first."

"Yay truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok are you ticklish?"

"A little."

Karin smiles evilly "Is that so?"

He takes a defense position "Karin don't even think about it!"

"Hmph."

Toshiro sighs relaxing his stance "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"What's your greatest regret?"

Karin thinks for a second.

Karin "I don't know I don't really regret anything? Other than not ticking you a second ago!" She smirks and Toshiro scowls at her.

Karin "So truth or dare?"

"Dare." "Let me do your hair!"

"Umm okay why does everyone want to do something to my hair?!"

"Because your hair is fluffy!"

He groans and sits in the middle of the bed and Karin starts doing a bunch of braids.

By the time she finishes its 6:25pm and still raining hard.

Karin "Aaand done! Look here!"

Toshiro turns around towards her.

Karin "Perfect! Go look!"

He gets up and walks to the mirror. Toshiro is shocked to see what she done to. Karin is laying on the bed laughing.

Karin "I said it was Purr-fect!"

Toshiro "How did you even make my hair look like cat ears?!"

Karin is to busy laughing to answer.

She manages to say "You have to leave your hair like that until I leave!"

He groans but agrees after all it's just them and she's leaving when the rain stops. He looks out the window. It's raining harder than before. He sits down with Karin and continue playing the game.

6:40

Toshiro "I'm heading down to the Vending Machine want anything?"

"Get me a soda and some some chips please?"

"Okay."

He goes downs gets some food and heads back up. Toshiro opens the door and gives Karin her stuff.

"Thanks Shiro."

They finish eating

6:55

Karin "Looks like I'm gonna be home late? The rain hasn't stopped and it's 5 till 7."

Toshiro "What are you going to tell your family? I'm not letting you go out in the rain."

"I'll call and tell them I'll be a little late."

Karin calls her house phone and Yuzu answers.

Yuzu "Hello?"

"Hey Yuzu it's Karin I'm at my friends place and I'll be heading home after it stops raining okay?"

"It's not supposed to stop raining until morning you should stay with your friend over night I'll cover for you."

"Yuzu let's call that an all else fails plan."

"See you tomorrow stay there until morning." She hangs up.

Toshiro "Handled?"

"Sorta."

Toshiro laughs and Karin sits on the bed next to him holding his hand. Toshiro leans his head against the head of the bed and Karin rest her head on his shoulder.

7:15

Karin "When do you think it will stop raining?"

"I don't know but you should stay here until it stops okay?"

"What about the guys?"

"I'll deal with them. I can usually reason with those two."

"Okay."

Karin yawns and starts to fall asleep. After a few minutes she does and Toshiro falls asleep resting his head on hers.

11:40pm

Yumichika and Ikkaku come back to the hotel and they brought Rangiku and Renji with them. Yumichika opens the door and sees Karin and Toshiro asleep. Yumichika closes the door and tells the other three to be quiet and look. He opens the door a little bit and they walk in quietly. They are surprised to see the two laying asleep on each other.

Whispering so they don't wake them.

Yumichika "What should we do?"

Ikkaku "Should we just leave them until they wake up or should we wake them?"

Renji "I'm wondering how long they been here?"

Rangiku "Captain probably brought her here when it started raining and was going to walk her back when stopped."

"It's not supposed to stop until morning?"

"I don't think he knew that in the beginning?"

They hear someone moving and look towards towards Toshiro who is starting to wake up. Rangiku pushes the three guys into the closet where they can see him he can't see them.

Toshiro rubs his eyes and looks at Karin who is starting to wake up too.

Karin yawns "Is it still raining outside?"

"Yeah and there's thunder and lightning."

"This is bad when do your friends get here?"

"Any time between 7 and Midnight."

"So like now?"

"It's fine I'll deal with them."

He's still falling asleep and so is Karin.

"Okay what are you gonna…"

she falls back asleep laying next to him.

Toshiro smiles "I'll handle it." He whispers kissing her head and lays back.

He falls asleep.

A few minutes later

Matsumoto "So it looks like my Captain got himself a girlfriend right guys?"

Toshiro wakes up Karin is still asleep. Toshiro sees the four of them standing in the room.

"Shit all four of them! If was just Yumichika and Ikkaku it would be easier!" Toshiro thinks.

Yumichika "Sure looks that way to me!"

Renji "And it's Ichigo's sister?!"

Toshiro "I-it's not what you guys think."

Ikkaku "Isn't that _your_ shirt she's wearing right now?"

"It was raining. Her shirt was wet so I let her borrow one!"

Matsumoto "Aww Captain you have your first girlfriend!"

Renji "The cold hearted captain has a soft spot who knew!"

Ikkaku "Someones got a little crush aye Hitsugaya?"

They teased.

Toshiro "I-i do not!"

Yumichika "Then explain why you kissed you her."

Toshiro jumps back blushing.

Matsumoto "And were holding hands?"

Renji "And shopping together?"

Ikkaku "And why you asked her out the other day?"

"And why you are always with her?"

"And-"

Toshiro cuts them off "That's enough guys. You can totally tease me later but right now don't wake her up." He looks at Karin who is sleeping peacefully.

Toshiro "I don't care if you tease me just don't wake her up and please don't tell anyone especially not Ichigo."

Yumichika "We are talking about this in the morning. Me and Ikkaku will stay somewhere else tonight."

"We will?" Ikkaku complains.

Yumichika "Matsumoto can we stay with you and Orihime tonight?"

"Probably." She shrugs then looks at her Captain who looks scared, relieved, embarrassed, and everything in between.

Matsumoto "We can mess with the kid tomorrow. Let's get out of here. They need rest."

"Yeah your right."

The guys leave and before Rangiku leaves she turns to her captain and says "You know we are going mess with you for a while now right?"

"I know just don't tell anyone please?" He looks at her his eyes are begging her not to say anything to anyone.

"Yes Captain also in case you're wondering. I didn't tell them. And I won't tell them unless you let me."

"Thank you. Please don't?"

"I won't Captain. But we are teasing you rest of the mission at least."

"That's fair. Just don't tell the Soul Society or any of the Kurosaki's? Please?"

"I promise I won't."

She leaves her and the guys head down to the lobby remembering it's raining.

Matsumoto "Man we came here to get out the rain!"

Yumichika "That's not exactly what I thought it be like when we 'found out' about them."

Renji "Should we tell him we knew all along?"

Ikkaku "You idiot I think he knows that we were onto him."

Renji "Probably"

Ikkaku "Anyway is there any place closer we can stay? Orihime is 5 blocks away! Uruahra is even farther."

Yumichika "I know you don't want to but 'that' place is just around the corner."

Ikkaku "Anything else?"

"There is a thunderstorm going on outside and we can't stay here? That's our only option!"

Rangiku and Renji are confused.

Ikkaku sighs "Fine but I'm leaving as soon as the sun comes up!"

"Deal. Let's go everyone we are going to Ikkaku's stalkers house!"

Matsumoto "Yay!"

Ikkaku groans and they all start running over there. Ikkaku is practically crying the whole time.

Meanwhile Toshiro

He looks at Karin who is still laying peacefully.

Toshiro smiles "I'll take care of them when you leave."

He lays back down and goes to sleep.

Matsumoto and the guys arrive at the Asano's. They knock on the door and Mizuho answer.

Ikkaku "Yo I was wondering if me and my friends could crash here till morning?"

Mizuho "Oh of course darling!!"

Ikkaku and the others come in and head to sleep.

How will Toshiro get out of this mess??

Find out next week!!

End chapter

Please review!!!!


	7. They Know

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 7

Morning

Yumichika gets up first and Matsumoto get up right after him. They get ready as they do Renji and Ikkaku get up. Ikkaku leaves and tells the Soul Reapers he will be down the street waiting for them.

Toshiro and Karin wake up.

Karin "Yuzu am I late?"

Toshiro "Yumichika keep it down get ready quieter."

Toshiro sits up and is confused for a second when he sees Karin laying next to him. He soon remembers what happened.

Toshiro "Karin?"

"What is it Yuzu?"

"It's not Yuzu it's Toshiro."

"Shiro why are you in my room Ichii will see you."

"Karin get up." He says nudging her a little.

Karin "5 more minutes."

Toshiro sighs. He kisses her cheek and gets some clothes out of his bag and goes to the bathroom to change.

He comes back as Karin sits up.

Karin "Morning Shiro."

"Morning Karin."

"I spent the night here?"

"Yeah it was raining remember?"

"Did the guys come back last night?"

"I took care of outside of the room so they wouldn't wake you."

"Oh how'd it go?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. But they said they would give a proper reaction in the morning."

Karin rubs her eyes and gets up. She smiles at Toshiro dreamily.

Toshiro "What's with that look?" He asks moving his hair out of his way.

Karin "You look cute with bed head!"

"So do you!"

He smiles ruffling Karins hair. Toshiro finishes brushing and gelling his hair.

Karin "Can I borrow your brush?"

"Sure catch."

He tosses his brush onto the bed next to her. Karin brushes her hair and walks over to Toshiro hugging him.

Toshiro "Want to go get breakfast from the lobby before I walk you back I'm sure Yuzu is worried?"

"Sure let's go."

They walk downstairs and eat breakfast. Karin smiles and laughs a little at Toshiro.

Toshiro "What is it?"

"It's just that last night I woke up around 2 and you looked so adorable when you are sleeping~"

Toshiro "Karin…"

He blushes and keeps eating. Karin giggles and they finish eating. Karin looks at the clock 8:15. They start walking to the Kurosaki's house.

Toshiro "So what exactly are you going to say?"

"I spent the night at my friends place."

"They ask what friend?"

"They won't and besides Yuzu already thinks we are a thing."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"No!"

"Grandma, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Yuzu, and one of your friends asked if I was your boyfriend at practice."

"Really which one?"

"I don't know?"

They keep walking and they get to her house at 8:40.

Karin kisses him says bye and see him later before going inside.

Karin and her family

Karin "I'm home!"

Yuzu "Karin-chan that you?"

"Yeah it's me!"

Ichigo comes down stairs "There you are Karin you were gone all yesterday and all last night I was getting worried."

"Sorry Ichii I was playing soccer lost track of time then it started raining so me and my friend went to his house. He was gonna walk me back when the rain stopped yesterday but it didn't stop raining until morning. He did walk me back though."

Ichigo "Where have I seen that shirt before?"

Karin looks down she forgot she was wearing Toshiro's shirt.

Ichigo "It reminds me of one Toshiro wore before?"

"Really? I bought it yesterday after it started raining. I didn't want to be in a wet shirt."

"Oh okay."

Ichigo heads to kitchen and gets two drinks (one for him one for Rukia) "What happened to your other shirt then?"

"I must of left it over there."

"Oh make sure to get it soon or dad will flip that reminds me you might want to duck."

Karin ducks her fathers kick and he hits the wall.

"Tck!" Karin goes up to her room and sits down on her bed.

Meanwhile Toshiro

After Toshiro dropped Karin off at her home he started heading back to the hotel.

9:25am

Toshiro gets back to the hotel smiling stupidly thinking about Karin. He walks into his room and sees Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji sitting in there waiting for him.

Matsumoto "What's with that look Captain you seem zoned out?"

Toshiro "None of your concern."

He sits against the wall and draws in his book.

Renji glances at the page "Oh I like your picture you Karin look pretty cute!"

Toshiro tries to avoid all eye contact with them.

Yumichika "So what made you fall for Ichigo's sister?"

Toshiro "It's none of your business. Also how long were you guys on to us?"

"Since you chased after her when she left right as the soccer game was over."

"Have you all been following me?! That's low even for you guys!"

Ikkaku "Of course we would follow! You always have a heart covered in ice!!"

Yumichika "So it's pretty shocking for you to have a sweet spot for that girl."

Toshiro puts his head on his knees hiding his face.

Rangiku "Aww Captain you embarrassed by the fact you've got a little crush?"

Toshiro sighs still hiding his face.

"Toshiro's got a girlfriend! Toshiro's got a girlfriend!" Renji says in a teasing sing-song voice.

Toshiro groans.

Yumichika "You know Hitsugaya I'm actually quite surprised that you of all people had that look."

Toshiro "I don't know what your talking about…"

"Don't lie Toshiro we saw the way you look at her. It's so obvious your in-"

Toshiro cuts him off "Your wrong!"

Matsumoto "Quit being denial. It is so obvious you love her!!"

Renji "She's right. When you are with that girl you let your guard down a little."

"Not true!"

"Did you have any idea that we were close to you the past few days when you were with her?"

"Your spirit pressures were always far? I made sure to stay at least 4 blocks away most of the time."

"We're pretty good at changing the size of our pressures aren't we? Most of the time we were close enough to hear your conversations."

Toshiro sinks down a little "Y-you guys heard us?" He asks shyly.

Ikkaku "Most times."

Yumichika "So what do you like about her? What made that frozen heart melt?"

"My heart wasn't frozen…"

Rangiku "Your always cold and distant?"

"Matsumoto you know why I'm like that."

"True."

Renji "So what ya gonna do if Ichigo finds out?"

"He will probably immediately go hollowfied bankai on me."

Matsumoto laughs "Hey guys imma take a bath don't torture lover boy to much?"

Yumichika "Okay fine."

Renji "We can mess with him a little right?"

Ikkaku "I'm not promising anything."

Matsumoto leaves.

Renji "So what you looking at on your Soul Pager?"

Ikkaku "That's not your soul pager is it?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything.

Yumichika "Where'd you get a phone for here?"

Toshiro pauses for a second "It was a gift." He says simply.

"The girl got you a phone?!"

"No she simply gave me her old one."

"What why you the only time your not with her is after dark?"

Renji "Not always right Ikkaku?;)"

"True the girl did spend the night who knows what they were up too?;)"

Toshiro is growing redder and redder and getting angry.

Yumichika "Now now. Ikkaku, Renji Rangiku-San said not to-"

Ikkaku cuts him off "I'm just saying they were alone for a while."

Toshiro gets annoyed and puts Kido cage around them that can't be broken from the inside and mutes them to anyone outside of the cage but let's them hear people outside. Toshiro gets up and walks to his bag. Karin's shirt is laying by his stuff.

He looks at the time 12:37pm.

Toshiro "I'll be back Karin forgot something here." He grabs the shirt and leaves.

Yumichika "I just remembered Karin was wearing his shirt yesterday."

Ikkaku "If she left hers here then she must still be wearing his?"

Renji "Won't Ichigo recognize that the shirt is Toshiro's?"

Matsumoto walking out the bathroom with a towel tied around her and wet hair.

Rangiku "Yumichika is there a hair dryer here? Or can I use yours?"

It looks like Yumichika says something then taps on the cage.

Matsumoto "He put a cage around you three?"

Yumichika nods and Matsumoto destroys the cage from outside.

Yumichika "Thanks Rangiku."

Ikkaku "Lover boy freaked, put us in a cage then left!"

Rangiku "I can hear from the bathroom you deserved it. You and Renji did anyway. Why were you in there?" She asks Yumichika.

Yumichika "I have no clue I was probably just within the area he was gonna put it and was to late to tell me to move."

"Okay? Is there a hair dryer here or not?"

"There should be one in the bathroom."

"Where at?"

Yumichika gets up to show her where it is.

"Down here." He opens the cupboard door and gives it to her. "There is also a hair straightener and curling iron if you want to use either." Yumichika says as he walks out.

"Thank you Yumichika-San!" She calls as he closes the door.

Renji "Should we follow the kid?"

Yumichika "No he would get mad…"

Ikkaku "Your right… Race ya!"

"Rangiku-San we are going to follow Hitsugaya come with us when you finish!" Yumichika yell as he runs out the door with the other two.

1:10

Toshiro texts Karin that he is down the street and to come. 1:15 Karin get there.

Karin "What's up Shiro did you deal with the guys yet?"

"Still dealing but I put a kido cage around them before I left. I'd give them 5-10 minutes till they get out depending on when Matsumoto gets out of the bath. Oh yeah here." He hands her the shirt.

"Oh yeah thanks I forgot it this morning. Come on I'll go get you yours let's go?"

"You can keep it."

"You sure?"

"Wait shh I feel something."

He opens his Soul Pager and checks where everyone is.

Toshiro "Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji are coming this way let's go somewhere else really quick."

They go to the lake.

1:46

Toshiro "Has Ichigo said anything to you?"

"Yeah just asking where I was."

"And?"

"I was with a friend playing soccer near his house and it started raining."

"And about the shirt?"

"He let me borrow it because mine was drenched."

"Okay you can keep the shirt though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks so what happened with those two?"

"Four actually."

"Four? Please tell me the other two were Renji and Matsumoto?!"

"It was. Last night Yumichika and Ikkaku brought Matsumoto and Renji with them."

"Are they going to rat us out?"

"They will probably threaten to, but I might be able to reason with them."

"What's happened so far?"

He leans against a railing and sighs "They've just teased me a lot. Probably will end up using it against me."

"Really? Why?"

"My image in the Soul Society isn't exactly someone who cares for many people. So they're a bit surprised."

Karin giggles a little "So Shiro what is your image there?"

"According to everyone 'Small cold hearted Captain' cause I don't really show to much emotion there unless they attack my friend."

"Hinamori?"

"Yeah if they hurt her I will kill them. Since she was my only friend growing up. She is like a sister to me so it's my job to protect her just like it's Ichigo's job to protect you and your sister."

"That's sweet of you."

Toshiro looks slightly surprised.

Karin "Your a real nice guy why do people call you cold hearted?"

"Think about how I was when we met. I gave you your ball and disappeared. When you asked me to play soccer with you guys I never showed up for practice-"

Karin cuts him off "But showed up at the game anyway even though you didn't want to. That spirt boy that was about to turn into a hollow? You told me one time that when you find a soul you're supposed to send them to the Soul Society right then and there right? You didn't though you let the boy stay until it snowed. And I'm sure you've come across other spirits like that."

Toshiro turns away so Karin doesn't see him blushing.

Stuttering he says "That-that was a one time thing because I- i knew you would say something like 'It's gonna snow soon just leave him.' Right?"

"Wrong I told you to use your Zanpakutō to make it snow then send him away because he was in danger. But I said it after you decided to wait I never said to let him remain in this world. You did it on your own."

He looks at her confused "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you do have a soft spot for some things!"

"Tck as if I'm just saying that just because it's frozen most of the time doesn't mean I don't have a heart!"

"Shiro you softy!"

She giggles and kisses him on the cheek.

Toshiro "Yeah yeah whatever."

Toshiro kisses her.

Toshiro "So did your dad or sister say anything?"

"My dad tried kick me but I dodged it and he hit the wall." They both laugh before she continues "And Yuzu is Yuzu so she tried to get me to tell her but she gave up almost immediately."

"Geez I wish the guys were like that knowing them there probably either looking for us or nearby watching us." He checks his soul pager "Lets see Matsumoto is at the mall, Renji is at Uruhara shop (wish him luck), Ikkaku is running away from something it looks like and Yumichika is sitting at the hotel…"

"So none are here right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Lets go swimming then?!"

"But we don't have swimsuits?"

"So what? We can get some from the shop down the road?"

"Or I can use the soul candy have King stay here and I can carry you to your house then go to my hotel and it would take the same amount of time?"

"Seriously?"

"That an okay?"

"Sure."

He eats a soul candy and jumps out of his body.

"King stay here and don't move just sit and watch the water. Okay?"

"Yes Master!"

"Let's go Karin."

Toshiro picks Karin up and flash steps to her house she grabs her swimsuit and comes back. He picks her up again and they go to his hotel. He gets his and comes back (Yumichika is in the bath so doesn't see) Toshiro comes back picks her up and flash steps the lake where King is.

King "You guys are back! I did exactly what you told me I stayed here and watched the water! Are you proud of me master?"

Toshiro smiles "Yes very good King lets switch."

"Okay!"

Toshiro gets back in his body and puts his candy in his pocket.

Toshiro "Where do we change?"

"At that bathroom over there come on."

She runs over to the bathroom and Toshiro follows.

Karin "You go over there. I'll go in here."

She goes in to change and so does he. Toshiro comes out first and waits for Karin. Karin comes out and sees Toshiro who has his arms crossed to cover himself. Karin giggles when she sees him.

Karin "Seriously Squad 10 Captain wears ice blue swim trunks with snowflakes on them!"

Toshiro blushes a little "Y-yes I like them!"

He looks at her "You look really cute Karin!"

He to cover his face so hide his blush.

Karin smiles "Thanks let's go!"

She grabs his hand and runs to the water. Karin lets go of his hand and jumps in the lake.

Toshiro thinks "Man she's really cute in that pink bikini! God why is she so cute!?"

Karin comes up out of the water "What's wrong Shiro aren't you coming? Or are you scared of a little water?" She teased.

Toshiro "Scared please! Look out!"

He jumps in the lake. Toshiro swims over to her and pokes his head out of the water. Karin laughs as Toshiro pushes his hair out of his face. He goes under water and pulls her down. Underwater he kisses her. Then swims back up. Karin gives him an evil look from underwater before swimming up after him.

5:30

They've been swimming for 3 hours and take a break laying on the shore. Toshiro pulls his soul pager out of his bag pocket (they bought a bag at the shop to put their clothes in) and checks see if any of the others are near. Matsumoto is the closest but she's a few blocks away. He smiles glad to see that they are leaving him alone. Karin sits up next to her boyfriend who is staring at the water.

Karin "Does the water remind of you something?"

"Yeah actually. This one time around 16 years ago Matsumoto dragged me to beach with the other Captains and Lieutenants. She was being stupid because I didn't want to go swimming with them so I pushed her in the ocean."

Karin hits him on the head.

"Ow what's that for!"

"That's a little low."

"Well I didn't exactly 'push' her she was pushing me to the water so I flipped her off the edge."

Karin starts laughing and lays down "Geez if you don't want to do something you will not do it huh?"

"Yup. Unless it's for a mission. I always follow the orders no matter it is."

"But what if it's like kill one of your officers?"

"If I must."

"Matsumoto?"

"She won't do anything that would make me kill her."

"Hinamori?"

"I will never hurt her! I told you she's like my sister. I protect her. I will kill anyone who hurts her."

"What if she turns into a hollow?"

"I don't think I'll be able to kill her Matsumoto would."

"Would you kill Matsumoto?"

"No because it wasn't Hinamori anymore but even so I wouldn't be able to kill Hinamori or Matsumoto. They are both like family to me. Asking me to kill either is like asking Ichigo to kill you or your sister. He won't do it even if it cost him his life and same for me. I would lose my life before cutting my family down."

"You're a really sweet guy Shiro."

"Not really did you not hear me when I said I tossed Matsumoto in the ocean?"

"Whatever you say and even if everyone thinks your cold hearted and mean your really not."

He doesn't say anything for a while.

Toshiro "Only when I come here. Because the people in the Soul society don't know what I do unless they go through extreme measures that take months to do."

"Except for those 4 idiots that follow you when you sneak out?"

"I don't really think I have sneak out anymore since they know where I go now."

"True."

Toshiro gets up.

"Where you going Shiro?"

"Come on let's go back in."

He jumps into the lake splashing water on Karin. Karin jumps in after him and throws water in him when both surface. Both of them laugh as they throw water on each. Karin goes underwater to hide. Toshiro stays at the surface ready to get her from every angle. Karin grabs his leg and pulls him underwater. She smiles at him as he turns upside down smiling. Karin flicks his nose and swims to the top. Toshiro swims over to the shore to check the time.

6:20

Toshiro "Karin!"

Karin swims over to the shore and walks over to him "What time is it?"

"6:20 you have to be home before 7."

"Yeah Yuzu would be mad if I miss dinner two nights in a row!"

"Let's go change."

They walk over two the changing room and get dressed. They finish changing and are for the most part dry other than their hair.

Toshiro "What ya gonna say about wet hair?"

"One of my friends have a pool. I was there all day."

Toshiro rolls his eyes. Karin punches his arm gently enough not to leave a bruise but hard enough for him to say ow.

Toshiro "Hey what's that for?!"

"For rolling your eyes!! If you think I made it up it's not entirely a lie!! One of my friends actually does have a pool!!"

"Whatever you say Karin." He smirks.

"Hmph!" Karin pouts.

Toshiro goes to kiss her cheek but Karin moves so they kiss on the lips. Karin smiles while Toshiro blushes

"I- I didn't think you were gonna move!!"

"Your such a dork!" She says messing with his wet hair.

"I'm not a dork!!"

"Yeah you are. Let's hurry I have 30 minutes to get there!"

"Karin your house 5 miles away… if I flash step I can have you there in less than 5 seconds."

"Just let's hurry!"

"Don't say I didn't offer!! I can still flash step in Gigai but just not as far or fast but 5 miles is nothing!!" He yells running after her.

"Then why'd it take 5-10 minutes to get our stuff and go back to the lake?"

"It takes time to get stuff Karin!"

Matsumoto was watching from nearby but Toshiro didn't notice.

Rangiku "Captain is such a dork sometimes."

She flash steps over to Yumichika and the others.

Matsumoto "He's walking her home they were at the lake all day."

Yumichika "Not gonna lie they are actually pretty cute together."

Ikkaku "In a weird way."

Renji "It's pretty adorable the way he is when it's just them."

"True."

"He has never acted like that with anyone ever."

"Captain is such a dork! You should have seen them at the lake. That losers so cute when he's embarrassed and blushing."

6:40

Toshiro and Karin are less than a mile away and start walking. When they get to around the corner they stop and sit for a minute. Before they keep walking. Toshiro drops Karin off at her house at 6:55 just on time. Karin goes to open the door but Toshiro stops her and kisses her goodnight before leaving. As he walks back he smiles stupidly.

Yuzu "Karin-chan that you?"

"Yeah I made it home on time!"

Yuzu comes over there and asks "Why is your hair wet and why are you carrying your swimsuit?"

"I was swimming with my friend. My hair still hasn't dried."

"What friend?"

"Same one as yesterday." She sits down at the table before Yuzu can ask anything else.

Yuzu "Okay? I'll make you a plate."

"Thanks Yuzu."

They eat dinner by themselves.

Karin "Where's the boys it's quiet?"

"Ichigo and Rukia are with Orihime, Chad, and Uyru."

"And dad?"

"He's been out for a while so who knows. I think he said he was getting us a surprise?"

"Oh okay? Should I call the Fire department now or later?"

"Later. So Karin-Chan what have you really been up to the past four days?"

"W-what do you mean? I told you I was with a friend."

"Which friend? You never said a name? Leaving just after breakfast? Coming home just before dinner? You didn't even come home last night? What are you hiding?"

"Me and the guys have been playing soccer. And your the one who told me to stay there overnight."

"I ran into your friends today. They said they haven't seen you in two days. Who have you been with?"

"I was with Toshiro the past few days."

"Only him?"

"I always hang out with guys so what's the problem?"

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"What's the matter Yuzu?"

"Karin! Toshiro is your first crush! When were gonna tell me you liked him!!"

Karin jumps back blushing "Y-you've got it all wrong Yuzu!! Me and Toshiro are just friends!!"

"Don't lie I saw you two! The way you look at him!!"

"You saw us?! When?! Where?!"

Karin is slightly panicking and thinks "Shit Yuzu might tell on me then me and Shiro are gonna be dead!"

"You two were walking to the park I think. It looked like Toshiro really wanted to hold your hand! You two clearly like each other!!!"

Karin sighs relieved that was the part Yuzu saw.

Karin "Your wrong about us Yuzu."

"If I'm wrong why'd he kiss you before dropping you off?"

Karin tenses up and looks away. Yuzu "Ha! I was right! I knew something was going on between the two of you!!"

"Don't tell on me!! Please Yuzu I'm begging you don't tell anyone that me and Shiro are a thing!!"

"Awww Karin-chan your first boyfriend!!! So cute!! Aww your blushing you really like Toshiro don't you!! Don't you?!"

"K-keep it down Yuzu!! Yes I do like Shiro. Yes he asked me out. Yes me and him have kissed. You can't tell anyone though if you I'll die!!"

"Aww is someone embarrassed about having a little crush on Shiro?"

"Yuzu! Look if Ichigo finds out about-"

Ichigo walks in "If i find out about what?"

"I-Ichigo your home!!" Karin stutters and thinks "Shit how much did he hear?! Does he know?!"

Ichigo "Yeah what's up you two? Am I to late for dinner?"

Yuzu "No I'll make you a plate."

Yuzu leaves.

Ichigo "So where ya been lately Karin? Disappearing a lot?"

Karin scoffs "You're one to talk Ichigo you disappear for weeks at a time."

"You understand what I do and why I do it Karin."

"Yeah yeah to protect people. Chill out i was just with friends!"

Yuzu comes back "Here you go Ichii."

She puts the plate on the table next to hers. They sit down and eat.

Ichigo "So what were you talking about before I came home said something like 'if Ichigo finds out about-' care to finish that sentence Karin?"

Yuzu "It was nothing Ichigo."

Karin "Yeah I was just saying 'if Ichigo finds out about that he will be bored to death!"

"Uh huh?"

Yuzu "Finish eating you two it took a long time to make that!"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Yuzu gives Karin a look that says "That conversion is not over."

Karin looks down then nods. They finish eating.

Yuzu "Last one home does the dishes."

Karin and Yuzu "Your turn Ichigo!"

"Okay okay fine. I thought Karin would be out later."

Karin glares at him Yuzu grabs Karins arm and drags her to their room.

Yuzu "Okay spill it I want full story."

Karin sighs "Okay but if I tell you. You have to promise to not tell anyone! Never tell Ichigo either!"

"Okay I promise tell me."

"So you know that me and Shiro were friends before right?"

"Yeah."

"Well about 2 weeks ago remember when Ichigo was tied to a chair in his room I told you to get out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when you opened the door- one second."

Karin walks over to her door a little "Ichigo if your going to try to eavesdrop hide you spirit pressure completely and don't make noise!!!!!!"

"Tell me what going on I'm your brother I must protect you!!!"

"Ichigo leave me alone!!!"

Yuzu gets up and opens the door.

Yuzu "Ichigo please leave of us alone or I'll tell Rukia what you said when she gone." Yuzu smiles innocently.

Ichigo "Alright alright don't tell Rukia about that!"

Ichigo goes back to his room and sees Rukia sitting on his bed.

Ichigo "Rukia get back in the damn closet I want my bed."

Rukia "But your bed if comfy!"

"I know why do you think I want it back?!"

"I'm not moving I'm sleeping here tonight!"

"If your sleeping there you better lay at the bottom because I'm still sleeping there."

Back to Yuzu and Karin while Ichiruki argue!!

Yuzu "So what happened?"

"After you opened the door it bumped me and me and Shiro kissed on accident."

Yuzu is about to start screaming.

Karin covers Yuzu's mouth "Should I just tell you when no one is home?"

Yuzu "Tell me now. I promise not to scream until those two leave."

Karin "Well Shiro just said not to tell anyone and he left in a rush. Then four days ago when me and my friends were playing soccer we were down 10 points and saw Shiro. The guys asked him to play with us and we had to win so I asked him to. He ended up playing with us and we won. After the game I left to come home and Shiro followed me. I asked him about what he thought when we kissed…"

"And??"

"N-neither of us really knew what happened but we didn't hate it." She paused for a second "He walked me home and when we were walking he reached out and held my hand. I kissed his cheek then he kissed my lips." She paused again and touches her lips smiling remembering how it felt "When we got the house we wouldn't talk about it. You called him my boyfriend and after he went upstairs said me and him would look cute together."

"I still stand by that statement."

"The next day I was running late to meet my friends for practice and ran into Shiro (literally). He ended up coming and practicing with us then me and him walked to his grandmas house. When we walked we held hands. We got there and Grandma accused me of being his girlfriend. I didn't deny it and neither did he but we weren't actually dating yet. We weren't just friends but we weren't dating. He asked me out a little bit after. The next day was the storm. Me and him were at the park near where he is staying then it started raining so we went back to his hotel and he let me borrow a shirt to change into that wasn't wet. It started getting kinda late so I called you and you said stay there. We ended up falling asleep before his friends got there. Shiro took care of them but they just paused it and started talking this morning after I left. And today me and Shiro were at the lake. Now you know the story but you can't tell anyone!"

"I know tell you and Toshiro get killed and you haunt me."

"Correct. I'm tired from swimming I'm going go to sleep." She falls asleep.

Meanwhile Toshiro and the four are all at the hotel.

Renji "So spill it lover boy what ya two do today?"

"None of your concern. And stop calling me that!!"

"Aww what's wrong Romeo? Don't want to talk about your little girlfriend?"

Toshiro "Ugh I'm going to sleep!"

"It's only 8:20?"

"I'm tired let me sleep!!"

"Why you so tired what you do?"

"You're never tired?"

"Captain you don't sleep much? Unless I sneak sleeping medication in your tea?"

"Matsumoto I'm not sure to thank you or yell at you anymore."

"Probably both."

"Why are you suddenly tired?"

Toshiro flops onto the bed "I'm just tired ago. This Gigai has limit. While in this form it's easier to get tired. Let me sleep now would ya?"

"Limit? What were you doing?"

Toshiro is already asleep.

Yumichika "Hey lover boy you okay?"

Matsumoto "Captain is exhausted leave him. Come on Renji. You can stay with me and Orihime."

"Sweet I don't want to have to clean that shop again!"

Toshiro moves a little.

Matsumoto "Shh the poor kid needs to sleep and don't you two dare wake him trust me you don't want to deal with that."

Matsumoto and Renji leave.

Ikkaku "What she mean by that? Hitsugaya is usually just a little confused when he first wakes up?"

"Have you ever had to wake him up or has he always just woke up on his own?"

"On his own."

"That's why. If he wakes up on his own he's normal but if someone wakes him up. Yikes even you wouldn't want to see that."

"Kinda curious now?"

"Don't. Last time someone woke him he nearly destroyed all of Squad 10's office."

"How?"

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru of course?"

"Oh boy."

"Yup let's just go to sleep."

"Okay."

3:30

Yumichika wakes up ands hears Toshiro mumble something and Yumichika sits up. Toshiro is mumbling something in his sleep.

Ikkaku wakes up and sits up next to Yumichika and whispers "Yumichika what's up?"

"Shh he's talking in his sleep."

They can't understand what Toshiro is saying.

Ikkaku "He's not even making since?"

Yumichika "Yeah."

Toshiro "Karin I- i love you…"

Yumichika "Ikkaku did you hear him right now?"

Ikkaku "Hear him say that he loves Karin? Yup."

"Remember what Matsumoto said before? That Hitsugaya only talks in his sleep when he's confused or has been thinking about something for days."

"She said one other thing too."

"Let's hope it's not that."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about then?"

"Karin of course lover boys got it really bad."

Toshiro "Ichigo your wrong. It's not what you think."

Yumichika and Ikkaku look at each other then at Toshiro who still sleeping.

Toshiro "Aizen. I'll kill you. Let her go!"

Yumichika "Oh no."

Ikkaku "He's having a nightmare. If he doesn't wake up and soon you have to put a binding Kidō around him. Rangiku says his spirit energy goes out of control."

The room gets colder.

"Binding won't work. I'd have to seal off some. Even just his 20% is extremely dangerous."

"Toshiro! Toshiro wake up!"

"Aizen- Espada- Gin- Tosen- Back- Quincy-Destroy."

Yumichika "Ikkaku steal his spirit energy so I have time."

"Alright!"

Ikkaku starts stealing Toshiro's spirit energy.

Yumichika "He's about to wake up! Ikkaku lay down and pretend to be asleep. Keep steal his spirit energy though I will too!"

"Alright."

Just as they lay down.

Toshiro "Aizen! Yhwach!" He yells and jumps up.

Toshiro looks around to see where he is he sees Yumichika and Ikkaku 'sleeping' on the floor.

Toshiro "It was just a dream?" He's breathing heavy and his eyes are a little watery. He looks at the time.

3:47am

"Thank god it was just a dream."

Toshiro realizes that he won't be able to fall back asleep and decides to go down stairs to the vending machine.

Toshiro leaves. Yumichika and Ikkaku sit up.

Yumichika "His voice? It sounded as if he was scared?"

Ikkaku "He was breathing heavily too?"

"What do you think he was dreaming about then I mean that was pretty bad? _Aizen_ _and_ _Yhwach_?"

"Frankly I'm a little scared for him. I mean both of those wars left us scarred. Not just physically."

"We should ask him when he gets back?"

"He won't tell."

"He sounded scared like he wanted to cry. He might want to talk."

"If any of us he would go to Rangiku since she the one closest to him. And I don't think she would tell us what he says. She might tease him and tell us stuff about him but she wouldn't say something if it's like this."

"I'm asking Toshiro where he went when he comes back."

Meanwhile Toshiro is getting food.

He wipes his eyes to get rid of the few tears as he heads back to his room. He opens the door and sees Yumichika sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily and Ikkaku stretching.

Yumichika "Toshiro? Where'd you go?"

"I went to the vending machine down stairs."

"I thought you were sleeping it's 4 in the morning?"

"I had a weird dream so I woke up." Toshiro answers shyly.

Ikkaku "What about?"

"None of your concern."

"Heard you mumbling something in your sleep?"

Toshiro blushes and sits down on the bed.

Toshiro "W-what did I say?"

Yumichika "Hard to tell. But it sounded pretty bad?"m

Ikkaku "Then yelled and woke up."

"O-oh okay sorry if I woke you."

Ikkaku "Ehh Yumichika woke me up by moving."

Yumichika "You pulled my hair of course I'm gonna move!"

Toshiro smiles a little and looks at the clock 4:12.

Yumichika "We should probably go back sleep we all need our beauty sleep! Some more that others." Yumichika looks at Ikkaku when he says the last part.

Ikkaku "Yeah even if I kill you you wouldn't get enough sleep?"

Yumichika." "Why you little-"

Toshiro cuts him off "Guys we are in the world of living remember? In a public hotel? There are other people around. So if you fight go in soul form and don't break anything."

Ikkaku "That's okay with me!"

Yumichika "No i was just messing with you let's go to sleep!"

Ikkaku "Tck!"

"So Toshiro what was that dream about when you woke up you sounded kinda worried?"

"I-it was nothing just a bad dream." He says looking down his cheeks a little pink and his eyes are watery.

Yumichika "Toshiro-San are you alright? It's okay to admit it?" He asks actually concerned.

Yumichika doesn't want to mess with Toshiro he wants to help him because he seems really upset.

Toshiro "I'm fine I told you it was just a stupid dream." He pauses for a minute before saying "I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

He lays down and covers his face a little.

Yumichika and Ikkaku go to sleep.

Ikkaku and Toshiro fall asleep. Yumichika hears Toshiro shaking and his spirit energy risings again.

He gets up and sits beside him putting a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder.

Yumichika whispers "It's alright Toshiro-san. Those wars are over. You don't have to be afraid anymore. We won. It's safe."

Yumichika rubs his hands through Toshiro hair calming him down.

Yumichika "It's alright Toshiro-san. You're safe."

He stays there until Toshiro calms down then lays back down on the floor going to sleep.

End chapter!!!

I really wanted to give Yumichika and Toshiro a closer relationship and Yumichika is more helpful than Ikkaku in a situation like that.

Update whenever!!!


	8. What’s Happening

**_I do not own Bleach_**

I'm just gonna put the rest of this story up.

Chapter 8

Lol guess what?!?! It's the next day because when I wrote this in August I didn't think much!!

6:47am

Toshiro wakes up and gets ready. He leaves before the other two wake up. He walks around by himself thinking. Toshiro ends up at the park and sits in a tree drawing on his arm (he forgot his book) with a pen he found. He looks at his phone from Karin to check the time.

7:43 he sighs realizing he still has some time till he meets Karin.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Yumichika and Ikkaku wake up and see that Toshiro is gone.

Yumichika "Should we be worried?"

"Nah he probably went to see his girlfriend."

"But if go based on the past few days they don't meet until around 8:30 probably."

"Stalker..."

"You followed them too!"

Ikkaku snickers a little as Yumichika gets ready.

Yumichika "I wonder where he went though…"

"Should tell Matsumoto or Renji?"

"No let's just leave him."

@the kurosaki house

Karin wakes up and looks at the time 7:53. Yuzu is down stairs making breakfast.

"Karin-chan, Ichii, Rukia-San! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Yuzu calls from down stairs.

Karin gets ready before heading down since she plans to leave right after she eats. Rukia and Ichigo come after her.

Ichigo "Morning Yuzu, Morning Karin."

"Morning!" The two little girls say together. They all sit down eat.

Yuzu "Remember the rule last one down stairs does dishes Ichigo."

"What I was in front of Rukia!"

"Were not!!"

"Were too!!"

Yuzu sighs "Fine Rukia you clean up this morning and tonight Ichigo will clean up no matter who's home last."

"Fine."

Karin looks at the clock 8:02 "Bye be back later."

Ichigo stops her "Where are you going?"

"With my friends."

Karin says simply and leaves before he can say anything else.

Ichigo "Yuzu go keep an eye on Karin and tell me what she does. Don't let her see you."

"Okay!"

Yuzu runs out after Karin.

Karin "Yuzu why are you following me?"

"Brother told me to but I'm just going to go shopping for dinner."

"He sent you to spy on me?!" "Yup!"

"When he asks what I'm up to tell him I was playing soccer all day with my friends. Don't say anything about Shiro!!"

"I know I know! So cute Karin your first crush!!"

Karin groans as Yuzu teases her.

Meanwhile Toshiro checks the time 8:10. He starts walking to the soccer field. 8:21 He gets to the field and waits for Karin. Who is around the corner.

Karin "Yuzu I thought you said you were going to the store… why are you still following me…?"

"I have to make sure your not hiding anything!"

"I already told you what happened!"

Karin sees Toshiro waiting for her. When she gets there.

Karin "Hey Shiro!"

Toshiro "Hey Karin!" He sees Yuzu with her "Yuzu?" He asks.

Yuzu "Hi!"

"She followed me… sorry."

"It's okay does she…?"

"Yeah she knows…"

"Your not gonna tell on us right?!" He asks nervously.

Yuzu "Don't worry as long you don't hurt Karin I won't say anything. But if you hurt her your dead! Understand? " She says seriously.

Slightly scared Toshiro "Y-yes I understand! I thought Yuzu was the would be the least terrifying!"

"Yuzu stop freaking him out!! Nothing is gonna happen we are just going to walk around town."

"Remember Toshiro if Ichigo finds out you two kissed he will kill you."

The young couple blush.

"Yuzu!!!!!!!" Karin yells angrily.

Yuzu giggles "You two are so cute together bye!! Remember dinner is at 7 dad will flip if your not there!! (Literally)"

Yuzu leaves.

Karin sighs "S-sorry Shiro she saw yesterday when you dropped me off..."

Toshiro "S-she hasn't told anyone right? Not Rukia, Ichigo, or Isshin?"

"Ichigo doesn't know so he sent Yuzu to spy. Rukia doesn't know and Dad… wait he wasn't there since yesterday morning when he tried to kick me?"

"That's the thing that never changed about him."

"What you mean?"

"Him and Matsumoto would go at it like that a lot constantly fighting. I ended up doing most work because of that. I think I have a scar from the one time i broke up a fight between them."

"Seriously?"

"I hope the scar is gone but I'm not sure."

They laugh a little and start to walk around talking.

Karin "Wait a second Shiro you said my dad lost his powers 20 years ago?"

"Yeah he did in order to save someone."

"And he was your captain before he lost them?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait how old are you?"

"Umm?? I don't know? I'm a soul remember." "

Oh yeah I forgot your dead!"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that!! All I know is I'm older than 20 probably around 50 or something but I look like a 13 year old."

"How old are the others?"

"They lived at least 3 of the average human life."

"Wow but they all look under 40?!"

"Aging is different in the Soul Society."

"What's the Soul Society like?"

"Inside the Seireitei or outside of it the Rukon District?"

"Which one do you live in I want to know about where your from?"

"I'm from the Rukon District but since I became a Soul Reaper so young I pretty much grew up in the Seiretei."

"Soul Reapers live in the Seiretei?"

"Yeah the other souls live in the Rukon District. Most of it is not a nice place. Most of us are from different parts and times but some of us grew up together like me and Hinamori did Rukia and Renji, Matsumoto and Gin, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Each pair grew up together or were friends before becoming Soul Reapers. All were out of the Academy before I joined. Hinamori joined the Academy before I did though. I joined after Matsumoto suggested it because I needed to learn to control my spirit pressure."

He paused for a moment "Something your brother needs to work on he's coming let's go!"

Toshiro takes Karins hand they start running.

Karin "This way I know somewhere he wouldn't suspect!"

They run into a shop.

Toshiro "This place again remember last time?"

They are at the clothing store.

Karin "He won't find us here come on!"

She takes him the dressing room in the girls clothes.

"Get in!"

She pushes Toshiro into one of the rooms. Toshiro opens his soul pager and checks who's nearby.

Toshiro "So it looks like Matsumoto is at the store down the street, Yumichika and Ikkaku are possibly being chased by someone (probably that creepy girl who's obsessed with Ikkaku) Renji is wait why is Renji at my hotel? Anyway Ichigo is at the soccer field and Rukia is with Renji? Why are those two at the hotel? Neither of them are staying there?"

"So closest is Matsumoto who knows about us?"

"Yeah. Wait there's another spirit pressure nearby it's familiar in a weird way?"

"I recognize this? It's my dad since I found out he was a Soul Reaper I've been able to notice his spirit pressure. But this is the strongest I've been able to feel."

He looks at his soul pager "He's in Soul form that's weird. In human form or Gigai's our spirit pressures are smaller then with us controlling them they are small compared to in the Soul Society. Why is Captain Shiba in Soul form heading towards Ichigo? Wait he turned this way!?"

Karin looks at him kinda worried "Do you mean?"

"Your aware of your spiritual pressure right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's strong for a human but still small compared to Ichigo's and Captain Shiba's since you never awaken any powers. A Captain is still able to find it but not easily."

"Wait were you able to?"

"Yes but not until I got familiar with it. Your dad is completely familiar with it though so he can find it easily like I can find Matsumoto even if she hides her pressure."

"He just entered the store didn't he?"

"Yeah we have to get out of here before he sees us."

"How? Run?"

"Captain Shiba is really strong but I can tell his powers have gotten dull since they were taken."

"It feels like he is on the other side of the store let's go."

Karin grabs Toshiro's hand and they run out and to the exit.

Toshiro "He's heading to place we were just at we have to hurry!"

The run to the park nearby both are out of breath when they get there and sit down under a tree.

Karin "He finds us we dead?"

"How protective is he with you?"

"Unpredictable either me and Yuzu can't do anything or it's like 'See ya in a week don't forget to eat!' It's hard to guess."

"So there's a slight chance he will be okay with us but don't count on it?"

"Probably."

Toshiro leans against the tree holding Karin's hand. He checks the time 1:23 and tries to check where Isshin is but he's spirit pressure is gone.

"That doesn't make sense?" He says to himself.

Karin "What doesn't?"

"Can you feel Captain Shiba's spirit pressure?"

"No it's gone?"

"He must have re-entered his human body and hid is spirit pressure. I forgot he could always make his presence disappear completely if he wanted to."

"So basically no way of knowing where he is?"

"Yup."

"Should we go?"

"Wait there is one way to track him but it's extremely difficult and I've only been able to do it once before to find Matsumoto. Plus it takes time to do it."

"What is it?"

"Using Spirit ribbons. Soul Reapers are red so they stand out. I'm still working on it though."

"We don't have time let's get out of here!"

They run off and end up near Toshiro's hotel.

"Are they still there?"

Karin asks "No they all left."

"Stay here for a while?"

"Sure let's go."

They head up to the room. Toshiro opens the door and they go in.

Toshiro "You can put the Tv on if you want I'm gonna change really quick it's hot."

He gets some clothes out of his bag goes to the bathroom to change. Karin sits on the bed flipping through channels. Toshiro hears a knock in the door. He tosses his clothes in the bathroom and goes to the door.

"Who is it?" He asks

"It's Yumichika and Ikkaku open it up we left the key inside!"

"Fine. You two are getting really good at hiding your spirit energy?" He opens the door and lets them in.

"Thanks."

"We better be!"

Yumichika grabs the key and is about to leave.

"Wait why is Karin here?" He asks realizing she is sitting there.

"We needed somewhere to go."

"She has a home too?"

Karin looks over there and smiles.

Karin "I'm also trying to avoid Yuzu."

Ikkaku "And Ichigo and your dad?"

"Yup."

"Don't rat us out?"

"Teasing you then."

"That's fair but later."

"Why not now while we can mess with both?" Ikkaku says evilly.

Toshiro "Guys come on leave her out this?"

"Oh someone defending his girlfriend?" Yumichika teases.

They go over to Karin.

Yumichika "So Karin-chan what do you think of the frozen hearted Captain huh?"

"Guys leave her alone."

Ikkaku tosses Toshiro over his shoulder.

"Hey lover boy stop hitting me."

Karin "Put him down!!"

"Oh the girlfriend is defending lover boy now?"

Ikkaku tosses Toshiro onto the bed.

Toshiro "Okay ow! You could have just set me down you didn't have to flip me onto the bed!"

Ikkaku snickers and Yumichika smiles evilly.

Toshiro "Oh god what's with that look?"

"S-Shiro?"

Karin grabs Toshiro's shirt a little.

Toshiro "Come on guys what do you want?"

"To know what your up to?"

"You guys have been following us for the last few days you know what I've been up to!"

"Yeah you've been making out with Ichigo's sister!"

Toshiro and Karin both blush.

Yumichika "Aww looks like lover boy and his girlfriend are getting a little embarrassed."

"Guys… can you leave?"

"Why do you want to alone?"

"Yeah actually."

"Ohh alone in a hotel bedroom again?"

" ** _IKKAKU ITS NOT THAT!!_** " Toshiro yells angrily and embarrassed.

Yumichika "Ikkaku that was uncalled for even by my standards."

Karin looks at Toshiro who is furious with Ikkaku.

Toshiro "I'll kill you in your sleep!"

Karin "Dead man tell no tales." She says smiling.

The three guys notice a strange spirit energy coming from her. Toshiro brings it down before anything can happen.

Yumichika "Is it weird I'm more scared the girl now? We know how Toshiro fights."

Ikkaku "Huh someone getting mad?"

Karin "I past mad already. I don't have a Zanpaktō and I don't know this 'kido' thing and I'm just Human. But don't underestimate me. Even if your in Soul form I can still see and hurt you."

The spirit energy surrounds her again. Toshiro manages to bring it down. He looks at Karin then at the guys who seem a little bit frightened.

Karin "Ichigo was always fighting before he became a Soul Reaper he taught me a few things."

Yumichika "Shit Ikkaku remember Ichigo took out 3 Lieutenants without his Zanpaktō. And before he took out an entire gang in under 5 minutes."

"Where did you even hear that?"

"From Chad."

"Whatever. Toshiro we aren't done."

Karin "I think you are."

Ikkaku and Yumichika leave (forgetting the key) Ikkaku knocks in the door "I left the keys in there! Can you let me in?"

"No!"

"Why you little-"

"I've seen Karin fight she has been able to take on some hollows just by kicking a soccer ball at them and breaking their heads. We both saw right now. Her spirit energy is growing. Fast. Toshiro is probably going to _**have**_ to report her and soon."

"Yeah let's go."

The two leave.

Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro "S-sorry about them Karin." He is still blushing a little.

Karin "It's okay I'm sorry you have to deal with them."

"They don't have a key so they shouldn't be able to get in."

"What about tonight?"

"They can sleep outside."

"Good." She says holding his hand.

"Karin can you actually fight?"

"Yeah when Ichigo was in the Society Society or something like that me and some other kids a sometimes some high schoolers would fight the hollows."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah it was those two kids from Urahara's shop and sometimes Ichigo's friends."

"Ichigo's friends? Which ones Chad, Orihime, an Uyru?"

"No? It was two girls and a boy. One of girls Tatsuki had short black spikey hair, and the other girl was hardcore lesbian, the boy was kinda a pervert."

"Was the boy Kon in Ichigo's body?"

"Sometimes he was there to."

"Do any of you have powers?"

"No?"

"Fought hollows without powers what did you guys use?"

"The girl from the shop used a gun, boy from shop used a bat, Tatsuki did hand to hand combat, lesbian girl Chizuru hide unless we fought a girl then she chased her, the boy Keigo ran most of the time, Kon complained and kicked the hollows mostly, and I used my soccer ball."

Toshiro looks confused and a little scared.

Toshiro "Should I report that?"

"Probably but whatever."

"Karin, you have Spiritual Pressure. You can defeat hollows using a soccer ball. Can you see me clearly when I'm a Soul?"

"As clearly as I can see you in Gigai."

"How many times have you fought hollows?"

"Quite a few times actually."

Toshiro looks confused as if he's trying to figure something out.

Karin "Shiro what's wrong?"

"From when we met I knew you that at some point someone would tell you this. Karin you have the same ability as Ichigo. As me. You can become a Soul Reaper."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo is still alive but he's a Soul Reaper well technically he's a Substitute Soul Reaper but is just as involved as me and the others are. You have spirit pressure that's been growing stronger. I can tell that from the time we kissed in Ichigo's room to now your spirit pressure has gotten stronger and will keep growing. Around 2 years ago when we first met your spirit pressure was less than 1/8 of what it is now. How clearly were you able to see me back then?"

"As clear as I can now."

"Your spirit pressure back then was weak but you could see me?"

"Yes. But it was only about a month before we met that I could see clearly. Around the time Ichigo first disappeared actually."

"Rukia's execution… that long ago? I'm amazed your spirit pressure and speed is similar to how mine was in the beginning. I can tell you that in at most 5 months the people back in the Soul Society will notice a strong spirit pressure and will tell one of us to investigate. They might suggest bringing you to the Soul society and telling something similar to what I'm telling you. I could report the hollow thing and they would have me take you over sooner but being a Soul Reaper is dangerous. We live everyday like it's the last because we know it might be. Karin, you have power. Do you want to awaken it?"

"Report what I did."

"Are you positive? Once I tell them there might not be a place to turn back ever."

"That's fine. Tell them."

"Okay."

He smiles nervously then sends a message to the Soul Society.

The message said "I have found a high spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo Kurosaki's sister Karin Kurosaki. She has defeated many hollows using a soccer ball. I predict she can be of use to the Soul Society like her brother."

Toshiro "Sent just have to wait for Squad 12 to read it and tell Head Captain."

Karin smiles then tackles him giggling.

Toshiro "K-Karin! What are you doing?!"

"Pinned ya down!"

"Why?!"

"Because!" She kisses him and after he has a stupid love struck smile.

Karin "I wanted to see you make that face. After we kiss you usually look away smiling."

Toshiro blushes and looks away he can't cover his face because Karin pinned his arms down.

Toshiro "Can I get up now? I still haven't changed."

"Soo?"

"K-k-Karin?" He stutters she kisses him again then gets off.

Toshiro "Karin…" he covers his face.

Karin giggles "Aww your so cute!"

She ruffles his hair and he pouts

Karin smiles and looks at the clock 2:40. Toshiro looks at Karin who is looking out the window.

Toshiro "Karin I'm changing my shirt don't turn around."

"We went swimming together yesterday and now your worried about that?"

"That's different just stay facing that way!"

"Fine tell me when your done."

Short pause.

Toshiro "Ok I'm done."

Karin turns over there "Dude what's the difference between that shirt and the one you were wearing?"

"Ikkaku didn't borrow this one."

Karin laughs at his logic for it and he rolls his eyes.

Toshiro gets his book out his bag and sketches Karin while she is looking out the window day dreaming.

Karin looks over to him and sees him drawing fast "What you got there Shiro?"

He smiles at her and looks at the picture. She looks the edge of his book and sees the sketch.

"Woah did you just draw this that fast?!"

He jumps back and hits his head on the wall

"Oww!" He called out as Karin laughs.

She sits next to him and starts looking through the book.

Karin "This is really good Shiro."

"Thanks you look beautiful."

She blushes and kisses his cheek "Thank you Shiro."

He smiles.

Karin "You draw a lot huh?"

"Sometimes."

"These are amazing!" She says flipping through pages.

Toshiro smiles "Thanks Karin."

Karin stops at one page and smiles "What's this?" She asks Toshiro as he looks at the page.

Toshiro blushes and closes the book embarrassed "Its nothing!"

"Your such a cute dork you know that?"

He blushes behind the book.

Karin smiles and thinks "Did he mean what he wrote?"

Toshiro looks at her from over the book and thinks "Did she read it all?"

Karin "Your a romantic type of guy aren't you?"

"Wha-what do you-"

Karin gets up and moves the book to kiss him.

After they kiss Karin looks through his drawing some more Toshiro is sitting next to her watching her.

Karin giggles "This one is nice."

She points to a picture of them kissing. He looks down shyly.

She keeps flipping through pages and the one she was at before and reads it before Toshiro sees.

The page says "I don't know what to do. Karin is amazing! She's beautiful, nice, brave! She's just so amazing I can't even describe it!! When we kissed it felt like time stopped! My heart was racing. I- I think I love her! What am I saying she's Ichigos sister! He will kill me if I so much as look at her!! Plus I'm a Captain she's a human! It's against a rules to be in a relationship with a human! It's not like she likes me though… I don't care. I love her."

Karin looks at Toshiro who looks at the book then at her. He looks nervous.

Karin "I love you too."

She kisses him and as they kiss there's a knock on the door.

Toshiro "Who is it?" He looks through the peephole and sees Isshin. "Shit we're screwed!! I'm so dead!!" He thinks as he goes to Karin and whispers "Your dad found us!"

Isshin "Hey Hitsugaya? Did they even give me the right room number?"

Toshiro opens the door a little.

Toshiro "C-Captain Shiba!? What are you doing here?!"

"Not a Captain or Shiba anymore remember knucklehead!" He says messing with Toshiro hair "Matsumoto told me you were staying here but she didn't give me a room number she just said you were on 3 floor. Guy in the front told me what room."

"Ugh that Matsumoto!" He whispers under his breath.

"What's that for aren't you happy to see me?!"

"Yes but I was planning on stopping by tomorrow on my way somewhere. I was gonna go this morning but you weren't there."

"Sorry I've been out. So how's things in the Soul Society?"

"Good I became Captain of Squad 10 after you left."

"Glad the Squad is good hands! Matsumoto still lazy?"

"She did more work than you did?"

"And your point is??"

"She does her share of the work I don't let her slack to much."

"She still drinking a lot?"

"Ugh yes!"

"You drink yet?"

"I don't."

"Come by tonight for dinner and bring Matsumoto. You know where I live right you break into Ichigo's room?"

"You knew we were there?"

"I hear him screaming I just couldn't hear or see you guys most of the time so I never said anything."

"Also I don't always break in a couple times I entered through the door."

"Haven't you came through the light in his room?"

"That was Matsumoto and the guys."

"Which ones almost all of them broke in before?"

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji."

"Oh have I met them?"

"I don't know Renji is currently in your sons room with Rukia."

"Renji is the Red Pinapple right?"

"Yes. Also you know that Rukia is staying in Ichigo's closet right?"

"I figured. She's always there."

"Every mission here."

"Anyway glad to see the Squad is good hands come over for dinner tonight and bring Matsumoto okay?"

"Okay see you later Captain Shiba."

"To formal I'm not a Captain anymore just call me Isshin."

"I can't disrespect you like that your still my Captain."

"Call me whatever you want then! See you later Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro looks really happy when his former Captain calls him Captain Hitsugaya "Bye Captain Shiba!"

He goes back into his room.

Karin "He gone?"

"Yeah."

"Staying for dinner?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Just fine by me."

She smiles and they keep looking through the book.

Karin "When did you even draw this one?" She points to a picture of the two of the sitting at the lake.

"I drew it last night at like midnight after I woke up."

"Why'd you wake up?"

"Stupid dream that had those 4 idiots in it."

"Sounds more like a nightmare than a dream!"

She snickers and keeps flipping through pages. And sees one with writing. Toshiro closes the book and kisses her taking the book while she's distracted.

Karin smiles then realizes "Hey wait why'd you take that back?!"

"Because uhhh umm…"

"What's on that page you don't want me to see?"

"I wrote it years ago you don't need to see it!"

"Now I'm curious show me!"

"No it's- its-"

"Its what? What are you hiding? Shiro?" Karin gives him the puppy dog eyes.

Toshiro looks away "No! No means no!"

5 minutes later

Toshiro "Fine!! Your evil you know that?"

She snickers at him "Shut up you know you love me!"

"Yeah."

he smiles and doesn't realize she took the book and is looking for the page.

He sits across from her on the floor thinking "Way to go Hitsugaya she's gonna find out what you thought of her in the beginning. Man you've really gone soft haven't you?"

Karin finds the page and begins reading it.

"I met Ichigo's sister she seems really cool. Karin is her name she's really cute and persistent. I did end up playing soccer with her and her friends. The day before I was watching them practice and Matsumoto came and thought I was stalking a girl i liked. I mean she wasn't wrong but I can't let anyone know! They'd tease me for sure since I've never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone. I've never even had a crush on anyone before! Why is it that Karin makes me feel so different? My heart is racing just by thinking about her!! I can't let anyone know I care for her."

Karin closes the book and looks at Toshiro who won't look at her. She goes over there and kisses him and he kisses her back.

Karin "Shiro you softy your such a dork!"

Toshiro blushes.

Karin "Crushing on me since the beginning aye?"

"You were adorable when trying to get me play soccer with you guys how could I not?"

"Shut up I'm not adorable!"

"Yes you are. What time is it?"

"3:15?"

"Okay."

"Can't believe my dad actually invited you to dinner and told you to bring Rangiku-San."

"Matsumoto was his Lieutenant and I was 3rd seat remember but I did the job for both of them." He sighs before realizing something "Wait I don't think that's why he did? And Matsumoto would have given me a heads up if he was coming over here?"

"Do you think?"

"He tracked spirit pressure and came to see if you were here. But I didn't feel your spirit pressure at all when he was here? Were you hiding it?"

"I was just thinking 'Don't let him know your here' and the whole time?"

"Your starting to awaken your power…… Your moving surprising fast? I couldn't control my spirit pressure good until 4 months at the academy!"

"I panicked and hoped he wouldn't find me."

"Well it worked!"

They laugh.

Toshiro "Oh yeah. Apparently yesterday when we were out Ukitake came and left something in the closet."

"What?"

"Knowing him he probably left a ton of candy again."

"Again?"

"He always gives me candy and sweets when he sees me. When I go on missions he drops some off sometimes. I always come back to room full of candy it's a pain."

"Don't complain it's free candy!"

"I suppose but he always goes over board and gives me WAY to much!"

"Doubt it!"

"Oh yeah watch!"

He goes over and standing behind the door opens the closet and a bunch of bags of candy fall out. Karin stares in shock.

Toshiro "Overboard!"

He picks up a bag and it's almost his size.

"He gives me bags of candy that are almost taller than me… these are the smallest size he gives."

"Smallest?! How big are things in the Soul Society?!"

"Ukitake just goes overboard. He says it's because our names are similar."

"How? Hitsugaya Ukitake?"

"Ukitake Jūshirō, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. He always calls me by my first name for some reason. I mean we both are Captains? I deserve respect from them I'm just as qualified as them?"

Karin laughs and Toshiro tosses a bag of candy to her.

"Why is this is heavy?" She complained moving the bag.

Toshiro "Because Ukitake is very extra."

They both laugh a little.

"What should we do?"

"I'm from the Soul Society remember. Plus I don't think I ever lived here?" "How old were you when you died?"

"I don't know? Only a few of us remember our life's here and what do remember is usually right before we died. When we are bordering life and death. Sometimes we remember a few minutes before but it's hard. I've never remembered anything other than the Soul Society. So I think my parents were souls and I was born a soul."

"Soul Society is very different from here isn't it?"

"Yeah but a few days I might be able to take you there."

"I'm just a human kid remember I'm not sure they would."

"I've never told them about high spirit pressures here. No one does unless the person actually has a chance. Ichigo's friends that you said help you? Their pressures are strong but weaker than yours. In the beginning Ichigo couldn't fight the hollow until Rukia gave him power. He never saw a hollow before then. He also awakened his own power after Byakuya and Renji took Rukia's power back from him. You haven't awaken yours but it's there and strong. If I did to you what Rukia did to Ichigo you would get my power and awaken your own. But if I give you my power I will possibly get executed."

He laughs a little and the last sentence.

Karin "I'm not as powerful as you think."

"Tomorrow I want you to fight me."

"What why?!"

"I have to see how strong you are if it's within my prediction then they will tell me to take you over."

"If it's lower?"

"I can train you if you really want me to."

"Let's see what happens tomorrow."

Toshiro smiles and kisses her head.

beep beep*

"Hollow?"

"Yeah be right back stay here." He eats a soul candy and jumps out of his body.

Karin "I'm coming to!"

"No stay here!"

"Why I'd rather fight a hollow than fight you!"

"Fine but just watch come on I'll carry you so we get there on time."

He takes Karin and flash steps over to the hollow.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" He yells releasing his Shikai.

Karin listens to what he said and is watching him. Toshiro sends an icey slash cutting the hollow in half leaving ice on it as it disintegrated. He puts his Zanpakutō away and goes over to Karin.

Karin "Wow! What was that when your sword changed?"

"The 'sword' is called a Zanpakutō it's part of our souls we are one with it. And when it changed I released its 'Shikai' that's the first stage."

"Shikai? First stage?"

"Each Zanpakutō had three forms. Sealed, Shikai, and Bankai. We seal them to conceal our spirit energy. The size of it then is like a measurement of our spirit energy. Shikai is the true form of our Zanpakutō's. Bankai is the final stage. We use it only as a last resort. At least we're supposed to and most go but some people take it lightly and release it a lot like Ichigo. I release only when I have to. Some won't even if their life depends on it."

Karin "Some would rather die?"

"Yes he doesn't want anyone to know he has a Bankai but most of the Captains and Lieutenants are aware. Just _his_ Captain and Lieutenant don't know but ones a clueless barbarian as Yumichika called him and the Lieutenant is crazy 5 year old."

"Your kidding?"

"I'm the youngest Soul Reapers to ever reach Captain level. Gin became Captain as an adult. But out Captains and Lieutenants Squad 11's Lieutenant is the youngest and smallest I outrank her though."

Karin laughs a little.

Toshiro "Karin move!!"

He flash steps her away as a new hollow comes.

Hollow "Well looky here? We got a Soul Reaper Captain and a girl with high spirit energy! Aren't I lucky?"

"It's a Class 9!?"

Karin looks at Toshiro.

Toshiro "Karin run away. If to close you might get dragged in. Also I don't want you to see this."

Karin runs away.

Toshiro "Let's finish this fast."

"Oh aren't you a cocky boy?"

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!!" Toshiro changes to his (mature) Bankai form.

Hollow "Ohh a Bankai I should expect no less!"

"Sennen Hyōrō!" Pillars of ice surround the hollow.

"Don't think this will stop me boy!"

The hollow tries to get out but can't break the ice.

Hollow "Damn it! Damn you boy!!"

The hollow cuts Toshiro across the chest before the pillars freeze the hollow defeating him. Toshiro makes sure there are no more hollows then undoes his Bankai before looking for Karin. Toshiro flash steps over to her.

Karin "What happened I felt your spirit pressure it was different and colder?"

"Because I was in Bankai form. That hollow was class 9. 10 is the highest plus my Bankai is dangerous because it has just barely reached full maturity and I can't control it completely."

"Why are clothes torn and your bleeding?"

"I was fighting a class 9 hollow without backup and I used my Bankai? I'm honestly I little surprised I'm still breathing. Let's head back before King freaks out."

He ties his Captains Coat around him to stop the blood.

Meanwhile King

Rangiku "King let me in!"

"No master told me to stay put!"

"King! Open up!!"

"No!!"

"Fine tell me where he is?"

"He went to fight a hollow!"

"Is the girl with you?"

"No she went with master!"

"What he let her go with him?!" Matsumoto starts running out to find him.

She flash steps everywhere looking for him. She finally sees him limping and and Karin helping him walk. Matsumoto flash steps to in front of him.

Rangiku "Captain what happened?! That hollow was class 9 you should have called for backup!"

"I know Matsumoto but it was a rush the first hollow was normal then that one showed up! I didn't have time!!"

"You shouldn't have taken the girl with you she's human remember?!"

"I know that."

He paused for moment catching his breath then says "She's fought hollows."

"What?" She looks at Karin.

"Is that true?" Matsumoto asks surprised.

Karin "Yeah when Ichigo goes to the Soul Society or something and no Soul Reapers are here me, 2 other kids, and three of Ichigo's friends fight them with that weird guy from TV but he rarely shows up and when does he just yells. Oh and Kon comes sometimes to!"

"Umm Captain?"

"She's taken out Hollows using a soccer ball. I've seen her to do it once."

"Captain please tell me you've reported that?"

"I did earlier."

"You explained to her what could happen right?"

"Yes I explained before I told them."

Toshiro leans against a tree out of breath.

Rangiku "You used your Mature Bankai didn't you?"

"I had no other choice." He sighs.

Matsumoto "Captain last time you almost died because it was such a strain on your body."

"I know but I had to do something and I'm fine now."

He tries to walk but collapses going unconscious.

Karin "Shiro!"

"Captain!"

Matsumoto picks up her Captain.

Karin "Is he okay?"

"He's fine just tired. The form he takes in Bankai is different from others since he is still a kid."

"What do you mean different since he's a kid?"

"I mean for Bankai he changes forms and when he changes back into his normal body he collapses. Captain has only used this Bankai is battle a few times. I think this is the 3rd time but he held back a little. Don't worry he will be fine in about half an hour at most he usually recovers fast from this. I have to clean these wounds though." She says looking at the coat tied around him.

They take him back to the hotel and lay him on the bed.

Matsumoto "Karin did you see his Bankai?"

"No. I just felt his spirit pressure."

"Okay. I'm not sure Captain wants many people to see his new Bankai until he masters in completely."

King "What happened to Master?!" He asks coming out of the closet.

Matsumoto "King why were you in the closet?"

"I heard someone opening the door and panicked. But that's not important what happened to master Hitsugaya?!"

Toshiro sits up a little regaining consciousness.

Toshiro "I'm fine King don't worry."

Karin "Shiro you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

Matsumoto "Captain you need to stay still the Hollow cut your chest I need to bandage you up still."

"Okay…" he sighs.

King "Master I thought you said the hollow was normal?"

"The first one was but a new one showed up after. The second one was Class 9."

"9?! But 10 is the highest!! Master please tell me that Matsumoto was helping you!?"

Matsumoto "I-"

Toshiro cuts her off "She helped me with the class 9."

He lied to make King feel less worried and looks at Matsumoto as if saying to go with it for Kings sake.

Matsumoto "That's right it's my job as Lieutenant to help my Captain. Speaking of where'd you put the kit from squad 4?"

"It's in the right bottom drawer in the bathroom under the sink."

Matsumoto gets the first aid get and comes back.

Matsumoto "The guys told me to go over by myself so they are all at the store still."

She says as she untied the Captains Coat and moves his Kimono.

Matsumoto "Captain these cuts are a little deep."

"I know."

He looks at Karin who looks really worried.

Toshiro "Karin you okay?"

Matsumoto "Captain don't move so much it's hard to bandage you when you move."

"S-sorry Matsumoto."

Toshiro gives king a look as if asking him to help Karin.

King nods and says "Hey Karin let's go get something from the lobby."

He takes her hand and takes her out of the room as King grabbed Karins hand Toshiro glared at him. Matsumoto smiles as her Captain watches Karin leave.

Matsumoto "She's really worried for you."

"I should have made her stay here when I left."

"If you made her stay you might have been dead before I got there. Stop moving!"

"S-sorry… by the way Captain Shiba Isshin invited me and you over to dinner tonight."

"Really? That explains why he asked for your hotel!"

"Could've told me he was coming."

"Sorry when he come?"

"Earlier today. He came by when me and Karin were here."

"He find out about you two?"

"No. Karin hid and was able to make her presence disappear. I'll explain that part later but I told him that I was Captain of Squad 10 and I told him you were still Lieutenant. Then he told me to come over for dinner and bring you."

"Oh that's nice of him! Wait Karin can make her presence disappear?"

"Yes remember how Captain always made his presence completely vanish?"

"Yes made him impossible to find!"

"She can find his but not easily it takes her a few minutes to find his pressure when he disappeared. But Karin can make her presence disappear as well."

Matsumoto finishes bandaging him and starts using Kido to heal him a little.

Matsumoto "I suggest you stay in Soul Form for about an hour to rest before going into your Gigai."

"Okay what time is it? Because Captain Shiba wants us there at 7."

"4:50? Don't go into your Gigai until around 6 or until the bleeding stops."

"Okay I have to go find Karin." He tries to it's up "Ugh!" He cries out in pain.

Matsumoto "Captain don't your wounds will open again!"

He sighs and sits back.

Meanwhile King and Karin.

Karin looks really worried.

King "He's fine the wounds were minor compared to when they all fought Aizen."

"Still…"

"Don't worry Karin that Hollow was class 9 its rare to see any higher than 6. Plus Master is a prodigy and his power hasn't peaked yet but he is strong enough to defeat a Class 9 Hollow without backup with only 20% of his full power! He's going to fine." King smiles at her.

Karin "Your right he's really strong. I just hope he's okay."

"Let's go back up Matsumoto-San should be done."

They head back upstairs.

Matsumoto "Captain stop moving your wounds will open!! Remember I'm not good with healing kido!! Stay still or I'll hand cuff you down."

Toshiro "Let me up I need to see Karin! Ow Matsumoto!!"

"One more word and I'm calling Captain Unahona and asking her to send someone!"

"Hmph!!"

"You know what she would say about you fighting a Class 9 by your self with the limit placed."

"I know but it was only one if there were more I would have requested the limit being lifted or calling you and the others."

She sighs "You can be reckless sometimes."

"I know…" he sighs then says "Hey? Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk in private later?"

"Sure thing Captain? But what's wrong with now?"

"Nows not a good time. Can we talk at the park tonight after dinner with the Kurosaki's?"

"Yes Captain. Also hold still!"

"Not so tight then!"

Karin and King walk in.

Matsumoto "Karin tell your boyfriend to stop complaining!"

Karin laughs a little.

Toshiro "Kido healing takes forever! And Matsumoto that's tight!"

Matsumoto "I can call Orihime and she can do it faster? King you know where Orihime lives right?"

"That place you stayed at last time?"

"Yes Orihime and Momone are there go and bring only Orihime."

"Okay why not Momone?"

"I don't want to deal with 'that' right now and you know why that is."

King shivers "I don't blame you she scares me! I'll go get Orihime-Chan!!"

King leaves. Toshiro sits up as Rangiku stops using her kido.

Rangiku "Kira makes this look so easy!!"

"Kira used to be in Squad 4 remembers?"

"That's right I forgot! Haha no wonder!"

Toshiro "Karin you didn't get hurt did you?"

"N-no."

"Don't worry about me Matsumoto bandage it up properly and Orihime has the ability to heal."

Matsumoto "Hasn't she brought Ichigo back from like the dead?"

"Which time? I don't know how either happened actually? They never gave the full story."

"Wait what Ichigo died?"

"Sorta. Once when he turned into a hollow or something when Orihime called his name a bunch. Then after becoming a mindless hollow went back to being human after Orihime stopped him. Then before that the guy he killed when he was hollow stabbed him just below the neck and put a hole right through him. Orihime managed to heal him even though he basically dead."

Karin is speechless for a minute "Her power can…"

"Well actually it's not 'healing' she has the power to reject. She can put up a shield that rejects the attack. She puts a dome like thing over someone and rejects the wound."

Matsumoto "She doesn't even leave a scar. I had been completely down the back but I have no scar."

Toshiro "I had my arm cut off." He moves his right arm "Completely fine. Ordinarily I would just have someone from squad 4 heal me but no one from or previously in Squad 4 came. Me and Matsumoto are from 10, Renji 6, Rukia 13, Ikkaku and Yumichika 11. None of us are really good at healing Kido."

He laughs a little.

Matsumoto "Renji can't even do Kido without blowing himself up! The other two boys focus on brute force like barbarians."

"11 is the best fighting squad stop calling them 'barbarians' even though it's true."

They talk for minutes. *knock knock*

King "Master? I don't have a key? Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto gets up and opens the door.

Orihime "What happened Hitsugaya-San said to come?"

King "I already told you I'm King not Hitsugaya! I'm his soul candy!"

Matsumoto "Can you heal Captain? Class 9 hollow cut him I stopped the blood and told him he needs to stay in bed for a few days but he refuses. Your the only person here that can heal him?"

Orihime "O-okay!"

She walks over the bed and sees Toshiro talking to Karin.

Orihime "Karin-chan what you doing here?"

Karin turns around to her.

Toshiro "She was near where the hollow was and saw me limping so she helped me. Her and Matsumoto brought me back and sent King to get you."

"Oh okay." She smiles "Sōten Kisshun I reject!" She says putting her 'healing' technique around Toshiro.

A moment later she removes the dome and Toshiro sits up. He unwraps the bandages and reveal no cut or scar.

Toshiro smiles "Thanks Orihime!"

"Your welcome Hitsugaya-San! Karin-chan are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine! Thank you Orihime-San!"

Karin says bowing "Your welcome by the way Karin-chan do you know where Kurosaki-Kun is?"

"No sorry? I haven't seen him since I left this morning."

Toshiro gets his soul pager and opens it "He's near you house Orihime."

"Ehh?"

He shows her the Soul Pager "This one is Ichigo he and Rukia are heading to your place. I think Chad and Uyru are there too."

"Oh thank you Hitsugaya-San! Be more careful with those hollows!! You took care of it before I even realized it was there! Bye!"

She leaves.

Matsumoto "Since she healed you, you can enter your Gigai without any problems."

"King come lets switch!"

"Okay why don't let me have fun in you body though?!"

"You hide in trash?"

"I keep the other Soul candies from killing each other if we are all together!"

"Last time you and Chappy were betting on who would in a fight out of the other Candies?"

"Okay but I won $5!"

"Which you used to…?"

"Bribe you? Not my fault you agreed!"

"Shut up ya idiot!" He says making the Soul Candy come out and his body falling onto the floor.

Toshiro enters his Gigai and looks at the clock 5:30.

Matsumoto "I need to go switch with Momone before she you know gets arrested for sexually assaulting someone." She says as she leaves.

"Don't forgot dinner is at 7!" Karin yells as Matsumoto runs out.

Toshiro "Sorry if I made you worry a little."

Karin smiles and walks to him kissing him "As long as your fine it's okay. So think she suspected anything?"

"Doubt it and even if she does Ichigo won't believe her."

"How come?"

"She thinks Uyru was into Rukia even though I'm like 80% sure that Uyru likes Orihime and Orihime likes him but hasn't realized yet and I'm pretty sure it's obvious that Ichigo and Rukia are secretly dating."

"Sounds like someone is a shipper?" She teased.

"I'm just saying that Ichigo was on the verge of death when Rukia was taken and she said she won't forgive him if he follows her but ended up saving her last minute. Also part of Rukia's soul is inside of Ichigo!!"

"And UyruXOrihime?"

"Have not seen the way he looks at her?! He has gone out of his way to help her multiple times!!! He was unable to move but tackled Orihime so she wouldn't get hit by a Cero!!"

"Shiro your such a lovable dork!" She says flicking his nose.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" He smiles.

A little later 6:20.

Karin "6:20 let's get out of here."

"Yeah should I contact Matsumoto and remind her?"

"Yeah."

They start walking over to the Kurosaki house.

Toshiro is typing on his Soul Pager and Karin is guiding him so he doesn't get hit. Toshiro checks the time and sees where Rangiku is. 6:37 and Matsumoto is around the corner from them.

Karin "So where's she at?"

"Around the corner I think she's waiting for us cause she's not moving?"

"Ok let's get going."

"Yeah."

He puts his soul pager in his pocket and they keep walking holding hands. They get to where Rangiku is.

Rangiku "Oh there you two are good!"

The three all walk over there talking. 6:50 they are a few houses down from the Kurosaki's house.

Rangiku "Loverboy I suggest you let go of her hand now unless you want to get caught?"

Toshiro blushes a little and let's go.

Karin "You won't tell on us right?"

"Nah. I'm curious about what would happen if they find out but I can't mess with Captain if he's dead. Plus he's my Captain if he dies I have to do all the work."

Toshiro "Fair point don't say anything about us and don't mess with me until after we leave and around the corner?"

Matsumoto "Deal."

Karin laughs and they finish walking.

Before Karin opens the door "You two might want to duck when I open the door he'll probably try to kick me thinking I'm Ichigo."

Toshiro snickers a little and Karin pushes him Matsumoto smiles at two messing around and thinks "They are probably gonna get caught?"

Karin opens the door.

Isshin "WEL-CO-ME BAACK!!"

He says flying through the air to kick them. Karin steps aside, Toshiro ducks, and Rangiku moves over sending Isshin out the door.

Rangiku "Well you haven't changed at all since back then?"

"All of you dodged it?! I understand Karin-chan dodging but both of dodged too?!?!"

Rangiku "You always did the same kick it's easy to time it right and dodge."

Toshiro "Not to mention we've been training and if we can't dodge something like that we would have died a long time ago."

Karin rolls her eyes and goes to kitchen.

Yuzu "Hi Karin-chan! Who's out there?"

"Shiro and Rangiku-San."

Yuzu's face lights up and Karin covers Yuzu's mouth.

Karin whispers "Dad doesn't know about me and Shiro. Rangiku-San and Shiro are staying for dinner dad invited them because the three of them have a past together. Don't say anything about me and Shiro okay?"

Yuzu nods as Karin removes her hand.

Yuzu quietly whispers "Don't acted couplely!"

Karin blushing and rolls her eyes as Toshiro walks in.

Toshiro "I think Matsumoto and your dad might want some help?"

Yuzu "With what?"

"Last time they actually saw each other and had time to talk they were arguing and never finished"

Karin "Oh god how long ago?"

"At least 20 years ago they are still arguing about it!!"

Toshiro points behind him at the open door as Matsumoto and Isshin are outside fighting. The two girls go look out the door and watch.

Toshiro "Should I stop this?"

Yuzu "Probably."

Karin "Nah Ichigo and Rukia will home soon they can deal with that."

Rukia comes from upstairs.

Rukia "Actually Ichigo can deal with that by himself."

Toshiro and Karin turn around to see Rukia.

Yuzu "Oh yeah Rukia came back earlier Ichigo is out still."

Karin "Hi Rukia didn't know you were up there?"

Rukia "Yeah I didn't want to deal with Ichigo. Hey Hitsugaya what you doing here?"

Karin "Dad invited him and Rangiku-San over for dinner." She says cheerfully.

Toshiro "Immediately after we got here they started fighting."

Rukia "Why don't you put a binding kido around them?"

"Because I completely forgot i knew Kido." He says simply before he sighs "I got Matsumoto you got Isshin?"

Rukia "Yup."

Both "Bakudō #1 Sai!"

Isshin and Matsumoto can't move their arms.

Matsumoto "Captain! What's this for?! Let me go!"

Toshiro sighs "Are you gonna behave?"

"Yes!"

"What about you?" He asks Isshin.

"I won't do anything until Ichigo gets here then I'm gonna elbow him in the face!!"

Toshiro looks at Karin "That's normal right?"

"Sadly yes undo your spell or the food will get cold."

Yuzu "I'm making plates hurry up!" She calls from the kitchen.

Toshiro "Rukia."

Rukia undoes her kido and so does Toshiro.

Rangiku "You didn't have to make it so tight around my wrist Captain!"

"I didn't."

"Hmph!" She pouts.

Isshin comes from behind and tries to grab Toshiro who moves out the way.

"It didn't work back then and it's gonna work now!"

"Sharp as ever I can see you've been training a lot since I left."

They go inside.

Isshin "So mastered your Bankai?"

"It's fully matured finally but it's painful since I've used it only 3 times in battle."

"So it's different from when I saw it during the whole Azien end the world thing?"

"Yup."

"Captain Shiba did you see his Bankai during the Quincy war?"

"No! With so many people actually releasing Bankai it's hard to tell."

"Well it's the same as then."

"Please don't say it's the same. If it's the same then I can only do one attack before collapsing. I didn't icolate myself in that cave for nothing!"

"That's true. Your Bankai is complete buts still unstable Captain."

"I know I know. But at least I _have_ a Bankai!"

"Rangiku you still haven't gotten Haineko to listen?"

"She's stubborn!!"

"A Zanpakutō is a reflection on a Soul Reaper's soul."

Rangiku sends him a sharp glare "If you have something to say say it."

"You're stubborn and lazy at times. That's all I'm saying."

"Why you-"

Isshin laughs throwing an arm around each of his old subordinates.

Toshiro sends a punch to his jaw and Rangiku elbows his gut. Isshin is sent flying backwards.

Rangiku "Stop pretending to be unconscious."

Toshiro "We know that trick inside and out."

Both " **Since _we're_ the ones who came up with that trick!!!**"

Isshin sits up "Guess I can't use that trick against the two who created it."

Rukia "Wait… you two are the ones to start that?!"

Rangiku "Well technically…"

Toshiro "I'm the one who came up with it as a battle strategy."

"And I'm the one who came up with the idea to use it for other things."

Karin "If that right there doesn't explain both of your personality what does."

Rukia "Sake and ice."

"Yeah pretty much."

Rangiku pulls out a Sake bottle from her sleeve. Toshiro freezes said bottle shut.

Isshin laughs sitting back with them. They all keep talking about the past in the Soul Society. Yuzu had a hard time believing her father was a captain.

7:20

Ichigo comes home.

Ichigo "Hey I'm home hope it's not to-"

Isshin "YOURRRRR LAAAAAATTTEE!!!" He says as he elbows his son on the face.

Toshiro "Should I…?"

Karin "No leave them."

Rukia "Ichigo deserves it."

Yuzu "His fault for being late."

Rangiku "I can get Isshin from behind while he's distracted!"

She gets up and attacks her previous Captain.

Ichigo "Ack help me!!"

The four not fighting "No!"

"What did I do deserve this?!"

Matsumoto sends a foot to Isshin he moves and she hits Ichigo who tries to kick her but kicks his dad instead.

Karin "Keep it down your annoying!"

"Rukia?"

"On it."

She sighs "90 correct?"

"Modified."

She nods "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi!!"

A black box goes around the three fighting.

Toshiro "That should hold them for a while unless they all exit their body's and use full spirit pressure."

Karin "Rukia why didn't you do this sooner?!"

"Because it's 90's level kido it's not easy I'd say with those three we got about 15 minutes if they stopped fighting right now. But that won't happen will it?"

"Probably not."

The four keep eating and the three trapped are still fighting and don't notice for a while.

7:44

Toshiro "Rukia can you undo the Kidō? Karin Yuzu? If they are still fighting want me to leave them or stop them?"

Yuzu "Stop them!"

Karin "I don't care but make sure they live it's Ichigo's turn to clean."

"Works for me. Rukia?"

She nods and undoes the spell.

Rangiku and Isshin are still fighting but Ichigo is sitting in the corner waiting to be let out. Ichigo immediately runs out of there.

Toshiro "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō." He pins Matsumoto and Isshin to the wall.

Isshin "No incantation? Nice job Hitsugaya!!"

Matsumoto "Hey Captain!!"

"You both need behave. I swear it's just like back then! You two fight and I end up using Kido to separate you because your noisy!! You two are still such kids sometimes." He laughs a little.

Matsumoto "Let me down!! Your the kid!!"

Isshin "This was fair should have seen it coming."

"Yup."

Toshiro undoes his Kido. Karin and Yuzu are laughing Ichigo is hiding and Rukia is laughing at Ichigo.

Yuzu "Ichigo it's your turn to clean remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know I know because me and Rukia were arguing this morning. Oh yeah why are Toshiro and Rangiku here?"

"Your asking us now?"

"Hey as soon I walked in i got attacked then Rangiku and dad were to busy fighting to answer me! Don't give me a hard time Toshiro!"

Toshiro sighs "Your dad invited me and Matsumoto to dinner."

"Why?"

"Your aware he is a former Captain but do you know what squad?"

"No he never said and I can't see it on his coat."

Toshiro sighs "Kurosaki Isshin formerly known as Shiba Isshin. Captain of Squad 10."

Isshin "Yup then I lost my power and this kid took over!" He tries to grab Toshiro again but he moves.

Toshiro "What part of 'It didn't work back then and it's not gonna work now' didn't make sense to you?"

Isshin "Man and I was hiding my spirit pressure to!!"

Toshiro smirks "Not completely plus I can hear you coming."

Isshin sighs "Trained ya to good didn't I?"

"I know your tricks."

Ichigo "Wait Dad you were Toshiro's Captain?!"

"Yeah I was Captain, Matsumoto was my Lieutenant, and Hitsugaya was 3rd Seat."

"Those two never did work so I had too." Toshiro complained.

Rangiku "I was looking for Captain most the time!"

"You would be drinking!!" Isshin rats her out.

"Hey that's not true I only got a drink when I couldn't find you!!"

"That was all the time!" He laughs.

Toshiro groans "This is what had to put up with but worse."

Karin "You poor soul."

"Was that supposed to be pun…"

"Sorta."

He rolls his eyes at her.

Ichigo "You got rid of one but we gotta put with him now!"

"I got rid of him before you were even born!"

"Yeah your old."

"Hardly I'm a Soul remember?"

Karin and Yuzu sigh Rukia starts laughing. Matsumoto and Isshin are trying to pick something to fight about.

Karin "Should we stop them?"

Rukia "I'm heading upstairs do whatever with them!"

Yuzu takes Karin up the stairs.

Yuzu "Karin-chan that boyfriend of yours is pretty strong huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I think Rukia at least might be onto you two?"

"How?!?!"

"You two were actually a little couplely earlier!3"

"Like how?"

"Eating dinner you were staring a little. When watching them fight your guy's hands were close. Giving each other little glance while others were talk when we ate. The smile you two had."

Karin blushes slightly. Yuzu smiles and goes back down Ichigo and Toshiro stopped arguing and are trying to stop Rangiku and Isshin from killing each other.

Yuzu "Karin? Come help me make sure no one dies."

Karin "Mkay."

She goes down and sighs.

8:37

Karin "Should we stop them or just prepare a bed for them?"

Toshiro "Ichigo where's you combat pass?"

"In my room why?"

"Make sure these two don't kill each other really quick I forgot my glove and if these two are going to kill each other might as well be in Soul form."

"Okay it's on my desk should I call Orihime?"

"Probably but wait till I get back."

Toshiro goes to the stairs and smiles at Karin before going to Ichigo's room Karin follows him and Yuzu watches them leave

"So obvious." She thinks.

Toshiro and Karin hold hands without realizing it. Toshiro knocks on Ichigo's door remembering Rukia is in there.

Rukia "Come in! Hey Hitsugaya!" She sees the two are holding hands.

Toshiro "Hey can you tosses me that Combat pass? I left my glove at the hotel and need it."

"Sure catch." She tosses it to him

"Thanks Rukia."

"No problem."

He turns to leave.

Rukia "Oh Hitsugaya when more thing!"

"Hm?"

"Let go her hand before heading down ok lover boy?"

They both let go and blushing tensing up.

Toshiro "Y-you knew?"

"Pretty obviously I mean your always together plus the looks you gave each other at dinner."

Karin "Your not gonna tell on us right?"

"Don't worry it's to amusing to watch you guys try to hide it so I won't tell. But Lover boy you hurt her you know your dead right?"

"I know and will people stop calling me that?!" He blushes.

Rukia "Matsumoto and the guys know right?"

"Yeah."

"Teasing you?"

"Yes…" he sighs.

"Anyone else know?"

"Yuzu."

"So everyone except for Ichigo, his human friends, and his dad?"

"Pretty much. Don't tell them or the Soul Society?"

"I won't. Have fun you two!"

They leave

Karin sighs relived "Lets go we have to be more careful."

"Yeah."

Ichigo "Toshiro you better get down here and help me!!!"

Toshiro goes down and uses the pass to make Isshin and Rangiku jump out off their body's.

Ichigo "If your going to fight go somewhere else we just repaired everything."

Rangiku "Is the street fine?"

"I don't care just go somewhere else."

"Bye Captain see you later!"

"Later Captain Hitsugaya come again!"

They go outside and keep fighting. Toshiro sighs.

8:48pm

Toshiro "I better get going if the guys get back to the hotel before me they will get suspicious about where I go."

Ichigo "Later Toshiro."

Yuzu "Bye Hitsugaya-San!"

Karin "Bye Shiro!"

"Bye see ya another time."

He leaves.

"Come on Matsumoto. Bye Captain Shiba."

"Coming Captain!"

"Bye you two!"

After they get around the corner and flash step to the park.

Toshiro sighs sitting in a tree hanging his feet off.

Rangiku sits next to him "Well?"

Toshiro "Matsumoto you understand feelings and emotions better than I do right?"

"I think everyone does. But yes."

"I need some help."

"What's wrong?"

"What should I do? I really like Karin but we're from different worlds?"

Rangiku sighs putting a hand on his shoulder "We're stationed here for a while. You have time."

"For now. But I'm just a little…"

"Nervous about what the other Captains will think?"

Toshiro nods "What if they take me less serious? I've worked so hard and always blocked out everything? I never even believe in love? Why does Karin make me feel so different?"

"They will still respect you like always just tease you a little. You really love her don't you?"

Toshiro doesn't answer for a moment then sighs "Yeah I do…"

Rangiku smiles proudly hugging her Captain "Awww! That's so cute! You're first crush! I'm so proud! This is adorable you actually asked me for advise! This is just like when you were younger!" She let's go.

Toshiro "This is why I don't tell you stuff. But I really need help and as much as I hate to admit it. Your good at this stuff and the only person other than Momo I'm willing to ask. What should I do?"

Rangiku uses all her will power to keep from laughing but let's a smile slip out "So cute! I think you should just keep doing what you're doing for a while and when I butt in it's for the best!"

"Alright. Thanks Mom."

Toshiro feels himself turn very red very fast "I- I mean Matsumoto!"

Rangiku smiles "It's okay Toshiro. Don't worry."

Toshiro's to embarrassed by his mistake to say anything.

Rangiku puts her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about it okay? I won't tell anyone any of this conversation."

"S-sorry Matsumoto."

"Don't worry it's fine. It's no big deal."

"O-okay…"

"You and Karin are a big deal though."

"I don't see how?"

They keep talking.

Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu.

Yuzu "So Karin-chan you-" Karin covers her mouth because Ichigo is just around the corner.

Karin "Night Ichigo make sure dad and Rangiku-San don't kill each other!"

She pulls Yuzu into their room.

Yuzu "You and Toshiro were smiling at each other the whole time! You two are perfect for her each other!!" She smiles.

Karin turns a little pink and looks down.

knock knock*

Karin "Who is it?"

"It's me Rukia."

Yuzu "Come in."

Rukia comes in.

Yuzu "What's wrong Rukia-San?"

"Came to tease Karin a little about her and Hitsugaya!"

Karin groans and sinks down against the wall.

Yuzu "You know?"

"Found out downstairs when they couldn't stop staring at each other."

"I know it was so obvious!"

Karin "Guys keep it down! Don't let the guys know. Dad is unpredictable and Ichigo will kill Shiro then me."

"We know don't tell them."

"But it's your first crush Karin-chan as your sister it's my job to freak out."

"Whatever do it when they aren't here I'm going to sleep." She lays on the bed and falls asleep.

Meanwhile Toshiro is just getting back to the hotel room and sees Yumichika and Ikkaku sitting in front of the room door.

Ikkaku "We still need a key."

Yumichika "You kicked us out before we got it."

Toshiro "You both deserved it." He says unlocking the door and they go inside.

Yumichika "That's true but it mostly Ikkaku I said it was uncalled for!"

Ikkaku "Just saying the possibilities..."

Toshiro glares at him.

Ikkaku "Chill out lover boy i wasn't being serious earlier I was just joking!"

"Don't joke about that I don't care if you tease me or whatever but nothing like that will happen."

Yumichika "By the way where were you I felt Matsumoto's spirit pressure over there?"

"She and Captain Shiba are going at it again."

"Why were you and Rangiku at the Kurosaki's place?"

"Captain invited me and her over for dinner."

"Right he's your former Captain."

"Still in habit of calling him captain huh?"

"Old habits die hard." He smiles thinking about the past when Isshin was still his Captain.

Ikkaku "Did the others figure out about you and Karin?"

"Yuzu found out last night when I dropped Karin off and Rukia figured it out."

Yumichika "Ichigo and Isshin?"

"Those two and Matsumoto were trapped in a Kido box most of the time."

"Should I ask?"

"You can probably figure it out."

"Isshin attacked Ichigo then Matsumoto attacked Isshin the three started fighting and you put a cage around them?"

"Pretty much."

"That hollow earlier? It was a…"

"Class 9."

"Yeah we sent Rangiku first to check if you needed help we were gonna come if more showed up."

"Matsumoto got there after I defeated it."

"I noticed another spirt pressure with you. It was _her_ wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"She's a human remember! It was dangerous enough to fight it one on one without lifting the limit!!"

"Plus we were able to tell you went Bankai."

"Rangiku said that you shouldn't do your mature Bankai in battle yet. You were being careless."

"I had no other choice."

"Call back up!"

"I didn't have the time! I didn't have time to wait for someone! I didn't have time to ask for limit release! There was only one if there was more I would have called you guys! But it was just one I knew I could handle it but I would have to Bankai!"

"You haven't completely mastered your new Bankai though you have to be careful when you use it!"

"If I didn't Bankai then me and Karin would have both been _killed_!!" Toshiro's voice is shaking when he says that still shaking he says "She would have died if I didn't use Bankai I knew it was a risky move since it's not perfected but it was all I could do." His hands are in fist shaking.

Yumichika and Ikkaku look at each other then at Toshiro who is staring at floor in front of him tensely.

Yumichika "Why did you let her go with you?"

Ikkaku "Usually you would never let a human go?"

Toshiro "You both are aware of her spirit pressure aren't you?" They nod as he continues "She's taken out hollows with a soccer ball. I thought there was just a normal hollow so I let her come because I wanted to see if she has what it takes to become a Soul Reaper." His fist loosen a little "Her spirit pressure is high and it's still growing. It's increased by 1/3 since 2 weeks ago. And I can feel it getting stronger."

Yumichika "Your right think back to the time we were all here around 2 years ago."

Toshiro "It's at least tripled since then. She was able to see us clearly in Soul form."

"How clearly 2 years ago?"

"As clear as we can see as each other."

"Hitsugaya you and Karin have been friends for how long?"

"About two years or so since I played soccer with them that time we were stationed here because of the Arrancar."

"How was her spirit pressure then? Do you remember?"

"It was about as strong as Ichigo's friends spirit pressures now. Keigo and Tatsuki. Yumichika Ikkaku the other night you four stayed at Keigo's house right? His sister is obsessed with Ikkaku right?"

Ikkaku shivers at the memories.

Yumichika "Yes I noticed that boys was strong he was able to see us in Soul Form when we first started to stay there. For a human his spirit pressure is on a scale form 1-10 1 being no spirit pressure 10 being Ichigo probably about a 4 now."

"That's how Karins was in the beginning when we met. And don't compare Keigo to Ichigo it gets sad."

"True but about Karin you've told the Soul Society about her right? Have you said how much her Spirit pressure has grown?"

"I told them I found a high spirit pressure that could be of use. They know I wouldn't report it if I wasn't sure."

"That's true."

"Karin's spirit pressure is not something to joke about though. She's is moving at a faster pace than her brother did. Even if the Soul Society rejects my suggestion they will end up bringing her there sooner or later."

"That's true have you heard anything from the Soul Society yet?"

"No. Not yet." He checks his soul pager and looks at the time.

9:33

Toshiro "Lets give them time I told them about her only a few hours ago."

"Before hollow attack or after attack?"

"A few minutes before."

"Odds they sent it?"

"I doubt they would send a class 9 hollow here."

"They aren't that reckless. There is no way human can't defeat a hollow that strong."

"Unless it's Ichigo but who knows what he is."

"Are we sure he's human?"

"Who knows anymore isn't he basically a demon?"

"Soul Reaper, Hollow, Visord, Fullbring, Vasto Lord, Quincy?"

"Wasn't he also basically King of Hell?"

"Yup."

"What the hell is he?!"

"Who knows but it could be having an effect on Karin since she already had high spirit pressure. Remember her Dad is a former captain and her mom was Quincy with a little bit of hollow in her."

"When did you find that out?"

"Captain Shiba told me about the hollow part and I remembered that he saved he a Quincy and married her."

He gets up.

Yumichika "Where you going?"

"Did you seriously not notice the mountain of candy over there? Im getting something to snack on want something?"

Ikkaku "I thought I was just seeing things toss me anything."

Yumichika "Just give me a bag I haven't eaten."

Toshiro tosses two bags over there and takes one to his bed.

Yumichika "I forgot these are from Ukitake aren't they?"

"Who else gives me this much candy for no reason?!"

"Don't complain it's free!" Ikkaku says eating.

Yumichika "Dude close your mouth when you eat!"

Closing Ikkaku's mouth with his foot. Toshiro rolls his eyes and starts eating.

He thinks "What will happen if I bring Karin to the Soul Society? If they realize she could be either a benefit or a threat to the Soul Society in only a matter of months what will happen? With her spirit energy she is going to be targeted more and more. I hope the Soul Society gets back to me soon."

End chapter!!!

Review's help!!!!


	9. Response

I do not own Bleach!!!

Chapter 9!!

Morning

Toshiro wakes up and sees Ikkaku and Yumichika laying on the floor next to each other he gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower and get ready. While Toshiro is the shower Yumichika wakes up rubbing his eyes sleepily. Ikkaku wakes up when he feels Yumichika moving.

Yumichika "Sorry if I woke you Ikkaku." He smiles.

Ikkaku "Ehh don't worry bout it. Where's the kid?" He says seeing the bed empty.

Yumichika "I don't know either he left already or he's in the shower."

"Probably in the shower it's still early what time even is it?"

"7:07?"

"Yeah he's in the shower. He doesn't meet the girl till later."

Toshiro's soul pager goes off.

Ikkaku "Is it a hollow?"

He checks the Soul Pager.

Ikkaku "It's a message from the Soul Society about the girl!?"

"What? Hitsugaya get out here it's important!!"

Toshiro comes out a moment later buttoning his jeans and has a towel around his neck.

Toshiro "What is it?"

Ikkaku "The Soul Society answered."

Toshiro "Really what they say!"

Yumichika "That it would best for someone to take her over there on Monday."

Toshiro "Monday? It's Thursday how come?"

Ikkaku "They want someone to monitor her spirit pressure for the rest of the week and on Sunday report what has changed and anything that happened."

Yumichika "Don't start training her yet though. Just keep doing what you were doing take her to fight hollows as long it's a Class 3 and lower. We don't know Classes she has fought already so it's best stay low since she's human."

"Okay." Toshiro nods.

Yumichika "Oh yeah they said they might also keep an eye on her so be careful unless you want the Soul Society to know what's going on Lover Boy."

"Yeah they might think you told them so you could spend time with her in the Soul Society."

Toshiro blushes "Stop calling me 'Lover Boy' already!!"

"Your reaction is to amusing."

Toshiro groans and grabs a shirt from his bag to put on.

He sighs "Machine is on the first floor right?"

Yumichika "Yeah."

Toshiro "Ok thanks. Umm can I borrow someone's shirt for a minute?" He asks shyly covering himself slightly.

Yumichika laughs a little "Here." He tosses him a shirt from his bag.

"Thanks Yumichika." He says putting the shirt on.

Due to his height and smallness the shirt is down to just above his knees and falling off his shoulder but he doesn't complain. Toshiro takes his clothes downstairs in a basket.

Yumichika "That boy so innocent."

"Yeah it's weird."

Female voice "Not really I mean Captain has always been kinda shy."

Rangiku comes in while talking "He's also 13. So it's no surprise he's a bit insecure."

"Rangiku-San? How'd you get here?"

"I took a key yesterday."

"She has a key but we don't wow." Rangiku smiles.

Rangiku "Where's Captain?"

"He went to wash his clothes downstairs."

"Ohh."

beep beep*

"Hollows?"

"A lot of them lets go! Grab Toshiro on the way."

The three leap out of their body's and rush down stairs.

Rangiku "I'll get Captain we will be right behind you!"

"Yes!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika keep running over there and Rangiku runs to Toshiro.

Matsumoto "Hollows quickly eat your soul candy and lets go!"

"Yes!" He eats his candy and jumps out of his body.

Toshiro "King finish washing these then go upstairs and don't let those three kill each other."

King "Yes master!"

Toshiro and Rangiku go after Yumichika and Ikkaku.

@the hollows

Toshiro "You three keep fighting there's three people with high spirit pressures here possible targets I'll get them away!"

Three "Yes, Sir!"

Toshiro flash steps over to the three humans.

Keigo "H-Hitsugaya? What going on?"

"Hollows you three get out of here me and the others will take care of this."

Tatsuki "Is Orihime there?!"

"No. She and Ichigo are together. I am aware that you two fought Hollows before but these are stronger. Get out of here or you three may get killed on accident."

Keigo "Yes, sir. Tatsuki, Mizuiro. Let's go!"

The three start running and a hollow appears in front of them.

Hollow "Well if it isn't the Captain that killed our partner! Oh and it looks like you have more friends with high spirit pressures with you!!"

Toshiro "Class 10?! Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!!" He sends an ice dragon crashing into the hollow.

Toshiro "Run away now!!"

The three run away without getting caught.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku are fighting their own Hollows.

Rangiku "These are Class 9's and 10's!!"

Yumichika "Why aren't Renji and Rukia here they're part of the mission too!!"

Ikkaku "Doesn't matter keep fighting!!"

Yumichika "Bloom Fuji Kujaku!!" He cries out releasing his Shikai.

Rangiku "Growl Haineko!!" She calls as her blade turns to ash.

Ikkaku "Extend Hōzukimaru!!" His Zanpakutō changes into a spear.

As they fight Renji and Rukia are rushing over to make sure the others are okay.

Toshiro "It's ready into positions everyone!!"

Hollow "What you think you can defeat us? No one even released a Bankai yet?"

Ikkaku "Hate to disappoint you but we plan to finish this without a single Bankai release!"

Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku are standing far from the hollows.

Toshiro "Rokui Hyōketsuji!!"

All the hollows are trapped in the ice.

Hollow "Did you think a thin layer off us will stop us boy?!"

The hollows are about to use Cero to break out.

Toshiro "Matsumoto now!!"

"Yes, sir! Neko Rinbu!!"

The ash surrounds all the hollows.

Hollow "What's this dust?"

Matsumoto "Think again!"

She slashes the ash from her Zanpakutō cuts all the hollows very bad defeating a few. The remaining hollows break out of ice.

Renji "Roar, Zabimaru!!" He cuts 3 of the remaining 8 hollows killing one.

Rukia "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She freezes and killed three of the 7.

Ikkaku "Save some for me!!" He yells separating his Shikai which goes into two hollow heads killing them.

Yumichika "Might as well join!"

He cuts a hollows head from behind defeating it. Toshiro jumps in too killing two hollows and Matsumoto finishes the last one.

Toshiro "Like he said 'without a single Bankai release'."

They all put their Zanpakutō's away.

Ikkaku "So what was the final score?"

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?"

"When it comes to killing of course it does!"

Toshiro sighs. "There was a totally of 30 hollows. Matsumoto: 5, Renji: 3, Rukia: 3, Yumichika: 5, Ikkaku: 7, Me: 7."

Ikkaku "So we tied Hitsugaya?"

"I suppose."

"You two can fight later after we clean and bandage our wounds."

"Wounds?"

Renji sighs "Ikkaku you leg is cut and you have 6 cuts across your chest not to mention 2 on each arm plus a cut across your back."

Rukia "Hitsugaya you have 2 cuts down your back, 4 across your chest, cut on you cheek, arms and left leg each have a few cuts but not as bad as the ones on your chest."

Matsumoto "We all got a little beat up in this one."

"Yeah lets go to the Hotel and bandage up before entering our Gigais."

Renji and Rukia look at each remembering they left their Gigai's at Ichigo's room.

Toshiro "You two got cut the least. It's safe for you two enter Gigai like that."

Renji and Rukia each only have a small cut on their arms.

The two go to Ichigo's house to get their Gigai's while the other four go to the hotel. 8:05 they get there.

Rangiku "Captain you and Ikkaku got cut the most. Yumichika treat Ikkaku I'll treat Captain."

Yumichika "Yes. Ikkaku hold still will ya?!"

Ikkaku "I'm fine this is nothing."

Yumichika sighs "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō."

He pins Ikkaku down so he can treat him.

Rangiku "Captain thank you for staying still this time."

"Just bandage me up. Your cuts are pretty bad too."

"Not as bad as yours. Me and Yumichika only got a few cuts."

Toshiro "Yumichika's head is bleeding and has a cut down his chest. Your cut down the back, chest, and your arm is cut."

Yumichika "Shut up let her fix you then."

Toshiro sighs as Matsumoto wraps a bandage around his chest and back.

Matsumoto "They really should start sending someone from squad 4."

"Or at least a former member."

"Or someone who knows how to do healing kido properly."

"Be quiet Ikkaku you can't even do kido."

"It's unnecessary squad 11 fights combat. We don't need Kido!"

"You do realize that a member of that squad pinned you down using Kido?"

"If he would have just listened to me I wouldn't have to."

"I told you that I was fine these are nothing!"

Rangiku and Toshiro sigh.

Rangiku "Okay Captain I'm done with the main cuts give me your arm." He listens and looks at the clock.

8:19

Toshiro "Shit Matsumoto can you toss me my phone?"

"Okay. Where'd you even get a phone from here?"

"His girlfriend got it for him!" Ikkaku teases.

Toshiro scowls at him.

Matsumoto "She bought you a phone?!"

"She just gave me her old phone that she never used. What's the big deal?"

Matsumoto gives him the phone and starts bandaging his leg.

Yumichika "Gotta tell her your running late lover boy?"

"Stop calling me that!!"

"Nah your reaction is to funny."

Toshiro groans and rolls his eyes. He starts typing a message to Karin.

Message "Hey Karin! Super sorry something happened so I'm running a little late I'll be there as soon as I finish healing Matsumoto. Shouldn't take any longer than a few minutes." He sighs closing the phone.

Rangiku "I'm almost done don't worry."

She finishes bandaging his leg and goes to his right arm. Yumichika finishes bandaging Ikkaku's arms and legs and undoes the kido so he can wrap his chest and back.

Ikkaku "Are you done Yumichika this is taking forever!"

"Shut up and sit still." He says wrapping his wounds.

Rangiku finishes wrapping all of Toshiro's wounds and puts a small bandage in his cheek.

Toshiro "Thanks Matsumoto." He says as he fixes his kimono and starts bandaging Matsumoto's arm and legs.

Toshiro finishes her arm and legs pretty quickly since her cuts weren't to bad.

Toshiro "Matsumoto I need to bandage your back and chest."

Rangiku "Okay. Yumichika Ikkaku you peak and I'll kill you!"

Ikkaku "Just go in the bathroom and have him wrap you in there!"

Yumichika "I still don't understand why you don't care if Toshiro sees I mean he is a guy too?"

Rangiku "Because me and Captain have always bandaged each other up so I don't care anymore."

Toshiro "She's also forced me to go in a all woman's bath… it was torture."

"Captain is one of the few guys that aren't perverts he had his eyes closed the whole time at the bath!!"

Toshiro blushes "That's enough Matsumoto…"

Ikkaku "This kid is so innocent I don't understand!"

Yumichika "Rangiku-San protect this innocent cinnamon roll!"

"I've tried to reck him multiple times he's to pure!!"

Toshiro "Wait did he just call me an 'innocent cinnamon roll'? What's that even mean?!"

"Your pure how is he pure?! Matsumoto is his lieutenant?!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"The only one who could reck this kid is Shūhei Hisagi!"

Toshiro "Matsumoto come on I need to leave let me bandage you really quick."

ding* Toshiro grabs the phone.

8:25 message from Karin "Okay don't worry I have to deal with Ichigo so I was hoping you didn't leave yet. Also what happened with Rangiku-San? Let me know when your heading to the field."

Toshiro sighs relieved and types "I'll tell you what happened later still bandaging her. Should be done and leave in around 5 minutes. I'll text you when I get there."

Rangiku "Girlfriend waiting for you?"

"No Ichigo was being stupid for some reason."

"Probably wondering where she goes."

"Yeah you'd get suspicious if Hinamori would sneak off early and come back late."

"Why'd you bring her into this?"

"Because she's like a sister to you."

"You would be worried if you were Ichigo and Hinamori was Karin."

"Please don't compare me to Ichigo that's really insulting but I see your point. Have to protect sisters. Come on Matsumoto."

Toshiro and Rangiku go into the bathroom. Rangiku takes her kimono off her shoulders and ties it around her waist so it's out of the way. Toshiro starts to bandage her up.

Toshiro "These cuts aren't really that deep?"

"Yours were kinda deep."

"Sit up straighter and lift you arms."

"Okay."

She does what she's told and Toshiro finishes bandaging her back and chest.

Toshiro "I'm done."

"Ok thank you captain." She says putting her Kimono back on.

They go out as Yumichika and Ikkaku are switching places.

Ikkaku "Hitsugaya? Rangiku? How do you bandage each other so fast?!"

"Captain is small so it doesn't take that long."

"I'm not small!!" Toshiro gets his Gigai.

All of the Gigai were hiding in the closet so they were safe (Kings idea).

Toshiro "King did you get the clothes out the wash?"

"Yeah after I dried them i put them in your bag."

"Okay thanks King lets switch."

Rangiku "It's not safe to enter Gigai so soon you need to rest your wounds see deep."

"They've been worse." Toshiro says as he enters his Gigai.

Yumichika "You seriously made King finish washing your clothes?"

"Well I was washing them when the hollows attacked might as well have him finish when we left."

"That's true."

"Here."

Toshiro tosses Yumichika back his shirt and puts his on.

Yumichika "Oh yeah thanks." He tosses the shirt onto his bag.

Rangiku "So Captain- where'd he go?"

"Down the street look."

They look out the window.

"How'd he even get there so fast? He didn't flash step."

"Who cares I'm curious if they got caught last night at dinner?"

"Rangiku weren't you there?"

"I was fighting with Isshin the whole time and Captain put a Kido around us. I don't think Ichigo knows because he was trapped with us for most of it."

"Did you even eat?"

"Yes until Ichigo got there then Isshin had an opening so I attacked then we got put in a kido box."

"Before then how were the couple acting?"

"Small glances at each other. Karin would look at Captain when someone was talking and Captain would look at her when no one was looking at him."

"So sorta couplely?"

"Yeah that's all I know."

"Want to follow him?"

"No need to respect Captain's privacy!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku just look at her and raise an eyebrow.

Rangiku "Yeah even I'm not buying that let's follow him."

"Thought so come on."

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin both get there at 8:47.

Karin "Hey! Why do you have bandage on you cheek and a scar on your arms?"

(When they enter Gigai whatever damage they got in Soul form appears as a scar on Gigai until they heal in Soul form completely.)

Toshiro "Attack this morning all of us got hit pretty bad. Me and Ikkaku got the most cuts but we also took out the most hollows."

"I felt all your spirit pressures raise and I noticed that Renji and Rukia left and were heading that way. Those hollows felt really strong."

"Classes 9 and 10 there were 30. No one released Bankai though and we fought with our limit."

"Limit? I think yesterday Rangiku-San and King said something about only having 20% of full power?"

"Yeah. All Captain and Lieutenant level Soul Reapers have limit placed automatically on part of our body's when we enter the world of the living."

"How come?"

"If we fight without the limit we might end up accidentally destroying everything. A few have to hold back even more when they fight like Captain of Squad 11. Personally I think it's to dangerous to have him come here at all he would get arrested immediately."

"Who's he?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi. He would get arrested one way or another."

"You said you all automatically get the seal?"

"Yeah."

"Was it that mark on your chest I saw yesterday when Rangiku was bandaging you up?"

"Yes. It only shows up on us when we are in Soul form if you were wondering why it wasn't there when we went swimming." He smiles at her slyly.

"I-I wasn't!" She blushes as Toshiro laughs slightly.

Karin "Shut up Shiro!!"

"Sorry Karin."

Karin punches him to shut him up.

"Ow not so hard I just got cut there!!" He cries out putting his arm over his chest.

"Oh no sorry!!! 8(*~*)8"

"It's fine my wounds weren't to bad. We might call the Soul Society and ask them to ask someone from or previously in Squad 4 to come heal us. More hollows have been appearing and we are getting more wounds the two girls are the only ones who can use healing kido well enough to do anything right now."

"What about you?"

"I'm good at most Kido but healing is the one I struggled with at the Academy. I got decent enough to heal minor injuries like the cuts on my arm and on my cheek but I haven't had to use healing kido in over 20 years so my skills have dulled a lot."

"Oh." She kisses his cheek by where he was cut.

Toshiro smiles "Oh Karin the Soul Society answered me this morning."

"What they say?"

"Monitor your spirit pressure for the rest of the week. Let you fight hollows Class 3 and under since we don't know what you fought before. Don't start any training and they will have me bring you over on Sunday or Monday. But if something happens I have permission to take you over sooner but that is only if something crazy were to happen."

"Okay!" She hugs him.

He is in pain since she is hugging where he got cut and he hasn't healed but he doesn't say anything he just hugs her back. After they let go.

Toshiro "They also said that they might keep an eye on you themselves though city cameras."

"They have access to those?!"

"Meh Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri has his ways I don't know how he gets them but he does. He is a sick twisted man."

Unknown voice "I heard that! Hitsugaya you also were a rude one!"

"Wha- Captain Kurotsuchi?! Are you eavesdropping?!"

"Well I said that we would also monitor the girls spirit pressure I saw that you were there so I was going to say hi."

"Stop spying on me!! Why are you even watching? Don't you have to work on other important stuff?"

"I heard the girl had high spirit pressure and took out hollows. She would make an excellent research subject! I'm curious about her powers?"

Karin "I don't have any powers."

Mayuri "But you do and just haven't awaken them yet! What do say girl want to be my research subject?"

Toshiro "Karin don't listen to him. He will end up turning your brain to mush or something."

"Not true I planned to stay away from life threatening experiments and I was going to give her her own cell- I mean room!"

Karin "Hard pass not interested."

"Come on girl I would feed you at least once every day! Plus you can have some water I can't let my research subject die before I experiment?!"

"I didn't tell the Soul Society about Karin so you can research on her. I told them because soon her spirit energy can-"

"Go out of control? Your correct Captain Hitsugaya. (never thought I would say that)"

"I heard that!!"

"In less than 5 months she could lose control of her spirit energy. More hollows will target her. From what I've observed just during this conversation the two of you are close correct?"

"Yeah we've been friends for a while."

"From when you met to now how has her spirit pressure changed?"

"In the beginning it was less than around 1/8 of what it is now."

"I see. Girl how clear can you see hollows?"

"Completely clear."

"And I assume you've seen at least Captain Hitsugaya in Soul form?"

"Yes and the others that are stationed here. Plus I've seen my brother and father in Soul form."

"How clear can you see them?"

"As clear as I see them in Gigai."

"Interesting and you've fought hollows?"

"Yes."

"With a soccer ball?"

"Yes."

"Hitsugaya do you know what levels they were?"

"I only saw her fight two and they were levels 2 and 4. She says that she fights them when Ichigo is the in the Soul Society or wherever it is that disappears to and isn't there."

"Girl, are you sure you don't want to be my research subject I'll change the offer. You get 2 meals a day, your own room, enough water, I'll have Nemu make you clothes, I will stay away from all life threatening experiments, and I'll allow you 3 people to visit you, plus you can have whatever time I'm not experimenting on you to do what you like if you where a bracelet that lets me track you. I have never given an offer this good ever I probably never will again! Doesn't this sound good? What do you say girl?"

Karin to Toshiro "That actually doesn't sound to bad."

Toshiro to Karin "Don't do it it's a trap. The only test subjects that survived were the ones he destroyed the body, remade, and brainwashed."

Karin "Seriously?!"

Mayuri "Its not as bad as he made it sound!"

"Do you not remember what almost happened when the Zanpakutō's manifested?!"

"What your point Zabimaru, Zangetsu, and Senbonzakura are all fine!! Besides it's not like I've done anything to Hyōrinmaru you won't let me!! I need research on ice Zanpakutō's too!!"

"Rukia has an ice Zanpakutō too."

"She says no and Byakuya refuses to let me do any experiment that have something to do with her."

"I don't blame him."

"We aren't done with this brat but we have more important things to discuss."

"Correct."

"The girls spirit pressure is surprisingly strong for her age and being human."

"That's right. Her spirit energy is a lot like how mine was when Matsumoto came to me and told me to become a Soul Reaper to learn to control it."

"I think you may have found a child prodigy like you and Gin!"

"Never compare me or Karin to Gin."

Karin "Why what's up with Gin?"

"Long story tell you later."

"Okay but what do mean Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"I'm not comparing you to humans right now. I'm comparing you to other souls here. Hitsugaya here is the most recent child prodigy. Before him it was Gin. Both finished the academy in 1 year and are gifted."

The connection between starts messing up.

Toshiro "Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri "Stay there I'm in coming in person this connection is terrible! I can't even see you on screen!"

"Are you watching us?!"

No answer.

Toshiro "Captain Kurotsuchi? Hello? You there?"

Toshiro sighs and puts his Soul Pagers away.

Toshiro "He's probably sending Nemu over. Don't let em know about us. I'm not sure they knows or not but don't do anything couplely okay?"

"Okay. How long would it take for him to get here?"

"I'd say in 3-2-1."

He points behind him as the Senkaimon opens behind him. Mayuri and his Lieutenant Nemu come out.

Mayuri "Oh how'd you know my timing?"

"Lucky guess honestly."

Mayuri "Ahh now I can feel her spirit pressure in person I'm even more interested!"

"She's not going to let you do any experiments!" Toshiro says putting his arm in front of Karin.

Mayuri "Hmph oh well! I didn't come for that."

Toshiro puts his arm down "Right we were in a middle of a conversation when we lost connection."

"Right. As I was saying before someone messed up the connection." He looks at Nemu.

Nemu "The 5th seat spilled a dangerous chemical on the wires so we lost connection between the Soul Society and The World of the Living. Right now seats 4, 6 and 7 are cleaning it while seats 8 and 9 are lecturing the 5th seat."

Karin "Shiro? Who are these two?"

Toshiro "This is Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant Nemu."

Nemu "Hello."

Mayuri "And you are Karin Kurosaki correct? Ichigo's little sister?"

"Y-yes."

"You were right Captain Hitsugaya. (who would have thought I'd say that twice in one day)"

Toshiro glares at him.

Mayuri continues ignoring him "This girls spirit pressure is no joke. I agree she could be of use to us against hollows. Speak the devil here comes one now. Nemu!"

"On it."

Nemu kicks the hollow just as it appears and it disintegrated.

Karin "Wow!"

Mayuri "That's right when I built Nemu I gave her multiple abilities that developed when she got older."

Nemu "That's correct for example *her hand starts spinning* I learned about this ability 3 years ago and this *she disappears* last month."

"Nemu."

"Yes sir." She reappears and stands quietly.

Toshiro "Anyway about Karin from 2 weeks ago to now her spirit energy increased by 1/8. It seems to increase 1/16 a week."

"When I said she's a child prodigy I was serious. I haven't seen spirit energy like this for a while. I have data on you and Gin from before either of you even joined the academy and I was able to track the progress you made from when you first started to now and this girl is similar to a month before you joined the academy."

"I agree. Wait… have you been stalking me my entire life?!"

"Not stalking I just found a strong spirit pressure and when it started to get dangerous I asked Matsumoto to check it out since I was still thought of as a threat at the time."

"So you've been tracking since I was little then sent Matsumoto after me?"

"Well when you were littler."

Karin laughs.

Toshiro "Not cool Karin. Not cool. And that's low Kurotsuchi."

"Shut up I saved you and didn't do an experiment."

"Fine."

"Karin? Since I found you interesting enough to come here in person you might end up coming to the Soul Society the day after tomorrow depending on what the other Captains say."

"What does he mean by that?" Karin asks Toshiro.

Toshiro "They already know that if I think someone would be beneficial to the Soul Society I would report it but only if I was sure. If Mayuri finds the person interesting he would only send Nemu to check it out. Unless he is deeply interested in it he will come in person with Nemu."

"Correct I have many things I research back there so I send Nemu to check things out. If she thinks it's worth me coming in person then I go, but every once in a while if something really interesting comes me and Nemu both come the first time. Consider it an honor it get me to come in person without Nemu suggesting it."

Karin "Oh t-thank you sir!" She bows and Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Mayuri "Captain Hitsugaya you always were a rude one."

"Heart of ice as you all called it."

"I still want to experiment on you to see if it really is covered in ice?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes again "Whatever Captain Kurotsuchi I'm not agreeing to any experiments after what happened to your previous 8th seat."

"Hmph he got what he deserved."

"(He really didn't)"

"What's that Hitsugaya if you have something to say say it?!"

Nemu "Captain they fixed it and someone is heading over to the lab."

"Who?"

"Captain Zaraki."

"Kenpachi? Great what does that barbarian want this time?!"

"No idea let's head back."

"Fine. Captain Hitsugaya. Karin."

They leave.

Karin "The girl seems nice and the guy kinda scares me."

"Nemu is quiet and doesn't act on her own. Kurotsuchi creeps me out more and more every time I see him. You know Karin I'm a little surprised you faced a Captain with high spirit pressure and you didn't even flinch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind I should be less surprised you've faced mine, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Isshin's spirit pressures right?"

"Yeah."

"And now those twos. Me and Captain Kurotsuchi were both wrong. You aren't at the level I was at in the beginning. You are where I was 5 months into the Academy. When I first felt his spirit pressure in month 3 I couldn't move you seemed unaffected by it?"

"Wasn't that only 20% though?"

"When they enter the academy they are put on a limit so we can handle it. They have 40% then and it was only him cause he didn't create Nemu yet. Both of their spirit pressures just now is about equal to 40% of what his was back then."

"Your kidding right? I'm not that powerful I don't have that much spirit energy I don't have power."

"Fine then in that case stand back a hollow is near. Just play with that soccer ball over there until i defeat it."

A level 4 hollow appears. As Toshiro is about to eat the soul candy a soccer ball hits the hollows head from behind. Toshiro stops as he sees Karin kick the hollows head and dies.

Toshiro "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Your spirit pressure increased when you were fighting. Right now your at the level of my 5th seat! You're not even trained yet!! Your accuracy is next to perfect power is strong spirit energy is extremely powerful for human not to mention age!"

Toshiro keeps explaining to her her strength and possibilities of becoming a soul reaper.

A few hours later 3:48 the two are walking around town.

Unknown voice "Karin! Toshiro!"

Karin's friends run over to them.

Friend 1 "Where have you been the past few days we were worried!"

Friend 2 "Have you two been to together the whole time?"

Friend 3 "We tried to find Toshiro but he was gone to!"

Friend 4 "Wait why are you two holding hands?!"

Karin and Toshiro let go and look away from each other.

Friend 2 "Omg Karin! Your blushing?!"

"So is Toshiro?!"

"You two are a thing aren't you!?"

"You're wrong!!" The two tries to deny.

Friend 1 "Ha nice try!"

Friend 3 "Karin I never thought you had a soft side!"

"Shut up you 4 don't know anything!"

"Karin's got a boyfriend! Karin's got a boyfriend!" The four say in a sing-song voice.

Karin "Guys!!"

The four start laughing.

Friend 1 "So how long you two been a thing?"

"Umm well less than a week?"

Friend 4 "So who asked who out?"

"That's not of your concern!" Toshiro says blushing.

"So I'm guessing you asked her right Toshiro?"

"So who knows about you two?"

"Why does it matter?"

"We're curious. It seems like your not the best at hiding it."

"How were we supposed to know you'd all be here?!"

The four snicker a little.

"Going by the fact you both are alive we're assuming that Ichigo doesn't know? The bandage and scars Toshiro has says that your dad might know?"

Toshiro "I got the scars for another reason but that doesn't concern you."

"Toshiro if you hurt Karin we will hurt you."

"Try to hurt me and I'll freeze you."

"What?"

Realizing what he said "Never mind. Don't worry I won't hurt Karin."

"Don't tell Ichigo or my Dad."

"Okay."

"So have you two kissed?" Friend 1 asks slyly.

Karin and Toshiro tense up blushing.

Friend 2 "Someone's getting shy…?!"

"I guess they did then!!"

The four start laughing and teasing them.

Karin "Guys!!!! Shut up!!!!"

Toshiro whispers "Is it okay to put a Kido around then so they can't move?"

"Go ahead I don't care."

"What you two whispering about?"

"Probably saying that they love each other!"

Toshiro whispers under his breath "Bakudō #1 Sai."

The four are unable to move.

Friend 1 "What is this I can't move?!"

Friend 3 "What's happening?!"

Friend 2 "Why are we the only ones affected?!"

Friend 4 "Did you two do something?!"

Karin "What do you mean?"

Toshiro "Why are you all pretending like you can't move?"

"We aren't pretending!"

"We really can't move!"

"Help us!"

"Why you were just teasing me?"

"If we apologize will you help us?!"

"I guess."

"Ok ok we're sorry!! Help us!"

Karin looks at Toshiro who nods.

They each go over to one and Toshiro undoes the two but holds the other two until they get over there and he removes his kido.

Friend 1 "I don't understand what happened?"

"Me neither!"

Toshiro "That was something called Kido. Soul Reapers use it. One of my friends must of saw you and done it."

"Kido?"

"Soul Reapers?"

"One of your friends?"

"I have a few friends that are high ranking Soul Reapers."

"Doubt it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bakudō #1 Sai." Toshiro whispers.

The boys arms are tied behind him.

Toshiro "Looks like he heard you."

"Why can't I move?!"

"Don't struggle it only makes in worse no human can get out of that."

"What the hell?!"

Toshiro whispers to Karin "What I'm going to do won't psychical harm them just scare and confuse them is that okay?"

"Do it."

Toshiro eats his Soul Candy and undoes the Kido.

Toshiro "King don't do anything just stay and when I say repeat I want you to repeat what I say okay?"

King nods.

Friend 1 "That was so weird?"

His arms starts to go up. "What the?!"

Slowly he is lifted off the ground.

"What the hell is going on?"

Toshiro "Repeat. It's one of my Soul Reaper friends. He's the one that put the Kido around you."

King "It's one of my Soul Reaper friends. He's the one that put the Kido around you."

Toshiro "Repeat. He gets annoyed when people mess with me and people I care about so I'd be careful if I were you."

King "He gets annoyed when people mess with me and people I care about so I'd be careful if I were you."

Toshiro lowers the boy to the ground.

Friends "We're sorry we won't do it again!! Sorry Soul Reaper please forgive us!!"

Karin snickers looking at Toshiro who is still standing in the air above them laughing.

Toshiro "Repeat. He says he will forgive you as long as you never do it again."

"He says he will forgive you as long as you never do it again."

"We won't we promise!!!"

Toshiro gives Karin and King a thumbs up.

Toshiro "Thanks for your help King let's switch." King nods and they switch.

Karin whispers "Your evil you know that right?"

"Shut up you know you love me."

Friend 3 "I have no idea what is going on but that was scary."

"At least you were on the ground!"

"That was pretty cool though!"

"We're sorry Soul Reaper boy."

Toshiro "He left but keep screaming and he's gonna come back."

"You both can see and hear them can't you?"

"None your concern."

"We both can. Shiro you just translated to them what the boy said?"

"True."

"Was the spirit boy angry with us will he come back?"

"If anyone messes with me or someone I care about he will sometimes he brings the others with him. When all of them come it's sorta a mess."

"Others?!"

"You didn't think there was only him? If I wanted to I could call them all over!"

"Don't we're sorry!!"

Karin "That's enough Shiro."

"Come on don't you want to see the whole team?"

"Later. These guys can't see or hear spirit at all unlike us who see and hear clearly."

"That's true I forgot sometimes. Let's get going."

"Okay!! Bye guys!"

"B-bye?"

"Toshiro you hurt her I will break you!! Even if your Soul Reaper friends come after me I will kill you if you hurt her!!!"

"I know! Hurt Karin die immediately by like 18 different people!!"

They leave.

Toshiro "Well your friends are nice."

"I can't believe you actually did that."

"You said you didn't care I saw my chance to do that."

"Your evil."

"Shut up you love me." He says kissing her.

Karin "Yeah I do." She pauses for a minute "Shiro when you went into Soul form? You had a lot of bandages?"

"What? Oh yeah I almost forgot all the scars I have on the Gigai right now are the cuts from this morning. After bandaging them I left so I still have them on cause my wounds were deeper than yesterday but still fine compared to others."

"30 class 9's and 10's right?"

"Yeah."

"And how many of you were there?"

"The 6 of us. Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia, and myself. So we were fine we all fight different but cover each other so we manage."

"Like a team?"

"Sometimes. Ikkaku and Yumichika always fight one and one with opponents. Me and Matsumoto work together back to back usually. Rukia and Renji it changes."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

They walk around town for a while.

6:30

Toshiro "Its getting late better get you back before your family kills me."

"Yeah come on."

They get to her house just before 7.

Toshiro "Bye Karin see you tomorrow."

"Bye Shiro."

They kiss before Toshiro leaves. Karin goes inside smiling.

Yuzu "Oh Karin-chan just in time! You made it before Rukia and Ichigo!"

Isshin "HEEELLLLOOO!!!!" He sends a kick but Karin moves and kicks him.

Karin "Tck I'm not Ichigo I don't want to deal with that."

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia see Toshiro walking away from Ichigo's house.

Ichigo "Hey Toshiro!"

"Hm?? Oh Ichigo, Rukia? What's up?"

"Just wondering what your doing here. Rangiku was looking for you earlier."

"How come?"

"She said that right after she bandaged your wounds this morning you disappeared. You're wounds were the worst because you were rushing."

"I was in the middle of something before the hollow attack."

"King could of done it?"

"Yeah he did. But he is also an idiot."

"Half of the soul candys are!"

Ichigo "Chappy tired to break my shoulder."

Rukia "And think about everything Kon has done to me?"

"Fair point. Anyway Toshiro you should go look for Rangiku she's at that hotel a few blocks away."

"Why is she in my hotel room? She's not even staying there?"

Rukia "We need a place to meet someone and our previous room isn't big enough."

Ichigo "Shut up Rukia your lucky I'm letting you stay in my closet."

Toshiro "I'm going to find Matsumoto bye guys."

"Bye Hitsugaya!"

"Later Toshiro!"

After Toshiro gets around the corner "That boy shows me no respect." He shakes his head and keeps walking.

Back to the Kurosaki messes!!!

Ichigo and Rukia walk in to see Isshin pinned down by Karin.

Karin "I'm not Ichigo I'm not gonna put up with you attacking randomly!"

"Ow ow ow Karin-chan let me up!!"

Ichigo "Don't let him up Karin."

"Wasn't gonna. Rukia can you do that kido you and Toshiro did yesterday. This dude keeps squirming and it's annoying!"

"Bakudō #1 Sai."

"Come on Rukia we both know you can do better than that?!"

"True but that should hold you."

"Dinners ready you two have to clean."

"Why do we always have to?"

"You two come last."

"Fine let's eat!"

"Can you undo your kido Rukia I want to eat?"

"Do I have to bind you to your chair so you don't attack?"

"Probably but give me a chance!?"

"Fine."

Rukia undoes her kido and they all start eating.

Ichigo "So Karin what you been up to haven't seen you that much for like a week?"

"I've been out."

"With?"

"My friends."

"Which ones?"

"The same ones as always."

"I noticed that Toshiro's and your spirit pressures were close a lot today?"

"We were playing soccer."

Rukia and Yuzu roll their eyes.

Isshin "I noticed yesterday you two were together almost all day?"

"Your point is? I'm aloud to hangout with my friends."

Ichigo "You can't disappear like that though it's suspicious."

"Your one to talk. You always disappear for weeks at a time. You don't say where you go."

"Fair point. But now you understand that was to save the world right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever didn't you send someone here to spy on me though?" She looks at Yuzu.

Ichigo "Oh yeah Yuzu what she up to?"

"Her, Toshiro, and her other friends were playing soccer. Then her and Toshiro disappeared."

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"He went after a hollow and I followed him. He got cut kinda bad so I was helping him back to his hotel. Rangiku-San saw us and she took him there herself to treat him."

"Orihime said that you were with him when she healed him yesterday?"

"The cut was pretty deep I was worried for my friend!"

Rukia "You sure just friend?"

"Rukia is not like that! I'm not interested in someone that much older than me!"

"Hey Rukia how old even is he?"

"I don't know actually? He's under 100."

Isshin "Over 30. I think he's in his 50's now not sure."

"He looks like he's 13?"

"Yeah. From looking ages 10-20 you grow at the same rate as humans. That's why it's look like he and Karin were the same age for a few years."

Karin and Yuzu have finished eating.

Isshin "Most of us have forgotten how old we are. Like Ichigo your Visord friends are all over 100. Uruhara? Also over 100. So is your weird cat friend."

"So 80% of my friends are at least over 50?"

"Yeah except those humans."

"Wow just wow. I mean they all look a lot older than me but they look at most 38."

Rukia "Actually most of us Soul Reaper are over 100 but look young."

Karin and Yuzu quietly go upstairs without being noticed.

Downstairs

Isshin "So anyway Karin if you and- wait where'd she go?"

Rukia "Her and Yuzu went up stairs."

Isshin "Wait Orihime said that Karin-chan was with Hitsugaya when she healed him?"

"Yeah why?"

"I went over to his hotel I don't think it was to long after Orihime left and Karin wasn't there? I felt her spiritual pressure near him but when I got there it vanished completely?"

"Did you see her at all when you were there?"

"No me and Hitsugaya talked outside his room. He didn't even open the door completely."

"I've noticed that they have been together a lot the past week?"

Rukia "They are just friends I've seen them around Hitsugaya is monitoring her spiritual pressure."

"Makes sense I mean Karin's spirit energy is getting stronger."

"Yeah and ever since I met Hitsugaya he's had a heart of ice. I highly doubt anything is going on between them."

Upstairs

Karin was listening to their conversation and realizes they haven't found out. She sighs relieved and goes into her room.

Yuzu "So did they find out?"

"No Shiro has a heart of ice most of the time so they doubt he would ever have a crush."

"Heart of ice?"

"Captain Hitsugaya the cold hearted captain of squad 10? From what I've heard in the Soul Society he doesn't show much emotion unless someone attacks the girl who is like his sister. It sounds like he has never had a crush and doesn't express his feelings ever. Never says what he is thinking. So because of that we don't want people to know about us. Especially the people who have access to the Soul Society."

"Oh so if Ichigo or Dad finds out and word spreads to the Soul Society they're gonna give Toshiro-chan a hard time?"

"Yeah imma take a shower."

Meanwhile Toshiro just walks into his room and sees Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rangiku sitting in there talking.

Rangiku "Captain your back! Switch to Soul form so we can make sure your wounds are okay. You enter your Gigai immediately so it might have affected the healing."

"Sorry okay."

He jumps out of his body as it collapses on the floor "I'm just gonna this here for now."

"Why don't you just King in?"

"He would say something like switching places immediately after that was bad blah blah blah."

"Okay Captain come over and sit on the bed."

"Okay." He listens and sits down.

Rangiku goes behind him as he unties his kimono. He takes it off down to his waist so Rangiku can check his wounds.

"Captain you got lucky this time. The Gigai only slowed down the healing process a little."

"Told you it was fine."

"But it was risky remember what Captain Unohana said about it?"

"To not do it?"

"Speaking of we should ask her to send someone."

"Kira-San hasn't been here in a while he and Shūhei should come!"

"Why those two?"

"Shūhei isn't good at healing kido? And Kira hasn't really had to use it in a while?"

"Wouldn't it be best to send someone who is still in Squad 4?"

"But they only person that could come is Co-3rd seat Hanatarō Yamada!" "He's scared of half of us!"

"Ikkaku he's just scared of you. You're intimidating to children."

"Hitsugaya was I intimidating at first?"

"Ignoring the fact you just called me a child. Yes. Of course you were look at you?! Your like 6ft and always carry a weapon of course your intimidating!!"

"I'm supposed to carry my Zanpakutō!!"

"I'm talking about the wooden one you have pointed at my neck!!"

Rangiku "Where did that even come from I threw it out the window?"

Ikkaku "I have no idea anymore?"

Rangiku "Put it away it's hard to check wounds when the person you're checking is being threatened."

"Hmph!"

Ikkaku moves the wooden sword.

Rangiku "The cuts on your back should be fine. The ones across your chest were slightly worse but should be fine in a day or two. The one on your cheek is minor and already almost gone. Arms i suggest leaving bandages on until morning and the cut on you leg should be fine as well. I still think we should asks for someone from squad 4 to treat you though."

"You know Ikkaku got cut pretty deep too? It wasn't just me."

"Yumichika has already checked Ikkaku's wounds. They weren't as bad as yours plus he didn't enter Gigai immediately."

"Geez my wounds weren't that bad! Whatever I'm taking a shower."

"Put a bandage around your right arm afterwards then."

"Whatever."

Toshiro leaves.

Rangiku "He's stubborn sometimes."

They all keep talking for a while.

Ikkaku "He has gotten worse cuts though I mean. He WAS cut in half at one point."

"True. Orihime was able to heal it. But we can't rely on her to heal us after we battle. She's not a Soul Reaper she's human."

"Your right plus with Karin having high spirit pressure more hollows will target her until Hitsugaya takes her over at the end of the week."

"More hollows means more wounds. We do come out without a scratch sometimes but when they are Class 10's. Toshiro is the one who will get cut the most since he is the one with the girl and first to battle."

"He will try to end it before we get there and end up using Bankai."

"Captain still collapses after Bankai usually."

"Yeah when he turns into his 'Adult Self' his power increases dramatically and when he undoes Bankai and changes into his normal self his power drops all at once doesn't it?"

"Yeah I felt it. Honestly it's not safe for it to raise and drop that much that fast."

"Even if he and the girl weren't dating Toshiro would probably end being first there."

"Yeah. His Bankai is still dangerous especially if using 'that'."

Toshiro comes out drying his hair with a towel.

"Your right I shouldn't use 'that' in Bankai form because I can't control it that good and could destroy everything within 10 miles. Actually 20 miles now that Bankai has increased range. Your right I could be the one to cut the most but I'll be fine. I'm going to the lobby for dinner want to come?"

"Yes i need food!"

"I'm coming to!"

"I should get over to Orihime's before she starts cooking!"

They go down stairs and Rangiku leaves.

Ikkaku "How does she eat that stuff?"

Yumichika "No clue how has Hitsugaya eaten it more than once?"

"I didn't want to hurt either of their feelings both worked hard to make it. I mean it tastes like the inside of a garbage can but I ate it."

"How?"

"It was free."

"Wait why do you now what the inside of a garbage can tastes like?"

"I don't I'm just saying the food tastes the way the trash smells."

"Entered Gigai after King was in trash?"

"Yes. I'd rather not think about that while eating. Trash everywhere! And I mean everything!! I still don't feel cleaning and it's been a year!!"

"Why don't you tell him to stop hiding in trash?"

"That's like telling Momone to stop being a pervert."

"Not completely true you tell king to hide somewhere safe. He goes to the safest place he can find. Momone was willing to have Yaoi and Yuri action at one point."

They all shiver at the memories.

Yumichika "Honestly Hitsugaya you've dealt with Momone and seen Rangiku-San how are you not a pervert? Anyone else from the Soul Society would have gotten nose bleed immediately?"

He shrugs "I've seen her lots of times and she's seen me so it doesn't affect me anymore." He says calming while still eating.

Ikkaku "What the hell Hitsugaya?! That's not something you just say that calmly?!"

Yumichika "Toshiro what the heck?!?!"

"What part of 'she made me go in a all woman's bath' made you think I didn't see?"

"She said you had your eyes closed?"

"I tried to keep them shut and not look at anyone."

Toshiro seems unaffected and keeps eating as if it were nothing.

Yumichika "Imagine telling Hisagi that story he would flip and get a massive nose bleed!!"

"He is aware of that story. And other ones. Shūhei cried for like a week."

Toshiro finishes eating and looks at the time 9:07pm.

Toshiro "I'm heading upstairs see you later." He leaves.

Yumichika and Ikkaku "What the actual heck?"

Yumichika "I'm so confused this kid is to pure."

"When he was talking he didn't even blush or get a nosebleed?"

"But the second we say something about him and Karin he turns red and gets shy?"

"But he didn't react at all to Rangiku?"

"Didn't he say 'doesn't affect me anymore' so it did at first but he's just used to it now."

"How the hell is he used to it?"

"It's been years since they met who knows."

Meanwhile Toshiro is sitting the room by himself drawing when he gets a message from the Soul Society.

Message "Captain Hitsugaya the next time you see the girl tell her that she is able to come to the Soul Society on Saturday. Tomorrow we want you to remain a close to her to fight any high level hollows. Let her fight the low levels and jump in if necessary. We expect a report tomorrow evening and the next day at 3:00pm we will open the Senkaimon and send two hell butterflies to bring you here."

"Got it. I'll let Karin know tomorrow." He puts his soul pager away and smiles "The day after tomorrow huh? I may be able to start training her…"

End chapter!!!

Review if you want!!!


	10. Out of Control

_**I do not own Bleach!!**_

Chapter 10

Morning in the Human world!!!

7:57am

Yumichika and Ikkaku are both awake already but Toshiro is just getting up.

Yumichika "Your finally up Toshiro?"

"Yeah morning Yumichika. *yawns* Morning Ikkaku." Toshiro sits up rubbing his eyes sleepily "What time is it?"

Yumichika "Its almost 8:00."

"Ok I still have time."

"Just a few minutes until you randomly disappear."

"Whatever Ikkaku and it's not random I usually say bye."

"Sometimes you don't."

"The only I time I don't is when you two are fighting."

Toshiro gets up and changes.

Toshiro "Besides you know where I go. Since you follow me half the time."

"We followed you for like a week straight."

"We just cut back after walking in that night."

"You owe me big time for that. The girl is similar to Momone!"

Yumichika "She wasn't as bad this time since there was more of us. But yeah when only me and you stay I get scared for you bro."

"Sorry about that when we go back to the Soul Society I'll give 50% of the candy Ukitake left in there?"

"75% and I can tease you about it?"

"65% and you can say one thing about it?"

"Deal."

They shake on it.

Yumichika "Choose what you say carefully or else and he will call a blizzard we both know he can and will."

"That's true I'll think about it for a while!"

"Fine but you have until 3:00pm tomorrow to say it after that it's just the candy."

"Okay but how come?"

"Say nothing in the Soul Society. And tomorrow me and Karin go to the Soul Society at 3."

"What I thought they said not until Monday?"

"They did but Captain Kurotsuchi came yesterday in person with Nemu. He was interested in her spiritual pressure. I guess he told Head Captain and the old man decided to bring her earlier."

"Kurotsuchi came in person with Nemu the first time? Is her spirit pressure getting that strong?"

"Karin didn't even flinch at the spirit pressure. A little later she fought a hollow and her strength was at my 5th seat. Aim is next to perfect. She needs to work on Strategy though it wasn't smart to just kick the hollow in the face. At least she went from the back."

He looks at the clock

8:07

"Shit I can't be late! Later guys!!"

"Wait."

"What I'm in a hurry?!"

"We're coming with you."

"Why to tease?"

"No for serious reasons. We want to see her Spirit Pressure up close."

"Fine just don't mess with us."

"I might say one thing but that's it."

"Whatever let's go."

Meanwhile Karin

"Bye Yuzu I'm leaving be back later."

"Okay Karin-chan have fun with your 'friend'!"

Karin rolls her eyes and leaves.

8:24 Karin gets there and a minute later Toshiro comes.

Karin "Hi Shiro!"

"Hey so umm these two are here."

Ikkaku "Yo!"

Yumichika "Remember us?"

"Yeah? Why are they here?"

"We are curious about your spirit pressure."

"Hitsugaya said that when you faced Kurotsuchi and Nemu you didn't even flinch?"

"Yeah why?"

"Have you been up close to us in Soul form while we fought?"

"Not recently but I have why?"

"Hitsugaya, you might be against this I want you to exit Gigai. Yumichika you to. So will I. I want to see how much Spirit pressure she can handle."

Toshiro "Okay."

They all eat their soul candys and jump out of their body's.

Toshiro "You three just sit quietly over there."

Gringo (Yumichika) "Your not my boss!"

Bruce (Ikkaku) "O-okay Hitsugaya sir."

Bruce goes and sits down joined by King.

Toshiro "Yumichika tell him to go over there?"

"Gringo listen to Hitsugaya go sit over there and don't kill anyone."

"Hmph fine but don't expect me to answer to that white haired kid!"

Gringo sits next to Bruce who is clinging on to King for his life.

Toshiro "Each of us are going to release our spirit pressure to see how much you can take okay?"

"Okay?" She answers nervously.

Toshiro "Yumichika, Ikkaku start slow okay?"

"We know."

They each start releasing their spirit pressures. Karin is unaffected. The three release 30% of their power (This is out of the 20% they have). Karin doesn't flinch. 50% No reaction. 75% She looks at them confused. 85% she doesn't react.

Toshiro "Stop if we release to much more it would be difficult to fight."

"That's true."

They lower their spirit pressures to normal.

Toshiro "Each of us released 85% of the spirit pressure we can use without lifting the limit."

Ikkaku "This girl didn't flinch or anything?"

Yumichika "She was complete unaffected?! How is that even possible?!"

Toshiro "She's exposed to Spirit pressure a lot. Ichigo can't control his most of the time and lets it spill out."

"Karin how long have you been aware of Ichigo or any of us?"

"Well I saw Ichigo in a black Kimono a few years ago. Not long after that I met Toshiro he saved me from a hollow."

"Saw him and the hollow clearly?"

"As clear as you see me."

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I was surprised when she was able to me at first. I knew her spirit energy was high but she should have seen me blurry?"

"Let's see what happens when you take her over."

"We still don't know if they would even take me I mean I'm just human remember?"

Toshiro "Right I didn't tell you yet."

"Tell me what?"

"They decided that me and you will go to the Soul Society at 3:00pm tomorrow."

"Why did they change it? I thought I wasn't supposed to go till Monday?!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Like he said yesterday. When he comes in person the first time or at all then he has to find it really interesting."

Unknown muffled voice coming from King "Correct! Since I went over and told the other Captains what I thought and found they decided to bring you sooner!"

King and the other two freak out for a minute (Bruce a little longer)

Toshiro "King. Toss me the Soul pager."

King tosses it over to him trying to calm down Bruce.

Toshiro "Captain Kurotsuchi are you spying again?!"

"I told you I might keep an eye on her too?"

"(why is someone always spying?)" Karin whispers under her breath.

Mayuri "You are just as rude as that frozen hearted Captain next to you!"

"Why does everyone insist I have a heart of ice?"

"Because we haven't been able to prove it wrong. Unless I cut you open of course?"

"I already told you no experiments and don't cut me open!"

"Hmph!"

"What's up Mayuri?"

"Ikkaku your being disrespectful?"

"I'm in no mood to deal with you."

"I don't want to deal with any barbarian from squad 11!!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika "What's that supposed to mean?!?!"

"Oh my bad. Barbarian and his Flamboyant boyfriend."

"Flamboyant is just another word for Beautiful!!" Yumichika yells annoyed.

Ikkaku "I'll kill you when I get back!"

"Okay I've been waiting to experiment on something with low intelligence to see if I can make it smarter."

"Why you little-"

Toshiro to Karin "You see what I deal with?"

"Your poor soul."

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh."

While squad 11 and 12 argue and Toshiro explains to Karin battle strategies and stuff

Let's see what the Soul Candies are up to!!!

Bruce "King help me!"

King "What now let me go of me!?"

"stop yelling at me." "Stop crying and get off!"

Gringo "What's with this punk?"

"Gringo be nice your scaring him!"

"Look at me?! How is this scary?! With this Flamboyant boys body how can I be scary?"

Bruce "Your yelling again! (ToT)"

King "Stop crying your getting these clothes all wet!"

"King help!"

"Hey I just washed these stop getting them dirty!!"

"Wah your yelling!"

Kings sighs "Master?! Please help me!! Master Hitsugaya? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Karin? Someone help me!! Gringo can you get my master?"

"Why should I your not my boss?"

"Do you want to comfort Bruce or get Hitsugaya?"

"Fair point but I don't promise that I won't kill him!"

"Never mind then I don't want to stuck in this body it's annoying."

"Do you want to deal with this?"

"Do you want to be 5.0?"

"Fair enough. I won't the kill the kid."

Gringo get up and goes to Toshiro and Karin.

Gringo "Hey boy?"

"My name is Captain Hitsugaya."

"Whatever King needs your help."

"Oh god what happened…"

Toshiro looks over there to see Bruce crying on King and King trying pull away.

King "A little help guys?!"

Toshiro sighs "Yumichika Ikkaku you can finish yelling at Kurotsuchi after we fix this mess."

Ikkaku "What mess?" He turns around and sees Bruce. He sighs "Bruce seriously no one did anything?"

Bruce "H-he's scary!"

He points to Gringo.

Gringo "I literally just sat there doing nothing!"

King "Enough Chitchat get him off of me!"

Ikkaku goes and makes the soul candy come out of his Gigai then enters it.

King "Geez why is he such a crybaby now these clothes are all wet." He groans.

Toshiro "Oh come on I have to wear that?! Ikkaku can't he go 10 minutes without crying?"

"Can Momone go 5 minutes without harassing someone?"

"Not really on topic but fair enough. King come here."

King walks over to him "Sorry master Hitsugaya your clothes got wet."

"It's fine King let's switch."

"You sure you want to deal with this?"

"Not really."

"I'm going to the hotel see ya later." King goes to leave.

Toshiro "Wait what?"

"I'm going to change I can't even tolerate this and I've hide in dumpsters. This is gross by my standards."

"Your standards are so low though?"

"I know. See you back there I want some food."

Gringo "I'm out too see ya!"

They leave.

Yumichika "Can they even do that?"

"I guess?"

"The hell? Mayuri can you explain?"

"Soul Candies have their standards too and their own wills."

Yumichika "I'm going to get him. Want me to bring king back?"

"Nah let him change first I don't want to enter with that on. Also let Gringo have some freedom for a while what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You're talking about Gringo right?"

"Oh right go get him."

Yumichika goes after him.

Karin "What's up with Gringo?"

"He will kill someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah it's best not to let most of our Soul Candies to run lose."

"Why?"

"Gringo will kill someone, Bruce is a crybaby, and Momone and Kon are perverts. King and Chappy are usually in charge. King gives orders and if they don't listen Chappy will break their arms."

"Chappy is Rukia? Kon is Ichigo? Momone is Rangiku? Bruce is Ikkaku? Gringo is Yumichika? King is you? What about the red pinapple guy? Renji right?"

"Yeah. Renji has Ginnosuke. He's sly and meows a lot. It's weird."

"Okay?"

Mayuri "I'm leaving you idiots are hopeless. Captain Hitsugaya remember tomorrow at 3 you and the girl come."

"Where do you want us to be?"

"Right here. The Senkaimon will open up and Nemu will bring you two back."

"Okay but don't forget to make it so a human can safely pass through."

"Yes we are working on that now."

"Okay. Also stop spying on us!"

"I will take that under consideration." He hangs up.

Toshiro sighs "I swear none of you respect my privacy what so ever."

Ikkaku "Cold hearted Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro has feelings for a human girl? Admit it. If it was someone else instead of you you'd be curious too wouldn't you?"

"Fair enough." He shrugs.

Yumichika comes back inside his Gigai.

Yumichika "Toshiro King says to tell you he's staying there also I felt Ukitake's spirit energy. He probably left more candy."

Ikkaku looks at Toshiro.

Toshiro "Our deal is changing. You get 70%."

Ikkaku "Sweet! Thank you Ukitake!!"

Karin "Deal?"

"Long story. Also Ikkaku you can say something when there are no cameras around."

"Yeah I know cause the Soul Society is a stalker."

"It's just Squad 12."

"What about 2?"

"The Stealth Force?"

"Yeah."

"It's the Stealth Force? Under Suì- Fēng? They don't talk about anything other than work. She's all business plus she has no reason to be in the world of the living."

"That's true."

"Is there any other reason you both are still here?"

Ikkaku "Yeah I still haven't said anything!"

Yumichika "I'm curious to see how bad it will end when he does say something."

beep beep*

"A hollow?"

"It's a low level and just around the corner me and Karin will go."

"We're coming too!"

"Why? You know what whatever lets just go."

They all run around the corner to the hollows there is 4.

Toshiro "Ikkaku left. Yumichika right. Karin- for crying out loud let me finish giving orders!"

Karin kicks a soccer ball at one of the hollows. The ball went through one hollow and hit the one behind it. Karin kicks the hollow on the right into the one on the left. She kicks the soccer ball through the two hollows. Yumichika and Toshiro are both speechless.

Ikkaku "You could've saved at least one for me."

Karin "Sorry?"

Toshiro "She just took out 4 Class 4 hollows with a soccer ball in under a minute?"

Yumichika "What is with this girl?!"

"Karin your spiritual pressure is as strong as my 3rd seat right now?"

"This isn't safe her spirit energy is still raising."

Karin is stumbling as she walks.

Toshiro "Karin!" He says catching her before she falls.

"Her spiritual pressure is going to go out of control!! Yumichika call Kurotsuchi and tell him."

A Senkaimon opens behind them.

Mayuri "Don't bother I'm here. I noticed her Spirit pressure changing and came immediately quick we have to get her to Squad 4."

"Is it safe to take her through?"

"Yes we just finished setting it up. Come on Hitsugaya."

Toshiro picks Karin up and they go to the Soul Society with Mayuri.

Will Toshiro get Karin safe in time??

Find out next time!!!

Anyway keep reviewing and I'll update whenever!!!


	11. Recovery

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

If I did this fanfic would be canon and Hitsukarin would have happened.

Chapter 11

Toshiro races through the Dangai carrying Karin.

Mayuri who's running next to him glares at the young Captain "4 Class 4's by her self?! What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't give her any orders yet. I told Yumichika and Ikkaku to take one each and I was going to fight one then have Karin take the last one."

"She acted on her own?"

"I told her it was okay to fight low level hollows. I guess I forgot to tell her the part about listening to the Captain."

Karin "S-sorry Sh-Shiro."

"Karin don't speak we are taking you to Squad 4."

They get out of the Dangai and Toshiro quickly flash steps to Squad 4. When he gets there Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu sees him.

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya what happened?! Is this the girl?!"

"Yes her Spirit Energy went out of control! Captain Kurotsuchi told me to bring her here and opened the Senkaimon."

"Okay quickly lets go."

They rush over to a room and Toshiro lays Karin on a bed.

Isane "I'll go get Captain Unohana."

"Okay."

She leaves and Toshiro sits next to Karin.

"I should've stopped you." He kisses her forehead.

Karin "I'm sorry Sh-Shiro. I should have listened before I attacked."

"Karin don't speak. Captain Unohana is coming to check make sure your alright."

A moment later Isane and Unohana come into the room.

Unohana "Captain Hitsugaya what happened to her?"

"Her spiritual pressure went out of control."

Unohana checks Karin's Spirit pressure.

Unohana "I haven't seen spirit energy like this in a while?"

"Karin's spirit energy has always been high for a human. I've noticed since from a few weeks ago when Matsumoto, Hinamori, and myself went over to get Ichigo to when me and the others were stationed there her power has grown a lot. Since a week ago it's increased dramatically."

"I see. I'm going to run a few test on her. As a last resort Captain Kurotsuchi says he can do an experiment to lower it."

"(that bastard Kurotsuchi) That's an absolute last resort right?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Would you like to stay with her for a while?"

"If it's not a problem may I?"

"Of course you are the one who knows her spirit energy best out of us here so we need you to tell us."

"Okay."

"Isane."

"Yes?"

"Get me the spirit energy adjuster and after I want you to heal Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes sir."

Isane leaves.

Toshiro "Heal me? I'm fine?"

"Captain please remove your Captains Coat and the top part of your Kimono?"

"But what for my wounds are-"

Unohana smiles [ _that_ smile] "Captain Hitsugaya. Please remove your Captains Coat and the top part of your Kimono."

Toshiro nervously nods "Y-yes sir. Sorry."

He removes part of his Kimono to reveal wounds that aren't heal.

"What did I tell you about entering Gigai before resting for at least an hour?"

"If you enter immediately it causes side effects to the healing…"

Isane comes back in and pushes the kart for Unohana over to her.

Unohana "Thank you Isane please heal Hitsugaya's wounds."

"Yes sir."

Isane goes over and starts using Kido to properly heal him.

Toshiro "Is Karin going to be alright?"

Isane "Please don't move Captain Hitsugaya."

"Sorry."

Unohana "She will be fine in the morning. I stabilized her spiritual pressure. I suggest you stay here tonight too. Let your wounds heal. Excuse me I must go tell Head Captain about this."

She leaves.

Isane "You're really tense Hitsugaya? Sit up."

Toshiro sits up so she can heal his back.

Toshiro "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean usually your tense but not like this? Are you concerned for the girl?"

"Karin is my friend. I just hope she's okay."

His hands are in fist shaking.

Isane "Don't worry she needs to rest. Give me your arm."

"If she's not okay I won't be able to live myself. I should have stop her."

"Captain Hitsugaya with all due respect sir. From what I understand this girl had dangerously high spirit energy correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this I'm being serious. If you weren't with her when it happened she would have died. Her spirit energy was going to go out of control the next time she fought a hollow. You were lucky you were with her."

"K-Karin could have died."

"Not _could_ have. She _would_ have died if you didn't bring her right when you did. When you brought her here I immediately started stealing her spirit energy. When we put her onto the machine we brought it down to her normal level. Hitsugaya we didn't save her you did by your quick thinking and bringing her."

"Doesn't matter. As long as she's safe its not important."

She finishes healing his arms and starts his leg.

"You should really be more careful when fight Class, what are these 9's? 10's?"

"Both."

"How many against how many?"

"30 hollows against 6 Soul Reaper."

"5 each?"

"Not exactly."

"Well going by the amount of cuts I'm assuming you fought more than 5 at once?"

"Yup."

"Bankai?"

"No. No one released Bankai we only used Sealed and Shikai."

"Good job."

He sees Karin moving.

Karin "Shiro?"

"Karin! Your okay!"

"Captain Hitsugaya please stay still for one more moment."

"Right sorry."

She finishes healing him and he puts is kimono back on and walks over to Karin.

Karin "Where am I?"

"The Soul Society. We are at Squad 4 barracks."

"I thought we were in the Human world?"

Isane "Karin Kurosaki correct?"

Karin "Y-yes?"

"Hello I am Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane. Please call me Lieutenant Isane to avoid confusion with my sister."

"Okay. Lieutenant Isane why am I here? Am I dead?"

Toshiro smiles "You're not dead dummy."

"I'm not? Then…"

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya brought you. He was saying that your spirit energy went out of control."

"When you fight your spiritual pressure increases a reasonable amount. But when you fought four class 4's alone without us helping your spirit energy increase dangerously. It was starting to become unstable so I called Captain Kurotsuchi who opened the modified Senkaimon and let us through. Once we got here I immediately brought you to Squad 4."

Unohana comes back.

Unohana "Good she's awake. Kurosaki Karin?"

Karin nods.

Unohana "It would be best for you stay here until morning. Captain Hitsugaya I suggest you stay with her. Your wounds were bad yesterday and Gigai affected the healing."

"But I'm okay?"

"Captain Hitsugaya I suggest you stay here until morning."

"Y-yes. Sorry sir."

"There will be Captains meeting tomorrow morning. Hitsugaya the girl comes with you."

"The meeting changed?"

"Yes since she came earlier than we planned Head Captain changed it to tomorrow morning."

"I see."

"Also since we don't know her Spirit Energy that good. It would be best if you stayed with her the whole time. I trust you can handle it?"

"Yes Captain Unohana."

"Let her rest a little bit I have something to discuss with you Hitsugaya."

"Okay what is it?"

"You met this girl a few years ago correct?"

"Correct. During the time me and the others we stationed there for Arrancar incident."

"I see. What did you think of her spirit energy in the beginning?"

"It strong for a human. She could see hollows and normal spirits. I didn't expect her to be able to see me in Soul form."

"She was able to see you?"

"Yes and make physical contact with me."

Unohana raises an eyebrow and Toshiro realizes what that sounded like.

Toshiro "I didn't mean it like that I meant she was able pat my hair! (I don't why she did)"

Unohana laughs slightly and Toshiro glares at her.

Unohana "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya. Anyway she was able to see you and make contact?"

"Yes. I knew of her spirit energy but it shouldn't have been strong enough for her to see me?"

"If you take her parents and brother into consideration it's slightly less surprising."

"True. Quincy mother and Soul Reaper Captain father. I have no clue what Ichigo is anymore."

"None of us do we kinda gave up trying to guess. Captain Kurotsuchi wants to experiment on him to find out."

"He also wants to cut me open to see if my heart is made of ice?"

Voice "Can't blame me your cold hearted and lack emotions."

"Kurotsuchi are you eavesdropping again?!"

Mayuri walks in "Not completely I wanted to see if the girl was okay. I want to run some test on her spiritual pressure."

Unohana "Thank you for your concern but the girl is my responsibility at the moment. I can not let you run test on her."

Anime glare rival lighting.

Unohana "Please leave Captain Kurotsuchi. Your assistants will not be needed at the moment."

"Tck whatever."

He leaves.

Hitsugaya "All the guy ever wants is to experiment on people."

"He is in charge of the Department of Research and Development remember?"

"Yeah yeah but still."

Karin tries to sit up.

Toshiro "Karin lay back down you need to rest."

"I'm fine Shiro."

Unohana "Please rest Kurosaki Karin. Tomorrow you will be presented to the other Captains. Hitsugaya is Kurosaki Ichigo aware she left? Also are the others there aware that you left?"

"Ummm about that. Ikkaku and Yumichika were with me when I left and probably told Matsumoto and Renji what happened. Renji probably told Rukia who will tell Ichigo."

Unohana sighs "I'll contact them. It is best for them to stay there though."

"Okay sorry Captain Unohana."

"It's okay you left in a rush."

She leaves to tell the others in the human world. Toshiro looks at Karin laying there tired.

Toshiro "Karin get some rest you will be okay."

Karin nods and starts to fall asleep. She falls asleep shortly after. Toshiro sits in the chair next to her for a while. Unohana comes in.

Unohana "Hitsugaya may we speak in private for a moment?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay please come with me to my office."

@her office.

Toshiro "So what is it?"

"It's about the girl. I contacted Kurosaki Ichigo and asked him a few questions regarding Karin and her spiritual pressure. He says that it's been increasing fast. Hitsugaya you and the girl are fairly close correct?"

"Correct."

"What is your current relationship?"

"Friends."

"Just friends? This part is confidential it doesn't leave this room. So I ask again. What is your current relationship?"

"She is just a friend I have become close to."

"I see. In other words you care deeply for the girl correct?"

"Y-yes. Karin and I have become quite close and when I go to human world we often meet up."

"I see. What about since you were stationed?"

"I felt her spiritual pressure rising faster and about a week ago I saw her with friends so I began talking with her. Since then I've been trying to stay close to her during the day and monitor her spiritual pressure."

"I see. From what I've seen between the two of you earlier it appears that Karin also cares deeply for you?"

"We are quite close friends."

"The look you had when we said you must stay with her?"

"What about it?"

"You seemed slightly unsure?"

"It caught me by surprise that is all."

"Captain Hitsugaya I want you to answer this answer honestly. Did the fact you have feelings towards Karin affect your decision?"

He turns red "W-w-What?! Captain Unohana you got the wrong idea! Me and Karin are-"

Unohana cuts him off "Captain Hitsugaya. Do not attempt to lie to me. If you do not answer honestly I will tell the Head Captain."

Toshiro falls silent staring at the floor to ashamed to look Unohana in the eyes.

Unohana "I ask again. Did the fact you have feelings for your human friend affect your decision?"

Toshiro gulps nervously feeling his heart race "I hesitated because I know being a Soul Reaper is dangerous work. More so if consider her age and being human."

"You? Hesitating?"

"I-I didn't want to put her in danger… but I realized that she would be in more danger if I didn't tell you guys about her spirit energy."

"I see." She thinks for a moment "Captain Hitsugaya. What exactly _is_ your current relationship with the girl?"

Toshiro freezing. His heart starts racing as he turns red "I- we- I ah um."

Unohana raises an eyebrow "It appears my suspicions were correct? You two are in love. Am I right Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro doesn't look at her and stares at the floor.

Unohana "I see. If you don't want the Captains to know I suggest you learn to hide your emotions a little better. Whenever you are worried it gets colder. When hiding something you bite your lip."

"Captain Unohana…"

"I won't don't worry. But that doesn't mean they won't somehow find out. Some aren't as observant as others. Most have never noticed when you hide things or are embarrassed by the thing you wish to hide."

Toshiro rubs his arm nervously "Huh only about 3 others noticed that… you women sure are observant…"

"I'm correct to assume only Matsumoto, Hinamori, and the girl have noticed?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. Captain Hitsugaya. Do you wish to hide your relationship with Karin?"

Toshiro hesitates "I don't want to be taken less seriously. It was hard enough to earn respect. I don't want people thinking I've gone soft because I haven't."

"I see. Good luck. I won't tell."

"Really you won't?!"

"I won't tell. But I won't deny that I know. If Head Captain asks I will say, if he doesn't ask I won't."

"Thank you Captains Unohana!"

"You deserve to be happy. I'll let you go back to the girl now. Keep an eye on her but get some rest yourself."

"Okay. Thank you Captain Unohana."

He gets up bows to her before heading to Karin.

Unohana thinks after he leaves "He was nervous? And embarrassed it seemed? He looked as though he wanted to run away? If these two are dating and word spreads… it could mean the end of Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro just gets back to the room and lays on the empty bed (they put another bed in there for him)

He just lays there thinking "I hope she doesn't say anything… I wonder how the guys in the Human World are doing?"

Meanwhile in the World of the Living!!!

Yumichika "I feel like there's something we should tell Rangiku-San, Renji and Rukia."

Ikkaku "What was it?"

Yumichika "Umm I don't really remember?"

They go into their hotel room and see King watching TV and eating candy that Ukitake left.

Yumichika "Hitsugaya when you get here?"

King "I'm King remember?"

"Oh now I remember!"

"Where's Master Hitsugaya?"

"He went to the Soul Society with Karin. Her spirit energy went out of control so he took her to Squad 4."

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"Yeah for probably a few days."

"Sweet freedom!! But stuck in this little boys body?"

"Yeah have fun your the most trusting so you'll be fine right?"

"Yeah I want to go get some real food then."

"Don't do anything that would make Hitsugaya mad."

"I know."

"Shouldn't we tell Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo?"

"Nah they know."

"What?"

"Remember Unohana said she would tell them."

"Oh yeah totally forgot."

"Me to until I saw King."

"Gee thanks." King says rolling his eyes.

Ikkaku "Your being a little rude what's up?"

"Still annoyed from Bruce crying on me. Plus your crying face is really annoying."

"Why you little-"

"You know Ikkaku he's not wrong you get annoyed to."

"True. Anyway did Unohana tell Ichigo?"

"I think you can get the answer in about 5-4-3-2-1."

He points at the door as someone is hitting it violently.

Voice "Open up Yumichika you to Ikkaku!"

Yumichika opens it.

"I think you have your answer Ikkaku."

"Yeah."

Ichigo "Where is Karin?!"

"Soul Society with Toshiro."

"Why?!"

"Did Unohana not tell you?"

"All she said is that Karin is in the Soul Society for reasons she didn't want to tell me."

"I don't blame her you would have immediately went over and we can't allow you to."

"I won't go but tell me."

"Her spirit energy went out of control and Toshiro took her over. We got a message from him a few minutes ago saying it's stable but she needs to rest over there. Unohana won't allow anyone to visit Karin other than Isane, Hitsugaya, and herself."

"Why can Toshiro see her and I can't?!"

"Because he is the Captain who brought her there. Because he is the one out of a soul reapers who knows Karin best. Unohana has question about the girl. Hitsugaya can answer and if you try to go we will stop you by force."

"Why!?"

"Because that was the order. Don't come and don't let Ichigo enter at all cost."

"They know you might lose control over there and make it worse."

"I won't! I won't sit by while she's in danger!!"

"Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku!"

Yumichika puts a kido making Ichigo unable to move.

Yumichika "What part of 'we will stop you by force' didn't make sense to you?"

"This is low Yumichika! I thought Squad 11 didn't even use Kidō?"

"I prefer not too. Most members of Squad 11 don't know Kidō."

"Just because you beat me before doesn't mean you'll beat me this time. I won't let you step one foot into the Soul Society."

"Come on this is pretty much what it was like when I broke it to rescue Rukia!"

"Except this time it won't work and Karin is fine."

"I'm telling Rukia that your going home and when you get there to put a Kidō around you so you stay."

"Yumichika when you did you sink this low?"

"I always do my job the most beautiful way I can. Some techniques I don't like using or will never use in public. Kidō and asking for help aren't things I like to do, but I don't want to walk you back and can't let you leave. Rukia also has this mission and I assume you snuck out when she was busy?"

"Your evil you know that?"

"Evil? I like to think of myself as one who does his job beautifully no matter what."

"Yumichika you goof undo your Kidō and send him back I told Rukia. She says she'd punish him."

"Okay."

Yumichika removes the Kidō and Ichigo leaves. Matsumoto passes him on her way up to see the guys. Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Matsumoto.

Matsumoto "So Captain left and has to stay with her?"

"Yeah they don't want to leave Karin alone for to long so Toshiro has to stay with her."

"The whole time?"

"Yup! Lover boy can't leave her side."

They laugh a little.

Rangiku "Okay now time to be serious guys. What happened this morning?"

"Well after Hitsugaya told us that Karin faced Mayuri and Nemu's spirit pressures and didn't flinch we became curious to how much she can take."

"So the two us went with him when he left."

"All three of us released 85% of the spirit pressure we have right now. The 20%."

"She didn't flinch."

"It was like she wasn't affected at all."

"She looked at us confused when we said it was 85% and stopped."

"What?"

"Yeah then 4 hollows appeared."

"Class?"

"4th."

"She fought by herself."

"What?! Captain let her?!"

"No he was giving orders and she acted on her own."

"Her spiritual pressure increased dramatically when she fought."

"And after it kept rising and was becoming unstable."

"Captain Kurotsuchi opened the Senkaimon and took Toshiro and Karin over."

"Hitsugaya immediately went to Squad 4 and they told him to stay with Karin to watch her."

"I see. Wait if Captain left. King stays in his body?"

King "I guess. Unless you want an unconscious corpse laying here."

"Referring to it as an 'unconscious corpse' makes it sound a lot worse than it is."

"But to human that's what's it looks like."

"True."

"Anyway Captain was the leader in this mission and he left so now who's in charge?"

"I don't know?"

"I'm his Lieutenant so I think it should be me."

"Rukia would make more sense your always drinking."

"Yeah."

"No I'm his Lieutenant when he leaves it's my job to finish his so I'm in charge until he gets back."

"Whatever but when it's Gigai's King and Chappy are still in charge."

"Hey I'm in charge of the Gigai's Chappy would break my arm if I didn't let her help me."

"She's not that bad."

"Want to bet on that? What happened last time you didn't listen to what she said?"

"Fair point."

ding*

"Hmm?? Oh it's from Hitsugaya?"

"What does it say?"

"There is a Captains meeting tomorrow morning and he isn't sure when he comes back. Also while he's gone the ones in charge are- WhO?!?!"

"Who is it?"

"King and Rangiku?!?!"

King "Why am I in charge?"

"I'll ask."

Yumichika takes the Soul Pager from Ikkaku and sends a message.

Yumichika "Ok he says that Matsumoto is charge since she IS his Lieutenant after all and King is in charge to keep Matsumoto from drinking to much and spilling sake on his things!"

They three guys start laughing.

Ikkaku "He wants the soul candy to keep an eye on you!!"

"Shut up at least trust me enough to leave me in charge!"

"Yeah if I watch you!"

"King, I can and will pop you out of that Gigai and crush that candy of yours!"

"Okay okay sorry Matsumoto-San!!!"

"As for you two I will lock both of you out of this room and I know you don't have keys."

"Calm down Rangiku we were just messing around!!"

"I'm not Hitsugaya I won't deal with this."

"Woah when did you suddenly become serious and scary?"

"(It's kinda hot?)"

Matsumoto slaps Ikkaku.

Rangiku "I heard that!!"

"Oww geez Rangiku sorry!!"

"Matsumoto-San please don't get mad there is a high probability that Master Hitsugaya will be mad at both of us."

"Fine. But when this mission is over I'm killing this guy."

"Do whatever you want to him after master Hitsugaya comes back."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile in the Soul Society!! Toshiro looks at the clock 6:40pm.

He sighs and quietly says "Around now I would walk you back. Karin please be okay when you wake up."

Karin is laying there asleep. About an hour later. 7:45 Isane comes in quietly and sees Toshiro sitting against the wall looking sadly at Karin.

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya?"

He snaps out of his daze.

"Yes Lieutenant Isane?"

"Dinner will be here shortly."

Karin wakes up and rubs her eyes. She looks around and sees Isane and Toshiro.

Toshiro "Karin your up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bring you both dinner shortly please excuse me."

Isane leaves.

Karin "Dinner?"

"Yes. It should be done by 8."

"What time is it?"

"About a quarter till eight. After you eat keep resting tomorrow we get up early. Also before the meeting I'm taking you to my barracks."

"What for?"

"I have to stop by before the meeting and my orders are not to leave your side."

"Orders?"

"Yes Captain Unohana has ordered me to remain near you at all times. (I was gonna do that anyway but now I have an excuse)"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

They talk for a while. 7:55 Isane comes back with two trays.

Isane "Here you go Captain Hitsugaya

hands him one tray* Kurosaki Karin *hands her other tray*."

Toshiro "Thank you Lieutenant Isane."

Karin "Thank you! But you don't have to be formal please just call me Karin."

"Yes. Karin after you eat get some rest tomorrow is the meeting."

"Okay."

Isane leaves.

Karin "So what is this exactly?" She points her fork at the food.

"Don't poke it just eat it. It's good." He says and starts eating.

Karin "Okay?" She takes a bite. "This is great! Is this the way all food is here?!"

"Not all food is like this."

"This is amazing!"

"Is this the way me and the others acted when we tried food from The World of the Living? Now I understand why people look at us crazy."

"Hey!"

"Close your mouth when you eat."

They keep eating. After they finish.

Toshiro "Give me your plate so I can put for someone to take."

"Okay."

She hands him her tray and he leaves them on the table.

Toshiro "I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Mkay."

She smiles and Toshiro goes to bathroom to shower. While he is in there Isane comes back to take their trays.

Isane "Where'd he go?"

Karin "Shiro went to take a shower."

"Oh okay. Would you like some night clothes to wear?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Isane leaves and a few minutes later returns gives Karin some clothes.

Isane "You may change in there. Please give me the clothes you are wearing so I can wash them for you."

"Are you sure? I can wash them myself?"

"You are our patient here. It is our responsibility to make sure you are taken care off. Please cooperate with us."

"Y-yes. My apologies."

Karin gets up goes to the closet to change. She comes out and hands her clothes to Isane.

Isane "These will be sitting on the dresser over there in the morning before you get up. Please let Captain Hitsugaya know that I left some nightclothes for him."

"Okay thank you Lieutenant Isane." She smiles as Isane leaves.

Karin thinks "I hope Ichigo, Yuzu, and Dad aren't worried?"

Let's see how much of mess it is at the Kurosaki house!!!

Ichigo "Rukia undo this Kidō!! I need to get to the Soul Society!!!"

"Go ahead and struggle but this Kidō can last for 50 years."

"Let me go!!"

Isshin "Ichigo. Karin is fine I just checked with Unohana."

"I need go help Karin!!"

"Going over will only make it worse! Trust me Unohana knows what she's doing! And when Captain Hitsugaya gets here you better thank him!"

"Why should I he's the one who said I can't go!?"

"He's the one who saved her damnit!! If Hitsugaya didn't take her over when he did Karin would have died!!! Hitsugaya saved her damnit Ichigo!!"

"Toshiro saved her?"

"Yes he was with her at the time and immediately took her to the Soul Society because he does his job! You need to do yours which is to stay here!"

"Y-yes father."

"When did you become so intimidating Isshin?"

"Just because I was a laid back Captain doesn't mean I wasn't tough when I had to be."

Back to the Soul Society!!!!

Toshiro finishes showering and sees that the clothes he was wearing before are gone. He sighs and ties his towel around his waist.

Toshiro "Hey Karin do you know what happened to the clothes I was wearing?"

"Isane took them and left some nightclothes for you."

"Where'd she leave them?"

"On the dresser."

"(great how am I supposed to get them?)" he mumbles under his breath.

Toshiro "Karin can you bring them to me?" "Sure."

She gets up and takes over to the door.

Karin "Okay here. You better have a towel on!"

"I do just give me them."

He opens the door a little. Karin hands him his clothes.

Toshiro "Thanks Karin."

"You're welcome get dressed."

He takes the clothes and closes the door.

Karin sits back down on her bed thinking "That boy is going to end up killing me! He looked so cute! With that white hair all wet and in his face and his bare chest!! What I am thinking I shouldn't see guys like that! But I mean that wasn't the first time I saw him like that? When we went swimming he was shirtless with wet hair. He looked so cute then too!!"

She keeps thinking for a little when she hears Toshiro coming out.

"Hey you should rinse off either tonight or early tomorrow morning." Toshiro says drying his hair with his towel.

Karin "Yeah. I'm gonna right now. Is there any more spare towels?"

"Yeah there's some in the closet."

"Okay thank you."

She goes to the closest to get a towel then goes to take a shower. Toshiro dries his hair enough so it's not dripping then brushes it.

Toshiro thinks "Isane could have left these clothes in the bathroom for me. I mean when she came and took my clothes she could have left the other ones. Or at least leave them next to the bathroom not on the other side of the room! I hope I didn't make Karin uncomfortable by asking her to bring me them? It would have made both of us uncomfortable if I had walked out with just the towel so I didn't have any choice. Wait Isane knew that? That girl I swear!"

He looks at the clock 9:03.

"I wish I had something to do. Wait what's that?" Toshiro thinks as he gets up and walks over to the dresser.

"A note?" He picks up the note and reads it.

"Captain Hitsugaya I assume your bored having nothing to do other than watch the girl who should be resting so I asked Matsumoto to bring some of your things from the world of the living. She only brought a book and a pencil I left it in the top drawer. Also sorry for leaving your nightclothes far I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to enter the bathroom while you showered. (Hanatarō got your clothes but also thought it was wrong to enter twice without your permission at least.) ~ Lieutenant Isane"

"I guess that makes sense I don't think it would appropriate for either but it's not as bad if it was a guy." He thinks as he opens the top drawer and sees his sketch book and pencil. He smiles and takes them to his bed and starts drawing.

9:23

Karin comes out the shower in the clothes she was wearing before she entered she has her hair tied it a towel hat.

Karin "You could have warned me that the shower knobs were touchy."

"Sorry I didn't really notice."

"Yeah you used most of the cold water."

"Don't girls like hot showers?"

"Whatever I like warm showers not liquid sun?"

"I didn't use ALL the cold water and besides the water here will sometimes adjust to what the person needs to heal better. My wounds are gone so it doesn't affect me."

"I'm not wounded?"

"Spirit energy going crazy counts as a wound."

"Whatever. What you got there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh it's that book!"

"Yeah. Isane and Unohana let Matsumoto bring me it. I don't know why I didn't ask her to or anything?"

"Who knows so what you drawing?"

"Hyōrinmaru's manifested form."

"What's that?"

"A while back our Zanpakutōs all manifested. Since then I've been able to see and hear Hyōrinmaru clearer. This is his human form and this is his true form." He points to the two drawing.

Karin "So his true form is an Ice Dragon?"

"Yeah."

As Karin looks at the details of both pictures Toshiro lays back and closes his eyes.

Toshiro is in his inner world at the moment.

Voice "Can I manifest so she can meet me?"

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru why?"

"I'm curious what she would think?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Come on I'll be in human form?"

"No."

"What are you worried about what your girlfriend would think?"

"Shut up Hyōrinmaru."

"What are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up you don't know anything!"

"You were blushing like crazy when you called her to bring you your clothes."

"Shut up!"

"I'm amazed you have only kissed her once today?"

"B-be quiet you don't know anything!!"

"You were so nervous and scared when Captain Unohana called you out."

"Shut up!! You don't have to constantly tease me!!!"

"Your blushing! Is someone embarrassed about their crush?"

"Leave me alone!!"

"I want to meet her."

"Don't manifest."

"I'm gonna manifest."

Toshiro opens his eyes and sits up.

Toshiro "Karin something slightly unexpected might happen soon so just a warning."

"What you mean?"

Voice "He means I could apper."

Karin "Wha- who is that?!"

Toshiro sighs "This is Hyōrinmaru. Hyōrinmaru what did I just say in my inner world?"

"I said I wanted to meet her."

"You're a real pain sometimes you know?"

"That's okay young master."

Karin "Wait this is Hyōrinmaru?!"

"He manifested himself because he wanted to meet you."

"Be glad I'm in this form not my true form."

Karin shivers a little.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru remember you always make the room freezing?! It's fine if no one else is there but Karin is here she can't handle this kind of cold!"

"I'm fine." Karin says taking the towel out of her hair and wrapping in around herself.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru go back into the Zanpakutō you can meet Karin later. Like when we are outside where is warm and neither of us are soaked?"

"Fine but the water thing isn't my fault."

He disappears back into the Zanpakutō.

Toshiro "I have got learn to control him better. Sorry Karin are you cold still?"

"A little." She says shaking sitting at top of her bed leaning on the headboard.

Toshiro gets up and wraps a blanket around the two of them and has his arm around her.

"Better?" He asks smiling.

"Mhmm." She blushes and Toshiro kisses her. Karin falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Toshiro thinks for a while looking at her "Her spirit energy was that high earlier. The Head Captain probably already knows that. He hopefully doesn't know about us… He finds out I'll get demoted if lucky. It could mean death for us both. But you're to powerful. He would want to see your true potential first. Me though… Captains come and go… Human child prodigies don't come as often as Soul ones. Still… they know… I'll never be able to live it down…"

He sighs kissing his sleeping girlfriend "Oh well. Doesn't matter. I love you Karin."

End chapter!!


	12. Let Me Train Her

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Its taking a long time to edit all these omfg**

Chapter 12

Morning

Isane is taking the clothes Toshiro and Karin wore the day before over to them. She opens the door quietly and sees them laying against the headboard asleep on eachother.

Isane puts the clothes on the dresser and thinks "Should I wake him? Captain Hitsugaya and Karin? What's going on? I should probably just leave them and continue with work."

A little later Toshiro wakes up first and sees Karin with her head still on his shoulder.

"Karin? Wake up."

He rubs her head a little to wake her up.

Karin "Shiro? What time is it?"

"7:30 get up they bring breakfast soon."

"Mkay."

She gets up and rubs her eyes as Toshiro stretches a little. Toshiro gets up and gets his clothes off the dresser.

Toshiro "I'm gonna go change and get ready."

"Okay is there a hair brush I can use?"

"Second to top drawer on the dresser there's hair stuff which reminds me can you toss me some gel?" He asks blowing hair out his eyes.

Karin "Sure catch." She throws a bottle of gel to him.

"Thanks Rin."

"Did you just call me 'Rin'?"

"You can call me Shiro but I can't call you Rin?"

"Go ahead I don't care."

"Good."

He smiles before he goes into the bathroom to change and gel his hair while Karin gets ready in the main room. Karin gets dressed fast and starts to brush her hair. Toshiro finishes tying his Kimono and puts the Captains Coat on and starts to gel his hair.

knock knock*

Karin turns over to door as Isane walks in carrying two trays.

Isane "Where is he?"

"Getting ready. He takes forever!"

Toshiro "Shut up it takes time to put this Kimono and Coat on right! Plus hair gel!"

"Whatever hurry up!"

Isane giggles and hands Karin a tray.

Isane "He's troublesome isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I heard that!"

"Captain Hitsugaya your food is on the table."

"Thank you Lieutenant Isane!"

Isane leaves.

"Those two are quite a pair." She says as she walks away.

Toshiro comes out fixing his coat.

Karin "Shiro what's this? They taste similar to pancakes and bacon?"

"That's cause it is." He answers eating.

"What?"

"You know how there's blueberry pancakes?"

"Yeah?"

"Instead of blueberries it's bacon."

"Soul Society food is kinda weird but this is surprising good!"

"I agree some things here are weird and that's coming from a soul."

"What's the weirdest?"

"Matsumoto's cooking it's weird and sometimes terrible but I still eat it so she doesn't feel bad."

"Yikes who cooks the best?"

"Shūhei Hisagi no doubt! It's amazing!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah sometimes if he gets really bored he will make food for other Squads it's great!"

Karin laughs as he is talking. Toshiro rolls his eyes at her and they finish eating.

Toshiro "The meeting is at 9:00 so we better head out soon since I need to stop and you can't flash step so we have walk."

"Don't make it sound like it's my fault I'm human!"

She pouts. "I wasn't saying it like that."

"I know."

"Get your shoes on while I tell Isane. Stay here till I get back."

"Thought you said you couldn't leave my side?" She asks slyly.

He sighs "As the Captain in charge of you while you are here I order you stay here until I get back."

"Hmph fine!" She rolls her eyes.

Toshiro sighs shaking his head as he leaves to find Isane.

"He actually pulled rank on me? I guess that makes sense I mean we are in the Soul Society after all and he has to protect his image." Karin thinks after he leaves.

Toshiro finds Isane.

Toshiro "Lieutenant Isane."

Isane turns around "Hm? Oh Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes me and the girl need to stop at my barracks before the meeting so is it okay for us to leave?"

"Let me check with my Captain. I think it would be okay but please go back to your guy's room until I get there."

"Yes thank you Lieutenant Isane."

He goes back to his room.

8:03am

knock knock*

Isane comes in.

Isane "It's okay for you both to go as long you monitor her spiritual pressure and report if it becomes unstable."

Toshiro "Yes thank you."

"Be at the meeting at 9 don't be late. You don't want Head Captain to be mad."

"Yeah when he gets mad no one is safe."

"Keep her safe Captain Hitsugaya." Isane says before leaving.

Toshiro "Lets get going."

"Okay."

"Where is Hyōrinmaru?"

"Yesterday you left in the corner after he went back into the Zanpakutō."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He puts his Zanpakutō around him and the two leave.

After they get outside.

Karin "Wow this place is huge!"

"My barracks are this way. Stay close and don't get lost. If I lose you someone will kill me."

"Yeah yeah."

Toshiro whispers "Karin remember we are in the Soul Society so we can't act like a couple or things will get complicated for me."

Karin smiles "I know I know. Your the cold hearted Captain."

"Well one of them anyway. Squad 6 is pretty icey too."

"6? That's the one Renji is from right?"

"Yeah Renji is Lieutenant and Kuchiki Byakuya is Captain."

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Where have I heard that?"

"He is Kuchiki Rukia's big brother."

"Ohh and Rukia is Lieutenant of Squad 13?"

"Yup."

"Wow this place is gigantic!!"

"Actually this is the smallest part of the Soul Society."

"Smallest?!"

"Yes Rukon is bigger but it has more people and is anything but safe. You will not be going there."

"Okay."

Voice "Shiro-chan!"

He turns around to see Momo Hinamori.

Toshiro "Hinamori?!"

Momo "Hi Shiro-chan!!"

"How many times to have to tell you my name isn't 'Shiro-chan'?!"

She giggles and Karin rolls her eyes.

Momo "Karin right?"

Karin "Yes?"

"Shiro-chan why'd you bring a human here?"

"Her spirit energy went out of control yesterday and we both had to stay here overnight. Plus they moved the Captain's meeting to this morning and me and Karin both have to go."

"So you finally reported her spirit energy?"

"It wasn't as bad back then I figured she would have a few months until I would have to bring her. I can give you the story later or you can ask your Captain?"

"He doesn't tell me full story's only parts. Besides no one knows the full story other than you?!"

"The other Captains will know after the meeting. We have to get going I have places to be and I have to keep an eye on Karin."

Karin smiles.

Momo "Tell me the story later bye Shiro-chan bye Karin!"

She leaves.

Karin calls out "Bye Momo!"

Toshiro "Bye Hinamori. (My names not Shiro-chan)" he grumbles the last part.

Karin rolls her eyes and laughs at him as he pouts.

Karin "Why does she call you Shiro-chan?"

"I don't know but she's been calling me that since we were in Rukon! I thought when I became Captain she would at least change it to Hitsugaya instead of Shiro? I stopped teasing her and grew up over 25 years ago but she's still a child!"

"So are you sometimes?"

"Not when I have a job to be done. Sure on mission and in battle she does call me Captain Hitsugaya and in meetings too, but if we aren't being 10,000% serious or in front of the enemy then she calls me Shiro-chan. It's kinda annoying that's why I didn't like when you added 'chan'. I'm fine with you calling me Shiro because I have no authority over you. In your world i pass for a normal person (in Gigai at least) but here I'm a Captain and it's disrespectful to address a Captain by first name without permission. I never gave Hinamori permission but never do anything other than ask her to stop calling me that."

"Oh so do I address you as Captain Hitsugaya here?"

"What you call me doesn't matter because to you I am not a captain plus I said I'm fine with you calling me Shiro as long you don't add 'chan' after."

"Oh okay Shiro."

She smiles as the keep walking to Squad 10 Barracks. On the way they are talking and run into Hisagi and Kira.

Hisagi "Hey Hitsugaya. Who's she?" He nods to Karin.

Toshiro "Kurosaki Karin."

Kira "Kurosaki?"

Karin "Based in your reaction I'm assuming you know my brother Ichigo?"

"Yeah. He has been a help to the Soul Society."

"Hitsugaya why'd you bring her?"

"Are you not questioning the fact that she didn't flinch once even being this close to our spirit pressures?"

"I brought her because her spirit energy went out of control and- You know what your Captains can explain this I'm just trying to get back to my barracks before the meeting?"

"Your explaining full story later."

"Bye Hitsugaya."

"Let's all get a drink later."

"Hisagi you are aware that I don't drink plus this girl is a minor I won't let her."

"Someone's being offaly protective over her~?"

"Hisagi. You know that it is out of my character to have feelings for someone? I am only doing my job right now. I was told that while she is here I am in charge of her."

"Whatever you say. Don't go crazy Hitsugaya~"

"Hisagi the only reason I don't kill you right here right now is because I don't her to see that. When she is gone your a dead man!!"

Kira "Calm down you two!"

Karin is just standing there.

Karin "So I'm guessing he is Hisagi? Who are you?" She asks Kira.

Kira "I'm Lieutenant of Squad 3 Izuru Kira. He is Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shūhei Hisagi. Nice to meet you Kurosaki Karin."

"Please call me Karin no need to sound so formal Lieutenant Kira."

"Same to you. Please just Kira is fine."

"Okay Kira." She smiles.

Hitsugaya and Hisagi are still threatening each other.

Karin sighs "Shiro didn't you want to get something?"

Toshiro "What oh yeah! Let's go Rin!"

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Kira "Wait what did she call him 'Shiro'?"

"And did he call her 'Rin'?"

They look at each other confused.

Hisagi "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not you always make it worse than it is."

"I think Hitsugaya got himself a girlfriend?!"

"They are probably just friends though. I mean Hitsugaya is all work he never has any fun!"

"That's true he's probably just doing his job."

"I can't believe you think Captain Hitsugaya would have a crush on someone!"

"What they look like a couple look."

They turn around and see the two talking.

Hisagi "It looks like the girl is teasing and/or flirting with him?"

"We haven't even gotten to the bar and your already drunk."

"Whatever Kira."

They leave.

Toshiro and Karin.

Karin "Kira seems nice. The other guy kinda creeps me out but he's not as creepy as that scientist guy."

"Kira is cool he's nice and caring. He sees battle as despair and loneliness. No joy. Hisagi I would stay away from. He's cool sometimes but is kinda a pervert. Usually only with Matsumoto though so you don't have to worry. Unless of course you end up like her." He says looking her up and down.

Karin flicks Toshiro's nose "Shut up."

Toshiro laughs slightly "I was only teasing. Anyway. Hisagi doesn't like battle either. He is scared of his blade. He also says 'He who fears not the blade he wields has no right to wield that blade.' Each of us view battles different. Also stay away from Captain Kurotsuchi."

"So Kira cool, Hisagi meh, Kurotsuchi avoid at all cost?"

"Yeah."

"So how do you battle? Like what's your point of view?"

"Swinging your blade with hate is not battle it's pure violence. I do not like to swing my Zanpakutō with my emotions it dulls my blade."

They get to his barracks and his Squad members see him. Seats 4 and 5 walk over to him.

4 "Captain Hitsugaya! You've returned early is everything alright?!"

"Everything is fine something unexpected came up and I had to rush here."

5 "Who's the girl?"

"This is Karin Kurosaki. Rin these are my 4th and 5th seats."

Karin "Pleased to meet you!" She smiles sweetly.

4th "Captain Hitsugaya?! You got a girlfriend when you left?!"

"You're wrong!" He says annoyed.

5th "You sure you?"

"Why does everyone in the Soul Society think I'm his girlfriend?!"

"Because it's not like Captain to bring anyone especially a girl here!"

"Not true! Hinamori comes sometimes! And I'm always with Matsumoto!!"

"Hinamori is like your sister and your forced to be with Matsumoto?"

"What's the excuse for her?"

"While she is here she is under my care. I am not allowed to leave to her side. Now give me the report of what has happened since I left?"

4th "Actually you have to ask 3rd Seat about that."

Toshiro sighs "You two have been drunk the whole time I was away correct?"

"Not the whole time." The 5th seat protested.

Toshiro shakes his head "Where's he at?"

"Doing paperwork."

"You two can help him you know?"

"He doesn't want our help."

"Says that when you and Matsumoto are gone it's his job to do both of yours."

"Geez Shiro kinda sounds something you said."

"Your lucky I can't kill you. Come on Rin we have to find him I need a report of the last week."

"Okay! Bye guys."

She waves as they leave.

Toshiro "Those two are so clueless sometimes."

"When you were 3rd seat did you pass work down to otheres?"

"God no they would spill wine on it!"

"Your 3rd seat is like you then."

He glares at her as they enter 3rd seats work space.

Toshiro "Good to see someone does their job when I'm not here?"

A boy look wise not much older than 16 wearing glasses and has dark blue hair covering his eyes turns around surprised.

Boy "Captain Hitsugaya your back?!"

"Yes I haven't received a report for the last week."

"I asked the 4th seat to send it to?"

"Remind me to freeze all but his head after the meeting."

"Gladly. The week have been calm. I've been keeping up on the paperwork and leading the squad the same as you do."

"Have you passed any work down to others? It's not healthy to do that much alone?"

"I have not. They will spill something on it and I would end up doing it anyway."

"I want you to take a break until I get back in a few hours. You must rest."

"Sir really I'm fine."

"I want you to take a break and rest until I get back." He says firmly.

"Y-yes sir my apologies."

He starts to put the paperwork away.

3 "If I may ask Captain Hitsugaya? Who is the girl next to you? I don't recognize her she doesn't look like a Soul Reaper and she's not dressed like she's from Rukon?"

"Oh yeah. This is Karin Kurosaki. She is under my care temporarily."

He looks at the clock 8:45.

Toshiro "Shit we got 15 minutes to be there! I'll tell you the full story when I get back! Let's go Rin!"

They leave.

Karin "Your squad seems fun?"

"They aren't lets go if we are late I'm dead."

"Head Captain?"

"Yup!"

They rush over there.

Toshiro "Shit 10 minutes and we are still super far I'm just going to carry you and use flash step okay?"

"Okay?"

He grabs her hand and starts flash stepping over to Squad 1. They get around the corner with 5 minutes to get there. They let go.

Toshiro "We can walk the rest if I show up holding your hand they would flip."

"True but let's hurry."

The two get there at 8:58. Ukitake gets there the same time.

Ukitake "Ahh Shiro-chan! You made it!"

"Hey Ukitake."

"Did you enjoy the candy I left for you in the Human World?"

"As always Captain Ukitake, it was way to much."

"Ahh! Is this her?"

"Yes."

"Karin correct?"

She nods.

Ukitake "Aww Shiro-chan is she your girlfriend or soon to be?!"

"Ukitake!" He snaps blushing slightly.

Ukitake ruffles his hair and grabs Karin's hand "When you start dating this young boy please take good care of him! Toshiro is a honest and good man who will never hurt you! He comes off cold and distant but give him a chance and-"

" _Captain Ukitake!! Will you shut up!!! It's not like that!!!"_

Karin starts laughing.

Ukitake frowns "But Toshiro? She would make such a lovely bride for you?"

" **UKITAKE!!** "

Ukitake winks at Karin "He's a little rough around the edges but a good man with a kind heart!"

Karin smirks "Oh? That's different from what I heard about him?"

"Kurosaki. Remember you're place. Ukitake and I are both Captains. I expect you to treat us as such. And Ukitake. Don't you think we have more important things to discuss other than you trying to set us up."

Ukitake raises his hands "Lower your spirit energy it's getting chilly! Karin's a Human remember."

Karin shrugs as he lowers it.

Ukitake "You know I'm a bit surprised she hasn't flinched at all has she? Not even when she felt my spirit pressure did she?"

"Now that you mention it the whole time she seemed unaffected by any."

"So you haven't found Kenpachi basically?"

"Yeah."

"Who have have to two past so far?"

"In the Soul Society squad 4 in general, Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori, my entire Squad, Kurotsuchi, and you. In the Human world everyone stationed there."

"Karin have you been affected at all by any of those spirit pressures?"

"No."

"I see. Let's go in. The meeting is starting."

"Right. Rin stay here until I call you."

"O-okay?"

"Don't worry it's fine."

Karin smiles as Ukitake and Toshiro go inside and take their positions.

Head Captain "Now that everyone is here I call this meeting to order." He taps his cane on the floor.

Kenpachi "So what is meeting for?"

Hirako "Be quiet so we can find out."

Head Captain "This meeting is regarding Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and the human girl Kurosaki Karin."

They all look towards Toshiro.

Yamamoto (head captain aka Yama) "Hitsugaya bring the girl in and state the issue." Toshiro "Karin!"

Karin walks in quietly and stands there all eyes on her.

Toshiro "About a week or two ago I noticed a strong spirit pressure coming from near Kurosaki Ichigo. I decided to check it out and realized it was Karin. I monitored her from a distance to make sure was safe still. I noticed her spirit energy was increasing quickly. So I began to stay closer to her to monitor it carefully. I expect to have to bring her here in a few months but her spirit energy increased quicker than I thought. Wednesday I reported that her spirit energy was getting dangerous. The next day I was told she would come Sunday or Monday. After Captain Kurotsuchi came I realized how dangerous it was becoming. We all know that Kurotsuchi sends Nemu to check things out first. If she thinks it's interesting enough for him to come in person then he does. But if he shows up person with Nemu first then he's very interested in the situation. He suggested that on Sunday (today) me and Karin should come. Yesterday morning I was telling her the plan and 4 Class 4 hollows appeared. Yumichika and Ikkaku were both with us. I planned to have Yumichika and Ikkaku fight one each and fight one myself and let Karin try the other to test her abilities. Karin defeated all four on her own in under 1 minutes."

Rose (squad 3 Captain) "That's not possible?"

Suì-Fēng (Squad 2) "No human can take four class 4 hollows alone?!"

Komamura (7) "Especially not in under a minute?!"

Toshiro "I know it's crazy but think about it she hasn't even flinched since she came here?! All of us are Captains and we aren't sealing our spirit pressures. We are releasing our normal amount of spirit energy. Normal souls and sometimes soul reapers are unable to move and have a hard time breathing when facing one Captain. Karin is facing all 13 at once?!"

Unohana (4) "When she was at the clinic she didn't react to any spirit pressures."

Byakuya (6) "Her brother was unable to move when he first saw me? I have never confronted this girl and she's fine?"

Mayuri "When I went to the World of the Living she wasn't affected by me or Nemu?"

Toshiro "Ikkaku, Yumichika, and myself have all went in Soul form and released 85% of the 20% we had. It must have been equal to a Lieutenant at least."

Karin "I've faced Ichigo's Hollowfied Bankai before? The three in my world equaled a little more than half of it so it wasn't that bad."

Everyone turns to her in shock. Even Yama is having a hard time understanding it.

Kyōraku (8) "Hitsugaya did you know about that?!"

Toshiro "N-no I didn't! Karin that is something you should have said earlier!? Like when we were talking to Ukitake before this meeting?!"

Karin "S-sorry I forgot until a moment ago."

"How do you even forget that?!"

"It was creepy I didn't want to remember that!?"

Kensei (9) "So she's faced a Hollowfication? Rose? Shinji? We are all thinking it?"

Rose "So tempted to do it!"

Shinji (5) "Come on Yama we will only do for a little?"

Toshiro "You three are going to use your hollowfications aren't you?"

Karin "Seriously they can do it to?!"

Yama "Karin? Is alright if test how much can take? Considering you haven't flinch being this close to not only me but all the other Captains including Kenpachi, you are special. Are you willing to corporate with us?"

Karin "Yes."

Yama "Rose. Hirako. Kensei. Go ahead."

Rose "Here we go!"

Hirako "Get ready!"

Kensei "Let's see how this goes!"

They all swipe across their faces as masks appear. Their spirit energy increase dramatically.

Karin "I forgot how creepy hollowfication was?"

Kenpachi (11) "She's not wrong those masks are weird."

Kensei "Our power increases a lot how about the three of us take you on the Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi "Yeah I've been wanting to fight you three in hollow form bring the others like you I'll fight you all!"

Yama hits the ground with his cane "That's enough children!"

Masked three "Yes sir."

Kenpachi "I can fight them later though right?"

Ukitake (13) "We just found replacements for the three that betrayed us."

Byakuya "It would be nice to have all the Captains and Lieutenant alive."

Ukitake "Kuchiki be glad your sister doesn't Hollowify."

"True."

Kenpachi "She seems fun to fight. Especially when she draws a circle around something it freezes instantly. I've been wanting to fight someone with an Ice Zanpakutō but shorty over there refuses to fight."

Toshiro "What did you call me?"

"Huh did you say something Mr. 5.No?"

"Why you-"

Yama taps the floor "Enough! We have more business to discuss. Also Kenpachi don't fight anyone while we have a guest and at a meeting."

Mayuri (12) "He can be filthy barbarian sometimes. I'm interested in this girl though? The masks three had their spirit pressures increase dramatically, Kenpachi's rose slightly, and so did Hitsugaya's. This girl didn't react at all?"

Suì-Fēng "What is she? I've never even heard of a human being able to handle that?"

Komamura "Even some Soul Reaper's collapse when facing one of us? Hitsugaya you sure she's human??"

"Not entirely anymore. More like 80% sure she's human."

"What about her heritage? Soul Reaper Captain father could have affected her like it did Ichigo."

"But Ichigo got his power from Rukia. Hitsugaya have you given her any or even cut her with you blade?"

"No. Also remember if I cut her Kurosaki Ichigo would kill me instantly."

"No actual I think he might drag out your death and make you suffer."

"You're not helping Mayuri."

"Actually is my brother aware I'm here?"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Unohana?"

"I contacted the Soul Reapers that were on the mission with Hitsugaya. I also told Ichigo but told the others not to let him come."

"Don't let him come?"

"He'll try to kill me first for bringing you, then Mayuri for letting me bring you, then Unohana for not letting him come."

"Actually I told him that you said not to let him."

"Why?! Do you want me dead or something if so I'd rather die by you killing me."

"I didn't want to fight a human but I'm interested in who would win between the two of you."

"I agree that would be interesting!"

"You just want to experiment on the corpse that is left."

"Well yeah I think both of you will kill each other so I can experiment on both of you."

Toshiro looks so done with Mayuri.

Kyōraku "Does anyone remember what we were even supposed to be discussing?"

Ukitake "Supposed to be about Karin who is standing there super confused questions everything."

Yama is just done with all of them.

Byakuya "Can we get back on topic I want to leave."

Suì-Fēng "I agree with Kuchiki. Shouldn't we be discussing the girl?"

Toshiro "Yes we should. Sorry for the interruptions."

Yama "Karin. Who's Bankai's have you seen?"

"Umm Ichigo's, the red pineapple I don't remember his name."

"Renji. The red pinapple is Renji I told you that multiple times."

"Well I get confused sorry!"

"Anyone else's?"

"I felt the spirit energy from Shir- Captain Hitsugaya's but I didn't see it."

Karin quickly glances at Toshiro silently apologizing and Toshiro nods.

"How did you react to each?"

"Ichigo's was more creepy because he had the mask on but as far as spirit pressure it was ruff and felt like it was choking me but and the same time it felt like it was pulling me out of water to breathe? It doesn't make sense but it felt like that."

"And my Lieutenant's?" Byakuya asks wondering what a human thought of his subordinate.

Karin "Umm it wasn't as rough as Ichigo's. Renji's spirit pressure felt held to together but scattered everywhere? Both I was to move and breathe easily."

"And Hitsugaya's?"

"Freezing I was kinda far from him but was as strong is Renji's when I was next to him. Hitsugaya's felt a little shaky. I'm not sure if it was his spirit pressure that made it hard to move or the cold?"

"Hitsugaya?"

"The cold in the air _is_ my spirit energy. Anything within at least 10 miles isn't safe when I use my Bankai? Most living things within 50ft freeze until I undo it? How close were you?"

"Probably about 30ft away or so? It was difficult to move but I was able to."

"You shouldn't have been able to move!?"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?"

"You used your mature Bankai didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you master that Bankai yet?"

"No it's still shaky so I don't like to use it if anyone is to close."

"You really shouldn't use that in battle yet. You almost collapsed."

"Kuchiki, during that fight we did together was the first time my Bankai hit full maturity in battle. Of course I'd nearly collapse wouldn't you?!"

"True you completely changed forms."

"Yeah it's a real pain to switch to that."

Yama "Karin you were able to move facing his Bankai?"

"Like I said I was kinda far. I could move but not as easily."

"You fought four class 4 hollows by yourself correct?"

"Yes. Yesterday morning."

"What did you use to fight?"

"A soccer ball."

Mayuri "Come on just one experiment?!"

Hitsugaya "Yama can I freeze Kurotsuchi for a while?"

"Go ahead he's getting in my nerves."

Mayuri "Wait what?!"

Hitsugaya "Seriously?! Awesome!!"

He draws his Zanpakutō and freezes Mayuri.

Mayuri just before his head froze "This isn't fair Hitsugaya!! I'll go through all the camera footage and find something to get you back for this!!"

Toshiro "No you won't I'll delete them."

He puts his Zanpakutō back.

Karin "Did you really just freeze him?"

Everyone except Toshiro, Karin, and of course Mayuri "She didn't react to the spirit energy at all?!?!"

Toshiro "She's seen my Shikai more than once? She's seen my immature Bankai too. I'd be surprised if she _did_ react to that."

Yama "Out of the ones in Karakura town who's Shikai have you seen Karin?"

"Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro's."

"She's seen all of them?!"

"Has she flinched once?!"

"Are we sure she's human?!"

"Well she's part Quincy if that's anything?"

"I am? Wait what's that?"

"Well Quincys are-"

"You can explain that to her later."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone what do you think the best option for the girl is? Her high spirit energy is definitely getting to be dangerous."

Suì-Feng "She's probably to young to train to hard."

Rose "We need to at least teach her to control her spirit energy."

Unohana "She needs to learn to fight. I suggest training her."

Shinji "I agree. Have someone train her."

Byakuya "She is strong. Train her."

Komamura "Agreed we can't leave her."

Kyōraku "Train her."

Kensei "She's young it's risky but train her."

Toshiro "I reported her for a reason. Train her."

Kenpachi "I can't have fun fighting her if she's not trained?"

Mayuri *frozen*

Ukitake "She's got potential. Train her."

Yama "Karin?"

"It's my turn to protect my brother. Please train me." She says as she bows.

Yama "Hitsugaya. You know her abilities best. Your in charge of training her."

"Alright."

"Hitsugaya you said her spirit energy went of control before you brought her?"

"Correct."

"Okay. You must remain close to her at all times then."

"Yes sir."

"Also I have reports saying her spirit energy raises when she is asleep. For that reason I want you two be in the same room."

Karin "Excuse me?"

Toshiro "With all due respect sir. It doesn't seem appropriate for me and her to share a room."

Unohana "Why two shared a room at my hospital?"

"Yes because we both needed to recover."

"It's not like you haven't shared a room with a girl before?"

"True but that's different."

"I don't see how?"

Yama "Hitsugaya. In order to monitor her spirit energy you must remain close. If it raises when at night then there is a possibility it could go out of hand."

"I'm aware of this sir but-"

"But nothing. Tomorrow you will start training her."

"Yes sir. Today can me and Karin at least go back to the Human World so she can get her stuff and I can inform the others?"

"As long as Ichigo and the others don't interfere."

Karin "Ichigo isn't there most of the time so I won't have a problem."

Toshiro "The others don't care what I do."

"Hitsugaya unfreeze Kurotsuchi."

"Are you sure? He's annoying I could leave him for a while?"

"Unfreeze him."

"If I must."

He draws his Zanpakutō and taps the ice as it disappears. After unfreezing Mayuri's head.

Mayuri "Hitsugaya when I experiment on you I'll make sure it's painful!"

Toshiro "Yama you sure want me to finish unfreezing him?"

"Hitsugaya."

"Okay then." He finishes unfreezing him.

Mayuri "Why you little-"

"I will refreeze you." Toshiro says with his blade pointed at Mayuri.

Mayuri "Hmph your such a kid so what I miss? Everything was muffled through the ice."

"Hitsugaya is gonna train Karin to fight."

"So I can experiment on her when she dies?"

"She's not going to die and even if she did your not getting her corpse."

"Shiro if I die don't let him experiment on me. He's creepy."

"He creeps all of us out its okay."

"Hitsugaya you can be very rude sometimes."

"Go ahead and refreeze his mouth at least."

"No need to tell me twice." He does.

Mayuri looks so done.

Yama "Hitsugaya you and Karin may go back to World of the Living to get her things. Who are you leaving in charge of mission there?"

"Probably Matsumoto since she's my lieutenant."

"And your Gigai?"

"I think I left King in there?"

"He trustworthy?"

"Logically but hides in trash sometimes."

"Leave him and Matsumoto in charge."

"Alright."

"Meeting over dismissed."

Everyone starts to leave.

Mayuri "*muffled yelling*"

Yama "Hitsugaya how long does it take for your ice to melt?"

"Minimum of 3 hours."

"Unfreeze him then."

Mayuri " *more muffled yelling* "

Toshiro "Fine."

He unfreezes it.

Toshiro "Let's go Karin before Mayuri catches me!"

He grabs her hand and flash steps away.

Mayuri "I'm going to kill that kid!"

Kenpachi "Let me fight him!"

"If you fight him it would hard to experiment on him."

"Tck!"

They each go to their own barracks. Toshiro and Karin get to Squad 10.

Toshiro "Well Kurotsuchi wants to kill me but worth it!"

"I can't believe the Head Captain let you freeze him!"

"Me neither!"

They laugh.

Toshiro "I have to tell Izumi Shun before we leave."

"Izumi Shun?"

"Right earlier I was rushing so didn't actually introduce you two. Izumi Shun is my 3rd seat."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah let's go before he ends up working himself to death."

"Like you?"

"You know I can freeze you?"

"But you won't!"

"You also realize that your life is basically in my hands right?"

"Yeah yeah whatever let's go find Izumi!" She turns a corner.

Toshiro "Aaaand she's heading to the boys changing room. Great! Rin your going the wrong way!"

Karin "I'm glad I read the signs before entering."

"And this is why they want you to stay by my side."

"Yeah."

She laughs nervously and they go to Izumi Shun's work space.

Toshiro "Izumi I thought I told you to rest?"

Izumi jumps back. "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya just doing my job."

"Right now your job is to rest. Me and Karin are going to the World of the Living for a while to get her things. When we get back I'll help you with the work okay?"

"Yes Captain. If I may ask what is the plan with the girl?"

Karin "Shiro is going to train me to fight!"

Izumi "Captain Hitsugaya is that true?!"

"Yes. Today we go to her world to get her things and let the others know the plan. Oh yeah I don't I've properly introduced you two please forgive me. Rin this is Izumi Shun, my 3rd seat. Izumi, this is Karin Kurosaki like I said she is under our care and will train here."

Izumi "Oh in that case pleased to meet you Kurosaki Karin."

"You two Izumi Shun. But please call me Karin?"

"As you wish Karin. You may call me Izumi."

"Okay Izumi."

"Izumi remember we'll be back later and I will help you with the work load."

"Yes Captain."

"Take a break and relax for a while you always stress yourself to much when I leave. Come on Karin I'll open the Senkaimon in my office."

"Okay bye Izumi see you later!"

"Bye Captain. Bye Karin."

As they leave Izumi thinks "Maybe captain is right I do stress myself a lot and could use a short rest. That girl seems nice it looks like the two are very close. It would be so cute if Captain had a crush on her. Doubt it but that would be entertaining!" He finishes staking up the paperwork before leaving.

Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro "Not that way."

"How do find your way around here it's so confusing?!"

"I'm in charge remember. Just follow me. I can open the Senkaimon from my office without breaking anything."

"Okay where even is your office?"

"Down here and around the corner."

At his office.

Toshiro opens the door and they go in.

Karin "Woah your office is huge!"

"I guess. Step back a little."

"Okay. *steps behind him* What do you mean 'I guess'?! This is bigger than my living room!"

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and two hell butterflies fly out to guide them.

Toshiro "Thank God two butterflies. Let's go Rin."

"Okay Shiro."

They enter the Dangai.

Karin "This is?"

"Dangai or the Precipice World. This is the space between the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

"Between them?"

"Yes we have to pass through here to switch worlds."

"Ahh all of this is really confusing! How do you remember everything I feel like my brain will explode!"

"Your brain won't explode."

"It will if the guy you froze does an experiment on me."

"Not gonna lie. Probably."

"Gee thank that's comforting." She punches arm gently.

Toshiro "Hey?" He smiles.

Toshiro "The opening is up ahead. Once we leave I'll take you over to your house and explain to Isshin the situation while you pack okay?"

"Okay."

They get to exit.

Toshiro "Good my target was correct." He says as they are in front of Karin's house.

Karin "How'd we?"

"I put in a location when I open it and as long as I don't distracted while in Dangai we end up where I want."

"That's convenient let's go!"

They go inside.

Karin "Hello?"

Isshin "YOUUUURRRR HOOOMMME!!!" He sends a hug though the air.

Toshiro "Bakudō #81 Dankū." He puts the shield in front of him and Karin.

Isshin "80's level with no incantation nice one Captain Hitsugaya!"

Yuzu comes down stairs as Toshiro removes his Kidō.

Yuzu "Karin-chan!"

Karin "Hey Yuzu."

Isshin "Captain Hitsugaya is this about what I heard?"

"Yes. She is going to be training in the Soul Society for a while."

"Okay don't do anything to crazy."

"I won't. Rin please go upstairs and pack some stuff you want to bring. Also as far as clothes my Squad can provide uniforms. I'll tell Yuzu and your father the full story."

"Okay Shiro."

She goes upstairs to pack some things. Toshiro Yuzu and Isshin are sitting on couch.

Toshiro "You aware of her spiritual pressure right?"

Isshin "Yes."

"Yesterday morning it went of control. I immediately took her to the Soul Society so Squad 4 can stabilize it. They told us both to stay till this morning. I had wounds that needed to be healed and they wanted me to monitor her spirit energy." He pauses for a moment.

Isshin "I've noticed for the past few weeks her spirit energy has been increasing fast. It raises a lot when she is asleep at night."

"Okay. We had a meeting probably this morning regarding what to do with her. A few suggested that we teach her to control her spiritual pressure. Most suggested we train her for battle."

"I'm not sure she would be good at battle?"

"She's fought hollows before. Yesterday morning she fought four class 4 hollows on her own."

"What did she use?!"

"A soccer ball. She defeated them in under a minute."

"You let her fight?!"

"No I planned to have Yumichika and Ikkaku fight one each. I'll take one and see if Karin could handle one on her own. My orders were to let her fight low levels."

"She acted on her own?"

"Yes."

"You said most said to train her. What did you choose?"

"I reported her to the Soul Society because she has the ability to fight. Strength wise she is at my current 5th seat. Her aim is almost perfect. Her strategy needs work. The main thing is she has to listen to orders. I said to train her."

"Your training her right?"

"Yes."

Toshiro looks at Yuzu who looks really scared and worried.

Toshiro "Yuzu we are doing this to save her."

Yuzu "What do you mean?"

"If we don't train her to fight she would become an easy target for hollows. I don't understand how or why she was able to defeat them with a soccer ball but she can. I understand you don't want her to in danger but she's in more danger is we at the Soul Society don't do anything. I promise to protect her while she's there. Karin is my responsibility for a while. She is safe with me."

Isshin "If Captain Hitsugaya says she is safe then she is. He never lies and only says things he knows is true."

Yuzu is almost in tears "Don't let anything happen to her okay?"

"I swear on my life."

Karin comes down stairs with her bag on.

Karin "Don't worry Yuzu I'll be fine. It's my turn to protect you all."

Toshiro "I'll keep her safe for you."

Karin gives Yuzu and her dad a hug.

Karin "Where's Ichigo?"

"He and Rukia where heading to the hotel Hitsugaya is staying at."

Toshiro "Oh great that means ALL of them are there. I was hoping to be able to get my stuff and leave without making a scene!"

"Good luck with that!"

"Yeah. Bye Yuzu. Bye Isshin. Don't worry she will be okay."

"Bye Captain Hitsugaya. Bye Karin. Be safe."

"Bye Karin-chan! Bye Toshiro-San! Please be fine."

"Goodbye Yuzu! Goodbye Dad. I'll be fine I promise!"

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Yuzu "Please be okay." A tear falls down her cheek as her and her dad go inside.

Isshin "It's a good thing Hitsugaya is the one training her. He is probably the best option."

Yuzu "What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry Karin is tough and can handle it. I trained Toshiro remember? I already know he's going to train her right."

"I hope she's gonna be fine."

Toshiro and Karin are walking to his hotel to get his things.

@the hotel before they get there.

Ichigo "Let me go I need to get to the Soul Society!!"

Rukia "Stop struggling or we have to put more Kidō around you!!"

Yumichika "We were ordered not to let you go!"

Ikkaku "Even if we have to stop you by force!"

(Note everyone is in Soul form and the Gigais are in the closet unconscious except for King who is sitting on the bed questioning how Toshiro deals with them)

Rangiku "Stop moving damnit or next time I won't block Ikkaku's hit!"

Renji "Damnit someone take Zangetsu!!"

Ikkaku kicks Ichigo's hand in hope to make him drop it. Rukia rips the Zanpakutō out of his hands and tosses it to King who shoves it under the bed. (No one is small enough to reach under other than him)

Ichigo "Let me go!"

Rukia "All of you can do basic Kidō right?"

Yumichika and Rangiku "Duh."

Ikkaku "How basic?"

Renji "What Kidō?"

Rukia "The most basic. The first one."

Ikkaku "Sometimes."

"Same for that."

"Everyone ready."

"Yes."

Ichigo "Don't you guys dare!"

Everyone "Bakudō #1 Sai!"

All of them work (surprisingly) and Ichigo can't move even a finger. Toshiro unlocks the door (he has the key in Soul form) and walks into see well that mess.

Toshiro "I leave for one day seriously?"

Ichigo "Toshiro! Why you little-!"

"Do want to be trapped in more Kidō?"

Rangiku "Captain so what happened where is she?"

Karin walks in.

Karin "I'm right here."

Ichigo "Karin!!"

He tries to escape the Kidō.

Karin "If your going to try to stop me it's not gonna work. I've made up my mind."

Ichigo "Are you serious Karin?"

Rangiku "So your gonna go train to fight?"

"Yes."

Yumichika "Hitsugaya gonna train you?"

"Yup."

"I'm pretty much stuck with her while we are there."

Ikkaku "Toshiro train her good I want to fight her when your done!"

Ichigo "You bastards!"

Rukia "Shut up Ichigo."

She gets a pen and threatens to draw on him again.

Renji "Came to get your stuff?"

"Yeah since I don't know how long I'm there I'm taking some of my stuff back but leaving most for King to deal with."

"Can you leave this candy?"

"Gladly!!"

"I still get 70% of your candy in the Soul Society."

"Please! I haven't even been to my room yet but I know it's gunna be full."

"Don't complain it's free."

"That's true."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji argue Karin is watching them.

Toshiro packs his stuff and tells Rangiku and King the plans.

Yumichika and Ikkaku are fighting over who can sleep in the bed.

Toshiro finishes packing some stuff (he leaves the clothes for king).

Toshiro "Matsumoto. You and King know the plans I leave you both charge okay?"

Rangiku "Yes Captain."

King "Yes Master. Just one question? Why do I have to?"

"Because I need you to keep Matsumoto in line. Don't let her drink to much and don't let anyone kill each other."

"Fine."

"King don't complain you wanted freedom. I'm just asking you don't get arrested, keep everyone in line, don't let anyone die."

"Yes Master."

"Ready Karin?"

"Yeah let's go."

"I'm not opening the Senkaimon here because 1. Ichigo will try to follow and 2. Something will break. Let's go outside. Bye everyone."

"Okay. Bye guys! Goodbye Ichigo."

Gone.

Yumichika "Let's leave the Kidō for a while. Give them time to leave."

Ichigo "I can't believe you aren't letting me go after them?! She's my sister I need to protect her!"

"Captain Hitsugaya is the best option right now!"

"Honestly did you notice her spirit energy yesterday?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday it went out of control and my Captain rushed her to Squad 4! He saved her life!!"

"And now he's putting her in danger I have to-" he stops as Ikkaku points his blade at him.

Ikkaku "None of us are good at healing and Orihime isn't here so I suggest you corporate with us or I'll end this."

Ichigo "Wow hey Ikkaku get that away from my neck!!"

Rukia "He won't unless you stop struggling and accept that Toshiro is going to be training her."

Ichigo hesitates for a moment before saying "I don't want to put Karin in danger but she's in even more danger if no one does anything. Toshiro saved her and will train her? Karin doesn't have a Zanpakutō or anything. No experience with a sword. As far as hand to hand combat goes she only has the experience from fighting dad."

Rangiku "Her timing and aim are next to perfect. Strength wise she is at 5th seat."

Yumichika "My level for 5th seat or your 5th seat?"

"Yumichika your Captains level. All of us fight at Captain level."

"The only reason your 5th seat is because you don't like 4th's uniform and I'm 3rd."

"That's true."

"Hey Rangiku? Your captain knows what he's doing right? Karin is human."

"It's kinda insulting that you have to ask that. Captain understands the girls spirit energy best out of us. He is also the best choice to train someone her age."

"Yeah he is closest her."

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin get outside.

Toshiro "Stand back I'm gonna open it up."

"Okay." She steps behind him and he opens the Senkaimon.

Toshiro "Let's go."

"No turning back?"

"No. Last chance right now. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have do this."

"Okay."

Karin kisses his cheek before they enter the Senkaimon.

Toshiro "Man this place is still creepy sometimes."

"I still don't understand this place?"

"Dangai is the space between Soul Society and the Human World. Not many of us understand it. All I know is time flows different here and if you get trapped here you can never get out."

"Well that makes this less scary!"

"Sorry. But don't worry you have a hell butterfly with you plus a Soul Reaper so your fine."

"Yeah."

She smiles at him.

Toshiro "By the way I'm sorry for the way I act in the Soul Society."

"It's okay i understand your image there."

"It's not only that. It's uncommon for a Soul Reaper and a human to even become close friends. It's even more uncommon for them to date. My age and position may affected what they would think. I'm the youngest Soul Reaper to ever reach Captains level. They're aware that because I'm a young captain it wouldn't be to surprising for me to have fun with some of the humans my age when I go to the human world."

"Aren't you like over 20?"

"I'm like 50 but look 13 in human years."

"So a middle schooler?"

"I look like it but I'm not. Come on the opening is up ahead."

"Alright!"

They get the outside of Squad 10's barracks.

Toshiro "Come on you can leave your stuff at my office for now. Super sorry but since I'm back I should go back to my duties as Captain until tomorrow when we start training."

"Okay I wanna come with you I'm curious!"

"Okay. You would have to come either way."

They head to his office as they walk Toshiro is making sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to.

Toshiro "Seriously Rin how have you not flinched once?! You were facing all 13 Captains earlier?!"

"I don't really know. The Spirit pressure there was really thick but I was fine."

"You were in the same room as Kenpachi and didn't react? Most Soul Reapers can't move when facing him. That was the first time you faced almost any of them."

"Yeah first time I've faced them but remember almost all of them have broke into Ichigo's room. I could feel the spirit pressure."

"These are things you should have said back there!"

"But I didn't encounter them. I knew they were there but I just kept walking."

"You were able to move?!"

"Yes?"

"Not even Ichigo could move when facing one captain the first time?!"

Karin shrugs "I don't really understand it myself. I didn't think I could move but I could. It's weird. That's why I didn't say anything."

They get to his office.

Toshiro "You can set your stuff on anywhere."

"Okay." She puts her bag on couch.

Toshiro "Is there anything else your not telling me?"

"You looked super cute at the meeting!"

"I mean anything else about spirit energies and Bankai's?"

"I know I just couldn't say that earlier. Anyway there was Orihime that time, I've seen Uyru I think his name is? His spirit energy was strong and he was shooting blue arrows it was weird. Then there was Chad and his arm changed. That was really freaky but his spirit pressure was easy to move in."

"So you've faced most high ranking Soul Reaper, at least three Visords, all 13 Captains, Ichigo and his group, a few Bankai's, Ichigo's hollowfied Bankai which I'm not gonna lie some lieutenants and a few captains flinched at first. You've faced Kenpachi and Yama at the same time?! Those two have highest spirit pressure!! You lucky no one other than me even used their Zanpakutō there though. Your pretty much used to mine huh?"

"Yeah. I was fine with your other Bankai just not _this_ Bankai. That was freezing you should have told me!"

"I told you to get away?"

"I didn't know your spirit energy would be that strong!"

"Was that a complaint or compliment?"

"Complaint!"

"I'm taking it as a compliment. Come on we have to go to Izumi before he stresses himself again."

They leave and head over to Izumi's work space.

knock knock*

Izumi "Yes? Come in. Oh Captain Hitsugaya, Karin?"

Toshiro "I'll take over the paperwork you can stop for a while."

"That's okay sir I just have the last paper."

Toshiro "Wha- but there was 5 stacks when I left for the meeting and 3 when I came back before going to the World of the Living?!"

"Exactly! There wasn't much so I finished it."

"You don't know how to rest do you?"

"Neither do you Captain. The only time you rest is when Lieutenant Matsumoto drags you away from work."

"Not always."

"Name one time?"

"Ummm??"

"I rest my case."

"Know it all Izumi."

"You two are so much alike it's funny!" Karin says smiling.

Toshiro and Izumi look at each other confused then at Karin.

Izumi "I don't see how?"

Karin "Shiro says that when he was 3rd seat he always did all the work."

Toshiro "I did all the work because my Captain and Matsumoto never did anything!"

Izumi "When the Captain and Lieutenant are both gone it's my job to do theirs."

Karin "Where have I heard that before?" She smiles at Toshiro.

Toshiro "Tck whatever Rin! Izumi thank you for doing all work while I was gone. So Captain if you could please answer. What's the story with the girl?"

Toshiro "Well do you want to the short version or the long version?"

"Either one."

"A few years ago during the Arrancar incident when me the others were stationed in Karakura Town. I noticed a strong spirit energy coming for her. It was less that 1/8 of what it is now. I was with her when a hollow attacked so of course I have to fight. She was able to see and make contact with me."

Izumi "Less that 1/8?! She was able to see you then?! Karin how clear did you see?"

"As clear as I saw him in Gigai. It was only a month before that that I started to see hollows clearly. Shiro was one of the first spirits that wasn't a hollow I saw perfectly clear."

"Incredible. Captain how'd she?"

"I don't know. Neither does she. I knew she could see normal spirit and I figured hollows were blurry but I didn't expect Rin to be able to see me at all."

"Don't forget I knew about Soul Reapers before I met you Shiro."

"Wait you did?! You have to say these things sooner!"

She giggles a little "I didn't know what you guys were called but I knew you fought the hollows. I saw Ichigo fighting before I met you. When I saw your Kimono I recognized it. You told me you were a Soul Reaper. I knew you were like my brother."

"Please never compare me to that. It's insulting."

"Right sorry I forgot he was is that."

"There was over 30 Kidō's around him and a blade at his neck and he still tried to follow?"

"Hehe yeah that's Ichigo."

Izumi "Wasn't he that the Ryoka boy that came during Kuchiki Rukia's execution and ended up helping save us from Aizen and the Quincy War?"

"Yeah. Anyway where was I? Right Rin could see me. I started to monitor her spirit pressure when I went to the World of the Living and noticed it was increasing steadily. When me and the other where stationed there this time I noticed her spirit pressure was increasing faster. I've tried to stay close to her to monitor her spirit energy. Yesterday morning it went out of control when she fought hollows."

"She's fought hollows?!"

"Yeah I used my soccer ball."

"Captain what is she?!"

"The daughter of a Soul Reaper Captain father and a Quincy mother. Her brother is basically a demon and she can fight hollows with a soccer ball."

"Soul Reaper Captain father? Who was her dad?"

"Shiba Isshin previous Captain of Squad 10."

"Ex-Captain Shiba?!"

"Yup she is my old Captain's daughter."

"Right I joined this Squad after he left. I never actually knew what happened?"

"Gave up his power to save a Quincy."

"The Quincy was her mother wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Umm I still don't know what a Quincy is?"

"I told you I can somewhat explain later."

"Fine." She pouts.

Izumi "So what class did she fight? 2-3?"

"Four Class 4 hollows by herself in under a minute."

"What?! Captain you let her?!"

"Not really."

"I sorta acted on my own without thinking."

"Her aim and timing are almost perfect. Her strength 5th seat level easily. She needs to work on strategy and learn to control her spirit energy."

"Karin do you have any experience fighting?"

"I fight with my dad a lot and used break up fights between him and Ichigo but then that got annoying. I play soccer so my kick and aim are good. When there is no Soul Reaper in my town me, 2 other kids, 3 high schooler, a weird guy from tv, and sometimes a soul candy in my brothers body would fight the hollows. Oh yeah my sister comes sometimes but she can't see hollows that good."

Izumi is speechless.

Toshiro "Now you can tell why I brought her here."

Izumi "I have never been more confused in my entire life."

"Yeah. She has zero experience with swords though."

"So she doesn't have a Zanpakutō?"

"Nope."

"Human but do you think she can do Kidō?"

"Maybe?"

"Honestly Captain do you know what your doing?"

"Meh. Kinda."

Izumi raises an eyebrow "You sure?"

"Meh. I'll talk to Head Captain about it later."

"Why didn't you bring up at the meeting?"

"I was a little to I'm shock to ask."

"In shock?"

"You know how Mayuri and Kenpachi are."

"Kurotsuchi wants to experiment on her and Kenpachi wants to fight?"

"Yeah. Probably shouldn't say this but it's to funny not to tell you. Mayuri was being really annoying so I asked Yama if I could freeze him."

"Said no?"

"He let me!"

"Y-you're kidding?!"

"No Shiro actually froze him. I was so confused."

"I think everyone was."

"All of you were confusing me though?"

"You were in front of all the Captains and didn't flinch. Believe me I think they were more confused especially when I drew my Zanpakutō."

"I've felt your Bankai a little."

"Captain she saw your Bankai?!"

"I hope not I'm not a big fan of that form."

"I didn't see but I'm still curious."

"Don't be. I don't want to use it in battle and I need to train with it some more."

"I can see when you train!"

"I'm not using in front of you."

Izumi "Don't want many people to see it?"

"It's not really that. You, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are the only non captain or lieutenants that saw it. Most the Captains and lieutenants saw. I don't want her to see it though."

Karin confused "Why not?"

"Like I said I'm not a fan of it."

Izumi "She doesn't know that you change?"

"Rangiku-San said the he changes completely because his age."

"I do. For Bankai I change into my 'Adult Self ' it's annoying and I'm not fond of it."

"And now I'm even more confused. What does that even mean?"

"Exactly what he said. When Captain does his Bankai he turns into an adult."

"If I want Daiguren Hyōrinmaru at full maturity I have to fully mature too. Meaning since my age I couldn't use my Bankai at full strength. I somehow managed to train enough and Daiguren Hyōrinmaru fully developed but I change into my Adult self."

"Okay??"

"Captain is the only person is the Soul Reaper history to have to do that."

"It's a pain being the youngest Captain." Toshiro sighs.

Izumi "Now now it's not so bad."

"When I go to the Human world people think I'm a middle school student."

"When we met I thought he was an elementary student who dyed his hair."

"My hair is naturally silver!! And I am not a school boy!!"

Izumi laughs a little at his captain.

Izumi "Oh Captain I just remembered. Ukitake came by a lot while you were in the human world. I think we both know what to expect?"

"I'm glad I can use candy to bribe people."

"How many how much?"

"Ikkaku gets 70% and he will keep his mouth shut about something that happened the World of the Living."

"Only 70%?"

"I might have to bribe other people plus I want some."

"So you haven't been to your room or the second room in your office yet?"

"Oh no."

"Good luck Captain."

"I'll deal with that later. Anyway do you have any suggestions on how to awaken her power?"

Izumi "There's the stab her and transfer part of your power thing?"

"Which is illegal."

"You can fight her till she has to awaken them."

"Chance I'll end up accidentally killing her."

"Urahara has a way."

"She'll awaken 'her' as well."

"The illegal one isn't that bad?"

"I could ask Head Captain? He might be okay with it considering that if I only give 40% that would be enough to awaken her power."

"40% might be to much. If you give 20% that's enough to awaken her power and she would have some of yours still."

"Wait your gonna stab me?!"

"Maybe."

"Its illegal but if Captain gets permission he can."

"Umm?"

"Ehh I'll figure something out. Is there anything you need help with Izumi before I head to office and possibly get killed by all the candy that will fall?"

"I'm fine. Have fun with candy thing. I'll drop the finished work off later."

"Okay. See you around Izumi."

"Bye Izumi! I like your hair and glasses by the way!"

Izumi "Huh oh umm th-thank you Karin." He says shyly.

Toshiro "See ya Izumi let's go Rin."

"Coming Shiro!"

They leave and head to his office.

Izumi thinks "That girl is nice. I'm glad Captain has someone like her." He finishes the last paper.

Toshiro "Ok how bad do you think this will be?"

He says as he hand on the doorknob to the second room of his office.

Karin "Let's see open it!"

"Stand back."

"Okay."

They stand behind the door as Toshiro opens it. About 20 4ft bags of candy come out and a lot more are in the room.

Toshiro "Yeah pretty much what I expected. There's a note in there?"

"How are you even supposed to get there?"

"What?" He says reading the note.

Karin "How when did?"

Karin looks over to him and he is gone and is standing next to her again with the note.

Karin "What the?!"

Toshiro "Ukitake says that this is just a light snack and that there's more in my room."

"Okay seriously what the?!"

"I don't know Ukitake is extra. Looks my Squad is getting some candy. Come on grab your bag. I need to get that candy out of there."

"Okay."

They both grab their bags and leave.

Karin "So where even is your room?"

"Next building is where all most of the squad members live. Every Captains room is in a corner because it's the biggest. Lieutenants are unusually in the room next to or close to their captain."

"So you and Rangiku are neighbors basically?"

"I suppose. It gets really annoying when she gets back late after drinking."

Karin giggles and they keep walking.

Karin "Geez how big is this place we've been walking forever!"

"Rin it's been 5 minutes. This building is the main one so is the biggest."

"Are we almost to an exit?"

"Yes just down this way take a right at the end keep going that way then go left and it's at the end of that hall."

"Ugh so confusing!!"

"Now you know how we feel in the Human world."

"Fair point."

They keep walking to and eventually get outside.

Karin "Woah what's this place?!"

"A small training field. The main one is on the other side of this building."

"So where are we gonna be?"

"That depends to want to start with hand to hand to combat or zanjutsu?"

"The second thing is swordsmanship right?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a Zanpakutō remember?"

"We train with wooden swords. Like the one Ikkaku carried around 24/7 there cause he can't use his real one."

"Oh okay. Let's try that first thing."

"Okay. Do you want to use this field, main field, or the private field?"

"Umm any would be fine."

"Your not helping? Oh we're here this one is mine."

"Cool let's go in!"

"Stand back I have a guess on how much he left."

He opens his door and there is a wall of boxed sweets with a note.

Note "Ahh Toshiro! Your back I have left a few sweet in the second room if your office and some here. There is the normal amount of candy behind these boxed sweets!! Enjoy!!!! ~ Ukitake Jūshiro :)"

Toshiro sighs "This man doesn't know when to stop."

"Wait does it say 'the normal amount'?! What the heck does this man consider to much?!?!"

"I don't know but it's gonna be a pain to move this."

"What do you usually do?"

"Leave my room open and tell my squad to take what they like. If I make a deal in the human world then me and the person come back together and move it. But I left the mission early and Ikkaku is still there."

"70% goes to Ikkaku?"

"Yeah."

"So from here to here?" She asks pointing to two spots

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why don't you ask your Squad or someone for help?"

"Because they have to be working and training."

"Seriously?"

"I could be lazy and ask Komarma to use his Bankai to help me."

"Why? Wait who is Komarma?"

"The Fox man. His Bankai is huge and we use it to move big heavy things. This is about the same."

"I was questioning the fox guy."

"You were questioning all of us."

"Well duh! Nothing made sense!"

"It never does. I could use a forbidden Kidō?"

"But it's forbidden?"

"Yama let's us use for desperate situations."

"This is a desperate situation?"

"By myself it takes me a day and half to move this? I need somewhere to sleep and so do you. This is pretty desperate! I'm using it."

"Do you know it well?"

"Meh. Here we go."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Shiro."

"Why not Rin?!"

"It's forbidden for a reason I'm guessing?"

"Relax. Head Captain only let's Captains use it. I'm a Captain it's fine. Just stay behind me and cover you eyes."

"Oh great."

She moves behind him and puts her hands over her eyes.

Toshiro "Kūkanten."

After he says he whispers something unable to make out. 70% of the candy that was in his room disappears and goes to Ikkakus's room.

Toshiro "Man that hurts still not used to it." He says popping his shoulders.

Karin "Wh-what just happened? That wave of spirit pressure? A flash?"

"I thought I said cover your eyes?"

"I did." She moves her hands and looks around.

Karin "Woah what?!"

"Teleportation. It's forbidden for all to use except for Captain and some members of the Kidō Corp."

"You know I'm not even gonna ask what the Kidō Corp is I probably won't understand."

"They're Kidō masters who know more than I and most others ever will."

"Wow. So what you gonna do with this 30% of candy left?"

"Leave about a quarter of what's left and give the rest to my Squad or I can put it in Matsumoto's room? I'm doing the second thing."

"Your so mean."

"What she's getting free stuff she should thank me. And so should you I could freeze you right now if I wanted to."

"I know I know."

"If I used Hyōrinmaru to help me move it would that be low?"

"Kinda."

"I'm don't care I'm doing it."

Convo between Hyōrinmaru and Toshiro in Toshiro's inner world!!!

Hyōrinmaru "Seriously?"

Toshiro "What you wanted to meet her!"

"Your mean master."

"Do you want to meet Rin or not?"

"Can't believe your calling your girlfriend that."

"What I think it's cute!"

"Your still such a kid young master."

"Shut up. I guess you don't want to meet her."

"I do I'm curious still. Last time I didn't have a chance to say to much."

"Human form and not to cold?"

"Your helping me move this stuff."

"Deal."

Back to normal!!!

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru. Manifest!"

Hyōrinmaru appears.

Hyōrinmaru "You're noisy young master."

"Now I know why I don't summon you often."

Karin "What. Your-"

"Hyōrinmaru. Nice to meet you properly Kurosaki Karin."

"Nice to meet you to Hyōrinmaru!"

"Okay you've met Hyōrinmaru help me."

"Yes young master."

Karin "Want me to help you?"

"If you want."

Hyōrinmaru takes most of the boxed and Toshiro and Karin each grab 4-6 bags.

In less that 10 minutes they finish.

Toshiro "Thanks Hyōrinmaru."

"No problem Young master."

Toshiro "Karin you can set stuff anywhere inside."

"Okay."

They all go inside and Toshiro shuts the door.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru don't release to much spirit energy it's cold and Rin can't handle that."

"Still calling your girlfriend 'Rin' Young Master?"

"Shut up Hyōrinmaru your just jealous!"

"Why would that be?"

"Because you only have me."

"I could have been with Haineko or Tobiume."

"Haineko is with Matsumoto in the human world remember?"

"Yes there is still Tobiume."

"Don't you hate both of them though?"

"They'd be cool if they'd shut up every once in a while."

"Whatever Hyōrinmaru."

He rolls his eyes and gets one of the bags of candy they left.

Karin "Haineko? Tobiume?"

"Haineko is Matsumoto's Zanpakutō and Tobiume is Hinamori's."

"Their Zanpakutō's? Do all of them Manifest?"

"I'm guessing she doesn't know about the Muramasa thing?"

"Even I don't understand that so I didn't bring it up."

"Master you should clarify things with your girlfriend."

"Get off my back Hyōrinmaru! I don't think she needs to know every Soul Reapers Zanpakutō."

"As a Zanpakutō I am offended."

"You know what I meant Hyōrinmaru. I'm just saying that right now we don't know how long Karin will be here so it's best to teach her things as we go."

"I suppose."

Karin "You two seem to get along?"

"Better than some do."

"Master is finally almost capable of using me properly."

"Hey it's not like it on purpose I was doing my best!"

Karin giggles as Hyōrinmaru rolls his eyes.

Hyōrinmaru "So Karin what's the thing between you and master?"

Karin and Toshiro both blush slightly.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru you know the story you're always with me. Your literally the other half of my soul!"

"True but it's not often I can mess with you."

"Umm that's a lie you always tease me?"

"But I can't tease the girl."

"I'm undoing your manifestation."

Toshiro puts his Zanpakutō back in the shaft and Hyōrinmaru disappears.

Hyōrinmaru in Toshiro's head "Rude I was just asked why she likes you?"

"Tck stay out of my love life."

"This is the first time you've ever even had a crush. I ain't staying out this it's funny!"

"Shut up…"

"I'm surprised you haven't kissed her yet I mean you two are alone?"

"Be quiet."

"You were so shocked when Head Captain said you have to room together. Is because you're embarrassed to sleep in the same room as her?"

"Leave me alone."

"You've slept in the same bed before?"

"Go away."

"More than once?"

"I'm leaving."

Back to normal!!

Toshiro "S-sorry. He's weird."

Karin "It's okay. He seems fun?"

"Hyōrinmaru doesn't usually care about what I do. I don't understand why he is like this?"

Karin smiles.

Karin "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. Usually I'm busy with work so I'm rarely here."

"Your room is huge!"

"This isn't my room. This is the living room. My room is behind that door and the bathroom is over there."

"Still this is pretty big!"

"I suppose."

"You don't have much decorations it's kinda plain?"

"Yeah but it's fine for now."

He looks at the clock 4:44.

Toshiro "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not from here remember." She answers mocking what he said to her in her world.

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Do you wanna stay here? Walk around the Seireitei? Or get an idea of where we can train?"

"Walk around the Seireitei and see the training grounds."

"Okay let's go."

They head out.

Toshiro "So you saw the small field. The Zanjutsu training room is next to the main field. The private field is near my office."

"So where will we be?"

"If you want to start with Zanjutsu then either we go to the training room and share with rest of my Squad or we go to the private room where no one other than me, Matsumoto, and sometimes Izumi can go."

"How come Izumi is sometimes?"

"Because he is my 3rd seat but is Lieutenant level. I can switch their positions but I won't because Matsumoto is the Lieutenant of Squad 10 and she has been for longer than I've been a Soul Reaper. Izumi joined probably 18 years ago. Honestly Matsumoto could become Captain if she would just learn Bankai."

"You have to know Bankai to be a captain?"

"The only person to ever become Captain without Bankai is Zaraki Kenpachi. He became Captain by defeating the previous one in battle. I became Captain because I knew Bankai, Matsumoto wanted to stay Lieutenant, and Captain Shiba left."

"Oh."

"So yeah. If we went to the private one it would be just us unless Izumi comes but he doesn't usually go there."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to tomorrow it could be fun!"

"I'm going to be completely serious right now. Even if it's a wooden sword that doesn't change the fact that it's not easy. I suggest that tomorrow we take you to the zanjutsu training room and have Nagamoso Shūtetsu teach you the basics."

"And he is?"

"I'll introduce you two right now. He should be the training room. It's right here come on."

They go inside the training room. Squad members are fighting.

Nagamoso "Tck! Maybe I can get the Captain to give me a break from those idiots?"

Toshiro "If I have to deal with them so do you."

"Captain Hitsugaya? Your back?"

"Yes something came up so I had to abandon the mission I was on."

"I see. Who's she?" He asks nodding to Karin.

Toshiro "This is Kurosaki Karin. Starting tomorrow she is going to be training with us. Rin this Nagamoso Shūtetsu. He is the one who teaches swordsmanship to the squad."

Nagamoso "Please to meet you Kurosaki Karin."

"Pleased to meet you too."

Nagamoso "So Captain who's training her?"

"I was hoping that tomorrow you can teach the very basics and then if you want I can take over?"

"Alright. If I may ask who is she? I mean she doesn't look like someone from Rukon and I don't recognize her? She isn't dressed like she from the academy?"

"Your right. She's human but has dangerously high spirit energy so the Captains decided to train her."

"You mean decided you train her?"

"Yes."

"I'm not even supposed to leave his side unless 10,000% necessary!"

"Hehe carefully Captain people are gonna think you finally got a girlfriend!"

"Why have so many people asked if I'm his girlfriend?!"

"If you two aren't a thing then I'm assuming that you two are really good friends?"

"Yes."

"We sometimes meet up when he is stationed there."

"I need to get away from the others stationed with me. Most of the time they're really annoying."

"Totally get it."

wack snap*

Unknown voice 1 "Ha! I win!!"

Other voice 2 "That's cheating!!! I want a rematch!!!"

1 "It's not cheating I won fair and square!"

2 "Did not!!"

"Did to!!"

Nagamoso and Toshiro look at each other.

Toshiro "What are those idiots doing now?!"

Nagamoso "One way to find out."

"Yeah come on Rin."

"Okay."

They go to the main room.

Nagamoso "I leave the room for 5 minutes and you all start killing each other?!"

Everyone that was training "My apologizes, Nagamoso Senpai!!"

Toshiro steps in front "Geez do you all always kill each other when I'm gone?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?! You've returned early?!"

"I don't see why half of you are surprised? You saw me earlier?"

"I thought you were on a mission in the human world?"

"I had to abandon that mission and bring the girl here."

Karin is hiding behind him a little.

Toshiro "Rin loosen your grip. That's my shoulders not the handle of a Zanpakutō or wooden sword. Rin that's my shoulder blade please."

Karin loosens her grip a little.

Toshiro "Relax they know not to kill you yet."

Karin "Gee that's comforting."

She rolls her eyes and jabs her fingers between his shoulder blade before letting go.

Toshiro shivers "Ok oww. That is something you wait to do until I teach you hand to hand combat." He says rubbing his shoulders.

Nagamoso "So what was that yelling about earlier?"

1 "I beat him but he's a sore loser."

2 "He used Kidō to bind me and hit me with the sword."

"I won though!"

Toshiro to Nagamoso "Are these two always like this?"

"Training this way? Yes. Please tell me it's different in battle?"

"I don't know usually I'm with Seats 13-3 during battle. Matsumoto is with the rest of the seated officers."

"Who is with them? Usually I send either seat 4 or 5 with the unseated officers to lead them."

"So Captain what brings you here?"

"Ohh and you got a girlfriend!"

Toshiro and Karin "You're wrong!!"

A few people snicker a little.

Toshiro "I will freeze all of you!!"

"Sorry Captain!"

Toshiro "Tck! This is where you're going to start tomorrow. Is that okay Rin?"

"Okay."

"Good let's get out of here. By the way everyone in my office there's a ton of candy help yourselves."

"Captain Ukitake again?"

"Like always."

"Room full?"

"Of course."

"Sweet!!"

A few people run out.

Toshiro "Rin you hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's go. Do you want real food or candy?"

"Real food."

"Okay let's go. Later Nagamoso."

"Bye Captain. Bye Kurosaki Karin."

"Bye!"

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Toshiro "So do have any idea what you want?"

"I have no idea what 80% of the food here is?"

"And now you know how we feel when we go to the World of the Living."

"Yeah."

They keep walking and leave the barracks. No one is around them.

Karin "Seriously though is it that uncommon for you to be with a girl other than Rangiku-San or Momo?"

"Ummm…… k-kinda? It's just they don't know you. They all know my relationships with the other females here. You are from the World of the Living. So can't really blame them especially since they aren't wrong."

"True. Think anyone is actually on to us or they were just teasing?"

"Probably just teasing. All of them are idiots so I don't think they actually know."

Someone that over heard part of the conversation to person next to him "Hey did you hear that?"

"Hitsugaya and the girl? What about them?"

"Are you sure what I said earlier is crazy?"

"Hisagi I doubt Hitsugaya and Karin would be a thing?"

"Come on Kira you heard them they are hiding something."

"Your drunk?"

"No I'm not. I haven't drank for a few hours."

"We just left the bar Hisagi."

"I didn't drink that much."

"Let's get you back to your squad."

Toshiro "Did you hear something?"

Karin "No why?"

"It sounded like Kira and Hisagi?"

"Your going crazy."

"No I'm not they're around the corner behind us."

"Seriously?"

Hisagi and Kira come out. Hisagi has his arm around Kira as Kira helps him walk.

Toshiro "I was right. Hey Kira! Hisagi drunk again?"

"Like always."

"Have fun with that."

Hisagi "Ahh Hitsugaya is that your girlfriend?"

"Hisagi no."

Hisagi "You sure?"

"We're just friends you drunk pervert."

"Sure~"

"Kira?"

"I'm taking him to his room."

Hisagi "Why? Are you gonna-"

Kira covers Hisagi's mouth.

Kira "Sorry for him."

Toshiro "It's fine. I expect that from Hisagi."

"Umm what?"

"Rin don't question this. Don't question Hisagi he is a pervert and drunk."

"Okay?"

"I better get him out of here before he gets worse. Bye Captain Hitsugaya. Bye Karin."

"Bye Kira."

"See ya Kira!"

Kira flash steps with Hisagi away.

Toshiro "Good luck Kira."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah Hisagi is Kira's problem right now."

"That's cold."

"So am I it's fine."

Karin laughs and rolls her eyes.

Karin "So where we going?"

"There's a place around the corner that's pretty good. The only thing is most of the Squad 11 boys go there and if they are all in one place it's a nightmare."

"How come?"

"Squad 11 will fight anyone, anywhere, at anytime."

"11 is where Ikkaku and Yumichika are from right?"

"Yeah. Yumichika is the least Barbaric. He focuses on beauty."

"Haha I was wondering why he didn't seem as aggressive as Ikkaku."

"Yeah strength wise they are almost the same. Captains level. Ikkaku is 3rd seat and Yumichika is 5th though."

"But if they are both Captains level then how come Yumichika isn't 4th seat?"

"He doesn't like 4th seats uniform. He likes 3rd but Ikkaku has it so he settled for 5th since it's the closest to 3rd."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Look out Kenpachi and Yachiru are coming." "

Who?"

Kenpachi and Yachiru turn the corner to see them.

Kenpachi "Ehh? Yo!"

Toshiro "Hello Kenpachi."

"You're as cold as ever Hitsugaya?"

Yachiru pops up from behind Kenpachi.

Yachiru "Ken-chan is this the girl the meeting was for?"

"Yeah."

"She has even flinched at your spirit pressure even being this close!"

Toshiro "Seriously Rin you are this close to Kenpachi and Yachiru but you haven't even flinched?!"

Karin "The spirit energy is dense I feel like I can't move or breathe but I can easily."

Kenpachi "Hitsugaya you better train her well I want to fight her!"

"Almost everyone you fight dies?"

"Her brother lived and beat me. I'm curious about what she can do?"

Yachiru jumps down in front of Karin.

Yachiru "Ken-chan what you say her name was?"

"I don't remember all i now is she is strong and Ichigo's sister."

"Your Carrot-tops sister?"

"Carrot-top? If you are referring to my idiot brother Ichigo than yes."

"You should tell Carrot-top to come soon! Ken-chan had fun fighting him!"

"Yeah tell him to come I want a rematch." Kenpachi laughs.

Toshiro "While she is here Ichigo can't come since he will interfere with her training."

Karin "Yeah. Also who are you two? Your Kenpachi right I recognize you from earlier. Is she your lieutenant?"

"Yeah. Yachiru say hi."

"Hi! If your Carrots sister then you are?"

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Have you fought before?"

"I've fought a little."

"Don't lie idiot you fought hollows multiple times. You've faced Ichigo's hollowfied Bankai. You didn't flinch at the meeting. You are right in front of Kenpachi and your fine."

"Yeah I don't understand why I can withstand this."

"None of us do that's why we are planning on training you."

"Why don't you take her train with my Squad that should be interesting."

"Yeah I could use a girl around! Most of the squad is boys!"

"I decide where and how to train her. Your squad will kill her before she can react. Plus Squad 11 is the best at fighting. Rin has no experience in swordsmanship. I can't allow your squad to interfere."

"I don't even have a Zanpakutō? I'm human remember?"

Yachiru "Rin-Rin is human but she's fine being this close to Ken-chan?!"

Karin "Did she just call me 'Rin-Rin'?"

"Yachiru always gives nicknames to everyone."

"Yeah like Ken-chan, Carrot-top, Baldy, and Floofy!"

"I'm guessing 'Baldy' is Ikkaku?"

"Yup and Floofy is Floofy!" She says pointing to Toshiro.

Toshiro "I still don't understand why you call me that?"

Yachiru jumps onto his shoulder.

Yachiru "Because your hair is floofy!" She starts messing with his hair.

Toshiro "Can you get off me?"

"Yachiru."

"Okay Ken-chan!" She jumps down.

Toshiro "I'm leaving come on Rin. See ya around Kenpachi you too Yachiru."

"Later Hitsugaya."

"Bye Floofy! Bye Rin-Rin!"

"Bye?"

Karin and Toshiro leave and go get food.

Karin looks at her plate confused "What is it?"

"Just eat it. It's one of Hisagi's recipes."

"I thought you said to avoid him?"

"He is a great cook. Often try's to impress people with it." Toshiro keeps eating.

Karin "Are most people here like that?"

"It's mostly the guys. They show off every chance they get in hope to get a girlfriend. Most of their attempts are painful to watch."

"Is that why everyone is asking if you finally got a girlfriend?"

"Partly. They all thought something would happen between me and Hinamori but they finally accepted the fact that she is like my sister. Nothing else. They all still want me to get a girlfriend because it would be 'amusing' and 'entertainment'."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I'm pretty sure they just want to tease me about something."

"Aww. That's cute"

"Shut up and eat your food before it gets cold."

He looks at the clock 5:05.

Karin takes a bite of the food. "Woah this is great!"

"Told you. Hisagi's recipes are incredible!"

They finish eating.

Karin "So now where?"

"I should stop by my office and see if there is any last minute work that needs to be done."

"Izumi might have already done that."

"True but still I have a job to do."

"True."

"Let's go."

They leave and head back to his office.

Toshiro "Wrong way Rin."

"Oh sorry this place is confusing."

"At first. Come on."

They get to his office and see that most of the candy is gone.

Toshiro "Thank god they took some!"

"You still have a lot."

"I know but it's less."

He looks at the clock 5:50

knock knock*

voice "Captain Hitsugaya may I come in?"

Toshiro "Yes."

Izumi Shun comes in.

Izumi "Captain I left the finished papers on you desk. A message from Head Captain came. He wants you and the girl to report to him immediately."

"Oh great what I do?"

"He wants to talk about the girl."

"Okay thank you Izumi."

Izumi bows before leaving.

Toshiro "Looks like we have to go to Squad 1."

"It's far!"

"I can flash step us there after we get outside."

"Okay."

"Come on we go to the porch behind the office and we can go from there."

"Alright."

They go outside and Toshiro grabs her hand.

Toshiro "Let's go."

He starts flash stepping over there. 6:00 they get there. Toshiro stops outside of Squad 1 barracks.

Toshiro "We're here. Head Captain is over there. It's rude to flash step there so we have to walk."

"That's okay."

They enter Squad 1 barracks and start walking to the Head Captain's office. They finally get there. Toshiro knocks on the door. Sasakide Chōjirō (Squad 1 Lieutenant) opens the door and lets them in.

Toshiro "What seems to be the issue Head Captain?"

Yama "The girl doesn't have a Zanpakutō correct?"

"That is correct."

"She does have Soul Reaper power that hasn't been awoken."

"I agree sir."

"How do you plan to awaken it?"

"In all honesty I'm not sure yet sir. I was most likely going to first teach her basic swordsmanship and hand to hand combat then worry about the Zanpakutō later."

"I see. Although Swordsmanship isn't useful if she doesn't have one."

"I know that. Is there any other way to awaken her power, sir?"

"Transfer part of your power to her."

"Sir are you allowing me to?"

"I will allow it but you can only give 20% of your power being that you are a captain and just need to awaken her power."

"Yes sir."

"Before you transfer your power you must notify me understood?"

"Understood, sir. If I may ask why are you letting me?"

"Because you are a child prodigy. You understand that in around 100 years you might surpass Squad 8 Captain Kyōraku Shunsui."

"I doubt that it would be only 100 years probably at least 200."

"You fully matured your Bankai in under 17 months. Hitsugaya even if you transferred half you power you would regain it quickly. This girl you found is also a child prodigy. She just hasn't awoken her power."

Toshiro turns to Karin.

Karin "But I'm really not. I'm just human sir. I got lucky with the hollows that's all."

Yama "Hitsugaya wouldn't have brought you here if it was just luck."

Toshiro "Head Captain is right. I gave you the choice to come. I knew that even if you said no I would have to bring you one way or another even if I had to do it by force."

Yama "Karin, you haven't flinched being this close to me. You were in the same room as all the Captains and you didn't break a sweat. Your brother was unable to move when he first faced Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji when both had limits on them. None of us had a limit earlier. Right now you should have a hard time breathing and not be able to move or talk?"

Karin "I don't know how or why I can move but I can?"

"Hitsugaya, go ahead and do it now I want to see for my self her spirt energy when she awakens her power."

Toshiro "Yes, Head Captain." He turns to Karin and draws his Zanpakutō.

Karin "What are you-?"

"Please forgive me. This might hurt a little. I'm going to transfer part of my power to you." His voice is a little shaky.

"Okay." She says nervously.

Yama "Go ahead Hitsugaya. Only 20%."

"Yes, sir."

Toshiro stabs Karin in the chest giving her part of his power.

Karin "Sh-shiro…?"

"Forgive me…"

Toshiro pulls his Zanpakutō out and backs away. Karin's spirit energy increases dramatically.

Karin "What's happening?!" She starts floating.

Toshiro "I gave you 20% of my full power. Your becoming a Soul Reaper."

"Wha-!!"

Gray spirit energy spins around her. Her clothes change into the standard Soul Reaper Uniform and a Zanpakutō is in a shaft across her back. She falls to the floor unconscious.

Toshiro "Rin!!" He runs over and sits next to her.

Toshiro "Rin? Rin! Karin! Karin answer me?! Yama what happened?!"

Yama gets up and walks over there. He put his hand out over her.

Yama "She is okay."

"What do you mean she's okay?!"

"Hitsugaya calm down. She is fine."

"How can I be calm I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

Karin's hand moves a little.

Karin "Sh-shiro?"

Toshiro "Karin!"

"What happened?"

She sits up. As soon as she does Toshiro hugs her. He is almost in tears.

Toshiro "Thank god your okay!"

Karin hugs him back "I'm fine Toshiro."

After they let go Karin turns to Yama.

Karin "What happened? I just remember being stabbed?"

She touches where Toshiro stabbed her.

Karin "There's no blood?"

Yama "Correct. When a Soul Reaper stabs someone to transfer their power the wounds closes immediately during the persons transformation."

"So when Shiro stabbed me he transferred part of his power?"

"Yeah I gave you 20%. Basically I gave you the amount of power I had in the World of the Living."

Yama "You now have a Zanpakutō."

"What?" She reached behind her and pulls it out.

Karin "Woah what?!"

Yama "Just what I thought. Because your spirit energy and your height you have to wear it on your back. Similar to Hitsugaya."

"I'm not that small." Toshiro grumbles.

Karin "So when he transferred his power?"

"It awoken yours."

"20% of my full power would only be about this much of your Zanpakutō." He points to a small section of it

Toshiro "The rest is your own power. A Zanpakutō's length is a measurement of the persons spirit energy."

"So then that means?"

"Your spirit energy was strong before but now it is equal to at least Lieutenants level."

"Yama? Don't you think it would've been better if I gave her less?"

"No. I said 20% because she has seen and is able to easily withstand that much of your spirit energy."

"That's true."

"Karin you now have a Zanpakutō and Soul Reaper powers. Tomorrow Hitsugaya will train you."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Also Hitsugaya."

"Yes sir?"

"I must speak to you alone. Karin please step outside and wait for Hitsugaya to come out."

"Yes sir."

Karin leaves and stands outside.

Toshiro "What's the matter?"

Yama "What is your current relationship with the girl?"

"We are good friends."

"Hitsugaya?"

"The two of us have become quite close and are fond of each other."

"Did the fact that you and Karin are dating effect any of your decisions?"

Toshiro turns pink "Wait what?! Head Captain I-?!"

"Captain Hitsugaya. Do not attempt to lie. It is I who you are talking to."

"Y-yes sir… but how did? I mean? Uh- what- um-"

"Your reaction to her collapsing gave it away. Plus it's been obvious you had feelings for the girl for quite some time now. I ask again did it effect your decisions?"

"Slightly. I hesitated to report her. I don't want to put her in danger but I'm fully aware she is in more danger if I didn't."

"I see. How long have you two been in a relationship?"

"About a week. If you think I'm only with her to monitor her spirit energy you're wrong. I understand the consequences of being in a relationship with a human I accept my punishment." He says bowing.

Yama "As long as you don't let your relationship interfere with her training and in public you treat her the way Captain treats subordinate then I won't punish you."

"Y-yes! Thank you Head Captain!"

"One more thing. I'm assuming you don't want the other Captains or Lieutenants to find out?"

"I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me and Rin. I do not want my Squad members or other Captains to not take me seriously."

"Being Youngest Captain ever has its own consequences doesn't it?"

"Most don't take me seriously. Also you are aware that Ukitake always gives me a room full of candy when I go on missions?"

"Why do you think you're allowed to use the Teleportation Kidō. Even I was getting annoyed for you."

"True. He even gives me candy in the World of the Living! I come back and the closet is full!"

"Ukitake does tend to go overboard."

"I came back to two rooms full?"

"No surprise. I won't tell the Captains or Lieutenants about you dating Karin as long as you treat her with Captains authority."

"Yes sir!"

"You are dismissed."

"Yes. Th-thank you. Head Captain."

He smiles and leaves to see Karin waiting for him.

Karin "So what happened?"

"Tell you at the office. Let's go."

They go back to his office 7:34. They go in his office and Karin sits on the couch while Toshiro gets some tea. Toshiro sits next to her and hands her a drink.

Karin "Thanks. So what happened?"

"He knows. About…"

"He's not gonna…?"

"Tell anyone? He says that as long as I train you no differently than I would a normal Soul Reaper then he won't tell anyone."

"Really! Wait how'd he know?"

"Well my reaction when you collapsed kinda gave the impression that I cared for you a lot." He laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Karin "Uhh ohh someone loves me~"

"Of course?" He says kissing her.

Toshiro "In front of people I have to treat you the way Captain treats subordinate. He never said anything about how I treat you when no one is here."

Karin giggles "That's good."

knock knock*

Voice "Captain Hitsugaya? May I come in?"

Toshiro "Yes? Come in?"

Izumi Shun comes in.

Izumi "Captain Kurotsuchi came by looking for you."

"Oh no. How come?"

"He says revenge for earlier."

"Well I think I know what to expect."

Karin "What's he gonna do?"

"Probably go through ALL camera footage to find some dirt on me."

"He can do that?!"

Izumi "Technically no. He shouldn't even have access to the cameras in World of the Living and here the only cameras there should be are the ones in public."

"But he has zero respect for our privacy."

Voice "It's for research purposes."

Toshiro "What the!! Kurotsuchi stop eavesdropping!!!!"

Mayuri walks in "I'll take that under consideration. So Hitsugaya you and Karin aye~??"

Toshiro "It is surprising I'm training a human isn't it?"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You also know I have access to all camera footage in the Human World. I went through the last few days. Found some pretty interesting things??"

Toshiro gulps nervously.

Izumi "Captain Hitsugaya what does he mean?"

Mayuri "Ohh so you haven't figured it out yet??"

"Figured what out?"

"Kurotsuchi don't you dare!!"

"Hitsugaya and the girl? You haven't noticed their behavior??"

"With all due respect Captain Kurotsuchi. I respect my Captains privacy and even if I did suspect something I wouldn't call him out."

"This is why you're my 3rd seat and favorite. You actually respect my privacy unlike some people!"

Mayuri "Can't blame me. It's pretty amusing. I mean who would have thought that Captain Hitsugaya of all people would-"

Toshiro "If you have something to say about the girl it must be from a professional point of view not a child's."

"Then I will speak professionally. Hitsugaya it does not seem appropriate for you (a Captain of one of the 13 Court Guard Squad) to be in a romantic relationship with the human girl who you must be training."

Toshiro remains normal as he answers "I understand that. If you must, go report me to Head Captain. He is aware of my relationship with Karin and is okay with it as long as it doesn't affect her training and I treat the way a Captain treats subordinate in front of people. When we are in public have I shown her any kind of special treatment? No I have not."

"You're really just going through loopholes aren't you?"

"Please leave Captain Kurotsuchi. I would like to discuss tomorrow's plan with Karin. Since she now has a Zanpakutō the plan may change."

"Hmph! Wait she has a Zanpakutō?"

"I transferred part of my power to her already."

"That's illegal."

"Head Captain allowed it. We were in front of him when I did. Please leave."

"Hmph. Imagine if word gets out about you two though? Other Captains may look down on you. Well more than they do right now shorty."

"Hey I'm taller than Suì-Fēng and Kuchiki Rukia!!!"

"Barely? Suì-Fēng is 4.11 and Rukia is 4.8 you're 5.0 barely taller than Suì-Fēng!!"

"Why you little-"

"Careful if you don't want the others to find out that you two have kissed."

Toshiro and Karin are both blushing "Shut up Mayuri!!"

"Hehe have fun lover boy." Mayuri says as he leaves.

Toshiro "I'll kill that man!!"

Izumi "Umm what just happened?"

Toshiro "Izumi please don't tell anyone."

Izumi "I won't Captain I know how the other Squad members will react."

"Thank you Izumi."

Izumi "I am curious. You said you transferred your power?"

"Correct. I gave 20%."

"And she has her Zanpakutō?"

"Yes. Karin?" Karin pulls her Zanpakutō out.

Izumi "Her Zanpakutō is the same size as your Captain?!"

"Yeah." He says pulling his out.

Izumi "She is aware that a Zanpakutō in sealed form is a measurement of the persons spirit energy?"

"Yeah I told her."

"So tomorrow do you still plan to teach her swordsmanship first?"

"Maybe. I'm probably going to teach her basics then 'that' before we move to hand to hand combat."

"I think you should teach her basic hand to hand combat then swordsmanship. Teach her 'that' last."

"I'll consider. Honestly I'm lost. Everyone I trained has been taught basics already had Zanpakutō's. Plus most already knew their names. Rin just got her Zanpakutō and has little experience with fighting."

"She has fought hollows though."

"Mindless hollows. Soul Reapers are trained to fight."

"And all hollows know is kill. She's fought multiple at a time."

"With a soccer ball. Hand to hand combat and Zanjutsu aren't like that."

"I'll be fine Shiro."

"I know but I promised your family nothing will happen to you."

"And nothing will."

"Captain your the one in charge of training her. You always change your methods to fit the person."

"That's true. But I've never had to train a human or a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are."

"Captain your training when I first joined the squad seems appropriate?"

"At the time that training was to get closer to Hyōrinmaru."

Hyōrinmaru "And it work you became able to hear and see me better. Now I can manifest whenever I want."

Izumi "Hey Hyōrinmaru."

Karin "Hi."

Toshiro "Damnit Hyōrinmaru you can't do this whenever you want.

"You gave her part of your power? The power i lend you? I think I have the right to manifest."

"Whatever. It's not like I gave her a lot. It was only 20%. I don't even have access to all your power do I?"

"No you do not. Young Master until you are fully able to control me you won't be able to use your full power."

"I know I know just go back in your Zanpakutō."

"But it's boring in there! Can I walk around?"

"Your going to freeze everything."

"Not true I'm releasing my normal amount of spirit energy and all three of you are fine."

Toshiro "Are you two though?"

Izumi "I'm fine I got used to the cold."

Karin "I'm okay."

Hyōrinmaru "See they're fine."

"Whatever I don't care."

"I'm staying out for a while."

"Don't freeze anything and don't cause trouble."

"Okay. Oh yeah Master I'm surprised Head Captain is okay with you two dating."

"Me too actually?"

"Why is he okay with us?" Karin asks confused.

Toshiro "Honestly no clue."

Izumi "He's probably just curious to see how long until everyone finds out. I mean Kurotsuchi has access to Cameras, Ukitake shows up randomly, your never with a girl, and we don't know her so people will question what your relationship with her is."

"Know it all Izumi."

"Well honestly you aren't the best at hiding it. When I first saw you two this morning the looks you each gave each other plus the way you were standing made it look as if there was at least an unspoken between friends sorta thing between you."

"You made your point Izumi."

"Anyway dinner will be done shortly want me to bring you both some or will eat in the dining hall with the Squad?"

"Rin do you care?"

"Not really."

"I've been gone a while should probably go with them."

"Okay."

"Dinner is at 8 remember."

"Okay what time is it?"

"7:50."

"Okay we will be there shortly thank you Izumi."

Izumi bows before leaving.

Karin "Izumi is nice."

"Yeah. Kurotsuchi is not."

"Do you think he'll tell?"

"Head Captain is aware of us. The worst he can do is out me to all the Captains."

"How would they react?"

"Uhhh hard to say. But most won't be good. Some won't care, some would flip cause your Ichigo's sister and human, some would mess with me for a long time, and one knows"

"What."

"Well Captain Unohana knows but I'll explain that after we eat. You haven't eaten since became a Soul Reaper."

"Your explaining the Unohana things later than."

"I know let's go." He kisses her cheek before they leave.

@the dining hall

Toshiro and Karin get food and sit by themselves.

Karin "You already know what I'm going to ask."

"Just eat it. It's something that they got from the World of the Living."

"It is? I haven't seen it before?"

"Eat it then rethink that."

"Okay?" She takes a bite.

Karin "What the this is that sushi place we went to?!"

"Yup. They always make food look different but it tastes for the most part the same." They keep eating.

Two female Soul Reapers go over to them.

One of them "Captain so it is it true what I heard?"

Toshiro "What do you mean?"

Other one "She means that the girl you were with earlier became a Soul Reaper?"

"I'm just training her. Nothing has been decided yet. How'd you two even find that out?"

"Well the girl earlier dressed weird is sitting in front of you in a Soul Reaper uniform and has a Zanpakutō?"

Karin "Hey how I was dressed is normal in my world."

Toshiro "We aren't in that world anymore. In the Soul Society either your from Rukon, in the Academy, or your a Soul Reaper. None of them dress the way Humans do. So normal for you is weird to us. Normal to us is weird to you."

"I know but remember I've never been here so I don't understand anything."

"I can give you a summary of everything later."

"Okay."

"Captain how'd she get a Zanpakutō already?"

"I gave her part of my power."

"That's illegal!"

"Captain you did what?!"

"Guys be quiet I want to eat. Head Captain let me transfer 20% to her earlier."

"I don't understand?"

"She's human?"

"Should I announce it to everyone or something because I don't want to keep explaining?"

"Probably."

"That was a rhetorical question. All you need to know is this girl Kurosaki Karin is under my care temporarily and I will be training her."

"Yes Captain."

The two girls leave and they keep eating.

Toshiro "You know Rin. I'm actually kinda surprised."

"How come?"

"Head Captain let me transfer some of my spirit energy into you?"

"Yeah?"

"It's illegal to share power with a human. Yama has only ever made one exception."

"Who was it?"

"Ichigo. Remember when he lost his power?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Urahara brought us a sword made of spirit energy. He asked Head Captain if he could pour some spirit energy into it to revive Ichigo's power. Never has Head Captain ever made an exception for anything. Sharing power in general is illegal. Sharing with a human you may get executed but usually just go to prison for a long LONG time. Not only did Yama give Ichigo some power. All of the Captain and Lieutenant levels did. Including me. Yama knew that if we didn't though the Soul Society could collapse because of the 'Fullbringers'."

"Fullbringers?"

"I'll explain that and Quincys later."

"Okay."

"So we all gave him some our power. When Rukia first gave him power she was sentenced to death. Head Captain let me give you part of mine though? It doesn't make sense unless you're beyond my expectations."

"I don't really understand. If you think I'm beyond my brother your wrong. I don't know if I'm capable of this."

"Tomorrow we are getting up early and starting hand to hand combat. That is probably the easiest one to start with considering your daily life in the World of the Living."

"But I really don't-"

"Finish eating. We will continue this conversation later."

"Fine." She pouts and they finish eating.

Toshiro "You done?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You can just leave your plate here the janitor will take care of it."

"Okay."

They leave.

Toshiro "I have to make sure there is no last minute work before we head back."

"Alright."

@his office

Toshiro "I have to do these real quick you can do whatever over there."

"Okay." Karin yawns and lays on the couch.

Toshiro thinks "It's only a small stack I can finish this pretty fast." He starts working.

9:30

Karin looks over at him as he works on the last paper. Toshiro looks up and sees her smiling.

Toshiro "What?"

Karin "Huh? Oh nothing."

"Huh uh? I'm almost done. This is the last one."

"Okay."

Toshiro finishes the last paper and stacks them up.

"Izumi will take later. Let's head back." Toshiro says stretching.

Karin smiles "Okay let's go."

They walk back to his room. 10:00 they get there.

Toshiro "I forgot I need to bring another bed out."

Karin giggles a little "Hey where can I shower?"

"Bathroom is over there. Want me to get you some girls nightclothes or do you want to just borrow mine?"

"It doesn't really matter. Clothes are clothes to me."

"Ok. There are some towels in the closet over there. I'm just gonna let you use my clothes if it's okay?"

"Okay that's fine." She says getting a towel.

Toshiro "Here these should fit." He hands her a tank top and pair of shorts.

Karin "Thanks. I'm gonna rinse."

"Okay don't use all the water. I need to wash to."

"Okay."

She says closes the door.

Karin thinks "He is letting me borrow his clothes again!!"

Toshiro thinks "Rin was blushing a little when I gave her the clothes? Can't blame her I mean I was blushing when I had her bring me my clothes yesterday?"

Voice in his head "That's true your guy's relationship is so weird and cute."

"Stay of my love life Hyōrinmaru."

"But you just got one."

"Stay of it. It doesn't concern you."

"But it's funny?"

"Ughhh."

"So what do you like about her?"

"What don't I like?! Rin's amazing! She's beautiful, smart, nice, funny, she's so amazing I can't even begin to describe her!!" He cheeks turn a light pink as he has a love sick smile.

Hyōrinmaru smiles slyly "Looks and sounds like someone is in love?"

Toshiro blushes and doesn't say anything for a moment "I don't believe in love."

Hyōrinmaru "You said you loved her earlier?"

"Shut up."

"What do you think the other Captains would say if they all knew?"

Toshiro sighs "Yeah yeah they'd tease me! It's already a pain to deal with them. If they knew I was in love with Rin they'd all laugh!"

"You just said love? I thought you told me you don't believe in such a thing?"

"I don't understand what's going on?"

Hyōrinmaru smiles "Have fun with her tonight~!"

"What's with that look you perverted Zanpakutō?!"

"I'm just saying people will think you and her-"

"Shut up!!!!! You know it's not like that!!!!"

Hyōrinmaru snickers.

Toshiro "I'm leaving!"

He leaves his inner world. Toshiro sighs.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru your impossible."

He takes off his Zanpakutō and Captains Coat and hangs them up. He lays a bed out for Karin before sitting on his. A little later he hears the water in the bathroom turning off.

Toshiro thinks "Cool she's coming on soon I need to rinse."

Meanwhile Karin

"Good thing Shiro is small his clothes fit me." She thinks to herself as she puts the tank top on.

Karin wraps her hair in the towel before coming out.

Karin "Thanks for letting me borrow these Shiro."

She smiles as Toshiro turns over to her.

Toshiro "Huh oh your welcome. I set a bed up for you right there."

"Thank you."

"No problem. It's my turn to shower."

"Okay."

Toshiro grabs a towel and some clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Toshiro turns the water on thinking "Rin looked pretty cute like that. I'm surprised they fit her though? The shirt in the Human world was to big. Well the clothes I just gave her fit so that's good. She used all the hot water… oh well I hate the heat anyway." He begins to disrobe.

Meanwhile Karin

"Damnit I left my bag in there. It would be inappropriate for me to get it though. I guess I'll just have to wait." She thinks to herself taking her hair down.

"Man I left all my stuff in there? Ugh at least he showers pretty fast." She thinks as she lays down on her bed.

"So this is where Shiro lives huh? Different from what I imagined." She thinks.

About 5 minutes later she hears the water turning off.

"He's out I can get my stuff." She thinks.

Meanwhile Toshiro gets out the shower and dries himself off. As he reaches for his clothes he notices Karin's stuff.

"Hmm?? She must of forgot it. I'll give it to her in a minute." Toshiro thinks as he gets dressed.

After he gets dressed he tosses his towel around his neck and picks up Karin's bag. Toshiro opens the door and Karin turns to him.

Toshiro "Hey you forgot your stuff." He tosses her her bag.

Karin "Thanks sorry I forgot it in there when I got out. And it seemed wrong to get it while you were in there."

"No sweat it's fine." He says drying his hair with his towel.

Karin smiles and pulls her hair brush out of her bag and brushes her hair.

Toshiro "So is there anything you wanted me to explain while we have time?" He asks looking at the clock

10:37

Karin "Please. You said my mother was a Quincy what's that? Said my dad saved her?"

"Yes. The Quincy are human mediums that have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Soul Reapers do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Soul Reapers over 200 years ago in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Quincy are the polar opposite of Soul Reapers. Your brothers friend Uyru? He is a Quincy. He is one of the few that still exist. Less than a year ago there was a war between Quincy and Soul Reapers. We refer to it as the 'Quincy Blood War'. I'm going to be honest. We all should have died. I used my Bankai at full maturity for this first time. That alone should have killed me. Yama cut in half, Ukitake we almost sacrificed, Kira hole in his side. Me and Matsumoto? Cut in half. All of were basically dead. Orihime and Mayuri healed/ experimented and brought us back to life."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But go back over 20 years ago. As for your mother. The Quincys that were alive we monitored. Well Squad 12 monitored. Your father sacrificed his Soul Reaper power and life as he knew it to save a women he didn't even know. A Quincy no less. Back then it was you met a Quincy you kill him/her immediately. Quincys threaten the balance between worlds. Your father had Uruhara use his power to stop her from becoming a hollow."

"Stop her from becoming a hollow?"

"Yes I'm not sure to much of this part so I'll say what I know. When Isshin left without permission from Head Captain that day to fight a hollow that took out a lot of Soul Reaper and normal souls, he met a female Quincy. Captain wasn't able to fight anymore. The Quincy woman (your mother) fought in his place and got bit. That type of hollow I guess was one of the ones that turns whoever it bites into a hollow. Your mother had high spirit energy so she was able to slow the process long enough for this to work. Isshin took her to Uruhara who said he could reverse his experiment and stop her from becoming a hollow if your father became human. Isshin agreed to that knowing that he will never be able to see or sense spirits ever again. Rin do you know how your mother died?"

"Not entirely. I know she was protecting my brother that's it."

"I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to know the truth about her death or want me to skip it and continue?"

"I never knew why she died. Please tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. A few years after Isshin gave up his power he married the Quincy he saved (and who saved him) Ichigo then you and your sister were born and if I remember what he said correctly? She was walking home with Ichigo when it happened correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay. A hollow appeared. It was targeting Ichigo but your mother jumped in front of him and died in his place. A few years ago I believe it was before we met. Ichigo fought the hollow that killed your guy's mother."

Karin is almost in tears "M-mom died because of a h-hollow?"

"Yes."

"I-Ichigo fought the same hollow later?"

"Yes. Rin I heard that the hollow also targeted you and your sister. Think back. According to the records he fought the hollow July 17."

"That's the day that…" Karin trails off.

Toshiro "Correct. You and your family were at the cemetery that day weren't you?"

"Yes we were visiting mom that's the day she died."

"You were attacked by a hollow that day weren't you?"

"Yes me and Yuzu were when I saw Ichigo dressed in a Black Kimono. He had 'Kon' as you called him take me and Yuzu away. That's all I remember."

"The hollows name was Grand Fisher. He was loose for 54 years before your brother fought him. He ate many Soul Reapers. Honestly I don't understand how Ichigo was almost able to defeat him but he didn't. Later on your father finished your brothers fight and killed the hollow. The hollow fled when Ichigo fought. It came back as an Arrancar and your father fought and killed it. Your brother and father fought for pride. Not only theirs but yours, Yuzu's, and your mothers. They couldn't save her. But when they got stronger they fought."

Karin is trying her best not to cry.

Toshiro "I'm sorry."

Karin "I'm okay Shiro."

Toshiro "I'm sorry." He says putting his arms around her.

Karin hugs him back.

Karin "I'm okay really."

"I shouldn't have told you yet."

"I'm glad you did. I spent years wondering why she died. I'm glad I know now."

She let's go but Toshiro doesn't for a moment. After he does Karin gives him a weak smile rubbing her eyes so he doesn't see the tears.

Karin "Thank you. I'm glad I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes so what the Fullbringer thing?"

"Rin?" He looks at her real worried.

Karin can see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She says as a tear rolls down cheek.

Toshiro hugs her.

Karin "I- I'm fine."

"No."

"I-i'm-" she stops as Toshiro kisses her. Karin is still in tears.

Karin "A hollow k-killed her?"

"Yes. I understand what it's like sorta."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asks wiping her tears.

Toshiro "My parents. I don't know what happened to them. I think a hollow but I'm not sure."

"R-really? Your parents were?"

"Maybe. No one knows what happened not even Hinamori knows that though."

"Really I thought you two were together your whole lives?"

"Not really. Remember how you asked what my life was when I was human. I've always been a Soul. I was told that my parents were both souls and so was my grandmother. They all died and became souls before I was born. So I was born as a soul not a human."

"Wow Shiro?"

"Yeah my grandma realized it wasn't safe for me where we were and took me to where me and Hinamori grew up."

"Where was that?"

"Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai. It's a safe place. Me and Granny agreed to never tell Hinamori why we left the place we were before. Rumors about me spread though some said that I killed my parents and ran away. I was only a baby when they died though. I couldn't do anything so I never understood the rumors but I always made sure Hinamori never heard any of them. Since she didn't know the truth she might have believed them. I think the rumors were the true reason everyone was scared of me I just always tell everyone that it most likely my appearance or cold attitude even though I never did anything and even tried to make friends. I don't know why Hinamori was my friend growing up but she was and I'm thankful she was there. It made growing up less lonely. At least until she went to the academy. 5 years later I joined and finished in a year. I was able to see her again after I graduated and was recruited into Squad 10 even though she's in 5. She used to ask why I left my old village but I never told her. I didn't even know what happened. I still don't. Grandmother never told me 'It's a memory you shouldn't remember.' Is what she said when I would ask. I don't know who my parents are… and probably never will."

He says putting his head on his knees so she doesn't see him cry.

Karin "I guess we are both broken huh?" She says as a few tears run down her cheek.

Toshiro looks up wiping his eyes then hers.

Toshiro "I guess." He says hugging her.

She hugs him back.

Toshiro whispers "It hurts to tell someone."

Karin "Thank you for telling me everything. I love you."

"I love you too."

Neither let go for a moment. When they do.

Toshiro "Please don't tell anyone? I don't want them to know the truth about my past."

"It's okay."

Toshiro "Was there anything else? Like training or any other confusions throughout the day?"

"Everything here is confusing. But training tomorrow? What's the plan?"

"I take you to Nagamoso Shūtetsu first have him show you very very basics then we work on hand to hand combat. Since you got your Zanpakutō sooner than I thought so it's best to wait and teach you main swordsmanship and 'that' back to back. I do want you two understand the very basics of swordsmanship though so in morning we will work on that and the evening will hand to hand combat training."

"Okay. But what do you mean 'best to teach you main swordsmanship and that back to back'? What's 'that'?"

"Well you know how I can manifest Hyōrinmaru when I want and he can manifest whenever he wants?"

"Yeah?"

Hyōrinmaru starts glowing a little* "We can do that because we are in sink with each other. Me and Hyōrinmaru fight as one. Before I became a Soul Reaper I would have dreams of him calling for me. Also Hyōrinmaru don't you dare manifest right now!" His Zanpakutō stops glowing.

Toshiro "You haven't had any weird repetitive dreams have you?"

"Well since about two weeks ago- no starting _that_ night I've been having this weird dream." She says rubbing her arm nervously.

Toshiro "What? What was it?"

"It's hard to remember but there was fog everywhere and a storm and something in there. I try to walk to it as it calls something but I can't hear it?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything for a moment he just mumbles to himself.

Toshiro looks at his Zanpakutō "Hyōrinmaru come here."

"Yes Master." Hyōrinmaru says standing behind him.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru is it possible?"

"I believe so sir. You were have dreams about me long before you became a Soul Reaper. I admit a human is strange though."

"That's what I thought. I mean she does have really high spirit energy and it raises at night."

"I do believe that soon she should be able to hear the voice."

Karin "What are you talking about?"

"I was having dreams about Hyōrinmaru long before I became a Soul Reaper."

"We are part of each Soul Reapers Soul. Zanpakutō's can't manifest if we aren't bonded to our masters. We choose how much of our masters full power they can use. I don't allow Hitsugaya all his power it is far to dangerous."

"It's fine if I'm in Adult Form." Toshiro grumbles.

Hyōrinmaru "No it's not that isn't your full strength. You aren't going to be allowed all of it at least until you can switch forms without collapsing."

"You try switching between those it hurts!"

"Child to adult? Really? I switch between being an Ice dragon to being a human."

"Fair enough."

Karin "I still don't understand these changing forms thing but I'm more confused about whatever this is."

Toshiro "The thing calling you is your Zanpakutō. All Zanpakutō's reflect the persons personality. Like how I'm known to be cold and icey. Hyōrinmaru is an Ice Zanpakutō."

"Even as a kid you had a cold attitude."

"Leave my past out of this I don't want to think about that anymore."

"Yes master."

"Most Zanpakutō's are loyal to their masters."

Karin "Most?"

Hyōrinmaru "Kazeshini and Ruri-iro Kujaku both dislike there masters. Others have complaints like their masters aren't powerful enough to use them or their masters are reckless."

Karin "Kazeshini and Ruri-iro Kujaku?"

Toshiro "Kazeshini belongs to Hisagi Shūhei and Ruri-iro Kujaku is- wait who's that?"

Hyōrinmaru "Yumichika's."

Toshiro "I thought that was Fuji Kujaku?"

"Long story and if you respect Yumichika's privacy at all you will not ask."

"He and the others followed me for a week straight to spy on me and Rin? I lost all respect for their privacy."

"It is confidential. Soul Reapers or anyone with access to the Soul Society is unable to know. End of that discussion."

"Hmph! Fine whatever! How do you know then?"

"The Zanpakutō Rebellion. I will say nothing else regarding him."

Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Karin "Wait so even though a Zanpakutō is a reflection of a persons spirit, they can choose to not tell their masters things and limit their power?"

"Right."

"We have a will of our own. We choose how much of our masters full strength they can use, we choose what moves they can learn, some hate their masters so much he was willing to kill him."

"Doesn't Kazeshini still hate Hisagi?"

"Meh it's a working progress. Kazeshini hasn't tried to kill him for about a month I think." "Woah seriously that's what a new record?!"

"Sadly yes."

"Hisagi's Zanpakutō hates him?"

"Yes. Kazeshini is one of the few that despises their masters that much. Most of us question if our masters are worthy of us."

"Hey!"

"You can understand why I had my doubts. I am one of the most powerful Zanpakutō's. The most powerful Ice Zanpakutō ever actually. Of course I would question if a child could really control me?"

"Hey I'm not a child anymore!!"

"Young Master you are 13. When the Zanpakutō rebellion happened you were 10. You can control me a lot better now but you must keep training. Your power is not close to peaking. You're complete power before transferring some? That is less than 20% of your ful power. You will be at least 5x stronger than that in the end."

"Seriously?!"

"Correct."

"Should I be happy about that or sad?"

"Yes."

"What that doesn't even make sense."

"You both need to sleep if your going to be training tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Don't forget children that sleep well grow well."

"I'm not a child!" Karin rolls her eyes and laughs a little.

Karin "We do need to rest though."

"Yeah. Goodnight Hyōrinmaru. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Shiro. Night Hyōrinmaru."

"Sleep well children."

Hyōrinmaru blows the light out and goes back into the Zanpakutō. Toshiro and Karin fall asleep pretty quick.

Later that night Karin has a weird dream.

Dream*

Voice "Girl. Come closer girl."

Karin "Wha- who's there?"

"It's me girl." Thunder crashes.

Karin "What who are you! Show yourself!"

Voice "Come closer and see me girl."

"My name isn't 'girl' it's Karin! Who are you!"

The figure slowing starts to fly away.

Karin "Hey wait!!" She chases after it.

The voice says something that she can't hear over the thunder then it disappears and Karin wakes up in a cold sweat.

Toshiro turns over to her confused half awake.

Toshiro "Rin? What's wrong?"

Karin is breathing heavily "I- I don't know? I had the dream again but this time I was almost able to see and hear it?"

Toshiro sits up rubbing his eyes "Did you hear a name?"

"No I could almost hear it though."

"It's your Zanpakutō calling for you." He says yawning.

Karin "My Zanpakutō calling me?"

"Based on the way your spirit pressure was right before you woke up I'm guessing that in a day or so you should be able to hear the voice completely. When you do it's proof that you are becoming a Soul Reaper. Also people who get their power forcibly awaken usually take longer to hear the voice. You said it was almost clear?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We can discuss this in morning go back to sleep it's 3:00am."

"Okay sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. Goodnight." He says laying back down.

Karin "Goodnight."

She lays down and they go back to sleep.

Toshiro falls asleep but Karin doesn't. Instead she lays there thinking.

"Everything is changing. My powers being awoken… confessing to Shiro…being in the Soul Society… everything is gonna change. But for the better."

She looks towards her sleeping boyfriend and smiles then looks towards her Zanpakutō "My Zanpakutō calling me huh?"

End chapter!!!


	13. The Basics

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 13!!!

Morning

Toshiro wakes up first and looks at the clock 7:30.

"Okay we have about half an hour till breakfast." He thinks as he sits up.

He looks over to Karin who is still sleeping.

"Could she really be this far already? Less then 24 hours ago she got her power awoken forcibly. Tomorrow I'll teach her to talk to it." He thinks as he stretches.

Hyōrinmaru "Remember Master it's not easy to talk to Zanpakutō's it wasn't until about 1-2 years ago you could summon me on demand."

"I'm not trying to get her to summon her Zanpakutō. I'm just thinking of how to get them to contact each other."

"At first you couldn't unless I brought you into your inner world. Your girlfriend said she was having the dreams for about 2 weeks or something?"

"Yeah why?"

"She said she can almost hear?"

"Again yeah why?"

"I'll answer that after you train her today."

"Hyōrinmaru is there something your not telling me?"

Hyōrinmaru doesn't answer.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru what is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. You know that Zanpakutō's can sense each other the way Soul Reapers sense each other?"

"Well I do now. Hyōrinmaru what else are you not telling me?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when you two _'accidentally'_ kissed?"

"Stop with the air quotes the first one was an accident. And yeah what about it?"

"I sensed an unfamiliar Zanpakutō's spirit energy. It wasn't Zangetsu. I just ignored it because it was to faint to make out. When we were stationed there I noticed that it was getting stronger. When you played soccer with Karin and her friends I was able to tell it was coming from her."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Well it was strong but still weak. After that and you two stayed close it started growing faster. When you gave her part of my power I was able to feel her Zanpakutō awaken. Last night I could feel her Zanpakutō. Tonight she should hear."

"Hyōrinmaru you really need to start telling me these things. That aside. Tonight she should hear it?"

"Stop calling her 'it' that's insulting."

"Okay okay. Tonight Rin should be able to hear her?"

"Correct."

"Wait how do you know her Zanpakutō is a girl?"

"Because I'm a Zanpakutō remember. I'm able to contact others even if their masters can't."

"You have to start telling me these things."

"I didn't expect her get her Zanpakutō this fast. If you would have told me that you were planning on bringing her here then I would have told you."

"Hyōrinmaru I didn't plan on bringing her here."

"But you said?"

"I know what I said but only part true. I didn't plan any of this to happen. I had a feeling that in a few months it might. When I started hanging around her last week it wasn't to monitor her. I just said that so the Soul Society didn't suspect anything."

"So you used her Spirit energy as an excuse?"

"Yes. I did monitor it slightly but I just want to be with her."

"*sigh* Master you are a confusing one."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Karin starts to wake up. She sits up rubbing her eyes yawning.

Toshiro "Rin your up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"About 7:35. We start training after breakfast."

"Okay."

She stands up.

Toshiro "Do you want me to get you a clean uniform or do you want to wear the one you wore yesterday?"

"I'll just wear what I wore yesterday."

"You sure I can let you borrow one of mine or I can get one from Matsumoto's room real quick?"

"It's fine."

"If you say so."

"I'm gonna get ready in bathroom that okay?"

"Sure."

Karin grabs her bag and goes into the bathroom to get ready. Toshiro gets ready in their room.

Karin thinks to herself "What was that dream? My Zanpakutō calling me? That doesn't make sense I just got it yesterday?"

She changes out of the nightclothes and into the uniform. While she does Toshiro is thinking to himself and Hyōrinmaru as he gets ready.

Toshiro "Hey Hyōrinmaru? Do you really think that tonight she would hear her name?"

Hyōrinmaru "Yes. Tomorrow you should try to teach her to enter her inner world."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Let's see how today and tomorrow go."

"Yes Young Master."

Toshiro finishes changing and goes the living room and hears a knock.

Toshiro "Hm? Who's is?"

Voice "It's me Captain Hitsugaya. Izumi Shun."

"Oh Izumi come in."

Izumi opens the door staying outside and Toshiro brushes his hair out of his face.

Izumi "Captain, I gave the reports you finished last night to Head Captain as you ordered."

"Okay have the papers for the new recruits came yet?"

"Squads 1, 3, 5, 9, and 13 have given them to me. I left them in your office."

"Okay so it's 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 11, and 12 we need?"

"Correct."

"Okay thank you Izumi."

Karin walks out brushing her hair.

Izumi "Good morning Karin."

Karin "Morning Izumi." She smiles.

Izumi "Breakfast will be is the dining hall at 8 remember."

Toshiro "Yeah we're coming." He says lifting his hair out of his eyes

Karin "You still look like mess Shiro." She smiles.

Toshiro blushes slightly "Your life is in my hands remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know I know."

Izumi laughs a little at the two "You two sure are quite the pair."

Karin and Toshiro roll their eyes.

Toshiro "Whatever. I left my hair gel in the bathroom. Rin can you toss it to me?"

"Sure." She throws over to him.

Toshiro "Thanks. Also we need to work on your aim for throwing you almost hit my head."

"That's where I was aiming."

"Ugh just finish getting ready."

Izumi laughs a little "I'll excuse myself."

He bows and leaves. "Oh Captain this should be entertaining to watch."

Izumi thinks as walks away. Toshiro starts putting gel in his hair as Karin puts her hair in a ponytail.

Karin "Do you remember where I left my Zanpakutō?" "I almost tripped on it yesterday so I hung it up over there with mine and my Captains Coat." "Oh ok thank you."

She puts her Zanpakutō on across her back and Toshiro puts his coat on before getting his.

Toshiro "Let's go before those pigs eat it all." "Okay."

They walk to dining hall. 7:58 they get there.

Toshiro "I wonder what it is today?"

Karin "Is it random?"

"Yeah. We never know what it is until we get there."

"What if it's something you don't like?"

"Then oh well. There are places to eat inside the Seireitei of this isn't good."

"Oh?"

"Yeah let's go!"

He and Karin go in front of everyone and get their food.

"Wasn't that cutting?" Karin asks as they sit down.

"I'm Captain I can do what I want." Toshiro says as he starts eating.

Karin "That's kinda unfair isn't it?"

"Eat your food."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Take a bite and you'll find out. Food looks different but tastes for the most part the same. This is one of Hisagi's recipes."

"Okay?" She takes a bite.

Toshiro "Well…?"

"This is amazing!! This is Hisagi's recipe!?!?"

"Yup!"

"Hisagi is an amazing cook!!"

"I know right!"

They finish eating and head out.

Karin "So we going to Nagamoso?"

"Yeah he will teach you basics while I'm working on my Bankai in the special room."

"Okay. Wait what's the special room?"

"All spirit energy in there stays in there. Meaning you won't be able to feel my spirit pressure or the cold. Also no one can see in there unless I open it."

"Oh okay. I'm curious about your Bankai though?"

"Don't be. I can't allow you to see it. You can only see the immature Bankai."

"Wait are you able to choose which one you use?"

"Sorta. My Bankai is weird. When I first use it it is in immature form. But it has a timer. Three ice flowers form behind me. When the last petal falls, I change into my Adult form. If Hyōrinmaru allows me full maturity first then I can fight with my current full strength."

"Wow."

"Yeah I'm not a fan of my Adult self plus I'm not good with my mature Bankai so I have to train more before I can let many people see it."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah. Let's go. Also depending on how this goes, after lunch we might go to private training field and work on hand to hand combat or Zanjutsu."

"Okay."

They get to the Zanjutsu training room.

Nagamoso "Oh Captain Hitsugaya! Kurosaki Karin!"

Karin "Hi Nagamoso! Just Karin is fine."

"Yes my apologies Karin."

Toshiro "Nagamoso can you teach her the basics in the main room? I would like to practice my Bankai in the special room if I may?"

Nagamoso "Okay. But Captain don't you think it's best for you stay out and observe her?"

"Oh yeah! *nervous laugh* I forgot she is technically my responsibility."

Karin "It's okay. Captain Hitsugaya should work on his Bankai. It's still a little shaky."

Nagamoso "Wh- you've seen his Bankai?! The only people in this Squad that have seen Captains Bankai are Lieutenant Matsumoto and 3rd seat Izumi Shun?!"

Toshiro "She didn't see it."

"I only felt his spirit pressure."

"Yeah but she's right it is shaky but I do need to keep an eye on her so I can train my Bankai later."

Karin "Are you sure? Don't let me stop you from your training?"

"I have orders to follow besides it's been a while since I watched a newbie train. Plus I'm curious what you can do? No experience in swordsmanship? Little in hand to hand combat? As not only Captain in charge of you while your here but also the one who noticed your spirit energy in the human world it only seems right if I watch."

Karin glares at him a little as he smiles innocently.

Toshiro "Karin you ready for this?"

"Of course."

"Okay good. Nagamoso go ahead."

"Yes Captain. Karin this way let's get you a wooden sword."

Toshiro sits down leaning against the wall in the corner.

Nagamoso "We're going to start slow. Starting with stance here stand like this."

Karin "Okay."

"Grip the handle this way for a better swing."

"Okay. Like this?"

"Yeah."

As he shows her what to do Toshiro is sketching in his book (he had it hidden in his uniform).

Convo. in his head between him and Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru "You know it's a good thing you decided to watch her instead."

"You just don't want to train do you?"

"I'm curious how she will do."

"Me too."

"How do you think this will go?"

"She'll do fine this is just the basics. I know hand to hand combat will be easy for her. I'm more worried for me in that one. I'm training her there and I've seen her fight she can totally dislocate my shoulder easily."

"That's true. You see her and Isshin fight."

"She's awesome!"

"Kidō will be funny?"

"Haha maybe I shouldn't teach her that! At least not yet."

"I think Kidō is something that you should ask Lieutenant of Squad 8 Nanao Ise to help you."

"Yeah she's one of the best at Kidō."

"Probably the safest choice."

"Yeah."

"Karin might end up blowing herself up like Renji does though."

"I'm not even sure if a human can even do Kidō? What do you think?"

"I think that's a problem for another day."

"Yeah. This morning and possibly afternoon depending how this goes will be Zanjutsu. Tomorrow will most likely be either hand to hand combat or Jinzen."

"It's about time you used the real name for it? I was starting to think you forgot!"

"I did a little. But I didn't want to have Rin question it yet."

"Looks like she's getting the hang of it look."

Toshiro looks up from his book and sees Karin and Nagamoso starting to fight. Toshiro smiles and watches them.

Nagamoso "Look for openings! Use size as an advantage!"

"Like this?!"

Karin ducks his hit and moves behind him and points the sword at his back.

Nagamoso "Wow nice job! Remember it doesn't matter who it is. The back of someone's neck is always the weakest spot. If you would have moved the sword up a little more you would have hit my heart and killed."

Toshiro "Rin remember the smaller you are the quicker and easier you can dodge. Always look for a blind spot and an opening."

"Okay."

They go again. Nagamoso tries to swipe her feet out from under her. Karin jumps avoiding the hit and kicks him.

Nagamoso "Okay what the hell just happened?"

Toshiro "Rin what the?! I've never seen anyone be able to jump over his hit and kick mid air!?"

Karin "Sorry that was a reflex!"

Nagamoso "Is she for real?! Only person to ever be able to do that is Captain?! This girl is human!!"

Toshiro "Her reflexes are that quick?! Karin how did you even?!"

"Well sometimes Dad would try to 'hug' me as he calls it (looked more like he wanted to suffocate me) and I'd jump up and kick his face to stop him."

"Nagamoso. Switch me it's my turn."

"Captain Hitsugaya are you serious?!"

"If her reflexes are like that and she is able to hit my Ex-Captain I want to try going against her."

"Captain I'm not to sure?"

"I'm in charge of monitoring her and training her. *grabs a wooden sword off the wall* Plus I can't let you have all the fun?"

"If you say so Captain."

Karin "I started like 20 minutes ago now I have to fight a Captain?! Is that even fair?"

Nagamoso "10 minutes and honestly I don't know. Captain?"

"I've seen her fight before and she's seen me fight. Let's see what she learned. Ready Kurosaki Karin?"

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."

Nagamoso "Go!"

Toshiro instantly attacks Karin blocks it.

Toshiro "Don't hold back!"

Karin "Same to you!"

She ducks and moves behind him to hit. Toshiro dodges.

Toshiro "Your opened." He goes to hit but Karin bends back avoiding it and tries tripping him.

He dodges "Not bad?" Toshiro says smiling.

The two keep ducking and blocking attacks.

Nagamoso thinks to himself "Is this chick for real?! I haven't seen anyone be able to fight like this against Captain?! She's human and I only trained her for 10 minutes! Are these are just her reflexes?"

Toshiro jumps above Karin and swings. He is surprised to see she blocked it.

Karin "Surprised?" She throws him off but he lands on his feet.

Toshiro "Man your better than I expected? This is fun!"

He attacks from the right. Karin ducks to the left and moves behind him and has her sword pointed at the back of his neck.

Karin "When you attack from right your leave an opening on your left. Its small but time it right and you can move behind."

Toshiro "Damn you're good! *turns to face her* Most of my Squad members haven't figured that out or they time it wrong."

Nagamoso "What the hell?!"

Toshiro "She won."

Nagamoso is in disbelief of what he just witnessed.

Toshiro "When you two fought I tried to figure out your style. You reacted on instincts and reflexes a lot huh?"

"Yeah."

"Nagamoso how long was that?"

"Let me check that was… WAIT WHAT?!?!"

"It was wasn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

"What?"

"No one has been able to fight me longer than 15 minutes other than Matsumoto and sometimes Izumi. It's rare for either to win too."

"No one has been able to beat him first try!"

"Wanna go again?" Toshiro smiles and laughs.

Karin "Sure that was fun!"

"Let's see if I can win this time! Remember don't hold back!"

"I won't if you won't?"

"Deal! Nagamoso? Time is and compare the time from first and this one."

"Yes sir! Go!"

Toshiro attacks first from the left Karin counters his hit. Toshiro smiles and jumps back before striking from above. Karin jumps back dodging and hits his hand making him lose his grip with one hand.

Toshiro "Not bad? But your opened!" He swings with his right attempting to hit her back.

Karin flips over it "Don't think so!"

Toshiro "What the?!"

"I don't know but don't lose focus!" She charges in and they cross blades.

Toshiro "You sure you don't experience?!"

"None." She pushes him back.

Toshiro thinks "Damn she's a lot better than I thought!"

Karin jumps above him to strike. Toshiro barely blocks it.

Karin "You're getting slower?"

"No. You're getting faster." He throws her off and they keep fighting.

Nagamoso thinks "How is this girl doing this? Captain Hitsugaya hasn't lost to anyone other than Matsumoto every once in a while and Izumi a few times? This girl is human and won? Her speed is increasing. So her is spirit energy. Did Captain plan this?" He checks the stopwatch 23 minutes. "How?!" He wonders watching them

Toshiro tries to hit her in the stomach but she blocks.

Toshiro thinks "Every opening she closes to fast?! What the hell?!" He hits her hands making her lose her grip on the sword she jumps up and catches it and flips behind him with the sword pointed at his heart.

Toshiro "What the?!"

Karin "When you hit my hands you thought you won and lowered your guard. When I grabbed it and went behind you you were to surprised to react. You lost focus before it was over. 'Lose focus you lose your life' you said?"

"Damn! Your good! How long this time?"

"25.37?! How is that possible?!"

"That wasn't just reflexes and instincts was is?"

"For the most part it was."

Toshiro just stares at her confused "25 minutes against a Captain and you won by instincts and reflexes?!"

"I guess."

Voice "Just one experiment!"

Toshiro "Kurotsuchi no. Stop spying."

Mayuri walks in "I wasn't spying I was looking for you."

Toshiro "Why what happened? Karin go ahead and take a break."

Karin "Okay."

Mayuri "You have the list from squad 13 correct?"

"Yeah why?"

"When are going to be done going through them?"

"I don't know I was gonna do paperwork tonight. Why?"

"My Squad still needs the papers from 3, 4, 10, 11, and 13."

"I need 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 11, and 12."

"Your 3rd seat Izumi says that you got 2, 7, and 8's."

"Oh well I then I need 4, 6, 11, and yours."

"I'll give you mine when I get 13 and yours."

"I think Squad 2 has mine?"

"Tck means I have to ask Suì-Fēng." He rolls his eyes.

Toshiro "Good luck!"

"Yeah so how's the girls training coming?"

"Not gonna lie. She's stronger than I thought! She has no experience with swordsmanship but after 10 minutes of watching I got bored so I decided to fight her. In 15 minutes she beat me on her first try!"

"Come on one experiment! You can watch to make sure it's safe!"

"No means no."

Karin turns over there "I'm not letting you experiment on me!"

"I'm experimenting on your corpse then! Even if I have dig it up!"

"Kurotsuchi please leave. We have training to do."

"I want to watch one though."

"If I let you watch will you leave us alone?"

"I'll consider."

"Karin?"

"Sure. Whatever I don't care."

"Okay let's go again. After this we are moving to the private training room."

"Good."

"Nagamoso time us!"

"Go!"

Toshiro swings his sword at her chest Karin blocks him and flips to his right and aims for his arm. Toshiro jumps back they keep fighting.

Mayuri and Nagamoso.

Mayuri "You've been watching this whole time?"

Nagamoso "Yes?"

"What do you think so far?"

"How is it possible for this girl to have such quick reflexes? Look."

Toshiro swings at her knees she jumps and kicks him.

Toshiro "Don't think so!"

He grabs her legs. Karin hits his shoulder with her sword last second making him drop her.

Mayuri and Nagamoso.

Mayuri "Huh?!"

"Exactly."

"This doesn't make sense?!"

"Just keep watching it makes even less sense."

Toshiro "Not bad I'm surprised?"

Karin "Me too you stopped my kick? Shouldn't be surprised that's what expect from a Captain."

"Except this to!"

He charges in to the left but switch to right last second to confused her. Karin steps back just enough so it would miss. Toshiro swings his sword around to hit her she blocks it and the clash swords.

Karin "I did that's why I could avoid it."

She pushes him off and points her sword at his head.

Toshiro "Woah! Okay! Get that away from my eye!" He pushes the tip away with his finger.

Toshiro "Time?"

Nagamoso "Let's see its umm- WHAT!?!?!"

"What was the time?"

"30.45?!?"

"Geez Karin! That's a new record! The longest before we started training today was 14.36 minutes against Matsumoto!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah you set a record."

"Her timing! Reflexes! Instincts! Strategy!"

"What strategy?" Karin asks slightly confused.

Mayuri and Nagamoso "You didn't have a strategy?!?!"

Toshiro "Similar to him right?"

Mayuri "Battling at Captains level with no strategy?"

Toshiro sighs "That IS their strategy I think."

"I have more of a strategy than he does. He charges in recklessly. I remembered some of Captain Hitsugaya's fighting styles. I also paid attention for opening during the each. I noticed an opening and took advantage of size."

Mayuri "Your both small."

"Hey I'm taller than her!!"

"You're the same size."

"Point is if you time it right and are his height or shorter you can use the opening to dodge and attack from behind."

"Hitsugaya how many times have you fought her?"

"Three."

"Score?"

"Three to zero."

"She's beat you every time?!"

"Yes…" he answers pouting.

Karin "You said don't hold back?"

"True. I'm getting some water. Rin want one?"

"Sure."

"Catch." He tosses her a bottle.

"Thanks Shiro!" She smiles and takes a drink.

Mayuri "Hitsugaya make sure to give me Squad 13's paper later."

"I'm doing paperwork tonight or tomorrow."

Mayuri leaves "3-0 huh?" He says as goes to Squad 2.

Toshiro leans against the wall "Man Rin I didn't think you'd win all of them!"

Karin "That was hard!" She lays back. "How do you guys fight so much!" She complains.

Toshiro rolls his eyes "We are trained remember? Today was your first day and you beat a Captain three times and set a record. Your an untrained human but did something my trained officers couldn't do!"

"My wrist hurts cause someone hit me like 20 times!"

"You pointed your sword at my eyes, neck,and heart. Plus you hit my wrist, shoulders, back, chest, legs, arms all more than once? We aren't done training though. We train with this at least until lunch."

"How much longer?"

"Well it's 11:47 right now and lunch is whenever we are about to collapse."

"I've felt like I was gonna collapse for 5 minutes!"

"From exhaustion not hunger."

"Ugh!"

"Calm down I'll grab the two boxed lunches I left in my office."

"When did you even go to your office?"

"I didn't. I just asked someone to leave two boxed lunches in there yesterday."

"I was with you all day? When did you?"

"Last night I sent a hell butterfly asking someone a favor."

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Me and him made a deal and let's just leave it at I know what he wants and how to get it." Toshiro smiles slyly.

Karin "Why do I feel like what you did is evil?"

"Don't worry it's fine. I just told him that I'll him borrow something."

"Should I be worried?"

"Ehh no?"

"Oh god."

"Do you want food or not?"

"Yeah."

"Okay one more round then we'll go to my office." He gets up.

Karin "Seriously I'm tired!"

"Then we need to work on raising your stamina."

He pulls her up and they go back to fighting.

Toshiro "Nagamoso time it!"

Nagamoso "Go!"

Karin jumps in first going to the right Toshiro steps back dodging.

Toshiro "Don't rush you leave a ton of opening."

He hits her gut with the handle but she catches his sword before he does and aims hers and his throat.

Karin "Now can we eat?"

Toshiro "That was like 5 minutes!"

"I want food."

"Okay okay just get that away from my neck. The look in you eye is like you actually want to kill me!?"

"Same to you."

"That's enough Zanjutsu training for now! Any longer with this I could lose my life!"

He puts his sword on the wall and Karin put hers. They each go get their Zanpakutō's before leaving.

Toshiro "Seriously Rin how?"

"I don't know. I'm used to Dad always sneaking up from any angle and I know when to dodge. It was kinda hard to dodge you though. Your swings and movements were so quick I could barely follow."

"Wait you WERE able to see me though?!"

"Yeah why?"

"I was using flash step a lot!! You still managed to block most!?"

"I guess. That was when I really had to relay on my instincts and reflexes."

"Geez. Hand to hand combat is gonna hurt then! You can see through my flash step, amazing reflexes, painful kick! Seriously ow!!" He puts his arm over his stomach where he got kicked.

Karin "Sorry Shiro it was a reflex! I see someone coming my instinct is to stop them!"

"Sheesh remind me to NEVER sneak up on you!"

Karin laughs nervously.

Toshiro "You have really surprising strength. I mean a 13 year old human girl with zero sword fighting experience managed to beat me four times in a row! My trained squad members can't beat me most of the time!"

"I'm lucky that's all."

"Quit saying that."

"Huh?"

"I'm not talking to you as your 'friend' right now I'm talking to you only as Captain of Squad 10. This isn't just luck. You have skill. You need to accept it. You should do so proudly. Karin not even your brother was at this level in the beginning. I went through the records on him. When he first got Rukia's power he swung his sword recklessly. He had zero interest in being a Soul Reaper. He just wanted to save you your family. Kurosaki Karin. Me and him have crossed blades. All I felt from Zangestu (his Zanpakutō) was the overwhelming desire to protect and save. Back then I was a lot weaker. I couldn't control my power like I can now. Ichigo had an okay amount of experience when me and him fought. So it makes more a little sense that he could win not easily but he did. Kurosaki Ichigo had experience and won barely. You have no experience, fought me, and won fair. As a Captain I can't believe I lost to human teenager! As the one who reported you I'm amazed how far you've come in a short amount of time."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya!" She says bowing.

Toshiro smiles "Your really something else. Let's go I'm getting hungry and I should work on that paperwork while we eat."

"You always have paperwork don't you?"

"Well yes. But the students from the academy are graduating soon so we are getting new recruits. This time of year is always the worst time to have Captain and/or Lieutenant on a mission in the human world."

"How come?"

"Recruiting is something only a Captain can do. We can have our Lieutenants and/or 3rd seats help us but they can't write anything. Only make suggestions. So even if i didn't bring you here to train I would have to come back here probably today or tomorrow. We still get our normal paperwork too so I usually end up doing the recruiting with Matsumoto and my 3rd seats split the other work."

"Being Captain is a lot of work isn't it?"

"You have no idea! But I knew what I was getting into when I said I'd take over."

"What was it like when you first took over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your the youngest Captain ever right? Youngest to ever achieve Bankai I'm guessing. You said your a child prodigy and that you have go work extra hard to prove yourself. What was it like at first?"

"Umm… well it was difficult. The other Captains freaked out when they saw the Newest Captain was only an 8 year old! I'd be surprised if I were them."

"You were 8?!"

"Hehe probably! Because when I was younger I aged 3 year every 10. Most people when 10-20 age the same as humans. Don't ask why for that I don't know. But if I'm 13 now and it was 23 years ago Captain Isshin left then I must of became Captain 22 years ago. So I think I was 8 or something like when I became Captain."

Karin's jaw dropped.

Toshiro "Actually I don't know because I'm like 50 I think? At the time I was probably earlier 20's or something."

"Damn your old!!"

"I'm 13?"

"This is confusing!"

"Yeah. All I know is when the other Captains realized the new captain was me they were not happy about a child taking on that much responsibility."

"Can't blame then though I mean you were still a child."

"I was the only option though. No one knew Bankai or knew Squad 10's. You can't be a Captain if you don't know Bankai. Zaraki is the only exception ever. My Bankai was temporary at the time but I was only 8." He laughs awkwardly.

Karin "What do you mean temporary?"

"It had a time limit like it does now. Back then I could only be in Bankai for an hour but now it's a few hours and when times up I change into my Adult Self."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Where you going my office is this one?"

"This place is confusing!"

"Whatever just come on."

They go inside and see a stack of paperwork and two boxed lunches.

Toshiro "Well at least he left lunch. Take one I don't remember what he said they are. I need to work on these."

"Oh god why do you have so much work!"

"I just need to go through the recruiting papers. I can have Izumi help with the rest."

"What Squads do you have left?"

"All except for Squad 10."

"You _are_ Squad 10?"

"I know what I said."

"So you need to do all of them…"

"Yes wait no I did. 1, 3, 5, 9, and half of 13."

"Wait half of 13?"

"I was tired last night! I just need 2, 7, 8, and the rest of 13. It won't take that long."

"Seriously you can't even sit down and enjoy lunch?"

"I can eat while I work."

"Shiro…"

"Rin…"

"Come on eat lunch with me over here you need a break."

"My mission to the World of the Living was like a break. I have a Squad to run and this is the busiest time of year for all of us."

"But if you had Rangiku-San it would be easier."

"Not really we would argue about who would be good. Plus I'm not the only one missing my Lieutenant. Squads 6 and 13 are missing their Lieutenants too. I still can have Izumi help with other paperwork."

Karin sighs.

Toshiro "Don't give me that look just eat your food. I don't want my deal be a waste and he took time to prepare this."

"Who made it?"

"Take a bite then guess."

She does "Hisagi?"

"Yup."

He says eating his lunch and working on paperwork. Karin sits on the couch eating her food quietly so Toshiro can work. After she finishes she turns over to him looking annoyed.

Karin "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Your stressing yourself. Finish eating."

"I am."

"You barely touched it?"

"I'm eating it between pages."

Karin sighs shaking her head.

A few minutes later *knock knock*

Voice "Captain may I come in?"

Toshiro "Yes."

Izumi walks in.

Izumi "Captain I came to see if you needed help with paperwork?"

Toshiro "Yeah can you take half this stack?" He points to the normal paperwork.

Izumi "Yes Captain." He walks over there.

Izumi "New recruits?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone interesting?"

"Not from 13, 8, or 7." He grumbles.

Izumi "What about 2?"

"Ehh everyone here stealth force or Squad 12 material. 13 had a lot of good Kidō users. 8 was pure long range fighting and 7 is all hand to hand combat!"

"Isn't there anyone?"

"Hardly! The only person who is good at multiple styles is already selected for Squad 1."

"I see."

"Have the others turned in any lists?"

"No sir."

"Ughhh!" He puts his head down "I always forget how annoying this part is!"

Izumi "You've always hated this time of year."

"It's stressful especially since Matsumoto is gone she usually helps with the recruiting and some paperwork!"

"I can handle all the paperwork myself this year sir?"

"No. As Captain I have to do my part."

"Do your part and recruit fighters who are skilled in a number of ways then."

"Easier said than done!"

"I will take over all the normal paperwork for you Captain?"

"Okay. Thank you Izumi. After recruiting is done I'll help you."

"Yes sir."

Izumi bows before leaving with all the paperwork.

Karin "At least he helps you."

Toshiro "Yeah. I feel bad sometimes though."

"How come?" She looks worried.

Toshiro "I don't want to put a ton of stuff onto him. I try to only pass 1/4 of the paperwork down to him because I don't want to stress him. I give Matsumoto 1/4 and do the rest myself. Matsumoto has always done that much or less. Izumi always finishes what I don't. When I go on missions he always finishes before I can say anything. I really don't want to put to much onto him."

Karin sighs "He is your 3rd seat you don't have worry about him. Izumi is doing his job. When you and Rangiku-San aren't there or are busy it's his responsibility to do it."

"I know I just-" he stops.

Karin "Just what?"

"I always stressed myself so much back when I was 3rd seat I don't want to put that much pressure and work on him."

"You were also only a kid at the time and had to work harder than everyone else to prove yourself. Izumi looks about what 17?"

"Yeah. He is also one of the younger Soul Reapers. Most are at least 20. He joined when he was 14. He's one of the few to reach Lieutenants level as a teenager."

"How many do you know of?"

"Including me only about 5. 6 if you want to include you." He says and starts eating again.

Karin "5!"

"Yeah. Me, Gin, Izumi, Heather, and Ichigo. 6 including you."

"I don't think I'm-"

"You are a child prodigy. You're a lot stronger than you think. After I finish the recruiting papers we're going to work on hand to hand combat."

"Okay."

He keeps working the paperwork. After a few minutes he looks up and notices Karin smiling at him.

Toshiro "Why're you starring at me."

"You're so focused it's cute!"

"Stop calling me cute."

"You're so adorkable Shiro."

Toshiro looks back up confused "What's that mean?"

"Adorkable? It's a mashup of Adorable and Dork."

"I'm not a dork and don't call me adorable."

Karin giggles as Toshiro goes back to his work.

A few minutes later he finishes.

Toshiro sighs "Finally done."

"Great!"

"Let's go train."

"Alright. Where at?"

"Private training room."

"Where's that?"

"Here."

Toshiro moves a book on his shelf and a doorway opens up "Down here."

Karin "Cool!"

They go downstairs and the training is similar to Urahara's basement.

Karin "This is awesome!"

"I guess let's start fighting."

"Your gonna kill me!"

"Want padding for the first few rounds?"

"Yes!"

"Hyōrinmaru pass us some?"

Hyōrinmaru manifest "Here. Stop summoning me when your to lazy to get something."

"Hey you were next to it."

"I'm going back."

Hyōrinmaru disappears and the two put padding on.

Toshiro "I don't think I need to explain this right? Just don't hold back okay?"

"Okay."

They start fighting.

Toshiro "This isn't your best come on."

Karin "It's close to my best?"

"No it's not. Use size as an advantage. Look for blind spots and weaknesses. Don't hold back."

Toshiro goes to punch her shoulder. Karin moves and kicks him.

Toshiro "Now your getting it! That kick was twice as strong as the one before it! If I didn't have padding on I should have at least 2 bones broken! Are you okay want to keep going Rin?"

"Are _you_ okay?!"

"Yeah been worse. Keep fighting?"

"O-okay."

"Here I come. Remember watch movements and look for a weakness or opening."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro starts punching and kicking. Karin is avoiding most and sending a few good hits herself.

45 minutes later they are still going. Toshiro goes behind her to punch. Karin elbows his gut and flips him in front of her.

Toshiro lays on the ground and laughs a little "Geez I kinda feel bad for your dad! You're tough. I'm taking a break."

Karin "That was harder than Zanjutsu!"

"Honestly I didn't expect you to be this strong!! I knew to expect this from hand to hand but I didn't expect you to be that skilled at Zanjutsu that quick!! Congratulations Kurosaki Karin, you have exceeded my expectations. Not only mine. I believe all the Captains will be surprised."

"Th-thank you Captain Hitsugaya!"

He laughs a little "Man this uniform is hot!"

He says taking padding off and holds his stomach.

Toshiro "Aaaand I think I might have a broken rib or two. Man Rin! Your a lot stronger than I anticipated!!"

"Are you okay?"

"It has been worse."

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm fine relax Rin."

"I know this inappropriate of me to ask but may I check to make sure your okay?"

"As I said I'm fine. But if that's what it takes to convince you i really am then sure."

"Okay. Thank you."

Toshiro unties his Kimono and moves it to the side. Karin kneels down next to him.

Karin "You have two broken ribs on your left and right is fine."

"See I said I was fine."

"You have two broken ribs. We are going to Squad 4."

"Oh you remember that squad 4 is the medical squad?"

"Yes let's get you there."

"I could just bandage myself up and use some Kidō?"

"You said your not good at healing Kidō."

"The bone healing isn't the hardest so I'm decent at it."

Karin raises an eyebrow.

Toshiro "After I use it I have wrap a bandage around it though because if I don't then they don't heal right. I'm not a squad 4 kinda guy I'm not good at healing but as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, I must know the basics even if it's not perfect."

He grabs a first aid kit and sits back down. Toshiro puts his hands over the broken ribs he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His hands start glowing at his ribs start to heal.

Karin "What how are you doing that?"

Toshiro doesn't answer and finishes healing his ribs.

Toshiro "There." He says as be reaches for the bandages.

Karin "How?"

"I used my spirit energy to heal it. I'm not good at healing but I'm good enough to heal broken bones and small wounds. Are you hurt?" He asks wrapping the bandage around himself.

Karin "I'm fine."

"Rin…"

"Shiro…"

"You took a few hard hits. Worst one was probably your gut. Are you okay? If you think it is inappropriate for me to check then I can take you to Squad 4?"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"It would make me feel better if I knew that was true. You took a pretty bad hit."

"Fine." She pouts.

Toshiro "Want me to get a girl from squad 4 to come or are you comfortable with me healing you?"

"You can. I know how busy Squad 4 is. I only have a broken rib."

"Only a broken rib? You freaked because I had two broken ribs and your telling me that it's fine for you?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna panic if you get hurt!"

"Why cause my family will kill you?"

"No because I love you!" He blushes when he realized what he said.

Karin smiles and kisses him "Love you to dummy."

Toshiro blushes "J-just let me heal you…"

"Okay."

She unties her kimono and moves to the side. Toshiro closes his eyes (he says it's to concrete but also so he doesn't her bra) and puts his hands over her ribs. His hands start glow and her ribs start to heal. After she ties a bandage around her self.

Karin "Okay I put my Kimono back on you can open your eyes."

"O-okay." He does.

Karin "You know I'm actually kinda surprised?"

"About what?"

"Your so innocent? I mean your a 13 year old boy but when I took my kimono off you had your eyes closed the whole time?"

"I'm not a pervert." He blushes.

Karin smiles and kisses his cheek "That's what makes you so cute!"

"Thanks? Let's take a break from training for a little. My everything is sore you threw me pretty hard."

"Your light it was easy."

"Are you able to throw your father like that?"

"Across the room why?"

"I'm so glad I put that protection on. I would've died!"

"Doubt it."

"If I didn't have that padding on you would have broken all of my ribs at least. Look right there where you threw me. *points to hole in ground* I'm serious how I'm alive."

"Sorry."

"Don't be that's good."

"It's good that I could have killed you?"

"Yes. In a bit we are working on Zanjutsu again. Maybe we should fight with our Zanpakutō's this time. You know if we call Hanatarō or Isane to heal us between fights."

"Wait what?! I started training today!"

"And your moving at a freakishly fast pace. Tonight you should- no you will hear the voice of your Zanpakutō."

"How do you know that?"

Voice "I can tell. She is getting inpatient and wishes to meet her master."

Toshiro "Hey Hyōrinmaru."

Karin "She is getting inpatient? Wait she?"

"Yes. As a Zanpakutō I can contact other Zanpakutō's even if their master can not. She says she wants to see who she belongs to. If her master is worthy. That is all I can say."

"Hey Hyōrinmaru can you toss me my Soul Pager?"

"Yes master."

Hyōrinmaru tosses him the soul pager

Toshiro "Thanks."

Karin "Wait you can hear her?"

"Of course."

"What did she- Hyōrinmaru come back!"

Hyōrinmaru disappeared into the Zanpakutō.

Toshiro laughs and rolls his eyes "That's Hyōrinmaru for you!"

Karin "What did he mean?"

"Exactly what he said. She is waiting for you to hear her calling. Hyōrinmaru was getting impatient with me at first. But it took me a while to hear him. You moved really fast. Be proud."

"Thanks Shiro." She smiles.

They rest for a while before working on Zanjutsu with wooden swords (Karin refuses to use their Zanpakutō's knowing that they will likely kill each other.) Hours later.

Toshiro "Stop your spirit energy is about to go out of control!"

Karin stops and tries to control her spirit energy. Toshiro is surprised when it works.

Toshiro "You're getting a lot better at controlling your spirit energy you know?"

Karin smiles and kneels down "I'm tired."

Toshiro "Rin? We are done training."

"I can… still… fight."

"Rin no. You can't push yourself to hard."

"I'm fine."

"No."

She gets up and tries to keep fighting.

Toshiro "Rin I said stop."

"I'm fine."

"Bakudō #1 Sai." He puts a Kidō around her.

Toshiro "I said enough. I'm going to undo this your going to get your Zanpakutō and we are leaving. It's already probably dark outside. So you are going to sit in my office and rest while I check to make sure I'm done with all the recruiting papers I have. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Sorry."

He undoes his Kidō and they go back up.

Toshiro "Sit. I'll go get you something to drink so you don't dehydrated yourself."

"Okay."

She sits on the couch breathing heavily. Her spirit energy is stable as long as Toshiro is close enough to steal some of it.

Toshiro hands her a glass "Here drink the slowly."

Karin "Thank you."

"You can't push yourself to hard. It's partly my fault though I'm sorry Rin."

"Sorry for not listening to you Shiro."

"It's okay. You were able to stabilize your spirit energy. I was able to bring to back to normal by stealing some."

"You saved me again." She looks down at her cup.

Toshiro "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I know that look. What's wrong?"

"It's silly."

"Tell me. I don't like seeing you upset?"

"It's just that… you- your so amazing and talented and incredible. I don't understand why you would like me. I mean I'm tomboyish, stubborn, rude-"

"Amazing, head strong, smart, talented, beautiful, incredible, strong? None of these words come close to describing you. Your amazing Rin. That's why I love you."

Karin blushes and smiles a little "D-do you mean that?"

"Of course." He kisses her.

Karin "I love you Shiro."

"Me too. You could just sit here while I work on any paperwork."

"Okay."

Toshiro sits at his desk and goes through the papers seeing if any Squads gave him their list.

"Okay so I got the list from 4 and 6 just need 11 and 12. I need to ask Izumi to deliver the ones I went through to other Squads." Toshiro thinks picking up 4.

He finds a few people that would be good and decides to choose them. Toshiro looks up at Karin who is reading one of the books he has. Toshiro smiles at her and starts working on 6's list.

knock knock*

Toshiro "Come in."

Izumi "Captain Hitsugaya the list from 12 came here you go."

"Oh thank you. We just need 11 right?"

"Yes Captain Zaraki said that he wants to fight everyone in the list before passing it."

"Of course. *facepalm* Izumi can you take the ones I finished to the other Squads in the morning?"

"Yes sir. I'll pick them before breakfast."

"Thank you I'm almost done with 6 and should be done with 12 by then."

"Yes sir."

Izumi bows before leaving.

Toshiro groans "That Kenpachi is going to kill everyone before I even get the list."

Karin "Kenpachi is the scary guy that fights everyone right? Has the small pink Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. Yachiru is weird she is really powerful though so don't make her mad. No matter what you do Kenpachi wants to fight."

"Have you fought him?"

"I try not to. He's been wanting to fight since I became Captain. He's first words when he saw I was captain was similar to 'Doesn't matter the kids age as long as I can fight him.' He still wants to fight."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"10:45pm?"

"Damn we missed dinner. We'll stop somewhere and eat."

"Don't you still have a ton of sweets in your room?"

"I forgot about that."

"We can just have some of those for dinner!"

"Rin you've been training crazy all day. I'm not letting you have sweets until you have actually food."

"Your acting like I'm a kid."

"You are a kid. Plus you're my responsibility."

"Yeah yeah just finish your work."

"I'm almost done I just need to finish 12's. I'm done with 6."

"Okay." She yawns.

Toshiro "Tired? I can finish this our room so you can rest?"

"I'm fine." She rubs her eyes.

Toshiro sighs "I'll be done in about 15 minutes. Mayuri's list usually is quick."

"Okay."

Toshiro looks at the clock and thinks "I can't go to Head Captain today it's to late. I'll send him a hell butterfly asking if we can stop by tomorrow to give him the report."

He decides to send the hell butterfly when he gets back to his room and keeps working. 10 minutes later he finishes

Toshiro "Hey Karin I'm done."

Karin sits up "Okay let's go back i need to wash before going to bed."

"Okay be fast cause I need to shower too. I'm to tired to cook sweets for dinner it is." He yawns.

Karin "Yay!"

"Weirdo. Let's go."

They go back to his room.

Toshiro "Are you gonna shower first?"

"You can. I want to eat!"

"Okay don't eat to much you'll get sick."

"I know I'm not a child!"

"Sometimes." He says hanging up his Captains Coat and Zanpakutō before going to take a shower.

Karin eats while he is in there.

"He better not use all the cold water again…" she thinks while eating.

5-10 minutes later Toshiro turns the water off and changes into his night clothes and towels off his hair when he gets out.

Toshiro "Your turn Rin."

"Okay. You better not have used all the cold water!"

"Probably didn't. I was only in there for like 10 minutes?"

"True."

She goes to take a shower. About 15-20 minutes later she comes out wearing the pajamas she borrowed and her hair in a towel.

Karin "What you doing?"

"Sending a hell butterfly to Head Captain."

"What for?"

"We didn't have time to stop there to give him a report tonight so I'm asking if we can go in the morning."

"Oh okay."

Toshiro sends the butterfly to Squad 1 the two talk for a while. Toshiro is trying to explain hell butterflies to Karin. Speaking of hell butterflies one just flue into Toshiro's room.

Toshiro "Okay. Tell him 'We will be there see you then Head Captain'."

Karin "What?"

"Hell butterflies. Like I said Soul Reapers send hell butterflies as messengers. They also guide us through the Senkaimon."

"So they are kinda like Texting? But they can take you through the Dangai?"

"Sure. We better rest we are going to see Head Captain tomorrow morning and discuss your progress over breakfast. Also 1st Division has the second best food out of all the Squads!"

"I'm guessing 9th is the best?"

"You remembered what Squad Hisagi was from?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! Get some rest. You trained hard today." He blows out the light.

Karin "Yeah goodnight Shiro."

"Goodnight Rin. I love you." He says the last part quietly.

Karin "Love you too you dork." She falls asleep.

Toshiro "I'm not a dork." He mumbles then goes to sleep.

3:37 am.

Karin is having the dream again. Is Hyōrinmaru right?

Dream

Voice "Karin? Come here Karin."

Karin "What who are you show yourself!"

"It's me Karin. It's Inazuma no megami!"

"Inazuma no megami? Who are you what do you want!"

"You to be able to use me Karin. I am here to lend you my power. You awoken it. I am your power."

Inazuma no megami starts to fly away.

Karin runs after her "Wait Inazuma no megami wait!" Karin wakes up in cold sweat again.

Toshiro looks at her sleepily "You heard her didn't you?"

"I-Inazuma no megami? I think that's what she said?"

Toshiro sits up.

Toshiro "Inazuma no megami? Lightning Goddess?"

"Yes?"

"Hey Hyōrinmaru come here."

"Stop calling me every time your confused about something."

"I don't!"

"True if you did I would always be manifested."

Toshiro scowls at him "I'm ignoring that for now. Her Zanpakutō. Inazuma no megami. Do you think I should show Rin Jinzen tomorrow?"

"See what Head Captain says. Right now it is a quarter till 4 in the morning. You both need rest children."

"Yeah goodnight Hyōrinmaru. Rin we'll tell Head Captain in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight Shiro night Hyōrinmaru."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight sleep well children."

Hyōrinmaru disappears and Karin falls back asleep.

Toshiro lays there thinking "She heard her name. It's a start. If we work on Jinzen she may achieve Shikai sooner than I expected? No. It's impossible to achieve Shikai even a month after awakening your power. The record is me at 4 months into the academy. But I heard Hyōrinmaru's voice as long as I could remember?"

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Young Master? You've always been able to hear me. I was the one talking you out of fight. I was the voice in your head guiding you. Inazuma has always been guiding Karin. All Zanpakutō spirit have been guiding their masters. You and her realized who the voice belongs too much sooner than most do."

"But still? She's a human? A human shouldn't even be able to see spirits let alone come to the Soul Society while alive. It makes no sense but hey. It's no problem."

Hyōrinmaru sighs "Go to sleep young Master. You are going to see Head Captain tomorrow."

"Yeah… goodnight Hyōrinmaru."

End chapter!!!


	14. Zanpakutō training

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 14

Morning

7:00am

Toshiro wakes up first and starts getting ready. Karin wakes up shortly after him.

Toshiro "Remember breakfast at 8:00 in 1st division. Get ready I don't want to flash step."

Karin "Okay."

She rubs her eyes and gets ready. They each grab their stuff and head to 1st.

7:55 they are outside the barracks and begin looking for Head Captain. Toshiro sees Sasakibe.

Toshiro "Lieutenant Sasakibe do you know where Head Captain is? Me and Karin are supposed to give him a report and have breakfast?"

"He is in his office waiting for you two."

"Thank you Sasakibe. Come on Rin."

Toshiro and Karin bow before leaving. They get to Head Captains office.

Yama "Come in."

The two enter.

Toshiro "Good morning Head Captain."

Yama "Good morning Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki Karin."

"Morning sir."

They sit down and begin eating.

Yama "How did her training yesterday go?"

"We started with Zanjutsu. After 10 minutes of watching her I realized she was stronger than I thought so I decided to fight her myself. She won after 15 minutes on her first try. Second 20-25 minutes, third 30 minutes. She won each."

"I-impossible!"

"Each time she beat me. We went to hand to hand combat. We both wore protection. I had two broken ribs she had one. That was only after under 2 hours. We kept with that and honestly I'm a little surprised I'm able to walk."

"I didn't throw you that hard."

"You broke the ground."

"She what?!"

"Yeah I went to attack from behind. She elbowed my gut and flipped me we were in my private training room and she broke part of floor. My back still kinda hurt."

"Karin how much experience did you have before yesterday?"

"None is swordsmanship and some in hand to hand from fighting with my dad."

"Don't forget Head Captain. Her father was my Captain. She can fight him easily I've seen it. That's why I decided to fight her myself."

Yama is shocked at what this human can do.

Toshiro "Oh yeah. She heard her Zanpakutō's name last night. Apparently for the last two weeks or something like that she's been have a dream about her Zanpakutō. Last night she was able to hear her clearly."

"You had your power awoken 2 days ago and you already have its name?!"

"Inazuma no megami."

"Lightning Goddess?"

"Yup."

"Hitsugaya?"

"I don't know man. Her spirit energy was really strong last night. Yesterday during training it almost went out of control but she stabilized it as soon as I pointed it out."

Yama is really confused.

Toshiro "I can see that your confused so later on when me and her train do you want to watch and see for yourself?"

"Start her Jinzen training."

"Captain with all due respect I'm not sure that's a good idea?"

"What's Jinzen?"

"Jinzen is sword meditation. We place our Zanpakutō's next to us or on us and we try to enter our inner world. After a long time some Zanpakutō's will Manifest into our world."

"Like how Hyōrinmaru comes when you call him?"

Hyōrinmaru starts glowing.

Toshiro "And on his own. Hyōrinmaru don't manifest!"

Head Captain "Go ahead and let him."

"Yes Head Captain. Come on Hyōrinmaru."

He doesn't.

Toshiro frowns "Hyōrinmaru damnit would you work with me here?!"

He appears beside him "You're noisy Young Master."

Toshiro rolls his eyes. Hyōrinmaru slaps him.

Toshiro "What's that for!?"

"You rolled your eyes."

"Do you have to get upset at everything I do?"

"Yes."

"What! Do you guys hear what I deal with?"

Karin laughs a little.

Yama "Karin their bond allows Hyōrinmaru to Manifest. I can make mine manifest but I don't. This bond is formed through time and Jinzen."

"Can Hyōrinmaru go back now."

"Be nicer young master. Your such a brat."

"So are you."

Yama "Do what you like he's your problem not mine."

"Hyōrinmaru go back."

"But it's boring in there!"

"Go ahead Hitsugaya."

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru."

"This is low Young master."

Hyōrinmaru disappears and Toshiro undoes his Shikai

"He's impossible sometimes." He sighs shaking his head.

Yama "Have you two fought using your Zanpakutō's?"

"No sir she says she doesn't want to yet. I respect her decision so we've been using wooden swords."

"Karin have you used your Zanpakutō at all?"

"No."

"And you saw and heard her clearly?"

"Yeah."

"You should try to fight each other with your Zanpakutō's. Hitsugaya no Shikai or Bankai! Only sealed!"

"I know. The other two I could accidentally freeze her."

"Yes. And I want you to try to teach her Shikai and start with Jinzen. She is moving faster than I thought."

"I believe she went far beyond any of our standards. I mean after 10 minutes of training she fought and won against a Captain! And seriously hand to hand combat was pretty painful."

"I didn't throw you that hard your just super light."

"I wasn't talking about when you threw me I was talking about when you kicked my gut and knocked me into that rock breaking the rock."

"Wait she did what?!"

"She also has incredible reflexes, instincts, and timing. Plus she could see through my flash step."

"This human girl can see your flash step?!"

"Well it's not like it was the first time."

"True we've known each other for a while and she's seen me fight more than once. Rin pretty much knows my style, openings, spirit energy."

"Your style is weird. Plus you use flash step a lot. I had to relay on my reflexes to block. Your openings are really small so if someone bigger than you are they can't use the opening to well."

"True your the only one who's been able to use my openings to move out of the way. Most people try to hit there."

"You close it to fast. It's hard to time."

Yama "After breakfast I want to see you two fight Zanjutsu."

"Okay."

"Fine by me. Maybe this time I could bet her."

"Have you won once?"

"Came close."

"Is she that strong?!"

"Ikkaku wanted to fight her. Yumichika told him that he saw her fight and it wasn't a good idea. Ikkaku stopped. That's my answer."

"Who do you think would win?"

"Rin is strong. But she's inexperienced and doesn't even have Shikai yet. Ikkaku is 3rd seat of Squad 11 the best fighting force. I'm not gonna lie it would be an interesting fight but Ikkaku will probably win."

Karin "He scares me sometimes."

"He did threaten to kill both of us. Me more than you."

Yama "Ikkaku is powerful. He fights for fun. A human shouldn't be able to win against him."

"You said shouldn't not couldn't? What does that mean?"

"Well Ichigo is an idiot like Ikkaku. Let's just say both should be dead."

Karin "Wait what?"

"Ichigo was a Ryoka! I'm surprised he lived. He fought multiple Captains!"

"Maybe one experiment on him would be fine."

"Do you want your brother to die?"

"We can't allow Mayuri to do any experiments on him. Ichigo is a big part of the Soul Society."

"He once got stuck on the roof for half a day? The ladder was on the other side of the house?"

The two captains face palm.

Toshiro "The man who saved us all more than once."

"He is still a child isn't he?"

"He's like 20 or something I don't remember."

"How do you not remember?"

"I can't remember everything give me a break!"

"As long as you remember what I taught you yesterday."

"Yeah yeah."

They finish eating.

Toshiro "So Head Captain where do you want us to fight?"

"Squad 1 training room."

"Okay."

They all go over and Toshiro and Karin each grab a wooden sword.

Toshiro "Say when?"

Yama "Go."

Toshiro jumps in and aims for her side. Karin dodges and hits his shoulder. Yama is counting how many times they each land a hit. Toshiro swings at her legs. Karin jumps and kicks him. Toshiro dodges her kick and hits her side. Toshiro attacks from the left leaving his right open Karin ducks his swing and moves behind him to hit. Toshiro turns around and blocks it barely.

He smiles "This is fun!"

"Just getting started!"

They each land a few good hits on each other using both hand to hand combat and Zanjutsu. Yama is amazed seeing how well this human child can fight against one of his Captains. Toshiro is about to hit her shoulder when she ducks and points her sword at his heart.

Toshiro "Damn your good!"

Karin "Thanks!"

She smiles and they turn to Head Captain who is speechless.

Yama "One day that's it?"

"Yup. Now you see what I'm dealing with. She jumped over my swing and tried to kick me."

"That was like the second time he's been able to dodge."

"Third time." Toshiro corrects her.

Karin "Okay it's the _3rd_ time he's been able to dodge."

Yama "Hitsugaya seriously?!"

"Yes. I didn't expect her to be this good!"

"I think we had different expectations for her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's far beyond what you thought correct?"

"Correct."

"I expected her to around this level. I'm not going to lie. She is stronger than I thought too."

"Yeah."

"Try to work with Jinzen soon."

"Yes captain. We will be heading back to my private training room to practice."

"Okay. Oh Hitsugaya."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget the agreement."

"I know. I think you can tell that neither of us let _'that'_ affect our battle."

"Good."

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Karin "I'm still surprised he's okay with it."

"Oh yeah same. But just because he's Head Captain doesn't mean he doesn't care. He knows that I never let my personal life interfere. I've only swung my blade with hatred twice ever."

"Really why?"

"I warned them both not to hurt my sister but they did anyway. I was willing to throw away my position as Captain in order to kill one man."

"Aizen?"

"Yup. The only two people I've ever hated enough to murder were Gin and Aizen. They both made Hinamori bleed. I will kill anyone who hurts my sister."

"Like how Ichigo will kill anyone who hurts me or Yuzu?"

"Yeah. Even though Hinamori is older than me. That won't stop me from protecting her at all cost."

"You're amazing!"

"Sometimes."

"And modest too?" She adds sarcastically.

Toshiro "I'm just saying that to train you so well in one day that it surprised Head Captain is pretty awesome!"

"What were his expectations for me?"

"I think around the same level as your brother. Head Captain rarely underestimates or overestimates anyone. If he was that shocked then you must of went far beyond even his standers."

"Wow!"

"Yup."

They walk back to his barracks and start training. After Toshiro nearly dying a few times he decides to have her work on Jinzen (mostly because he won't get hurt and can rest).

1:37

Toshiro is explaining how to enter her inner world "Close your eyes and imagine you're outside in a thunderstorm. There is lightning everywhere and it's pouring rain but it's not affecting you."

Karin listens to what he says as he keeps describing a stormy day and Karin enters her inner world.

In Karin's inner world.

Inazuma no megami (Inazuma for short also they call her by her full name I just don't want to type all that) "Oh Karin i see you finally found this place?"

"Inazuma please lend me your power!"

"I would if you used me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't used me once! Kinda starting to feel left out!"

"Then what's your Shikai!?"

"How do I know your worthy of me?"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Fair point Karin. But until you use me I'm afraid I can't tell you. Leave and don't come back until your ready."

Karin is thrown out of her inner world and opens her eyes and sees Toshiro leaning against the wall.

Toshiro "Inazuma kick you out?"

"Yes!"

"Because?"

"Doesn't think I'm worthy."

"Can't really blame her. I mean you haven't even used her yet. Hyōrinmaru wouldn't tell me my Shikai for a month after I started using him."

"Ugh this is gonna take forever!"

"Not true I called someone from Squad 4 over."

"Why?"

"Because if we are fighting with our Zanpakutō's we are gonna need someone better than me to heal us." "Wait what?!"

Voice "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro "Over here Lieutenant Isane."

Isane comes down.

Isane "So what the problem you both seem fine?"

"For now. We are going to start training using our Zanpakutō's instead of our wooden swords and based on that I think it's best to have someone here who won't let us die."

"Captain Hitsugaya is she well enough for that? Her spirit energy was really bad that day?"

"I'm okay now thanks you all at Squad 4." She smiles before asking "Isane right?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you for your help the other day."

"Your welcome. Oh yeah how's your brother doing he was pretty mad when we told him you were here?"

"Everyone here knows my brother don't they?"

"Rin you won't find a single soul in the Seireitei that doesn't know him."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah he's famous here."

"He kidnapped one of my other Squad members and held him hostage when they first met."

"Wait what?"

"Rin I told you. Ichigo was a Ryoka. It was our job to not let him interfere and kill him."

"My member got lost then Ichigo and some other guy held him hostage then accidentally kidnapped him. It all worked out though he help him get to Rukia."

"My brother is an idiot right?"

"He once asked me if my Ice is edible?"

"Is it?"

"I mean it can be but he straight up liked one of my ice dragons! Who does that!"

Hyōrinmaru manifested and is behind Toshiro.

Hyōrinmaru "It was very uncomfortable I still want to freeze him."

"Don't he will lick his way out."

"We were in the middle of battle and he licks me! Who the hell does that?!" "

Only my brother is stupid enough to do that."

"Yeah let's go train. Hyōrinmaru can you go back?"

"Fine don't let that freak ever lick me again."

"It was a year ago move on!"

"I am the most powerful Ice type Zanpakutō and a teenage human boy licked me!!!"

"Go back in the Zanpakutō or I'll let him do it again!"

"Fine!"

Hyōrinmaru disappears.

Toshiro "And stop Manifesting randomly. Rin, Isane let's go."

The three go down to the private training room. Toshiro and Karin both draw their Zanpakutō's.

Toshiro "You ready Rin?"

Karin "Yes."

"Isane we start and stop when you say so. When you think we are in bad shape stop us. Okay?"

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya. I must ask beforehand are you sure about this?"

"Rin needs to train with her Zanpakutō. She is my responsibility. I know her strength best. I know what level I need to fight so it's fair. Therefore I will fight her between the levels of my 4th seat and 3rd seat."

"Your third seat is Captains level?"

"I'm aware of what I said. Rin are you ready? I'm gonna go kinda easy at first okay?"

"No. Fight at your full strength."

"I'm not doing either release though."

"Ok that's fair."

"Don't kill me. Isane tell us when."

"Start."

The two clash. Karin throws Toshiro off. Toshiro goes for her arm cutting only her uniform. Karin manages to cut his chest not to deep but enough for there to be blood.

Toshiro smiles "Good now your taking it seriously."

The two clash again. Karin can feel Toshiro not wanting to hurt her coming from his blade when they clash. They clash again and Toshiro can feel the fear Karin has. They keep fighting for 16 minutes.

Isane "Break!"

Toshiro and Karin stop and walk over there.

Isane "You both are insane. Captain Hitsugaya you got cut more so I'll start with you. Give me arm."

Isane heals the two of them up quickly and the two go back to fight. They train all day and ended up falling asleep there. Toshiro is laying against the wall and Karin in leaning against him. Isane looks over two the two asleep holding hands. Isane puts a blanket over them and leaves.

As she walks out she thinks "This two are without a doubt together. I guess everything fell into place and Hitsugaya finally realized how he felt? It was only a matter of time."

End Chapter!!


	15. Shikai

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 15

Morning

Toshiro wakes up before Karin. He sees Isane coming down there with breakfast.

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya your up? I'll leave both of your breakfasts over here. Also Izumi Shun is looking for you."

Toshiro rubs his eyes and yawns "Thank you Lieutenant Isane. Can you send him down for me?"

"Sure."

She leaves.

Toshiro "Rin get up its morning."

"Hm?"

"We were so exhausted yesterday we fell asleep here. Get up Isane brought us breakfast and I'm hungry."

Karin lifts her head up yawning. Her and Toshiro let go each other's hands and start eating

Shorty after Izumi and Isane come down.

Izumi "There you are Captain! I turned all of the recruiting papers over and Squad 11 still hasn't given their paper to anyone."

"Do they ever?"

"Fair point. Captain you okay you look exhausted?"

"Yeah yesterday we trained all day with Zanpakutō's. We were to tired to go back so I guess we slept here."

"Captain you need to not push yourself or the girl. I don't know if using Zanpakutō's was wise."

"Head Captain said we need to start working with her Zanpakutō. Rin can't learn anything about it's power unless she uses it. I know (kinda) how she fights, I'm also the only one close to her size so she loses the advantage of being smaller than her opponent. Plus I'm in charge of her training."

"Okay so what's Lieutenant Isane doing here?"

"These two are training with their Zanpakutō's we don't know what her abilities will be. I'm here so these two don't kill each other."

"Lightning."

"Huh?"

"Rin's power. I'm 99% sure it's lightning."

"Why?"

"Inazuma no megami."

"Lightning Goddess?"

"Yup."

Isane mumbles "Great. Two element Zanpakutō's. Perfect. When you two start fighting with Shikai you better not destroy everything!"

Toshiro glares at her "I was 6 give me a break!"

"It snowed for a week!"

"I couldn't control him! It was the first time I used that besides Hyōrinmaru didn't listen."

Hyōrinmaru appears behind him.

Hyōrinmaru "Not true. I listened your just bad at giving orders."

"What part of 'Hyōrinmaru fix this. Stop making it snowing' wasn't clear?"

"You knew how to stop it you just didn't."

"You never taught me how until two months later?"

"Wait who got rid of the snow?"

"Head Captain he just melted it. Don't blame me because Hyōrinmaru is stubborn."

"I regret not freezing you."

"Go back into the Zanpakutō."

"Whatever." Hyōrinmaru says as he rolls his eyes and disappears.

Toshiro "Why doesn't he listen? Usually he isn't like this?"

Izumi "No offense Captain but your Zanpakutō is strange sometimes."

"None taken. He's been acting weird lately."

"Karin your Zanpakutō is Inazuma?"

"Yes?"

"Lightning Goddess huh? That makes two in the Seireitei!"

"Really?"

"3 if Ukitake's counts?"

"His is weird." "That isn't exactly lightning he fires the opponents attack back at them after making it stronger and faster."

"True."

Izumi and Isane leave and Toshiro and Karin practice with Jinzen. Karin practices while Toshiro is on the phone with the human world.

Toshiro and Rangiku.

Rangiku "What your kidding!"

"No I'm serious. She's doing a lot better than any of us excepted. Rin is moving really fast. Two nights ago she learned the name of her Zanpakutō! And she beat me and set a record!"

"How long it take?"

"The shortest was less than 5 minutes the longest was over half an hour. She won both."

"No way!"

"Yup. She's working on Jinzen right now. Trying to get her Shikai. This is probably gonna take a while though Inazuma is stubborn."

"Her Zanpakutō? Lightning Goddess?"

"Yup!"

"So you and your girlfriend both have element Zanpakutō's?"

"Yeah pretty neat right!"

"Yeah. Except you both will probably end up destroying everything."

"Probably. So what's going on over there?"

"All of us are in your apartment."

"Don't break anything. You guys better start paying them. I'm gone so I can't."

"King is."

"Damn give me King!"

"He's a little umm busy."

"What's going on?"

"Well Ikkaku, Yumichika, and King had a disagreement and are about pop King out of the Gigai."

"Give the phone to one of them."

"Ok. *slightly muffled* Yumichika! Damnit Yumichika puts him down! Shut up Captain wants to talk to you! I don't care get over here or I will shave your head!"

Yumichika "I have the phone! Put the scissors down or I will throw your Soul Pager out the window! Hey Lover boy what's up?"

"You are all idiots, stop calling me that, stop messing with King, start paying for the room with your own money."

"Did you just call to complain?"

"I called to see how things are going over there."

"A few less high level hollows are coming."

"Do you think her leaving affected it?"

"Duh. There's still a lot though. It's kinda annoying."

"Huh? Gotta go. Rin got kicked out of her inner world again. Stop messing with King, pay for the room yourselves, don't kill anyone. Last one is mainly for Ikkaku but don't kill anyone either."

"Okay whatever bye."

Yumichika hangs up and tosses the phone to Rangiku.

Yumichika "Your Captain is stubborn."

Ikkaku "What he want?"

King "I'm hoping for you to get off of me!"

"He says we can't make king pay for the room anymore and we have start paying ourselves, stop messing with King, and not to kill anyone."

"That last part was me and your soul candy mostly wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get off now!"

"I guess."

Back to the Soul Society.

Toshiro "You get Shikai yet?"

"I don't know she said something before her name."

"Try it."

"Okay."

She takes a deep breath "Strike Inazuma no megami!"

Her Zanpakutō changes into a lightning bolt shape.

Toshiro "Looks like you got your Shikai?!"

"Woah! So cool!"

She goes to touch it but Toshiro stops her.

Toshiro "Carefully test it out before you touch it. Try to cut that tree."

"Okay."

Her blade is a lot faster and instantly cuts it in half.

Toshiro "Woah that speed! I could barely follow it!"

Karin "That was fast!"

"I guess it's speed of light-ning."

Karin just looks at him.

Toshiro "Come on that was funny!"

"Your such a dork you know." She giggles.

Toshiro rolls his eyes "I'm aware. Did she tell you any moves?"

"A few names of stuff."

"Use one on that rock."

"Okay. Shōmei no kabe!" A wall of lightning forms around it.

Karin "Woah!"

"Shōmei no kabe means Wall of Lightning! Anything else? *Karin nods* Ok next rock."

"Sandāroa!" A large sound wave hits the rock shattering it.

Toshiro "Sandāroa Thunder Roar… "

"This probably isn't something I should do underground?"

"True… there's a big field in the woods I can flash step us there pretty quick?"

"Okay."

@the field.

Toshiro "There we are far enough away. The Soul Society shouldn't be destroyed. What else ya got?"

"Raiu!" Dark clouds come.

Toshiro "Oh no… I think you just summoned a thunderstorm!"

"Great! How do I undo it?!"

"Umm Inazuma you should tell her before everything is destroyed and I get blamed again!"

"You summon blizzards you should know!"

Thunder and Lightning start to appear.

Toshiro "I don't know because for me I say 'Kaitō suru Hyōrinmaru' meaning 'Thaw Hyōrinmaru' try 'Kuria Inazuma'!"

"Kuria Inazuma!" The clouds start to disappear.

Toshiro sighs relieved "Let's not use that for a while or get further away. I don't want to rebuild everything."

"I'm assuming I have to rebuild too?"

"Yup."

"Ok don't use the thunderstorm!"

"Good thing we left. My barracks would have been destroyed!"

"But they weren't!"

Toshiro sighs "True. What else you got?"

"Um Raitokēji!" A cage fall over Toshiro.

Toshiro sighs "Why am I in a cage?"

"I don't know?"

"Raitokēji means Light Cage. Can you undo this?"

"Umm haha so I don't know how."

Toshiro sighs "Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru. Freezing Scream."

The ice dragon screams and the light cage freezes and breaks.

"Don't put me a cage…"

"Sorry."

"Aim at a tree or something that isn't me."

"I said sorry!"

"How many moves do you know?"

"She said 6 things. One was Shikai so I know 5 moves."

"Okay what the last one?"

"Zappu to baindo!" A rope of lightning wraps around the tree.

Toshiro "Zap and Bind? If that was bind where is the-" he's interrupted by a flash of light.

Toshiro looks the tree and where the rope was is fried.

Toshiro looks at Karin "Woah! Your going to be fun to fight?"

Karin smiles and starts flouting.

Karin "Shiro what's happening?!"

"Don't worry it's fine."

"But why am I not on the ground?"

Toshiro laughs and 'flys' above her.

Karin "What the?"

"Are you really surprised I mean you've seen me fight? We can walk on air. Your starting to be able to. You can probably use Flash step if you really wanted to."

"Get me down!"

"What you scared of heights or something?"

"No this is just freaky!"

"Fine but we need to work on these too."

"Later."

They spend until lunch working on all her techniques (except Raiu). After lunch Toshiro tries to teach her the walking on air thing and Flash step. Karin gets flash step right away and is able to keep up with Toshiro.

10:47

Toshiro "We should head back this place isn't safe let's hurry back to the Seireitei."

"Okay."

They flash step over there and go to his room.

Karin collapses on his couch "My everything hurt!"

"I almost got hit by 8 bolts of lightning?"

"How do make all of it look and sound easy!"

"Because I'm already trained. Also I finished teaching you basic stuff."

"What you mean?"

"I mean the flash step you did? Suì-Fēng came up with it because it's faster then normal. She's Captain for the Stealth Force and the Fastest person in all the Seireitei. She taught Captains how to use it and we teach our Lieutenants and highest officers who deserve it. Like I've only showed Matsumoto, Izumi, and Heather how to use it. Now you. The swordsmanship you were taught? Your dad changed the basic fighting stance to the one you were taught which is harder, stronger, and it's difficult for someone to break that stance."

"Wait so my training is?"

"Captain level training? Yup."

"No wonder it's hard!"

"Don't complain your being taught right."

"True. What you drawing?"

She looks over the edge of his book.

Karin "Woah what!"

"Huh?" He keeps drawing.

Karin "Your really great at drawing."

"Thanks Rin."

He gives a small smile and finishes sketching it.

Karin looks at it amazed "You draw from memory right?"

"Yeah?"

"You draw to relax right?"

What you mean?"

"Your cute when you play dumb." She ruffles his hair.

"Why do you always touch my hair?"

"It's soft and fluffy! Plus it's cute!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Can you stop I would like to shower?"

"But you hair is soft!" She pouts.

Toshiro "I need to shower my hair is all sweaty."

"Not really actually?"

"I need to shower."

He tries to stand up but Karin stops him and kisses him then letting him go.

"Your so cute Rin." He smiles looking a little dazed.

Karin "What are you looking at?"

"Huh what?"

"Never mind go take a shower I want to shower after you."

"Okay."

He leaves and Karin keeps looking through his sketch book at his drawings. After a few minutes she stops on a picture of the two of them for minute.

"Wait did he actually draw little hearts around us? Shiro your adorable." She thinks and keeps looking.

She sees a check list and decides to read it.

"Karin's Train: 1. Teach her Shikai️ 2. Get her to learn her moves️ 3. Flashstep️ 4. Finish her training 5. Ask her on a date"

Karin blushes a lot "Shiro your a hopeless romantic." She whispers turning the page to find a list of possible places to go on a date. Some were crossed out, some had question marks, some erased, but still lots of places without marks.

Karin thinks "Is really going through this much trouble to plan the perfect date? God he's so adorkable. Shiro… you're going to kill me you clueless dork."

She hears the water turns off and puts his book back and brushes her hair. Toshiro changes and comes out.

Toshiro "Your turn Rin."

Karin's zoned out.

Toshiro "Rin go shower before I throw a towel at you."

Karin "Huh? Oh your out my turn!"

She goes to take a shower. Toshiro sits down drying his hair with his towel

"Rin's so weird." He thinks picking up his book.

Voice "But that's why your in love with her."

"Yeah. Wait Hyōrinmaru what you want?"

"To tease you a little. Your getting close to finishing her training?"

"What's your point?"

"Are you gonna ask her out on an actual date?"

"Th-that's none of your concern."

"Do you think you'll be able to go through with it? I mean your blushing right now and getting a little nervous."

"You find it amusing don't you?"

"Well of course. Your a total dork. Plus you've been getting a little nervous and more awkward?"

"Am not!"

"Uh huh? So what do you think the Captains will do when they find out you asked her on a date?"

"Nothing has happened remember."

"I'm just saying they will find out sooner or later. I'm curious about their reaction."

"Stay out of this."

"I'm going in order."

"Stop."

"Head Captain is fine with it as long as you still train her right. Suì-Feng would say it's inappropriate for you to date Ichigo's sister. Rose would play a song. Unohana knows but will probably laugh a little. Hirako would laugh and ask if you stupid reminding you about Hollowfication. Byakuya would remind you that Ichigo will kill you. Komarma will smile and laugh a little. Kyōraku would laugh and say about time. Kensei would tease you. Kenpachi would think you've gone soft. Mayuri would yell called it or no duh probably. And Ukitake would give you both candy and pinch your cheeks."

"Are you done messing with me?"

"I haven't said Lieutenants yet?"

"Stop."

"In order. Sasakibe doesn't care. Ōmaeda would be to busy eating to do anything other than laugh. Kira would be calming telling Hisagi to shut up-"

"Why?"

"Isane knows so she'll just smile and probably say something like so cute. Hinamori would say something like Shiro-chan has his first girlfriend. Renji knows but will tease you. Iba would laugh. Ise would probably smile and say that's cute. Hisagi would be screaming I knew it I told you Kira I was right. Matsumoto would tease you a little more. Yachiru would probably start singing Floofy and Rin-Rin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She would sing full song I just don't want to right now. Nemu would say it was obvious. Rukia would probably say something about the human world then Renji and Rangiku would join in and tell them about that."

"Now are you done?"

"Why are you getting nervous?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're so nervous."

"Am not!"

He hears the water turns off.

Hyōrinmaru "Your heart just sped up."

"Will you let me draw in peace?"

"What you gonna draw?"

"Something."

"Your girlfriend?"

Toshiro doesn't answer for a moment "I'm surprised how far she came so for."

"You just wanted to change the subject."

"Leave me alone I need talk to her without you in my head."

Karin comes out of the bathroom. She looks over to her boyfriend drawing with a lovesick smile.

Karin "Your so cute when make that face."

"What face?"

"That lovesick smile of yours! It's adorable!"

"Rin…"

"Aww so cute! Shiro your a lovable dork." She kisses him.

Toshiro "Hey I wasn't ready!"

"Your ready to fight anyone at anytime you weren't prepared for me to kiss you?"

"I told you there's a difference!"

"Quit pouting and kiss me idiot."

Karin grabs his shirt and kisses him. Afterwards Toshiro covers his face to hide his blush. He is usually fine if it's a kiss on the cheek or something but gets embarrassed and shy if she suddenly kisses him on the lips.

Karin "Dork. Goodnight love you Shiro."

"I'm not a dork… Goodnight Rin I love you too."

End chapter!!!


	16. Y-You’re Alive!

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 16

It's been a while so let's go to the World of the Living today!!

Short reminder The people there are Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and King is in Toshiro's Gigai.

Rangiku is walking around the town by herself when she sees a man that looks really familiar. She tries to get a better look at his face. The man sees her.

Rangiku is almost in tears "G-gin?"

Man "Ran-chan?"

"Gin is it really you?"

"It's me Ran-chan."

Rangiku leaps into a hug.

Rangiku "But you- you died?"

"I can explain to you what happened. Come to my apartment?"

"Yes."

They go Rangiku can't believe it. Gin her childhood friend who she thought died was alive and hiding.

@his apartment.

Gin "I know your mad at me Ran-chan but please listen."

"I will Gin."

She sits down on the couch and Gin hands her drink before sitting next to her.

Gin "After my battle with Aizen I managed to live barely. I bought this apartment not long after I joined him so I moved in here. Do you know why I was a double spy?"

"No."

"It was to protect you. When we were kids Aizen stole most of you power. It was then I decided to kill him no matter what. I joined him and the 13 Court Guard Squad. I had no choice. I needed to get what was stolen from you. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you where I was going. I couldn't tell you. After the betrayal I thought I would never see you again. That's why before I left I apologized. Ran-chan I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to leave you. I understand you should probably kill me right now I'm a traitor to both sides. You know my reason for it now. But before you kill me I want you to take me to Soul Society."

"What! They will kill you!"

"Please Ran-chan take me as your prisoner. I have to explain to Head Captain I want everyone to know the truth."

"O-okay Gin."

"Can you take me over without telling the ones stationed with you if possible? I don't want to fight them all!"

"Okay. I'll take you in the morning. Meet me in the park at 6:30am?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Gin."

She is in tears.

Gin "I'm alive. I'm so glad you are to!!" He hugs her as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Skip to tomorrow Morning!!!

Rangiku starts walking to the park at 6:20 and Gin leaves a few minutes later.

6:28 Rangiku gets there and sees Gin sitting on bench waiting for her.

Rangiku "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes also put a binding Kidō on me and have your Zanpakutō pointed at my neck. That way if I can't do anything and am your prisoner."

"Okay."

Both are in Soul form.

Rangiku "Bakudō #1 Sai."

She opens the Senkaimon. And puts her sword to his neck.

Rangiku "You have a plan right?"

"Yes just take me to head Captain. Please."

"Okay."

They go to the Soul Society and surprisingly no one sees them. They get to Squad 1.

Sasakibe "Lieutenant Matsumoto! What is going on?!"

Matsumoto "I found Gin and brought him to see Head Captain."

"Why you should have just killed him!"

"Please let me see Head Captain." Matsumoto says still with her Zanpakutō at Gin's throat.

Sasakibe "Yes in here."

He goes into Head Captains office.

Yama "What is it Sasakibe?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto brought someone from the human world. Someone we thought was dead."

"Bring them in."

Matsumoto walks in with her Zanpakutō at Gin's neck to prove he is her prisoner.

Yama's eyes widen "Gin Ichimaru!"

Gin "Hello."

"Why did you bring him here! He is a traitor to both sides!"

"He tried to save us! He healed me during the battle with Aizen! During the battle the only person he fought was Ichigo and he held back almost completely! I think we should hear his side of the story!"

"Please listen to what I have to say. Put as much Kidō around me as you want. You can have Sasakibe and your own Zanpakutō's pointed at me. I only ask you listen and if Ran-chan can leave? There is something I don't want you to know yet Ran-chan. Not until I know it's okay."

She looks at Gin confused then at Yama.

Yama "Okay. Lieutenant Matsumoto please leave. Sasakibe keep your Zanpakutō pointed at his back."

"Yes sir."

Yama puts a lot of Kidō around Gin Sasakibe has his sword at his neck and Rangiku leaves.

Yama "Speak."

Gin "Thank you sir. It is true. I betrayed not only you all but Aizen to. I understand I can't be trusted. I know you want to kill me right now so thank you for letting me speak. I did it to save my father. And his father. But mostly I had to do it to save my wife and my son."

"Your wife and son?! You don't have either!"

"I wiped everyone's memories. My wife doesn't know she married me and doesn't know about her son. I know you think I'm lying but I wouldn't come here if I was. I wouldn't risk my life if it wasn't true."

"Who is your wife?"

"Why it's *not saying yet* of course."

"WhAt!!"

"Correct. She is my wife. I don't want her or my son to know yet. Can you please let me tell them. I will tell them in a Captains/Lieutenant meeting each of you can have your Zanpakutō's drawn. I will give you mine right now if I could move. Sasakibe can you take my Zanpakutō and toss it over there or something?"

"Captain?"

"Take it. Gin who is your son?"

"I would like to tell all of you at once? Can I confess during a meeting tomorrow? I will gladly stay in a cell as long as Aizen isn't there."

"Sasakibe. Take him to the cell. Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting for all Captains and their lieutenants. The lieutenants from the World of the Living will come for it."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Head Captain. I would bow but I can't move anything."

Sasakibe takes him the prison and tells the lieutenants in the World of the Living about the meeting. He tells Rangiku to just remain here and help her Captain. Rangiku heads out to see how Captain is doing training Karin.

Rangiku thinks as she walks to her barracks "Gin is alive? He asked me bring him here? He knows he would be killed! Why did Gin ask for me to leave? What doesn't he want me to know?"

She gets to her barracks and sees that there is some paperwork. She decides to resume her duties as Lieutenant and starts working. Not long after.

Toshiro and Karin walk in laughing.

Toshiro "Matsumoto?! What are you doing here?"

Rangiku "Something umm… came up. So I had to come back. The other Lieutenants from the World of the Living are coming back too."

"So you guys are leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika alone?"

"They have King?"

"True. So what came up?"

"There's a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss it. You- you'll find out then."

Toshiro looks confused. Rangiku has always told him.

Toshiro "Matsumoto?"

"You'll see tomorrow. So how's the training coming?"

"She keeps beating me!!"

"Is she really that good?"

"Yeah we are gonna practice before breakfast wanna come? To take your mind off things?"

"Sure that would be nice Captain." She gives a weak smile

"I can't tell him Gin is here. He hated Gin more than anyone." Rangiku thinks as the three go to secret training room.

Rangiku "You two made this place a mess!"

"It's fine. It's a private training room so it doesn't matter."

"Think of it as an obstacle course!"

Toshiro and Rangiku look at Karin confused.

Karin "You don't know what an obstacle course is?!"

Toshiro "I bunch of problems in your way?"

"A bunch of stuff in a line?"

"You two are hopeless! Next time in the World of the Living I'm taking all of you to an obstacle course! The one at the theme park is fun!"

The two Soul Reaper are even more confused.

Karin "Really?"

"A park based around one thing?"

"Shiro your even more hopeless!"

"Shut up and let's fight."

"Gladly!"

They draw their Zanpakutō's and start fighting. Rangiku is amazed at how much Karin has grown.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" He yells releasing his Shikai.

Karin smiles "Strike Inazuma no megami!"

She releases her Shikai as well.

Rangiku is speechless. Toshiro sends an Ice dragon towards her. A bolt of lightning shatters it. Rangiku stares in awe as the two fight.

Toshiro "I can tell your holding back!"

"Well duh! I can't fully control this!"

"Are you ready for me to do this?"

"Do it!"

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

He changes into his immature Bankai (still won't show Karin his mature Bankai)

Rangiku "What are you doing?!"

Karin "Relax we've done this before!"

Toshiro "Yeah we only had to be at Squad 4 for 2 hours it's fine!"

He and Karin clash swords again. Both are fighting with their full strength. Later on in the battle.

Karin "You're down to one petel, Shiro!"

Toshiro "Then I better end this now, Rin."

Both are bleeding a bit.

"Go ahead and try! Shōmei no kabe!" Karin says as a wall of lightning forms around Toshiro.

Toshiro "Not bad. I'm going to change on a few minutes so let's end this. Hyōrinmaru now!"

The ice dragon he summoned screams. The wall of lightning freeze and Toshiro flash steps over to Karin and points his Zanpakutō at her neck. She has hers pointed at his heart.

Toshiro "Let's call the one a tie?"

"Fine. Better undo your Bankai boy unless you want me to see your Adult form?"

He undoes his Bankai "Very funny Rin. As if I'm going to willing show you that in training!"

The two laugh.

Toshiro "So Matsumoto what you think? I did pretty good training her!"

Matsumoto "One you both are crazy. Two did she use Shikai?"

"Yeah I learned it a few days ago."

"She went against your Bankai?"

"Yeah you just saw."

"You both are covered in blood!"

"It went better than yesterday though."

"Yeah that hurt. I'm so glad I took half a step back. You would of cut my leg off!"

"I said sorry!"

Matsumoto "You both are crazy! Let me bandage you both up or go to Squad 4!"

"Sheesh Matsumoto when did you get so worried?"

"I always worry for you Captain. Not just because your my Captain. You're still a child you both are!"

"We're fine Rangiku-San." Karin smiles.

Toshiro "Sorry for making you worry Matsumoto."

"Let's all go bandage you both up."

"Yes Matsumoto."

"Yes Rangiku-San."

The three go to the first aid kit and Matsumoto starts bandaging the two kids up.

Rangiku "Karin your Shikai? What's the name your Zanpakutō?"

"Inazuma no megami."

"Lightning Goddess?"

"Yeah."

"Great two element Zanpakutō's. If you two aren't careful you'll destroy everything."

"Probably."

"Captain don't say probably remember what happened when you first learned 'that'?"

"Uhhh let's not bring that up?"

"Why what happened?"

"One of Captains moves is Storm Summoning."

"It's one of my most basic moves but it's my most dangerous so I don't like to use it."

"When he first used it he nearly froze half the Seireitei!"

"What Shiro!"

"I was 6 give me a break!" He pouts blushing slightly.

Karin "Seriously a 6 year old nearly destroyed the Seiretei?!"

"Hey I had only just became a Soul Reaper! Don't expect me to be perfect just because I'm a prodigy!"

"Shiro I already know your not perfect but to me you are." She kisses his cheek making him blush.

Matsumoto "Captain your such a dork. Give me your arm so I can wrap it."

"Okay. I'm not a dork!"

"Captain. Don't move or I'll end up tying this wrong."

"S-sorry."

He sits quietly as she finishes. Matsumoto starts bandaging Karin when she finishes. Toshiro (of course) closes his eyes while Rangiku wraps Karin's chest.

Rangiku "Captain your so innocent."

Toshiro "I'm not a pervert. Unlike Hisagi and the unseated officers."

"Hisagi is crazy. But has more self control than the unseated officers."

"He's learned by now when not to mess with anyone."

"Even when drunk. All he does is flirt and the worst he'd do is kiss my hand. So he's gotten better."

"True."

"He does cook really good too though."

"True."

"Fair point."

"Oh Captain how'd the recruiting go?"

Toshiro groans "That was a mess! I barely got 11's papers yesterday!"

"He stressed himself a lot."

"Well duh! When Matsumoto is gone then Izumi takes over her part. He can't help me with recruiting though and I've always never cared that much!"

"I end up telling him most people."

"I've only actually chosen a few. Like Izumi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Izumi is skilled in all categories."

"Hasn't he been working on Bankai?"

"Yeah and you should to!"

"You should be more worried about switching forms and controlling your power."

"Fair enough."

"Rangiku-San you don't have Bankai yet?"

"Haineko doesn't listen to me!"

"She's stubborn like you."

"I'm not that stubborn!"

"Whatever just finish bandaging Rin."

"Yeah yeah I'm almost done."

She finishes bandaging the young girl's chest and back up. Karin puts her kimono back on and ties it.

Karin "You can open your eyes now I'm dressed."

Toshiro "Finally."

He opens his eyes as Matsumoto is wrapping Karin's arm.

Matsumoto "Neither of you held back did you?"

"I didn't hold back to much. Unlike someone here!"

"I refuse to show her my Adult Bankai. Besides you held back that lightning froze faster than usual!"

"Why don't you show her your Adult Bankai?"

"I'm not a fan of that form."

"But you look so sexy as an adult!"

"Stop calling me that! You're making me very uncomfortable!!"

Matsumoto giggles "Everyone loves when you go Bankai? Especially the lower rank female Soul Reapers."

Toshiro "Unfortunately for them I'm not here to please them. You guys have to stop using me for sales at WSA?"

"I was thinking adding Hitsukarin to list of sales? Magazines about you two will sell out fast?"

"No thanks!"

"Matsumoto our relationship is supposed to be a secret. And as far as my Bankai I don't use it to please you guys. I use it when I have to."

Karin "I'm still really curious?"

"No it's a pain to use. I have to practice with it and it's not safe to have anyone around. Matsumoto is the only one who can easily withstand the cold and she has to stay kinda far."

"He doesn't like me being there but last time I came down to tell him dinner was ready he was unconscious! So I don't let him practice on it alone for to long."

"I was unconscious because I fell asleep? I was training for over 24 hours straight I was exhausted!"

"What did I tell you about training 24 hours straight?"

"To not do it…"

"Oh Captain you never listen."

"I listen sometimes?"

"Your banned from three arcades in the human world?"

"I'm not banned they just prefer I don't come back."

"Why is he banned?"

"I beat a few high scores."

"He beat all the high scores, broke two machines, the ticket dispensers ran out of tickets, nearly bought _all_ the prizes but the manager made him leave!"

"Captain can get competitive sometimes."

"Only a little." Toshiro says shyly.

Karin "A little? Shiro you managed to break Whack a Mole and Skyball!"

"Those were poorly made I didn't swing or throw that hard."

"The hole in the wall and dented machine beg to differ."

"Remember Karin we're Souls who have been trained to fight. In Gigai our power is limited. I still accidentally knock people out by barely hitting them. Captain always ends up breaking stuff."

"Yeah you almost broke my friends face when we first met."

"You kicked your soccer ball at the back of my head. All I did was return it before it hit me."

"Whatever it was years ago."

"Yeah. Matsumoto your not going to let us train for a while are you?"

"You can go back to training after breakfast."

"Okay what time is it?"

"7:26 you both got here pretty early. I'm surprised you usually sleep late Captain?"

"Not really."

"Your usually barely getting up."

"I stay up working most nights. Besides 7:30 is still pretty early."

"That's around the time i leave my house for school?"

"I forgot how annoying school was!"

"When we were stationed there and had to go undercover that was really annoying! The clothes were weird!"

"Matsumoto you were the only one happy about the way the clothes fit."

"No you didn't complain!"

"I was I'm just mature enough to not complain 24/7."

"Not completely true. There was that time that Mayuri-"

Toshiro covers her mouth "We don't need to bring that week up. We don't need anyone else to know about that."

"Know about what?" Karin asks.

Toshiro blushes "N-nothing!"

"Shiro…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No means no!"

Karin gives him the puppy dog eyes and Toshiro refuses to look at her.

Matsumoto laughs "Why don't you just give in now and save yourself some time Captain!?"

"I don't want her to know! That was horrible! Mayuri is the devil!"

"I'm assuming Mayuri drugged you or something?"

"Yeah he mixed an experiment in Captains tea. Captain ended up turning into a toddler! It was adorable!"

Toshiro blushes "Matsumoto!!!"

"What you look so cute!!"

"I still hate you for that."

"Mayuri turned you into a toddler?!" Karin asks laughing.

Toshiro puts his face on his knees "Just kill me now…"

"Aww Shiro." Karin says playing with his hair.

Toshiro "Don't touch my hair."

Karin "Your adorable when you pout."

"Rin…" Matsumoto giggles.

Rangiku "I'll go make breakfast it should be done in half an hour. Don't kill each other."

"We know." They say in unison.

Rangiku leaves.

Karin "So what happened?"

"Ummm that's a sorta embarrassing story." He rubs his neck nervously.

Karin "Now I'm really curious!"

"Rin no."

"Rin yes. Tell me please?"

"Don't give me that look!"

"Please~?"

"Your not gonna stop are you?"

"Not until you tell me."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Now story!"

"Probably around 18 years ago Mayuri mixed an experiment into my drink and it turned me into a 3 year old. Thats all you need to know."

"What else?"

"I don't want to say it."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Why? You embarrassed?"

"Duh!"

"You're such a dork. Spill it. It can't be that bad."

"3 year old Captain. Really. Do I have to say more?"

"Yes."

"(I'm so using memory spray on you)." He mumbles.

Karin "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So what the story?"

"Long story short. It took a week for it where off. During that week it was a nightmare. Matsumoto took my Zanpakutō. Said it wasn't safe."

"You will tell me full story one day."

"No. Not if I erase your memory of the last 5 minutes."

"That's low."

"So is my amount of spray left. This would only make you forget the last 30 seconds."

Karin rolls her eyes "Point taken. Your so lame!"

"No lamer than you." He says as he kisses her cheek.

They go upstairs and sit on the couch while Rangiku makes breakfast. Rangiku comes out with plates for them.

Rangiku "I'm impressed at how far you've come Karin? It's only been maybe 4 days and you already know Shikai?"

"Yup!"

"Captain how did you train her so fast?"

"Well the day after we came I transferred part of my power to her. So she got her Zanpakutō then. Rin said she was having dreams about her Zanpakutō calling her for two weeks before getting her Zanpakutō. The night after that she heard her Zanpakutō's voice clearly. From there we started fighting with our Zanpakutō's."

"So after one day of training her you thought it was okay to fight her with your Zanpakutō?"

"Relax I didn't use my Shikai until the next day. Her idea for me to use it. The same day I started using my Bankai."

"Captain!"

"My immature Bankai!"

"Ugh Captain your a handful." Matsumoto shakes her head.

Toshiro "No what was a handful was trying to do all the paperwork and train her."

"You did still have Izumi?"

"Yeah true I gave him half."

"Ugh captain you stress yourself to much."

"I think I'm fine."

"Are we training when we finish eating?"

"Yup!"

"I'll call Squad 4."

"We'll be fine! I'm not saying I'm going easy on her. I'm just saying I won't kill her."

"Um what are you two gonna tell Ichigo? I mean about her training?"

"Stuck with wooden swords and hand to hand combat."

"Seriously Captain?"

"Rin you going with it?"

"What my brother doesn't know won't kill him."

The two laugh and Matsumoto sighs.

Rangiku "So anyone know about you know what?"

"Mayuri figured out by going through camera footage from the human world, Izumi knows because Mayuri called us out when he was here, Unohana and probably Isane know, and Head Captain knows."

"Head Captain is okay with it?!"

"Yeah as long as it doesn't affect our training. He's watched us train and saw that we both were willing to kill each other even if we didn't want to."

"When did he find out?"

"The day we told you we were coming here."

"When Shiro transferred part of his power I collapsed for a minute and he started freaking out giving it away."

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to die." He rolls his eyes and finishes eating.

Rangiku "You better not kill each other."

"We won't."

The two go back to the training room.

Toshiro "I wonder what's up with her?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean she's different. Sure she always tries to protect me and bandages me up after battles but she seems different?"

"Maybe it's about what happened that made her and the other two Lieutenants come back?"

"Maybe but what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Let me know what's up when you do."

"I will."

He looks towards the door worried for his Lieutenant. Toshiro and Karin start training again. The two end up training all day and Matsumoto heals them a bunch.

Night

Toshiro "We should all be heading back. It's getting late."

"Yeah."

"Your right let's all go."

The start walking over to their rooms.

Toshiro "Matsumoto what time is the meeting?"

"7:30."

"Okay. What for?"

"It's best for you to see for yourself… I can't."

"Matsumoto? Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that what happened was unexpected and amazing but I know what will happen though."

"Matsumoto?"

"Goodnight Captain. Goodnight Karin."

Matsumoto leaves and goes into her room. She sits against her wall almost in tears

"Gin… what? What don't you want me to know yet?"

Toshiro and Karin.

"She's not okay." Toshiro whispers to himself.

Karin "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know she hasn't looked this sad since-" he stops himself then sighs "She'll be okay. Go shower and get ready for bed. I'll shower after you."

"Okay? Is she really going to be okay?"

"Yes I know Matsumoto."

"Okay."

Karin leaves.

Toshiro thinks to himself while he waits "I haven't seen Matsumoto make that look since _he_ died? What could have happened?"

He hangs up his Coat and Zanpakutō.

After both of them shower.

Toshiro "I'll probably be gone when you wake up. You can just stay in here or go practice with my Squad if your ready to deal with them. Don't push yourself I'm not going to be able to monitor your spirit energy as carefully. Also if you do train with my Squad members use the wooden sword and don't kill them."

"Okay. I'll probably go train with them while you're gone. I won't kill them as long as they don't kill me."

"Okay. Goodnight Rin. See you when I get back."

"Goodnight Shiro."

The two fall asleep.

Meanwhile Rangiku

Rangiku leans against the wall beside her bed.

"Gin… what is it? What are you hiding? I've missed you… I just found you alive now you're gonna be killed. Gin… what are you thinking? Is this worth being killed over?"

She goes and looks out her window. Staring at the moon.

Meanwhile in Squad 1 prison cell…

Gin sits beside the window looking around outside

"Ran-chan… i know you're staring at the moon, the same as me, just wondering what I'm hiding. I promise. You'll find out tomorrow. I'm not sure how you'll react Ran-chan. I'm sure you'll understand though. I should be more worried about how _he_ will react. It won't be good but I can't live in the shadows anymore. I want to confess. Just how do I do that…"

He opens his eyes completely and looks towards Squad 10

"Tomorrow morning… truth will be heard"

Aloud he says "Ran-chan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left."

Meanwhile Rangiku jolts up as if hearing his voice

"Gin…"

End chapter!!!

Gin didn't die in my heart. He honestly did **NOT** deserve to die!!!


	17. It Can’t Be True…

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 17

Morning 6:30

Toshiro wakes up and quietly gets ready so he doesn't wake Karin. After he gets ready he goes to get Matsumoto. Toshiro knocks on her door and tells her to hurry.

She comes out and they start walking. Rangiku isn't herself and Toshiro is getting worried.

Toshiro "Matsumoto? Are you sure your okay?"

Rangiku replies almost emotionless "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

Toshiro's eyes widen "Matsumoto? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Captain. It's nothing."

Realizing he shouldn't pry Toshiro sighs "Okay? So what has happened with the human world mission?"

"Your roommates are idiots, I feel bad for you and King, Renji has been staying with me so he doesn't have to clean Uruhara's shop, and Rukia is still in Ichigo's closet. Rukia and Renji came back to the Soul Society last night. Everything has been pretty calm. Less high level hollows."

"Rin was the reason there was so many right?"

"Possibly."

"Thought so. Let's get going."

7:30 the meeting is about to start.

Yama "I call this meeting to order. Yesterday morning Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku brought someone as a hostage over to us. Someone we all thought was dead."

Kenpachi "If they were her hostage and we thought they were dead why didn't she kill them?"

Everyone turns to Rangiku. Even Toshiro is confused.

Komarma "Who is it?"

Yama "Sasakibe, bring him out."

Sasakibe walks in with his blade at Gin's neck. Everyone can't believe why he is here.

Suì-Fēng "What is the meaning of this! Matsumoto why did you bring that traitor here?!"

Kira "How is he still alive!"

Toshiro looks at Rangiku worried and whispers "Matsumoto??"

Renji "You could have told us he was alive Matsumoto?!"

Rukia "Why did you bring him?!"

Rangiku "I know I should have killed him when I saw him. But he saved me during the battle with Aizen. During the battle he didn't fight anyone other than Ichigo. And he told Ichigo to stop fighting him and fight Aizen instead!"

"Gin is this true?"

"It is. Ichigo charged at me so I fought him but held back enough so I didn't do any real damage to him. Think about it the whole battle where was I? I was sitting out because I wanted to kill Aizen! My reasons and methods were different. I admit being a double spy? Not one of my best ideas. But I did it to save someone. To get back what was stolen from her."

Toshiro "Can we believe anything he says!"

Rangiku "Captain I know how much you hate him but what he is saying is true."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know when he is lying. The battle with Aizen? I was keeping an eye on him. He only wanted to fight Aizen."

"That's right Ran-chan."

"Head Captain why did you allow him here?!"

"He is okay if I kill him. He came here knowing he would be killed. He wanted to tell everyone the truth about why he did what he did."

"I know you all hate me. I know you all are tempted to kill me right now. I can't stop you. I asked Sasakibe to give Yama my Zanpakutō, I'm tied down with Kidō. If you try to kill me I can't move. But before you do hear my reasons? Please?"

"State all your reasons."

"I needed to do in order to fix everything. My best friends spirit energy was stolen from her when we were kids. Isn't that right Ran-chan?"

"I can kinda remember that."

"Aizen sent someone to steal your spirit energy. Before they did you had higher spirit energy than I did. We were both child prodigies but Aizen robbed you of that. I knew then I had to kill him."

"Gin…"

Yama "That's not your only reason Ichimaru. You mentioned something else yesterday?"

"Correct. I also had to do it so save my family. My father, grandfather, and mostly my wife and son."

"That's a lie!"

"You've never had a wife or a son!"

"And you said all your family was dead!"

"Can I fight him yet?"

"Settle down children!" Yama says hitting the ground with his cane before continuing "Name all of them."

Gin looks down in front of him "I would like to only name my wife and son right now. If I say other two you would believe me even less. My wife's not the biggest surprise. Our son you'll have doubts but it may make sense."

"Name only those two for now."

"Thank you. Both of you are here. Before I say your names and look at you just know. Son, me and your mother didn't abandon you. If you let me explain it to you I will. My wife I know you will listen. Son, please don't run away when I look at you. You're going to not believe me but just know we didn't abandon you. Me and your mother both loved you. We just couldn't take care of you. Your mother doesn't even remember giving birth to you. Everyone had their memory erased. Son please let me explain to you everything. My wife I know you will listen. Son please let me explain everything."

He opens his eyes and turns to his wife "My wife was Rangiku. And our son is…"

As he says the name and looks towards him the temperature drops.

End chapter!!!


	18. I’m Not…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _"And our son… is you… Toshiro"_

 _The temperature drops_

Chapter 18

The other Captains and Lieutenants are to shocked to say anything.

Toshiro "Your lying! Your not my parents!" Rangiku "I think I would remember giving birth?"

Gin "I wiped everyone's memories inside the Seireitei. Son-"

Temperature drops again.

Toshiro "Don't call me that!! Your not my parents you can't be!!"

"But it's true. Shiro-chan please calm down."

"Don't call me that! You can't be my parents!! My parents died!"

"I told the woman who raised your mother to tell you that because I wasn't sure if I would ever come back."

Hinamori "Gin your lying!! I've been with Shiro-chan his whole life! You were never there and Matsumoto wasn't either! Matsumoto didn't show up until he became a Soul Reaper!"

"Hinamori how much older are you than my son?"

"I'm not your son!!"

"15 years."

"It was to difficult to wipe your memory. Since you were still a 4 year old. I only changed it. What do you believe happened to Toshiro's parents."

"They died by a hollow."

"Think carefully."

"They died by a hollow that's all I remember and that afterwards there was a man walking away crying."

"I left my son there to be raised where it was safe. I changed your memory so you wouldn't tell him anything."

"I'm not your son! Your a liar and a traitor who would believe you?!"

Mayuri "You know now that you think about it. Hitsugaya does slightly resemble them. His eye color is a mix of theirs, he has his mothers large eyes, and his dads white hair."

Unohana "Matsumoto did have signs that she has went through childbirth and had her memory erased."

Renji "Matsumoto has always been a mother figure for Hitsugaya?"

Rukia "Maybe it's because part of her knew she was?"

The other Captains and Lieutenants start agreeing that it does make sense and that could be true.

Clouds form in the room.

Toshiro looks at Rangiku and Gin.

Toshiro "No. That can't be? I'm not."

Snow falls from the clouds in the room.

Byakuya "Hitsugaya your spirit energy."

Gin "Son calm down."

Snow becomes hail as Toshiro yells "Stop!! You're lying!! You all are! It's not true!!"

Toshiro runs out.

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku "Captain!"

Hinamori "Shiro-chan?"

Gin "Toshiro… I knew he would run but I didn't expect him to go during the meeting…"

A tear rolls down Gins cheek Rangiku falls to the floor on her knees in tears.

Rangiku "Gin why? Why did you erase my memory?"

"I had to Ran-chan. I didn't want to but you asked me to erase your memory and hide our son. You knew my entire plan. The reason for my betrayal. You told me to erase your memory so you forgot."

The other Captains are speechless and shocked looking at the ice in the room.

Rangiku "I always thought of Captain as my son. Was because part of me knew he was?"

Gin "Yama please. He is my son. I need him to understand that we didn't abandon him! I don't care about my life. I came here knowing it should be ended. Please I beg you. Let me and Rangiku go after him."

Hinamori "It's best to leave him right now. I know the way Shiro-chan is. He's going out to the lake to be alone. Let him be."

"Hinamori he is my son I can't-"

"I've grown up with him. Let him be alone he needs time to think. You can't just tell him that and expect him to be okay. He spent years wondering what if his parents hadn't died. If he knew you were alive he would think he was abandoned. He does think he was abandoned! I've spent years trying to help him! It took even longer for him to accept that his parents dying wasn't his fault! You don't understand what he went through in Rukon! Most of are from there but trust me your experiences aren't as bad! Shiro-chan's life just changed! He's scared and confused! Leave him be so he can think!"

"Hinamori is right. He is our son but she's been with him longest. Give him some time he'll come around."

Mayuri "Uhh don't count on that being anytime soon."

Kyōraku "True he's pretty stubborn and you know it."

Kenpachi "Plus he's been training with that girlfriend of his."

Ukitake "He didn't let that affect his training but this might."

"Wait my son has a girlfriend?!"

Kira "I don't know but him and that girl are pretty close."

Hisagi "I told you they were a thing Kira."

Yachiru "Floofy and Rin-Rin are a couple!"

Renji "Obviously!"

Rukia "You would now Renji you stalked him?"

"I wasn't the only one!"

"Children please."

"She's looking for him…" Hinamori says quietly before continuing "Karin is looking for Shiro-chan. I think she felt his spirit energy raise then him run off. I think she's worried for him. Leave them. Karin is probably the best person for him to be with."

Hirako "When did you become mature?"

"Shiro-chan is very important to me. I hate when he's upset and I've seen him with Karin. He forgets about stress and work for a while and just relaxes. He's not as tense."

"Okay seriously what happened to my Lieutenant she isn't this mature Mayuri did you do something?"

"No not this time."

Momo kicks her Captain "Mature enough for you?"

"I'm making everything reversed for you later."

Yama "Lieutenant Matsumoto. You and Gin stay here. Everyone else dismissed."

"Yes."

Everyone leaves.

Yama "Sasakibe, undo your Kidō and you may go."

"What? Y-yes sir."

He undoes his Kidō and leaves.

Gin "Thank you Head Captain. Ran-chan I'm so sorry."

Rangiku hugs him both are in tears.

Yama "Gin that probably wasn't the best way to tell Hitsugaya he's you're son?"

"I know but that was the only way you would allow probably. I am a traitor for both sides. I wouldn't trust me either."

"True. For the time being I suggest that you both stay at 10th but don't bother your son to much. His life just changed. Gin he has always hated you and saw Matsumoto as a mother figure."

"We're aware."

"Maybe if someone didn't stalk him when he was younger…"

"Ran-chan I was finally able to confess after 50 years. Not only that I confessed to all the Captains and Lieutenants. Shiro was probably scared."

"His hands were in fist, he was trying not to grab Hyōrinmaru, and he was shaking."

"Plus his eyes were full of fear."

"Remember the only time he accidentally summons hail is when he feels completely broken."

"Captain hasn't accidentally summoned a storm in 40 years. Not since he first became a Soul Reaper."

"And then it was only snow."

"Yeah."

"Look."

Yama points at the clouds and hail. The hail falling becomes harder and is slowing down then speeding up.

Yama "He's trying to regain control of himself. But failing. We know how hard it is to get him to lose control."

"Toshiro…"

"Captain… You've always been so strong and held together. Never felt sad but never felt happy."

They notice it get colder and hail harder.

Yama "He's never made it this cold or hail this hard?"

"Once he did."

"Huh?"

"In the private training room a few years after when he was a 3rd seat. Captain Shiba said something. That night I found Toshiro in the training room alone surrounded by ice. Hail everywhere. It only hails when he…" Rangiku covers her mouth in horror "No. He he's c-crying?"

Gin looks down "Because of me."

Yama "It would be best to give him and Karin time off."

"Agreed Head Captain."

"You can go now. Matsumoto don't let anyone try to kill him yet."

"Yet?"

"I still don't know what do with him. Just keep him alive until I do."

"Yes captain."

"That's fair."

Let's go back to when Toshiro ran away!!

Toshiro looks at the Captains and Lieutenants "Stop!! You're lying!! You all are! It's not true!!" He yells before running out of the meeting.

Toshiro hears a few people calling him but keeps running turning into flash step. He goes to the lake and sits down.

Toshiro starts thinking to himself "It's not true! It can't be true! They're all wrong!!"

He throws a rock into the lake and tries regaining control but fails.

"Even if they are my parents then that means they abandoned me… They left me alone! Those two aren't my parents! They aren't!!"

He throws another rock into the lake and a tear rolls down his cheek

"It's not true…" he whispers to himself.

He sits there thinking for a few hours when he hears footsteps behind him.

Voice "Shiro?"

Toshiro "Hey Rin…"

Karin "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened I felt your spirit energy increase a lot then it felt you ran over here?"

"I'm fine."

Karin sits next him.

"You can talk to me. I hate seeing you upset." "It's nothing I'm fine."

"Look at me and say that."

He turns over to her "I'm fine nothing happened…"

"Your lying. I can see it your eyes. Your in pain."

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk to about it."

"Well when your ready to talk. I'm ready to listen."

She gives him a weak smile before kissing him.

"Thanks Rin. Your always there for me and I'm there for you." He smiles a broken smile.

Toshiro "So what went on when I was gone?"

"I went training with your squad."

"How'd you do?"

"I won all except Izumi that was a tie."

"You tied with Izumi?!"

"Yeah why?"

"He is the most skilled swordsman I have!"

"He was surprised when I was able to use his sword to jump and kick him. Size sorta an advantage though."

"Yeah Izumi is 5.5 and slim most guys there are taller and broader than he is."

"True Izumi was hard to dodge he's fast. In the end he had his sword at my neck and mine at his heart. It was to close to call it so we went with tie."

"Oh good job."

"Thanks."

She holds his hand and they watch the water. After a while she looks at her boyfriend who's eyes are full of tears. Toshiro wants to cry but refuses. She hears him mumbling to himself.

Karin kisses him "I'm here for you. I don't know what's going on but I'm sure everything will work out." She smiles.

Toshiro "I- I really hope you're right. But I'm not sure it will be."

"Whenever your ready I'm willing to listen."

"You sure it's kinda weird?"

"You're upset I want to help."

"Thank you Rin. I love you."

"I love you too. What's going on?"

"Yesterday morning Matsumoto brought someone we thought was dead here as her hostage. Matsumoto and that man were very close. That man is Ichimaru Gin."

"Gin? The traitor for both sides?"

"Yeah. The meeting earlier was about him. He said that he was fine with death as long as he could confess something. He explained why he did what did. He said that it was to save his family. And that I'm… his son. And that my mother is Matsumoto… Gin is a lier. He was double spy. I can't believe him. It's not true I'm not his son! I'm not! It's all a lie!!"

A tear falls down his cheek

"It's not true… it can't be true…"

Karin wraps her arms around him.

Toshiro "It's all a lie. All of them are lying. I'm not-"

"I'm sorry. No matter what I still love you and hate seeing you like this."

He wraps his arms around her "They abandoned me… they abandoned me and had the woman they left me with tell me they died because a hollow… Hinamori didn't even know that and we've together our whole lives… and she didn't even know."

Karin can feel him shaking.

Gin the traitor. One of the two people that Toshiro was willing to throw away his position as Captain. The position he loves and works so hard for! To kill. The man everyone thought was dead comes back and says he is his father. Karin can't imagine what it's like.

Karin "Why don't I take you to the human world for a while? You know to try take your mind off it?"

"Sure anything but going to my Squad. Matsumoto and Gin are both there."

"Okay I know first we need to get your Gigai then we can go Skiing!"

"Skiing?"

"Yeah you don't what skiing is?! Oh man this should be fun!"

"What is it?"

"Open the Senkaimon I'll explain on the way."

"Okay?"

He opens the Senkaimon and they go through.

Karin "So skiing is a winter sport where your feet are strapped to the skis and you slide down a mountain! It's awesome!"

"I am very much questioning your sanity. How can we do a winter sport it's summer?"

"You said the Senkaimon opens to anywhere right?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this place in the mountains where it snows all year so the ski place is always open."

"If this is an attempt to kill me."

"It's not. I love you I'm curious if you'd be good at snow boarding or skiing."

"What the difference?"

"Snowboarding is where you stand on one board and use gravity and body weight to move. Skiing is you have one thinner board strapped to each foot at use this stick like things and gravity to move. You have an Ice Zanpakutō this should be entertaining."

"That like me strapped you to a metal pole during a thunderstorm and saying 'You have a lightning Zanpakutō this should be entertaining.' It's probably not gonna end well for either of us."

"Ha ha. Let's go get your Gigai so that you can be seen."

"I really hope I'm still one piece." He sighs entering his room "Ugh Rin. Wait out there for second I need to drag a few unconscious corpses into the closet."

"Ummm?"

"Gigai. The three Lieutenants left their Gigais out. And I need to enter mine and change."

"Call them Gigais not unconscious corpses!"

"Well they look like dead people!"

"I'm coming in!"

"No don't!!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm changing!"

"Geez hurry!"

"Shut up I just need a shirt that isn't cover in stains!"

"Ugh hurry I look like I'm talking to a door!"

"You know what whatever I don't care coming in if you want but I don't have shirt on."

"I'm coming in. Besides it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before!"

"True. God why are the Squad 11 boys such barbarians!"

Voice "I'm not a barbarian. The mess is because Ikkaku got drunk."

Toshiro "Yumichika seriously I can't leave you all alone for what a week? Where's King?"

"Oh yeah he's one of these."

Yumichika gives Toshiro a cup with all the Soul candies.

Toshiro "Why are they all mixed?"

"Well Ikkaku thought it would be smart to leave them all in one place so he put them all in a cup."

Toshiro groans "Yumichika get out of your Gigai."

"Why don't you just use one of those?!"

"Because I don't want to see any of those three for reasons. You and Ikkaku are the only ones who weren't there so I can handle seeing you."

"What happened?"

"Life changing information."

"I'm assuming it wasn't good so you left?"

"Yeah… I don't want to deal with that right now can I just use your Gigai?"

"As long as Momone isn't in there for more than 20 seconds. Anything longer then I don't feel clean."

"Deal."

Yumichika jumps out of his body and they put a Soul Candy in.

"Nya."

Toshiro pops it out. "That was Renji's. Next?"

"Oh aren't you cute, Beshi"

Yumichika grabs his Zanpakutō handle as Toshiro quickly pops the Soul candy out

"Yumichika I took her out you don't have to fight yourself."

"Good."

Yumichika puts the candy in a separate cup with a note saying who it is.

"Okaii-Dokii what chu doing here Hitsugaya-chan, Pyon?"

Toshiro "Next!"

"Master Hitsugaya thank god!!"

Toshiro "This one is mine."

King "Your friends are monsters!"

"I know that. *yumichika slaps him* Oww Yumichika!"

"I'm not a monster. I told you Ikkaku was drunk."

King "You were to!"

Toshiro "See what I deal with Rin?"

Karin "I still feel bad for you."

Toshiro pops the candy out and puts king in his pocket before continuing looking for a somewhat clean shirt.

Yumichika "Your not gonna find a clean one just wear that hoodie you left in the closet."

"Is that clean?"

"By who's standards?"

"Mine."

"Then yes."

"Okay."

Toshiro puts the hoodie on.

Yumichika "So was the meeting for? Me and Ikkaku haven't heard anything and Rangiku didn't say before she left."

"A sorta personal issue. It doesn't concern any of the 13 Court Guard Squad members other than a few. I don't know why it had to be a meeting with Captains and Lieutenants."

"Hitsugaya?"

"What?"

"Something is different about you. You seem more tense than usual. How life changing was it?"

"Very. It doesn't concern you or anyone else. Come on Rin. Bye Yumichika. Clean this mess up." His voice was shaking when he was talking.

Toshiro and Karin leave. Toshiro's hands in fist shaking. He can feel himself wanting to grab his Zanpakutō and fight anything.

Karin rubs his head "It's okay Shiro."

She is surprised that he calmed down and didn't stop her.

Toshiro "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Everything will work out. Whether he was telling the truth or not. Things will work out."

The two go to ski place.

Let's check how Rangiku is reacting.

Rangiku "He and Karin both are gone I can't even track his spirit pressure!"

"Check your Soul Pager?"

Rangiku checks "He's the World of the Living with Karin?"

"For what?"

"Who knows. Karin is the person he trust the most though. For the past few years whenever something would happen he would go to her. It's safe to assume he told her and she took him somewhere fun to take his mind off it."

"What is their relationship?"

"Well they've both liked each other for a while. Most of us knew that but never said anything to him because he can and will freeze us. Toshiro asked her out not that long ago. It was around two weeks ago."

"First girlfriend?"

"Yup! He's such a dork with her it's adorable!"

Gin laughs a little.

Gin "Our son hates me."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Remember I don't know how long I have until Head Captain decides what to do with me."

"I know the way Captain is and I know what Karin is planning on doing."

"What you mean?"

"She's going to show him something fun then they are probably going to her house."

"Why?"

"To show him what it's like to have a family. I know that at the latest he will accept this is Christmas."

"Why is that?"

"If he doesn't come around by then Karin is going to have him help decorate with her family. His birthday is around Christmas too. Karin will make him realize that having a family isn't so bad."

"Do you really think he can accept me? He has always hated me. I nearly killed Hinamori. She's been there for him forever. I'm a little surprised that Toshiro went to Karin before her?"

"I'm not. Captain and his girlfriend have been friends for a while. Honestly multiple of us Soul Reapers shipped them! Hinamori was the one who made him realize his feelings for Karin."

"How?"

"By kissing him. Captain loves Momo as a sister and Karin a different way. He finally had enough courage to ask her out! I don't think they've been on an official date but they're always together."

"Wait so who was his first kiss any idea?"

"I think Momo or Karin but not sure?"

"Doesn't like to open up?"

"Rarely does. Usually if it's something he can't go to Karin for he talks in his sleep it's cute!"

"Thank you for watching over our son."

"Thank you for telling me everything."

A tear rolls down her cheek. Gin kisses her gently

"I didn't think I would ever be able to do that again."

Rangiku "I love you Gin."

"I love you to Ran-chan. I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

"I do Gin. I forgave you when I thought you died. When you saved me. Gin!"

She wraps her arms around him "Imagine what would have happened if there was no Aizen. No Quincy war. Imagine what our lives would have been like we raised our son? How do you think he would've turned out?"

"Even more powerful but just as stubborn."

They keep talking.

Let's go back to Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro looks at mountain "Is this even safe?"

"Yes."

"How do you get up there? Do you flash step? Fly?"

"Human World remember? Here people don't do either."

"Then how do you get up there? Do you just walk normally? That seems unsafe?"

"You take the sky tram."

"Sky tram? What's that?"

"That."

She points to the karts going up the mountain.

Toshiro "What the!?"

"Let's go!"

She grabs his hand and start running over there.

In line to get on

Toshiro "Is this even safe?"

"You can fly, summon Ice dragons, and fight monster?"

"Your point?"

"Snowboarding should be easy compared to that."

"I'm trained in combat? I've never heard of this?"

"That's what you said about the arcades and you beat every high score."

"Have you done this?"

"Last time was when I was around 8."

"We have very different experiences with being 8." He laughs awkwardly.

Karin "Yeah mine was normal!"

"Mine was normal!"

"Oh so its normal because a Captain at age 8?"

"I realized my mistake when I said it."

"Your so cute let's go."

They get on the kart and Toshiro is very confused.

Toshiro "What's this for?"

"So you don't fall."

"Can't they just balance?"

"Human World remember?"

It starts moving.

Toshiro "What?"

Karin "We're going up the mountain."

Toshiro looks down below them "200ft already?!"

"Yeah the mountain is about…"

"17,654ft."

"How'd you?"

"I always have to know how high I am when I use my Bankai so this is easy."

"You sure are a genius." She goes to kiss his cheek.

Toshiro "Not really?" as he turns his head they kiss.

They hear a familiar voice "Toshiro!!! Your dead meat when I get to you!!"

Karin and Toshiro pull away and see Ichigo and his (human) friends.

Toshiro "Well I'm dead aren't I?"

"Maybe…"

Orihime "I called it! Pay up Uyru!"

Uyru groans and gives her 565 [equals $5 I'm trying to make this Sorta accurate from now on].

Chad "This is why I didn't bet."

Uryu "Where's Ichigo?"

"Over there."

Chad points to Ichigo who is running up the mountain already in Soul form.

Uyru "Hitsugaya and Karin are dead aren't they?"

"Probably."

"I told you! But none of you believed me!"

"I paid you already!"

"To be fair Orihime you did think Uyru was into Rukia."

"Wait what? I'm confused why'd you think I liked her?"

"You two would be so cute together!"

"But Ichiruki is perfect?!"

"Now isn't the time. We should probably save-"

"Hitsukarin!"

"Sure let's go with that."

Ichigo "Toshiro your dead!!"

"I'm already dead!!" "Ichigo why are you freaking out?!"

"Toshiro is a bad influence on you!!"

"But he's really not?"

"Actually Rin I think your more the bad influence?"

"Yeah but you love me."

"Yeah."

Ichigo "That's it!! Bankai!!"

Toshiro sighs "Rin? Why don't we show him what you've learned?"

"Okay."

Toshiro eats a soul candy and gives one to Karin

"I have no idea who that is but it's not Kon or Momone so your fine. Just eat it."

"Okay."

She does and jumps out her body.

Karin's body "Oh god I'm scared of heights help."

Toshiro "King I'm sorry just deal with this for a little."

King "Ok but please hurry. I don't know how long I can deal with Bruce."

"I know just get off when the machine thing stops and wait in there."

"Okay."

"Ready Rin?"

"Ready!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

"Strike Inazuma no megami!"

They both release Shikai surprising Ichigo.

Ichigo "When did she?!"

"I'm training her remember?!"

"We needed a break from that though so I brought him skiing."

"Okay we are coming back to the training thing in a minute! Toshiro your dead!! Don't you dare getting any closer to her!!"

Toshiro "Should we tell him about that?"

"He would hollowfy?"

"You could use someone else to fight?"

"True. Should we tell him how long we've been together or where I stay in the Soul Society?"

"Where you stay. I could use a good fight against someone that won't electrocute me."

"And I can fight against someone that won't freeze me."

Ichigo "Toshiro!!!"

The two boys clash blades. Toshiro throws Ichigo off.

Karin "Raitokēji!"

The light cage falls over Ichigo.

Ichigo "What the let me out! Toshiro what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything. My Zanpakutō is Ice. This is lightning."

"I did it."

"Karin?"

"Shiro has been training me. I have my Shikai and I know a few moves. This is one of them."

"Your Zanpakutō is?"

"Inazuma no megami."

"Lightning Goddess?!"

"She got her Zanpakutō the day we came to get her stuff. We are not done with her training. She can hold her own against me but she needs work."

"Karin you can beat Toshiro?!"

"Sometimes."

"Don't lie you win most I've only won once."

"We tie a lot."

"Good job. Now can you let me out so I can thank Toshiro for training you good. Then kill him for kissing you?"

"Ichigo chill! You kiss Rukia? What the problem if I kiss my boyfriend?!"

"Your what!?!?"

"That's right I'm her boyfriend. But more importantly is Kuchiki Byakuya aware of you and Rukia?" Toshiro smiles holding Karin's hand.

Ichigo "That's not the point right now! Let go of her I'll kill you Toshiro!!!"

"Kill him then you fight me."

"I'm not fighting my inexperienced little sister!"

"True I don't have much experience but after training for 10 minutes I fought Shiro and won in 15."

"She's beaten me in under 5 minutes before!"

"Zanjetsu?"

"Yeah. And when we fight with our Zanpakutō's she still ends up winning sometimes."

"Toshiro I'm still going to kill you!"

"Hey Rin remember that one I told you not to use?"

"Yeah?"

"Do whatever you like."

"Okay in that case. Raiu!"

Thunder clouds begin to form above them.

Ichigo "Right element Zanpakutō's can do this stuff… Karin stop this."

"Are you going to kill someone?"

"Not yet."

Toshiro "Good enough."

"Okay. Kuria Inazuma."

The clouds disappear and Karin undoes her cage. Toshiro and Karin undo their Shikai and Ichigo undoes his Bankai.

Ichigo "Answers now."

"Can't we get back in our body's? I can't leave King with Bruce to long."

"Bruce is the crybaby?"

"Yes."

"I'm walking with you."

"Whatever let's go Rin."

Toshiro and Karin Flash step away.

Ichigo "Did not see that coming?"

He flash steps after them.

Toshiro "I can't believe you actually put the cage around him!"

"I can't believe you let me do whatever!"

They laugh and get back into their body's.

Toshiro "How funny will this be?"

"Very."

"Yeah. I'm still confused on this 'Snow boarding' and 'Skiing' stuff?"

Ichigo "I'll explain that after you both explain to me."

Karin "Well Snow boarding is-"

"Don't be smart with me young lady. How long have you two been together?"

"Around a week or two."

"We got together last Sunday."

"Toshiro your dead."

"I'm a Soul remember? I already am dead."

"Don't get smart with me either boy. I'll tell Head Captain."

"Go ahead."

"He knows already."

"He's fine with us as long as in the Soul Society I treat her the way Captain treats Subordinate. Which is what I do."

"Your not training her the normal stuff are you?"

"What?"

"Your showing her Captain level aren't you."

"I've been doing that from the beginning."

"I'm going to talk to you about her training then blow up about you two."

Toshiro whispers to Karin "Still better than _that_ in the Soul Society."

Ichigo "What are you saying!?"

"I'm just saying this is a step up from the stupid stuff I have to deal with in the Soul Society."

"Why what was that meeting for? The three haven't come back and me and the other two haven't heard anything?"

"That's because it doesn't concern you. A substitute Soul Reaper or anyone other than the Captains and their Lieutenants. This information is classified and would best if everyone not involved already were to stay out of it. Did you want to know about her training or may we leave?"

"Training, overprotective brother threats, then I keep an eye on you to make sure nothing happens."

"Doesn't anyone respect my privacy."

Voice "Of course we do!"

Toshiro "Mayuri damn it leave me alone!"

Toshiro is worried Mayuri might say something so he walks away an his phone.

Mayuri "Head Captain wanted me to find out where you were. Since you ran off no one has seen you. They are getting worried."

"Tell them to leave me alone I'll be back later. Also please tell Head Captain that I apologize for my behavior and just need some time."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya. By the way. Me and the others are worried for you? It's unlike you to be like this?"

"You can't expect me to just be okay with that! I know as a Captain it was unprofessional of me but you can't just tell someone that and expect them not to flip!"

"I understand that and so rest. No Soul Reapers are around you. Yumichika and Ikkaku were ordered to leave you alone but they weren't given any information. We are aware you left and the Karin girl is with you. No Soul Reapers are allowed to follow you right now and I'm told only I, Head Captain, and those **_you_** allow can contact you. Head Captains orders."

"Tell him thank you. I should be back later."

"He has given you time off and gave Karin a break too."

"Why?"

"He understands that you hate Gin more than anyone else does. He's knows that you already saw Matsumoto as a mother figure. Your parents asked to go after you. Hinamori was the one who said to leave you be. Head Captain and the rest of us agreed. He says to come back when your ready. Also if you doubt that much about your family. I can do a DNA test to check?"

"Thank you for the offer but I'll pass. I'm not ready to know the truth. I don't believe Gin and I want to prove that I'm not his son but your DNA test are always 100% accurate. If it's true…"

"Stay in the Human World for as long as you need. I'll tell Head Captain."

"Thank you."

He hangs up and sighs "I don't want to know yet."

Toshiro walks back over there.

Karin "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Her training?"

"Right. The day we told you she was training there she got her Zanpakutō. I gave her part of my power. The next day we trained swordsmanship in the morning and after lunch we did hand to hand combat and more Zanjutsu. Also seriously hand to hand combat how is your father still alive this girl broke two ribs while I was wearing the padding!"

"I said sorry!"

"She obviously won in hand to hand combat and in Zanjutsu she combined hand to hand and swordsmanship. She won most. The next morning we gave Yama the report and said that since she heard the name of her Zanpakutō the night before we went over there he said we start Jinzen and fighting with our Zanpakutō's."

"Toshiro!"

"Hey let me finish before you kill me! Was it that day you learned Shikai?"

"Yeah?"

"That day she learned Shikai and some moves. The rest of the time we've been practicing on them. Care to tell him what happened when I was at the meeting?"

"I fought his squad members and beat all except his 3rd seat Izumi Shun."

"Izumi is the best swordsman I have. They tied."

"I swear Toshiro if next time I see her she has Bankai I will scream."

"It takes at least 10 years for Bankai?"

"I got mine in 3 days?"

"Your crazy though? Besides element Zanpakutō Bankai training is different. Mess up and you may accidentally destroy everything. Also Bankai is a last resort. You shouldn't use it right at the start of the battle?"

"Whatever."

"Now can we go?"

"No. I need answers about you two."

"Ugh! Come on Ichigo I'm just trying to get him to have a little fun? Snowboarding is fun and he's never done it! Can we go?"

"Toshiro if you hurt her I will kill you!"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Also said you've been together a little over a week?"

"Yeah."

"Who asked who out and how many dates have you been on?"

"He asked me." Karin answers and Toshiro blushes.

Ichigo "I see. Mr. Cold Hearted Captain here asked you?"

"Yeah…"

"How many dates have you been on?"

Toshiro and Karin look at each other.

Karin "We haven't had an official date actually."

Ichigo "What seriously?! Toshiro step it up man?!"

"I'm confused you got mad because we are dating then you get mad because we haven't had an actual date? Is this normal human behavior?"

"No it's just my brother."

"As her brother it's my job to kill anyone she likes! But as a fellow male you need to up your game! Dated for 2 weeks and you haven't been on a real date?! You were in the Soul Society! Anything there would be interesting!"

"What part of it can't interfere with training wasn't clear?"

"That's it! If you're going to date my sister do it right!"

"O-okay?"

"Ichigo you done?"

"Almost just two more questions for you Karin. 1. During that time you were never home you were with Toshiro? And 2. In the Soul Society where are you staying?"

"Yes and I bunk with Shiro."

"Toshiro!!!!!!!"

"Gotta go!"

He grabs Karin's hand and flash steps away laughing.

Toshiro "I can't believe you actually told him we are sharing a room!"

"Just be glad he didn't ask about clothes, or about the night I didn't come home!"

"Which time?!"

"The first time!"

"Oh yeah! Here should be far enough."

Karin leans against the tree looking at him "So what was that call about?"

"Well I sorta ran out of the meeting earlier then disappeared into the human world with you without telling anyone. Head Captain gave us both a break."

"I understand you but why me?"

"Hinamori said that it's best to leave me alone and they realize that I'm close to you and assumed I told you what happened. The other Soul Reapers were ordered to give me space. I'm off until I'm ready to go back. And same with you. Your training isn't done. I'm really surprised that all of them agreed this was okay."

"They know you can't just say that and have you be fine with it. I know I would freak out. But Shiro you have a family. Be glad that they are both alive."

"I know. I'm being really selfish about it. I left my Squad with no explanation. I paused your training. I lost control of myself and ran out of the meeting. I really am just a dumb selfish kid!"

"That's not selfish it's logical. If you stayed your training and running the Squad would be different. Your work wouldn't be right. You were told that everything you thought you knew about your family was a lie. Your reaction isn't selfish it was actually a lot more mature than other 13 year olds reaction."

"But remember I'm not a normal 13 year old. I'm a Captain. I can't just run away like that."

"I know that but remember. Remove the Captain, Lieutenant, Traitor titles. You're 13 and believed your parents were dead. Then one day this man you hate comes and says that he is your father. Says that the women who always treated you like her son is your mother. If it were me I probably would have killed him on the spot! Most 13 year olds would be in disbelief and blow up that second."

"I did. After he looked at me and said I'm his son I yelled at him before running away. I don't understand why no one tried to stop me."

"Because they know how hard you try to be perfect. To be taken seriously. They know you already have it harder than the rest of them. They all know how much you hate Gin. To be told that he is your father! I think your reaction wasn't as bad as some would have thought."

"I think they expect me to kill him the second I saw him. When he said that I was about to go Bankai on him. I didn't I was to shocked to grab my Zanpakutō."

They hear footsteps coming and quickly change subject in case it's Ichigo or the others.

Toshiro "So I'm still confused on this snowboarding idea?"

Karin "Both feet are strapped to a board and you slide down a mountain."

"That is really unsafe?"

Ichigo, Uyru, Chad, and Orihime come.

Ichigo "Toshiro your dead!!!"

Karin "Damnit Ichigo can't I explain snowboarding??"

"You two are sharing a room?!"

"Relax I brought an extra bed out."

"If you are like Hisagi at all I will end you!"

"I'm not Hisagi remember?"

"Hisagi didn't seem that bad?"

"He's crazy. Avoid him unless you want food."

Orihime "I knew you two were a thing! None of these guys believed me though!"

"Told you they wouldn't believe her Rin."

"I never said they would I just rolled my eyes cause your a dork."

"Like you aren't?"

"I'm not compared to you." She ruffles his hair

Toshiro "I give up at this point. You're not going to stop are you?"

"Took you 2-3 years to figure that out?"

Ichigo is getting really mad.

Uyru "Chad get ready to help me pull Ichigo away."

Chad "Orihime get ready to put a shield in front of those two."

Toshiro "Ichigo if you want to fight let's go somewhere else because I need to practice Bankai and it's not safe to have people around."

Karin "You just don't want me to see."

"That too."

Ichigo "Okay let's go."

"Orihime can you heal us after?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Let's go Toshiro."

"Whatever. I'll be back in little this shouldn't take long."

He and Ichigo jump out their body's and leave.

Karin "This isn't going to end well…"

Uyru "Probably not. Ichigo is mad."

"So is Shiro. The last time Shiro fought in this condition I heard he summoned a huge blizzard that nearly killed half the Captain and Lieutenants."

"What do mean in this condition?"

"Yeah if he's hurt I could have healed him?"

"It's not that. I mean something huge happened this morning. That's why I brought him here. Also why are you all here? We are in the mountains?"

"We've been wanting to come so Chad drove us out!"

"I suggested we use the Senkaimon but Ichigo doesn't know how to use it."

"How'd you two get here?"

"Senkaimon."

"Of course."

"So Karin-chan you and Hitsugaya-San huh~"

Karin blushes slightly "Y-yeah why?"

"So what you like about him?"

"Th-that's none of your business!" She crosses her arms looking away blushing.

Orihime "Aww someone's getting shy?"

Uyru "Hitsugaya is cold and snappy? He tried to kill me for no reason."

Chad "You called him an elementary student. Of course he would kill you."

Karin "Ichigo says your pretty cold to Uyru?"

"Not as cold as him."

Orihime "So I'm guessing he really does have a nice side! Aww so cute!!"

"He's a Soul not a robot."

"True I'm surprised you would like anyone either though Karin-chan?"

"Tck!"

"Someone's blushing!"

"Leave me alone. I'm just trying to help him calm down. Him fighting Ichigo isn't helping."

"Check the spirit energy. They aren't fighting."

"That's true."

Flash over to those two.

Ichigo "Tell."

Toshiro "There's nothing to tell."

"What were you two up to before you took her over."

"Nothing we just walked around town."

"That night there was a storm?"

"What about it?"

"Where was she."

"With me."

"At your apartment?"

"Yes."

"Your apartment has one bed and you share with two guys."

"The guys didn't come home."

"So you two were alone?" Ichigos voice is somewhat intimidating.

Toshiro "Yeah why?"

"You two slept in the same bed?!"

"I slept on the floor."

"Toshiro."

"What she was sitting on my bed and fell asleep! I was leaning against the wall working most of the night!"

"Working on what."

"I'm still Captain of Squad 10 remember? I had to go through reports from Izumi."

"And in the Soul Society? You share a room."

"Yeah so what?"

"So what?! Toshiro how do I know your doing anything! Your a 13 year old boy sharing a room with a 13 year old girl!?"

"Wait are you saying that?!"

"I'm saying that if you do I will kill you!!"

"Don't worry I'm still a kid I'm not like the other Soul Reapers and I'm not like humans remember?!"

"But your still a boy sharing a room with a girl!"

"Says the boy who has a girl sleeping in his closet?"

"That's different I try telling her to leave."

"And I'm ordered to be with Rin at all times. Her spirit energy raises at night. Head Captain is aware of that that's why we have to share. I was against it because it seems inappropriate but I follow my orders no matter what. May I leave now."

"One more question that's it."

"Fine."

"When do plan on taking her on a real date?"

Toshiro blushes and starting playing with his fingers.

Ichigo "Well?"

"After her training is done."

"Where you taking her?"

"You only said one more question."

"You don't know do you?"

"I'm not good at this human stuff!"

"Then show her something in the Soul Society knucklehead! The Senkaimon opens to anywhere in the World remember! Karin has never left Japan! Take her somewhere else genius!"

"Her training is no where near done I still have time!"

"Or are you just buying time?"

"She needs more training. She only knows a few things."

"You two where gone for around a week and she knows Shikai and how many moves?"

"5?"

"What are they? Plus her Shikai release."

"Why?"

"I'm her brother I need to know how far she's come."

"I guess that makes sense? In a way? There's Shikai. Strike Inazuma no megami.

1\. Shōmei no Kabe~Wall of Lightning

2\. Sandāroa~Thunder Roar.

3\. Raiu~Thunderstorm.

4\. Raitokēji~Light Cage.

5\. Zappu to Baindo~Zap and Bind."

Ichigo "So she has an element Zanpakutō. Lightning Goddess."

"Correct. We aren't able to train indoors anymore."

"Nearly destroyed everything?"

"Yup. I can't nearly destroy the Seireitei again."

"Again?"

"I was 6 leave me alone!"

"How does a 6 year old nearly destroyed the Seireitei?!"

"I couldn't control Hyōrinmaru! Get off my back it was like 30-40 years ago!"

Hyōrinmaru manifests "I warned you not to use that."

"You could have told me what it would do!"

"Hey Hyōrinmaru."

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo. I heard you found out about those two?"

"Yeah the kid is going die soon."

"You do realize Karin would fight you? Master and I have trained her and Inazuma no megami quite well."

"She shattered 4 of the dragons?"

"She what?!"

"Oh yeah your sister is crazy but no crazier than you. With a little more training she may surpass you."

"What she's still a kid"

"I'm training her. She will surpass you in under a year. Remember I'm a child prodigy. She is too. My power isn't near peaking as Hyōrinmaru says."

"I still won't let you use your full power until you fully mature physically. Your Bankai still hurts when you switch."

"Well duh! Anyway. She is showing signs of Bankai. Her training right now is partly Bankai training."

"So your secretly giving her more advanced training?"

"It's not a secret I mean Head Captain is aware of how I train her. She is aware she is doing Captain level training. I just haven't mentioned Bankai yet."

Ichigo sighs and shakes his head.

Toshiro "Can I go now?"

"Hurt her your dead. If your going to date her don't be stupid. I'm not convinced your as innocent as they think. Prove me wrong. Don't screw up."

"Okay. I'm leaving now?"

Toshiro Flash steps back to Karin and goes back into his Gigai.

Toshiro "Let's go before he comes back."

"Gladly."

Orihime "Bye Hitsukarin!"

The couple at each other then at Orihime. Karin "Seriously Orihime?"

"Yeah it's your ship name!" Toshiro looks confused.

Karin sighs "Your hopeless… do I have to explain Shipping to you?"

"No I know what she means I was just confused why?"

"I totally ship you so you needed a ship name duh."

"Human World makes no sense?"

"Neither does the Soul Society."

"Karin's got a point that was weird."

"Yeah definitely."

"I'm still surprised we broke in."

"Which time?"

"Okay we actually broke in once that's it. The rest of them we weren't completely Ryoka."

"Wait they all actually broke in?!"

"Yeah they stopped the execution. They are welcomed back but a little heads up would be nice."

Ichigo walks in on that last sentence "You all break in my room?"

"We need a place to meet."

Toshiro shrugs "Beside the only ones that used be able to see us at your house were you two so it wasn't a problem. Now your dad can see us but he's hardly there so there's still no problem."

"You all came through my light?"

"No I came through the window!"

"Would it kill you to use the front door like a human?"

"I use the door sometimes?"

"Rarely!"

"Hey I'm more civilized than those barbarians."

"You just called your Lieutenant a barbarian?"

"And Rukia?"

"Rukia is Noble. She is civilized."

"She sleeps in my closet no matter how many times I kick her out?"

"Matsumoto is freeloading at Orihime's right?"

"No she's not freeloading she helps me clean and cooking!"

"She can clean? I have to threaten her so she cleans?!"

"She volunteers to help sometimes?"

"I have to use Bankai to make her clean?!"

"I thought you need to work on your Bankai?"

"I do."

"Oh god."

"Let's go! I'm bored!" Karin complains.

Toshiro "Same I'm out."

He grabs Karin's hand and flash steps away.

Ichigo "I want to kill him."

Uyru "Why? Isn't Hitsugaya the most innocent person in the Seireitei?"

Chad "Leave Toshiro alone."

"Alone with my sister?!"

"Chill nothing will happen. Hitsugaya isn't that kinda guy."

"He's a guy!"

"I'm surrounded by guys?"

"That different we are grown they are 13!! I don't trust him!"

"Chill out we talked to Karin."

"And?"

"I can't break the girl code!"

"Uyru? Chad?"

"Your sister already threatened to kill us."

"Yeah."

"They can't break the code either dummy!"

Uyru and Chad nod making Ichigo roll his eyes.

Go over to Toshiro and Karin. They are picking out boards to use.

"Grab one and let's hit the slopes!" Karin says grabbing a bored off the wall.

Toshiro "Okay?" He grabs a board.

Karin tosses a helmet and padding to him.

Toshiro "Are these necessary?"

"I know you're okay with the cold so you don't have to wear the jacket but it's kinda confusing to see a human be able to deal with this."

"So it's necessary for me to pass as human?"

"Pretty much just put the ski clothes on. You can just throw them over the clothes you are wearing that's what I do." Karin pulls the hoodie over herself.

Toshiro puts the clothes over his. "What about these?" He holds up knee pads.

Karin "It's protection. You put them on your knees and elbows so you don't break them."

"And why the helmet?"

"So you don't break your skull and can see."

"I can see fine in snow? Plus are fair as bones I can heal them?"

"Right now your in the Human world. Humans can't do that stuff."

"Orihime can heal? Chad is a Fullbringer? Uyru is a Quincy? Ichigo is I don't even know anymore."

"I'm talking about normal humans."

"Humans are so weird!"

"Stop complaining and put them on."

"Fine. How do I use these?"

"Here give them to me I'll do it." She takes the knee pads and puts them on him.

Karin "You're such a kid Shiro."

"Am not. I'm just not familiar with human stuff."

"Whatever. Arm." She puts the elbow pads on him then on herself.

Toshiro "These are weird?"

Karin "Meh." She picks up her helmet and board.

Karin "The slopes are over here."

They walk over there Karin is explaining what to do making him even more confused.

Karin "You stand on it like this. These things wrap around your shoes so you don't fall."

"Like this?"

"Yeah! Remember you use gravity and body weight to move. Let's go."

"Okay."

They slide down.

Karin "See your getting this!"

"No I'm not! This is crazy!!"

The slide for a few seconds then Toshiro falls. Karin laughs and stops next to him.

Karin "Get up." She says holding her hand out for him.

Toshiro grabs her hand and pulls himself up

"This makes no sense at all." He takes his helmet off shaking snow out his hair.

Karin "Pff! You look like a puppy when you do that!"

Toshiro grabs a hand full of snow and throws it at her.

Karin "Oh a snow ball fight?"m

"A what?"

"Do you want to try the snowboarding again or have a snowball fight?"

"Still confused?"

"Didn't you have snow growing up?"

"No it got cold and froze the lake but never snowed."

"Have you ever seen snow before you became a Soul Reaper?"

"Once? When I was 4?"

"Seriously? Wait how old were you when you been a Soul Reaper?"

"Human age or real age?"

"Both."

"Human 5-6. Real umm around 13? I don't really know. Most of us don't know our real age anymore."

"Why not?"

"At least four are over 2,000? Everyone other than me, Hinamori, and Yachiru is over 100. Hinamori is 15 years older than me."

"She looks four years older?"

"She is. Look wise she is 4 years older. In reality she's 15 years older. But I still always tries to protect my big sister."

"Your so cute when your serious."

"Rin…"

Karin giggles as he pouts.

Karin "Let's have a snow ball fight yeah?"

Toshiro "Snow ball fight?"

"Let's go return these I'll explain after."

"Okay? Where do you return them?"

"Up there same place we got them."

"So we have to go back up?"

"Yeah let's go to the sky tram."

"Nope we flash step!"

Toshiro grabs her hand and flash steps to the top.

Toshiro "Much faster!"

Karin sighs "Shiro? You're aware that you basically teleported here?"

"I didn't use the teleportation Kidō? I used flash step?"

"To humans it looks like you teleported here?"

"Whatever why do you think we are behind a tree? So people don't see."

"Whatever let's go."

They go returned their stuff.

Toshiro "What's a snowball fight?"

"You throw balls of snow at each other."

"Am I suppose to hit them with mine? Or cut them with my Zanpakutō?"

"No. Your supposed to not let them hit you? It's a snowball fight not training?"

Ichigo overhears the snowball fight.

Ichigo "Snowball fight?! I want to join!"

Karin "Have you been following us?"

"No?"

"Ugh have all of you?"

Uyru "Ichigo wants to make sure your not up to anything."

Chad "He doesn't listen to us."

Orihime "We said to leave you alone."

Karin "Ichigo seriously?"

"Your my sister I will not accept this!"

Toshiro "Seriously can I freeze him?"

Hyōrinmaru manifests "He will lick his way out."

Ichigo "Yo!"

Hyōrinmaru steps away from him "You still make me very uncomfortable."

"Hyōrinmaru I'm not even in Soul form. Why?"

"I don't my Ice near him! I still can't believe he licked me!"

"I wanted to know if his ice dragons were eatable?"

"If I wanted them to they could be."

"Not during a battle?!"

"Really Kurosaki Ichigo you actually licked a dragon mid battle?"

"What's with that disappointed look Uyru?!"

"I'm done."

Chad starts to walk away Uyru stops him "If I must suffer so do you."

"Can't I just go?"

Orihime "No let's all have a snowball fight!"

"Yeah us against them?"

"Four against two that's no fair Ichii!!"

"I'm using Hyōrinmaru then!"

Hyōrinmaru "I'm staying in the Zanpakutō."

"Yeah I'm just gonna borrow some of your power okay?"

"Fine. Just don't let him lick me or I will kill him myself."

"Deal."

Hyōrinmaru disappears.

Ichigo "Let's do this!"

Toshiro "How about we make a little twist in the game?"

Karin notices Toshiro's smirk "Oh god Shiro what are you thinking?"

"We all use our powers? That would be interesting."

Ichigo "You for real?!"

"Yup. Me and Rin both have element Zanpakutō's. Your a Soul Reaper, Uyru's a Quincy, Chad a Fullbringer, Orihime uses Shun Shun Rikka."

"Your Zanpakutō is Ice and hers is Lightning?"

"You in or not?"

"Everyone?"

"Whatever."

"I don't care."

"This would be great!"

"Shiro I'm not good at controlling my power?"

"Think of this as practice. Just don't use Zappu no Baindo. That would be bad."

"Wait what's that?"

"Zap and Bind. A light rope is tied around something then it shocks them. Extremely dangerous because she can't control the shock yet."

"I can kinda control it!"

"Oh really? So you meant to blow up that abandoned building?"

"Yes?"

"She blew up a building?! Toshiro what are you teaching her?!"

"Captain level training that's all. Maybe a little Bankai stuff here and there."

"Wait some of the stuff your showing me is Bankai training?!"

"Inazuma no megami is getting impatient. Hyōrinmaru can feel her getting eager to show you your true strength. Or at least part of it."

"What else about my training aren't you telling me?"

"You would have destroyed my office when you first used Raiu if I hadn't told you we have to change places."

"It wouldn't have been that bad!"

"You would've summoned a thunderstorm underground? Under my office in Squad 10 barracks?"

"But I didn't!"

"Also you probably almost killed some of my squad this morning?"

"No he was just unconscious! Should be awake by now!"

Flash to that man.

Man just wakes up "I wanna rematch little girl!"

"The girl went to the Human world an hour ago."

"How long was I out?"

"2-4 hours."

Go back to Karin and the others.

Toshiro "You knocked one of my men unconscious?!"

"Hehe s-sorry."

Toshiro face palms.

Ichigo "You teach her Captain level stuff you expect them to all stay conscious?!"

"Kinda? She was using a wooden sword! Right?"

"Yeah."

Toshiro looks at her unsure

"I'm serious ask Mayuri he probably has it on camera!"

"Are we having the snowball fight or not?"

"Yeah. Rin eat that Soul candy."

Toshiro eats his and Karin it's the one she is using (she may or may not get one for herself) and they jump out their bodies. Ichigo eats Kons candy.

Toshiro "King your in charge take them somewhere where they aren't in the way."

Ichigo "King don't let Kon do anything (or anyone)."

King "Yes."

Kon "Why don't you let me have fun?!"

"Because I don't want to be a father or be in jail!"

Kon groans. Bruce "Wh-what's going on?"

King "Master why must I suffer?"

"King I'm so sorry."

Karin "Take them into that building right there. That's the main building. There's a couch and Tv in there."

King "Okay. Kon come on. You to Bruce."

They leave.

Soul Candies.

Kon "Whatever there is probably a cute girl in there I can hit on."

Bruce is holding onto King.

Bruce "Wh-who is he? That doesn't sound like Ichigo?"

"I'm Kon remember."

Bruce holds King tighter.

King "Damnit Bruce let go! There's an 89% probability you will crush me! Bruce stop I can't breathe!"

"B-but Kon is scary!"

"I ain't scary you brat!"

"Ehh your scary!!"

"Damnit let go off me! Your lucky master will kill me if I hurt this girl!"

"I am not a girl!!"

"King I don't think he's noticed he is in Karin's body?"

"Wha- who am I? This isn't Master Ikkaku?!"

"Your in my Masters girlfriend's body idiot."

King rolls his eyes as they walk into the building and sit down.

Rewind!! Back to when the three left the Humanish and Soul Reaper views now!!!!

Ichigo "I swear if Kon gets me kicked out that candy is getting crushed!"

Toshiro "Relax King can tolerate him. If he can deal with Momone and all the other candies he can deal with Kon and Bruce."

"Never let Kon near Momone!"

"Both of them are perverts aren't they?"

"Huge!"

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"This should be fun!"

"I already regret this."

"Me to Uyru."

The four 'adults' go to one side and the two early teens go to the other.

Toshiro "Draw your Zanpakutō and release we can use the lighting to break Snowballs!"

"Your crazy."

"Yeah but you love me."

"True. Release yours we can use it to make more snow balls."

"Or ice?"

"Strike Inazuma no megami. Shiro seriously?"

"Yes? Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru."

"Shiro… do it."

"Sweet!" He makes a few piles of ice/snow balls.

Ichigos side.

Ichigo "Uyru can you shoot arrows made of snow?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. Chad you have a powerful throw go for Toshiro."

Chad gives thumbs up.

Ichigo "Orihime. Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily can shield us right? Shun'ō, Ayame, and Tsubaki can help us make snowballs?"

"Yeah but Tsubaki might not agree. He would probably rather fight them."

"Bring em all out?"

"Okay."

She summons them all out.

Tsubaki "Woman why'd you call us there's no battle."

He starts pulling her hair.

Orihime "Oww Tsubaki! That hurts quit it!"

The other fairies sigh and shake their heads.

Ichigo "You guys want to help us have a snowball fight?"

Tsubaki stops "Fight?! Who can I fight?!"

Shun'ō "Snowball fight? That's where you throw balls of snow at someone right?"

A small snowball hits her head.

Shun'ō turns around "What was that for Tsubaki?!"

"That's what snowball fight is right?"

"Yeah you 6 in? You can either shield us and reject their hits or help us make and throw snowballs?"

Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily look at each other "We can block their hits!"

Ayame "I'll help make snowballs!"

Tsubaki "You should know my answer I'm throwing!"

Shun'ō "I'll make snowballs and drop them on the others like bombs!"

"Great!"

"Who are we against?"

"Kurosaki-kun's little sister Karin and her boyfriend Toshiro."

"Aww they finally got together!!"

"It's about time!"

"We've been shipping it forever!"

"Sheesh you girls are so weird!"

"Shut up Tsubaki!"

"Yeah you ship it to!"

"Duh but girls are still weird!"

"Wait even they ship my sister with him?!"

"Duh!"

"Have you never seen the way they are together?!"

"He asked her out right?"

"Or did she ask him?"

"That doesn't matter right now?"

"Yes it does my OTP just went Canon!!"

"Wait I thought your OTP was UyruXOrihime?"

"I can have two OTPs!"

"OTP is ONE true pairing!"

"So both are cute!"

"I think UyruXOrihime is cuter though?"

"True. But Hitsukarin is so dorky it's adorable! Uyrhime is still platonic!"

Orihime and Uyru look at each other confused.

Ichigo "See Chad! I'm not the only one who ships it!"

Chad "I didn't say you were. I just said it will take time for either to realize."

Uyru and Orihime blush "What are you all talking about?!"

Ichigo "You both still don't know you like each other? Man this will take time. Let's get this fight started."

They were making snowballs while they were talking. Uyru and Orihime look at each other then look away blushing. Uyru brings his bow out and makes arrows out of snow.

Toshiro "You 4 ready or not?!"

Ichigo "Bring it on!"

He throws a snowball at Toshiro who catches it and throws it back hitting him.

Ichigo "How the hell did he catch it?!"

"All water is my weapon remember! Snow is water!"

"Damn you you sneaky bastard Toshiro!"

Everyone starts throwing snowballs and Toshiro and Karin dodge or destroy most. Toshiro and Karin throw a bunch at them.

Orihime "Shiten Kōshun!" The snowballs are sent back.

Karin "Shōmei no kabe!"

A wall of lightning comes up in front of her and Toshiro and the snowballs are destroyed. Toshiro and Karin have only gotten hit a few times the 'adults' got hit a bunch.

2:00 pm

They just finished fighting.

Uyru "That probably wasn't the best idea?"

He takes his glasses off to wipe the snow off.

Orihime "Hey this is the first time I've seen you without your glasses on?!"

Ichigo "Oh yeah that's true?"

Chad "Oh yeah?"

Uyru blushes and puts them back on.

Orihime "Wait you look cute without glasses!"

She takes them.

Uyru "Hey I can't see give them back!"

Orihime puts his glasses on "Hello I'm Uyru Ishida the last Quincy! I'm good at sewing and battle!" She says mimicking him.

Uyru "That isn't what I sound like give them back!"

He takes his glasses back and puts them on. Orihime smiles and giggles.

Ichigo "Ok Chad seriously how long until these two get together?"

"Orihime just called him cute and before she said what she liked about him? I don't know they should have gotten together a long time ago."

Toshiro "See Rin I'm not the only one who thinks that!"

"Your still such a dork."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are let's go. I have a feeling King is suffering."

Flash over to the Soul Candies.

Kon "King let me go!"

King is holding Kons arm.

King "No I was told not to let you do anything! And Bruce let go off my leg so I can stop Kon!"

Bruce let's go and hugs a pillow.

King sighs "Master why must you make me suffer?"

Kon "Master Smaster! Do whatever you want! That's what I do!"

"And you've almost gotten yourself arrested?"

"No I would have gotten Ichigo arrested?"

"No if you are in jail he won't able to switch places with you so you'd be stuck there."

"He'd be invisible he can break me out!"

"Then be a wanted criminal."

"Know it all you're just like Toshiro."

"Listen Mod Soul. I'm in charge here so sit down or I'll break you."

"Pff your bluffing!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

King twists Kons arms and pins him down.

King "Am I?"

"Ok. Ok. You've made you point."

King gets up "Bakudō #1 Sai."

Kon "Hey what's that for?!"

"I don't trust you."

"So you put Kidō?! I didn't even know Soul Candies can use that?!"

"When we enter our masters body we can use their abilities. All except for their Zanpakutō abilities though. Kidō, stamina, strength, speed? We get all of theirs. You being a Modified Soul don't."

"Why not?!"

"Because your soul has already been modified? You have leg strength correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Sit quietly and don't try to break that Kidō you won't be able to and if you try I will put more."

"Your even more strict than Toshiro? I didn't even think that was possible!" "What part of quietly didn't you understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

Kon sits on the couch and doesn't speak or move. King sighs and sits back down.

Bruce "Way to go King! You stop mean pervert!"

He goes to hug King but king moves.

King "Stay put. I'm going to get some water. If either of you are gone when I get back I swear I will-"

"Yeah yeah we know. I can't move and Bruce is to scared to leave."

"You're being mean pervert."

"If you weren't in Karin's body I would kick you right now."

King groans and leaves.

He thinks to himself as be gets a drink "How do they put up with either! Thank god I have Masters ability to use Kidō. I can't put it around Bruce though. They'd be mad if I did anything to Karin's body. They won't care that I put it around Kon."

He walks back and sees Bruce hiding in a corner and Kon hitting his head against the couch.

King "Why must I deal with this?"

He pulls Bruce out and sits him on the couch. The somewhat humans and Toshiro come back.

King "Thank god! Finally! Switch! Switch! Please!"

Toshiro "King I'm so sorry you had to deal with this."

He pops his Soul candy out and enters his Gigai. He makes Bruce get out and Karin gets in her body and Ichigo goes in his.

Ichigo "Aye Toshiro? Mind undoing this Kidō?"

Toshiro "Huh? Oh okay. *undoes it* I guess King was getting annoyed. He never uses Kidō or anything like that."

"He was with Kon?"

"True."

Orihime "Let's all do snowboarding!"

Toshiro "I am **_not_** doing that again!"

Karin "It wasn't that bad."

"I still have snow in my hoodie."

Ichigo "Don't you have an Ice Zanpakutō? Shouldn't you be great at this?" "I do ice not snow."

Karin "Shiro is good at Ice Skating but not snowboarding."

Toshiro "It's not like it snows that much in the Soul Society! Besides the only hill in the Seireitei is one where we do executions." He crosses his arms.

Orihime "It never snows there?!"

"I didn't say never. I'm just saying it doesn't often and when it does someone melts it."

"Head Captain?"

"Yup. He knows that in rain or snow my power increases and I can't control it. Even if I'm just practicing. Same with Rukia. Weather effects our power. Wind makes Hisagi's Kazeshini stronger, Rain and snow makes me and Rukia stronger, heatwaves Head Captain and Hinamori. Lightning storms Sasakibe and will affect Rin too. So we try counter the weather so none of us lose control."

"That's the Seireitei but aren't you from Rukon?"

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't it even snow there?"

"It got cold and froze the lake but it only ever snowed once. Years later Matsumoto told me that I accidentally summoned it because my spirit energy went out of control but I doubt it."

"Weren't you like 6 or something when you joined Squad 10?"

"What? How do you know that?!"

"Dad said that the child prodigy was like 6."

"I'm not the only child prodigy you know!"

"Gin doesn't count. He's dead remember."

"Right." Toshiro looks down "Right he's dead. He can't do anything anymore."

Karin glances at him then at the others "You guys should go try snowboarding!"

"Yeah it sounds awesome!"

"I'm tired of just standing here."

"Me to Chad."

Ichigo "Yeah let's go. Toshiro remember-"

"Hurt her I'm dead yeah I know."

"Yeah bye."

The four leave.

Toshiro mumbles to himself.

Karin "Hey let's get some Hot Cocoa?"

"Hot Cocoa?"

"Like always. Your clueless. Let's go."

The each get a cup of cocoa and the lady gives them a blanket. Toshiro and Karin sit on the couch with the blanket wrapped over them.

Toshiro "What is this?"

"Hot Cocoa. It's a hot chocolate drink with marshmallows."

Toshiro looks unsurely at the cup.

Karin "Relax it's not poison. It's really good just drink it."

She takes a sip of hers. Toshiro hesitates but takes a drink.

Karin "Well?"

"It's not that bad?" He says taking another drink.

Karin smiles and giggles a little.

"What?" He asks wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"It's just funny to see Captain Hitsugaya being surprised or act childish. Your reactions to human things are always funny, Captain Hitsugaya~"

"You had some funny reactions in the Soul Society too you know?"

"Not as funny!"

"True your reactions were more cute than funny."

Karin punches his arm slightly "No they weren't. Plus everything there is confusing."

"Haha so is everything here. There most things have been the same since I joined the Seireitei. You aren't allowed to go to Rukon for a while."

"I know. It's not safe there."

"Yup. I can't risk losing you."

"I can't lose you either Shiro."

They kiss. Toshiro smiles at her.

They sit for a while talking 11:30pm.

Karin "Shiro its 11:30 already?"

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Shit we should head back to the Soul Society."

"They gave us time off remember? They gave you time to think?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna have to deal with it sooner or later though."

"It can at least wait until sunrise."

"Okay what do we do for now?"

Lady that works there "Oh you two are still up? There is an empty room on 5th floor if you want to stay there?"

Toshiro "That would be nice thank you. May I pay in the morning?"

"No need. I can't allow two children to sleep in the snow."

"Thank you miss."

"No need. 5th floor room #15."

She tosses Toshiro a key.

Lady "There's only one bed but we can bring another if you like?"

Karin "It's fine thank you."

The young couple bow to her and head to the room.

@the room.

Karin "It was nice she let us stay here for free!"

Toshiro "Yeah is that normal human behavior?"

"Sometimes. She knew she shouldn't let two 13 year olds sleep in the snow. Neither of us are dressed for cold weather."

"But cold doesn't bother me?"

"It would bother a normal human."

"Humans make no sense?"

"Whatever let's go to sleep. Are you going back tomorrow?"

"I-I don't know. Head Captain gave me time to think. As a Captain I have to return to my Squad. As a person who's life just changed I'm confused. I need answers. I don't believe them I can't believe they all said it's possible? I mean it doesn't make sense."

"I don't want you to rush into anything? Are you ready to face everything or do you need time?"

"I can't run from this. Gin said that he wiped everyone's memory. He said something about his father and grandfather? He never said who they were because we wouldn't believe him? I'm his son? Matsumoto is my mother? If that is this hard to believe then who are the other two?"

"Give yourself another day okay? Tomorrow you can think about it or we can have fun. If the next morning you are ready to face them. Then we'll go?"

"Okay…"

"Let's go to bed it's late."

Since neither of them have other clothes with them they just lay down and go to sleep. Or try to at least. Toshiro stays awake thinking

"Gin's back. He says I'm his son… there's no way. I'm not his son. Matsumoto is not my mother. They aren't. I'm not. There's no way. I can't be. I need to know but don't want to know. I'm scared…"

Eventually he falls into a restless sleep.

End chapter!!!

I don't see Toshiro just being like "Oh okay cool. I have parents now" and Karin would do whatever she can to help him adjust.


	19. I Need To Go Back

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 19

Morning before sunrise.

Toshiro wakes up first out off breathe.

He looks around and sees Karin asleep next to him. Toshiro gets up and walks to the balcony. He stands outside leaning against the edge for a while.

Toshiro thinks "Was it just a dream? Did that really happen? Gin came back and said he was my father?"

He thinks back at the meeting the morning before. It replays over and over in his head.

Karin wakes up and sees him standing outside. She walks over to him.

Karin "Thinking?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. If they are really my parents then why did they abandon me? How come Matsumoto asked me to become a Soul Reaper? Would that explain why Gin was always creepily obsessed with me? Ugh this is so weird!"

He puts his head down on the railing.

Karin "You can figure this out tomorrow. I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Just come with me."

They leave the building and Karin takes him to the top of the mountain.

Toshiro "Why are we up here?"

Karin "Let's just sit up here for a while."

She sits on a huge rock and Toshiro sits next to her. Birds are chirping around them.

Karin rest her head on his shoulder "Its peaceful."

"Yeah it is."

The sun starts to rise.

Karin "It's amazing isn't it? Watching the sunrise over the mountains? The sun reflecting off the snow and birds chirping? Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your entire life?!"

Toshiro smiles at her "Yeah actually. Every time I look at you."

Karin blushes as Toshiro kisses her.

Karin "Your such a romantic dork. That's what I love most about you. Your nice, talented, kind, amazing, generous, romantic, clueless sometimes but adorable. You showed me a world I never seen before!"

"Same to you. This is the first time in years that I've actually felt at peace and not stressing about being a Captain. I've never been able to just relax until I met you. Thank you Rin. I really really love you."

"I love you too dummy."

The sit and watch the sunrise.

Afterwards

Toshiro "I'm hungry what is there to eat?"

"Open the Senkaimon and let's go anywhere for food."

"Okay."

He goes to open the Senkaimon but stops.

beep beep*

Toshiro "Hollows. A lot of them. Class 9's and 10's. I gotta take care of this."

He jumps out of his body.

Karin "I'm coming too."

"No it's far to risky. Your training isn't complete yet."

"But I'm not helpless. I can handle it. You can't do this alone."

"Fine but you have to listen to my orders."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."

"Let's go Karin."

Karin eats the Soul candy and they leave. As they rush to get there Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager.

Toshiro "This is Captain Hitsugaya! I request Gentei Kaijio immediately! Many high levels hollows appeared! I repeat I request Gentei Kaijio immediately!" He closes it "I hope I have enough time! Let's hurry Karin!"

"Right!"

@the hollows.

Hollow "Well well looky here two Soul Reapers!"

Hollow 2 "Ones a Captain!"

3 "This should be fun?"

"Except they are both children?!"

Toshiro "Shit! 15 Class 9's and 18 Class 10's! Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

"Ha you really think a Shikai would stop us?"

"Maybe not but it should buy me enough time."

"What buy you time!!"

"Hahaha that's ridiculous!!"

Karin "Strike Inazuma no megami!"

Toshiro "Keep distance! These are stronger than the ones the you've fought before! And this is different from facing me or my Squad!!"

"Yes Captain. Zappu to Baindo!"

"What this the girl is attacking?"

Three hollows get shocked and two die.

Toshiro "Don't underestimated either of us. Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!!"

He gets his ice wings but instead of the three flowers forming behind him, it's petals.

Hollow "Ha what's this? A Bankai!"

"But those petals? This must be the one that has a timer!"

"I thought he had flowers not petals? He must be weak right now!"

"Plus! Right after his last petal falls he's useless!!"

"If that's what you think? Then I guess I have to finish this before that happens."

Karin remembers what he said 'When the last petal falls I change into my Adult Bankai. I try to finish things before then though.'

Toshiro gives her a look and nods letting her know don't hold back use whatever is necessary.

Karin nods "Raiu!"

Thunder and lightning appear.

Toshiro "Rokui Hyōketsujin!"

7 hollows freeze.

They all keep fighting.

Hollow "Looks like your at your last petal boy!"

"I guess so?"

Voice "Permission granted. Seal is being removed."

Toshiro smiles "Great."

His spirit energy increases and he smirks "Gentei Kaijio!!"

"What the?!"

Toshiro "Looks like my last petal is about to fall? And my seal has been lifted? I won't be able to hold back anymore?"

Hollow "Piece of shit kid what's going on with you?!"

"You'll see? Rin. I'm sorry you have to see this. Be careful this gonna be really cool (literally)."

Karin nods. The last petal behind Toshiro falls onto one knee and fog surrounds him.

Hollows "What the hell is happening?!"

Toshiro stands up as the fogs clears. He is in Adult form.

Hollow "Who the hell are you?!"

He smiles "Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of Squad 10." His smile fades and annoyed he adds "I'm not a big fan of this form and I hate having to remove the seal. Let's end this."

He flash freezes half the hollows as Karin hits the rest with lightning.

Toshiro "Oh one of you is still alive?"

Hollow "Fucking bastard you think I'll die this easily I'll kill you!"

"Don't think so." Toshiro says slicing its head "It's over."

He walks over to Karin kneeling beside her. Karin blushes deeply.

Toshiro "Are you alright?"

Karin nods "Y-yeah! I I'm fine!"

Toshiro looks at her wounds that he can see "Deep wounds. Come on. Ichigo and the others are close. Orihime can heal you."

"Y-you got cut pretty bad to. Plus your Bankai basically kills you."

"Feels like it. *he stands back up* Orihime is down the mountain. All of them are with King and Bruce. Also we need to get you your own Soul candy. I should return Bruce to Ikkaku."

"Okay." She smiles.

Toshiro "Let's just get over there. I can Flash Step faster in this form."

He picks her up (making her blush like crazy) and flash steps down.

Ichigo "Hey who the hell are you and why are you holding my sister?!"

Toshiro frowns "Seriously it's me idiot! Who else do you know would wear a Captains coat and has white hair with turquoise eyes?" He says setting her down.

Uyru "Hitsugaya?"

He undoes his Bankai "Yeah."

Ichigo "What the hell?!"

Toshiro nearly falls but Karin catches him.

Karin "And now I can understand why Matsumoto and the others don't want you to use Bankai."

"Releasing the limit makes it worse. I'm fine."

Orihime "I don't think so. Let me heal you both."

"I'm fine."

"Hitsugaya. Both of you sit down on that bench so I can heal you both at the same time."

"Y-yes sorry."

Toshiro and Karin sit down.

Orihime "Sōten Kisshun I reject." She put a dome over the two.

Ichigo "Toshiro what were you thinking there was a lot of hollows!"

"All Class 9 or 10!"

"I was the closest. As a Soul Reaper Captain I had to take care of it."

"Why'd you let my sister go! She could have died!"

"Ichigo that was my choice!"

"I told her to stay. It's my job to risk my life to protect. Not hers or any of yours."

"We don't fight because have to we fight because we want to protect everyone! You have to because your a Soul Reaper we choose to protect those who can't protect themselves!"

"Whatever point is I didn't have a choice back there. I used my mature Bankai and had the limit lifted. It was fine."

"Your mature Bankai?"

"You mastered it?"

"Not entirely. It's a really pain switching forms. But I'm getting better. Usually right after the battle is over I'm basically about to die. This time I managed to get down the mountain and bring Rin with me."

"You know Hitsugaya-San it's not easy to reject wounds like that. It's doable but not easy. Karin-chan you took a step back each time a hollow cut you correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I can tell. Neither of your wounds are that deep. I'll be done a minute."

Ichigo lectures the two for being reckless.

Toshiro finally snaps "Kurosaki Ichigo! It is an insult to a warriors pride to have someone worry for them on the battlefield! You should know the basic rules of battle by now!! If you don't figure it out soon I will confiscate your Soul Pager and combat pass!!"

Ichigo shuts up "R-right. S-sorry Captain Hitsugaya…"

They all look at the two.

Ichigo never addresses the young Captain formally.

They sit in silence.

Orihime finishes healing then and removes the dome.

Toshiro fixes his uniform after noticing Karin staring.

Ichigo "So where you two heading?"

"To get food?"

"Where?"

"Literally anywhere I haven't eaten since two days ago."

"Didn't you get breakfast yesterday?"

"No I left for the meeting before and I left before lunch."

"Why didn't you grab lunch before you left?"

"I ran out in a rush."

"It took me two hours to find him."

"Only because I was at the lake."

"Yeah that was far!"

"Well sorry I hoped no one would follow."

"Well I wanted to make sure you were fine. Your spirit energy increased a lot."

"Why what happened was there an attack?"

"It's nothing. Let's go Rin. We need to get food then get you a Soul candy I need to give this back to Ikkaku before ends up using Momone or something."

"Where do you even get Soul candies?"

"Can probably buy one from Uruhara."

"Of course."

"Later you guys."

"Later."

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and they go through.

They end up in front of a bunch of restaurants.

Toshiro "Okay then? I mean I was thinking of a place to eat so I guess?"

"Haha let's just get food before you starve."

"Okay."

They go eat breakfast at a small cafe.

Karin "Two coffees, two chocolate chip muffins, and two doughnuts please?"

Man "Sure. Which doughnuts would you like?"

"Umm I want this one and Shiro which do you want?"

"What are they?"

"He doesn't know what doughnuts are?"

"He's from an out of date, very different town. He'll have this one."

"Okay."

The man gives them the muffins and doughnuts.

Man "Coffee will be done in a minute."

Karin "Thank you."

They go sit down. She looks at Toshiro who looks confused.

Karin "Do you know what any of this is?"

"Matsumoto and the others have said something about coffee? Coffee is when you mix sake and coffee grounds isn't it? You're a minor and I don't drink?"

"N-no? Coffee is hot water mixed with creamer and coffee grounds? Muffins are similar to cupcakes except they don't have frosting. Doughnuts are sugar dough with icing. Yesterday morning I remember hearing that you liked the jelly filled pastries there? Try that it's a jelly doughnut. I don't know what they are like in Soul Society but these are pretty good. This cafe is really great."

Man "Two coffees."

"I'll be back."

Karin gets up and pays for their stuff and takes the coffee. Toshiro looks at the drink nervously.

Karin "Relax. It's not gonna kill you. But be careful it's still hot."

"O-okay?"

Karin takes a drink and noticed he's lost in thought again.

Karin sighs "You okay? Do you want to go back after we eat?"

"No. It's just…"

"Nothing makes sense?"

"Yeah."

"Drink your coffee eat your doughnut and muffin and let me rewind time a little yeah? Let's rewind to before we started training? What was going on before then?"

"Me and you would wonder the streets all day together?"

"Exactly. Let's go back to that for today. We can do anything. There's still a few arcades your not banned from?"

"I'm not banned. They don't remember me."

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have erased their memory when you weren't looking."

"Seriously?"

Toshiro smiles as Karin sighs.

Karin "What am I going to do with you?"

"You should have expected me to do something like that."

"That's true. But you can be pretty unpredictable."

"Meh. I'm predictable at work and battle strategy is pretty much the same most of the time. I don't understand why more people can't counter."

"1. Is everything work to you? 2. You clearly never fought yourself!"

"1. Work keeps me sane. 2. I fought an evil clone if that's anything? The clones fought the same as us only more aggressive."

"What? Clones?"

"Yeah clones. A while back some guy made a bunch of clones of all of the Captains and Lieutenants level officers. That was fun."

"I'm concerned about your idea of fun."

"Says the one who nearly killed me?"

"Fair enough. To the arcade!!"

Karin stands up and Toshiro grabs her arm.

Toshiro "Aren't you gonna finish eating?"

Karin "Oh yeah I got a little ahead of myself haha!"

Toshiro smiles.

They finish eating and talking then head to the arcade.

Karin "So which one first? Are you gonna beat your own high scores?"

"I deleted the history on all the games when I used the memory spray. There is no record of me from there."

"Seriously? That's kinda low?"

"No. I cannot allow any record of me getting in trouble. My image in the Soul Society will be changed if they knew that."

"Will it though or are you just using that as an excuse?"

"You can see through my flash step and my lies? Wow that's a new one!"

"I can tell when you lie."

"How?"

"I just can."

"That doesn't really make sense but okay."

They get to the arcade and all of the high scores from Toshiro are gone and the workers don't recognize him. Toshiro looks at Karin and smiles innocently.

Karin "Wow just wow."

"Hehe just cause I can."

Karin sighs and they start playing games.

After a while some familiar faces show up.

Voice 1 "Hey Karin and Toshiro!"

Karin looks over there Toshiro is to into the game.

Karin "Oh Kazuya, Donny, Heita, Ryohei? What's up?"

Kazuya "That's what we would like to know!"

Donny "Yeah you've been gone for like a week!"

Heita "We saw Yuzu and asked her where you were?"

Ryohei "She just said you were out for a while!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing I was just on a trip. I'm leaving again soon. Sorry for not saying anything but it was sorta really short notice."

Toshiro "Yeah no kidding that was last second and we should be going back tomorrow."

"Wait did he just say 'we'?"

"Meaning both of them?"

"Damnit! So close!!"

"Huh?"

They look at his screen.

Toshiro "I was so close!"

"That's the highest score you can get in this game?!"

"Really that was easy?"

"Do you play games a lot or something?"

"No not really. Where I'm from we don't have this kinda stuff."

"Where are you from?"

"A small village called Junrinan. You've never heard of it."

"It's pretty far. I haven't been there but been pretty close."

"Is that where you two have been?"

"Yeah. I'm training her."

"It's pretty painful but I have fun. This boy doesn't hold back in combat!" She ruffles Toshiro's hair.

Toshiro pouts making Karin laugh.

Heita "Wait training?"

Ryohei "Combat?"

Donny "Doesn't hold back?"

Kazuya "Toshiro what did we say. If you hurt her I will kill you!"

Toshiro "Relax. She wins most rounds. She broke two of my ribs after hand to hand combat!"

Karin "Excuse you? You nearly froze me!"

"Froze you?"

"She broke two of your ribs?!"

"Rin should I do it?"

"Yeah probably."

"Do what?"

"This."

Toshiro uses his spray and wipes part of their memory and have them sitting at the table.

Toshiro "I forgot. Humans aren't aware of the truth about me and my kind."

Karin "They don't have spirit energy. How much of their memories did you erase?"

"Just from when they saw us to now. We should figure out a story for them when they wake up?"

"Yeah but what?"

"Our parents sent us to a training camp for awhile and we just got a small break. It's not a total lie?"

"That's true. Works for me."

A few minutes later Karin's friends wake up. They see Toshiro and Karin and walk over there.

Kazuya "What are you two doing here?"

"Shiro wanted to play games."

"Huh uh? So where you been?"

Karin "A training camp."

"Why?"

Toshiro "I needed a training partner so I asked Rin if she wanted her to go."

"Where's the training camp?"

"Far."

Your dad and Yuzu didn't say anything about that?"

"They said you'd be out of town for a while with someone."

"They never said anything about Toshiro?"

"They know you two have been together?"

"Yeah. Me and Shiro asked my dad if it was okay."

"What about his parents."

Toshiro tenses up.

Game he was playing "Game over!"

Toshiro "Damnit!"

"So do they know you're together?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You didn't tell your parents did you?"

"Not important."

"You should tell them. I'm sure they're worried?"

"I-i don't have any."

"What?"

"I don't have any parents."

"Oh! We're sorry we didn't know!"

"Who do you live with then?"

"No one…"

"You're only 13 though?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of my self. I don't need Gin or Matsumoto to take care of me."

"Toshiro?"

"I gotta go."

Toshiro runs out.

Karin "Shiro! Shiro Wait!!"

She runs after him but he's gone.

Toshiro thinks to himself as he walks around alone "Those bastards! They can't even imagine what's going on! I've spent my entire life alone and suddenly Gin shows up and says he and Matsumoto are my parents?! After being abandoned why should I tell them I leave?! They didn't! I didn't even know!!"

He sits on the roof of building.

Meanwhile Karin is searching everywhere for him. He won't answer his phone and she can't track his spirit energy that good but that's her only trail. She thinks to herself as she looks.

"Where is he?! Those bastards made everything worse!! Shiro was happy playing the games! He was smiling I love seeing him smile!! Not seeing him with sad broken betrayed look!! Where is he?!"

Toshiro sees her from the roof and hides a little pulling his hood over his head to hide his unmissable white hair.

"Please don't find me yet!" He prays as she runs past the building.

Karin stops "He's close? But where is he?"

She looks around and sees a boy sitting on the roof of a building.

"No one else is that crazy it must be him. How'd he even get up there? He's in Gigai?" She thinks as she heads up.

Toshiro "Where'd she go? I can't feel her spirit energy so she must be kinda far."

He sits there for a while and Karin finally gets to the top. Toshiro doesn't notice that she sat down.

Karin "Nice view right?"

Toshiro jumps "What the?! Rin!? How'd you get here?!"

"I took the elevator. But that's not the point. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She pulls his hood off and pushes his bangs out of his face.

Toshiro looks away "Yeah. Sorry for running away earlier. I just… I don't want to be reminded of that. Not yet. I'm going back tomorrow. Most likely."

"If you're ready to know then okay. If not then why? Don't say anything about being a Captain or training. Right now speak like all of you are normal people. Not a Captain or Lieutenant or Traitor. Are you ready to know?"

"No. But I can't just run away from my problems. Yeah your friends were right. I should have told someone there where I was going."

"I think most of them knew what would happen? I mean how would you expect someone else in your position to act."

"Cut Gin down then and there. I want to but was to shocked to grab Hyōrinmaru. I never want to swing my blade full of hatred. Anyone else would have been more mature about it than I was."

"They don't hate Gin as much as you do. And they don't know what you've been through."

"I know. It's just that. Hinamori didn't know. Gin changed her memory. I think that was the main thing that made me mad. He drew his sword at my sister. Not only that he changed her memory when she was little."

"How did she react when you all found out?"

"She wasn't herself? I've never seen her that furious ever! Not even when she thought I was the one who murdered Aizen. Then I could feel disbelief and doubt coming from her Zanpakutō. She didn't want to kill me back then. When Gin said that and the room fell quiet Hinamori was the first person out of the other Captains and their Lieutenants to say anything."

"She denied it didn't she? Said he was lying?"

"Yeah. 'Gin your lying. I've been with Shiro-chan his whole life. You were never there'. Those were her exact words."

"Why did Gin wipe her memory? Do you know yet?"

"Yeah. So she wouldn't say anything about him to me… he knew she would tell me. If I asked her or whoever that woman who raised us what happened. Momo said 'A hollow' the woman said 'It's best we forget' the woman who raised us? I don't know who she is anymore? I mean no matter what she is the one who raised me and Momo and she's my grandmother. But who is she? Gin said 'the woman who raised your mother'? If Matsumoto is my mother then is this woman my for real grandmother? She never said anything about having a daughter? If me or my sister asked about her family 'You two are my family. I need no more than the two of you.' That's always what she said?"

"You called Hinamori by her first name?"

"She's my sister. I call her by her last name in the Soul Society because I show her respect. She is Lieutenant of Squad 5 so I respect her. She calls me Shiro-chan because I'm her younger brother and she's always called me that. I quit calling her by her nickname when not log after she joined the academy. Every once in a while I call her it just to tease her but I don't if we are in front of many people."

"You guys had nicknames for each other that's so cute!"

"Regardless of whatever the hell is going on with birth parents and junk she will always be my sister. Blood or not she's my sister and I'll protect her. Besides nicknames between siblings is normal."

"It just caught me by surprise? You don't seem like someone who gives nicknames that much."

"I don't. It's only you and her. I only gave her a stupid nickname in hope she would stop calling me Shiro-chan. It's unprofessional I'm Captain of Squad 10 and she is Lieutenant of Squad 5. In meetings sometimes she'll call me that out of habit."

"Like how you still call my dad 'Captain Shiba' even though he is no longer either?"

"Yeah. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah."

They sit for a while watching the streets below.

Toshiro "I'm sorry. I'm sorry put up with me. You deserve so much better!"

"Your perfect. To me there is no better." She kisses him.

Toshiro blushes and smiles "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I love you no matter what! Your amazing and romantic and dorky! It's so cute I love that about you!!"

Toshiro blushes and looks down "Tomorrow morning. I want- no. I _need_ to go to Junrinan. I have to get some answers from grandmother."

"Okay. Do you want to go now?"

"What you mean? The deal was tomorrow morning."

"The deal can change? If you need answers this bad I'm not going to stop you. I can see your pain and need to know. I don't want to stop you."

"There's a reason I didn't leave to the Soul Society already. When I left I could have went back. I could have knocked you unconscious and took you back over there. I want to know the truth but I'm not sure if I can handle it. I don't know anymore."

"What was your favorite thing we've done together?"

"What you mean?"

"I know! Why don't we go swimming again it's getting pretty hot?"

"Ok. What time even is it?"

"Probably around 1-2? Come on let's go get our swimsuits and go up to the lake."

"But your family-"

"Isn't home right now. Ichigo is still in the mountains Yuzu is shopping and Dad is at Urahara's shop. They won't notice."

"But the guys at the apartment-"

"Will be curious. Yup. But they can't say anything right? I believe you said that Yama told you that all Soul Reapers are to give you space?"

"You're ready counter any argument I give aren't you?"

"Yup."

"My spirit energy. Remember my spirit energy is cold and can freeze the lake on accident?"

"That's only if you lose control though?"

"True. Okay seeing that there is no argument."

"Let's go. I think you'll have fun."

"Why do you have that look?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you up to something?"

"No! Let's hurry before gets to hot!"

"Okay."

He grabs her hand and flash steps down.

Karin "That's right you can flash step in Gigai?"

"Yeah. How do you think I got up there?"

"True. I thought you took the elevator."

"Nope let's go."

They walk and talk until they get to Karin's house.

Karin "Good no one is home yet!"

"Hurry and get your stuff."

"Yeah yeah come on."

They go inside and Toshiro sits on the couch waiting for her.

Karin thinks to herself as she grabs her stuff "I wonder if this will work? I hope he's happy. I love making him smile!"

She walks down.

Toshiro "Ready?"

"Yeah I grabbed the bag from last time."

"Okay let's go. The guys aren't at the hotel right now."

They go to the hotel.

Toshiro "Okay seriously? I can't leave them alone ever! Squad 11 are barbarians!"

"Haha true!"

Toshiro grabs his swim trunks and puts them in the bag. They head downstairs and pass Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Ikkaku "Yo?"

Toshiro "Hey guys?"

Yumichika "Where you two heading?"

"None of your concern."

"Look we aren't gonna follow we're just curious."

"We're going to the lake why?"

"Where you gonna stay tonight?"

"We're guessing your not going back yet right?"

"We might go tomorrow morning."

"You two are staying here tonight. Alright? Me and Ikkaku will be somewhere else and we'll clean the room while your gone."

"Thanks but I plan to send Rin home and I was gonna camp out. Clean the room anyway it's a mess!"

"Captain Hitsugaya. We don't know what's going on that made you leave. We aren't going to ask. We do still respect your privacy."

"You followed me around for like a week…"

"We do respect you as Captain of Squad 10. We did tease you and followed you when you were with her before you left but regardless we know where the line is."

"Whatever the hell is going on is on the other side of the line and we aren't gonna cross it."

"Stay here tonight."

"We are gonna come back and make sure you both are here tonight."

"If we aren't?"

"We will bring you here."

"We're gonna end up here one way or another aren't we?"

"Yup."

"Fine we will. As long as you two clean that place!"

"Yeah yeah we will."

"Have fun! Hope whatever it is works up Hitsugaya."

"Me too."

Yumichika and Ikkaku leave and go clean the room.

Toshiro "Let's go?"

"Yeah."

"We're flash stepping there."

"I can't remember?"

"I know that."

He her hand and flash steps over to the lake. He stops down the street.

Toshiro "This is as far as I'm Flash stepping."

"Okay."

They walk over there.

Toshiro "What's going on here?"

"It's a festival!! I remember Hinamori told me that when you two were kids you always loved the festival?"

"Wait when did you talk to her I was with you almost all the time?!"

"Well when I was looking for you I asked Momo where you would be. She said the lake because it reminded you of the festivals."

"She didn't say to much did she?"

"Said that you were always super competitive and quick tempered when you were younger."

"I wasn't that competitive or short tempered!"

"Sure? Let's go have fun! Oh and at night just wait it's amazing!!"

Toshiro laughs as they run through playing games.

An hour later.

Karin "It's hot let's go for a swim!"

"Okay."

They go to the changing room and put their bathing suits on. Toshiro leans against the wall waiting for her. She comes out.

Karin "Race ya!"

Toshiro "Your on!"

He flash steps over.

Karin "That's cheating!! You can't use flash step!!"

He laughs as Karin pouts.

Karin "Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!"

"Oh real mature!"

"Oh what a surprise you know that childhood taunt!?"

"No duh of course I do."

He jumps into the water and it splashes on Karin. Toshiro pokes his head from underwater.

Karin "Woah your eyes are the same color as the water!"

Toshiro blushes and goes back under he hears Karin laughing and sees her jump in. The both swim up to the surface. Karin laughs as Toshiro flips his wet hair out of his face.

Karin "You look so cute when you do that!"

"Stop calling me cute!"

"Nope!"

Toshiro pouts then goes underwater and pulls Karin down. Toshiro kisses her and smiles. Karin covers her face to hide her blush. Toshiro smiles then swims up. Karin follows.

Toshiro "You know for someone who always calls me cute and a dork your pretty cute and dorky yourself?"

"Not as dorky as you."

She punches him lightly. Toshiro laughs. They swim and mess with each other for a while before getting out. They put their clothes on over there swimsuits.

Toshiro "What time is it?"

"I don't know probably around 6:30."

"Okay. So what should we do know?"

"Oh this way!"

She grabs his arm and drags him away.

Toshiro "Where we are going?"

"You'll see!"

They get to a photo booth.

Karin "Here!"

"What is this?"

"A photo booth!"

"A what?"

"Photo booth! We go inside and it takes pictures then prints them!"

"Still lost?"

"The camera is here! Smile!"

After they take the pictures and two strips are printed. Karin smiles at them and Toshiro blushes.

There are four pictures. 1. Both are just smiling 2. Karin kisses Toshiro cheek and he is confused and blushing 3. He kisses her lips 4. Both have lovesick smiles.

Karin looks over at Toshiro who is smiling.

"He's happy. Good." Karin thinks.

Toshiro "So what else?"

"Well the thing I really want to show you isn't until after dark."

"So in what 2-3 hours?"

"Yeah."

"Cool let's play some more games."

"Alright!"

They play some games for a while. They are playing one where you win a fish (neither really want the prize but the game looked fun).

Two little kids are playing next to them.

Boy "This is hard!"

Girl "Don't worry you'll get it!"

Toshiro looks over at them and smiles "Just like how me and Momo were?" He thinks to himself.

Boy "How do you do this!"

Girl "I don't know! It looks easy!"

Toshiro "Hey want some help?"

Boy "Huh?"

He puts his arm in front of the girl.

Boy "Who are you?!"

Toshiro "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. Don't worry I won't hurt you. It looked you were having trouble so I wanted to help?"

"O-okay…"

"Here it's like this."

Toshiro kneels down to their level and helps the boy with the game. Karin smiles as she watches them.

Boy "Oh okay I get it now! Thank you Mr. Hitsugaya!"

"Your welcome always happy to help someone."

Girl "Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help! Me and my brother aren't that good at these games. So thank you Mr. Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro smiles "My pleasure. I'm always happy to help someone."

Karin giggles.

Girl "Is that girl behind you your girlfriend?"

"Yeah actually."

"Hi I'm Kurosaki Karin."

Boy "Hi Mrs. Kurosaki. I'm Gou and this is my sister Rei."

Rei "Hello?"

"Hi you can just call me Karin."

Toshiro "Hey Gou, Rei? Make sure to be nice to each other okay?"

Karin "Yeah remember you always have each other no matter what. Protect each other."

Gou "Do either of you have siblings?"

Toshiro "Yeah I have an older sister. Even though I've always been smaller than her I always try my best to protect her."

Karin "I have an older brother and a younger sister."

Toshiro "You two are twins?"

"I was born first! So I'm older than Yuzu!"

Rei "That's so cool! I wish I had a little sister! Instead I've got Gou-chan!"

Gou "Hey I'm not that bad! And stop calling me Gou-chan! It's just Gou!"

Toshiro laughs a little "Sorry it's just you two are like me and my sister! Haha!"

Karin "Even the nicknames are similar to you are Momo!"

"Haha yeah! For our entire lives she's always called me 'Shiro-chan' she still does no matter what I say!"

Gou "Rei you better not still be calling me that when we are their age!"

Rei "I don't promise anything!"

"Whatever Crybaby Rei!"

Toshiro starts laughing again "Man you two are exactly like me and Momo!!"

Karin "Oh yeah what was the nickname you gave her you never said?"

"Best I don't say! She would burn me! Haha!"

"You shouldn't laugh about that, Mr. Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah that's bad Mr. Hitsugaya!"

"Geez adding 'Mr.' To it makes me feel kinda old! Why don't you both just call me Toshiro?"

"Okay Toshiro!"

Karin rests her head on his head "Shiro you are old!"

"I'm only a few months older than you idiot!"

"Uh huh few."

"How old are you two?"

"13."

"What about you two?"

Rei "I'm 8."

Gou "I'm 7."

"What are you two doing here alone it's not safe!"

"Actually Shiro you'd be surprised. This place is actually really safe."

"You're not from here are you Toshiro?"

"That obvious huh? Yeah this is my first time. Also Rin please pick you head up. I want to stand my legs are starting to hurt from being like this."

"Fine."

She does and he stands up.

Karin "This is actually one of the safest places. At least when the sun is up. After that it's not safe for children to be alone."

"It's safe!"

"I've lived here my whole life. After sunset it's not safe at the festival unless your with someone older."

"We are teenagers who can fight so we're okay."

"You two are children."

"But we want to see the-"

Karin holds a finger to her mouth "Don't spoil the surprise! Shiro doesn't know what it is."

"Rin. What are you planning."

"You'll see! It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Has he ever seen them before?"

"Nope!"

"Never!?"

"Rin how do you know if I never seen it?"

"I asked around when you were gone."

"Seriously?"

"Well you disappeared and I was told a few things while looking."

"Oh no."

"Relax no one said anything to bad."

"I'm dead. I just kill me now."

"That can be arranged?"

"You might be able to win in training but in a fight to the death I would win."

"Let's not find out?"

"Gladly!"

"You two are a weird couple?"

"Sometimes." She ruffles his hair.

"Why do you keep touching my hair?!"

"Just give up you know I'm not gonna stop. Plus your hair is fluffier after it dries and you don't do anything to it!"

He pouts and tries to do something to his hair.

The sun is about to set.

Karin "It's best for you two to head home."

"But we've been waiting to see this!"

Toshiro "Why don't we just keep an eye on them? Then take them home on our way back?"

Karin "We can't leave them alone. Are you two okay with that?"

"Yeah!"

"Up the hill is the best place!"

"Agreed let's all go!"

"Okay."

The four go to the top of the hill and sit down. The two kids sit in grass in front of Toshiro and Karin who are on a bench.

Toshiro "So what is this?"

"Just watch there's a few things."

"Karin has he seen any of them?"

"I don't think so?"

"I would know if I knew what this was!"

The sun starts to set. Toshiro smiles as the sun reflects off the lake and goes behind the mountains.

Karin "You've always loved sunsets and sunrises."

"How'd you?"

"Not hard to figure out."

Something shoots up into the sky.

Toshiro "What's that?"

"Wait…"

boom*

Toshiro "What the?!"

"They're fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah. At the end of each festival they have a firework show."

Another one goes off confusing Toshiro. The two kids aren't paying attention to the couple and are just watching the fireworks. Toshiro looks amazed and confused as more go off. Karin smiles at him and holds his hand.

After the show.

Toshiro "That was!?"

"Not what you expected?"

"Not at all!!"

"Watch the lake."

"Why what's…?"

The water glowing and fireflies fly around them and around the water. Toshiro is speechless.

Karin "Amazing and beautiful right?"

"Y-yeah! Just like you." He smiles and leans to kiss her.

Just as their lips meet

Gou "Eww gross!!"

The two pull away. Toshiro and Karin turn red as the Rei giggles.

Toshiro "I totally forgot we with them."

"Me too. Oh well I mean it's normal for me to kiss my boyfriend."

"Yeah and why wouldn't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Ewww gross lovey dovey stuff!!"

"Gou-chan your so immature!"

"Trust me Gou some day your going kiss your future girlfriend."

"And Rei some day your gonna kiss your future boyfriend."

"Boys are icky!"

"Girls have cooties!"

"Haha thought the same when I was your age Rei now I have a boyfriend."

"And I've never thought of having a girlfriend till I met Rin a few years ago."

"Yeah you've been crushing since the beginning!"

"Hey you didn't have to tell them that!!"

"Aww love at first sight!!"

"Gross! Love is icky!!"

"That's what I also said when people back home tried setting me up!"

"So many people have asked if I'm girlfriend!"

"They weren't wrong but they can't know yet!"

"Some might and you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Yeah probably. Whatever they probably found out by _that_ so the should leave me alone for a while at least until I accept that mess going on there."

"Yeah so what did you think of the festival?!"

"I'll answer after we get these two home."

"Okay. Say where do you two live anyway?"

"We'll show you the way!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Yeah me and you better get back before those two come searching."

"True Ikkaku would knock us out!"

"Yeah. At least me anyway. Yumichika might just put Kidō around you."

"Haha true!"

They walk the two kids home.

Gou "This one!"

Rei "Hey there's grandma! You should say hi Toshiro you to Karin!"

"Okay."

"Sure!"

Gou "Hi granny!"

Rei "Grandma!"

Grandmother "Hello welcome home Rei you to Gou. Who are you friends?"

"This is Toshiro and Karin!"

"They kept an eye on us when the sun set so we didn't get lost! And they helped us win a game!"

"Oh thank you so much!"

"It was no problem I'm always happy to help."

"Me too."

"You know boy you look familiar?"

"Huh?"

"Toshiro? As in Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"Yes why?"

"30 years ago you saved me from a hollow. I never got to thank you for that. So thank you for saving me and watching these two."

Toshiro smiles "It's no problem it's my job as a Soul Reaper to protect. Doesn't matter what world I'm in or if I'm in Soul form or in Gigai. I will always do what I can to protect everyone."

Rei "Toshiro is the Soul Reaper?"

"Yes."

"Back then I was still 3rd seat I believe."

"What position are you now?"

"Captain of Squad 10. I took over after Captain Shiba disappeared to the human world."

"Dad's weird."

"Her father is?"

"Yup. I'm training her. Which reminds me we better get going tomorrow we go back to the Soul Society. Goodbye!"

Toshiro and Karin leave and walk to the hotel.

Karin "Wow."

"Hm??"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Bout?"

"You."

"That's probably not good…"

"You're so different than what everyone thinks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're really nice, caring, worry for others? I don't understand why your image is cold hearted?"

"Because it's unlike me to be like that."

"Then why were you?"

"The two reminded me of me and Momo when we were little. Coming to a festival, struggling with the games, protecting each other, the nicknames. They remind me of me and my sister. I just wanted to help them." He shrugs at the last part.

Karin "You just wanted to help them huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're such a caring dork. So what did you think of the festival and the surprise after!?"

"The festival was great it was similar to the one in Junrinan!"

"And the fireworks?"

"Different from what I expected. It was even better and more beautiful than I thought!"

"The water glowing and fireflies?"

"Beautiful and amazing. Not much compared to you but still far beyond what I see in the Soul Society." He kisses her.

Toshiro "Once again you showed me a whole new world! Thank you!"

Karin smiles "Just want to make you smile."

He looks down smiling stupidly thinking "Rin cares that much? I'm a really really lucky guy."

Aloud Toshiro "T-thanks Rin. Your amazing! I love you."

"I love you too dork."

"Let's hurry before Yumichika and Ikkaku come looking for us."

Meanwhile Yumichika and Ikkaku just finished cleaning everything.

Ikkaku "Clothes, washed, dried, hung up, folded?! Floors vacuumed everything cleaned like it was before he left! Sheesh that took forever!"

"Maybe let's try to keep it clean when they leave?"

"Yeah I don't want to do this again!"

"Me either! So are they coming back?"

"Let's see. *opens Soul Pager to check* They are a few blocks away. Should be home in about a half hour."

"Okay. Let's stay here until they come."

"Yeah make sure both come!"

"Yeah. What do you think happened over there?"

"I don't know. We probably won't know for a while."

"I'm actually worried for Hitsugaya. It's not like him to be so upset?"

"And when Matsumoto left she didn't say anything."

"She just disappeared."

"Yeah… Whatever it is its best to just leave things until he feels like sharing."

"Yeah if we ask we're gonna get frozen!"

"True. Do you know what happened to my Soul candy?" "Oh yesterday Hitsugaya grabbed two Soul Candies. One must of been yours."

"What for?"

"In case hollows attack and he needs backup but none of us are close. He and Karin are together and she's trained enough to help with a few."

"I wonder how far she's come?"

"Very. She has an element Zanpakutō."

"Element? Which one?"

"I don't know I think they said lightning but I'm not sure."

"She's gonna be fun to fight!"

They keep talking for a while and they hear the door unlocked. Toshiro and Karin walk in laughing.

Karin "You're such a dork!"

Toshiro "No dorkier than you! Hey Yumichika Sup Ikkaku!"

Yumichika "Hello."

Ikkaku "Hey lover boy."

Toshiro laughs a little and smiles slightly "Not gonna stop are you?"

"Nope."

Toshiro sighs "We'll be gone in the morning. Probably leaving not long after breakfast."

"Okay. We'll be leaving. Let's go Ikkaku."

"Later."

"Bye."

Yumichika and Ikkaku leave.

Toshiro "Woah they actually washed all the clothes! And cleaned everything!!"

"Wow."

"Right! I'mma take a shower real quick."

"Okay."

Toshiro leaves.

Karin sits on the bed thinking to herself "Did he gave fun today? When they called him Lover boy he had a small smile? Probably because things are normal. It's kinda like a mash of how it was when we trained and how it was before we left. We spend the day together laughing like before we left and sharing a room like in the Soul Society. I wonder how tomorrow will go? Well tomorrow's far away let's see…"

A little later Toshiro comes out drying his hair.

Karin "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah over there. Do you want to borrow some night clothes?"

"Please?"

"Sure."

He walks over his bag and tosses her a shirt and shorts.

Karin "Thanks!"

"No problem."

She leaves.

Toshiro dries his hair a little and brushes it thinking to himself "Rin's so amazing! She's perfect! She cares so much! Rin has shown me a whole new world. I've only shown her how to fight. After her training is finished and I ask her on a real date I have to make sure it's perfect!"

Voice in his head "You know Master the look she gave you when you weren't looking earlier was pretty cute!"

"Hyōrinmaru what are you talking about?"

"When you were helping those two kids, watching fireworks, the lake and fireflies. Each time she would give you a look. Not just a look. It was the look!"

"The look? What are you even talking about?"

"Your clueless young master."

"Not if you make sense."

"Karin loves you more than she says. Same to you. You love her more than you're admitting."

"What?"

"Clueless as ever. What you smiling at?"

"None of your concern."

"Hey it's the pictures you two took earlier! You look like such a dork! Especially in the second one!"

"She caught me by surprise…"

"You were ready to face like 30 Class 9 and 10 hollows alone but this caught you by surprise?!"

"Yes? That's different! I'm trained to be ready for hollows and fighting alone! I've never-"

"Felt this way for anyone? So you don't know how to react?"

"Sh-shut up…"

"Oh young master. You're a strange one."

"Gee thanks!" He rolls his eyes.

They hear water turning off and Karin comes out a few minutes later wearing Toshiro's clothes and a towel in her hair.

Karin "Hey what time is it?"

"Like 10? Oh yeah there might be some candy in that closet can you toss me some?"

"Sure. We've been gone for a week do you think there's-" she opens the door a bunch falls out.

Toshiro "He refilled it didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Of course."

"Yeah catch."

"Thanks."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Thank you Rin. You're the best person I've ever met."

"Same to you."

She jumps on the bed next to him. Karin sees something written on his arm.

Karin "Hey what's this?" She goes to grab his arm but he moves it.

Toshiro "Shit I thought I washed it all off!! It's nothing!"

He gets up but Karin stops him.

Karin "It's to blurry for me to tell. What was it?"

"Nothing… it was just a song I had stuck in my head."

"What song?"

"One from the Soul Society. I doubt you know it. I'm gonna rinse this off."

He leaves.

Karin thinks to herself "He's such a dork! I love him!"

Toshiro is thinking to himself as he washes the pen off "Shit that was close! She found out my plan! If she knew then she would laugh and call me a lame dork! Say I'm thinking to much! After I finish her training… this Gin thing bought me some more time. He stalled her training and gave me more time. I know what I'm planning for my and Rin's first real date! I hope she likes it?"

He turns the water off and dries his arm before coming out. Karin is looking at the pictures of them and smiling.

Toshiro "You realize how cute you are when you make that lovesick face right?"

Karin turns over to him and turns slightly pink.

"No cuter than you 'Lover boy'!" Karin teases.

Toshiro rolls his eyes eyes and smiles "Really Rin you're calling me that too?"

"Maybe?"

"Whatever it's getting late and I'm not sure what's up tomorrow. So let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

She yawns laying down next to him.

Toshiro turns the light off "Goodnight Rin." He kisses her forehead.

Karin smiles "Goodnight Shiro."

Middle of the night.

Karin wakes up and looks in front of her seeing Toshiro asleep with his arm on her.

Karin smiles scooting closer to him with her hand on his chest clinging to his shirt.

"I love you Shiro…"

A soft mumble "I've always loved you Rin."

Karin opens her eyes seeing him still completely asleep.

Toshiro mumbles "I'm scared."

"Shiro? Are you awake?"

"Rin… stay with me. Please. I can't do this alone."

Karin smiles holding onto his shirt "It's okay Shiro. I'm here for you. I'm here."

The sleeping Toshiro smiles.

Karin "You're sleep talking aren't you?"

He opens his eyes "I can't do this alone. I'm scared…"

"It's alright. I'm here. Want me to stay with when you find out?"

"I-it's up to you."

"Shiro."

"Let's go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night. And I want to go back tomorrow."

End chapter!!!!


	20. I-Is It True?

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **I haven't slept in like 2 days and I have school tomorrow!!! Oh well oh well!!!**

Chapter 20

Morning

Karin wakes up first and looks over to Toshiro.

She smiles "He's so cute when he's asleep."

She gets up and fixes her hair a little when she hears him mumbling something in his sleep. Karin hears him say her name and looks over there confused. He says something but she can't understand. She giggles when she she notices that he is smiling.

Toshiro "The Senkaimon opens anywhere remember? Even here."

She sees him blushing slightly and is trying not to laugh.

Toshiro "Told you it would be memorable."

"This boy is such a dork." Karin whispers as she brushes her hair.

She hears him waking up. Karin turns over to him as he sits up.

Karin "Morning Shiro?"

"Morning princess." He answers sleepily.

Karin looks at him confused and giggles "Morning Prince. So what was that dream about? You were mumbling something?"

"I umm don't remember what I say?"

"I don't know but you were blushing a little!"

"Oh god… I'm going back to sleep."

"Dude it's 7:40."

"I need sleep…"

"Didn't you sleep last night you fell asleep before me?"

"I'm rarely able to actually sleep because I… stay up… working…" he falls back asleep.

Karin "Seriously? Well seeing your not getting up any time soon I'm going back to sleep too."

She lays back down next to him and falls asleep. About half an hour later Yumichika and Ikkaku come to get something and see if they left yet. Yumichika opens the door and they go in. Toshiro and Karin are still asleep.

Yumichika whispers "They are both seriously still sleeping?"

"I expected them to be gone?"

"Me too?"

"Look at them they're out of it?"

"Yeah. Wait? Omg that's so cute!"

"Huh?"

"Look at the way Toshiro's arms are Karin's too."

"What about em?"

"Ikkaku do you not see it? Toshiro has arms around her and they are holding hands!"

"Yumichika shh! You don't want to wake them. But yeah you're right. That's adorable."

"Right!"

"Let's go before they get up."

"Yeah. But this is so cute! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not."

"I'm taking a picture of them and setting it was Hitsugaya's wallpaper!"

"Okay don't wake them up though Yumichika."

"Okay catch me."

Yumichika jumps out of his body and Ikkaku catches his Gigai.

Yumichika "Where's his phone? Here it is!"

He flys above them and takes a picture.

Ikkaku "Get it?"

"Yup!"

Yumichika sets it as Toshiro wallpaper and he's back in his Gigai. Yumichika smiles at Ikkaku who is still holding him up.

Ikkaku "Don't give me that look weirdo. I can't believe you did that."

"You love that I'm like this."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They leave.

9:28 The two wake up.

Toshiro sits up and looks at Karin who is rubbing her eyes yawning.

Toshiro "Guess we both slept in a little huh?"

"You slept in a lot. I woke up two hours ago then so did you but you fell asleep mid sentence!"

"I was tired."

"After I woke up earlier I heard you talking in your sleep too?"

"I don't talk in my sleep… usually."

"You were. It was so cute!"

"Wh-what I say?"

"Something about the Senkaimon can open anywhere and that something would be memorable?"

"I don't remember anything like that."

"I don't know but when you woke you earlier you were super confused it was adorable!"

Toshiro blushes and looks away. Karin smiles and kisses his cheek.

Karin "What time even is it?"

"I don't know." He grabs his phone "Its 9:34."

He sees his background and blushes like crazy turning the phone off.

Karin "Hmm? Why are you blushing this much?"

"Th-those bastards! It was probably Yumichika!"

"What?"

"He changed my wallpaper to umm something."

"Let me see!"

She grabs the phone and looks. Karin blushes just as much as her boyfriend.

Toshiro "I guess they came by already?" He laughs awkwardly.

Karin "Ha guess so!"

They two start getting ready.

Toshiro "Do you want to borrow some clothes or you wearing what you wore yesterday and the day before?"

"When you put it that way it sounds so much worse…"

"I refuse to let you wear the same outfit for 3 days straight."

"You all dress the same everyday?"

"We own multiple of our uniforms plus we wash them. I'm giving you clothes."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No. No you don't."

"Okay?"

"Here." He tosses some clothes to her.

Toshiro "Go change. I want food."

"Okay."

"Also leave Bruce here. We're going to Urahara's shop and getting you a Soul candy."

"I left Bruce in that cup yesterday."

"Ok good."

Karin goes to change in the bathroom and Toshiro quickly changes while she's in there. Toshiro finishes changing before Karin walks out.

"Ready?" Toshiro asks as he finishes gelling his hair.

Karin "Yeah. I just to tie my hair up."

"Why don't you leave it down anymore? You always did when we met?"

"Back then it was to short to put up. And long hair gets annoying!"

"Why don't you braid it?"

"I don't really know how. Like I know how to braid someone else's but I don't know how to do my own."

"I do."

"How?"

"I would do Hinamori's hair when we were younger. Now I sometimes do Matsumoto and hers so I remember. Anyway sit."

"Okay."

She sits down in front of him and starts braiding. He finishes pretty fast.

Toshiro "Hair tie."

"Here. You did it that fast?"

"Yeah it's not that hard and I've been doing my sisters hair for what 45 years or so? I'm surprised it took this long!"

"It's been like a 40 seconds?!"

"True."

He ties the hair tie around the end and flips it in front of her.

Karin "Woah you did it better than all the girls at school!"

"Thanks?"

"Let's go get food!"

"Okay where at?"

"Oh there's this great pancake house let's go!"

She grabs his arm and runs out. Toshiro stops her at the doorway.

Toshiro "I need my wallet."

"Oh yeah haha."

He grabs his stuff and they leave.

Toshiro "So what is a pancake house? Is that a house made out of pancakes? That doesn't sound to good."

"Why would a house be made of pancakes? They would get soggy and collapse? Not to mention mold?"

"Well I don't know! Once Hisagi came here on a mission and he said that in this world they make things called 'gingerbread houses'?"

"We do."

"That seems unsafe?"

"We will get back to the gingerbread thing some other time. The pancake house is around the corner!"

They get outside the building.

Karin "This is a pancake house. The sell all kinds of pancakes all the time!"

"If they sell all kinds then why were you confused about the bacon pancakes?"

"Because they sell normal human world pancakes. Not Soul Society pancakes."

"Fair point let's go."

The go inside and sit down looking at the menu.

Waiter "Hi what I can I get you two today?"

Karin "I'll have a coffee and normal pancakes with a side of bacon and hash browns."

"Okay and you?"

"I don't know what half of this is?"

"He's not from around here. He'll have the same as me."

"Okay coming right up."

She leaves.

Toshiro "What is this?" He picks up a bottle of red syrup.

Karin "It's strawberry syrup! You put on pancakes."

"And this?" Points a blue one.

Karin "Blueberry."

He points another confused.

Karin sighs and smiles "In order. Strawberry, Blueberry, Carmel, Maple. These are jams and jellies. And these are sugars to put in your coffee."

"What even?"

He opens one of the jellies.

Karin "That's grape jelly." She sticks her fingers in and eats some of it.

"Grape jelly?" He repeats confused as he tries some of it and looks more confused.

Karin "Grapes. It's smashed grapes."

"Been sometime since I last had those." He laughs slightly.

Karin "When was the last time?"

"I don't know like 30-40 years ago or something I don't know. I remember shooting them at Momo to shut her up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah she wouldn't shut up about something stupid so I spit a grape at her."

"Your such a boy."

"I was 4! Besides she deserved it!"

"Why?"

"I told her to stop but she didn't."

Karin laughs and they keep talking. The waiter comes back with their food.

Waiter "Here you go. The coffee machine was being weird so it took a little."

"Thank you."

The waiter leaves.

Toshiro looks confused "This is?"

"A hash brown. It's good it's just fried potatoes."

Toshiro takes a bite "This is actually pretty good!"

They finish eating, pay, and leave.

Toshiro "So what now?"

Karin "Do you want to go back or wait?"

"If I'm gone to much longer they may think I'm never coming back haha! I want to pick your Soul Candy first. Then we can go back to the Soul Society."

"Alright. Urahara's shop?"

"Yup. Let's go!"

They keep talking and walk to the shop. They get there and walk in.

Urahara "Ah! Toshiro and Karin! What a surprise!"

Toshiro "You knew I was coming? Where are the Soul Candies?"

"Over here. I'm a bit surprised. What happened to King? Is this about the him messing up your Gigai thing?"

"No. Rin needs a Soul Candy. In case a hollow comes and I can't pull her out."

"Plus you shouldn't leave my dead body laying somewhere!?"

"Yeah that too."

"The Soul Candies are over here. Pick any. We are having a sale buy one one free!"

"Hard pass. We just need one."

"If you say so Hitsugaya-Kun. Karin-chan the girl Soul Candies are here."

"Okay."

"Urahara make sure she doesn't get one like Momone."

"I don't know who or how they are until you put them in!"

"Can we use one of your portable Gigais then?"

"What makes you think I have one on me?"

"You do. I'll give you a bag of Candy if you let us."

"Deal."

Urahara blows up a Gigai and surprises Karin.

Toshiro "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. It best to test the Candies before you get them."

"Is that what you did?"

"No I ordered King. They have descriptions online but they leave a few things out. King said he was really smart and probable. Momone said she is friendly. Bruce sensitive. Gringo tough. Chappy sweet. And Renji's I always his name is supposed to be lazy. They left a few things out. King is an idiot. Momone is a pervert. Bruce crybaby. Gringo will kill whenever. Chappy is extremely annoying. Renji's is a cat. It's better to do it like this."

"Who writes them?"

"A shady shop owner."

"Yeah I wonder who writes these things! There's no way I would ever! Also I'm not the one who gave you your candy. Yachiru sent them to me with labels saying who to give who too. Be glad I switched it. You almost got Bruce or Momone!"

"Damnit Yachiru! Thanks for switching King is probably the best option when it comes to them. Rin give him a candy so we can find out who it is."

"Okay Shiro."

After testing a few Candies Karin picks out one named Vanessa who is calm and mature (and Toshiro highly suggested). Toshiro pays for the Soul candy and gives Urahara a bag of candy Ukitake left (he Flash step over while Karin was picking).

Toshiro "Let's get going Rin. Later Urahara."

"Okay Shiro! Bye Urahara!"

They start to walk out.

Urahara "Bye-bye oh Hitsugaya?"

Without stopping Toshiro "Yeah?"

"Good luck when you go back."

Toshiro stops walking but doesn't turn to face him "You know don't you?"

"I was the one who found Gin first. He came into my shop asking where you were."

Toshiro turns in disbelief "What when?!"

"Not long after Aizen's defeat. Gin came by and asked if you and the rest of his family were alive."

Toshiro thinks "Maybe Urahara can tell me something?!"

"Did he name his father and grandfather?"

"No never. He only named you and Rangiku."

"Did you tell you anything?!"

"He told me what he's going to tell you."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"It's best you hear from him."

"Urahara please! I need answers about this! I'm not sure I can remain calm if I hear it from him!"

"He needs to be the one to tell you. Trust me. If I told you it wouldn't be right."

"Tck! I'm going back."

"Good luck. Listen to what he has to say before you do anything extreme."

"I'll leave his head unfrozen I'm not promising anything else."

"Sounds like you. Have fun!"

"See ya." "Bye Urahara!"

"Bye bye!"

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Toshiro "Do you want to grab anything before we go?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes I don't need anything from this world."

"You know what I meant. Are you ready?"

"No… Let's go."

He opens the Senkaimon and they go through. Karin looks at him slightly worried. Toshiro closes his eyes and sighs.

Karin "Skiing the other day was pretty fun right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The snowball fight was funnier."

"When you wiped out on the snowboard was pretty funny?"

"So was when Ichigo hit you in face with a snowball!"

"I can't believe you actually suggested we went all out with weapons!"

"That made it funnier!"

"You used Kidō to hold Ichii still while we all made him into a snowman!"

"That was great!"

He laughs as they walk out into the Soul Society.

Toshiro "I need to see Head Captain first before doing anything crazy."

"Okay I'm coming with you."

"What for? You can train with my Squad while I'm gone."

"I need to make sure you're going to be okay."

"I'll be fine. Feel free do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the Seireitei and stay away from Squads 11, 12, 2,and 4 deal?"

"Deal. I'm walking with you to first then."

"But I need to speak to him alone."

"I'll wait nearby."

"Fine let's go."

The walk over to Squad 1 barracks and go inside.

Sasakibe "Captain Hitsugaya?! You're back already?!"

"Yes. May I speak to Head Captain?"

"Yes sir right this way."

The three go to Yamas office. Before entering

Toshiro "May I go alone?"

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya. Kurosaki Karin will wait here."

"Fine as long she's not in there."

Toshiro enters Yama's office.

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya? You're back already?"

"Yes. I need answers about everything. Will you answer what you can?"

"Yes. But answer a few of my questions first."

"Yes sir."

"Why are you back so soon?"

"I have to figure out everything. Plus I'm a Captain I can't run away like that it was unprofessional and immature of me please forgive me Head Captain."

"Forget all titles for a moment. No Captains, Lieutenant, Traitor titles. How do you feel about what's going on?"

"I don't know. Scared? Confused? Furious? I don't understand anything. I always thought my parents died by a hollow? Turns out my mother is the woman I always considered family and my father is the man I've always hated? I don't know anymore."

"What about Karin?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"After you left a few days ago Hinamori immediately noticed that Karin went looking for you. You and Karin have been together since you left correct?"

"Yeah… she helped me clear my head and calm me down."

"Where is she?"

"She's waiting in the hall I think."

"Why didn't you bring her in with you?"

"Because I don't know how I'll react. I might lose control of myself and my spirit energy. If that happens I don't want her in danger."

"The day you left was it that the hollows attacked?"

"Yeah."

"Gentei Kaijo and Bankai state at the same time?"

"Yes me and Rin fought together. Even after my last petal fell and the limit was lifted."

"We are going to discuss her another time. But not until after this is solved."

"Yes sir."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Gin said his father, grandfather, wife, and son? If Matsumoto is his wife and I'm… not able to say that. Then who are his father and grandfather? Has he said?"

"He has only told me, Sasakibe, and likely Matsumoto that. The others do not know yet."

"Who are they?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I can't be in the dark anymore please!?"

"Very well. Both are Captain's currently."

"What?"

"Gin's father… is Captain of Squad 13 Ukitake Jūshiro…"

"Ukitake is my grandfather?!"

"Possibly."

"And his father is?"

"Possibly me. I plan on doing a DNA test on that one!"

"Wait what?!"

"According to Gin at least. I plan on having Kurotsuchi do a DNA test or something to see if I'm actually Ukitake's father. Kurotsuchi says you don't want to do a DNA test?"

"I'm not sure. I might because this sounds unbelievable but I don't know?"

"Any other questions?"

"Two. Where is he? And what are you going to do with him?"

"He and Matsumoto are at Squad 10. Right now the situation is similar to how you and Karin were in the very beginning of her training. While Gin is here he cannot leave Matsumoto's side. Karin is in the hall correct?"

"Yeah."

"If it were those two there would be guards outside the room."

"Is there anything else I should know before I go over there?"

"Let him explain completely."

"Yes Head Captain. Or great grandfather?"

"We don't know yet. There is a chance."

"If Ukitake is my grandfather the candy would make a little more sense haha!"

"That's true. Don't say anything to Ukitake about him possibly being in this family thing yet."

"Okay. Why not?"

"I want to wait until your ready to accept everything."

"You just want to see if he is really your son before right?"

"Yes. I don't want a large fuss to be made if it's not true. I would have preferred Gin said that not in front of all the Captains and Lieutenants."

"I think it's better he did. We don't have to explain anything then!"

"That's true. Get going Karin is outside getting impatient and I'm assuming you want to go to Junrinan?"

"Yeah and I want to see Momo later. No matter what's going on with whatever this is Momo has been with me since they left me. She's my sister blood or not she is very important and I wanted to tell her I'm okay. She sounded worried when I ran out."

"She told us let you go."

"That's what Kurotsuchi said."

"Get out of here. I want you to come tonight so I can see how your taking it. Do you want Karin to be with you or away?"

"If she wants to come then okay but I'm not forcing her."

"Okay. Bye Toshiro."

"Bye Yama."

Toshiro leaves.

Karin "Well?"

"Are you gonna follow me where I go or walk around alone?"

"I want to be with you if you like?"

"That's fine. To Squad 5 I want to talk to Momo for a few minutes."

"Alright."

They start walking to Squad 5 barracks. When they get there Shinji sees them first and walks over.

Shinji "Hitsugaya your back?"

Toshiro "Yeah. Where's Momo? I need to see her."

"She's in her room I think?"

"You don't know where your Lieutenant is?"

"She's either in her room or training in the private room. You can go to either you know where they are right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok have fun! Hitsukarin?"

Toshiro "Busted?"

"Busted for what?"

"Eh? N-never mind!!"

Shinji laughs "You're such an awkward couple! It's about time you got together!"

Toshiro blushes slightly while Karin smiles.

Karin asks "How'd you know?"

"It was pretty obvious. Plus most of us shipped it already." Shinji shrugs.

Toshiro "Wait did you all ship it?!"

"It was pretty obvious you had a crush on someone. It wasn't Hinamori so we figured someone from the World of the Living. Someone went through camera footage and saw you two together a lot. Plus when me and the other visords were in that world we saw you two together a lot! So we started shipping it."

"Wow just wow…"

"Later."

Shinji leaves.

Karin "Shiro? Why does everyone stalk us??"

Voice "Duh because Shiro-chan has never had a crush so it's adorable!"

Toshiro "Momo!!"

Momo walks over there laughing a little.

Momo "Welcome back little bro!"

She messing with his hair. Toshiro raises an eyebrow and moves her hand.

Toshiro "I'm back. It's been a while since you did that!"

"Not since I first joined the academy."

"Yeah?"

"So you ready to find out?"

"Not really but I can't ignore it. I just wanted to ask you something before I found everything out."

"What is it Shiro-chan?"

"The woman that raised us? Do you know who she is?"

"She's the woman that raised Matsumoto and us. She might be your real grandmother!"

"Maybe? Or yours?"

"She raised your mother."

"So?"

"Shiro-chan your an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes? Hinamori you've been with him longer. Sometimes really?"

"True he can be pretty clueless most times!"

Toshiro glares at them "Just what I needed! My girlfriend and my sister talking about me!"

"You realized that we all found out already?"

"Yeah. How did you though?"

"Well I noticed you were different. After _that_ mission a while back I noticed you were completely out of it! Plus your not great at hiding some of your feelings. Like you are for the most part but some? Good luck! It took a while for me to realize it because you've never had a crush!"

"Will people stop pointing that out?!"

"Haha! The rest of the Captains and Lieutenants found out that our favorite ship set sail after you ran and Karin went looking for you immediately!"

"Did everyone in the Soul Society ship us?!"

"Apparently?"

"They've always shipped us but finally gave up a few years ago when they realized we love each other as brother and sister."

"Yeah my sister is annoying though!"

"So's my little brother Shiro-chan!"

"Be quiet Bed-wetter Momo." He teases.

Momo rolls her eyes and laughs "Just like when we were kids?"

"Yeah? Back in Junrinan?"

"You always loved festivals and the lake."

"And you would always try to keep me out of trouble."

"You were short tempered and competitive!"

"At times."

Karin smiles at the two siblings "Hey Hinamori? Got any stories about little Shiro?"

"Oh do I! There was this one time at the festival when he was 4-"

Toshiro covers her mouth "Don't tell her that! It was weird! Rin doesn't need to know that!"

Momo licks his hand.

Toshiro "Ahh gross! Momo did you just lick me?!?!"

The two girls start laughing.

Momo "You should know by now don't put your hand over my mouth!"

"I didn't think you would lick me!"

"I wasn't even gonna say that! I was gonna say the lost your temper at the festival thing!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"What happened at the festival?"

"Some guy I had a tiny crush on asked me out and someone over here froze him!"

"Tiny?! Please!! You were obsessed with him!!"

"Shiro-chan!!!"

"What you were! Everyday you would sneak out to see him!"

"Don't act like you didn't sneak out of your hotel on the mission!"

"Not in the middle of the night!"

"It wasn't the middle of the night!"

"Fine at 4 in the morning!"

Karin laughs at them and they turn to her confused.

Karin "You two are both such dorks!"

"My brother may be a dork but I'm not!"

"I'm not a dork!"

"Whatever you say Shiro."

"Tck! Anyway me and you should get going Rin. I want to stop at Junrinan after seeing Matsumoto and Gin."

"Okay let's go. Bye Hinamori!"

"Bye Karin-chan! Bye Shiro-chan! Good luck don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not promising anything. Later Momo!"

Karin and Toshiro walk to Squad 10.

Toshiro "Oh boy."

"Huh?"

"I can already feel the awkward waiting inside."

Karin looks at him giving him an _"Are you okay"_ look.

Toshiro "Let's go."

They walk into Squad 10 barracks.

Squad members surround them the second they see the two

"Captain what happened?!"

"You disappeared we didn't know what happened?!"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto hasn't said anything?!"

"Is it true that Gin is alive?!"

"Matsumoto hasn't confirmed anything?!"

"Captain Hitsugaya are the rumors true?!"

Toshiro looks around at all of them confused.

Toshiro raises his spirit energy "Everyone quiet!!"

They all stop talking.

Toshiro bringing it back to normal he clears his throat "Thank you. I apologize for my disappearance. I will answer all of your questions later right now I must see Lieutenant Matsumoto. All of you carry out your duties like normal. I will give you all answers later."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya!"

The squad members scatter except for one

"Captain? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Izumi. I'm sorry for disappearing. At least you had Matsumoto to help you with paperwork."

"About that… Matsumoto did all the paperwork alone. She didn't pass any down."

"What?"

"She did it all alone."

"I got to go see ya Izumi."

"Bye Captain. Bye Karin."

Toshiro and Karin go to his office. He hesitates before opening the door.

Toshiro "Rin. You can go train with the squad."

"I can see it in your eyes Shiro. You don't want to find out alone. You don't have to either. I'll stay with you if you like?"

"Are you sure this might get weird?"

"You shouldn't face this alone."

"Okay."

He opens the door and sees Matsumoto sitting at her desk working so hard she didn't notice and Gin sitting on the couch with his head on his hands mumbling to himself. Toshiro looks at them for a moment before they go in and close the door. Toshiro walks quietly over to Matsumoto.

Toshiro "You really shouldn't do all the work yourself?"

Matsumoto jumps and Gin turns around eyes widen.

Toshiro "You can pass some down to Izumi? He's 3rd seat."

Matsumoto "C-Captain your back!! Also don't sneak up on me like that?!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. I walked into the office we share. I'm surprised neither of you two noticed?" He turns and walks toward Gin.

Gin "Toshiro? Your back?"

"I'm still Captain of Squad 10. I can't disappear without a word."

"Are you gonna give me a chance?"

"To explain? Yes. I'm not saying I'm okay with you suddenly showing up saying you two are my parents. I'm just saying that I'll listen and not try to kill you unless you give me a reason."

"That's all I'm asking for. I already explained everything to Ran-chan and Yama."

"So you need to tell me and your father still basically?"

"Yama told you about that?"

"Wait seriously?! Head Captain is my great grandfather and Ukitake Jūshiro is my grandfather?!"

"Now the whole you being a child prodigy with dangerous spirit energy is making a little more sense?"

"The woman who raised me and Momo?"

"My mother." Rangiku says as she walks to the couch. Her eyes go to Karin "Karin do you want to listen or have him explain later?"

Gin "Odds are he be to shocked to speak!"

Toshiro glares at him.

Karin smiles "Shiro?"

"Do what you like. I already told you if you want to listen you can."

"Toshiro are you sure you want her to know?"

Toshiro looks at Karin "Yeah. Rin means a lot to me. If she wants to know I'll tell her or she can stay. It's up to her."

"Captain?"

"Its up to her."

Karin smiles at him "I want to know what's going on."

"Alright come over here."

Gin "This is the Kurosaki Karin girl?"

"Yeah. And your Ichimaru Gin I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

Toshiro and Karin sit next to each other across from Gin and Matsumoto.

Gin "Where do you want me to start?"

Toshiro "Double spy."

"I joined both sides at the same time. Well technically I joined Aizen first then joined the academy. Like I said at the meeting I did it to get back your mothers spirit energy. I never did though. Back when you were born all of us weren't sure how to raise you. Some said train you to fight immediately. After a few months me and your mother decided to leave you with Ran-chan's mom. Also there is something you should know about Hinamori."

"What did you do to her!" Toshiro has his hand on his Zanpakutō handle.

Gin "Wait wait! I was just gonna say she's not your sister! She's your cousin!"

"What?"

"My sister's daughter is Momo."

"Matsumoto you said you don't have siblings?"

"That's because she got possessed by a hollow and died after giving birth to Momo."

"I didn't erase that part of her memory. She just always hide it because she promised her sister."

"Wait so you lied to Momo?"

"Do you want me to call her over so she can hear everything?"

"I'll tell her everything when I leave."

"When you were a baby you always were close to Momo. I'm not sure if that part of her memory was changed. There's a chance it wasn't but I don't know you'd have to ask her."

"Captain your surprisingly calm?"

"Momo is my cousin? I mean she's always been like my sister so that's not that weird? But still shocking."

"After we left you there I would always check up on you from time to time."

"That explains why you were creepily obsessed with me?"

"I would call it watching over my son."

"Don't push it." He puts his arms out ready to use Kidō.

Gin "Right small steps."

"Don't forget he can do up to 80's level Kidō without an incantation."

"Right. Wait what?! Up to 80's level?! Yikes! He's only in his 50's and can do 80's?!"

"Get back on topic before I use a full incantation Shakkaho."

"Captain even if you don't do an incantation it can still destroy half the barracks."

"So imagine full incantation."

"Last time you did that they had almost banned you from using incantation's for lower than 50!!"

Toshiro smirks "Almost but they didn't."

"I suggest you continue Gin."

"Right. Anyway Mayuri was watching your spirit energy after I told him it was getting stronger. It started getting dangerous and we sent Ran-chan to find you."

"Remember I didn't know you were my son."

"That's why I chose her to go. I knew that part of her knew who you were even though I erased that part of her memory. I asked Captain Shiba to recruit you to 10. I knew if I chose you you would probably freak and think I wanted to kill you."

"You stalked me for my entire life?"

"Fair enough. Anyway after you joined 10 I always payed close attention to you."

"Which was freaky."

"Moving on from that! Ran-chan was always a mother figure to you. I started to question if I erased that part of her memory or not."

"I didn't know why I always felt like I had to protect you."

"That's why you were worried when I was chosen to be a Captain…"

"Yes. You're Bankai only lasted for an hour and you were so much smaller than everyone!"

"I was 8!"

"Exactly!"

"I didn't become a Captain until I was 20's. I was Aizen's Lieutenant until a year before you were born. You were 8 and a Captain!"

"I was the only option remember? Move past the I was to young thing. Kenpachi thought it was fine as long as I could fight."

"Your the one who brought the Captain thing up."

"Tck whatever. Finish explaining."

"What else do you want me to explain?"

"Ukitake, Yama, and how you survived at least."

"Ukitake is my dad. Me and my mother lived in Rukon. Junrinan of course. My mother died when I was 3. Ukitake has always been unaware of me being his son. I didn't have to erase his memory because he never knew. Yama is the same sorta. He sees Ukitake as his son but didn't know he really was. Ukitake is unaware of his father. Yama says he wants to do a DNA test to check. He says that you don't have to you. He is only testing him Ukitake and me to see if I'm telling the truth which I am but can't blame him for doubting."

"True."

"Captain are you going to have Kurotsuchi do a test too?"

"I don't know… I mean all of this is so weird!"

"If you doubt me that much then you should."

"But it's always 100% accurate! I'm still not sure if I can accept if it's true."

"That's fair."

"How'd you survive the fight with Aizen."

"After the real town showed up someone saw me and took me to a hospital I'm guessing. I just know that after I thought I died I woke up in a hospital bed. In a Gigai too. I think it was Urahara."

"Who else would have a Gigai."

"Sarcastic as ever!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and Karin smiles a little at him.

Gin "Anyway after I left the hospital I went to my apartment. Before you ask I bought the apartment not long after I joined Aizen. Yes I joined him when I was like 8 but I used someone else's Gigai so I passed as a legal age. Anyway I laid low for a while then saw Urahara's shop and went in. I need to know if all of you were still alive. I explained to him what happened and he put me on truth stuff so he knew I wasn't lying. He would keep me updated on everything and when I found out you both were stationed there I went looking. I found Ran-chan after you came back here to train Karin. I told her only how I survived because I wasn't sure if it was safe for anyone else to know the truth. Do you have anything else you want to ask?"

"I- I don't know anything anymore."

"Well your Zanpakutō isn't at his neck so I'm guessing your to shocked to react?"

"I-I'm going out…"

Toshiro gets up and leaves Karin runs after him.

Matsumoto "That actually went better than I thought?"

Gin "Me too… Do you really think he'll come around?"

"Karin will talk to him about it."

Flash to them.

Karin "Where are we going?"

"Squad 5 then to Junrinan."

"Alright?"

They go to Squad 5 barracks.

Toshiro is lost in thought the whole walk and doesn't even realize when Captain Kyōraku Shunsui walk up with his Lieutenant Nanao Ise.

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya you're really zoned out?"

Toshiro snaps out of his daze "Huh?"

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Just came from there huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Awkward?"

"Very!"

"Ahh Karin-chan is here too!"

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah this is Kyōraku and Ise. Squad 8's Captain and Lieutenant."

"Oh so they were 8!"

"Nice to formally meet you Karin-chan!"

"Hi Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Just Karin is fine Lieutenant Ise?"

"Yes Karin."

"So this is your girlfriend aye Toshiro~?"

Toshiro blushes annoyed "Leave me alone about that for a while. At least wait until this Gin thing is over with!"

"Fine fine but all the Captains and Lieutenants know already?"

"Of course they do." He sighs as Karin ruffles his hair

"Your a dork you know?"

"You've mentioned that maybe once or twice before." He says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Kyōraku and Ise laugh a little at Toshiro's unamused look and faint blush.

Kyōraku "Nanao-chan why don't you do cute stuff like that to me?"

"Because your annoying, lazy, and I am not like that."

"But Nanao-chan?"

"No."

"But-"

"No means no."

Kyōraku pouts and Ise rolls her eyes.

Toshiro "We need to get to Squad 5 excuse us."

"Okay have fun you two! Also good luck with you know."

"Thanks it's a working progress."

"Meaning he didn't freeze him."

"I did threaten Kidō though. Later you two."

Toshiro and Karin keep walking.

Karin "All the Captains and Lieutenants know about us?"

"Seems like it? Whatever they won't say anything until this Gin thing is over. They know my limit."

"How far is Squad 5?"

"Let's just flash step. You know how let's go?"

"Alright."

They flash step to Squad 5 they start looking for Momo. The two walk over to her office and knock to come in.

Momo "Who is it?"

Toshiro "It's Hitsugaya and Karin."

"Oh come in!"

Toshiro and Karin come in and see Momo stacking paperwork.

Momo "So what up Shiro-chan? Did you already talk to them?"

Toshiro "Yeah that's why I came. Did they tell you anything?"

"No what do you mean?"

"Then there's something you should know. About your family and past."

"What?" Momo gets up and walks over to them "What do you mean Shiro-chan?"

"Momo what happened to your parents?"

"I don't know. My dad was never there I think and my mother died when I was a baby?"

"The woman who raised us? You were right. She is my grandmother. She is also yours."

"You're not making sense?"

"I know I'm not. Matsumoto's sister is your mother. After she died she left you with Matsumoto who left you with her mother after I was born they left me there too."

"Wait if my mother is your mother's sister then are we?"

"Cousins? Possibly. Momo please try to think back. When you saw me after Gin left me did you recognize me?"

"I felt like I knew you I didn't know why."

"Gin and Matsumoto said that we were close before they left me there? Was that part of your memory change?"

"I knew you but I didn't. I knew that you were someone to me I just didn't know who?"

"Oh. We're going to Junrinan if you want to come? To ask Grandmother anything?"

"You sure it's alright if I come? I don't want to interrupt your date?"

"It's not a date. Momo now your just as involved as I am! Your mother is Matsumoto's sister! Gin could be your uncle and- I shouldn't say this here."

"Say what?"

"Gin's father and grandfather. Me and Rin just found out who they are."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why not now it's only us three?"

"I guess. Both of them are Captains currently."

"Huh?"

"Ukitake Jūshiro might be my grandfather. And Yama may be my great grandfather."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Rin heard everything she was with me the whole time."

"Really you let her?!"

"Yeah. The only people I planned on tell was her and you."

"You trust her that much huh?"

"Of course. Momo you made me realize it."

"Just doing my job Shiro-chan."

"Let's all go."

Toshiro smiles holding Rins hand. The three all flash step to the gate.

Toshiro "Hey Jidanbō! I'm allowing Rin to come with me and Momo to Junrinan."

Jidanbō "Well as long as a Captain allows her to leave go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Later you three."

"Later."

"Bye Jidanbō!"

"Jidandō? He's the gate keeper that fought Ichigo right?"

"Ichigo told you?"

"No Uyru, Chad, and Orihime did."

"Of course."

"Anyway yeah that's Jidanbō. Gate keeper of the West Gate."

"And this is Kurosaki Karin."

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki Karin."

"You too Jidanbō. Just Karin is fine."

"Okay. Stay out of trouble you three."

"Do you think we are little kids?"

"You two did cause a little trouble as kids."

"Hey I did nothing! I was just defending myself!"

"I was keeping him from killing someone."

"So it wasn't really us causing the trouble back then."

"Sometimes now though you two can get in some trouble? This girl is Ichigo's sister?"

"That's true. Later."

The three leave.

Karin "You two get in trouble a lot?"

Toshiro "Ehh."

Momo "We don't get in trouble!"

"That's not entirely true Momo? There was the time we made it snow but be 100?"

"Why would you two do that?"

"April fools of course?"

"It's prank or be pranked here!"

"It gets intense when we go all out!"

"Not mention we prank either the whole month or first week!"

"Oh god that sounds terrible! Even though we only do one day it's crazy."

"Seriously?!"

"Every year the Squad members prank their Captain and Lieutenant!"

"It's a mess so we prank them back bigger!"

"Last year after my Squad pranked me and my captain, Hirako made everything reversed for them and I made circles of fire around them so they were always super hot!"

"My Squad always gets Matsumoto good!"

"They can NEVER prank him though?!"

"Seriously?!"

"They never have. Not even once. I always saw through their prank and avoided it. Or ones where they try to inconvenience me like say fill my and Matsumoto's office. I use the Teleportation Kidō and move it to each of their rooms."

"All the Captains and Lieutenants prank other Captains and Lieutenants!"

"We don't have to team up with ours or at all."

"Sometimes we team up sometimes we don't."

"Switch off every year."

"Speaking of this year we go against each other! Ready for this Shiro-chan?"

"It's August? We still have a long time? But I'm ready whenever!"

"You two are gonna kill each other aren't you?"

"Probably not."

"Last time he froze my hair standing up."

"My ice can take anywhere between 3 hours to 3 years to melt!"

"It took a week. With me using my Zanpakutō!"

"You tired to burn my hair? All you did was ruin that uniform!"

"It was two years ago!"

Karin laughs a little at the two and they all walk around Junrinan.

Momo "Man I didn't think we'd come here so soon?"

Toshiro "I know right!"

Karin "So this is Junrinan?"

"Yeah!"

"It hasn't changed at all has it Shiro-chan?"

"Not at all!"

They walk around town and Toshiro and Momo are telling and showing Karin things they did when they were younger. Momo would be about to tell her something about Toshiro but Toshiro would stop her and start blushing when Karin asked.

Momo "The candy shop!"

"That's where I met Matsumoto!"

"How did you met her again?"

"Haha well that's a kinda weird story!"

"Spill!"

"Yeah it's funny!"

"Momo you already know I told you when you came back home?"

"I know but it's funny!"

"Long story short I was buying candy, the guy was mean, Matsumoto knocked me down, she started yelling at the guy, then at me."

"It's funnier when she tells it!"

"Well I'm not her. I'm gonna buy some candy want some?"

"Yeah same as back then!"

"Rin?"

"Get me anything I don't know what it is."

"Okay."

Toshiro walks over there and buys some. While he's gone.

Momo "So want to hear the story?"

"Yes."

"He was buying candy but the dude was a super jerk for no reason. Matsumoto came and knocked Shiro-chan over with her chest on accident and started yelling at the man then yelled at Shiro-chan for 'crying about it like a child instead of standing up for himself like a man' even though it was her who knocked him down!"

Karin tries not to laugh as Toshiro walks up with candy.

Toshiro "Here. It's the same guy from then… that was really awkward."

"Treat you any better?"

"He recognized me… treated me a little better when he saw the Zanpakutō and Captains coat?"

Momo "Shit! We're dressed as Soul Reapers!"

"These people hate Soul Reapers with passion!"

"Should we change or threaten them if they do anything?"

"These people treated me like shit until I left? They recognize me I mean? Kinda hard to forget?" He moves his hair out of his eyes a little "Turquoise eyes and white hair?"

"Right. Forgot you stand out?"

"Yeah… let's go before any of 'them' come."

"Yeah. Even though all of us can fight and have Zanpakutō's they would still pick a fight!"

"Yeah come on."

Toshiro grabs Karins hand the three go to Grandmothers house.

Momo "We're home?"

"Our childhood?"

"This is were you two lived?"

Toshiro smiles at his girlfriend "Yeah. I know. It's not the best. But it was enough. Right sis?"

Momo nods "We lived here until joining the academy."

"Yeah we live on compass until we graduate."

"It's fun."

"Maybe for you… you had friends there remember? I only had Kusaka!"

"Huh?"

Momo waves the conversation off "That can be talked about later. Ready for answers?"

Toshiro gulps looking at they're childhood home "Not entirely. To be honest. But here we go…"

Toshiro opens the door and the three walk in. Grandma walks out to see them.

Momo and Toshiro smile "We're back." They say together.

Grandma "Toshiro… Momo… you two have come home?"

"Well you know we were in the neighborhood might as while stop by."

"Yeah we have to visit from time to time!"

"Oh Toshiro is this the girl you mentioned last time?"

Karin looks at him "You talk about me?"

Toshiro blushes "Maybe a little?"

Karin giggles "Hi I'm Karin."

"I'm Toshiro's and Momo's grandmother. I've heard so much about you. It seems Toshiro finally-"

"Grandma that's enough…"

"So you haven't?"

"I have… But can we stay on topic. Grandma can you tell us about your family?"

"You two are my family. I-"

"Grandma please. Gin came back."

"Is what Gin said true?"

"Is Matsumoto really my mother?"

"Is my mother her sister?"

"Is Momo really my cousin?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess the secret is out."

"What happened?"

She sighs "After you *looks at Momo* were born your mother died. Before she did she told Rangiku to bring you to me to raise. According to Rangiku your mothers words were 'Don't tell my daughter about me. Just ask our mother to raise her and don't let Momo know.' After Rangiku brought you to me and told me that I listened to my daughter's wish. I never told you anything about her. As long as you never found out I didn't have to tell you."

"My mother didn't want me to know about her?"

"Yes. I don't know why."

"Her name? What was her name?"

"Dawn. You're mothers name is Dawn."

"Dawn?"

Flashback of young Toshiro and Momo!!!!

Toshiro "What are you doing up here so early sis?"

Momo "Shiro-chan? You should be asleep."

"So should you. Why you up?"

"I wanted to watch the sunrise."

"You've always loved dawn huh sis?"

"Yeah. I don't know why."

"You're weird!"

"So are you Shiro-chan! Get down and go back to bed."

"I wanna stay up here!"

"Fine but keep it down so you don't wake grandma."

"Okay!"

The young boy sits down happily next to his 'sister' and the watch the sunrise.

Back to present!!!!

Grandma "Dawn would always take you to watch the sunrise. Every morning."

Toshiro looks at Momo "That's why I would find you sitting on the roof some mornings?"

"I guess part of me remembered?"

"Momo is there anything else you wanted to know before I move to Toshiro?"

"One thing. My father?"

"Oh. Well maybe a year at most after Toshiro was born you're father went on a mission with one other and died in battle."

"Mission died in battle?"

"He was a Soul Reaper. Soon to be Captain of Squad 5. He was supposed to be Captain after Hirako's disappearance. But he died a week before and someone else took his place."

Momo looks at Toshiro "Do you think _he_ had something to do with it?"

"Maybe…"

"Grandma do you have any idea what killed my father?"

"It looked humanish but he had a broken mask."

Momo quietly says "Arrancar…"

"Huh?"

"That creature was an Arrancar."

"Aizen created them to destroy the Soul Society."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Aizen is dead right?"

"He's dead. We each stab our Zanpakutō's into him and those who know Bankai used it against him. He's dead. We saw his body dissolve into dust."

"He's not gonna come back is he?"

"No. We're safe."

"There's no more Arrancar is there? No more Espada?"

"The only two are Grimmjow and Nel. Grimmjow doesn't want to fight any of us only Kenpachi and Ichigo probably. Nel doesn't fight. We're safe. The Aizen incident is over."

"Okay. Grandma what about Shiro-chan?"

"What happened that made them leave me here?"

"Rangiku and Gin would visit me and Momo a lot and not long after you born you two became close. You both immediately started to see each other as brother and sister. Momo was 4 and you were only a few months old when Gin asked me to raise you. He never told me the real reason he just said

flashback to when he was leaving*

Gin "Something big is gonna happen. I don't want my son in danger. I erased everyone's memory in the Seireitei no one not even Ran-chan knows that Toshiro is my son. Please raise him and don't tell him what happened."

Grandma "Yes Gin. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"This is the only option. I need to change Momo's memory though. I can't risk her telling him."

Momo "Uncle Gin! What are you doing here where's Aunt Rangiku?"

"Ran-chan is busy so she didn't come. She said she misses you though."

Gin picks the 4 year old girl up.

Gin "Is it okay is Shiro-chan stays with you for a while?"

"Yeah! Shiro-chan is gonna be my baby brother!"

"Haha treat him like it! He already sees you as his sister. Have fun. Oh one last thing. Let me fix your hair before I go?"

"Okay!"

Gin puts the girl's hair in pig tails and sprays some memory spray on her then lays her on the couch.

Gin "I'm sorry Momo."

Grandmother "She won't remember anything?"

"She remembers everything just not Toshiro, Ran-chan, or me. She may remember a little but of Toshiro but I'm not sure. She will remember you though I know that much. Please take good care of my son."

"I will."

"I promise to be back when all of this is over and it's safe."

He rubs his sons head before leaving in tears.

End flashback!!!!

Grandma "So that's what happened."

Toshiro "Gin really is my dad?"

"Yes."

"Aizen ruined both of our chances to have families?"

"Don't worry Momo he can't do anything to us anymore. Thank you for telling us grandmother."

"We- we should all get going."

"Yeah. I- I have to go see Head Captain. Plus I have a umm I have a Squad I need to get back to."

Toshiro, Momo, and Karin all go back to the Seireitei. They all go to Squad 5 (Toshiro doesn't want to deal with Gin and Rangiku right away) the all go to Hinamori's room and sit there for a while.

Toshiro "All because of Aizen…"

Momo "My Ex-Captain is to blame for everything. I'm so stupid! I was always the closest one I should have noticed!"

Toshiro "It's not your fault Momo. If you were onto him and he knew then he would have killed you."

"He tried to kill us all. He tried to destroy part of the Human World and all the Soul Society and kill the Soul king."

"But all of us stopped him. You saved Matsumoto during that battle."

"No I didn't Kira is the one of healed her!"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about when you showed up! You helped her fight! If you didn't she would have died!"

"Really or are you just saying that?"

"I'm serious."

"Aizen nearly killed us all…"

"But we killed him. Rin did you ever hear the Aizen story?"

"No. I think I've figured it out for the most part though."

"Honestly that's only the beginning."

"What you know is only the basic stuff."

"Aizen was been planning to destroy us for probably over 200-300 years."

"Yeah. He wanted to kill the Soul King."

"Soul King?"

"Yeah. We do have a King but the 13 Court Guard Squads are in charge."

"If the Soul King dies not just the Soul Society will be destroyed."

"Human World and Hueco Mundo would also be destroyed."

"The Soul King keeps everything in balance."

"Some other guy after Aizen almost killed the Soul King."

"Uyru and Ichigo stopped that just in time!"

"Zanpakutō to the heart and an arrow to the head!"

"Yeah Ukitake didn't have to be sacrificed!"

"Yeah! I'm still laughing at Zombie you!"

"I still can't believe Mayuri turned me into a zombie!"

The two laugh.

Karin "Why are you two laughing at that?!"

"Because we lived!"

"We cheat death everyday."

"It's like I told you before. We live everyday like it's our last because we know it might be."

"That's the risk we take to protect."

"We can laugh at our past battles because they are in the past. Yeah we have some scars."

"Some more than others."

"I hope you're talking about Kenpachi when you said that Momo?"

"I meant both of you idiot?"

"I don't have that many scars! They went away when Orihime healed me after my last battle."

"When was that?"

"3 days ago I think. Rin mountains was 3 days ago right?"

"Yeah. That was an interesting battle~?"

"Why do you have that look again?!"

"You looked so hot as an adult?"

Toshiro blushes and looks away "Stop calling me that… I hate my adult form it hurts."

"Shiro-chan she saw?!"

"Gentei Kaijio and Adult Bankai. She was within 10 feet of me."

"What…"

"Yeah she was fine. I didn't hold back anything."

"I swear if used _that_ I will strangle you!"

"Relax Momo I didn't use that it's to dangerous if anyone is within a 20 mile radius. I can't control it in normal Bankai I shouldn't even attempt Adult Bankai unless I'm in Hueco Mundo or something!"

"You're going to destroy everything with that?"

"There's nothing there it's fine."

"What's Hueco Mundo?"

"Hollows World basically."

"Yeah Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin all went there. That's where they built their hideout Las Noches."

"Tōsen?"

"Right. You know how three Captains are traitors?"

"Yeah. I think you or someone else said it was Squads 3, 5, and 9 right?"

"Good you remembered. Gin is from 3, Aizen 5, and Tōsen 9."

"Tōsen was blind and died during the battle."

"Aizen was actually the one to kill him."

"I thought Hisagi was?"

"Hisagi did kill him but when Kaname was bordering life and death Aizen killed him."

"Wait so Aizen killed his subordinate?"

"More than one actually."

"Oh yeah he stab me in the chest and I was out for about a month."

"He stabbed you?!"

"Yeah he's not the only one." Momo says hitting Toshiro on the back of the head.

Toshiro "Hey it's not my fault he does illusions! Plus I said sorry and your clones stabbed me multiple times!"

Karin is confused "What. Just what."

"Aizen would make illusions he made Momo look like him so half of us nearly killed her on accident. After that I tried to kill Aizen for making me attack Momo."

"He got cut in half."

"I'm glad that's over!"

They laugh.

Momo "Okay. So let's set those messes aside for a moment. I want to tease my cousin a little~!"

"Why?"

"Duh! Because Karin is your first crush!"

"Can you stop pointing that out…"

"Nope it's so cute! Shiro-chan's got a girlfriend! You got your first girlfriend!"

Toshiro groans covering his face to hide is blushing. Karin smiles at him.

Momo "Aww Karin what's with that look? You love him!"

"Yeah this guys a total dork how can I not!"

Toshiro picks his head up "You're a dork to you know?!"

"Not compared to you."

Toshiro pouts.

Momo "So what was your first date?"

"We haven't actually been on an official date?"

"What?! Shiro-chan step it up!"

"Momo of your going to lecture me can you at least wait until it's only me and you?"

"Why don't you want her here?"

"Because I already know how this will go and I'd rather her not hear. Besides me and Rin need to go see Head Captain. It's already 6:30 and I don't like going there after 7 its rude. Also I want to train later so if you want to lecture go to my private training room around 10."

"Your gonna train her some more?"

"Not today. I want to work on my Bankai. I haven't been able to for a while because I can't train in the Human World and I've been training Rin using my normal Bankai. By the way Rin. Since you've seen my Bankai I might use it when we train next time if you stretch the battle out long enough for the last petal to fall?"

"You're on!"

"Good. Let's go to Head Captain. Later Momo."

"Bye. Shiro-chan I'm stopping by tonight okay?"

"Okay. See ya."

Toshiro and Karin start walking to Squad 1. When they get there they go straight to Head Captain. Toshiro has Karin wait in the hall for him.

Head Captain "Oh Hitsugaya?"

"Hey Yama."

"Talk to everyone you needed to?"

"Spoke to those two. Went to Momo then me, Momo, and Rin went to Junrinan."

"Momo went with you?"

"You know how she's always been like my sister? Turns out haha she's my cousin."

"Who's side I swear if it's Gin's this is gonna get even more confusing!"

"Matsumoto's sister is Momo's mother."

"Matsumoto has a sister?"

"Had a sister. She died after Momo was born. Her name was Dawn. That's what their mother told us anyway."

"Oh boy. Is everyone in the 13 court guard Squads related?!"

"I'm assuming the test was positive?"

"Yes. I'm Ukitake's father apparently!"

"Did you test Ukitake and Gin?"

"Not yet."

"I plan on summoning Kurotsuchi either tonight or tomorrow morning and asking for him to do a DNA test because this is getting to weird!"

"Agreed."

Toshiro tells Yama about Momo's father and everything he may not have known.

Yama "Is everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squads related or something?! You and Momo isn't a surprise though."

"True the fact that Matsumoto never told me she had a sister is what confused me?"

"She may not have known. Part of her memory was erased remember. She may have forgotten that."

"Do you think there's a way to bring everyone's memories back?"

"I don't know. You have to ask Gin or Mayuri."

"I'll stop by there tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Captain Hitsugaya I want to discuss Karin for a moment."

"Yes sir."

"Her training was paused so you can recover. I suggest you wait a little before resuming her training or have her train with your Squad. I think it is best if you two don't fight for a while."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are not fully recovered from this incident. I cannot allow you and Karin to fight. When you fight when your not yourself you become more violent and reckless. You may accidentally injure her badly, maybe even kill her or put her close to death. The last time you fought with anger you-"

"I'm not angry about this…" Yama looks at him shocked as Toshiro continues "I'm not angry about this possible family thing anymore. I'm actually a little happy to finally have a family." He smiles slightly "After not knowing for my entire life it's nice to find out the truth."

Toshiro realizes that he was supposed to be in Captain mode "I mean uhh I will not fight Karin until you give an okay!"

Yama laughs a little "Your a strange one Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro pouts.

Yama "Where is Karin anyway?"

"In the hall waiting for me."

"You took her to Junrinan you said?"

"She knows all I do. She was with me when I talked to Gin and Matsumoto and she was with me when we went to see Grandmother. Rin knows just as much as I do. Minus Ukitake being your son."

"Get going you should rest."

"I plan on training for a while tonight. Momo said she is stopping by later so we can talk. I'm not going to be training Rin. I want to work on my Bankai."

"Okay don't push yourself through." "Not making any promises."

"Just don't end up dying."

"I will be alive but probably feel half dead in the morning."

"Good enough. Your dismissed Toshiro."

"Goodnight Yama!"

Toshiro leaves and he and Karin go back to 10 talking.

Karin "So your gonna be working on Bankai?"

"Yeah. I want to train alone. Plus I need to talk to Momo. You should go back to my room and stay there. I know sounds boring but I want you to just stay there. You can probably find something. Don't talk to Gin or Matsumoto. If they show up and ask for me tell them I'm at the private training room. Nothing else if they attempt to talk to you leave. I know I'm being strict and childish about this but-"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're worried about everything."

"Yeah… I really am. Are Head Captain, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Gin, Momo all my family? Is there anyway to bring everyone's memories back? I have to ask Gin or Mayuri tomorrow."

They open Toshiro's office door and see Rangiku working with a glass next her and Gin sitting on the couch.

Toshiro "Have you moved at all since I left?"

Rangiku jumps "Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I didn't. I'm going to train. Rin you remember how to get to my quarters right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Head back. I'll be there later."

"Okay. Goodnight Shiro. Night Rangiku, Gin."

Karin leaves and goes to their quarters.

Toshiro "Matsumoto is there any paperwork I have to do?"

"No I finished it. I only have this stack."

"Okay want me to finish? You've been doing all of it for a few days?"

"It's alright."

"Okay. I'm gonna go train."

Gin "Toshiro?"

"What is it Gin."

"Mind if I help you train?"

"Why?"

"I want to see how far you've come."

"Gin are you sure you want to see his Bankai? It's freezing?"

"Toshiro?"

"Don't get in my way and I can't promise I won't 'accidentally' freeze you."

"Captain are you going to do _that_?"

"No I shouldn't use that unless I'm outside. I also shouldn't summon anymore storms."

"Yeah that didn't end well."

"Not at all. Oh yeah Momo is coming later."

"Told her or telling her?"

"I told her earlier and we went to Junrinan to see grandmother. She told us something you both left out."

"She told you about Momo's family didn't she?"

"I can understand not telling me about you being Momo's aunt. But why didn't say anything about having a sister?"

"You should go train. Your Bankai needs work still. I'll send Momo when she comes."

"Okay."

Toshiro goes down to the private training room Gin follows him.

Toshiro "Gin you said you erased everyone's memories?"

Gin "I did."

"Is there any way to get them back?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I think so but I don't know how. If anyone does know, it would be Mayuri."

"Of course it would be…"

"You want everyone's memories to come back?"

"To them things will make more sense."

"Son-"

"Don't push your luck right now."

"Right sorry. Are you sure want everyone to know the truth?"

"I mean. Everyone is gonna find out sooner or later they might as well just remember so you don't have to tell them."

"You should talk to Mayuri tomorrow then. I'm not allowed to leave Squad 10 actually I'm not allowed to go anywhere without Ran-chan, you, or another Captain or lieutenant with me!"

"Shouldn't be surprised. I mean we don't know what to do with you. We all thought you were dead. Plus you said you're my father and Head Captain's grandson. Until DNA tests are all done we don't know they have no memory and I'm still in disbelief even though it's starting to look true."

"You gonna give me a chance?"

"I already let you explain."

"You know what I meant. You gonna give me a second chance?"

"I don't know."

"Please. Give me a second chance?"

"I'll consider. Stand back."

Gin backs up a little.

Toshiro "Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Fog forms around him Gin looks over there confused as Toshiro stands up in Adult form. Gin's eyes widen.

Gin "T-Toshiro?"

"My Bankai has changed since that battle. I haven't fully matured physically so when I use this Bankai I change forms. Only a few have seen this."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to see if you end up being taller than me!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Does that matter?"

"To a father seeing his 13 year old son change into an adult in under 3 seconds yes!"

"Don't push your luck I'm at least 3x as powerful in this form."

"Right sorry! But I do want to see if you're taller than me now."

Toshiro sighs and flash steps over to him.

Gin "I couldn't follow?!"

"All my Stats increase."

"What the your taller than me and Ran-chan?!"

Toshiro tries to hide his smile. He flash steps away and starts training. Every once in a while Gin would point stuff out that he needs to fix. A few hours later Momo comes down and sees them. Toshiro sees her coming and he undoes his Bankai.

Gin "I'll be upstairs."

He leaves his son and niece.

Momo "Getting along?"

"Sorta. He decided to watch me train then started helping me."

"That's nice. So you gonna give him a chance?"

"I don't know…"

he sits down against a rock and something falls out of his uniform. It's the pictures of him and Karin.

Momo "Hey what's this?"

She tries to grab it but Toshiro takes before she does.

Toshiro puts it in his uniform "It's nothing."

"It looked like pictures?"

"It is."

"I want to see!"

"No."

"Why not Shiro-chan?!"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Aww it was you and Karin wasn't it!"

"None of your business."

"It was show me!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to."

She sees the pictures slipping out and grabs them.

Toshiro "Hey give them back!"

Momo "One second I want to see these."

Momo looks at them and smiles at Toshiro.

Momo "Guess she caught you off guard a little in the second picture?"

Toshiro blushes slightly.

Momo "This third one though?"

Toshiro blushes a lot "C-can I have that back now…"

"You two look so cute!"

"Momo…"

"You look so confused in the second one! And in the last one your blushing so much!! Your smile there that's so cute!!!"

"A-are you done yet? I want those back…"

"How come both of you have wet hair?"

"We just wet swimming in the lake. Can I have those back?"

"Here. You two went swimming?"

"Yeah why?"

Momo smiles Toshiro looks confused.

Toshiro "What the big deal?"

"So what do you plan for your first date?"

"Th-that's none of concern…"

"You don't know yet do you?"

"Well I have an idea but it's stupid."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you! You're gonna laugh at me!"

Momo smiles "Your such a dork! Even if we're cousins your still like my brother. I'm gonna tease you about having your first girlfriend. And also help you plan your dates!"

"What?!"

"I'm gonna help you plan your first date!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Tell me what you're planning and I'll tell you if it's a good idea."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're just gonna laugh!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me before I use your only weakness against you."

"Momo no."

"You know I will!"

"Come on let's be reasonable you don't have to do that!"

"Tell me then."

Toshiro hesitates before answering "But it's stupid and I'm probably not gonna do it."

"Tell."

"I was gonna use the Senkaimon to take her to Paris. I know it's super lame! I want to take her somewhere not in Japan or the Soul Society and I did some research while training her and Paris seemed interesting. God I'm so lame! Me and Rin have hung out for years as friends and since we started dating she's showed me all kinds of cool stuff! There's nothing in the Soul Society everything is either Rukon, Soul Reaper junk, or unknown forest with hollows! I want to show her something just as amazing as what she's shown me!"

He rambles on as Momo smiles at him freaking out.

Momo "Slow down a little Shiro-chan! You're rambling again? You're pretty stressed over this aren't you?"

"What if she doesn't like anything I plan? I'm not good at this stuff. I've never felt this way before?"

"You said Paris right?"

"Yeah I know it's a dumb idea!"

"What's Paris like?"

"Hold on."

He pulls out the phone Karin gave him and brings Paris up on a map.

Toshiro "This is Paris." He hands Momo the phone.

Momo "Woah! Shiro-chan this is-"

"A dumb idea? Yup."

"Amazing! You should definitely take her here!"

"But what if she doesn't like it?"

"How could anyone not love this?! What's this weird pointy thing?"

"I think it's called the Eiffel Tower?"

"You put a lot of thought into it huh?"

"I just want her to like it. Rin has shown and taught me so much. All I've done was teach her to fight! Rin has never left Japan. Ichigo said she's been wanting to go to another country for her whole life. We've had missions everywhere just mostly Japan in that town for some reason?"

"Two dangerously high spirit energies were found there and trained in under 10 years? Is it really a surprise?"

"True."

"When do plan on doing this?"

"Well I was gonna after her training was finished then this whole thing happened so it bought me time to decide."

Toshiro starts mumbling to himself and Momo smiles rubbing his head

"Your overthinking it again! She'll love Paris. And for the record she'll love whatever you plan because it's pretty obvious she loves you a lot. Also it's been obvious you had a thing for her for years!"

"Guess I have to work on hiding my true feelings then?"

"Actually this is the only one you can't hide. Every time you see her or talk about her or anything that has to do with her your eyes light up. Shiro-chan it's so obvious that your in love!"

"I've always felt something different with her but I didn't know what. I guess you're right. I love her. I just want her to be happy."

He smiles blushing slightly and plays with his finger.

Momo "You still play with fingers whenever your nervous?"

"I guess."

"Why do like her? What made that frozen heart of yours melt?" She pokes his chest where his heart is.

Toshiro "She's amazing! Rin's just so smart, talented, beautiful, fun, funny! She's so amazing I can't even begin to explain it!"

He blushes and smiles as he puts his hand over his heart which is racing.

Toshiro "Rin's just so amazing I can't even describe her."

Momo smiles and giggles a little "You've got it bad! I don't think I've ever seen anyone so love sick before!"

"I guess I do?"

He laughs nervously and runs his hand through his hair.

Momo yawns "It's getting late what time is it?"

"11:10."

"Oh it's a minute until 11:11!"

"Oh yeah 11:11 make a wish right? I remember you saying that when we were kids!"

"Yeah!"

"11:11 make a wish!" Both close their eyes and make a wish.

Toshiro's "I wish Rin will like what I plan."

Momo's "I wish Shiro-chan would ask her on a real date already!"

They open their eyes.

Momo "Made a wish?"

"Of course? You?"

"Just like we did as kids. What you wish for?"

"Can't say what we wish for cause then it won't come true."

"Same Shiro-chan logic as always!"

"Haha. *yawns* You should head back to your Squad it's getting late."

"Yeah. You might want to head back to your quarters too."

"Yeah."

They go back to his office but before they do Toshiro stops her.

Toshiro "Please don't say anything about what I just said?"

"Don't worry idiot I won't tell as long you ask her after you finish her training."

"Deal."

He gives a small smile as Momo rubs his head.

Toshiro "Okay seriously why does everyone touch my hair?"

"Because it's soft and fluffy."

They go into his office and see Gin asleep on the couch and Matsumoto asleep on her desk.

Toshiro sighs and rolls his eyes "I'm just gonna leave them I don't want to deal with them."

"Haha. Goodnight Shiro-chan."

"Goodnight Momo."

Momo goes back to Squad 5 and Toshiro goes to his room. He walks in as quietly as he can and sees Karin asleep. Her wet hair falling in her face and wearing the pajamas Toshiro lent her.

Toshiro smiles at her "It's been a crazy day. Goodnight Rin." He leans over her and kisses her cheek before walking into the bathroom to shower.

He thinks to himself as the water runs down him. "I heard what he had to say… Is it true though? Gin, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Yama, Momo? Are all of them really my family? Should I do a DNA test? Probably. I might. I need to know. Is it true or not? Please be not…"

End chapter!!!

So that's the story of how they a family.


	21. Wrong Experiment

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 21

Morning

Toshiro wakes up yawning rubbing his eyes. He sits up and looks at Karin who is starting to wake up too.

Toshiro "Morning Rin."

"Good morning Shiro."

She sit up rubbing her eyes sleepily. Toshiro blows part of his hair out of his face. He gets up and starts getting ready so does Karin.

Karin "When did you get back?"

"Around 11:00-11:30 or so. You were asleep when I got back."

"Yesterday was an eventful day."

"Yeah I think we both were pretty exhausted from that?"

"Yeah. So you talk to Momo?"

"Yeah that was an interesting conversation. Oh yeah I have to go to 12 to talk to Mayuri. I want to see if there is anyway to return everyone's memory. You know so they all know and none of us have to tell them."

"Okay."

"Want to come? I don't think you've seen 12 have you?"

"I've only seen 1, 4, 5, and obviously 10. Plus you said to avoid Mayuri."

"True. Anyway you can come if you want? Or you can train or do whatever as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Not promising anything but that's just my excuse to go with you."

"Good." He smiles before leaving to change.

After they both get ready they go Squad 12. As they walk let's see what Matsumaru are up to!!!

Rangiku "So how did it go between you two yesterday?"

Gin "Well he let me help me a little with his training. He only threatened me twice because I called him son. He hasn't accepted it but he partly has."

"He let you help him?"

"Surprisingly yes! Also in his Adult form he is taller than both of us seriously?!"

"Yeah! Our son does have a growth spurt eventually!"

"Yeah eventually! Do you really think he is gonna accept me?"

"He will. It may take some time but he will. Him spending time with Karin is helping him realize that not everything is changing. They still have each other Toshiro feels safe with her. He loves her a lot more than he will admit."

"Will he admit it?"

"Well he might now that it's not a total secret he just might not tell you because he feels weird talking about it. He didn't even tell me or the others that were on the mission. We saw them together and watched for a while then Karin kissed him. We didn't call him out until a stormy night when Karin spent the night at his hotel."

"Wait Karin made the first move?"

"This is where it gets weird. He reached for her hand and after they were walking for a little Karin stopped him and kissed his cheek. Toshiro was redder than Renji's hair! It was adorable!! Then he kissed her!! He didn't ask her out until the next day though!"

"Haha seriously?"

"Yes he is a totally dork with her!"

They laugh.

Back to Hitsukarin!!!!

They just get to 12 and go inside.

Toshiro "Don't touch anything you might die I'm not exaggerating."

"Okay then."

They go find Mayuri.

Toshiro "Yo Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri "Ahh I didn't expect you two to come?"

"Yeah. Do you know if you can restore everyone's memory?"

"Probably. It will take some time though."

"Also can you do a DNA test. Are they really my parents? If this test is positive then I'll try to start accepting it."

"DNA test? No problem! Restore memory might take some time."

"Okay."

"DNA test right now or later?"

"Now."

"Alright this way."

Mayuri takes the Toshiro and Karin to a room to draw some blood and test it.

Mayuri "Hitsugaya give me your hand so I can prick your finger."

"Okay. You better not to what you did last time."

"I don't promise anything."

Mayuri takes a drop of blood and checks DNA from Gin's and Rangiku's blood. After a few minutes.

Mayuri "Finished."

"Well?"

"You are their son."

"Seriously?!"

"My test are never wrong. You are their son. And that's not the only thing I did a little extra because I was bored. The thing with Momo? True. Head Captain? True. Ukitake? True."

Toshiro is speechless for a moment Karin puts her hand on his shoulder.

Toshiro "I have a family?"

"Correct. Karin may you step out for a moment?"

"Sure."

Karin steps out into the hall.

Toshiro "Why'd you ask her to leave?"

Mayuri "Your great grandfather doesn't want the family situation to be public yet."

"But Rin knows everything already?"

"Does she?"

"She knows all I know. Rin was with me all yesterday."

"You have a family Toshiro. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean I've been alone with only Momo for so long. Having a real family?"

"Who you have been living and fighting together with for most of your life without realizing it."

"Sounds crazy."

"Here drink this you look a little tired."

"This isn't an experiment is it?"

"I don't think it is. There's a 33% chance it's just water."

"Good enough."

Toshiro drinks it.

Toshiro "The other 66%?"

"33% chance your eyes will change color based on your mood and 33% chance you will turn into a child."

"What?! Mayuri you have to say this before I drink it!"

"Don't worry your clothes will grow and shrink with you."

"Oh god."

Toshiro turns into 5 year old him.

Toshiro looks at himself and glares at Mayuri "Mayuwi! Fwix this!"

"I can't. It will wear off in 24 hours."

"24 howers?! What am I suppose to do till then?!"

"I don't know. Karin come back in here!"

Karin walks in and sees the 5 year old boy with white hair.

Karin "Shiro?"

Toshiro blushes and looks up at her "He tuwned me into a 5 year old!"

"Awww!!!!! So cute!!!!!"

Toshiro blushes "Win! This is sewious!! I'm stuck like dis for 24 howers!"

"Mayuri what did you do?"

"I meant to give him an experiment that makes his eyes change color based on his mood but slight mix up now he's 5."

"Mayuwi!! You did this on puwpose!"

"No I didn't mean to make you 5! I plan on giving the cold, never know what they are thinking Captains an experiment that changes eyes color!"

"So me, Captain Suì-Fēng, and Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah pretty much. I'll work on the memory thing. Bye!"

"Wait Mayuwi! And he's gone? I can't even ask him to do DNA test without him doing an expewiment on me!"

Karin start laughing.

Toshiro "Win! This isn't funny! I'm stuck wike dis fo 24 howers!"

"Hahaha! S-sorry Shiro it's just you're so cute as a kid!"

"I'm not cute quit it!"

"Come on let's go to your Squad."

"I'm fwash stepping thewe!"

He tries to flash step but only goes a few feet.

Toshiro "Wha? Why can't I fwash step?!"

"Maybe because your 5? You didn't have your powers yet did you?"

"I can't use them? Weign ovewr the Fwosted Heavens Hyōwinmawu!"

Nothing happens

"Hyōwinmawu? I can feel him in hewe? Why won't he answe?"

Hyōrinmaru manifests next to him.

Hyōrinmaru "Y-young master?"

"Hyōwinmawu!"

"What happened why are you a kid again?"

"Mayuri drugged him. Should wear off in 24 hours. He can't use flash step or his powers I think."

"Master try using a Kidō?"

"Bakkudō #1 Sai?" It wraps around Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru "It appears he can only use it if he can pronounce it right?"

"Fwash step wequiwes no woods though!?"

"You can't pronounce flash step so you can't use it properly. That is all there is to it."

He disappears.

Toshiro "Hyōwinmawu! Get back hewe!"

Karin smiles as Toshiro tries to hold his Zanpakutō he falls down because it's bigger than him.

Karin "Need some help?"

"No! This happened befowe! I can handle this!"

"Give me that."

She takes his Zanpakutō.

Toshiro "Hey give him back!"

"I will after we get to Squad 10. You can't wear Hyōrinmaru around your back he is almost twice your height."

"Fine!" He pouts.

Karin picks him up (which makes him blush deeply) and flash steps over to Toshiro's office in Squad 10. Matsumoto and Gin aren't there luckily.

Karin sets him down "So what are you gonna do until you change back?"

"I'm still Captain. I have a job to do."

He walks over his desk and climbs onto the chair.

Karin "Are you sure about this?" "What else am I supposed to do? I can't fight like this, I can't hold my Zanpakutō, I can't fwash step, can't do most Kidō pwobably!"

"There isn't even any paperwork for you. Rangiku did it all."

knock knock*

Voice "Captain Hitsugaya? Rangiku and Gin are looking for you."

Toshiro "Why what do they want?"

Voice "Captain? Are you alright? May I come in?"

"I'm fiwne. Just tell them whewe I am."

"Yes sir?"

The voice leaves.

Karin "You're so cute!! I'm gonna cry your to adorable!!!"

Toshiro blushes "Win! This isn't cute it's embawassing the people hewe wewe supised to see a 6 year old Soul Reaper! Captain at 8! I'm 5! Stop lwaughing!"

"S-sorry Shiro it's just that you look so adorable like a little puppy!"

"Why awe you compawing me to a dog?!"

"Because your hair is even fluffier now!"

She starts messing with his hair as he pouts.

Toshiro yawns "I'm tiwed."

"Take a nap then."

"No. I'm not a child! Just because I'm in my childhood body doesn't mean I am a child!"

"Geez you got your short temper back?"

"Rin!"

"Hey your able to pronounce it?"

"Apparently. I still sound 5 but I can speak right?"

"Don't question it just be happy you can probably flash step and use Kidō now."

"True. I'm bored! I can't fight! There's no work to be done what am I supposed to do with time? I'm 5 I can't do anything!"

"I know let's go stay at your quarters."

"Okay but those two are gonna come looking for me?"

"Leave a note."

"Okay."

Toshiro writes a note and they flash step over their shared quarters.

Karin sits down next to him and smiles.

Toshiro "Rin not one word."

"But you're so cute!!!"

"Am not!!"

She smiles ruffling his hair. Toshiro tries to be mad at her but is to embarrassed and ends up glaring at her with adorably pink cheeks.

Karin "So what do you want to do?"

"I need to work on my paperwork."

"Well to bad. Shiro you're 5 you're pretty much trapped in here until you change back."

He crosses his arms pouting.

Karin hugs him tightly "You're so cute!!!!!"

Toshiro turns red being pulled into her [thankfully not like Rangiku's] breast.

"Rin!!!"

She kisses her forehead smiling at his deep blush.

Toshiro manages to free himself and lays down on the couch.

Karin smiles evilly.

Toshiro "Whatever you're thinking no."

Karin smirks and starts tickling the young Toshiro.

Toshiro starts laughing "S-stop it! R-Rin! This is- this is humiliating! Cut it out!"

Karin smiles hearing the childish laughter "You're so adorable!"

Toshiro manages to escape and blushes deeply "This is so embarrassing."

"Let's play dress up?"

Toshiro turns even redder "Rin!!!"

"Come on? It could be fun~?"

"First off no way. Second why the hell do you think I'd have clothes that fit a 5 year old?!"

"Hmph. I'm curious do you only have uniforms or do you have other clothes?"

Toshiro dead pans "Why are curious about my clothes?"

She shrugs "Because you seem to have human clothes for missions and only wear uniforms here."

"Pretty much all I own."

His stomach growls.

Karin "You hungry?"

"A little?"

"I'll make some food."

"I can do it?"

"I will."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how?"

"I can figure out it shouldn't be that hard."

"Pass. Our food takes forever."

Toshiro gets up and gets some watermelon out of the counter.

Karin smiles seeing him struggle to reach it "Do you need help?"

"No! I can do it by myself!"

Karin leans against the fridge watching him not be able to reach it.

"All you have to do is ask?"

"I can do it by myself!"

"Just ask."

Toshiro blushes crossing his arms going back onto his feet "Hmph!"

"Well?"

"Fine. A little help Rin?"

"Good enough." She laughs grabbing the fruit giving it to him.

Toshiro blushes "Th-thank you."

He sits back down and starts eating.

Karin leans over the couch.

Karin "Like watermelon I guess?"

Toshiro smiles and nods.

Karin "I think Momo said it was your favorite?"

"It is!" He spits seeds into the trash.

Karin "Slow down! You eat fast!"

Toshiro turns around and looks at her scared and confused "Wh-who are you? Where's Momo?"

Karin looks at him worried walking around the couch "Shiro? It's me? What's wrong? Toshiro are you alright?"

"H-how did you know my name?"

Karin kneels in front of him as he backs up into the couch further.

Karin "You don't recognize me?"

"I feel like I know you? But who are you?"

"I'm Karin? You always call me Rin? Shiro what happened? What's the last thing you remember?"

"How do you know me?"

"Well older you and I are pretty close. What's the last thing you remember before turning to me a moment ago?"

"Sitting on the roof with Momo eating watermelon? What do you mean older me? Are you from the future!?"

The little boys eyes light up.

Karin smiles seeing his childishness "Not exactly. But I am from a different world than you are?"

"You're human?"

"Yes. You brought me to this world so you can train me."

"What are you to me?"

Karin smiles a little "Your girlfriend."

The little boy blushes a lot "Wha-?!"

Karin kisses Toshiro's cheek as he blushes covering his face.

Karin "Try to remember the first time we kissed about a month ago? Try to remember when you asked me out around 2 weeks ago?"

"I remember being with someone who looks kinda like you? But I've never kissed anyone!"

"Here look at these and look through this book."

She hands him the pictures of them and his sketch book. Toshiro turns bright red when he looks at the pictures of them.

Karin "We got to get you to Mayuri."

"Mayuri?"

"He's Captain of Squad 12."

"But we're in Junrinan? We can't go to Seireitei? I'm a Rukon citizen and your human?"

Karin picks up his Zanpakutō "Are you sure your not a Soul Reaper?"

"What is that?"

"Hyōrinmaru I'm not sure if you will hear or listen to me but please come here?"

"Who's Hyōrinmaru?"

Hyōrinmaru manifests next to Karin.

Hyōrinmaru "Me."

Toshiro jumps behind the couch. Karin flash steps to in front of him.

Karin "It's okay. Close your eyes and imagine a snow covered mountain."

"What for?"

"Just do it okay?"

"Okay."

He closes his eyes and does what she said.

Karin "Imagine howling winds. There's a lake covered in ice."

Karin keeps describing his inner world the way Hyōrinmaru says.

Toshiro enters his inner world.

Toshiro "What's going on? Karin? Where am I?"

Voice "Toshiro? Do you remember me?"

"Who's there!"

"It's me? Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Show yourself!"

A large ice covered dragon comes out of the frozen lake.

Toshiro "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name, young master, is Hyōrinmaru. I am your power."

Toshiro opens his eyes out of breathe.

Karin "Did it work?" "Hyōrinmaru?"

"He is your Zanpakutō spirit. You are not just any Soul Reaper."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

She takes him over to a mirror.

Karin "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Captain of Squad 10."

"There's no way I can be a captain! Or even a Soul Reaper!"

"Sit down and finish eating. I'll take you to Squad 12 later."

"Okay."

He sits back down on the couch and finishes eating. Karin sits next to him and notices that he is blushing a little.

Karin "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"You know I can see through your lies."

"I-it's nothing!"

"Tell."

"Nope."

"What are you thinking?"

He doesn't answer.

Karin raises an eyebrow and teases "Little shocked at the fact I'm your girlfriend?"

Toshiro just looks away "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would go out with me? I mean your really pretty why would you go out with me?"

Karin blushes slightly before answering "Easy answer. I love you that's why."

He turns bright red and covers his face.

Karin smiles "You're such a dork even as a kid!"

"I'm not a dork!"

"Yes you are. You're such a romantic dork most of the time. When we first kissed on accident you left blushing!"

Karin tells about the past few days training and shows him some drawings he did which Toshiro mostly blushes and stutters making Karin laughs.

Karin "And these pictures I showed you earlier were from when we went to the festival in my hometown."

"What was the festival like? Is it like the one in Junrinan?"

"You said it was similar. You were so amazed by the fireworks and lake and fireflies! It's so cute when you get that amazed look in your eyes and when you have that lovesick smile!"

"I don't!"

"Then explain this smile?"

She points to the 4th photo.

Toshiro "Ummm?"

"Thought so!"

"What was our first date?"

"We haven't been on an official first date. We've hung out a lot as boyfriend and girlfriend but not on a date."

"What would you like?"

"Anything you plan."

"Seriously I don't want to mess up?"

"I would love whatever you plan as long I'm with you."

The child blushes again. Is this girl really his girlfriend? Could he be that lucky? They talk for a few hours Karin teases him a little and he covers his face with a pillow. There's a knock on the door.

Karin "Who is it?"

Female voice "It's me."

Male voices "Me too. May we come in?"

"Yeah. Fair warning something is up with Shiro I'm taking him to 12 soon."

Rangiku and Gin come in.

Rangiku "What do you mean?"

"I mean this."

Toshiro pokes his head over the couch and hides when they look towards him.

Rangiku "What happened to Captain?!"

"Mayuri. At first he only looked and sounded 5 but had all of his memory and knew everything. Now he _is_ 5 year old him I think. Mayuri said it would wear off in 24 hours that was about 6-7 hours ago."

"Hey Shiro-chan? Do you recognize me?"

Gin asks walking over to him. Toshiro hides behind Karin.

Rangiku "Captain do you remember me?"

Toshiro holds Karin arm.

Karin "He became a Soul Reaper when he was 6 right?"

"Yeah."

"He's 5 to him that hasn't happened. I told him that he's a Captain and told him who I was. I haven't gotten to you two yet."

"Rin? Who are they?"

Karin looks at them as if asking what to say.

Gin "You're parents."

"Lies! My parents died! My family is Momo and Grandma!"

"I don't want to explain this whole thing again. Take him to Mayuri so he can reverse this."

Rangiku slaps Gin "He's our son! That's rude!"

"Sorry Ran-chan. I've said the story over 30 times in that last 4 days!"

"Rin? Are they my parents?"

"Yes. We did a DNA test this morning. They are your parents."

Toshiro holds onto Karin tighter.

Toshiro "No. Where's Momo?"

"She's at her Squad."

"She's a Soul Reaper?"

"Squad 5 Lieutenant."

"That's dangerous! What if she gets hurt!"

"You're a Captain."

"Trust us she's fine."

"Karin let's take him to 12."

"No! I don't wanna! I wanna stay here!"

"Momo did say that was even more stubborn when he was 5."

"Yeah. It's fine I've dealt with him for years this shouldn't be that hard."

"I'll take him?"

"You sure Karin?"

"We're his parents we should?"

"He doesn't know you. He doesn't even remember either of you. Shiro doesn't remember me."

"I recognize all of you a little. I recognize Rin the most. I see you *points at Gin* everywhere stop stalking me!"

"This is what he remembers about me?"

"Well you did follow him for most of his life."

"Be glad that's what he remembers."

"True."

"I feel like I've seen you before?" Toshiro points to Rangiku.

Rangiku "I'm your Lieutenant and your mother."

"I'm really a Captain?"

"Child prodigy."

"Youngest to achieve Bankai."

"Younger than I was when I reached Captain's level."

"Huh?"

"Long story. You'll remember soon."

"Shiro you want to see Mayuri?"

"Is he mean?"

"He's weird. It's fine. He knows you can still kill him."

"My son is not fighting like this."

"Can he still do Kidō?"

"He probably can't use his Zanpakutō!"

Toshiro picks up his Zanpakutō and adjust his grip a little.

Matsumoto "I don't think so. I didn't let you when you were 3 I'm not gonna let you when your 5."

She tries to take his Zanpakutō but he flash steps out of her reach.

Toshiro "Bakudō #1 Sai." A weak Kidō wraps around Rangiku.

Rangiku "Well he can do basic Kidō. It's not very strong *breaks the kidō* but it's better than Renji?"

"Renji?"

"Let's go to Squad 12 so you can return to normal."

Gin picks Toshiro up and Toshiro jumps down

Toshiro glares at him "No."

"Okay he's still Toshiro."

"Yeah. His memory might be coming back?"

"Doubt it. Has he accepted you yet?"

"No. I thought this him might though. Him rejecting me but feeling close to you Karin proves he is still there."

"He didn't instantly remember me. He freaked when he saw me."

"Why don't I remember? What don't I know?"

"You'll find out soon enough Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that! Only person who calls me that is Momo!"

They look a little confused

"Shiro I thought you hated when she calls you that?"

"I do! She's stop by now right?"

"Uhhh nooooo."

Toshiro pouts a little "Of coarse she hasn't."

"Let's go."

The four flash step over to 12.

Rangiku "Kurotsuchi what did you do!"

Mayuri "More specific I've done a lot."

"She means turning our son into a 5 year old!"

Toshiro kicks Gins legs.

Gin "Hey what was that for!"

"I still don't know the story! I refuse to let you call me your son until I know what's going on!"

"Oh so he lost his memory?"

"Everything that happened after 5 he doesn't know."

"When he saw me he freaked out!"

"Is this Mayuri?"

"Rude as ever Captain Hitsugaya. I'll let it slide this time since you don't know any better. I forgot Rukon children have no manners."

Toshiro, Gin, and Rangiku look at him annoyed and offended.

Rangiku "I had manners!"

Gin "I'm just gonna be honest. I was a cold blooded snake."

Toshiro "I'm not that bad!"

Karin "Haven't you spit watermelon seeds and grapes at Momo?"

"Your point is?"

She sighs.

Gin "When is this gonna wear off?"

"Around 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"His memory?"

"Same time probably."

Toshiro's clothes start glowing and his uniform changes into the clothes he wore as a child.

Rangiku "He looks the way he did when I met him?"

"Mayuri?"

"Let me do a blood test. I need to see what it was?"

"Don't do anything that would make this worse!"

"Okay. Hitsugaya come here."

Toshiro looks at Karin.

Karin "He's gonna try to return you to normal."

Toshiro follows Mayuri to a room.

Toshiro "What are you gonna do?"

"Draw a little blood to test."

"Will that hurt?"

"Trust me you've gone through way worse."

"Like?"

"Hold still."

"Ow! That's sharp!"

"It has to be to draw blood you idiot."

Mayuri begins running test.

Toshiro "What you doing mister? And what's with that weird face paint? Is there a festival here?"

Mayuri shoots him a death glare "I'm running test to see how to reverse this experiment. This face paint is not weird. It is necessary."

"How?"

"Reasons you'll understand when your older."

"Aren't I older than 5 though? It sounds like someone de-aged me?"

"Yes. I meant to give you an experiment that makes your eyes change color based on your mood. You're a serious captain it's hard to tell what you are feeling. Minor mix up and you turned like this. Go back with your parents and girlfriend so I can work in peace."

"Okay!"

Toshiro jumps out of the chair and runs out.

Mayuri "He probably doesn't know what I meant when I said girlfriend. He probably thought I meant female friend."

Toshiro looks for the three confused then he finds them.

Rangiku "Is he running test?"

"Yeah he told me to leave him alone."

"He needs to work."

"What's with his face paint?"

"He wears it to hide his face of course?"

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"The only one to know what he actually looks like is Nemu because she paints it sometimes."

"Let's go. Mayuri will send a hell butterfly when he figures it out."

"Okay? I want to look around the Seireitei! Since I'm from Rukon I've never seen it!"

"Why don't we take you to Momo?"

"Or should we report this to Head Captain?"

"I wanna see Momo!"

"5 is on the way to 1st?" "It won't hurt."

"We can't let anyone see Captain though."

"Agreed."

"Why can't people see me like this?"

"You have a reputation we need to protect."

"From what I've figured out that's pretty much been shattered already? So I don't care."

"What?"

"If what I've heard and remembered is true then it's already been changed a lot."

"None of that information is public though."

"Only Captain, Lieutenants, and the select few are aware of us being your parents."

"Only a few actually know about everything."

"Really? It sounded like it was no secret?"

"It is highly classified information."

"The only reason I know is because you trust me enough to let me be with you when you found out."

"Does Momo know?"

"Yes."

"What is she to me? She's always been like my sister?"

"She's your cousin."

"Huh?"

"Yup. Just go with this until you get your memory back."

"You just don't want to explain it."

"37 times in 5 days I'm tired of hearing it!"

"Hmph! Unfair!"

"Quit pouting and just corporate with us?"

"Fine!"

Karin picks Toshiro up (against his wishes) and the four flash step to Squad 5. They go inside and look for Momo.

Toshiro "Where is she?"

Rangiku "She's probably in her office or her room."

"When did she become a Soul Reaper? When do I become a Soul Reaper too?"

"You were 6 when you joined."

"Became Captain at 8."

They get to Momo's office and knock.

Momo "Who is it?"

Rangiku "It's us."

"Come in."

They enter.

Gin "Someone from you should recognize wants to see you?"

"Huh?"

She sees Toshiro and her jaw drops a little.

Momo "Shiro-chan?"

"Hi Momo!"

"What happened?"

Momo walks over and kneels in front of him.

Karin "Mayuri turned him into a 5 year old a few hours ago."

"It should wear off by 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"Momo? You grew up??"

Momo looks at him "Yeah? Why are you dressed like you did back in Rukon?"

"What do you mean? I was there not that long ago wasn't I? We were sitting on the roof eating one minute the next I turn around and see Rin?"

"He has no memory of anything that happened after he was 5."

"To him that hasn't happened yet."

"He doesn't know us. It took me a few hours to explain who I was. After Shiro saw me he immediately asked for you."

"Toshiro insisted that we brought him here to make sure you were okay."

"Shiro-chan you were worried?"

"I still don't know what's going on? All I knew is that we were together one minute the next I was with her and I was dressed like a Soul Reaper?"

"Not that long ago his clothes started glowing and changed into these."

"Have you told Head Captain yet?"

"We were gonna take him after this."

"Karin can you and Shiro-chan please step outside I need to speak to these two and Shiro-chan shouldn't hear."

"Okay. Shiro come on."

Toshiro looks confused but follows Karin out.

Momo "Don't say to much about being his parents."

"Why not?"

"He might be less confused."

"No. When he was 5 that was when it was really hard for him. Don't say or do anything that will upset him in any way. 5 is the worst age for him to have become."

"Why?"

"His white hair and turquoise eyes drew a lot of unwanted attention. Kids were always bullying him. A lot would say stuff regarding his parents being dead. They said Shiro-chan killed his parents. Rumors like that spread around the village. Shiro-chan always tried to make sure I never heard them. I always knew what the kids said but pretended like I didn't because I knew it wasn't true. 5 was the age when he went through the most. I never want to see him look as heart broken and crushed as he did the day that kid said that Shiro-chan murdered his own parents. It took me years to get him to realize that his parents death wasn't his fault. He's 5 I'm not sure if that has happened yet or not. Don't say anything about being his parents or me being his cousin. Let him believe was he thinks right now."

"He remembers us a little."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay."

"Also this isn't as huge but still don't do it. Don't ask him to read anything okay. He doesn't know how yet and is extremely embarrassed by it. So don't have him read anything and never bring it up to him ever okay?"

"He can't read yet?"

"No. He didn't learn till I got in the academy and was able to teach him. We learned at the same time. I was taught at the academy and I taught him. Also don't even bring it up to Karin. Shiro-Chan will die if she finds out."

"Alright."

While they were talking let's what Karin and Toshiro were doing!!!!

Karin "Shiro. No."

"But I want to see Momo!"

"No. She needs to speak to Rangiku and Gin alone."

"Hmph!"

Toshiro gives her the puppy dog eyes.

Karin "Don't give me that look Shiro it's not gonna work. No means no!"

"Please?"

The door opens and Rangiku and Gin walk out.

Karin "Finally! He keeps giving me the puppy dog eyes!!"

"No I didn't!"

"Why you little…"

Toshiro smiles and giggles a little.

"Your even eviler as a kid?" Karin messes with his hair.

Toshiro moves away "Stop messing with my hair!"

Gin "He got his short temper back I guess?"

"Yes he did. Let's get him to Head Captain."

"Why are you taking me there?"

"He needs to know one of his Captains turned into a kid?"

"I'm not a Captain!"

"Karin?"

"I tried man I tried I can only convince him so much. Don't even say show him pictures because he denied them happening."

Toshiro smiles innocently.

Gin "He's gonna be a handful."

Rangiku "Yup. Let's all take him to Squad 1."

Toshiro "Do I have to! I'm tired!"

"Stop complaining let's go."

Karin picks him up and they all flash step over to one. Once they get to the front of the barracks they stop and walk normal. Toshiro looks at everything confused especially when people would ask Rangiku what happened. They see Sasakibe.

Rangiku "Hey Lieutenant Sasakibe! Where's Head Captain?"

"His office what happened?"

Rangiku and Gin look Toshiro who is slightly hiding behind Karin.

Sasakibe "That's Captain Hitsugaya isn't it?"

"Mayuri turned him into a 5 year old. Thought we should report this?"

"His clothes?"

"He is 5 year old him. His clothes, memory, behavior, everything. He can flash step but not far. Kidō is really weak and he can't hold his Zanpakutō."

"Who's he?" Toshiro asks pointing to Sasakibe.

Sasakibe "I'm Lieutenant of Squad 1 Chōjirō Sasakibe."

"Why am I here?"

"We've been over this like 8 times. You need to see Head Captain."

"What I do? I thought Soul Reapers don't care what Rukon citizens did?"

"He's in his office right?"

"Yeah you know the way. Good luck."

"Thanks."

The four go Head Captain.

The second they enter his office Karin notices Toshiro's walking starting to get wobbly.

Head Captain "What seems to be the issue?"

Rangiku "Well this?"

She points Toshiro who can barely move.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I-I th-think you have- me confused- with- someone else." His sentence is choppy and he falls to his knees out of breathe.

Yama "He can't withstand this much of my spirit energy?"

"Head Captain please. You're going to kill him."

He lowers his spirit energy so the young child can breathe.

Toshiro stays on the floor shaking and breathing heavily "Wh-What was that? That- that spirit energy. Is that- the strength of the Head Captain?"

"My apologies I forgot that at the level you currently are you can't withstand that."

Toshiro struggles to stand back up and ends up needing help from Karin and having to lean on her so he won't fall.

"What happened why is he 5?"

"Mayuri drugged him."

"Shiro doesn't remember anything after he was 5. He doesn't recognize anyone other than Momo basically."

"We sorta told him who we are."

Toshiro's sentences are still a little choppy as he says "I'm still- not buying- your story. You two- aren't- my parents- they died."

"I'm not explaining this again you'll figure out soon."

Toshiro glares at him "If I- could still- move completely- I'd- definitely- kill you."

Yama "Any idea how long it will last?"

"Mayuri said it should wear off at 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"He is doing a test on what it was he gave Toshiro and should be sending a hell butterfly."

A hell butterfly flies in and lands on Rangiku's finger.

Rangiku "Kurotsuchi says that at 8:30am tomorrow Captain will go back to his normal age but his memory won't return for a few hours later. He will dress, act, and believe that he is still in Junrinan. He may remember a little bit of Soul Reapers but not much. Captain will have his powers back completely but not know why."

Toshiro is still being supported by Karin "So what's- that mean?"

"You'll see."

Toshiro glares at him as the Adults and Karin keep talking.

Gin "Any idea what to do with him?"

Rangiku "He's only 5 he can't run the Squad?"

Karin "He doesn't remember he's a Captain. We tell him but he probably doesn't believe us? Do you Shiro?"

"I still- don't understand- what's going on- but can we hurry- because 1. I can- barely breathe.- 2. I need- to steal- some food from- the guy at the market."

"I forgot in Rukon misbehaving children are everywhere."

Matsumoto "Hey I wasn't that bad!"

Gin "I'm not denying anything I wasn't the best."

Toshiro "I'm just trying- to survive."

"Don't you have food?"

He nods "We steal it?"

"Wow. I forget that half of my Captains and Lieutenants are thieves from Rukon."

"We just had to survive! Besides none of us steal anymore! Only reason Captain is saying this is because that's all he knows."

"Hitsugaya there is food at your Squad you don't have to steal anything?"

"But I don't- have money?"

"It's free knuckle head!"

"Free? So we can- steal it basically?"

"Karin keep an eye on him. It looks out of the three of you he recognized you the most?"

"He didn't at first. It took me a few hours to try to convince him of who he is and who I am. These two came in and confused the heck out of him!"

"Well when you said something was up with him we didn't expect this."

"Get going. Keep me updated on what happens. Toshiro no stealing you three don't let him steal anything."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not making any promises."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Good. Dismissed."

The four leave.

Toshiro is still breathing heavily limping slightly.

"Are you alright?"

He shakes his head.

"Guys did you honestly expect him to be?! He's 5 and has only been in Rukon! To be that close to Head Captain!? I'm surprised he could talk!"

"Considering _we_ are the Soul Reapers here and _you_ are the Human. We should telling you that."

"I'm fine. It's no problem. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well let's get back to 10 and get some food?"

"Alright Ran-chan!"

"Rangiku-San? Will Shiro's memory come back?"

"Yes. His memory will come after he changed back into his normal age."

"You guys keep saying that? What does that mean? How old am I?"

"Like 50."

"So around 13?"

"Yup! Let's go eat."

They flash step over to 10 and go to the dining hall. It's empty for the most part a few Squad members are there and ask what happened to their Captain.

1 "Lieutenant Matsumoto? What's going on?"

"Mayuri turned Captain into a 5 year old. He should be back to normal in at most two days."

2 "So the rumors about Gin were true…"

Gin "Rumors spread about me?"

"Being alive. Lieutenant why haven't you killed him."

"This is highly classified information. Gin being alive is pretty much no secret. All you can know is he survived and we are using him for answers. Now excuse us."

They leave.

Rangiku "So Captain what do you- Shit! Where's Captain?!"

They look around trying to find him. Karin finds him sitting on top of a bookshelf looking out a window.

Karin "Shiro get down!"

Toshiro "Why?"

"Just get down!"

"Fine!"

Toshiro jumps off and lands next to her.

Karin "How'd you even get up there?"

"I climbed of course? It's not that hard?"

"Ugh. Come on foods this way."

"Yay!"

Karin takes the young boy to get food.

Rangiku "You can't disappear like that!"

Toshiro "Why I do all the time?"

"Not when your in the Seireitei!"

"Ran-chan we can lecture him later. Food first."

"Fine."

They get food and sit down.

Toshiro looks at the food confused "What's this? It looks gross!"

"It's good."

"Try it you'll like it."

Unsurely Toshiro takes a bite. Karin smiles a little as the child's eye light up.

Toshiro "This is good!"

Rangiku "Told you."

They keep eating. After the finish they notice it's dark outside.

Gin "What are you gonna do with him?"

Rangiku "Karin you can handle babysitting him right?"

Karin giggles "No problem he shouldn't be that bad!"

She ruffles Toshiro's hair and he pouts.

Toshiro "Will people stop messing with my hair?! According to you all I'm a Captain don't I get any respect?"

"Your a kid Captain we respect you but still mess with you."

"Why?"

"Because why not. Let's get going it's late."

"Yeah it's already almost 10 our s-" Rangiku gives Gin a sharp glare.

Gin "Shiro-chan needs rest."

Karin "Agreed."

Rangiku "You do to Karin. Your still a child."

"Come on I'm 13 don't put in the same category as Shiro who is temporarily 5!"

"When do I go to my normal age?"

"8:30am tomorrow."

"My memory?" "Will come later that day."

"Can I fight whoever made me like this?"

"After you're memory comes back and your powers fully return then do what you like."

"Okay…"

They walk to their quarters.

Rangiku "Karin make sure Captain behaves we are next door if anything happens."

"Let us know if he changes or remembers anything."

"Yes."

Karin takes Toshiro into his quarters.

Toshiro "This is where we were earlier?"

"This is your quarters. I've been staying here temporarily. When I'm in this world we share."

"Why?"

"You're the Captain in charge of training me. Head Captain ordered that we share a room."

"That seems weird?"

"Why? Don't you share a room with two girls?"

"Well yeah. Wait how'd you know that?"

"You told me before. Our room is this one. Stay in here. I'm gonna take a shower. I suggest you take one after me. Your hair is covered in dirt."

"I washed it two days ago I'm fine!"

"You're washing after I get out."

"Fine."He rolls his eyes and sits on his bed as Karin leaves.

Toshiro thinks to himself as she's gone. "Is what they are saying true? Is this girl really my g-girlfriend? There's no way someone that cute would like a kid like me! I don't get it? Karin didn't say anything about that when we were with others? Is it a secret or something?"

He picks up his sketchbook and starts looking through it trying to remember anything. Toshiro stops at a drawing of him and Karin sitting on a bench watching fireworks he smiles a little

"I'm sure this was fun?" He thinks as he turns the page. "Wha-!" He blushes a lot at the pictures of them kissing with fireflies around them.

He closes the book and puts his hand over his face. Toshiro hears the water turning off a few minutes later Karin comes out wearing his clothes and a towel in her hair.

Karin "I'm not sure if you have any clothes that will fit 5 year old you? You said earlier that you don't but I might be able to find something. Want me to check?"

"I can just put this back on?"

"It's covered in dirt!"

"So?"

"Have you ever washed it?"

"I washed it last week it's fine?"

"That's it. I'm finding you clothes that are small enough!"

"What if there isn't any?"

"Then it's a good thing I know how to sew cause that needs washed!"

Karin goes digging through his closet.

Toshiro "What are you doing?"

"This is your uniform from the academy isn't it?"

"It looks like one but I've never-?"

"You just don't remember yet. Here it should fit? You were 6 when you joined so it should work?"

She hands him the uniform.

Karin "Here's a pin in case its to big. You know how to use it right?"

"Of course that's what we used when we sewed our clothes together?"

He takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower.

Karin sits down on her bed and sighs "He only knows what happened in Rukon? Shiro is 5 year old himself? Looks, acts, talk, thinks, believes that he is only a Rukon citizen… I really hope his memory will return. The good thing is that I can see how he was as a kid! Shiro is adorable as a child!"

She keeps thinking and a few minutes later Toshiro comes out wearing the old uniform.

Toshiro "Why can't I just wear what I was wearing?"

Karin "You can put it on after I wash it. Go to bed. It's getting late."

"But I'm not tired?"

"Go to sleep Shiro. Children that sleep well grow well."

"Your a child to!"

"Not the point. I'm going to bed after I wash this."

"I wanna stay up with you! I don't want to sleep!"

"Fine but keep it down."

"Okay."

He smiles and watches her as she goes to wash the clothes.

Karin "You know it's kinda weird your clothes changed into these?"

"What's the problem with those?"

"They're super dirty!"

"Have you been to Junrinan? Or anywhere in Rukon?"

"You took me to Junrinan yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You went to visit your grandmother and took me with you."

"So you've seen where I'm from?"

"Yup. It looked interesting. Different from what I'm used to seeing that's for sure."

"You didn't see 'them' right?"

"Huh? The only person I saw was your Grandmother. Everyone else ignored us cause we're Soul Reapers. Well you're a Captain and I'm in training."

"So you didn't right?"

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Good…"

She looks at him confused as he touches the ends of his white hair.

Karin "You okay?" Toshiro nods "Yeah I'm okay." "You sure?" "Y-yeah."

"If you say so Shiro?"

Karin looks at him slightly worried knowing something is up but decides to leave it since she doesn't want to upset him. Karin picks up a note and looks at it.

Toshiro "What's that?"

Karin hands it to him "It's from Ukitake."

Toshiro looks at it nervously.

Karin "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Ukitake is your grandfather if that's what your wondering?"

"It's not that."

"Read what he wrote right here."

She points to a section. Toshiro plays with the ends of his sleeves nervously.

Karin "You can't read can you?"

Toshiro looks away embarrassed and shakes his head.

Karin "Want to learn how? I can teach you at least a little until these finish?"

Toshiro looks embarrassed still.

"What's wrong? Do you want to learn to read?"

"I-I want to but…"

"Have you ever had a book?"

"Whats a book?"

"Huh?"

"I- I've heard of those but I've never seen one?"

Karin begins teaching him a little as she finishes washing his clothes.

"Okay now you're turn?"

"Uhh. I can't? Even? What's this one?"

"Imagine."

"Imagine. My life? With- with Umm?"

"Without."

"Without. Her?"

"Mhmm. No try it all together?"

"I can't even imagine my life without her??"

"Yup! See it's not that hard?"

The young boy smiles a toothy grin cause Karin to smile.

She pulls out the clothes he was wearing before.

Toshiro "Can I have those back? This thing is weird?"

Karin "Sure here. Put that uniform back in your closet."

"Okay."

He goes and changes into his clothes he wore before and puts the uniform in the closet. Karin sits on her bed brushing her hair.

Toshiro "Your hair is really long?"

"Hm? I guess. I've been meaning to cut it but I'm to lazy."

"I like it long. It looks pretty!"

"Thanks Shiro. Get to sleep it's 11:10."

"11:10? It's almost 11:11! That's when you make a wish!"

Karin smiles "After 11:11 your going to bed okay?"

"Okay!"

"11:11 make a wish Shiro."

They close their eyes and they both make a wish. After the finish.

Karin "So what you wish for?"

Toshiro "Can't say or it won't come true."

"Weirdo. Go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Shiro."

She kisses his forehead and when she's still sitting with him Toshiro kisses her cheek without thinking.

Karin smiles looking at him.

Toshiro turns bright red and covers his face attempting to hide his blush.

Karin giggles "You're so cute when you do that!"

She yawns and goes to her bed to lay down. Toshiro lays down facing away from her.

He thinks "D-did I just k-k-kiss her?!"

He can feel himself blushing again and tries to go to sleep. Eventually they fall asleep.

1:28am

Karin wakes up and turns over to Toshiro who looks like he is having a nightmare.

Toshiro is mumbling something "No! Stop! Leave me alone already! Let me go! Stop!"

He jolts awake in tears breathing heavily. Toshiro put his head on his knees crying silently. Karin gets up and walks over him sitting down besides him.

Karin "It's okay Shiro. Things get better trust me."

He tenses up when he realized she was there.

Karin puts her hand on his head and rubs his hair "It's okay. They aren't here. I know things are rough for you but things change. It's not like that anymore."

He picks his head up rubbing away some tears "You know don't you? About my past…?"

"I remember you saying your childhood was hard. You would have nightmares a lot."

Toshiro doesn't say anything he just looks in front of him.

Karin "Go back to sleep. I'll stay by your side until you do okay?"

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

She wraps her arms around him he tries to push her away for a second then hugs her back.

Karin "It's okay. They aren't here. Your not alone. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep."

"I'm fine. Really?"

"You're not."

"I'm used to have nightmares like that. I'm fine."

Karin let's go and looks at him. His turquoise eyes full of tears with a broken smile on.

"I'm fine I promise." A tear falls down his cheek and Karin wipes it away.

Karin "You're not alone. I'm here for you Shiro. I'm not sure if you completely remember me but you can trust me with anything."

He turns away "It's nothing I'm not used too."

"You can tell me? It's alright?"

"I have ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean I have white hair, turquoise eyes, cold personality? Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course not? Do you want to know what one of the first things I said to you when we met was? It was 'I really like your hair. And your eyes are so pretty.' You look at me just as confused as you are now."

"W-why aren't you scared?"

"Because back then I thought it was a good conversation starter. I wanted to get to know you. You tried to look distant but it was clear you were lonely. I convinced you to play soccer with me and you had fun. I'll never forget that look you had when the whole team circled around you thanking you. You were so confused and happy. Now it's been a few years and I know the way you are. You come off cold and distant but you're not. I really like when you do something nice that everyone would think is out of your character. The look you get in your eyes when you do is something I love most."

She smiles at him and he looks away "You're not scared of me? Your not gonna hurt me?"

"What they hurt you?"

Toshiro nods sadly "A lot because the way I look." He puts his arm over his chest.

Karin "Do you fight them back?"

"Sometimes. Only when Momo isn't around. She doesn't like it when I fight them. Because last time I fought back I got a scar across my chest."

"What?"

He moves part of his Kimono to reveal part of a half healed scar "It was only last week…"

Karin is in tears and wraps her arms around him.

Toshiro "Rin?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything you've went through."

Toshiro feels a few tears drip onto his shoulder.

Toshiro "Rin I'm okay? If I'm 13 then that means I survived everything that is happening or has happened to me right?"

"I suppose. But still Shiro…"

"I'm alright."

Karin let's go and leans against the wall as Toshiro moves so he is sitting next to her. The 5 year old looks up at her and sees her in shock at how much he went through he touched the scar and remembers the kids and closes his eyes. Karin looks at him and notices that the scar is fading she looks at him at sees that he is using his spirit energy to heal it. Toshiro moves his hand and opens his eyes and sees the scar is gone.

Toshiro "It worked?"

Karin "You just healed it with your spirit energy? Your remembering?"

"I remember that man Gin using something like this to heal a woman that looked like Rangiku? You guys said I had power and was a Captain. I figured if I concentrated I could heal this."

He yawns "That was hard?"

"You don't have all of your spirit energy right now using that wasn't safe?"

"So what?"

She sighs "Oh Shiro what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't *he yawns again* know?"

"You should go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna." He says sleepily falling onto her shoulder a little.

"Your really tired. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not that tired." He says falling asleep with his head on her lap.

Karin smiles "Not that tired aye?" She yawns and falls asleep leaning against the wall.

6:30am

Rangiku and Gin wake up.

Rangiku "I'm gonna check on Captain and Karin."

Gin "They might still be asleep?"

"In two hours the experiment might wear off?"

"2 hours? I'm tired! Those two probably are too?"

"I'm not gonna wake them up I'm just gonna make sure they are alive."

"But if you go then I have to!" "Quit whining about it! It's only next door!"

"Fine."

They go over and Rangiku has Gin wait in Toshiro's living room while she went to his bed room to see them. Rangiku opens the door a little and sees Toshiro asleep on Karin's lap and Karin leaning against the wall asleep.

Rangiku whispers "Gin! Gin come look!"

Gin gets up and walks over there "What is it Ran-chan?"

"Shh look!"

He looks inside and smiles "He's so small?"

"Gin, our son is so cute isn't he?"

"Yeah? Let's leave them alone." "Okay."

"Let's go I'll make breakfast."

"We can eat like a family!"

"Think he'd be up to it?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay. Where's his kitchen?"

"Over here."

They close the door and go into the kitchen.

Rangiku "He rarely cooks that much so I don't know what he has."

Gin "What does he like?"

"Oh here! This has always been one of his favorite!"

"Really?"

"Yeah for as long as I can remember!"

"Haha. Help me make it?"

"Of course Gin."

Gin and Rangiku start making breakfast.

7:00am

Karin wakes up before Toshiro and sees him still asleep on her lap. She brushes a piece of his hair out of his face and smiles at him. A few minutes later he wakes up.

Toshiro "What time is it?" He yawns rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

Karin "7:10. Should be about an hour or so until you return to being 13."

"Okay."

He gets up goes to climb out the window.

Karin stops him "What are you doing?"

"I want food." "You have a kitchen?"

"I can't cook? I always either steal food or Momo cooks it?"

"Let's go I'll make you something."

"I can just borrow some though."

"You mean steal?"

"Well yes."

"Shiro. No stealing. Stay. I'm going to bring us some food and when I get back you better still be in here."

"Fine."

Karin leaves and goes to the kitchen. She sees Gin and Rangiku cooking.

Karin "What?"

Rangiku "Oh your up?"

"Where's the boy?"

"Nice to see you to? Shiro just woke up and tried to climb out the window to steal some food."

"We made breakfast for all of us?"

"Ok let me go get him. Hopefully he is still there."

Karin goes back and sees him looking at his sketchbook smiling slightly.

Karin "Gin and Rangiku made us breakfast come on?" He closes the book quickly "O-okay."

They go back into the kitchen and Toshiro looks confused.

Gin "If your going to ask about the food Ran-chan said it's your favorite."

Rangiku "For as long as I can remember you've always loved this!"

"That doesn't answer what I was gonna ask. I was gonna ask when did you get here?"

"Like 6:35 or something."

"Started cooking immediately. Here."

Gin hands Toshiro a plate. Toshiro looks at Gin unsure.

Gin "Not trusting me? He's definitely still in there!"

"All I know about you is that you pretty much stalk me!"

"Fair enough."

"Here Karin."

Rangiku gives Karin a plate and they all start eating. Toshiro is zoned out.

Rangiku "I know that look. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's the same look you had when I first found you in Junrinan. What's up?"

"It's none of your business."

"Karin?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Really?"

"Its best for you both to stay out of it. I understand what you both are thinking but you understand why I'm saying this."

"Help him for us."

"I will."

"Good."

They finish eating and Gin and Rangiku clean up while Toshiro sits on the couch with Karin. He puts his hand over where the scar was.

Karin "It's okay. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Okay. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

She ruffles his hair he laughs slightly which slightly surprised Karin who smiled at him.

Karin "Hey let's play a game yeah Shiro?"

"What?"

"It's called 'Hot Hands'!"

"Huh?"

She explains to him the rules and points of the game.

Karin "Ready?"

"I just pull my hands away?"

"Yeah we both have great reflexes so this should be fun!"

"Okay?"

They start playing and both pull their hands away in time. A few minutes later Gin and Rangiku walk over there and see them laughing.

Karin "Gotta be quicker than that!"

Toshiro "Why are your reflexes so fast?"

Rangiku "You're the one that trained her?"

Gin "I thought you said the girl always had crazy reflexes?"

"My memory was erased remember? Almost nothing you say makes sense? Ha missed me!"

"I expected no less from you?"

8:20.

Rangiku "Hey he should be going back soon? Right?"

"Maybe?"

"Probably."

"I hope so! I don't want to relive everything?"

"You don't even know what most of it is?"

"I don't want to deal with Rukon."

"Don't blame you I was happy to get out of there!"

"Me too! All the guys were perverts like Hisgai!"

"Hey I wasn't a pervert! I wanted to protect you from them!"

"And now we have a son." She mumbles under her breath.

Gin "That was your idea don't blame me."

They all start talking about everything and messing around. Karin is telling them Human stuff confusing all of them, Gin is saying what it was like being a double spy (Toshiro isn't really buying this), Rangiku is talking about the Squad, and Toshiro refuses to talk about what he remembers (everything before 5). A few minutes later Toshiro starts glowing and levitating.

Toshiro "What's happening?!"

Gin "Well this is a new one?"

Karin "That's what happened to me when he transferred part of his spirit energy?"

Toshiro ages into his normal age but is still dressed like he is from Rukon. He falls to the floor.

Karin "Shiro are you okay?"

She goes to next to him

Toshiro looks at her confused and stands up backing away from them "Where am I?"

End chapter!!!


	22. His Memory

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Reminder. Toshiro just turned back into his normal look wise after being stuck in his 5 year old body.**

Chapter 22

Rangiku looks at her son who looks around confused "Toshiro don't you remember anything?"

He tenses up "How do you know my name? And why do you all seem familiar?"

"We're all close to each other."

Toshiro looks at all of them "K-Karin? Rangiku? Gin?"

"Yes do you remember us?"

"Yes. Why are you all dressed like Soul Reapers though? Aren't we in Junrinan?"

"Captain?"

"Who's are you talking to _Rangiku_?"

Rangiku's eyes widen "That was the first time in over 20 years you've called me by my first name?"

"What are you talking about Rangiku? I always call you by your first name?"

"Do you know who each of us is to you?"

"Of course? I remember meeting Karin a few years ago? I met Rangiku around 40 years ago? And Gin would show up randomly from time to time? But why are all of you dressed as Soul Reapers?"

"We are?"

"Well the girls are. For me that's a complicated story."

"Technically I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm being trained as one but I'm not one."

"I'm Lieutenant of Squad 10. And you're Captain."

"No I'm not?"

Rangiku crosses her arms "That wasn't a question it was a statement. You are Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of Squad 10. A child prodigy!"

"You must have me confused with someone else? I don't have any spirit energy."

"Can you feel the spirit energy around you?"

"Huh?"

"Captain do you remember anything?"

"About what?"

"Your family?"

"Well Momo is my cousin and my parents are alive but I don't know who they are?"

"Toshiro we-"

Rangiku puts a hand on Gins shoulder "Baby steps. Let him try to remember to Karin. Me and you need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Little."

Rangiku takes Gin to her quarters and lectures him about how it's not a good idea letting Toshiro know about them yet.

While that goes on Toshiro and Karin!!!!

Karin "Do you remember me?" Toshiro blushes and looks away.

Karin "Take that as a yes then?"

She turns his head and kisses his lips. Toshiro's eyes widen as he tenses up turning redder than Renji's hair.

Toshiro "K-Karin!"

He covers his face with his hand making Karin laugh a little.

Karin "So do you remember me or not?" "Uhh a little?" "What do you remember?" "Not much. Umm I remember us walking around Rukon and there was a lake, festival, fireworks, and fireflies?" "What about before that?"

His blush and stuttering answered for him.

Karin "Guess you remember something? What? I want to know who you think I am Shiro?" "We're friends?" "Are you sure only friends?" "Umm…" "Seriously? Who do you believe I am? Your memory has been weird I want to know if you know?" "What do you mean by that? My memory is fine? I live in Rukon alone? You come by a lot? Those two that left are my neighbors?" "Time to jog your memory. Sit down and look through this book. It's your sketchbook and might help you realize the truth?"

She hands him the book and Toshiro looks through it.

Karin "So?" "I remember you and all this happened? I just don't recognize some of these things?" "Some of it is from the human world and Seireitei." "Why? I've only lived in Rukon?" "Your a Soul Reaper." "I don't have any spirit energy though?" "Do you feel anything right now with me?" He blushes "Wh-what that's supposed to mean?!" "Okay we are coming back to that response in a minute. I meant spirit energy." "Spirit energy? When did you become a Soul Reaper?" "I'm not one technically. I'm just in training. Squad 10 Captain is in charge of my training actually." "Who's that?" "You." "But I don't?" "Do you feel this? Or smell anything?"

She releases some spirit energy.

Toshiro "It smells like a storm?" "My spirit energy. My Zanpakutō is lighting. Yours is ice. Hey Hyōrinmaru? Not sure if this will work but can you come here?"

Hyōrinmaru appears beside her.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru…" Hyōrinmaru "Do you recognize this form? Perhaps your inner world would be better?" "My what?" Karin "Close your eyes."

She describes his inner world as Hyōrinmaru drags Toshiro into that world.

Toshiro "Where the hell am I?!" "Do you remember young master?" "Hyōrinmaru stop messing around get over here!"

A large ice dragon circles him.

Toshiro "Hyōrinmaru stay still if you want to talk to me!" "You remember me?" "Sorta? I remember your voice. And dreams about an ice dragon?"

Realizing that Toshiro knows some stuff still Hyōrinmaru decides to tease him a little "Do you remember that girlfriend of yours?" "Wh-wait I don't?" "Master be honest. I know you remember something. No one can hear us here. What do you know?"

Toshiro blushes looking away from the dragons face "None of your business! I don't know anything!" "Lies. Your not leaving till you tell me." "Fine… I remember me and Rin walking around some strange place. We were holding hands and she kissed my cheek. Then I…" He puts his hand over his lips blushing.

Hyōrinmaru "Then you what? Kissed her lips without thinking?" "I was thinking though… that's just it. I wanted to…" Hyōrinmaru smiles and laughs a little "What else do you remember?" "In that strange world I remember we went swimming at the lake? Another day we went to a festival and swimming again? I remember everything that happened. Hyōrinmaru. That part of my memory didn't change. I remember that scientists a few villages over, Mayuri, giving me something and I turned 5? I was eating watermelon on the couch one minute the next thing I knew I was sitting in that room surrounded by them. I remember that Rangiku and Gin are parents I remember you. I remember Rin and everything that happened. But I'm not a Soul Reaper." "Then how am I here? What am I? Who am I?" "I don't understand?" "I am a Zanpakutō. I belong to a Captain named Hitsugaya Toshiro. Master." "Hyōrinmaru that doesn't?"

Hyōrinmaru throws him out of his inner world. Toshiro opens his eyes breathing heavily.

Karin "Hyōrinmaru convince you your a Captain?" Toshiro "He doesn't make sense?" "Neither do you Young Master. I mean after what you just told me? It seems like your memory may be okay? You only forgot that your a Soul Reaper and the Seireitei?" "Shiro? Do you remember everything?" "I'll answer that after Hyōrinmaru goes back." "Whatever you say young Master."

He disappears.

Karin "Do you remember everything?" "It's more I didn't forget." "Huh?"

He stands up and kisses her.

Toshiro smiles "I didn't forget that I love you." Karin "Really?" "I told you I would never forget. You might think that when I was 5 I did. I didn't remember that we were together because it didn't happen. I only hoped it would."

Karin smiles and wraps her arms around him "I love you Shiro." "I love you to Rin. I always have." "Even back then?" "First crush." He smiles as they let go. Karin "You're starting to come back!" "I remember everything. I remember Rangiku and Gin being my parents. (Only I just found that out a few days ago) I remember this man I think he answered to Mayuri? Gave me something and I turned 5? The next thing I remember was being surrounded by you guys?" "I'm calling those two back okay. They should know." "Wait? Theres something I don't know? Does Gin know about us?" "I don't know. Not many people know about us. Because our kinds and your position we've been kinda keeping it a secret. Captains and Lieutenants know about us though. Gin I'm not sure about." "Okay." "I'm going to get them stay here." "Okay."

She leaves to get them.

"I can't believe I just said and did that!" Toshiro thinks as he covers his face. "I just kissed her! What was I thinking! I mean yeah I remember her and all but still!"

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Oh calm down Young Master. Unless you want to look like a blushing mess when your parents and girlfriend get here?" "Shut up Hyōrinmaru." "I see we're starting to go back to how we are? That's good." "Whatever."

Karin walks back into with Gin and Rangiku.

Rangiku "Recover some memory?" Toshiro "You two are my parents aren't you?"

Gin's eyes widen. Toshiro didn't sound angry or upset when he spoke.

Gin "Yeah?" Rangiku "You're not upset?" "I don't know." "Rangiku-San can you send a hell butterfly to Head Captain. Tell him Shiro is normal age and almost complete memory. Afterwards I suggest we take him to 12 to see when the rest of his memory will return." "Yes Karin."

Rangiku sends a butterfly.

Gin "Let's get him to Mayuri." Voice "Don't bother I'm here already." Rangiku "Kurotsuchi why are you here?" "Geez be glad I saved you all the trouble. I noticed his spirit energy increase and realized he should be normal age. I want to run a few test." "What test?" "Just to check his memory. A new machine was set up that allows us to see someone's thoughts and memories. I suggest we use that to see what he knows." "It's not one of _those_ is it?" "Don't worry we've tested it and it's safe. Only thing may be a slight headache afterwards." "Who's version of slight?" "Like this."

Mayuri flicks Gins head.

Gin "One. What was that for. Two. Cut your nails!" "It didn't hurt that much did it?" "No. But still cut your nails they're weird." "When you start opening your eyes." "For the record I've had my eyes open for a while!"

Rangiku flicks both of them "Be more mature for a moment? This device?" "Is sorta like a projector. We put these headphones on him and hook it to this small box. It's then projected onto the wall or wherever you point it." "Alright Captain you okay with this?" "Not really but do I have a choice?" "No." "Wait what's gonna happen?" "We will see your memories." "All of them?" "Yes. We need to know what you remember." "No. I already said I remember everything. Everything that you've said has made sense. I just don't remember ever being a Captain. Name anything." "Your Great Grandfather?" "Old man Yama." "Grandfather?" "Jūshirō." "Me?" "Mayuri that creepy scientist from 12th district." "Momo?" "My cousin who moved to 5th district." "It appears he remembers everything just sees Squads as towns or districts?" "You don't remember the Seireitei do you?" "I remember almost breaking in with Momo because she threw my soccer ball over there." "Oh yeah Kira told me that some girl threw a ball over and a little boy tried to get it." "Kira is from 3rd district right? It's over there?" He points towards Squad 3. Gin "Sorta? Squad 3 is actually a little more this way." "Oh. Close enough." "Sure." "Is there anyway to see how long until he fully remembers without seeing his memories?" "You just don't want us to-" "She doesn't want you guys to see my past. I don't want you to either. I don't know if you guys know the hell I went through but I don't want it to be brought up." He's hands are in fist shaking.

Mayuri "If I make an adjustment to this device then it will only project how much longer until you regain your memory completely. Also change out of those rags. Whether you remember or not your a Captain and are expected to look like one. Rangiku you and Gin go get him decent while I work on this. Karin I need you to give me the tools I ask for." "Sound a little nicer geez!" "You really want to play that card I can project your memories to?" "Tck whatever Mayuri." "Toshiro your rooms over there go change into your Uniform." "Okay?"

Toshiro leaves confused.

Gin "I'm gonna get take some of this Candy Ukitake left." Rangiku "Your father leaves a lot of candy for Captain doesn't he?" "All that candy that was in your room? That was leftovers from what he gave our son." "Yeah." Mayuri "Does this kid have tools anywhere?" "Yeah in the closet. Karin can you get them? 3rd shelf, right side?" "Okay."

Karin goes and gets the tool box handing it to Mayuri. He starts working and Toshiro comes out wearing his uniform (no Captains coat though).

Rangiku "Captain where's your coat?" "Ran-chan didn't it disappear when he turned 5?" "Yeah…" "I was fine in my other clothes why do I have to wear this?" "Your a Captain. Even if you don't remember you are still Captain of Squad 10. You must dress like it. We will go to Head Captain later and tell him what's happened." "Old man Yama deserves to know what is happening to great grandson." "Old man Yama is Head Captain?" "Yup. Your great grandfather is Head Captain, your Grandfather is Captain of Squad 13 Ukitake Jūshirō, and your father is me. Lieutenant of Squad 10 Matsumoto Rangiku is your mother and Lieutenant of Squad 5 Hinamori Momo is your cousin." "And you're all claiming I'm a Captain training Rin?" "Pretty much." "Put these on. It will show me how much longer until your memory is fully restored." "It's not gonna show my memories right? You guys shouldn't see my past." "I adjusted it so it only shows the amount of time until your back to normal." "Okay."

Toshiro puts the headphones on and Mayuri starts running test.

After a few minutes.

Mayuri "He should be fine by 5:34pm. If not come to 12 and I'll run the original test." "5:34 I get my memory back?" "There's a 60% you will. 39% chance you will get it back in the form of a dream." "And the other 1%?" "Its highly unlikely in fact it's less than a 1% chance of it happened but there is a tiny chance he will never return to being the same Hitsugaya Toshiro we all know." "What?" "Like I said. It's highly unlikely but if it does land on that I can play back a video of his time as a Soul Reaper?" "Still have records on all of us?" "Yes. In fact I found one piece of evidence of you two getting married?" "Really?" "I burned all the evidence? Even deleted that from your computer systems? All the back ups to?" "It was a picture. Left in Squad 3 Captain's room. Found 1 month after the disappearance of three Captains." "I thought I lost that?" "It was hidden behind your bookshelf." "Do you have the picture still?" "It's filed under evidence." "Mayuri why didn't you tell me?" "I asked Head Captain he said don't." "It's a good thing I erased everyone's memory before I left?" "Mine wasn't effected I just never said anything cause orders." "Seriously." "You do realize the picture could have affected my betrayal?" "I thought that but decided that wouldn't be interesting unless you suddenly appeared here again." "Like now?" "Exactly this is quite interesting?" "5:34 Toshiro is back right? If not come to 12?" "Yes. I'm leaving I have research." "Bye Mayuri."

He leaves.

Toshiro "Gin?" "Huh?" "You used to be Captain of Squad 3 didn't you." "Figured out?" "Betrayal?" "You want the story don't you?" "Do I already know? Like when my memory comes back will I know?" "Yes. I've told you and you saw. I can give you a summary of what happened?" "Aizen. It was because of Aizen. Spirit energy stolen? Spy for both sides? Double traitor?" "Aizen sent people to steal your mother's spirit energy. I joined both sides to kill Aizen and get back your mothers spirit energy. I never did. He 'killed' me instead. I thought I was dead. I should have been dead but I lived and was in hiding in the human world waiting and hoping to tell you everything. You reacted better than I thought you would? You haven't really accepted me as your father but we're making progress. You've only threatened me about 3 times!" "I refuse to swing my blade full of hatred."

They all look at him relived and happy.

Toshiro "Why are you all looking at me like that it's creepy?" Rangiku "You just said 'I refuse to swing my blade full of hatred'?!" Karin "That's your way of battle! Never to swing your Zanpakutō with your emotion!" Gin "He's coming back!" Rangiku "He knows his view point for battle…" Gin "Think he remembers how to battle?" Karin "If you two are thinking what I think it is no." "Fine. You do it then." "No!" "What?" "Why don't you two have a Zanjutsu match!" "I don't remember anything though?" "Do I have to fight him?" "It's just like your training." "Fine." "Let's go to the private training room." "Okay."

They go over to his office and into the training room.

Gin "Here. Based on what I've heard you both are gonna need padding." Karin "Yeah. Even with this on we might end up breaking each others bones!" Toshiro "Wait what is she gonna kill me?" "I'm not gonna kill you but not going easy and neither will you."

Gin smiles and gives them both a wooden sword.

Toshiro adjust his grip on the handle confused.

Rangiku "First one to have sword pointed at the other for a death blow wins!"

Toshiro jolts up "Are you all crazy?!" Gin "Start!"

Karin jumps in and Toshiro blocks it. The two keep fighting and Toshiro is battling the same as he usually does if not better.

Gin "Light on his feet?" "He's dodging faster and jumping over her hits more?" "Look?"

Toshiro blocks her hit and tries to trip her. Karin jumps and tries to kick him but he dodges. Karin then tries to aim towards his heart. Toshiro moves behind her and points his at her neck.

Rangiku "Time!" Gin "44.67!!"

Karin turns to face Toshiro.

Karin "Fast on your feet? You were fighting only with reflexes and instincts right?" Toshiro "I have no idea what just happened!" "You finally beat me thats what! You were actually fighting for your life and reacted on instinct so you didn't hold back!" "Usually you fight with a strategy but since you didn't know what was going on you relayed on your instincts to fight for you." "I usually fight with my reflexes and some strategy but mostly instincts. When I attacked first you reacted on instinct. You don't remember much fighting like this do you?" "No." "That's why you won. You don't remember how you fight or how I do so we both fought with instincts." "Do it again!" "No. I do not want to do that again. That was weird? Why did I know what to do?" "Because your trained to fight." "You've done a lot of battling over the years." "You've fought a lot." "Got pretty beat up in some. But survived." "Still have a few scars from some but lived."

Toshiro's eyes widen.

Flashback!!!!

Boy "So what you gonna do Hitsugaya?" Other boy "You gonna cry cause you got a little scratch?"

Toshiro wraps a bandage around his chest that was slit "As if! Just let me go! I've never done anything to you!"

A kid throws something at Toshiro's head making him bleed.

Boy "You got a little something on your face!"

Toshiro wipes away some blood dripping from his forehead "You bastards just leave me alone!"

"Why should we listen to you?" "Yeah your just a dumb kid who stands out?" "What do you guys even want from me?!" "Isn't that obvious?" "We want you out of this town of course?" "Why what did I ever do to you?!" "Your weird. We don't need some white haired, turquoise eyed, cold, murder in our town!" "I never did anything! My parents died by a hollow!" "Your just saying that!"

The boy kicks Toshiro into the dirt.

Boy "Stay there you freak!"

The two boys leave.

End flashback!!!!

Toshiro falls to the ground on his knees with his hand on his head where he was bleeding.

Karin "Shiro what's wrong?!"

Toshiro is breathing heavily.

Karin "You remembered something about your past didn't you?"

Toshiro "Th-there's no blood?"

He touches his chest where he was cut.

Gin "What did you remember?"

He kneels down a reaches out. Toshiro slaps him away and stands up fast "Don't touch me!"

Karin "Shiro?" She steps closer to him.

Toshiro "Stop please!" Rangiku "We won't hurt you."

Toshiro sees the wooden swords and their Zanpakutō's.

He backs away "S-stay away… please. I- I've never done anything!" "Shiro? Do you recognize us?"

Toshiro backs away a little more "A-are you with them? Did they send you to find me?! Are you gonna take me back!" "Toshiro please calm down." "We aren't gonna hurt you."

Toshiro's eyes go to their weapons.

Rangiku "Here."

She takes her Zanpakutō out. Toshiro looks frightened.

Rangiku "Don't worry. Watch."

She tosses her Zanpakutō away and so does Karin. Gin gets rid of the wooden swords.

Gin "We are unarmed." Rangiku "We won't hurt you." Karin "Do you recognize any of us?" "Y-yes... That man is a double traitor and you two nearly killed me." "Karin? It seems like you know how to bring him to his senses. Mind bringing him back for us? He's always hated me and feels closest to you." "I'll try." "What are you going to do to me!?" "Gin? Rangiku?" "Okay."

Gin and Rangiku leave and go back to his office. We will come back to Hitsukarin in a minute. Let's see Matumaru!!

Rangiku "Gin? Do you think he'll be okay?" Gin "Hopefully. Toshiro has went through a lot as a kid hasn't he?" "He doesn't tell me anything but I remember he had it pretty bad." "He had a flashback to something…" "Considering what he said I can barely imagine what he went through." "Me too. I wish Aizen never happened. I wouldn't have been a traitor to either side. We could have raised our son. Toshiro wouldn't have had to live through whatever happened." "Yeah…"

Back to Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro looks around and sees his Zanpakutō grabbing it holding it in front of him prepared to fight "Wh-what are you gonna do to me? Beat me? Cut me? Kill me?!"

"Do you remember me at all?" Karin's voice is soft and caring as she speaks "Toshiro, I'm not an enemy. Your safe here. They won't hurt you."

"How can I trust that! That's what they always say!"

Shaking Toshiro points his Zanpakutō at her "I will kill you. Don't come any closer or I I I'll swing. I'll cut you down!"

Karin holds her hands up defenseless "Go ahead. I know you won't do it. The boy I love is in there and he will never hurt me. Toshiro I know you're scared but please calm down and listen. I'm not the enemy. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you. The two that left are friends not foe. They won't hurt you. You're safe right now Shiro. I won't let them hurt you. You can kill me right now if you don't believe me. But just know. I would never lie to you. You're safe."

Toshiro's eyes widen as he looks at her the fear fades "K-Karin?"

"Yes. It's me Toshiro. It's me."

He stabs Hyōrinmaru into the floor and drops to his knees shaking and in tears "Rin I'm sorry. They just- and- and my memory is- plus everything is?"

Karin sits in front of him and wraps her arms around him and can feel him shaking.

Karin "Are you okay?" "Yeah… s-sorry Rin… I guess it just sorta scared me."

She let's go and looks into his eyes and sees tears in his eyes.

Karin "Are you sure your okay? You can tell me? It's okay if you do?" "I can't." "Why not?" He looks away "It's not something you should worry about. It was just a bad memory."

Karin turns his head to face her and kisses him. His eyes widen in surprise.

She pulls away and smiles slightly at him "Are you okay?"

Toshiro covers his face and looks away.

Karin "Do you remember me now? I'm your girlfriend." "Why would someone as beautiful as you go out with a freak like me?" "Because your perfect to me. Your so nice and romantic and dorky! Plus your just so amazing it's impossible for me to describe!"

He blushes a lot and starts stuttering.

Karin giggles "Your such a dork that's what I love most." "R-really?" "Yes! Shiro I love you so much! I want to help you if you would let me!" "Do you know my past?" "A little. I know you had to it pretty bad."

Toshiro touched where the blood was "Yeah." "What happened?" "They- they came and beat, cut, tried to kill me again. Each time they send someone else." "Do you fight back?" "Yeah. I did when I got older not when I was kid though." "What did they look like?" "Usually they had a mask on. Some were cracked but I never saw their full face. There was a tall man with brown hair that nearly killed me though." "When?" "A few years ago. A few months after I met you."

Karin remembers Aizen came a few months after they met and her eyes widen.

Karin "You remember all your battles. But you see them differently from what truly happened." "Huh?" "Masked ones? Hollows. Broken mask? Arrancar and Espada. That man? Aizen. I'm calling your parents back in. They need to know your remembering."

"Okay… sorry for freaking out earlier…" He looks down shyly.

Karin "It's okay. You were scared and confused."

She goes outside and tells them what's going on.

Gin "So what's he remember?" "All his battles. But he sees them as with the people back in Rukon." Rangiku "All his battles?" "Fighting people with masks, broken mask, a tall man with brown hair." "Hollows, Arrancar/Espada, and Aizen?!" "I think so." "Let's go inside. Head Captain hasn't replied yet." "Okay."

They go back inside and see Toshiro sitting against a rock with his head in his hands mumbling to himself.

Gin "Remember everything?"

Toshiro turns over there "Yeah. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. It just freaked me out a little to get that many battle memories at once." "So you remember your position?" "Sorta? I remember Aizen. And hollows and Arrancar and Quincys. Bounts, Fullbringers, Sword Beast, Reigai. I remember them." "So your memory is fully recovered?" "I don't know."

A hell butterfly flies in.

Message from Mayuri "I did the wrong experiment on your son. The one I did should restore his memory faster. The only thing is he will remember everything all at once so he may freak out a lot just a warning."

Rangiku sends him a reply "I can tell. He freaked a few minutes ago. He remembers everything I think." Sends the hell butterfly.

Another one flies in from Head Captain.

Message "Has his memory returned? Mayuri said he did the wrong experiment and Toshiro's memory should come back soon. But all at once. Has he recovered?"

Rangiku "His memory just came back. He freaked out a little but Karin was able to explain to him." She sends the message.

Toshiro "A hell butterfly? Right?" "Yes." "Head Captain Yamamoto?" "Yeah." "Toshiro you remember all of us and who were are to you don't you? And the Captains and Lieutenants?" "Yes. I remember. My memory should be fine now?"

They talk for a while and Toshiro tells them what he remembers to prove he's alright. A hell butterfly flies in and lands on Rangiku.

Message "The four of you come as soon as possible. I want to see for myself if he is back to normal." "Yes sir. We will be there immediately." She sends the butterfly.

Gin "We're going to see him aren't we?" Rangiku "Head Captain wants us _all_ to go. He wants to be sure Captain is okay. And Karin that includes you." Karin "Why all of us?" Rangiku "I have to go because not only is Hitsugaya my Captain he is also my son. Gin can't be left alone plus Head Captain might bring this whole family situation up. You are closest to him plus if he freaks you're the only one who is able to calm him down." "Fair enough." "I'm not that untrustworthy?"

The three just look at Gin.

Gin "Betray the Soul Society and Aizen each 1 time and suddenly you can't be trusted!"

Toshiro "I don't think most people trusted you before that?" Gin "You just get your memory back and _that_ is one of the first things you say about me?" "Well yes."

Gins shoulders drop and Rangiku laughs.

Rangiku "Let's go. Head Captain wants us there quick. Can you flash step?"

Toshiro smiles "Race ya?" Karin "Your on!"

They flash step away.

Rangiku "Damnit Captain! Let's go Gin!" "Yes Ran-chan!"

They flash step after them.

@head Captains office.

Rangiku knocks on the door.

Yama "Enter."

The four walk in.

Toshiro "Hey Head Captain. Am I in trouble again?" "Not this time." "Good! Wait why am I here? I wasn't fully paying attention earlier." "Your memory? Has it fully returned?" "I think so? I remember the whole family situation. I remember fighting hollows, Arrancar, Bounts, Fullbringers, Sword Beast, Quincys, Aizen. I remember being promoted to Captain all those years ago. I remember the Seireitei and Human World. I believe my memory is fine?" "I see? You three please step outside for a moment." "Yes sir."

They leave.

Toshiro "Hm?" "I'm not sure if you would want them to hear this." "Hear what?" "When Mayuri did that test earlier he also recorded all your memories. It's all on this drive. All of your memories are here. Would you like to see everything in case you don't know something? If not what would do want to do with this?" "Destroy it."

Yama's eyes widen "Are you sure? If you don't want to see it and know all your memories then we should do a scan to see if you remember everything." "I don't like it when people see or hear about my past. From what I've figured out Mayuri turned me into a 5 year old and I lost my memory. After I changed back into my normal age my memory slowly came back. I don't remember much of what happened after I turned 5 because to me that was around 40-50 years ago even though it may have been yesterday or this morning." "I'm well aware of your past and if your worried about your relationship with the human girl I already know."

Toshiro's cheeks are covered by a light pink "I know that you're aware of me and Rin." "No one will see the scan only me and Kurotsuchi because he does the test." "Okay… burn the drive though." "Of course."

Yama throws the drive into the fire and Toshiro watches it burn "Thank you." "Be here at 3:30 okay. We will do the test here since it's the most private." "Alright." "Also this memory thing may have affected how you feel about the family situation?"

Toshiro looks towards the door then back at Yama.

Toshiro "I'm not saying I'm over joyed to have Gin be my father and I'm not saying I see him as a father. I'm only saying that I won't run or kill him unless necessary." "Rangiku?" "She's always been like a mother to me. I'm not saying I'm gonna stop calling her by her name anytime soon. I'm only saying I can live with that." "Ukitake?" "If he would cut down the candy a little but then it wouldn't be so bad." "When he finds out you know your gonna get more candy?" "I know…" "Momo?" "No surprise there! She's always been like my sister so it's not that big of a difference." "And me?" "Shocking. At this point I shouldn't be surprised anymore though. I mean you see your Captains as your children." "That's true. Also about you and Karin?"

Toshiro tenses up turning slightly pink.

Yama chuckles slightly "I'm not sure if you remember the agreement we had." "As long as I treat Rin the way a Captain treats Subordinate when we are in public it's okay for us to date." "Correct. The other Captains and Lieutenants know about you two but can't say to much until this family situation passes. Your memory seems to have returned completely but I still suggest the test to be sure. Do you remember how to fight?" "Yes." "You fought Karin didn't you?" "She charged at me it was confusing I didn't understand why I knew how to fight. We fought before my memory returned." "Of course you did. You fought on instinct didn't you." "Yes." "Bring her in." "Yes sir."

Toshiro brings Karin inside.

Karin "Am I in trouble for something?" Yama "No. You two have fought since his memory was erased." "Yeah." "Who won." "He did." "Really?" "Shiro didn't know why I was attacking he only knew to defend himself at the time. That fight reminded him of his battle memories." "All of them came at once right Hitsugaya?" "Not exactly. First one came after I fought Rin. But when I looked at them after the fight the rest came back. I've fought all 3 of them so it sorta jogged my memory a little." "I see? One last thing before I send you two out. What happened to your Captains coat?"

Toshiro freezes for a moment "I don't know?"

Yama sighs "Karin?" "After his memory was erased and he was 5 his clothes changed into his Rukon clothes. Since he was wearing his Captains Coat it disappeared. I don't know man it sounds crazy but we were at 12 when it happened." "And the Squad you were at is supposed to make it make more sense?" "12 is Research and Development right? Mayuri is Captain there?" "Fair enough Karin." Karin smiles. Yama "You two are dismissed. Send those other two in." "Yes sir. Do we have to wait for them or can we leave?" "Do whatever as long as you're back at 3:30 Toshiro." "Okay Yama."

The two leave and send Matsumaru in to Head Captain. Toshiro and Karin go back to 10. They get back to his office and sit down on the couch.

Toshiro "Hey umm Rin?" "Yeah Shiro?" "Wh-when I turned 5 I didn't say or do anything stupid or weird right?" Karin smiles "A little weird. But it was super cute!" Toshiro blushes "Oh no. What I do?" "You were just so cute the whole time it was adorable!" "I'm seriously trying to remember it but to me it was like 40 years ago." "Relax dummy you didn't say or do anything to embarrassing." "Oh no. There was something wasn't there?" "Just a few really cute reactions!" "Stop calling me cute!" "Nope! You're to adorable!"

Toshiro pouts "How long was I stuck being 5?" "24 hours." "Thank god only one day!" "Don't forget night too? It was so cute you fell asleep on my lap!"

Toshiro blushes and looks away stuttering. Karin "And when I kissed your cheek you freaked out it was adorable! When I told you we were a thing! Hahaha your reactions were so cute!!"

Toshiro covers his face "Just kill me already…" "Nope! Your to perfect!" "Wow I just realized. You've seen kid me, teenage me, and adult me… Wow." "Haha yeah! That's true! Look cute as a kid, adorkable teen, hot adult!" She ruffles his hair. Toshiro "I-I didn't say anything stupid right?" "Talked about stealing a lot." "It was all I knew back then. I didn't say anything about 'them' did I?"

Karin wraps her arms around him "You had a nightmare and told me. I'm so sorry." "I'm okay. I'm sorry you shouldn't know about any of that." "Are you okay?" "Yes. All of it is in the past. I've moved on. I'm okay."

Karin let's go and looks at him "You sure?" "Y-yes. I'm okay."

She can the pain in his eyes.

Toshiro "Ch-change of subject! What else happened that I should know about?" "Gin and Rangiku can cook surprisingly well." "Matsumoto is a sometimes. Kira said before that Gin can cook second best in the Seireitei." "Really?" "But I've only heard that from Kira and Matsumoto. Everyone else thought Gin would poison them."

Gin and Rangiku come in.

Gin "Not everyone thought I would poison them?" Toshiro shrugs "Your a snake and some snakes are poisonous." Gins shoulders drop "Fair enough Toshiro." "Anyway why you two back already?" "Geez son sound a little nicer would ya?" Toshiro rolls his eyes. Rangiku "We finished with Head Captain and Gin shouldn't be anywhere public. 10 is that best place." "Oh yeah how did Kira react? Have you spoke to him?" "Uhhhh wellll? He might want to kill me. Haha remember Squad 3 is the worst place I could go! I betrayed them! There is no way I could face them!" "You betrayed all of us but faced us." "That's different I had an explanation. Which is highly classified information. The only none Captain or Lieutenant to know is her right?" "Well yeah?" "Me being alive is no secret. I've wondered the Seireitei with Ran-chan a little. Rumors spread fast and you know that." Toshiro shivers at his past memories "Yeah… I know." "If I did face the Squad. What would I say? The truth? I can't. Until Head Captain okays it no information can go public." "Remember Gin betrayed them for our protection. No one knows that we're your parents." "Still weird. But you made your point." "Yeah. So what should we do?" "I have to go back to Head Captain at 3:30 for a test to make sure I'm fine." "Until then?" "I should train. I don't think I've trained alone in a while. I've been training Rin and I need to work on my Bankai a little." "A little?" "Hey it's getting better! Shut up Gin!" Gin snickers. Toshiro glares "I'll be in the private training room. If not I'm back up by 3:15 come get me?" Rangiku "Alright." Gin "Want some help?" "I'm fine." "I want to help you." "I'm fine. If you want to help then make sure I'm back by 3:15 so I can get to Head Captain on time." "Fine." "See ya."

Toshiro leaves.

Karin "That look he had?" Gin "Huh?" "Shiro just had this weird look on?" "Are you sure? He seemed normal to me? Captain always hides everything." "Ran-chan is right. Karin what you gonna to till he gets back? Toshiro is gonna be training till he leaves and it sounds like he goes to Head Captain alone? What you plan on doing?" "I don't know. Maybe go train with his Squad again. Lots of them said they wanted a rematch." "Don't kill any of them." "Okay as long as they don't kill me." "Okay have fun!" "Yeah. Let me know when Shiro comes back from Head Captain." "We will." "Later Karin." "Bye guys."

Karin looks to the private training room before leaving to the Zanjutsu room.

Gin smiles slightly.

Rangiku "He didn't get mad when you called him son?" "We both saw the look in his eyes when he left right?" "Yes. I just didn't want to talk about it in front of Karin." "Do you think Toshiro is accepting this?" "Starting too at least."

The two smile. "When do you think he will?" "Soon. I'm not gonna lie, Gin. I didn't expect him to be okay with it this fast." "Me either Ran-chan. Me either. Do you think she had something to do with it?" "Yeah. Toshiro is really close to her. Even before they got together." "They don't act that couplely?" "He has an agreement with Head Captain I think. He's okay with them dating as long as Toshiro treats her with Captains authority in front of people. Since Captains and Lieutenants know about them the agreement isn't as strict but he still must treat her with a Captain to Subordinate relationship in public." "But no one is around?" "Karin's his first girlfriend. Toshiro gets embarrassed so he tries to hide it even from people that know. I don't think he knows you know or he does and tries to convince you otherwise." "Doesn't want to talk about it huh?" "Yeah. Every time we said something about them in the Human World he would look away blushing and stuttering! It's so cute!" "Haha he's a dork isn't he?" "Yeah big time!"

The two laugh. Toshiro is training on his Bankai and Karin is with the Squad training.

3:10.

Gin "Should we get him?" Rangiku "In a few minutes. He should be finishing up."

Go to Toshiro!

Toshiro "Damnit!" He undoes his Bankai and leans against a rock. "Shit. What time even is it? 3:11! I should head over I don't want to flash step completely."

He puts Hyōrinmaru back into his shaft and goes upstairs breathing heavy still. Gin "Ahh! Your up! I was gonna get you in a few minutes?" Toshiro "Yeah. I'm heading to Squad 1." Rangiku "Have something to drink first! You probably pushed yourself?" "It wasn't that bad. I'm still conscious!" "True. Drink this before you go at least."

Rangiku hands him a cup of water "Don't worry Mayuri didn't do anything to it." "Can't blame me for being skeptical. Every time that man has given me something it's an experiment!" "True."

Toshiro drinks it "By the way where's Rin?" "She went training with the Squad earlier." "Might want to check to make sure your Squad is alive before you leave?" "She's gonna kill them isn't she. Gotta go before I don't have a Squad anymore!"

They laugh for a moment and Toshiro leaves.

Gin "I can tease the two later right?" Rangiku "Duh! Your his father you have to mess with him a little! Don't embarrass him in front of the Squad though. That's crossing the line." "Yeah. I'm messing with them when they come back later." "Good."

They kiss and keep talking.

Toshiro hides his spirit energy when he gets close to the Zanjutsu room. He looks in side and sees Karin fighting with Izumi other Squad members are shouting. Toshiro walks over to Nagamoso.

Toshiro "How's she doing?" Nagamoso "Karin's nearly killed half of them." "How long this fight go on so far?" "2 hours 48 minutes." "Wow." "Yup." "She's awesome. I have to get to Head Captain. Don't let her kill anyone." "Sorry Captain but I'm not promising anything." "Yeah I wouldn't either. Gotta go. Keep an eye on her though." "That I can do."

Toshiro turns to leave. *Snap!* Toshiro turns around and sees Izumi's sword broken and Karin's pointed at his eyes.

The Squad members start shouting.

Nagamoso "2 hours 50 minutes!" Izumi "Damn Karin your good!" Toshiro smiles. Karin "So are you Izumi that was fun!" "How are you so quick and skilled?" "Shiro trained me remember? He trained me good." "Are you kidding? That was the most intense battle I've had in a while! Captain did a great job training you!" "Yeah he's pretty amazing!"

Toshiro "Must be if I could train you that well?" Karin "Hey Shiro!" "Hey Rin? Nearly kill half my Squad?" "No!" "She knocked 16 people out!" "Rin!" "I didn't kick or punch that hard!" "Karin you elbowed seats 4 and 6 in the gut and they couldn't move more an hour?" "Rin!" "He's exaggerating. Don't you have to see Head Captain in a few minutes?" "I have time. I heard you were training with them and wanted to make sure everyone was still alive." "They are!" "Is that my 5th seat laying unconscious?!" "Oh yeah Karin kicked his head and he past out." "What am I gonna do with you Rin?" "Lecture me later you should head over so Yama isn't waiting." "I have- 5 minutes to get there… Rin we aren't done here." "I know. Later Shiro. I won't kill anyone." "Good. See ya guys good luck."

He flash steps over to Head Captain.

Karin "That boy needs to focus on his priorities!" Izumi half smiles at her "Oh think he does?" Karin shoots him a death glares.

Nagamoso "Take five everyone." "Yes sir!" Izumi "I need to have a word with you Karin." "Huh? Okay?"

They step outside.

Karin "So what's up?" "You and Captain? It's clear he is worried for you. You didn't tell him you were gonna be training with us did you?" "Well umm he said I could if I wanted to. Shiro left to work on his Bankai alone so I didn't have anything to do. I think he knew I would end up here. I told Rangiku-San where I was." "Still you should give him a heads up." "I know…" "He's always worried a lot for you, you know that right?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you two met a few years ago right? During the Arrancar thing?" "Yeah?" "After he got back he seemed different." "The whole Aizen thing was still going on." "After got back from his time off a few years ago he would sketch this girl a lot. For a while I just ignore it. Until a little bit before he left on the most recent mission to the Human World." "What do you mean?" "Captain was completely zoned out. In between the mission with Hinamori and Matsumoto and him being stationed there he wasn't himself. Captain wouldn't focus as much. He would smile randomly then catch himself and go back to his stone cold expression. If anyone asked he would say 'it's nothing' or 'none of your concern'." "Wait so after he came back with Momo and Rangiku?" "Yes. When he came back he was completely zoned out!"

"That was when…" she trails of touching her lips slightly smiling.

A grin spreads across Izumi's face "When what? You two first k-"

Karin snaps out of her daze blushing "Izumi!" "Take that as a yes then~?"

He snickers as she punches him. They talk for a while. Well Izumi half teases her until break is over.

Meanwhile Toshiro just gets into Head Captain's office.

Toshiro "My apologizes Head Captain I was training and lost track of time!"

Mayuri "About time Hitsugaya?" "Geez Kurotsuchi I said sorry and gave an explanation!" "Enough children. I assume she's training with your squad right?" "Yeah I had to make sure she didn't kill any of them before I left." "You mean make sure they didn't kill her?" "I know what I said. You both saw her fight." "That's true." "Let's do the test. I'm guessing you want to go back to training?" "My Bankai still needs a lot of work." He laughs awkwardly. Mayuri "Here put this on. Also your Captains Coat hasn't returned?" "I don't know I haven't been to my room since I left earlier."

He puts the headset on. Mayuri sets it up so his memories are playing on a screen in front of them.

Mayuri "We're gonna see all of your memories now." "All?" "Yup. All."

The screen is filled with boxes each playing a different memory. Toshiro's eyes widen when he sees one of him and Momo at a festival. They start looking.

After a few minutes Mayuri stops "Wait? What's this?"

He clicks a video of Toshiro and Momo sitting on a park bench.

Toshiro immediately knows what it is "D-different one!!" Mayuri "No this is interesting? It wasn't in any camera footage?" Memory Momo "If this is what it takes for you to realize it then so be it." M. Toshiro "What do you mean?" Momo grabs his uniform. R. Toshiro "Nope nope nope!!" M. Momo "If this is what it takes then so be it." She pulls him closer and kisses him. Momo "Your so dense. It's clear you love that girl." Momo let's go of him and leaves. R. Toshiro looks down.

Mayuri laughs "So that's what made you realize you loved that Human girl!" He starts laughing. Toshiro "Shut up Mayuri!!"

Yama snickers a little.

Mayuri "I'm gonna replay the whole thing so it makes more sense!" Toshiro "No!!! Mayuri quit it!! You don't need to know what goes on in my personal life!" "But this is entertaining? I'm replaying it." "Noooo…"

Memory* Hinamori "Hey Shiro-chan you got a minute real quick?" "My name isn't 'Shiro-chan' but what is it?" "Let's go talk for a minute." "Okay?"

They go to the park nearby.

Toshiro "So what is it?" "What's been going on with you lately?" "What you mean?" "I mean for a while you've been zoned out. It's not like you. What's up?" "Nothing." "Seriously? Ever since our mission you've been out of it?" "Have not. I've just been thinking. " "About?" "It's nothing that concerns or interests you." "Shiro-chan… tell me." "It's nothing Hinamori." "It's Karin huh? Something happened?" "No I'm fine. Nothing is going on." She sighs "You've always been clueless. If this is what it takes for you to realize then so be it!" "What do you-"

she cuts him off by grabbing his kimono.

Hinamori "If this will make you realize it. Then so be it." "What does that even mean?"

Hinamori kisses him.

Hinamori "Your so dense. You clearly love that girl as more than a friend." She let's him go and leaves.

End Memory*

Toshiro covers his face. Mayuri "So Hinamori is the one who made you realize your feelings for Karin?" "Sh-shut up Kurotsuchi! Shouldn't this be professional and not be about my personal life?!"

Yama raises an eyebrow "As Head Captain I should know what goes on between my Captains and Lieutenants at least?" "Still. My personal life isn't important and you both know what my and Momo's relationship is. Cousins and like siblings." "Fair enough I'll drop it." "I might bring it up another time." "Mayuri…"

Mayuri exits out of that memory and keeps searching. Toshiro sees one of when kids were bullying him and he tenses up shaking.

Mayuri "Chill I'm not clicking that video." "G-good I- I don't want t-to see that again." Toshiro touches his forehead behind his bangs and feels a small scar. Mayuri "Left a mark?" Toshiro "Small."

The three keep looking and come across the ones of Toshiro and Karin spending time together.

Toshiro blushes as the two look at him smiling.

Mayuri "You two are together a lot aye~?" Yama "Wait in that one did she just take out the four hollows?"

Mayuri clicks it.

Toshiro "Oh yeah? That was right before I brought her over?" Mayuri "She really did just kick them…" "Told ya!"

Mayuri closes the video and accidentally clicks another.

Mayuri "Damnit I didn't mean to click this one! Wait what?" Toshiro smiles slightly "The festival? That was pretty fun."

In the memory Toshiro starts helping the two kids.

Mayuri "Huh? Since when are you nice?" Toshiro shrugs "The kids looked like they were struggling so I helped them." Yama "That's slightly out of your character?" Mayuri "Woah what's with the look you have here?!"

Toshiro blushes looking away "I thought you were just gonna make sure I remember everything. Not go through my memories metaling with my personal life?" "It's both."

Mayuri closes that video and goes through more. Toshiro looks at one and turns bright red covering his face. Mayuri and Yama look at him and smile.

Mayuri "What's the matter 'Shiro'? See an interesting memory?" "Don't call me that…" Mayuri raises an eyebrow "Oh right! Only your girlfriend can call you that." "If you would stop teasing and just finish cause I want to get back to training my Bankai." "Fine fine!"

After a few minutes of searching Mayuri stops and clicks the memory of the mountains and the hollow attack.

Yama "Why is Karin fine when facing your limit release state and Mature Bankai form at the same time?" Toshiro "Huh? Oh honestly I have no idea. She didn't flinch once." "Tomorrow morning 6:30 meeting about Karin and her training." "Yes sir. Why a meeting?" "Other Captains need to be aware of this. May consider have her fight against Yumichika." "Why Yumichika?" "He's a Squad 11 barbarian?" "Exactly Rin shouldn't fight anyone from 11?" "Exactly. Yumichika is from 11. The best fighting force. It would be an interesting challenge."

A memory is brought up on screen.

Mayuri "Huh I didn't click anything?"

It's a memory if Toshiro and Karin training with their Zanpakutō's.

Toshiro "This the first fight we did without holding back at all?" They watch. Toshiro "This fight was 4-6 hours long… The last petal on my Bankai nearly fell off…" "That girl is crazy!" Toshiro "Ahh shit you might want to exit it now!" "Why this is getting good!" "Well i kinda used her only weakness against her and it was kinda a dirty move." "What do you mean by?" "Well…"

Memory* Both Zanpakutō's fly out of their hands *both go back into sealed form too* and they start fighting hand to hand combat. Karin kicks him into a rock and he flash steps above Karin.

Toshiro "Really think that will beat me?" Karin "No but did you think your weird flying thing would help you?" "Prove me wrong then."

He smiles as Karin goes into air to and they keep fighting hand to hand. They end up back on the floor. Toshiro flips her over onto the ground and she punches him. He stops her punch and kisses her then pins her arms down.

Toshiro "I win." Karin pouts "That's cheating though!" "Was not!" "Was too!" "Was-" he's cut off by Karin kissing him

He blushes deeply letting go of her "Was not expecting that…"

She smirks victoriously.

End Memory*

Yama "That was kinda cheating though? Both sides."

Toshiro "Very true. But it was karma." Mayuri "That was actually a cheap shot." "She beats me every time! I need to win sometimes!!" "Don't you ever win?" "Hardly! That girl is insane! First hand to hand lesson she broke two of my ribs!" "You two are gonna kill each other." "Probably not."

Mayuri and Yama keep going through Toshiro's memories stopping occasionally to tease and question. After about an hour or two.

Yama "It appears his memory is fine." Mayuri "There were some interesting memories though?" "Agreed."

They look at Toshiro but he refuses to look at them.

Toshiro "May I be excused I want to finish training?" Yama "Kurotsuchi unhook him." "Come on don't you want to see the rest of his memories? It's pretty entertaining? If I make some adjustments we can hear what he was thinking in the memories?"

Toshiro turns bright red.

Yama "Kurotsuchi. Unhook him. Remember this test is classified. Being we are Captains we don't need to meddle into each other's personal life." "Fine."

Mayuri unhooks Toshiro.

Yama "Oh Hitsugaya? You need a new Captain Coat don't you?" "Yes. But not my fault." "Just saw all your memories really want to play that card lover boy?" Toshiro blushes "Don't call me that!" Mayuri snickers. Yama "Enough you two. Toshiro if your Captains Coat isn't back by tonight send a butterfly and I'll send one of my officers to bring you a new one." "Okay." "You're both dismissed." "Yes sir."

Mayuri and Toshiro leave.

Mayuri "So if word of you and the girl gets out to people beyond the Captains and Lieutenants what are you gonna do?" "Mayuri you're aware of the agreement I have with Head Captain. I have not shown her any sort of special treatment have I?" "No. But when you turned 5 and lost your memory you turned to her most." "Even though I forgot I knew I was already close to her. I was 5 and all this was new to me. How would you reacted to one minute sitting on the roof with your friend laughing to turning around and being in some strange place with a girl you don't know but recognize? You'd be a little freaked out if you were in my position." "I'm a scientist that stuff wouldn't be that strange?" "If you were me in that situation." "If I were you I'd be small." "I'm not that small!" "I'm talking about when you were 5." "Oh. Yeah that was a nightmare." "For all of us. Your a handful." "Well it's not my fault I had my 5 year old mind! I didn't know anyone!" "From what I was told the first person other than Momo you recognized was Karin." "She's unforgettable I guess." He laughs awkwardly. Mayuri "That into her huh?"

Toshiro smiles slightly then catches himself and goes back to a cold expression "Kurotsuchi this topic is not something to discuss publicly." "That answers my question then."

Toshiro glares at him "I'm leaving. See ya at the meeting tomorrow."

He flash steps away.

Meanwhile at Squad 10 Zanjutsu training room!!!

Karin "I win!" "What is she?!" "What part of Rukon are you from?!" "I'm not from Rukon." "What?!" "There's no way your a noble!" "And your not the daughter of Soul Reapers!" "Mostly true. Let's go again?"

Unknown female voice "It's my turn to go against her!"

The squad turns to a girl around 17 with her long dark hair braided down her back surprised.

Mystery girl "Karin right? I heard you beat most of them?" Karin "Yeah?" "I want to go against you. Only 3 people in the Squad have beat me ever. Captain, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Izumi." Izumi "That's a lie you won that!" "It was a tie. But someone held back a lot. You should have won! If you wouldn't hold back against me then you would've won!" "Just fight Karin. She's really good and beat me fair." "First try?" "No that was a tie." "You tied Izumi!? This is gonna be great let's go!" "Okay? May I know your name first?" "I'll answer that if we fight. I need to know your worthy of knowing my name!" "Okay then?" The two start fighting.

After a while Toshiro walks in. He is hiding his spirit energy so the Squad doesn't notice. Toshiro notices Karin and this mysterious girl fighting and starts watching.

"Not bad?" The girl says blocking Karin's hit. "Back at you."

Karin flash steps behind the girl and kicks her. Toshiro's eyes widen as the two keep fighting. The two have been fighting for over 2 hours. All the squad members left but Toshiro is still watching them with Nagamoso and Izumi. *Snap!* *Kick* The mystery girl's sword snapped and Karin kicked her to floor with her sword at the girl's neck.

Nagamoso "Time!" Izumi "3 hours 27 minutes 42.3 seconds!!" Nagamoso "I need to go lay down!"

He leaves.

Girl "I lost? Huh? Not bad Karin? Captain is the one who trained you right?" "Yeah." "Nice." The girl stands up "Guess I should introduce myself? I'm Heather Ina. Just call me Heather." "Oh nice to meet you." Karin smiles.

Toshiro "Wow Rin? You must have really impressed her? She rarely introduces herself at all!"

Karin turns around startled "Shiro don't scare me like that!" "I didn't do anything? Besides I assumed you knew I was here. I've been watching for like 2 and half hours." "Captain how did you train this girl so well? What is she?" "Human." "What?! So she's that human girl?!" "Why is it so surprising to know what I am?" "Rin remember. Soul Society. All of us are souls most of us are from Rukon." "Right forgot I'm not in the Human World." Izumi "See? I told you the human girl is crazy and can win?" Heather "I thought you were exaggerating again, Iz." "I wasn't. And stop calling me that!" "When you start keeping your hair out your eyes I will! Also when are you getting contacts?!" Izumi glares at her and adjust his glasses. Toshiro laughs slightly.

Karin "So you've been watching most of the fight?"

"Yeah after I finished with Head Captain I stopped at 5 for a few minutes before coming back. I assumed you would still be here."

Karin smiles and ruffles his hair "Course I am. So how'd it go with Head Captain?"

"Will you stop that!"

"Nope!"

Toshiro pouts.

Izumi laughs slightly at them "Oh Captain you know she's not gonna stop that for a while?"

"True. I got to go do paperwork see ya later Izumi. Later Heather."

"Bye Captain."

"Later you two."

"Bye you guys."

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Heather "You totally saw that look he had too?!"

Izumi "What are you talking about?"

"Iz! Didn't you see that look in his eyes?! He totally has a crush on her!"

Izumi smiles rolling his eyes "You're crazy Heath?"

"Imagine how cute it would be if they got together."

"Would be interesting?"

"Yeah!"

Toshiro and Karin walk over to his office talking.

Toshiro "So wait you beat Heather Ina?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Her and Izumi are both the same level. Lieutenant level. Izumi is 3rd seat though. Heather is Co-3rd seat but she's usually out training in the forest. She's only lost to 3 people before today."

"Wait Co-3rd seat?"

"Two Squads have two 3rd seats. 10 and 13. Ukitake has 2 3rd seats. Oh yeah so does 4. Heather and Izumi joined the squad together and have always fought same level. It was impossible to choose one to be 3rd so both are. I forgot to mention that both are child prodigies. Heather I forget sometimes because she disappears a lot. She's one of the female prodigies. According to what Gin said Matsumoto should've been a child prodigy like him. That makes 5 female prodigies I know of."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Both were about 13 when they joined the academy and 14 when I recruited them to 10."

"Wow…"

"Yup."

They keep talking and get to his office. Toshiro opens the door and Karin is laughing. Gin and Rangiku are in there talking.

Gin "What you two laughing about?"

Toshiro "This girl is laughing at her own joke…"

"It was funny you loved it!"

"It stopped being funny 5 minutes ago."

"What was the joke?"

"Oh god."

"Why can't your nose be 12 inches?"

Confused looks from Gin and Rangiku.

Karin "Because then it would be a foot!"

Gin is confused for a moment then laughs at the stupid joke.

Toshiro "That was terrible."

Rangiku laughs a little "Actually pretty funny."

Gin "You nose it!"

Karin laughs at the terrible pun.

Toshiro "Kill me already."

"No. Then I would be pun-ished!"

Toshiro groans and gets a glass of ice water.

Gin "Water you doing son?"

"One more pun I'm pouring this ice water on you."

"That's not a very ice move son."

Toshiro pours the water on him.

Gin "Worth it!" He laughs flipping his wet hair out of his eyes.

Toshiro smirks as he puts the glass down. Rangiku and Karin start laughing.

Gin "Okay seriously that wasn't cool."

"I think same thing after everything you say."

Gin frowns and Karin and Rangiku start laughing.

Gin "Son why…"

"Because your an idiot."

"So are you."

"Occasionally."

Karin raises an eyebrow "Occasionally seriously? Your a total idiot most of the time."

"So are you Rin."

"Yeah but I'm not a dork like you." She ruffles his hair and he looks unamused.

Toshiro "Are you ever gonna stop doing that?"

"Not anytime soon. Let me do your hair!"

"Do what?"

"Braid it!"

"Why?"

"Cause why not."

"No."

Karin starts braiding his hair.

Toshiro "What did I just say?"

"Wasn't listening."

He sighs.

Gin "Aren't you two cute?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Rin this better not be like last time?"

"Fine I won't do that."

Gin "What she do last time?"

"I made his hair look like cat ears."

Toshiro blushes slightly "Rin! You didn't have to tell them that!"

"But it was funny!"

He groans as his parents laugh a little.

Rangiku "So what happened with Head Captain?"

"Ugh! That was a nightmare!"

"Why?"

"Mayuri and Yama both seeing all my memory? Really?"

"That's fun!"

"Gin your evil…"

"Sometimes."

"Ugh. What time even is it?"

"Almost 9?"

"You two should be heading back. Your children plus we have a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss Karin's progress remember."

"Not a child. Meeting I remember. Wait where does Gin go?"

"I go into a Squad 1 cell. I'm not trustworthy and can't be to far from one of you without being killed sooo."

Rangiku "Wait do I have to go?"

"Yeah. I got a hell butterfly telling me that the meeting is Captains Lieutenants so that includes you."

Karin "Kenpachi isn't going to try to fight me is he?"

"Probably ask multiple times but he won't be allowed to."

"Most of us refuse to fight him."

"It took us a while to replace the three Captains and it took how many years to replace Squad 13 lieutenant?"

"To long."

"It's hard to find replacements for us. 1 is hard enough but when there is 4 empty places?"

"Hey the Lieutenant one wasn't related to anything Aizen! That hollow wasn't an Arrancar!"

"Mhm?"

"Just get going. There's no paperwork if that's what you came for."

"Wait none?"

"I did it all? It was pretty easy."

"Then do it more often."

"Pass it down then. You do half of it."

"Usually you don't do your quarter? Izumi does it?"

"I'm busy usually!"

"You're getting drunk with Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Kyōraku, and sometimes Rukia?"

"Fair point. You two go to bed."

"Matsumoto since when are you so strict with me? Usually I'll be in here for days and forget to sleep and/or eat? How come you being so…"

"Motherly? You've always been like my son. Now I know you are."

"I was going to say repetitive? I was planning and leaving after you told me where Gin goes for the meeting."

"Still."

"Yeah yeah. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight Captain. Goodnight Karin."

"Night son. Night Karin."

"Night guys."

Toshiro and Karin leave.

They walk back. Toshiro is hardly talking.

Karin "What's with that look?"

"Nothing?"

"Shiro?"

"I can't say anything while we are in public."

"Fine when we get back?"

"Maybe."

"Fine."

The two get back to their room.

Toshiro "I'm gonna rinse real quick. If your hungry you know where the kitchen is. Don't burn this place down."

"Probably won't."

"Good enough."

He grabs his clothes and a towel before going to take a shower.

Karin thinks to herself "He didn't react when Gin called him son? Is he accepting it? When Rangiku said she wants to protect her son? He was fine? Shiro are you happy about this?"

After a few minutes he comes out she goes to shower. After they both get out.

Toshiro "What's with that smile?"

Karin "Huh? Oh nothing…"

"Uh huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

Karin "Don't give me that look it's nothing!"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About?"

"When we first met a few years ago. When you gave me soccer ball. Then later on when I asked you to play soccer with us."

Toshiro smiles "You know to me we actually met when I was 5? Because I remember what happened during that time now?"

"Oh so you remember how dorky and cute you were?"

"I wasn't dorky or cute."

"So you don't remember your reaction when I kissed your cheek?"

"That reaction wasn't cute or dorky. I was in shock and confused."

"What's your excuse for kissing me then?"

"Ummm I probably should have thought of an excuse before I did that?"

Karin laughs a little.

Toshiro "Go to sleep. Meeting 6:30 tomorrow morning both of us go."

"Actually all four of us!"

"Ugh I forgot about that."

Karin laughs "Its only 9 why'd they send us back?"

"I don't know. Matsumoto is being to weird? I've once spent an entire week in my office working? She didn't tell me anything other than to eat at least once a day?"

"Didn't you have to shower?"

"I'm from Rukon? We usually either showered in the lake or we didn't at all?"

"Eww."

"Hey I was one of the usually clean ones!"

"Usually? When you were 5 you were covered in dirt?"

"Probably just got into a fight. Or there were to many people at the lake and I didn't want to walk the extra two miles to the spring."

Karin sighs "Knuckle head."

He laughs a little "I'm getting some food want something?"

"Sure anything."

"Aaand Gin used most food this morning… this is why I don't cook real food."

"What do you usually eat then?"

"Honestly I have no clue. I ask Hisagi sometimes, Ōmaeda occasionally gives food to all the Squads because Suì-Fēng, Ukitake leaves candy and sweets a lot. Usually I'm to stressed, busy, or tired to cook or eat in general."

"That explains why your so thin then?"

"I'm not that thin?"

"How much do you even weigh? Your super light?"

"I don't know 60-70lbs or something like that?"

"Geez boy you're small!"

"I must be for combat. If I'm not fit then it will be harder to battle."

"Ok but seriously I can almost see your bones."

"To me almost is means you can't or not yet."

"You should probably start eating more?"

"Probably but I'm most likely not. Only 24 hours in a day and I have lots of work usually. Training myself, the squad, doing paperwork, reports, missions, normal patrol, meetings, plus now I have this whole family situation going on. Not to mention your training is no where near complete. Honestly since you started training my work load decreased surprisingly. And it's been a lot funer training with someone and being able to take breaks. Them making you my responsibility pretty much made me have to take care of you and myself. I can't let you starve or stay in the office all day or train 24/7. It's actually keeping me from completely freaking out over the family thing because you made me realize that it's okay to have a family. You're pretty much the only thing keeping me sane right now."

Karin looks surprised at him.

Toshiro looks confused then realizes what he said "Ummm I mean! I have uhh responsibilities and umm training!"

Karin smiles "Your such a dork."

He laughs awkwardly "So what you hungry for?"

"Anything."

"Not helping."

"Oh why don't we make a pizza?"

"A what?"

"Pizza. You never heard of it?!"

"I've heard of the Leaning tower of Pizza?"

"You mean Pisa?"

"What's the difference?"

"Next time in the human world we are making pizza."

"Okay? Well we're in the Soul Society now. What do you want. Human stuff or Soul stuff?"

"Either or."

"Left overs it is!"

He opens his fridge to get some leftovers.

Toshiro "Gin used all my food… damnit that means I have to go grocery shopping again! I literally just went before I got stationed in the Human World!"

Karin laughs.

Toshiro "It's not funny I hate shopping it's so annoying! I have stuff to do I don't have time or money to waste on that!"

"Don't people bring you food?"

"Yeah but sometimes I'm not here or something."

He looks at the bottom shelf "Ahh sweet!! I forgot Ōmaeda gave me food!!"

He pulls it out.

Karin "Cool!"

Toshiro "Yup! I should probably heat this up?"

"Probably."

Toshiro heats up the food and sits down with Karin.

Karin "So what is this?"

"Honestly I have no idea. All I know is that Ōmaeda is rich. So this should be good."

"Should?"

"Hisagi says it's pretty good and he asked for the recipe. It must be good if he liked it."

"Have you even had this before?"

"No clue. Ōmaeda never says what it is. He just says that he gives me the non alcohol stuff. *takes bite of food* This is pretty good try it?"

"Okay?"

She takes a bite to "This is good!"

They keep eating and talking.

Karin "You don't drink do you?"

"No. In the Human World I'm a minor here I can drink but I don't."

"Have you ever?"

"Just eat your food."

"Omg seriously you have!?"

"Maybe… only a few times though. One was a dare."

"Other times?"

"Dare, lost bet, Matsumoto and the others wanted to see how I react to being drunk."

"How did you react?"

"Umm… hehe. Let's just leave it at I'm not good with alcohol."

"Really? You seem like someone who'd be a giddy drunk. Like laughing a lot at everything."

"Sure let's go with that."

"I'm curious now?"

"Don't be. It's not something you're gonna find out about any time soon."

"I can ask around."

"You don't know who I was with."

"I'm just gonna guess Rangiku and the guys on the mission with you?"

"No answer."

"Maybe Rukia and that Kyōraku guy. You said they drink sometimes."

"Kyōraku? Drinking sometimes?! More like all the time!"

"I can ask them."

"They never remember anything that happens when they're drunk. They were all drunk before I was so they probably don't even remember me being there."

"What's the weirdest thing you did?"

"Just eat your food."

"Answer."

"No."

"Why?"

"Reasons…"

"Like?"

"It's not a story that would concern you. Plus it was a few years ago."

"Did we know each other yet?"

Toshiro doesn't answer and just keeps eating.

Karin "So we did?"

"Eat your food then go to sleep. We have the morning meeting tomorrow."

"Okay okay."

They finish eating. Karin notices Toshiro is playing with his fingers.

Karin "What's up you okay?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem nervous?"

"I was just thinking about something. Don't worry it's not anything about my past."

"Okay."

Karin yawns as she stands up.

Karin "I'm exhausted!"

Toshiro "Well you were training crazy like all day?"

"Yeah. Your squad doesn't mess around! Looked like they wanted to kill me!"

"I'm a little surprised you beat Heather Ina and Izumi Shun?"

"Me to."

"No. You don't understand who you fought."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm speaking as a Captain right now. Both Izumi and Heather are crazy on the battle field! Izumi once defeated 50 Class 10 hollows in under 5 minutes. Heather same thing. Both of them have fought back to back. It was intense! They got bored before and decided to train with 11 for the day. Wow! Let's just say Kenpachi wasn't to happy to see half his squad unconscious. He wanted to fight them but an emergency Captains meeting was called. If the three did fight. I'm being serious. My two may have won. I say they are Lieutenant level because alone they are. Together they are more powerful than Kenpachi. Never fight them two on one with Zanpakutō. I don't know what it is but it's not good. They are a dangerous two. You fought them each one on one and won. Once again you've exceeded my expectations, Kurosaki Karin."

"Th-thank you Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Get some rest Rin. You worked hard today."

"So did you. Remember this time yesterday you were 5?"

Toshiro blushes "Can we forget that happened? It's kinda umm"

"Adorable." She kisses his forehead.

Toshiro "Not the word I was gonna use."

"If you're gonna it was embarrassing chill. It wasn't that bad."

"For you maybe… I just know I said something stupid." He runs his hand through his hair.

Karin smiles "No. Unfortunately you didn't say or do anything I could use to black mail you."

"Good." Karin yawns.

Toshiro "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

They go to their room and lay down.

Toshiro "Goodnight Rin. 6:30 meeting. We have be up by at least 6."

"Okay. Goodnight Shiro."

They go to sleep.

At around 2:30am Toshiro starts having a nightmare. He wakes up breathing heavily, a tear falls down his cheek as he looks around. He sees Karin laying there.

"Just a dream…" he thinks as he stands up and walks outside.

Toshiro thinks to himself for a while "It was just a dream. That's all over. He's not coming back. We're safe."

Karin wakes up and looks around sleepily.

"Shiro's spirit energy felt like it increased? Where is he?" She thinks as she stands up.

Karin sees him sitting outside on his railing staring at the night sky and sketching in his book. She walks over him and sees a tear fall down his cheek as he keeps drawing.

Karin sits next to him "Whatcha up to Shiro?"

Toshiro "Rin what are you doing? You should be asleep."

"So should you."

"I woke up."

"Me to. What you drawing?"

"The sky."

"Your voice? Are you okay? You sound really hurt."

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare so I woke up. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"You can talk to me."

"I know. I'm fine though. I'm used to having nightmares a lot. I learned to calm myself down."

"By sketching stuff?"

"Yeah. Drawing helps me stay calm. *he smiles slightly* Which kinda explains why I usually have a pen with me even if I don't have my book."

"Drawing helps you relax."

"I guess so. Rin it's like 2:40am probably. Go back to bed."

"But I'm worried for you Shiro."

"Don't worry I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I'm okay now. I'll be back inside in a few minutes. As soon as I finish this drawing. Go inside and lay down. I'll be in soon." He smiles at her.

Karin thinks "His eyes show no pain? No joy? No emotion at all? No life? His smile looks real but it's not?"

Toshiro "If your thinking I have a dead look in my eyes don't worry I did that look on purpose."

Karin "Finish drawing quickly I'll be waiting for you inside."

"Get some rest Rin."

"Okay."

She goes back inside but doesn't go to sleep until Toshiro comes back 10 minutes later.

After a while they both go to sleep.

End chapter!!!!


	23. Progress

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 23

Morning 6:00am

Toshiro wakes up first and sits up rubbing his eyes. Shortly after him Karin wakes up.

Toshiro "Morning Rin. Start getting ready. Meeting's in 20 minutes."

"Morning Shiro. I know I know."

They both start getting ready. Toshiro goes into the closet and sees his Captains Coat reappeared. He smiles and puts it on and walks to the living room to see Karin brushing her hair humming to herself.

Toshiro smiles raising an eyebrow "Are you a princess or something?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well then. At your service my lady."

He kisses her hand and smiles at her.

Karin "You're such a dork."

"I know. Grab Inazuma no megami and let's go."

Toshiro grabs Hyōrinmaru and puts him on.

Karin "Okay." She puts her Zanpakutō on too and they walk out.

Toshiro "Should I remind them?"

"Probably."

"Yup."

They go over and Toshiro knocks on Rangiku's door.

Rangiku "If its Captain I know. Meeting soon. We're coming I just need my shoes."

Toshiro "Well hurry. We have to be there and have time to lock Gin up before it starts."

Gin "Chill son we're coming."

Toshiro "See you there Matsumoto."

Rangiku "Wait just one second will you!"

Toshiro groans rolling his eyes. Rangiku and Gin come out.

Rangiku "Let's all go!"

Toshiro "We have 15 minutes. Let's go."

They flash step over there.

6:25

They find Sasakibe.

Toshiro "Can you lock him up for the meeting?"

Sasakibe "Alright. Let's go Gin."

Gin "Okay. See you three later! Have fun at the meeting!"

The two leave. Toshiro sighs shaking his head.

Rangiku "It's not that bad right?"

"Matsumoto now isn't the time to bring this topic up. Let's just go to meeting room."

"Yes Captain."

The three walk over there.

Toshiro "Rin stay here until I call you."

"Okay."

Toshiro and Rangiku go inside and take their place.

6:30 the last Captain and Lieutenant take their place.

Yama "Now that we are all here I call this meeting to order."

"So what's this for? I was training?"

"Zaraki be quiet so we can start."

"This meeting is regarding the human girl that has been training at Squad 10. Captain Hitsugaya bring her in."

"Karin!"

She walks in quietly.

Yama "Hitsugaya full report."

"Yes sir. On the day of the last meeting for her I transferred 20% of my power to her so she can awaken her power. The next day we started on Zanjutsu training and hand to hand combat. After Nagamoso trained her for 10 minutes in Zanjutsu I decided to fight her myself. She won in 15 minutes. Captain Kurotsuchi watch our 3rd fight."

Kurotsuchi "The girl can easily hold her own. I was quite surprised."

Toshiro "Me too. I didn't have to explain hand to hand so we just started fighting. Karin broke two of my ribs. No surprise though she didn't have experience there. Karin is able to easily defeat my Ex-Captain. You can understand my interest to fight against her. The next day we started Jinzen training and she got her Shikai and she learned some moves. The next day we fought with our Zanpakutō's. I used my Shikai against hers one day and the next my Bankai."

Pretty much everyone "Hitsugaya are you crazy?!"

Toshiro "It was my immature Bankai! How reckless do you think I am?! I know the limit!"

Everyone sighs.

Toshiro "Gee thanks guys… Anyway we worked on that until I sorta disappeared. Sorry for that by the way."

They look at him a little worried.

Yama "You needed time to adjust and process everything."

They all agree.

Toshiro "Yeah. Anyway during that time off thing there was a hollow attack. 15 Class 9's and 18 10's I think? I was the only one there so of course I go. Karin insists on coming along. I wanted to test to see her level so I let her."

They're about to yell at him.

Toshiro "Before you all yell me it gets kinda worse."

They look at him so done.

Toshiro "I requested the Gentei Kaijio because I knew I would need it. Me and Karin fought together. I used my immature Bankai until the last petal fell. The last petal fell the same time the limit was lifted. We still fought the battle together."

"So she withstood your full power."

"Limit release and mature Bankai?"

"How far was she?"

"I don't know probably as far as she is now."

"She's 10ft away?"

"I know what I said."

They all start yelling in confusion.

Kenpachi "If she can withstand that let me fight her!"

"No way in hell Kenpachi! Your not fighting her!"

"I won't kill her?"

"You kill 9/10 people you fight!?"

"So?"

Yachiru "If Rin-Rin can deal with Floofy's Bankai and Limit Release then Ken-chan will have fun fighting her!"

Karin "Guys please don't make me fight him. He will kill me."

"He'll kill us all."

"He's a barbarian. Is he not?"

"Children please. Hitsugaya continued."

"Well after I changed forms and the limit was lifted I noticed she didn't flinch at all? I'm not sure if that's because she's familiar with my spirit energy or because she's crazy."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Yes you are."

"One experiment on her?"

Toshiro shoots Mayuri a death glare "No. More. Experiments."

Mayuri "Okay that wasn't on purpose!"

"I hate you even more than usual."

"That's nice."

"One topic at a time."

"Yes sir. Where was I? Right Karin can withstand it. I don't really know why she was able to move or wasn't covered in ice? All I know is that she's a lot stronger than I anticipated. Yesterday she went training with my squad and beat everyone. Including my 3rd and Co-3rd Seats Izumi Shun and Heather Ina."

Everyone is in shock.

Kenpachi "Are those the two that knocked out my Squad?"

"Yes. Karin was able to beat them. The first time she fought Izumi was a tie. First time against Heather. Karin won? They are the most dangerous two I have and Karin won."

"Heather. Time?"

"Over 3 hours."

"What?!"

"Impossible?!"

"No one has ever fought her for that long?!"

"I know. I didn't watch the full fight. I came about an hour in."

Everyone is yelling.

Toshiro "Hey it's not like I left her there I had some important stuff to do!"

"Take her with you!"

"She needs to train you know?"

"She beat both of your 3rd seats."

"You two have fought right?"

"Yeah."

"Who wins usually."

"Her. She can see through my flash step and uses her lighting to break my ice dragons."

"Impossible!"

Rangiku "No I've seen these two fight with Zanpakutō's. Captain was using his immature Bankai and Karin used Shikai. They fought long enough until Captains last petal was about to fall."

"Yeah in less than 5 minutes I would have changed."

"Karin. You can hold your own and even win against Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai?"

"Sometimes I can. I can hold my own for a good amount of time but I rarely beat him when he does Bankai."

"We fought like 4 times when I used _that_ Bankai. We both won one time each. One was a tie. And the other time we fought together against the hollows."

"The hollow attack. You said she was about 10ft away and she was able to withstand it?"

"Yeah. She still fought. She only paused for a second to see what the hell was going on."

"Well you never said much about that Bankai it was confusing!"

"It is to all of us." "Can't I do an experiment?"

Toshiro, Rangiku, Karin, Momo and Yama all give him a death glare "No. More. Experiments."

"Tck. That was an accident not my fault the 5th seat mixed them up when I left."

"I still want to fight against your mature Bankai Hitsugaya."

"Floofy you should! Ken-chan would have fun!"

"What about me?"

"Huh what about you? You can have fun to?"

"I have no intention of fighting you anytime soon."

"Children. Back to the topic."

"Right. Wait what else is there? Karin did I forget anything?"

Mayuri is about to say something.

Toshiro "Kurotsuchi shut up I will freeze you."

Yama "Hitsugaya you can do that later."

"Fine. I think I covered most things though about her training and progress."

"How's her spirit energy?"

"She's better at controlling it now. Oh and know how Ex-Captain Shiba could make his spirit energy completely disappear? Well Karin can make hers disappear like that too."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"How?"

"I don't know how I do it. It just sorta happens."

"Try to make it disappear."

"Okay."

She makes her spirit energy completely vanish.

"I can't feel it?"

"There's not even a trace?"

"How is she able to do this?"

"In her blood I guess?"

"Can I stop this now? If I do it for to much longer it hurts a lot and it feels like it will go out of control."

"Okay."

She releases it.

Yana "So she can hide her spirit energy completely? Just not for very long?"

"I can hold it for a few minutes but that's it. Any longer then I can't control when I release it. Last time I held it for 10 minutes. That's as long as I can."

"I see. What about her stamina and speed?"

"When we both flash step she is able to stay next to or right behind me. Stamina has improved a lot. At first she would be exhausted after a few hours and small fights. Now she can go for hours at a time. Do you even take a rest between fights when I'm gone?"

"Sometimes. Not really though. After those 2-3 hour fights I sometimes stop for a few minutes to get some water but that's it."

"Hitsugaya you shouldn't let her do that?"

"Probably not. Usually she only trains with my squad when I'm to busy to train her. Sometimes I'll take her over there so she can fight someone new though."

"You two usually fight correct?"

"Correct. I'm one of the few that can stay conscious against her."

"You both almost killed each other."

"When you started with Zanpakutō you called me over before you even started?"

"You saw how it turned out."

"Yeah you nearly lost an arm. Again."

"True. Anyway yeah. She nearly killed most my squad and me."

"Maybe try having her fight someone from a different squad."

"Which one. Please don't say 11. I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"What's wrong with my squad? It sounds like she can hold her own. Let her fight my unseated officers at least?"

"Yama?"

"She can use some new opponents?"

"Okay. Unseated officers." "Maybe a few seated."

"No Ikkaku. No Yumichika."

"I think Yumichika would be a good choice."

"Yeah he's the least barbaric in the squad."

"Plus she has seen his spirit energy right?"

"Only in the human world where our power is limited."

"You know Karin vs Yumichika would be interesting?"

"Agreed."

"Pretty boy vs Rin-Rin! Floofy who do think will win?"

"Yumichika is 5th seat of Squad 11? The best fighting force? He is Captains level. Karin is a human. It would end up being a fight to the death."

"Maybe."

"Shouldn't we bring those two back?"

"Oh yeah. We left Ikkaku and Yumichika in the Human World!"

"You three also left your Gigai's on my floor. Seriously three dead bodies laying there on the floor?"

"That aren't dead bodies."

"Looks that way to common humans?"

"We're terrible at staying on topic!"

"That's true."

"Definitely."

"We were supposed to be discussing Karin."

"Who is probably super confused and questioning us all."

"Actually I'm not. This is pretty much what was expecting. Last time I was here Hitsugaya froze Kurotsuchi. Plus you're better at staying on topic than my family. So this seems pretty normal to me."

"Right. The Kurosaki house is a mess."

"You guys don't notice when we break into Ichigo's room?"

"I notice. I just ignore it. Seriously I'm not deaf. Plus I can feel spirit energy. Dad knew you were there he just ignored it too. The only one unaware was my sister."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to us then?"

"Yeah?"

"Rukia seriously it was never a secret you were there. Ichigo would yell at you a lot."

"I did nothing."

"You sleep in the closet?"

"Rukia?"

"Hi Nii-sama?"

"My noble sister is not sleeping in a peasants closet."

Karin looks at him like really.

Byakuya "No offense to you. I only mean your brother is an idiot and Rukia is a Kuchiki."

"Gee thanks…"

"Can we stay on topic for 5 minutes?"

"Not easily."

"We have a short attention span."

"We noticed."

"Children please."

He taps the floor with his cane.

Yama "Anything else we should know?"

"No think covers it right?"

"Yeah think so?"

"Okay. Continue with her training. Keep working with Zanpakutō's and no storm summoning. Don't forget what happened."

"Not my fault Hyōrinmaru is stubborn."

"A Zanpakutō is a reflection on a the persons spirit."

"Yeah you can be quite stubborn too sometimes."

"I thought we were discussing Karin's progress?"

"Yeah. You said you covered everything so we're just waiting to be dismissed."

"Yama are we done?"

"With discussing her training? Yes. Karin you are dismissed. Go back to Squad 10."

"Don't kill the rest of my squad."

"Yes sir. And I probably won't Shir- I mean Captain Hitsugaya." She bows before leaving.

Toshiro smiles for a split second then sighs "I'm gonna need to replace half my Squad after this probably."

"Yeah probably."

"What else we discussing then?"

"We must discuss this family situation. Sasakibe bring Gin out."

"Yes sir."

He leaves to get Gin.

"What else is there about that topic?"

"Gin has explained so more information to us. We now know his father and Grandfather."

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo all look at each other.

Rangiku "Head Captain are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We might as well just admit to all of this mess at once. Just to get it over with."

"Just saying I don't think anyone wants to be related to Gin."

Rangiku slaps her Captains head.

Toshiro "Hey what was that for?!"

"Like it or not he is your father and I am your mother."

"You guys see what I'm dealing with now?"

They all laugh or smirk or roll their eyes.

Momo "Carefully Shiro-chan. She's being strict with you again."

"I've noticed it's annoying."

Sasakibe comes back out with Gin.

Gin "What did I do this time?"

Yama "Your not in trouble. Yet at least."

"I'm not? Then why am I here? Is the meeting over? I thought you would just send Ran-chan to get me? Also hey everyone." He waves hi through his handcuffs.

"Sup Gin."

"Yo Ichimaru."

"Gin. Your grandfather and father?"

"Woah wait you're kidding right?! You seriously want me to say?!"

"No use hiding this information. Besides it's best to get it over with before it slips out."

"Okay then. Both of you are in here. My father… is Captain of Squad 13 Ukitake Jūshirō. And my grandfather is Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto."

"Impossible I never had a son?! And my father is dead?!"

"What I say is true. You were never aware of having a son so I didn't erase your memory. I remember being told your name once. After I join the 13 Court Guard Squad I tried to keep slight distance from you. I didn't want to be reminded that my father didn't know of my existence."

Toshiro "At least you knew he was alive."

Momo "At least you knew who your parents were."

"And wasn't abandoned."

"Son we've been over this multiple times."

"Yama is what he says true?"

"I was unaware of having a son. I asked Mayuri to run a few test beforehand."

"It was true. I did a little extra because I was bored. Everything Gin has said about the family is true."

"I have a father?"

"And a son. And grandson."

"Don't forget daughter in law."

"And a great niece."

"Who's the great niece?"

Momo "Me. I'm Shiro-chan's cousin."

Rangiku "Momo is my sisters daughter."

"You have a sister?"

"Long story. She's died shortly after Momo was born."

"Is everyone here related or something?!"

"Pretty much."

"My father was soon to be Captain of Squad 5 after Hirako disappeared."

"You sound happy that I was gone?"

"You're annoying."

"Hey unlike your last Captain I'm not plotting to destroy the Soul Society!"

"And Human World."

"That's true."

Everyone is yelling at each other. Ukitake is demanding answers.

Yama "Well this went better than last time."

Toshiro "Well sorry I'm only in my 50's remember? Besides it's one thing to be your son. It's another to be Gin's son. I'd rather be the son of the Head Captain than of the double traitor."

"Son I'm not explaining everything to you again I need to explain it to my father."

"The hell so going on?"

"Apparently you're my grandfather, Ukitake."

"Well that explains all the candy a little bit huh?"

"Yeah you should chill out a little on that."

"Nope. You're gonna probably end up getting more."

Toshiro groans.

Ukitake "Gin explain?"

"I have nothing to explain. I was never told the story. All I was told is that my father is Captain of Squad 13. I was shown a picture of you and Yama. I was told that you were my father and Yama is my grandfather. I never knew my mother or grandmother of your going to ask. All I know is that mother left me with with someone in Junrinan and my father was never aware of my birth. I don't know the story for you and grandfather. I was never told anything. Yama said he was unaware of having a son. Given ages of everyone I don't think this is an Aizen thing."

"So Old Man Yama is my father, your my son, Matsumoto is my daughter in law, Toshiro is my grandson, and Momo is my great niece who I have no blood relations to?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Sounds about right."

"I mean it makes no sense but yeah."

"If you doubt we did a DNA test already."

"Well could be worse. I could be in Toshiro position instead."

"You're making me feel so much worse about this situation?"

"I'm just saying I'm glad I'm older so I don't have to deal parents trying to be protective."

"True. I've done whatever the hell I wanted to for well ever!"

"Chill it's not that big of a difference?"

"Really? Really?"

"Captain be glad I'm doing my work now!"

"Yeah you're freaking Izumi out?" She rolls her eyes.

Yama "Is there anything else we should discuss? Reports from each Squad."

Suì-Fēng "The normal stuff. My men are all working on hiding better."

Rose "Everything is calm there?"

Kira "Not completely? Squad members keep asking me about Gin."

Gin "Know I'm alive?"

"Yeah. They are questioning me about you."

"I can't face that Squad though. Not because I betrayed them but because I can't answer them. All this information is classified and not available to the public. Sorry Kira. Tell them I'm sorry for betraying their trust."

"Yes sir."

Unohana "Squad 4 has been busy. Lots of members from 10 have been coming."

Toshiro "Is that your way of telling me to stop letting her fight my Squad?"

"Dial back a little every hour at least 2 come."

"Will try to do something about that.

Shinji "Pretty calm. Other than asking about Gin."

Momo "Aren't all Squads questioning this?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Byakuya "Same as always. People are asking if it's true about Gin being alive."

Renji "And asking why I'm back?"

"When are you going back to the Human World?"

"Captain that's cold! Aren't you glad to have me back?"

"You haven't done any of your work. So not really."

Renji's shoulders drop and Rukia tries not to laugh.

Renji "Be quiet Rukia!"

Byakuya "Shut up Abarai you two can fight after the meeting is over. Rukia make me proud and kick his ass."

Rukia smiles "Yes Nii-Sama!"

"Captain?!"

"Next group."

Komamura "Questioning us about Gin but other wise normal."

Kyōraku "The normal."

Ise "Captain the kitchen caught in fire this morning and yesterday the 4th seat was trapped inside ice."

They look towards Toshiro.

Toshiro "One. It wasn't me! Two. I'm not the only one with an ice Zanpakutō!"

Rukia "Renji hide behind him! I told him to come out and fight but he kept running!"

"You nearly cut my ponytail off!!"

"You need a haircut anyway!"

"No!"

Yama "You two knuckleheads can fight later."

Byakuya "Make me proud Rukia."

"I will Nii-Sama!"

"9 report."

Kensei "Questions about Gin but normal."

Toshiro "Matsumoto what happened when I was gone?"

"Lots of questions. Where you were and if Gin was alive. Why I didn't kill him. Then you came back with Karin and half the Squad nearly died."

"I need to train her not to kill them…"

Kenpachi "Send her with me for the rest of the day? My squad won't die so easily."

"No. Just give a report."

"Been fighting. Lots asked bout Gin. Some want to fight him."

"No surprise there."

"Gin shut up."

"Kurotsuchi your report."

"You know DNA test, that little mix up we had. Oh Hitsugaya about that request you had? I can do something similar to what I did to you that made your memory come back. But the thing is I would have to put the device onto everyone. But I can change it into a scanner and scan the entire Seireitei if I go to the Execution hill?"

"Alright that would return everyone's memories?"

"Yes. Of course all memories that have ever been erased from that person will return to them. All at once. The same as it did for you. You got all your memories back at once causing you to freak out and almost lose control. Since there memories shouldn't be war memories then they will only be confused for a few minutes."

"Good."

"I will go it whenever I get an okay from you and Head Captain."

"Do it as soon as possible."

"Agreed."

"I'll do it after the meeting."

"Okay. 13 report?"

"Gin alive questions and the normal stuff."

"Okay. So other than questions we can't answer yet and half of Squad 10 being nearly killed and sent to Squad 4 things are normal."

"Yes."

"Kurotsuchi memories are coming back to everyone correct?"

"Yes."

"They will know the story about those three only?"

"That depends. Gin did anyone know about Ukitake and Head Captain?"

"They only person I ever told was Ran-chan who is aware already. So other than the people here and Karin no."

"Hitsugaya. Karin knows?"

"Well she was with me when Gin told me everything. And she was with me when Kurotsuchi did a DNA. He said everything was true including Ukitake and Yama. So she pretty much knows all I do."

"You don't understand classified do you?"

"Relax she's the only non captain or Lieutenant that nows anything."

"Anything? Please she knows everything!"

"True."

"Since everyone will get memories the thing with those three can go public. Ukitake. Do you want your part to be public?"

"I don't care. Sure why not. They'll find out eventually."

"Alright. All information may go public."

"Yes sir!"

"After memories are returned. Gin you go to Squad 3 for a day to explain and deal with your previous Squad members yelling at you."

"Why?"

"Well you were a double traitor and we haven't punished you. Since we should see how this mess turns out we can't kill you. You must be punished some how and you said you never want to face your old Squad again. It seems like an interesting punishment."

"You hate me don't you."

"Most of us do."

"All of us do."

"Son really?"

"Just because I can tolerate you doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"Well it's progress. You haven't tried to kill me yet today."

"I don't have a reason yet. Plus there are to many witnesses here."

"That's fair."

"Information can go public. Answer your Squads questions. Hitsugaya don't let Karin kill anyone. Unohana they're all still alive right?"

"Two are in comas."

"Hitsugaya you trained her to well possibly."

"My bad."

"You're all dismissed."

"Yes sir."

They all turn to leave.

Gin "Wait can someone take these off?"

"Sasakibe."

"Yes sir."

He uncuffs Gin and Gin goes back to 10 with Rangiku (Toshiro flash stepped away after he got outside)

Toshiro gets to a Squad 10 Zanjutsu room and sees Karin winning (no surprise).

Toshiro "Okay time out for a minute."

Person Karin was fighting "Thank god! Captain this girl is crazy!"

"I know she is. Rin a word."

"Oh no."

They go sit on the roof of the building.

Toshiro "You're insane you know?"

"I'm not that bad?"

"I might consider what they said at the meeting."

"11?"

"Squad 4 is getting annoyed with so many of my officers going over there. Either you have to hold back against them, fight only me, Izumi, and Heather, or train with 11 a little."

"Fine. So what happened after I left?"

"Well the whole family situation may go public soon. Mayuri is gonna restore everyone's memory later so they will find out about me, Gin, and Rangiku. The Ukitake and Yama part can go public too. The only secret after today is gonna be ours. Which isn't that big of a secret. My agreement with Head Captain still stands though. At least until this family thing is settled. We can only give them one thing at a time. Plus kinds don't usually mix. Not just human and Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers and normal souls rarely mix to. Which I think is why none of my possible family know both of their parents?"

"I get it kinda like forbidden love!"

"And you say I'm a dork?"

"You are."

"Occasionally. Seriously though you put two of my squad members into comas. Hold back slightly. Especially against my unseated officers!"

"How do I know?"

"Ask rank before you fight! I can adjust my strength and speed to be fit for any level. I need to teach you that."

"What level did you fight me in the beginning?"

"4th seat. I fought the level of a 4th seat. Now I'm not holding back against you. I try to fight either at your level or one level above. I would miscalculate a lot though and end up having to fight at my normal level though. The only times I won was when I didn't calculate your level at all and just reacted however I can! It's difficult to fight you using strategy sometimes. I think maybe Kenpachi's unseated officers would be to easy for you but I can't risk losing you so you shouldn't fight his seated officers."

"Have you fought them?"

"Yeah. It's not to dangerous until you get to Ikkaku and Kenpachi."

"What about Yachiru? She's Lieutenant right?"

"Yeah. I haven't fought her. No one has. Well the last person she fought died. As long as you don't make her mad or bug her while she's watching Kenpachi fight she won't fight you. She's freaky fast too. And animal like reflexes. It's pretty scary. She attacks before she even knows it!"

"Yikes!"

"Haha yeah? Go ahead and keep training if you like. Don't kill them or put them in a coma!"

"Okay okay."

She jumps down and goes back inside. Toshiro laughs slightly and stays on the roof. Gin and Rangiku see him sitting there.

Toshiro feels their spirit energy "Hey Matsumoto. Hey Gin."

"How'd you know it was us?"

"Spirit energy."

"Of course. So what you doing up here?"

"None of your concern."

"I'll leave you two."

Rangiku leaves. Toshiro stands up and tries to leave but Gin stops him.

Toshiro "What do you want? I need to make sure Rin doesn't kill anyone."

"I just have a question."

"What."

"What's your relationship with her? You two seem really close?"

"We're really good friends. May I leave now I have to make sure-" he stops cause he hears a snap and yelling.

Toshiro "Oh no not again?"

He jumps past Gin and goes inside. He sees Squad members yelling at Karin asking who can fight her next.

Karin "Guys guys calm down! Why are you yelling?"

"Because your impossible to beat!"

"Yeah we don't get to fight new people that often then suddenly this strange girl comes and kicks our asses!!"

"I'm done for a while."

"Come on one more!"

"Fine."

"Two on one so we have a chance?"

"I get two swords then."

"Deal."

Toshiro leans against the wall watching. Gin stands next to him and watches the fight.

Toshiro "Gin if your going to talk to me save it for later. This should be interesting I don't want to miss it."

"Okay okay."

Nagamoso "Start!"

The two charge in at Karin from different sides. Karin smiles and jumps over them last second. The three keep fighting and Karin is taking only a few if not none hits and is hitting them multiple times. Karin kicks one of their swords out of their hands and points one of hers at his neck

"One down one to go." She says going back to fighting the other "Let's make this fair okay?"

She throws one sword down and fights with one.

Opponent "That's a mistake you know?" He picks up the one she threw down.

Karin smiles "I had a feeling you would do that."

They keep fighting and even though the opponent has two swords and Karin has one she is winning. The man catches her swords before she hit him and throws it out of her hands.

Karin "Don't think you won yet."

"Cocky much?"

Karin smirks and sends a kick at him knocking one of swords out of his hand.

Man "Your not gonna win girl!"

"My name is Karin." She kicks his face and takes his sword.

Karin points it at his heart as he lays on the floor "Until you understand my name is not 'girl' then I will continue to do that."

Toshiro smiles "Geez Rin? Don't kill him?"

Karin "I know I know. I'm done."

"You fought 2 on 1?"

"I had two swords though so it worked."

"I've never once thought you anything about using two?"

"No one did. I was winging it."

Toshiro face palms "Seriously Rin? Seriously. You have no experience with duel wielding but won?"

"Yeah? Wait how long were you watching?"

"Whole last fight."

"Oh god… Reckless?"

"Very. Maybe I should teach the correct way for duel wielding?"

"Probably."

"Let's go to the private training room so these people don't interfere."

"Alright."

They walk out and head to the private training room.

Gin "I want to come?"

Karin "Oh hey Gin."

"Hello."

"I forgot you were here? Shouldn't you be with Matsumoto?"

"I have to be with either you or her usually. Unless another Captain or Lieutenant takes me."

"Go bug one of them then."

"Nah they're all busy."

"So am I."

"You were sitting on the roof?"

"Well I'm busy now. I need to train Rin."

"I'll sit quietly against the wall then."

"Go annoy Matsumoto."

"She told me to try to spend time with you."

"Why." "So you learn to not hate me."

"Hating you more right now."

"To bad. Your stuck with me."

"Can I just leave you in a cell instead?"

"No."

Karin laughs slightly.

Toshiro "It's not funny Rin."

"A little."

Toshiro rolls his eyes as he opens his office door.

Toshiro "Great. Paperwork. Rin you can do whatever. Go wait in the training room or hangout up here. I should be finished fast."

"I'll just wait for you."

"Okay."

Karin sits on the couch and keeps reading the book she was reading last time. Toshiro goes to his desk and starts working.

Gin "What about me?"

Toshiro "I don't care as long you leave me alone so I can work."

"Okay okay. I'm making lunch then you didn't eat did you?"

"Rin you hungry? We didn't have breakfast plus you've been training?"

"Sure I can eat."

"Great I'll make something."

"Better not be poisonous."

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"(Find that hard to believe)"

"I heard that!"

"Shut up so I can work."

Karin smiles at Toshiro as he rolls his eyes and goes back to work.

12:37.

Gin comes out with lunch for them.

Gin "Here Karin." He hands her a plate.

Karin smiles "Thank you."

"Here son." He gives him a plate.

Toshiro "Thanks. Also don't push your luck. I was able to stay calm earlier I can't promise anything right now though."

"Right sorry small steps."

Toshiro keeps working hardly eating. Karin reads the book and Gin sits there eating. After a few minutes Gin and Karin finish eating.

Gin "Here I'll take for you Karin?"

"Oh thank you."

Gin takes their plates into the kitchen then comes back.

Gin "Toshiro you barely touched it?"

"Working."

"Ok seriously you need to eat your all bones."

"Not really. Besides I'm eating between pages."

"Your a workaholic you know? Keep it up you'll starve?"

"That's nice."

"Are you even listening?"

"I can hear you talking."

"You need to eat."

"I will later."

"Shiro seriously?"

"Rin don't take his side?"

"Sorry Shiro but seriously. You need to start eating more?"

Toshiro looks up at them then back at his paper "When I have time."

"Take a break for a few minutes."

"Relax I only have like 10 more."

Karin sighs and goes back to her book.

Gin "I can almost see your bones."

"That's nice. Can you go sit down so I can finish?"

"If you eat."

"Fine."

Gin goes and sits down looking through some books. After a few minutes Toshiro gets up and takes his plate out then goes back to his desk to work.

Gin "Finished?"

"5 more be done in like 10-20 minutes depending on how many interruptions I have."

"Point taken."

"Gin seriously he will finish a lot faster if you let him work in peace."

"Thank you Rin."

Karin smiles to Toshiro.

Gin "Fine."

He goes back to the books 15 minutes later Toshiro finishes and stacks the papers

"I'm finished." He says popping his arms.

Karin "Great! Let's go!"

"Okay."

The three go to the private training room.

Toshiro "Gin stay out of the way."

"Okay okay." Gin goes and leans against the wall.

Toshiro "Leave Inazuma over here."

"Okay."

They put Zanpakutō's off to the side.

Toshiro "Here." He gives Karin to swords "Stance is similar to the other one. It's like this."

He starts adjusting her stance and grip on the handles. As he helps her with the basics Gin sits there thinking to himself.

"It seems like he is starting to come around to it? Him training Karin looks like it's helping him. That smile he had when he was watching her fight earlier? I've never seen him look like that before. Toshiro rarely smiles in general! He must really love her?" Gin smiles opening his eyes a little.

Toshiro "Okay ready? I'll start at the level of a 5th seat okay?"

"No. Don't hold back."

"If you say so. Start!"

Both start fighting. Karin blocks with her left and attacks with right.

Toshiro "Alright I figured out your pattern!"

He tries to attack but she switches and blocks it.

Karin "Not gonna be that easy."

"Good. It would be no fun if you were predictable."

They keep fighting. Eventually both are down to one sword each. Karin broke Toshiro's and he knocked hers out of her grip. Karin's sword breaks.

Toshiro "Ready to quit?"

"Nope." She grabs the broken pieces and keeps fighting.

Toshiro "So your trying to fight close range?"

"Until I win yes."

"You sure are persistent?"

"Yup."

The end up behind a rock out of Gins sight.

Karin "Good he can't see us."

"What do you?"

Karin kisses him then takes his sword and points it at his neck.

Toshiro "That was a cheap shot!"

"But it worked. Can only do that against you so you better believe that I will."

"Good now let me go? We both need more swords."

"Yeah."

They come back to Gins view laughing.

Gin "So who won you went to far I couldn't watch?"

"She won. Again."

"Haha victory!"

"I'll win this time. Here."

"All of them broke?"

"Well this one is about to *Toshiro pokes the wooden sword and it breaks* break…"

Toshiro smiles "Yeah. We broke the others so we need more."

"Both of you are gonna kill each other?"

"Not yet."

"We can't fight with Zanpakutō during this training so we aren't in any real danger."

Gin sighs "So how's that coming?"

"Painful."

"Shiro almost froze me."

"Rin nearly electrocuted me."

"Electrocuted?"

"After a few more of these let's go back to Zanpakutō's. You still to work on control her."

"Yeah. And since I've seen your Adult Bankai you don't have to hold that back anymore."

"Ha. If you drag the battle out long enough then I don't!"

"It's on."

"Switch now?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

They toss the wooden swords to the side and draw there Zanpakutō.

Toshiro "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Go!"

They charge in at each other. Neither release their Zanpakutō's until half an hour in.

Toshiro "Let's make this interesting now?"

"Yeah. Strike Inazuma no megami!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

Both released their Shikai and keep fighting. Gins eyes widen slightly at them. Neither holding back.

After half an hour Karin is getting impatient "Go Bankai already!"

"I was wondering when you'll get tired of waiting? Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!!"

He released his immature Bankai annoying Karin.

Karin "Damn not this Bankai!"

"Once the last petal falls then."

He smiles with three full flowers behind him. Karin attacks but Toshiro blocks it with his wings.

He smiles as they regenerate "Don't forget. All water is my weapon. As long as their is water in the air I can regenerate my wings."

"Ugh!"

They keep fighting for until he gets down his last petal.

Karin "Finally last petal!"

"Oh no blah blah blah?" He says sarcastically rolling his eyes then sighs "I don't think this's a good idea?"

"Is anything we do a good idea?"

"Fair point."

Toshiro throws himself off as the last petal falls. He smiles a fog forms around him.

Gin "Oh god…"

Toshiro stands up in Adult form.

Toshiro "Damn this is gonna be fun?"

Karin "Agreed!"

They keep fighting for another hour. Both are dripping blood but neither is exhausted.

Gin "Okay nope. Time out!"

"Huh?"

"You're both covered in blood!"

Toshiro wipes blood of his forehead "I'm barely cut."

"Don't think so. Undo your Bankai and Karin undo your Shikai. You both need treatment."

They undo their Zanpakutō's and put them next them.

Toshiro "Well that was fun!"

"Definitely!"

"You two are crazy!"

Gin starts using his spirit energy to heal Karin.

Gin "Any longer then one if not both of you would kill each other! That was a fight to death basically! Your both super reckless! Toshiro you shouldn't even use your mature Bankai in front of people! And Karin you shouldn't encourage him to fight you with his Bankai! It's dangerous!" He finishes healing her.

Karin "Thank you."

He starts healing Toshiro.

Gin "Neither one of you was wearing any sort of protection! You both could have been killed!"

"Gin calm down we're fine? I'm not a child I know when to stop."

"You're still my son! I just got you back! I'm not losing you again!!"

Toshiro's eyes widen as he sees tears in Gins completely open eyes.

Toshiro "S-sorry… w-we'll be more careful next time."

"I can't lose you again." He finishes healing him and hugs him.

Toshiro tenses up shocked.

Gin "I can't lose my family… Not after I just you back."

Gin let's go and brushes Toshiro's bangs out of his face.

Gin "I'm not losing any of you again."

Toshiro doesn't say anything for a moment "I-I'll be more careful."

"Good. It's already midnight. Ran-chan will kill me if I keep you out. Let's all go."

"O-okay."

Toshiro and Karin grab their Zanpakutō's before heading up. No one says anything the walk back until they get to there quarters.

Gin "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight."

Toshiro watches as Gin goes into his and Rangiku's room before he follows Karin into theirs.

Karin "I'm gonna take a shower first okay?"

Toshiro is zoned out.

Karin "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking."

"Bout?"

"Gin's reaction? That was really weird?"

He sits down on the couch with his head in his hands. Karin sits next to him

She puts her hand on his shoulder "He's just worried. Remember he knew everything this whole time but couldn't say anything so you would be safe. Shiro you've always hated him. How would you feel if you two switched? If it was you in his shoes right now?"

"I know. It's just. I've always been alone. Never needed anyone to worry about me. Back in Junrinan they hardly worried about me because they knew I could outrun them. On the battlefield? It's an insult to a warrior's pride and honor to have someone worry. I'm in my 50's I joined the academy when I was 13 and became a Soul Reaper at 14. Most of my life I've been here. We all know it's an insult to our pride to have someone worry. We do anything for our pride and for honor. Rarely do we ever abandon that. If we do it's right before our death or the destruction of the worlds."

"There are two types of battles. The ones for a life and the ones for pride."

"Exactly. Captains and Lieutenants especially! To worry for us on the battlefield is an insult to our pride. To help us destroys our pride and honor. Gin knows this? He was a Captain…"

"I think he forgot all titles. In the end you are his son. He just got you back and doesn't want to lose you. I saw the look in his eyes and you did too! He wants a second chance. Gin really wants to be your father again. I saw the look you had to. You want to give him a chance but you're afraid too."

Toshiro is almost yelling "Well yeah I'm afraid too! When I was a kid the man stalked me, as a Soul Reaper he always watched me, he's a traitor, I've been alone most my life! I want to give him a chance but how can I trust him! What if he's still with the Arrancar army! What if he plans to kill us! I'm still only a kid! I grew up fast but I'm still a kid! Of course I'm afraid!" His hands are in fist shaking and he has tears in his eyes his voice softens and he whispers "of course I'm afraid to give him a chance. Of course I'm afraid to trust him. I'm only a kid."

Karin's eyes widen as a tear falls down his cheek.

Karin puts her arms around him "Your so much more. Give him a chance. Think about it he could have easily killed us multiple times today. Instead he didn't. When he was yelling at you earlier you heard the pain in his voice and saw the pain in his eyes. He just wants his family back."

"I know it's just that I have to pretend to have already accepted it in front of the others. I have to prove everyday that I'm not just a child. That I'm not weak. For the last probably almost 40 years now I've had to prove I was an adult. That I'm strong enough to be a Captain. I've had to take care of everything myself. Never had to have someone worry about me. I guess no matter how hard I try I'm still just a weak little kid."

"Shiro. You're not just a kid. You're strong enough to be a Captain. Your not a weak little kid. You're so much more. That why I fell in love with you. You're amazing and perfect!"

She wipes his tears away brushing his bangs out of his face before kissing his forehead.

Karin "Shiro your so much more than you think you are."

Toshiro "Glad someone thinks so. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Before she can say anything he leave. Karin stares towards their room. The door half opened.

A tear falls down her cheek "Shiro?"

After a few minutes she walks in and sees him asleep still in his uniform, his Captains Coat thrown in the corner, with his Zanpakutō near him. Karin picks up his Coat and Zanpakutō and hangs them up before going to bed.

4am

Toshiro jolts awake looking around. "Just a dream it's okay." He thinks over and over as he gets his sketchbook goes outside for a while.

After about 10 minutes he goes back inside that way if Karin wakes up he's there. As he goes in he sees Karin sitting up waiting for him.

Karin "You're okay now?"

Toshiro "Yeah sorry if I woke you. I just had to clear my head."

"What's wrong you still look upset?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been waking up having nightmares a lot since you found out and that experiment?"

"It's nothing. It's probably just a side effect from it. I told you apparently. I had nightmares a lot back then. I'm fine though."

Karin grabs his uniform and kisses him.

Karin "You fell asleep in your uniform, didn't shower, didn't eat, your coat was thrown in the corner, and Hyōrinmaru was out of place. Are you sure your fine."

"To be fair half of those are normal. Plus I was tired. I still am. I'm going back to sleep goodnight."

He lays down Karin is still sitting next to him.

Toshiro "Are you just gonna watch me sleep."

"Until you do yes."

"That's creepy."

"I don't care. You're upset and I love you. I'm staying with you until you go to sleep."

"You know what whatever I don't feel like arguing."

He yawns falling asleep pretty fast.

Karin sits there watching him for a while thinking to herself "Is he really gonna be okay? Shiro always has a mask on basically. Hiding his true feelings. At least he does here. Shiro talk to Gin. Please."

She moves his bangs and kisses his cheek before laying down on her bed and going back to sleep.

End chapter!!!


	24. Another Day

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **I hate high school so much. I had to come home early today so I'm updating this.**

Chapter 24

 _Things stay like that for a while. Toshiro keeps training Karin and uses his Mature Bankai. Gin is trying to make some progress and so is Rangiku. Toshiro wakes up almost every night having a nightmare and Karin tries to get him to talk about it._

September 1st 7:00 am*

Karin wakes up and looks over to Toshiro who is sleeping peaceful.

"Good Shiro's alright." She thinks as she yawns rubbing her eyes

Not much later Toshiro wakes up breathing heavily.

Karin "You alright? Another nightmare?"

"I'm fine. I'm getting used to it again."

He gets up and tries to get ready. Karin stops him and looks at him really worried.

Toshiro smiles weakly "I'm alright. It was nothing big."

"Are you sure? Last night you woke up and left for hours?"

"It was just a bad dream relax I'm fine."

He rubs her head. Karin smiles slightly and looks at him.

Toshiro "I'm fine."

There is no pain or fear in his eyes or in his words.

"Okay."

"Get ready. We're going out for breakfast."

"Okay."

They get ready and go into his leaving room and see Gin and Rangiku in the kitchen.

Toshiro "Can you stop breaking into my quarters?"

"We made breakfast."

"Out of what food I'm out?"

"We went shopping for you this morning."

"You always dreaded shopping and send me anyway."

"Gin? Aren't you suppose to be at 3 for the day?"

"I'm not going anywhere near there until Yama forces me! I can't face them?!"

"They know you two are my parents and the Ukitake, Yama part is public remember. You can explain to them." "

Can as in I have the ability to. But I can't meaning there is no way they will hear me out!"

"I did though. I think they will cooperate better than I did."

"You ran away immediately? The bar isn't exactly set to high?"

"Exactly remember they are just hearing reasons. They aren't your kid. Still not to happy about that."

"Get used to it."

"I swear if you two are gonna break in every day."

"We are."

"If not you won't eat."

"I'm leaving."

Toshiro tries to leave but Rangiku grabs his collar

"I don't think so Captain?"

"I'm not a child you know?"

"Sure. Just you need to eat. You rarely do!"

"I will later. I have somewhere to be."

"No you don't."

"I need to train."

"You can afterwards just cooperate."

Karin laughs a little.

Toshiro "This isn't funny Rin."

"Dude just go with it. They aren't gonna stop."

"She right you know. Here Karin."

Gin gives Karin a plate of food "Thanks Gin."

"Toshiro here."

"Thanks…"

"Sound a little happier would ya son?"

"Don't push it I'm not in the mood to deal with anything. I was already on edge when I woke up don't push it."

"Okay okay. Just eat."

"Fine."

They all start eating in awkward silence.

Rangiku "So how'd it go yesterday? I asked Gin to spend some time with you while I got a drink?"

"So basically had me babysit him."

"Pretty much. We still can't leave him alone so one of us has to deal with it and I wanted to drink the gang."

"Are those two barbarians back?"

"Yeah. They came last night. Before everyone's memory was returned but I'm not sure if they even knew anything."

"They don't."

"Okay. So how'd it go yesterday?"

"These two are crazy, reckless, and irresponsible!"

"I taught her duel wielding and we trained a little with out Zanpakutō's."

"A little?! That's what you call a little?!"

"Captain what did you do."

"Why do you automatically assume me?! Rin was being reckless too!!"

Karin smiles innocently "I did nothing."

"Your just as guilty as I am!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Gin what they do?"

"This crazy boy went Bankai!"

"Oh that's it that's normal for them."

"He always fights her with his Mature Bankai?!"

"What?! Captain!!"

"Oh shit!!"

Rangiku and Gin start lecturing both of them. Toshiro isn't even paying attention and Karin is zoned out.

About 20 minutes later.

Rangiku "Besides you shouldn't even use Bankai if anyone is around!"

Toshiro "You've said like 80 times can I leave now."

"We aren't done."

"I am. Rin I'm leaving. You can either come or deal with them."

"Don't leave me with this!"

They flash step away.

Rangiku "They're gonna kill each other."

"Yeah."

Toshiro and Karin go to the open field that's far from the Seireitei.

Toshiro leans against a tree "Man any longer and I was about to freeze them!"

"Okay I'll admit they're being a little protective."

"A little? My entire life I've done what I wanted now I can't even leave my quarters!"

"They'll chill out eventually. They're just a little excited to have a son. Since the couldn't raise you they want to make up for it."

"The 13 Court Guard Squads practically raised me you know? Matsumoto was Lieutenant and I was 3rd seat for like 10 years I've been at 10 for 40! Matsumoto did practically raise me! Gin watched me grow up. I grew up in Rukon but raised at Squad 10?"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Those two are coming seriously?! Don't I get any freedom?!"

"Apparently not?"

"Let's just train here. We can't destroy anything if there's nothing around."

"True."

The each draw their Zanpakutō's and start fighting. Rangiku and Gin flash step over there as the two are fighting using sealed.

Toshiro "Come on this isn't your best?"

"Yours either. Release yet?"

"I'm not gonna until you do."

"In that case. Strike Inazuma no megami!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

"Now this should be fun."

"Yeah."

They keep fighting.

Toshiro "Anything is allowed. Just throwing that out there."

"Man you want me to win that badly?"

"Sorry Rin but your not winning this round. Last one ended in a draw. Let's finish where we left off? Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Karin smiles "Good."

They keep fighting and Toshiro has 1.5 flowers left.

Rangiku and Gin watch them quietly.

Toshiro "I really don't want to deal with the whole switching forms thing so let's finish this."

"You can try."

He flash steps over and points his Zanpakutō at he neck. Hers is pointed at his heart.

Toshiro "Another tie I guess?"

"Yup."

"Let me heal you real quick."

"I'm not cut up?"

"Rin."

"Okay."

She sits down both undo their Zanpakutō's and put them back in their shafts. Toshiro heals her then himself. That decide to take a break and talk for a while.

Karin "So yeah. Turns out that it was Rukia always taking stuff not Ichigo."

Toshiro laughs "That's Rukia for you. She may be a noble now but she was a Rukon citizen before."

"Most of you are right?"

"Yeah. Different places and times though. Some of them knew each other in Human life. Like they died together so ended up in the same place."

"That's so weird?"

"Yeah it is. But that's way things are here. I don't really understand it since I was born a Soul not human. I never died so I don't really understand the whole 'Memories from before death' stuff."

"You don't understand human stuff either."

"It's weird! No one questioned the dead bodies laying there randomly?!"

"Gigais. Call them Gigais not dead bodies."

"You and Ichigo don't use Gigai. So when you exit your body and don't use a Soul Candy it's a dead body."

"Know it all."

"Sometimes."

Karin rolls her eyes and flicks his nose confusing him.

Karin "Dork."

"You're a dork too Rin."

"Yeah but you love me."

"That's true."

Gin smiles at them from where he and Rangiku have been watching.

Karin "What should we do?"

"We can train or relax."

"Let's play soccer!"

"We don't even have a ball?"

"There probably something?"

"Rukon isn't far I can steal I mean get one of there?"

"Steal it seriously?"

"If I change and have a hood on it's easy. Back then I would just pull a hood over my hair and part of my eyes then I could steal a bunch of stuff without getting caught."

"You can flash step remember? Or just buy one?"

"The only money I have is for the Seireitei not this part of Rukon."

"This part?"

"The closest town is Inuzuri. That's where Rukia and Renji are from. It's not nice there. Junrinan is a lot safer. In Inuzuri it wouldn't be strange to step on a baby's head. Things there are terrible. Kids are even worse than I was. Everyone will kill you if you steal from them. It shouldn't take me long though. Combine my combat skills with stealing skills? This should be a piece of cake. Wanna watch?"

"Yes."

They flash step to just out of the town.

Toshiro "We should probably change into their clothes to avoid most fights though."

"Where would we?"

"Right there." He points to a clothes line.

Karin "Seriously?"

"We can fight though so we should be fine. Also I'm just saying this now. Be glad your not wearing a skirt chances are it would've been flipped at least 10 times by now."

Karin blushes at his comment.

Toshiro "Stay close. I had reports of a hollow near here so I have to check that out too."

"Okay."

"Rukon citizen hate Soul Reapers with passion too okay?"

"Okay."

They start walking around. Karin finds a soccer ball and Toshiro 'borrows' it.

Toshiro "Don't let your guard down I feel something coming."

"Yes sir."

They keep walking around.

Toshiro "It's close."

A hollow appears in front of them.

Toshiro "Low level this should be fast."

"Maybe?"

"Think fast!"

He kicks the soccer ball at her and she uses her Zanpakutō (still in shaft) as a bat and hits the ball threw the hollows head.

Toshiro smiles "Nice hit? Good at softball too I'm guessing?"

"I sometimes play baseball with the guys team at school. The girls aren't as fun. Weak hits."

"Isn't that a little rude? I mean your a girl too? I've seen girls play softball. Momo broke Shinji's window!"

"That's different. Everyone here is trained to fight. They have strong hits. The girls back home hit light compared to the boys. I got annoyed with the guys saying girls are weak so I joined their team to piss them off. Because of me we ended up winning."

"That's my girl." He rubs her head making her laugh a little

Karin smiles "Let's go play soccer!"

"Okay we better go before some civilian tries to start something with us."

"Okay?"

They flash step back to the field and start playing. Gin and Rangiku watch them.

Gin "He's still good at soccer huh?"

"Yeah. He sometimes plays with her in the Human World. Last year we had a soccer game. Let's just say they were all a bit surprised he was able to play that well. The only who wasn't surprised was Hinamori."

"Of course."

"We should head back. Your not allowed outside of the Seireitei for very long."

"True."

They leave. Toshiro and Karin play for a while before taking a break.

Toshiro lays back in the grass "That was fun."

"Yup. I won though!"

"If you say so?"

Karin kneels next to him and smiles.

Toshiro "What's with that look? What are you plotting?"

"Nothing?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing yet!"

Toshiro sits up and looks at her unsure.

Karin "Doubting me?"

"Slightly. You have a mischievous look in your eyes?"

"I was just thinking about something. I'm not plotting anything."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm curious about something though?"

"What?"

"What's the funnest thing that you've done in the Seireitei?"

"Training and being with you."

"Other than that."

"Probably that soccer match we did last year? Everyone except Momo was so confused on how I knew how to play. The time Rukia and I accidentally froze everything was pretty fun too."

"Wait you two froze everything?"

"Well there was a heat wave so me and Rukia had to cool it down. I summoned a blizzard and she made it even colder. We all ended up ice skating though. Since Yama melted the snow and ice is hard to melt."

"Haha that's great!"

"It was fun. What's the funnest thing you've done in the Human World?"

"I don't know. Lots happened recently between us."

"Other than that stuff?"

"I don't know. Maybe decorating the Christmas tree every year with my family."

"Christmas tree?"

"Yeah. Don't you guys have Christmas?"

"That's that holiday in the winter that comes once every 5 years right?"

"It's every 5 years here?!"

"Well we acknowledge it every year but usually we're so busy we don't celebrate. This year we might but who knows."

"What about birthdays?"

"We don't usually celebrate them. Most of us don't even know when ours is. Since most of us aren't born they consider their death day their birthday. Others that were born souls don't know. Some don't even count days. Very few of us celebrate because we don't even know our age!"

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

He hesitates for a second "Maybe…"

"When is it?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Good I have time to think of a gift! When is it?"

"Some time in December I think? When's yours?"

"May 6th."

"Oh okay. Next year I'll get you something since it past already."

"You don't have to?"

"I want to. I'm gonna."

"Then as soon as I find your your birthday I'm getting you something!"

"Then you aren't finding out."

"I'll ask around?"

"Most people don't know. They just assume that all that extra Candy from Ukitake is for Christmas."

"So its close to Christmas then?"

"Yeah a few days before I think anyway?"

"When do you think it is?"

"Momo said it's the 20th."

"December 20th?"

"That's what grandmother said anyway."

"Okay. Good I have time to think of a great gift!"

"Don't make a deal about it."

"No promises."

"If you want to give me something then give me this."

"Huh?"

Toshiro kisses her.

He smiles at her "Gotcha!"

She covers her face blushing. Toshiro moves her hands and kisses her nose.

"Your a dork you know that Rin?" He smiles at her.

Karin "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Aww. But it's cute?"

"Is not!"

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that?"

She looks away from him blushing like crazy.

Toshiro "Dork."

"Am not." She punches his arm.

Karin "Besides your a much bigger dork than I am!"

"Sometimes. Not all the time though." He lays back down.

Karin "Most times!"

"If you say so."

"You're really smug right now aren't you?"

"Little bit."

Karin pouts then gets an idea. She smiles at Toshiro and scoots to his side.

Toshiro "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"I swear you better not do that."

"Do what? This?" She starts ticking him.

"S-stop it Rin!" He manages to say laughing.

Karin smiles "No! Besides your laugh is adorable!"

"No it's not let me go!"

"Haha nope this is to funny!" She keeps tickling him and he is laughing trying to move.

Karin stops after a while.

Toshiro sits up "You're evil!"

"So are you. I love your laugh though it's adorable!"

He looks away as Karin smiles at him.

Karin "It's starting to get late? Let's head back." "Okay."

They stand up and grabs their Zanpakutō's. They are about to leave when they hear footsteps coming.

Toshiro recognizes the spirit energy "Hisagi? Kira?"

They walk out.

Kira "There you two are."

Hisagi "Rangiku-San sent us to find you."

"Damnit what she want?"

"How should we know."

"All we know is she's been looking for you for a few hours and can't leave the Seireitei because she's stuck with Gin."

"Better her than me. I thought he was supposed to be at 3 today?"

"I didn't want to deal with that today and Head Captain hasn't told him to go yet."

"He really doesn't want to see that Squad does he?"

"I don't think they want to see him either."

"My squad would be furious to see Tōsen again."

"True."

"Let's all head back. I want to get a drink later."

"You two should come?"

"I don't drink and she's a minor."

"That doesn't matter here?"

"No."

"Karin what do you say?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Not interesting."

"You're just as uptight as your boyfriend?"

"I'm not that uptight."

"Let's all have a night out!"

"Yeah we can tease our favorite kid captain about having a girlfriend!"

"I'm the only kid Captain idiots. And no thanks."

"Oh come on Shiro-chan? You have your first girlfriend let's celebrate!"

"Leave me alone Hisagi. You to Kira."

"Come on tell us. What made that frozen heart melt?"

"Go away."

"Who asked who out?"

"I'm leaving."

"Me too."

Toshiro and Karin flash step away. Hisagi and Kira follow. They stop flash stepping and walk normal when they get to the Seireitei.

Toshiro "Why are you two following us?"

Kira "Favorite bar is close to 10?"

Hisagi "Plus I want to tease you a little."

"Rin keep going to 10. I'll meet you there."

"Okay see ya there."

She flash steps away.

Hisagi "Aww you sent your little girlfriend ahead?"

"What do you two even want?"

"Let's go to my Squad and chat?"

"No thanks, Kira."

He starts walking away. The two follow him.

Hisagi "Then mine?"

"Pass."

"Oh so you want to talk at 10?"

"No."

"We want to know the story though?"

"Yeah we're all curious about what made that frozen heart melt."

"What you like about her?"

"None of your business. I don't plan on telling you anything."

"Who asked who out?"

"None of your business."

"When you get together?"

"None of your business."

"Come on tell us something?"

"My personal life is none of your concern."

"Aww you embarrassed that we all know about you two?"

"Shut up."

"Your blushing a little!"

"Am not."

"It's weird but adorable that you had that lovesick look."

"Leave me alone."

"Can't believe you kissed her?"

Toshiro tenses up turning bright red.

Hisagi smiles "Someone's blushing?"

"Getting shy aye?"

"Sh-shut up…"

"Does Ichigo know?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still alive?"

"Long story. I'm leaving."

He's about to flash step but they stop him.

Kira "Full story."

"Why do you guys even care?"

"Your heart is always frozen."

"Karin is your first girlfriend. We're curious?"

"Yeah. You had a lovesick smile."

"Your eyes sparkle when you look at her."

"You kissed her."

"We're curious what made you like that?"

"None your business. Bye!"

He flash steps away blushing. He gets back to 10 and goes to his office to see Gin, Rangiku, and Karin sitting there talking.

Rangiku "There you are Captain!"

Toshiro "Had to deal with Kira and Hisagi. Gin how come you didn't go to 3?"

"I don't want to see them until Yama makes me!"

"Of course."

He goes to his desk and starts working on left over paperwork.

Rangiku "Captain you've been out all day take a break."

"I took a break earlier. After I finish this I have to send Yama a report."

"How'd it go those two after I left?"

"They're idiots that forget that I don't drink."

"Still trying to convince you to go drinking with the crew?"

"Yes. I refuse to suffer through that again."

"Would you rather deal with that or deal with me?"

"Hollows. I'd rather deal with hollows. I can kill them. I told Yama I won't kill you unless necessary. And if I kill the others I'll end up in a cell."

"You'd rather deal with hollows than with your father?"

"Yes. Just cause I can tolerate you doesn't mean I've accepted you."

"Yet? At least?"

Toshiro looks up from his paperwork and sees the hope in Gins slightly opened eyes

Toshiro sighs "Sure."

Gin smiles "How much work you have?"

"Not much. Matsumoto you did it all?"

"Most of it. I got bored and can't go drinking unless you take him."

"Seriously."

"Head Captain's exact words were 'No drinking, goofing off, or distractions while Gin is with you. The only time you can is when he is with your son.' So unless I give him to you I can't do anything."

"Good. Your paperwork is getting finished and so is most of mine and Izumi's I'm guessing."

"I haven't been giving him any? He's seemed distracted since Heather Ina returned."

"He's glad to have his childhood friend back. You two of all people should understand that."

"Situations are slightly different but you made your point."

"Son want dinner?"

"I ate already."

Karin raises an eyebrow at him.

Toshiro "I got food in Inuzuri."

Karin "When did you?"

"Catch." He tosses a box to her "Remember when I disappear for a minute?"

"Seriously! I take my eyes off you for 5 seconds and you steal some food?"

"I didn't steal it! I bought it off someone I knew."

"Good chance its poison then."

"True. Don't most people there hate you?"

"In Inuzuri?"

"Rukon in general."

"Junrinan people hate me because the way I look. Inuzuri people are okay with me. Literally everywhere else they hate me because I'm a Soul Reaper."

"You never said why do they hate Soul Reapers? You said most of you are from Rukon so if you guys hate Soul Reapers why do some become them?"

"Matsumoto?"

"Gin?"

"Toshiro?"

"Seriously back to me?" He sighs before he continues "Most Soul Reapers treat Rukon citizens like shit. So Rukon citizens hate Soul Reapers. Some of us Rukon citizens have strong spirit energy. When I was little I would be able to make my spirit energy form a ball in my hand. Like this." He forms a small ball in his hand "Rukon is anything except a nice place to grow up. Junrinan is one of the better places though."

"Yeah you only get stolen from maybe 3-4 times a week!"

"Less perverts there but still a lot."

"Most of us who survived and had strong spirit energy joined the academy to become Soul Reapers. Some got spirit energy when they were young some when they were older."

"All of us got ours when we were kids. Ran-chan's was stolen but she still had more than enough to become a Soul Reaper."

"Gin and Captain both joined around 6 and graduated that year."

"Yeah. In Rukon pretty much everyone hates each other so when one becomes a Soul Reaper they are trained to fight and kinda get revenge for the past."

"Is that what you did?"

"No. If they try to pick a fight I put Kidō and leave. I don't fight for revenge. I didn't become a Soul Reaper for revenge. I joined the academy to learn to control my spirit energy. Now can I finish my work?"

"Okay. Hurry."

Toshiro finishes the work and sends a hell butterfly report to Head Captain. As the butterfly leaves.

Karin "Finished?"

"Yeah."

Rangiku "Great!"

Gin "It's already almost 11?"

"Yeah. I'm heading back. Rin?"

"Coming."

"See ya."

Toshiro and Karin go back to their quarters. They there and hang up their Zanpakutō's and Toshiro hangs up his Captains Coat.

Toshiro "I'm taking a shower first."

"Okay. Don't use all the cold water!"

"I know I know."

He leaves and Karin goes to their room to brush her hair. She sees the pictures of them next to Toshiro's book and smiles remembering all they've been through. After both of them take a shower they sit on their beds talking.

Karin "So Kira and Hisagi?"

"Tried to tease me a little but I left."

"Wait you just left them?"

"Yes. Hisagi is a huge blabber mouth when he gets drunk! If I told him then the whole Seireitei would have known by morning!"

"Embarrassed about having a little crush~??"

"Embarrassed when my coworkers tease me about it."

Karin laughs as Toshiro gives her a death glare.

Toshiro "Not funny. Go to sleep. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Shiro."

They go to sleep.

3:30am

Karin wakes up and sees Toshiro having another nightmare. She gets up and sits next to him rubbing his head. Karin is surprised when it calms him down. She lays down and falls asleep beside him.

An hour later he wakes up from having another nightmare. Toshiro looks around rubbing his eyes. He sees turns to Karin's bed confused when he doesn't see her then realizes that she lays next him holding his hand.

"Why isn't she laying in her bed? Why'd Rin come over here?"

End Chapter!!!!


	25. Next Step

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Since I'm not in school today I decided to spend this time trying to get this story up to date!!**

 **I'm about halfway to where I stoppedthis fanfic is still being continued even after that. It's crazy and shows how little social life I have.**

 **Anyway here's another chapter!!!**

Chapter 25

Morning.

The two wake up at the same time.

Toshiro "Rin?"

Karin "Shiro? Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Last night it looked like you were having a nightmare. An hour later you woke up from another I think? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you or made you worry."

"What's going on? You've been having nightmares a lot?"

"I'm fine. They're just bad dreams. I'm okay."

Karin looks at him concerned.

Toshiro "I'm alright. It was just a bad memory."

Karin's eyes widen as she sees Toshiro is shaking.

Toshiro "I'm fine. Let's just get ready. I might take you to another squad so you can fight new people. Before I do me and you are gonna fight normal Zanjutsu. I need to know what Squad would be best to train at."

He pushes himself past her and starts getting ready mumbling to himself as he does.

Karin "You want to be alone?"

"Just get ready."

Karin leaves to get ready. As she closes the door a tear lands on Toshiro's hand and he keeps getting ready.

"Just a bad dream."

Voice in his head "Master? Are you sure? You haven't had nightmares for a while? All of those battles are over. We won."

"I know that Hyōrinmaru. I know it's all over I just feel like something is coming."

"Nothing like that will happen again."

"I hope your right about that."

"I'm usually right."

Toshiro smiles slightly "I hope your right about this."

"I have a question though."

"What?"

"What are you going do after you finish training her? It's almost complete and you know it."

"I know it is. I don't know what I'm gonna do though. I mean she's only here so I can train her. I do still plan on taking her on a real date after we finish though."

"Be glad Urahara didn't train her like he did Ichigo."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"We both know what would've happen if he did."

"Rin would have probably awoken _her_ too."

"We both sense _her_ in there."

"Yeah. It's faint but if you know what to look for you can feel it."

"What are you gonna do?"

"As Captain in charge of her take her to Squad 12 and test."

"Her existence is to small still so we might not be able to tell?"

"True."

"Problem for another day?"

"Really Hyōrinmaru?"

"It's to small. We don't have to worry until around February."

"Okay."

"What Squad you plan on taking her to?" "I don't know. 1 is a maybe. 2 is Stealth Force they are literally ninjas with Zanpakutō's. 3 I'm in no mood for. 4 is med Squad. 5 I can talk to Momo while Karin trains. 6 Renji will tease me. 7 I'll have to explain a little bit about Komamura. 8 Kyōraku will ask me to drink probably. 9 I don't want to see Hisagi. Rin's killed or nearly killed most of 10. 11 is actually a possibility. 12 they experiment not fight. 13 Ukitake will give us candy."

"Actually I think you should go to 13. You and Ukitake should talk."

"I know… I should see him. He _is_ my grandfather after all. I don't know how he would react to me though?"

"Use Karin as an excuse then."

"I can tell him that 13 would be a good place for her to train today?" "It's settled 13 it is!"

"He better not give me candy."

"He might give you extra."

Karin walks back in as Toshiro finishes gelling his hair.

Karin "You okay Shiro?"

"Huh? What Yeah. Yeah. Definitely."

She raises an eyebrow "So should we go?"

"Huh yeah. Let's go to the Zanjutsu room. Let the squad watch this?"

"Okay."

They grab their Zanpakutō's and go. They get to the training room and see squad members fighting.

"Captain?"

"Hey Karin! I want a rematch!"

"Me to!"

"Fight us as well!!"

Toshiro "Everyone quiet! You've all had a chance to fight her here. It's my turn."

"You always train her though!"

"Zanjutsu isn't the only thing I had to teach her. After me and her fight we are moving to another squad for the day."

"What why!"

"Because she's nearly killed half of you. Rin is almost at Captains level. She can beat Captains level Soul Reapers."

"Take her to 11!"

"Yeah let her train there!"

"I decide where to take her. Clear the floor."

They all move and toss a sword to each of the two.

Toshiro "Nagamoso call it."

"Start!"

They start fighting. Squad members watch as the two fight for over two hours.

Toshiro "I'm surprised these haven't broke yet?"

"Don't jinx it!"

"True!"

They keep fighting.

In the end Karin wins.

Toshiro laughs "Nice one Rin. Your improving everyday. Our battles are always a couple hours!"

"Yeah. It's fun though!"

"Let's go to 13 for a while."

"13?"

"Yeah. You haven't been there, their also great fighters, and I have some business to take care of there."

Squad member that was watching "Captain? Is what we heard true?"

"Depends what you heard?"

"About Gin, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Ukitake, Head Captain Yamamoto, and yourself? Is it true?"

Toshiro hesitates for a second "It is. I understand you all have some questions regarding why we all only just found out but that is a long story and we must be going. You all are to continue with your normal business. This situation between us is not a priority nor will effect any of you."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go Rin."

"Okay."

They start walking to 13.

Toshiro "Before you can train there I have to ask Ukitake if he's okay with it. Me and him need to talk and I shouldn't be to far from you. We don't know if you will kill anyone."

"Okay. You gonna talk about the whole situation?"

"Yes. Let's hurry."

"Okay."

They flash step over there and see Rukia.

Toshiro "Hey Rukia!"

Rukia "Hey lover boy?" "

Ignoring for now. Where's your Captain?"

"In his office. He's feeling okay today so he decided to work in there."

"Okay."

"You know the way there. See you around Hitsukarin." She smirks.

Toshiro "Rukia! I'll tell your brother about you know what!"

"Don't you dare tell Nii-Sama about that!"

"Looks like we counter each other."

"Agreed. You know how to get Captain. Don't let Karin get lost."

"No promises. She wonders."

"Good luck. See you two later."

"Bye."

Toshiro and Karin go to Ukitake's office. Toshiro knocks on the door.

Ukitake "Come in?"

Toshiro and Karin come in.

Toshiro "Hey."

"Ahh Shiro-chan what a surprise!"

"I want to talk to you about some stuff. Can Rin train with your squad while we do?"

"Of course. Do you want to show her the way or should I send someone?"

"I can find it."

"It's the room we past and I pointed to."

"Okay."

"You can ask one of my Squad members for directions if you get lost?"

"Okay. Thank you."

She leaves.

Ukitake "Sit down."

"Okay."

They sit across from each other on the couch.

Ukitake "So what you want to talk about? The family situation I'm guessing?"

"Slightly."

"Me too. My memory about Gin and Rangiku-San being your parents is back. I never remember anything about my father or a son?"

"Is there anything you remember?"

"I remember my wife was pregnant but she disappeared before the child was born. I never saw her or the child. I knew I was a father. I just didn't know if I had a daughter or a son. Turns out I have a son and a grandson."

He smiles at Toshiro.

Toshiro "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Yes actually? I'm glad to have finally found my father and son. I'm glad to learn the child I always felt sorta connected to is my grandson. I think the question all of us are wondering is are you okay? You've always pushed everyone away? How do you feel about having a family?"

"Who I've lived and fought together with most my life? Who I've always felt like there was a connection between but ignored? To have a family after pushing everyone away for so long? I'm kinda glad to finally have a family. I mean it's super weird and a little messed up but it's something."

Ukitake smiles at his grandson "Your taking it a lot better now? Karin help you clear your head?"

He smiles slightly "Yeah. She made me realize it's not that bad."

"You know as soon you ran out it felt like she went looking for you?"

"Yeah?"

"You two are really close."

"Yeah. She means a lot to me."

"You really love her don't you?"

Toshiro turns pink.

Ukitake laughs a little "Little shy about it still?"

"Sh-shut up… I didn't come so you could tease me about it."

"I know. But it's so cute! You have your first girlfriend!"

"People need to stop pointing that out!"

"Aww you're blushing! Never seen you do that before?"

He looks away.

Ukitake chuckles "Man you've got it bad? Don't you?"

"I came to talk about the family thing… n-not me and Rin."

"Aww you have a little nickname for her! So cute!"

"Ukitake…"

"So what you like about her?"

"None of your business!"

"Come on what made the frozen heart melt?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything he just looks down playing with fingers smiling slightly.

Ukitake "Tell your grandfather about your girlfriend?"

"That made it even weirder?"

"No? I think I've earned the right to know."

"Not saying."

"Come on?"

"Your not gonna stop are you?"

"Nope! Tell me something."

"You'll stop if I do?"

"If you answer then it would go a lot faster."

"Fine… you can't tell anyone and I'm only answering a few!"

"Yay. When you two meet?"

"A few years ago during the time I was stationed because the Arrancar."

"How'd you meet?"

"Don't look so excited? I just returned her soccer ball and helped her win her game."

"That's right your good at soccer! Aww you and your girlfriend play together?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend at the time."

"When did you two get together?"

"About 2 and a half weeks ago."

"Who asked who?"

Toshiro blushing and nervousness answered for him.

Ukitake "Ahh! Shiro-chan you asked her!?"

"H-hey keep it down! Not everyone needs to know!"

"I can't believe you asked her out! That's so cute!"

"Ukitake…"

"What made you ask her out?"

"Umm…"

"Come on? What do you like about her?"

"She's so amazing I can't even begin to describe her!"

"You've got it really bad? I've never seen anyone so lovesick?"

"I don't-" he tries to protest but gives up and sighs "I'm not that great at hiding this am I?"

"Not at all. I didn't expect you to have that lovesick smile though?"

"Me either?" He tries to hide his smile.

Ukitake "What was you're first date? 2 and a half weeks you must of been on a few dates?"

"Well…? We haven't been on an official date yet?"

"What?! Seriously come on!"

"Seriously. We've hung out a lot but not as a date."

"What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"You have that look in your eye. The look you have when you're nervous and planning."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"What are you planning?"

"For this torture to be over with soon."

"Toshiro?"

"What?"

"What are planning on doing?"

"I'm not saying. It's not any of your business."

"Spill?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing okay. I've always focused on work, I've never felt this way before, I don't know what to do! All my ideas are bad I don't know what girls like!"

"What are some of you're ideas? Maybe I can help? I'm over 2,000 I know a thing or two!"

"I don't want to say… i-it's weird…"

"Sounds like you narrowed it down?"

"I don't know if she'll like it?"

"What is it? I won't tell."

"Paris."

"Huh?"

"I was thinking about taking her to Paris."

"Paris?"

"Here."

He hands Ukitake his cellphone and shows him. Ukitake's jaw drops and his eyes widen as he looks at the place Toshiro called Paris.

Ukitake "Shiro-chan this is?"

"A stupid idea? I know it is."

"This is incredible! You put a lot of thought into it didn't you?"

"Yeah. I know I'm super lame! It's just Ichigo said Rin's never left Japan. I remember her saying she wanted to go to Europe. A year ago she said something about wanting to visit a place nicknamed 'The City of Love'? I searched what that meant and found out it was Paris. I did research on it and seemed interesting?"

He keeps rambling on and Ukitake smiles.

Ukitake "Slow down a little!"

"What if she hates it?"

"Karin will love it!"

"I hope so. I- I just want to make her smile. She's shown and taught me so much. I just want to show her something just as amazing."

Ukitake smiles and laughs a little "You love her that much?"

"I really do though! I always have!" Toshiro covers his mouth blushing quickly when he realizes what he just said.

Ukitake smiles and laughs rubbing Toshiro's head "Crushing on her for a while huh?"

"Maybe a little?" He admits shyly.

Ukitake "Sounds like you've liked her since you met?"

"Uhhh… I think I should be going!"

"Oh but we were just getting started?"

"If I leave her alone for to long she will kill half your squad."

"Your just looking for an excuse?"

"Half my squad is at 4 because of Rin?"

"She knows their fighting style though."

"I'm guessing she figured out theirs already too. Don't believe me go check. She just fought 3 to 1 right now. Rin won. 2 are unconscious. The other is sorta fine just broken bones probably."

"What. Should we go check?"

"She's nearly killed me. We should go."

"Probably."

They get up. Toshiro stops him before they walk out.

"P-please don't tell anyone any of what I said?" He asks shyly.

Ukitake smiles and rubs Toshiro's head "Don't worry. You're so cute when you get all embarrassed!"

Toshiro "Don't call me cute… J-just promise not to tell anyone!"

"I won't tell I promise."

"Not even Kyōraku!"

"Not even Kyōraku."

"Good. Let's make sure your squad is still alive. For the most part at least."

They go to the training room and see Karin fighting 4 to 1 she has 2 swords.

Toshiro "Of course…"

Ukitake "This normal?"

"Yes."

Karin kicks guy 1 into guy 2 and jumps over guy 3 before hitting guy 4 in the gut with her handle. Ukitake's eyes widen as he watches Toshiro smirks leaning against the wall. Karin roundhouse kicks guys 3 and flips guy 2 onto him.

Guy 3 "What the hell is this girl?!"

4 "I don't think she's a normal soul!"

Karin "I'm not a Soul! I'm human!"

She kicks him in the face knocking out a few teeth.

Ukitake looks at Toshiro "Is she for real?"

Toshiro nods "Yeah. This is pretty normal for her. Actually she's holding back."

"This is holding back?!"

"The only person she can fight at her full strength so far is me cause I can survive it. Squad 11 members might be unconscious for a while but live. I'm not around your squad much so I told her to fight at an appropriate level."

They keep watching the fight. It's 2 on 1 now. Karin flash steps around confusing them.

1 "Your human why can you use Flash Step?!"

"I was taught how to."

"What the hell?!"

"Whoever trained her must be insane!"

"Who the hell trained you?!"

"Captain Hitsugaya of course?"

"Shit that's right!"

"He's the one that was gonna train that weird new girl!"

"This is her! She took out most of 10!"

"Less talking its leaving you open and it's not fun if it's easy?"

She kicks ones sides knocking him down and points one sword at guy 1's neck and one at 2's heart. Everyone is shocked except for Toshiro who rolls his eyes.

Toshiro "Rin don't kill them."

"I didn't! They're all still alive!"

"Did she just fight 4 of my officers?"

"Yeah."

"That was my 3rd seats, 4th, and 5th…"

"Trust me when she uses her Zanpakutō it's a mess."

"Hey you dodged it."

"Zappu to Baindo! Zap and Bind! I barely dodged that!!"

"Um Toshiro?"

"Yeah Ukitake?"

"You said she shouldn't fight anyone at her full strength?"

"Yeah. I don't want her to fight any actual Captains or Lieutenants but she has fought Captain/Lieutenant levels before. Not just me."

"Who else?"

"Heather Ina and Izumi Shun. She won both of them."

"Each one took hours!"

"Yeah. The only person she can fight with Zanpakutō is me though. Since I know what to expect and can survive. You know ish."

"Survive ish?"

"I'm able to breathe and fight."

"What is her full strength?"

"Zanjutsu training full strength or Zanpakutō full strength?"

"Zanpakutō?"

"Not something be shown here. We need to be in an empty large area. We both have element Zanpakutō's so when we fight it's kinda a mess."

"Interesting. May you two fight Zanjutsu for me? You said she doesn't hold back against you. I'm curious what her full strength is."

"Okay. You ready?"

"You're on."

The two each grab a sword.

Toshiro "Ukitake call it!"

"Start!"

The two begin fighting. All the squad members watch in awe at this human girl fighting and holding her own against a Captain. Ukitake is watching their movements carefully.

Toshiro "Stop holding back! We both you know you're better than this is normal swordsmanship!"

"So are you!"

"Looks we got used to fighting with Zanpakutō? You were waiting for me to release weren't you?"

"Slightly. It's much funner when there's more at stake!"

The two keep fighting and a few hours later. Toshiro ends up pinning Karin to floor with his sword against the front of her neck and hers against the back of his.

Ukitake "Tie! 3 hours 47 minutes 24 seconds!!"

Toshiro gets off her and pulls her up.

Toshiro "Not bad? Be longer if we went all out!"

"Yeah. It takes forever to get you down to your last petal!"

"Well I'm not suppose to use that unless it's an obsoletely necessary. I probably shouldn't use it to train you but you fight Captains level. You fight on my level now. If I don't use it I don't stand a chance!"

The two laugh and Ukitake's jaw drops.

Ukitake "Captain Hitsugaya. Don't tell me you use your Bankai training her?!"

"Then I won't tell you."

Ukitake shakes his head and sighs "That's really reckless you know."

"At the meeting I said she can withstand it?"

"That doesn't mean you should use it to train her?"

"Trust me if you saw those fights you'd probably yell 'Go Bankai!' If I don't then I don't have a chance to win. We almost always tie!"

"I watched the fight. Her abilities are strong enough to hold her own against a Captain using only a wooden sword? You claim Bankai is your appropriate weapon for fighting her? That sounds a little hard to believe. She is human."

"Want me to prove it? We'd have to be in a huge open area. Probably far from the Seireitei."

"I know let's go to that field! The one we were at yesterday?"

"Ukitake? Need proof?"

"Is the human girl that strong? As a fellow Captain I'm curious about the progress you two have made. Let's go?"

"Ok."

"Yes Ukitake."

They flash step over to the field.

Toshiro to Karin "No cheap shots deal?"

"Fine. No cheap shots from either side."

"Okay."

Ukitake "You two ready?"

"Yes. Also Ukitake you still know healing Kidō well right?"

"Of course. Due to my frail state I even invented some knew Kidō I've shown 4!"

"Good. We might need you to heal us afterwards."

"You're gonna kill each other."

"Not entirely."

"She'll still be breathing. You ready Rin?"

"Bring it!"

"Ukitake call it!"

"Start!"

The two Zanpakutō's clash and they begin fighting. After a while both are getting impatient.

Karin "Release yet?"

"After you?"

"Such a gentleman?"

"Sometimes."

Karin rolls her eyes "Strike Inazuma no megami!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

Ukitake raises an eyebrow at Karin's Zanpakutō "Interesting? Her Zanpakutō changes into a thunderbolt shape?"

Ukitake thinks as he carefully watches them fight. After an hour.

Toshiro "Your holding back?"

"So are you. Go Bankai already!"

"Since you asked so nicely?" He rolls her eyes "Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He smirks as his wings and flowers form behind him.

Karin "Great. This is gonna take a while."

"Yup. Let's go!"

They keep fighting. Hours later.

Karin "Last petal huh?"

Toshiro "Guess so? The real battle is about to begin."

Fog forms around him as the last petal falls. Toshiro kneels down in the fog and stands up as it clears. Ukitake's eyes widen. He's only seen Toshiro's Adult Bankai a couple of times and is still shocked at it.

Toshiro "Ready?" "Bring it. Raitokēji!"

"Freezing scream." He freezes the cage and it shatters.

Karin smiles "This is gonna be fun?"

"Yeah!"

The two clash. Ukitake is speechless as he watches this teenage female human is holding her own and doing damage to the Adult Toshiro. He realizes that neither are holding back. After a while Toshiro and Karin are dripping blood a little bit of each other's blood on them.

Ukitake "Break! You both need treatment!"

"Okay."

"Toshiro undo your Bankai. Karin your Shikai. Put both of them in their shafts."

"Okay."

They do and sit down so Ukitake can heal them. He finishes healing them for the most part.

Ukitake "Stay here. Don't fight or move. Just stay. I'm going to get some bandages. Your arms need bandaged and so do your legs. Toshiro your head does to."

"It's not that bad?" He touches the blood.

Ukitake "And Karin needs a bandage over her cheek. You both need to watch where you swing."

"Yeah yeah."

"Stay here and wait."

He flash steps away.

Toshiro "He's right you do need to work on that!"

"We both do."

"Yeah. We also should remember to not kill each other."

"True."

"Also we need to be careful about those cheap shots."

"Yeah. Whatever. Shut up and just kiss me already."

She pulls him closer kissing his lips gently. Toshiro kisses her back. As they pull away smiling they hold each other's hand.

Karin "You're such a dork you know?"

"Yeah. But you love me."

"Of course I do you dummy."

Just as their lips meet again Ukitake appers.

Ukitake "Oh I hope didn't interrupt something~"

Toshiro blushes deeply as does Karin.

Toshiro "Just toss me a bandage so I can wrap these cuts on my arms?"

"Catch. Impatient much?"

"Thanks. I have work at the squad still. It takes a while because Matsumoto and Gin. Mostly Gin keep interrupting me."

"He's at Squad 3 suffering."

"Good."

"That's rude?"

"He deserves it."

"I'm with him on this one. Gin deserves this."

"Seriously you both are saying this? You Captains are stubborn!"

"Toshiro is the most stubborn Captain and I'm the most peace loving."

"Hey! Suì-Fēng and Byakuya are stubborn too! Mayuri only wants to experiment!"

"Your really stubborn Shiro."

"Rin don't take his side!"

She smiles innocently. Ukitake rubs Toshiro's head.

Toshiro "Will people stop that already?!"

"Nope."

"Let me do your hair again!"

"No. Do Ukitake's. Or literally anyone else's."

"But your hair is floofy! Besides no one will let me and aren't I supposed to avoid like 70% of the Squads?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"1 is busy all the time. 2 is Stealth Force i don't think I need to say more. 3 you know. 4 is medical squad. 5 is fine. 6 it's best to avoid. 7 I don't want to explain Komamura but otherwise okay. 8 Kyōraku is probably drunk. 9 I have reasons to avoid. 11 fights 24/7 and will kill any second but Rin might train there. 12 experiments and I do not want to see Kurotsuchi. 13 is you."

"I pretty much can't go anywhere."

"Toshiro has always been strict."

"I'm supposed to be. I'm a Captain."

"I'm not that strict?"

"Your sick 90% of the time?"

"Fair point."

"Rin stop."

"You're just now realizing I was playing with your hair?"

"Rin stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So?"

"I'm in charge of you remember?"

"Your point is?"

Toshiro sighs "Seriously?"

"Mhmm."

Karin keeps messing with his hair and Toshiro just gives up and sits there.

Ukitake "She does this a lot to you huh?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "You have no idea."

"Seems like your actually quite okay with it though?"

"I gave up. She's been doing this for?"

He trails off trying to remember.

Karin "Since we met. One of the first things I did when I found out he was a Soul Reaper was mess with his hair."

"You also called me a grade schooler? Are you done yet?"

"No. It's not my fault you looked like a a grade schooler going through a rebellious stage?"

"The amount of humans to make that mistake is suffering. Also seriously are you ever gonna stop?"

"Nope."

Toshiro groans which makes Ukitake smile.

Ukitake gives him a look as if saying "You really love this girl don't you?"

Toshiro looks away "Not one word Ukitake."

Ukitake smiles ":)!" [I swear that makes a sound in my head I just can't put it into words]

Toshiro blushes slightly (thankfully Karin is to busy playing with his hair to notice).

Karin "Anyone have a hair tie?"

"No. Ukitake even if you do say no."

"Actually I do. Here you go Karin-chan."

"Thanks Ukitake-San!"

"Ukitake why."

"Because she's my grandson's first girlfriend! Besides it's adorable!"

Karin smiles and ties Toshiro's hair up.

Toshiro "I hate you both so much right now…"

Karin "You love me shut up."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

He rolls his eyes when he sees the look Ukitake has.

Toshiro "Ukitake don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Just don't. I know that the other Captains and Lieutenants know but still."

"Aww Shiro you a little embarrassed?" Karin teases poking his cheek.

Toshiro "By my coworkers? Yes. Definitely. Besides our kinds don't usually mix remember."

"Neither do Quincys and Soul Reapers but hey apparently that's what happened with my parents?"

"Don't forget a noble Soul Reaper and a Rukon citizen were once wed. Also said Noble adopted another Rukon citizen."

"Also Karin's father was a noble."

"Wait he was?"

"Captain Shiba Isshin. Head of the Shiba clan. They were once one of the 5 great noble clans right?"

"Correct."

"After he gave up his powers and disappeared it brought shame to the Shiba name and the clan fell."

"Wait so my dad was?"

"Not only a Captain but also Head of one of the few great nobles? Yup."

"Sheesh! What happened to him! He once slept in the dog house!"

"You don't have a dog house?"

"Exactly. It was 5 houses down. He was hiding from Ichigo."

"Of course."

"That's my Ex-Captain all right? Also Rin what the hell did you do to my hair?"

"Put it in a French braid?"

"Why?"

"Because your hair is weird and that's the easiest one to do with your hair!"

Toshiro pouts as he attempts to undo her mess. Ukitake smiles at him then at Karin.

Ukitake "Aww Toshiro I think you should leave it?"

"Then I'd probably have questions to answer. Just because Captains and Lieutenants know doesn't mean everyone does. Don't forget our positions and worlds. I'm a Soul Reaper Captain and Rin's a human with high spirit energy that I'm training. I'm supposed to keep it professional. In front of other Soul Reapers at least."

"I'm a Captain though? You're not even trying to hide anything?"

"You already know plus we're in the middle of nowhere. Very few come out here and those that do release a ton of spirit energy while training so it's easy to find them. No one else is around. Just us."

Karin "And some hollows."

Toshiro and Ukitake look confused "There's no-" he is cut off by hollows appearing.

Toshiro "These are 8's how did I not feel them?!"

Ukitake "Don't worry I didn't either."

Toshiro "All know what to do right?"

"Right."

All three pull out their Zanpakutō's and start fighting the hollows. Out of 30 they took 10 each and finish fast.

Ukitake "High alert. I barely recognize what this is?"

Toshiro "It's familiar in a weird way?"

Ukitake and Toshiro look at each other "You don't think it's?"

"Possibly."

The spirit energy disappears.

Toshiro "Search the area. If it's what we think then it's not good."

"Quick search from the air. Afterwards we go straight to Head Captain. If we find anything or not."

"Yes sir. Rin fall back. Even with your training you can't fight this. Go back to the Seireitei and wait at 10."

"Shiro I-"

"Kurosaki Karin! Fall back now that's an order!"

Karin's eyes widen at the tone and volume of his voice.

Toshiro "We aren't sure what it is. I can't have a human attempt to fight. Fall. Back."

"Yes sir…" Karin flash steps away thinking.

Toshiro "Stay on guard Ukitake. We know what to expect if we're right."

"Look for any trace and report back here in 5 minutes. Also don't you think you were a little mean to her?"

"Now is not the time for this. Search the area. If you find it destroy it. 5 minutes here."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."

They flash step in the air and start searching. 5 minutes later they meet up at the same spot.

Ukitake "Anything?"

Toshiro "No. You?"

"Well I found traces of spirit energy and traces of the Garganta."

Toshiro doesn't answer right away.

Ukitake "Also I recognized it. I've felt it only a few times before but it's unmistakable. It was an Espada. I'm not sure if _he_ has something to do with it or not."

"Let's go to Head Captain."

"Yes."

They flash step over there.

Yama "Ukitake and Hitsugaya? What do you need?"

Toshiro "Something came up."

Ukitake "Something we thought was over with."

"What?"

"While in the woods near Inuzuri only minutes ago, we felt a strange spirit energy."

"I believe it was an Espada."

"Gin may have something to do with it. I knew we should have killed him!"

"Hitsugaya. Gin has been under tight surveillance since he came. He wears a tractor so we know what he's doing and when. Gin hasn't left 3 all day. He has had no contact with anyone without my knowledge."

"Think about it. Gin shows up, we let him live, begin to accept him back, then an Espada appears!"

"I didn't say it was for sure."

"Garganta spirit energy?"

"We aren't sure. It only just happened."

"Hitsugaya, you said the woods near Inuzuri? Why were you both there?"

"Well Ukitake wanted to see Rin's real strength, so we went over there because two element Zanpakutō's with near Captains level wielders fighting not holding back? That's not exactly something to do inside the Seireitei."

"The girl was with you two?"

"I sent her away as soon as possible. She should be waiting at 10 for me."

"You told her to go to 10?"

"Yeah why?"

"She came here and said she felt an Arrancar spirit energy while out with you both?"

"Wait what?!"

"Why does she know what that feels like?! Hitsugaya what did you do?!"

"Hey I'm just as confused right now!"

"When you were stationed there a few years ago for Arrancars is when you two met correct?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think she encountered one without your knowledge?"

"I don't think she did?"

"I'm quite worried about this. If she was attracting high level hollows in the Human World and an Espada appears nearby her in the Soul Society? Could she possibly be-"

"Don't even think that!"

Ukitake and Yama look at Toshiro.

Toshiro "You're 'quite worried'?! How do think I feel! Don't you dare finish what you were saying!! This is because of Gin not Rin!!"

Yama "I understand where you are coming from _Captain Hitsugaya_. But remember you must think logically. Don't confuse your feelings with possibilities. I never said she was I said could she be. If you let this interfere one more time there will be consequences for your relationship with the human girl. Is that understood _Captain Hitsugaya."_

Toshiro sinks down a little "Yes sir… my apologies."

Yama "Good. She is not allowed to leave the Seireitei unless I give an okay. You are once again ordered to stay by her side at all times. They only time you are not is for meetings and she must stay at 1 during them. We will also tighten our surveillance on Gin. Ukitake you're dismissed go send a search party throughout the area you two were at. Hitsugaya stay for a moment."

"Yes sir."

Ukitake leaves.

Yama "You cannot allow your feelings to get in the way of business."

Toshiro "I know that. It's just that- I can't lose her. Not only because I love her but also because she is under my care while in the Soul Society. I knew that if it was an Espada or Arrancar Rin wouldn't be able to win against it. I know her limit. She would hold her own for a while but not win. If lucky she will barely survive."

"What exactly happened earlier?"

"Ukitake had just finished bandaging me and Rin. Rin said there was hollows nearby before me or Ukitake sensed them. After we defeated the 30 level 8 hollows Ukitake felt a strange familiar spirit energy. I did too. We both knew what it was but never said what. It disappeared quickly and I made Rin leave before we checked the area."

"What did you say? When she came she looked a little heartbroken?"

Toshiro's eyes widen replaying what what happened "I told her to go back and wait at 10… when she protested I-" He stops himself "I made a stupid mistake and yelled at her. Ordering her to fall back."

Yama "What was going through your mind?"

"Well umm? I didn't want her to die. I know her strengths and I know the strength of Espada. I barely managed against number 3! I believe the Espada was 4 that I felt earlier. I only encountered him once but I believe it was him."

"You made the right choice making her leave. You made the Captains choice and automatically went into Captain mode didn't you?"

"Yes."

"That proves you are still taking your responsibility as top priority."

"That was the agreement."

"Good. Also this case is probably not going to include you or Hinamori Momo."

"What why not? If you think my feelings to Rin will get in the way you're wrong."

"It's not you're feelings towards the human that concerns me. You and Momo both just found out about what happened to your family's. I can not allow either of you get involved for those facts may effect what either of you do."

"But Head Captain I-"

"End of discussion. Squad 10 is to stay out of this until further notice. Momo as well. You focus on training Karin. We don't know if she is a target or not. We must expect the worst and you know that."

"Yes sir. May you at least keep us updated? I can't know what to train her if I don't know the situation?"

"The last resort."

Toshiro's eyes widen "Head Captain… you don't mean…"

 _"Bankai…"_

End Chapter!!!


	26. We Start Tomorrow

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 26

 _"You don't mean…"_

 _"Bankai…"_

Toshiro "What?! But that's impossible?!"

Yama sighs "As much as I hate to say this I'm gonna. Ask Urahara to help. 5 days from now if she doesn't have Bankai come back."

"5 days?! You're lucky if you get Bankai in 5 years?!"

"Urahara's technics are dangerous but work. If you two go today, begin tomorrow, keep going for two more days, she should get it. No longer than 3 days and no shorter."

"So if we start tomorrow then shouldn't it take 4 days?"

"I'm giving you both a recovery day. I can't believe I'm going to say this next sentence. Listen to Urahara, he knows what he is doing."

"He was banned from the Soul Society for what 110 years or something?"

"He knows what he is doing with training Humans."

"If you say so."

"Take Karin back to the Human World. Ask Urahara to train her Bankai starting tomorrow. Do what he says."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Toshiro bows and leaves heading back to 10. Let's see what was going on with Karin this whole time!!!

As Karin flash steps back to 10 she thinks "He's in trouble? That was an Arrancar? It wasn't Grimmjow or Nel? I'm telling Head Captain."

She goes to first instead of listening to Toshiro.

Karin gets to Yama's office.

Yama "Kurosaki Karin? What are you doing here?"

He sees heartbreak in her eyes "Why aren't you with Hitsugaya? If something happened between you I can have another Captain train you?"

"It's not that."

"Then what? You two are supposed to stay together or at least close?"

"I know. That's why I'm here. Something happened you should know about."

"What?"

"While training with Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake earlier there was a hollow attack. 30 Class 8's but that's not why I'm here. After the hollows I felt a strange spirit energy. Before I could ask about it Shiro yelled at me to leave. He told me to go to 10 but you need to know what it was. I recognized it enough to know it was either an Arrancar or Espada. It wasn't Grimmjow or Nel either."

Yama's eyes widen "You've encountered Espada before?!"

"Cracked masked with numbers somewhere on their body?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. Only those two though. Nel comes a lot she's nice. Grimmjow wants to fight Ichigo. I didn't completely recognize this spirit energy earlier though."

"Did you a little?"

"I felt it once. Grimmjow said a name. I can't remember it completely but it starts with Ulqu? I think anyway. Nel said something about him being beneath her in rank then showed a 3 on her back. She then said that he was above Grimmjow pointed to the 6 on Grim's back."

"Espada 4 Ulquiorra?"

"That's it!"

"Why has he returned?"

"I don't know what's going on all I know is that it's not good that's why I disobeyed Captain Hitsugaya's orders and came here instead."

"I see. Are you worried for him?"

Without hesitating Karin replies "No. It's an insult to a warriors pride to have someone worry for them on the battlefield."

"I see. You pick up fast?"

"He mentioned it multiple times."

"It's what we all live by."

"Yeah. I just want to to let you know that the Espada and/or Arrancar may be back."

"Thank you Karin. Your dismissed get to 10 before Hitsugaya does."

"Okay. Bye sir."

Karin goes back to 10 and waits in his office for him. As she enters his office she sees Gin and Rangiku talking.

Rangiku "Karin? What are you doing here?"

"Where's the boy? It's weird not seeing you two together?"

"Hello to you to? Shiro and Ukitake ran into a little situation and Shiro made me come back."

"What kinda situation?"

"Rangiku a word alone?"

"I can't go to far?"

"Fine just use a Kidō that makes Gin unable to hear us."

"Alright?"

She puts a kidō around Gin so he can't hear.

Rangiku "So?"

"Let's go over here. He can't get out or hear right?"

"Only if it's destroyed by the outside."

"Okay."

They go into the second room of the office.

Karin "An Arrancar has returned. I think an Espada. Possibly number 4 but not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt a familiar spirit energy. I knew it was an Arrancar. After a second I realized it was an Espada. It was in between numbers 3 and 6."

"Did you see?"

"No. All I know is that I felt his presence before while I was with Grimmjow and Nel."

"Why were you with them? They're evil?"

"Not anymore. Nel always hated battle is usually 3-5 years old. Sometimes she's like 18 but you know it's weird. Anyway after Shiro and Ukitake sensed it Shiro ordered me to fall back. Told me to wait for him here."

"He ordered you to?"

"He is still Captain and I'm in training? We have to be professional still remember?"

"True. I didn't expect him to pull rank on you though?"

"It's not the first time. He tries to sometimes when we're messing around but he isn't serious. Sometimes though he does treat me like he would any other subordinate. I'm human. Shiro knows my limit."

"That's true. Let's get back."

"Okay."

They go back Rangiku undoes her Kidō.

Gin "I know I'm still not trusted but really Ran-chan?"

"Yes."

The three talk for a while when Toshiro walks in looking annoyed.

Gin "What's up son?"

Toshiro "Not in the mood, Ichimaru. Kurosaki we need to talk. Now." His voice is serious as he spoke.

Karin answers slightly nervous "Okay?"

"Gin, Matsumoto?" He glances to the door silently but sternly telling them to leave. The two nod and leave.

Toshiro "Sit down we have things to discuss."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."

Karin realized that Toshiro needs to speak to her from a Captains perspective therefore referring to him respectfully. Toshiro sits across from her.

Toshiro "You disobeyed my orders didn't you? Instead of coming straight here you went to 1st didn't you."

"Yes sir. My apologies."

"No need. I just came back and it seems as though there is some information you never mentioned. About encountering Espada and Arrancar."

"He told you?"

"Yes. Grimmjow and Nel he said you've encountered?"

"Yes."

"3 and 6 huh? They spirit energy we felt earlier? Did you recognize it?"

"Grimmjow said it belonged to Ulqu? I can't remember the rest of his name. Head Captain said Ulquiorra but I'm not sure. All I know is that he is between 3 and 6 and an Espada."

"I see. Kurosaki. I'm the Captain in charge of you. You need to tell me that stuff. Anything you know about Espada and/or Arrancar you must tell me."

"Nel and Grimmjow come by a sometimes to visit Ichigo. Nel is 3 and Grimmjow is 6. I think the one earlier is 4."

"I see. We are going back to the human world."

"Why? Is my training completed?"

"No. Tomorrow we start something new. I'm off this case and ordered to focus on your training. We leave today and once again I'm ordered to stay by your side no matter what."

"Why are you off the case?"

"Me and Hinamori both are. Squad 10 is completely off."

"Why?"

"Me and Hinamori may react differently from normal and Matsumoto isn't allowed to leave Gin. After we finish talking we go get our stuff and go to Human World."

"Yes sir."

"Also Rin?" He's voice changes to soft and upset "I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have yelled earlier I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for stepping out of line. I guess sometimes I forget positions."

"Me too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Karin cuts him off by kissing him smiling when they stop.

Karin "Dork. You did what you had to. We both know I have a limit. I can't fight an Espada."

"Not yet at least."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Let's go pack your stuff and head over."

"Okay."

They go outside his office and see Rangiku and Gin standing there waiting for them. Toshiro rolls his eyes and walks past them with Karin.

Rangiku "So where you two going?"

"My quarters. We need our stuff before we go to the human world. Matsumoto your in charge while I'm gone. Don't destroy anything."

"I know."

"Why you two going to the Human World?"

"None of your concern Ichimaru."

"Huh back to being called by my last name. Man we were making progress too?"

"It will have to wait a few days. We should be back in no more than 5 days."

"Okay."

"We'll walk you two back then?"

"Fine."

The four walk over to Toshiro's quarters.

Toshiro "Rin grab whatever your taking. We are coming back but not for a few days."

"Okay."

She leaves to pack her stuff and Toshiro sits down with his head in his hands mumbling to himself.

Gin "What's up son?"

"Nothing."

Rangiku "Captain you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You've seemed really tense so you got back?"

"I'm always tense remember."

"Not like this though? You worried about something?"

"No. And even if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"Of course."

"Hey Toshiro? What's this?" Gin picks up the strip of pictures.

Toshiro tries to grab them but misses "Give them back!"

Gin smiles at the pictures then at his son who is blushing deeply. Karin listens from Toshiro's bedroom.

Gin "So its Karin huh? She's your first girlfriend isn't she?"

"Th-that's none of your concern!"

"You're blushing?"

"Shut up Ichimaru! Give those back!"

"Aww come on? Your first crush right? That's adorable!"

"Gin!"

"So what you like about her."

"Why should I tell you!"

"Because I'm your father and curious."

"Not answering any of your questions, Ichimaru."

"Come on just one?"

"Leave me alone."

"Is Karin that girl you were always thinking about?"

"How would you even know? I meet her after your betrayal."

"Is that a yes? I always kept an eye on you after I left with Aizen. I noticed that after you came back from that Arrancar mission a few years ago you were lost in thought? And every since then you zone out a lot. It's her you would be thinking about?"

Toshiro blushes looking away "None of your business…"

Gin smiles "Guess so then? Why are you so shy about it? It's pretty obvious you love her?"

"Shut up Gin. You don't know anything."

"I know you kissed her? I have these pictures as proof to? Plus I've seen you. Pervert. Kissing a girl so you could win a sparring match."

Toshiro tenses up turning bright red "Shut up and just give those back!"

Toshiro takes the pictures from Gin.

Gin smiles slightly "I've never seen you look like this? You rarely get shy about stuff?"

"Be quiet. As soon she packs her stuff we're leaving for 5 days."

"What for?"

"None of your concern."

"Why? You two going on a date or something?"

"If you consider being ordered to stay together and train her a date then yes. Of course it's not! I'm only following my orders right now!"

"Orders huh? What are planning for your next date with her? What was the first?"

"We haven't been on a date. Leave me alone now."

"You haven't been on a date with her!?"

"Hey leave me alone will ya!"

"What are you planning?"

"Not telling you. Stop trying to pry into this!"

"Come on. I'm your dad I'm supposed to pry."

"I'm going to see if Rin is finished packing."

Toshiro gets up and Gin puts his arm in front of him.

Toshiro "What are you doing?"

"Come on tell your dad something?"

"My feelings towards her are none of your concern."

"Oh come on? I won't tell anyone?"

"You're a snake. Remember I said I can tolerate you I didn't say I trust you."

"Oh come on I'm good with secrets? I mean I think it's pretty clear I keep my mouth shut when it comes to secrets right?"

"True. I'm still not telling you. That's weird."

"What's wrong with telling your dad about your first love?"

"I still don't know if you're to be trusted in general."

Toshiro pushes himself past Gin and goes to his room.

Karin "I'm done packing."

"Okay. Remember we are coming back here in 5 days."

"Okay. Where are we going exactly?"

"Human World."

A hell butterfly lands on Toshiro's finger.

Message "Hitsugaya, bring the girl are report to my office before you leave."

Toshiro "Tell him 'Yes sir. We are on our way. Be there soon.'"

He send the hell butterfly back.

Toshiro "Well looks like we have to stop at 1st before we go."

"Okay?"

"Let's go."

"Okay."

They go back into his living room and see Gin looking through some books. Toshiro's eyes widen when he sees his sketchbook next to Gin. Toshiro flash steps over there and takes it.

Gin "Hey I was gonna read that next?"

Toshiro "No your not. Come on Rin."

Gin "Wait Ran-chan left! I'm not allowed to be alone remember!"

"Tck! Where is she?"

"Drinking."

"You're gonna be locked up at 1st for a while then."

"What! Why can't you just deal with me for a while?"

"Because I have a job to do and you cannot follow. Therefore I would have to give you back to Matsumoto or lock you up."

"Can't you leave him with another Captain?"

"Technically yes. But I don't want to torture my fellow Captains or their Lieutenants. Besides the only ones that would consider is 1, 3, and 13! 3 still wants to fight him I'm guessing."

"Very true."

"13 I'm not sure if I should leave him there. I could make his father deal with him but Ukitake will try to give me candy again."

"He didn't earlier?"

"You nearly killing his officers saved me from getting it!"

"So in a way me almost killing another squad helped!"

"Yeah?"

"Yay!"

"Toshiro do you have any good books? I was gonna read that one but you took it. What else you got?"

"Just grab something and come on. I need to lock you in a 1st divisions cell. Or ask Head Captain what to do with you."

"Okay."

Gin grabs a random book and puts it in his Kimono. The three flash step to Head Captains office.

Toshiro "Head Captain? Its Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki Karin, and Ichimaru Gin. May we come in?"

Yama "Enter."

The three go in.

Toshiro "What can I do with him? Matsumoto is out drinking and I need to leave?"

"I'm going in a cell aren't I?"

"Send him to either a cell or see if you can get a different squad to babysit him."

"Every squad hates him."

"Gee thanks son."

"You know I'm right so shut up." "True."

"Sasakibe, can you lock Gin up until Matsumoto comes?"

"Yes sir. Let's go Gin."

"Okay."

Sasakibe and Gin leave.

Yama "I'm assuming your both are wondering why I have summoned you?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Am I in trouble for something?"

"Not yet."

"Good."

"I summoned you both here to discuss your mission to the Human World. Hitsugaya have you told her what it is that you will be doing?"

"I've said training but I didn't say what."

"What am I doing?"

"The spirit energy earlier? It was in fact an Espada. You may be being targeted so Captain Hitsugaya is taking you back to the Human World and to Urahara."

"Why am I going to the shady shop keeper?"

"To learn the last resort of any Soul Reaper. Bankai."

Her eyes widen "What? I thought you said Bankai takes at least 10 years?"

Toshiro nods "It does. Except Urahara has a method that will take 3 days. We go today, start tomorrow, train the two days after, and use the last day for recovery."

Yama "His method is dangerous. No more than 3 days of training and no less. By the time you two come back you should have a Bankai. When you do we will have a meeting to discuss everything."

"Wait the 3 day Bankai method? That's what Ichigo did huh?"

"Indeed."

"Urahara trained him. Well sorta. He didn't show him to much he gave experience. I trained you and gave you a good amount of experience."

"If you are being targeted or not. We always expect the worst. You must learn Bankai."

"I'm being targeted? Why?"

"We don't know for sure."

"All we know it that you have dangerously high spirit energy that draws a lot of attention from hollows. Which explains all the high level hollows appearing near you."

"Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. Karin does that sounds familiar to you?"

"That's the name Grimmjow said? Orihime said that name too?"

"Hitsugaya as soon as possible I want you to go to Orihime Inoue and ask her about the Espada. See if she knows anything and reported it to me immediately."

"Yes sir."

"You two will be staying at Urahara's shop. If possible don't let the Kurosaki family be aware of what you two are doing. Since you are coming back here Karin it's best for them to think you remain her."

"But sir I think they may be worried?"

"They may be worried for you. But if they find out you're doing Bankai they will…"

"Try to kill me for training you, taking you, and after you get Bankai fight you."

"But if Hitsugaya is going to talk to Orihime then she will tell Ichigo about him being back?"

"While he talks to her you are to stay at Urahara's until he gets back. This may sound unfair to you but you must remain off the radar. Urahara's employee Tessai Tsukabishi can put a barrier to make both of your presences unknown."

"So my family will think I'm still over here?"

"Correct."

Toshiro sees the saddened look in her eyes for a spit second before she responds "Understood."

Toshiro "You know it might be funny to see their reactions? She's come really far and it might shock them a little! Especially to know that she's gonna be working on Bankai!"

"Her training was already part Bankai wasn't it, Hitsugaya?"

"Just trying to make it easier in the long run. I wasn't expecting this though."

"None of us were. Remember they cannot be aware of you two being there. Barrier around the shop and around you two if you leave, Hitsugaya talk to Orihime, Karin I'm sorry but it's for the best that they don't know yet."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

The two leave and open the Senkaimon outside.

Toshiro "Let's go?"

"Okay."

They enter the Senkaimon and Dangai.

Toshiro "You alright?"

Karin "Huh? Yeah of course sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look. What is it?"

"What's going on? Am I being targeted?"

Toshiro hesitates for a moment "We don't know. Something about the spirit energy was different from what the records on him show. This time it felt like he was searching for something but not in that world? He may have accidentally went to the Soul Society instead of Human World."

"Why though?"

"I don't know. I'm off the case but Yama will give me updates on it. We don't know what's going on but we will find out. I promise. We at the Soul Society will find out and we will stop it. We will protect everyone. I will protect you."

"But what if-"

"I will protect you. All of at the Soul Society will protect everyone. We save as many people and souls as possible. We risk our lives."

"Will I even be able to do Bankai?"

"Yes. I don't know what it will be but I can tell you have one. I can make predictions about the level but I tend to miscalculate your level a lot. You fight far beyond any of our predictions. Opening up ahead let's go."

They get out of the Dangai and are in front of Urahara's shop.

Toshiro "Come on."

They go inside.

Toshiro "Hey Urahara!"

Urahara walks out with Ururu and Jinta.

Urahara "Ahh Toshiro-san! Karin-chan! What do I owe for this surprise."

"We need your help."

"Must be something unusual for you, Captain Hitsugaya, to ask me for help?"

"I need your help to train Karin. What she needs to learn is not something I can teach her in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _Bankai_."

Urahara's eyes widen "Ururu, Jinta run long for a little. Continue with your chores."

"Okay."

"Wait Karin?"

"Jinta?"

"You know this kid?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Arguing over something stupid."

"Well don't say anything about that then we won't!"

"About what?"

"He has a thing for my sister Yuzu."

Ururu "I knew it!"

Urahara "Ahh! So my little Jinta has a crush huh?"

Jinta "What the hell no I don't!"

Toshiro smirks slightly "Glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with that." He thinks while Ururu teases Jinta as the walk out.

Karin "His fault for telling me he likes her."

Urahara "How cute!"

Karin laughs and Toshiro smirks.

Urahara "So back to the topic. Bankai huh? Hitsugaya you know what may happen?"

"I know. But that's a chance we have to take. Karin already awoken her Soul Reaper powers. She didn't fully awake _her_ though."

"How did she get her powers? Did you beat them out of her or stab her?"

"Stab and gave 20%."

"I see. Have you taken it back?"

"No. But that 20% of mine is now less than 5% of her power."

"Wait has she?"

"Nearly. After Bankai the only thing she doesn't have is Kidō which humans can't do."

"Don't be so sure of that. Ururu and Jinta are both humans. Ururu can do some Kidō but so far just up to 30's. Jinta can do some too but it's weak. Both of them bind weakly and often blow themselves up when they try offense Kidō. Ururu's slightly better though. But neither of them have Soul Reaper powers or are the child of a Soul Reaper and/or Quincy."

"So your saying that Karin may be able to become a full Soul Reaper?"

"But remain human. Since she already has her power and none was taken we may not awaken _her_ during training."

"You keep saying I haven't awaken _her_ but what are you talking about?"

Toshiro and Urahara look at each other

"Go ahead Hitsugaya. As Captain in charge of her and as her boyfriend you should tell her."

Toshiro sighs "There's not really a good way to say this so I'm just gonna he straight forward. With Bankai training or actual any training there is a chance you will awaken your inner hollow."

"My inner hollow?"

"Yes. Since we fought all those high level hollows in the mountains I noticed I strange spirit energy. It was to minor to tell. It's still to small to be completely sure but I believe it may be your inner hollow."

"All of us have one."

"Quite a few have awoken them. But we refuse to use them unless necessary."

"Only ones alive who use their hollowfiction are Visords and Ichigo."

"None of them awaken their hollows on purpose."

"I stopped the Visords from turning into Hollows and turned them into Visords. They summon their hollow abilities by will."

"Ichigo also awoken his on accident while training to get his Soul Reaper powers back."

"If it was me who trained you instead of Hitsugaya you would have awoken your inner hollow."

"I was careful not to but now we are doing Urahara's 3 day Bankai method."

"We may accidentally awaken her. I will try to avoid that but as long as you're Soul chain is still attached your fine."

"Soul chain?"

"Connects your soul to your body."

"If I pulled you out of your body before giving you power then you would have seen a chain attached to you and your body. As long as it's not broken you're still alive and no hollow. I'm a Soul so I don't have a chain same for Urahara."

"Your human so you do but when you exit your body you become a Soul Reaper. Just like we do when we exit these Gigais."

"Urahara odds of awakening her hollow?"

"50-50% chances. Same as flipping a coin. The only question is will be heads or tails."

He flips the coin and Karin catches it mid air "Doesn't matter. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I already said I'm not turning back."

"Okay."

"We start tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Also Urahara? The Kurosaki family cannot know that we are here. Can you have Tessai put a barrier around the shop while we are there?"

"Of course. If the Kurosaki family can't know then where are you two staying?"

"We're freeloading here for a few days."

"It's gonna cost you?"

"I'll give you candy. Next time I come."

"Shake on it."

"Fine."

They do.

Toshiro "Also I need to leave her here while I take care of something."

He pulls out a small round pill thing with Hyōrinmaru's star on it and blows up his Gigai.

Karin "Are all Gigais like that?"

Toshiro "Highest officers at least. You know Captains, Lieutenants, some seated. We keep them with us because we don't know when we need them."

He enters his Gigai and pops his shoulders "Gigai also limit our spirit energy so I will go unnoticed easier."

"Umm? Spirit energy is the least of your worries."

He pulls his hood on "I know that why do you think I have a hood on?" He adjust his bangs and hood to cover part of his eyes.

Toshiro "I'll be back as soon as I talk to Orihime. Rin your not allowed to leave the shop. Urahara make sure her family doesn't find out she's here."

"Yes sir."

"Later Shiro."

Toshiro leaves and goes to Orihime.

Karin smiles slightly "That idiot is acting like he did in Rukon."

Urahara looks at her confused "How do you know how he was in Rukon?"

"Well he got turned into 5 year old him for a day and I found a few things out. That boy is acting like when he was a thief."

"Hiding his hair and eyes?"

"Yup."

"It's one of the things that make him easy to spot so of course he does."

"True he's pretty recognizable!"

Jinta and Ururu come back in.

Ururu "I can't believe you like Yuzu!"

Jinta "I already told you I don't like her like that!"

Karin "Yeah you do Jinta. Remember what I found?"

He blushes and gives her a death glare "Shut up Karin! I don't like Yuzu like that!"

"Oh yeah then why did you-"

"Shut up Karin!!"

She snickers.

Urahara "You know Jinta you should confess already?"

"Urahara!!"

Tessai comes out "What's with all the yelling?"

He picks Jinta up by the collar.

Jinta "Put me down Tessai!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Ururu "Jinta has a little crush on Kurosaki Yuzu!"

Tessai smiles as Jinta's cheeks turn pink

Jinta "Shut up no I don't!"

Karin smirks "You sure about that?"

"You did have a sorta lovesick smile when you look at her?"

"Be quiet you guys! Hey where'd that weird boy go?"

"He left to take care of some Soul Reaper junk."

"Oh yeah that kids a Captain."

"He's older and less denial than you."

"You're talking about Shiro right? He's super denial!"

"He admitted though."

"True." She smiles.

Jinta "What's with that look Karin? You got a thing for that white haired kid?"

"Oh be quiet Jinta I'm just saying that the most denial Captain will admit to something before you would. Your really stubborn just confess?"

"No way! Also Tessai let me go!"

Tessai drops him.

Jinta "Not what I meant but okay."

Urahara "Run along you two. You have chores to do."

"Gladly!"

Jinta runs out and Ururu follows laughing.

Karin smirks "Denial."

Urahara "Just like you and Hitsugaya-San?"

"No. We confessed already!"

Tessai "Wait hold up those two are thing finally?"

"It's about time right?"

"Yup!"

"Wait you guys shipped us too!"

"Lots of us did?"

Karin face palms "Seriously? Why did everyone ship us?"

"Because we all want to see our Chibi-Taicho get a girlfriend!"

"Seriously?!"

"Well yes? He's cold hearted and I meet him during the Aizen thing. No bounts? Not long before you did. Either way I knew he was serious Captain who never shows emotion. I'm going by what Yoruichi-San told me. Where is she anyway?"

Voice "I'm over here nimrod." A black cat walks over "Hello Karin! Nice to see you're back!"

"Hey Yoruichi!"

"So you and Hitsugaya finally got together?"

Karin blushes "You too Yoruichi?!"

"Haha of course! I'm the one who told them Hitsugaya would zone out doodling pictures of a girl a lot!"

Urahara "Why don't you change back into a human before confusion. Also another cat is coming?"

"Ugh. Stand back."

"Go change over there!"

"Fine!"

The cat walks away and changes into a human.

Everyone "Put clothes on before coming out!"

"I know! Why do humans always wear them it's so uncomfortable!"

She comes back dressed in her normal clothes.

Yoruichi "Yeah Hitsugaya would totally be out of it! I caught him smiling a few times recently too! He rarely ever used to smile but in the last few years the ice started melting! When he comes to this world especially!"

Karin smiles a little "That guys a dork."

"You are to though."

"Not compared to him!"

"You're both dorks. I would know I saw you two around here a lot before ya disappeared to the Soul Society!"

"I never saw you or felt your presence?"

"Ever see a black cat?"

"Seriously Yoruichi!?!?!"

She snickers and teases her a little.

Let's go back and see what Toshiro was up to this whole time!! After Toshiro gets to Orihime's house he knocks on the door after realizing that she's the only one there.

Orihime "One second!!"

She opens the door confused for a moment.

"Huh? Are you lost little boy? Do you want me to help you find a way home?"

Toshiro's eyes twitch "I am not a little kid!!"

He takes his hood off revealing his white hair and turquoise eyes.

Orihime "Hitsugaya-San!! My bad! You hide your spirit energy so well! And when you cover your hair and most of your face it's hard to recognize you! Wait? What are you doing here? Where's Karin-chan?"

"She's in the Soul Society training with my squad." He lies knowing she will tell "We have some important business to discuss."

Orihime's expression changes to more serious when she hears him "Okay. Come on in."

"Thank you."

They go inside and sit down.

Orihime "So what's the matter? Did something happen in the Soul Society and your warning us?"

"Sorta. Do you remember when Aizen kidnapped you a few years ago?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who took you?"

"Yes. Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. According to Grimmjow he has been looking for someone. Never says a name."

"I see. So he's alive still?"

"Yes. Why what happened?"

"I felt a strange spirit energy earlier today. Me and Captain Ukitake searched the area and found traces of what we believe was his spirit energy and Garganta. Do you have any idea why Ulquiorra would return?"

"No. Grimmjow said that he's been looking for someone for a while? And Nel said that he completely gave up fighting!"

"I see. These two Espada you know? They are 3 and 6 correct?"

"Nel is 3 and only fights if necessary. Grimmjow is 6 and only wants to fight Ichigo and he said 'that spiky black hair Captain with that pink girl on his shoulder' so Kenpachi."

"Would you say any of these 3 Espada are a threat to us?"

"Nel is a no. Grimmjow only wants to fight those two and Nel for some reason. Ulquiorra I don't know. He is loyal but since Aizen is dead I don't know. He kidnapped me but it was an order. I'm not saying he's not a threat but I'm not saying he is either. Expect the worst. Just in case you should speed up Karin-chan's training. Considering you came asking what I knew I'm assuming you guys don't know either?"

"We don't. We only know it was an Espada between 3-6. Now we have a name. Thank you for the help Inoue Orihime."

"No problem Captain Hitsugaya. Is there anything else you had to discuss?"

"Do not tell anyone of me being here. Especially not the Kurosaki's. Okay?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Long story. I should be going now. Thanks again."

"Speed up her training. Just in case."

"Way ahead of you. Bye Orihime."

"Bye Hitsugaya."

He puts his hood back on and leaves sending a report while he walks back to the shop. He gets there to see Karin hanging onto the roof, Yoruichi (as a cat) sitting next to where Karin is hanging, Urahara and Tessai playing cards, and Ururu teasing Jinta.

Toshiro "What? Just what?"

Karin "Hey Shiro!"

"Rin what are you doing?"

"You know just hanging out."

He sighs.

Karin smiles "Catch me!"

She let's go and Toshiro catches her.

Toshiro "What the hell?"

Karin "Thanks now put me down."

"I'm not your servant."

Yoruichi "You're her boyfriend it's pretty much the same thing."

Karin "Yup put me down." "I'll drop you."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"Later."

She smiles. Toshiro blushes and drops her on a mat.

Karin "Oww! Why'd you drop me!"

"You nearly jumped on my head. Be lucky I caught you!"

"Hmph!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes rubbing her head. She goes to the kitchen to make food. Yoruichi jumps down next to him.

Yoruichi "You finally had enough guts to ask her out?"

"Oh shut it you old cat."

"Who you calling old!"

"You're at least triple my age and I'm in my 50's. Triple that your at least 150. That's old."

"I'm still young and hot!"

"Okay Yoruichi. By the way Suì-Fēng wants you to visit her."

"Why doesn't she come here? I went there last time! It's her turn now!"

"Tell her not me."

"Give me your soul pager!"

She bats this phone out of his pocket.

Toshiro "Don't get fur, claw marks, or any of your cat drool on it!"

"No promises."

She hits the phone a few times "I forgot it's hard to use these as a cat! Urahara!"

Yoruichi bites the phone and grabs it to Urahara and scratches him so he answers her.

Toshiro "Yoruichi! That was new!"

"Shut up its fine!"

Urahara calls Suì-Fēng for her.

Suì-Fēng doesn't look at the screen at first and just starts talking "What do you want Captain Hitsugaya? I'm a little busy with training?"

Urahara "I'm not Hitsugaya?"

"Keep fighting guys I'm taking a quick break!"

Suì-Fēng picks up her Soul Pager and looks at it rolling her eyes "What the hell do you want Urahara?"

"Yoruichi was having trouble with the phone so I called for her? Toshiro is here so we used his."

Toshiro in the background "I did not approve of this!!! Yoruichi took my Soul Pager again!!"

Suì-Fēng "Stay out this Hitsugaya go back to making out with your girlfriend!"

"Suì-Fēng!! I'm not even with her!! She's making food!! Besides I wasn't-"

"Man I can see you blushing from here!"

Toshiro turns away trying to hide his blush. The three laugh and keep talking. Karin comes back out with three plates and a bowl of cat food (which Yoruichi insists on having).

Karin "Here Urahara, Yoruichi." She gives them a plate and the bowl noticing Suì-Fēng on screen "Hi Captain Suì-Fēng." She smiles.

Suì-Fēng "Hello Kurosaki Karin."

"Just Karin is fine."

"Yes Karin."

"See ya Captain Suì-Fēng."

Karin walks over to Toshiro and gives him a plate.

Toshiro "Wait you actually know how to cook?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh Ichigo and Yuzu said you never do?"

"Just cause I don't often doesn't mean I don't know how. And I never do so they don't make me cook dinner the guys eat like pigs and Yuzu is picky sometimes."

Urahara "Ahh Karin-chan this is good?"

"Thank you Urahara-San."

Toshiro "Huh you actually can cook?"

Karin pushes him "Of course I can you idiot."

They laugh and keep eating. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Suì-Fēng all keep talking while Toshiro and Karin tease each other.

After a while

Toshiro "Hey guys? When you gonna finish that's my Soul Pager remember?!"

Yoruichi "We know that's why we're still talking."

Urahara "Yeah we don't have to pay!"

"Bastards!"

"You two are gonna be freeloading here? It's fair."

"I said I'll pay you in candy!"

"So?"

"Hitsugaya just go back to making out with that human. You'll get your Soul Pager back later."

"I'm not even doing anything!!"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

Karin grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her kissing him.

Yoruichi "Get a room!"

Karin let's go of him and smiles as he blushes covering his face.

Toshiro "Rin… my coworkers are here…"

Urahara smiles.

Suì-Fēng "Hitsugaya your a dork you know?"

"I'm not a dork!"

"Shiro yes you are."

"Rin you're supposed to take my side."

"Nah."

"Yeah how can she argue with facts?"

"Yeah it's a fact that your a dork with her."

"True your always cold and distant! Only ever focus on your work!"

"So do you Suì-Fēng! Don't make it sound like I'm the only cold Captain. You and Captain Kuchiki are cold to."

"Yeah but you're the Chibi-Taicho!"

"Just cause I'm the small cold hearted Captain seriously? Wait a second I'm taller than you Suì-Fēng!"

"Barely! It's one inch!"

"I'm still taller than you and Rukia!"

"And Yachiru?"

"Everyone is taller than Yachiru."

"True. But you have the reputation of Chibi-Taicho since you became Captain at age 8! You're not gonna live it down any time soon?"

"I swear when I die if my head stone says that I will come back from wherever the hell I end up and kill you all."

"Where do we go after we die?"

"We're souls and live in the Soul Society already so where would we go?"

They all fall silent questioning everything.

Toshiro "Urahara, you're a scientist shouldn't you know this?"

"I'm so confused right now. Also Yoruichi can you get off my lap my legs are asleep?"

She yawns "Let me sleep."

Urahara "It's 11:30 you two kids should go to bed."

"Yeah. Charge my Soul Pager when your done."

"Lady Yoruichi is going to sleep. I have to train still. Night Hitsukarin. Goodnight Lady Yoruichi. Urahara."

Suì-Fēng hangs up.

Toshiro "Charge that for me you guys probably killed it."

"Yeah okay. Remember we start tomorrow at sunrise so get up early."

"Yeah yeah. Night Urahara. Let's go Rin. The guest room is over here. I don't want to pay him double so we're sharing still."

"I don't care we have been for a while."

"True."

They go to the room.

Toshiro "Goodnight if you want to shower or change the bathroom is over there. I'm to tired I'm gonna crash."

He lays down yawning.

Karin "I'm gonna rinse."

"If I'm asleep when you get back don't wake me up."

"Try not to. Goodnight dork."

"Night."

Karin takes a shower and when she gets out she sees Toshiro asleep in his Gigai still with his Zanpakutō beside him. Karin smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Goodnight Shiro." She whispers kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight my lady. Tomorrow's big. Get rest."

End chapter!!!


	27. Ban… Kai…

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **I have no idea what I'm doing with my life anymore!!!!**

 **Oh well oh well!! This chapter is probably gonna be really long!!!**

Chapter 27

 _ **Day 1 of Bankai training**_

Just before sunrise Toshiro wakes up looking around.

Toshiro thinks to himself "I should probably start getting up?"

He turns over to Karin and gently tries to wake her up.

Toshiro "Rin get up. The sun is rising soon and if we aren't up Urahara will wake us and trust me you don't want to deal with that."

"If I can deal with my dad I can deal with him. Let me sleep."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Only moments later Urahara burst into the room shouting "Wakey wakey!!!!! Time to start training!!!"

He goes to tackle Karin as she sits up be she elbows his face "I deal with my dad I can deal with you."

Toshiro "Mental note: Don't aggressively wake you up!"

Karin "Unless you want to be hit."

"Alright. Hey Urahara where's my Soul Pager?"

"Yoruichi is playing with it."

"She's sleeping on it isn't she?"

"Correct!"

"Ugh! What's for breakfast?"

"Ururu made pancakes."

"Aw sweet her pancakes are great!"

"Most times. As long Jinta stays out of the kitchen. He's been avoiding everyone though."

Karin smiles "This is payback for last year."

"What happened last year?"

"Tell you when we're alone."

Urahara "Bye bye then!"

"Wait no-"

Urahara leaves.

Karin "Damn that shop keeper."

"Story now."

"Long story or short?"

"Either."

"Well after you left when that game last year was over."

"Which one?"

"The one where Jinta was also on our team."

"Okay."

"Well after you left he asked if we were a thing and asked if I liked you."

"Answer was?"

"Not telling you!"

"Aww why not?"

"Let's just say it wasn't an honest answer."

"What was the true answer then~?"

She blushes and looks down not wanting to make eye contact.

Toshiro "Did you like me back then or not?"

"Maybe a little?"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "You sure?"

"Fine a lot. I liked you a lot back then happy now?"

She crosses her arms as Toshiro smiles

"Not yet?" He says before he kisses her "Now I am."

She blushes "You dork."

"Only one of us just admitted to liking the other a lot before we got together."

"Oh shut up you've been crushing since we met! (Then again so have I)"

"What was that last part?"

"Uhh n-nothing!"

"Sure?"

"I was just saying we got together in a weird way."

"Yeah?"

"In a way it was because of Yuzu we actually said anything about it?"

"Yeah? And if it was because of the Arrancar we met? And you're spirit energy raising that gave me an excuse to be around you."

"If you weren't a captain we wouldn't have met either?"

"Or you dropping your soccer ball and in rolling over to me?"

"When you think about it us meeting is really weird? Like what are the odds?"

"Bigger question is how come in my entire life I've never met anyone like you? I'm over 50 and not person is close to being as perfect as you."

"Shut up and kiss me you dork."

They're about to kiss when Jinta opens the door. The two pull away fast.

Toshiro "Knock before you enter!"

Jinta "Damn guess I interrupted something important?"

Karin "(kinda)"

Jinta "What that Karin? I thought you said you didn't like him that way? I knew you were lying!"

"Shut up Jinta!"

"Man you were crushing on him big time!"

Toshiro smiles at her "That so?"

Karin blushes giving him a death glare before sending it to Jinta.

Toshiro smiles finding her expression adorable

Jinta "Yeah this girl was out of it! She would even-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell Yuzu that you like her!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

The two glare at each other.

Toshiro "You two can argue I'm gonna get ready."

Karin "Don't take forever I need to get ready to. Jinta please leave so I can change?"

"Don't you dare tell her."

"Don't tell him and I won't tell her."

"Deal."

He leaves. Karin sighs and shuts the door as she turns around she sees Toshiro smirking.

Karin "What's with that look?"

"What was he saying?"

"Something stupid that happened a while back. None of your concern. It probably won't even interest you."

"Come on you probably got a ton of dirt on me don't you?"

"A little."

"I have like none on you!"

"That's good."

He pouts.

Karin "Not gonna work. I'm gonna change in the bathroom you can get ready here."

She leaves before he can say anything. They both start getting ready. Toshiro finishes changing and remembers he put his hair gel in the bathroom. He knocks on the door as Karin takes her shirt off.

Toshiro "Rin I left my gel in there? Can I get it?"

"Just wait I don't have a shirt on."

"Ugh can't you just put a shirt on and give it to me?"

"Just hold your horses I just need a minute to finish changing."

"Fine."

Toshiro sits back down brushing his bangs out of his face he notices a small scar and touches it confused trying to remember when it's from.

A few minutes later Karin comes out

"Catch." She throws it at the back of his head but he catches it

"Thanks. Also was it during one of our fight I got cut on my head or a different time?"

"Us fighting. I cut your forehead after you cut my cheek."

"Oh that makes sense then."

"Why what does?"

"Long story let's go eat." He says as he finishes gelling his hair.

They go out into the sitting area to see Jinta and Ururu messing around like always.

Urahara "There you two are?"

"Hey Urahara."

They all start eating and talking.

Urahara "After we finish we start her training. Remember 50-50 chances of awakening _her_?"

"I said I'm not turning back. I'm willing to go all the away."

"Good. Because this won't be easy. Captain Hitsugaya you know what goes on during the Bankai training. Do I need to adjust anything?"

"Maybe. Leave out the chain cutting. We don't want to do anything to awaken her hollow."

"When I said I will do whatever it takes I meant it. I'm not turning back now. I've come to far."

"Honestly Rin I think you came to far to fast? I rarely train anyone other than myself, Matsumoto, Izumi, and Heather. I haven't watched or trained a newbie since I first became Captain. The only two I trained were Izumi and Heather."

"And now they're Lieutenants level alone right?"

"Yeah?"

"You mix up Captain training and beginner training so you end up teaching beginners complicated stuff."

"Yeah let's pretend I messed up and did that on accident."

"Wait were you?"

"Purposely training you Captain level things instead? Possibly. I just taught you the same way Captain Shiba taught me."

"Seriously."

"Child prodigies are always taught more advanced stuff. I did take everything under consideration beforehand. I made minor adjustments that made it safe for a human but left most things the same."

They all finish eating.

Jinta "Hey free loaders? Want seconds?"

Ururu "Yeah free loaders?"

Toshiro "Pulling that card isn't gonna worl. I'm not Renji. Plus it's not free loading I said I'm paying him plus they used up most of my data yesterday."

"The girl is free loading though!"

"I'll say it and you know I will."

"Blackmailing?!"

"Trust me she will blackmail you."

"Yeah."

"Now children. You two have chores and you two come with me. Tessai make the barrier stronger."

The two kid employees leave to do chores and Tessai takes care of the barrier.

Urahara "To the basement."

Toshiro "Okay."

Karin "Two kids following a shady shop keeper into his basement before sunrise. What could go wrong."

"Rin."

"Sorry."

The three go to his basement.

Karin "Woah what the hell?! How?!"

"Its best not to question anything."

"He's right. Urahara start her training. I'm gonna watch for a while before working on my own Bankai."

"Okay. Also I'm not aware of what expect. What her Zanpakutō?"

"Lightning. Her Zanpakutō is a lighting one."

"Oh god an element Zanpakutō. This should be interesting? Hitsugaya catch her."

"Okay."

"Wait what?"

Urahara pushes her out her body which falls into Toshiro's arms.

Toshiro "Where do I put this?"

"Don't call my body 'this'!"

"Fine where do I put this dead body?"

"Just leave it against a rock."

"Okay."

Toshiro picks up her body and lays her behind a rock, he leaves his Gigai next to her after exiting it. Urahara begins training Karin and Toshiro works on Jinzen for a while.

Night

Karin is still training. Urahara is talking with Toshiro.

Toshiro "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes. Two more days. She will have Bankai. No longer."

"Will she survive this?"

"The springs are over there. Remember they heal you. You and Karin both need to relax for the night and recover."

"Okay. Rin we're done for today get over here!"

"Okay!"

She puts her Zanpakutō away and flash steps over to them.

Toshiro "You're really cut?!"

Urahara "I can have Yoruichi bandage her while I bandage you."

"Alright."

Yoruichi comes out with a towel around her and starts bandaging Karin while Urahara does Toshiro.

Yoruichi "You got cut pretty bad? Both of you did? Take a dip in the hot springs! It will heal your wounds."

"Maybe later."

"Rin its medical treatment. Trust me it works."

"It was after one of your stupid stunts wasn't it?"

"Fighting an Arrancar that had like 8 arms isn't a stupid stunt. The rest of my team was caught so I attacked."

"Then got attack and deep slash right across your chest!"

"Yeah that wasn't fun?"

"Done bandaging her. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

She turns back into a cat and goes upstairs.

Urahara "There are two towels next to the hot springs for you two. I'm going upstairs. Be back in the morning."

He leaves.

Karin "It's night?"

"Maybe? You can't tell here so who knows. Let's just go to the spring."

"Okay?"

They walk over there. Toshiro and Karin go into the springs. Both of them are wrapped in bandages. Karin smiles looking at him.

Toshiro "What are you looking at?"

"What am I not allowed to check out my boyfriend?"

He raises an eyebrow "I suppose you are."

"Good." She smiles as she kisses him.

They stay in spring talking for a while.

Karin "I think all our wounds are healed. I'm gonna change real quick."

"Okay."

She gets out with a towel wrapped around her "Oh Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Peak and I'll kill you!"

"I know. Also I'm not a pervert remember?"

"Just stay facing that way and close your eyes!"

"Okay okay."

He turns away from her with his hand over his eyes.

Karin finishes changing "Okay I'm done."

"Finally. My turn to change."

"Okay."

He goes behind a rock and changes pretty fast. After he goes back over the spring he sees Karin drawing something in the dirt.

Toshiro "What you drawing?"

Karin wipes it away "Nothing!"

"I didn't know that you draw?"

"I don't."

"You were a minute ago?"

"No."

"Mhmm. You know your really cute when your in denial about something?"

"Am not you dork."

He laughs a little then yawns.

Toshiro "It's probably after 3am. Let's go to sleep in like 2-3 hours Urahara will wake us up."

"Okay."

They lean against a tree and go sleep beside each other.

Morning

 ** _Day 2_**

Urahara sends Jinta and Ururu to bring Toshiro and Karin upstairs for breakfast. They go into the training room and see the two laying asleep together under a tree. Karin laying against Toshiro as he has his arms around her.

Jinta "Gross."

Ururu "Jinta your a such a kid sometimes. This is adorable look!"

"I'm just questioning how we wake them up without getting a fist to the face?"

They notice Toshiro starting to wake up.

Toshiro yawns "Don't bother I'm up. She'll get up when I move her."

"Hey free loader?"

"What?"

"Urahara wants you two upstairs."

"I'm surprised you answered Mr. Free loader."

"Adding 'Mr.' to it makes it worse."

"Your old though."

"I'm not that old."

Karin starts to wake up.

Karin "Shut up Shiro you're old just accept it."

"I'm in my early 50's so I'm still 13 idiot. Get off my legs are asleep."

"So am I though."

"Get off. Urahara wants us."

"Fine."

They get up and follow Jinta and Ururu upstairs.

Jinta teases Karin while they walk. Toshiro and Ururu just roll their eyes. They get upstairs.

Jinta "Urahara the free loaders are up!"

Urahara "Ahh Hitsugaya-San! Karin-chan! Breakfast is ready! After we eat it's back to training."

"Alright."

"That's fine. I have to send a report to the Soul Society and check with Matsumoto."

"Okay. Oh Hitsugaya-San? How's that whole thing working out?"

"I heard what he had to say and I haven't killed him yet. I can tolerate him but that doesn't mean I accepted him."

"Did he name grandfather and great grandfather?"

"Yup. That was a surprise."

"Who?"

"Since they said information can go public I guess I can say. My grandfather is Ukitake Jūshirō and great grandfather is Old Man Yama."

"So your the great grandson of Head Captain?!"

"We did DNA test. The only thing that wasn't a huge surprise is that me and Momo are cousins."

"Of course."

"Yup. There's also some new junk going on but Squad 10 and Momo are off the case. Yama said he'll give me updates but I can't do anything unless he lets me."

"Why are you off the case?"

"He thinks me and Momo will react differently than normal with this. We found some stuff out and that may affect us in battle."

They all finish eating and Urahara and the children all go to the basement. Karin keeps training and Jinta and Ururu talk with Toshiro who is trying to talk on the phone with the Soul Society.

Toshiro "Matsumoto give me a report of what's going on?"

Rangiku "Captain you've been gone for a day?"

"Just what I miss so far?"

"Izumi and Heather and training the squad and I'm doing all the paperwork. Gin is on the couch questioning why I'm on the phone."

"Okay. How's the squad training? Jinta be quiet I'm on the phone!"

"Captain who are you talking to?"

"I'm at Urahara's shop remember? There's those two kids Jinta and Ururu? Yeah they're with me. Will you two keep it down!"

The two roll there eyes and keep talking to each other.

Rangiku laughs "Sounds like you're having fun!"

"Matsumoto please. This is serious."

"So how's her training?"

"Day two of training. I'm not sure. I have to call Head Captain bye."

"Wait Cap-"

He hangs up and calls Yama.

Yama "Hello?"

"This is Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya? Report her progress so far?"

"Day two of Bankai training. She and Inazuma no megami are getting close. So far we haven't awaken her hollow which is good."

"How close is she?"

"Year 4 out of 10. 4 years in one day? I think after today she will be year 7-8. Tomorrow she should be complete. Not mastered but she will have it. How are things there? Jinta Ururu keep it down I'm on the phone with Head Captain."

Yama "What's going on?"

"You sent me to Urahara's shop. Those two kids that work there are talking next to me so it's hard to hear. Not to mention Zanpakutō's clashing behind me."

"Urahara's fighting Karin isn't he?"

"No. Karin is fighting her Zanpakutō. Trying to figure out which Zanpakutō is the real one. Shit! You two almost cut me I'm not even fighting!"

"Sorry Shiro!"

"Where are you looking I'm your opponent!"

Toshiro sighs deeply "How are things going over there?"

Yama "Kurotsuchi is monitoring all spirit energy in all Worlds. He found out that the Arrancar you felt is indeed Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. We have surveillance on him and are monitoring him. It seems as though he is looking for someone. Another Espada in fact. We aren't sure if he is a threat or not. Continue with the training and stay on high alert. Remember the Kurosaki family shouldn't know you are there."

"Okay I've only left the shop once and it was to see Orihime. She promised not to tell anyone I was there and she believes Rin is in the Soul Society with me still."

"You're going by a promise?"

"It's Orihime?"

"True."

"Woah hey! Watch where you're swinging Inazuma!"

"Stay out of the way?"

"Damnit you two can you take it over there!"

"I'm your opponent remember!"

Toshiro groans and there's a deep sigh from the other side of his phone.

Toshiro "You hear what I'm dealing with?"

"Good luck we'll keep you updated."

"Yes sir."

Yama hangs up and Toshiro goes back to watching Karin.

Let's go to the Soul Society for a little!!!!

Rangiku finishes all the paperwork and walks over to Gin.

Gin "Finally finished?"

"I don't know how our son does so much so fast?! Paperwork is so boring!"

"Haha that's the thing I don't miss about being Captain! I'm glad Rose is back taking care of that squad. After the whole situation happened that squad was Captainless until I took over like what a hundred years later?"

"About?"

"Yeah. I'm glad Rose is back. I thought he was fun when I was little."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I considered joining 3 to be under him but it was Aizen I had to kill. I did always enjoy spending time there though. Shinji got annoyed with having a 6 year old around and would have me play at other Squads sometimes. It was fun. I enjoyed the time between joining squad 5 and the disappearance of half of the Captains/Lieutenants. I just wish you were there. It was lonely being the youngest."

"I wish I was with you during that time. We were both lonely without the other."

"Yeah. Guess that's why I'm really happy Toshiro has Karin. He's not lonely. Yeah you were always with him but he's never had anyone his age to be around. Momo is the closest to him. I'm glad he's not lonely."

"I always tried to be close to him so he would be. Toshiro always pushed me away because he didn't want to seem weak."

"That's Toshiro alright. Super cold all the time."

"Which is why most if not all of us wanted him to get a girlfriend. And why we tease him about Karin."

"Each time you say something he tries to go into Captain mode to avoid it huh?"

"Yeah he thinks that if he acting like a Captain then we won't bring up our personal lives. He tries to never bring up his ever and if he does he's just thinking out loud and is mumbling!"

"Haha. He's a goofball isn't he?"

"Yeah! He's such a dork especially when we bring up Karin! In meetings he has to force himself into Captain mode! It's adorable because he'll be about to call her 'Rin' but has to correct himself a second before!"

"He sure is a dork?"

"Mhmm!"

"He gets it from you, you know?"

"No he definitely got his dorkiness from you!"

"I'm not that big of a dork! Unlike him I'm not a stuttering, blushing, mess when someone brings up us being together!"

"Anymore! My memory is back remember? You can't deny anything anymore! When we first got together you were just as bad your son! When someone said anything about us you would always get all shy!"

Gin blushes slightly "Just saying when we had to tell the others you were pregnant with him you weren't exactly calm?"

"Well duh! I was pregnant I ain't gonna be calm!"

"I'm still laughing about the naming process though?"

"We decided on Ukitake's suggestion!"

"Yeah my dad really wanted them to have similar names for some reason?"

"Speaking of your dad I talked to him the other day before getting you out of the cell. He said that he wanted his son to be named something with Shiro in it so he suggested Toshiro for our son."

"Seriously that's why it took you so long to get me? I finished that book so I had nothing to do for an hour!"

"I wasn't there that long? And when I got you you were a asleep!"

"I was there for 6 hours. Finished the book in 3 sat there bored for 1 and slept for 2."

"Well sorry I wanted a drink! I rarely can anymore!"

"Geez Ran-chan? It's not that bad?"

"I know."

The two keep talking for a while.

Meanwhile Yama just got a message from Orihime.

Orihime "Head Captain? This is the Human girl Orihime Inoue. I would like you to bring me over there. I spoke with Captain Hitsugaya the other day and decided to keep my eyes open for that spirit energy from Ulquiorra. I found out something you all should know. Please bring me over and hold an Emergency Captains meeting."

Yama raises an eyebrow when he hears it. Yama calls Toshiro.

Toshiro "Sup?"

"Captain Hitsugaya. You are to returns here immediately with Orihime Inoue. Leave Karin there you will be returning shortly. There is an Emergency Captains meeting come straight here."

"Yes sir on my way."

He hangs up and jumps out of his Gigai.

Toshiro "Urahara! Keep training her I'll be back shortly. Kurosaki Karin you are to remain here and obey Urahara until I return."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro flash steps over to Orihime's house.

Toshiro "Orihime open up its Hitsugaya."

She opens the door.

Toshiro "We're going to the Soul Society. Come on."

"That was fast I just called Head Captain a moment ago?"

"We work fast let's go. The Senkaimon is still safe for humans."

"Okay."

He opens the Senkaimon and they go through.

Toshiro "Opening ahead come on."

"Yes."

They go out and are in front of the meeting room. Toshiro goes inside and see Captains 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 13 there already. Toshiro takes his place and Orihime waits to be called out. The remaining squads come and wait for the last one (Kenpachi) takes his place.

Yama "I call this meeting to order. Two days ago Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake felt a strange spirit energy in the forest off of Inuzuri. After having Kurochiki analyze it we discovered it was in fact Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. I don't know if any of you encountered him or not but we have someone who was around him a lot."

"Espada 4 huh? Can I fight him?"

"Who was it that encountered him."

"Enter."

Orihime walks in "Me. Ulquiorra is the one who kidnapped me a few years ago during the Aizen thing."

"Orihime-chan?"

"Shinji? You actually remember me we met once?"

"You broke into our warehouse."

"She didn't break the barrier though?"

"Yeah she just past through."

"Sup Visords. Three of you are Captains again?"

"Yeah we got our jobs back."

"Can we stay topic for once? You all have terrible attention spans."

"The three of us were in the Human World for 112 years?"

"If we can stay on topic for one meeting I will add 100 to each of your paychecks this month."

"Deal!"

"I don't need that."

"Me either. Money is a mere object."

"You rich people be quiet!"

"Every interruption it goes down 10!"

Everyone falls quiet.

Yama sighs "Orihime you called and said you found something out?"

"I did."

"What."

"I ran into Ulquiorra this morning while going out to meet Kurosaki-kun and the others."

"You encountered him?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Well"

flashback to morning

Orihime is humming as she walks to meet her friends when she bumps into someone and falls down.

The man turns around "Sorry."

He has a hood on and his hair in face so Orihime can't see him. The man reaches out to help her up.

Orihime takes the mans hand and pulls herself up

"Its okay. Sorry for not looking where I was going."

The mans eyes widen "Woman? Is it you?"

Orihime looks at the man confused "What are you talking about? Yeah I'm a woman but probably not who you're looking for?"

The man takes his hood off and pushes his hair out of his face.

Orihime "Ulquiorra Cifer. What are you doing here. Have you come to kidnap me again?"

"No. I came in search for you though. Grimmjow told me where to find you."

"What do you want with me."

"I need your help."

"Why."

"I need your help with matters of the heart."

"What do you mean."

"What is a heart? What is the point of having one? I need your help to figure it out."

"Before I do anything answer me. What game are you playing? You appeared in the Soul Society two days ago? What for? Why are you back."

"I miscalculated yesterday and went to the Soul Society instead of Human World. I'm here for your help. I'm not playing any game. I'm not with Aizen anymore. I'm not with the Arrancar army. All Espada have been wiped out other than Grimmjow, Nel, and myself. I do not wish to fight. Nel hates to fight. Grimmjow only wants to fight Ichigo. I mean no harm. I only wish for your help."

"How do I know this isn't a trap."

"I am in the body of a human. Espada can enter Gigai so we can be seen. I do not have my Zanpakutō in this body. My last fight against Ichigo did to much damage to me. I can't fight. You can kill me right this second and I will not be able to stop you. Like I said I only seek your help in understanding matters of the heart."

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid of me, woman?"

"No, I'm not."

"Please give me an answer tomorrow at the park by the donut shop down the road."

"Okay."

He leaves.

end flashback

"And that's it he just left after that. I heard him mumble 'Please help me with him, woman' As he left." As Orihime finishes the story the Captains stare at her confused.

Toshiro "I'm sorry I'm confused should we view him as a threat or not?"

"He just wants relationship advice."

Everyone looks at her confused.

Orihime "I'm gonna agree so I can keep an eye on him. I do not believe he is a threat but I'm not completely sure."

"Is no one else questioning why an Espada spent like 3 years maybe looking for the human girl he kidnapped and asked her for relationship advice? Is no one else questioning this?"

"We're questioning it."

"Can I fight him or not?"

"Not yet Kenpachi."

"Tck!"

"Head Captain what is your suggestion?"

"Orihime, you said you are gonna agree?"

"Yes. Remember when it comes to Espada it's not only the Soul Society at stake. My world may also be destroyed."

"Keep an eye on him. We will be watching too. Just to make sure if anything happens."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed Orihime. Hitsugaya will take you back to human world after the meeting. Feel free to wait outside or wonder."

"I'll wonder."

"Don't go to far I don't want to spend an hour looking for you."

"No promises. Bye guys."

She skips out.

Toshiro "It's gonna take me forever to find her…"

Yama "You'll be out in a minute she can't get that far."

"Trust me she can if she wants to."

"Then let's stay on topic so you can leave."

"Okay."

"Just because Ulquiorra may not be a threat doesn't mean we can relax. Hitsugaya it's day two it's to late to stop her training you must continue with it."

"Yes sir."

"All Squads are to remain as usually. Our security on Gin is going to remain tight. We don't know if he is part of this or not. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

As all the Captains leave and head back to their own Squads Toshiro looks around for Orihime.

Toshiro "It wasn't even 2 minutes! Where the hell is she?!"

Orihime is using her shield technique to fly over to Squad 13 so she can visit Rukia. She gets to 13 as Toshiro searches for her.

Orihime "Kuchiki-San!"

Rukia "Hm?? Orihime! What are you doing here?"

"I had to give the Captains some information and I'm free to do whatever until the meeting is over and Hitsugaya-San finds me!"

"Why are you hiding from him?"

"He takes me back and I'm bored there!"

The two keep talking for about an hour when Toshiro finally tracks her.

Toshiro "Orihime stop hiding your spirit energy! It took me an hour to find you!"

Orihime "There you are Hitsugaya-San you took forever!"

"Shut up let's go."

"Hitsugaya-San where's Karin-chan? Kuchiki-San said she's with you?"

"She's at 10."

"Oh let's go say hi!"

"I need to get you back now."

"Wait a second? I don't feel her spirit energy at all here?"

"She's in my private training room come on. Later Rukia."

He opens the Senkaimon and grabs Orihime inside.

Orihime "Be honest where is she."

"She's fine don't worry."

"That wasn't the question."

"It's highly classified information that is not of use to you and is not allowed to be shared with humans. Just focus on your mission and I'll focus on mine. Her training is my mission."

"Off of mission and training stuff. How are things between you two~?"

"The opening is up here let's hurry."

"Why aren't you answering the question?"

They get out of the Dangai.

Toshiro "Because my personal life is none of your concern."

"Come on we're friends tell me?"

"I have to hurry before she ends up training herself to hard. I'm not allowed to leave her side for very long."

"Just how are things between you two?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because every time I say something about her you blush a little!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do you're blushing now!"

"I'm leaving. Report what you find out to the Soul Society."

He flash steps away and goes back to Urahara's shop.

Jinta "Hey free loader boy you're back?"

"There was an Emergency Captains meeting."

Inazuma and Karin clash cause Toshiro to turn around to them. Both are dripping blood and clothes are torn with blood stains.

Ururu "Who was it that trained her?"

"I did. I trained her and she's almost killed my squad."

"How long you train her?"

"Not very maybe a few weeks? About a month or so."

"She's done damage to her?"

"She's taken a few hits herself to?"

"Yeah. She has…"

"You worried about your girlfriend?"

"No. It's an insult to a warriors pride to have someone worry for them in battle."

"She's a human doing Bankai training?"

"You're worried a little aren't you?"

"She can handle this. I know her limit and she's not near it yet. It looks like she knows that too?"

"Huh?"

"Her spirit energy. Fighting. Everything. She's holding back?"

"Huh? She is?"

"Any idea what number she's on?"

"67…"

"Yeah. She is fighting at a reasonable amount of strength until she knows which is hers."

Toshiro closes his eyes for a minute. He opens them again "She knows which one it is. She's testing herself first though."

They watch the fight.

Karin's sword shatters and she grabs the real one "This one is the real one."

They keep fighting.

After hours and hours of training Jinta and Ururu left and went to bed, Toshiro fell asleep against a rock, and Urahara is now training Karin.

Urahara "Stop you're spirit energy is gonna go out of control!"

Karin stops and brings it down to normal.

Urahara "You can control it a lot better now?"

"Thanks."

"It's probably around 5am. Day 3 now. Finally day."

"It is?"

"Yes. You're at year 9 out of 10 right now. Go rest for a while. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

Urahara turns to Toshiro who is out of it completely.

Urahara "I'm gonna draw on his face."

"Urahara no."

"Why not?"

"He'll blame me."

"No he knows my work."

"Shiro will wake up."

"Heads up he's a really heavy sleeper. Just so you know."

"No."

"Watch. HITSUGAYA-SAN"

"What the hell Urahara?!"

"See?"

Toshiro is still asleep.

Karin "Seriously?"

"Mhmm!"

"What are you doing?"

Urahara kneels down next to Toshiro and starts drawing on his face.

Karin face palms "Urahara seriously?"

"Wanna help?"

"Yes…"

"Great come!"

Karin smiles as she kneels down next her boyfriend who is still sleeping soundly. Karin puts lipstick on and kisses his cheek so it leaves a mark on him. Urahara draws cat whiskers on him and circle around his eye. Karin giggles as she takes a picture of him.

Urahara "Smile Karin!"

He takes a picture of Karin giggling doing the peace sign next to her boyfriend.

Urahara laughs "Get some rest Karin. We finish your training tomorrow."

"Okay."

She lays down next to Toshiro and falls asleep immediately.

Urahara "Should I?? No… I'm gonna!"

He draws on Karin's face and takes a picture of the two of them before leaving.

 ** _Day 3_**

8:30am

The two wake up Karin turns to Toshiro and starts laughing (unaware that she too has drawing on her face)

Toshiro "Huh what's so funny?" He looks at her and also laughs.

Karin "I know why I'm laughing but why are you?"

"You have marker on your face!"

"So do you!"

They laugh and walk over to the spring to see.

Toshiro "Who's idea? Yours or Urahara?"

"Urahara's. I just agreed. Also you're a really heavy sleeper!"

He feels his cheeks turning pink as he washes his face in the spring "Not always!"

"Urahara started yelling and you didn't even flinch!"

"I'm used to people yelling so I sleep through it!"

"Didn't move when we were drawing either?"

"I rarely get to sleep remember?"

The marker comes off of both of them but the lipstick mark from Karin stays. Karin smirks.

Toshiro "What?"

"You missed a spot!"

"Where?"

She pokes his cheek where the lipstick is. He looks at his reflection and blushes glaring at her.

Karin pulls out the lipstick "Rangiku-San gave it to me the other day while you were gone."

"Wait that was Matsumoto's?"

"Yup."

He groans "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get that off! She stained my white glass for three days!"

Karin smiles laughing "Should take a day then!"

He groans again "I'm not gonna have to deal the Soul Society until tomorrow or the next day at least."

He tries rubbing it off "Is it gone?"

"Yeah." She lies seeing it still there.

Toshiro looks at her lips "Wait how come your not still wearing it?"

"I only put a little on and took it off."

"How?"

"When I kissed you most came off so I was able to just rub the rest of it off."

Karin blushes when she realizes that Toshiro is still staring her lips.

Karin "What?"

Toshiro kisses her then smiles her blush.

Karin covers her face "Shiro… give me a warning first."

"Why you don't?"

"Fair point."

Jinta comes downstairs "Hey free loaders! Ururu made breakfast!"

Toshiro "Sweet we're coming!"

Jinta goes back upstairs.

Karin "Why are you okay with being called a free loader?"

"Because we are. Besides it's not first time I free load here! Now that I know Gin has an apartment and that he's my father I might convince him to let me stay there on missions. It would be cheaper?"

"Seriously?"

"He said it was nice so?"

"Haha let's go eat!"

"Alright."

The two go upstairs and sit down with the others.

Urahara "Ahh there you two are! Got that marker off already?"

His eyes fall to the smeared lipstick mark on Toshiro's cheek.

Toshiro "Yeah. Why did you draw on us?"

"Karin drew on you too?"

"I know."

He glares at her. Ururu and Jinta also noticed the mark on Toshiro but don't say anything (yet). Yoruichi (as a cat) jumps up onto Toshiro's shoulders.

Toshiro "Hey Yoruichi."

"Hey lover boy?"

Toshiro groans at the nickname "Will everyone just stop calling me that?"

"Hard not to call you that when you have a lipstick kiss mark on your cheek?"

Toshiro blushes trying to rub it off "Damnit I thought I got it off!"

"Don't bother I have that lipstick it takes forever to get off."

Toshiro sulks as Yoruichi sits on his head.

Toshiro "Yoruichi can you off me? I'm wearing black remember?"

"My fur is black you can't see it."

"Get off my head."

"But your hair is a great pillow?"

"You know what whatever just don't scratch me or get fur in my food. I will throw you across the room again."

"Okay."

They keep eating and Yoruichi falls asleep on Toshiro's head annoying him.

Toshiro "Can someone get her off?"

Jinta and Ururu "No thanks!"

Urahara "She's a little angel when she wakes up!"

"Get her off of me. I don't want to deal with that!"

Urahara picks Yoruichi off Toshiro's head and she wakes up. Toshiro tries to get some cat fur out of his hair.

Karin laughs "You're a mess Shiro!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "So are you! Your still covered in dirt and cuts!"

"Like you when you were in Rukon?"

"I was usually cleaner than that."

"Usually?"

"Have any of you seen Rukon?! I'm lucky to have survived that nightmare!"

Yoruichi walks in as a human in a dress "I'm a noble so I didn't see much of Rukon unless I snuck out?"

"Wait your a noble?"

"Oh yeah Rin I forgot to mention that cat is also a noble woman."

"Yeah I can figured that out idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A dork. Yoruichi you're really a noble?!"

"Yes. I'm the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan. Well I was anyway. I hated it. It was a nightmare they expect you to be serious and mature all the time! That's Hitsugaya job not mine!"

"Hey!"

"What you always cold, serious, and mature! It could easily take over my job as the next Head of the Shihōin Clan! All you'd have to do differently is act like a perfect princess! Pretty much what happened when Mayuri did they all Genderswap thing on all the Captains and Lieutenants!"

Toshiro shivers at those memories "Let's not bring that up? I don't understand how girls can deal with that! Those shoes and clothes were uncomfortable!"

"Wait gender swap experiment?"

"Long long story."

"Mayuri says he wants to redo it but adjust it. He needs test subjects."

"No no no I will not go through that again!! Mayuri is the Devil!"

Voice "Am not! Be glad the experiment takes time to do! I do want to redo it though? Care to be a test subject?"

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager "What the hell?! Kurotsuchi?!"

"Rude as ever Hitsugaya."

"What do you want?"

"Your parents are bugging me."

"That's your problem not mine."

"Can I experiment on them?"

"No. Matsumoto is my Lieutenant. She needs to do her work."

Muffled female voice "Is that Captain?!"

Muffled male voice "Half of 10 wants Karin!"

Mayuri "You two shut up! Go back to 10 or at least a different squad!!"

Toshiro sighs "Give me Matsumoto."

"Okay? Matsumoto! Hitsugaya wants to speak with you! Gin don't touch that!"

Rangiku "Hi Captain!"

"Matsumoto. What the hell are you doing."

"Well you weren't answering me when I called so I came to 12 to have them contact you."

"I didn't have my Soul Pager until like 10 minutes ago. What the hell do you want?"

"The squad is looking for you and Karin. Rumors are spreading?"

"Tell them we're training in the Human World and will back in 2-3 days."

"Okay. Do you want to know the rumors?"

"Oh I have an idea."

"Rumors about you two being a thing are spreading fast?"

"Of course. So I'm gonna have to deal with that when I get back?"

"Yeah. Also Ukitake says he's gonna give you something later today."

"I swear if it's-"

"He said expect a small snack so your getting a wall of candy."

Toshiro groans annoyed "Urahara that's gonna cover my and Rin's stay here right?"

"Definitely."

"You guys can have all of it. Matsumoto, Ukitake filled my room again didn't he?"

"I don't know. I don't break in!"

"Ummm!!"

"Unless you're there."

"Ummmm!!!"

"That was one time."

Toshiro sighs. There's a crash on the other side of the call.

Rangiku "Gin what the hell did you do this time?!"

Muffled Gins voice "I didn't do anything this time Ran-chan!"

"This time it wasn't him. I broke this to make him shut up."

Toshiro listens to them argue then hangs up annoyed.

Toshiro "Those idiots are hopeless."

Karin ruffles his hair "So are you."

"Not that hopeless."

His phone rings again. This time it's Momo. Toshiro answers it confused.

Toshiro "Hinamori? What's up?"

"Say hi to Momo for me!"

"Rin says hi by the way."

Momo "Tell her hey for me!"

"She says hey. I'll be back."

Toshiro goes behind the shop talking to her.

Momo "Shiro-chan guess what!"

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

"Just tell me. You know I hate guessing games. Especially when over phone."

"True. I got bored and started doing some research and going through old stuff I found something I gotta show you when you come!"

"What is it?"

"An old photo book! You've got to see it though!"

"Sounds boring?"

"Trust me it's not! Just as soon as you come back after giving Yama a report come to my quarters! And don't tell Rangiku or Gin!"

"Okay? Don't worry about that last part! I don't plan on telling them anything!"

"Haha! Get back to kissing your girlfriend!"

"Momo!!"

"I'm teasing chill!"

"Not cool Momo. Not cool."

"Don't pretend you're not thinking about it~!"

He blushes "Momo!!"

She snickers "Calm down lover boy I can feel you blushing from here!"

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

"Have fun kissing her!"

She hangs up before he can yell at her.

"Shut up Momo…" he thinks putting his hand over his mouth.

He walks back and before he enters the room he listens to them for a little.

While he was outside let's see what was inside!!!

Yoruichi "Man Karin? You've got it just bad as Hitsugaya!"

"What?"

"You both are totally lovesick dorks!"

"I'm as bad as him! He's a complete mess!"

"So are you!"

"Yeah! After that game that look you gave him made it so obvious!"

"Shut up Jinta!"

"I remember when you two met? There was instantly a spark!"

"Wait what you were there?!"

"I was in cat form wondering around and saw Hitsugaya. I was gonna talk to him when a soccer ball came and he tossed it to you. You pretty much fell for him then and there!"

"Did not!"

"You did but didn't realize. You didn't until when he showed up for the game! When he wouldn't show up for practice you felt upset!"

"Because my teammate didn't show!"

"He never agreed to anything? He just gave you your ball, said he'll consider playing, then showed up last minute. When he saved you from the hollow you knew the way you felt!"

Karin blushes slightly.

Toshiro listens to them from behind the door.

Yoruichi "Admit it! You fell for him as soon as you two met!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did! Why else did you go out of your way multiple times to get him to play soccer?"

"He's a good player I needed to win!"

"Sure? But during the game you a spark in your eyes! Not your competitive one either! It was the spark you have when you look at him now!"

She blushes more "Shut up!"

"By the time the game and hollow attack was over you knew how you felt! Admit it!"

She doesn't answer for a minute. Toshiro's heart races as he listens in silence.

Karin "Fine. I admit it. I did fall for him when he showed up for the game last second."

Toshiro smiles.

Yoruichi "I knew it!"

Jinta starts laughing, Ururu smiles, and Urahara glances to the door thinking he heard something.

Karin "Jinta stop laughing!"

Ururu "Does Hitsugaya know?"

"No. And he's not gonna!"

"Why?"

"Embarrassed because you've been crushing from the beginning?"

"Shut up Jinta!"

"What made you fall for him?"

"Not answering!"

"Come on?"

"He's on the phone with Momo he's not gonna be back for at least 30 minutes!"

"So spill it!"

"What do you like about the cold Captain?"

"He's short tempered and has a cold personality? Why would you fall for him?"

"I don't know what it is about him but I just know I love him."

Toshiro smiles looking at the floor in front of him.

Yoruichi "You don't even know why you like him? Come on spill it!"

"Shiro's amazing! He's just so dorky and adorable all the time! And he's so nice thoughtful!"

Karin keeps talking and Toshiro covers the lower part of his face trying not to smile. Yoruichi smiles as Karin rambles on, Jinta and Ururu are trying not to laugh, Urahara looks at the door trying to sense Toshiro.

Yoruichi laughs "You've got it really bad don't you Karin!"

Karin laughs awkwardly "Maybe a little?"

"A little?! I've never seen anyone so lovesick ever!"

"You never answered though? Did he ask you or did you ask him?"

"He did!"

"So he made the first move!"

"Mhm!"

Urahara and Yoruichi are a little shocked the cold hearted Captain made the first move.

Jinta "Cold heart asked you?"

"Yup! He was a blushing mess!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes from behind the wall still listening.

Ururu "Of coarse he was! There's no way to would be easy to ask out someone you're that hopelessly in love with!"

Jinta "What you speaking from experience Ururu?"

"Oh shut up Jinta."

"Yeah you're hopelessly in love with someone too!"

"Be quiet Karin! At least she's not over 50 and is human!"

"Blah blah blah!"

The two kids start arguing.

Urahara "Yoruichi-San can you help me with something in the next room?"

"Fine."

Toshiro quietly goes back outside before Urahara and Yoruichi go over there. Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager and calls Momo.

Momo "We talked like 5 minutes ago?"

Toshiro "Just talk to me about literally anything! Don't ask just do it."

"Okay? So about this book. I found all kinds of stuff from our pasts. Like family stuff. And I found some pictures of us when we were kids!"

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yeah also! I was right! Your birthday is December 20th! I told you!"

"I never said you were wrong I just ignored you because Birthday's are weird."

Urahara and Yoruichi walk out to Toshiro.

Yoruichi "Sneaky move Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro "Well I think I'm busted you have me show me what you found though! It sounds weird?"

Momo "Okay! You're telling me what's going on later though!"

"Bye Momo."

He hangs up.

Yoruichi "You were listening in on it weren't you?"

"Possibly…" He smiles.

Urahara "She didn't sense your spirit energy?"

"I was hiding it."

"You always do that before you enter a room!"

"Yeah. That way I can eavesdrop easily!"

Yoruichi messes with his hair "You sneaky bastard."

He smirks.

Toshiro "I'm going inside before someone sees me."

The three go inside and Karin and Jinta are arguing while Ururu sweeps humming to herself.

Jinta "Hey free loader boy? You know that-"

"I will cut you up Jinta!"

"Calm down what I miss? I wasn't on the phone that long?"

"So what did Momo want?"

"She found something interesting she wants to show me when I get back. So after we get out the meeting we're going to 5."

"Okay."

Urahara "Let's get back to training. It's day 3."

"Yeah."

"Karin-chan you go on down me and Hitsugaya-San will be there in a second."

"Okay?"

Karin goes back down to the basement.

Urahara "Jinta, Ururu? Run along. Don't annoy Tessai. He's busy."

"Okay."

The two leave.

Yoruichi "I'm gonna go take a walk."

She leaves.

Urahara "It's day 3. She should finish by tonight."

"Yeah."

"The Espada. Ulquiorra? Is he a threat?"

"I don't know. Orihime is in charge of keeping an eye on him. She volunteered to do it."

"I see. Karin nearly awoken her hollow while you were asleep last night."

"Shit did she?"

"This is where it gets weird. She was getting annoyed with me and her hollow stirred. When she turned over and saw you it stopped."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know if was a coincidence or not but when she saw you her hollow calmed down. I believe her feelings towards you is what is keeping her hollow calm. When she's mad her hollow increases but with you it shrinks."

"So I'm actually?"

"Her love for you keeps her in control of her hollow right now at least. But as the hollow grows it will become more difficult. I do believe we can finish Bankai training without awakening her though. She hasn't had any dreams about it has she?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Let's go."

They go down and see Karin training.

Toshiro "I'm gonna keep working my own Bankai for a little. Yell if you need me."

"I think you should stay close actually. Just in case something happens and you have to calm her down."

"True."

Toshiro sits against a rock watching them for a while. Toshiro gets a call from the Soul Society around 3pm.

Toshiro "Head Captain?"

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya. Give me a report on her training."

"Day 3. She should get. It soon. Also we haven't awaken her hollow."

"I see. The morning after tomorrow's you both come."

"Yes sir. How are things there?"

"We've been monitoring Ulquiorra and Orihime. It appears he not up to anything that will threaten us."

"Good."

"Also Kurosaki Ichigo has called us 57- make that 58 times asking about Karin."

"We haven't left the shop?"

"Orihime told him about the Espada and he's yelling about Karin being in danger."

"Do we avoid him or talk to him?"

"At this point do whatever as long it shuts him up."

"I'll go see him tomorrow."

"Okay. Report as soon as she gets Bankai."

"Yes sir."

Yama hangs up. Toshiro sits back and watches. A little later a familiar spirit energy approaches the shop.

Upstairs

Male voice "Hey? Urahara I need your help to break into the Soul Society again!"

Jinta "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo "Hey Jinta. Hey Ururu. Where's Urahara?"

Yoruichi walks over "He's out."

"Hey Yoruichi. When will he be back?"

"Not until after tomorrow probably."

"Man I need to get to the Soul Society."

"Why?"

"I need to have a word to Toshiro."

"Why? Because he is dating your little sister?"

"That too. I see word about them has spread…"

"Paw-lease! I knew about them before you did!"

"And you didn't mention it!"

"I'm no snitch!"

Ichigo gets angry/annoyed "Anyway! Is Toshiro still in the Soul Society with Karin?"

"Yes."

Urahara walks upstairs "Ichigo?"

"Urahara you're here!"

"Yes? Why are you?"

"I need to the Soul Society to make sure Karin is okay."

Toshiro and Karin (who are listening and have barriers around them so no one can feel them) roll their eyes.

Urahara "Your sister is fine. Hitsugaya-San is still training her."

"Can you call him I wish to speak with the two."

Toshiro "Don't bother I'm here."

Toshiro comes out of the training room leaving Karin to wait.

Toshiro "Sheesh you're annoying! Head Captain just sent me to talk to you so you will leave us alone. We have our own stuff to work on."

"Where's my sister Toshiro."

"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you. She's training with my squad at Squad 10 Zanjutsu room."

"This Espada thing."

"Ulquiorra is currently considered only a minor threat. You're sisters training is not being effected by it."

"Are you sure Ulquiorra is only a minor threat? My battle with him was crazy. He killed me twice."

"Then why the hell are you alive."

"Orihime healed me?"

"Orihime is going to be working close with Ulquiorra. If you want to worry about something worry about her. I know what I'm doing as far as training Karin."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She's training with my Squad. Now please stop calling the Soul Society. We are all getting very annoyed and it's a distraction. I must head back before that crazy sister of yours kills my squad."

"Wait I'm not done!"

"Yes you are. Go away."

"Urahara!"

"If your not gonna buy anything I have no interest?"

"Also you're not allowed in Soul Society while Karin is still training."

"Fine."

Ichigo leaves and Toshiro and Urahara go back down to Karin. After a while of training. Karin is in her inner world.

Inazuma no megami "So Master? You finally ready for Bankai?"

"Yes." Karin says looking up to the giant bird with lightning on her wings.

Inazuma "Then it's time for your final test. We must fight once more."

Inazuma changes into the form of a young woman with hair the color of storm clouds, braided behind her with a light yellow ribbon tied at the end, wearing a robe with a small lighting bolt on the side.

Inazuma pulls out her Zanpakutō "Are you ready for this? Master?"

Karin pulls out her Zanpakutō "I win and I get Bankai?"

"If you can."

The two start fighting. As they do Toshiro watches Karin sitting there with her eyes closed.

Toshiro "It's the final fight?"

Hyōrinmaru manifest sitting next to him "Do you think she will get it? You've been training your Bankai for what 30-40 years?"

"Yeah. But I did the traditional training not the three day training. I think she will be fine."

An hour later the two are still fighting in Karin's inner world.

Inazuma "Persistent huh?"

Karin is dripping blood "I'm not gonna give up until you tell me!"

They clash.

Inazuma "Tell me Karin. Why are you doing this? Why do you fight?"

"To protect!"

"Whom though? Who or what are you protecting? Or are you only battling to be with your boyfriend?"

"I fight to protect my family! I fight to protect myself! To protect and save everyone!"

"I see. Well until you defeat me you won't be able to protect them. That's all there is to it."

They clash again Karin cuts Inazuma across the back.

Inazuma "Finally taking it seriously?"

The two keep fighting.

Toshiro looks over at her worried "Not yet? What's taking so long?"

He sees blood landing on Karin's hands.

Later

Karin "Teach me Bankai now."

Her Zanpakutō pointed at Inazuma's neck as she is pinned on the floor

Inazuma "Very well Master. You have proven yourself worthy of knowing."

"Your Bankai is *thunder crash*. Now that you know, what do you plan on using it for?"

Karin is thrown out of her inner world breathing heavily wiping blood away.

Toshiro "Get it?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"It's Eien no shōmei no megami." [Eternal Lighting Goddess]

Toshiro "Eien no shōmei no megami huh? Interesting. Go take a rest in the spring. I have to report that it's finished to Head Captain."

"Okay."

Karin leaves and Toshiro sends a report. After a while he walks over the spring and takes his Captains Coat and Zanpakutō off before he sits on the edge of the spring with his feet in the water.

Karin "Get in?"

"No thanks. I'm fine here."

"Oh come on?"

"I don't like being drenched when I fight."

"So? We aren't even gonna fight remember?"

"What are you-"

she grabs collar and pulls him in.

Karin laughs and Toshiro pokes his head out of the water, his hair in his face.

Toshiro "Why did you pull me in?"

"I don't know. Cause it's funny!"

Toshiro groans as his climbs out sitting on a rock near the spring.

Karin "Really?"

"I'm not a big fan of swimming in my uniform. Do you have any idea how weird it feels?!"

"Take it off then."

Toshiro blushes "What the hell?!"

Karin smiles "I meant take those off and change into different ones."

"Then say that!"

"Well either is fine~."

Toshiro turns bright red "R-Rin?!"

Karin laughs "Just get in. Quit being a dorkasaurus!"

"Say words that make sense!"

"Dork. Your a dork. Dorkasaurus is what you all someone being a major dork."

"I'm not a dork."

"Yes you are."

"Oh shut up. Where'd I leave my Gigai?"

"You left it in over there I think."

"Ok I'll be back."

He leaves and enters his Gigai then comes back dry.

Karin "Seriously?"

"If I stay in Gigai for 5 minutes or more then when I get out I should be dry again and so would my uniform."

Karin rolls her eyes.

Toshiro "Trust me you do not want to deal with a wet uniform."

She laughs and they talk for a while. Both of them are sitting on a rock both in Soul form talking.

Karin "Tell me."

"No."

"Why."

"What part of 'Its classified' didn't make sense to you?"

"The part when it suddenly became classified when it got to the part about you!"

"You don't have to know everything that went on when I first became a Soul Reaper."

"But it's funny!"

He groans "Let's go. I need to see your Bankai."

"Fine. Then you'll tell me?"

"Depending how this goes."

"Fine."

They jump of the rock.

Toshiro "Release Shikai then go to Bankai."

"Strike Inazuma no megami."

Her Zanpakutō changes "Bankai… Eien no shōmei no megami!"

Her Bankai increases her speed to speed of light, lighting forms at the bottom of her feet and on her back giving her wings, and her Zanpakutō remains in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Toshiro's eyes widen "Woah! This should be interesting? I can't wait till we fight with Bankai!!"

"We're gonna kill each other probably. Also how do I undo this?"

"We do it by will. As long as you-"

Karin undoes her Bankai.

Karin "Like that"

"If you knew then why did you ask?"

"Because I didn't know how."

He rolls his eyes "I reported it to Head Captain. I can't fight you until after the meeting. It's going to be at 6:30 am tomorrow morning."

"Wait what day is it? Is it day?"

"Technically its early morning. 4:37am today is the recovery day."

"Okay. It's already 4:40?"

"Close enough yeah."

"Time flies!"

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

"Not really you?"

"Nope!"

"What should we do?"

"I have an idea?"

"What?"

"Let's play some games!"

"Like?"

"Let's see there's: Never have I ever, Truth or Dare, Kiss Marry Kill, there's all of hand games? What sounds fun?"

"I'm so confused right now…"

"About?"

"The only thing I knew was Truth or Dare? I know some hand games cause me Momo played them when we were little."

"Okay so Never have I ever is where you hold up 5 or 10 fingers and say things you've never done. The goal is to say things you know the other person has done. Like I would say 'Never have I ever been Captain for a squad' you would put a finger down because you have."

"Okay?"

"Kiss Marry Kill is where you name 3 people and choose if you would Kiss them, Marry them, or Kill them. There's another version to that but Yuzu always get mad when we play it."

"Why?"

"Because the other version is, as my friends call it, Bed Wed Behead."

"Huh?"

"You're an innocent cinnamon roll!!"

Toshiro looks even more confused "You know that I've kill people right?"

"Yeah bad people who wanted to destroy the world! Seriously your life is something out of an anime, a manga, or a fanfic!"

"A what, what, or a what?"

"Come on I know your not that clueless!"

"I've heard of this 'anime' thing but never seen one? In the Soul Society we don't have much entertainment."

"Let's just play truth or dare since that's what you understand."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest secret?"

"I don't have many secrets. Other than us?"

"Oh come on?! Everyone says you're super secretive!"

"I only come off secretive because I don't talk my personal life."

Karin pouts "There has to be something!"

"Nope. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do a flip."

"Okay."

Karin stands up does a backflip.

Toshiro "Oh shit! You almost kicked me!"

"Sorry."

She sits down again "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?"

Toshiro blushes "Fine dare!"

"I dare you to answer."

Toshiro bites his lips "Do I have to?"

"Yes! This is gonna be fun!"

"Maybe for you…"

"Story."

"Can't I just leave at Mayuri did an experiment?"

"Oh Mayuri experiment? Even better! Go this should be good!"

"Well he did an experiment that let's people read your thoughts… he did it to me, Momo, and Matsumoto. Let's just leave it at I stayed alone in my quarters that day…"

"Why?"

"I have a reputation?"

"I know that wasn't the worst thing though?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see through your lies. You made that up. Real answer now."

Toshiro blushes and looks down "Fine when I was turned into a 5 year old!"

Karin smiles at her boyfriend who is blushing like crazy.

Karin "Why?"

"It's just that… it's so humiliating anytime I do anything childish. I already accidentally embarrass myself enough in front of you. I remember everything that happened during that experiment and ughhhhhh that's all so humiliating."

Toshiro covers his face to hide his blush Karin kisses his forehead

Karin "You're such a dorkasaurus."

Toshiro pouts still blushing "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare to set Jinta up with Yuzu."

"Alright. I mean she has a small crush on him too so it should easy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing a song!"

"I don't sing."

"So? I'm curious!"

"Trust me I can't sing. It's terrible."

"Now I'm even more curious!"

"If you value your eardrums you shouldn't be."

She pouts.

Toshiro "Just say something else cause there's no way that's happening."

"Fine. Dare you to kiss me." She teases.

Toshiro shrugs "Okay."

He does which surprises her for some reason.

The two keep playing for a while.

7:33am.

 ** _Recovery Day_**

The two fell asleep on the ground.

Karin is using Toshiro's chest as a pillow. Yoruichi comes down stairs (as a cat) and wakes them up by meowing (she doesn't want to be thrown across the room).

Toshiro "Yoruichi?"

Karin lifts her head of Toshiro and they both sit up rubbing their eyes.

Yoruichi "Ukitake says he wants to talk to you."

"Okay where's my Soul Pager?"

"Here."

Yoruichi drags it over to him in her mouth.

Toshiro "Thanks Yoruichi."

"There's leftover breakfast for you two meaning Ukitake left all that candy."

"Okay. Rin you can go up and eat I need to make a call. Rin?"

Karin is asleep with her head on his lap.

Toshiro "Really? Like 2 minutes ago she was awake?"

Yoruichi smiles "Don't do anything to her Hitsugaya~"

"What's with that look you perverted old cat?!"

"Shh don't want to wake her?"

Yoruichi leaves laughing slightly. Toshiro pouts and rubs Karin head.

Toshiro "Rin wake up? I need to make a call."

"Let me sleep."

"Get up. My legs are asleep."

"So am I."

She yawns as Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Toshiro "Fine but I'm still making that call."

"Okay."

She falls back asleep on him and he calls Ukitake.

Ukitake "Ahh Shiro-chan!"

"Yoruichi said you wanted to talk?"

"Why are you whispering a little?"

"Rin's asleep still."

"Leave?"

"I can't. I'm unable to move."

"Kidō around you?"

"Not exactly."

He raises an eyebrow at Karin.

Ukitake "Karin?"

"Yes. She fell asleep on me so I can't move."

Ukitake laughs a little.

Toshiro "Not funny. What did you want to talk about?"

"When are you two coming back? Rumors spread around your Squad and a little bit to others?"

"Ugh… we come back tomorrow."

"Okay also your parents are annoying. Mostly your father."

"Hey he's your son. You deal with it. I'm still on a mission."

"Your girlfriend is asleep on you. Some mission."

"Ukitake please."

"Ok ok. See you both at the meeting!"

"Bye."

He hangs up. Toshiro hears Karin say his name and looks at her confused.

Karin "Shiro just do it… Come on please?"

Toshiro looks at her and smiles when he notices her blushing a little.

Karin giggles "See it's not that bad?"

Toshiro sighs "What the hell are you dreaming about?"

After a few minutes she wakes up.

Toshiro "Your finally up?"

Karin yawns "I was tired."

"You were also talking in your sleep a little. What was the dream about it made no sense."

Karin blushes "I don't talk in my sleep."

"This is the second time you have since you've started training in general?"

"When was the first?"

"When you were dreaming about Inazuma the night you got her. I just ignored it because it's normal to talk in your sleep the night after you awaken your power. What you said made no sense though."

"What I say?"

"Said my name a few times and blushed a bit?"

Noticing the slight pink in her cheeks he smiles.

Toshiro "And giggled. What the hell were you dreaming?"

"I don't remember."

"Mhmm? Yoruichi left us some candy Ukitake brought. So that's our breakfast."

"Okay."

They start eating and Toshiro notices that Karin is staring at him.

Toshiro "Why are you staring?"

"Cause I just realized how hot you are?"

He raises an eyebrow "You're pretty hot yourself Rin?"

He kisses her forehead. Karin smiles playing with her fingers.

They talk for a while then Toshiro gets a call on his Soul Pager "Hello?"

Suì-Fēng "You're not Lady Yoruichi?"

"Nice to see you to Suì-Fēng? And just so you know you called me not Yoruichi."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Okay? Don't talk to long I'm almost over my minutes! I don't want to end up using that extra money from my next check to pay for the data you three are using!"

"I make no promises until Lady Yoruichi gets her Soul Pager fixed."

Toshiro sulks "Rin I'll be back I need to give _this_ to Yoruichi." "

Did you just call me a _this_?!"

"I was referring to my phone idiot!"

Karin rolls her eyes as the Toshiro leaves arguing with Suì-Fēng.

Toshiro gets upstairs "Yoruichi where the hell are you!?"

Yoruichi jumps down in front of him "Why are you yelling?"

"Here. She wants to talk to you. Also fix your Soul Pager! I'm gonna end up going over my minutes!"

"So? It's not like you use your Soul Pager a lot?"

"Yeah don't you another phone to?"

"It can only contact other human phones though. It does work in the Soul Society for some reason?"

They keep talking and Toshiro goes back down stairs to Karin.

Let's go to the Soul Society!!!!!!

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Rukia, and Momo are out drinking.

Ikkaku "So what did me and Yumichika miss?"

"Well Matsumoto and Gin are his parents."

"Oh yeah Gin's alive."

"You two already know the whole Hitsukarin thing."

"We knew since they got together!"

"Yeah you guys followed them!"

"Hey Renji followed too!"

"Wait you three seriously followed Shiro-chan?!"

"He's cold hearted and icy. Of course we would!"

"Oh yeah what's the story with them?"

"Hitsugaya refuses to say anything!"

"He gets all shy and is a blushing mess if we bring it up!"

"If anyone brings it up! I did manage to break him though and he told me!"

"We stalked and told Rukia."

"So it's just us two?"

"And 90% of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

They laugh and keep talking about Toshiro and Karin.

Yumichika "No seriously when she kissed him he was redder than Renji's hair!"

Ikkaku "It was hilarious!"

Renji "When he asked her out he was a complete mess!"

Rukia "When he and Matsumoto had dinner with the Kurosaki's they kept looking at each other! These guys didn't tell me until after that!"

Momo "Karin was Shiro-chan's first kiss too!"

"Wait it was Karin?!"

"Mhmm!"

"I thought it was you?"

"No? I was his second and I only kissed that idiot so he can realize the difference between friend/family love and actually loving someone!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah I think it was during that mission when me, Shiro-chan, and Rangiku-San all went to the Human World to get Ichigo that they kissed? All I know is before mission fine after mission zoning out nonstop!"

They laugh "That boy is hopeless!"

"He's so lovesick!"

"You should have seen him in the Human World!"

"He tried to avoid us but we were almost always close enough to hear their conversations!"

They laugh and keep talking about them.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Gin.

Gin "Come on I'm bored!"

Rangiku "Quit whining. I'm working still. Not now."

"But Ran-chan?"

"Later."

"Fine. So what's our son up to?"

"He's coming back tomorrow morning. He finished his mission yesterday and has today as an recovery day."

"Oh?"

"I should be finished with this in little. Honestly I don't understand how Captain can spend hours upon hours doing this!"

"Me either? I didn't! Kira did most."

"Seriously! No wonder he was fine paperwork wise when you left?"

"I knew that I would leave so I made sure he would be able to handle it."

"In a way that's good I guess?"

"It was the best I could do for him. I liked having him for a Lieutenant. I would have preferred you but Kira was cool."

They keep talking.

Back to the human world!!!

Let's see the Kurosaki family!!!

Isshin "Ichigo quit pacing back and forth?"

Ichigo "Karin is in this world I can feel it!"

Yuzu "Ichi Karin-chan is training with Toshiro-San remember?"

"I know but I feel like both of them are in this world? Toshiro was here yesterday."

"They're in the Soul Society. Hitsugaya is still training her."

"Ichi? Dad? Do you know how it's going?"

"I got a report from Hitsugaya a few days ago. Her training is going faster than he expected and she's impressed all the Captains."

"I saw her when me and my friends went to the snow. She's doing better than I thought. Karin went beyond my expectations."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She's a lot stronger than I think we all thought."

"Okay."

"I still have a bone to pick with that boy though. Not letting me go to the Soul Society! Tck who died and made him King!"

"He's a Captain. Not a king."

"Fine. Who died and him Captain!"

Isshin looks at him insulted "I'm still alive idiot!" He slaps his sons head.

Ichigo "Oh yeah. Either way I should be allowed to see her!"

"They're fine."

"They're sharing quarters and are together all the time! I don't approve of this!"

"Oh yeah? Those two finally got together!"

"Wait Dad you're okay with your 13 year old daughter dating Toshiro?! He's like 50!!"

"I've shipped it forever! When they saw each other the first time I knew they would end up together someday!"

Ichigo gets mad "You shouldn't be okay with them! Toshiro isn't the right guy for her! She's to young to date! So are you Yuzu!"

"I'm 13?"

"Toshiro is a soul! Karin is human!"

"I'm a soul? Your mother was a Quincy?"

"That's different you were both adults! I don't approve of my baby sister dating Toshiro!"

"She's 13?"

"Exactly! She's 13 and he's over 50!"

"So? You're like 18 and Rukia is at least twice Hitsugaya's age? You two are a thing though?"

"I'm an adult though! Besides that's not the point! The point is those two are sharing a room! How do we know he's not up to something!"

"I know Hitsugaya. He's an innocent dork. He's not gonna do anything."

"He kissed her!"

"It's about time! They've liked each other for years!"

"You couldn't even see him in the beginning!"

"I could when he was in Gigai? We've all seen them together in the past. They liked each other from the start!"

Ichigo gets mad "Toshiro your dead!"

Yuzu "It's pretty cute to see them together? Both were a blushing mess when I called them out! Toshiro-San was worse though! You can so tell that Karin-chan is his first crush!"

"Doubt it! He's over 50 I'm sure he's liked someone else before? And probably will again he is not the guy for her!"

While all talk (argue) let's go to Urahara's shop!!!

Toshiro and Karin are upstairs with everyone. Yoruichi is on the phone with Suì-Fēng, Toshiro is sitting on the floor waiting for Karin, Karin is making lunch, Tessai is refilling the shelfs, Urahara is working in his lab, and Jinta and Ururu are sitting with Toshiro.

Ururu "So how long you two been together?"

Toshiro "None of your concern Ururu."

Jinta "Did you ask her or did she ask you?"

"None of your concern Jinta."

"Come on tell us something?"

"Why should I do that."

"Because we're curious?"

"What do you like about her Toshiro-San?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"You think you can avoid the topic of you go into Captain mode?"

"Yes."

"Spill it what do you like about her?"

"She's mean and competitive? Why do you like her?"

Toshiro gives Jinta a death glare his spirit energy raising enough to make Jinta shiver.

Toshiro "She's mean to you because you deserve it. What I like about her is none of your business."

Jinta brushing a piece of ice of his arm "Did you just try to freeze me?!"

"No I merely lost control of my spirit energy for a moment."

"You're in a Gigai!"

Toshiro smirks.

Jinta "Bastard!"

Toshiro "Careful or I'll tell Yuzu?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Okay seriously just admit to it. Trust me the suffering and teasing is over faster."

"We're still teasing you and you admitted?"

"Hey Ururu? Can you go help Rin for a minute?"

"Okay."

Ururu leaves. A few minutes later Karin comes out with lunch.

Karin "Ururu is helping Yoruichi with Suì-Fēng. Also don't be surprised if Suì-Fēng comes later like soon. They just hung up and Shiro your Soul Pager is dead."

"Of coarse."

"Captain Suì-Fēng is coming again?"

"Sounded like it."

"When?"

"I'd say in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Toshiro points to the half open door leading to the front as a Senkaimon opens. Suì-Fēng comes out and enters the shop.

Toshiro "Hey Captain Suì-Fēng? How are things in the Soul S-"

"Where's Lady Yoruichi?"

Toshiro frowns "It wouldn't kill you to say hi or respond once in a while?"

"Why would I?"

He rolls his eyes and gestures to her "Okay seriously why am I considered the small cold hearted Captain?! She's shorter and colder that I am!"

"You have an Ice Zanpakutō and you became Captain as an 8 year old remember? You're also super secretive. Where's Lady Yoruichi?"

"Rin where is she?"

"Probably still back there with Ururu. Jinta show her the way."

"You're not my boss!"

"Jinta just show her the way so she doesn't get lost."

"Fine. Let's go Captain Suì-Fēng."

He rolls his eyes as they leave. Karin sits next to Toshiro.

Karin "Secretive huh?"

"I already told you. People only consider me secretive because I don't talk about my personal life to my coworkers. I keep a professional relationship with them."

"Huh uh?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying you probably do have a few secrets you don't want people to know?"

"It's not that I don't want them to know it's that they don't need to know."

"Seriously?"

"The only thing I never want them to find out about is my past. Captains and Lieutenants know and rumors spread about us so I don't really care if they know anymore or not."

"Your reputation though?"

"What about it? I still take my job seriously, I haven't let my personal life interfere with work, and your training is almost completely."

"It is?"

"Maybe? I don't really know anymore. It was gonna be finished in a week but then they say do Bankai training. You got your Bankai but it's not mastered. I can't test your abilities until Head Captain okays it. You're family is getting worried about you. I sent Captain Shiba a report letting him know your progress. Head Captain is okay with me giving only him reports as long as he doesn't tell Ichigo."

"Ichigo will freak if he knew what I was up to…"

"No kidding! We (mostly me) would have to face his Hollowified Bankai! Trust me Hollow Tensa Zangestu is not something you want to fight!"

"Yeah I saw him fight with it. It was scary. I felt like he was strangling me but I could easily breathe and move. I felt hands around my neck trying to choke me but not? I don't know all I know is I don't want to see that again!"

They laugh and keep talking.

night

Suì-Fēng returned to the Soul Society, Urahara and Yoruichi are talking in the living room, Tessai is who knows where, Jinta and Ururu and sitting with Urahara and Yoruichi, and Toshiro and Karin are in the guest room.

Toshiro "I'm gonna shower real quick. I suggest you do after. We have meet at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"I know I know. Hurry up and don't use all the water!"

"Yeah yeah. Be out in like 10-15 minutes."

"Okay. I'm quoting you on that when you take forever!"

He rolls his eyes before leaving. 16 minutes later he comes out. His towel around his neck hanging in front of his bare chest.

Karin turns over to him "10-15 minutes huh?"

Her eyes fall to his chest and she blushes slightly.

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "You timed me didn't you? And why are you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh you took forever in there!"

"How long?"

"16.37 minutes."

Toshiro rolls his eyes throwing his wet towel at her "So I was off by 1 minutes 37 seconds?"

"Gross! And yes!" She throws his towel back him.

Toshiro "Whatever. It's your turn. 5 says you'll take longer that I did?"

"I don't have money. I win I kiss you. I lose you kiss me."

She leaves before he can respond. 13 minutes later Karin comes out with a towel in her hair

"Okay you need to warn me if the shower is touchy!"

"I didn't notice."

"Hmph! I won the bet though!"

"Huh? You were-"

Karin cuts him off kissing his cheek.

Karin "Yes I was."

"Dork. Go to sleep we leave at 7 tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Shiro."

"Goodnight Rin."

Toshiro lays down on the mat and Karin lays next to him on his mat.

Toshiro "You have your own bed you know?"

"So? I'm staying here."

"Fine."

They go to sleep.

End of this super long chapter!!!

 **I'm getting tired so I decided to make this one just the whole Bankai training**


	28. Are You Crazy?

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 28

Morning 6:30am

 _They're still at Urahara's shop. Leaving soon._

Both are sleeping peaceful.

Toshiro's arms wrapped around Karin as she lays with him.

Karin yawns as she walks up blushing when she realizes Toshiro holding her close and her face only inches from his bare chest. Toshiro is still sound asleep. Karin tries to go back to sleep. Yoruichi comes in and sees the two.

Yoruichi (in human form) smiles at them "Oh Hitsugaya. This should be amusing?"

She thinks before waking them up. As Toshiro unwraps his arms and the two sit up Yoruichi laughs.

Yoruichi "Hitsugaya you rascal!" She ruffles his hair.

Toshiro yawns "Stop touching my hair."

He rubs his eyes sleepily and Karin stretches a little.

Yoruichi "Hitsugaya I knew you weren't as innocent as everyone thought!"

"What the hell are you talking about Yoruichi?"

"I mean you two must of had a wild night~!" "What the hell?! What gives you that idea?!"

"A) You're shirtless! B) You two had your arms wrapped around each other!"

"All my clothes are covered in dirt so I didn't want to wear one!"

"And the second thing?"

"Oh shut up Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi laughs "Damn Hitsugaya I knew you weren't that innocent!"

"It's not what you think Yoruichi!"

"Funny how Karin-chan isn't denying anything~?"

Karin fell back asleep.

Toshiro "She's not even awake!"

"You naughty pervert!"

"Yoruichi it's not what you think!"

"Hard to take you seriously when you laying next to her and you're shirtless?"

"Yoruichi!"

"Don't yell you might wake her? Let's chat in my room shall we?"

"I'm being forced aren't I?"

"Yes. Come on."

She grabs his arm and drags him to the room across the hall (hers).

Yoruichi "Sit and spill it."

Toshiro sits down "Couldn't you have let me get dressed first?"

"I thought you said all of your clothes are dirty?"

"They are. I was gonna put on the cleanest?"

"Why didn't you last night?"

"It was hot and I didn't want to deal with a shirt."

"Aren't you like super innocent and insecure?"

"I wouldn't say I'm insecure I just prefer clothing usually. Unlike some people over here." Toshiro crosses his arms to cover himself a little.

Yoruichi "Hey when I change forms my clothes don't change with me! Besides clothes are uncomfortable! I'm young and hot I'm allowed to be nude if I want!"

Toshiro groans rolling his eyes.

Yoruichi "What's with that look?! I am!"

"Okay Yoruichi. I didn't say anything."

"So did you knock her up or not?"

"Not!"

"Do you want to?"

"What the hell kinda question is that Yoruichi?! I'm 50!! I'm still a teenager what the hell?!"

"I'm just saying you two are a thing. I wouldn't be surprised if you've thought about it. Admit you have!"

"Have not you perverted old cat!!"

"I'm not old! And your the pervert! Sleeping with a human girl more than once!"

"Yeah but not in that way! I'm a kid remember!"

Yoruichi's eyes widen when he refers to himself as a kid.

Toshiro "I'm the kid Captain I'm to preoccupied with work and much to young to consider that stuff."

Yoruichi "Since when do you refer to yourself as a kid?"

"I do if it is necessary in the argument. May I leave now? It's 6:50 and meeting is at 7:30."

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid with her."

"I won't I'm still young and so is she! Also. For the sake of my reputation all of that stays between us. Don't tell anyone or they will think you know."

"Fine. I won't."

"Promise."

"Fine I promise."

"Nobel woman's promise."

"Seriously?! Fine! I Yoruichi Shihōin the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan stake all my pride as a Shihōin on this promise. If it is to be broken the Clan may fall."

Toshiro smiles "Good. See ya around Yoruichi."

"Later."

Toshiro goes back to his room and sees Karin still asleep.

Toshiro "Seriously? Rin wake up."

He wakes her up.

Karin "Huh?"

"Get up. It's 7 meeting in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

She sits up rubbing her eyes a little. Toshiro goes through his bag looking for clothes. Karin smiles blushing slightly when she turns to him.

Toshiro sees the smile from the corner of his eye "If you have something to say say it and quit staring it's weird."

"You're really thin? I can see your ribs?"

"So?"

"You need to eat more. You're super light!"

"I'm at average weight for my height and remember I'm a Soul Reaper Captain. I'm trained for battle. As long as I'm small enough to outmaneuver my opponent it's fine."

"Still. Also wait woah your pretty ripped what the hell?!"

"I'm trained for combat."

He puts a clean shirt on and turns to her.

Toshiro "What?"

"Take it back off?"

Toshiro blushes deeply "N-no! J-just go get ready!"

Karin smiles at his blush "Dork!"

"Sh-shut up… j-j-just get ready for the meeting…"

"Okay."

She smiles as she leaves to change. Both get ready and go out to eat breakfast.

Yoruichi "Hi Hitsukarin!"

"Hi."

"Seriously Rin you're gonna answer to that?"

"You answer to 'freeloader'? Also so far how many people have called us that?"

"Freeloaders or the other one?"

"She means by your ship name."

"Oh yeah then that's a fair point."

They all eat breakfast talking.

Toshiro "7:20 let's go."

"Okay. See ya guys."

"Bye."

Toshiro and Karin go to the front and Toshiro opens the Senkaimon.

Toshiro "Let's go."

They enter the Dangai.

Karin "Wait if I was just a human and dressed like one how come I'm like this now?"

"Well you know how each time before we enter I put my hand over your back?"

"Yeah?"

"I put my hand over where my Zanpakutō came out when I transferred my power. When we go to the Soul Society I'm not saying I kill you but I basically kill you. I turn you into a Soul your body becomes one of a souls. When we leave I do the same thing except I bring you back to life."

"Wait so I'm basically dead right now?"

"In a way yes. It's best not to question it."

"Okay?"

They get the exit and are in front the meeting room.

Toshiro looks at the time 7:28am.

Toshiro "Wait until I or Head Captain call you in."

"Okay."

Toshiro goes inside and takes his place and they wait for the last Captain to enter.

7:30.

Yama "Now that we are all here I call this meeting to order."

He taps his cane on the ground "This meeting is regarding Kurosaki Karin's training. Please enter Karin."

Karin walks in her Zanpakutō hanging across her back.

Yama "Please give a report on her progress Captain Hitsugaya."

"So brief reminder. She beat most of my squad, can withstand my mature Bankai, win against me, make her spirt energy disappear, and has her Zanpakutō. I started training her using my Adult Bankai after the last meeting about her."

Most Captains are about to yell at him.

Toshiro "Before you yell let me finish. Those fights are pretty much to death I'm not gonna lie. Both of us are barely alive afterwards."

"Have any of you watched their fight?"

Ukitake "I have."

"And?"

"That girl is insane. While taking bad hits from the Adult Hitsugaya she also landed multiple hits on him. She seemed unfazed by his spirit energy."

"Then again that's no surprise since she was already familiar with his spirit energy prior her training."

"True. Anyway I analyzed her movements and she used her size as an advantage."

Toshiro frowns "That's the only con about using that Bankai against her. She gets the size advantage."

Ukitake "Their skills are pretty equal. I couldn't understand what I was watching."

"I see. Hitsugaya. That newest assignment?"

"Is completed."

"Karin if you would please show us?"

"Head Captain before she does just know. She has only released it once for a few minutes."

"I see. But still we must know. Karin if you would."

She nods "Okay. Strike Inazuma no megami."

She releases her Shikai. Captains look at it carefully again.

Kenpachi "We already know she had Shikai?"

Karin rolls her eyes "Bankai! Eien no shōmei no megami!"

All the Captains are speechless as Karin releases her Bankai.

Suì-Fēng "I-impossible?!"

Rose "What?!"

Unohana "Umm? I think I'm seeing things?"

Shinji "Is that a Bankai?!"

Byakuya "How!?"

Komamura "Why?!"

Kyōraku "Did not see that one coming?"

Kensai "What the hell?!"

Toshiro folds his arms and grins.

Kenpachi "Can I fight her?"

Mayuri "One experiment?"

Ukitake "She has a Bankai…"

All the Captains "Hitsugaya what the hell did you do?!"

Toshiro puts his hand in front of him as defense "Wh-hey Head Captain said teach her Bankai so that's what I did!"

Byakuya "Her Bankai is similar to Hitsugaya's in a way?"

"What was your Zanpakutō named Karin?"

"Inazuma no megami."

"Lightning Goddess?"

"If I recall? The goddess of Lighting is a bird with lighting wings and is as fast as the lighting itself?"

"Hitsugaya have you fought her yet?"

"Not her Bankai (yet). I know you will all yell me even more."

"Good. Karin flash step over here."

Not even a quarter second after he finishes Karin isn't Yama's side.

Everyone's in shock "I-I couldn't follow?!"

"Me either?!"

"What the hell?!"

Karin returns to her original place.

Toshiro "I could barely follow?!"

Shinji "I know I'm not the person who should say this but I'm gonna. Don't you think it was a little reckless to teach her this?"

"Head Captain with all due respect I have to agree with Captain Hirako."

Other Captains start agreeing.

Yama "How many of you have seen her fight?"

Mayuri "Me?"

Ukitake "Me?"

Toshiro "I trained her?"

"Then shut up shorty we know you've seen her fight."

Toshiro sends a death glare to Kenpachi "Who the hell you calling short?! I'm not even the shortest Captain!"

"Anymore!"

"Children please. Hitsugaya you can fight Kenpachi later."

"Finally I get to fight you!"

"Can I just stab my own eyes out? That be more fun."

"No. Back on topic. Captains Kurotsuchi and Ukitake. What did you two think of their fights."

Mayuri "I only saw the one fight I was quite impressed honestly. I didn't expect this human girl to win in a Zanjutsu match in 15 on their 3rd fight?"

Ukitake "I watched them fight with Zanpakutō's. Karin has went far beyond what any of us expect. When Hitsugaya told me how they fought I had doubts and had them fight full strength for me. Karin managed to fight him long enough for his last petal to fall. After he turned into his Adult self and they fought it looked like Karin was completely familiar with him in that form?"

"Hitsugaya how many times before that have you fought her with that Bankai?"

"I don't know a lot?"

"When did you start?"

"Remember the last meeting we had for her? Then."

Captains are about to yell at him.

Toshiro "Hey before you yell I think you should wait until the end and just yell about everything!"

Yama "Children please. Hitsugaya her Bankai training?"

"At the end of our first day of training she was at year 4 out of 10. Second day 8. Third day around noon she got her Bankai. I didn't have her show me it right away. I know it's dangerous to release it immediately after you get it."

Suì-Fēng "Did she have it when I went to visit Lady Yoruichi?"

"Yes."

"So that's where that spirit energy was coming from."

"How come none of us knew about her Bankai training?"

"I thought it would be entertaining to watch you're reactions at it."

"Wait you just wanted me to get yelled at?!"

"I wanted to see how they would react."

"So yes?"

"Slightly."

Toshiro sulks as Karin smirks.

Yama "Is there anything else about her we should be aware of?"

"She's encountered Espada apparently. I only just found that out the other day."

"Which Espada have you met Karin?"

"Nel and Grimmjow? I've felt Ulquiorra's spirit energy but only a couple times. Nel and Grimmjow come a lot."

"What are their ranks?"

"Nel is 3, Grimmjow is 6, and I think Ulquiorra is 4. Wait don't you guys know this already? Grimmjow said he fought a Captain?"

"Grimmjow is the blue haired cat correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I fought him."

"Oh yeah Kenpachi? Grimmjow wants a rematch. He texted me and told me to tell you."

"Why the hell do you text him?"

"I don't! I never gave that creepy cat my number! He just texted me yesterday and said 'Hey Karin girl! Tell that Spiky haired Captain I want a rematch!' Also seriously how do I delete my number off of his phone? He's been sending terrible memes!"

"Wait what?"

"What's a meme?"

"I've been with you? I never heard your phone go off? Also you should really tell us if an Espada contacts you?"

"I don't tell you everything? And Grimmy texted when you left to go upstairs. I put my phone on silent because he's annoying and sending way to many memes!"

"The hell is a meme?"

"Seriously none of you know?!"

"My Lieutenant mentioned it but I ignore most of the things that red pineapple says."

"You're calling your Lieutenant a red pineapple now?"

"He does much work as a pineapple. Plus he has signed a paper 'Red Pineapple Lieutenant'?"

"Of course."

"What the hell?"

"Exactly!"

"Is no one else questioning why the Espadas are so weird?"

"Who cares! Girl Kurosaki tell Grimmjow I'm ready to fight! He's not gonna live this time!"

"Okay. I'm blocking him afterwards though I don't want to deal with his terrible puns and memes!"

"What?"

"You guys don't understand what I'm talking about do you?"

"We know puns because we make great ones!"

"No you don't your puns are terrible?"

"Geez Karin don't strike at me?!"

"Did you just…"

"Oh come on that was funny!"

A few Captain laugh a little and Karin rolls her eyes.

Yama "We had a point. A reason for the meeting. What happened?"

"The other Captains are buffoons."

"Indeed they are Captain Kuchiki."

"May we get back on topic I want to go back to my lab?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is there anything else you should report about her?"

"I think I covered it? We've fought and I used my Adult Bankai which she has beat, she has her own Bankai, has encountered Espada, and surpassed my expectations."

"I see. Karin you may undo your Bankai."

"Yes sir."

Karin undoes her Bankai.

Rose "Wait a second? She has won against your mature Bankai?!"

Toshiro "Yeah?"

"How many times?"

"I don't know? We tie a lot?"

"Or someone stops us."

"You both were covered in blood? Not just your own either!"

"I barely cut her!"

"I was there Hitsugaya! You both nearly killed each other!"

"If you think that fight was crazy then you don't want know about some of the ones Matsumoto or Gin watched!"

"True! If Gin didn't stop us then we would have killed each other!"

The Captains are speechless for a moment.

Shinji "Gin… stopped… you?"

Toshiro "Huh? Yeah. Matsumoto left to go drinking so I had to deal with Gin for a while."

"You let him watch your fight?"

"I had to keep training her and I had to watch Gin. He freaked and stopped us like an hour after my last petal fell."

"How long was that fight geez?!"

"Average for us."

"We usually fight long enough for his last petal to fall."

"What the hell did you train her?!"

"I don't understand how a human could fight against a Captain for that long?"

"Hitsugaya you do hold back a little right?"

"I'm supposed to?"

"You're kidding us right Hitsugaya?"

"No I've seen them they both are ready to kill!"

"I don't hold back in battle."

"Training. You were supposed to be training her!"

"I did. I have to test her abilities to the best of mine."

"I don't understand how a human could have that power?"

"Captains settle down. Hitsugaya, as you can see there are some doubts of her true ability. Will you two fight for us?"

"Karin?"

"Okay?"

Toshiro grabs the handle of his Zanpakutō and Karin grabs hers.

Yama "Hold it."

The two turn to him confused.

Yama "You idiots!! You both have Element Zanpakutō's!!"

Toshiro rubs the back of his neck "Oh yeah? Haha my bad?"

Karin "Normal Zanjutsu match then?"

Toshiro "Or a no holding back fight?"

"Captains?"

Suì-Fēng "What are her true abilities? I vote no holding back."

Rose "Zanjutsu so they both can live? But we need to know what she is capable of. All out."

Unohana "She came her because her spirit energy went out of control and only a few weeks later she know Bankai? What is she capable of."

Shinji "I'm curious what she can do? No holding back."

Byakuya "Don't hold back."

Komamura "True fight."

Kyōraku "What is her true strength?"

Kensai "Fight hard."

Kenpachi "Fight to the death."

Mayuri "The only fight I've witnessed between them is their 3rd Zanjutsu match? How far has she come? All out fight."

Ukitake "Show them true strength. Fight all out."

Yama "You two okay with an all out fight?"

Toshiro "We've done it before and will again."

Karin "Try not to aim for my head again?"

"No promises. Where and when do we fight?"

"That field you to normal train at."

"Okay when?"

"How many of you want to see this?"

All of them "I do!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Everyone?"

"Do we take our Lieutenants?"

"Leave Matsumoto. I don't want to deal with her or Gin. They're both annoying and a distraction."

"Oh in that case bring them! Make it easier for me!"

Toshiro shoots her a death glare "You're dead."

"No? I'm Karin." She smiles.

Toshiro "I hate you…"

"I hate you too is fine."

"Can I freeze her?"

"Hitsugaya no. Not yet."

"Fine."

"Wait yet?!"

"You two are going to fight all out. Let's go to the field. Captains you can bring your Lieutenants if they want to come."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Does Matsumoto have to come? If she comes Gin has to come?"

"More importantly. Can I fight whichever of them lives?"

"It's not a fight to the death? It's basically our normal training?"

"Can I fight her after you then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're not my boss shorty?"

"One more stupid comment about my height and there's gonna be a blizzard!"

"Hitsugaya no."

"Fine. Can I at least freeze Kenpachi?"

"No. Everyone meet at the field in 20 minutes. Tell your Lieutenants and they can come. Leave your 3rd seats in charge."

"Which one?"

"Yeah I have the same question?"

"Both."

"Well my squad is already dead for the most part."

"I said sorry geez!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Yama "20 minutes at field off of Inuzuri. Bring Lieutenants if they wish to watch. All of you at least ask them. That includes you Hitsugaya."

Toshiro sulks "Fine…" "Dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone goes back to their Squads. Toshiro and Karin walk back talking.

Toshiro "I don't understand why they are making us fight each other?"

"Because they have doubts. I do to. You sure your not holding back?"

"I'm sure. Our battles will only get more dangerous from now on."

"True. Bankai hurts I don't understand how you guys can do that!"

"At least you stay your age and don't have a timer?"

"True. But still Bankai is weird!"

"You're still new to Bankai remember? It takes a little to get used to."

The enter his office and see Matsumoto and Gin talking.

Matsumoto turns to the door "Captain! You're back! Hi Karin-chan!"

"Hi Rangiku-San. Hi Gin."

"Hello!"

"Matsumoto. There is going to be a fight in about 15 minutes. Head Captain says all Lieutenants are welcome to watch."

"Can I come?"

"If Matsumoto does you have to."

"Who's the fight between?"

"Me and Rin of course?"

"Why?"

"Other Captains have doubts about her abilities so me and her are gonna fight."

"Same as our training."

"He said to tell Lieutenants that they can come."

"Oh Ran-chan let's go!"

"Sounds fun!"

"You two can't interfere or try to stop us. If you try anything I will kill you that very second. Understood?"

"Yes Captain."

"Sure thing Shiro-chan."

Toshiro gives him a sharp look putting him in place.

Gin "I mean yes Captain Hitsugaya."

"It's at the field off of Inuzuri. We're heading over now so we can warm up before the real thing. See you there."

Toshiro turns to leave with Karin.

Rangiku "Captain wait for us!"

"Yeah let's go together!"

"Fine but stay out of the way."

"Okay."

The four flash steps over to the field and see a few Captains with Lieutenants there.

Toshiro "Seriously? Why are all of you here already we still have like 10 minutes?"

Renji "We're all confused that's why!"

Yumichika "Yeah we don't know much about what's going on?"

"Why are you and Ikkaku here? Your not even Captains or Lieutenants!"

"Yama said we can come if we like!"

"Why?"

"I don't know but I want to watch this!"

"Whatever. Rin let's go talk real quick before we start."

"Okay."

They go out of sight away from the people.

Toshiro "No cheap shots or death blows. This is just like the fight we had when Ukitake watched okay?"

"I know."

He notices her looking a little uneasy.

Toshiro "What's wrong?"

Karin "Nothing…"

"You sure?"

"I'm just a little nervous it's nothing."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because all these Captains and Lieutenants. Yumichika and Ikkaku too? There's a lot of people and I'm not sure if I can."

"Just pretend it's like our normal fights. Only difference is no cheap shots. Trust me it's fine. Don't hold back and fight me like normal okay?"

"Okay…"

She turns away.

Toshiro "Look at me?" He moves her head "If you're worried about messing up don't worry it's gonna be fine."

Karin sighs "It's not that that I'm worried about. I don't want to disappoint any of them. I don't want to let you down."

"You won't let me down. You're going to do great trust me."

She gives a weak smile "Thanks Shiro."

Toshiro kisses her he turns back around "Come on we have a fight to start. No holding back."

Karin turns slightly pink "H-hey! You can't just do that then say that!"

He smirks turning to her "I did though. Let's get this started."

"Fine."

They walk back over to the others. Squads 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 12, and 13 are there. Squad 5 comes and Momo immediately goes over to Toshiro.

Momo "Hey what's going on? Captain didn't tell me?"

Toshiro "A fight."

"I know that but between who? It must be important if all of us are here?"

"It's between us?"

Toshiro and Karin look at each other "We have to fight each other."

"To show the others that what I taught her and how I trained her was right."

Squad 8 comes and 11 shortly after.

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya. Kurosaki Karin. Please take positions."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro and Karin go to the center of everyone and bow to each other.

Toshiro "Good luck… Kurosaki Karin."

"Let's make this interesting Captain Hitsugaya."

Yama "Draw your Zanpakutō's!"

They do.

Yama "You two stop and start when me or Captain Unohana give the call. This is a no holding back fight. Prove you trained her correctly."

"Yes sir."

"Begin!"

The two clash instantly.

End chapter!!!


	29. Prove It

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Just got home from school finally!!**

 _Toshiro and Karin returned to the Soul Society and told the Captains the progress. The Captain demand that the two spar._

Chapter 29

As the two fight the Captains and Lieutenants (and Gin, Ikkaku, and Yumichika) watch in awe.

After a while.

Yachiru "Floofy and Rin-Rin look like they want to kill each other!" "That's a good thing Yachiru." "Who do you all think will win?" "I don't know?"

Mummers spread around as the two keep clashing.

Toshiro "I'm bored? You gonna release or not?"

Karin throws herself off "Strike Inazuma no megami!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro sends icy dragons around her.

Karin uses lighting to destroy them. As they keep going cutting each other a "few" times the Captain and Lieutenants (I'm including Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Gin) mumble to each other.

"Wha- what's happening?!" "Shut up I'm watching this." "Is she for real?" "Impossible?!" "Shiro-chan and Karin-chan both look ready to kill each other?" "They are!" "Can you guys believe this!?" "Not really?!" "My Captain is crazy…" "He sure is Ran-chan. He sure is." "Kurotsuchi you've been analyzing spirit energy right?" "Of course?" "And?" "The only thing they're holding back is Bankai!" "How long till a release?" "Not very I'd say under 30 minutes." "I see." "Ikkaku-San? Do you also see the look in Hitsugaya's eyes?" "Yeah? He's ready to kill her?" "He set all his feelings towards her aside?" "Same with her?" "That's a good thing." "Yeah."

They all watch. Karin tries kicking Toshiro who blocks and flips her but she lands fine.

Karin "Raitokēji!"

Toshiro curse as he flash steps away from the cage.

Karin "Zappu to Baindo!"

Toshiro "Ryōjin Hyōheki!"

He puts a wall around himself to avoid a direct hit. His ice is shattered and a piece cuts above his eye when the zap part comes. Toshiro smiles as they charge in for an attack. They keep clashing for a few minutes.

Toshiro wipes blood out of his eyes "I was hoping you would release first? Oh well this is just like practice. Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He's ice wings form behind him.

Karin "About time you release!" They clash again. Toshiro "You have Bankai to you know?" "I know." Karin throws herself off "I don't plan on releasing until your down to at least 6 petals!" "You're stubborn sometimes!" Karin goes to attack from above but Toshiro blocks it with his wings. They keep fighting.

1 and a half flowers later

Toshiro "6 petals already? Go Bankai!" "Quit whining! Bankai! Eien no shōmei no megami!"

She releases her Bankai surprising all Lieutenants.

Rangiku "What the hell?!" Gin "I'm confused?" Yachiru "Rin-Rin has a Bankai!" Renji "What?!" Rukia "Why can she do this?!" Isane "C-captain? You see the Bankai too right?" Nemu "Well I did not see that one coming?" Hisagi "Bankai takes 10 years minimum?!" Kira "She's like what 13?!" Nanao "H-how?!" Iba "The hell?!" Momo "What did Shiro-chan teach her?!" Ōmaeda "Bankai apparently!" Sasakibe "What the hell?" Yumichika "Ikkaku-San?" Ikkaku "Don't worry I see it to."

As Toshiro and Karin clash they smile.

Toshiro "You're hiding something? Don't hold back."

"Same to you. Hikari ni yoru mekura!" [translation Blind by light] There's a flash of light blinding Toshiro and a few others who didn't shield in time.

Toshiro "The hell?!"

Karin goes to cut him.

Toshiro "Ryōjin Hyōheki!" He forms a wall and wraps his wings around himself (wings for backup).

Karin "Madamada shokku!"[translation Shock em still] Toshiro feels the ice cage break. His vision is starting to return but not enough to see clearly.

Toshiro "What the hell?!" Karin "Oh yeah I learned some new stuff!"

Toshiro "I can see that!" He tries opening his eyes but it's to blurry so he closes them again "Actually I can't! When the hell did you learn that? And more importantly why was I unaware?!" "Not important right now keep fighting!"

They clash and continue fighting for a while.

Karin "Not bad considering you can't see?" "I have other senses nimrod!" "Oh yeah?"

She makes her spirit energy disappear to confuse him. Toshiro rubs his eyes to clear his vision

"Damnit!" He says as he opens his eyes enough to see her.

Karin "Raimei!" [Thunder hold] Toshiro jumps out of the way "The hell?!" "Shōmei hashira!" [Lighting Pillars]

"Shit! Sennen Hyōrō!" Toshiro freezes the lighting pillars with his ice. Everyone watches in awe at the sight.

Matsumoto "I don't think this was smart?" Gin "We can't interfere." "I know." Others are amazed. "Is this for real?" "Captain Hitsugaya's the one who trained her but she's surprising him?" "What the hell?" "I'm so confused?" "I think he's more confused though?"

Toshiro flash steps around lighting bolt. He's down to 1.5 petals.

Toshiro "Okay seriously?! When the hell did you learn this?!" "That doesn't matter right now focus on the fight!" "Like hell it matters! I'm the one training you I'm supposed to know your moves!" "Shut up and focus your at your last petal." "Thank god!"

He throws himself away. His last petal falls and fog forms around him as he kneels down.

Literally everyone "Oh boy…" Kenpachi "This should be good?"

Toshiro stands up in Adult form.

Toshiro "Okay. Time to get serious." Karin "Bring it!"

He smirks and they both start fighting again.

Toshiro "You've improved a lot since we last fought here." "Would hope so."

She wipes blood off her cheek. Both of them are dripping blood the 28 people watch in awe wondering when someone will stop them.

After about an hour or two.

Unohana "That's it! They both need treatment immediately!" Yama "I was wondering when you'd speak up?" "Break!"

Toshiro and Karin put their Zanpakutō's down standing next to each other looking at them confused.

Toshiro "What's up Captain Unohana?"

Unohana "Both of you here. Now. Undo both of your Bankai's you need treatment immediately." "Okay."

They both undo their Bankai's. Unohana and Isane start healing the two with Kidō.

Toshiro "So now does what I've been saying make sense?"

"How reckless were you when training her?!" "That was insane!" "I call fighting her next!" "Ken-chan vs Rin-Rin next! Rin-Rin vs Floofy was fun!"

Toshiro "She is not fighting Kenpachi!"

"Tck!"

Toshiro sighs "Okay seriously. When did you learn some of those moves you did? As far as I knew you only had the 5?" "Well the night before we started Bankai training Inazuma told me a few moves. I just forgot to tell you!"

Toshiro's shoulders drop "That's something your supposed to tell me!" "I forgot okay!"

"You know Kurosaki Karin? The way you fought was very similar to the basic Captains style?" "That was just the basic stance and style I was familiar with. I see it a lot." "Wait Hitsugaya did you tell her what you taught or just did it?"

Toshiro "I just taught her the basic stance and grip. I sorta accidentally taught her the Captain/Lieutenant flash step instead of basic?" "Was it 'accidentally' or accidentally?" "It's a habit to the Captain one! So I accidentally taught her that!" "You weren't expecting some of her attacks were you?" "Nope! She's crazy!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Stop arguing it's making it difficult to heal you. Especially since we don't have bandages or medicine." "Sorry Lieutenant Isane…" "I suggest you both come to 4 so we can properly heal you. Kidō will only do so much with these wounds. They're quite deep from what I can tell." "I'm not cut that bad? It's been worse?" "If your referring to Aizen or the Quincy war you couldn't leave the bed for a week and when you got back to your Squad you had to only do paperwork." "Which is all Captain does ever!" "If you did your part then I wouldn't have to." "I've been doing all of it!" "Stop shouting my ears hurt. This girl hit me with thunder close range. And blinded me." "I was trying to make you only relay on spirit energy so I could make mine disappear and win." "I'm starting to question what I taught you…"

Yama walks next to him "And we are all starting to understand. I think I speak for most if not all of us when I say this. Kurosaki Karin, you have went beyond our expectations for you. Be honored."

"Th-thank you Head Captain!"

Renji "I have to say she's doing better than her brother was and possibly is?"

Rukia "Ichigo is an idiot? Karin is actually trained!" Renji "True? Hey Captain what did you think?" Byakuya "She did better than I was expecting her too? She fought against Captain Hitsugaya's mature Bankai? I'm actually impressed?" Rukia "Woah Nii-Sama! You're complimenting them?!" "Correct. Well done Kurosaki Karin. Captain Hitsugaya you did a good job training her."

Toshiro "Thanks Kuchiki. Karin be honored Captain Kuchiki rarely compliments anything!" "R-really?" "Yes. It's rare that someone impresses me enough to compliment them directly. I usually would send a servant. I, myself, complimented your skills." "Thank you Captain Kuchiki!"

Unohana "We have done what we can. We only healed you each enough for you to be in the safe zone. I suggest we got to 4 now."

Yama "I agree. We can discuss the fight later. It's already almost dark." "The meeting was 7:30 this morning?!" "Fight at 10 till 8!?" "I told you guys our fight take forever!" "What takes forever is getting him to run out of petals!" "I'm not supposed to use it remember?" "Yeah Hitsugaya? You should have notified us before you did that?" "Sorry Head Captain… but you all just saw her true power. What do suggest is next?" "You two go to 4. The day after or day Captain Unohana releases you there will be a meeting regarding what to do with her." "Okay." "Everyone go to your Squads." "Karin wasn't there so they should all be alive!"

Karin slaps his head.

Toshiro "What was that for?!"

Yama "Children please. You two can argue later. After Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane treat you two." "Okay."

Everyone leaves to their own Squads.

Unohana and Isane take Toshiro and Karin to 4th

@Squad 4.

Unohana "Isane? Please take them to a room while I get the proper medicine and bandages." "Yes Captain. This way you two."

Isane takes them to the same room they were at when they first came.

Isane "Sit down on the beds."

They do and Unohana comes in.

Unohana "Isane you take care of Karin. I'll treat Hitsugaya. Also please pull the curtain down?" "Yes sir."

Isane pulls a curtain between them. Isane has Karin remove the top part of her Kimono so she can clean and bandage the wounds and Unohana does the same for Toshiro. Unohana finishes treating him and goes over to Isane and Karin.

Unohana "How bad are her wounds?" "Probably not worse than Hitsugaya's but still pretty bad see?"

Unohana looks at Karin's side.

Karin "It doesn't hurt though. Even before you healed me a little earlier. I didn't even notice honestly." Unohana "It's just as bad as his wounds are?" Isane "That bad?" "By what we saw and their wounds I'm guessing they thought it was a fight to the death?" "I didn't think it was a fight to the death? It was to prove to you guys that what he taught me wasn't insane and that he didn't fail." "Actually he more than succeeded." "Really?" "We only agreed that he taught you the basics you need to defend yourself. All of us Captains only expected him to teach you basic swordsmanship. None of us thought he would teach you Shikai let alone Bankai. I do think he was a tad reckless though."

Toshiro's voice "I can hear you you know?!"

Unohana "I know."

Karin smirks. Isane finishes bandaging Karin's side and chest. Her arms and legs were cut bad to. Isane finishes and Karin puts her Kimono back on.

Isane "I'm going to put this curtain back now." "Okay." "She's dressed right?" "She's covered?" "Hitsugaya you're so innocent?" "I'm not a pervert." "Good. Anyway. Both of your wounds are pretty bad. You two are to stay here at least till tomorrow evening. Company is allowed to come starting in the morning. Karin, your family is unaware of what you've doing right?" "Yeah?" "For the time being I'm afraid we shouldn't tell them yet. You may call them but cannot say anything about your wounds or training." " I understand… Thank you." "I will send dinner to you two shorty." "Okay." "Excuse us."

Unohana and Isane leave.

Toshiro "Congratulations Kurosaki Karin. You have impressed all Captains and Lieutenants! Plus Yumichika and Ikkaku! Even Kenpachi was surprised!"

Karin smiles "Thank you Captain Hitsugaya!" "You know Rin? You didn't just surprise them. You surprised me too." "R-really?"

"Yup! I didn't expect half of those moves! Plus I have to admit it. Blinding me and making me lose my hearing temporally so I would have to relay on spirit energy? That was a great strategy! Especially since you can completely hide your spirit energy!" He lays back and sighs "You're crazy Rin. You're crazy." "So are you though Shiro!" "Not as crazy!"

They laugh and keep talking.

Toshiro "Is there anything else I should be aware of?" "No?" "Are you sure?" "I'm pretty sure. I used all my moves earlier so I'm not hiding any of those?" "Okay. But in general. Is there anything else I should know?" "You're cute when your surprised!"

Toshiro turns away from her.

Karin "Dork." "I am not…" "Yes you are admit it." "Rin I can only admit to so much." "Point taken. Your a denial dork." "You love me shut up." "True."

Toshiro sits up and turns to her his eyes fall to her chest. Her Kimono is half off and her chest is bandaged up.

Karin "What are you starring at?" Toshiro "I'm just looking at your wounds." "Pervert! My wounds are on my chest!"

Toshiro blushing "P-p-pervert?!" "Yes!" "I'm not a pervert! I'm a captain checking the wounds of the human I just fought!" "I was just teasing calm down!"

Toshiro turns away from her "Tck!" "Oh chillax Shiro. I know you're not a pervert. You're reaction was just too cute I had to!" Toshiro pouts.

There's a knock on the door.

Male voice "Umm C-Captain Hitsugaya? Ms. Kurosaki Karin? M-may I come in?" Toshiro "Yes?"

The door opens and the boy walks in with two trays.

Toshiro "Oh hey Hanatarō?" Hanatarō "H-hello, I've brought you both dinner."

He hands them each a plate.

Karin "Thanks Hanatarō!" "Y-you're welcome Ms. Kurosaki Karin." "You can just call me Karin? No need to be formal?" "Okay Karin." "Hey Hanatarō? Did Unohana say when we can take these bandages off?" "Captain said that you may remove them to shower but must reapply them when you get out. Both of your wounds were deep and will take time to fully recover." "How long?" "Captain says you can probably leave tomorrow evening if you rest up here until then. Also as long as neither of you fight anyone for at least three days and rest you will be fine." "So maybe leave tomorrow night, don't fight the next day, or the next?" "Yes." "Okay that's not so bad? Gives me time to do my paperwork." "I think Lieutenant Matsumoto said she did the next weeks worth of work?" "There's always surprise paperwork." "That's true. Eat and get some rest." "Okay. Later Hanatarō."

He leaves.

Karin "Why does his name sound familiar?" "Ichigo kidnapped him. It was a few years ago when he broke in to save Rukia." "Oh yeah I remember Ichi saying he kidnapped some boy on accident." "I'm still not sure how you accidentally kidnap someone? Whatever eat your food." "Okay."

They start eating.

Karin "What is this? It's good?" "I think this one is… Squad 4's special? Well that's probably not good?" "What do you mean?" "I mean we might have went a tad overboard with our fight?" "Huh?" "They only serve this to those whose wounds are deep and are weakened a lot in battle. I can tell we both used a lot of spirit energy. Our lives must of been in danger when Unohana stopped us?" "Really?" "She only stops a fight with a Captain when one or both fighters desperately need medical treatment. She gives them this to raise their spirit energy back to normal."

Toshiro tries to form a ball in his hand but it's very small "Most of my spirit energy was used in that fight. I'm impressed! I haven't had a fight like that and lived in a while!" "Wait 'and lived'? What?" "Do you remember when Momo said something about me being a zombie?" "Yeah? I just assumed she meant you were tired?" "No she meant literally. I was a zombie for a while. It was during the Quincy Blood War. I died."

Karin stops eating and looks at him who continues eating as if he didn't just tell his girlfriend he died.

Karin "I thought you said you never died?" Toshiro "I never died meaning I never had a life in the Human World. I've nearly died in battle countless times. I have been almost completely dead like 4-5 times. Have died once." "I'm sorry what?!" "During my first fight against an Arrancar I nearly died. I had to use the Limit Release. All of us did. Also the fight against Aizen I had my arm cut off and part of my leg. Quincy war I did die because- wait? How did I die? I think I was just cut a bunch and bleed out? Maybe they cut me in half too? I don't know? No this one Zombie Quincy got her blood on me and I became a Zombie and attacked my own! Then Mayuri made me a Zombie but made me fight for the right side! It a little later he made me normal again! Then I went mature Bankai for the first time and well yeah nearly died again. Then not even an hour ago we almost killed each other."

Karin is speechless Toshiro keeps eating "Rin finish eating so you don't starve."

Karin raises an eyebrow "You're one to talk? You're practically all bones!" "Not really? Besides I'm a Soul trained for combat. If I'm not fit then it's a disadvantage." "Whatever."

They finish eating.

Toshiro "Give me your tray so I can put it over there for them." "Okay." He puts the trays on the table.

Toshiro "I'm gonna take a shower really quick." "Okay I'm gonna after you." "Don't forget to put bandages on afterwards then." "I know." "Also if they end up leaving clothes tell them to at least put them closer to the bathroom and not across the room?" Karin laughs a little "Okay. Hurry up. Don't use all the water." "I won't. Also don't complain if it's hot or cold because it's set to heal our wounds." "Okay?"

Toshiro leaves. He unwraps his bandages and disrobes noticing how many scars and cuts he has.

Toshiro thinks "Are all these from our fights? Was I being a little reckless? How is she at my level already?"

Hyōrinmaru in Toshiro's head "You know Master? Maybe you're subconscious was telling you what to do and how?" "Aren't you basically my subconscious?" "Sorta. But I'm talking about what you truly wanted." "Meaning?" "Is it possible you trained her more advanced stuff in hope it would take longer? In hope that she will end up staying here and becoming a Soul Reaper?" "Maybe actually?"

He turns the water on and begins washing his wounds. Blood rushing down the drain.

Hyōrinmaru "You want her to remain in this world don't you?" Toshiro "A little. I want to stay with her but we're from different worlds." "He's a Captain in the Soul Society and she's a school girl in the Human World. What happens when fate brings them together? Will they be torn apart? Or stay together? Only fate can decide." "Hyōrinmaru what the hell?" "You're guys relationship sounds like something out of a Fangirls Fanfic journal!" "Say words that make sense!" "You're in love and don't want to lose her." "I know that Hyōrinmaru…" "What do you think will happen next?" "I don't know…" "Master?" "Can you leave me alone? I would like to bathe in peace?" "Fine. Don't forget to bandage all those wounds up." "I know."

Let's go to Karin!!!

Karin gets up and looks out the window thinking.

"What's gonna happen next? They all saw my strength? Will they decide to make me stay and train longer? Will I be sent back? What about Shiro? Will we have a long distant relationship? Will they force us apart? They were okay with us but will they be? What would happen for Shiro? I love him but will people think he's gone soft?"

A tear falls down her cheek "Will things get complicated for him? Will he break up with me? Will the Captains make us break up and lose all contact? Will the battle between us have something to do with it?"

Voice in her head "Calm down will ya?!" "Inazuma no megami?" "Yeah?" "What do you think I should I do?" "You love that kid right?" "Well yeah?" "And it's so obvious he's head over heels for you. The fight between proved that you both can set your feelings aside and you both know your positions." "Do you think they'll make us break up?" "Doubt it. They may be Captains and Lieutenants but they still care. They know it's unusual for a Soul Reaper to love a human and vise vrisa. More unusual for kid Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro to show any emotion what so ever. They all know that he's never had a girlfriend let alone a crush! They all want to see this! They won't break you two up unless it interferes with business." "Are you sure?" "87% sure." "Good enough."

She hears the water turning off.

Karin "Good he's out." "He still has to re-bandage his wounds? And get dressed?" "True…"

A moment later Toshiro comes out wearing night clothes Unohana had left and toweling off his hair.

Karin "Did you re-bandage your wounds?" Toshiro "No. Not yet. I need clean bandages. I'll do it later." "There's bandages here?" "I'll do it later." "You'll forget." "No I won't." "Yes you will. Your kinda forgetful when it comes to necessary things." "No I'm not. I always have my paperwork done on time." "Eating, sleeping, bathing, healing, resting?" "Unnecessary. Also I'm usually clean? Depending how much paperwork I had." "Bandage yourself up or I'll do it myself."

She threatens which makes Toshiro laugh a little.

Karin pouts "I'm gonna end up doing it aren't I?" "Hold up I have 50 miss calls?" "From who?" "Different Squads? And Captain Shiba?" "Dad? What does he want?" "Go rinse off and worry about your own wounds before mine. I have to take care of things." "Okay? If your wounds aren't bandaged by the time I get out I'm doing it myself because you need to heal!"

Toshiro is still on his Soul Pager "Yeah okay. I will when I get to it." "You're not listening are you?" "Don't worry. I'll have it done after I'm finished with this calls."

Karin rolls her eyes and leaves.

Toshiro calls each Squad. Toshiro "Hello? Head Captain? What seems to the issue?" Yama "Both of you were low on spirit energy and I'm concerned for you both?" "Don't worry Head Captain we both are recovering." "Toshiro be honest right now. How are both of your wounds?" "Deep. We should be fine though. I just rinsed off and need to re-bandage my wounds after handling all the Squads calls." "And Karin?" "She's in the shower. I didn't see her wounds personally but Unohana and Isane said they were just as bad as mine." "Make sure her wounds get bandaged." "I know." "Even if you have to do it make sure her wounds get wrapped. From what I watched they must be bad." "They are just as bad as mine. For a Soul Reaper captain these wounds aren't the worst. For a human it's a different story." "I see… the day after you two are able to leave Squad 4 there will be a meeting she is to come with you of course." "Yes sir." "I have work to do. I'll be getting reports from Unohana about both of your recoveries." "Yes sir." "Bye Toshiro." "Bye Yama."

Yama hangs up.

Toshiro "He kept switching from being my Superior to being my great grandfather?"

He shakes the thought and calls the next Squad.

Suì-Fēng "Captain Hitsugaya you called back good." "What's up? You never call me? If your looking for Yoruichi I'm not in that World remember?" "I know that idiot. I called to see if you two were okay?" "Since when do you care?" "I know the two of have always only had a coworker relationship but I'm concerned? Both of you're injures looked terrible? I haven't seen you like that since the Quincy War? Also all of us that called know the whole worry for warrior thing but none of us called as Soul Reapers. We called as people who are close to you. How are both you?" "Neither of us held back." "The look you each had the entire fight?" "What about it?" "Neither of you showed any feelings towards each other?" "That was the point Suì-Fēng?"

Males voice in the background "Captain Hitsugaya that girl is your girlfriend you both looked like you were ready to kill each other?!"

Toshiro "Am I on speaker phone?!" Suì-Fēng "I'm in my office and Ōmaeda is here for some reason." Ōmaeda "Captain you make it sound like I'm a pest?" "You're attracting them by leaving crumbs everywhere!" Toshiro sighs "Good luck." "To who?" "Both of you need it." "Hitsugaya before you go seriously? Are you both okay?" "We will be after we rest. I have to go. Bye Suì-Fēng Bye Ōmaeda." "Bye."

Toshiro hangs up confused "Suì-Fēng worrying? That's a new one?"

He calls three. Rose "Hitsugaya?! Me and Kira are concerned are you two okay?" "Yes." Kira "Captain Hitsugaya are you really?" "I've been worse." "And Karin?" "I didn't personally see her wounds but Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane said they were just as bad as mine." "Where is she?" "In the shower." "You two are still at fourth right?" "Of course." "Good." "You both need rest." "Yeah. Bye Rose. Bye Kira."

Toshiro hangs up "Them two?"

He calls 5.

Momo "Shiro-chan?!" "Hey Momo?"

Shinji "I'm here too! Hello Captain Hitsugaya?" "Hey Hirako." "Are you two okay?" "Yeah that was a pretty nasty fight? Haven't seen one like that in a while?" "We'll be fine after we rest some. According to Unohana our wounds are equally as bad. I'm a Captain so this isn't the worst. Rin's a Human her recovery should take longer than mine but we'll be fine in a day or two probably." "Shiro-chan when are visitors allowed? I want to see you two?" "Tomorrow morning." "I'm coming okay?" "I can't stop you so okay." "See you then." "Bye."

He hangs up. Toshiro is surprised to see 4 calls from 6th. Confused he calls back.

Byakuya concerned "Captain Hitsugaya?" "Hey Captain Kuchiki." "Just Byakuya. I'm not speaking to you as a Captain right now."

Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise "Okay Byakuya?" "Toshiro. How are you and Karin?" "Our wounds are pretty deep I'm not gonna lie. I've been through worse so it's Rin I'm worried about. If her wounds are as bad as mine are then it should take a while for her to recover. Unohana says we should be fine in a few days."

Renji's voice "Hey Captain? I finished that work you wanted." Byakuya "Thank you Abarai please leave them on my desk over there." "Yes Captain. Hey have you heard from Hitsugaya? I'm kinda worried? Mostly for Karin? It's not safe for a human to fight like that? Hitsugaya may have been tad reckless?"

Toshiro "I can hear you Renji!!"

Byakuya "Damnit Toshiro you just yelled in my ear!" "S-sorry Byakuya…" Renji "Oh your talking to him?" "Can you put me on speaker phone so I can yell at him?" "As long as you don't yell in my ear."

Byakuya puts Toshiro on speaker phone so the three of them can talk.

Renji "Hows she doing?" "She's fine. Sorta." "Sorta?!" "May we speak with her to?" "She's in the shower."

He hears water turning off "Scratch that she should be out in a few minutes. She needs to bandage her wounds." "It's difficult to do bandage yourself you know?" "Renji say it and I will kill you. Same to you Byakuya." "I was only going to say let us speak with her too when she gets out." "I wasn't!" "Byakuya is okay if I kill him?" "After you recover do what you like." "Wha- Captain!" "I'll call you two back when she gets out okay? Squad 7-13 also called." "What about 5-1?" "I already spoke with them. I'll call you back in a little." "Okay."

Toshiro hangs up "Did Kuchiki just allow me to refer to him by first name? He's worried? They all must have been beyond surprised?"

He calls 7.

Toshiro "Captain Komamura?"

Iba "Captain its Hitsugaya!"

Komamura "Hitsugaya?! Is everything alright? Both of your spirit energies are weak?" "Yeah we used most of it fighting each other. We should be fine soon."

He hears the door opening and Karin comes out in the nightclothes from 4 and a towel in her hair. Her wounds unbandaged.

Toshiro "Rin I told you to bandage yourself up?" "And I told you to have yours bandaged before I got out!" "50 miss calls from other Squads asking if we're okay!"

Komamura "Is that Karin?" "Yeah." "May we speak with her as well?" "Rin get over here. Komamura and Iba want to talk to you. They're Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 7." "Okay. Hi Captain Komamura. Hi Lieutenant Iba!" "Karin are you alright?" "Yeah?" "Are you really?" "Well I'm not in any pain but these cuts are kinda deep." "Your spirit energies are low?" "Neither of us held back." "That was the first time I actually fought with my Bankai." "You guys know what happens to me when I change back into my normal age." "True. Both of you must rest." "Yeah later Komamura later Iba." "Bye guys."

Toshiro hangs up.

Toshiro "Kuchiki wants to talk to you as well." "Why?" "He's concerned. All of them are. He said to call him back when you get out. So I'm calling him." "After we bandage you up." "I told you. Worry about yourself first. I'm a Captain these wounds aren't as bad as some. Yeah they are one of the worst I've had in a while but you need to be treated first." "Fine." "Are you gonna bandage yourself, want me to call a someone (female) to come, or do are you okay with me doing it? As captain in charge of you I do need to see your wounds. I apologize if it's weird and I'm not saying this to be a pervert cause I'm not. I'm saying this from a Captains view." "Okay…" "I'm going to get some bandages sit on the bed." "Okay."

Toshiro gets bandages and Karin sits on the bed.

Toshiro comes back "Please remove your top?" "Okay."

She takes the top off and puts it next to her blushing.

Toshiro "Sorry if this is weird but I have to see how bad you wounds are." "I know."

Toshiro looks at her wounds.

Toshiro "Okay I agree with Unohana. These are pretty bad. I'm gonna put some spray on it before wrapping it okay?" "Okay." "Sorry of this stings."

He sprays her wounds to clean them then begins wrapping a bandage around her. Toshiro notices Karin blushing a lot. Toshiro gets to her breast and reaches to move her bra slightly making her flinch.

Toshiro "I just need to clean this cut. Don't worry."

Karin blushes as he moves part of her bra cleaning and bandaging her breast.

Toshiro is also blushing slightly "I know it's weird but just give me a second. I'm almost done with this." "Okay…"

He finishes wrapping her chest and back.

Toshiro "Give me your arm."

Karin lifts her arm so he can bandage it. He finishes bandaging both her arms.

Toshiro "I'm finished. I just need the cuts on your legs."

He kneels down and wraps her legs (she's wearing shorts).

Karin "C-ca-can I put m-my shirt back on?" "Yeah. I'm finished with those wounds and just need the ones on your right leg." "Okay."

Karin puts her shirt back on blushing still.

Toshiro "Just give me a minute."

He finishes her legs and stands up.

Toshiro "There. You're wounds are actually deeper than I expected. Sorry for that. Also sorry if that weird." "You're captain in charge of my training. You need to know how bad I'm injured." "Exactly."

Karin notices blood coming Toshiro shoulders.

Karin "You're still wounded and need to bandaged." "Oh yeah?"

Karin rolls her eyes and gets bandages to bandage him.

Karin "You know what to do." "Yeah yeah."

Toshiro takes his shirt off and some blood drips down. Karin gets a rag and wipes away the blood before spraying the wounds.

Karin "These are deep?" "We didn't hold back at all huh?" "Not at all." "This is what you're truly capable of. That was your power and it was far beyond all of our expectations." "I didn't know I was capable of becoming a Soul Reaper." "But you defeated a Captain more than once." "I guess I was trained right." "Yeah who ever trained you must of knew what they were doing!"

Karin rolls her eyes and bandages his chest. As she wraps the bandage around him there's a knock on the door.

Female voice "Captain Hitsugaya? Karin? Its Lieutenant Isane I'm coming in okay?"

She comes in and notices Karin wrapping Toshiro's wounds.

Toshiro "Hey Isane?" Karin "Hi Lieutenant Isane." Isane "Hello. I have a message from Captain Unohana. You two will be dismissed from here tomorrow afternoon. In the morning until your release visitors may be coming." "Okay. Thank you Isane." "My pleasure Captain Hitsugaya. Also Karin thank you for bandaging him. I see your bandages have been changed already too?" "Yeah." "Alright. After you finish get some rest. Two people are coming early and you both can guess who I'm talking about." "It's those two isn't it." "Plus your sister. Ukitake wants to come but you know him he shouldn't leave his quarters. Oh and Hitsugaya your parents called 13 times. Please call them back so they will stop?" "I have to call Byakuya first. If I call those two first I won't be able to contact anyone else tonight!" "That's true. Excuse me."

Isane leaves and Karin finishes his chest and shoulder. She begins working on his arms.

Toshiro "How do you do it so fast?" "I'm a nurse remember? I might not look or act like it but I am. Dad always has me and Yuzu help him with patience in the clinic. Ichigo is useless when it comes to that so he usually ends up stopping people who freak out and restrains them long enough for me to knock them out." "You guys have a violent way of healing people…" "If they cooperate with us we don't have to be." "Mentally note: if your healing me don't attempt to stop you!" "Mhmm! I'm done with this arm. Other one?"

She starts wrapping the other one.

Toshiro "I didn't know you were a nurse though? How come you never said so?" "Because I'm just a nurse at the local clinic my dad runs. It's not a big deal." "It is to me?"

Karin looks at him "Huh?" "You're a big deal to me so is everything you do. I love you." "Same to you."

She smiles and keeps wrapping him. She finishes his arms and kneels down to wrap his legs.

Karin "Yeah you seriously need to eat more." "So do you Ms. Stick Figure?" "Ha ha so funny."

She rolls her eyes and keeps wrapping. She finishes bandaging him up.

Karin "I'm done."

She stands up.

Toshiro "Okay. Thanks. It's 9:19. I have to make a few calls still. Byakuya first though." "Okay."

He calls him surprised at the immediate answer.

Toshiro "Hey? That was a quick answer?" "Renji has been trying to sing for the last 10 minutes." "Yikes. I think I can hear him?" "Abarai keep it down I'm on the phone!" "They're back? Can I speak with them too?"

Toshiro "We can hear you you nimrod!"

Karin "Hey Renji. Hi Captain Kuchiki!" "Yo Karin!" "Hello Karin. Just Byakuya is fine right now." "Okay Byakuya." "Wha- Captain you're letting her call you by first name?!" "Karin. You're wounds?" "Just re-bandaged? They're pretty deep but it doesn't hurt. I think I should be fine in a day or two?" "I see. Both of you're spirit energies were low? They seem to be steadily rising back to normal?" "We didn't hold back so we used a lot." "Unohana made her special so our spirit energy should be returning." "Captain Unohana made her special?! It must of been really serious then!" "Abarai stop shouting in my ear." "Sorry Captain. Hitsugaya is everything alright? Karin are you okay?" "We're fine. Sorry for it taking a while to call back. We had to re-bandage." Renji "I'm impressed with you two? During your fight you completely ignored all feelings towards each other?" "That was kinda the point?" "Oh that's right? Toshiro is dating her?" "Yeah loverboy was always acting like a dork with her in the Human World!" "Renji!!" Renji snickers. Byakuya "Interesting? I believe it was amusing to watch?" "It was!" "I'm leaving. There are other Squads I need to talk to. Including my own. I'm not dealing with you two teasing me right now." "Wait I'm not done talking about the fight." "Oh?" "She surprised you multiple times didn't she?" "Yes." "Get some rest. Both of you fought dangerously earlier." "Yeah. Later Byakuya." "Goodnight Toshiro, you to Karin."

He hangs up.

Toshiro "Man it feels weird calling him by first name?" "You always just call him Kuchiki huh?" "Or Captain Kuchiki to avoid confusion with him and Kuchiki Rukia." "Oh." "Time to deal with 8-13." "Why don't you go to sleep. You can make two more calls." "I only have 6 more Squads?" "You can call your Squad and one other." "Fine. I'm calling 13. Ukitake called 8 times." "Okay 13 and 10 that's it." "Fine."

Toshiro calls 13.

Ukitake "Hello? Ahh! Shiro-chan!" "My names not 'Shiro-chan'! I called you back cause you left 8 messages!" "Are you both okay?" "I am. Rin?" "I'm fine?" "Are you both sure? You're spirit energies were really low?"

Female voice "But steadily raising?"

Toshiro "Hey Rukia?" Karin "Rukia-San?" Rukia "Hello? When are visitors aloud I want to see you?" "Me too?" "In the morning." "We'll see you both then get some rest Grandson." "Goodnight grandfather…"

He hangs up.

Toshiro "That felt weird to call him?" Karin "It's progress through." "True. I'm calling 10." "Okay."

He calls 10 and not surprised at the immediate answer.

Rangiku "Captain!" Gin "Son?!" Toshiro "And Rin?" "Nice to talk to you too Gin and Rangiku-San." "How are you two?" "Are you both okay?" "We're recovering. I can't talk long Rin annoyed with me making so many calls." "You need to recover just as much as I do." "Yeah yeah. I do have a call to make after this." "No. Shiro seriously you need to rest?" "Captain she's right. You both got cut really bad. Unohana told us both of your conditions." "Both of your wounds are deep." "Relax guys it's not that bad." "That's not what you said to me earlier Shiro?" "Rin do you want me off the phone or not?" "True." "Visitors are allowed tomorrow right?" "Yeah." "We're coming first thing in the morning." "Okay?" "See you then." "Get some rest son. You too Karin. Goodnight you two." "Night."

Toshiro hangs up.

Toshiro "I'll be back. I need to step outside for a minute." "I'll come too." "No. I have a call to make and it's best you don't hear." "But-" "Stay here and just lay down. I'll back in a moment." "Okay."

Karin sits down on her bed and Toshiro goes outside.

Toshiro calls someone.

Person "Hello? Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Hello Captain Shiba."

Isshin "What's going on?" "I'm giving you an update on Rin's training." "Okay. I'm not at home so go ahead." "Like I told you. We began working on Bankai training a few days ago. Me and her just fought all out for all the Captains and Lieutenants to watch. She's surpassed all of our expectations and impressed all of us." "She has Bankai?" "Yes." "You two just fought?" "We started at 10 till 8 this morning and finished about an hour or two ago." "A 12 hour fight?!" "About. Neither of us held back." "Wounds?" "They're pretty deep. They were just re-bandaged a few minutes ago. We're gonna be released for Squad 4 tomorrow afternoon." "I see. What's the next step?" "I don't know. The day after tomorrow there will be a meeting for her. I'll let you know what we decide." "Okay. I know you're probably not gonna allow me too but is there anyway I can talk to Karin?"

Toshiro hesitates before answering "Yes… She's not allowed to discuss her training or wounds though. She can talk to you but not about that." "That's fine. I just want to hear her." "Okay."

Toshiro goes back inside.

Toshiro "Rin? There's someone who'd like to speak with you…"

Karin "Huh? Who now? What squad?" "As soon as you hear the voice you will know." "Okay."

Toshiro hands her the phone "You can step outside of you like." "O-okay?"

She takes his phone and goes outside.

Karin "Hello?" Isshin "Karin?" "D-dad?" "Hi sweetheart? I know you can't discuss your training or wounds but I just want to talk you?" "O-okay? How's everyone there?" "Yuzu is worried, Ichigo is panicking, and I have faith that you're gonna be okay. I'm worried to of course." "I miss you guys." "We miss you too. Is there anything you can talk about?" "Everything is so strange here? People look at me confused when they find out I'm that human girl. Pretty much everyone here knows about me?" "Sounds like your pretty popular?" "They all know Ichi too? And are surprised when they find out I'm your daughter and a human." "Yeah. How are things between you and Toshiro?" "Huh? Remember I can't talk about my training. Shiro can tell you but I can't." "I know and that's not what I meant. I meant how are things between you two? Are the Captains okay with you two dating?"

Karin's eyes widen and she gulps nervously "Wait you know?"

"Oh course how clueless do you think I am?!" "You're not mad?" "No? I know the kind of guy Toshiro is. He's a nice guy if you get to know him. He's hardworking, thoughtful, intelligent, powerful, and it's pretty clear he loves you for you." "So you're okay with us? I mean he's a lot older than I am? And he was your subordinate?" "It's because he was my subordinate I'm okay with it." "Really?" "Yeah. Toshiro cares for others more than himself. That's why he's a great Captain. I'm not thrilled that my little girl is growing up so fast and dating. But if you're gonna then I'm glad you fell for Toshiro. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met." "Really? Thanks dad!" "Plus. He's still intimidated by me!" "Is he really though." "He was scared of me. Listened and obeyed my orders. But was scared of what would happen if he didn't." "Pft! That sounds funny! I can't even imagine Shiro being scared of _you_ of all people!" "Well our pasts together were different from what you might guess. Anyway You need to rest Karin. From what he said you both got pretty beaten up. We all miss you. Have fun and be happy." "I miss you too Dad. I miss you all. Tell Yuzu I said hi and that I miss her. Tell Ichigo I'm alright and not to worry. And Dad? Thank you for being okay with me and Shiro…" "Don't make me regret that okay?" "Okay." "Goodnight Karin." "Goodnight Dad."

He hangs up and Karin goes back inside.

Toshiro "Surprise?"

Karin looks at him confused.

Toshiro "What's up?" "Did dad tell you he knew about us? Did you tell him?" "What no?" "He knows." "Am I dead?" "No. He's actually okay with it?" "Really?" "Mhmm." "That's good." "Yup." "Get some rest. A few people are probably gonna visit us tomorrow." "Goodnight Shiro." "Goodnight Rin."

They each lay down.

Toshiro lays awake with Hyōrinmaru talking to him.

Hyōrinmaru "So?" "What?" "Are we gonna pretend you didn't just see her topless?" "I was." "Master seriously?" "Look. I'm not a pervert. I only saw her because I had to check wounds." "But still? You're heart was racing and you were blushing a little?" "I didn't want to make her uncomfortable." "Did you think her bra was cute?" "What the hell you perverted Zanpakutō?!" "I'm just asking if you thought she was cute?" "You pervert!" "A Zanpakutō is a reflection of their masters personality you know?" "I'm not a pervert damnit! I'm not gonna do anything me and her are both only 13! That's way to young to even be thinking like that!" "So you're seriously not thinking about her like that?" "That was awkward and uncomfortable for both of us! Shut up and let me sleep!" "Fine. Goodnight master."

Go to Karin and Inazuma no megami!!!!

Inazuma "Are you okay he just saw you in your bra?" Karin "He was only checking my wounds." "He touched your breast!" "He had to clean and bandage my wounds." "He's a guy! He saw and touched you!" "I had to clean and bandage his chest so big deal." "That's completely different! You can tell he's used to having females bandage him! You shouldn't even have a boyfriend yet!" "You're being stricter than my dad. Shiro only saw my bra it's not like I was completely nude." "He still touched you!" "He had to bandage me. He's Captain in charge of me he has to know how bad I'm hurt." "Honestly are you okay with him seeing you?" "Yeah it's not that big of a deal. We've done swimming, he's seen me in a bikini." "That's different though!" "Not really. Besides Shiro isn't like that." "He's still a boy! That boy is over 50!" "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Inazuma no megami." "Master we aren't done!" "That fight earlier did a lot of damage. I'm tired. Your power is not easy to control." "You just need practice." "Can I get some rest now?" "Fine. Goodnight master."

They fall asleep.

End chapter!!!!!

 _I got yelled at halfway through editing this!_


	30. The Past

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **So my dad just told me to go back to my room and finish writing. HE WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS FANFIC OML**

 _Toshiro and Karin are still at Squad 4_

Chapter 30

morning

Rangiku "Captain Unohana? May we see them?" Unohana "I'm not sure if they're awake yet? Hanatarō is supposed to take them breakfast in a few minutes." "Can we just go see them?" "They both took bad hits I want to see if they're okay?" "I'm assuming you two want to speak as his parents right now and him as your son?" "Is he okay? What about Karin?" "Your son is fine. Karin will be too, as long as she avoids fighting for a few days. Hitsugaya should be fine by tomorrow and be able to fight safely but he probably won't fight anyone until Karin is able to. If you two wish to see them you may as long as you don't disrupt them." "Yes thank you Captain Unohana." "I'll show you the way."

As they walk over there Toshiro and Karin both just wake up.

Toshiro sits up slowly fully aware he is recovering. Karin sits up then puts her hands over her side.

Toshiro "We're both recovering. Take it slow don't push yourself." Karin "Oh god everything is sore." "Yeah."

Toshiro hangs his feet off the bed pushing his bangs out of his face. Karin "What time is it?" "About 8? Breakfast should be here soon probably." "Okay."

knock knock

Male voice "Captain Hitsugaya? Karin? I'm coming in."

Hanatarō comes in with two trays.

Hanatarō "Oh good! You both are awake! Here you both go."

He gives them each a tray.

Toshiro "Thanks Hanatarō." Karin "Thank you." "My pleasure. How are you two doing today as far as recovery?"

Karin "Everything is sore."

Toshiro "Hurts everywhere so recovering."

"Here. It's pain medication. It should help."

He gives them each a small pill.

Hanatarō "I'll get you a glass of water." "Thanks."

Hanatarō leaves and comes back with two glasses. He hands one to each and they take the pill.

Toshiro "Ugh those still taste gross." "Well you're cooperating better than last time at least?"

Karin tilts her head "What happened last time?" "Hanatarō don't tell her." "Tell me." "I think I'll excuse myself. Visitors may be coming to see you soon." "Oh great."

Toshiro rolls his eyes. Hanatarō leaves.

Karin "Tell." Toshiro "I hate the way the medicine taste. Also I'm not the only one who thinks that. That's why they usually mix it into the food. Kills two birds with one stone. Patients eat and get the medication they need." "Seriously?" "Pain killers they don't mix in though. And they only mix it if they patients are staying there for a while." "Oh?" "Yeah. Just eat your food. Matsumoto and Gin are probably coming soon." "True."

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door.

Female voice "Captain Hitsugaya, Karin, there are some people who want to see you." Toshiro "Alright."

Unohana opens the door and let's Rangiku and Gin go in.

Toshiro turns to Karin "Told you." "Hey I agreed." Unohana "Don't be to long. Lots of others have called worried."

Toshiro looks confused "Why?" "You two fought strangely. All of us are concerned? We haven't seen you fight that way in a while?" "We didn't hold back. You guys requested an all out fight." "So that's what we did." "I see. Excuse me."

Unohana leaves.

Rangiku "Are you two okay?" Toshiro "Yeah." Karin "Hanatarō gave us some pain killers so less sore." Gin "Wounds?" "Deep. Really deep but we're okay(ish)." "What was that last part?" "I didn't say anything." "Mhmm? So you two are supposed to be released this afternoon?" "Maybe." "You both were being a little reckless yesterday?" "Yeah you made us worried." "It's an insult to a warriors pride to have someone worry for them in battle." "We aren't talking to you as Captain, Lieutenant, Former Captain, Traitor, any of those. You're our son Toshiro." "You made us worry."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Rin are you okay?" "I'm fine. Not _that_ sore anymore. Spirit energy is returning. I think I'm alright. You?" "Been worse. Both of our spirit energies are back so it's helping our wounds heal." "Toshiro both of you're spirit energy are still low?" "We both are at half way. I think you guys can tell we're gonna be fine. Did I miss anything while I was gone?" "Rumors spread about why you two were gone." "Everyone said something like 'Did Captain and that girl run away together? Again?' 'Did Captain ask her out?' 'Are they a thing?' All things like that." "Oh great." "Wait 'run away together again' seriously?" "Remember I ran away because I didn't want to believe Gin then you followed me and we went to the Human World." "So technically you two have run away together." "Yeah Yama gave you time off after you left." "Well you can't just say you two are my parents randomly. It's weird!" "True. Anyway it seems like everyone knows about you two~!" "It's pretty cute you two got together!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and Karin smiles. There's a knock on the door. Momo comes in.

Toshiro "Hey Momo?" "Shiro-chan? Karin?" "We're here too?" "Oh hey Gin hey Rangiku-San." Karin "What's up Momo?" "Came to check up on you two? I didn't expect these two to still be here?" Toshiro "Me either." "I stopped at 13 ok the way. Ukitake says he wants to come butgot caught is paperwork. Same with Rukia."

Toshiro shrugs it off "Matsumoto is there still a ton of paperwork?"

"Nope! I did it _all_!"

"All all?"

"Mhmm! How do you not throw all that work out the window!! I was going crazy!!!"

"I've considered multiple times but have self control."

"I don't see how can do so much… it's so boring!!"

Toshiro nods.

The 5 of them all talk for a while and Unohana comes in.

Unohana "I'm sorry but may you three leave for a moment? I must speak with the two." "Okay." "Yes Captain Unohana." "Wait for me Ran-chan!" The three go outside. Unohana "I apologize if they were being pest. We needed you to talk to your parents. They haven't left other Squads alone since you two left." "Sorry Captain Unohana." "Your guy's release? You may be leave from here when ever you like as long as every 4 hours for the next 3 days you each take one of these pills. At night you take one before you go to sleep and one as soon as you wake up." "Alright." "Hitsugaya you too." "Fine…" "Karin make sure he does. Hitsugaya is stubborn and forgets to usually." Karin laughs "Yes Captain Unohana." "Also no fighting. No fighting against anyone for 3 days. If you do then you will end up back here unable to leave until full recovery." "Okay." "Good that gives my squad a chance to come back to life!" Karin shoots him a death glare.

Toshiro "Hey you can't fight me yet!" "Captain Unohana in 3 days I can kill him right?" "Try not not kill him. It takes to long to replace a Captain. We would probably end up having to either bring in another Visord in or call any former Captain that's still alive. Possibly Former Captain Shiba." "Don't bring my dad back. He's a nightmare." "I had to deal with him longer than you did." "I had to deal with him longer than both of you." "Oh god I'm sorry. He's annoying." "You have no idea how bad he can be." "Yeah I've seen him now. He's calmed down a lot!" "Oh geez." "You two may leave whenever, take the pills, no fighting. Notify me before you leave and you should be able to remove your bandages. The main ones on each of your chests you might want to leave." "Okay." "We'll probably be leaving soon." "I suggest re cleaning your wounds first." "Alright." "I'll be back with Isane." "Okay."

She leaves and the three come back in.

Momo "Well?" Toshiro "We can leave after Unohana and Isane re-bandage and clean our wounds." Rangiku "Great!" Gin "So we go back to 10 I'm guessing?" "You can. I'll be there later." "How come?" "Yeah where you going?" "I had to something to tell him but he went to the Human world before I could."

Unohana and Isane come in with bandages and the spray medicine.

Unohana "Isane the curtain? You three out." "Yes sir."

The three leave and wait for Toshiro and Karin. Isane pulls the curtain between them and begins bandaging her while Unohana does Toshiro.

Isane "Your wounds? They look like they were cleaned recently?" "Huh? Oh yeah they were cleaned and bandaged after I took a shower last night." "Oh? Just out of curiosity did you bandage yourself and Hitsugaya?" "That's unimportant…" "You did bandage him though didn't you?" "Yeah?" "It looked like you knew exactly what to do? Have you had to bandage him before?" "I'm a nurse so I know how to bandage wounds doesn't matter how bad." "You're a nurse?" "Yeah. My dad runs a clinic. Me and Yuzu help him with patients." "Interesting."

Unohana and Toshiro's side.

Unohana "The way these are wrapped? Did Karin re-bandage you?" "Yeah after we each took a shower she redid these for me. I was on the phone so I forgot to." "It appears she has experience in healing?" "She's a nurse. Rin and Yuzu help Captain Shiba with the clinic." "Yuzu? That's her sister correct?" "Yeah. They're twins but poplar opposites." "I see. Hold still." "Okay."

Unohana and Isane finish bandaging them and move the curtain.

Unohana "After you change back into your uniforms you may leave." "Alright. Thanks Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane." "Our pleasure. Don't forget. Next 3 days: pills every 4 hours, change bandages 2 times a day, no fighting. Understood?" "Yes sir."

They leave.

Rangiku and Gin are sent back to 10 and Momo to 5.

Karin "Aren't our uniforms covered in blood on rips?" "Our uniforms are fine. See?"

He picks up her uniform and gives it her.

Karin "They're fine? How?" "Its best not to question how it works and just with it." "Okay? I'm gonna change in the bathroom." "Okay."

Karin leaves to get dressed in the bathroom and Toshiro changes in the main room. After he gets dressed and is trying to keep his bangs out of his face. Karin comes out with her hair tied back. Karin laughs slightly.

Toshiro "What?" "Stuck with bed head huh?" She ruffles his flat hair smirking as he pouts.

Toshiro "Not helping…" "I'm braiding it." "Don't do anything stupid." "I'm doing boxer braids." "Huh?" "Just hold up it will only take a minute." "Okay."

He sits still on the bed while Karin braids it.

Karin "Done." She says as she finishes tying a blue ribbon to the end.

Toshiro "Okay."

He looks into the mirror and sees the ribbons and raises an eyebrow.

Karin smiles "I only had the one hair tie I'm using so I had to improvise. Glad I had some ribbon in my pocket still." "Why though?" "Long story. Don't you want to go to 5?" "Yeah. I'm curious what she found let's go."

They tell Unohana they're leaving and flash step to 5th.

Toshiro "She's in her quarters. It's this way I know a short cut." "Alright."

They flash step over to her quarters.

10:00am

Toshiro knocks "Hey Momo?" Momo "Come in!"

Toshiro and Karin come in.

Toshiro "So?" Momo "It's over here. I had to hide it from Rangiku-San and Gin."

She pulls out a huge book from under her couch and sets it on the table.

Toshiro "Woah?" Karin "What is it?" Momo smiles "An old photo album I found while you two were away."

Toshiro and Karin sit down next to Momo. Momo opens the book and they all look through it.

Toshiro "Wait is this?" Momo "I think so. Shiro-chan it's our families?" "So this is your father and mother here right?" "I think so?" "Where did you find it exactly?" "Well I went to Grandmas and helped her clean up. I found this book in the attic. Up there was all kinds of stuff from not just our pasts. Our parents too! I asked grandma about it and she said she promised to never show or tell us anything. That's why no matter what we were never allowed up there." "So that's why? Huh she always told me there would be a monster or something like that?" "We sure that experiment wore?" "Not completely." "Wha- Rin your supposed to take my side! The experiment wore off! I was just saying what Granny always told me!" "Did you believe her?" "I was 4 shut up!"

Karin and Momo laugh.

Momo "I can't believe you actually believe her!" Karin "You're an idiot!"

Toshiro blushes "I was 4 leave me alone!" "When you were 5 you thought I was from the future?!" "Well the way you said it made it sound like you were! Besides I was my 5 year old self! Mayuri actually manipulated time!" Momo "Wait a second? I remember for a few hours before you were 13 instead of 5? Starting freaking out for a moment but gave up and we started playing tag?" "I remember this?" "Wait did he actually?" "Make me swap places in time with my younger self?"

They all fall quiet.

Toshiro "Well either way that's in the past. Probably. What else is in here?"

He flips the page and starts laughing.

Toshiro "M-Momo! What's this?!"

He manages to say while laughing. Momo looks at the pictures and blushes turning the page. Toshiro laughs turns it back.

Toshiro "Th-this is when you went out with that one guy!" "Shut up Shiro-chan!"

Karin smiles looking at the pictures "Momo you look pretty in there though?" "Thanks _Karin-chan_! _Shiro-chan_ got mad at me when I put it on!" "Correction! I laughed then got mad. It doesn't suit you! Besides that guy wasn't good enough for you! I never approved of him!" "You never approved of anyone!" "I approved of that one guy?" "Ugh that guy was a creep! Out of all the guys there were you tried to set me up with him!" "Shiro what did you do?" "Funny story! There was this guy from the next town who came to Junrinian like every day and always came by asking for Momo! Momo would always friendzone him no matter what!" "He was a creep! He asked me out so many times! I was hoping _someone_ here would chase him away from me!" "I tried at first! But when he asked me how to ask you out I realized he wasn't the worst." "Ugh!" "Hey you tried setting me up multiple times I only tried setting you up once!" "I did not!" "I'm not arguing about this right now. What else is there?" "Let's see?"

The three keep looking.

Karin "Wait stop? What's this?"

She points to a picture of the 6 year old Momo sitting with 2 year old Toshiro.

Momo smiles "I always took care of him when he was little. Up until he was 4 at least. After that he got stubborn and tried being more independent. It was cute and funny!" "Aww!" "H-hey Momo!" "What? You don't your girlfriend to know about kid you?" "Come on I need some dirt on you?" "(you already know more than most people do…)" "Huh?" "I'm just saying you know more about me than I do about you." "Good!"

Toshiro sulks.

Momo laughs "Oh Shiro before we get to far into this book just know. It's weird cause some things that happen recently are in here?" "Huh?" "Like pictures just appear in here. Also some little objects will appear in this box?"

She pulls a box out from behind the couch.

Momo "I don't understand how but they do?" "What's in the box?" "Take a look."

Toshiro opens the box and his jaw drops.

Toshiro "Wh-what the?"

Karin picks up a small toy "What's this?" Toshiro "My old race car toy? I-I haven't seen that since I was 4?"

Momo picks up a clip "My favorite clip from when I was 10?"

She puts the clip in her hair and the three keep looking. Toshiro is confused when he picks up a stuffed animal he and Karin had won at the festival in the Human World.

Toshiro "How did?" Karin "That doesn't make any sense? I left that in my bag?" Momo "Even if we still have and know where the thing is it's here. My clip? I lost it and found it here." "Some kid threw my toy car into the lake? It's here now?" "We lost them and they showed up here."

Momo picks up a necklace "This?"

She reaches for the chain around her neck and pulls out the same necklace "I never lost it but it's here. As a copy of it." "That doesn't make any sense?" "I know." "Should we question it or just go along with it?" "Let's just go with it." "Okay." "Book?" "Yeah."

They all look through it for a while.

Toshiro "Wait a second? This picture? Is that Gin in the background?" "Yes?!" "The hell?" "Who knows."

They get to pictures from the Seireitei.

Momo "The academy?" "Hey its you, Kira, and Hisagi?" "Yeah? That's when we met?"

They turn the page and see Momo with Rukia and Renji. They keep looking Toshiro and Karin stopping Momo sometimes to question her.

Toshiro "So that's what you would never tell me?" Momo "It was one time leave me alone!" "Can't believe you Momo." "I kinda ship it?" "No. He and Hisagi are together." "Really?" "Yeah Hisagi asked Kira out a few months ago." "Yeah. I still can't believe you kissed Kira!" "H-hey we were both drunk and playing spin the bottle!" "Tck!" "It was right after our finals! We needed to celebrate! We all still need to celebrate you two finally getting together though!" "Wha- Momo!" "We don't have to!" "Y-yeah it's not a big for you guys!" "Yes it is! Shiro-chan she's your first girlfriend!" "So?" "Come on let us tease you about it?" "I'm not dealing with drunk all of you… it's a nightmare!" "Hey we aren't that bad?" "We're gonna find a picture in here and you'll see." "Hmph!"

He rolls his eyes at her and Karin smiles. They all keep looking and get to when Toshiro was turned into a 5 year old in the Seireitei.

Toshiro "Oh no. Skip skip!" Momo "Nope! Wait a second?"

Momo pushes a button on the side of the book.

Momo "Hmm??"

She touches a picture and a holograph video of the picture appears in the air above the book. The three jump back surprised.

Momo "Well then?" Karin "Does this make sense to you two like is this just a normal thing here?" Momo "I'm lost." Toshiro "Me too." "This is cool though!" "Yay a 3D video of 5 year old me… hooray…" He says sarcastically.

The video start playing and the watch.

V.T. "Who are you to me?" V.K. "You're girlfriend." The child blushes deeply "Wha?!" V.K. kisses his cheek. V.T. "Eeep!!"

Momo smiles at Toshiro and Karin. Karin smirks and Toshiro blushes turning the page.

Toshiro "Let's not relive that experiment…" "But Shiro-chan you're such a dork there?" "Will people stop calling me a dork!" "You are a dork Shiro."

Momo clicks a picture and a hologram is brought up.

Toshiro "Oh no. Nope nope nope! Momo you're not seeing this!"

He closes the video so it's only a picture.

Momo "Why?" "I'm not reliving this."

He turns the page and they keep looking. They get to when Toshiro met Rangiku.

Toshiro "Ugh… skip!" Karin "That's when Rangiku-San met you right?" "Yeah." "This is when she convinced him to join the academy I think!" "Oh yeah? She broke into our house?" "True. Oh well. This is funny." "Yes looking through old videos/pictures. So fun." "Don't pretend like you hate it!" "True it's just weird." "Very." "I'm just glad I can get some dirt on him!"

Toshiro gives her the 'Yourearealpainbutiloveyouforsomereason' look and she smiles.

Momo "Ever need revenge on him for something you know where to find me!" "I'll keep that in mind!"

Toshiro grumbles under his breath "(great my cousin and girlfriend talking about me)"

Karin "Quit your grumbling Shiro."

Momo laughs turning the page and sees him at the academy.

Momo "Your so small compared to everyone else!" "I was 6!" "Still." "Didn't you ever take a break?"

Karin looks at the picture closely "You wear glasses?" "No." "You used to?" "Rarely." "Shiro-chan aren't you still supposed to wear them? You never got contacts?" "I'm not gonna wear them. I sorta lost them about a decade ago when I was stationed in the Human World." "Seriously. Why haven't you got new ones?" "I don't need them. I can see and fight fine without them." "What does that poster say?" "Which one you have a lot?" "Center." "Umm…? Wait I'm still not sure which one!" "This one."

She points to one.

Toshiro "Oh that one? Umm…? 'The winds of change'?" "You sure?" "Yes?" "You're right but you still need glasses." "No I don't!" "You've been supposed to wear all the time since you were 7? You got them when you were 5?" "I'm not gonna wear them. Besides you never wear yours!" "I only need them when I do paperwork." "Hmph! I'm not getting them. Even if I do I'm not wearing them." "Your stubborn." "Sometimes."

Momo and Karin just look him "Sometimes really?" "I just don't have time." "Mhmm? Whatever Shiro-chan let's keep looking?"

They look through and get to both of them as Soul Reapers.

Momo "When I got promoted to Lieutenant?" "I had just become a 3rd seat at the time?"

They keep looking and see some of their major battles.

After a while Karin stops them "Wait a second? Is this?" "Captain Shiba Isshin. Now known as Kurosaki Isshin." "Dad?" "Oh this one was interesting?"

Toshiro taps a picture and a hologram video plays. *Video*

Toshiro "Captain Shiba?! Lieutenant Matsumoto?! Damnit I'm gonna have to do everything again!"

Rangiku runs up to him "Hey Toshiro! Have you seen Captain?" "No but you should-" "Damnit! Help me find him!"

She grabs his arm and starts running again.

Toshiro "Rangiku let go! I need go do your and Captains jobs!" "You can do that after we find that idiot!" "He's not hiding his spirit energy right now Baka!" "Huh?" She stops.

Toshiro sighs and points his arms to a tree "Bakudō #4 Hainawa!"

Isshin falls out of the tree in a binding Kidō.

Toshiro "Found him." Rangiku "Captain! Come on do your job! I'm not gonna do both!!" Toshiro "You don't even do your own! I end up doing both of your jobs! Plus my own!" Isshin "Toshiro how'd you find me?" "You were making a lot of noise."

He undoes his Kidō and Isshin stands up. Toshiro "Idiots…"

Rangiku picks him by the back of his uniform and starts yelling at him "Who you calling an idiot!! I'm Lieutenant you're 3rd seat! Don't call me an idiot!!"

Toshiro gives her a fine expression "You _are_ an idiot Rangiku. Put me down would ya? I finished my work and would like to work on my Bankai?" Isshin "Oh yeah how's that coming? Also Rangiku have you started working on yours?" "No?" "Will you put me down!"

Toshiro tries to kick her but fails due to his size.

Isshin "Put him down Rangiku?" "Fine."

She drops him.

Toshiro "Couldn't you have just set me down?! You didn't have to drop me!!" "You wanna fight kid?!" "I'm not dealing with an immature child like you Rangiku." "Who the hell you calling a child!!!" "You." "You're the immature child!! You're 7!!" "I'm more mature than you are!" "Why you little-!!" "Later!"

Toshiro flash steps away.

Rangiku goes after him "Get back here kid!! Fight me I'll show you mature!!!" Isshin follows laughing.

end video

Toshiro starts laughing "Those time were annoying but fun!" Karin laughs "Dude you were so weird!" Momo "It didn't get weird until they end up arguing or hiding at a different squad!" "I tried to stay at 10 for the most part?" "True." "Shiro you were so small compared to them!" "Compared to everyone here actually!" "I was 7!!" "You were so cute! Especially when you tried kicking her!"

Toshiro's cheeks turn light pink "Stop calling me cute! I put the picture so you can see what a pain your dad was!" "True. He's definitely calmed down a little?" "That was calm?" "It was?" "Trust me that is no where near the worst!" "True!"

They keep looking and Toshiro is showing Karin what it's was like to be 3rd seat below her father.

Toshiro "This is right before he disappeared?" Karin "Wait so he just said he's going to Human World and never returned?" "Pretty much. After he met that Quincy he disappeared about a month later. 12 did keep an eye on him for a while then stopped until the whole 'Where the hell did Kuchiki Rukia disappear to' thing. They tracked her to your guy's house." "Umm? When was she there?" "You remember those two months before Ichigo disappeared? Yeah she was staying in his closet." "So much is explained." "Yeah."

He turns the page and his eyes widen.

Momo "Is that?" "When I was promoted…" He smiles slightly.

Momo taps the picture and a hologram forms around the room.

Momo "That's a new one?" Toshiro "Maybe the better one of us remembers the better the hologram is?" The video around them starts playing.

video

Yama "I call this meeting to order."

He taps his cane on the ground.

Yama "We have found our replacement for Former Captain of Squad 10 Shiba Isshin." "Who?" "Hitsugaya Toshiro please enter."

The young boy walks in trying to look cool and confident. Gin opens his eyes completely, Momo is shocked, and Rangiku has a look of pride in her eyes. The rest look confused.

"Head Captain this child can't possibly be captain?!" "He's to young!" "Who cares as long as he can fight!" "He's what 7-8 years old?! There's no way he can be a Captain!" "Don't underestimate my Captains abilities! He's a child prodigy! Hitsugaya is just as capable as you Captains are!" "You can't become a Captain unless you have Bankai or defeat previous Captain in a fight like Kenpachi did!" "This child is to young! Squad 10 will fall!" "An 8 year old can't be a Captain?!" "That's to young and to dangerous!"

Yama "Hitsugaya if you would?"

Toshiro "Yes Head Captain. Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

"Great the kid has a Shikai. What else he got?" "I'm not convinced he is right for the position." "Only a Shikai! He can't!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

He floats up into the air and fog forms around him and his ice wings form as well as the three flowers.

Rangiku "Captain has been working on Bankai for years."

"What are those flowers for?"

"Due to my young age, my Bankai is still incomplete unfortunately. The flowers act as a timer. When the last petal falls my Bankai disappears and my Zanpakutō goes back to Shikai." He sounded embarrassed to have to admit his Bankai's weakness.

"How long does it last?"

"1 hour."

"Head Captain are you sure he is right for the position?!" "1 hour Bankai?!" "Bankai is the absolute last resort!" "There's no way a battle will be finished in under an hour!!"

"Hitsugaya is the only option. Is there anyone from any Squad that knows Bankai? If so name them now."

The room is silent.

Yama "Exactly. We needed a replacement now. Hitsugaya is the only option. He is hard working and knows the Squad. True he is still a child but he is a prodigy."

"I suppose we have no other choices…" "It doesn't matter the kids age or our options can I fight him?" "Kenpachi no. We are here to get another Captain not kill one." "Can I fight him later then?" "No." "Tck!"

"Hitsugaya put away your Zanpakutō." "Yes sir."

He undoes he Bankai and puts his Zanpakutō back in its shaft.

Yama "Shall we start the promotion then?" "Yes sir."

"Do you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, vow to protect the Soul Society with you life?"

"I do."

"Swear to place duty above all."

"I swear."

"To fight along side us, win with us, and die with us."

"I swear."

"Swear to lead you Squad with duty and with passion."

"I swear."

"Then, Sasakibe give him the Captains Coat."

Sasakibe walks over to Toshiro and hands him a white neatly folded coat with Squad 10's number on it.

Yama "I, Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, hereby pronounce Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of Squad 10."

They clap as Toshiro puts the coat on.

Yama "Do not let us down Captain Hitsugaya."

"I promise to live up to and beyond your standards." He bows to them before taking his place by Rangiku.

End video*

Toshiro has a smile as the hologram disappears.

Momo "You sure have proven yourself to them over the years haven't you?" Toshiro "Yeah. Man now that I see it I was a mess! No wonder it took a while!" "You tried so hard to prove you weren't nervous. Honestly no one notices other than me and Rangiku-San. We can tell when you nervous." "Can't blame me there though. I mean they said right in front of me that I can't do it. That the squad will fall." "You were 8. That's a lot of pressure to put on you." "I had to work hard to prove I could be 3rd seat! I think the Squad knew I wouldn't let them down." "True. You basically were captain already!" "It's one thing to do their job it's another thing to have that job." "True."

Toshiro smiles as he looks at the picture "I'll meet their standards one day." "I think you did long ago. Before the Aizen battles. Remember what Kyōraku said before?" "What he say?" "That you will surpass him in around 100 years probably." "I doubt it! He's one of the strongest in history! There's no way that in only 100 years I can't close that big of a power gap!" "In 100 years you will have fully matured physically remember? In 100 years you will be around 20-30. That means you won't have to change forms. You will have fully matured and that gap between you and Kyōraku is age. His power is fully developed. You're not even close to yours are you?" "According to Hyōrinmaru I still have a long way to go." "Good. Prove to them once again that you have what it takes." "I will." "Good. Let's all keep looking."

They keep looking and see them fighting.

Momo "This is when Aizen faked his death and framed you?" "Yeah? He tried to get us to kill each other." "I'm sorry for not believing you. I knew you didn't but he tricked me. I'm sorry Shiro-chan."

Toshiro slaps her head "Stop apologizing would ya? I told you years ago. It's fine I don't care. I knew you weren't you so I wasn't mad. I still don't care about that. It's fine stop apologizing about it." "Okay sorry."

He slaps her again "What did I just say." "Right sor- we should continue looking?" "Yeah." Karin smirks at them.

They keep looking. Toshiro smiles slightly so does Karin.

Momo "Aww is this when you two met?!" "Yeah." "It is." Momo clicks it a hologram forms around them.

video

Karin is kicking her soccer ball in its bag when the bag rips and her ball falls out rolls down the hill. Toshiro picks it up and turns to Karin. Karin's eyes widen. Toshiro "Is this yours?" "Oh… yeah…" Toshiro disappeared down the road smiling slightly.

end

Toshiro "Our first impressions weren't the best?" "You gave me my ball back and disappeared?" "Shiro-chan seriously?" "I-i felt a hollow coming!" "Complete lie." "So?"

Momo rolls her eyes and turns the page. Toshiro and Karin look a picture then at each other smiling.

Karin "That one is the soccer game huh?" Toshiro "Yeah. The one next to it is you coming and asking me join?" "Yeah." "Oh is that when you two really met?" "Yeah." "I suppose. It was when we actually spoke to each other." "I'm curious about the game?" She clicks it.

video

Karin "Toshiro you're late!" Toshiro "I never agreed to play. I only said I'll consider it." "You gonna help?" "You only need to win right?"

Karin smiles and Toshiro switches with one of them who was hurt. Toshiro closes the gap quickly.

Karin "Game winning shot! Do it Toshiro!"

He passes the ball to her "It's your team. Not mine. You do it." She smiles and makes the winning shot. "Game over!" "We won!"

The team surrounds Toshiro thanking him which confuses him. Toshiro's Soul Pager goes off he checks

"Shit. I have to go." He starts to leave. Karin "Wait don't go that way." "Why?" "Umm? Iiiiiiii have a bad feeling about that way."

The signal disappears.

Toshiro "It's gone?" "What is?" "Huh? Oh I lost signal on my phone that's all."

They all talk for a moment. Karin's friends are about to leave when there's a hollow attack.

Toshiro "Shit!"

He jumps out of his body and flash steps over to Karin carrying her out of the way. The hollow attacks them but Toshiro blocks it with his Zanpakutō. Toshiro jumps above the hollow and slices it's head. Karin watches it disappear.

Karin "Wh-what just happened?!" Toshiro "You okay?" He helps her up. Karin "How's everyone?"

Her friends sit up confused.

Toshiro "They're okay." Karin "What was that thing?" "You were able to see it? Wait your able to see me?" "Yeah?"

She notices his uniform and grabs his shoulders "You're one of them right?! You're like my brother! Where is he?" "Slow down would ya? Just what are you talking about?" "I recognize this uniform. Those monsters. What are they? Who are you people?" "Those monsters are hollows. I'm a Soul Reaper Captain. I don't know who your brother is." "Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo! Do you know where he is?! Please!" "First off don't say I'm like Kurosaki Ichigo. It's insulting on many levels. Second I do know him but I don't have his location? I'm sorry." "Just who are you?" "Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm captain of Squad 10." "You're really a Captain?" "Yes."

Rangiku comes "Captain I missed it?" "Your late Matsumoto." "Sorry Captain!" "Who's she?" "My Lieutenant." "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." "So you have subordinates Toshiro?" "Yes." "Your a pretty cool for a grade schooler!"

She pats his head annoying him. Rangiku laughs.

Toshiro pushes her hands away "For the last time. I am not a grade schooler!!!!!" "You're not? How old are you?" "None of your concern." "Oh yeah I really like your hair! And your eyes are a pretty color! Kinda like a frozen lake?"

Toshiro looks are her confused causing Rangiku and Karin to smile.

end video

Karin "You were so confused when I complimented your hair and eyes?" Toshiro "You understand why that is now. Lots of unwanted attention." "True."

She pats his head.

Toshiro "Will you stop that!" "Shiro-chan just give in?"

He pouts and they keep looking.

They get to the battle with Aizen. Momo "Aizen…" Toshiro "Rin can you please step outside for a minute? Me and Momo need to talk. You shouldn't see or hear to much about these battles." "Okay."

Karin goes and waits outside the room.

Momo "Aizen…" "We won it's okay. It's over Momo. It's okay. Aizen isn't coming back. We wiped out the Arrancar army. We're safe. Finally."

Momo is shaking and puts her hands over where Aizen had stabbed her and where Toshiro also stabbed her. Toshiro wraps his arms around his cousin.

Toshiro "I'm sorry I stabbed you. It's all over. Aizen isn't coming back. He's dead."

Momo hugs him back in tears "H-he ruined both of our chances for a family… he tricked us all…" Momo hugs him tighter "You're the only family I have left…"

Toshiro "Don't worry Momo. I'm still here for you. I'm not going anywhere. You may be my cousin but your still my big sister no matter what. I love you Momo. I'm not gonna leave you. You helped me through a lot. It's my turn."

Momo is in shock when she feels a tear land on her shoulder.

Toshiro "I'm not gonna lose you and you'll never lose me sis." He hugs her tight in tears. Momo "Shiro-chan?" "I promised to protect you no matter what didn't I? So that's what I'm gonna do. There's no more Aizen. No more Arrancar. We won. Finally. And Momo. I'm still you're family and Matsumoto considers you a daughter she has referred to you as 'the daughter I never had' Momo you do have a family. You're always gonna have me no matter what."

They let go and look at each other.

Momo "I know I always have you Shiro-chan." "Yeah. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, Bed-Wetter Momo." "Back at you Shiro-chan."

They smile at the old nicknames.

Momo "Go call your girlfriend back in. Let's skip over the war stuff?" "Wipe those tears away before I come back." "Okay."

Toshiro goes to get Karin and rubs his eyes.

Toshiro "Hey Rin? Sorry. It's just it's best you don't hear about our wars." Karin "Are you two okay?" "Yeah. It's all the past. We're fine. We're all safe." "Okay."

They go back inside and Momo is skipping over all the wars. Between the Aizen War and the Quincy War she sees some pictures of Toshiro and Karin hanging out together.

Toshiro "Momo what's that?" Momo "That's what I'd like to know~!" "Oh no." "You two play soccer a lot huh?" "Yup." "Every time I'm stationed there or have extra time to do whatever." "Okay seriously watch this and tell me if you expect us here not to ship it." "Okay." "Sounds like that's a challenge?" "It is. You on Shiro-chan?" "Yeah. I doubt this alone would be enough for you all to ship us." "Okay."

Momo clicks it and a hologram forms around the room.

video

The two just finished winning a game and are walking around.

Toshiro "Why do you always follow me after a game?" Karin "Because you're super mysterious and secretive. I already know the truth about you remember?" "I still don't understand why you're able to face me." "If you would turn around I could." "Is that supposed to be a joke?" "You loved it shut up." Toshiro rolls his eyes "Will you stop?" "Nope. Where are you staying tonight?" "Who knows. I'm probably camping out." "Why don't you stay at my place?" "Huh?" "Yeah my dads working tonight, Ichi-nii is out who knows where." "He's in the Soul Society." "Either way. It's only me and Yuzu home. You should stay over?" "Maybe." "I'm just gonna stick with you all day so you come." "I don't have a choice do I?" "Nope." He sighs and continues walking. Karin "So where we going?" "I'm going to my grandmas. I don't know about you." "Sweet! You're grandma is fun!" "I'm flash stepping there."

Karin grabs his arm knowing that if she does she will go with him. Toshiro sighs rolling his eyes and flash steps over. They get there in seconds.

Toshiro "Let go of my arm? Your claws are digging into me." "You can deal with being cut by hollows but not with my nails?" "Yes."

They knock on the door.

Grandma "Oh Toshiro you came to visit again! And you brought your girlfriend too?" Karin "Hi!"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Wha- she's not my girlfriend!!" Grandma "Yet anyway."

Toshiro's blush darkens "She's just a friend Grandma!" Karin's cheeks slightly pink "We're best friends." Grandma smiles and brings the two in.

end

Toshiro "Let's just end this one now." He is slightly pink. Karin smiles also a little red "Yeah good place to stop." Momo smiles "Did you end up going~?"

the lack of eye contact answered for them.

Momo starts laughing "Oh my god seriously?!" "Th-this girl dragged me there!" "I didn't want him sleep on the side of the street!" "I wasn't gonna be on the street! I was gonna sleep on the roof of a building." "Is that legal?" "If you're invisible anything is legal." "What about your Gigai?" "I could have left it somewhere?" "That's a dead body." "I meant I could leave it with someone I was stationed with?" "You could have stayed with them?" "I refuse! That always end bad! Even though Yumichika and Ikkaku were staying with me last time it was terrible!"

The two girls laugh.

Momo "It couldn't've been that bad?" "Ummm!!!! I was gone for 1 day and the room was a mess! They kept going through my stuff! Not to mention all of them except Rukia were spying on me for like a week!" "Can't blame them though. Let's keep looking."

They keep looking and find when Toshiro and Karin first accidentally kissed.

Momo "Aww this was your first kiss wasn't it!!" Toshiro "H-hey you don't have to yell!" Karin "Let's just turn the page…" Momo "Yeah I'm curious about how Shiro-chan asked you out!" Toshiro turns red "Y-you don't have to see that!" Karin "Yeah we can skip over all that!" "Aww you both are blushing! No need to be shy~" "I thought you said this had stuff about our past and our parents." "Oh yeah. Turns out I was in a rush and grabbed this book by mistake. I called you from Grannies house. I didn't exactly have permission from Hirako so I left in a rush." "Seriously." "I don't understand this book though. So I thought I should show you before going and getting the other one." "Let's not show this one to Matsumoto and especially not to Gin." He laughs nervously "I don't really want Gin to know everything that went on after his disappearance." "You mean you don't want him to know to much about us?" "Correct. It's one thing for Matsumoto to know everything. It's another for Gin to know." "Trying to be secretive again?" "It's not that I'm secretive it's that he doesn't need to know everything I've done." "He does know you two are a thing though?" "Yeah but I'm hoping Matsumoto didn't tell him to much."

They flip through the pages and Momo sees them walking together.

Momo "Huh? What's this?"

She points to a picture of Toshiro looking tense up turning red and Karin blushing looking at the floor.

Toshiro "Nothing!"

Momo smiles and taps it. The room turns into the street the two were walking.

video

Toshiro "You haven't told anyone right? About what happened?" "N-no." She blushes slightly and plays with her fingers. Karin "Have you?" "No. Matsumoto tried to get me to tell her but it didn't work." "Don't say anything about it to Ichigo or we both are getting killed." "I know."

Karin and Toshiro don't talk for a while.

Karin "Toshiro? Wh-what were you thinking about after it happened?" Toshiro jolts back blushing he says "Wh-what do you mean?" "Exactly what I said." "I umm… I was confused." "Me too." "I'm sorry for that by the way." "Don't be. I didn't really hate it to be honest." "Wha-!" "Did you?" "N-no I didn't hate it."

Karin smiles Toshiro looks away.

Karin "So?" "Wh-what's with that look?" Karin smiles "Nothing I was just thinking your pretty cool." "Th-thanks." He looks away embarrassed.

After a while Toshiro reaches out and holds her hand. Karin blushes and Toshiro smiles.

Karin "What are you doing?" "I-is this okay?" "Y-yeah." She smiles.

Karin stops walking and so does Toshiro.

Karin "Toshiro?" "What is it?"

Karin kisses him on the cheek.

Toshiro tenses up turning bright red "Eep". Karin "Oh god I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Toshiro "Let's Just keep what happens next between us?" "What?"

He kisses her on the lips.

Karin "Wha-" "Don't tell anyone and don't ever tell Ichigo. He WILL kill me." "I-I know." "Lets go."

The continue walking and holding hands without realizing it.

end

Toshiro and Karin look at each other blushing then looking at the floor.

Momo starts laughing "Sh-Shiro-chan! You were redder than Renji's hair!! So were you Karin-chan!!" "M-Momo you don't have to laugh!" Karin covers her face. Momo "You two are blushing so much!!" "Oh shut up!"

Momo laughs turning the page.

Toshiro turns bright red and closes the book "That's enough of that!" Momo laughs "Dorks!"

Both of them "I'm not a dork he/she is a dork but I'm not!" They turn to each other "You're the dork not me!"

Momo laughs "Hey what time is it?" "1:50." "Oh yeah we need to take those pills."

She pulls out the bottle and takes one for each of them out.

Toshiro "No thanks." "Shiro yes." "No." "Unohana said once every four hours." Momo "I'll get you each a glass." "Thanks Momo."

Karin gives Toshiro a pill.

Toshiro "No." "You have to." "I don't wanna." "To bad." "No." "Shiro it's just a pill." "I don't wanna take it." "Just do it." "No."

Momo comes back with two glasses.

Toshiro crosses his arms "I'm not gonna." Karin "Just take the pill." "No." Momo "Can I see the bottle?" "Sure?" Karin gives it her. Momo "Okay it's this? Shiro-chan just take the pill." "No." "Shiro. You don't have a choice. It's only once every 4 hours for 3 days. It's not that bad."

Karin takes her pill and drinks the rest of her water.

Toshiro "Hmph." "Karin-chan just so you know Shiro-chan has always refused to take pills. He always 'forgets' about them. Meaning he hates them." "Pills are gross! So is that medicine!" "Shiro-chan is you don't cooperate with her it will end up being a repeat of last time you were put on medication." "Hmph!" "You're stubborn." "You're not gonna do it are you?" "No." "Fine."

Momo leaves and comes back with the same medicine in liquid form.

Momo "Karin-chan hold him back." "Okay."

She does. Momo gets a spoon full of the medicine and tries giving it to Toshiro who turns head away.

Toshiro "No." Momo "Karin-chan later on go to 4th and ask for the medicine is liquid for him? There's a better chance of him cooperating." "I will later." "I'm not gonna take it." "Shiro-chan just work with us here?" "No." "You were less stubborn as a 5 year old…" "Let me go!"

After struggling for like five more minutes Momo and Karin finally get Toshiro to take his medicine.

Toshiro "Ugh that's gross!" "I took the pill like 10 minutes ago. If you would have cooperated it would have been easier." "Believe it or not he was cooperating better than usual." "Oh for crying out loud really Shiro?" "If I don't want to do something I'm not gonna unless I'm being forced. Then I still refuse." "Good luck with him Karin-chan. He's a handful." "I've noticed." "Shut up you know you love me." "Fair point. But you're a handful." "Says the girl who nearly killed me and my squad more than once?" "True." "We should probably head to 10." "Ready to deal with those rumors?" "I have paperwork to do probably." "Have fun Shiro-chan! Later Karin-chan!" "Bye." "See ya later. Also I need to see what other book you were talking about." "Wait there's one last thing you should know." "Huh?" "Do you know either of your parents birthday?" "No why?" "Here."

She hands him a two folded pieces of paper.

Toshiro grabs them "What is it?" "Gin and Rangiku-san's birth certificates. Check the dates." "Matsumoto Rangiku: September 29, 1802? Ichimaru Gin: September 10, 1802?" "Today is?" "September 10, 2017?" "Today's Gin's birthday?" "It is?" "Apparently. I'm not sure if anyone at all knows? Take those papers with you. If they ask just tell them you found them in some old records." "Okay." "Also Shiro-chan? Be nice to him today okay? Just for today at least?" "I'll try…" "Promise?" "Promise…" "Okay. Bye guys." "Bye."

Toshiro puts the papers in his Kimono and him and Karin go back to 10.

Karin "Well?"

"I promise to be nice. That's all in promising."

"Good enough for me."

End chapter!!!

Next chapter is Gin's Birthday!!!


	31. Happy Birthday… father

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _Momo hands Toshiro a two folded pieces of paper._

 _Toshiro grabs them "What is it?" "Gin and Rangiku-san's birth certificates. Check the dates." "Matsumoto Rangiku: September 29, 1802? Ichimaru Gin: September 10, 1802?" "Today is?" "September 10, 2017?" "Today's Gin's birthday?" "It is?" "Apparently. I'm not sure if anyone at all knows? Take those papers with you. If they ask just tell them you found them in some old records." "Okay." "Also Shiro-chan? Be nice to him today okay? Just for today at least?" "I'll try…" "Promise?" "Promise…" "Okay. Bye guys." "Bye."_

 _Toshiro puts the papers in his Kimono and him and Karin go back to 10._

Chapter 31

Karin "Well?" Toshiro "Well what?" "It's his birthday?" "So?" "Gonna be nice to him?" "I won't be the worst." "Good enough. Wait 1802?" "Yeah?" "That's 215?!" "Yeah that's still pretty young? Remember I'm somewhere around 50? I'm still a teenager." "So Rangiku-San is 214 right?" "Apparently." "They look like they're in their 30's!" "Welcome to the Soul Society. It's best not to question our aging. 13 real years is like 6 years for us. So if you tell people you're 13 they will get confused until learning your human. Let's hurry back."

They flash step to outside his office and go inside. Rangiku is sitting at her desk and Gin is leaning over it talking to her.

Gin "Ran-chan I already you told you it's not." Rangiku "It is I remember!" "Is not." "Is too! You don't want to accept the fact you're 215! You're old!" "You are literally 19 days younger than me!" "I'm still young! Besides you just don't want our son to know it's your birthday!" "It's not!"

Toshiro "You two are idiots? Learn to sense spirit energy?" "Toshiro you and Karin were released?" "Yeah like 4 hours ago." "We've been at 5." "How long have you been here?" "Long enough to know you both are 215." "Hey he is. I'm not!" "Matsumoto your birthday is September 29, 1802? Your 214. In 19 days you're 215. Gin's Birthday is today…" "How'd you?"

Toshiro pulls out the papers "Found some papers while going through stuff with Momo." "Oh?" "Happy Birthday… father."

Gin's face lights up.

Toshiro gives a weak smile "I might as well be nice to you today at least."

Gin wraps his arms around his son. Toshiro glances to Karin confused.

Karin smiles gives a 'just hug him back' look.

Toshiro hesitates before hugging his father back. Rangiku smiles and goes to the couch with Karin. As the guys let go Gin looks overjoyed.

Toshiro "Okay now you made it weird." Karin "Shiro just go along with everything today. Remember at 6 you need to take another pill." "I know I know."

Toshiro and Gin sit on the couch with the girls.

Karin "Hey I just thought of something? Why don't you guys should hang out as a family. I need to talk to Rukia later." Toshiro "Why do you need to talk to Rukia?" "I have my reasons."

Toshiro has an unamused look "And you call me secretive?" "Yes." Rangiku "Actually I think you two guys should go spend the rest of the day together!" Gin "Huh?" "I don't get a choice do I?" "Shiro we already talked about this." "Fine."

He turns to his father.

Gin "Toshiro you okay with it?" "Sure. Why not." Gin smiles.

Karin "Remember he can't fight and has to take a pill every 4 hours. Remind him at 6." "Okay." "See ya later guys."

Toshiro and Gin leave (I'll come back and put what goes on between them later).

Rangiku smiles "So do you really need to go see Rukia?" "No. I just think it would be nice for all of you to spend time together?" "Toshiro needs time alone with Gin. You're a little worried aren't you?" "I want Shiro to be happy. He wants to accept all of this and you know he does. He's just scared to trust him." "That's why I think they should spend the day together. Toshiro is wounded so he can't fight, all the paperwork is done, you're training is paused until you recover. He has no excuse right now." "That's true." "What do you want to do? You can do anything or hang out with me while they're gone?" "Can I just stay with you?" "Sure. What you like to do?" "Anything." "Oh the Soul Reaper Women's Association meet soon? You should come along!" "Okay? What is it?" "All of us high ranking Female Soul Reapers are there. You know the Lieutenants, Captains, 3rd seats sometimes. You'll have fun!" "Okay." "Yay!"

They go to the meeting.

Yachiru "Boobies is here!" Nanao "Okay, so there's Unohana, Isane, Nemu, Suì-Fēng, Kiyone, Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Yachiru, and myself." Rangiku "Also I brought someone we all know and love with me today!" "Who?" "Karin-chan!" "Um? H-hello?" "Yay Rin-Rin came!"

Karin and Rangiku sit down with the rest.

Yoruichi "Its strange not seeing you with Hitsugaya?" "I'm so glad our plan finally worked!" "Me too!" "It was about time 'Operation Hitsukarin' happened!" "Yeah finally!"

Karin "Wait back up? 'Operations Hitsukarin' what the hell?! Don't tell me you guys?!"

"Set you two up?" "Yup!" "We're the ones who started it!" "Man it took forever to get you two to kiss!" "Even after that we had to wait!"

Karin feels herself turning red "You guys seriously?!"

"Yup!" "It took years but it finally worked!" "Aww you're blushing!" "You know it's not only us at the Soul Society that tried to get you two together?" "Yeah we had some help in the Human World too?"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Like there was Yuzu, Isshin, those kids from Urahara's shop, Orihime, Uryu and Chad a little, you know."

"Wait my sister and Dad tried setting us up?!"

"Oh course!" "Your sister can see us but not well." "She did knock you two into each other though!"

"I can't believe you all!" Karin crosses her arms blushing slightly.

Rukia "Oh please! Don't pretend to be mad about it! I saw the way you two were back then and now! You each fall hard right from the start!" "Did not." She tries to protest.

Yoruichi raises an eyebrow "That's not you said the other day?" "Oh seems like you know a little something~?" "Yeah a little?" "Like what?" "Well for starters-" "Please don't…" "Why?" "Because… that's embarrassing…" "What do you like him?" "Yeah you always did have a star struck look in your eyes?" "What do you like about him? We plan on interrogating him later?" "Why?" "Come on we're curious?" "Yeah tell us?" "Hitsugaya admitted to being fond of you when you first arrived at my Division?" "Besides you admitted to being in love with him from the start!"

Karin turns bright red "Yoruichi!!"

Yoruichi laughs. The other girls begin laughing too.

Yachiru "Rin-Rin is redder than Red Pineapples hair!!" Nemu "Your heart rate increased rapidly?" Nanao smiles "Guess you fell for him immediately huh?" Momo "They both did! Shiro-chan admitted to it! They both fell instantly!" Kiyone "Aww love at first sight! Isn't that adorable sis?!" Isane "Very!" Suì-Fēng "When I called you two out over the phone you were just as a mess as Hitsugaya was!" "Okay I wasn't that bad! I was able to make real words and wasn't a stuttering mess!" "True Hitsugaya is a complete mess!" "But Karin you were to when Hitsugaya and Rangiku stayed over for dinner!" "Oh yeah what went on while I was fighting Isshin?" "Well our young couple here was doing a terrible job hiding it! Tons of small glances and slight smiles!" "Rukia-San!"

Rukia snickers. Rukia and Yoruichi tell them how Karin would be and Rangiku and Momo say how Toshiro was. The others laugh and keep teasing Karin.

Yachiru "Rin-Rin and Floofy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Karin "Yachiru!"

Nemu "You two have spent the night together more than once." "That's true?" "Yeah not only in the Soul Society but in the Human World as well?" "Who knows?"

"You perverted old ladies!! It's not like that!!" "Who you calling old!" "I'm a 13 year old human. You guys are all at least 100!" Momo "No I'm not! I'm only 15 years older than Shiro-chan!" Yachiru "I'm even younger!" "Yachiru how old even are you?" "I don't know? I'm 6 so maybe 10-20 at most? All I know is that I'm younger than Floofy! And the youngest Lieutenant ever! Floofy is youngest Captain!" "Huh? I thought you were 5?" "I don't know? Ask Ken-chan!" "Later." "Yeah let's keep teasing Karin!" "Ugh why? Rangiku-San this is why you brought me huh?" "Yes! Our plan finally work! And your in our world now! We get to tease you about it!" "Uncool guys…" "You two finally escaped friendzone be happy!" "True…" "So what exactly do you like about Hitsugaya?" "This is so awkward…" "Only if you make it awkward." "Just spill it!" "Can I leave?" "Not until you tell us!"

They hear the door open and turn over there.

Byakuya is standing there annoyed "The hell?!" Rukia "Hi Nii-Sama!" "Rukia? Answers now."

Yoruichi flash steps to his side "Don't be such a stick in the mud Byakuya boy!" "It's Captain Kuchiki to you. Why are all back? Especially you you creepy cat?" "Still hate me for back then? It was 113 years ago move on?" "I still never got my hair tie back. And you people need to stop trespassing!" "It's not trespassing if we are let in!"

Rukia smiles innocently at her brother.

Byakuya "Rukia why?" "We need a place to meet? This room is never used?" "It's a storage room." "That you store nothing in? We might as well. Plus you destroyed the pool!" "Bankai training." "Hey Bya? Can you get us some snacks??" "Yachiru no. Last time you- and she's gone…"

Yachiru runs back in with a bunch of snacks.

Yachiru "Thanks Bya!" "I hate you all." "Even me Byakuya?" "Especially you Yoruichi."

He takes the hair tie out of Yoruichi's hair.

Yoruichi "Bout time you took that back?!"

She grabs it back from him "Unfortunately its mine now!" "Don't any of you have a home?" "I live here?" "I know that Rukia. I meant literally everyone else." Karin "Throw me out please!"

Byakuya raises an eyebrow "Pardon me?" "Throw me out! Get me away from these crazy ladies!" "What did you do to the poor child?" "She won't tell us why she likes Hitsugaya!" "Karin trust me if you just go with it it's a lot less painful." "Exactly so stop trying to kick us out!" "Get out." "Nah." "Please leave?" "No thanks."

A servant comes in "Lord Kuchiki! You're needed!" "Fine. You guys seriously need to find another place."

He leaves.

Karin "Nooo…" Yoruichi "Man that guys so cold!" Rukia "Nii-Sama is giving up on kicking us out." "Good." "Let's continue! Karin-chan spill it!" "Nah." "I do have that device that allows us to see a persons memories?" "Oh? Let's try that?" "Hell no! You are not going through my memories!" "Why?" "Don't want us to see you and Hitsugaya kissing a bunch?"

Karin turns red "Shut up you guys! I don't want you all going through my other memories!" "Why?" "You don't need too! It's none of your business!" "Man you can tell she's been alone with him a lot!" "Yeah!"

Karin looks down at her hands thinking about him. She doesn't hear when the Soul Reaper girls call her.

Yoruichi "We lost her…" "Guys this is the look she has when she's thinking about him!" "This devise allows us to hear her thoughts?" "Hello? Karin? Kuchiki manor to Karin? Karin do you read us?"

Karin smiles and bits her lip.

"Yeah we lost her." "Watch this. Hey Hitsugaya how long have you been listening?"

Karin snaps out of her daze.

Rukia "I knew that would work!" They laugh slightly "Man Karin you got it bad!" "You were so lost in thought didn't think we'd find you!" "You're so deep in love!"

"Maybe a little." She admits shyly.

Momo "A little! Your worse than Shiro-chan!" "They're equally as bad." "Yeah Hitsugaya snaps out of his dazes and daydreams quickly, but he's a stuttering blushing mess! Karin on the other hand zones out more and deeper, but she doesn't stutter as much." "Both are complete dorks though!" "I'm not as big of a dork! You guys know how lame he is!" "Yeah but that's why you love him! Because he's a lame dork!"

She blushes slightly looking away "(one thing anyway)"

"Huh?" "What else you like about him?"

"I like how Shiro is different from what everyone says. He comes off cold and heartless but he's the opposite! He's really nice and thoughtful. He tries so hard to have a heart of ice but fails big time! Shiro is just such a lovable, romantic, dork all the time! He's so adorable when he gets confused! He's just so amazing!" She smiles as her cheeks turn a rosy color.

"Haha you're crushing hard!" "I've never seen anyone so lost in love before!" "Her eyes lit up when she was talking!" "You really love him don't you?" "Yeah I do…"

They laugh and keep talking for a while.

Karin "I swear if any of you tell him any of what I said!" "Relax we won't tell!" "Good! Can I leave now?" "Meeting was over hours ago! We've just been messing with you!"

Karin looks at the clock and realizes it's night.

Yachiru "I can't believe Rin-Rin loves Floofy that much!" "I can!"

They all leave and head back to their Squads. Rangiku and Karin walk back to 10's office. They go inside and see Gin asleep on the couch and Toshiro asleep on him. Rangiku and Karin smile at them.

Karin "Looks like some progress was made?" "Yeah."

Let's rewind time a little now!!!!!!

Back to when Toshiro and Gin left for their Father-Son day!!!!

As Toshiro closed the door behind them he notices the overjoyed look Gin has.

Toshiro "So where are we going?" "I don't know? Where would you like?" "Don't care. It's you're birthday you decide." "I'm gonna quote you that when your birthday comes around." "Fine." "Let's just walk around until we find something?" "Sure."

They start walking around the Seireitei and run into some of the guys.

Renji "Yo? How's those wounds?" "I'm fine. I was put on medication and strict orders." "They weren't that strict? Just no fighting and pill once every 4 hours?" "And bandages twice a day. Me and Rin both have these orders." "Where is she anyway?" "Probably with Matsumoto." "Oh? It's weird not seeing you with her? After spending so much time together alone with her it's strange." "I can still use Kidō against you you know." "Point taken. See ya around Hitsugaya. Later Gin." "Later Renji." "See ya Renji."

Gin smiles slightly at his son.

Toshiro "You're gonna ask aren't you?" "I'm just curious about you and your girlfriend?" "I have to talk don't I?" "Please?" "Fine might as well get it over with." "Yay! Let's talk while having a picnic!" "And you made it weird. Besides it's not something I want to discuss publicly yet…" "Still a little shy?" "Any idea how long it took for them to respect me?" "True. We can have lunch in the woods off of Junrinian?" "Alright. Let's buy lunch somewhere." "There's that place down the street?" "Okay. I have to ask Head Captain if we can leave the Seireitei. I'm injured and you know you're situation." "Trusted but not trusted?" "Yup."

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager and calls Yama.

Yama "Hello?" "It's Hitsugaya. I was wondering if it's okay for me and Gin to go to the field by Junrinian?" "Reasons?" "Long story short we're spending time together." "I'm not buying it." "Yeah I wouldn't either but it's true. It's his birthday and I have nothing else to do. Rin said she wanted to speak to Rukia so she's there." "I suppose you two can go. You are no condition to fight but if you must you are prepared correct?" "Of course I am?" "Alright. You two may go. Tell that idiot happy birthday." "Okay. Later Yama." "Bye Toshiro."

Toshiro puts his phone back "He's okay with it. Also he says happy birthday." "So we're allowed to go?!" "Yeah." "Awesome! You're gonna tell me everything when we get there!"

Toshiro groans rolling his eyes. They get food and flash step over to West Gate.

Jidabbō "Hitsugaya! Gin!" "Hey. I'm allowing him out for a while." "Head Captain?" "Already called it's okay." "Alright." Jidabbō let's the two go. Toshiro "Later Jidabbō!" "See you two later." "Bye bye."

Toshiro and Gin go to the field and sit down. The two start eating.

Gin "So?" Toshiro "So what?" "Come on Karin is your first girlfriend and first crush!" "Why does everyone feel that's necessary to point out?" "Because it's a big deal! For them the Chibi-tachio finally got a girlfriend! For me my son has his first girlfriend." "I'm not even the smallest Captain anymore…" "You were 8 when you accepted the position." "Yeah. I kinda hate that I was so young. That's a lot of pressure especially if when say you can't do it because your age." "It does seem unfair to say that. You sure have proven yourself to them over the years haven't you?" "I hope so." "I'm proud of you son."

Toshiro smiles slightly "Thanks dad." Gin lights up.

Gin "You called me dad again?" "I'm trying here. Also last time I said father." "Still." "Don't make it weird. I'm only trying because it's your birthday I promised to be nice." "Promised?" "Yeah. I promised Momo and Rin I'd be nice. I'm trying to make progress." "Me too."

He ruffles his sons hair.

Toshiro pouts "Oh yeah it's still in those braids huh?" "Yeah how come?" "Take a guess." "Karin?" "Yup. I didn't have a brush or gel this morning so Karin did whatever this is." "It's a popular braid in the Human World. Usually girls will do their hair like that if they have to wear a helmet for something. Like for boxing, softball, football, that stuff. Some do it just because though." "And you know all this because??" "Probably should mention that during that time I spent in the Human World I was a substitute teacher at the schools. I even worked at the high school Ichigo went to. It was a tad difficult trying to avoid him and his friends without others getting suspicious. I also worked at Karin's school! I saw her a few times and had to hide." "She says she never met you?" "I couldn't take chances. If she told Ichigo my name then he would tell the Soul Society then blah blah blah." "By 'blah blah blah' you mean death?" "Yeah pretty much." "Why didn't you come back sooner? I mean me and Matsumoto have been stationed there a lot." "Not long enough for word to get to me. And by the time I'd find you you're with Karin or fighting. I knew the second you saw me alive I was dead. Ran-chan would be in her own world all the time. I didn't want to hurt either of you by coming." "You really hurt her you know. Do you have any idea how many times I would hear her crying at night after you left? After you died it was worse? She was broken-hearted after you left." "I never wanted to hurt her or you. That's why I left." "But why erase memories?" "Because Aizen knew so I had to get rid of his. He never found out your location until you joined the academy. He never found out you were my son. He knew I had feelings for Ran-chan but didn't know she was my wife. Sorta like we all knew you had feelings for Karin but weren't dating yet." "I met her after you left?" "I did see you a few times playing soccer together. And hanging out afterwards. You had a weird look in your eyes. The same look I had when I met Ran-chan over 200 years ago. You really like Karin don't you?"

Toshiro turns light pink "Maybe a little…"

Gin raises an eyebrow "You sure just a little?" "Fine. A lot. I like her a lot." "Why?" "She's amazing." "What do you like most?" "I don't know. Maybe her competitiveness. She always tries to better at everything. That's what's so fun about training her." "What else you like?"

"Rin's amazing. She's smart, kind, competitive, head strong, beautiful! She's capable of so much more than you think! She's just so amazing I can't explain it!"

Gin smiles at his son who attempts to hide his blush.

Gin "When did you ask her out?" "August 3rd I think?" "So you've been together for over a month? 1st date?" "We haven't been on a real date. We've only just hung out together. Also we've been training since August 7th! We've spent most of the time to busy or trying to keep it a secret to actually go out." "So it's been over a month and you two haven't been on a real date?" "Pretty much." "Why didn't you do anything for your 1 month anniversary?" "Bankai training." "Week?" "Training." "What about during that little break?" "I was zoned out and she helped me clear my head." "What are you planning?" "I don't know." "That's a lie. I can tell when you lie. I also can tell you're planning something." "What makes you think that?" "When you're nervous about something you play with your finger. I remember you were trying not to at your promotion." "You remember?" "Of course I remember? You're my son Toshiro. I didn't want you to become Captain because it's dangerous. I'm glad you are though. Squad 10 and the Soul Society are in good hands with you as a Captain."

Toshiro smiles "Thanks. I'm glad I was the only option at the time." "Wait a second? Do you think that is the only reason?" "Huh?" "A few of us requested you? So did all of Squad 10?" "Wait what?" "Ran-chan, Momo, and myself requested you? Also Isshin said 'If something happens to me Toshiro is next Captain' then a week later he disappeared? Squad 10 was asked who they want for Captain remember?" "No?" "Right I think you were to busy with work to answer." "Sounds like me." "98% of the Squad said you. 1.99% said Ran-chan and the rest just wrote their own names." "So that's why they weren't surprised when I said I was new Captain?" "They knew that Isshin would leave you in charge. Yama just said you were only option because a) you were b) others would have flipped out even more." "I never knew that…" "You were so nervous." "I was 8!" "True. So what you planning?" "Umm something stupid that I'm probably not doing." "What?" "Well umm I was considering taking her to somewhere she's never been." "Where? Is it in the Soul Society or Human World?" "Human World. She's never left Japan and the Senkaimon opens anywhere in the world!" "Oh boy this should be good? Where?" "Paris. I remember Rin saying she wanted to go to Europe. I did some research found Paris. It looked interesting." "Woah hold up! Paris?! As in Paris, France?! City of Love?!" "Yeah Rin called it that before?" "When did she say that?" "Like a year ago." "Man she was flirting with you even back then! I'm sure you were too!"

Toshiro feels himself blushing deeply "N-no! She wasn't- I never!!"

Gin laughs slightly at his son who is stuttering and blushing frantically.

Gin "Ran-chan and the others refuse to tell me to much. I'm only guessing. Going by your reaction I'm assuming I'm right?" "It wasn't flirting. I was just teasing her." "So yeah? I've seen and heard you two. Teasing and flirting are basically the same thing between you."

Toshiro sinks down a little.

Gin "Soo~" "Maybe we flirted a little." Toshiro admits shyly which causes Gin to smile.

Gin "How cute!3 When you plan on taking her to Paris?" "After her training is finished." "Any idea how long?" "Well if I had only taught her normal stuff she would have left a month ago. Yama said work with Zanpakutō she got a Shikai. He said Bankai. She got a Bankai. You all saw the fight. I don't know what's gonna happen. Logically I shouldn't have taught her Bankai and sent her back at least a week ago. She just got Bankai? I don't know what else I can teach her. I guess I find out tomorrow."

A hell butterfly flies over and lands on Toshiro's finger.

Message from Yama "Tomorrow morning 6:30am there will be a meeting about the human girl. All who watched the fight between Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and Human girl Kurosaki Karin are to come. Do not be late."

After the message finishes the butterfly leaves.

Toshiro "Of course…"

Gin looks at him confused.

Toshiro "Meeting tomorrow morning about Rin. All who watched the fight are to come." "Oh? Wait even me?!" "Yeah probably."

Gin keeps asking about Toshiro's relationship with Karin which makes Toshiro get shy.

5:30pm.

Gin "Come on? When was you're first kiss? Was it with Karin?" Toshiro "Yeah…" "How long ago? When you two first met? Recently? Somewhere in between?" "In July…" "When?"

Toshiro doesn't answer for a moment he shyly mumbles "July 21…" "That was almost two months ago!" "I know." "You said you two got together 8/3? If you two kissed like a week and half before then?" "Missions. I was sent to get Ichigo and bring him back. That just sorta happened on accident and I left immediately. I got stationed there with the others a little later ran into Rin." "First kiss was accidentally?" "Yeah."

Seeing confusion in Gin's face Toshiro sighs "I have to say don't I?" "Yup!"

"I was taking her to room so she didn't try to follow us back to Soul Society. Long story short Yuzu bumped Rin with the door and we accidentally kissed. Yuzu left and me and Rin agreed not to tell Ichigo or anyone then I left. About a week or so later me and the others got stationed there and I helped Rin and her friends win a game." "You asked her out of did she ask you?" "Oh well umm I- I did?" He answered nervously.

Gin "You asked her!!" "H-hey you don't have to shout!" "How'd you ask her?!" "D-don't look so excited!" "Why not?" "B-because it's embarrassing! Talking about my relationship with her to someone in general is weird! Love is never a topic in my conversations! All of us in the Soul Society know I'm not one to express my feelings at all!" "Which is what makes it adorable and entertaining when you do! How'd you ask her?" "Well…"

flashback

Toshiro and Karin get over to _that_ place [you know where I mean] they sit down and the railing. Karin smiles looking at the sky.

"Peaceful here?" "Yeah it is."

The listen to the sound of birds chirping for a while.

Toshiro looks at her and his heart starts racing "Hey Karin?" She looks at him confused "Yeah?"

"I-i was wondering- I mean I think we- I mean- What I'm trying to ask is! D-doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" He blushes while talking.

Karin smiles at him blushing slightly "Yes." She kisses him. Toshiro kisses her back. Afterwards Toshiro smiles and the watch the sky.

end flashback

"And that's the story." As Toshiro finishes talking he turns away to hide his blush.

Gin smiles "You're a dork you know?" Toshiro "I'm not a dork… not you too?" "You're a dork and you know it. Just accept it." He rolls his eyes.

They keep talking 6:00.

Gin "Oh yeah aren't you supposed to take a pill?" Toshiro groans "Ugh I forgot about that! Do I even have them?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of pills "Guess I do?" He takes the pill (unhappily but does) and he and Gin keep talking.

8:27pm.

Toshiro "We should head back. It's gonna get dark soon and I should make sure there's no last minute paperwork." "Okay. Let's go!"

They flash step back to Squad 10 office.

Toshiro "There's none? Matsumoto hasn't even come by here?" "It was all finished earlier remember?" "Yeah. Matsumoto and Rin are at Kuchiki Manor? They should be back later." "Kuchiki Manor?" "Rin did say she wanted to talk to Rukia who is a Kuchiki so it makes sense." "That's true."

Toshiro sits down on the couch and Gin sits next to him. Toshiro picks up his sketchbook and starts flipping through the pages quickly.

Gin "Woah! You draw really good!" "Thanks." "Wait go back?"

Gin turns the page back to the one it was. Toshiro turns red and closes the book.

Gin smiles at him "You're lost in love." Toshiro looks away "Not completely." "If you say so."

Toshiro yawns rubbing his eyes.

Gin "Tired? Why don't you head to bed?" "I'm fine." "You're girlfriend might be waiting for you?" "She and Matsumoto will come here first. They're still at Kuchiki Manor." "Oh?"

The two talk for a little and Toshiro starts to fall asleep. Gin smiles when Toshiro falls asleep across his lap. Gin ends up going to sleep too. A little later Rangiku and Karin come in and see the two asleep.

Karin "Looks like they made progress?" Rangiku "Yeah." "Wake them or leave them?"

They see the two starting to wake up. Rangiku pushes Karin outside of the room and watch from out of sight. Toshiro sits up rubbing his eyes Gin yawns.

Gin "Guess we got tired waiting for them huh?" Toshiro "I guess? What time is it?" "11:40. Let's head back." "Okay."

They go outside and run into Rangiku and Karin in the halls.

Rangiku "There you two are!" Gin "Hey Ran-chan. Hey Karin-chan." "Sup Gin-San. Hey Shiro." "Hey." "Heading back?" "Yeah. It's late and Toshiro has a bad habit of staying in his office all day." "I was hardly in there at all lately?" "True you spent of your time in the private training room with Karin." "Yeah everything you two have done was put into that fight." "Yeah. We have a meeting in the morning about that." "Yeah let's all go get some rest."

The four walk over to there quarters. Toshiro and Karin go into theirs and Gin and Rangiku in theirs.

Toshiro "I'm gonna rinse off real quick kay?" "Kay. Hurry cause I want to too." "Alright." "Also we should take another pill soon. I was to busy to go to 4 so you're dealing with a pill." "I'm not gonna cooperate with either. Momo lied I'm better with the pill sometimes."

He leaves to take a shower. Toshiro sees the bandages wrapped around his chest. He removes them and looks at his cuts

"All from her? Did I go to far with her training?"

Hyōrinmaru "You did what was asked of you." "That's true." "Are you gonna bandage each other up?" "Who knows. We can but I don't want to make things awkward." "You don't even keep bandages in here?" "I ran out and have been to lazy to bring them in." "You're hopeless." "In some cases."

After he gets out of the shower he comes out with his wounds exposed and his towel across his shoulders. Karin turns over to him her eyes fall to his bare chest covered in cuts and scars.

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "If you're looking at my wounds they're pretty much healed." "Pretty much my ass! They're still bad!" "Our fight was two days ago of course they are. I'm sure you're wounds are just as bad." "Probably but-" "But nothing. You're wounds were just as bad as mine. They probably still are. My spirit energy is helping heal mine. I'm pretty sure yours is to. Go rinse off." "Okay…"

Karin leaves. Toshiro sighs and sits down on his bed with his sketch book.

Hyōrinmaru "Aren't you gonna bandage your wounds?" "After I finish this." "What is it?" "A picture." "Well no duh. I'm asking of what?" "Earlier."

Toshiro keeps sketching himself and Gin.

Hyōrinmaru "You actually called him dad and father?" "You heard me. I was only being nice because I told Momo and Rin I would. Besides it was his birthday I might of well made him happy." "That's true? Are you gonna go back to calling him Gin?" "Who knows. We'll see what happens." "What about Rangiku? Gonna keep calling her Matsumoto?" "She may be my mother but she is still a Lieutenant. Not just a Lieutenant. She's _my_ Lieutenant. I can't risk the Squad taking me less seriously. The whole 'ice hearted captain has a girlfriend' thing might shake my reputation a little?" "True."

A few minutes later Karin comes out in only her bra and shorts with her towel hanging over the front of her chest. Karin "Do you know where I left that shirt I'm using?"

Without looking up from his sketch Toshiro responds "No just get another. You know where my clothes are? Get something?" He looks up at her and sees her wounds. Toshiro "You wounds are just as bad as mine."

Karin looks at her side in the mirror "It doesn't hurt though?" "The pills we have to take help with the pain, recovery our spirit energies, and heal the wounds faster than if we don't take them." "You better start taking them then. Toss me one?" "Catch."

He throws a single pill at her and she catches it in her mouth. Toshiro smiles rolling his eyes.

Karin "You need to take yours too." "Ugh I know. After I finish this." "Finish what?"

Karin walks over and looks at his book.

Karin smiles "How'd that go today?" "Not as bad as I thought. I might be getting used to him?" Karin smiles and kisses his cheek "Good. He was so happy when you called him father." "It wasn't easy but I did. I'm trying to make progress but it's not easy." "You two are making progress though." "I hope. So how'd things go with Rukia? Felt like you were at Kuchiki Manor all day?" "I was." "How'd it go? It's nice right!" "No kidding that place is huge!! That's where Rukia and Captain Kuchiki live!?" "Yeah Kuchiki and Rukia live there. Kuchiki his whole life Rukia ever since the adopted her into the Kuchiki family." "How come you refer to them as Kuchiki and Rukia?" "Because Kuchiki Byakuya is Head of Kuchiki Clan, a fellow Captain, and I cannot disrespect him by calling him by his given name without his approval. It is rare for me and him call the other by first name. Rukia is not a blood noble but still a noble woman, she's Lieutenant of Squad 13, and she gave me permission to refer to her by her given name. I used to call them both Kuchiki but it got confusing. She switches from calling me by last name and first. We both show each other respect though." "Is that why the Kotetsu sisters go by first names? To avoid confusion?" "Yeah. Siblings with same last name one if not both go by first. Kuchiki has a lot to live up to. He's head off the longest lasting, largest noble Clan (the Kuchiki Clan), he's captain of Squad 6, and on top of that his younger, adoptive, sister who he broke laws to adopt is Lieutenant of Squad 13. So he goes by last name since he is respected and all." "Oh? Yeah that Manor is huge! I was only in this one room and we went through the floor to get there but I saw it from the outside how do they know where to go!" Toshiro laughs "The same why I know my way around the Squad. They live there. Kuchiki Manor is where the Kuchiki's live so they know their way around." "Oh yeah?" Toshiro laughs slightly "We should probably bandage our wounds remember?" Karin "Yeah probably."

Toshiro gets up and brings back the spray and bandages.

Karin "Take your pill before you forgot." "Fine." He rolls his eyes and swallows his pill "God I hate those." "Get used to it." "Just hold still so I can clean and bandage you."

Karin moves her arms so he can clean the wounds on her sides and chest. He finishes cleaning and begins wrapping. Karin tenses up.

Toshiro "What? I'm bandaging your back?" "Your hands are cold!" "I'm using my spirit energy to heal you a little. My spirit energy is cold remember?" "Tone it down a little Frozo!" "Okay." He smirks and makes it colder. Karin "Not what I meant Shiro!"

He laughs and brings his spirit back to normal and keeps bandaging her.

Karin "Uncool Shiro. You're so uncool." "Want to see how cool it can be though?"

He raises his spirit energy slightly.

Karin "No!" He laughs "Dork I'm not gonna do it." "Good."

He finishes bandaging her chest.

Toshiro "Done. That took less time than last?" "Last time neither of us were really comfortable though?" "True. Sorry if things were awkward." "It's fine. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable." "Not the first time I've had to bandage a girl so not really. I was just worried if you were okay with it." "It's fine. Hold still so I can bandage you." "Okay."

Karin cleans and bandages his wounds.

Toshiro "Thanks. Let's get some rest. 6:30 meeting tomorrow morning and it's almost 1." "True."

Karin yawns and lays down.

Toshiro frowns "That's my bed." "I'm to tired you go over there." "No. I'm staying here." "Me too."

Toshiro sighs and lays down next to her "Goodnight Rin." "Night Shiro."

End chapter!!!


	32. What Next?

**_In case you forgot I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 32

morning

The two wake up.

Toshiro "Morning."

"Pills, bandages, get ready, meeting." "We're not even awake yet and you're already telling me what to do?" "Yes."

She opens the pills and takes one and gives one to Toshiro who looks at it disgusted.

Karin "Pill, bandages, dressed, meeting. We have 40 minutes I'm not spending 30 trying to get you to take your medicine." "Fine."

He pouts and swallows his pill.

Toshiro "There! I took my damn pill!"

Karin smiles "Good. Let me redo your bandages." "Fine."

Toshiro pulls his shirt off and sits down in front of Karin as she unwraps his wounds.

Karin "You keep the bandages and spray in the closet right?" "Yeah. In the front shouldn't be that hard to find." "Okay."

Karin leaves and comes back with the stuff. She finishes his wounds and he starts working on hers.

knock knock

Female voice "Captain? Karin? You two ready?" Toshiro "One second Matsumoto." Male voice "May we come in?" Toshiro and Karin "No!" "Why not?" "Just wait!"

Rangiku and Gin look at each other then at the door.

Rangiku "Is everything all right in there?" Toshiro "Yeah we'll be out in a minute! Be faster if I wasn't distracted!"

Gin looks confused at Rangiku.

Rangiku "We'll see you two there." "Okay."

The two leave.

Toshiro finishes bandaging Karin.

Toshiro "Shit where's my uniform?" Karin "Crap where's mine?" "Here's yours?" "Thanks. Where's yours?" "Here. I left my Captains Coat out there I think?" "Yeah it's on the couch." "Okay."

Toshiro slips his shorts off and grabs his uniform.

Karin smirks raises an eyebrow at him "Seriously? You wear ice blue boxers?"

Toshiro blushes "You don't have to watch me change! And get that look off your face!" "Hard to take you seriously like that!"

She takes her shorts off and puts her uniform on. Karin smiles at him while he gets dressed.

Toshiro "Will you stop looking at me like that?" Karin "Nah. They're cute!"

Toshiro turns red as he ties his Kimono. Karin laughs a little putting her arms in the sleeves. They finish getting ready and grab their Zanpakutō's. Toshiro goes into his living room and Karin follows. Toshiro grabs his coat and puts it on then his Zanpakutō. They start heading to the meeting.

Let's go back to when Matsumaru left!!!!

Rangiku and Gin get to the meeting room. All others are there already.

Yama "Good you two are here." Rangiku "Captain is on his way. He just wanted to finish a paper first." "Of course." "Before they get here we have a few things to discuss regarding him and Karin."

They all start mummering to each other.

Yama "As Captains and Lieutenants, plus Yumichika and Ikkaku. Gin you are to stay silent for now. What do you all feel we should do regarding their relationship?"

Suì-Fēng "He doesn't show any affection towards her if around fellow Soul Reapers. Even though I already knew about the two of them he denied it." Ōmaeda "He does still take his job seriously?"

Rose "Ahh young love such a confusing thing. The boy is torn! His love or his job? He is truly passionate about both and he-" Kira "Shorter version. Hitsugaya still places work first."

Unohana "He has shown that he does have some feelings towards her but he easily masks those feelings when necessary." Isane "Based on wounds and amount of times they come for treatment I think that they both set aside their feelings completely during a fight."

Shinji "It's entertaining to watch." Momo "Shiro-chan isn't letting his relationship interfere."

Byakuya "It's amusing to watch." Renji "I think it's fine to leave them. Both have proven they can be serious."

Komamura "I think the two should be okay." Iba "Can we mess with them?"

Kyōraku "Hitsugaya has finally found someone other than Hinamori he feels close too. I believe we should let them be. Right Nanao-chan?" Nanao "Hitsugaya rarely feels close to anyone. He's only 13 remember? He may be a Captain but we can't forget that we are all over 100 at least and Hitsugaya is still young. Same with Hinamori and Yachiru. Those three are the only ones under 100 years old."

Kensei "I agree. Let the boy have a little fun. Remember his life changed and the only two people he trust is Hinamori and Karin. I haven't been with him as long as you guys have so I can't say to much about him. All I know is that Hitsugaya feels close to her." Hisagi "I called it Kira! I told you!" Kira "Shut up Hisagi." Hisagi "I was right. Anyway I think we should leave them alone. You know tease him a bunch but let be together."

Rangiku doesn't answer.

Yama "Matsumoto. From the perspective of his Lieutenant your thoughts?"

Rangiku "He's a lot happier now. He's not as cold. Captains work hasn't changed. He doesn't let it interfere. Actually scratch that. He's been finishing the work faster and it's actually been getting better if that's even possible! I think they're fine."

Kenpachi "I want to fight them. He trained her well. I'm interested when I can fight her? I don't really think we gotta worry about him going soft on us. She's actually improved his battling. I'd say they're alright." Yachiru "Floofy really loves Rin-Rin. It seems unfair to make them break up? Floofy has never liked anyone but he loves her. Rin-Rin loves him too. Both battle great. I don't think we have to worry. Floofy knows where his job is." Yumichika "He hates to bring up the fact they are together because he fears that we all break them up." Ikkaku "We all know he's had a thing for her for a while. Hitsugaya refused to accept it because he was worried about the consequences. Even though they got together (finally) he still does everything like he normally would."

Mayuri "Even after I accidentally did that little experiment he felt close to her. They're fine." Nemu "During battle Hitsugaya saw her as an enemy and didn't hold back at all. I think they will be fine."

Ukitake "Hitsugaya and Karin both love each other. They don't let it interfere with battle. Hitsugaya has pulled rank on her more than once. She knows that he is a Captain and he knows she's his subordinate for now. He's aware of all the consequences and is ready to accept them. Hitsugaya goes into Captain Mode automatically doesn't matter what they are doing. It wasn't until the three of us were in the woods off Rukon he showed he cared for her. I think they can stay together." Rukia "Hitsugaya places his duty as a Captain above all. We don't have to worry about them."

Yama "I see. You all agree that they can be together if they follow orders like anyone else?"

They all agree.

Toshiro and Karin walk in.

Yama "You're late?" Toshiro "My apologizes Head Captain. I got distracted by paperwork again." "No need. Just take your place Captain Hitsugaya." "Yes sir."

Toshiro takes his place in front of Rangiku.

Yama "I call this meeting to order. *tap cane on floor* All of us here witnessed first hand what Karin is capable of." "She exceeded my expectations." "Yeah mine too?"

All of them agree.

Yama "When she came here originally it was because her spirit energy went out of control. We all suggested that Captain Hitsugaya trained her. She got her Zanpakutō that day and a few days later she got Shikai. Only days ago she achieved Bankai. The day before yesterday we all witnessed her fight with Captain Hitsugaya. Those of you that watched you're reactions?"

Suì-Fēng "How can a human have so much power?" Ōmaeda "She's even scarier than her brother!"

Rose "She faced his mature Bankai? I'm still trying to process that!" Kira "Karin's power is no joke. A human shouldn't even be able to see us!"

Unohana "They're wounds were both severe. Neither of them are in any condition to fight right now." Isane "She was able to take multiple direct hits from the Adult Hitsugaya. She's surprisingly durable."

Shinji "I expected no less from the sister of a Visord!" Momo "Karin's power is not what I expected. Not only is she a human but she's 13! That's incredibly young!"

Byakuya "Karin's power is not something to taken lightly. She is fully capable of not only holding her own against a hollow. She can fight against Captain Hitsugaya and be pretty evenly matched?" Renji "The fight between the two was crazy! I could barely follow at times? Karin has proven that she is more than we thought."

Komamura "I don't understand how a human child can be so powerful?" Iba "The fact that in only a month or so she has come so far is truly incredible. I'm gonna be honest. When I was told a human girl would be training with Captain Hitsugaya I was a little confused? Seeing her strength I'm really impressed. No human should be capable of that?"

Kyōraku "Daughter of Former Captain Shiba Isshin. Even with that a human shouldn't be able to have an Element Zanpakutō or any?" Nanao "She is beyond what any human and most souls can do. Very few of us have fought alongside his Mature Bankai. I believe only Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Matsumoto have?"

Byakuya and Rangiku nod.

Kensei "He should have instantly froze her with his spirit energy? They're battle is one I won't forget any time soon!" Hisagi "If that is Karin's true power then it's a good thing she's on our side!"

Rangiku "That fight was different from their normal training. When they train they subconsciously hold back enough not to kill each other. That fight they fought to kill. Captain trained her different from what I would have expected. I was surprised to find out her Shikai! I never would have guessed that in one month she would go from being a normal human girl to a Soul Reaper prodigy with Bankai. That fight was unforgettable." Gin "I'm not really sure if I have permission to speak but I just want to say that during the time I spent in the Human World I nearly encountered her multiple times. I knew she would at some point become a Soul Reaper while she was alive. I watched those two train a few times. Karin easily was able to hold her own. Their fight you all watched was different from the way they train. It looked like they thought it was to the death."

Kenpachi "I want to fight her next? I think that answers what I thought." Yachiru "Rin-Rin and Floofy didn't hold back? Ken-chan will have fun time fighting her!" Ikkaku "Captain don't kill her before I get a chance to fight her? Hitsugaya trained her great! This would be fun!" Yumichika "I want to fight her too? She didn't hold back did she?"

Mayuri "I ran test on their spirit energies during the fight. Hitsugaya's was similar to it was when during major battles?" Nemu "Karin's was strange. Both fought like the other was the enemy. Not a parter in arms."

Ukitake "I'm quite surprised at the progress. I watched them fight right before they left for Bankai training. Both were serious about it. Then seeing that fight the other day? She went far beyond what I expected in the beginning." Rukia "They fought to kill. I noticed that she had a few moves Hitsugaya was unaware of? That was a very interesting fight."

Yama "Hitsugaya, Karin your thoughts on it?" Toshiro "First I want to speak as only the one who trained her. Then as the one who fought if that's okay?" "Go ahead."

"As the one who trained her I'm really impressed at her progress. I thought you would all only want me to teach her basic swordsmanship and basics to defend herself against hollows. In only one month she goes from being a normal human girl with high spirit energy to being one of the few people to achieve Bankai? Only one other known human has Bankai and that's Ichigo. I didn't expect her to be able to win a Zanjutsu match against me after around 10 minutes of training. As the one who trained her I'm highly impressed and proud to have been the one to train her. She went way beyond any of my standards."

"And as the one who fought her?"

"I was _not_ expecting that! She did have a few things that shocked me. Literally. Her strategy was amazing. Making me rely only on spirit energy then making hers disappear! I did not see that coming! I didn't expect either of our wounds to be this deep!"

"How deep?" "Uhh Unohana?" "Both of their wounds were equally as bad. They were all pretty deep. The worst were the cuts in Karin's side and Hitsugaya's chest. Both equally as deep." "Hitsugaya if you would?" "Okay. Wait do I have to re-bandage it after?" "Depending on how bad." "Alright."

Toshiro gives Rangiku his Captains Coat to hold and ties the top part of his Kimono around his waist. He unwraps the bandages to reveal half healed cuts across his chest.

Unohana "They have healed a lot compared to the first time we bandaged them. Karin yours about the same?" "Yeah." "I see. Hitsugaya you can re-bandage them after the meeting." "Okay? Wait do I have to?" "Hitsugaya." "Fine…"

Toshiro puts his Kimono and coat back on and puts his bandages in his pocket.

Yama "We know her true strength. Karin has achieved Bankai. Captains what do you suggest as the next step?"

Suì-Fēng "Just because she achieved Bankai doesn't mean she can handle it. We saw the fight. She wasn't completely sure how to control her power."

Rose "I have to agree. It's one thing to know Bankai. It's another to know your Bankai abilities."

Unohana "I think she needs some more work still. She cannot fight until tomorrow at least though."

Shinji "She needs practice with it."

Byakuya "A little longer."

Komamura "Bankai isn't easy to master."

Kyōraku "Let's keep her a little longer?"

Kensei "If we send her back now we won't know her full potential?"

Toshiro "Bankai takes time."

Kenpachi "I can't fight her if she leaves?"

Mayuri "I can't experiment on her if she's gone?"

Ukitake "It's fun having her around!"

Yama "Well? Karin you're a child prodigy. It's uncommon to have humans achieve Bankai. Care to stay a little longer? Perhaps a week or so?" "Bankai isn't much use if I don't know how to use it? Wait what day is it?" "September 11?" "Oh god." "Huh?" "You guys said multiple times that I'm young and that I'm human. You guys also remember I'm still a school girl right?"

They all fall silent.

Kyōraku "We aren't used to having human children around?" Ukitake "I forgot school was a thing?" "All we have is the Soul Reaper Academy!" "Lucky… I have go deal with middle school another year!" "Middle school?" "That's in between elementary school and high school right?" "Yes." "I forgot how terrible school was!"

The ones who have had to go uncover all agree and start complaining.

Karin "Okay seriously? You guys can fight 24/7 but not deal with school for 8/5?" "Yes." "We're trained to fight not sit in a classroom with a bunch of humans learning about stuff we lived through?" "You never lived in the Human world?" "Missions. We still have missions." "Yeah I remember the Black Pledge thing in Europe!" "I remember the atomic bomb and nuclear war." "World Wars? Been there watched that!" "I think I remember when America declared independence?" "I remember when Japan was nearly invaded." "You guys would definitely pass history?" "Then get questioned why we know more than those stupid textbooks do?" "And why we're even in school. I mean we don't exactly blend in?" "When does it start?" "September 18. I start next week." "You will remain here until you recover. Even in the human world you're training may continue. It's not safe to use Bankai if you don't know it's true power. We will need your class schedule so we know when it is appropriate to train you." "Okay. I don't know my classes but I get out at 3:00pm? And soccer practice till 4." "I thought soccer was only a seasonal thing?" "Well I'm on the soccer team and in the club. Club is year round. Except during soccer season we don't have games because they interfere." "Oh?" "You will remain here until Saturday. Sunday morning you will be free to do whatever you like as long as you don't fight unless necessary. You must be in your world before nightfall. Hitsugaya you may give Shiba Isshin a report when you take her back." "Yes sir." "As far as Ichigo do whatever tell him if you like." "He will try to fight you, and I know by then you will be in worse condition than you are now." "I'll probably be fine." "That was for both of you. Your wounds are bad now. After more training it's not gonna be safe to fight for a while. When you two train someone that can heal has to be there." "I agree with Captain Unohana. It's probably not safe for you two to train alone anymore." "With all due respect it wasn't safe the moment she went Shikai!" "It wasn't safe as soon as they drew their blades. Hitsugaya called me over before they started!" "I knew what was gonna happen. Be glad I thought ahead." "That time." "Hey we're both still alive. You know mostly." "Hitsugaya technically you were dead for a solid 3 seconds?" "I was?! What the hell this girl actually killed me!?!?" "Woah back up I killed him?!?!" "Yes. You both killed each other. Hitsugaya was dead for at least 3 seconds. Karin for about 4." "Ha I win! You were dead longer!" "How are we alive?" "Both of your bodies shut down temporarily. I think you froze and he was electrocuted. Karin's body temperature was extremely low from facing Hitsugaya's Bankai for so long. Hitsugaya got struck by lighting at least 4 times and his heart stopped. I don't understand why he was dead for only 3 seconds?"

Ikkaku whispers something to Yumichika and the two smile Yama just ignores them and the others don't notice.

Toshiro "You make it sound like you want me dead?" "Both of you should be in a coma or at least unconscious right now?!" "Yeah no fights till tomorrow. Keep training her and have someone from Squad 4 or at least Matsumoto and/or Gin with you?" "Fine…" Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Rangiku "Why do we have to? If Captain is gonna be training with her then I have to do all the paperwork?" "You can pass it down to Izumi? Heather is back so she can help? They are the 3rd seats." "Heather and Izumi have been taking care of the Squads training." "Oh yeah tell them to calm down? Less of your Squad members are coming but still a lot?" "Okay I haven't even been there for a while so I don't know who's dead. I was dead apparently?" "You also killed me?"

Ikkaku says something else under his breath which causes Yumichika to laugh a little.

Yama "Is there something you two would like to share?" Yumichika "Ikkaku like to tell them?" Ikkaku "Nah I don't want to deal with Hitsugaya!" Toshiro "I don't know what you said but I hate you both." "Don't hate me it was Ikkaku!"

Toshiro gives them both an icy glare "Both of you are dead to me." "That's fine." "Weren't we already?" "Can we finish before you all start fighting?" "Yes sir." "Karin is to remain here until Saturday training. Sunday she may do what she likes in this world or her own. Hitsugaya is to escort her back and may give a report to the Kurosaki's." "Yes sir." "Now if there isn't anything else then we should discuss-"

All them start glowing.

End chapter!!!

 _I'm about to get in trouble probably so I'll just stop here until I get my stuff back…_


	33. Timelines

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _Toshiro and Karin are still in the meeting waiting to be dismissed. They just finished giving a report to all who watched the fight._

Chapter 33

All them start glowing.

Toshiro, Yachiru, and Karin all age up into Adults. The rest turn into teenagers or children.

Yama "What?"

Gin "Why am I 7?"

Rangiku "I'm 7?"

Kyōraku "Well I think I got a little lucky? I'm 14."

Ukitake "Me too!"

Unohana "I appear to be 14 as well?"

Yama "I'm 16?!"

Byakuya "Why the hell am I 10!?"

Toshiro "Why am I in my 30's?!"

"Kurotsuchi what did you do!"

Mayuri "Hey I was affected too? I don't know? I'll run test immediately."

Nemu "Oh no I told you it was a bad idea to create a sister for me? Emma just pushed that button that turns all Adult Captain Level Soul Reapers into children and the young Soul Reapers into Adults."

Toshiro turns toward the Adult Karin in confusion.

Toshiro blushes slightly [enough for everyone to notice though] "Wha-? Rin!? Why was she affected?!"

Karin "Huh?"

She looks down at herself "What the hell?!"

Toshiro "She's a human how is she affected?!"

Yama "Human or not she is Captains Level and in the form of a Soul Reaper."

Ikkaku "Oi? Lover Boy? Quit drooling over her."

Yumichika "Karin? Why are you surprised at Hitsugaya's adult form? You've seen it a lot?"

"So no need for you both to be star struck and drooling over the other!"

Both blush deeply.

Toshiro "Shut up!! You two are 4!!"

They stick their tongues out.

Toshiro "Hadō #32 Byakurai…"

"Bakudō #81 Dankū." They hide behind barrier Yachiru put up.

Yachiru "Wow even when you were 4 you were bald Baldy! And Pretty Boy you don't have your stuff?"

Yumichika touches his eyelashes "What the hell?! I don't have my fabulous eyelashes!!"

Ikkaku "I ain't bald!"

Yachiru "Uh huh… Ken-chan? What's happening?"

The 7 year old Kenpachi turns and looks up towards the 20 year old Yachiru.

Kenpachi "Y-yachiru?"

Yachiru kneels down next to him "Ken-chan?"

Toshiro "Momo!"

He turns to the 5 year old Momo.

Momo "We're only 15 years apart? How come you're an adult but I'm a child?"

"Hitsugaya is 13 and you are 17. 17 is when we consider them an adult."

The 16 year old Yama sighs and turns to his 14 year old Lieutenant.

Yama "Sasakibe?"

"Captain?"

All them look at each other confused. Toshiro turns around to see his parents as 7 year olds.

He kneels down "Matsumoto? Gin?"

"C-captain? What's going on?"

"Nemu. You said that your little sister Emma pressed a button?"

"Yes. She always stays in my room unless me and Captain are gone. Then she wonders messing with stuff. I believe she pushes the 'Age swap' button. The age swap should only make the adults into kids and kids into adults it only affects Captains level Soul Reapers in the Seireitei. Hitsugaya and Yachiru are both under 15 so they turned into Adults. As for the rest of us the youngest (Hinamori) is 17. 15 and older will become children and 14 and younger, adults. The system recognizes Karin's spirit energy as Captain level and her being 13 made her turn into an adult."

"How long will it last?"

"It can be reversed by pushing the button again of course the only ones who can are me and Captain. Emma can't and neither can any others."

"Be glad she didn't hit the one that erases all our memories that happened after whatever age we are!"

Toshiro and Yachiru look confused at each other then look towards Karin.

Toshiro "The three of us though?"

Yachiru "If me, Floofy, and Rin-Rin all became adults then would we get all of our future memories?"

"Possibly."

Yachiru pushes her long pink hair behind her ear "But that doesn't even make sense?"

Toshiro "Wait would it be like that experiment you did on me?"

"All of each of your future memories would have hit you all at once."

Nemu "Oh no she's heading to the room with those experiments."

Toshiro and Yachiru both falls onto their knees holding their heads in pain.

Yachiru screams in pain "No! No! No!!"

Toshiro "It's not real! This isn't real!"

Karin falls to her knee "No! Stop this! How do I stop this!"

Rangiku "Captain!"

Toshiro "Don't! I'm starting to lose control of my spirit energy!"

Yachiru "Me too!"

Karin "So am I!"

Toshiro "Everyone get outside!"

Yachiru "Get out of here before the three of us lose control!!"

Yama "No I'm not abandoning my officers!"

Rangiku "Everyone start stealing their spirit energies before we lose our memories and they lose control!"

Everyone tries to lower their spirit energies. Toshiro yells in pain and so does Yachiru. They were able to stabilize Karin's but can't control the other two.

Toshiro "Bakudō #81 Dankū."

Yachiru "Bakudō #81 Dankū."

Both put a barrier in front of everyone.

"What do you two think your doing!" "Yachiru before it's to late come on."

"Yes."

The two flash step away. It starts snowing hard for a moment.

Rangiku "That only happens when he releases to much spirit energy!"

The children lose their memory and freak out.

Karin "Shit. Do any of you still have your mind?"

Mayuri "Only me and Nemu."

"Sorry to order you around Captain Kurotsuchi but can you please listen to whatever I tell you?"

"Depends."

"Your Lieutenant is in charge of all of them and finding a way to fix this. You come with me to help Shiro and Yachiru."

"You got that Nemu."

"Yes sir."

The two go to search. Meanwhile Toshiro and Yachiru lay beside each other in the woods.

Toshiro "I hope we got far enough…"

"H-Hitsugaya?"

"Yes Yachiru?"

"We saved them right?"

"I think so…"

They fall unconscious. A moment later Karin and Mayuri appear.

Karin "Shiro! Yachiru!"

Karin kneels between the two "They're still alive!"

Mayuri "Be thankful the machine doesn't effect my memory!"

"Yeah! Let's get them back."

"I'm still 10?"

"Doesn't matter just help me out and carry Yachiru. I got Shiro."

"Alright." Mayuri picks up the 20 year old Yachiru and Karin gets Toshiro.

They flash step back to 4th.

Mayuri "Unohana and Isane don't have their memories. I'll call Hanatarō!"

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi!"

Karin wraps her arm around Yachiru holding her up and has Toshiro leaning against her. Hanatarō and Mayuri come back.

Hanatarō "Get them in here. Lay them each on a bed. I'll get the spirit energy adjuster and start running test."

"Yes sir."

Karin lays them each down.

Hanatarō comes in and puts the two on an adjuster "What happened to Lieutenant Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya?"

Mayuri "Well all adult Captains level Soul Reapers got turned into children and the children into Adults. Then each of their future memories returned all at once."

"Karin was affected too?"

"Yeah. What's the date?"

"September 11th 2017?"

"Thought so. Mayuri I'm not sure if I mentioned this to you today or tomorrow or if you know already but I'm telling you anyway. When you do experiments like this you mess with time. I'm not 13 year old Karin. She is in the future right now. I'm 33 year old Karin you pulled me back in time. When you did that experiment that turned Shiro into a kid? You swapped him with his younger self. These Yachiru and Shiro are both from the future. Their 5 and 13 year old selves are in the future."

"When are you from?"

"It's July 5 2127."

"I see. So you're memory is of everything that happens in the next 110 years?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe that?"

"Tomorrow there will be an Emergency meeting at 3:30pm and Orihime Inoue will come with Espadas 3, 4, and 6. In 5 minutes Toshiro will wake up in cold sweat. Yachiru will wake and immediately ask for Kenpachi."

"How do you remember?"

"It's a long story regarding timelines and dimensions. It will take way to long to explain."

Mayuri notices her uniform.

Mayuri "That uniform? Is that?"

"A Squad 10 uniform? Yes. In my time I'm 3rd seat of Squad 10. Don't tell the younger me or Toshiro or anyone. I don't want expectations to increase."

A moment later Toshiro wakes up in cold sweat he looks around and sees Karin.

Karin "Shiro your up!"

"Was it to late? Did we get far enough?"

Yachiru wakes up "Where am I? Where's Ken-chan! Hitsugaya did we get far enough?"

"I don't know? Rin what happened?"

"First we all remember we are from the future right?"

"Yeah but how far?"

"110 years. We went back 110 years. The three of us got all our memories at once and lost control of our spirit energies. They were able to bring mine down but you two put barriers in front of them and left. You two lost control and past out far away. No one was hurt except you two."

Yachiru smiles and lays down "Good. I don't want to hurt them."

Toshiro "Mayuri any idea how we can get back to our time? Wait are you 10?! Rin I thought we went back 110 years?!"

"We did. Remember that weird age experiment? Yeah that's when we are. We know how this ends for them. We just don't know when we go back."

"Yeah."

"We have to get back our timeline."

"We know Yachiru."

"We'll get back."

"The us from this time?"

"Are in our time. 13 year old me and Rin and 5 year old you are in the future."

"Oh no. Guys I'm supposed to be helping Ken-chan with his Bankai?! 5 year old me can't do that!"

"If 8 year old me can lead a Squad then 5 year old you can help your Captain. Remember even now you're Lieutenant of Squad 11. Don't worry she'll do fine."

"Yeah don't worry Yachiru? The three of us will get back."

"You know Karin? Be glad you swapped when you were with me and not with Ichigo or the rest of your family!"

"Yeah that'd be a mess!"

"What will be a mess is how the Squads will react!"

"Yeah!"

flash to the future!!!!

13 year old Toshiro and Karin are with 5 year old Yachiru at Squad 1 meeting room with the other Captains and Lieutenants.

Rangiku "C-captain?"

Kenpachi "Yachiru?"

"Karin?"

"Why are?"

"When are we?"

"Huh?"

"Shit Yachiru, Rin I think we went to the future?!"

"Crap we have to get back!"

"Rin-Rin Floofy? What do you mean?"

"We'll explain later. We have to get out of here."

They starts to leave.

Kyōraku "Hold it you three."

They turn around and look at everyone.

Toshiro "Just our luck!"

Karin "We go to the future and end up in a meeting?"

Yachiru "Weren't we just at one? Why do you all look different?"

"That's what we'd like to know about you three?"

"Yeah you guys are the youngest but not that young!"

Toshiro looks at everyone not recognizing a few and seeing some Lieutenants were promoted.

He ignores it for now and asks "When are we."

"Excuse me?"

"What day and year is it?"

"July 5 2127?"

"Well we're 110 years in the future!"

"What happened before we appeared?"

"You three started glowing and collapsed. Then became like this?"

"Do any of you remember what happened September 11 2017? That experiment? How'd you reverse it."

"It can't be reversed by this side? It must be done then."

"Crap! We need to find a way to contact them!"

"Yeah."

"I'm a human how did I get dragged into this?!"

"Human? 2017 she's still a human then!"

"Wait what?"

"Your 110 years into the future."

"Hate to tell ya this but you're dead. You and your family are all Soul Reapers."

"Your brother is at 13, Dad back at 10 but beneath you in rank, Yuzu 4, and you're at 10."

"I'm dead?!"

"Yup."

"Guys we need to get out of here. We can't risk anyone else seeing us."

"Plus we might want to explain this all to Yachiru?"

"Yeah let's go."

They flash step out. A few people call them and four follow.

Toshiro "Shit we got a tail!"

Yachiru "Basic hiding tactic #13!"

"Yes! Karin your with me! Yachiru meet hiding area #24?"

"To obvious! Area #8 fake left and go to area #35!"

"Yes."

They split up and try to shake the few that followed. Three follow Toshiro and Karin and one follows Yachiru.

The person catches up to Yachiru after a while.

Yachiru stops and turns towards the man in the shadows. She grips the handle on her Zanpakutō "Show yourself! Only a coward hides in the shadows!"

Nothing.

"Tck! Either stop following me or come out, introduce yourself, and fight me!"

Male voice "Yachiru?"

Yachiru's grip tightens "Lieutenant of Squad 11. Kusajishi Yachiru. Show yourself! Respect your opponent!! It's polite to let the person you're gonna kill know who they were killed by!"

The man steps out of the shadows "Captain of Squad 11. Zaraki Kenpachi. I guess I trained you right. Yachiru."

Yachiru's eyes widen "K-ken-chan?"

Kenpachi "Yachiru…"

"Ken-chan!!" Yachiru jumps into her fathers arms.

Kenpachi "What happened to you? You're so small again?"

"I don't know? Me Floofy and Rin-Rin are from a different time. I need to go back."

She let's go and looks up at her father who has a few tears in his eyes.

Yachiru "If I'm gone to long you'll get lonely! Plus I need to go before I find future me. I'm sorry Ken-chan. I'll see you real soon okay? Future me will be back. And this me has to go back in time."

"Yachiru… you're so small again?"

Yachiru jumps onto his shoulders "Don't worry Ken-chan. Just cause I've probably grown doesn't mean I'm not still me. I promise to keep my childlike nature!"

"Good. Hey when you meet back up with those two don't let them go to 10th."

"How come?"

"A few things have happened in the last 110 years. It's best not to let them know yet."

"Okay?"

She jumps down and Kenpachi kneels next to her.

Yachiru hugs him again "I'll see you soon Ken-chan."

"Take care. Get back to your own time. Have fun. See you soon Yachiru."

Yachiru flash steps away.

Meanwhile Toshiro, Karin, and the three following.

The three cornered them. Toshiro puts his arm in front of Karin and his other hand on his Zanpakutō handle.

Female 1 "C-captain? Karin?"

Female 2 "Shiro-chan? Karin-chan? Are you okay?"

Male "Let me run a few test to be sure?"

Toshiro "Who are you three."

The three go where they can be seen easily.

"Do you recognize us now?"

"Matsumoto? Momo? Mayuri?"

Rangiku "Captain what happened?"

Mayuri "2017 right?"

"Yes?"

Momo "Mayuri, Rangiku-San do you two remember?"

"Barely. I remember a little bit but the three left in such a rush!"

"And we lost our memories!"

"Rin let's go."

"Yeah we have to get back to our timeline!"

"Let's go to 10th. If I was at that meeting then I should still be Captain?"

Rangiku "You are still Captain but we should avoid 10."

"Right reputation."

"Yeah. Your reputations!"

Mayuri gives a look asking if he can tell them. Rangiku and Momo shake their heads no. Toshiro "Wait you said 'reputations' meaning mine and Rins?"

"I'm a human remember?"

"Not in this timeline. It's 110 years in the future. You and your family are all Soul Reapers here. Only Soul Reapers. You are no longer a human in this time."

"The you's in this time are in 2017."

"Yachiru too?"

"Mhmm."

"Mayuri please tell us you stopped messing with times by now?"

"Still doing research on it."

"Where's that little brat Emma!"

"She's with Nemu getting lectured again."

"Well she hasn't changed."

"Now she's 16 but just as much trouble."

"We need to go. Bye guys. See you in the past."

"See ya earlier."

Toshiro and Karin leave to meet Yachiru.

Mayuri "Why couldn't I tell them?"

Rangiku "That would be weird! We can't embarrass them like that!"

Momo "Yeah that would make things super awkward and uncomfortable between them!"

"Just imagine Hitsugaya's reaction to finding out!"

"He'd be so uncomfortable! So would she!"

"Yeah they're 13 none of that happened yet!"

"We sure I'm just saying?"

"My son is not like that. Neither is his girlfriend."

Toshiro and Karin meet Yachiru.

Yachiru "Well?"

"Handled you?"

"Handled. Find a way back?"

"Nope. Any ideas?"

"No?"

"Mayuri said something about the other side opening it? Is there any way to contact them?"

"No?"

"Floofy Rin-Rin? I'm scared what's going on?"

"Wish we knew Yachiru. Wish we knew. All we know is we have to get back to our timeline."

"Is there any Squad we can use as a hiding place until we figure out a way back?"

"My quarters! We can stay there!"

"Great idea Shiro!"

"Let's go. We have to stay out of sight though. Hide our spirit energies."

They hide their spirit energies and stay hidden and make their way back to 10. They get to his quarters and go inside.

Toshiro "No one is allowed inside but we shouldn't stay in here. I don't know if anything has changed?"

Karin looks around his room "Hey you redecorated?"

"Apparently?"

"I'm going into your room!"

"Rin stay out of my bedroom. And she's gone…"

Yachiru "Hey Floofy?"

Toshiro "Yes Yachiru?"

"When we were at the meeting a moment ago did you also notice it."

"Yeah. The Captains and Lieutenant weren't the same. Some Lieutenants were promoted, new both, and a big position change."

"Do you think?"

"We don't know Yachiru."

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro is surprised to hear Yachiru address him formally.

Yachiru "You always know what to do. You always know what we CAN do. Do you think we can go back to our time? Do you think we can find out what happened that made positions change? That we can stop it?"

"To be honest I don't know Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. But we'll try okay? I'm not sure what could have happened to cause that position change."

"Captain Hitsugaya we have to stop it."

"We'll do what we can. Whatever the hell it was. It must have been huge to do that."

"We have to at least warn our comrades about it."

"Agreed."

"It's weird for us to talk and be serious?"

"Yeah that was the first time you've actually called me 'Captain Hitsugaya'?"

"I have called you 'Captain Floofy' and 'Chibi-Taicho' though?"

"That's true Yachiru."

"Floofy carry me!" Yachiru sits on his shoulder.

Toshiro "Get off."

"Carry me."

"At least stop pulling my hair?"

"Okay!"

She holds onto him and he grabs her legs so she doesn't fall off. Toshiro goes into his room.

Toshiro "Quit going through future me's stuff!"

"Come on aren't you curious about the last 110 years?"

"Stop messing with everything it's not ours."

"Technically it's yours which makes it mine."

Yachiru "You two fight like a married couple!"

Both blush looking away.

Toshiro "I will drop you."

Yachiru slaps him "Don't be mean! I'm just saying you two have probably gotten married by now! Definitely still together!"

"Together still I hope? Marriage is huge? Right now we're only 13? We got time before we think about that?"

The look Toshiro gives Karin makes her turn red.

Toshiro smirks "Relax I'm only teasing?"

"Uncool. You're officially uncool."

"I'm cooler than you."

"If that was a joke about your spirit energy or Zanpakutō I'm gonna kick you."

"I'm holding Yachiru no."

"Are you seriously gonna use me as a shield?"

"I'm using you as an excuse."

The three keep talking looking around. They hear two people come in.

Toshiro "Shh."

Yachiru whispers "I'm gonna take a look from the window."

They nod and she leaves. Karin and Toshiro hide their spirit energies and themselves.

Young male voice "Hey? Mom? Dad? You guys in here?"

Female voice same age "Where are you two? The meeting is over! We know you're in here?"

"Come on Dad you and Mom promised to take us to human world today!"

Toshiro and Karin look confused.

Male "You two in here?"

Female "We're coming in!"

A boy and a girl around 13 in standard Soul Reaper uniforms with Zanpakutō's across their backs come in.

Boy "Where are they?" He pushes his white hair out of his eyes.

Girl "Yuki you should really do something with your bangs?"

Yuki "Be quiet Oka! Just help me find our parents."

Oka "Be easier for you to see if you clipped your bangs back?"

Toshiro and Karin look through the crack at the two 13 year old kids. The boy (Yuki) has white hair covering his turquoise eyes. He's average height for his age and is quite lean. The girl (Oka) has dark hair in two braids and blue-gray eyes. She is slightly shorter than her twin brother and also lean.

Yuki "I lost my clip."

"You left it in the training room?"

"I did?"

"Just take mine. Make sure I get it back! Auntie Yuzu gave it to me!" She hands her brother a clip and he pins his bangs out of his face.

Oka "Can you see now?"

"I was able to see dummy."

"Either way let's find mom and dad! I'm curious to see the town mom grew up in when she alive?"

"Yeah from what I've heard Karakura Town is strange and known for high spirit energies?"

"Maybe Dad is in his office? Mom is probably with him or training on her own."

"Or with Auntie Yuzu and Uncle Ichigo?"

"Maybe Aunt Momo? Or Setsuna??"

"We can ask grandpa Isshin or grandpa Gin?"

"Or we can ask our brother?"

"Ryuu is busy. How do we find Mom and Dad though?"

"Let's just go look. Those two are hiding their spirit energies so we have to find them the hard way!"

The two leave. Toshiro and Karin come back.

Toshiro "The hell?"

"The boy looked like you?"

"Did you hear them?"

"Why were they talking like they were-"

Both stop for a minute blushes frantically.

Karin "Do you think?"

Toshiro "Maybe?"

Yachiru comes in "You two figured it out right?"

Toshiro "Yeah…"

Yachiru "I knew you two would get married some day!"

Karin "Sh-shut up Yachiru…"

"You know now that I think back Ken-chan said not to come to 10?"

"Rangiku and Momo said the same?"

"They didn't want us to know what's happened in the last 110 years…"

The two twins walk back into his living room. The three are to busy talking to realize it.

Yuki "Oka we just left?"

Oka "Yuki shh! Do you feel it?"

"Spirit energy?"

"Its similar to mom and dad's? But it's dramatically smaller?"

"And Lieutenant Yachiru's? Also a lot smaller?"

"I can hear someone? Three people. Coming from our parents room?"

"Let's check."

The put their hands on each of their Zanpakutō's handles and open the door. Toshiro and Karin fall quiet facing their future children. Yachiru left and is spying from outside.

Yuki "Who are you two?"

Oka "Yuki this spirit energy is unmistakable? It's Mom and Dad?" Toshiro and Karin look at each other and look away blushing deeply.

Toshiro "Who the hell are you two?"

Oka "Yuki I told you you look like dad!"

Yuki and Toshiro look at each other.

Yuki "I'm not that short?"

Toshiro "Who you calling short!"

Karin "Shiro shut up. Who are you two?"

Oka "I'm Hitsugaya Oka."

Yuki "I'm Hitsugaya Yuki."

"And you two?"

Toshiro "Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Karin "Kurosaki Karin?"

Oka and Yuki exchange a look.

Oka "Mom Dad why are you two 13?"

Toshiro "Wait a second are you two calling us your parents?!"

Karin "There is a strong resemblance between you and Yuki?"

Toshiro "You and Oka also look alike aside from eye color?"

Oka "Okay so if we cleared that up? Why are you two 13?"

"Well we aren't exactly from this time?"

"Mayuri experiment 2017?"

"Yes actually?"

"Called it!"

"Any idea how we can get back? You know before things get even weirder?"

"You have to wait until the other side switches you back?"

"Great. Any idea how long that was? Like did we tell you before?"

"It took around a day?"

"How long have you two been here?"

"Us and Yachiru got transported here less than an hour ago?"

"Lieutenant Yachiru is here?!"

"Yachiru where the hell did you go?!"

Yachiru flash steps onto his shoulders again.

Toshiro "Get off before I lay down and crush you."

Yachiru "I'll send Ken-chan on you!"

Toshiro "Not fair but point taken. Get off me though."

"Okay Floofy!"

She jumps onto Yuki.

Yuki "Hey what the?! Lieutenant Yachiru?!"

Yachiru "Are you two Floofy and Rin-Rin's kids?"

Oka and Yuki look confused for a moment.

Yachiru points to Toshiro "Floofy! Cause his hair is Floofy!" She points to Karin "Rin-Rin! Cause I when met her Floofy referred to her as Rin so she is Rin-Rin!"

Oka "Oh yeah you always call mom Rin? It's gross!"

"So are you Oka?"

"Shut up Yuki at least I remember to take a shower!"

"To much work. I'd rather do something else."

"Oh like stalking that girlfriend of yours~?"

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!! And I don't stalk her! She's my sparring partner!"

"Don't lie I've seen you two! You so have a crush on her!"

Yuki blushes slightly "Oka I don't like her like that!"

Oka laughs.

Karin "He's denial huh?"

"He always is!"

"Am not! I just don't like her like that!"

"Shiro he gets his denial side from you you know?"

"True. Wait hey!"

"Do please try to deny it? It will only prove my point?"

Toshiro gives the 'youresostubbornbutIstillloveyou' sigh.

Karin smiles "I win!"

Toshiro "Our next training fight will decide that."

"Please last time we killed each other!"

"Rin-Rin was dead longer though?"

"True so I win!"

"It was one second longer! And you froze me!"

"I was hit by lightning close range at least 3 times!"

Yuki "Oka are you also confused?"

Oka "Yeah. If our parents are 13 and we're 13 do we still have to listen to them?"

"I don't think so? Wait are we not going to the human world?"

Yachiru (who is still on Yuki's shoulders) "I think we should go to the Human World! Floofy, you and Rin-Rin can't fight right now anyways? And we can't go back for until tomorrow? We can't be seen by Soul Reapers? We might as well go to the Human World?"

Yuki "Okay seriously can you get off of me?"

"Yachiru get off him?"

"Did she seriously braid his hair?"

"I got bored listening to you old people talking."

Oka and Yuki "I'm 13!"

Toshiro and Karin "We aren't even from this timeline!"

Yachiru "All of you are still older than me though!"

"Yachiru your in your 20's."

"I'm still 5 though?"

"Your 20. You're second youngest. I'm assuming these two age at Soul pace."

"I'm a human still remember? I actually am 13?"

"Yachiru get off me!"

"Okay!" She jumps down.

Yuki "Your Zanpakutō was digging into my shoulder blades."

"Sorry mini Floofy!"

"My name is Yuki!"

"My name is not Floofy! I've been saying this for at least 30 years!"

"Be glad in this time she calls you by your last name in this time."

"Sometimes anyway. She does still call you Floofy when you're being an idiot."

"If I called him Floofy every time he was an idiot then that's the only thing I'd say to him?"

"Wha-! You bastard!"

"Shiro don't even try to deny it. Your a dork and an idiot."

Toshiro sulks "So are you."

"Not as much." She pushes him slightly.

Toshiro "Ahh! Shit my wounds haven't healed yet! And I don't have bandages on!"

Karin "Sorry! Put your damn bandages on! Why'd you even take them off?"

"Orders Rin. At that meeting I was ordered to show them my wounds so you didn't have to!"

"Dad it's not safe to leave you're wounds untreated?"

"Yeah I'll get some bandages."

"I'm fine?"

"Wounds. Now."

"Geez Rin sound a little nicer?"

Oka and Yuki leave to get bandages and spray to clean it.

Karin "Shiro take your Kimono off so we can bandage you back up."

"If you want me undressed that badly then okay." He says in a teasing tone making her blush.

Toshiro smirks "I'm only teasing."

He takes off his Zanpakutō and coat then the top of his Kimono. The twins come back in and Karin is checking his wounds.

Karin "Spray."

"Here."

Karin sprays his wounds "Bandages."

"Here."

"Thanks you two." She starts bandaging him up.

Oka "You used to be a nurse right mom?"

"I help my dad at the clinic plus me and Shiro end up almost killing each other a lot and need to be bandaged."

"Yeah she ends up bandaging me a lot even in the Human World after hollow fights."

"This idiot was about to take over 30 Class 9 and 10 hollows alone."

"I could have used Limit release and mature Bankai."

"Which you did end up using."

"Either way I would have lived. Also are you finished?"

"Almost. If you shut up and stop moving your arms it would be easier."

Toshiro messes with Karin's hair to annoy her. In return she tightens his bandage.

Toshiro "Ow?! You made your point!"

Karin smirks and loosens the bandages then finishes.

Toshiro "Thanks."

"No prob."

"What should we do now?"

Oka "I'm leaving. I'm gonna go visit Auntie Yuzu."

Yuki "I'm just gonna leave."

Karin "Don't tell anyone that past us are back!"

"Not even gonna ask just gonna agree."

Yachiru "Aww I thought you 4 were gonna go to the Human World?"

"And you?"

"We can't leave alone. The three of us are from the past."

"I think you four should go spend time together! I want to see Ken-chan a little longer!"

"Ask him about what we talked about earlier and-"

"Alright! Bye bye!" Yachiru runs out.

Toshiro "Yachiru I wasn't done!!"

Karin "You know she's not gonna listen?"

"You know I outrank her? I'm a Captain and she's a Lieutenant."

"Who cares. Put your clothes back on and let's go to the human world! I'm curious how my town has changed?"

"(Make up your mind. Clothes or no clothes)"

"What you say Shiro?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Mhmm."

Toshiro rolls his eyes and puts his sleeves back on. He puts his coat and Zanpakutō back on.

Toshiro "So human world?"

"Sure?"

"Yay!"

"Oka calm down…"

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon in his living room and the four go through.

Karin "Have you two ever been to Karakura town?"

"No."

"We haven't been the Human World. You two never let us do anything fun!"

"I find that hard to believe!"

"We don't exactly listen to everything we have to and can't do."

"You guys never let us to anything fun! It's always serious stuff!"

Toshiro and Karin smirk at each other.

Karin "Shiro you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Toshiro "Maybe. Your a wild card but I agree with your plan!"

The four jump out of the Dangai and are in Karakura Town.

Karin looks around "Wow 110 years in the future? This place has changed a little?"

Toshiro "A little?! Are we thinking about the same town?"

"Let's go have fun!"

"The Soul Society from our time can't find out what we do so we have real freedom!"

Toshiro and Karin laugh. Oka and Yuki look at each other confused.

Yuki "We sure these are our parents?"

Oka "Mom and Dad are both mature and serious? Usually at least?"

"Everyone says when dad was younger he was cold hearted and serious? Way to mature for his age?"

Toshiro "Wait I still haven't shook that name?! I swear if they still call me 'Chibi-Taicho' I will fight them!"

"They still call you by all those old nicknames?"

"Yeah. Chibi-Taicho, small cold hearted Captain, Kid Captain. All those."

Toshiro groans annoyed "I'm not even the smallest or coldest Captain in my time!"

"Shiro. You are literally 1 inch taller than Suì-Fēng. You also have the most powerful Ice Zanpakutō ever. Became a Captain at 8."

"What's your point? If it's 110 years in the future then I'm an adult so that shouldn't matter."

"When are our parents?"

"Yeah you two are our parents but?"

"If we are now then they must be in our time?"

"That's probably not gonna end well?"

meanwhile in the present*

Mayuri "Look you three aren't going anywhere."

Toshiro "Hey your not my boss?"

"I'm the only Captain that still has my mind! Therefore I'm in charge. Nemu is going to make it so we get our memories back. It's gonna take a while to get back to our normal age."

"We can't stay here. It's far to dangerous for us to remain in this world."

"Huh?"

"If we don't get back within 24 hours there's a chance we can never go back."

"Then you three better cooperate."

Nemu comes in "So I reversed the experiment but it's not working. I think we have to be all together for it work?"

"Let's round up all of them and go to the meeting room."

"Permission to use Kidō so they cooperate?"

"Do whatever it takes."

"Yes sir."

20 minutes later all of the ones that were effected are in the meeting room.

Byakuya "Why the hell did you guy kidnap me!"

Renji "Rukia why the hell are we in the Seireitei?!"

Rukia "Renji what's going on!"

Nanao "Who are you all?!"

Everyone is talking.

Toshiro "Everyone quiet!!!!"

Everyone stops talking and stares at the three Adults.

Yama "Who are you three?"

"Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Lieutenant of Squad 11 Kusajishi Yachiru."

"3rd Seat of Squad 10 Kurosaki Karin."

"The three of us are from 2127. If you all cooperate with us things will work out."

Everyone starts yelling about what day it is. The three adults sigh deeply.

Yachiru raises her spirit energy to warn them "Right now you are all children. We are high ranking Soul Reapers from the future. If you all stay calm and do as we say we will not harm you."

Toshiro "But if you don't cooperate things will be difficult for you."

Mayuri "Way to take the lead you two?"

"Reverse the experiment. We need to return to our own time."

"Right now we can only make them get their memories."

"Wait. If the now us's are in the future then now them are in the past…"

"We gotta reverse this! Now! Nemu!"

"On it!"

The 5 year old Nemu opens her laptop and starts undoing the experiment. All the children fall to floor breathing heavily in cold sweat.

Toshiro "Did it work?"

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Are we back in our time?"

Everyone is freaking out trying to fight the person next to them and in fear. The future three raise their spirit energy to get everyone's attention.

Toshiro "Well they have their memories and we're still future us?"

"We have all our memories?"

"Guys?"

"Yeah Yachiru?"

"Yama's getting angry again…"

Yama "Mayuri! Undo this experiment! Bring us back to our normal ages!"

"I'm trying!"

Mayuri kneels next to Nemu and the two start going through the laptop trying to undo it. Toshiro, Karin, and Yachiru's eyes widen and they look at each other.

Toshiro "Young us is messing with our memories…"

Karin "They met _them_ …"

"Oh no…"

"What do you mean them?"

"Let's just leave it at not everything is the same in 110 years…"

"Huh?"

They all notice the rings on Toshiro and Karin's fingers.

Gin "Wait are you two?"

Toshiro smiles "Don't bring it up to younger us's."

Karin "They'd flip!"

A few of them start cheering, some laugh, some start teasing.

"I can't believe you two got married!!"

"Operation Hitsukarin was an even better success than I thought!"

"When did you two get married!"

"Hitsugaya did you propose?!"

"Do you two have any kids!"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow and Karin laughs as all of them start questioning them.

Yachiru "You two gonna answer?"

Toshiro "Nah. Younger us would freak."

"You just don't want to deal with them teasing younger us?"

"Do you want to deal with that? If so I'll go tell you're family!"

"Jokes on you! My family is in the Human World!"

"I'm sending your dad a message." He pulls out his Soul Pager and Karin grabs it.

Karin "I will fight you."

Toshiro rolls his eyes.

"Your guy's relationship hasn't changed at all!"

Toshiro "Still mean to each other!"

Karin "Still best friends!"

Toshiro looks at her offended "You did not just friendzone me."

Karin smirks "Shut up. I can do what I want."

"I'm your husband you can't do that!"

"Shut up before I kick you."

Toshiro gives a 'whydidimarryyou' sighs. Karin smiles.

Yachiru "Captain Kurotsuchi is there anyway to send us back?"

"Working on it."

"All of you should stay out of sight until this is solved."

"Each of you have reputations to protect. We have ours."

"Not only do we have try to protect young us's reputations we have to get back before they reck ours!"

Yachiru's face lights up "I can track what they're doing! I remember I spent a week at Squad 12 years ago and Kurotsuchi taught me how to track people throughout time!"

"I don't even know how to do that?"

"I do that's what matters. Give me the laptop I can do it." Yachiru sits down and starts going through everything.

Kenpachi "Yachiru?"

"Yes Ken-chan?"

"You're grown? And mature?"

"Grown? Yes. Mature? Only when I have to be. If you didn't notice I still call you Ken-chan instead of Captain or Zaraki or Kenpachi. I promised you I would still be me even when I'm older. That's exactly what I did. It should only take me a few more minutes to track myself. Hitsugaya, Karin I'm gonna need samples of either DNA or spirit energy."

"Spirit energy? Are you sure?"

"True they have increased dramatically since this time but the structure should be the same."

She types and clicks a few more things.

Yachiru "I have my location and time! Next!"

Karin "Me."

"Aim your spirit energy at this antenna."

"Okay." Karin does.

A few minutes later Yachiru finds her location and then Toshiro's.

Yachiru "You two are in the Human World and these two spirit energies with you?"

Toshiro and Karin look at the screen.

Toshiro "Shit!"

Karin "They're with Yuki and Oka!"

"Yuki?"

"Oka?"

"They seem to be in Karakura Town with younger you two?"

"What about you?"

"I'm at Kuchiki Manor?"

"Why the hell are you in my house?!"

"It appears she's looking for something? Scratch that! She's in the room we use for the Woman Soul Reaper Association."

"You guys haven't left?!"

"Just give up? In 110 years we're still there and you're still complaining!"

Byakuya scowls at her.

Yachiru "Hitsugaya, Karin wish Yuki luck?"

"Huh?"

The three look at the screen.

Yachiru "Let me turn the volume up."

She turns it up and the three watch it.

screen/in the future*

Toshiro, Karin, Oka, and Yuki are walking around Karakura town in Gigais.

Oka "Let's go here!"

Yuki "I'm going to do some research on something."

Oka "You mean text your girlfriend in the Soul Society?"

Yuki's cheeks are covered by a light blush "She's not my girlfriend!"

"You just don't want to admit you have a thing for-"

"Oka! I don't like her like that!"

Karin "Aww you have a crush! That's so cute!"

Toshiro "Good luck dealing with Rin. I'm getting something to eat."

Yuki "Father don't leave me with this!"

"If I can deal with being in the future and two kids saying that me and Rin are their parents then you can deal with the girls teasing you a little."

"Yeah he still has to deal with the Soul Society in our time messing with us! This boy is a blushing mess!"

"You didn't have to add that part!"

Karin snickers.

Toshiro "I want food."

Yuki "I'm coming with you! I don't want to deal with Oka any longer!"

Oka snickers.

Toshiro "Alright. Let's go eat."

Karin "I want to check some things out see ya later!"

Oka "I'm coming with you!"

"Okay."

"Rin remember this isn't our time. This is 110 years into the future. Things aren't the same and neither are the people."

"I know. I just want to see how much has changed."

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to deal with your mess."

"I haven't even done anything? See ya! Let's go Oka!"

"Later."

present*

Toshiro "I swear if you do anything stupid then I will stab you again."

Karin rolls her eyes "You stab me a lot."

"I have scars from 110 years ago? During that fight we did maybe under a week ago? Yeah I still have scars from that!"

"It wasn't that bad?"

"The scar from your lighting begs to differ."

Yama "Hold it. You still have scars from that fight?"

"Yeah."

"So do I."

"That's what happens if we don't hold back. Our scars are finally almost gone."

"From that one at least."

"Guys! I found a way to bring past us's back! But it won't send us back and the person next to them will come to."

"If past us's come back we don't have to worry about them recking our reputations?"

"We can deal with the other person by knocking them unconscious until we get back."

"You're very violent."

"Can I fight her now!"

"Kenpachi no."

"Do I ever?"

"Kenpachi. No fighting future people. Never thought I'd have to say that sentence. Especially not as 16 year old me?"

"I'll fix that next. Give me a few minutes to bring them back."

As she works like go to the future!!!!

Yachiru is with Kenpachi, Karin and Oka walk around and Karin shows her places that are special to her such as: her home, school, soccer field, where she met Toshiro, the hotel, that stuff. Toshiro and Yuki go get food at a fast food burger place. Toshiro orders and buys them food. They sit down next to the window. Toshiro notices Yuki is zoned out.

Toshiro "You're zoning out? What's up?"

Yuki "Huh? Oh n-nothing dad."

"We're the same age right now? You can just call me Toshiro. It's a little strange for a 13 year old to call another 13 year old dad or father?"

"It's weird to call you by first name though?"

"Fine. Whatever. Anyway what's with that look?"

"Nothing."

"Thinking about that girl you like?"

Yuki looks down at his food "I-I don't like her like that…"

"You're more denial than I am? Who is this girl? What's she like?"

"She's just a friend I train with sometimes."

"What's her name? It's not like I know her or gonna tell anyone?"

"None of your business. I don't like her. Oka was just saying that."

"I can see it in your eyes. You like someone but trying to deny it. If anyone knows that look it's me."

"Yeah grandma Rangiku says you denied having feelings for mom for 2-3 years."

"Damnit Matsumoto it's been 110 she better have let it go!"

"She hasn't. She and Gin-San still tease you two from time to time."

"When I get back to my time I'm fighting them."

"Yachiru said you and mom aren't allowed to fight anyone?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life, Yuki."

"Beg to differ, father."

"I don't tell you how to live your life yet."

"Fair enough. Still I saw your wounds they're still pretty bad."

"Not really? I doubt they'll leave scars for to long."

"You still have scars from that in this time."

"Well shit. That girl scarred me for 110 years in one all out no holding back fight. I probably shouldn't have agreed to that?"

"First fight with Bankai I think? You two said something about it a few times."

"Yeah it was only a day or two ago?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But anyway who's the girl?"

Yuki looks down at his food blushing "N-no one."

"You sure? You're blushing a lot?"

"Am not…"

"It's amusing watching you deny it."

They hear two girls talking.

Girl 1 "Hey check out those hot twins!"

Girl 2 "Do you think they're taken?"

"Let's go sit with them?"

"Yeah!"

The two walk over to them.

1 "Hey can we sit here?"

Yuki "Sure?"

"Thanks!"

The two girls sit down.

Girl "So where you to from?"

Toshiro "Far."

"Are you two twins?"

Toshiro answers before Yuki can "Yes."

He looks towards his son and gives a 'justgowithit' look.

Yuki "Unfortunately we are."

Girl 2 "That's so cool!"

"I wish I had a twin!"

Yuki "Trust me. You don't want to deal with a twin. It's annoying! Shared birthday, room, clothes, everything! Not to mention arguing over who's in charge when our parents and older brother leave!"

"Which one of you two are older?"

Toshiro

"Me."

"Really? I thought your brother was?"

"Trust me I'm the older one."

They all start talking. Toshiro is sitting as far from them as he can.

Girl 1 "So random question? Do you two have girlfriends?"

Toshiro "Yes. I'm helping my bro with getting this girl he's been crushing on!"

Yuki blushes "Wha! You're not setting me up!"

"Yes I am! We can talk after we met up with the girls."

"Better idea!"

"You two ditch those girls and hang out with us?"

"No. I'm taken and so is my brother. Both of us are loyal to our girlfriends and are going to meet them soon. Excuse us." Toshiro grabs Yuki's arm and they leave.

Yuki "I hate that so much."

Toshiro "Be glad I was able to think of something."

"You were kinda leading them on? Then shot them down hard by saying we both have girlfriends. Which is only true for you. I don't like anyone."

"Total lie."

"Did they really think we were twins?"

"Well we do actually have a fairly strong resemblance?"

"Was that an insult."

"Screw you!"

"I'm just saying it's hard to go unnoticed with snow white hair?"

"Try being a 4.0, 8 year old, white haired, turquoise eyed, Captain! Even harder try growing up in Rukon! Junrinian is the nicest place in Rukon but it was still bad!" "You're from Junrinian? You never said that? You never said anything about growing up in Rukon?"

"Because it was terrible and traumatizing. Let's find your sister and Rin."

"Okay."

They start looking.

Toshiro "Yuki?"

Yuki turns to his father confused "Yes dad?"

"You said you have an older brother?"

"Yeah. Ryuu. He's on a mission with Gin and Rangiku."

"Ryuu? Slightly scared to ask this. How old is he?"

"Look wise? Or really?"

"Really."

"He's almost 99. Me and Oka are 52 turning 53. Ryuu was 47 when we were born."

"He's 99?! But that means 11 years now!"

"I probably shouldn't've mentioned him?"

"We aren't telling Rin about him or your ages."

"If Oka hasn't told her!"

"Let's find them."

Meanwhile the girls!!!

Karin "Hey it's my old house!"

Oka "This is where you lived when you were alive?"

"Try not to sound so disgusted. It was nicer then."

"If you say so."

"I'm going inside." She jumps out of her Gigai and puts it in the bushes.

Oka "You can't just do that!"

"Either leave yours there and come or stay out here and watch it."

"I'm coming."

She jumps out hers and leaves it in the bushes. They go inside. Karin's jaw drops when she looks around. She sees a family sitting in there. Karin looks at the pictures on the wall. She sees one of herself and her family.

5 year old girl "So who are they in those pictures?"

Father "My great great great grandmother Yuzu, her brother and sister Ichigo and Karin, and they're parents Isshin and Masaki."

Karin looks at them "What?"

The family keeps talking.

Oka "Mom they can't hear or see us remember."

Father "It's rare that it happens but sometimes you can feel them in the same room as us. Karin is here. We can't see or hear you Karin but I have enough spirit energy to feel you here. If your listening please give a sign?"

Karin is almost in tears.

Father "Karin?"

Karin picks up a piece of paper and a pen.

She writes "I'm here. Its Kurosaki Karin. I'm here for a short visit."

She hands the father the paper. He reads it aloud to his family. The three kids are amazed.

Mother "Nice of you to stop by."

The writing on the paper changes.

Oka wrote "It's Hitsugaya Oka. Karin's daughter. I'm very sorry we have to leave before it's to late. See you some other day. Hey maybe you'll see us too?"

"Take care you guys. Take care."

Oka grabs her mothers arm and leads her outside and they get in there Gigais.

Oka "Mom you can't do that! We can't mess with the future or human world."

Karin is trying to hold back her tears "I have to get back to my time. Let's go find Yuki and Shiro."

"Okay."

They all meet up.

Toshiro and Karin at the same time "We have to get back to our time! I know that I'm saying let's go! Stop saying the same thing as me!"

Oka "Enough!"

Yuki "We have to go to the Soul Society and try to fix everything!"

Toshiro "I agree. Let's go."

He opens the Senkaimon. All of them go through.

Karin "Ugh the Dangai is so weird!"

Oka "No kidding!"

Yuki "It's time flow is so weird?"

Toshiro "Seriously all three of you are gonna start complaining? The opening is close."

They jump out and are in their quarters.

Oka "I'm going to my room I need to text my friends."

Yuki "Same."

"You mean your gonna text Kokoa?"

Yuki rolls his eyes "Oka. I have other friends ya know?"

"Not that you text all day! Admit it like her!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Toshiro and Karin look at each other and smile.

Yuki "I'm leaving. Bye!"

Oka follows him teasing

They go into their room. Yuki sits on his bed on his phone.

Oka leans over him "You texting her?"

"Who I text is none of your business. And I can't believe you!"

"Huh?"

"It's one thing to tease me about it when we're alone it's another to say something in front of our parents!"

Oka looks at him and sees how upset and embarrassed he is.

Oka "I'm sorry… I just want you to tell her already?"

"I can't believe you said that in front of them…"

"I have a question? Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"I just don't okay."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? What's so embarrassing about having a crush on Kokoa?"

"She's way out of my league for one thing. Besides she likes someone else."

"I'm not sure if I should say this but I know who she likes?"

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"She likes you."

"Gee you don't have to lie."

"I'm not. Why else would she have gotten you that guitar you wanted?" Oka points to the guitar next to Yuki's bed.

Yuki "It was just a gift. She doesn't like me like that. I'm stuck in the friend zone."

"Ask her to hang out this weekend?"

"The normal gang?"

"Just you two."

"No!"

"Why not? Just think of it as hanging out? You two always get smoothies after sparring?"

"That's different… that's just hanging out." "Then think of it as hanging out? Just tell her! You've been practicing for like ever!"

"Oka I can't tell her okay!"

"Why?"

"Do you remember how everyone reacted when you and Shunichi got together?"

"Ugh why are you bringing that cheater up?"

"Because when word got out about you two everyone started freaking out because our parents are well them."

"The children of a Captain and a whatever the story with mom is?"

"She became a Soul Reaper when she was a teenage human. When mom died she regained her memory as soon as she saw Dad again. Of course I'm just going by what Uncle Ichigo said."

"They also said she only trained at the academy for a month!"

"We could ask them?"

"Last time we asked they only said that both were child prodigies!"

"Yeah…"

Karin and Toshiro go into their room.

Yuki "You can knock you know?"

Oka "It wouldn't kill you?"

Karin "Shhh!"

Toshiro "Do you recognize this spirit energy?"

Karin "It's similar to Ichi's?"

"And Captain Shiba's?"

"I think I sense Rukia too?"

"These other two?"

Oka "I'm going to say hi. We know them."

Yuki "Can you two move? Me and Oka will take care of it."

"We have to protect your reputations."

"Mom Dad you two have to stay in here until we come back. Don't look out the door."

"Just stay."

Yuki and Oka leave.

Yuki "Uncle Ichigo, Auntie Yuzu, Grandpa Isshin, Aunt Rukia? What are you doing here?"

Oka "Cousin Kaien!"

Rukia "Kaien say Hi to your cousins. Oka and Yuki."

The 4 year old hides behind his mother (Rukia).

Yuki "Still not used to us?"

Ichigo "Hey Yuki, Oka, where's Toshiro and Karin?"

"They're training."

"Don't bother them unless you want to get froze or electrocuted."

"I don't sense them?"

"Private training room. It blocks spirit energy remember?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Tell Karin-chan I want to talk to her later."

"Okay we will."

"Ahhh!! You two have gotten so big!!" Isshin goes to hug the two.

Yuki ducks and Oka jumps over him.

Yuki "Stop tackling us?"

"It's called a hug? Your even more frozen than your father was at this age!"

"Wha-! If you're gonna insult me at least do it in a way I can understand!?"

Isshin laughs and messes with the twos hair.

Oka "Grandpa my hair is in braids! It takes forever to redo!"

Yuki "Hey watch the clip!"

Yuzu "Oh I see you borrowed your sisters clip again?"

"Yeah I left mine in the training room this morning so Oka let me borrow hers."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. We'll tell our parents you came by."

"What you two trying to kick us out already?"

"Well yes."

"I'm working on some stuff."

"I'm helping him."

"Well see ya around kiddos!"

They leave. Let's go back as see Hitsukarin's side!!!!

Toshiro "Did they just leave us?"

"Yes?"

"Wait? This is my old guest room? I use it for storage?"

"Not anymore you don't. Our kids live in here?"

"Our kids…"

"Wanna go through their stuff a little?"

"You can. I'm gonna try to figure out this spirit energy."

"Okay."

Karin looks through some pictures they have in their room.

Karin smiles "Look at this?"

"Huh?"

Toshiro looks over to where she is pointing "Is this us?"

"Yeah?" Karin goes to another picture.

Karin "This must be Kokoa?"

Toshiro looks at the picture of Yuki and another girl. Yuki has a slight smile looking at Kokoa who is smiling at the camera.

"He has the same dorky lovesick smile you do." Karin says flicking Toshiro's nose.

They keep looking. A moment or two later Yuki and Oka come in.

Yuki "There we took care of that."

Toshiro "Who was it?"

Oka "Just some people you two are close too."

"It's best they don't see you and you don't see them."

They keep talking for a little.

Go to the present!!!

Yachiru "Okay I finished making adjustments and modifications to this. I can bring the past us's back. The person closest to them will come too though?"

Toshiro "We need them to come back."

Karin "We can't risk reputations."

"Not to mention our pride can be shattered if young us's make one wrong move!"

"I'm bringing them back stand back."

Future!!!

Yachiru is back with Toshiro, Karin, Yuki, and Oka. The three from the past start glowing and fall to their knees.

Karin "What's happening to us!"

Yachiru "Floofy what's happening this hurts!"

Toshiro "I don't know!"

Oka "Mom! Dad! Yachiru!"

Yuki "Are you okay?!"

Karin and Yachiru yell in pain.

Toshiro "I remember this feeling! We're going back to our time!"

Karin "It hurts!"

The three are shaking. Yuki and Oka kneel next to them worried. There's a flash.

Present!!!

Yachiru "It's working!"

Toshiro, Karin, Yachiru all appear. Oka and Yuki appear next to them unconscious.

A. Karin "Just our luck."

A.T. "Young us's would be with them."

A.Y. "It worked! Thank god I remembered the right way!"

Toshiro, Karin, and Yachiru all look around breathing heavily.

Yachiru "Are we back?"

Toshiro "I think so?"

They look around at everyone. The three make eye contact with adult them.

Yachiru "Who are you?"

A.Y. "Ummm? I'm you?"

Toshiro "You're me aren't you…"

A.T. "All that switching forms made that less weird right?"

Karin "The hell?"

A.K. "Hi?"

A.Y. "Well now that we have present us back in this time. I'll start working on bringing everyone to their normal ages. I'll send the now 5 of us back after."

A.T. and A.K. kneel down next to their kids.

A.T. "Yuki? Oka? Are you two alright?"

A.K. "They passed out during the time travel."

Unohana "Do you want to take them to my Squad so they can be treated?"

"They're alright."

"They haven't traveled throughout time before so they passed out. They're fine though."

"Plus none of you can leave until we fix your ages."

Yuki and Oka start to wake up.

A.K. "Yuki! Oka!"

Yuki "What happened?"

Oka "Where are we?"

"It's more of a when than a where?"

"Huh?"

"We're in the past."

"It's 2017."

"Why are we here?!"

"When we brought young us's back here also brought the people next to them."

"I was able to bring younger us back to the right time but it also brought you two. After I return the others here to their normal age I will send the five of us back to 2127."

"I'm confused who are these two?"

"The boy has a strong resemblance to Hitsugaya?"

"The girl slightly resembles Karin?"

A.T. "Well Yuki and Oka are our kids?"

A.K. "Surprise?"

Karin and Toshiro turn bright red. The others start cheering and teasing.

Toshiro "Well this is awkward."

Karin "Very."

The others are freaking out.

A.Y. "Umm… You two might want to see this?"

Adult Toshiro and Karin look over Yachiru's shoulder.

Toshiro "Wait does this mean?"

"I-I can't send us back? The only way I can is dangerous?"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that Kidō Tessai was teaching us?"

"Yeah?"

"It allows us to travel anywhere in time. Its the only option I can think of?"

"None of us can use it properly."

"I'll come back to that problem in a moment. I found a way to return them to normal."

Yachiru clicks a bunch of things and all the Captains and Lieutenants start glowing and age back into their normal selves. A moment of confusion between them while they readjust.

A.Y. "Now that I've fixed that. Does anyone know any other way to send us back?"

Yuki and Oka look at each other.

Yuki "We do…"

"Huh?"

"Our Zanpakutō's."

"If the two of us work as one and focus we can move people throughout time."

"We're your parents? Why were we unaware of this?"

"We don't tell you everything?"

Normal age Karin and Toshiro laugh.

A.T. "Shut up you two have to deal this too."

"That's a problem for 110 years from now."

Adult them roll their eyes.

A.K. "Anyway how?"

Oka "My Zanpakutō allows me to manipulate space."

Yuki "Mine allows me manipulate time."

"So if we work together we can move stuff throughout time."

"We've done it before?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"Not important right now."

"Do you want to get back to our time or not."

"Fair enough."

"You two are so grounded when we get back."

"What?! We haven't done anything!"

Y.T. "Yuki you manipulated time so we didn't have to wait for the food to finish cooking?"

Y.K. "Oka you manipulated space so we didn't have to walk?"

Yuki "Yay dealing with four parents at once…"

Oka "Yippee…"

A.Y. "Can you guys save it for when we get to our time?"

"Fine…"

"Can you two send us back or not?"

"We can."

"But we can't do it until dusk…"

"Why?"

"It's easier to do it at night okay."

"We have until what 7-7:30 tomorrow morning right?"

"The earliest we can do it is midnight."

"You two make no sense."

"Do we ever?"

"Fair point."

"So we're stuck here till midnight at earliest?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"The way it works is weird. We have to be perfectly in sync with each other and for every travel it's different."

"Yeah we have to know exactly where and when we're going, who it's with, and figure out a chant."

"The chant is the easy part. Getting in sync is the hard part.

"Great stuck in 2017…"

"Hooray 110 years in the past…"

"I'm still human at this time aren't I?"

"Well sorry I'm not dead yet?"

"Did you four also forget we were with everyone from the past?"

"Meh."

"You four are hopeless." Yachiru says as she keeps going through different things on the laptop.

A.T. "Seriously Yachiru?"

"Shut up I'm checking things."

Young Yachiru and Kenpachi look over the Adult Yachiru's shoulders.

A.Y. "Ken-chan, younger me what are you doing?"

Kenpachi "When did you get so go at this stuff?"

"30 years ago you went to the Human World for a week and I stayed in the Soul Society running the Squad because 'Baldy' and 'Pretty Boy' were with you. I ended up hanging out at 12 learning about time travel and this stuff."

Yumichika and Ikkaku look at her confused.

Yachiru "Why are all you so surprised?"

"Because you've grown so much?"

"You're our little sister Yachiru. You've grown up so much."

Young Yachiru looks at older her.

Y.Y. "How come we didn't go with them?"

A.Y. "We are still Lieutenant of Squad 11. The three guys went on a all boys training camp. We could have went but I had to prove I was mature enough to be a Lieutenant. Hitsugaya I completely understand how it was for you in the beginning."

"8 year old captain?"

"13 year old Lieutenant wasn't much easier."

"Not easy to be taken seriously when you're a lot smaller and younger than the rest, huh?"

"Especially being one of the few females in the squad."

"11 is 99% boys."

"There is only me for the girls."

"True."

"Yachiru?"

"Yes, Pretty boy?"

"Your still you?"

"Of course I am?"

"Don't grow up to much."

"Don't worry Baldy. I don't plan on it."

"Good."

"What do you five plan on doing in the meantime?"

"We should lay low."

"People will just assume I'm in mature Bankai form!"

"Can I fight Adult me?"

"No?"

Kenpachi "Can I fight any of the future five?"

Toshiro "I'm."

Karin "Not."

Yuki "Fighting."

Oka "You."

Yachiru "I'll take you on?"

"Huh?"

"I want to test my abilities again."

"I'm not fighting you. You are the one person I won't draw my blade at."

Everyone looks at the two confused.

Yachiru "You don't want to fight me?"

Kenpachi "You're my daughter. I'm not fighting you. Even if you're from the future I refuse."

Yachiru is silent for a moment "That's the first time you've ever said no to a fight with anyone?"

"Have you ever asked to fight me?"

"No. I've fought against everyone in the squad except you."

"What about us?"

"We fight a lot. It's fun."

Yama "Everyone is dismissed. Except the future 5 and 3 that went to the future."

Everyone looks at each other and leaves.

Yama "Explanations. Five of you are from the future and 3 of you just came from the future."

A.T. "No idea Yama. When Mayuri does his time travel experiments it's crazy."

A.K. "He legitimately screws with time, space, and dimensions."

A.Y. "I knew this would happen that's why I made sure I knew how to undo it. The way I can reverse it doesn't work from this side."

Yuki "Me and Oka and manipulated time and space if we try."

Oka "We do it a lot."

"So we're pretty used to time travel but that explosion of spirit energy knocked us out."

"The hell?!"

"Grounded?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yuki you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup. We can do that later though."

"You two are so disobedient."

"We're better than you were at this age."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Rin don't try denying this. 13 year old us is right there. You don't listen."

"Hey I listen!"

"No you don't?"

Young Karin slaps young Toshiro.

Toshiro "I rest my case."

Karin pouts.

Yama "Adult Yachiru."

"Yes Old Man?"

"Well your still you."

"Always."

"It seems out of all of you, you know the most about time travel and dimensions?"

"I do."

"Is there anything that happens in the next 110 years we should be aware of?"

"Carrot top and his group are almost all at 0 Division?"

"What?!"

"Well soon to be. Ichi-nii gets promoted next month. Orihime the next week, Uyru a week later. Chad week after that."

"Some of his other human friends are at Squads too!"

"I see. And it appears that you two stay together?"

Toshiro and Karin smile "We sure have."

"Just know we didn't get married or have Yuki and Oka until after Rin died and became a Soul."

"Good. A human and a soul shouldn't be in any relationship stronger than the one between present you's."

"Well the 5 of us shouldn't say anything else then!"

"Yeah we don't want to destroy everything."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah word gets out pretty soon about them."

"Yeah but not until after everyone found out about us."

"Is no one else questioning what the hell we're supposed to do until we can back?!"

"Yeah what are we supposed to do?"

"We should be laying low but those two won't cooperate."

"It gets so boring!"

"Yeah you two never let us have any fun!"

"Oh shut up. You two and younger us went to the human world earlier."

"Did not!"

"We saw you."

"Creeps…"

"We had to find our own locations and you two were with younger us."

"Wait were you three stalking us?!"

"Shush we still have things to discuss."

"Don't ignore me damnit!"

"Head Captain what do you suggest for the 5 of us?"

"Do what you like but try not to draw to much attention. Don't ruin younger you's reputations."

"What about us?"

"Yeah if people find out about the two of us things might get a little complicated for our 13 year old parents."

"Doesn't everyone know you two are already a thing?"

"Floofy you know that rumors spread while you two were doing Bankai training?"

"You know I haven't even been at my Squad that much?"

"Oh yeah you disappear a lot?"

"Mission, wasn't allowed to leave 4, ended up dealing with Gin, sent to future. The only one of those that was sorta my fault was Gin. And someone here *directed at Karin* had to suggest I spend time with him."

"Correction I said you, Rangiku-San, and Gin should spend time together. You guys did make progress though."

"He's so annoying."

"Get used to it. He doesn't chill for a few months."

Toshiro groans rolling his eyes.

Older him laughs "Look the sooner you just accept his idiotness the easier it will be."

A.K. "He does freak from time to time."

"Some more than others."

"Grandpa Gin is really weird."

"He makes a huge deal out of everything!"

"Try being his kid! He wouldn't leave me alone. He gets super clingy for about a month or two then chills when-"

A.K. Stops him "When you threatened to run away again."

A.T. Looks at her confused "You make it sound like I ran away multiple times."

"Do I have to count this? I have a tally chart back home just from when I was pregnant with the twins to now. There's way over 10,000."

"Half of those were missions I forgot to him about the rest were missions I volunteered to go on to get away from that guy."

"Guys seriously that's the same thing as running away isn't it?"

"Grown Rin-Rin is right! Grown Floofy runs away a lot!"

"Hitsugaya you have run away a lot."

"Have not."

"Dad you disappeared for a week and left a note saying 'I'll come back when that idiot calms down' then grandpa Isshin and Ryuu went looking for you."

"I believe that."

"Wait my dad seriously went looking?"

"He's the only one that knows the human world and wasn't in trouble so yeah."

"Who's Ryuu?"

"He's our older brother!"

Young Karin looks surprised "Wait what?! Shiro did you know about that?!"

"Yuki said it earlier. If you were listening you would have heard."

Yama "How old is this older brother? And was he born after Karin became a Soul?"

Adult Toshiro and Adult Karin look at each other.

Adult Yachiru "You gonna tell him or should I?"

Toshiro "We had Ryuu before she died."

Yama raises an eyebrow "I see. May I speak to you in private after this."

"Yes sir."

"Is there anything else about the future I should know about?"

The young Captain and Lieutenant look at each other then the adults in hope for an answer.

A.Y. "No. Just the normal has happened."

Y.Y. "But what about the-"

"That's enough. We won so it's not worth mentioning."

"What was she going to say."

A.Y. Answers before the other can "A mess in Squad 11. It remained in the division alone. The result of it is in the only female left in that Squad. I'm sure young me was just gonna ask about it to see if it can be avoid. It cannot so we shouldn't mention it."

A.T. Looks at younger him and younger Yachiru "Don't worry about the future. We took take of it."

Yama "Good. All of you can leave now. Future Yachiru."

"Yes Old Man?"

"Keep an eye on your guy's time."

"Okay. I'll make sure everything stays in order. The 13 Court Guard Squads will burn themselves to ground if Hitsugaya is gone to long. We all know how energetic they are. Captains Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng, and Hitsugaya keep them from destroying themselves. I keep Lieutenants in check we know they are just as rambunctious as captains."

"That's true. Yachiru."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You may continue with your normal business. Stay out of Kuchiki Manor though. Kuchiki Byakuya was 10 year old him not that long ago. Give him space you do not want to deal with that."

"Man that boy was stubborn."

"He was 10 for a few hours but geez!"

"Yama if you had to deal with him I am so sorry."

"He had quite a short temper. Shorter than Hitsugaya did when he turned into a 5 year old."

"Was that a joke about my height again."

"I said 'did' not 'was'."

"Although both work in this situation shorty."

"Bastards!"

"We can ruin you in less than 5 seconds watch it."

"H-hey that's younger me! I've worked way to hard on my reputation you are not recking this for me."

"Just saying when you were 5 you were so small and had a really short fuse."

"I hate you…"

"I hate you too it's fine"

"Fine my ass!"

"You do have a fine ass."

"Will you all leave already? Don't ruin everything or anything? That includes reputations not just younger your's either. Don't mess with anyone's."

"Understood."

"Later Yama."

"See ya."

"Can I go to the Human world?"

"At this point I don't care. Just don't mess anything up?"

"So we can?"

"Younger Hitsugaya you're in charge."

"Okay."

"What you're putting younger me in charge?! Why not me?"

"Honestly I trust him more than you. You're from the future we don't know much about you."

"That stung. You don't trust your great grandson?"

"I literally just left Toshiro in charge. Yachiru's you can do what you like. Yuki and Oka you are to try not to draw attention to yourselves. And try not to let people know you two are their future kids."

"No problem."

"Slight problem for me. I mean white hair and turquoise eyes? Anyone with a brain can easily put it together."

"Just don't let anyone figure out both of your parents."

"Things will get really weird for us."

"For you maybe!"

"I'll tell Ichigo!"

"He'll fight you before me!"

"No he won't. Not if I word it right."

"I hate you so much."

"Don't worry same."

"About you or me?"

"Yes."

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah same."

"I'm going to visit Ken-chan and the guys."

"Carry me, future me!" Young Yachiru jumps on older hers shoulders.

Adult Yachiru "Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Okay hold on. See ya later guys. I'll keep an eye on our world. Call me when we go back!"

"See ya!"

Adult Yachiru flash steps away with younger her. The rest leave going to 10 except for Adult Toshiro.

Toshiro looks at Yama nervously "I know what you're gonna say. That I'm in trouble. That I shouldn't even have fallen in love with a human let alone got one pregnant. But Yama please. I'm sorry. When the time comes please don't be disappointed in me? I've work so hard and will continue to do so just please-"

"Calm down. I'm not punishing you. I was merely going to congratulate you."

"Huh?"

"I noticed how much your spirit energy has grown in these last 110 years. You have your own family. I'm sure you've grown into a wonderful husband and are a great father for your children correct?"

"I hope so. I've trained a lot and much has happened. I'm glad I have my own family. I've missed so much Great Grandfather."

"Missed me? I'm always right here for Toshiro."

Unable to restrain himself anymore Toshiro throws his arms around Yama

Yama is slightly surprised "What's this? Is the cold hearted Chibi-Taicho showing emotions?"

Toshiro "I've missed you so much Yama."

"What do you mean?"

Toshiro let's go look at him "Not everything is the same in my time. I don't get to see you very much."

"Hmm? Don't worry Toshiro. I am always with you."

Toshiro nods.

Yama "How many children do you two have?"

"3. Ryuu and the twins."

"Ages?"

"Ryuu is turning 99 soon and the twins are 53 turning 54."

"So in 11 years from now?"

Toshiro nods "Accidents happen Yama?"

Yama sighs "As long as your a great father and husband for your family."

Toshiro smiles "Don't worry. I'm taking care of them."

"Good. I'm assuming you don't want that information out to public?"

"Yes. I can't risk anyone else know about the kids. Please keep ages secret too? Especially Ryuu?"

"Of course Toshiro."

"Thank you Great Grandfather."

"You're dismissed."

Toshiro leaves going to 10.

Meanwhile at Squad 11!!!!!!

A.Y. gets to the training room. She goes inside with younger her. Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku are all in there fighting. Yachiru smiles and grabs a wooden sword and sets younger her down.

A.Y. "You're open Pretty boy!"

Yumichika barely blocks her hit.

Yumichika "Yachiru!"

"Hey pretty boy."

"Yachiru shouldn't you lay low?"

"Shut up it's been forever since I had a good fight! Let's fight now chat later!"

"That's our girl!"

Kenpachi steps out of the fight and watches them.

Young Yachiru jumps onto his back "What's wrong Ken-chan?"

"It's weird seeing you fight. When you do you don't use any weapons other than fists."

"How do you think it feels to have future me come and impress everyone? It adds pressure to me."

"Don't worry Yachiru. You're already a great fighter and strategizer. We need you as Lieutenant."

"This me is really crazy?"

"I guess I finally got around to teaching you the art of killing. Unohana taught me and it looks like I taught you."

"Yeah."

Yachiru quickly beats the two.

Yachiru "Man? You two are a lot stronger in my time?"

Ikkaku "Hope so?"

Yumichika "When did you get so strong?"

"I'm Lieutenant of Squad 11. After I got a little older I realized that what Hitsugaya said was right. When I was 8 people started talking about how big of a gap there was between 8 year old Hitsugaya and 8 year old me. I began actually taking my job as Lieutenant seriously. Hitsugaya knew why I suddenly became serious and began helping me a little. He taught me the best way to use size as an advantage and to use the fact I'm young to trick the opponent. After he taught me that then you two started training me. After I was able to beat you two, Ken-chan taught me the art of killing. He taught me what it meant to be a true Squad 11 fighter. I learned that because I was female less people took me seriously which made my need to get stronger increase. Right now I'm the only female Squad 11 Soul Reaper left."

"But there's other females in the squad right now?"

"Not in my time."

"Huh?"

"Around the time I was 13 two Soul Reapers challenged me and Ken-chan. They wanted our positions. Ken-chan fought the girl who wanted to be Captain and I fought the boy who wanted to be Lieutenant. Me and Ken-chan won easily. Both our opponents lived because we held back almost completely. The two got mad and claimed it was sexist. The girl said she was stronger than all the females in the squad and then began fighting them. The two killed all of them. They broke into my quarters and tried to kill me in my sleep. We all know I have animal reflexes and I attack before I know it. I woke up and killed them both. I did get a scar from it though. But that's what they get when they kill my fellow female officers."

"What?"

Yachiru pulls her hair in front of her and turns her back to them. The back of her Kimono falls down her back to reveal an old scar. Ikkaku and Yumichika are speechless. Kenpachi has a look of fury mixed with pride in his eyes. Young Yachiru stares at the scar.

Adult Yachiru pulls her Kimono back on and faces them "Mess with the best die like the rest. That became our motto after I killed them." She sees the look her father has "Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi "I don't know whether to be furious at the ones who hurt you or be proud of you?"

"I killed them. I did what you taught me showed no mercy. I fought for not my life but for pride. Not only my own. Those two destroyed the female name and Squad 11's. We are the best fighting force. I am the only female left here."

Kenpachi looks at young Yachiru and back at adult her.

A.Y. "Ken-chan you told me to fight them. I will never forget the look you had when you ran into my room and saw them laying there dead on the floor. I remember you wiping their blood off my face."

"I'm proud of you Yachiru. I knew you would become the fighter I knew you were." He turns to young Yachiru "But please stay my little girl as long as you can?"

"Yeah we don't want our sister to grow up just yet."

"So you better stay our fun mischievous Yachiru for a while got that?"

"Also younger me? Try not to push yourself to hard okay? It's okay to take a break from time to time. Be sure to thank Hitsugaya when you get the chance."

"It's weird hearing you call him by his last name?"

"We made a promise. I told him when we're both adults I'll call him and Karin by their names. For a while I did both last but then after Hitsugaya proposed to her I started calling her by first name but continue to call him Hitsugaya out of respect."

"Since when do you show respect for anyone?"

"I actually do respect Floofy. I respect all of them. I just don't want to go through what he went through. Floofy grew up to fast."

"Try to hang on to your childhood okay? I'm in my 20's but still call most people by their nicknames. It's just Hitsugaya and Karin I've stopped. I do call them Floofy and Rin-Rin from time to time just to mess with them."

The four keep talking and A.Y. tells them about what it's like for her.

While all this happened let's go to the crazy Hitsukarin mess!!!!

A.T. "So what the hell are we gonna do?"

Yuki "I vote Human World!"

Y.K. "No."

Oka "Why? Me and Yuki (mostly Yuki) have to stay out of sight. Human World would make sense?"

A.K. "No. Young me is still alive at this time."

Y.K. "Exactly I'm a human still. People in that world know me and Shiro. We can't risk messing with anything."

"Transition. Her family is there. So are Ichigo's friends who will tell Ichigo if they do much as sense either of us in that world."

"You just don't want them to know about everything."

"He went Bankai on me when he found out we were dating?"

"We might as well just dig our own graves."

"I'm bored there's nothing to do."

"For adults you both complain a lot."

"We're you two?"

"I complain but not that much."

"You complain about everything so shut up Rin."

They go into his office and see Rangiku and Gin arguing.

A.T. "Great another pointless argument. I'm going to the private training room see ya."

Y.T. "Matsumoto. Gin. What the hell are you arguing about this time?"

"Well when we turned 7 we ended up both being in the Seireitei for some reason and we're having a disagreement."

"Ran-chan I told you stay away from Aizen!"

A.T. freezes "Aizen…"

A.K. "It's the past."

"But think about what is going on in our time."

"I know."

"We have to go back before it happens."

"We can't send us back yet. The two of us need to be perfectly in sync with each other."

"And we've never done it with anyone other than ourselves."

"It's our only option. We can't let it happen again."

"What are you four talking about?"

"Tomorrow Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nel will come. Kill Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Give Nel this paper and have her give it to Ichigo."

Karin hands younger Toshiro a piece of paper.

Toshiro "What is it?"

"Aizen comes back."

"What?!"

"He's been regenerating. Right now he's contained in a cell at central 46."

"Why is he back?!"

"For revenge."

"He's back because of me isn't he…" they look to Gin.

A.T. "He wants revenge for betraying him."

A.K. "Yachiru was doing research on it and she found his current hiding spot. Tomorrow you have to kill Ulquiorra. Aizen is using him for life. Ulquiorra is unaware of it. Grimmjow is the same. The only one that isn't is Nel."

"Nel tries to kill the two but they kill her. If you kill them first then Nel lives and no Aizen."

"Is Nel a threat."

"No."

"We've all tried to do this multiple times and we finally found when it was. We got lucky with this experiment so we could warn you. Kill them."

"I'm sending a report to Head Captain."

"I told him already."

"Okay."

"Also don't let Momo know. I can't let her know that Aizen isn't over."

"Momo…"

"You have to kill the two as soon as you see them. If not you don't want to know what happens. Kill them immediately."

"It's Momo huh. Something happens to her."

"Almost."

"I may or not have jumped in front of her and took the hit…"

"He was out until Friday."

"She's my sister I'm gonna protect her."

"You could have put Dankū?"

"Shut up."

"Is there anything else about that they should know?"

"No. Just kill Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as soon as you see them."

"We would but only have so much time."

"Wait Yuki?"

"Yeah Oka?"

"Do we go back to July 5 of July 6?"

"I don't know? I think 6?"

"Okay."

"What should we do?"

"I'm working on paperwork…"

"I did it all. It's boring! How can you spend a week straight doing nothing but paperwork!"

"If you did yours I wouldn't have to."

"I've been doing all of it!"

"I've been training or there was experiment shit going on."

"And you left for 5 days to teach her Bankai."

"Which we can't even practice on until tomorrow."

"What time even is it?"

"3:47pm?"

"Barely?!"

"Wait Oka I need to talk to you for a minute. We'll be in the private training room be back in a bit."

"K bye don't die."

Oka and Yuki go downstairs.

Oka "What is it?"

Yuki "We both know that we lied about when we can go back."

"I want to see this time a little more."

"Me too. Remember we can send all of us back at anytime. We don't have the time limit."

"Oh yeah!"

"We can stay and help them stop Aizen."

"Do you think we can?"

"Maybe. I want to prove to them that we are capable of fighting."

"Me too."

"Let's tell them that we can leave after we stop Aizen?"

"Okay… Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if it doesn't work? What if we can't send all of us back? You'll never get to see Kokoa again?"

"Look me seeing Kokoa is the last thing we need to worry about. Don't worry okay? All of us can stop Aizen. We can send us back but only if we're perfectly in sync with each other."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Oka please. We both know we can do this. But we only can if we both believe we can."

"After we go back do you think we'll see our younger parents again?"

"We can travel throughout time. We can whenever we want."

"What do you think will happen to them after we leave?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to stop Aizen tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow… What will happen tomorrow?"

"Who knows. Tomorrow's far away. Let's place our hope in today."

"Yuki you watch to much anime."

"Kiss kiss fall in love!" [OHSHC]

Oka "Why do I still talk to you?"

Yuki "We're twins that's why. I put up with you and you put up with me."

Oka sighs "You still watch a lot of Ouran High School Host Club."

"Says the girl obsessed with Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club?"

"You're just jealous cause they're hot and you're not!" "At least in OHSHC Kyoya and Mori are badass! Plus Haruhi is pretty cute!"

"At least Free! has a season two!"

Yuki goes into an emo corner.

Oka "Quit acting like Tamaki and get over here."

Yuki lights up "I knew it! You watch it too!"

"As if!"

"Then how'd you know Tamaki is the one always in an emo corner?"

"Iiiiii can see it one your phone."

"I use head phones?"

"Uhhhhh subtitles?"

"We are literally speaking in Japanese right now?"

"Uhhh so this whole Aizen thing?"

"Undercover geek! You like OHSHC don't you!"

"I only watch it sometimes."

Yuki goes into full fanboy mode "Really?! Isn't it amazing!! Who's your favorite?! Who do you ship?! Aren't the twins great?! HikaruXHaruhi is the best ship right!?" He keeps rambling.

Oka looks so done as her brother keeps fanboying.

Oka "I'm going back upstairs…"

Yuki "Wait. Seriously about Aizen. Stay to fight?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

Let's see what was going on the time they were gone!!!

A.T. Lays down across the couch "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up if anything interesting happens."

"Go literally anywhere else. Like you're own time."

"No can do mini me. I don't know the time travel Kidō and we don't have any way to get back except for the kids."

"Only Yuki can manipulate time."

"Oka does space."

"They can't do it until later."

"So your stuck with us till then."

Toshiro glares at older him who just smiles rolling his eyes.

Gin "What are we gonna do?"

A.T. "We're all thinking it?"

A.K. "It's not a bad idea?"

Karin "Do you like want me dead already or??"

"Look us and the kids can't be seen here. Yuki looks exactly like mini me."

"I have a name damnit!"

"And Oka looks like Rin other than eye color."

"Put two and two together it's not that hard to figure out."

"You do have a point."

"I think all of you should go! I'll take care of the Squad and watch Gin!"

"Why must I suffer…"

"Can you try not being so mature for like 10 minutes?"

"I have to be mature remember."

"It's okay to relax a little? You don't have to stress so much?"

"Yeah mini me? I totally know what you go through cause well I'm you but it's okay to relax? Everything works out in the end."

Yuki and Oka come back in.

Gin "Hello?"

Yuki "Mom? Dad? There's something you should know?"

"Huh? What is it Yuki?"

"The time limit till we go back?"

"7-7:30 tomorrow morning."

"No."

"There is no time limit."

"The two of us can send all of us back at anytime."

"We can go right now but hear us out."

"We can defeat Aizen once and for all."

"He's been a threat our entire lives and for the last at least 200 years probably more."

"Let us help end this war for good."

"The Hōgyoku can regenerate him."

"I know a way to destroy it…"

"Huh?"

"I spent all that time around Aizen. I know his weaknesses. I know one way to destroy the Hōgyoku. I found out a year ago when I went to visit Las Noches. When you all killed Aizen did you remove the Hōgyoku?"

"No?"

"The Hōgyoku must be removed then you kill him. Afterwards open the gate to Hell and throw the Hōgyoku in there. Or you can give it to Urahara or Mayuri and have them destroy it."

"If we don't?"

"Then he comes back again and again and again until you do. I'm not losing you guys again. Not after I just get you back. Aizen has to pay for what he's done."

"It's not only that he messed with."

"Our entire lives we've had to stay hidden a little."

"Any sign of Aizen and me and Yuki have to hide."

"Aizen destroyed not only my chance having a family. Momo's the same."

"My dad got rid of his Soul Reaper powers around 130 years ago because an Arrancar attacked my mother. Years later she died by a hollow. That hollow later became an Arrancar and my dad killed him with a single slash."

"My parents both had their lives changed because of Aizen. I've never you told you the story about that did I?"

"'It's best you two don't know. You might not believe it anyway.' That's always what you said."

"I think it's time you found out the truth. About everything Aizen."

Adult Toshiro and Karin look over to the younger them then at Gin and Rangiku.

A.K. "Is this a good idea?"

"It's no use trying to protect them from it anymore. They are gonna have to find out at some point? We might as well just tell them everything."

"That's true. We also might want to tell younger us and your parents what has happened in our time."

"We'll get to that."

Adult Toshiro and Karin begin telling their children the entire Aizen story. Gin joins in with inside information. Normal Toshiro and Rangiku add a few things. Karin is shocked at what she hears since this is her first time hearing the full story.

A.T. "And that's the full Aizen story. He's dangerous it's not safe for children to fight. Now that you know what we're dealing with are you two sure you want to fight too?"

Yuki "Stop treating us like kids!"

Oka "We're Soul Reapers too remember!"

"This isn't only your War anymore! This involves us as well!"

"I'm not hiding anymore!! We aren't useless kids! We are Soul Reapers like all of you!"

"We are in this War already!"

"If we don't kill him now then it's going to be another War!!"

"I've done research on it! It took 10 years to get everything in order again!!"

"We aren't going to sit back and let you guys have all the fun?!"

Young Toshiro smiles slightly while Adult Toshiro and Adult Karin refuse.

Gin "Now you two know how I felt watching you two fight."

A.T. "That entirely different. I'm not letting my kids risk their life fighting our battles."

Yuki "It's not only your battle!"

Oka "Stop treating us like we're only kids! We all need to stop Aizen before it's to late!"

"That's why I'll risk my life! You two aren't risking yours! I'm not losing either of you!"

"If we don't then all of us will die!"

"We've each seen different timelines and outcomes! We know what to do!"

Y.T. "Are you two serious about fighting against Ulquiorra and Grimmjow? Aizen is probably controlling them?"

Oka "I'm not hiding anymore."

Yuki "We aren't little kids. We know what we're capable off."

Toshiro "I'll decide that. We'll have a two on two Zanpakutō match. No Kidō, no releases. Only sealed and flash step is allowed. Rin me and you against them?"

"Works for me."

"We win we can fight?"

"That's the deal."

"Uh no! No no no! I'm not okay with this!"

"Bakudō #4 Hainawa." Young Toshiro puts a binding spell around Adult him.

A.T. "Hey what's that for mini me?!"

"Head Captain left me in charge. I'll decide if the two are able to fight. If I think it's okay then we can ask Head Captain."

"Fine. Untie me."

"Maybe later."

Y.K. rolls her eyes "Just undo it so you don't have to deal with him complaining."

"Tck! Fine."

He undoes his Kidō. Adult him glares at his younger self.

A.K. "So you four gonna fight?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

All of them go downstairs to the private training room.

Y.T. "Normal Zanpakutō Zanjutsu match. No releases and no Kidō. Flash step is allowed."

"Understood."

"Yes sir."

"I can't even do Kidō so that's fine."

"Ready?"

The other three nod. They all draw their Zanpakutō's.

Y.T. "Matsumoto call it."

"Start!"

Toshiro and Yuki clash as do Karin and Oka. They keep fighting and are landing good hits on each other. After a while Rangiku sees all bleeding.

Rangiku "Break!"

Toshiro throws himself off Yuki and Karin lowers her Zanpakutō.

Rangiku "Captain I thought you and Karin weren't even supposed to be fighting at all?"

"Ummm…"

"We sorta forgot about that a little."

"Mom, Dad, you two are really forgetful?"

"Sometimes."

Rangiku sighs "Gin, Adult Captain, Adult Karin, start healing them. I'm gonna get some bandages."

"Okay Ran-chan!"

"Sure thing."

"Mkay."

A.T. starts healing his kids, A.K. heals younger her, and Gin does Y.T. Rangiku comes back and tosses them each Bandages.

Rangiku starts bandaging Oka, A.T. does Yuki, Gin Y.T., A.K Y.K. They all finish.

Y.K. "Thanks you."

"No prob young me."

"Thanks Gin."

"Back to names?"

"Look I can only do so much right now. I'm trying to figure a bunch of stuff out I don't have time to think about what to call you. I can't do everything at once."

"Paused progress?"

"Sure."

"Oh yeah 2017. I forgot this is only like what month after we found out?" "

About."

"Oh yeah. Give young me until January. Things are finally okay then."

"So 4 months?"

"I had a lot deal with at that time! Mini me get ready for a bunch of stupid shit for a while."

"Oh great…"

"Yup!"

"What goes on in the next 110 years we should know about?"

"Same old same old."

"Did you forget about us?"

"I think can tell about that nimrod?"

"When do you get married?!"

Y.T. and Y.K. "Don't answer that!!"

A.T. "Wasn't gonna? Even if it was in the past I still have to deal with them."

A.K. "Also if you know then it's not gonna be a surprise?"

"I still can't believe the way we told everyone we were engaged…"

"It wasn't that bad? The other Captains and Lieutenants were excited."

"I meant telling your family. Also I can't believe you actually talked me into telling the other Captains like that?!"

"I can't believe you agreed to it!"

"I hate you."

"Me too it's fine."

"Anyway this Aizen Espada thing?"

"Right. I think these two are capable of fighting. Ulquiorra took a lot of damage and Aizen is still injured correct?"

"Yeah. At this time he is only at 25% of his strength. In our time he had barely reached full strength again."

"All of us want him dead even more than we did last time. More is at stake."

"One wrong move and worlds collapse. We can't take to many risk. We are staking to many lives."

A.T. gets a call on his future Soul Pager.

He looks at it confused before answering "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Yachiru "Hitsugaya I found something out."

"What?"

"I was watching our time. It appears people are searching for the five of us?"

"Oh well. That's a problem for later."

A.K. slaps A.T.

A.K. "Dumbass Shiro! Yachiru what's going on in our time?"

"Well it looks like most people are searching for us. Ken-chan is telling everyone to leave us and that we'll come back? Hey me where'd you go?!"

Muffled young Yachiru "I'm here?"

"Did you tell my Ken-chan anything?"

"That it's okay and you'll be back?"

"Okay. It looks like he knows that we are coming back soon."

"Oh yeah Yachiru? Turns out we don't have a time limit?"

"Huh?"

"Yuki and Oka can travel through time and space. They can take us back even after."

"You sure?"

"We can do it Yachiru."

"It's not only our lives at stake remember."

"That's why you have to just trust that we can handle it."

"I hope you two can."

"We can."

"Okay… I have to go keep watch on our time."

"Keep us updated." She hangs up.

A.T. "Hard to believe it's the same Yachiru right?"

"She's different? It's so weird?"

"She takes her job seriously now."

"When the two of us were little she would play with us sometimes."

"She knows it's difficult growing up as a Soul Reaper. She actually has it as bad as I do if not worse. She's a 5 year old female. Hate to say it but they take girls less seriously even though they usually win in fights."

All the other guys "(no kidding)"

The four girls smirk.

Oka "Yuki I told you not to go through my stuff."

"And I told you not to hide my phone. So it was your fault."

A.T. "Don't you dare say anything right now I'll deal with it later."

"Don't tell me how to live my life Shiro."

"Shut up."

They keep talking for a while. Young Toshiro gets a call from the Human World.

Toshiro "Hello?"

Person "Hey Hitsugaya?"

"One second. I'll be back you guys."

He leaves and goes upstairs.

Toshiro "Captain Shiba?"

Isshin "Hello."

"Your calling about her right?"

"Yeah. Did you already have the meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"We're gonna keep training from tomorrow to Saturday. Sunday is a recovery day and the latest she will return is probably gonna be Sunday night."

"How's the wounds?"

"She's recovering at a good pace. Her spirit energy is helping them heal as well as the pills we have to take."

"Good."

Toshiro hears someone come in and turns around to see Yuki.

Toshiro "Yuki what is it I'm one the phone with someone?"

Isshin "Who's Yuki?"

"Ummm a friend?"

"You have friends?"

"Screw you!!"

Yuki "Who's that?"

"My old Captain."

"Isshin?"

"Yup."

"Hitsugaya? I want to talk to your friend! Let's all video chat!"

"What?! Captain Shiba! Don't video chat!!"

incoming video chat from: Captain Shiba*

Toshiro "What did I just say."

Yuki "Why is he video chatting you?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Nope nope nope!"

"Exactly."

Toshiro answers the call but puts the camera on the roof.

Isshin "I can't see you!"

Toshiro "I'm kinda in the middle of something and can't be seen?"

"Experiment?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"Time travel. Gotta go. I'll call regular later."

"Wait Toshiro one question!"

"Huh?"

"When did you plan on telling me you were dating my daughter?"

Toshiro turns red.

Toshiro "I- well I um-"

Yuki starts laughing "You're a complete mess right now!"

"Yuki stop laughing!"

"Well Toshiro?"

"Welllll eventually?"

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"I'm dead now aren't I?"

"Don't do anything stupid then I'm okay with it."

"Wait really?!"

"Yeah. I trust you still. I know the kind of guy you are. I'm not thrilled about my little girl dating but if she's gonna you're one of the few I won't kill."

Yuki falls on the couch laughing.

Toshiro "Yuki stop laughing!!"

"S-sorry it's just that-" he cuts himself laughing.

Isshin "That your friend?"

"Sure. He's just some kid I'm practically babysitting."

"We're the same age damnit!"

"I want to talk to him!"

"Hhhhheeeeee's a little busy?"

"Yeah laughing at you!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"Give me the phone I want to talk to Isshin!"

Yuki grabs the phone. Toshiro covers the camera and mutes it so Isshin can't hear them.

Toshiro "Don't say anything and don't let him see you."

Yuki "Why cause then he'll figure out I'm your son and question who my mother is? Then one way or another you're dead?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Isshin "Hey where you guys at?! I can't see or hear you?"

Toshiro "Don't let him find out or you're dead."

"I know I know."

"Good."

He moves his hand and unmutes it.

Yuki "Hey Isshin?"

"You know me?"

"I remember being told Toshiro's captain was Shiba Isshin."

"Ahh! I'm still quite popular then!"

"No your not. We all complain about how I basically ran the Squad alone and you and Matsumoto would just play tag!"

"Those games got crazy!"

"Tck!"

"So Yuki right?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know my former 3rd Seat?"

"Friends?"

"Can't really remember when we met."

"Huh? Where's Karin-chan?"

"Her and some others are in my private training room."

"Can I see her?"

"Yuki go get Rin."

"I'm not your servant."

"Yes you are. Just go get her."

"Fine."

Yuki leaves and comes back with Karin.

Toshiro "Rin someone wants to speak with you."

"Huh? Who?"

"Just take it." Toshiro mouths the words "Don't say anything about them."

Karin nods and takes the phone surprised to see her dad on screen video chatting.

Karin "Wha- Dad?!?"

"Hello! How's everything there?"

"I can't talk about training remember."

"Only I'm allowed to give you reports. Technically she can tell you when she comes back."

"I know she can't talk about it. I meant in general there in the Soul Society?"

"The usually."

"Fights and experiments?"

They look to Yuki and Oka who just came in.

Karin "Yup. Experiments."

"What experiment this time?"

"Time travel."

"A few people from the future came to the present."

Oka "Who you talked to m-"

Yuki covers her mouth "Its Isshin." He then whispers quietly "We can't let him see us. He can hear us but we can't let him know who we are. Meaning we have to call our parents by first name."

Muffled Oka "Okay okay. Move your hand before I lick it."

Yuki moves his hand.

Isshin "Future huh? How far?"

"110 years. We don't understand this so it's probably not the best topic."

"Oh I have a great topic then! You two! How's that whole thing going? Other Captains know?"

Toshiro tries to use his spirit energy to cool himself down while Karin blushes.

Isshin "Old man Yama know yet?"

Toshiro "Umm yes actually?"

"Oh shit really?!"

"Yeah he found out immediately."

"Told him?"

"Yuki, Oka. Go back downstairs."

"Fine."

Yuki and Oka listen from behind the door.

Isshin "Aww why'd you make your friends leave? And make it so I can see you two!"

"Alright."

They adjust the phone so both can be seen.

Isshin "So did you two tell Yama or is he just magical?"

"He figured it out. So yeah he's just magical."

Karin gives Toshiro a 'WTF you talking about boy' look.

Toshiro "Yama is magic."

Karin rolls her eyes "Okay."

Isshin begins questioning Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro "Okay I'm done. I'm going back to the others. It's 6:30. I have to figure out what to do with the time travelers that are basically under my care as well."

"You can finish this on Sunday when I come back."

"Fine. See ya soon sweetheart. You too Shiro-chan. Don't be stupid."

"We know. Also my name isn't Shiro-chan!"

"Bye!"

Isshin hangs up.

Toshiro "My names not Shiro-chan…"

"Stop complaining he's gone. Unlike some people. Yuki. Oka. We know you're there."

"Come out."

Yuki and Oka come out laughing.

Yuki "You two are idiots!"

Oka "That could have easily been avoided by saying you have company!"

"Or paperwork!"

"Shit I think I have paperwork?" Toshiro goes to his desk and sighs before he starts working.

Karin "Seriously you can take a break?"

"Sounds great you go do that with them. Let me finish."

"You're not listening are you?"

"Yeah I'll catch up with you later."

"Seriously Dad?"

"It wouldn't kill you to chill?"

"Busy. This is due tomorrow and I have to work so it's on time."

"Dad we can see the due date. It's the day after tomorrow."

"I always have mine done the day before it's due. Remember kid Captain. I have different standards than the other Captains. I have to prove I'm capable. Let me work so I can."

"I'll be on the couch reading."

"That's fine. You two?"

"Can we go see Momo?"

"You can't be seen by anyone else though. Remember no one can know who either of you are."

"So if we stay out of sight we can go see Aunt Momo?"

"Sure. Don't bug her. And don't say ANYTHING Aizen related understood."

"Okay."

"We won't!"

"Bye dad! Bye mom! Let's go Yuki!"

"Bye."

"Later."

"See ya. Nothing Aizen at all. If you bring up his name I WILL kill you both."

"Okay okay!"

Yuki and Oka flash step over to 5. Let's go to the Adults!!!

Toshiro "Where'd the kids go?"

Karin "You're a terrible father they left like 2 hours ago? You're just realizing they left?"

"I noticed I just ignored till now."

"You're terrible."

"How old are those two anyway? They look 13?"

"They're-"

Toshiro covers Karin's mouth "No hints!"

Karin licks his hand causing him to pull away in disgust.

Toshiro "Gross! Why'd you lick me?!"

Karin "Don't cover my mouth then I won't dumbass!"

Toshiro wipes his hand off on Karin's hair.

Karin "Did you just!"

"Yup! We're even!"

Gin "Well you two haven't changed."

"Not really. Still us."

"So what actually goes on the next 110 years?"

"General summary of everything. High level hollows appearing, Aizen returning, some deaths, positions changing, The 13 Court Guard Squads nearly collapse a few times, you know pretty much the normal."

"Wait back up? The 13 Court Guard Squads nearly collapse?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"I was around 17 or so. Rin how old were you when it happened?"

"I was 24."

"Then yeah I was 17."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anyone but me and Yachiru start aging at Soul pace when we each hit 16. Anyway don't ask how me and Rin look the same age again cause long story."

"Okay? How'd we nearly collapse?"

"Well you know how me, Suì-Fēng, and Kuchiki keep everyone from killing each other?"

"Yeah?"

"I was on a special mission, Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi were out in the Human World, and Kuchiki had stuff at his Clan to deal with. Oh and Yama and Sasakibe were also out so Kyōraku was in charge. I came back and nearly froze everyone to a) get rid of the fire b) to get everyone to listen!"

"Oh geez."

"It was a mess. Kuchiki and Suì-Fēng ended up coming back because without all of us they burn themselves to the ground."

"What about now?"

"Uhhhh…"

flash to future*

Everything is on fire and people are screaming.

back to present*

Toshiro "It's fine."

They all keep talking.

Let's go to Yuki, Oka, and Momo!!!!!

Yuki and Oka have hoods on so people don't see their face or hair they get to Momo's office and knock.

Momo "Come in?"

Yuki and Oka come in.

Momo "Huh?"

They close the door and take off their hoods.

Momo "Oh its you two!"

Yuki "Hey Momo!"

Oka "Hi Momo!"

Momo "Hello? Yuki and Oka right?"

"Yup. I'm Yuki."

"I'm Oka."

"Nice to properly meet you both. What are you doing here?"

"Kid dad's doing paperwork and we don't want to deal with Grandma Rangiku or Grandpa Gin!"

"Our adult parents are with them so not there. Kid mom is waiting kid dad to finish working!"

"Why don't you call the 13 year old two by their names so it's not a confusing mess?"

"I guess Aunt Momo."

"So what else brought you to 5th?"

"Well all our other family is in the Human World, we can't go anywhere because people will see us, dealing with all 6 of them at once is so painful, plus we wanted to see you."

"Aww! That's fine you can hang out here. Unfortunately I agree about not letting you two wonder. You both look like your parents. It's not hard to figure out."

"Yeah especially with this hair and these eyes." Yuki moves his hair that is falling out of the clip.

Momo "You do look a lot like Shiro-chan! And Oka if you put your in a ponytail you look exactly like Karin-chan other than eye color!"

"That's why I don't have my hair up."

"I am not that short."

"How tall are you?"

"5.2?"

"You're 2 inches taller than him?"

"Yeah."

"Oka how tall are you?"

"5.1…" Oka grumbles her reply.

Yuki smiles at the fact he is taller than his sister.

Momo "You're both still taller than Shiro-chan and Karin-chan! How old are you two anyway?"

Yuki and Oka look at each other.

Yuki "13."

"I mean really not look wise?"

"Not saying. That would be a hint on the future!"

"When's your birthdays?"

"That would give you a clue."

"Hmph!"

"Oh yeah also we need some dirt on our parents. Got anything?"

"Not on Karin-chan unfortunately. Shiro-chan that's a completely different story! We grew up together so I know a thing or two."

"Like what?"

"I'm assuming blackmail but for what?"

"We just need something that will make them mad!"

"Or weaknesses!"

Momo laughs slightly at the two "Well as far as weaknesses go Shiro-chan only has one! His only real weakness is he's super ticklish! Ever since we were kids that's always been his only weakness!"

"He said he wasn't?"

"Oh course he did? It's him for one thing. Another thing he hates it! You didn't hear it from me though."

"Okay!"

They keep talking.

Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro finishes the last paper and looks towards Karin who is reading a book.

She turns to him "Done?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

The 4 adults come back stairs.

A.T. "Hey mini me? Did ya finish that work?"

"Stop calling me that. It's getting annoying."

"Fine."

"Where Oka and Yuki?"

"With Momo probably. They said something about wanting to go over there earlier."

"People will figure out who they are remember?!"

The two come in.

Oka "Sup."

Yuki "Hey."

"Did anyone see you?!"

"If so we they didn't completely see you right?!"

"Relax! We had hoods on! No one saw us!"

"No one saw my eyes or hair so it's fine."

"Good. We can't have anyone figure out. Young us's reputations would be recked!"

"No one other than Aunt Momo saw us."

"And she knew who we were already."

"You didn't bring up Aizen right…"

"We didn't."

"Good."

"Where are we staying tonight?"

"Figure something out. I'm going to my quarters to look for something."

"I'm following."

"You practically live there."

"True."

"Cool if the four of us crash in the private training room?"

"Okay. As long as you all lay low until tomorrow. We all know the plan right?"

"Yes."

A.T. "The meeting is Captains and Lieutenants. Gin stays with Karin and the 6 of us wait outside. As soon as they go in Yuki is gonna stop time but only for the three. Oka is gonna get Nel out of there by manipulating space. While time is stopped someone gets the Hōgyoku."

"I will."

"Okay. Gin will remove the Hōgyoku. Toshiro the two of us freeze them, Matsumoto have Haineko's ash between layers. Karin's both of you are gonna use Zappu to Baindo and shatter the ice. Matsumoto you will then slash them with the scattered ashes. Gin do you have your Zanpakutō back?"

"For some reason yes?"

"You're gonna use Shinsō and stab Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's heads. Let's end this once and for all."

"Wait. I think we forgot something."

"Hm?"

"The other Captains and Lieutenants. Plus Orihime is gonna be there."

"Oh right? Others are there?"

"Why Orihime?"

"She's being tricked again. This time everyone is unaware."

"I lived through it already and so has she. We both know what to expect. We can change it though. You have to change your future and our pasts. We have to kill Aizen once and for all."

"Tell Head Captain our plan?"

"Yes."

Y.T. sends a hell butterfly to Yama explaining what the plan. Not long after he gets a call from Yama.

Toshiro "Head Captain? The plan?"

"I understand your plan clearly but remember this is all of our battle. You can't take all the glory? We all kill him."

"I understand that sir. All of us attack as soon as we see them. Nel is the only innocent one."

"Are we sure about that?"

"Yes. Future us have seen this multiple times and have told us what to expect. I think we should stop time and get Nel and Orihime out before we kill."

"Agreed. I will let the other Captains know that as soon as Nel and Orihime leave they may attack to kill."

"Yes sir."

"See you then. I'm assuming it's everyone?"

"Gotta stop space and time. Besides this is their battle too."

"That's true. Goodnight all of you."

"See ya tomorrow Head Captain." He hangs up and looks at the others "We all fight to kill."

"Okay." "Good."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"No more hiding.

"Aizen has done to much already."

"Let's put an end to this once and for all."

"I'm not losing to him again."

"Good. Everyone get some rest. You four can stay in the private training room."

"That's fine."

The future four go down and the normal four go to their quarters. Toshiro and Karin go into theirs.

Karin "I'm gonna take a shower okay?"

"Okay. Don't take to long I need also. Don't forget wounds."

"Right."

Both take a shower and bandage each other up. Toshiro looks lost in thought.

Karin "What's up? You're thinking about something?"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

Toshiro looks away "I'm f-fine…" His hands are in fist shaking.

Karin hears him mumbling a name over and over.

Karin "Don't worry. We'll defeat him."

"I know. I'm just worried. Momo is still traumatized from it and I-I am too… right now I'm not sure I'm gonna be swinging my blade out of duty. I hate Aizen more than anything. I found out a lot between last battle and now. I hate him even more."

Karin wraps her arms around him "Don't worry. All of us can fight him. You're going to defeat him once and for all."

"I hope so…"

She let's go and sees so many emotions going through his mind.

Karin kisses him "Everything is gonna be fine."

"I hope."

"It will be."

"Let's get some rest. It's been a long a day and tomorrow is huge."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Shiro."

morning

Karin wakes up first and turns to Toshiro who is still sleeping. A few minutes later Toshiro wakes up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Karin "Morning."

"Morning." Toshiro yawns as he sits up.

Karin looks at his hair and smiles "Bed head!"

Toshiro "You still have bed head too?"

"True."

"What time is it?"

"7:18?"

"Okay."

"Pills, bandages, and might want to get dressed."

"Yeah yeah."

Toshiro takes his pill (dying inside but does) and Karin takes hers.

Karin "Let me redo your bandages."

"Okay."

Toshiro pulls his tank top off and yawns as Karin unties his wounds. Toshiro is starting to fall asleep as Karin starts wrapping them. She finishes him and he starts rebandaging her. He finishes pretty fast.

Toshiro "I'm done."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"Same. Do you know where I left my uniform?"

"I don't know just use one of mine."

"Okay toss one?"

"Catch."

He throws a uniform to her and gets one out for himself. Toshiro takes of his pajama shorts and notices Karin's smirk.

Toshiro "You don't have to watch me, you pervert?"

"Seriously boxers with Squad 10's flowers?"

"Sh-shut up…" he blushes putting his Kimono on Karin smiles and starts changing.

Toshiro "Seriously pink with lace?"

Karin blushes slightly "Yes."

Toshiro smirks noticing her panties match her bra. They finish getting ready.

Toshiro "So what should we do? Those four are probably still in the training room? Don't know when the meeting is? I don't feel like doing paperwork?"

"We could talk with the future 4? Wait there was 5? I wonder what Yachiru is up to?"

flash to Squad 11*

A.Y., Yumichika, and Ikkaku are talking.

A.Y. "Guys I'm being serious."

Yumichika "Geez Ikkaku-San don't you think that would be a little extreme?"

Ikkaku "I think that sounds fun!"

Yachiru sighs "You know Baldy it was a little overboard. All Tsuyoshi did was help me up after a sparring match? You two just had to come in during that half second we were still holding hands!"

"That bastard better not touch our sister!"

"I agree! You're to good for him!"

"Love how I'm from the future and have 0 interest in someone 110 years in the past but you two are freaking out."

"It's our jobs as your brothers to freak!"

They keep talking.

Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro and Karin go into his office and Karin sits on the couch while Toshiro does a stack of paperwork. Rangiku and Gin come in shortly. Then the ones from the future come. Then Rangiku and Gin.

Rangiku "Captain? Izumi and Heather are coming to see you?"

Toshiro "Why?"

"I don't know? But they said they'll be here soon."

A moment later there's a knock on the door.

Izumi "Captain?"

Heather "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro "One moment."

He looks at the four from the future and then at the door to the private training room. The 6 (Rangiku and Gin left too) go hide.

Toshiro "Come in?"

Izumi and Heather come in.

Izumi "Is what we heard true?"

"You have to be more specific?"

"About Karin is what we hears true?!"

"What about me?"

"Bankai! Is it true?!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hisagi said it. He also said it when he was drunk so?"

"Well she has a Bankai she just doesn't know how to use it yet."

"How did she get Bankai?!"

"Urahara. Do I have to say more?"

"3 day Bankai training?"

"I was gone 5 days remember? First day was understanding the odds of everything, 2nd, 3rd, 4th were Bankai training, 5th was recovery."

In a sing song teasing voice Heather asks "Is the other thing true?"

Toshiro looks back at his paper "I don't know what it is you are talking about."

"Don't lie I'm just asking if it's true? Iz says it's not? But you two so like each other!"

Karin blushes slightly and Toshiro keeps a straight face despite himself turning slightly pink and cooling himself down with his spirit energy.

Heather gasps "So its true!"

Izumi "Dude keep it down."

"Right sorry got excited. Captain are you two?"

"My personal life is none of your concern."

"Is that a yes?"

Toshiro stops writing and turns to them with a sigh "You aren't gonna stop are you?"

"You know how persistent I can be?"

"True."

"Is it true or not?"

"Look. I'm aware of the rumors that spread while I was gone but I have to much other stuff going on to deal with rumors."

"Oh so you hears rumors saying you two ran off to be together?"

"Okay what the hell?! They assume that before some kind of training?!"

"Remember all of us have been wanting you to get a girlfriend for like ever?"

"Don't understand what the big deal is. No one said anything when Yumichika and Ikkaku got together."

"It's a big deal because you've been crushing on her forever and she's your first girlfriend."

Karin smirks at Toshiro who goes back to his work using his spirit energy to cool himself down.

Toshiro "You don't have to make a big deal about it. That's so weird and pretty pointless. We didn't make a big deal when you two got together?" Heather and Izumi's cheeks turn pink.

Izumi "Cause we're not!"

Heather "We are just friends!"

"I mean that was a totally lie but okay. Can you give a report on the Squad training? The new recruits are coming tomorrow right?"

"Yes. The Squad has been working a lot harder now? They all say something like 'I ain't losing to that human again'."

"Are all of them still alive?"

"One is in a coma."

"Which one?"

"The 23rd seat."

"Wait i-is he okay?"

Heather shrugs.

Izumi "I don't know maybe?"

Toshiro sends a gust of cold air at Karin making her shiver.

Karin "Hey you don't have to freeze me!"

Toshiro "That wasn't even freezing? It was 47f? That's not cold."

"It's cold for a human remember frozo! Not everyone is a freezer!"

"I'm not a freezer."

"You can have the same effect as one?"

"I'm freezing you both out of your rooms."

"Us?"

"I can't freeze Rin out because then I'd be locked in or out."

Karin smiles innocently "I win."

"No you don't."

"Just let her win?"

"Do you have anything else to report? If not you're dismissed."

"Question about the new recruits?"

"Hmm?"

"Are the two of us training them? If so how?"

"Make sure they work in as many categories as they can. Improve their weak spots and highlight their strengths. I'll come by to welcome them to the Squad and introduce myself whenever I get some free time."

"Alright."

"You two are dismissed."

They bow to their Captain and leave.

Heather "Called it Iz?"

Izumi "I knew before you did? I kept dropping subtle hint? Anyway Squad training let's go."

"Fine."

Meanwhile the other side of the door!!

Toshiro groans "I forgot I have the recruits coming tomorrow." He puts his head on his desk and sighs.

Karin smiles "It's probably not that bad?"

He looks up her "Trust me. It's a mess. The nobles think they're better than everyone and always underestimate us. Most that sign up hoping for 10 only do because and I quote what I over hear every year 'The Lieutenant is hot and a huge flirt. And the Captain's a child. The kids probably not even that strong. I can take him on and steal his position.' Then they try fighting me and lose. I particularly enjoy those fights because it's amusing watching them realize the mistake they made when they see how calm I am right before I attack."

Karin laughs "Sounds like you love the recruiting process?"

Toshiro answers sarcastically "Yes. I love the extra paperwork and extra doubts on my abilities. The terrible reports from missions are oh so great."

"Sounds like a blast."

The future 4, Rangiku, and Gin come in.

Rangiku "Last year Captain nearly killed half of them?"

"Did not. I just proved not to underestimate me."

"You nearly killed a Kuchiki?"

"What?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya's cousin originally signed up for 10 but I got annoyed with him and he got transferred to 3."

"Oh god."

All of them talk for a while.

3:30pm*

a hell butterfly flies is and lands on Toshiro's hand.

Message from Yama "Emergency Meeting. Captains, Lieutenants, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Future 5, Gin, and Kurosaki Karin are all to come. We discussed the plan already. Be prepared to kill."

The butterfly leaves.

Toshiro "Meeting. All of us. We know to expect."

"It's time."

"No more hiding."

"Not backing down now."

"Oh boy."

"Let's end this."

"Let's go."

They all flash step over.

Yuki and Oka have hoods on so no one sees them. They get outside of the meeting room. They all go in and see only 3 other Captains and Lieutenants there.

Yama "Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, normal places. Gin and Karin your with them. Future four. The boy what's your Zanpakutō?"

"Jikan ryokō-sha."

"Time traveler? Girl what's yours?"

"Supēsuburēkā."

"Space breaker?"

"Yup. Also my names Oka."

"I'm Yuki by the way."

"Head Captain Yamamoto. You four from the future wait outside until right after they all come in. Oka get Nel and Orihime away as soon as you come in."

"Understood."

"Gin. You remove the Hōgyoku."

"Gladly. We have to open the gates to hell and throw it in or destroy the Hōgyoku. Hell its impossible to escape. If the Hōgyoku is destroyed then it's over completely."

"It must be destroyed." Mayuri and Nemu come in.

Mayuri "It's difficult but I can destroy it. But unfortunately the Hōgyoku can regenerate itself. Only the creator can destroy it completely."

"Urahara. Kurotsuchi can you contain it long enough for him to be summoned afterwards?"

"Easily."

"Good."

The other Captains start coming. 5 from 11 come.

Yumichika "Oh good not last! We have 4 Squads left."

Yama "Adult Yachiru. You know you're part in this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Yumichika, Ikkaku? You're parts?"

"Yes sir."

"Yachiru?"

"I know."

"Kenpachi I don't think I have to ask."

"I call fighting Grimmjow. We still have a score to settle. You can deal Ulquiorra."

The rest of them come and take their places. The future 5 wait outside. A.T. put a Kidō in front of them so they won't be seen but the kids leave their hoods on to be safe. Orihime and the 3 Espada enter the Soul Society and are in front of the meeting room.

Yama "I call this meeting to order. Orihime Inoue has called to report something. Please enter all of you."

Orihime and the three come in. The future 5 follow. Yama looks to Yuki.

Yuki nods and whispers "Break through time Jikan ryokō-sha. Jikanteido."

Time stops and Orihime and the three Espadas stop completely.

Oka "Move through space Supēsuburēkā. Terepōtēshon."

Orihime and Nel disappear and time starts again.

Yama "Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Why are you here."

Grimmjow "I want to fight Kenpachi again."

Ulquiorra "I mean no harm. I have been sensing a familiar spirit energy and wished to warn you."

"Yeah we think our old boss is back! Man I hate that guy! All that crap about being all mighty! Tck he's a real pain in the ass! Right Nel? Nel? Where'd that brat go?"

"Orihime is gone too?"

"Oh well that's their problem not ours!"

A different spirit starts emerging from Ulquiorra and he falls over.

Ulquiorra "Kill me! Kill me now! Kill Grimmjow too!"

Grimmjow falls over and the same spirit that was coming from Ulquiorra comes from him. Both begin changing into one form.

A man stands in front of all them.

He smiles "Great to be back?" He turns to Gin "Oh Gin? I guess I didn't kill you?" He then looks to Momo "Aww? If it isn't my Lieutenant? We had some fun times in the past did we not? Remember when I stabbed you? I really hoped to have killed you then? I guess I will just have to do it now?"

A Zanpakutō shoots through the mans chest.

Gin "I'm not gonna let you do this Aizen."

The cut heals

"Remember Gin? I'm immortal? You can't kill me."

"Bankai. Korose Kamishini no Yari." Gin shoots the Hōgyoku out and grabs it.

Aizen smiles "Oh? That's not gonna work remember?"

A.Y. "Aizen we aren't gonna deal with you any longer."

Aizen looks over to the Future 5 standing there.

A.T. "This battle has lasted to long let's end it."

Aizen smiles "Huh you and Yachiru sure have grown up? That Karin next to you? Those two kids in the hoods?" He blocks a Zanpakutō from hitting him "Nice try Rose. You've improved?"

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

Aizen raises an eyebrow surprised that Adult Toshiro. A few people flinch at the amount of spirits energy he has.

A.T. "I'm not letting you get away this time."

"We have done this to many times. It's over Aizen. Sanpo Kenjū!" Yachiru releases her Shikai surprising everyone.

It's rare she ever does a release and she doesn't say a command. Only it's name.

Aizen "Oh? It seems you two know everything?"

"We aren't letting you mess with everything any longer!"

They all begin fighting Aizen who blocks and counters them.

Aizen "I must admit. All of you have improved a great deal? Is it possible you were prepared for me this time?"

Hirako "Collapse Sakanade! Rose! Kensei!"

Rose "Right! Play Kinshara!"

Kensei "Blow it Away Tachikaze!"

The three pull their masks on and continue the fight.

Karin "Zappu to Baindo!"

She wraps Aizen in lighting.

Aizen "Oh what's this?" He notices the blood and smiles "Not bad for a Human?"

"Tck! Bankai! Eien no shōmei no megami! Raimei!"

Aizen's eyes widen "Y-you're not supposed to learn this for 27 more years!!"

They all keep fighting. Everyone stops when they see Momo stab Aizen's chest in the same place he stabbed her.

Momo "You're not worthy of ever being a Captain. You destroyed so much for nothing. Die."

He coughs out blood "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised? After all I did kill both of your parents?"

Momo cuts Aizen arm off it begins regenerating.

Aizen "Not only your parents either? I destroyed your cousins chance for normal life. I destroyed more than just that. Karin's father becoming a human? Her mother dying? I forced those two kids over there into hiding? I made multiple people into Visords? All for nothing you say? I wouldn't say it was for nothing?"

"THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND DIE!!!" Momo slices his head off.

A.T. and A.K. cover Yuki and Oka's eyes. Yumichika covers his eyes and Yachiru's.

They fall speechless.

Momo "He has to be dead now."

Aizen's decapitated head "I'm not dead yet!"

A few faces fall pale and a few scream.

Karin "What the hell?!?!"

"Die already!!"

"I'm not dying until I get revenge!"

Gin steps on him "Shut up. Just die quietly. I had to deal with your screaming that whole time at Las Noches. You're annoying shut up."

"Get you foot out of my mouth!!!"

Toshiro "Anyone want to play a game of soccer with his head?"

Karin "I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah that'll be fun!"

"Yama? Soccer match?"

"Go ahead. You can play soccer with that if you like. You're all uncivilized."

The ones from Rukon "Of course we are?"

None Rukon "I'm civilized!"

Byakuya "Rukia you're civilized most times."

"I try. Soccer sounds fun though? Let's play Nii-Sama!"

"Possibly."

Oka "What's going on I can't see?"

Yuki "Can you two move your hands?"

"No."

"You don't want to see this."

"Yeah we do!"

"You'll be traumatized no."

Yachiru "What's going on?"

"We're all gonna have a soccer match with Aizen's decapitated head."

Karin starts laughing "You make it sound so much worse?"

"It is pretty gross but not the worse we've done?"

"You're all gonna play soccer with Aizen's head?!"

"Cool I wanna see!!"

Yuki moves his fathers hand and looks. Oka moves her mother's hand.

Yuki "Awesome!"

Oka "And gross!"

"You are not playing soccer with my head!!"

Oka screams and hides behind Yuki who starts laughing.

Yuki "Is he still alive?"

"I can talk yes!"

Oka is clinging onto her brothers shoulders "Why can the head talk?!"

"He's dead but not dead yet."

"I want to kick it?"

"Me too that's why I suggested soccer."

"I don't care as long as he's gone. Let's do soccer to torture him."

They all agree on a soccer match after. Some decide to stay out and watch but most play. Mayuri sits out with Yama and Sasakibe while the rest play.

Mayuri "What do you suggest we do with the head after this?"

"Burn it or you can have it to do whatever to."

"There's an experiment I've been wanting to do. Similar to the memory ones but on a dead person. I'm curious what it is that made Aizen do everything?"

"As am I."

"What do you two plan on doing with the Hōgyoku?"

"Calling Urahara to finish destroying it."

"I can only do so much with it unfortunately."

They keep watching the game. Toshiro and Karin are on opposite teams and mostly against each other. After a while they finish the game with a tie.

Karin starts laughing "Tie again huh?"

Toshiro smirks "I'm not letting you win."

"Off guard winning shot!"

Karin kicks the "ball" but Toshiro jumps up and kicks it to the other goal.

Toshiro "We win."

"Games over doesn't count!"

"You're stubborn."

"Very."

Toshiro tries to hide his smile.

Kira "You two sure are competitive?"

Karin "Duh!"

Toshiro "Occasionally."

"Shiro don't lie! You're super competitive!"

"Yeah I don't like to tie."

"Another game?"

"You're on!"

"Before you do pass the head?"

Toshiro kicks Aizen's head to Mayuri.

Mayuri "Well he's definitely dead! Urahara comes soon to destroy the remains of the Hōgyoku."

"Good. What's the plan with his head?"

"If you two keep kicking it it's gonna explode. Probably on one of you."

"Gross."

"Could be worse."

"Fine catch!"

Mayuri throws the head at Toshiro who kicks it back at him. The head lands at Mayuri's feet and starts bleeding even more.

Mayuri "Well if I'm gonna experiment on this then I better take it before it explodes."

"Okay."

"We're settling this score later though."

"Later. I don't want to be covered in brain mush."

Adult Yachiru takes Adult Toshiro and Adult Karin to the side.

Yachiru "Hate to be the one to say this but our timeline will collapse if we are here to long."

Toshiro "Yeah. We should head back."

Karin "I agree."

"We need Yuki and Oka to take us back. The three of us are going to start fading if we are here to long. Are you're memories also being weird?"

"I don't remember anything between 2040 and 2099?"

"I can't remember when the twins were younger?"

"We need to go back."

"To July 6 2127."

"Before we fade away."

"So who's telling them?"

"Yachiru your the one who knows how timelines work you do it!"

"Fine. Let's go."

They go back and everyone is talking.

A.Y. "Yuki? Oka? Can you two come for a minute?"

The two kids come over.

Yuki "It's happening to you too huh?"

"Yeah. Our memories are starting to fade away."

"We need to go back before it's to late."

"We can all say goodbye before we go okay?"

"Alright let's go."

They go back over to others.

Yama "For the last time you cannot use Aizen's head as trophy Kenpachi."

Kenpachi "Can I use it as a punching bag then?"

"No."

Mayuri "I'm getting the head so I can experiment on it."

Yama sighs and looks up to the future 5.

Yachiru "Head Captain?"

"Yes?"

"We need to go back. Soon. Our memories are fading and if we don't go soon we will start to fade out of that world and be here."

"Our powers don't let us return after that. We can't send us back if we are in a different time for more than 48 hours. That's 2 days. Tomorrow morning we will be trapped here. Forever."

"We have to go."

"Goodbye children. Take care of everything in your time."

"Goodbye Yama."

"Bye Toshiro, Karin, Yachiru, Yuki, Oka. Take care of yourselves. I'm proud of all of you for what you've done."

"Thanks Yama. We'll see ya in the future."

"I look forward to it."

The five go over to the rest of them. Toshiro and Karin are with everyone and Yachiru and Kenpachi just sat down with Unohana talking.

A.T. "Goodbye everyone."

Hisagi "What you're leaving already?"

"To much longer then we're trapped here forever."

"No offense but I don't want to redeal with all of you again?"

"I'm not a living in the past kinda person."

"We have our own time remember?"

"I was starting to get used to having you five around?"

"We can't risk staying longer."

"Yeah if we're gone to long you guys are gonna burn yourselves to the ground."

"I believe that."

"Have fun all of you."

"Take care."

Oka "Goodbye everyone. See you in the future."

Yuki "Goodbye Dad, goodbye mom."

Karin "Bye Yuki. Bye Oka."

Toshiro "Goodbye you two."

A.T. "Take care both of you."

A.K. "Watch where you two swing those blades. We're still scarred from that last fight you two had?"

Karin "Not promising anything."

Toshiro "We'll live."

"Be careful."

Adult Yachiru walks over younger her who is with Kenpachi.

A.Y. "Stay out of trouble okay? Unless you want that mischievous reputation?"

Y.Y. "I promise to keep my childlike nature though!"

"Good."

Kenpachi looks at the Adult Yachiru.

Kenpachi "Take care Yachiru. You sure have grown up."

"Don't worry Ken-chan. I'm still me just a little older and a lot stronger."

She wraps her arms around him "I'll be fine Ken-chan."

"Good. Have fun Yachiru."

She let's go "I better get back to my own time. If I leave you alone for to long you'll get lonely." She smiles and walks over to the others from her time.

Yuki and Oka look to Toshiro and Karin.

Karin "Take care you guys…"

Toshiro "See ya in the future…"

Oka jumps into a hug wrapping her arms around her kid parents. Yuki smiles and hugs them too.

Karin "We'll miss you too."

Toshiro "Better not cause to much trouble."

Oka "No promises."

Yuki "We have to get back to our time now."

They let go.

Yuki and Oka stand with the other three. The five look around at all them with a smile before turning to each other.

Yachiru "Ready to go back?"

Yuki "Yeah. Ready Oka."

Oka "Let's do it…"

Yuki and Oka have their blades touch.

Yuki "You three make your blades touch ours."

The three adults draw their Zanpakutō's and make all 5 blades touch.

Yuki "Break through time Jikan ryokō-sha!"

Oka "Move through space Supēsuburēkā!"

Yuki and Oka look at each other, nod, and begin the incantation.

Both "We place our blades against each other, we work together as sister and brother, with these blades and endless bonds, we join together here as one, send us back to when we came, to endless days of fun and games, we've traveled here and throughout the heavens, but take us back to July 6 2127!"

Yuki and Oka both ignore the pain and look at their younger parents as the air around the five of them circles them. The five start glowing and disappear back to their time. Yuki and Oka collapse into their parents arms.

Yuki "D-did we do it?"

Toshiro "You two brought us back!"

Karin "We're so proud of you two."

Oka "That hurt a little…"

Yuki "We're back in our time right?"

"July 6 2127."

"Good…"

Yuki and Oka pass out and Toshiro and Karin carry them to their room and Yachiru goes to her Squad.

 _[I might make them recurring characters but I don't know yet? Yuki and Oka will maybe come back? Who knows it's Yuki that can control time not me?]_

Back to 2017!!!!

They watch as the future 5 disappear.

Toshiro "They're gone…"

Karin "We're all back to our own times."

"We managed to stop Aizen with their help."

"We couldn't have done it without them."

Others agree as they all head to their Squads. Kenpachi and Yachiru start to leave.

Kenpachi "You'll see your kids again soon. I'm glad to have mine back."

Yachiru smiles "Glad to be back! Let's go to our Squad Ken-chan?"

"Yeah."

They leave.

Yama "Go back to your squad you two. You'll see them again. They are your children after all."

"We'll see them again. Let's go back to 10 Rin. We can start working with your Bankai."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"You two can rest today if you like? It's only Tuesday? Plus it's 9:00pm? You can go have fun or work on training it's up to you."

"Thanks Yama."

"Have fun with either you two."

Toshiro and Karin smile and leave.

Toshiro "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's just go for a walk until we think of something?"

Toshiro laughs slightly "We're in the woods remember?"

"So?"

Toshiro sighs and looks up at the sky. Karin glances at him and notices the light pink dusted on his pale skin.

Karin "What's with the blush?"

Toshiro snaps out of his dazed "What sorry I zoned out?"

"Let's just watch the stars for a while yeah?"

"Okay. There's this place close by I used to train at late at night. It's pretty peaceful and has a great view?"

"Let's go?"

"Okay."

They go over and like he said it's quiet and far from everyone. Toshiro lays back in the grass.

Karin "The sky's really pretty right? There's so many stars? It's all so beautiful on a clear night!"

Toshiro looks at her and sees her lost in the stars.

Toshiro thinks "She looks really cute? The stars reflecting in her eyes? She let her hair down after the game."

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Can you believe the yesterday and today? You two get married and have three kids? In only the next 110 years!"

"I know Hyōrinmaru? It's weird. Right now we're just two teenagers watching the stars. I'm happy with that. Right now I can't ask for anything else."

"You've been trying so hard to keep a straight face the whole time they were here?"

"I felt like screaming most of it. I'm not gonna lie though. I'm gonna miss Yuki and Oka but I'm happy with things the way they are." Toshiro sits up and wraps his arm around Karin.

Toshiro "I love you Rin."

Karin kisses him which surprises him for some reason.

Karin "Love you too dummy."

She rest her head on his shoulder watching the sky. The talk for a few hours before realizing it's after 2am.

Toshiro "Should we head back or camp out?"

Karin "Either or. Camping can be fun but we don't have anything."

"You go camping for fun?"

"Yeah. At least twice a year me and my family go to the mountains and camp there for a few days. It's really fun. Don't you guys have ever fun trips like that?"

"Our version of camping is slightly different. We don't camp out unless we have an overnight mission. When I'm stationed in the Human World and don't feel like paying for a place to stay I camp out somewhere. Occasionally I free load at Urahara's. Sometimes in the past someone here would follow me all day and literally drag me back."

Karin smiles rolling her eyes "Well excuse me for not wanting you to look like a homeless kid."

He glares at her for the 'kid' part.

Karin "You were like 11. That's still a kid."

He groans.

Karin "Let's set up camp for the night!"

"Okay?"

They stand up and begin using the things around them to set up camp. Toshiro builds a tent out of branches and Karin makes a fire.

Toshiro "What's the fire for?"

Karin "I know you don't care about the cold and hate the heat but a campfire is traditionally for camping."

Toshiro sits next to her looking confused.

Karin "Let's make s'mores!"

"Huh?"

"S'mores! It's chocolate and marshmallows melted between two gram crackers."

"That sounds kinda messy? Plus we don't have any of those?"

"Bing!" She pulls them out confusing him.

Toshiro "Why?"

Karin smiles "Rukia-San gave them to me earlier. Let's make s'mores."

"How?"

"I'll teach you. It's pretty easy."

She shows him how and confuses him.

Toshiro "You know I'm not a big fan of sweet stuff?"

Karin "I know. But s'mores are great and even you will like them."

He raises an eyebrow at the messy marshmallow/chocolate/gram cracker thing Karin hands him.

Karin "Just eat it."

Toshiro looks at it unsurely before trying it. His eyes light up.

Karin "Well?"

Toshiro "This is actually pretty good?"

They keep talking and Karin tells him about some camping stories and traditions.

Toshiro "Wait so in the Human World you purposely trying to scare the others by telling stories?"

"Yeah! Ichigo is the hardest to scare! He usually ends up winning."

"Oh is fearless Kurosaki Karin scared of something?"

"Like hell I am! I ain't scared of anything!"

"Uh huh?"

"What about you? Got any fears?"

Toshiro thinks for a moment "Not any worth mentioning."

"You know now that I think about it you rarely get scared? Just have nightmares a lot?"

"Which was a side effect from that experiment."

"You keep a lot of stuff to yourself don't you?"

"Usually I do. I don't like talking about my personal life that much."

"Any secrets?"

"Not really you?"

"Nope. You sure you don't have any~?"

Toshiro's cheeks turn a light pink "I don't."

"You're blushing? Spill~"

"I-its nothing! Besides you already have a ton of dirt on me!"

"That's true."

Toshiro looks back at the sky. Karin looks over at him and sees the stars reflecting in his turquoise eyes.

Karin thinks to herself "The stars shining? The light from the fire? It's really romantic in a way. I wonder if he's thinking the same?" She looks at stars.

Toshiro thinks to himself "The stars? The fire? It's peaceful and beautiful. In a way it's romantic. I wonder what she thinks?"

Karin aloud "I have a question Shiro?"

"What is it?"

"Are you scared?"

"Huh?"

"I mean about the future? We just found out that? Are you scared for the future?"

Toshiro grabs her hand and looks into her eyes "As long as I'm with you I'm not afraid. Everything is gonna be okay."

"I hope so. I really love you I just want everything to work out."

"It will."

The two keep talking unaware someone is close by.

Toshiro "It does seem a little crazy though?"

"No kidding! Right now we're two teens camping out and in the future?"

"Yeah. It's crazy. That's not for a while though."

"Let's just enjoy the now."

Toshiro smiles kissing her. There's a click but neither hear.

Karin smiles as they pull away.

Toshiro "You're really cute Rin."

Karin flicks his nose "Am not you dork."

Toshiro's expression changes to being completely relaxed and his guard low "You know Rin? I'm a little surprised that Captain Shiba is okay with us?"

"Me too? Still in the habit of calling him Captain Shiba?" "

Old habits die hard."

Voice "But old souls die easily."

Toshiro and Karin both draw their Zanpakutō's and point them at the two figures.

Toshiro "Show yourselves!"

The two figures walk out laughing.

1 "Calm down Hitsugaya it's just us?"

2 "Yeah you both can put those away?"

"K-Kira?! H-Hisagi?! What the hell?!"

Kira "Hello?"

"Why are you two here?!" "Ehh we got bored in the Seireitei and wanted to have something to tease you about."

"I hate you both so much."

"Wait was that creepy threat really necessary?!"

"Yes."

"Thought it would fun to watch your reactions."

"It was also a test."

"Why?"

"To see if you still focus genius!"

"Yeah we wanted to see if you still stay on high alert. That's why we whispered it and hid our spirit energies."

"A) that's low. B) go away."

"Why did we interrupt your guy's date??"

"It's not a date. Go away I'm tired from soccer earlier."

"See ya later!"

"See you two tomorrow! Have fun Hitsukarin!"

Kira and Hisagi leave.

Toshiro groans rolling his eyes "I hate those two. They all need to stop meddling into my personal life."

Karin giggles kissing his cheek "Just be glad they left."

"That's true."

They keep talking all night.


	34. We won…?

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 34

Toshiro looks up and realizes that it's almost sunrise.

Toshiro "Wait did we stay here all night talking?" Karin "The sun is about to rise?" "Yup. We should go back. Training." "Oh yeah we don't have to wear the bandages anymore?" "No more pills! Thank god I hate! Those pills are terrible!" Karin smiles "Dork. They weren't that bad?" "I hate them. They're disgusting and taste like burning trash." Karin face palms "You can be stupid sometimes you know?" "Sometimes."

She sighs watching the sunrise with him. They go back to Squad 10 barracks and into the private training room.

Toshiro "Training?" "Okay."

They start training and a few hours later Rangiku and Gin go down there. Toshiro and Karin are fighting (Bankai both of them). Rangiku and Gin watch them for a while.

After about an hour.

Toshiro "Break. I need something to drink." Karin "Finally!"

They both undo their Bankai's and Toshiro pops his neck.

Toshiro "Here want some?" "Yeah toss it." "Catch."

He tosses her her water bottle and takes a drink from his.

Toshiro sighs "I know you both are there. Stop hiding."

Rangiku and Gin come over to them.

Rangiku "How'd you know we were there?" "Make less noise and hide your spirit energy better than I wouldn't." "Ha ha. So how's Bankai coming Karin?" "Honestly? Painful. Bankai hurts I don't understand how you all make look so easy?!" "We're souls for one thing. Plus we've all been trained. I don't have a Bankai but these two do I remember helping from time to time." "I'm still working on mine and it's been 30-40 years! I still have a long way to go. Be glad you don't have a timer!" "It took me 100 years to perfect my Bankai. But in my defense I had to hide it's true abilities from Aizen whom I was stuck with for like 200 years? Toshiro we were the same age when we joined the academy how old were you? Like 14?" "Somewhere around there." "Yeah I was stuck with Aizen for 200 years. Thank god it's finally over." "I still can't believe the soccer with his head thing." "That reminds me what time is it? I plan on going to 5 today?" "It's 6 in the afternoon." "I'm gonna head over. See ya three later." "Bye Shiro say hi to Momo for me." "Ok. See ya later."

Toshiro flash steps out and over to 5th.

Meanwhile Karin and the other two.

Rangiku "I'm surprised you didn't go with him?" "Huh? Oh? He needs to talk to Momo. I already know what's gonna happen and it's best for them to alone." "Still considering how close you two are?" "Shiro doesn't want me to know to much about your guy's wars. Even though I know the Aizen story he hates to bring it up in front of me." "We all try to forget it. It wasn't the worst war we had recently but definitely not one we enjoy talking about." "Me coming back brought everything back. I knew you all should have killed me." "Don't say that!" "Ran-chan be honest. If you killed me when you say me would Aizen come back?" "Look. Aizen didn't only come for revenge on you. He wanted to kill all of us. You coming gave us a warning. The future 5 helped us." "I wish Aizen never happened." "A lot has happened because of him. You became a Soul Reaper then I did to be with you again. Our son became a Captain. Believe it or not things wouldn't be like this if Aizen didn't happen." "We could have raised our son. Momo would have her parents. Karin would have both of hers." "I wouldn't exist." "Huh?" "My dad was a Soul Reaper. He met my mom because of Aizen. My dad gave up his powers and became human because of Aizen. I'm here because an Arrancar attacked my parents. I met Shiro and all of you because of Aizen. You were stationed in the Human World because of Arrancar. Aizen changed everything." "H-how are so mature about this? You weren't even there?" "And when did you figure that out?" "A while ago. I heard the story remember. I thought it over and realized a few things."

They keep talking.

Let's go to Toshiro and Momo!!!!

Toshiro flash steps over to Momo's quarters and knocks.

Momo "Who is it?" "It's me. Can I come in?" "Shiro-chan? Come in?"

Toshiro comes in.

Momo "What's up?" Toshiro "I wanted to see if you're alright?" "I'm fine."

Toshiro sits next to her "Momo. You helped me when I was little. It's my turn to help you. Are you okay?" "I-I don't know."

Toshiro looks at her concerned.

Momo "He's dead once and for all right? I-I don't know if it's over yet." Toshiro "There is no way he could have survived that. Mayuri is gonna do an experiment on the head. There is no surviving that!" Momo laughs a little "I'm scared Shiro-chan. What if this war isn't over. What if this is still only the beginning?" "I promise to protect you no matter what. Momo you're my sister. I love you I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore." "What do you think would have happened if there was no Aizen?"

He hesitates for a moment "I don't know. We both might have grown up in the Seireitei instead of in Junrinan. I may not be Captain of Squad 10 or at all. You probably wouldn't be Lieutenant of 5th either." "You may not have ever met Karin-chan?" "Yeah… I can't imagine never meeting her." Momo smiles "You've changed so much so you met her. You're entire life you've always pushed everyone and anyone away. Only ever focused on work since joining the academy all those years ago. You're a lot happier now." He laughs awkwardly "She means a lot to me. So do you Momo. Are you alright?" Momo looks at the table in front of her "I think so?"

Toshiro sees tears forming in her eyes "Momo. You can talk to me. You always listened to me when I woke up from nightmares or just needed to talk. I'm here for you sis?"

A tear rolls down Momo's cheek "I'm fine…"

Toshiro hugs her "Momo I'm not gonna let it happen again. I promise to protect you no matter what."

Momo hugs him back in tears "I'm scared Shiro-chan. What if he comes back?" "Urahara destroyed the Hōgyoku. Yama burned Aizen's body into dust. Mayuri is experimenting on the head. He's gone." "B-but what if-" "What if tomorrow we woke up in Human World 1700's? What if the Soul Society becomes the Human World? What if we are humans and they are the Soul Reapers? Momo we can sit here all evening going back and forth saying what if's okay. But remember. It's only a what if. Something similar may happen I'm being honest. But we can stop them. We aren't gonna fight him again. You finished it. Momo you saved us."

Momo let's go and looks at him.

Toshiro "We're safe. Finally. This time we are. I promise not to let anything happen to you again." "I don't want to ever see Aizen again." "You won't. He's dead. You did it Momo. You saved us."

Momo is shaking a little remembering everything Aizen.

Toshiro puts his hand over hers "We're safe now Momo. We're safe. I think out of everyone you were the most traumatized by everything." "I was. Both of us are. Huh?" "Don't worry about me right now Momo. You're worse than I am. That's why I'm here for you."

They keep talking for a few hours until 10pm and Toshiro goes back to his Squad. He opens the door to his office and sees Karin, Gin, and Rangiku arguing.

Rangiku "I'm right!" Karin "Are not!" Gin "Just admit it Karin-chan!" "It's not true!" Toshiro "The hell?" Karin "Finally! Tell them it's not true!" "I don't know what's going on but I'll probably deny it either way." "We're arguing about something serious." "No we're not! It's a pointless argument that is going nowhere. Unlike me. I'm leaving. Shiro I'll be in your quarters."

Karin leaves.

Toshiro calls after her "Don't break anything I'll be there in a bit." "Okay." She turns the corner and Toshiro turns to his parents.

Toshiro "What the hell?" Gin "That girlfriend of yours is just as stubborn as you!" "Captain she won't tell us if it's true!" "Still lost. I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow." "Wait answer. Is it true?" "More specifically?" "Kira and Hisagi were spying on you two and said you two were on a date?! Is it true?!" "It wasn't a date!" "Do you wish it was?" "I'm leaving."

Toshiro flash steps over to his quarters. He goes inside and hears Karin humming/singing to herself quietly. Toshiro keeps his spirit energy hiding and listens to her.

Karin "Time flows. You're left behind. Don't forget that impatient feeling. Don't say that the reckless challenge was futile after all. Don't give up offense! When you're in pain let's let out a whisper and go offense! Face yourself toward the direction you're aiming. No cowering at the giant wall towering before you no hesitating at this life that has no answer either keep to your own pace!"

Toshiro smiles "Count 'one!' and continue on. Count 'two!' and take a break. Count 'three!' and think. Just continue on at your own pace."

Karin blushes turning to him.

Karin "Wha- Sh-Shiro?! H-how long have you been here?!" Toshiro smiles "Long enough to know you sing great."

Karin blushes even more looking away.

Toshiro "Oh come on keep singing it was adorable?" Karin "Y-you could have warned me that you were listening…" "Don't pout it was cute!" "I-it's not cute…"

Toshiro leans over the back of the couch next to her "Come on? Please?" "No." "Why?" "I-I don't sing. That's why." "But you're great at it?" "What about you huh? I seem to recall someone here say they're terrible and never sing?" "Errrr… I umm don't?" "You were a minute ago?" "You sang more and better!" "You sing really good Shiro? How come you said you don't?" "I have my reasons. Why haven't I ever heard you sing before?" "Because I don't sing. You must of heard someone else!"

Toshiro laughs a little "You should sing that song again? It's actually one of my favorites. My Pace by SunSet Swish?" "I'm not singing it. Pretend you never heard me." "But is was amazing and adorable?" "J-just never tell anyone. Ever!" "Why?" "I-it's embarrassing… I hate singing in front of people…"

Toshiro smiles kissing her cheek "Rin your adorable you know?" "Sh-shut up…" "You dork. Imma take a shower." "Ok."

Toshiro leaves to take a shower. Karin thinks to herself while he's gone. A little later Toshiro comes out with his towel hanging around his neck and over his bare chest.

Toshiro "Hey do you remember where I left my night clothes?" Karin "I think they're in your dresser?"

She turns over to him and smirks.

Toshiro "Okay. Get that look off you face!" "Hard to take you seriously when your only in your boxers?" She teases causing Toshiro to blush as he goes into his room to find some night clothes.

Karin laughs slightly "Idiot." She says quietly as she gets up take a shower.

Toshiro sits in his bed drawing in his sketch book. After a while Karin comes in drying her hair and notices Toshiro singing quietly to himself.

Karin raises an eyebrow "Speak up a little yeah?"

Toshiro looks up at her then back his book "No." "Come on I want to hear you sing?" "No you don't. It's terrible."

Karin pouts "You actually sing surprisingly good? You don't look like someone who would sing like that?" "Go to sleep." "It's only like 11:10?" "11:11 now. Make a wish?" "Yup!"

Both make a wish and laugh afterwards.

Toshiro "For as hard as I try to be an adult I'm surprised I still do childish things like that?" "It's not _that_ childish Shiro?" "For me it is. Let's go to sleep." "Yeah goodnight."

They go to sleep.

4:27am.

Toshiro wakes up breathing heavily. He puts his head in his hands and a few tears start rolling down his cheeks. Karin wakes up and looks over to him. She sits next to him.

Karin "What's wrong?" Toshiro "Nothing."

He wipes his tears. Karin moves his head so he is facing her.

Karin "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm f-f-fine…"

Karin looks at him unsure "Are you sure? Be honest." Toshiro "I'm not fine. I'm scared alright. I'm scared what if it's not over. What if Aizen comes back again?" Karin "You all won. It's over." "That's what we all thought last time but he came back. What if he comes again? What if we can't win? What happens then?" "It's gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be okay." "What if it's not though? I can only do so much? What if it's not enough?"

Karin kisses his forehead. She looks at him.

Karin "No more Aizen. He's gone." "He's gone?" "Yes."

Toshiro's hands are in fist shaking as he replays everything Aizen.

Karin "He traumatized you so much didn't he?"

Toshiro nods "I-I'm st-still young. Me and Momo both are under 100. I'm scared. What if it's not over?" "Everything will be alright in the end."

She rubbing his head calming him down.

Toshiro "I-i really hope it's over." "It is. It's over. No more Aizen. He's gone." "No more Aizen… h-he's gone. Finally."

Karin continues talking with him and sits with him until he falls asleep.

Karin lays down next to him holding his hand and goes to sleep.

End chapter


	35. New Recruits

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 35

Morning!

Toshiro wakes up and feels Karin's arms wrapped around him. Toshiro looks at her slightly confused before remembering she said when he woke up. A few minutes later Karin wakes up.

Toshiro "You're up?" Karin "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry about me so much. I'm fine."

They sit up.

Karin "It's gonna be okay." "I know. Let's start getting ready."

He stands up and starts taking off shirt.

Toshiro "You don't have to watch me change?" Karin "Huh? You say something?" "Get ready." "I know."

Karin takes her shirt and shorts off and glances to Toshiro looking for something.

Karin "What you looking for?" "Huh? Oh nothing."

Karin smiles and tackles him onto his bed.

Toshiro "What are you doing? And couldn't you have let me get dressed first?" "You're not as vulnerable then?" "What are you doing?" Karin smiles evilly. Toshiro "No. Please no!"

Karin starts tickling him. Toshiro starts laughing and tries kicking her away

"S-stop it! Rin! Th-this isn't funny!" "Yes it is! Your laugh is adorable! Plus you're vulnerable right now so I took my chance!" "St-stop!"

She stops and pins him down.

Toshiro blushes deeply "C-can I put my clothes on?"

His eyes fall to her chest and he blushes more looking away "Why haven't you put yours on?!" "Because if I did I would have missed my opportunity to mess with you?" "Can I put pants on at least?" "Nope!"

Toshiro turns bright red "R-r-r-Rin?!"

Karin smiles and kisses him.

Toshiro "L-let me get dressed now…" "But you're adorable when vulnerable? Plus your boxers are pretty cute3!"

Toshiro blushes looking away. They hear a knock on the door.

Female voice "Captain? It's me and Gin can we come in?" Toshiro "No!" Rangiku "Why?" "Just don't! I'll meet you at the office! And stop breaking into my quarters!" "You filled my quarters with candy from Ukitake without my permission? I think this is even?" "I didn't expect you to come back yet? Just go to the office I'll be there soon!"

Rangiku looks through the small opening and sees Toshiro and Karin sitting on Toshiro bed. Neither of them fully clothed and Toshiro blushing deeply as Karin smiles.

Rangiku "What's wrong Captain? Trying to get rid of us?" "Yes!" "The new recruits are here asking about the Captain?" "Ugh I'll go there later today." "Better hurry before they get to anxious." "Then let me finish getting ready so I can!"

He ties the front of his Kimono as he finished talking. Karin smiles at him putting her hair in a ponytail.

Toshiro glares at her gives the _Shut up. Don't say anything about that_ look Karin nods smiling.

Gin "I have to suffer at 3 and 13 today. See ya." "I have to take him. I'm going to the new recruits after I take him." "Okay. Bye!"

Rangiku and Gin leave.

Gin "Wonder what's with those two?" Rangiku "Who knows. They're an odd couple." "Yeah. What you see when you looked in?" "They were still getting ready."

Meanwhile Toshiro glares at Karin.

Toshiro "Not cool Rin. So not cool."

Karin smiles as he finishes putting Zanpakutō on.

Karin "Your laugh is so cute!" "Tck! I have to go welcome the new recruits. You can do whatever. Come if you want or train with my Squad." "I wanna watch!" "You want to listen to boring speech I have to give?" "Yes!" "Okay? I mean I offered as a joke but alright. You can't say anything about us though. I cannot have my new recruits get the wrong impression." "Okay! Let's go!"

She starts to walk out when Toshiro grabs her shoulder.

Toshiro "Do you even know where to go?" "Ummm?"

Toshiro sighs and shakes his head "Follow me."

They go to the main field.

Toshiro "Get ready to listen to a pointless speech."

Karin smiles and Rangiku flash steps next to them.

Rangiku "You haven't started yet right?" Toshiro "About to. Ready Matsumoto?" "Yes Captain." "Let's go."

Karin leans against the fence watching and listening.

Toshiro and Rangiku walk over to the new recruits who are all chatting.

"Yeah so the Lieutenant is super hot!" "Yeah I hear she's a total flirt!" "Not to mention those huge melons!" "Yeah!" "Image if I became Captain!" "Then get to spend all the time with her!" "The Captain here is just some kid remember!" "Yeah he's a child!" "He's what 13?" "Yeah still a kid!"

They keep talking and don't notice Rangiku and Toshiro walk up. Izumi and Heather are in front of the new recruits.

Izumi "Everyone quiet!" Heather "Two people are here to speak with you." "Captain? Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

Toshiro and Rangiku walk up in front of the Squad.

Toshiro "Welcome to Squad 10. I'm your guys Captain. Hitsugaya Toshiro. The woman next to me is Lieutenant of the Squad Matsumoto Rangiku." Rangiku "As your Lieutenant I say. Welcome to the Squad! We look forward to seeing what you're all capable of." "As Captain I agree we look forward to seeing your unique abilities. I expect you all to respect one another and all other Soul Reapers. I do _not_ tolerate goofing around when there is work to be done. You are to train hard and obey your orders. I don't give any leeway and don't tolerate disrespect. Especially towards the rest of the Squad. If you can't respect and trust each other during training how can we rely on each other during battle." "Does anyone have any questions for me and/or Captain Hitsugaya? The two earlier are also able to answer your questions."

Random man "I have a question!" "Yes?" "Is that little kid really the Captain?" "It is rude to call your Captain a kid. Do not underestimate him." "Captains probably aren't even that strong!" "Is that was you truly believe sir?" "Yeah! I bet I can beat that child in a fight easily! Then I'll be Captain instead of that little boy!" "Do you wish to have a match? I will gladly take you on? I am interested what you are capable of?" "Yeah I'll fight you!" "Okay."

A young girl raises her hand shyly.

Toshiro "Yes?" Girl "Before you two spar may I ask a question?" "Yes." "That girl sitting against the fence? Is she a Soul Reaper?" "In a way." "My I ask what rank she is?" "She's doesn't have a rank. She is in training and a rare/special case." "May I go against her?" "I suppose. Kurosaki Karin come over here."

Confused Karin flash steps over to him.

Karin "Yes Captain?"

Toshiro "Would you mind sparring against this girl?"

He gestures to the 13 year old girl.

Girl "I wish to fight against you? Based on your spirit energy you seem strong?"

Karin shrugs "Sure. I'll go against you."

Toshiro "Remember what we discuss Kurosaki." "I know." "Good. Clear the field! You two can spar over there. The two of us are here." "Okay."

The two girls flash step to the side.

Toshiro "Matsumoto. Give the call." "Start!"

The man instantly attacks. Toshiro blocks it with his hand.

Toshiro "Its dull?"

The man gets mad and starts attacking. Toshiro calmly defeats him in a moment and another charges in. As he deals with that lets see the girls fight!!!

Karin "You're pretty good? And young?" "So are you?"

They keep clashing.

Girl "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31 Shakkahō!"

Karin dodges "I forgot you people did stuff like that?"

The girl is confused but they keep fighting. After a while.

Girl "Break!"

She uses her Zanpakutō to hold her up.

Girl "You're really strong miss?" "Kurosaki Karin. Just call me Karin. You're really strong to umm?" "Hisagi Sora. Just call me Sora." "Okay Sora. Wait a second? Your last name is Hisagi? Do you know Hisagi Shūhei?" "He's my brother unfortunately." "Really?" "Yeah. I don't want to deal with him so I signed up for 10 instead of 9." "I think I remember Captain saying something about Lieutenant Hisagi's sister?" "Really?" "Said something about you're skills? Honestly I don't really remember. When he starts going on about recruiting it gets really confusing."

They turn over to him and see half the new recruits laying on the floor unconscious.

Toshiro "Are you guys done yet? If so you need to improve judging spirit energy? And strategy, tactics, Kidō, and offense. I think most of you need defense the most though." Rangiku "Captain can I go? I have a meeting to go to?" Toshiro "Go ahead Matsumoto." "Thanks Captain! Good luck training them. They need work."

She flash steps away.

Squad members "She's hot." "Think she's still single?"

Toshiro cringes "You all need to start training immediately. 3rd seats Heather Ina and Izumi Shun. You know what to do." "Yes sir!" "We meet tomorrow at dawn here. All of you are expected to be here and the two of us will begin training with you." "You're all dismissed."

Karin "Geez Cap? Don't kill them?" "They're all fine. I held back completely. I didn't even use Kidō or either release? How'd your match go?" "Sora is really strong!" "Ahh so this is Hisagi Sora?" "Nice to meet you Captain Hitsugaya."

Sora bows.

Toshiro "Nice to meet the sister of Lieutenant Hisagi. He speaks very highly of you. I'm looking forward to having you in my Squad." "Looking forward to being here." Toshiro "If you would excuse me. I have paperwork to work on. Kurosaki we will resume your training soon." "Alright Captain I'll be there soon."

Toshiro flash steps away. Karin smiles slightly but catches herself.

Sora "Karin if I may ask? What rank are you? The two earlier were 3rd? You're strength is Captain level? What seat are you?" "Well that's the thing. I'm sorta a rare case I guess?" "Pardon?" "Technically I'm not in the Squad. I'm just training here." "What Squad are you from? The uniform is Squad 10's?" "I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm just in training."

Rangiku flash steps over to the two.

Karin "Hey?" "Karin-chan small problem?" "What?" "A certain person is trying to contact you?" "It's Ichigo isn't it." "Correct. Are you allowed to talk to him?" "Honestly no clue."

Rangiku looks to Sora.

Rangiku "Hi. You're one of the new recruits right? The one who sparred with Karin?" "Yeah. I'm Hisagi Sora." "Oh yeah! Hisagi-San said his sister was graduating from the academy?" "Oh Shūhei actually talks about me?" "A lot actually? Karin seriously. Do something about Ichigo." "Sorry I can't. I can't talk to any of them unless Head Captain or Sh- Captain let me."

Rangiku's Soul Pager goes off. She answers "Lieutenant Matsumoto speaking?" Male voice "When does she come back?" "Go away. Stop calling us before we take your Soul Pager and your combat pass." "Wait Rangiku seriously. Is she okay?" "She's fine. You'll see her soon. Stop calling us. We have our own problems." "Fine."

Rangiku sighs and hangs up.

Rangiku "Idiot." "Ichigo?" "That's what I said. Anyway what you two up to?" "Well I was gonna try to avoid Shūhei. He's a pain!" "No kidding. What about you Karin?" "Who knows. I can't train with Bankai until he finishes his paperwork." "I have an idea! The three of us should go to Woman Soul Reaper Association!" "The what?" "Some of us female Soul Reapers get together and talk about stuff." "Oh?" "It's fun let's all go!" "Okay?" "Thanks but no thanks Rangiku-San." "Karin you're coming we have to talk to you." "Next time. Right now I'm gonna be with Shi-Captain. See ya later."

Karin flash steps away.

Sora "That was kinda weird?"

"Huh what was?"

"Oh uh nothing Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

"Questioning her relationship with the Captain aren't you?"

"I- uh no!"

"The two of them are really close. You wanna come to the WSA meeting with me?" "Umm sure?" "Great let's go!"

They flash step to Kuchiki Manor who to their meeting room.

Yachiru "Boobies your here! Who's she?" "This is Shūhei's sister Hisagi Sora. I thought it would be fun to bring her here!" "Nice to meet you all." "Oh so this is his sister!" "I feel so bad for you Sora." "No offense but your brother is annoying." "None taken. I'm sorry you have to deal with him." "None of us are in 9 so we don't see him much." "Let's get this meeting started!" "Alright. About that little project we've been planning? I asked Head Captain he has giving us permission to do it. Our budget is 300,000 Ken. It increased by 50,000 Ken because the Men's Soul Reaper Association was cut again." "So we sure the plan will work?" "Possibly. It's risky."

Sora looks confused.

Rukia whispers to her "Lost right?" She nods. Rukia "Well do you want to help us with a sorta secret project?" "What kinda project?"

Rukia hands her a paper with a drawing on it. The drawing is two rabbits holding hands. One has white hair the other has black hair in a ponytail. There is hearts and fire works around them. Sora smiles understanding what it meant.

Nanao "So you in Sora?" Isane "Its a really risky mission?" "I'm in." "Great!" "We'll bring you up to speed in a second." "Before we do. Promise something." "You will not let anyone especially Hitsugaya or Karin know about it." "Deal." "Good." "So the two are together but don't get to spend much time alone and not be training." "Karin is a Human too." "The mission is Saturday because she leaves Sunday and they are gonna be in the Human World probably." "The plan is for them to spend one day in the Soul Society and not have to worry about people finding out about them." "There is also gonna be a dance and a firework show at the festival. Hitsugaya is super shy about his feelings for her." "Almost impossible to get him to say anything." "He is pretty guarded but slips up sometimes and will have a small smile instead of his icy expression. He does have a hard time not blushing when we bring them up though." "Karin on the other hand is less guarded and will possibly slip up and spill everything." "They also haven't been on a real date yet. We believe they are on Sunday since that's the day she goes back." "We are going to make the festival as romantic as possible and subtlety try to get them to watch the romantic firework show together." "There is also going to be the dance which would be perfect!" "And Floofy can ask Rin-Rin out on a real date too!" "Oh yeah by the way I don't think any of us actually introduced ourselves?" "Oh yeah? I'm Lieutenant of 4 Kotetsu Isane." "3rd seat of 13 Kotetsu Kiyone." "Captain of 4 Unohana Retsu." "Captain of 2 Suì-Fēng." "Yoruichi." "Lieutenant of 12 Kurotsuchi Nemu." "Lieutenant of 5th Hinamori Momo." "Lieutenant of 13 Kuchiki Rukia." "Lieutenant of 8 Ise Nanao." "Lieutenant of 11 Kusajishi Yachiru." "And you met me earlier. Lieutenant of 10 Matsumoto Rangiku." "Hisagi Sora." "Now that we got introductions done? Back on Hitsukarin topic!" "Yeah." "Since that future thing they have been getting closer!" "Floofy also is making something for her?" "How do you?" "I went to his quarters and saw it the other day." "Why?" "I wanted snacks and Ukki always leaves Floofy a lot!" "Ukki? Floofy?" "Yachiru tends to give nicknames. Ukki is Captain Ukitake and Floofy is Captain Hitsugaya." "Yeah Soaring!" "Sora." "Soaring!" "Just go with it." "Yeah all of us have nicknames from her." "Anyway. We'll play a romantic slow song and when they are dancing together we can release the fireflies!" "It will be so romantic!" "We start passing out fliers tomorrow. Now that we have two girls from 10 in on it this will be easier." "Right. I'll 'accidentally' put a flier in the paperwork. Sora try subtly hinting to both of them that they would be a cute couple." "It's pretty obvious they have feelings for each other? After I sparred with Karin the smile she gave Captain made it look as if there was an unspoken connection between them." "Captain doesn't like to talk about it. So every time it gets brought up it gets slightly colder. He's starting to use his spirit energy to cool him down so he doesn't blush as much." "Seriously when Shiro-chan told me everything he was blushing at first a lot then as he started rambling it was less but when he realized he said it all out loud?! He was a complete mess!"

They laugh and keep talking about the plan.

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin.

Karin is in the private training room training alone for a while. Toshiro finishes the last paper and goes down. He hears her humming as she takes a quick break to put her hair back up.

Toshiro "Why don't you sing again?"

Karin looks to him "Why don't I start tickling you while you're only wearing your boxers again." Toshiro blushes "Completely different situations." "You're cute when vulnerable~! Plus you're laugh is adorable!" "But you sing amazing? I like listening to you singing. I noticed you do a lot when I leave you to train alone." "Anyway how many of those new recruits did you kill?"

"Nice change of subject." He says sarcastically before continuing normally "I didn't kill any. I told you they always question my abilities so they fight to take my position. How'd it go with girl Hisagi. Sora right?"

Karin lays back "I forget you people can do offense Kidō. Actually I forget that you can do Kidō in general. Sora is cool. She's strong but she needs work. If you think I charge in recklessly then good luck with her!" "I told you. I don't normally train the newbies. I tend to train the child prodigies so there's a chance I'll work with her. But you're training is higher up. I have only a few days left to train you before I take you to the Human World. It's Thursday. I take you back on Sunday." "Only a few days left." "Yeah… But you're training isn't complete and the only one who can train you is me because I know your skills. (And can survive)" "I heard that!" "Anyway. With Matsumoto helping with the paperwork, Izumi and Heather taking care of the Squad, Gin being not in my way, I'll probably end up going to the Human World a few times a week to continue your training." "Alright." "Anyway. Training? Want to start?" "Let's go."

They begin fighting and both release Bankai. Toshiro is impressed with her skills. A few hours later they stop for the night and go upstairs.

Toshiro "Paperwork. There's some food in my quarters if you want to head back?" "I'll wait." "Okay. But fair warning. I'm getting some help with the work and it can get pretty cold?" "Huh?" "It's safer if you just head back and eat." "You sure?" "Yeah. I'll see you there." "Alright."

She leaves.

Toshiro "Hey Hyōrinmaru come help me finish." Hyōrinmaru appears next to him "As you wish Young Master."

They start working. Toshiro looks confused at a flier for a festival.

Hyōrinmaru "What is it Young Master?" Toshiro "Matsumoto left one of her fliers in the stack." "Fliers? For what?" "A festival this Saturday." "Are you going?" "Of course not. I'm busy." "Training your girlfriend?" "Well yes?" "Why don't you go to the festival with her then? It's gonna be her last day?" "Let's just finish this work. Festival is the last thing we have time for." "Still planning _that_ for Sunday?"

Toshiro pauses for a moment then keeps working.

Hyōrinmaru "Is that a yes or a no? If you're not planning that anymore then why don't you ask her to go with you to the festival? That could be a date?" "Shut up Hyōrinmaru. Let's just finish I want to get some rest tonight." "Alright alright."

They finish their work.

Toshiro "Thanks Hyōrinmaru." "No problem Master."

He disappears and Toshiro goes back to his quarters. Before he enters he hears Karin humming to herself.

Karin "Dozing off as usual! Just flipping through comic books! My motto is Funny Easy! I want to live carefree 'In traveling, companionship; in life, kindness.' Smilin' everyday under the sun! Kind to people and kind to myself!"

Toshiro smiles leaning against the wall watching her quietly. Karin doesn't him there until she finishes the song. Toshiro claps as she finishes.

Karin turns around blushing deeply "Sh-Shiro!" Toshiro "You sing amazingly!" "I- What are you doing here?!" "I live here remember? This is my quarters?" "I mean why were you listening?!" "Because the look you have when you do is adorable? Wish I could see it more."

Karin turns away "I- I'm gonna go take a shower."

Toshiro smiles "Ok. Hurry up. I need to take one after you."

Karin leaves. Toshiro sighs dreamily and goes to his room. After both shower Karin catches Toshiro staring as she brushes her hair.

Karin "What?"

Toshiro is to zoned out to answer.

Karin "Why are you staring?" Toshiro "I'm sorry what?" "Never mind. Just stop staring!"

Toshiro smiles noticing the light pink dusted on Karin's cheeks.

Toshiro "You're really pretty?"

The pink dust grows and Karin looks away "Shut up idiot."

Toshiro turns Karin's head to face him then kisses her.

Toshiro "I didn't notice you were this beautiful till now? It seems like each time I see you your more beautiful than I remember?"

Karin turns red covering her face "Sh-shut up… just go to sleep."

Toshiro lays down beside her "Okay goodnight." Karin frowns "You're own bed." "To tired to move. I used a lot of spirit energy earlier. Weak need rest." He says dramatically.

Karin rolls her eyes and lays down. They fall asleep.

End chapter!!!


	36. Planning and Training

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 36

Morning (Friday).

Karin wakes up first and sits up. Toshiro's arms are wrapped around her and he is laying half on her.

Karin "Get up."

Toshiro says something in his sleep.

Karin "Wake up idiot?" Toshiro mumbles "Rin? Come here."

Karin raises an eyebrow.

Toshiro "You're beautiful Rin. I love you."

Karin feels him hugging her. Karin "The hell are you dreaming?"

She rubs his head to start waking him up. Toshiro let's go and sits up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He yawns "Morning Rin?" Karin smiles "Morning Shiro~" "Hm? What's with that expression?" "You were talking in your sleep again~" "Oh god." "It's so cute when you do. Let's get ready." "Mkay?"

Karin gets up and starts changing. Toshiro pushes his bangs out of his eyes and begins getting ready. Karin smirks at him.

Toshiro "What?"

She looks him up and down "You're cute getting ready."

Toshiro blushes and hair falls into his face. Karin giggles and puts her Kimono on.

Toshiro "You know? It seems like you always have to point out when I'm not fully dressed yet I don't say a word about you when your in nothing except your panties and bra?" "So? I'm just saying you're cute when vulnerable."

He rolls his eyes putting his Kimono on.

Karin "Beside since you're always super serious it's fun to tease you. Especially when we're alone and I don't have to hold my tongue!" "I hate you." "You love me shut up. Also~" "Oh no." "Never thought the Captain of Squad 10 would wear pink boxers?3"

Toshiro turns red looking away "Shut up Rin…"

She smiles kissing him. Karin "You're so cute3" "Let's just get ready so we can go continue your training. It's Friday. Tomorrow is last day." "Yeah…"

They finish getting ready and go to the office. Rangiku and Gin are in there. Rangiku is working on the festival project and Gin is helping her.

Rangiku "I don't know? We could ask Captain to help with the ice? He and Rukia-San are the only ones who can do ice and Captain can make more?"

Toshiro "I don't know what you're talking about but the answer is most likely no." Rangiku "But Captain you don't even know what it is!" "Something that has to do with that festival I'm guessing." "Well yes? We need help with the ice skating rink?" "What ice skating rink?" "The one you're gonna make for us!" "I'm not doing anything." "Please Captain?" "No." "Can we talk in the private training room?" "I suppose." "Great! You two stay here." "Yes Ran-chan!" "Okay Rangiku-San!"

Toshiro and Rangiku go downstairs.

Rangiku "Please help us?" "Why." "Because we want to make the festival perfect! It's autumn! The weather is hot enough to go swimming and cold enough to go skating! If you make us a rink I'll do all my chores and all the paperwork for the next 2 weeks?" "You're supposed to do your chores anyway."

While they go back and forth let's go upstairs!!!!

Gin "So Karin-chan? Ran-chan says you go back to your world on Sunday?" Karin "Yeah… Today and tomorrow are my last days training. Sunday is a recovery do whatever day." "Oh? I like having you around though? I'm glad my son is finally happy." "I like being here but I'm a Human remember? I'm just a normal school girl." "Correction. You _were_ just a normal school girl. From what Ran-chan said Toshiro is still gonna train you there? Probably a few times a week?" "Yeah…"

Gin puts his hand on Karin's shoulder as he talks "Don't worry. Things between you two are going to be okay. If you love him even half as much as he loves you then you two will alright. Don't let time or space or worlds or any of that keep you apart okay? I can see how much you two care about each other. It's gonna be alright."

Karin smiles slightly "I hope. I really do love him I wish we were the same kind though. We wouldn't have to worry about times, laws, tradition, any of that." "At least neither of you are a double spy? Yeah I'm being honest. It's gonna be a little complicated at first but things will be alright." "Thanks Gin-San." "No problem kiddo. I'm glad to actually be able to talk to you for once? We've hardly been able to speak alone?" "The only times we are together we have to be quiet so Shiro can work." "Yeah. Wish him luck right now." "Huh?" "The ice skating rink thing? He's gonna end up doing it." "He's stubborn remember?" "Ran-chan is really good at twisting his arm though. It could be something he **_hates_** but he'll end up doing it." "Really?" "3-2-1."

Gin points to the door as Rangiku and Toshiro come back.

Toshiro "I hate this woman so much." Gin "Ice skating rink?"

Toshiro groans in response.

Rangiku "I can usually get Captain to do what I say!"

Karin hides her smile.

Toshiro glares at her "Shut up before I freeze you." "Freeze me after you freeze the field!" "Captain remember. Festival is Saturday but we need to see it so we pretty much need it now. Sorry to steal him again! He'll be back in a bit! See ya!"

Rangiku grabs her Captains arm and flash steps over to the other girls in the Association.

Nanao "Oh good. He's gonna help with the rink?" "Yup!" "Thanks Captain Hitsugaya!" "Just tell me where so I can leave."

Yoruichi "Why you wanna get back to Ka-" Toshiro sends her an icy glare "Shut up Yoruichi."

He notices Sora there and looks at her confused.

Toshiro "Hisagi Sora? If Matsumoto forced you to be here you don't have to?" Sora "Just Sora is fine? Also I'm not being forced? I just thought it would be fun." "Okay? Where the hell do you want the rink? I don't trust Gin." Rangiku "Oh shit. I left Gin alone with Karin."

Toshiro sighs and pulls out his Human phone and calls Karin. Toshiro "Rin your in charge of Gin." Karin "Seriously Shiro?" "Just keep an eye on that idiot until I get back?" "Fine. See ya."

He hangs up.

Toshiro "You know Matsumoto. If you were gonna leave him alone you could have at least left him at another Squad." "Sorry Captain!" "Last time I ask before I ditch this. Where do you want the rink."

Nanao points to a field "You see the markings? All that." "Fine. All of you might want to stand back. I'm going Bankai." "Oh for crying out loud seriously?!" "Do you want it done or not?" "Fine." "Bakudō #81 Dankū. I have a feeling this is gonna be cold."

They all go behind the shield.

Toshiro "Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru! Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" He changes into his Adult form. Toshiro "Shikai Hyōketsu." The area instantly freezes. Toshiro "There. Ice skating rink. Can I leave now."

Sora falls onto her knees unable to move or breathe.

"Undo your Bankai Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro undoes it and pops his shoulders "You okay Sora? I forgot how much my spirit energy changes when I do that?"

Sora is still shaking on the floor. Her words are far apart "I'm- fine. It just- caught me- by- surprise- I've heard- your Bankai- is dangerous- and not many- people- have- seen it-." "Oh yeah. Not many people know what my Full Bankai is." "You okay Sora-San?"

"Of course she's not?! Soaring is just out of the academy?! She shouldn't be able to withstand Floofy's adult form!"

Sora manages to stand up with some help from Rangiku "The Kidō- blocked- the majority of it- but it's still- that powerful?!" "Well at least child prodigy won't be as dangerous right off the bat." "Shouldn't you get back to her?" "You know before her and Gin start fighting?" "Later guys. Please don't bug me with any more requests? And Rukia has an Ice Zanpakutō too!" "I can't freeze that much that fast!" "Either way the ice won't melt until Monday or I melt it. I'm leaving." "Bye Captain!" "Bye Shiro-chan tell Karin-chan and Gin-San hi for me!" "See ya Hitsugaya have fun making out with that girlfriend of yours!"

Toshiro turns bright red "Yoruichi!! I already told you! The two of us are just friends!!" He tries to deny it since one of his new recruits is there. Yoruichi snickers.

Annoyed Toshiro flash steps away. The girls laugh a little.

Rangiku "Oh Captain." "He's a strange one." "Hitsugaya should stop trying to deny it." "It only makes it funnier." "Girls don't forget his agreement though? Plus Sora is one of the new recruits. Captain believes she doesn't know." Sora "This is gonna be great!"

They keep working on the plan. Toshiro just gets to his office and before he enters he hears Gin and Karin talking.

Gin "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm really proud of my son. He's come a really long way. Not just in battle either. Karin thank you for being with my son. I haven't seen him actually smile since he was just a baby. Shiro is so happy when he's with you." Karin "I want Shiro to be happy. When we met he was really lonely. He's went through a lot in his life I want to show him the good in the world. That life isn't just battle strategies and paperwork. That life is fun and it's okay to relax." "I look forward to you coming to visit us." "I still have two days of training and a recovery day." "Still. Toshiro only smiles when thinking about you. Anything else it's rare. I've never seen him smile the way he smiles at you."

Toshiro looks at the floor in front of him "So they've noticed?" He thinks.

Karin "I just want Shiro be happy. He means so much to me. I hate when he's upset."

Izumi and Heather walk by and see Toshiro.

Heather "Hey C-"

Toshiro cuts her off holding a finger to his mouth.

Izumi tilts his head confused and whispers "Eavesdropping on Gin and your girlfriend?" Toshiro "Why does everyone feel the need to point out she's my girlfriend? Anyway yeah. But for research purposes." "Sounds like Kurotsuchi?" "Did he put you on another experiment?" "No keep it down." "See ya."

The two leave and Toshiro keeps listening.

Gin "He feels the same way about that as you do. Toshiro loves you okay. He understands that and he understands boundaries and worlds but still loves you. His head didn't choose to fall for you his heart did. Toshiro knows that you are from a different world but for once he's not stressing about being the Chibi-Taicho. He's probably said this before but these people here live everyday like its the last because they know it might be. Toshiro is just enjoying being with you now and not worrying about that. He loves you and knows that it's gonna work out." "You sure Gin? I really love Shiro. I don't want to lose him?"

Toshiro smiles "You're not gonna idiot."

He comes inside.

Karin "Wha-stop eavesdropping!" Toshiro "Nah." Gin "Hey son?" "Hey." "I'll leave you two alone."

Gin goes to the private training room and Toshiro sits on the couch next to Karin.

Toshiro "So?" Karin "How long were you listening?" "A few minutes." "Oh." "Look. What Gin said? It was true okay." "Really?" "I love you Rin. You're not gonna lose me. Even though we're worlds apart. We aren't gonna lose each other. We both are able to open Senkaimon which connects our worlds." "You can open it. I can't I'm a human remember." "You can. I just haven't gotten to that yet. Look I love you alright. You changed me so much. I only thought of life as battles and paperwork. You changed that. I can't even begin to say I'm thankful I am to have you."

Toshiro gently kisses her "I love you okay. Our kinds don't matter. Even if we're from different worlds it won't stop me from loving you." Karin smiles "Really?" "Yes."

Gin smiles from behind the door and continues to listen. As they do let's go back to girls!!

Sora "Wait so you're planning on what?!" Rangiku "Yup! It's the most dangerous mission any of us have ever done!" "Hitsugaya is the last person you want to make mad!" "Him and Captain Kuchiki! When they get mad it's like hell!" "Nii-sama almost went Bankai on Renji last time!" "And Hitsugaya froze the Seireitei and we didn't even get summer that year!" "Exactly. That's why we have to be careful." "If Floofy finds out about this?" "Then get ready for 20 years of winter!" "True." "So if the rink is here? Then we should have the dancing here and games here?" Nanao points to different sections.

The girls all agree.

Sora "How do you plan on getting them alone?" "You've heard of Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uyru, Sado Yasutora (Chad)? Right?" "Oh course I do! They're super famous and important! They helped you all fight more than once! It sounded crazy! Especially since they're humans!" "Correct." "The four of them are coming to the festival." "Icchi, Jiggles, Pencil, and Muscles are coming to draw attention away from Floofy and Rin-Rin!" "Everyone will be so focused on those four and won't notice Hitsukarin together!" "The plan is they keep attention on them, we make sure everything is smooth, if they start dancing (hopefully but not likely) then we play a slow song!" Sora giggles a little "Sounds perfect!"

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin are going downstairs with Gin.

Gin "Where do I go?" Toshiro "Don't care. Matsumoto is still with the girls from that Woman's Association thing and I've got to train Rin. Either find Matsumoto or stay here." "I'll go find Ran-chan. Give you two some privacy~"

Toshiro blushes slightly as does Karin. Gin smiles and leaves.

Toshiro sighs shaking his head "Let's start…?"

A hell butterfly flies in and lands on Toshiro's nose.

Message from Yama "Hitsugaya. You and Karin are to report here now." Toshiro "Yes sir."

The hell butterfly leaves. Karin smiles and starts laughing.

Toshiro "What?" "The! The butterfly l-landed on your nose!" She keeps laughing annoying Toshiro.

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Shut up we have to see Head Captain for some reason." "Alright?"

They go to Head Captains office.

Toshiro "Sup Head Captain?" Yama "Captain Hitsugaya. Her training?" "The normal. We haven't trained today yet though." "Matsumoto pretty much kidnapped him." "Again?" "She wanted me to make an ice skating rink for that festival tomorrow." "I see. Today is her last day of training in the Soul Society. Well last ordered day. Tomorrow and Sunday you both may do what you like as long as by Sunday night she is in her world." "Yes sir." "Also. As far as her family. They as well as the three in Ichigo's group will be here tomorrow for the festival." "Ichigo? Dad? Yuzu?" "Correct. They come either today or tomorrow. Either way the must be gone by tomorrow night. We can only deal with them so long. Also we don't need Former Captain Shiba yelling and arguing again." "How is Yuzu coming?" "She has enough spirit energy to see us almost clearly. Kurotsuchi is modifying the Senkaimon so they can all pass through. That sister of yours is quite strange?" "You have no idea." "Yuzu is pretty weird?" "She's not that bad Shiro." "Beg to differ. She once tracked me down when I was on a mission just to ask if I knew where you were. It was over a year ago." "She's fine." "Anyway. Ichigo's group and Ex-Captain Shiba are most likely gonna be dealing with people surprised to see them. The girl, Yuzu, is probably gonna be wrapped in that mess as well." "We'll be to busy training to be at the festival." "You two have tomorrow and the next day off?" "We'll considered." "Karin?" "Yes sir?" "You're family may be busy tomorrow. I must speak with Shiba- I mean Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo and his group are going to be getting a lot of attention. You're sister is gonna be full of questions and I would like to speak to her as well." "With all due respect? I don't think that's a good idea? You're spirit energy is very large and intense. I can withstand it but it feels like you're strangling me. Yuzu won't be able to handle it!" "She's grown since you last saw her. She can withstand Hitsugaya no problem, Isshin, Ichigo, and his group." "But they aren't even half of yours! Yuzu will-" "Be fine." "I didn't tell you this but I spoke to Yuzu the other day. She's worried. I never said anything about the festival thing though?" "To be fair they started planning two days ago and it's tomorrow." "Of course…" "There is a meeting this evening at 6 Hitsugaya come alone. Karin either train Bankai or with his Squad." "Yes sir." "Please don't kill my officers?" "Try not to." "6pm meeting." "Alright." What time even is it?" "9am." "Okay." "You're both dismissed."

Toshiro and Karin bow then leave going back to 10th. Toshiro opens the door and sees Rangiku, Gin, and Sora.

Rangiku "Captain! Guess what!" "I'm gonna regret this. What?" "Head Captain gave everyone tomorrow off!" "Festival that big of a deal?" "Yes!" "Toshiro you know you two should take a break from the training tomorrow?" "He already gave that option." "We'll consider. I hear my family is coming? I don't see why?" "Because it's been exactly 1 year since the Quincy War!" "Wasn't that further into winter?" "No? Toshiro got mad/annoyed and froze everything." "Your guys fault! Wait Gin you weren't even there?" "I had my ways of finding things out. Plus 16 Soul Reaper came to the human world to thaw out!" "Well if you don't want a blizzard don't do it again. Understood Matsumoto?" "Yes Captain. I know. No going behind your back with surprises…" "Exactly Matsumoto. You know how much I hate surprises."

Rangiku gives Sora a _you_ _see what I mean_ look.

Toshiro sighs "Anyway. Today is still training. See you all later. Sora if Matsumoto is forcing you to do anything you don't have to." "Okay Captain." "Let's go Ri- Kurosaki." "Okay Captain."

They go to the private training room.

Rangiku "Yeah so that's why this whole thing is top secret." Sora "He had to correct himself?" "Huh? Oh yeah!" "He always calls her 'Rin' instead of 'Karin' or 'Kurosaki'. He doesn't call her by her name unless he _has_ to be in Captain mode." "If he's just transitioning or forcing himself into Captain mode he messes up and calls her by his nickname for her!"

Sora giggles slightly "So Captain gives nicknames? I always heard he was cold and serious?" "He doesn't give nicknames ever!" "The only two people he's given nicknames to are Hinamori and Karin!" "Hinamori was when they were little kids though. Karin was pretty recently like a month ago?" "Really?" "Yeah. He hates nicknames because they're childish. That's why he never calls Hinamori by her old nickname unless they're teasing and alone." "Those two have always been like siblings. Toshiro loves Hinamori as a sister. He loves Karin a completely different way!"

They continue to talk. Toshiro and Karin continue with Bankai training. Flash forward a few hours. 5:30pm. Toshiro wipes some blood and sweat off his forehead as he undoes his Bankai.

Toshiro "Enough for now. We need to heal these then I go to the meeting. You can train with the Squad or something?" Karin undoes her Bankai putting her hand over her other arm to stop the blood "Okay." "Let me heal you real quick okay?" "Alright."

Toshiro heals them and he leaves for the meeting.

End chapter


	37. Embarrassing Meeting

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 37

@meeting

The last Captain takes his place.

Yama "I call this meeting to order." Kenpachi "What's this for? I want to get back to fighting?" "This meeting is regarding the romantic relationship between Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and the Human girl Kurosaki Karin."

They turn to Toshiro who gulps.

Toshiro "I'm fully willing to accept any punishment sir." He bows.

Yama "Punishment? You don't have one. Unless you count listening to this entire meeting a punishment. We all need to discuss this matter."

Toshiro straightens himself up "For what?"

Shinji "Do you seriously need to ask? You and the Human girl are a thing!"

Ukitake "It's so cute!"

Kyōraku "Definitely! The youngest Captain has his first girlfriend!"

He ruffles Toshiro's hair. Toshiro responds by moving out of his reach.

Rose "Oh first love?"

Suì-Fēng "It's strange seeing Hitsugaya like that?" "The boys never been in love before? Of course it would be strange." "I think it will amusing to watch?" "You know Hitsugaya-Kun? I'm surprised you're able to keep a straight face right now?"

Toshiro "Is there an actual point to this meeting? We all got new recruits what yesterday day before? Shouldn't we be focusing on that?" "Our lieutenants or 3rd seats can take care of it." "You know my Lieutenant is Matsumoto right?" "Do you want a Red Pineapple?" "Or Ōmaeda?" "Fair point." "Exactly we all have subordinates some are lazy but 3rd seats are crazy!" "So we can mess with you for a while." "Did we really need a meeting. It seems like a waste of time to talk about this." "You just don't want to."

Toshiro has been able to maintain eye contact with them.

Toshiro "I just feel it is unnecessary to discuss in a meeting." "Still a little shy~" "It is an unnecessary conversation." "Come on~" "How long have you two been a thing?" "None of your business. We're Captains we don't need to meddle in each other's personally lives…" "But still! We need to all celebrate!" "No." "Come on don't be a stick in the mud?" "I'm not interested in dealing any of you or your Lieutenants while you're drunk." "We aren't that bad?" "Kyōraku please. Ask literally anyone." "Everyone honestly how bad am I?" "Very." "Ehh your fun." "Nope he's crazy and yells." "Anyway Hitsugaya-Kun~" "What made you fall for a Human?" "Head Captain is there a real purpose for the meeting or do you all just want to mess with me." "Well all the others want to mess with you." "So a meeting just for that? That sounds a little extra don't ya think?" "I'm just trying to satisfy them. Consider yourself ordered to answer the questions."

Toshiro's jaw drops "Y-you're making this an order?! All of you hate me don't you?"

"I'm just trying to settle the rumors. Everyone is curious about it."

Toshiro sulks

"Come on it's so cute you have your first girlfriend!" "Especially since she was your first kiss~" Toshiro tenses up and looks away from the other Captains "Sh-shut up…" "Wait a second?"

They all notice the faint pink dusted on his pale skin.

"Is he? Blushing?!" "Man never thought I'd see that!"

"I am not! I hate you all so much…" "Love Karin though." "That was clear since they met?" "True Hitsugaya admitted to being in love with her."

Toshiro tenses up "I-I never said that!" "Yeah you did!" "This is very unprofessional you know… we are Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads." "This meeting is so we can interrogate you though?" "Why is my personal life any of your concerns." "Because you rarely show any emotion at all?" "Now you have your first girlfriend!" "We need to know you ain't going soft on us." "Trust me that is the last thing you should worry about. My training and work hasn't changed. I'm still Captain I know my position." "So you can understand why we're interested~" "I don't really care as long Shorty still fights." "I still fight so why does it matter? You guys are never interested in my personal life." "We are we just never get any answers from you." "But a few of us are extremely curious about this!" "Since you're ordered to answer we can find out."

"Can I leave now…" "No." "We want to know a little about your guys relationship!" "Kill me already. I'd rather fight Kenpachi than deal with this." "Awesome let's fight!" "No fighting you two. Hitsugaya believe it or not this is a serious matter. You are a Captain and the girl is a Human." "Look she leaves the day after tomorrow. I don't see the point of having this conversation. If it was in the beginning that would be one thing but she's going back to her world. What's the point of talking about it now." "Well because we know how things are in 110 years." "Yeah that's the thing that brought it up." "You two got hitched and got busy!" "But future you said that wasn't until after she became a Soul." "Exactly so that's a problem for another decade can I leave." "Not yet. The festival tomorrow. Her family is coming but I'm guessing she has new and worse wounds?" "Bankai training. I accidentally froze her arm." "For that reason I suggest you keep her at a distance from her family and Ichigo's group. At least until Captain Unohana checks her wounds and decides how bad they are." "Me or Isane will come by around 8 to check okay?" "Alright?" "You know Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looks to Mayuri.

Mayuri continues "I'm quite surprised you're not blushing anymore? Usually the second someone brings anything about you two up your a blushing stuttering mess?" "No I'm not. I just don't like to discuss my personal life." "That wasn't even on topic?" "We don't need to know everything about each other's personal lives." "We all know next to nothing about you?" "I don't think any of us know your past, you don't talk about stuff you like to do for fun, you don't know how to have fun." "Not true? The boy is into soccer?" "Do none of you remember when I asked if we can play soccer with Aizen's head?" "It was disturbing." "Besides you rarely play soccer. Only when we have games which is extremely rare." "No I always play soccer with Rin?" "Aw you have a nickname for her?" "How cute?" "Ahh! Young love! Such a beautiful and magical thing!" "Since when do you give nicknames Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looks at the floor trying to hide his blush "Sh-shut up you guys…"

"Hold up? That look?" "H-he's actually? Embarrassed?" "This is completely pointless to talk about. I don't see why it got brought up right before she leaves." "Because at first we are all unsure so we didn't say anything, then the whole Gin thing happened and we knew but couldn't say anything, now everything is normal(ish) and we can ask." "Why do you all hate me." "We don't." "Remember Hitsugaya you spent your entire life here." "You're the Chibi-Taicho we're gonna mess with you cause most of us watched you grow up."

Suì-Fēng "All child prodigies go threw something similar. I did. So did Ise, Gin, and Kaien. Kuchiki knows the struggle too huh?"

Byakuya sighs "Definitely. So now it's your turn to suffer." "This is stupid." "We watched you grow up this is a big deal." "I spent my life training for battle you all know I place duty above all." "Which is why it's so cute that you have a girlfriend." "Yeah she melted that frozen heart!" "My heart wasn't frozen…" "Yes it was and you know it." "You also know that if you never met her you would still be cold, icy, and frozen hearted." "Admit it. You're in love with her and she thawed that frozen heart."

Toshiro doesn't say anything but refuse to look at them.

He sighs giving in remembering orders "Fine. I admit it…" "Admit what exactly?" "You know what it is." "We want to hear you say it." "Fine. I'll admit I do love her. If it wasn't for her I'd probably still be frozen inside."

Kyōraku smiles and ruffles Toshiro hair "That's adorable!"

Toshiro "Will you stop touching my hair!" Kyōraku "Seriously why is your hair so soft and fluffy!"

Toshiro moves his hand and Mayuri messes with his hair.

Toshiro "Okay seriously stop. Your to close and I still hate you Kurotsuchi. Stop experimenting on me." "I saw all your memories do you really want to go there." "No. But stop messing with my hair or I'll refreeze you." "Fine." "You're fine when Karin-chan messes with your hair?" "Oh you let her?" "Not really. She just won't listen when I tell her to stop." "Speaking of. Hitsugaya. That agreement we had?" "Yes sir?" "The agreement no longer stands." "Understood sir. Wait what?! Seriously!?" "Yes. I do not care anymore. You two have proven how much you love each other and have proven you still know your position. Plus they all know and rumors have spread. Therefore the agreement is over." "I'd still prefer it to be not a big deal though?" "Well good luck with that." "Yeah pretty much everyone knows." "The only ones who care are us, the Lieutenants, some 3rd seats, Yumichika who is a 5th, and some others." Toshiro slouches "I was using that agreement to get out of stuff like this." "What us teasing you?" "Well yes. I don't like talking about my emotions or lack of. This conversation is meaningless my feelings shouldn't matter." "But you're feelings for Karin matter." "We want to tease you a little." "Why." "You two are such a cute couple!" "You two did rank 1st on the 'Best Couple' rating?" "Wait what?!" "Oh yeah? Last week the Women Soul Reaper Association and Men Soul Reaper Association had a vote on best couple." "You two won 97% of votes!"

Toshiro feels himself turning slightly pink "Wh-what the hell?!"

The room gets slightly colder.

Suì-Fēng "Literally all of us ship it." "Yeah you're a really cute couple!" "Besides it's not everyday any of us actually see you smile." "Or lower your guard." "I'm not supposed to lower my guard nimrod!" "But you do slightly with her." "The only time you ever feel at peace is with her huh?"

Toshiro tries to speak but doesn't know what to say and looks away. The Captains smile slightly.

"For the first time you don't know how to react huh?" Toshiro "W-why are we even still talking about this?" "Toshiro right now we aren't speaking as your fellow Captains." "All of us have been through hell together and are friends or at least acquaintances." "Toshiro your the youngest out of all of us." "None of us have ever seen you smile, heard you laugh, or even look genuinely happy." "Until you met Karin."

Toshiro looks at them then lowers his eyes to the ground "Why does it even matter." "Because we all want you to be genuinely happy for once." "Since you were promoted to Captain you shut out all fun." "You're finally starting to enjoy life." "Karin made you realize how to have fun right?" "I- I suppose so…" "Just out of curiosity though?" "When was your first kiss?" "And was it with Karin?"

Toshiro blushes deeply tensing up "I- I umm. It-i we- uh um!"

They smile and chuckle seeing his nervousness "Guess it was with her then?"

Toshiro touches his lips "C-can this meeting be over?" "Why so you can go back to making out with her?"

Toshiro feels his entire body turning red as he yells "SUÌ-FĒNG!!!!"

She snickers. Toshiro covers his face as others tease him a little.

Toshiro "Just kill me already. This is so humiliating. I'd seriously rather fight Kenpachi."

Kenpachi "Aye? Romeo? If this bugs you so much why don't you just leave?" Toshiro looks at him annoyed "I can't remember." Yama "I don't even understand what's going on anymore." Toshiro "Me either. Can I leave."

Rose "Can I write a song for you and Karin?" "Rose. No." "What about a poem?" "Kuchiki don't encourage this?!" Byakuya smirks "This is entertaining though?" "Wha?! Not you too?!" Suì-Fēng "I can have the stealth force clear an area for you two?" Mayuri "I can do an experiment to make everything look more romantic?"

Everyone gives suggestions on what Toshiro could do for a date with Karin. The room gets colder and colder.

"You know Toshiro? You actually look and act like a normal 13 year old when with her or while we're talking about you two?"

Toshiro "What?! If your going to insult me do it in a way I can understand?!" "It wasn't an insult it was just an observation." "When your with her you feel like your normal huh?"

Toshiro "Doesn't matter." "What do you like about being with Karin?" "Yama can I leave? This is making me highly uncomfortable." "This is your punishment."

Toshiro slouches. Toshiro refuses to answer their questions but gets reminded of his order and does. Toshiro's spirit energy increases making it colder and Yama ends up having to keep it level.

"You have to answer when was it!"

Toshiro groans covering his face "This is so embarrassing! Why do I have to deal with this!"

"When did you ask her out?!"

"August okay! I asked her out in the beginning of August! Can this be over?!"

"Have you slept with her?"

Toshiro turns red "What the hell Kensei?!?! No!! What the actually f-"

"What you share a room. My Lieutenant wanted me to ask you."

"I'm gonna kill you Hisagi!!!"

"I never said it Shūhei?"

"K-kuna Mashiro?!"

"Yeah."

"Wait you seriously haven't done it with Karin?"

"Of course not?! Why the hell would you think I did!?"

"Well… you two go to the same quarters. And have been dating for awhile."

"And you're at that age where you start going through changes."

"He's 13 and barely 5'0. He's should hit puberty."

"Not to mention how things are in 110 years. You two have kids!"

"Meaning you two-"

"You don't have have to give him a full lecture on how children are made."

"Stop by the Squad for that talk okay Toshiro?"

"I AM NEVER GOING TO THAT SQUAD AGAIN!!!!!"

Later but still in the meeting.

"But to be fair you probably _have_ seen her right?"

"No I have not! Nor do I plan too! She's a human remember!!"

"That's the problem he has guys!!"

Toshiro turns red "THATS **NOT** WHAT I MEANT GUYS!!"

"But it's what you said!"

"Imagine telling Karin that!"

"Guys!!!!!!"

"When did you begin thinking so naughty Hitsugaya?"

"You got the wrong idea you perverted old people!!"

"Your the pervert Hitsugaya!! Sleeping with a Human!"

"Not like that you idiots!!!"

"Ever consider it?"

"No way what the actually fu-"

"Just saying."

"Yoruichi-sama made it sound like you and Karin did it."

"What the hell?! Yoruichi! That perverted cat would say that!"

"Given the fact you and Karin end up having how many kids in the last 110 years?"

"It's just the twins you idiots."

"You sure just the two~"

"Can we stop talking about this!!"

"Fine. How long have you liked Karin~?"

A dark blush mixed of fury and embarrassment appears over Toshiro "Can I be dismissed yet!!!!!"

"After you answer that question."

"Fine! If answering that _one_ question will let me be dismissed I will!"

"So how long you like her~?"

"I can't believe I have to admit to this in a meeting this is so embarrassing. I've liked her since I was 5. When Kurotsuchi did that experiment he pulled 5 year old me into this time I've kinda sorta started liking her then…"

The Captains laugh at his embarrassment. Toshiro covers his face and groans "Head Captain… can I be dismissed now… before I lose that last little bit of my dignity…"

Yama chuckles "You're all dismissed."

They bow and Toshiro flash steps to his Squad before any of them could follow him and ask him anything else. Instead of going to his office or looking for Karin he goes to his quarters.

Toshiro sits on his couch and sighs "Why a meeting just to tease me?"

He thinks laying down across his couch.

Toshiro groans covering his face "That was so humiliating… I'll never be able to live it down…"

He hears laughing in his inner world.

"Hyōrinmaru shut up!!!! It's not funny!! That was humiliating!!!"

Hyōrinmaru "But it was pretty funny."

"I'm never gonna live that down… I can't believe that I was ordered to answer! Ughhhhhhh by far the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me in front of them…"

End chapter!!!


	38. Evening (idk man I’m tired)

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 38

The meeting just ended and Toshiro left to his quarters.

Meanwhile the Woman's/Men's Associations.

Woman here are Unohana, Isane, Suì-Fēng, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Nemu, Nanao, Momo, Rukia, Kiyone, Rangiku, and Sora.

Men here are Iba, Ōmaeda, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, and Gin.

The three Captains flash step to them.

Unohana "Hitsugaya is stubborn." Suì-Fēng "Karin is supposed to avoid her family." Ukitake "Toshiro-San is a dork." "So Operation Hitsukarin ready?" "Fireworks? Check. Ice skating? Check. Near open field? Check. Dancing? Check. Games? Check. Food? Check. Swimming? Check. Everything is ready for tomorrow." "Just one thing." "The hardest part." "Getting Hitsugaya to ask her." "This is gonna be hard." "He already threatened to freeze the Seireitei again." "He said that yesterday as well." Rangiku "As far as him asking her. Me, Gin, and Momo will try to hint to him." "We're probably the ones he'll open to." "Well the girls he will he's still a little… err hesitant about me?" "Actually Gin-San? Shiro-chan wants to accept you but is procrastinating it. You can tell by the look in his eyes." "He also asked to fight Kenpachi though." "The boys crazy." "To be fair he hates talking about his feelings." "Wait Floofy asked to fight Ken-chan?!?!" "Yeah we were interrogating him and he said he'd rather fight Kenpachi."

They fall silent.

"No backing down? Shows tomorrow."

All "No backing down."

They finish planning everything and go to their Squads.

Unohana and Momo go to 10 though.

@10. Toshiro and Karin are in the private training room. Both fighting each other in Bankai.

Toshiro (in Adult form) "Keep stance. Don't swing recklessly." Karin grunts "Hikari ni yoru mekura."

Toshiro shields his eyes in time.

Toshiro "Not gonna work this time! Hyōryū Senbi! Zekku!"

Karin breaks the dragons. They keep fighting.

Toshiro while fighting "If you four are gonna watch stay back."

Momo, Unohana, Gin, and Rangiku listen and watch. After a while Toshiro stops it.

Toshiro "Okay I'm done. Undo your Bankai."

He and Karin undo their Bankai's.

Unohana "Good to see you know when to stop?" Toshiro "Ha ha. I know her limit. And my own both of us were there almost." "Shiro-chan?" "Hey Momo?" "We're here too?" "I can sorta see that?" "Sorta?" "She blinded me and my vision is still a little blurry." "It's not like your the only one who can see! I still have snow and probably ice in my eyes!" "Relax it's just snow." "May I bandage you're wounds?" "We're fine Captain Unohana." "Say okay. Head Captain sent her to see how dead we are." "How bad your wounds are." "What's the difference right now." "Close enough Hitsugaya. Gin, Matsumoto, Hinamori?" "We'll be upstairs."

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager and starts going through stuff while Unohana starts checking Karin.

Unohana "These aren't as deep as the last time you had to see me." Karin "That's good." Toshiro "Last time we had you heal us we both died?" "Last time her wounds were nearly as bad as yours when you fought against the Quincys." "Her wounds were that bad. You don't need to exaggerate it. They were definitely bad but not Quincy War bad." "They were nearly as bad." "Anyway that was last time. How bad is she this time?" "Clean and bandage before going to sleep and should be fine by morning." "Great."

Unohana finishes Karin and goes to Toshiro.

Unohana "About the same? Just bandage again before going to sleep." "Alright."

Unohana finishes and leaves. Gin, Rangiku, and Momo come down.

Rangiku "So how bad you two this time?" "Not very." "Just rebandage tonight." "Should be fine by morning." "Oh that's good Captain!"

Gin "Hey Toshiro?" "What Gin?" "Do you know where I left that book I was reading?" "No? It's probably upstairs?"

"Shiro-chan? Can we talk alone for a moment?" "Sure Momo? Let's go upstairs?" "The three of us will go." "You two stay." "Alright?"

Rangiku, Gin, and Karin go upstairs.

Toshiro lays back against a rock "So what's up Momo?" Momo "The festival tomorrow?" "What about it?" "What do you plan on doing? I'm gonna be running around like crazy setting stuff up. What about you Shiro-chan?" "I don't know. Me and Rin were probably gonna be training. I'm not that interested in festivals."

Momo raises an eyebrow "You love festivals? Every year back in Junrinan you were so excited for festivals. You've even went to some there since you became a Soul Reaper. You went to one with Karin-chan when you were in the Human World?" "That's different. I've grown up since Junrinan and in the Human World I didn't know we were going." "Shiro-chan why don't you want to go to the festival?" "I have my reasons." "I think you should ask Karin-chan to go with you!" "Don't think she'll be interested." "Look it doesn't have to be as a date. Just hang out with her there yeah?" "I can't Momo." "Why?"

Toshiro sighs "In the Human World I didn't have to worry about my reputation okay. I-I don't want the others to tease me…" "Don't worry so much okay? All attention will be on Ichigo and his group. No one will even notice the two of you together." "I don't know Momo…" "It's not a date just hang out at the festival tomorrow. You two rarely get to spend time alone." "We always train alone." "Train. How often do you two get to just have fun and spend time alone?" "Not very I guess." "Ask her to spend time with you at the festival." "I don't know Momo… The other Captains and their Lieutenants-" "The girls are gonna be working and so are a few guys. The rest are the ones that don't really care. You two rarely get to spend time alone. The only time you're together and not about to kill each other is at night and first thing in the morning. You have tomorrow off so why not?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything.

Momo "Well~" "I umm…" "Just think about it. You two may have fun? See ya later Shiro-chan. I hope to see you two at some point tomorrow. Goodnight." "Good night Momo. I- I'll think about it." "Good."

She goes upstairs.

Toshiro "Should I? I want to but I'm…"

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Scared to? Worried that the others will see you and tease?" "Well yes." "Man up it's not a date. That's Sunday right?" "I errr might duck out on that?" "We'll discuss later. Go upstairs and head back to your quarters. Karin is there waiting for you." "Alright."

He goes to his quarters and sits on his bed waiting for Karin to get out of the shower. Karin comes out wearing only her bra and panties.

Karin "Hey Shiro? Do you know what happened to the clothes I was borrowing?" "Just go get different ones." "You sure?"

"Yeah. You know where they are." He looks up slightly.

Karin "Thanks!" Toshiro smiles "Pretty cute." Karin blushes deeply "You don't have to look!" "That doesn't stop you."

Karin rolls her eyes and turns to his dresser. Toshiro sees how many scars she has from their fights. Toshiro wraps his arms around her. Karin tenses up.

Karin "Wha?!" Toshiro kisses her shoulder "You're beautiful. I'm sorry for the scars." Karin "If your trying to be sweet stop. Let me go you pervert." "No." "Watch your hands mister."

Toshiro smirks grabbing her waist pulling her closer as he kisses her. Karin blushes as he is tongue licks her lips.

Karin "Sh-Shiro?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Let me get dressed. And let go of me. I just took a shower and you smell like sweat, dirt, and blood. Go take a shower." "Fine."

He let's go and leaves. Karin sighs shaking her head then touches her side.

Karin "Scars huh?"

She thinks looking in the mirror at her scars.

"Those were fun."

She thinks and goes back to looking for some clothes. She puts some of Toshiro's pajamas on and decides to snoop through his stuff a little.

Inazuma in Karin's head "Master the hell are you doing?" Karin "Going through his stuff duh?" "I mean why?"

Karin picks up a small photo book and looks through it.

Inazuma "Master seriously?"

Karin stops and looks at a picture of 4 year old Toshiro sitting with 8 year old Momo. Toshiro is looking happily and amazed at the festival and Momo is holding his hand so he doesn't get lost.

Karin smiles "Hey Inazuma?" "Yes Master?" "His smile here?" "It's the smile of a happy child. He looks around 4 or so. Toshiro is still young here." "Yeah."

Karin keeps flipping and after a few minutes she hears the water turning off and quickly puts the book back and grabs her hair brush.

Toshiro comes out a moment later "Don't forget about bandages."

He tosses her a roll.

Karin "Oh yeah? I forgot." "Me too." "Sit so I can bandage you." "Alright."

Toshiro sits down on his bed and Karin starts bandaging him. Toshiro is on his Soul Pager doing who knows what. They bandage each other and start talking.

Toshiro "So about that festival tomorrow?" Karin "Hmm? What about it?" "Do you want to go to the festival or do you want to train?" Karin smiles "Sure. I love festivals!"

Toshiro smiles and a light pink is dusted on his pale skin.

Toshiro "Great. I'm sure you want to say hi to your family too while we're there?" "No? As soon they see me Dad and Yuzu will start crying and not let me go for a year! Give me some freedom from them!"

Toshiro laughs slightly "That's a fun picture?" "So was you trying to kick Rangiku-San when you were still 3rd seat?" "Ha ha very funny. But I have to admit. Thinking back on those times it was kinda fun. True I worked myself way to hard but I have no regrets from back then. Both were a pain but it's fun to think back and laugh about it. You know what I mean? Like it was hell going through it but now you just laugh at it?" "Yeah. I definitely get it."

Toshiro smiles laying back on his bed "Random question?"

Karin "Hmm?" "What's your favorite memory from your past? Like before we met a few years ago?"

Karin thinks for a moment "Probably when me, Ichi-nii, and Yuzu went to the mountains when we were little. Ichi-nii decided to protect us from every little thing. I went to the top of the mountain alone to watch the sunrise the next morning. It was actually the mountain we were on when I took you to watch the sunset. I don't really know why that's always been my favorite memory of the past. What about you?"

Toshiro sits up confused "Wait back up a little? How many years ago?" "I was 5 so like 8 years ago? Why?"

Toshiro is trying to figure something out.

Karin "What?" "Oh my god…" "What?" "Do you a picture of you when you were 5?" "Not that you can see!" "I just want to know if it was you or not?" "Wait what?" "Long story." "Spill I'm confused?" "Well when I was (look wise) around 9, I had a mission in Japan. It was the mountain we went. I (being the only one who can stand the cold) was stationed there for a month. While I was there this one morning there was this little girl climbing up the mountain alone? She nearly fell but I caught her and carried her to the top? I used memory stuff so she wouldn't remember?" "Th-that was you?" "Wait what?" "I remember I got near the top and lost my grip. Something caught me and next thing I knew I was at the top?" Toshiro smiles "So it was you then? I knew you looked familiar?" "So it was you who saved me?" "You sure were cute as a kid!"

Karin's face turns pink "Y-you must be thinking of someone else! What are the odds that it was." "I don't know I mean we've broken odds of stuff a lot. Think about it? Everything we've went through is against all odds but here we are. Now that I think about it you and that girl I helped look the same so I think it was you." "When did we actually meet then?" "Who knows." "Let's just go to sleep." "Yeah goodnight."

They go to sleep.

End chapter!!!


	39. Festival

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Ugh tomorrow I have a doctors appointment I don't wanna go ~**

Chapter 39

Morning 5:30 am the WSA and MSA (mostly WSA) are finishing up the decorating and Ichigo and his group, Isshin and Yuzu are coming soon. Ichigo and his group is already there helping set up.

Ichigo "I'm still against this plan you know?" Rangiku "Come on Ichigo it's gonna be great!" "I don't approve of my sister dating Toshiro. Still not convinced he's as innocent as any of you think." "Dude Hitsugaya is the most innocent cinnamon roll in the Seireitei." "Not even I can reck him and I'm Hisagi Shūhei." "Yeah stay away from my sister. I don't want a pervert like you around her!" "I'm only interested in teasing Hitsugaya." "Karin's Human and we don't know much about her so we can't tease to much." "Hitsugaya on the other hand that's a different story." "What do you all hope to accomplish with this?" "We're only trying to let them have one day to be alone and not be about to kill each other." "Woah back up?!" "Hm?" "They almost kill each other?!?!" "Training is different for them now. Don't worry they're fine." "I've inspected their wounds and they're perfect fine." "How far has she come since the time we ran into them at the mountains?" "She's on a completely different level now." "I swear if she has a damn Bankai I'm gonna lose it." "Relax Kurosaki. Your sister is human unlike you. Besides didn't you people say Bankai takes 10 years?" "I got mine in 3 days though?" "That's if you do Urahara's 3 day method." "We aren't that reckless." "Usually anyway." "Don't worry about your sister Ichigo." "She goes back tomorrow night I think?"

Sora walks by carrying a box of lights.

Hisagi "Hey Sora-San! Come here!"

Sora "What do you want Shūhei?" "Be nicer to me! I can still kick you!" "Do you just call me over to threaten me?" "No I was gonna introduce you to the saviors of the Soul Society. Sora these four are Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora (Chad)."

Sora looks to them and bows "Its an honor to meet the saviors of the Soul Society." Orihime "Nice to meet you too!" Chad "Hey." Uryu "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ichigo "Yo? You know about us?" Sora "Of course? Everyone knows about the Humans who helped save everyone? You're all very well known in the academy as well." "Academy?" "Seriously Kurosaki. Be less of an idiot for once. I'm a Quincy but even I knew that Soul Reapers go to an academy." "They do?" "I'm a fullbringer but I knew that." "Kurosaki-kun your the only Soul Reaper out of us but you're the only one who didn't know?" "You sure are an idiot." "Bastards!" "So what's your name?" "Hisagi Sora." "Hisagi?" "She's my sister." He ruffles her hair.

Sora steps on her brothers foot.

Orihime "Your Shūhei-Sans sister?" "Unfortunately I am." "What Squad you join? 9?" "No! God no! I'm not dealing with my brother!"

They all laugh slightly Hisagi pouts.

Ichigo "So which did you join?" "10." Rangiku "She's with me." "You poor soul Sora. First you have to deal with Shūhei, now with the frozen bastard." "You just hate him because he's dating your sister huh?" "Well yes. He's to old for her!" "He's 13?" "He looks 13 he's much older than that!"

Gin casually walks up "He's 53? That's a child basically?" "Wait what the hell?! Gin!"

The Humans bring out their weapons.

Gin "So I'm guessing they don't know what happened?" Uryu "Why the hell is this bastard back and not dead?" Ichigo"I'm in no mood to deal with fighting him again." Gin "Ehhh? I told you stop fighting me and go fight Aizen remember?" "Your still one of the traitors why is he alive." Rangiku "Guys guys it's okay! Gin isn't a threat!" "How do we know that?" "He's my husband damnit put your weapons away!" "Wait what?!" "Chad put your full bring away, Orihime your hairpins, Uryu your bow, Ichigo- damnit Ichigo!" "Kurosaki undo your damn Bankai!" "When the hell did I even do my Bankai?!" "Doesn't matter just undo it."

Sora raises an eyebrow at everything.

Hisagi "The saviors of the Soul Society…" Kira "Are complete idiots."

Momo "I'm guessing you guys don't know what happened?" "No what?" "Put your Zanpakutō away damnit!" "Oh right?"

Everyone puts their weapons away.

Rangiku "Everyone finish setting up you know the situation. Momo stay and deal with this with me." "Alright."

Everyone leave.

Sora to her brother "Shūhei-San?" "Yeah Sora?" "Why is Gin back?" "Huh? You don't know?" "He was a double spy? Why is he back?" "Well long story short Gin and Rangiku-San are Hitsugaya's parents." "Wait what?" "I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to work on making sure everything is set." "Okay."

Gin, Rangiku, and Momo tell the Humans everything about the Gin situation while everyone finishes everything.

Rewind to 5:30am but Toshiro and Karin!!!

Toshiro gets up yawning rubbing his eyes. He looks over and sees Karin still asleep. Toshiro smiles brushing his bangs out of his face. Karin wakes up a moment later yawning.

Karin (still half asleep) "Morning Prince~"

Toshiro looks at her confused and realizes she's still half asleep "Morning Princess? Start getting ready." "Alright."

Both get up and as they're getting undressed Toshiro sees the sleepily smile Karin has.

Toshiro "Still sleepily?"

Karin yawns wrapping her arms around him "Mhm." Toshiro yawns "Me too." "Let's go back to sleep." "Yeah."

They lay back down in Toshiro bed and fall back asleep.

6:30am Rangiku goes over to her Captains quarters to remind him he has the day off.

Rangiku "Captain~ you in here?"

She opens the door to his room and sees them still asleep. Rangiku covers her mouth looking at them. Neither of them fully clothed, arms wrapped around each other, their clothes thrown on the floor.

Rangiku thinks "Captain? Are you not as innocent as we all thought after all?"

She sees them waking up and closes the door but looks through the small crack she left. Toshiro unwraps his arms yawning. Karin sits up rubbing her eyes.

Toshiro "Slept in huh?" "I was tired."

There's a knock on his door.

Rangiku "Captain~ don't forget you two have the day off~" Toshiro "We know Matsumoto." "Are two coming to the festival?" "Yeah." "Can I come in?"

Toshiro and Karin "No!"

Rangiku "Huh? Why not?" "Just don't!" "Captain? Is everything alright?" "Yeah just we'll see you later!" "Okay?"

Rangiku leaves thinking "Should I say anything? I'll ask Captain when me and him are alone. I shouldn't say anything to anyone."

Go to Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro "She has got to stop breaking into my quarters." "Especially at 'inconvenient times'?" "Yeah. She would get 'ideas' and you know exactly what I'm talking about." "Yeah…" "Let's just get dressed." "Yeah."

They climb out of bed looking for their uniforms. They get dressed.

Toshiro "Do you know where my gel is?" Karin "On your dresser. Where's my brush?" "Oh thanks. Next to your bag." "Thanks!"

Karin brushes her hair and leaves it down Toshiro finishes gelling his and puts his Zanpakutō over his back.

Toshiro "What time is it?" "6:50?" "Alright."

He gets a call on his Soul Pager.

Toshiro answers "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Young female voice "Toshiro-San?" "Its Captain Hitsugaya. Who are you." "Kurosaki Yuzu?" "Oh? Why are you calling?" "Is it cold in the Soul Society? Like are you gonna call a blizzard?" "Probably not? Is that the only reason you called?" "What time is the festival?" "Honestly no idea. All I know is that doesn't end until like sunrise tomorrow morning. Leave early though. Trust me if your not gone by 2am it's a nightmare. Good luck." "Why what happens?" "Everyone gets drunk. Last time they had a festival I ditch it at 1am cause they're a pain." "Have you gotta drunk Toshiro-San?" "Not important. I have to go. Sorta dealing with something." "Wait what's Karin-chan up to?" "She's with me. Probably questioning who I'm on the phone with."

Karin "Dad or Yuzu?" Toshiro "I'm not about to throw my Soul Pager so it's not Isshin." "Yuzu?" "Yup. Scratch that she knows it's you Yuzu." "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow!" "Okay? Rin your sister- damnit where the hell did you go Rin?!" Yuzu "Did you lose her?" "Sorta. Stop hiding your spirit energy!" Karin "Sneak attack!"

She jumps on Toshiro laughing.

Toshiro "Wha-! The hell?! Don't tackle me when I'm on the phone! If you break it you're buying me a new one!"

Yuzu laughs from over the phone.

Karin "I ain't paying for that?! Your phone is fine!" Toshiro "At least let me finish making this call before you attack me! And wait until we have Zanpakutō so I can hit back!" "We have today off silly!" "Oh yeah?" "Tell Yuzu I say hi!" "Yuzu your nightmare sister says hi." Karin slaps him "You love me shut up." "True." "Tell Karin-chan I'll see her tomorrow!" "You tell her yourself. I need to look for something. Rin here don't break my phone." "Okay?"

She takes his Soul Pager and Toshiro goes into his living room and Karin stays in the bedroom.

Karin "Sup sis?" Yuzu "Hey Karin-chan! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" "Yeah I've missed you." "How are things between you and Toshiro-san?" "Great. We're hanging out at the festival today. What do you plan on doing?" "I have to go see the Head Captain apparently? Is he scary?" "No? Yama's cool. Just don't make him mad it's the opposite of when Shiro gets mad." "Gets super hot?" "Yup. Yama does fire so don't piss him off. Be respectful to him too. I owe him big time too." "What for? Also how many people there know about you and Toshiro-san??" "Captains, Lieutenants, most of the Soul Reapers I've talk to, pretty much everyone probably." "Is it complicated for you guys?" "Not anymore. But who knows." "So what's been going on between the two of you~" "Not answering anything else about it." "Why not Karin-chan?" "Because he's just in the other room and probably eavesdropping again. Ain't that right Shiro!"

Toshiro muffled "Hey what else can I do right now?"

Karin rolls her eyes "Yeah he's listening again." Yuzu giggles "You two are so cute!" "Oh shut up Yuzu! I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Yama and at the Festival!" "Bye Karin-chan!"

Yuzu hangs up smiling and calling Rangiku.

Rangiku "Yuzu?" Yuzu "Yes. I just talked to Hitsukarin." "And?" "Karin-chan said that they plan to spend the festival together." "Good. Festival starts at 7:30am-7:30am tomorrow morning." "24 hours seriously?" "Yes? Well until midnight it's gonna be pretty calm. Then we bust out the sake! By 2am it's gonna be lit af!" "Rangiku-San please stop using human teenager speak. It's disturbing. Do you even know what it means?" "Fun?" "Close enough. I'm leaving before Dad comes crying about Karin-chan growing up so fast." "Good luck. See ya later." "Bye!"

Yuzu hangs up and look to her father who is crying to picture on the wall.

Isshin "Wahhhhh!!! My little Karin-chan is all grown up and dating!!!" Yuzu "Dad shut up. Instead of crying about it shouldn't you be getting ready?" Isshin turns to her "But you two are my baby girls! Stop growing up! Yuzu-chan!! Your sister is growing up!!!"

He jumps to hug Yuzu.

Yuzu steps to the side "Dad seriously. Stop crying and get ready. Also isn't Toshiro-san practical your second son?" "He feels like a son to me. I'm gonna cry if it ends up being my Son-in-law!" "Dad. Karin-Chan is 13. Both of them are. Just worry about making sure Toshiro-San asks her on a real 1st date." "Oh yeah they haven't had a real date yet?" "Yup. Get ready. We have to see Head Captain remember?" "Yama's probably gonna yell at me for something!" "Just go to Soul Form." "Right!"

Isshin jumps out of his body.

Isshin "Oh yeah? Since when are you able to see and hear me like this?" Yuzu "Probably a month or two." "Why am I just finding this out?" "You never asked."

He starts crying to the picture again. Yuzu sighs putting her hair in pigtails.

Back to Hitsukarin!!!!

Toshiro and Karin go to his office to make sure there's no last minute paperwork.

Toshiro sighs "At least it's only a small stack?" Karin "Want something to eat first?" "Nah I'm fine. The kitchen is over there if you want to make yourself something though?" "I'm making you some tea. You need literally anything." "Sounds great I'll do it after I finish my work." "You're not listening are you?" "Sounds fun Rin." "Do you even hear me when your working?" "I hear words and listen sometimes." "Oh you heard that?" "I've heard you the whole time I've just doing that to tease you."

Karin rolls her eyes "What kind of tea do you like?" "Not picky. Just make sure it's from the left side of the cupboard. Right is Matsumoto's and she will have a fit if you touch it." "Alright."

Karin goes and makes him some tea. Toshiro mumbling annoyed as he works on the paperwork. Karin comes back and notices the annoyed look Toshiro has.

Karin "Tea?" Toshiro "Huh?"

He looks up from that paper.

Toshiro "Oh thank you Rin." Karin "No problem. So whatcha working on?" "A terrible report that makes no sense." "How bad?" "This is one section of it 'This mission is totes lame! I can't believe I broke a nail killing that hollow! When do I come back?' This is from my 15th seat. I sent her to America to watch over a small town in California. This does not pass as a report in any Squad other than 11 maybe. Actually Zaraki will complain and tell her to man up."

Karin smiles as Toshiro puts his head down on his desk "This is why I don't send her on many missions. Her reports are terrible." "How long has she been in the Squad?" "She was one of the ones that came during Shiba's last recruiting. He left me with this mess."

Karin smiles rubbing his head "Don't worry she'll improve eventually."

He looks to her "23 years of terrible reports." "Relax Shiro."

Toshiro sits back up and sighs "I don't know what to do with that woman. She constantly gives reports like that but she's a capable fighter." "Send someone who can actually write reports go with her? Don't you guys have to learn reports in the Academy?" "I didn't? Is that something Humans have to do?" "Weren't you undercover at the high school?" "Yeah but most of the time I was on my Soul Pager or I left King in my Gigai and ditched it." "You don't seem like the kinda guy to ditch school?" "They have no memory of me being there. Only the ones that memory stuff doesn't work on remember me. Like you. When you first saw me in Soul Form I tried erasing your memory but it didn't work." "You tried erasing my memory?" "Orders. If a human sees me in Soul Form or sees me fight a hollow I'm supposed to erase memory of it so they're safe. Memory stuff doesn't work on you though." "It doesn't?" "Nope. You're completely aware of Soul Reapers and Hollows and the truth about everything so it doesn't effect you anymore. It used to until you found out about my kind." "I'm glad you can't erase my memory!"

Toshiro smiles and goes back to his work. Toshiro takes a drink of the tea she made and smiles.

Toshiro "This is good? Which one is it?" "A secret recipe." "Hmm??" "I mean umm it's from the ehh Human World! Yeah? Human World!" Toshiro "Either way it's really good thank you." Karin smiles "Your welcome."

She sits on the couch with her cup smiling. Toshiro finds another flier in his stack. Bored he decides to make it into a paper airplane.

Toshiro "Heads up."

He sends the flier across the room landing next to Karin.

Karin "Seriously?" Toshiro "What? Matsumoto left another flier in my paperwork." "So you make it into a paper airplane?" "I'm bored okay. I know I spend the majority of time working on paperwork but even I get bored of it eventually."

Karin smiles and unfolds the flier looking at it. Toshiro works in the rest of the papers annoyed at the quality of the reports. 8:40 Rangiku runs into their Office.

Toshiro "Matsumoto?" Rangiku "So haha small problem! A Firework went off and now the woods are fire! Come help us when you get the chance bye!!"

She runs out before Toshiro can process what she said a second later.

Toshiro "Matsumoto!!!!!" Karin "Aren't you gonna go?" "Should but it's a pain. Want to come?" "Gladly~" "Then Let's hurry before they burn everything down."

Toshiro grabs her arm and starts Flash stepping over to the fire.

Toshiro "Reign Over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

He sends out dragons and they freeze the flames quickly. He and Karin go to the members of this WSA and MSA.

Toshiro "Okay which one of you idiots set the woods on fire!"

Everyone blames each other.

Toshiro "Don't burn everything to the ground! We've all been over this!" "Thanks Captain Hitsugaya!" "If you set one more thing on fire I might 'accidentally' freeze you as well." "Point taken." "So Captain since your here you gonna stick around?" "Not with you idiots."

Toshiro's attention is turned to where the fire was.

Shūhei "We aren't that bad?" "Shut up do you guys hear that?"

They listen.

"I don't hear anything?" "I hear it?" Toshiro "I'm gonna check it out. Don't destroy anything." "No promises."

Toshiro goes to the woods where it was burnt Karin is with him.

Toshiro "High alert. Something's here." "Yeah."

They look around and see a hollow about to eat a Soul. Toshiro jumps behind the hollow and stabs its head.

Toshiro "Kurosaki check the kid." "Yes sir."

Karin kneels next to the child.

Karin "Hey you alright?" Boy "W-who are you?" "Not important right now. Are you alright boy?" "Mhmm."

Toshiro puts his Zanpakutō in his shaft. The boy sees the number on Toshiro's Coat.

Boy "I-it's really you?!"

Toshiro turns to him confused "Huh? Are you alright? That hollow was class 7?" "Y-you're Hitsugaya Toshiro!" "Correct? And you are?" "Super amazed to meet you Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "I think your confused? People in general don't like me?"

Karin mumbles "(I like you)"

Toshiro "Kurosaki." "Right. Sorry sir." "Boy what happened before we came?" "Well I was on my way to the festival when I felt your spirit energy. I really wanted to meet you so I came here. On the way I ran into that hollow. I started to run away but got knock down then you two showed up." "I see." "You know Captain? I'm surprised? This boy can withstand your spirit energy being so close?" "I'm lowering it but true? I'm impressed? Most people can't move being this close?" "I'm used to cold so it doesn't bother me Captain Hitsugaya." "You should head somewhere safe. I need to a search on the area. The festival is being ran by the 13 Court Guard Squad. Just because I'm off duty doesn't mean I don't have a job to do." "Alright Captain Hitsugaya! It was such honor to meet you!" "Have fun." "Bye!"

The boy runs off. Karin laughs. Toshiro "What?" "That was so cute! You have a fan!"

Toshiro tilts his head in confusion.

Toshiro "Let's just go have fun at the festival. I did a quick spirit energy scan and no more Hollows." "Alright let's go!"

Karin grabs his arm and is about to start running.

Toshiro "Umm? No."

He moves his arm out of her grip and holds her hand.

Karin "You sure? Your reputation?"

Toshiro smiles kissing her "Day off remember? Plus Yama said the agreement is off. Been off since yesterday." Karin giggles "You dork~" "I know. But you love me." "Very much." "Shall we go to festival?" "Yeah."

They walk back to festival together. Isshin and Yuzu are at Head Captain, WSA and MSA are getting ready for the surprises. I'm just gonna go to Isshin and Yuzu.

Head Captain "Enter."

Isshin and Yuzu walk into his office.

Isshin "Been a while huh?" Yama "Indeed it has Former Captain Shiba Isshin." "Not either anymore remember? Kurosaki. Kurosaki Isshin." "And the girl? Kurosaki Yuzu correct?" "Y-Yes sir." "Hey Yama? Mind turning you spirit energy down a little? Yuzu isn't used to to much." "Right forgive me. I forgot. This twin hasn't awaken any powers." "And she's not gonna yet! This one isn't growing up yet!"

Isshin goes to hug her but Yuzu steps aside.

Yuzu "Even I'm getting annoyed." "Imagine how we felt dealing with him as a Captain?" "I was great! I trained Hitsugaya to be the perfect Captain!" "He is quite skilled but he is not at full potential yet." "What about my Karin-chan?" "She is no where near her full potential. She holds her own and can win against Hitsugaya while he is in his Full Bankai form." "Why the hell?!" "Who knows. Yuzu. You and Karin are both in school correct?" "We start Monday." "I see." "You gonna keep training her?" "If possible we should test this twin to see her abilities." "Huh?" "Kurosaki Yuzu. Please step outside for a moment. Sasakibe stay with her." "Yes sir. This way Kurosaki Yuzu." "Alright."

They go out.

Isshin "I don't think Yuzu is good for battle. That's not her." "What about healing?" "Huh?" "You run a clinic. The twin girls help correct?" "Well yes? How'd you?" "Karin said it after we noticed her skills in basic healing. She has high knowledge is bandaging and cleaning wounds." "Karin rarely helps? It's usually me and Yuzu doing most. Karin helps from time to time." "So Yuzu is more skilled in healing than her sister?" "Human healing. She's a human. They can't use Kidō healing." "Karin has used her spirit energy to heal herself and minor wounds on Hitsugaya after they fight?" "How far has she come?" "I think it's better you hear tomorrow from Hitsugaya and Karin themselves. You'll be proud of her though." "I'm proud of her no matter what. I don't think Yuzu should fight or be in the Soul Society to much yet." "Fair enough Isshin. About Karin though. Is it alright if we continue her training while in the Human World?" "Continue it?" "It's no where near complete. What has Hitsugaya told you?" "Everything. Bankai." "I see. I do wish Hitsugaya gave me a heads up on how much he told you." "So she really does have a Bankai?" "Correct. You know that Bankai takes a long time." "Yeah." "Bankai isn't much use of she doesn't know how to use it properly." "I agree Head Captain. As long as she's not in any real danger then it's fine. She should be able to get good grades but who cares." "If they begin to drop we will stop or have someone tutor her." "Alright." "Now about this little project WSA and MSA are doing." "Yes?" "Bring her back in. She has a part in this too." "Yuzu-Chan!"

Isshin brings her in.

Yuzu "Yes Head Captain?" Yama "Do you know your part in this festival?" "Of course. I'll be helping at booths." "About this Hitsukarin thing though?" "Wahhhh!! My baby girl is all grown up and dating!!!" "Head Captain? I'm aware you guys do this Kidō thing? Got anything to shut him up?" "Wha- Yuzu-chan?! Why do you want Yama to put Kidō around me!!"

Yama mutes him.

Yama "Captain Kurotsuchi made something that can silence someone. It appears to work?"

Isshin tries speaking but can't.

Yuzu "Sweet." Isshin holds up a paper saying "Please unmute me?" Yama "I suppose I should."

He unmutes him and they discuss the plan with WSA and MSA.

Meanwhile Toshiro and Karin are walking around holding hands. Not many people take much notice. A few stop in confusion but ignore them. Toshiro sees Ichigo and his group.

Ichigo "Yo! Toshiro!"

The four walk over.

Toshiro "Address me right. It's Captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo "Nah." Orihime "Hitsugaya-San Karin-Chan you two out on a date~?" "It's not a date." "Have you two been a date yet?" "None of your concern."

Isshin flash steps over there with Yuzu.

Isshin "Alright if me and Ichigo borrow this? Thanks!"

He grabs Toshiro and he flash steps away followed by Ichigo.

Toshiro "Put me down!"

They get to an open field and Isshin drops Toshiro.

Toshiro sits up dusting off his uniform "Kidnapping a Captain is a huge crime you know." Ichigo "Old man ain't gonna do anything." Isshin "He knows what's gonna on so it's fine!" "Why the hell did you do that? Also I said put me down not drop me out of a tree!" "Hehe my bad Toshiro?"

Toshiro sighs "Captain what do you want? And Kurosaki shouldn't you be dealing with fans?" "I needed air." "I wanted to talk to you about you and Karin-chan." "Umm why?" "Toshiro you're my second son! Remember what I said about 30 years ago when you were 3rd Seat?!" "You said a lot of stupid stuff." "I mean when I said that someday you'll date my future daughter!" "Wait what Dad?!" "Captain!" "Hehe! I knew you two would get together eventually! Before things get to serious we need to lay down some ground rules." "You do realize I'm still working at the festival?" "You have the day off." "Wait how'd you know that?" "Rangiku said so!" "Damnit Matsumoto." "We need to teach you how to be polite to?" "I'm polite?" "No your not. You're a frozen bastard most of the time. We need to teach you manners." "I have manners."

Both look at him.

Ichigo "Since when?" Isshin "You've knocked me out of a tree?" "If you did your job then I wouldn't have had to. Besides that was 23 years ago grow up." "When you do I will." "Hey I've grown since then!! I've gotten taller!!"

Isshin laughs picks Toshiro up "Still light!"

Toshiro tries to kick him "Put me down damnit! I'm not a child stop treating me like one!"

Toshiro kicks his old Captain in the face and jumps into a tree hiding.

Isshin "Damnit Toshiro you busted my nose!" "No I didn't stop whining it's annoying." "Get down here!" "No." "Get down before we get the water guns." "Go ahead! All water is my weapon!"

Toshiro forms a ball of water above the Kurosaki men.

Isshin "Point takin."

Toshiro makes the water disappear.

Isshin "But seriously get down. We need to talk." "There's no escaping this is there?" "Nope. Just cooperate with us so it's over sooner."

Toshiro jumps down from the tree.

Isshin smiles "So Toshiro-San you finally asked her out right?" "Umm yeah…" "What for?" "Do we have to talk about this? I mean why do we need to talk about this now?" "When else can we?" "Never. Let's not."

Toshiro goes to leave but Ichigo grabbed his collar.

Ichigo "Look. I'm still convinced you're right for her. I definitely don't approve of my 13 year old sister dating a 53 year old dead guy." "Wait I'm 53?" "According to Rangiku." "Not the point right now. Toshiro you're like my son and I said you'll date my future daughter. You are now. What are you gonna do?" "Look I'm just trying to actually enjoy my day off for once instead of stressing myself with paperwork. If you think I'm up to something I'm not." "When are you asking her on a real date."

Toshiro bites his lips nervously "Err umm well I was umm thinking about asking her if she wanted to maybe tomorrow?" He sinks down a little.

Isshin's eyes light up "Ahh! Toshiro-San you're asking her tomorrow?! What are you planning?!" "Yeah spill it Lover Boy."

Toshiro's face heats up "Wha-no! I- I'm not saying anything else!" "Come on give us a hint?" "Yeah! What's the worse we're gonna do?" "I'm not answering. It's stupid." "Have you thought about what I told you at least?" "Yeah…" "Come on Toshiro?" "Not telling you. You two are the last people I want to to about this." "Come on? What do you like about her at least?" "When was your guy's first kiss?"

Toshiro nervously answers "N-None of your concern!" "Holy shit! Your blushing!!" "Haven't seen you do that since-"

Isshin is cut off by Toshiro sending a kick at him.

Toshiro "Captain if you breathe one word about that I will personally kill you and throw you into Hueco Mundo for Hollows to feast on you." "That's a little dark for you?" "Don't bring that up ever then." "Alright alright! Just stop stepping on my face!" "Don't stop he's annoying." "No kidding."

While all this happens let's go to Karin!! Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin are sitting in a field.

Karin "So what I miss in the Human World?" "Everything is normal." "Nothing new. What about with you?" "Yeah how are things between you and Toshiro-San?" "Amazing." she answers dreamily.

Orihime "I know that look!" Yuzu "Karin-chan! Your in love with him aren't you!!" Karin smiles "Yeah I really am! He's so amazing and adorkable! Shiro is just so 3!!" She sighs dreamily.

[you know that sound 3 makes? How do describe it it's so weird? Same with !!, ??, !?, ?! Like all

of those make a sound it's weird?]

Yuzu squeals happily "Karin-chan that's so cute!" Orihime "Awww!"

They keep talking. A little later Toshiro sees Karin in a field alone. He flash steps next to her.

Toshiro "Sorry your Dad sorta kidnapped me and started interrogating me." Karin smiles "Yeah those two girls aren't that easy either?" "Let's go." "Before they find us."

They start walking around the festival having fun. WSA and MSA spy on them. Rangiku and Isshin take a few pictures of the couple having fun. They pass by a place selling jewelry.

Lady "Would either of you like to buy anything? We have a few great items for couples?" Karin "We're good." Toshiro "Actually we'll take a look." The lady smiles and pulls out some necklaces. Lady "You're Squad 10 Captain correct?" Toshiro "Yup." "I suggested these ones then." The lady holds up two necklaces with Squad 10's flower and number. Karin "They're beautiful but we don't-" Toshiro "I got some extra money it's fine. Remember I'm a Captain I get paid good money. We'll take them."

The lady smiles taking the money and handing him the necklaces.

Karin "You didn't really have to do that?" Toshiro "I don't have to do a lot of things but still do. Besides. Now you have something to remember my Squad no matter what." Karin smiles "Like I'll forget you that easily? Either way thank you. These necklaces are beautiful." "So are you. Hold still."

Toshiro puts the necklace on Karin then puts his on.

Karin "Thank you Shiro." "No problem Rin."

Rangiku (Who is watching with Isshin) smiles widely then turns to her old Captain "So Captain S. You approve of them?" Isshin "I always have. I just like embarrassing Toshiro a little. He stressed himself way to much back then and probably still does." "He only shows his true emotions to those he trust most." "Yeah. That why it's cute when he blushes or smiles or just lets his guard down a little. He tries so hard to be an adult but then acts like the kid he is." "You always tried teaching us how to have fun and love life." "And find the love of your life." "I have Gin, you had Masaki, and now Captain has Karin." "Yeah?" "Hey you know what I just realized?" "Hm?" "My son is dating your daughter?" "Toshiro is your son?" "Yeah. Toshiro is my and Gin's son. We all only found out like a month ago." "If things work out between them?" Rangiku laughs quietly knowing the future. Rangiku "That's not for a while." "Yeah."

They keep watching. 7:50 the sun is starting to set and the two are sitting by the lake alone. Karin smiles as the sun reflects off his turquoise eyes.

Karin "Shiro?" "Yeah?" "Close your eyes for a second. You have something in your bangs." "Oh okay."

Toshiro closes his eyes. Karin takes a leaf out of his bangs and kisses him.

Toshiro smiles "If you just wanted to kiss all you had to do was say so~?" Karin "Shut up and just kiss me back you dork." "Gladly."

Toshiro smiles then kisses her. Rangiku takes a picture of them and Isshin cries.

Isshin "They're all grown up!" Rangiku covers his mouth "Shh." Toshiro "I love you Rin." "I love you too you dummy." "Let's go back." "Okay!"

They get up and go back to the festival. 1:10am they're still at the festival having fun. Karin drags Toshiro to the dance floor against his wishes and they start dancing.

Rangiku "Momo go tell Renji it's time!" Momo "On it!"

She flash steps to Renji (Who is being DJ)

Momo "It's time!" Renji smiles "Finally!"

He puts the mic on "Let's slow things down a little now!"

He puts a slow song on. Everyone starts dancing with their partners.

Toshiro smiles holding out his hand "May I have this dance?" Karin smiles taking it "Of course."

The two start dancing and to every ones surprise they are great! Rangiku manages to get a few good pictures of the two of them. Chad has to hold Ichigo back, Yuzu comforts her dad who is crying, Gin is smiling watching the two. The others that helped plan watch them smiling.

There's a few random comments from people like "Do you see the look on Hitsugaya's face? They're so lost in love? You can see hearts coming from them. When do you think they'll get married? Etc. Etc."

Karin "I didn't expect you to be so good at this?" Toshiro "Same to you?"

They smile and finish dancing. The song ends and the two let go of each other. Toshiro sees Rangiku, Gin, and Isshin smiling at the two of them.

Toshiro "Let's go before those three idiots come?" "Which three?" "Matsumoto, Gin, and your dad." "Oh those idiots." "Yeah."

They sit on a hill.

Karin "I thought you said you don't know how to dance?" Toshiro "I don't." "Lies you dance amazingly!" "So do you though." "Not as good as you! Seriously though how are you so good at that?" "Umm no comment." "Come tell me? Did you used to dance or something?" "Not exactly. Momo took dance and ended up teaching me some. I don't remember much. Only a few slow songs mostly." "Aww so cute~!" "Let's just keep that between us though? I don't really want anyone to know that." Karin giggles "Alright. What other secrets you have? You can sing, dance, what else you hiding?" "Nothing?" "Middle name?" "Don't have one? Do you?" "No? I don't think so at least."

They go ice skating then night swimming.

3:30am.

Rangiku "Ok they're sitting under the stars alone on the top off a hill. It's time for the finale!" "Roger that Rangiku!"

They set off the fireworks. Toshiro and Karin sit on top of the mountain watching.

Toshiro "They actually managed to steal this much from the Human World?" Karin "It's romantic though." Toshiro smiles kissing her "So is that though." Karin blushes slightly "Dork Shiro. Give me a warning." "No."

Another firework goes off forming a heart around the two as they kiss. Rangiku, Gin, and Isshin are spying and managed to get a picture of it. Toshiro smiles noticing Karin's light blush. They finish watching the show and go back to festival.

4:20am

Most of the guys are drunk and a few girls.

Toshiro "Ignore the other Soul Reapers. They're drunk." Karin laughs "Alright. I'm curious what you're like drunk?" "Don't be. You aren't finding out and I don't drink. Sake is gross." "Ever try it?" "Yeah." "When?" "Most recent? About a month ago after a mission. Me and Matsumoto were playing Truth or Dare." Karin smiles "Seriously? Did you get drunk or?" "I spit it out. That stuff is disgusting!"

Shūhei and Kira come drunk.

Shūhei "Hey! It's Hitsukarin!" Toshiro "What do you want Hisagi?" Kira "Let's all go have a drink!" "You two are drunk aren't you?" "Yeah Isshin brought some sake from the Human World!" "Okay Bye."

Toshiro grabs Karin's hand to leave.

Hisagi "Ahh making a move?"

Toshiro looks at him "She's my girlfriend. Of course I am."

Karin blushes that was the first time he has told someone (in the Soul Society) she was his girlfriend.

Kira noticed that "Oh you're finally calling her your girlfriend Hitsugaya?" "I already know how everything is gonna play out now. I might as well not try to hide."

Karin smiles wrapping her arms around Toshiro's shoulders "Good."

Toshiro smiles looking to her. Kira and Hisagi laugh and leave.

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Those idiots." Karin "Dork." "I'm aware."

They keep walking around. The two go to an open field and start playing soccer (they won a ball at the festival) They play Toshiro barely wins.

Toshiro "Ha I win!" Karin "Cheater!" "I didn't cheat!" "You used cheap shots! That's cheating." Toshiro smiles "You never said no cheap shots." "Ha Ha." "Let's sit for a while. It's really peaceful here." "Okay."

They sir near the edge of the cliff by the field looking at the festival.

Toshiro "It looks really pretty from up here doesn't it?" Karin "Yeah. All the lights, booths, fireflies. It's all so amazing. The moon glow reflecting off the lake and ice skating rink. Still can't believe they talked you into making that." "I can. Matsumoto always finds a way to get me too help her with this stuff. It's so annoying." "Then don't." "It's hard to say no to someone who has that much dirt on you?"

He laughs awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Karin "Oh? What kinda dirt on you~" "Same as what you know. Except you know more!" "Do I though?" "Matsumoto knows of my past but not much. Momo told her some. You on the other hand have 1) Met 5 year old me 2) Saw that weird book about my and Momo's pasts 3) Momo told you some stuff hasn't she." "So has my dad. He only says what it was like having you for a 3rd Seat." "Oh god." "Yup! According to him you were a cold hearted kid you had no fun and never truly enjoyed something or showed emotion!" "I was what like 14-30 so 6-8! Of course I wouldn't!"

Karin laughs slightly looking down at everything then up at the sky.

Toshiro thinks "Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight?" Hyōrinmaru in his head "Master? Now would be the perfect time to ask her on a real date?" "I know… I'm just a little…" "Nervous?" "Yeah." "Just do it Master. She's gonna say yes." "I don't know how to ask her?" "Just do it already! This is getting painful to watch. Plus listening to you think about it nonstop forEVER is getting annoying! Why are you so unsure?" "I'm scared okay. Hyōrinmaru you know better than else that I don't know anything about emotions. I'm scared what if she says no? What if she doesn't like it? What if-" "Just ask her. I'm leaving good luck."

Hyōrinmaru leaves his mind and refuses to answer his Master.

Toshiro in his head "Damnit Hyōrinmaru…"

Toshiro looks to Karin who's lost in the stars.

Toshiro "H-Hey? Rin? C-can I ask you something?"

Karin turns to him confused "Sure? What's up Shiro?" His heart starts racing "Umm well umm I was sorta wondering if maybe… I mean before you go back if you possibly… Why is this so hard to ask?! Uhh what I'm trying and failing to say is

do-you-want-to-go-on-an-actual-date?"

He blushes deeply looking away embarrassed.

Karin smiles a light pink dusted on her cheeks "About time you asked? I'd love to Shiro." Toshiro "R-really?!" "Yes."

Toshiro smiles looking in front of him "Great." "So when?" "Before you go back? Like later today? When the sun has risen?" "Sure. Where too~" "It's a surprise." "Any hints?" "No hints." "Fine. What about in the meantime?" "Could head back for the night? Shower get some rest?" "Alright."

They go back to their shared quarters.

Karin "Imma shower first." "Alright."

Karin leaves and Toshiro sits on his bed covering his face with a pillow.

"I can't believe I did it…" he thinks blushing deeply.

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Congratulations Master! You actually had enough guts to ask her out!" "I can't believe that happened. Do you think she'll like Paris?" "Of course she will Master." "I hope it's perfect." "Did you ever finish making that thing?" "Already snuck it into her bag." "Good."

The two keep talking. Hyōrinmaru mostly listens to Toshiro freaking out about everything. After Karin comes out Toshiro takes a shower. After both get out. Karin lays down beside Toshiro.

Toshiro "You've slept here more than you have there." Karin smiles at him "So? I'm staying here. It's my last night I'm not moving." "Fine."

Toshiro closes his eyes going to sleep. Karin smiles at him and kisses him before falling asleep herself.

End chapter


	40. First Date

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **It's currently the middle of the night and rly hot where I live oml**

Chapter 40

8:30am.

The festival is over, Humans back in their world, MSA cleans up the mess, and WSA head to the Seireitei.

Rangiku to Gin and Momo!!!

Rangiku"I'm gonna check on Hitsukarin. See if they're still at his quarters." Momo "He asked her right?" "All of us were drunk don't remember." "I'll find out." "Actually. I think we can figure out pretty easily." "What do you mean Gin?" "Momo you know what he's planning right." "Yeah?" "If the two of them are still here by noon then he didn't ask her. If they're gone and NOT in Karakura Town or Soul Society then he did ask her." "Either way I'm gonna see if they're awake yet." "Alright Ran-chan." Rangiku flash steps over to her Captains quarters and goes inside. Rangiku "Oh Captain~"

She opens his door and sees the two still asleep next to each other holding each other close to them.

Rangiku "Guess they're tired still?"

She leaves to tell Gin and Momo. Later 10:30am. Toshiro and Karin just wake up. Karin yawns still using Toshiro's chest as a pillow. Toshiro smiles rubbing Karin's head.

Toshiro "Morning my princess."

Karin smiles looks up at him "Good morning my prince. What time is it?" "Around 10:30. We didn't get back till probably 5-6 this morning." "Oh? Yesterday and last night was fun though." "Agreed." "Let's make our first real date just as great."

Toshiro smiles as they sit up "It will be." "Let's get up and get ready." "Okay."

They get up and start getting ready.

Toshiro "Your not putting your hair up?" Karin "Huh? No I can't find my hair tie so I'm just leaving it down." "Looks pretty still." "Thanks."

They finish getting ready. Toshiro "I have to make a call real quick. I'll be on the porch." "Alright."

Toshiro goes outside and calls Yama.

Yama "Head Captain speaking?" Toshiro "Hey it's Hitsugaya?" "Toshiro what's the matter you sound nervous?" "Geez you're able to tell from over phone? You can't even see me?" "What's wrong Toshiro. I have the feeling your not calling as a Captain right now." "Yeah. I need some help." "Would you prefer to speak in person?" "I don't know." "It's about the girl isn't it?" "Yeah…" "Come here." "Alone or with her." "Up to you." "Alright. Alone." "Come here." "Thanks Yama."

Toshiro hangs up and goes inside.

Toshiro "Yama wants to talk to me about something alone. I'll be back in a bit okay?" "Okay. Cool if I just hang here or in your office? I don't want to fight to much today. If I'm scarred to much Ichii-nii will flip!" "That's fine." "Can I go through your stuff?" "Even if I say no you're gonna anyway. See ya in a little." "That's true. Bye."

Toshiro leaves. Karin stays going through some of his stuff. Toshiro gets to Yamas office.

He knocks.

Yama "Come in Toshiro."

Toshiro comes in "Thanks for seeing me Yama." "No need. What's wrong?" "Well you know how I take Rin back today?" "Yes?" "And how today's a free day to recover?" "Mhmm?" "Well remember how I said me and her haven't been a real date yet?" "Yes?" "Well umm… I sorta asked her on a real date but…" "You're nervous?" "Extremely." He admits "I don't know if I can? I mean we've been friends for a while and we've hung out together since we got together but not like this? What if I mess up? I've never been on a date before?"

Yama smiles as Toshiro freaks out and rambles.

Toshiro "I don't know Yama?" Yama "Calm down Toshiro? You're redder than Abarai's hair?"

Toshiro sighs recollecting himself "Yama what should I do?" "Well you love Karin don't you?" "Definitely." "You want to go on a real date with her right?" "Well yeah." "What exactly are you planning?"

Toshiro hesitates then tells Yama his plan.

After he finishes Yama's eyes widen "You put a lot of thought into huh?" Toshiro "Well yeah. I know it's super lame and I'm over thinking again but still?" "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous? Not even at your promotion?" "That's because I knew what I was getting into, what you all thought, what will happen. This is all new to me? I've never actually felt this way for anyone before? I was raised in combat and battle basically. I've spent the majority of my life in the Seireitei fighting with you all. I always ignore my feelings? I HAVE been ignoring my feelings for her for years! Yama what if-" "You're gonna be fine Toshiro. If you do what you said then there's no way she'll hate it! Despite what you might think she's been waiting for you to ask her for a while and you can tell. You're gonna be fine Toshiro. She's gonna love it. She loves you so she'll love what you plan." "I hope so. I just- I don't want to lose her." "Even though your from different worlds you're not gonna lose each other Toshiro. We both may be Captains but we still have hearts Toshiro. You're also the youngest Captain ever. All of us are adults your a teenager. It's perfectly fine for you be nervous about this." "That's why I'm nervous though! I'm the youngest Captain ever and… of all the people to fall in love with… I fell for a Human. Not just a normal human either. A half Soul Reaper, half Quincy, possibly a fullbringer too. I just. What if there's another war?" "Look that's not something to worry about. Just go enjoy being with her. That's what you want more than anything isn't it?" "I just want to spend time with her without someone spying for once." "I'll get Mayuri to leave you alone today." "Please keep Matsumoto and Gin away too?" "Of course Toshiro. You do deserve privacy. It seems wrong to spy on you in this situation." "Yeah it's not something I want you guys to watch?" "I'll keep Soul Reapers in this world and Mayuri won't spy on you. Have fun okay." "Alright." "Get going. I'll try to keep everyone from spying on you two." "Alright. Also? Please don't tell anyone any of what I said?" Yama laughs slightly "Don't worry Toshiro. This was classified as a personal issue. It is none of others business what goes on between you two." "Thanks Yama." "Get going. Relax too it's gonna be fine." "I hope so. Bye Yama." "Bye Toshiro."

Toshiro leaves.

Yama sighs shaking his head "That boy has to overthink everything."

Toshiro gets back to his quarters remembering Karin said she'll be there probably. Toshiro gets outside and hears her humming the song they danced to the night before. Toshiro smiles as he goes inside.

Toshiro "Hey? Got that song from last night stuck in your head?"

Karin turns to him "Yeah. I didn't think you would dance that good~" "I didn't. Besides you don't seem like the kinda girl who sings when she's alone, dances amazing, and can kill someone." "A) You do to! B) You said you don't dance C) I didn't kill you." "I don't sing? I never dance. And you literally made my heart stop. Guess you can say that was a little shocking?" "You make terrible puns." "You loved it."

Karin rolls her eyes at him. Toshiro glances at the clock 12:30pm.

Toshiro "Hey? Remember that date I asked about?" "Yes~" "How about we have that now?" "Gladly." "Let's go then." "Alright where too?"

Toshiro smiles and opens the Senkaimon in his living room.

Toshiro "This way."

Karin smiles as they walk through "So Human World?" "There's more to your world than just Karakura Town and Japan." "Meaning?" "Meaning there's this."

The Senkaimon opens up to Paris France. Toshiro smiles as Karin is speechless.

Toshiro "Welcome to Paris." Karin "Wha- How did- why?" "I remember you saying you wanted to go to Paris before. Senkaimon opens anywhere in the world remember?" "Yes but this is incredible! It's- it's so amazing! I don't words!"

Toshiro smiles shyly.

Karin "I love you Shiro. You're the best!"

She wraps her arms around him.

Toshiro hugs her back "I love you too."

Karin let's go and kisses him.

Toshiro "Let's walk around." "Alright!"

They start walking around and decide to watch a Mime. The mime does his act which confuses both Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro "This is a Mime correct?" "Yeah?"

They finish watching and walk around.

Man selling balloons and flowers "[Would you like a balloon? Perhaps a flower for the lady?]"

Karin looks at him confused "What did he say? I don't know French?"

Toshiro "[We'll be back later for one probably.]" "[Hope so! If it's a date don't forget the balloon and flowers!]" "[We'll think about it.] Let's keep walking."

Karin looks at Toshiro so confused as they walk.

Toshiro "Hm?" Karin "What just happened?" "I'm fluent in a few languages. After so many missions to different places you learn a few things." "You've had missions here?" "Not here but places where they speak French yeah." "Wow." "But those missions are boring! You know why?" "Low level Hollows?" "I was gonna say because you're not there." "Romantic Dork Shiro." "Sometimes." "Anytime we're actually alone." "Yeah. Soul Reapers are stuck in that world, no one is stationed here, Mayuri can't go through these cameras. Humans here don't know us or my kind so we don't have to worry." "That's good."

They walk around and go to the Eiffel Tower.

Karin "That kinda reminds me of Tokyo Tower?" Toshiro "The Eiffel Tower?" "I fell Tower?" "Eiffel." "Eiffel?" "Yeah." "How do you know this?" "A while back I was stationed somewhere in Europe and we had to learn about Paris and it's history." "Really?" "Yeah. That's when I learned French too. It's so annoying getting missions somewhere that doesn't speak Japanese. Especially if there's not someone who can translate. Most of us speak at least 5 language. I only know a few though. English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Chinese and unm Dutch? A few more but I can only translate a little. I'm only fluent in English, French, Japanese, Chinese. That's it." "Woah really?! I only know Japanese and some English!" "Really?" "I have to take it in school." "Cool. Ever need help you know where to find me and how to get there. Just stab the air with your Zanpakutō while thinking of the Senkaimon." "Alright."

Toshiro looks around "Okay this way!" "Huh?"

Toshiro grabs her hand and flash steps to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Karin "Is this legal?" "When you can erase all memory of you anything is legal. Besides I know two people who save Paris. But they're busy." "You know a lot of people don't you?" "They have no memory of me and I tend to forget everyone from the Human World. There's this one girl I met it feels like a lifetime ago that no matter what I can't forget her?"

Karin a little annoyed "And just _who_ is this girl." Toshiro smiles "Stop being jealous of yourself Rin." "Good recovery." "I'm being serious though. They only people other than granny I never forgot about was that girl from the future and the girl I saved years ago. Both turned out to be the same girl I later found out was you." "Did you really recognize me?" "Not until you said something about it. I thought about it but realized it was a long shot and probably wasn't." "Why'd you say you'd never forget it?" "Because when I saw her I felt like I knew her. Remember in a way I've known you since I was 5. That girl reminded me of that girl from the future who confused the heck out of me for many reasons. Now everything is making sense right?" "Yeah. It's hard to figure out when we met." "Yeah cause this you met 5 year old me, 9 year old me saved 5 year old you, 10 year old us actually met, now we're like this." "Which is perfectly fine." "Definitely."

Toshiro says going to kiss her.

Karin puts her finger to mouth "Do you see that?"

Toshiro pouts moving her hand "What was that for? I wanted a kiss?" "Not now do you see that?" "See what?" "That!"

Karin moves Toshiro's head so he is looking at a group of people below them.

Toshiro "People?" "Dude. It's the police!" "Watch this."

Toshiro throughs something into the air then blows an icy wind on it. He smiles as the snow falls down on them.

Karin "What did you?" "Just watch."

The snow lands on the police and they fall asleep.

Toshiro smiles "Let's get out of here before they wake up." "What was that stuff?" "Memory powder. Each of us Captain and Lieutenants have special memory powder that reacts to something we do as long as it has our spirit energy. In Gigai it's harder to use my spirit energy to turn the powder into snow. So instead I just blow on it and since all of us pretty much breathe our spirit energy I was able to use just do that."

Karin looks at him so lost.

Toshiro "My breath turned it into snow and their memories about us are gonna be erased. I can't use my spray from this height it's easier to do that. Let's go."

He grabs her hand and flash steps over to the river nearby. They lay in the grass.

Karin "You erased their memories?" "They remember everything other than seeing us." "Alright." "Anywhere specific you want to go?" "I don't know." "Then I have an idea." "Where?" "I hear there's an open field nearby? Thinking what I am?" "Soccer match." "Well?" "I'm in!"

Toshiro borrows a soccer ball and they go to the field.

Toshiro "Let's go. Anything allowed?" "That means I can use your weakness against you then." "And I can use cheap shots." "Stay in your Gigai though. I'm not dealing with a dead person." "Alright let's start."

They start playing for a while. Neither of them using each other's weaknesses though. They stop at a tie. Toshiro lays back against a tree beside Karin.

Karin "That was fun." Toshiro "Definitely."

They talk for a while.

5:30.

They go to a restaurant to get some food.

Waitress "[So what can I get for the lovely couple today?]"

Karin looks confused at the menu.

Toshiro "[Do you by any chance have this in Japanese? Me and her aren't from around here and i can't read French?]" "[Japanese?]"

Toshiro nods.

Waitress "[Let me check. We have many languages I'll find two in Japanese for you.]" "[Thank you.]"

She leaves.

Karin "What did you say?" Toshiro "I asked for the menus in Japanese. I can read it but I don't know a few of these."

A moment later another waitress comes with two menus.

Waitress in Japanese "Hi? I understand you two speak Japanese correct?" Toshiro "Yeah." "Alright I'll be your guy's waitress then. Here are the menus in the correct language sorry about that." "No need thank you." "Do you want me to come back in a minute so you can decide?" "Yes please." "Alright."

She leaves.

Toshiro "Any idea what you want?" Karin "Even though it's in Japanese now this hardly makes sense? Also where the hell are the prices?!" "Don't worry about it." "We're splitting the bill." "It's a date. I pay for you." Karin blushes "B-but this is gonna be expensive?" "I make a lot of money so it's fine. I hardly spend my money either. Plus since my young age they give me extra and cause I'm forced to put up with extra." "How much do you even make? It seems like you always have more than enough money?" "At this point I don't know. Like 30,000 Ken a month usually. But that includes my extra pay. I usually change extra pay into Yen instead of Ken so I have money in the Human World." "Well I'm not sure if your extra pay is gonna be enough? This place is super fancy!"

Toshiro pulls out three hundred yen "This is this weeks."

Karin is speechless.

Toshiro "So don't worry about it. I can easily cover it." "How much do you guys get paid geez!" "Like I said I get extra. Each of us gets paid different amounts but generally the same my minimum is the standard Lieutenants pay." "Seriously?!" "Yeah. Anyway what do you want?" "Anything as long as it's reasonably priced." "Alright."

They keep looking.

The Waitress comes back "So do you two know what you want?" Toshiro "We aren't familiar with any of this so surprise us." "Alright. Is that for both or what do you want miss?" "Surprise me. As long as it's reasonable." "Alright. Is there anything you don't like so we know what not to put?" "No fish for me." "No any seafood." "Alright no seafood for either of you basically?" "Yes." "Sounds about right." "Okay it may take some time but we will prepare the perfect meal for you both. What would you like to drink? Sake? Soda? Tea?" "We're minors?" "That's only in Japan. Here it doesn't matter." "I'm still young no thank you." "I don't drink." "Alright what would you like then?" "I'll just have tap water." "Rin if you're worrying about money don't. It's fine. My family is rich remember."

Karin looks at him then remembers his kind is a secret.

Karin "Still. I refuse to spend all your money. Besides they don't even use yen here." "I have money for here." "We accept Yen here? We get guest from all around the world so we accept money from all over the world. That's why we have people that speak all languages as well. Look around and listen to the diversity we have? Japanese, French, English, Spanish? Those are the main ones. We accept Yen." "Alright that's good." "So what would you two like to drink?" "I'll just have some tea." "I guess I'll just have some soda." "What kind?" "Any other than diet." "Not a fan of that myself either. So would that be all for now?" "Yes." "Alright."

The waitress finishes writing and leaves. Karin looks at Toshiro.

Karin "Rich family?" Toshiro "Technically not a lie. Yama's the one who pays us, Ukitake is a Captain and gets paid around the same as me, Matsumoto gets paid good, and Gin has a lot of Yen from working in the Human World." "Where did he work?" "Chef, substitute teacher, odd jobs I think. He did have to live there for a few years." "True."

They keep talking for a while then the Waitress comes with two trays.

Waitress "Here you two go. Our signature fall special!" "I've heard about that actually?" "Word spread all the way to Japan?" "Yeah." "Glad to hear he gave us a world famous dish." "Glad to have it."

The Waitress bows to them then leaves.

Karin "Why'd you sound unsure when you said you heard it from Japan?" "Because I heard it from the Soul Society. Wait a second."

Toshiro looks at his food confused "This is from the Soul Society actually." "Really?" "Mhmm? Try it." "Have you had it?" "I've spent 40 years in the Seireitei. I don't know at this point."

Karin smiles and they start eating.

Toshiro "Yup I was right. Hisagi's fall special." "Seriously?" "Yeah. Hisagi came up with this 25 years ago then brought it here 15. Guess it's pretty good." "Cool!"

They finish eating.

Waitress comes back "Is there any dessert you'd like?" Karin "We aren't that big on sweets." "Alright was that all for you two then?" "Yes." "Alright I'll be back with the bill." "Alright."

She leaves and comes back with the bill. She hands it to Toshiro.

Toshiro "Okay thank you."

She leaves again.

He opens it "That's it?" Karin "How bad?" "Not very?" "Then let's split it." "Yeah no. I can easily cover this. It's fine."

He gets up and Karin follows "Show me." "It's cheaper than what Hisagi charges."

He pay then they go outside.

Karin "How much does he charge?" "Well normally it's more but he lowers it for some people. Captains, Lieutenants, certain few get discounts. Some get it for free." "Really?" "Yeah. What time is it?" "No idea my phone doesn't work here." "My Soul Pager does. It's 7:27." "Okay."

The sun begins setting and they decide to watch from a nearby park. After dark. Toshiro sees a bush of flowers and picks one.

Toshiro "Here you go my lady."

He holds out a flower for her.

Karin smiles "Thank you." Toshiro "Hold still." "Huh?"

Toshiro puts the flower behind Karin's ear.

Karin blushes "What?" "You look adorable." "I'm not adorable!" "Right my bad adorkable." Karin rolls her eyes "That's you not me." "You're dorky too ya know?" "Not as much." "If you say so."

Karin smiles kissing him.

Toshiro smiles as they pull away "I should probably take you back huh? You have school tomorrow missy." "Schools boring though." "Couldn't agree more. But unfortunately you still have to deal with it for a few years. I'm done." "Hmph!"

Toshiro smiles jumping out of his Gigai and turning it into a pill which he puts in his pocket. Toshiro puts his hand over where he stabbed Karin turning her into a Soul.

Toshiro "Open the Senkaimon." Karin "Okay?" "To the Soul Society. You have stuff there still." "I know."

Karin opens the Senkaimon and they go through.

Toshiro "Good job? Don't forget to focus on where you want to go." "I know."

They open up in Toshiro's quarters where they left.

Karin looks around "It worked?" Toshiro smiles messing with her hair "Of course it did you goof." She smiles "Don't mess with my hair dummy." Toshiro "No. It's pretty why don't you leave it down? I didn't notice your hair was so long?" "Because its not. It's a pain and long hair gets in the way. I kinda want to cut it but I don't know." "I think you should you leave it long." "Will you stop playing with my hair?" "No. Now you know what I go through. You're hairs really soft?" "Thanks?"

Karin keeps packing her stuff. Toshiro keeps playing with her hair. She finishes and turns to him sadly.

Toshiro "Ready?"

Karin looks at the floor not wanting to look into his eyes.

Karin "I guess…" Toshiro "Let's go?" "Alright."

She opens the Senkaimon and they go through.

Toshiro "We give a full report to you family too." "Yeah. That's gonna be fun…" "Yeah can't wait for them to kill me and call me crazy!"

They get outside of the Kurosaki house. Karin and Toshiro look at each other and go to the door. Karin hesitated for a moment then opens it. Isshin, Yuzu, and Ichigo are all sitting on the couch watching tv.

Karin "I'm home?"

The three turn over Karin and Toshiro. Isshin immediately hugs the two that just came.

Toshiro "Captain can you let go of me at least?" Karin "Dad please let go?"

Isshin let's go.

Ichigo "Welcome back Karin. Sup Toshiro." "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." "Never gonna happen." "Anyway full report Hitsugaya. Karin you too." "Well Captain I kept you up to date on the majority. It started out as I took her over because her spirit energy went crazy, the day after that we had a Captains meeting and decided to train her. She got her Zanpakutō that day and we began basic Zanjutsu and hand to hand the next day. The next we started with our Zanpakutō's. Only days later she got Shikai. We kept training with that and when she wasn't fighting me she fought my Squad. Karin beat all of them. Ones still in a coma I think?" "(I said sorry.)" "Never mind that. Not long ago we ended up coming to this world to Urahara's shop. There. She learned… Bankai."

Ichigo is about to freak.

Toshiro "Kurosaki before you yell let me finish and yell about everything."

Ichigo sits back down "Fine." "Anyway after we came back from Bankai training we had a meeting discussing her progress. They all decided the two of us have an all out no holding back fight. All Captains, Lieutenants, and three others watched us." "Captain Unohana stopped us." "Unohana only stops a fight if it's to the death though?" "Exactly. Karin's skill is strong enough to have a fight to the death with a Captain. I was in my Full Bankai Form. We both killed each other." "You what?!" "We were each dead for about 3-4 seconds. From recovering from that to now we've been doing Bankai training." "Toshiro What did I say about Bankai." "I don't know. I forgot most things you say. You're annoying." "So are you shorty." "I will kill you Kurosaki." "No you won't." "Okay your not fighting my brother here Shiro." "Fine. Is there anything I need to report about your training?" "I think you covered that main points." "Good. Karin-chan you can head to bed. You have school tomorrow. I want to talk to Hitsugaya for a moment. I'll let him go say bye to you alone when I finish talking." "Alright? I'll be in my room?"

The other three surround Toshiro.

Toshiro "What? You're making me very uncomfortable? I have a Squad to get back to?" "Did you ask her on a date?"

Toshiro blushes deeply "What kinda question is that Captain?!" "That a yes?"

Toshiro looks away "I just came to drop her off and give you a report on what happened the last month or so." "Yeah exactly so what happened between you two?" "We've been training most the time. We had this weekend off though?" "You know what we meant Toshiro." "Toshiro-San have you asked her on a real date yet?"

"Th-that's none of your concern! I-I have a Squad to get back to! Yama called a meeting right when I come back!" "That was a lie. Toshiro I can still tell when you lie and when you're nervous."

Toshiro looks away from them "Captain…" "As your former Captain it my job to tease you." "You embarrassed me enough back then isn't that enough for you." "Nope! Toshiro you're first girlfriend is my daughter! Maybe some day you'll be my son in law!"

Ichigo sends a kick at his father.

Ichigo "I barely approve of them dating! This frozen bastard ain't gonna be my brother in law!"

Toshiro remembers the future "Are you guys done?" The two boys keep arguing.

Yuzu "This way Toshiro-San. My and Karin's room is up here." "Alright thank you Yuzu."

As they walk it's awkward silence for a moment.

Yuzu "The Soul Society is weird?" Toshiro "Huh? Oh yeah. Did you like the festival? The others worked hard planning it?" "Yeah it was fun. I didn't really see you or Karin-chan?" "We were errr…" "On a date?" "No." "Have you? This room is mine and Karin's." "Alright. And none of your concerns. You can just ask your sister about everything." "She won't tell."

Yuzu opens the door and Karin is unpacking.

Yuzu "I'll give you two a minute."

She closes the door and listens to them.

Toshiro "Hey?" Karin "Hi…" "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "I know that look and voice. What's wrong?" "It's just that. I learned so much in the Soul Society. I'm gonna miss everything and everyone. I'm really gonna miss you Shiro." "You're always welcome there. I come here or you go there a few times a week probably and we train. I get missions still and most are in this Town. I'm gonna miss you but it's not like we're saying goodbye. We're just saying 'Until next time' or 'See ya later' because Rin. We are gonna see each other. I still love you no matter what." "I love you too Shiro."

She jumps into a hug nearly knocking him down. Toshiro hugs her back after regaining his balance.

Toshiro "I'll see you some other day." Karin "Some other day."

They let go.

Karin "Guess you're heading back huh?" Toshiro "Yeah. I should." "Well. See you some other day." "Yeah."

He kisses her. Karin wraps her arms around his shoulders as they do. They pull away and Karin let's go.

Toshiro "Did you really think I would leave with just a hug?" Karin "Not really. I was just wondering when you were gonna." Toshiro smiles "Better head back before Matsumoto and the rest of them jump to to many conclusions." "See ya."

They go back downstairs. Yuzu (who ran down before they caught her listening), Isshin, and Ichigo are all talking. Isshin turns to the two as they come back.

Isshin "Heading back already Toshiro?" Toshiro "I have a Squad to get back to." "Tell Rangiku I say hi." "I bring you up everyone complains."

Isshin cries in a corner.

Ichigo "I'm just gonna ignore that idiot over there." Yuzu "Same." Toshiro "Captain you're still overdramatic. Less but still very extra." Isshin "What kinda talk is that?! Is that anyway to treat your old Captain?!" "It's about the same as I treated you when you were my Captain." "The sad thing is it's better!" "You weren't even there?" "But I-"

Toshiro covers her mouth "Finish that I will freeze you."

Karin licks his hand.

Toshiro pulls it away in disgust "Did you just lick me what the hell?!"

Karin smiles and Yuzu giggles. Ichigo gets annoyed at the somewhat lack of boundaries.

Karin "Don't put your hand over my mouth then."

Toshiro glares at her then smiles slightly "Don't forget your training isn't done." "I know." "Also. Next time I'm back. I want a rematch in soccer."

She smiles ruffling his hair "Your on."

Ichigo moves them away from each other "Still don't fully approve of this!"

Karin and Toshiro roll their eyes.

Karin "Ichii-nii you're so annoying." "You're 13 he's like 1000!" "I'm 53?" "He is 40 years older!" "Rukia is actually at least 100 and your 18? You two are a thing though." "Not the point shorty!" "One more comment on my height and winters coming early!"

Isshin comes back from crying "No more early winters!" "To be fair I haven't summoned a blizzard recently." "Last winter wasn't your fault?" "Wait Rukia framed me?" "Apparently." "No surprise. Only me and her can summon snow." "Well see ya later. Yuzu can you help me?" "With?" "Something in my room." "Alright."

Yuzu and Ichigo leave.

Toshiro "Bye Captain. See you some other day Rin." "Some other day."

They look at each other sadly. Isshin comes behind them and pushes their heads closer until Toshiro and Karin's lips touch. Karin's eyes widen looking into Toshiro's surprised, turquoise eyes. Both turn red as Isshin smiles letting go of them.

Karin "Dad!" Toshiro "Captain?!" Isshin chuckles at them "Don't pretend like it was the first?" "Dad why?" "Because around 30 years ago I told Toshiro something. Remember what I'm talking about Toshiro?" "I-i thought you forget about that!" "Huh?" "Well a long time ago when Toshiro was my 3rd Seat…"

flashback 30 years or so

Toshiro knocks in his Captains office

"Captain? It's Hitsugaya can I come in?"

Isshin "Yeah come in?"

Toshiro comes in and Isshin has his pencil in his mouth bored out of his mind.

Toshiro "You summoned me because?" Isshin "Because I'm bored. And I've figured out a way to fix that!" "So why am I here?" "I've decided to play matchmaker again!" "What does this have to do with me?" "You're single and I'm gonna change that!"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow unamused "I'm not interested in being set up with anyone." "Come on there has to be some who's caught your eye?" "No. Captain why don't you set literally anyone else up with someone that isn't me." "Because you're cold hearted that's why! We need to teach you to have fun, love life, and find the love of your life!" "Captain I'm not interested in this stuff." "Yet at least?" "Captain don't set me up." "Fine I'll save the best for last! I know! I'll set you up with my future daughter!" "Captain are you okay? Did Lieutenant Matsumoto beat you up again?" "I'm fine. One day you will date one of my daughters!" "Captain I don't think-" "I can already see your guy's wedding!" "Captain." "It's gonna be perfect!" "Captain! You don't even have any kids Baka! And I'm not being set up!" "But Toshiro? What if you actually do fall in love with her??" "How can I fall for someone who's yet to exist. Besides I don't believe in love. Love is pointless and gross." "You're such a kid sometimes you know? You'll find love some day! And when you do I just know it will be with one of my daughters!" "Captain please. I'm like 7. I don't need to deal with this." "Come on? Would it be so bad?" "Girls have cooties! I'm not interested!" "You know? When it's only us or just us and Rangiku you sometimes act like the kid you are?" "C-Captain! I'm not a child!" "Do you think you'll love my future daughter? What do you even like in a girl? Do you like anyone! Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

A light blush spreads over Toshiro's cheeks as he remembers that girl from the future he met when he was 5

Toshiro "I-I have work to do!" "Oh? It seems like you thought of a certain someone?"

Rangiku walks in "Sup boys? What's going on?" Isshin "I think Toshiro has a little crush but he's not answering. Also if he doesn't like anyone got any suggestions on who to set him up with?"

Toshiro's blush darkens becoming noticeable "Y-you're wrong! I don't! A-and you're not setting me up!"

Rangiku raises an eyebrow walking towards Toshiro "You sure you don't have a crush? You're blushing an awful lot? No need to be shy~" "I'm not dealing with this."

Toshiro gets up to leave but his two superiors each grab his shoulders pulling him back.

Isshin "Who?" Rangiku "Is?" Both "She?"

Toshiro "Why should I answer? You don't even know her."

Toshiro covers his mouth realizing what he said. Isshin and Rangiku light up.

Isshin "So there is someone!" Rangiku "So cute! Who!" Toshiro "N-no one! She- she's just someone I uhh met back in uhh umm Rukon! Yeah back in Junrinan! She- she's not in that village anymore but umm!"

Rangiku and Isshin start laughing at Toshiro who blushes frantically stuttering over his words.

Isshin "Looks like he has a crush!"

end flashback

"So Then me and Rangiku tried getting him to answer cause it was so obvious he had a crush on someone! Plus that was the-"

Isshin is cut off by Toshiro sending a flying kick at his face.

Toshiro "Baka!!! Don't bring that up!!" Isshin "You never said who she was?" Toshiro blushes deeply "That's because I promised myself to never speak of her until I saw her again! I met the girl when I was 5 and that happened when I was 7! I never saw her again until I was 9-10!" Karin "Met her when you were 5?"

Toshiro looks to Karin "You figured out didn't you?" "Who was this girl?" "That mysterious girl from the future."

Karin smiles remembering the 5 year old Toshiro.

Karin "Oh? Which future girl?" Toshiro frowns "I'm not saying this aloud. You know who I'm talking about." Isshin "But I don't?" "It's been like 30 years. I'm still not saying Captain." "That conversation 30 years ago was the last time I actually saw you blush though?" "It was?" "Yup! And the first time you had a lovesick look in your eyes!"

Toshiro kicks his Captain again "Shut up!! Don't bring that up!!" Karin smiles "Oh what's this~" "Guy's seriously. Matsumoto is probably looking for me. My Squad hasn't really seen me much lately and I still have those new recruits." "Right. Good luck with that Hitsugaya." "Bye Captain. Until next time Rin." "Until next time Shiro."

She smiles weakly. Surprised when Toshiro kisses her before turning to leave.

Toshiro starts walking out "Later Captain. See ya Rin." Karin "You can't just do that then leave!"

Toshiro glances over his shoulder "Well I wasn't gonna leave after arguing about the past? I love you Rin. See you another day."

He leaves and goes to his world.

Karin whispers "I love you too Shiro…"

She touches her lips blushing. Isshin smiles at his daughter.

Isshin "Get to bed Karin. You too Yuzu! Ichigo go to bed you have work tomorrow!"

Ichigo "Okay. But! If he comes back and those two kiss one more time I'm going Bankai!" Yuzu "Hitsukarin is so adorable though?"

Karin turns red turning towards the stairs to see her two siblings standing there.

Karin "Y-you two have been there this whole time?!" "Yup!" "I want to kill that boy!" "Bed. All of you." "Goodnight Dad." "Night Dad." "Goodnight Dad."

The three kids go to their rooms. Karin sits on her bed and looks out her window at the moon.

Yuzu "So Karin-chan? You ready for school tomorrow?"

No answer from Karin.

Yuzu "Karin-chan?" Karin "Yes Yuzu?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just… a little star struck still. That's all." "Did you two have a date today??" "Yeah actually. We had our first real date today. Before he drop me back here."

Yuzu is about to scream but Karin covers her mouth

Karin "You don't have to freak. I know what you guys were planning. Shiro doesn't know but I overheard Rukia and Rangiku-San talking about trying to get my and Shiro to spend time alone." "Really So you knew?" "Yeah. I was gonna say something but then I realized. I just want to spend time with him alone. That was the best way." "So What did you two do?" "I'll answer another day. I need to shower."

Karin pushes her way past her sister and leaves. While this happened Toshiro's side of it!!!

Toshiro closes the door to the Kurosaki house and opens the Senkaimon. He goes through thinking about the date. He gets out and is in front of his barracks.

"Guess my mind was wondering in there."

He thinks and goes to his office to make sure there's no work. He gets in and sees Rangiku and Gin.

Rangiku "Captain?" Toshiro "Hey guys." Gin "What's with that look son?" "You look love sick still?" "I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about." "Momo said she wanted to talk to you tomorrow or tonight?" "I'll go over there tomorrow." "You're voice?" "What about it?" "What did you do today?" "I was with Rin all day why?" "On a date~" "Possibly…" "Wait really!" "You two were on a date!!"

Toshiro doesn't even try to stop himself from blushing "Keep it down will ya? I mean I know it's not really that big of a secret but still! Not everyone needs to know!" "Aww so cute!" "You're all grown up!"

His parents go to hug him but Toshiro jumps out of their reach.

Toshiro "No thanks. I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." "Night!" "Goodnight Toshiro." "Night."

Toshiro leaves.

Gin "Their first date huh?" Rangiku "I guess the festival plan worked." "Yeah."

Meanwhile Toshiro gets back to his room and takes a shower before heading to his bedroom and picks up his sketch book.

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Master?" "Yeah Hyōrinmaru?" "I have a question?" "Shoot?" "How do you feel? I mean I'm part of you but I can't tell?" "I'm fine why?" "How do you feel about the date?" "It went better then I expected. I'm just glad I got to spend one last day with her. I love her more than anything. I always have. Ever since i met her when I was 5 I've loved her. I know I always will." "Forever?" "Definitely." "Forever is a really long time though?" "I would mind spending it with her though." "Wow?" "Hm?" "You really love her don't you?" "Always and forever Hyōrinmaru." The dragon smiles "Good. Get some rest Young Master." "Yeah. I'm tired from everything."

Toshiro goes to sleep.

End chapter!!!


	41. Between Training Messes

_**I do not own Bleach**_

 **Had to go to the doctors and they drew blood I still can't move that arm lol that normal??** **Oh well oh well here's another chapter!!!**

Chapter 41

Morning Soul Society!!!

7:00am

Toshiro wakes up rubbing his eyes looking around. Confused for a moment when he _doesn't_ see Karin then remembers she's in her world. He gets up and gets ready then heads to office for the normal routine.

Human world!!!

Karin walks up and confused when she _doesn't_ see Toshiro then remembers she's in her world.

Yuzu comes in already dressed in her school uniform and an apron on "Morning Karin-chan? Breakfast is almost ready. Might want to get up." Karin sighs "Alright. Time for another year of school."

She gets up and gets ready. After getting dress, Karin ties her hair up and goes downstairs. Ichigo comes down a moment later.

Ichigo "Morning girls. Where's Dad?" Yuzu "He has a morning shift so he's gone already." "Alright. That means I don't have to worry about getting beat up while eating!"

Yuzu giggles rolling her eyes. Karin sits quietly lost in thought.

Ichigo "So you two looking forward to 8th grade?" Yuzu "Definitely! Last year of middle school!" "What about you Karin?"

She doesn't answer. Yuzu gives them breakfast.

Yuzu "Karin-chan?" Ichigo "Hey you alright?" Karin "Huh? Sorry I was thinking?" "About?" "My training. That's all. It's gonna be annoying trying to balance everything?" "I did it? It's not that bad actually? You have a Soul Candy right?"

Karin nods pulling a small pill out of her pocket "Shiro took me to get it when we ran into you at the mountains Ichii-nii." "It's not like Kon or Momone right?" "No she's calm. It's fine." "Good."

They all start eating.

Yuzu "So what else did you do in the Soul Society?" "Trained mostly. That's the whole reason I went." "How many people knew who you were?" "As soon as they hear Kurosaki! Instantly they figure out we're related! Even worse when realize our father is a Former Captain and mother was a Quincy! Everyone wanted to fight me cause of it. It was a pain." "Did they call me by name or am I still sometimes called 'Ryoka boy'?" "Both. And Carrot-top." "Sounds like you met Yachiru." "I met all of them. It was so confusing!" "Ha Ha get used to it. You're involved like I am huh?" "Well I'm not a Soul Reaper officially, I'm not a Substitute either. I'm still in training I think." "I didn't have much training at first?" "You broke into the damn Soul Society and stop an execution?!" "I'm awesome!" "So how'd it go here while I was gone?"

They keep talking and Ichigo drops the girls off at school. Class starts and Karin sits bored staring out the window or doodling on her paper.

Soul Society

Yama calls an all Captains meeting. As they wait for the rest they talk. Toshiro is zoning out. Kyōraku and Ukitake go over to Toshiro.

Kyōraku "Hey?" Toshiro "Hm? Oh? Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake?" Ukitake "Still a little zoned out?" Toshiro "Yeah… I'm still a little tired from everything. I didn't get much sleep last night." "Hm?" "Or is it because-?"

Toshiro sends a sharp glare showing he doesn't want to talk about it.

Kyōraku "Point taken. But don't worry about it okay?" Ukitake "Yeah you're fine. Also did you…?" "I'd rather not talk about it here… or now…" "Later?" "I- You know what I'm to tired to think straight."

Yama comes in then Kenpachi comes all Captains take their places.

Yama "I call this meeting to order. Before I start is there anything from any Squad to report?"

Everyone "No sir."

"Alright then I'll start. The Human girl Kurosaki Karin is back in her World correct Hitsugaya?" "Yes. I took her over yesterday and gave her family a report." "Her training isn't complete yet. You are going to be continuing it starting next week. Give her time to get used to school." "School is such a nightmare I almost feel sorry for Humans." "Kurotsuchi you haven't even been undercover there?" "None of us Captains have in over 40 years other than you?" "Yeah your the only one who can somewhat pass for a school boy." "Your small still and 13. So people won't question you too much." "Did you forget I was 10, undercover at a high school, with crazy people that look over 20 and Rukia?" "Not to mention his hair and eyes?" "To be fair he could dye it and get contacts for that." "I ain't wasting money on that!" "I mean you can just say you dyed your hair and got contacts." "Yeah tell Humans that your from an anime!" "I'm not doing that? Also wasn't there a point for this meeting?" "We rarely ever get there remember?" "Let's try for once." "Yes Head Captain." "Anyway Hitsugaya you are to continue her training starting next week. Ask her when she's available for training. Now." "She's in class? It's what 9:10? She's probably in 2nd period? I don't even have that phone with me. Or my Soul Pager so I couldnt contact her." "2nd period?" "I hear they have 7 classes a day?" "They do. It's terrible. I hated being uncover so much." "Didn't all of you ditch it mostly?" "Do you want to deal with that hell on earth?" "Fair enough." "Back on topic. Hitsugaya send me a hell butterfly letting me know when the girl is available to train. We

can't let it interfere with her normal life to much."

Toshiro thinks "Her normal life is school and soccer. I already know her schedule Bakas."

Toshiro aloud "Understood sir."

They keep talking. Skip to end of meeting!!!!

Yama "Dismissed everyone!"

The bow and start to leave. As they all walk out a few ask Toshiro things about how he feels about the situation. Toshiro is starting to lose his cool (or rather be cooler haha) after the first 3 questions.

Toshiro "What happened yesterday and the day before between the two of us is none of your guy's business and besides it's not important and not an appropriate conversation for us to have here." Ukitake "Hitsugaya? Can we at least talk a little?"

Toshiro looks at Ukitake and Kyōraku. He sees how concerned the two men are.

Toshiro sighs "If you'll leave me alone then I guess." "Let's go to my quarters? 13 is the closest out of the Squads?" "Alright."

They flash step over to Ukitake's quarters.

Ukitake "You can sit anywhere? Kyōraku mind helping with tea?" Toshiro sits down. Kyōraku "I'll make it?" "You sure?" "Yeah." "Alright." "Sake either of you?" Ukitake "No. make sure the tea is caffeine free for me?" Toshiro "I don't drink." "Suit yourselves."

Kyōraku comes back with tea.

Ukitake "Thank you Kyōraku-San." Toshiro "Thanks Kyōraku." "You're welcome." "So Toshiro-San?" "Hmm?" "How'd it go yesterday? Your and Karin's date?"

Toshiro looks at the floor in front of him with a small smile.

Kyōraku "Well?" Toshiro "Well what? It was fine?" "Just fine?" "Not amazing? Incredible? Magical?" "None of those come close to describing it."

The two adults smile slightly.

Ukitake "Did you end up doing what you planned?" Toshiro "Yeah. I did." "And?" "I think she liked it at least?"

Kyōraku sees a chain around Toshiro's neck.

Kyōraku "When did you start wearing that necklace?" Toshiro "Huh?" He touches the necklace "Oh that? I got it during the festival." "You don't like jewelry?" "Well the thing is… Rin may or may not have the necklace?" "Aww that's so cute!" "Is it like a promise necklace or something?" "Just so she doesn't forget about the Soul Society and everyone here." "Translations you bought matching necklaces so you never forget each other?" "So she'll always remember she's more than welcome at Squad 10. My men enjoy fighting with her. Some of the women in my Squad began looking up to her. Rins always welcome at my Squad." "You really love her don't you." Toshiro smiles "Yeah I do."

Ukitake and Kyōraku look at him.

Kyōraku "You admit to it? That fast?" Toshiro "Yeah. I didn't want to admit to it then because well as a Captain I shouldn't even be acquaintances with a Human let alone fall for one. But if you remove titles and worlds and kinds. Me and Rin are just two teenagers." "You seem more relaxed when talking about her now?" "Yeah usually you're tense and shy?" "Well. Honestly it's because everyone knows about it now and she's back her world. I mainly just didn't want her to overhear conversations or be involved in them. It's one thing to tease me it's another to tease both of us." "You know when she was here that was the first time I've ever seen you smile?" "For a lot of people it was. I always keep my stone cold expression to prove I can be mature. Rin made me forget about that. When I'm with her I forget about stress, ages, positions, worlds. I didn't realize how much she's changed me until having her in this world." "You've grown up so much since you first join us Toshiro." "Back when you first became a Soul Reaper you focused on work but still would sometimes have fun with your Captain and Rangiku. When you became Captain you completely shut out all fun and distractions." "I did what I had to do to be taken seriously. I was only 8 when I was promoted. When I found out I was gonna be promoted I decided to grow up and stop acting like a child and stop with a stupid hope. I don't regret becoming Captain. I never once have and never will. I only regret not having fun once in a while." "And since you met Karin?" "I tried pushing her away multiple times but she always stayed. I never thought I'd fall in love. I didn't plan to. I never even believed in love until a few years ago." "I'm proud of Toshiro. You've more than proved that you have what it takes to be a Captain. And all of us are happy for you." "Huh?" "All of us knew you've loved Karin for years and that you've been ignoring it." "We know it was hard for you to admit to it huh?" "Well yeah. I don't want to be taken less seriously." "Honestly you actually admitting to it and being willing to accept punishment proved your more serious than we thought." "Yeah. You were completely ready for any outcome weren't you?" "I expected the worst. Admitting that I love her to the other Captains was more terrifying and harder than any war. I'm glad how things have worked out so far though. It was worth it. Yeah I'm gonna miss her not being here but I still train her so it's alright." "Off the kinda sad subject? How'd the date go?"

Toshiro blushes slightly but able to manyainb eye contact "Y-you already asked that…" "But it's cute? We want details?" "I I'm not saying!" "Where did you go? Ukitake-san won't tell me." "I promised Toshiro to not tell anyone." "I don't want to say it…" "Why not?" "It's embarrassing… i-it's stupid you'll laugh!" "Shiro just tell Kyōraku." "H-he'll blab!" "No I won't?" "When your drunk you will! I I don't even want that many people to know that I-"

"I vow to never tell."

Toshiro looks at him shocked "Wha-what did you just say?"

Kyōraku "You heard me. I vow to never tell. We all know that when I vow something and mean it no one will ever hear a word about it from me until the person I vowed to says it's okay."

Ukitake "Shit now you have to tell him! When he vows he doesn't even tell Nanao!"

Toshiro "Well Kyōraku has never broken a vow ever. I guess I'm obligated to tell now."

He sighs before saying "Well I I umm t-took her to Paris." "P-Paris?! As in Paris France?! City of Love?!" "Y-Yeah?" "That's so cute!!"

Kyōraku picks Toshiro up hugging him.

Toshiro "Ahh! Put me down! Kyōraku let go!! Ukitake help!!"

Ukitake laughs taking a picture of them.

Toshiro "Ukitake not helping!!" Ukitake "Pff! Smile you two!" Kyōraku "Cheese!!!" Toshiro "Help!"

Ukitake laughs taking pictures.

Toshiro "Kyōraku put me down! Stop making a big deal over that!?" Kyōraku sets Toshiro back down "What did you two do?"

Toshiro "Well *he tells them about it I'm just to lazy to type that much* and that's it. I took her back after that."

Both the men are speechless.

Kyōraku "Wow." Toshiro "Yeah I'm an idiot I know." "You really are a romantic type of guy aren't you?" "I don't think I am. I just… after spending most my life around either Momo or Matsumoto I just learned how to treat a girl right. Granny always tried to make sure me and Momo were raised right." "I guess I just never pictured you as that kinda guy?" "I don't picture you as someone who will disrespect a woman but you don't seem like a romantic guy?" "I don't like showing my emotions remember? Like my past…" "Was rough?" "Very. But granny always made sure me and Momo knew right from wrong. Momo understood that better than I did." He laughs awkwardly.

Ukitake "So what do you plan on doing next?" Toshiro "Going to see Momo? Matsumoto said Momo wanted to talk to me?" "I mean with Karin. She's back in her world." "I still train her. And just because we're worlds apart doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving her." "I wonder what she's up too now?" "I think I have an idea." "Hm?"

human world*

Noon/lunch break Karin sits with her friends talking. Group is Ryohei, Heita, Donny, Kazuya, and Karin.

Kazuya "So Karin where were you last month?" Donny "Yeah we didn't see you much?" Heita "Actually at all! We saw you at the arcade and that was it?" Ryohei "Were you with that boyfriend of yours~" Karin "Sorry for just disappearing like that but me and Shiro had to go back to the training camp." "Where is he anyway?" "He doesn't go to school here or live here. Shiro visits sometimes to see some family." "Wait so he lives in a different town?" "Yeah?" "How do you know he's not a player?" "I know the way Shiro is. I've known him for a while and trust him."

Karin gets a text on her phone. Karin "Hmm??" She checks. Ryohei "You're boyfriend?" Karin "Yeah why." "I wanna talk to him!" "Me to!" "I still don't approve of you two!" "Wha- give me back my phone!"

She kicks her friends in the face and snatches her phone back "Bakas! Don't touch my phone!"

She looks at the message.

Message from Toshiro "Just got away from the others. Yama wants to know when we can start training? Answer when you can."

Karin types "I don't get out of school until 3 and soccer club is only on Thursday. You know it's gonna take to long to type everything. Can you just call?"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow at the message then calls "Would it seriously take that long to type Rin?" Karin "Yes it would. Besides Shiro. I'm at lunch I need to vent." Toshiro sighs "School a pain?" "Yes! I've had 5 classes so far these teachers are annoying!"

Karin's friends look at her.

Toshiro "My Squad is asking about you. Everyone wants rematches." "Ha Ha seriously? Man training there was awesome!" "Seriously though about your training?" "Well schools over at 3 soccer club is Thursday till 4 I think I'll double check that next period at pe." "What's that?" "Pe?" "Huh?" "It's physical education didn't you have to take it when you were- uhh helping at the high school?" "Your with your friends aren't you?" "Yeah you can tell by word selection. Hey can you four go away for a minute?" "No." "We want to talk to him." "I don't approve of him dating you." "This is funny." "Guys. Shut up and go get me food." "You're not the boss?" "Since when?" "Yeah Karin's our leader?" "Correct. Now. Go get me food servants." "Fine."

The four boys leave.

Toshiro "You're so nice to them?" Karin "Ha ha. They're annoying. Ryohei was about to start jumping to conclusions." "Ryohei is the one with blond and black hair right? Kinda a pervert?" "That's him." "He's annoying." "You've actually talked to him like 5 times." "I wanted to punch him each of them." Karin laughs slightly "You hate my friends don't you?" "I don't hate them. They just need to man up and stop cowering behind you at everything." "True. They do cower a lot but I give them a push. They're pretty funny though." "Send me times your available to train. Yama suggests we start again next week that way you have time to readjust to school." "Alright as soon as I figure everything out I'll let you know. I think ever day other than Thursday. Soccer season doesn't start for a while." "Alright."

The door in Toshiro's office swings open.

Rangiku "Captain! Problem! Everyone is looking for Karin-chan they all want to fight!" Toshiro "For crying out loud still? Do I have to give an announcement or something?" "Probably." "That was a rhetorical question. I'll deal with them later I'm still working on the paperwork you can't do. Also take Gin." Karin "Tell Rangiku-San and Gin-San hi for me." "Rin says hi to both of you." Gin "Hey Karin."

There's a bell over the phone.

Karin "Shit! Class is starting bye Shiro!" "Bye Rin. Tell me when your available to train." "I know I know. Bye."

She hangs up and runs to her class.

Toshiro sighs shaking his head "The Squad?" Rangiku "New recruits are training with Heather and Izumi. The unseated officers are fighting each other mostly. Seated officers are searching everywhere for Karin." Toshiro sighs again "Great. Everyone is doing what they're supposed to ish other than the seated officers basically?" "Yup. Also Gin is allowed to be alone. He can do whatever. It's your problem now." "Wait I can?" "Yeah Yama just okayed it." "Cool." "Yeah you can leave. Bye." "Rude." "Look sorry if I'm being rude but I want to be alone for a while. I have a lot on my mind and don't want to deal with you." "Have you went to see Momo yet?" "No. She said she's coming by later." "Alright." "Can you both leave? Matsumoto tell the Squad that Karin is Human and returned to her world." "Yes sir. Gin leave Captain alone." "Alright."

Both leave.

Hours later Momo comes to Toshiro's quarters.

Toshiro "Come in Momo." Momo "How come you're not in your office?" "I finished my work and don't feel like training right now. Plus Hyōrinmaru is ignoring me so I can't do to much." "Are you alright?" "Yeah why?" "You seem upset?" "I'm just bored. I finished paperwork, Hyōrinmaru is ignoring me, Rin's back in her World, Gin and Matsumoto I'm in no mood for. I don't have much to do right now." "You and Karin?" "What about us?" "Come on aren't you gonna tell me about yesterday's date?" "I didn't really plan on it." "Come on tell me what you two did? Tell your cousin/sister about your first date." "Momo your my sister. You might technically be my cousin but you're still my sister okay." "Fine tell your sister about your date." "Why." "Please? It will help cheer you up?" "I'm not upset." "Fine I'm just being your sister. Come on please tell me?" "Momo no. It's none of your business." "Please Little Bro?? I need to know??"

Toshiro sighs putting his head down on his table "Momo?" "Yeah Shiro-chan?" "How much do I have to tell you?" "All." "Swear to keep it a secret?" "I swear." "Okay…" "Well?"

Toshiro tells her about it and finish's putting his head on his hands blushing.

Momo wraps her arms around him smiling "I'm so proud of you Shiro-chan! That was your first date! That's amazing!" Toshiro "Momo you're choking me…" "Oh sorry."

She let's go still smiling at him.

Toshiro "What?" Momo "Shiro-chan I'm so proud of you. You did it. You went on a real date with her!" "W-Why are you making such a big deal?" "Because you're my baby brother Shiro-chan. Karin is your first girlfriend and you two went on your first date!" "Momo? Do you think she liked it?" "No doubt she loved it! You did it Shiro-chan!"

They talk for a while then Momo leaves.

Night*

Toshiro comes out of the shower drying hair and picks up his sketchbook.

Hyōrinmaru "Master?" "Hey you're talking to me again?" "You needed to think without me in your head." "Aren't you always though?" "We can tune each other out. I was hiding inside a mountain in your inner world. It's hard to hear sometimes through the snow." "Oh?" "Are you okay now Young Master?" "Yeah. I realized that me and Karin still love each other so I shouldn't worry about it." "Good. So what you drawing?" "Just stuff from yesterday and day before." "I can't believe what Captain Shiba did? That was funny!" Toshiro rolls his eyes "That's my Captain alright. Only he would do that." "I'm surprised Ichigo didn't go Bankai on you?" "Me too Hyōrinmaru."

Toshiro finishes a few drawings talking with Hyōrinmaru. He goes to sleep.

 _Everything is normal/boring in both worlds for until the next week._

morning in Soul Society

Toshiro goes to office to start working.

Rangiku opens the door "Oh Captain~? Have you seen the paper yet?"

Toshiro looks up from his work "Huh?" "Take a look."

She tosses a newspaper to him.

Toshiro catches it "Why?" "Just read it."

Toshiro sighs and starts looking through it.

Paper "Favorite Ship's Now Canon!" With a picture of Toshiro and Karin alone together. Toshiro blushes and angrily looks through it reading some.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin dating?! Turns out Hitsugaya fell head over heels for his human friend!"

He flips the page again turning redder and redder when he sees they put a picture of Toshiro leaning to kiss her. Rangiku smiles slightly at her son who is only seconds away from freaking out. Toshiro turns it again and throws it across the room after seeing they put a picture of them kissing.

Rangiku "Shūhei only printed 2 copies. I have both."

She holds up another.

Toshiro "Hadō #31 Shakkahō!"

He shoots the one Rangiku was holding then points his hand to the other one

"Shakkahō!" He burns that one as well.

Rangiku frowns "Maybe I wanted to read one?" Toshiro "We're gonna need a new Lieutenant for Squad 9." "There's Mashiro? Wait… Captain no." "I'm going out."

Toshiro flash steps to 9 before she can say anything.

Meanwhile @9 before he gets there.

Shūhei "Who broke into the news paper room and made this!" He yells holding up the Hitsukarin paper.

A small pink haired girl runs up laughing "I did off course?" "Yachiru!! Hitsugaya is gonna kill me!! You better take the blame!!"

The room becomes freezing. Shūhei and Yachiru turn to see Toshiro surrounded by his icy spirit energy with glowing rage filled eyes and Hyōrinmaru drawn already in Shikai state.

Shūhei "C-C-C-Captain Hitsugaya!" "Lieutenant Hisagi. Answers. Now." "I-it wasn't me sir! Lieutenant Kusajishi! She broke in and did it!"

Everyone else that was in there run out as it gets even colder.

Yachiru "Floofy?"

Toshiro closes his eyes trying to regain himself putting Hyōrinmaru back "What the hell is wrong with you both." "Hey the article I was doing had nothing about you two! The only time your even there is in the background of a picture! And you're not even alone with her so no one would have suspected anything!" Yachiru "The WSA needs money. Hitsukarin is the easiest, fastest, and funnest way for us to make money."

Toshiro struggles to hold himself together.

"Oh no." "Floofy's gonna blow…"

Ice slowly start creeping up their legs.

Toshiro "If anything like that ever happens again I will throw you both into hell." "It was her not me!" "Calm down Floofy! I only printed the two Boobies had! And the one Scar [shuhei] had!"

Toshiro manages to get his spirit low enough for them to get their Zanpakutō's and break his ice.

Toshiro "I cannot believe you would do that." "Come on? What's so bad about people knowing you kissed her?" "You'll understand when you're older Yachiru." "It's the age position thing again isn't it." "Yes. Yachiru. Me and you are both still young and are high ranking officers. You're a 5 year old Lieutenant I'm a 13 year old Captain. Remember I'm taking more seriously than you since I'm older and worked harder on my reputation." "I can be serious!" "Yachiru if you want to talk about this it'll have to wait." "Hitsugaya I can be serious if I try!" "I know. You've proven that to me. Like during that experiment you proved you can be a responsible lieutenant if you want to. But you can't go recking my reputation." "Hmph. Fine. Sorry Floofy I won't do it again." "You better not."

Shūhei taps Toshiro's shoulder "It's still like -13 in here. There's ice randomly."

Toshiro brings it back to normal "Don't put anything about me or my personal life in the paper. And leave it out of the WSA and the MSA." "We will." "Good."

Toshiro flash steps back to his office and slams his head on his desk.

Rangiku comes into the main room and smiles laughing slightly "Well?"

Toshiro "I. Hate. Them. Both." "Yachiru and Shūhei?" "Leave my personal life out of the WSA." "No promises but try to."

Toshiro turns halfway around to face her "Don't do anything that will ruin me." "Translation. Don't embarrass you." "Pretty much." "Can't we put a little Hitsukarin in our products? Something subtle?"

Toshiro sends her a sharp glare.

Rangiku "Can we at least add your name to the list of couples?"

Toshiro frowns.

Rangiku "Come on Captain? Hitsukarin can make us a fortune! Especially if we have a picture of you kissing her!" "No. I don't want you guys to market my emotions." "You rarely show any. It's so cute!" "Matsumoto!" "Can you at least look over the layout? Momo has it. None of the other girls or anyone has seen it. Only me and Momo cause were the ones that did it." Toshiro sighs "Fine. I'll go to 5th and destroy- I mean look through it." "Don't destroy it." "Bye."

He leaves to 5th. *5th* Toshiro goes into Momo's quarters annoyed.

Momo "You know Shiro-chan? It wouldn't kill you to knock?" "Sorry Momo. I'm a little annoyed right now." "Well get unannoyed!" "That's not a word." "Anyway I'm guessing Rangiku-san sent you to look at through that little book?" "I hate you both." "Here. Look through it and tell me what you think."

Toshiro sighs and looks through it.

Cover "Hitsugaya's first girlfriend?!"

Toshiro looks at Momo annoyed then flips through the pages.

Page "Our favorite ship set sail. That's right! Hitsukarin happened everyone! On August 3rd, 2017 Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro asked out Human girl Kurosaki Karin. That last name sound familiar? It should! Kurosaki Karin is the younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo. (To learn more about Kurosaki Karin check page 16.) Curious about what made our cold heart, kid Captain fall in love for the first time? Check out what Hitsugaya himself said!"

The next page has a picture of him smiling slightly, with a light blush, his eyes looking to the side, and a thought bubble with a picture of Karin in it.

Below/beside the picture "Words about her from Hitsugaya 'I don't even know where to start! Rin's so amazing for so many reasons. She's smart, talented, head strong, powerful, fun, beautiful, competitive! I can't even imagine my life without her. She's my best friend. I didn't intend to fall in love... but… I guess life doesn't exactly go as we plan. I love her.' That's right everyone! Hitsugaya is head over heels for his best friend/soccer buddy! Who would have thought she'd melt his frozen heart!"

Toshiro blushes looking annoyed at Momo.

Momo "Just finish." Toshiro "You have got to stop taking pictures of me." "Just finish."

He turns the page. There's a picture of Karin smiling at Toshiro.

Beside picture "Now that we know what he thinks about her. How exactly does Karin feel about him? Take a look at what we heard from Karin 'Shiro's amazing! I really like how I can be myself with him. Shiro's really strong so its fun training with him. I don't understand why everyone says he's cold and distant? Shiro's just really sweet, kind, fun, smart, talented! He's also amazing at soccer it's fun to play against or with him. He's such a romantic dork. It's adorable! I really love him. I don't care if we're from different worlds. I'll love him even if doesn't love me back' Wow! Sounds like both are head over heels for each other!"

Toshiro smiles sinking down a little out of embarrassment.

Momo smiles ruffling his hair "Keep looking it gets better3" Toshiro looks slightly nervous. Momo "Come on."

Toshiro turns the page and looks through it.

Page "See how Hitsugaya asked her out!" Toshiro turns red reading it and seeing pictures.

Toshiro "Wh-wh-why d-do you have pictures of this?!" Momo smiles "Rangiku-san!" Toshiro covers his faces "Damnit Matsumoto…" Momo ruffles his hair "Aww! Shiro-chan you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Toshiro "Please destroy this." "Why?" "Momo seriously." "Don't worry. This was sorta a secret thing me and Rangiku did. With some help from Gin. We planned on giving you this as a prank." Toshiro frowns "Uncool Momo. You're officially uncool." "Oh come on. Just look through it."

Toshiro sighs and flips a few pages. Each time blushing more and more. End of book.

Toshiro "Hadō #31 Shak-" Momo points his arm away from the book "-kahō."

Toshiro frowns at her as his Kidō shoots out the window.

Momo "Your not destroying this." "Why not?!" "If you destroy this one then we will redo and publish it." "What no!?" "This is private copy. No one knows about it." "Why'd you even make this." "It's a surprise. Now. Get out." "Why?" "I still need to get dressed. And I'd rather you not see me naked." "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!!"

Momo giggles as Toshiro practically runs out.

 _next day_

September 24.

10:27am.

Toshiro is in his office talking with Shinji and gets a call.

Toshiro "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?" Female voice "Hey Shiro! I finally got the schedule for everything! I'm free every day after school except for Thursday I have Soccer club until 6." "Alright I'll let Head Captain know right away. I'll get back to you after me and him discuss it. Any specific days you wish to work on?" "Mmmm I don't care. Whenever." "Alright I'll send Head Captain a message. Thank you I'll get back to you as soon as possible." "See ya."

She hangs up. Toshiro smiles slightly then sends a butterfly to Head Captain. He receives a message from Yama.

Yama "I suggest training Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's, and possibly one day on the weekend." "Alright sir. I will let Kurosaki Karin know. Do I inform Kurosaki Isshin?" "Yes. Tell the girl then call her father and ask if there's a problem with it." "Yes sir I'm on it."

Toshiro smiles as butterfly leaves "Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and one day on the weekend. Huh?" He thinks then calls Karin back.

Karin "Shiro?" Toshiro "That's Captain Hitsugaya." "Not happening right now. It's over phone. I'm calling you Shiro."

He sighs "Whenever. I spoke to Head Captain. He suggested Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and possibly one day on the weekend. Does that work for you Kurosaki Karin?" "You're with another Captain right now aren't you?"

Toshiro looks up to Shinji who smiles making his hands shape heart as he mouths "you and karin"

Toshiro "Yes unfortunately I'm with Captain Hirako."

Shinji "Rude…"

"Anyway w that schedule work or not?" "Yeah that works for me." "Good. I'll inform Kurosaki Isshin." "Good luck with that. He's crying at the pictures again." "What did you do." "Hey it wasn't me! Shut up Shiro don't you have another Captain with you!" "Yeah. I'm calling Isshin and informing him about your training." "Okay. See ya Shiro!" "See ya."

He hangs up and looks at Shinji who smiles.

Toshiro "What."

Shinji "First Love is so beautiful~"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Hirako. It's been a month since everyone found out. Will you stop already?" "But it's adorable? You actually had a small smile on the phone with her." "Hirako please. I have to call my old Captain real quick." "Oh yeah you're dating your old Captain's daughter?" "Yeah." "Isn't that weird?" "Extremely. But the good thing is he already knew me so I don't have to worry about him killing me. Captain still trust me." "You still gotta worry about her Visord brother though?" "Did he ever even join you?" "He's a Visord whether he likes it or not!" "Shut up so I can make this call."

Toshiro calls his Former Captain.

Isshin "Hello??" "Hitsugaya speaking." "Ahhh!! Shiro-chan!!" "It's Captain Hitsugaya. We need to discuss Karin." Isshin "What you asking for her hand in marriage?"

Toshiro turns red Shinji falls over laughing.

Toshiro "C-C-C-C-Captain?!?! What the actual heck?!?!" Isshin "What? Do you want to marry her?" "Th-that's not what I said!!" "So you don't?!" "Th-that's not what I said either!!" "Do you or don't you?" "C-Captain!!!"

Shinji is laughing his ass off at Toshiro.

Shinji "H-Hitsugaya!!!! What the hell is that conversation about!!!" Toshiro "Sh-Shut up Hirako!" Isshin "Oh Hirako is there? Anyway Toshiro do you plan on marrying Karin?" "Captain!!! Why the hell are we talking about this?!?!" "Because you two are pretty serious I want to know if you're committed?" "Captain!! I'm 13 so is she! Why the hell did I even call you?!?!"

Shinji "To discuss Karin's training what the hell are you two talking about?!" "You don't want to know Hirako." "If it caused you to blush that much I do!" "Tck!"

Toshiro takes a deep breath trying t recollect himself "Kurosaki Isshin. I called to discuss Karin's training not whatever the hell you brought up!" "What about her training? And we are coming back to that topic eventually right?" "About her training. Our suggestions are we train Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and possibly one day on the weekend. We check with Kurosaki Karin and she has okayed these days. Is there anything you object to about those days?" "Nah. Go ahead those days are fine. Her club is on Thursday so it works out." "Alright. I'll let Head Captain know." "Okay and Toshiro? That other topic? You have to ask permission before you do understand." "Captain!!" "Understand Toshiro." "If I say understood would you drop this topic!!" "For now." "Fine! Understood!" "Good."

Toshiro hangs up annoyed.

Shinji laughs again "What the hell was that about Hitsugaya?!" "None of your business Hirako." "That was gold!" "Oh shut up Shinji."

Toshiro sends a butterfly to Yama.

Shinji "Come on Toshiro. That was pretty funny." "Tck!" "Tell me I want to tell Momo!" "Don't bring it up to Momo. You don't even know what it was. Momo will think you made it up." "Fine. Anyway about that paper?" "Look. It's a report from one of _your_ Squad members. It's not my problem if it's terrible." "Come on seriously. Take them! I can't stand these reports!"

Later. @Yama's Office. Toshiro knocks on the door.

Yama "Enter." Toshiro "You summoned me?" "Correct Hitsugaya. Tomorrow at 2pm you are to go to the Human World to continue Karin's training." "Alright sir. Wait 2? She gets out at 3?" "You have to figure out where to train her. And notify her." "Alright 2 it is." "Also?" "Hmm?" "Remember. You're going to train her. Don't mess around to much." "Yes sir. How long do we train?" "Figure that out yourself. As long as you can have your work is done on time and her normal life is well normal." "Normal normal or Kurosaki normal?" "Kurosaki normal." "Ok that's easier then." "Dismissed."

Toshiro bows then leaves.

End chapter!!!

 _I only put like 2 chapters today cause i have school tomorrow and had to do all the homework I procrastinate_


	42. Resumed Training

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **It's midnight and I have school tomorrow oh god I need to stop… one or two more chapters tonight.**

Chapter 42

Monday September 25 (again. I didn't have long term plan for this my bad)

2:25pm.

Toshiro is working in his office when Rangiku and Sora come.

Rangiku "Ohhh Caaaaptaaaaainnnnn????" Toshiro looks up from his paperwork "Yes Matsumoto? What is it Sora?" Sora "Ok this time it's against my will help me." Toshiro "Matsumoto don't torture Sora. We don't want to deal Lieutenant Hisagi when he's mad. Let her go." Rangiku "Fine. But Shūhei is looking for her and he's already annoyed." "Don't hide her in here. I'm not dealing with Kazeshini again!" "Brother hates releasing him though?" "When your brother gets mad he gets _**mad**._" "Hisagi once destroyed half Squad 9's barracks by releasing Kazeshini while furious at Mashiro for messing up with recipe." "Well I'm dead just kill me." "What did you do." "Well Lieutenant Matsumoto was looking for me and I was with Shūhei-San. Matsumoto poured Sake in his stew! I just know he's gonna think it was me again." Toshiro sighs "Matsumoto. This is your problem. You fix it. If any of 10 is destroyed I'm taking it out of your paycheck." "Fine. Aren't you supposed to be in the Human World?" "Not until 2." "It's 2:30…" "Shit…Don't hide Sora here. Clean up this mess. I'm heading over to the Human World. Be back who knows when." "Alright bye Captain." "Later Captain." "Bye."

Toshiro grabs Hyōrinmaru and opens the Senkaimon.

Toshiro looks over his shoulder "Matsumoto take care of the Squad while I'm out." "Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves. He exits the Dangai at Mashiba Middle School (Karin's school).

Karin looks out the window thinking she felt something

"Shiro?" She whispers.

Toshiro flash steps around the school bored. He looks through the windows from outside. He sees Karin inside of one and hides. Karin looks out the window again. Toshiro smiles seeing the necklace still around her neck he touch's his.

Karin raises her hand "May I be excused for a moment? I need to use the bathroom?" Teacher "Go ahead. Don't forget the hall pass." "Alright."

She takes the pass and leaves looking around for him. Toshiro sense her looking for him then starts looking for her too. Karin turns the corner and sees a white hair boy with a Zanpakutō across his back.

Karin "Shiro?" Toshiro turns to her "Miss me Rin?" Karin smiles "Never." Toshiro "Shouldn't you be class missy?" "Shouldn't you be at your Squad boy?" "I'm on a mission in a way. I continue training someone today." "Oh and _who_ is this someone?" "Don't play dumb. You know I'm training you Baka." "But why are you here?" "Yama sent me to come at 2 but I came at like 2:30. I'm bored so I thought I'd see how terrible this place is. Doesn't seem to bad?" "Try being in class." "Why aren't you even in class?" "I felt a very familiar spirit energy appear and wanted to check him out." "Pardon?"

Karin grabs his uniform and kisses him "You're even hotter than I remember." Toshiro "You're beautiful my princess." "Why thank you my prince." "Okay seriously though go to class." "No." "I'm walking you back to your class." "I don't want to go."

Toshiro grabs her hand and flash steps over to her classroom.

Toshiro "You're going to school." "Hmph."

Karin goes back inside and Toshiro follows. Toshiro (Who is invisible to all but Karin) looks around at everything confused. Karin puts the hall pass back and takes her seat. Toshiro sits on the window seal watching.

Toshiro "How can you sit through this? It's boring." Karin whispers "Shut up Shiro." "Why no one else can hear or see me remember?" Karin looks at him so done "Exactly." Toshiro looks at board "Don't write that down its wrong."

Karin looks at him confused.

Toshiro "x=5 not 7. When she divided 6x by 764 she included x. The problem is 25.46= 764 over 6x right?"

Karin nods.

Toshiro "Yeah. 6 times 5 divided by 764 is 25.46. 6 goes on forever. Do me a favor and correct her. This is bugging me so much."

Karin raises her hand.

Teacher "Yes? Karin?" "Umm? Shouldn't it be x=5?" "What makes you say that?" "Well if the problem is 25.46= 764/6x wouldn't it be 5? 5•6=30. 30 goes into 764 25.46 times. 6 goes on forever." "Oh? I guess so? Thank you for that Karin."

Toshiro smiles at Karin who looks confused at her paper.

Toshiro "I'm assuming this class is Math right?" "Pre-algebra. It's hard." "Want help?" "You know how to do this?" "Yeah? I end up having to use formulas a lot to calculate how high I am or how much longer I have on my Bankai. Plus I had to do something similar to this undercover at the high school. Anyway I can help you? This is your last class right?" "Yeah. How do you even do this?"

Toshiro gets down off the window seal and starts helping her. Karin gets annoyed that he is that much better at math than she is.

Toshiro "So do you get it?" Karin puts her head down "Why are you so smart?" Toshiro "Hey can I mess with everyone here?" "What are you gonna do?" "I'm invisible. Can I just screw with everyone's heads?" "Yeah."

Toshiro opens up all the windows.

Class "Why are the windows open?" Toshiro flickers the lights. Class "What's going on?!"

Toshiro picks up a piece of chalk and writes on the board "I'll see you in the afterlife:)"

Everyone freaks out. Karin tries not to laugh.

Karin gives Toshiro a "Calm them down." Look. Toshiro "Alright Fine." He writes "Just kidding guys! This is all computer generated! Nothing is happening all of this is an illusion."

He uses Kidō to close the windows

"All of this is done automatically." Karin "What the hell just happened?"

Yuzu (who can see and hear Toshiro) pulls Karin to the side "That was Toshiro-San wasn't it."

Toshiro walks over there.

Toshiro "Wait can she see and hear me?" Yuzu "Yeah I can. I just ignore you and everyone." "Gee thanks Yuzu. I just gave you guys some decent entertainment. It was better than math!" "That's true." "What time even is it? I hope that was long enough get us out?"

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager "It's 2:50?" "10 minuets left of hell." "Yeah." "You two have obviously never seen hell." "What you have?" "Yes." "What." "What." "What? I've been to Hell? Hell, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, World of the Living? Been there seen that. Also seriously though Hell is terrible." "Why have you been to hell?" "Toshiro-San are you a sinner from hell?" "If I was you'd see me being tied up by the chains of hell. Actually I'd probably still be in hell. Wait a second… I'm not even dead??"

Karin laughs slightly "Baka! You're a cinnamon roll there's no way you're a sinner from hell!" Toshiro "You know I've killed people right?" "Bad people who threaten our worlds." "True."

Toshiro's Soul Pager goes off.

Toshiro "Shit. Hollow see ya!"

He jumps out the window and flash steps over to the hollow.

Yuzu "He just jumped out a window…"

Karin senses something "Yuzu look out!"

Karin eats her soul candy and grabs her sister. A low level Hollow appears. Karin slices it's head. Meanwhile Toshiro is fighting 6 level 7 Hollows and realizes there is one at the school.

Toshiro "Well at least Karin's trained. Let's finish this."

He slices through the Hollows Heads snd goes to the school. Karin goes back in her body putting her candy back in her bag.

Karin "You alright Yuzu?" Yuzu "Yeah." Everyone else "What just happened?" Karin "Whatever It was be glad it's over." Yuzu "Probably just a baby earthquake or something."

Toshiro jumps back into the window "You handled it right Kurosaki." "Yes Captain. It was a low level. No fun." "Considering the amount of spirit energy here I should hope it's no fun for a Captains level Soul Reaper." "Hmph."

RINGGGGG*

Toshiro "The hell is this screeching?! Some supersonic weapon?!?! Did Shrieker come back again?!"

Yuzu and Karin laugh a little.

Karin "The bell system is broken idiot!" "So they sound like that." "They sound like a deadly class 10 Hollow named Shrieker. Geez my ears hurt from that!" "Whatever schools out!" "I'm going home see ya two later." "Bye Yuzu." "Later Yuzu. So Rin? Training?" "Yup. Let's go."

Toshiro flash steps outside onto the ground.

Karin "Be down in a second."

She jumps out the window sliding down a pole.

Toshiro blushes "Rin you're panties!"

He slaps her behind the head when she gets down "Baka! Don't do that damnit!" Karin laughs "What?" Toshiro "Don't 'What?' Me! That's dangerous for one thing! Another thing when you do that your skirt flies up Baka!"

Karin rolls her eyes "So where we training?" "Near the lake." "So you can have an advantage?" "So we can train without anyone in the way. Let's go. You have your Soul Candy right?" "Yeah?" "Take it and have her do your normal after school stuff." "Alright."

Karin eats her soul candy.

Vanessa (her soul candy) "Already? Hey Toshiro?" Toshiro "It's Captain Hitsugaya." "No thanks." Toshiro frowns "Why am I not surprised." Karin laughs "Vanessa just head back to my house and chill out there. Don't forget my bag." "Alright. I'm not doing your homework though." "According to my father grades aren't with shit." "Wait Captain said that?" "Well he said 'Who cares about grades. It's a pile of crap.' So I don't think homework is necessary." "I'm out. See ya later!" "Bye." "Later."

Karin and Toshiro flash step to the field by the lake.

Toshiro "Bankai training ready?" "Bring it."

Karin releases her Bankai.

Toshiro "I'm not gonna hold back. Not even from the start."

He releases his full Bankai.

Karin smiles "This is gonna be fun." "Let's make this just as fun as before." They begin training.

Hours later* 6:57pm.

Toshiro "Shouldn't you be home by 7?" "Oh yeah? I sorta forgot about that?"

They laugh undoing their Bankais.

Toshiro "Let's get you back." Karin smiles "Race ya?" "Alright?"

They flash step back. Toshiro barely wins.

Toshiro "Ha! I win." Karin "Cheater you started a half second before me!" "Did not."

Karin smiles kissing him.

Karin "See ya next time my Prince." Toshiro smiles "Goodnight my princess."

Karin goes inside.

Yuzu "Oh there you are? Vanessa is in our room waiting for you." "Alright." "Go get in your body so you can eat Human food." "Ha ha. I know. Thanks Yuzu."

On the way up the stairs she passes her brother.

Ichigo stops her by grabbing her Zanpakutō "Hold it missy." Karin "What? Let go of my Zanpakutō?"

Ichigo lets go "You two were training right now?" "Yeah why?" "Yuzu or Dad you two know wounds better than I do. One of you make sure she's fine." Isshin "She's fine Ichigo! Both know limits!" Yuzu "I'm cooking! Karin-Chan's fine! I didn't notice any blood!" Karin "Yeah. Shiro already healed me." "He did? There's no bandages?" "Spirit energy. I'm gonna go get back in my body now."

She leaves. Meanwhile Toshiro gets back to his office collapsing at his desk.

"Great. Paperwork." He thinks as he begins working.

The next day Karin goes to school and Toshiro does his job. The next day the train. This continues for a while.

October 21. 9am.

Karin has complete control over her Bankai but her training isn't finished. Toshiro is in the Soul Society about to head over to the Human World when he is summoned to see Head Captain.

Toshiro "So Head Captain? What is it?" Yama "Karin's training? Today she comes here." "Alright I'll let her know." "I already informed her." "Oh okay." "Captains meeting at noon. Karin is to come with you." "Understood sir." "Dismissed." "Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves and goes to his Squad. He sits at his desk working a few moments later there's a knock on the door.

Rangiku "Captain~ someone's here to see you?" Toshiro "Come in. Matsumoto will you stop using that voice? Momo said she was coming by." Girl "It's not Momo idiot." Toshiro looks over "Rin?" Karin "Man I've missed the Soul Society! Let's go train Shiro!" "The Soul Society's missed you. Let's go. I'll finish this later. Me and you have to go to a meeting at noon." "Alright."

Toshiro and Karin go downstairs to the private training room.

End chapter

 _It's midnight give me a break_


	43. She’s… pregnant

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 43

It's been awhile so let's go to Rangiku and Gin!!!!! The two are in Rangiku's quarters.

Gin "So what were you gonna tell me? Based by that look you have it's not good? What's wrong."

Rangiku puts her hand on his and smiles "I'm pregnant."

Gin smiles opening his eyes "Y-You sure?!" Rangiku nods "I took a few test. It's positive."

She says pulling a test out of her sleeve.

Gin hugs her "I'm so happy! How far are you?" "A month!" "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" "I don't know yet." "Which are you hoping for?" "I'm just hoping we can raise this one!" "We can this time. We can!" "Yeah!" "Have you told anyone?" "Not yet. Just you." "How do we tell the others?" "How do we tell Toshiro?" "Oh boy. This. This is gonna be harder than last time." "Last time we didn't have a son who is gonna flip out." "We should tell Yama." "Yeah." "Tomorrow?" "Gin…" "So we can prepare?" "Fine…"

Next day.

Rangiku calls Yama.

Yama "Head Captain speaking?" Rangiku "It's Rangiku. Yama is okay if me and Gin came over for a little?" "Alright?" "Thank you. We're on our way."

She hangs up.

Rangiku "Let's go. Any idea how this will go?" Gin "I have no idea Ran-chan. Let's hope for best."

They flash step over.

Yama "What is it you two?"

Rangiku "Yama…" Gin "We're sorry…"

Yama "What did you two destroy this time. Or did you make Toshiro mad and there's a blizzard coming." "We haven't made him mad." "But we can't promise no blizzard after we tell him what we're here to tell you." "Based on your spirit energy and nervousness this isn't good. What is it?"

Rangiku "Well… I'm…pregnant…" Gin "Surprise?" Yama's eyes widen "What?!" Rangiku nods "I found out yesterday morning. I'm one month in." Gin "You're the only one other than us to know." "How do you plan on telling Toshiro?" "I don't know." "He's gonna flip no matter how we tell him." "Not in a meeting. Good luck telling Toshiro. You're gonna need it. Also congratulations. You can raise this one. It's not gonna be like with Toshiro." "Thanks Yama. We hope we can raise this one." "Good luck telling Toshiro. He's training with Karin in the Human World right now." "We need some time to figure out how to tell him." "As not only my grandfather but as Head Captain we felt like we should tell you immediately." "Thank you for informing me first." "Also can you not tell anyone else yet." "Of course you two." "We should be heading back." "Yeah." "Bye Yama."

The two leave going back to 10.

Rangiku "Gin? We're gonna have another kid!" "We sure will Ran-chan."

End of day.

Toshiro comes back to his world and works on paperwork

The next day Karin comes there.

Everything is fine for a few days.

Toshiro has the day off of training but decides to spend some time with Karin after school.

Karin "So what's up?" Toshiro "Soul Society gets boring. I need a change of scenery. What's been going on here?" "Ehh. Ichigo is gonna confess soon." "Huh?" "He's gonna you know pop the question to Rukia." "Woah really?!" "Yeah. He hasn't asked Captain Kuchiki though so wish him luck." Toshiro laughs slightly "So Ichigo and Rukia huh?" Karin "Yup! He's gonna propose soon!" "About time?" "Yup! So how're things there?" "Matsumoto and Gin have been acting weird. Well weirder anyway. I'm just gonna ignore them." "Seriously? Wonder what's up?" "Who knows."

They talk for a while. 8:30pm.

Toshiro is back in his world in his office.

Next day.

Toshiro is in his office Rangiku and Gin come in.

Rangiku "Toshiro? Can we talk for a minute?" Toshiro "It's Captain Hitsugaya. What is it you two?" Rangiku "Is it alright if we didn't talk to each as Captain and Lieutenant for a moment? Can we talk as we're your parents and you're our son?" "Why?" "Just come sit over here."

Toshiro is confused but listens.

Gin "So. How do you feel about having a sibling?" Toshiro "I have Momo. That's enough." "But a younger sibling?" "Rather not have one. May I go back to my work?" "Toshiro? You're gonna be a big brother soon." "What?" "I'm pregnant." "What?!?!" "Mhmm. You're gonna be a big brother Toshiro!" "But I hate dealing with children." "Well you still have 8 months to get used to the idea." "Of course you're gonna help us take care of the baby." "I'm gonna end up accidentally breaking or freezing it." "No you want Toshiro. You're gonna be a great big brother."

"But I-" Toshiro realizes there's no point and sighs "8 months left?"

"Mhmm!" "Boy or girl?" "Don't know yet. Which are you hoping for Toshiro? A sister or a brother??" "Don't know. Do you guys want another son or a daughter?" "We just want to able to raise em and for you to be happy." "Toshiro are you alright with being a big brother?" "I don't know. I don't really have a choice so I might as well not complain." "So you're gonna help us take care of the baby??" "Not when it's a baby! I'm gonna break it!" "No you won't?" "You still have months to get used to it." "I suppose. Who knows yet?" "Other than the 3 of us? Yama and Ukitake." "Momo?" "Not yet." "We've been trying to figure out how to tell you." "I'm gonna go out. Matsumoto you're in charge of the Squad for a while. Don't destroy anything. Let Yama know I'm out. Be back later." "Alright." "Bye."

Toshiro flash steps outside of his Squad and opens the Senkaimon. Toshiro sighs as he goes through. He opens up at the soccer field.

Toshiro looks around "I just need a change of scenery…" He sits under a tree.

Meanwhile Karin. Karin and her friends are about to play soccer. Karin feels Toshiro's spirt energy.

Karin "Hey I'll be right back?" "What where you going?" "I'll just be back later."

She runs away. Karin sees him drawing and walks up to him. Toshiro looks up from his book surprised to see her standing in front of him.

Toshiro "Rin?" Karin "What ya doing Shiro?" "I umm needed to clear my head. Just found some stuff out." "Wanna talk?" "Can we?" "Of course? What's up?"

Karin sits across from him.

Toshiro "Earlier today. Matsumoto and Gin came into my office and said that… Matsumoto… is pregnant." "What?! That's great! Shiro your gonna be a big brother!!"

Toshiro looks at her confused "Why the hell are you saying it's great?!" "Because it is! You're gonna be a great big brother!!" "No I'm not! That's the problem Rin!" "Hmm?" "I'm terrible with kids. I've always been with people older than I am. I don't think I can be a good big brother. I mean I'm all work. I've always stressed myself with work. Once I had to take care of Emma. That's Nemu's sister. And it didn't exactly end well. I'm terrible with people younger than me." "I'm younger than you." "That's different though. You're 13. Psychically I'm 13 too. But Rin. I'm 53 everyone I'm ever around is a lot older than I am. I don't know if I can be good brother." "You'll be great. I know it. You're gonna end up spoiling em!" "Doubt it!" "Are you gonna have a sister or brother??" "Don't know yet. Matsumoto and Gin haven't found out and I just found this out right before I came." "What are you hoping for?" "I don't know. I'm still adjusting to the whole Matsumoto and Gin being my parents thing. I don't know what I want em to be?" "I feel like it's gonna be a girl!" "Who knows…" "When is it due? Do you know?" "Matsumoto said she's 1 month in so 8 more months I think?"

Karin smiles at him.

Toshiro "Hmm?" Karin "I can see you spoiling her." "We don't even know if it's a girl?" "I can already see you taking care of her!"

She lays across his lap smiling.

Toshiro rubs her head "I don't know why I tell you things." Karin "Because you love me!" "That's true. But seriously Rin. What should I do?" "Be nice to your parents okay. Rangiku is pregnant. She's gonna be on edge. Don't let her fight to much after 4 months okay? After that have her only do paperwork. Don't make her mad either alright?" "Okay… but I mean after…" "Take care of em. Shiro you're gonna be a great big brother. I know it." "I don't know Rin… I mean I've only been with people older than me. And I'm a Captain I don't-" "Relax okay. It's gonna be alright." "I hope so…" "How about a soccer match? Me and friends are going up against these stupid high schoolers. You in?"

Toshiro laughs slightly "I'm in."

Karin gets up and offers her hand. Toshiro grabs her hand and pulls himself up.

Toshiro "You do know I can't be seen?" Karin rolls her eyes "I know you have your Gigai."

Toshiro pulls out a pill and blows up his Gigai.

Karin "Good. Get in and let's go."

Toshiro enters his Gigai and the go back to Karin's friends.

Donny "Karin's back!" "And she brought her boyfriend!" "So cute!" "They probably just finished a make out sesh!"

Toshiro smirks "I wish." Karin turns red punching him "Shiro!!" "Ha Ha!" "I hate you." "You love me shut up."

Karin rolls her eyes "Anyway. Did those high school punks show up for the match yet?"

Unknown male voice "You kids ready to lose?" Karin "Are you ready to get beaten by middle schoolers?" "Tck! Tough talk coming from the girl? Man you boys must have been desperate to ask a girl to join!"

Karin's friends and Toshiro look at her.

Toshiro "Well they just signed their death wishes." "Yeah." "Definitely." "They're dead." "No doubt." "Guys hold me back." "Let's just beat these kids quick." "Yeah so they can leave." "Let's start." "Toshiro you in?" "I hate when lowlifes belittle others by gender or age. I'm in." "Then let's start!"

They all start.

Half hour later*

score 10-0.

High schoolers "What the hell?!!" "Don't underestimate us." "Never judge a book by its cover."

after game

Karin and her team won 27-1 (they let them score once) and her friends left.

Karin "Thanks again for helping us." "If you want to thank me kiss me back."

He says as he kisses her.

Karin smiles rolling her eyes when they pull away "You're a dork ya know." "I'm aware." "So what you gonna do now?" "I sorta left my World without permission… Probably should go back before they notice?" Karin laughs slightly "Seriously? Well see ya next time." "Next time."

Toshiro exits his Gigai and turns it into a pill he puts in his pocket.

Toshiro "See you around my princess." Karin smiles "Next time my prince."

She kisses his cheek and her lipstick leaves a mark.

Toshiro looks at her lips "That's the lipstick that stains isn't it…" Karin smiles "Yup!"

Toshiro pouts rubbing his cheek only to smear it "See ya next time ." "Definitely."

Toshiro leaves going back to his world. He enters in his quarters. Toshiro looks around for his scarf and bandanna.

Hyōrinmaru in his head "Master what're you looking for?" Toshiro "My bandanna and scarf. I've been meaning to start wearing them again but last time Rin saw me wearing them she took my bandanna." "You still have a mark lover boy?" Toshiro looks in the mirror and tries rubbing it off. Hyōrinmaru "Just tie your bandanna around your head and have it hang over the mark?" "Oh yeah?"

Toshiro does then goes back to his office to work. They next few days are similar. Matsumoto and Gin have been trying to tell everybody the news much to Toshiro's annoyance. Especially when people come asking him what he thinks.

Toshiro "Momo seriously? You too?" Momo "You're gonna be a big brother Shiro-chan! Aren't you excited?!" "I'm fine with just the one sister! Momo I'm fine with just you for a sibling." "Come on admit it your excited!" "Not particularly. Momo you know I'm terrible children and other people in general." "Do you think it's a boy or girl??" "Who knows. I need to work." "Alright. See ya Shiro-chan!" "Later Momo."

Momo leaves. Toshiro sighs going back to his work.

End chapter!!


	44. Halloween

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 44

2 days before halloween

Toshiro is Human World with Karin hanging out.

Karin "You totally should Shiro!" Toshiro cringes in disgust "I hate sweets though. Besides that's super childish! I don't want to!" "Just try this on!"

She says shoving a costume into his arms.

Toshiro frowns "Why. Do _I_ have to do this?" "Pl~eeeeeeeasssseeeeee~"

Toshiro turns away blushing "Don't make that face Rin! It's not gonna work every time!" "Shiro~? Why won't you try it on? " "I-I'm not gonna okay!" "Please? Just for me~?" "Stop giving me that look! I refuse to give in!"

Voice over Toshiro's soul page "Shiro-Chan just give in. She's making that face again I'm guessing? You can't say no to her when she does."

Toshiro frowns "Momo? 1) Why are you listening. 2) You're supposed to take my side." Momo "I called because Yama told me to tell you to give him a heads up before you disappear." "I told him I was going to the Human World Sunday?" "He says you didn't? Anyway just give in to her Shiro-Chan." Karin smiles "Come on please? Just try it on?" "What even is this?" "Try it on and you'll find out." "I don't have much of a choice do I?" "Nope! I suggest you do before I-" "I'm going I'm going! Momo tell Yama I'm sorry and will make sure to in the future. See ya." "Alright Bye."

He hangs up and frowns at the costume.

Karin "Just go try it on." "Fine."

He goes and changes into the costume.

Karin "Are you done changing yet?" Toshiro "No. Why am I putting this on?" "Hurry up I wanna see!" "I hate this so much."

He finishes putting it on "I don't like this." "I'm coming in!"

Karin comes into the dressing room and laughs.

Toshiro turns to her blushing covering his half bare chest "Stop laughing!"

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of him.

Toshiro's blush darkens "Rin! Delete that!" "Pose for the camera!" "No! Rin! This is humiliating stop!" "You look really hot as an Arctic Wolf!" "This is embarrassing!" "No it's not? Pose for a few pictures~" "Why are you torturing me?" "I'm not? Come on just a few?" "N-no!" "Please~??"

Knowing what the outcome will be he decides to give in "You have to promise to never tell or show anyone." "Deal!"

Karin has him pose a few times and Toshiro is dying inside. 10 pictures later.

Toshiro "Are we done yet? This is humiliating! I-i have a reputation!"

Karin smiles taking another picture "Come on? It's not that bad? Your reputation is fine no one is here."

Neither feel Yumichika and Ikkaku's spirit energies close.

Toshiro crosses his arms "This is still embarrassing."

Yumichika and Ikkaku see them and watch for a second.

Karin "It's not so bad? Come on you look so cute!" "I feel very uncomfortable in this. And I feel like someone's watching us?" "Paranoid as always Shiro. It's fine. No one from the Soul Society is here."

Yumichika "Except me and Ikkaku-San."

He and Ikkaku walk over. Toshiro turns bright red his arms still crossed but more covering himself now.

Toshiro "Wh-what the hell are you two in this World?!" Yumichika "Isn't that obvious?" Ikkaku "We came to have something to tease you about?" "We can't say much about you and Karin getting together anymore and we don't have any other dirt on you?" "You don't need dirt on me! Stop spying!" "You look so cute in that costume Hitsugaya-San?" "Arctic Wolf huh? Reminds me of that one filler episode we had for something like 10 years of our Manga running I think?" "Dude. Stop breaking the 4th wall. We are supposed to have never heard of it because it's no longer running." "Yeah we're free!!" "Wait If it was 10 years of running then why are we still these ages?" "Because fans write fanfictions about us. This one we haven't aged." "Stop breaking the wall!!" "Nah." "Ugh. I'm changing out of this. Before anyone else comes."

He turns to leave but Ikkaku stops him by stepping on his tail.

Toshiro "Ikkaku. Get off." "Wait before you do Ikkaku-San! Karin-chan pose next to Toshiro-San! Oh put this on!"

He shoves a costume into her arms and pushes her into the dressing room.

Ikkaku "I ain't letting Hitsugaya go until Yumichika gets the picture." Toshiro "Guys!" Yumichika "Oh yeah! Toshiro-San? What's this 'Halloween' thing??" "Hell if I know! All I know is children dress up as something and demand Candy from strangers."

Karin's voice from behind the door "It's called 'Trick or Treating' it's a Halloween tradition!" "Hurry up and change!" "Then explain us this 'Halloween' thing!" "Fine."

Karin zips the skirt of her costume and opens the door slightly "Why do I have to do this?" Yumichika "It's gonna be adorable!" Ikkaku "I just came cause Yumichika said he would buy me food and sake." "Rin if I must suffer you do too." "Hmph!" "Come out completely." "Fine."

Karin comes out wearing a wolf girl costume.

Toshiro looks at her mesmerized "Woah." Karin "S-stop looking at me like that Shiro!"

Toshiro smirks "You look really cute Rin." Karin uncomfortably fixes her costume "Where the hell is the rest of this thing?!" Yumichika "What do you mean? It's a skirt with a tail, a top, and ears?" "This barely covers anything!" "Just pose for a few pictures!" "I still can't move." "Oh yeah?"

Ikkaku stops stepping on Toshiro's tail.

Yumichika "Okay pose like this!"

Yumichika adjusts the two a few times before taking the picture. He does a few more against their wishes.

Yumichika "Perfect! Look Ikkaku-San!"

Ikkaku looks and starts laughing "Priceless! Hisagi would want to put it in the paper if he knew!" Toshiro blushes deeply "Don't tell Hisagi!! Don't tell anyone okay!!" "Why not?" "It's adorable?" "Guys!!" "Can we tell Rangiku-San?" "No! No one! Especially not Matsumoto or Gin!"

Karin giggles. Toshiro glares at her "I'm changing. This is humiliating on many levels. I can feel my pride dying." "Control your spirit energy it's getting cold!" "That's not me guys?" "You guys don't know what Air Conditioning is do you?" "We do. We just don't have any." "So if it's cold we assume Toshiro-San or Rukia-kun did it." "Rukia always blames me when she freezes stuff but she gets caught since we have different spirit energy. Also Ikkaku Yumichika? Go away!" "Alright." "See ya in the Soul Society Lover Boy?"

Toshiro groans and the two leave but watch them.

Toshiro "Tck! I'm changing." Karin "Wait my clothes are in there!" "Why the hell is there only one dressing room here?" "Who knows but either we share or you wait for me to change!" "Share. I'm not wearing this anymore!" "Alright!"

They go inside.

Yumichika "Wait did they just?" Ikkaku "They went in the same dressing room?" "Together?" "Dude. We're both thinking it." "Interrogate only Toshiro-San when were alone. Don't tell anyone though." Meanwhile The two changing. Karin "I don't know why you're complaining Shiro?" "Because that was humiliating Rin! Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't gonna let me live that down any time soon." He sighs buttoning his jeans.

Karin rolls her eyes pulling her shirt on "They'll get over it eventually." "Not soon. Not until they find something else!" "Have to admit though. Yumichika is a really good photographer?" "He helps Hisagi take pictures for the news paper sometimes." "Cool."

They finish changing and come out talking with each other.

Toshiro "This halloween thing sounds terrible. Why is it called 'Trick or Treating'? What happens if you get 'Trick' and not 'Treat'?" Karin "Come on it could be fun! We're 13 let's go Trick or Treating before we get to old!" "I'm 53. Besides I hate sweets remember." "I will not have my boyfriend be such a stick in the mud!" "Halloween sounds boring though? I fight Hollows on a daily basis. Is Halloween like day of the Hollows or something?" "What? No? I already told you. Halloween is where we dress up as whatever we want and go door to door asking for candy?" "Sounds unsafe? What if the candy is poisonous?" "Shiro don't worry? Let's go Trick or Treating!" "Nah. Let's just hurry. I feel uncomfortable here still."

Karin giggles and they leave. They go to the Soul Society to train with no limits. Karin shows Toshiro the pictures of them.

Toshiro "Delete those immediately." Karin "Why? It's not like anyone will see them ever?" "Still… it's not exactly something to be shared. Ever."

They go inside his office.

Toshiro "I have some paperwork to finish real quick. You can go to private training room." "I'm gonna stay here." "Alright."

Karin looks through the pictures of them. He finishes the paperwork pretty fast.

Toshiro "I'm done. Let's go?" Karin "Hey do you remember when Yumichika took this?" "Hm?"

Karin shows him a picture of them in the costumes kissing.

Toshiro "What the hell? When did he even get your phone?!" "No idea. Let's go train!" They go.

Meanwhile IkkaYumi.

Ikkaku "Should we bring up how close the two are to anyone?" Yumichika shakes his head "No. Not until we interrogate Toshiro-San. They have definitely gotten closer as times went on but I don't if they're like that. We may be wrong." "True. Hitsugaya was probably just to embarrassed to be that costume any longer and Karin felt that hers was to revealing and wanted to change." "Yeah that's probably it. I doubt Toshiro-San is like that. Both are still young." "Yeah. We should ask Matsumoto about them though." "It may be crossing the line? Even for us. And we have little respect for his privacy when it comes to him and Karin-chan." "They've been together for what 3 months?" "More. Since August 3rd. It's October 29. Almost 4 months." "Yeah. Let's go get a drink." "Alright Ikkaku-San!"

Ikkaku smiles throwing an arm around Yumichika "To the bar!" Yumichiki chuckles and they leave.

Meanwhile the Women Soul Reaper association is having a meeting. The last two come in.

Yachiru "Yay! Mo and Ruka are here!" Nanao "Now that all of us here we can begin." "Yup!" "So Rangiku? Did you find out yet?"

Rangiku smiles and nods "Yup!" "And?" "Girl! It's gonna be a girl!"

They start cheering and congratulating her.

Rangiku "Thank you! I'm not sure how to tell Toshiro he's gonna have another sister?" "Anyway to tell him he'll flip!" "No kidding! I'm like 2 months pregnant and he and Gin are arguing over how much work I can still do! Honestly I'm still able to fight." "After 4 or 5 months though you should just stick to paperwork." "I know. But that's boring!" "It's not that bad." "Captain has always done all of it though! He gets even more bored!" "It's still like a 2-3 month wait till that though?" "I know. Oh yeah about that Halloween plan? How's that coming?" "Everything is set! We've passed out fliers to Squads 1-9 and 12. Just need 10,11,13 still." Rangiku "Captains training with his girlfriend right now." Yachiru "Ken-chan is probably fighting someone." Kiyone "Captain is sick today." "Alright. You three let your Captains know soon." "Yes sir!"

Meeting ends and everyone goes to there Squad. @13 Kiyone goes to her Captain's quarters.

She knocks on his door "Captain? May I come in?" Ukitake coughs "Come in?" She comes in "Captain? How you feeling now?" Ukitake sits up "I'm alright Kiyone-san. How are you?" "I'm great. Oh right! Captain Halloween is in two days and the Women's Soul Reaper Associated is hosting a festival." "That sounds lovely. How come we're celebrating this year??" "Well Matsumoto overheard Karin-chan talking with Captain Hitsugaya about it. Matsumoto thought a festival would be fun. We want to have some human traditions too." "Like what??" "Well they have this thing called 'Trick or Treating'." "Huh??" "In the Human World children go door to door dressed up and ask for candy. Since the only children we have in the Soul Society are Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Yachiru we decided everyone does! That way we can all have fun!" Ukitake smiles "That sounds wonderful Kiyone-san! Everyone is sure to love it!" They continue talking.

@squad 11. Yachiru tells Kenpachi the plan.

Kenpachi "Hows that different from what you always do?" "Ken-Chan you silly goose! Everyone dresses up! And everyone is gonna have fun!" Kenpachi rubs her head "Sounds great Yachiru." She smiles.

Meanwhile @10. Rangiku just finished telling Toshiro the Halloween plan.

Toshiro "No." Rangiku frowns "It could be fun Captain?" "I hate sweets remember." "Come on? You and Karin could go together?" "Hard pass. Not interested in this costume idea."

Karin comes into his office "Hey Shiro? Imma head back to my world see ya next time!" Toshiro "Alright see ya next time we train." Rangiku "Wait Karin-chan! I have a question first!" "Hmm?" "What do you think of celebrating Halloween here?? We're having a festival Halloween all night! You should join!! You and Captain can do one of those cute couple costumes!"

Karin and Toshiro look at each other. Karin smiles and Toshiro shakes his head.

Karin "We'll consider it sounds fun Rangiku-San!" Toshiro groans "That's really childish." "No? Everyone is gonna be dressing up!" "Sounds great!" "Rin you have school that day and the day after." "So?" "The deal was I can train you as long as it doesn't interfere with your human life." "It's not for training." "Plus Yama and Captain Shiba can okay it!" "Matsumoto your not helping." She smiles. Toshiro sighs "Want me to take you back Rin?" "If you want to?" "I want to get away from Matsumoto before she tries talking me into something stupid." "Start looking for costumes you two!" "See ya Matsumoto. I'll be right back." "Alright Captain! Oh yeah there's something else I need to tell you later!" "Tell me when I get back." "Alright."

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and takes Karin back. Rangiku sighs as Gin walks in.

Gin "What's up Ran-chan?" Rangiku "Our son isn't easy to talk to sometimes." "Halloween plan or the baby?" "Halloween. I'm trying to tell him the gender of the baby but he left." "We'll tell him it's a girl when he gets back." "Alright. Do you think he'll like having another sister?" "Yeah. It's pretty clear he knows how treat a girl so she feels like a princess."

Rangiku giggles "That's true. Mom did always make sure he was a gentleman when he needs to be." "Yeah. Your mom really did good raising him. That reminds me? Have you told her yet?" "Uhhhhhh noooo?" "Ran-chan?" "I know I know. I was just waiting till I knew the gender to tell her." "Well we know now?" "Yeah. Tell her after we tell Toshiro?" "Alright Ran-chan."

Talk talk talk

Toshiro comes back slightly annoyed.

Gin "What's up son?"

Toshiro looks at him "Not in the mood. Captain was being an idiot and I ended up having to break up a fight between him and Ichigo. Then both tried to fight me." "Geez for what?" "Hell if I knew. All I did was take Rin back to her house then when I opened the Senkaimon Captain and Ichigo tackled me." "Probably cause you kissed her." "I didn't though. Literally all I did was step out of the Senkaimon for like 30 seconds." "Mhmm~?" "What's with that look Matsumoto?!" "Well you said you didn't kiss but the smeared lipstick stain on your cheek says otherwise?3" "Captain pushed us into each other again!" "Again?" "He keeps bringing up the past and doing that it's annoying!" "Oh is it that story when you were 7 and he thought you had a crush on someone?" "That's the one." "I don't believe I've heard that story?" "Oh it was so cute! Who knows how many years ago it was but Captain Shiba called Toshiro into his office and-" "Hey don't tell him! That was like 30 years ago!" "Come on it was so cute!" "No! I'm gonna check on the Squad don't tell him!" "Fine."

Toshiro leaves.

Gin "So?" Rangiku smiles "Alright so full full story or summed up version??" "Full full." "Okay. So…"

flashback 30 years or so

Toshiro knocks in his Captains office "Captain? It's Hitsugaya can I come in?" Isshin "Yeah come in?"

Toshiro comes in and Isshin has his pencil in his mouth bored out of his mind.

Toshiro "You summoned me because?" Isshin "Because I'm bored. And I've figured out a way to fix that!" "So why am I here?" "I've decided to play matchmaker again!" "What does this have to do with me?" "You're single and I'm gonna change that!"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow unamused "I'm not interested in being set up with anyone." "Come on there has to be some who's caught your eye?" "No. Captain why don't you set literally anyone else up with someone that isn't me." "Because you're cold hearted that's why! We need to teach you to have fun, love life, and find the love of your life!" "Captain I'm not interested in this stuff." "Yet at least?" "Captain don't set me up." "Fine I'll save the best for last! I know! I'll set you up with my future daughter!" "Captain are you okay? Did Lieutenant Matsumoto beat you up again?" "I'm fine. One day you will date one of my daughters!" "Captain I don't think-" "I can already see your guy's wedding!" "Captain." "It's gonna be perfect!" "Captain! You don't even have any kids Baka! And I'm not being set up!" "But Toshiro? What if you actually do fall in love with her??" "How can I fall for someone who's yet to exist. Besides I don't believe in love. Love is pointless and gross." "You're such a kid sometimes you know? You'll find love some day! And when you do I just know it will be with one of my daughters!" "Captain please. I'm 7. I don't need to deal with this." "Come on? Would it be so bad?" "Girls have cooties! I'm not interested!" "You know? When it's only us or just us and Rangiku you sometimes act like the kid you are?" "C-Captain! I'm not a child!" "Do you think you'll love my future daughter? What do you even like in a girl? Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

A faint blush spreads over Toshiro's cheeks as he remembers that girl from the future he met when he was 5 "I-I have work to do!" "Oh? It seems like you thought of a certain someone?"

Rangiku walks in "Sup boys? What's going on?"

Isshin "I think Toshiro has a little crush but he's not answering. Also if he doesn't like anyone got any suggestions on who to set him up with?"

Toshiro's blush darkens becoming noticeable "Y-you're wrong! I don't! A-and you're not setting me up!"

Rangiku raises an eyebrow walking towards Toshiro "You sure you don't have a crush? You're blushing an awful lot? No need to be shy~" "I'm not dealing with this."

Toshiro gets up to leave but his two superiors each grab his shoulders pulling him back so he's sitting on the chair.

Isshin "Who?" Rangiku "Is?" Both "She?" Toshiro "Why should I answer? You don't even know her."

Toshiro covers his mouth realizing what he said. Isshin and Rangiku light up.

Isshin "So there is someone!" Rangiku "So cute! Who!" Toshiro "N-no one! She- she's just someone I uhh met back in uhh umm Rukon! Yeah back in Junrinan! She- she's not in that village anymore but umm!"

Rangiku and Isshin start laughing at Toshiro who blushes frantically stuttering over his words.

Isshin "Looks like he has a crush!" Rangiku "So cute! Spill it Toshiro!" Toshiro crosses his arms "I don't like anyone!" "No need to be shy~" "Yeah Toshiro-San tell us?" "No." "Embarrassed about having a crush?" "It's not a crush! I don't like anyone!" "If you weren't blushing so much that might be somewhat believable!" "I'm not blushing and I don't like anyone!" "Yeah you do!" "Tell us!" "It's none of your business! Besides it was years ago!" "How long ago?" "How old were you?" "Look wise 5. So around 10 probably?" "How old are you?" "Honestly I don't know. I'm 7 so like 20's maybe?" "So you met this girl like 10 years ago possibly?" "Maybe?" "What was she like?" "How'd you meet?" "Where she from?" "That's the weird thing." "Huh?" "It's a confusing thing with time, dimensions, and worlds."

His superiors look lost.

Toshiro "Exactly. In 2017 Captain Kurotsuchi does an experiment and it brings 5 year old me to 2017." "It's 1987??" "I know what I said." "So you from what year goes to 2017 and meet some girl you fall in love with?" "What?! I-I never said that!!"

The two laugh a little

"It was implied." "You at least had a crush on her didn't you." "I-it's not like that…" "Did you kiss her?" "What the hell kinda question is that Captain?!?!" "What I'm curious?" "Me too? Have you had your first kiss??" "No!! I'm 7 that's gross!!" "So if you didn't kiss on the lips did you at least kiss her cheek?" "No!!!" "Did she kiss you??" "That's icky!" "You act like a kid when it's only us you know." "I'm not a child!" "You never said she didn't." "No. Shut up you guys…" "Do you wish you kissed her??" "What the hell?!?!" "I'm curious do you?" "You two are annoying I'm leaving!"

He gets up to leave.

Isshin "Is that a yes?"

Toshiro closes the door as he walks out.

Rangiku "He definitely wishes he did." "I wonder who the lucky girl is?"

end flashback

"Oh and another that was around a week after that!" Gin smiles as his wife finishes the story "What happened a week after?" Rangiku smiles "Well.

flash back

Toshiro is called into his Captains office.

He knocks on the door "Captain?" Isshin "Come in!"

Toshiro comes in and looks at Isshin and Rangiku confused "Why was I summoned?" Isshin "We've looked into some old records on you." "Because?" "We need to find a few things out."

Toshiro tilts his head having no idea where this will lead.

Isshin "A week ago you said something about an experiment in 2017?"

Toshiro nods confused.

Isshin "Does the name Kurosaki Karin ring a bell?"

Toshiro turns red "W-where did you hear that name?!" "Well we found this? You left it in the private training room and we looked through it a little."

Rangiku hands Toshiro a small book.

Toshiro looks at the two nervously "Wh-why would you guys look through it?" "We didn't know what it was." "Never look through it ever again!" "Do you think you'll see Karin soon?"

Toshiro doesn't answer right away "No." "Why not?" "She's not real. She's just someone I met in a dream." "It said in the future?" "It's 1987. That was in 2017." "Toshiro? Be honest. Do you love her?" "Doesn't matter." "When we scanned your memory we saw that you kissed her?"

Toshiro flushes frantically trying but failing to make real words. Rangiku smiles giggles at his nervousness.

Isshin grins happily "We saw that look you had looking at her."

Toshiro "Wait you scanned my memory?"

end flash back*

"And I think I should stop there." Rangiku finishes looking ashamed of something.

Gin "Wait you scanned his memory?"

Rangiku nods.

Gin frowns "Just to see who the girl was?"

Rangiku shakes her head "He would nightmares a lot at the time. A few nights after that I found him alone in the private training room surrounded by ice and hail. That was the first and last time I ever saw him cry."

They talk for a while.

Night

Toshiro is walking around the Seireitei when he sees Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Ikkaku "Hey! Hitsugaya? Got a minute?" Toshiro "That depends for what?" "The three of us need to talk. Now." "About?" "Let's go to the woods off of Rukon. It's the most private." "Alright?"

They go over. Toshiro sits on a tree branch dangling his feet off. Ikkaku and Yumichika sit on the branch next to it facing him.

Toshiro "So what is it? Must be important if you guys wanted to go way out here?" "About earlier." "Hmm?" "When you and Karin were trying on those costumes remember?" "Rather not." "Well after we left we noticed that you two went into the dressing room together?" "So what?" "Toshiro? How close are you two?" "If you have something to say say it?" "Have you two done anything." "What?! No!! Of course not!! What the hell gives you that idea!?" "Well you two changing together?" "Have you seen each other?" "No!!" "You two changed together so you've seen her and she's seen you?" "Yeah wait no!!" "You bandaged each other up too." "And shared a room for a month at least?" "That was like a month ago?" "Look. We aren't gonna tell anyone. Not the normal gang, not your parents, not anyone. What's going on between you two?" "Nothing like that I assure you! Yeah we've changed together. Yeah we bandage each other after training. No we haven't seen each other completely. Nor plan to any time soon. I'm 13 so is she." "When you say you haven't seen each other completely what do you mean by that?"

Toshiro blushes "I just mean we've seen each other out of uniform." "So you've seen her in just her bra and panties?" "And she's seen you in just your boxers?" "Yeah…" "Nothing sexual between you two?" "No!" "Good." "Stay the innocent Captain for a while." "Will do!" "Good." "So. Tell us about things between you two?"

"Pass." He says hanging upside down.

Yumichika "You're a weirdo you know Toshiro-San?" "Shut up I don't like talking about my feelings and besides it's not every night I get out of my office." "That's true. You usually sleep there." "Paperwork is tiring. Even I get annoyed with it!" "That's the final sign that they give to much paperwork." "When the workaholic gets annoyed with it that's when you know it's bad." "Very true." "Hitsugaya will you stay still!"

Toshiro is climbing up the tree "I want to go to the top?" "Flash step?" "That's not as fun."

The two adults look confused and follow him. Toshiro sits at the top smiling at the stars.

Ikkaku "Hitsugaya why are you acting so weird lately?" Toshiro "Huh?" "The past few days you've been different." "Meaning?" "It's about the whole younger sibling huh?" "Yeah." "You excited to be a big brother?"

Toshiro shrugs staring at the sky "Who knows. It's all crazy."

Yumichika puts his hand on Toshiro's shoulder "Don't worry Toshiro-san? You're gonna be a great big brother." "I hope so. I just don't want him or her to go through what I did." "Do you know yet?" Toshiro shakes his head "Nope. They haven't told me. Do you two know?" "It's best they tell you." Toshiro frowns "Hmph. I just need to know if Rin was right or not." "What did she say?" "Girl?" "She thinks it's a girl?" "Yeah. Is she right?" "Can't say." "Why not?" "We said we won't until they tell you." "Ugh." "What are you hoping for?" "Just that they don't go through what I did."

Ikkaku messes with Toshiro hair "Yeah you're gonna be a great brother!" Toshiro smiles slightly "Hope so." "See ya around Hitsugaya." "See ya Toshiro-San!" "Night IkkaYumi?" "Nice ship name did you just come up with that?" "No WSA did. Matsumoto said it the other day." "Sweet!"

The two leave. Toshiro looks back at the stars thinking about everything. His mind wonders around and he starts thinking about him and Karin.

"Does everyone think we've done something? Did we give the impression we did it? I mean nothing happened?"

Hyōrinmaru manifests next to him "Master you know it kinda looks like you did?" "How?" "Well. You two did share a room for a month, change together, and bandage each other?" "So?" "And there was that one night when you two slept together?" "We shared a bed a lot but not in that way." "I mean that morning you two got up early then when you two were in the middle of changing fell asleep entangled in each other's arms?"

Toshiro blushes slightly remembering. "So what." "Master come on! It looks that way!" "But it's not! Nothing sexual is going on!" "Fine. But Master about this whole sibling thing?" "Huh?" "Are you nervous?" "I'm fine Hyōrinmaru." "You sure?" "Yeah. Let's head back for the night." "Alright."

He disappears and Toshiro flash steps back to his office.

Morning*

Toshiro fell asleep working on paperwork in the office. Rangiku and Gin are heading to the office.

"Oh Captain~" She calls opening the office door. Rangiku sighs and Gin shakes his head.

Rangiku "Again." Gin "He knows he has his quarters right?" "Honestly I don't know."

They hear Toshiro mumble something and look over to him.

Rangiku "Aww he's talking in his sleep again." Gin "Cute?"

Toshiro mumbles "Come closer and I'll kill you."

Rangiku and Gin look at each other.

Gin "That's probably not good." Toshiro "Gin. Matsumoto. I know you're there. I'm not asleep anymore. That threat was directed at you two. Let me sleep." Rangiku frowns "Captain go to sleep at your quarters!" Toshiro yawns picking his head up "Shut up Matsumoto. I fell asleep working on your paperwork." "Still. Captain you spend more time here than anywhere else." Toshiro rubs his eyes still half asleep "I do my job." "It wouldn't kill you to relax." "I'm not even awake and we're already arguing. How is that possible." "Wake up idiot."

Gin grabs Toshiro by the ankle and holds him upside down.

Toshiro "Wha- Gin! Put me down!" Gin "Geez your light!" "Put me down damnit!"

Toshiro punch's Gin behind the knee. Gin drops him and Toshiro tumbled onto his side.

Toshiro "Screw you Gin. Go to hell." Gin laughs pulling Toshiro to his feet "That woke you up though right?" Toshiro groans "I suppose." Rangiku "That's similar to how Captain Shiba woke us up if we over slept!" Toshiro frowns "He tried kicking me?" "He threw me out the window." "What the actual heck." "Yup!" "Your guy's old Captain was crazy!" "Hirako isn't exactly sane either you know." "Not to mention you were Aizen's Lieutenant for a while." "Oh yeah yikes I forgot about that? Anyway Toshiro we have something to tell you!" Rangiku "Oh Yeah big news!" Toshiro "What? Is it whatever you were gonna say yesterday?" "Yup!" "What?" "About the baby? We know if it's a boy or girl now! And due date estimates!" "What and when?" "Well it's due in May and it's a girl!" "Really? A girl?!" "Mhm!" "Did you want a brother?" "Honestly I just don't them to go through what I did." "You're gonna have another sister!" "I am…" "You excited?!" "I don't know." "I think it's gonna be different from what you expect. You're gonna be a great brother." "If you say so…" Gin smiles ruffling his sons hair. Toshiro pouts "Will you stop that!"

The three keep talking.

2:30pm.

Toshiro "You guys know I train Rin today?" "Does she come here?" "Yeah I'm telling her to. I don't want to deal with the other three Kurosaki's at the moment." "What's wrong with them this time??" "Well ever since Ichigo proposed to Rukia things there have been crazy and Isshin tries dragging me into it." "Oh yeah he called yesterday and said that your gonna be in the wedding. So is Karin." "Wait what?! Why me?!" "Because he's pretty much adopted you." "Besides you end up marrying Karin and Isshin becomes your father in law?"

Toshiro face desks.

Toshiro "Don't bring that experiment up." "You just don't want Isshin to be your father in law." "Ichigo would be brother in law too. I can deal with Hollows and Arrancar but not those two idiots for more than 2 hours before someone's getting frozen." "Oh god." "Well you're one of the groomsmen and Karin is a bridesmaid!! And obviously you two are partners!" "Why do I have to be in it?" "Ask them not us!" "Ughhhhh…"

he hits his head on the table multiple times. Gin and Rangiku sighs shaking there heads

"Good luck Son." "If you can lead the Squad at age 8 you can deal with the Kurosaki messes."

Toshiro gets a call from Karin.

Toshiro "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Karin "Shiro you sound dead?" "Never mind that. Training today don't forget." "Okay but you have to come to this world sometime today! Ichigo and Rukia want to talk you about the wedding!" "Tck! Fine! I'll go there when you go back later. I went there last time so you come here." "Deal." "See ya later." "I'm coming now." "You're in school still." "I'm coming now."

She hangs up.

Toshiro sighs "Baka." Rangiku "Huh?" "Rin's an idiot." Gin "Why?" "You'll find out in about a minute or two." "Ehh?"

A moment later a Senkaimon opens in his office. Karin walks out.

Toshiro "Damnit Rin. What the hell did I say about ditching school to come here." "I don't know. Probably to not do it or something."

Toshiro sighs.

Rangiku "Hi Karin-chan!" Gin "Hello!" Karin "Hi!" "Oh have you two decided yet? The festival tomorrow?" "Sounds fun! Right Shiro?" "Ugh." "Oh Ikkaku-San and Yumichika-kun picked out costumes for you both!" "Oh no." "Wait why?" "They knew you two would end up going." "Hold up I never said!" "We both know even if we say no we're gonna end up going." "Ugh." "I told them to leave them in your quarters. They should be in your living room." "I'll deal with that problem later. Let's start training Rin." "To the private training room!" "Yeah sure. As long as we don't summon anything." "Have fun you two!"

Toshiro and Karin leave.

Gin notices something fall out of Karin's pocket as she left.

Gin "What's this?" He picks it up "She dropped her phone." "This is her phone?" "Yeah."

They turn it on and it's not locked.

Rangiku "What's her background?" "The two of them in Paris??" "Huh??"

Gin shrugs "Their first date remember. Let's just return her phone." "Yeah let's go give it to her."

They go downstairs and look around for the two of them.

Toshiro "Rin what are you staring at?" "Every time you change forms your uniform gets covered in ice and changes kinda?" "Meaning the pant legs are torn at the end and top is open?" "Yeah pretty much." "Stop staring! Release your Bankai so we can start!" "Alright Alright! Bankai! Eien no shōmei no megami!"

The start fighting. Gin and Rangiku watch for a while before going back upstairs.

later that day*

Toshiro and Karin are taking a break leaning under a tree.

Karin "That was fun!" Toshiro smiles "Definitely." "So that festival Halloween thing tomorrow~??" "What about it?" "It can be fun?" "I'm not getting much of a choice am I?" "Shiro we're a couple. A relationship only works if both are happy." "I'm happy with anything as long as I'm with you." "Seriously though the Halloween thing?" "Ikkaku and Yumichika picked out costumes for us. I think we know what they are." "Probably those from yesterday." "Yeah." "So what's been going on here? Anything interesting??" "Ehh not really. Actually I did find something out." "What??" "You were right. It's gonna be a girl." "I called it! I can see you spoiling her when's she due??" "Sometime in May. I just found this out in the morning."

Karin smiles laying down across Toshiro's lap "You're gonna spoil her."

Toshiro frowns "Will not." "Yeah you will. You're probably gonna be super protective over her." "Protective? Possibly. Spoiling? Probably not." "Possibly for both!" "Shut up will not." Karin rolls her eyes "Sure."

Toshiro frowns then kisses her nose.

"You missed Baka." She says grabbing his uniform and pulling them closer kissing his lips.

Toshiro smiles "Rin you're a goof." "You love that I'm like this." "Very much."

They talk for a while. *night* Toshiro took her back to her world and is heading to his quarters.

morning

Toshiro wakes up rubbing his eyes pushing his hair behind ear. He gets up takes a shower. When he gets out he drys his hair but does put gel yet. He goes to his kitchen to make food. He opens the door to leave his room and is annoyed when he sees someone there.

Toshiro "Matsumoto what the hell are you doing here."

Rangiku turns to face him then starts laughing "C-Captain?! Is that you! You look like a mess! I forgot your hair is straight!!" "Screw you Matsumoto! You know my hair is flat if I just took a shower!! What're you doing in my quarters!" "I called Karin-chan earlier! She says you two are going to the festival! I wanted to help you get ready for the costume contest!" "Matsumoto no. Rin is in school. Actually she's probably still getting ready it's what 7?" "Actually~" "Oh no. I never like what happens after that voice." "Isshin-San is letting her and Yuzu-kun stay home from school! So Karin-chan can come!" Toshiro facepalms "Wait why?" "Don't know. Probably something like Halloween is fun and we have to have fun and live life." "When even is it?" "The festival starts soon! Everyone is already dressed up!" "Your not." "Gin-San is looking for our costumes. Karin-chan is coming in a little!" "I'm not wearing that." "Yes you are. Go change and get ready." "No thanks Matsumoto. I will later." Rangiku frowns "Just change before I force you too." "Hmph. I'm not wearing that stupid costume again." "Oh come on? You and Karin would be so adorable!" "I'm not wearing it."

He pushes his hair out of his face so he can see her.

Rangiku picks up his costume and shoves it into him "Come on it'll be cute!"

Toshiro cringes holding the familiar costume "No thanks! Halloween is weird." Rangiku "Is this gonna be a repeat of that Halloween filler episode we had?" "Stop breaking the 4th wall!! And besides we don't have to do that again!" "Just cooperate with me then?" "No."

20 minutes later*

Toshiro locked himself in his room.

Rangiku "Captain did you put it on?" Toshiro "If I say yes will you leave!" "Maybe!" "Fine yes. I put this terrible thing on!" "Show me!" "No! This is very uncomfortable and embarrassing I don't want to!" "Come on! Show us!"

Gin (who came to bring Rangiku her costume) "Come out!" Toshiro "No!" Rangiku "Where'd he leave his key?" Gin "I can pick locks?" Toshiro "What! No! Stay out of my room!"

He hears the key jiggling and crosses his arms "You guys have 0 respect for my privacy." Gin "We're your parents of course we don't." Rangiku "It depends if I'm viewing you as my son or as my Captain." "You meddle with both!"

The two come in.

Rangiku "Awww!! So cute!!"

Gin laughs slightly.

Toshiro blushes "Shut up you guys!"

Rangiku snaps a picture of him.

Toshiro "Wha- Matsumoto delete that!!" "All that's left is to do your hair!" "Never leave your hair like this." "I know. It's terrible. I was gonna gel it like always but had this mess to deal with so I couldn't."

Rangiku drags Toshiro to a chair in front of the mirror she bought him for his last birthday.

Toshiro "What are you doing?" Rangiku "Just hold still so I can do it? I'm doing what you normally do since you're hair always looks like you were raised in the wild." "Rukon remember." "Junrinan remember. It's the nicest place there is out there." "Still. It basically was the wild. Oww Matsumoto what're you trying to do?! Make me look like Ikkaku!?"

The two adults laugh at his comment.

Gin "That was kinda low son?" Toshiro "Well do you blame me?" "True."

Rangiku bums as she finishes his hair. Toshiro cringes looking in the mirror.

Rangiku "So cute! Right Gin-san!" Gin "Sure looks great. Toshiro you got any food left?" Toshiro "Probably not." Rangiku "Gin did you even look!" "Your out of good food. All you have is instant crap? That's not even real food!" "I do?? Huh I should probably check for food more often?" "And get food more often."

They hear two male voices and a female voice coming.

Male 1 "Stop complaining!" Male 2 "And Stop squirming!" Female "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Why the hell did you kidnap me!"

Ikkaku "Look we're just following orders!"

Yumichika "Yeah Rangiku-san's orders!"

They knock on the door to Toshiro's quarters.

Gin "Come in?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika come in with Karin.

Ikkaku "Aye?! Where you guys at?!" Rangiku "In here!" Yumichika "Where's here?"

Gin pokes his head out Toshiro's room "In here of course?" "Here. Take her."

They shove Karin through.

Karin "Okay first off ow! Yumichika you pulled my hair you flamboyant bastard!" Yumichika "Fight me!" "Wait I wanna fight her too Yumichika!"

Toshiro is just so done with them.

Karin "Tck! You two are a pain in the ass go to hell!" "I'll throw you into hell!" "I vote Hueco Mundo!" "I vote you stop torturing her." "Toshiro??"

Ikkaku and Yumichika laugh as Toshiro blushes covering himself slightly. Karin smiles at him.

Rangiku "Here Karin-chan!"

She shoves a costume into Karin's arms. Karin raises an eyebrow "Uhhhh what?"

Gin pushes Karin into the closet "Change into that!"

Karin takes the costume out of the bag and holds it up "What the hell?! Where's the rest of this!?!?"

Rangiku turns her head confused "Huh? I'm coming in?"

She goes into the closet with Karin.

Karin "I'm not wearing this! This doesn't cover anything!" Rangiku "What do you mean? It's a sexy wolf girl costume?" "Sexy my ass! This doesn't cover shit!" "Put it on!" "Yes!" "No!"

five minutes later*

Karin's wearing it and covering herself embarrassed.

Rangiku "There! Go show him now!!"

Karin turns really red "No way in hell!!!" "Why not?" "Because that's weird!" "What's wrong with showing your boyfriend how hot you are?" "This is humiliating! I'm not wearing this any longer!!" "Come on show him!" "No way Rangiku!" "Fine. Try on these ones?"

Rangiku holds up two more costumes.

Karin "That one covers less! Where the hell is the top that's just strings!" "Then this one! It's settled!"

Rangiku gives Karin the other one. [the first costume she tried on with Toshiro]

Karin "What the hell?!" "Come on it covers everything?" "I don't know about this Rangiku-san?" "Toshiro will probably like it?" "This is embarrassing…" "Put it one!" "At least it covers everything…"

Rangiku helps Karin change into the costume.

Rangiku "Okay done!"

Karin awkwardly fixes her ponytail "Rangiku-san I don't know about this?" "Let's show the guys! I'm gonna laugh is Captain gets a nosebleed!" "If he does I'm gonna bust his nose and give him a reason to have a nosebleed!" "If he saw you in the other one I bet he would have?"

Karin blushes and crosses her arms. Rangiku smiles.

Let's see what went on on the other side of door this whole time!!! Toshiro sighs as Rangiku goes into the closet with Karin.

Ikkaku "So lover boy? Looking forward to this?" Toshiro "Stop calling me that." "Nah." "It's amusing." "Tck!" Gin smiles ruffling his sons hair. Toshiro "Stop doing that!" The adults laugh. Yumichika "So are you looking forward to seeing her in that costume again??" Ikkaku "Last time you were star struck!" "Was not!" "Did you think she looked hot in it though?"

Toshiro blushes looking away "None of your business." "That means yes." "Guys stop meddling." "Its my job to meddle." "Toshiro-san you grew up here. We're gonna tease ya." "Now that we found something that makes you get all shy we ain't gonna leave ya alone about it?" "All of you go to hell." "Geez wolfy?? Don't bark at us?" Toshiro "-_- Screw you and your puns."

ding*

Karin's voice **_"Shiro don't you dare open that message!!!!"_**

Toshiro gulps nervously "Okay okay! I won't!!"

Ikkaku "Aren't you curious what it is?"

Toshiro "Best if I'm not."

"It could be a sexy picture of Karin in a costume for you~"

Toshiro "You perverts!"

"I think Rangiku-San is having try on sexy costumes."

"Rangiku said she was gonna have Karin show you them?"

"If they did I bet he's gonna get a nosebleed!"

Toshiro covers his face annoyed, angry, and embarrassed "You perverts!"

The closet door opens then is slammed shut. The guys look over confused.

Rangiku "Come on Karin show em!" Karin "This is embarrassing!" "Come on! Show Captain!" "This is humiliating! Hey don't touch me there!!" "You're really flat?" "Shut up!!!!" "Show Captain the costume!! He's already seen you in it before so you don't have to be embarrassed?"

Rangiku opens the door and pulls her out.

Rangiku "Ta-da! She's difficult! But cooperated better than him!" Yumichika "Aww you look so cute Karin-chan!" Ikkaku "Right Toshiro~"

Toshiro smiles looking at her and she's practically glowing in his eyes "Y-yeah definitely."

Karin blushes throwing a pillow at him "Get that look off your face Shiro!"

Toshiro catches the pillow "Don't tell me how to live my life." Ikkaku "Yeah you're not married yet!"

Toshiro and Karin "Shut up Ikkaku!!"

Both blush throwing whatever was closest at him knocking him down. In Toshiro's case it was the pillow. Karin threw a couch cushion.

Ikkaku laughs pushing the cushion off of him and standing up again "What I'm just saying the future thing?" "Shut up Baka that's in like 110 years!" "Yeah so buzz off!"

The four adults laugh slightly.

Rangiku "Oh Yumichika-san? Ikkaku-san? Is the rest of the gang dressed up??" "Yeah it's just those two missing." "Let's go!" "Yeah the festival already started!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika leave.

Gin "Let's go Ran-chan! Toshiro Karin come on it'll be fun!" Karin "We don't get a choice do we?" "Come on just for a little?" "We'll be there in a minute." "Fine."

Gin and Rangiku leave. Toshiro wraps his arms around Karin hugging her from behind.

Karin "Hello?" Toshiro "Ready for whatever is gonna happen at this festival??" "Yeah are you?" "I suppose." "Let's go?" "Not yet?" "Huh?"

She turns her head and her lips meet his.

Toshiro smiles "Now we can.3"

Karin rolls her eyes "Dork." "I know." "Before we go! Give me your phone." "Why?" "I'm deleting that message. You didn't open it right?" "No. What is it?"

Karin blushes as she goes through his phone.

"Rin?"

"One second. Aaaaand deleted! There much better."

"Alright? Let's go?"

"Yeah."

He grabs her hand.

Karin "Your reputation?" "It's no secret remember?" "That's true?"

They leave and notice everyone is dressed up for Halloween. They get to the festival and run into Momo.

Momo "Shiro-chan! You and Karin-chan dressed up!! That's so cute!!" "Momo… you don't have to yell…" "Sorry. But you two are so cute! Smile for a picture!" "What?"

flash*

"Got it!" "Momo." "That's definitely being added to the picture book of couples!" "What?!" "Momo!" Momo giggles "See ya two around!"

She leaves.

Toshiro sighs "Oh well. I mean I guess." Karin "She's weird sometimes huh?" "Very. Let's go. We might as well check everything out."

They walk around and end up being forced in a costume contest.

Toshiro "How did I get dragged into these?"

Rangiku [who is pushing them onstage] "You guys were entered!"

Gin [also pushing] "And won!" Karin "Next time Rangiku-san says 'Come this way it'll be fun' run away!" Toshiro "Definitely."

They get on stage.

Renji "And the winners for best couple costume! Captain Hitsugaya and Kurosaki Karin!" Toshiro "Why the hell did we do this?" Karin "No idea. But are we ignoring the fact Renji just announced that we're a couple?" Toshiro sighs "I was. I'm pretty sure everyone knew." Rukia "Smile for the winning picture!"

Karin smiles grabbing onto Toshiro's arm. Toshiro rolls his eyes with a small smile.

click*

Rukia "Perfect! Pictures of all contest winners will be being sold at the blue tent!" Toshiro and Karin go off stage and to the back.

Toshiro looks at Karin confused "Why were we entered?" Karin shrugs "I don't know. Let's go walk around." "Alright."

They walk around playing a few games. After a while.

Karin "Let's get some shaved ice!" Toshiro "I don't have to make it do I?" "No. They're selling it right there!" "Alright let's go."

They walk over.

Man "Shit! Everyone look out! This isn't supposed to happen." Toshiro "Oh shit Rin look out!"

Toshiro picks her up and moves her then uses his spirit energy to freeze pieces of the machine that broke.

Toshiro sets Karin down "What happened here." Man "I I don't know? It was working fine a minute ago? Who are you?" "Captain Hitsugaya. I'm Squad 10's leader." "Your just a kid?"

A female around 20 years old comes up "Iiii wouldn't underestimate this boy? He's young but extremely powerful."

She turns to Toshiro and bows "It's an honor to meet you Captain Hitsugaya. Please excuse my brother he's an idiot." "Do you need any help?" "You sure?" "Yeah Shiro can make ice and have that filled in a second!" "Rin seriously?" "Actually if it's not to much trouble can you? I know you're busy and not working at the moment but-" "Just because I'm off duty and err out of uniform doesn't mean I don't still have a job." "Thank you. Can you just refill it?" "Sure."

Karin "If! We can get a free cup?" "Definitely!"

Toshiro shrugs "Okay. Reign Over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

He makes a small cloud appear abover the machine it starts snowing filling up the box. Toshiro makes it stop snowing.

Girl "Thank you so much Captain Hitsugaya!" "No problem." "Guess they weren't kidding when they talk about your power?"

Karin grabs his shoulders "Yup! He's the best!" "He is quite powerful. What flavor did you want?" "Watermelon. Two spoons please." "Alright."

The girl gives it to them and they leave to eat at a bench nearby but away from most people.

Karin "This is good try it!"

Toshiro takes a spoonful and his spirit energy spikes slightly when he tries it.

Karin "You're cute when you're surprised." Toshiro "Quit calling me cute." "We've been together for like 4 months." "October 31st we got together August 3rd. In what 3 days?" "Yup!"

Toshiro smiles "Doesn't feel like it." Karin smiles "And it all started with Yuzu knocking us into each other." "Yeah. We both know we wouldn't have said anything if she didn't." "We probably wouldn't be together yet." "Emotions confuse me alright!" "Dork."

She says kissing him. Toshiro relaxes as she pulls away.

Toshiro "I'm aware I'm a dork." "Oh you noticed?" "I'm denying it if it's anyone other than you saying it."

Karin giggles flicking some of the ice on him.

Toshiro stops it mid air then grabs it "Why'd you throw it?" "Cause why not." "You know what I don't understand?" "Everything in the Human World?" "That too. I was gonna say how Ikkaku claims to be the luckiest guy in the Soul Society. But i have you? How can he possibly be more lucky?" "How do you manage to say that with a straight face?" "Because I'm not as nervous with you anymore. I mean we've been friends for 3 years and together for almost 4 months."

Karin smiles and they keep eating/talking.

End chapter!!!

 _Next chapter picks up Halloween night! Yes I know it's no where near Halloween, but when I wrote this it was and again I didn't have a longterm plan. So expect a Christmas chapter and New Years chapter in the future._


	45. Idk bro this has different things

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 45

Halloween night

Toshiro "Don't you still have school tomorrow?" Karin "Oh yeah ha ha! I'll just ditch that shit." "As much as I'd love that, you need an education." "I'm educated!" "I've seen your classes. They should be difficult for the average 13 year old." "It's just math and my elective." "What's that second thing?" "Art. I'm terrible at it." "You take art?" "My only options were Art and Singing!" "I like hearing you sing?" "You must be deaf!" "Seriously you sing beautifully."

Karin blushes looking away "N-no I don't. Just open the Senkaimon." "Alright alright." "Don't forget. Ichii-nii needs you for something."

Toshiro freezes as he opens the Senkaimon "Oh shit I'm screwed. I don't even know what I did but it's probably not good."

Karin laughs pushing his half bare chest "Relax you're not in trouble. He just needs your opinion on some stuff for the wedding." Toshiro facepalms "Did you set me up for this." "Sorta. He needed an honest opinion and you're straight forward." "Gee thanks." "It's one of the thing I like about you. I don't have to worry about you beating around the bush. You're always straight to the point. Unless you're nervous. That's always so adorable~!"

Toshiro frowns as they walk through the Dangai.

Toshiro "I'm not adorable. I'm the wielder of the most powerful ice Zanpakutō there is." "Hyōrinmaru is bigger than you are." "Hey in case you didn't notice Inazuma no megami is bigger than you too!"

Karin sticks her tongue out at him. Toshiro smirks then pokes her head

"Weirdo." Karin "The hell?" "Opening ahead."

They jump out in front of Karin's house.

Karin "Let's go see Ichii-nii!" Toshiro looks at her "You know what I just realized?" "Hmm?" "We're still in these costumes." "Oh yeah? Oh well you can change after." "Fine."

They go inside.

Karin "3, 2, 1…"

"Kaaaarrrriiinnnnnn-chaaaaaann!!! You're back!!!"

Karin and Toshiro move to the side as Isshin jumps into them and misses.

Karin "How many times?" Toshiro "do we have to tell you?" Both "That's not gonna work!" Isshin "Ahh! If it isn't my second son!"

He goes to hug Toshiro.

Toshiro "Bakudō #81 Dankū!"

Isshin hits the Kidō wall.

Toshiro makes it disappear and steps on his Captain "Stop tackling me! You've been doing that since I was like 6!" Isshin "Exactly! I've been doing that since you were just a little boy? You've grown so much!" "It's been like 30-40 years since then!"

Karin laughs taking off the wolf ears.

Isshin manages to free himself "Hey you two ended up doing that couple costume?" "Yeah." "That's so cute!! Karin-chan put the ears back on I want to take a picture!!" "Do we have a choice." "Nope!"

They sigh and cooperate.

Karin "Dad where's Ichii-nii? He wanted to talk to Shiro about the wedding?" "Ahh! Hitsugaya did you propose!!!"

Toshiro turns red "What the hell Captain?!?!?! She meant the IchiRuki wedding!!" "Aww! When are you two getting married?" "I'm 13 and human still!" "I'm 53 and a soul!" "Kinds don't mix…" "So? Urahara's Gigai work great! I've been in here for 20 years! Besides kinds don't matter! I'm a 100% Soul Reaper and my wife was 100% Quincy!" "If your brother doesn't show up in 10 seconds imma dip and go back to my quarters. This costume is uncomfortable." "Ichii-nii!! Get your butt over here!!" Ichigo comes down "Geez stop shouting would ya? Aye Toshiro? Come up here for a moment I got some questions for ya." "Fine. But it has to be quick." "Alright come on."

Toshiro follows him up to his room.

Toshiro closes the door behind him "So what is it Kurosaki." "I need your opinion on this wedding." "Why me." "You're straight to the point all the time. Plus honest." Toshiro sighs "What is it?"

They talk for a while.

Ichigo "Alright if you think that would be best?" Toshiro "I've known Rukia for like 30 years. You know that there's gonna be something chappy." "Yeah. Thanks Toshiro." "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." "You're dating my little sister. I'm calling you by name." "Tck!" "Anyway. You alright with being a groomsman right?" "I guess." "Great! Karin needed a partner so either way you had to be."

Toshiro sighs.

Ichigo "What do you think of some of these outfits for the guys?"

Toshiro cringes looking at the drawings "Rukia drew these did she." "Yup." "Why is everything Chappy?!?!" Ichigo shrugs "These are other options."

He hands him a few pictures of actual suits.

Toshiro "Why the hell are you even asking me for help?" "Truth? You're the only one who will put up with it long enough. Plus Karin can talk you into almost anything huh?" "That's not true! I have my limit!" "But she talked you into this. And I'm assuming she talked you into that costume?"

Toshiro crosses his arms covering himself slightly "Matsumoto actually." "Still. Those two can make you do anything huh?" "Is there anything else you needed or can I leave."

Ichigo asks about a few more things.

1am

Toshiro "Ichigo. It's 1 in the goddamn morning. Why the hell are we still talking about this." "Because Toshiro you've known Rukia longer." "Look. No one has known her longer than Renji. Ask him." "Can't. We haven't actually told Byakuya yet. So we can't steal his Lieutenant for to long." "He won't notice. Actually he'll thank you for getting Renji out of his hair." "Come on just a few more?" "Better idea. You go over all this with Rukia? I mean she _is_ your fiancé?"

Ichigo hits his head against the wall "You're- not- helping." "Can I go back to my world."

Female voice from other room "Ichii-nii!!! Shut up!!! I still have school tomorrow!!! So does Yuzu!!! Shut the the hell up and let us sleep!!!"

Toshiro "Wow just wow. I'm out." He yawns.

Ichigo "Wait I still need your help Toshiro." "Come on seriously? I want to go."

Ichigo keeps asking for Toshiro's advice much to his annoyance. Toshiro puts his head down and half listens.

Ichigo "So how do I tell Byakuya?" Toshiro yawns "Just do it when he has had a break from Renji. Renji is gonna be stationed here for 2 weeks starting November 1st." "It is the 1st." "Then later today he comes. Tell Byakuya on like Saturday or something." "Alright. So what about- Hey wake up!"

No response from the sleeping Toshiro.

Ichigo "This jackass."

He picks him up and lays him in Rukia's 'room' [the closet] then lays down going to sleep himself.

morning*

Karin wakes up and gets dressed while Yuzu makes breakfast. Ichigo wakes up and opens the closet door slightly seeing that Toshiro is still asleep.

Ichigo "Oh? He's still here? Aye Toshiro wake up? Do you want food?"

No response

"Oh well. I tried."

He closes the door quietly and gets ready before going downstairs with his sister.

Karin sits down at the table "Ugh I'm so tired."

Yuzu hands her a plate then puts hers down "Me too. Ichii was talking all night." "Yeah to Shiro about the wedding." "Did he leave?" "No he's still asleep though." "Seriously?"

Ichigo comes in and all start eating "Karin I don't like your boyfriend." Karin rolls her eyes "Well I do that's what matters." Yuzu "Aww!" Ichigo "Tck! He's rude!" "So are you." "He fell asleep when I was talking to him!" "Can't blame him." "I'm just questioning how he could sleep listening to you? I couldn't!" "I wasn't that loud." "I'm pretty sure the Soul Society could hear you."

Voice over Ichigo's Soul Pager "Oh we could! Shut the hell up! You managed to bore Hitsugaya to sleep! That guy never sleeps!"

Ichigo frowns "Mayuri stay out of this." "I'm looking for Hitsugaya he's not answering." "That bastard is still asleep." "Well he doesn't sleep much so when he does he wakes up late." "Karin what the hell? Do you know his sleeping pattern or something?!" "I pretty much lived with him for a month remember." "Oh yeah? You two are practically married!" "Yuzu!" "Woah! Hey I don't approve of this!!"

Mayuri "I can ruin this family with one sentence." "Mayuri don't you dare!" "Fine. I'll leave that mess alone. When Hitsugaya wakes up tell him there's a meeting tomorrow morning and it's mandatory." "Alright. See ya."

He hangs up.

Ichigo "I'll tell that bastard after I take you two to school." "Alright?" "Make sure to tell him." "I will I will." "Good."

They finish eating and head out. Toshiro starts waking up after they leave.

Toshiro sits up confused thinking "Ugh where am I?"

He open the door and looks around "Why am I at the Kurosaki house?"

He remembers "Oh yeah."

Toshiro gets up and walks around seeing if anyone is home. Nope.

Toshiro thinks "Ichigo must of took them to school already. But where's-"

He's thought is cut off by someone tackling him. Toshiro kicks the person off and grabs his Zanpakutō pointing at the mans heart.

Man "Hey you're in my house it makes sense that I would attack!" Toshiro "Captain?"

He moves his Zanpakutō and puts it back in his shaft.

Isshin "Yeah. Anyway why are you here?" Toshiro groans "Last night I had to help Ichigo with something." "Huh??" "That wedding shit. I ended up falling asleep listening to him talk and talk and talk." "Ahhh that makes sense. When's your and Karin-chan's wedding??"

Toshiro blushes deeply "Captain!!" "What? I'm still curious when you plan on marrying her??" "Not any time soon she's 13!!!!" "So? Age isn't important right now. Let's say it's 20 years from now. What about then." "She's still a Human. I'm not. 20 years from now she may be in her 30's and I could still look 13." "What about when you're both souls? Like say I don't know 100 years from now?"

Toshiro's blush darkens remembering 110 years in the future "That's not for a long time okay."

Isshin ruffles Toshiro's hair "It's always fun to mess with you. When you're my son in law it's gonna be awesome! Especially since Matsumoto is your mother and I'm Karin's father!"

Toshiro bangs his head against the wall "That- would- be- a- night- mare." Isshin laughs "I can already see your guys wedding!" Toshiro "I'm going back to the Soul Society. See ya Captain." "Later!" Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and leaves

. Toshiro goes into his quarters and changes into his uniform.

later that day* Toshiro is in his office and gets a call.

Toshiro "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?" "Shiro? Did you say something to my dad earlier?" "About?" "He keeps crying about us getting married. What did you do." "I didn't do anything! All I did was say I was helping Ichigo with the marriage thing then Captain asked when we are!"

Karin groans "Half tempted too just so we can shut him up." Toshiro sighs "Rin seriously? We both know that won't shut him up." "True." "Anyway did you just call to complain about him?" "Did Ichigo tell you yet?" "Tell me what?" "Their wedding is gonna be July 20th 2018!" "Oh? A summer wedding? Please tell me it's not outside?" "Relax. Apparently heat has the same affect on Rukia that it does on you." "She hates the heat?" "I mean you're not gonna get sick. Dad says when there was a bad heat wave you and Rukia would get super sick." "I wasn't sick. Just a little dizzy." "Whatever. It's gonna be an indoor wedding probably. They said they're hoping for indoor but not sure." "Alright."

Someone knocks on Toshiro's office.

Toshiro looks over and is slightly confused "Come in?"

Byakuya comes in.

Byakuya "Hitsugaya may we speak for a moment." Toshiro "Sure? Rin I gotta go. I'll call you later." "Alright? Bye."

Karin hangs up.

Toshiro "What is it Captain Kuchiki?" "You're fairly close with all the Kurosaki's correct?" "Oh god. The Kurosaki topic. Where's this going?" "Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo have been acting strange lately. Do you have any idea what's going on? Does your girlfriend know anything?" "Looks like they haven't told you yet? Well I sorta gave my word I wouldn't tell anyone." "I respect that you gave your word but is there anything you can say?" "Kurosaki's aren't that bad when you get used to them."

Byakuya sighs "Toshiro. Rukia is my little sister. Is she safe."

Toshiro gives a weak but sincere smile "She's safe with him. Don't worry Byakuya. Your sister is fine." "If she's in any danger I want you to tell me alright." "It's insulting you feel the need to tell me that. If Momo were in danger you'd let me know wouldn't you?" "Of course I would." "Good. Don't worry about Rukia. She's fine. I'll talk to the Kurosaki's and have Ichigo tell you what's going on." "Thank you." "No problem." "I'll be heading out." "See ya Captain Kuchiki." "Bye Captain Hitsugaya."

He leaves.

Toshiro sighs and picks up his human phone "You got that right?" Karin "Ichigo you heard?" Ichigo "Oh boy. Looks like we gotta tell him." Toshiro "Ichigo. Kuchiki called me by first name and let me call him Byakuya instead of Kuchiki. You have to tell him! The mans going crazy!!" "I know I know. Aye! Rukia! Let's go tell your brother!" "Alright! Nii-sama's not gonna be to happy though." "True." "Tell him!" "We're on our way over." "I'm coming too! Shiro do you have food?" "Probably not." "The three of us are heading over."

They hang up. A moment later a Senkaimon opens in Toshiro office. Toshiro frowns as IchiRuki and Karin come out.

Toshiro "Okay I understand why you're here Rin. But why are you two in my office?" "Karin opened the Senkaimon." "That explains it."

Karin sticks her tongue out at him.

Ichigo "Well. Me and Rukia are gonna tell Byakuya. Wish us luck." "Good luck." "You're gonna need it." "Yeah."

They leave.

Let's go with IchiRuki!!

They walk over to 6th division nervously. @byakuya's office. Rukia knocks on the door.

Byakuya "Enter."

They walk in.

Byakuya "Rukia? Kurosaki?" "Hi Nii-Sama." "Hey Byakuya." "What seems to be the issue." "Well why don't all of us go for a walk for something? At least somewhere more private?" "Why don't we all have dinner at the manor tonight?" "You sure?" "Of course." "You won't be ashamed to have a common human in your home?" "It appears we have something important to discuss privately. Kuchiki Manor is very private we can talk there. Rukia tonight will be dining hall west. Normal time." "Yes Nii-Sama." "We'll be there." "Good."

Ichigo and Rukia bow their heads and leave.

Meanwhile Hitsukarin is out on a lunch date!!

Toshiro "Wait how'd you even know that?" Karin "Dad said heat has a strange affect on you. Then said you would be a little sick. But I've known you long enough to figure it out." "Oh really." "How do you react to extreme heat?" "Not well. Last time I had to be in my quarters till the heat wave passed. Me and Rukia can only do so much before we collapse. Heat is the only weakness we share." "Cute."

Toshiro looks her up and down "You really are."

Toshiro leans it kiss her but is interrupted by the click of a camera.

Girl voice "Quick hide!" Other girl voice "Get down before he sees us."

Karin smiles and kisses him while he's off guard. Toshiro let's a small smile escape when she pulls away. There's another click.

Toshiro points two fingers towards where he heard the click "Bakudō #1 Sai."

Two girls fall over with their arms tied behind them.

Toshiro "Kotetsu sisters. What did I tell you."

They manage to stand up and walk over to him.

Kiyone "To not take pictures of you when you're on a date." Isane "Or in General." Toshiro "So why did you."

The two look away "It's classified." "We can't tell you Hitsugaya." "And why is that." "It's private." "Who's orders are you following." "That's classified. Now please undo your Kidō so we can report." "Tck. Stay out of my personal life."

He undoes his Kidō.

"We will." "Unless we have orders to do otherwise." Toshiro frowns "Which of those shits is ordering you two." "Can't say." "If its the WSA or MSA someone's dying." "We cannot say." "Good day Hitsukarin."

Toshiro frowns as the two sisters flash step away.

Toshiro "Those sisters get on my nerves sometimes." Karin smiles "Oh yeah speaking off sisters. How's Rangiku-san doing with the whole pregnancy thing?" "She's only 3 months pregnant." "Are you excited?" Toshiro shrugs "Who knows. There's still 6 more months." Karin smiles "Does that mean yes?" "Who knows… Let's go for a walk in the woods. Away from others." "Alright."

They flash step over to the woods and walk around to an open field.

Karin "So? You excited?" "I don't know." "Seriously Shiro?" "Seriously. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this whole little sister situation." "I can see it your eyes. You're excited!"

Toshiro's body relaxes and he lets a small smile escape his lips "Yeah. I kinda am actually."

Karin smiles tackling him into a hug "Awww! I can already see you being a great big brother!"

Toshiro tries to sit up "Get off of me Rin."

She lays across his lap as he sits up.

Toshiro rolls his eyes smirking "Really?" Karin "Random question? How do you think Ichii-nii and Rukia-san will tell Byakuya?" "Wish them luck."

evening @Kuchiki manor*

Rukia makes Ichigo look nice so he won't embarrass Byakuya. IchiRuki come in and sit down while food comes.

Byakuya "So what did you want to discuss?" Rukia "Well… Nii-Sama? Promise not to use Zenbonzakura?" "I promise. Unless I have a good reason too."

Rukia and Ichigo look nervously at each other.

Byakuya "Well?" Ichigo "Well. I feel since you're Rukia's older brother I should tell you… that… me and Rukia… are engaged." "Pardon." "Nii-Sama?" "I love your sister. It would be an honor if you were okay with us being wed?"

Byakuya relaxes his shoulders "If you would have run it by me before you proposed that would have been better you know." "I know please forgive me for not telling you or asking permission."

"Typical." Byakuya sighs before continuing "You have my permission to marry her." Both light up. "Really Nii-Sama?!" Byakuya nods "If! You can love her even half as much as I do. You must protect her with your life." "I will." Byakuya nods giving a weak smile "Of course Rukia may be the next head of the Kuchiki Clan you know? She's next in line." Rukia "So what are you saying Nii-Sama?" "I'm reminding you that agreement we had when you first joined the Clan. Remember if anything happens to me you take over. The Clan elders said that whenever you marry you must keep the Kuchiki name. You're spouse has a choice. They can keep their name or change it to Kuchiki."

Ichigo looks slightly shocked "Wouldn't you be ashamed to have me be part of the family?" "You are a 2 time war veteran. You stopped the execution a few years back. I still don't know how to repay you for saving my sister." "Don't Bankai me at the wedding and we'll call it even." "Sounds fair. When is it?" "We were thinking a summer wedding. Maybe July thinking about the 20th?" "Summer? Rukia the heat?" "No worries. I'm fine with heat as long as it's under 105. Same for Hitsugaya." "Well if you can handle it."

They continue discussing the plans and everything.

Midnight

Byakuya "Well it's already 12:10am. Rukia you should get some rest. Ichigo would you like to stay in one of the guest rooms?" "May I?" "Of course. It's right this way. Rukia head up. See you tomorrow." "Goodnight Nii-Sama. Goodnight Ichigo." "Night."

Rukia goes to her room and Byakuya takes Ichigo to the guest room.

Ichigo "Hey? Byakuya? Are you sure your okay with me becoming a Kuchiki?" Byakuya sighs "There's something else you should know. I just don't want Rukia to be aware of it yet." "What is it?"

Byakuya closes the door to the room "Rukia is the next head of the Clan. Unless of course I have an offspring which I refuse. And Rukia must keep the Kuchiki name to lead. Remember with Souls marriage is different than it is for humans. When we get married we stay until one dies then remain loyal to them. In order for Rukia's offspring to lead the Clan they must be a blood noble. In a way you're a noble. But Isshin shamed the Shiba Clan and took the last name Kurosaki. But if both of you have the last name Kuchiki the child will be a blood noble." "Wait are saying you're fine if Rukia gets pregnant?!" "Not yet. I'm saying far FAR into the future." "Alright." "You may want to run it by the Clan Elders." "Oh god…" "You have no idea. Get some rest. It appears your sister, the one dating Hitsugaya, is at 10 still?" "Don't remind me that they're together…" "You just told me you and my sister are getting married." "Fair point."

Byakuya gives a slight nod and turns to leave.

Ichigo "Thank you Byakuya. For letting me." "Don't make me regret it. I will release Zanbonzakura if necessary." "I know."

Byakuya leaves.

Morning @10. Toshiro wakes up confused when he sees a girl laying asleep on him. He smiles pushing hair out of her face.

Toshiro leans to kiss her but pulls away quickly sensing Gin coming.

knock knock*

Toshiro lays back down pretending to be asleep.

Gin quietly opens the door "Son? Are you up yet? Huh?" He sees Karin laying on him and smiles "These two are so cute."

Toshiro starts to sit up "Gin? Why are you here?" "Shhh. You're girlfriend is still asleep."

Toshiro looks at her and tries to hide his smile.

Gin laughs slightly and silently "Ran-chan is out on a mission this morning." "Mission?" "Human World. She's in America in I think California?" "Oh?" "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" "I haven't been to America in like 2 decades." "Get back to me when its 2 centuries!" "Shh! Don't wake her up." "I'll be going. I just wanted to keep you updated." "Alright thank you." "Bye." Gin leaves.

Meanwhile @Kuchiki Manor!!!!

Ichigo wakes up and hears a servant knocking "Huh? Yes?" "Sir Ichigo. Breakfast will be served in the dining hall you were in last night in 30 minuets if you wish to join us?" "Sure sounds great."

The servant leaves.

Ichigo "I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to this."

He thinks and changes into his uniform.

Meanwhile the two Kuchiki siblings!!!

Byakuya "So that's the agreement. It's not my request it's just law of the Clan. Not even I, the Head of the Clan, can change it." "So the only way for me to be next head is for Ichigo to take our last name?" "Yes. And that's the only way future heads can. Remember souls marry for life. Are you ready for that commitment? To be wed to a human?" "Yeah. I've thought it over. As next in line it is my duty and honor to respect and follow the rules of the Clan and Clans Elders." "Good answer Rukia." "Thanks Nii-Sama." "Also. Later on there's something I'd like to show you. After Ichigo leaves." "Huh? What is it?" "You'll see." "Alright Nii-Sama."

after breakfast and Ichigo leaves [Karin is still in the Soul Society though*

Byakuya "Rukia. Come this way." Rukia "Yes."

She follows her brother to his room.

Byakuya "Rukia. You've never seen anything from my and Hisana's wedding have you?" Rukia shakes her head "I haven't."

Byakuya closes his eyes and hands her a picture. Rukia takes the picture confused and looks at it. In the picture Byakuya is wearing a fancy, traditional, kimono smiling and his eyes glancing to the side at his wife. Hisana is wearing a traditional wedding kimono that's a light pink with flowers embroidered in.

Rukia looks at her brother surprised "Nii-Sama?" "One last thing I want to show you."

He opens his closet and pushes all his clothes to the side to reveal another door. He unlocks it and opens it.

Rukia "I-is that?" Byakuya nods "Your sisters dress. And… these letters."

He hands Rukia two letters in envelopes "This one you can open. The other one you can't open it until your wedding day."

Rukia looks at the letters confused.

Byakuya let's a sad smile escape his lips "They're from Hisana. I promised to give them to you when you told me you would be wed." Rukia "They're from Hisana?" "Mhmm. I have absolutely no idea what is in there. All I know is to give them to you." "Thank you Nii-Sama!"

Byakuya smiles and puts his hands on Rukia's shoulders "Make me and Hisana proud. Ichigo better treat you right."

Rukia smiles at her older brother "Don't worry Nii-Sama. I won't let you two down." "Good. Run along. I need to get to my Squad before that Pineapple does something stupid."

Rukia giggles and leaves to her room. Rukia gets to her room and sits on her bed staring at the two envelopes. She puts the one she can't open in her drawer and holds the other one. Nervously she opens it and pulls out the letter.

Letter from Hisana "Dear Rukia, I'm so glad Byakuya found and adopted you into the Clan. It broke my heart that I abandon you. I'm so so sorry for that. I asked Byakuya not to give you this letter until you announced you're being wed. I hope you're marrying for love like me and Byakuya did. The Clan accepts you right? I hope you're treated better than I was. You're finally getting married Rukia? I hope you're husband treats you well. Even though I'm gone, I'll be watching you walk down the aisle. I'll watch your wedding, you raise your children, I'm watching over you Rukia. I always will. I'm proud of you Rukia. Be happy. ~Love Hisana"

Rukia is in tears holding the letter close.

"Hisana? You're my sister? I never knew you. How can I miss you so much? Please watch over me Hisana."

End chapter!!!

 _I wanted more IchiRuki in here but I also like seeing Rukia and Byakuya. I like the was "Kuchiki Ichigo" sounds better than "Kurosaki Rukia" so Ichigo is gonna be a Kuchiki!!_

 _See ya next time which will probably be in like 10–30 minutes!!!_


	46. 4 months

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 46

@Squad 10!! Toshiro is in his office and Karin is sitting on his desk talking to him.

Toshiro "Rin. I need to work."

Karin frowns "Can't you take a little break?" Toshiro looks up "This is due day after tomorrow. Don't you have school?" "It's a Friday it's fine."

Toshiro looks back down at his work "You need to focus on your education." "How is knowing cellular respiration going to help me ever?"

Toshiro looks slightly confused "Huh?"

Karin blushes looking away "Stop making that cute confused face!" "What's cellar respiration?" "Useless information about cells." "Prison cells?" "Stop being so cute!" "I'm confused? Human stuff makes no sense?" "It doesn't at all. I hate school." "Now you know how I feel about all this paperwork."

He says looking at his reports. Karin smiles tilting Toshiro's chin up. Toshiro's eyes close as Karin's lips meet his.

Two guys come into the room.

1 "Awww!!!!" 2 Just smirks.

Toshiro and Karin pull away blushing when they see the two men.

Toshiro "C-Captain?! Gin?!" Isshin "Awwww!!!!! Toshiro-San!!! Karin-chan!!! You two are grown up!!" Gin "Isshin stop scream it's annoying." "What kinda father are you?! Your sons growing up!! Why aren't you sad!!!" "He's a Captain and pretty much grown. Unlike you." "I'm grown!! These two are children!!! They grow up so fast!!!"

Isshin goes to hug Hitsukarin. Toshiro and Karin try to jump out of the way but Isshin grabs their collars and pulls them back.

Toshiro "Let me go!" Karin "Dad will you stop being weird!" Gin sighs. Toshiro "Gin a little help would be nice?!" Gin "This is your problem not mine." "I hate you." "I hate you too son."

Isshin spins the couple around. Toshiro punches Isshin in the face and Karin kicks Isshin's gut.

Isshin drops them "Aye what was that for?!" "For being a pain!" "Seriously we've been together 4 months can you stop making it such a big deal?!"

Gin "Oh yeah? Today's your-" He sees the look his son has "Old deadline for the paperwork. Yama changed it."

Toshiro silently thanks him.

Toshiro "Oh yeah? This paperwork isn't due till next week. Isshin I got a call from Yuzu." "Huh?" "She's looking for you." "You know how Yuzu gets when she's waiting." "Oh god. I'm out! See ya later Hitsukarin! Bye Gin." "Later Isshin."

He leaves.

Gin "So what you two gonna do for your anniversary? You've been together for 4 months already."

They shrug

"Who knows." "Probably movie night." "Probably." "That's boring. Oh well it's your life. Not mine. I'm heading over to 13 see ya." "I swear if you tell Ukitake that its-" "Relax. Like I said. It's your life not mine. I'm to tired to meddle. I just to talk to my father about something else. Have fun." "Alright bye."

Gin leaves.

Toshiro "At least one of them will leave us alone." Karin smiles "Yeah. Be glad you're dad finally chilled." "It's been over 40 years and your dad is still crazy." "Yeah…" "Then again. Matsumoto isn't exactly calm either." "True." "Anyway what should we do? We've been together for 4 months already?" "It sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" "It went by fast? Even by my standards!" "You have standards?" "I love you? I must have pretty high standards." "Stop being romantic and adorable."

She pokes his nose pushing him back. Toshiro laughs slightly and moves her hand and pulls her close so their lips touch.

Toshiro "Movie night?" Karin "Pizza and popcorn?" "Sounds great."

They talk for a while.

Meanwhile @squad 13!!!

Ukitake "Gin? What's wrong?" Gin "Sorry to drop by unexpectedly?" "You're my son Gin. What's going on?" "Well. Ran-Chan is 3 months pregnant I'm kinda nervous?" Ukitake smiles "What for?" "What if my daughter is like Toshiro? What if she hates me too?" "She won't. And Toshiro doesn't hate you. He's just still in the habit of how things were." "Plus do you know what today is?" "November 3rd?" "Toshiro and Karin's 4 month anniversary." "It is?!" "Yeah. And Ichigo and Rukia told Byakuya the news." "They told Kuchiki they're engaged?!" "Mhmm. Everything is changing and fast. Ran-Chan's pregnant, it's Hitsukarin's anniversary, IchiRuki is getting married, everything's changing?" "Don't worry Gin. You're son and his girlfriend are fine. Toshiro doesn't hate you, your daughter will love you, IchiRuki is fine."

They talk for a while.

noon @squad 10*

Gin is talking with Toshiro and Karin is with Rangiku.

Gin "Sup Toshiro? You seem a little confused?" Toshiro "Hmm? Sorry I didn't hear you?" "Lot on your mind?" "Yeah… been thinking." "About?" "I thought you said you were to tired to meddle?" "Yeah but you look completely unsure about something." "Yeah…" "Well?" "Well it's just that. You know how today's…" "Mhmm?" "I don't know what we should do?" "You guys said movie night earlier?" "If we do we'll have to deal with the other 3 crazy Kurosaki's." "Or you two can go to my apartment and stay there?" "Huh?" "Yeah. Here's the address. *gives Toshiro piece of paper* Oh and the password is 1802. Don't make a mess." "Wait seriously? You're letting us?!" "Yeah why not. You two do deserve some privacy. The security system can shut down if you want? Just push this button."

Gin hands Toshiro a remote

Toshiro smiles "Cool! Thanks!" "No worries. Just don't a mess and don't be stupid." "Deal." "If you do make a mess. Just clean it up alright?" "No problem."

Meanwhile the girls!!!

Rangiku "Well??" Karin "Well what?" "It's your 4 month anniversary!" "Yeah and?" "You're a third of the way to a year!" "Yeah and?" "What are you guys gonna do tonight?" "Movie night." "That it? You're not gonna go to town or anything?" "We're 13. Besides movie night is fun." "If you say so. I hope you two have fun."

little later*

Toshiro finds Karin and they go for a walk.

Toshiro "So? Movie night tonight?" Karin "Sounds great. Where at?" "Gin's letting us go to his apartment. As long as we clean up any mess we make that is." "Really? Sound fun!"

9pm*

Toshiro and Karin go to the Human World.

Toshiro "I think it's this way?" "Alright have you ever been there?" "No but he says it's nice." "We'll find out." "Yeah."

Toshiro looks at the paper then at addresses "It should be on this street?"

Karin looks at all the houses speechless "Are you sure he lives here?! This is the nicest, richest, place in town! Actually in this half of Japan!!" "It's what it says? I think it's this house?"

Toshiro points to one and they walk up. Karin "Password?"

Toshiro puts in the four numbers and the door opens.

Toshiro "Woah?"

They go inside and look around confused.

Toshiro "What the hell?! This is huge?!" Karin "Wanna look around?" "Sure."

They look around the mansion.

Karin "He has an indoor pool?!?!" Toshiro "What?"

He looks in amazed "How the hell can he afford this?! Each month is probably half a Captains pay!" "Wasn't he a Captain?" "Was! After that?" "He probably saved some you know. Hey the screen room is over here I think?"

They go into a room that is basically a mini movie theater.

Toshiro "Here's his movies? He says he has a lot and if we can't find anything we can go on his 'Netflix'. Also what's a 'Netflix'?" "I'll explain later." "Okay? Pick a movie while I order pizza." "Let's make one instead yeah?"

Toshiro looks slightly nervous "I-I don't really know how? Pizza doesn't exist in my world and…" "And last time you were to worried that you would embarrass yourself in front of my family so you never learned."

A faint blush starts creeping up his neck.

Karin smiles "Well it's only us. So I'm gonna teach you! You can't embarrass yourself in front of me cause I already seen you do some really embarrassing stuff. Including seeing you in your pink heart boxers~"

Toshiro's cheeks turn dark red and he fails to find words to say causing Karin to fall to the floor laughing.

Karin manages to say while laughing "You! You're so! So dorky!!" Toshiro "I'm going to make popcorn…"

Karin looks up at him and notices him redder than the red curtains as he turns to leave.

Karin grabs his leg stopping him "Wait. I'm sorry Shiro it's just your such a dork."

Toshiro rolls his eyes offering his hand to pull her up. Karin smiles taking his hand pulling herself up.

Karin "Let's go teach you some human stuff!" Toshiro "This isn't gonna end well…"

Karin smiles and they go to the kitchen.

Karin "Okay what kinda stuff do you like on pizza?" "Huh?" "Let's do a stuffed crust pizza." "Ummm?" "We can just start with a pepperoni pizza with cheese stuffed crust."

Toshiro looks lost as Karin starts going through cabinets.

Karin "Help me find cheese, sauce, pepperoni, and pizza dough." Toshiro "O-Okay?"

Toshiro looks through the shelves confused "Is it these?"

Karin looks over to him "Yeah! Hey give me a boost I can't reach the dough." "Jump out of your body?" "Let's try to do this like a normal human would?" "Neither of us are normal humans. I'm not even human." "Just give me a boost." "Okay."

He goes over and she climbs on his shoulders.

Toshiro turns red "What are you doing?!" Karin "Hold me still so I don't fall."

Toshiro grabs onto her legs.

Karin "Aaaand got it! Put me down."

Toshiro kneels down and Karin jumps off Toshiro stands up annoyed.

Karin smiles "Okay time to start!"

She gets a mixing bowl down.

Toshiro "What's the bowl for?" "It's to mix the ingredients for the dough. Here. Start making this while I get the pizza pan." "Ummm I don't know how to do this?" "Just read these instructions." "Okay? That shouldn't be to hard?"

Karin smiles and start looking for a pan. Karin finds one and looks over to her boyfriend.

Karin "Did you do it?" "I don't really know?" Karin looks into the bowl "Stir it with this whisk."

She puts it in his hand and guides him.

After that.

Karin "Great. Now put the dough on this board."

Toshiro nods and does what she says "Now what?" "Shape it. Like this."

Karin shows him what to do.

Toshiro "You do realize I might break the table?" "Your in Gigai you strength is limited." "If I add to much pressure I will break something." "Fine. I'll do this. You put flour on that round thing." "Okay?"

Toshiro opens the flour trying not to make a mess. He starts to spread it over the pan. Karin glances at him and sees flour on him.

She smiles "Done?" Toshiro nods confused. Karin "Okay."

She flips the dough onto the pan.

Toshiro "Why did I put flour on the pan if you were just gonna put the dough on it?" "The flour is so it doesn't stick. Put the sauce on."

They continue making the pizza. They just put it in. Karin looks at Toshiro seeing he has flour and pizza sauce on his cheek.

Karin smiles "Shiro go wash off your face. You've got flour and sauce on your face." Toshiro "O-okay."

He leaves before she notices him turning red.

Karin sighs wiping her face with a rag "The boy is so weird sometimes."

A moment later she hears him coming back.

Karin "Shiro?" Toshiro "Yeah?" "What do you want to watch?" He shrugs "I don't know. It's up to you." "Let's look through the movies?" "Okay."

They look through all the movies.

Karin "Want to watch a bunch of Disney movies?" "Huh?" "That's a yes."

Karin puts a movie in "Pizza should be done in about 20 minutes. Do you want to just wait?" "Sure??" "Okay we can just talk for a while then." "Okay. About what?" "How are things in the Soul Society?" "Well Matsumoto and Momo have been trying to make money off of our relationship again." "Again really?" "Yeah." "To be fair 'Cold hearted Captains heart melting' is interesting?" Toshiro frowns "Why do I deal with you?" "You love me and you know it." "True."

Karin glances over at the wall seeing pictures "Hey Shiro?"

"Yeah?" "Is that you in that picture?" "Huh?"

She gets up and takes him to the picture "Is that you?!"

Toshiro turns red "Shit… that's from the academy when I wore my glasses…"

Karin starts laughing "You look like a geek Shiro!" "Wha-Hey stop laughing!!"

She goes over looking at the other ones and laughs "Sh-Shiro!!"

Toshiro covers his face and sinks into the corner "Rin please stop looking at those… it's extremely embarrassing…"

She smiles "You were such a cute kid! Aww you and Momo!" "Shut up…"

Karin looks at another and falls over laughing. Toshiro is pretty much sulking in a corner by now.

Karin "Sh-Shiro!! Hahaha! Look at you! You're so adorable!" "I refuse to look up."

Karin puts the picture in front of him. Toshiro turns red and won't look Karin in the eye.

Karin "So cute!" "So humiliating…"

They keep talking until Pizza is ready. After it's done they make popcorn and start the movie.

Karin takes a bite of the pizza "Try it it's pretty good for your first time making pizza!"

Slightly embarrassed Toshiro tries it and is confused by the taste.

Karin smiles "You've never had pizza have you?" Toshiro "I already told you only maybe once or twice!"

Karin tries to hide her smile. Toshiro is to into the movie to notice her writing something.

Toshiro "What did you say this movie was?" Karin "Huh? Oh it's called 'Frozen' it's pretty new but I thought it would be ironic."

Toshiro forms an ice sculpture in his hand "I didn't know anyone else could do that?" "Shiro this is just a movie based off a fairytale." "??" "The Snow Queen. I think you might be surprised by the next movie."

Toshiro looks confused at her then at the movie occasionally mimicking Elsa's powers which Karin tries not to laugh at.

end of movie

Toshiro "That was weird? Why'd they break into song randomly?" "It's Disney. Next we're watching 'Rise of the Guardians'!"

Toshiro looks confused as Karin puts the dvd in.

Toshiro "What's this about?" "This boy dies and is in a way reborn to protect."

The movie starts. As soon as Toshiro sees Jack Frost and that he has ice powers he gets slightly suspicious.

Toshiro "Ummm Rin I'm confused??" "There's a legend on this one. I'll tell you after the movie."

Toshiro is extremely confused but nods grabbing her hand. *after movie* Toshiro looks at her tilting his head slightly.

Karin "Your curious about the legend?" "Mhmm!"

Karin has to use all her will power to keep from laughing.

Karin "Well this is just something I remember Dad saying. Jack Frost is a winter spirit who uses his staff to control ice and snow. Dad said he met Jack Frost but know that I think about it he might have been talking about you just changed your name." "Coming back to that. But what's the real story about Frost?" "A boy died protecting his sister. He came back as a spirit and after 300 years he became a Guardian to protect children." "How many years ago did that happen?" "Like I said it's just a legend. I think maybe 305 years ago or something like that probably." "I know! Some of the other souls were around at that time! I can ask them!" "Shiro you act like a kid sometimes." "Do not!!"

Karin smiles and they watch more movies.

4:30am*

Toshiro fell asleep on the couch and Karin in his arms asleep with a blanket threw on them.

morning*

Karin wakes up on top of Toshiro. She tries to get up without waking him. She sits beside him and glances at her sleeping boyfriend. Karin decides to go take a shower before he wakes up. She leaves. 10 minutes later she comes out with a towel wrapped around her.

Karin "Do you know where Gin would have a hair dryer?"

Toshiro rubs his eyes sleepily "I don't know." "Any idea?"

Toshiro turns around when he speaks "You can check under the cabinet I think he-" Toshiro turns red.

Karin "Under the cabinets?" Toshiro nods. "Alright thanks!"

She turns and leaves. Toshiro's hearts racing as she walks out.

Hyōrinmaru "Master? Are you alright?"

Toshiro looks up in his inner world at the dragon "Hyōrinmaru what do you mean?" "Come on you just completely froze up after seeing her!" "I it caught me by surprise!" "Mhmm? Master calm down. Stop being a pervert." "P-p-pervert?! What did you call me?!" "Relax. Stop thinking that way." "I wasn't!" "Idiot."

A few minutes later Karin comes out dressed in the clothes she wore the day before.

Karin "Okay you're father is rich."

Toshiro glances at her "Gin does seem to have a lot of money. I wonder what he's been doing with it for the last few years?" "Ask him." "Nah. Not the curious."

Karin sighs ruffling his hair.

End chapter!!!

 _So yee I've posted 4 months worth of fanfic so far. Wow…_


	47. Kuchiki siblings & Hitsugaya and Visords

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 47

Just cause why not let's go to the Kuchiki siblings!!!

Byakuya "Rukia? May we speak in private for a moment?"

Rukia turns to face her brother "Yes Nii-Sama?" "This way."

Byakuya takes her to his home office.

Rukia sits down across from her brother "What is it?" Byakuya "It's about the Kurosaki." "Ichigo?" "In a way? Yes. You know how Kurosaki Isshin was a Shiba correct?" "Yeah?" "The Clan was once one of the 5 great noble clans. Me and the heads off the the other 3 Clans have been discussing this for a while. Technically the next head of the Shiba Clan would be Ichigo. After a lot of consideration we are thinking about making the Shiba Clan the 5th Noble Clan again. With either Isshin or Ichigo as Head. Meaning after you two are wed you can either take over Kuchiki Clan or Shiba Clan." "Wait? You're all bringing back the Shiba Clan?!" "Shh! This information cannot leave this room. I'm not supposed to tell you yet. But once 3/4 agree it's pretty much settled." "Ichigo is gonna take over that Clan?" "Until you two are wed at least. Like I said. You can choose either Kuchiki or Shiba. Preferably Kuchiki though? If you don't take over for me then there will be no head. Plus in line after Ichigo is Karin. Imagine her and Hitsugaya running the Clan?" "You really ship Hitsukarin huh Nii-Sama?" "It is quite entertaining." "True." "Which Clan would you choose when the time comes?"

Rukia looks at him slightly offended "Do you really need to ask? I'm a Kuchiki. I will make you and Hisana and everyone else proud by leading the Clan."

Byakuya smiles relieved "Good choice." "You and the other Clans discussed it?" "The ones that have said to bring Shiba back are Kuchiki, Shihoin, and Ise. The Kasumiōji Clan Head has been ill and has not responded yet. She will agree though." "Really?" "Yeah. You're not to tell anyone yet." "Alright." "Also since the Kurosaki's are all humans still expect for Isshin we may wait until they or at least one die." "Really?" "But that's a maybe. Ichigo and you will be leading Kuchiki Clan in the future when I step down, which I am not doing for a while, and Karin is likely to take over Shiba Clan." "Would they change it to Kurosaki Clan?" "They can. But when the first female head marries then it may change to her spouses name." "Hitsugaya Clan?" "Is a possibility. I can see them sticking with Kurosaki but Hitsugaya keeping his last name since his position and everything." "True." Remember this does not leave this room understand?" "Yes Nii-Sama!" "Your dismissed."

Rukia bows and leaves going to her Squad when she passes by Toshiro walking around lost in thought.

Rukia "Hey Hitsugaya?" Toshiro "Huh? Oh Rukia? What's up?" "Nothing just finished talking to Nii-Sama." "Oh?" "What about you?" "Just got back from the Human World." "Date with your girlfriend?" "Yeah?" "Wait really! Spill!" "Rukia seriously. Me and Rin have been together for 4 months do you have to make a big deal about it?"

Rukia smiles "It's just nice seeing the look you have afterwards and with her. And the way you speak when it's about her is adorable. Everyone enjoys hearing about it since we're finally seeing you happy." "Don't you have something better to do?" "Oh Kensei and Mashiro wanted to see you." "Huh? Why?" "I don't know. Just head over to 9." "Is it about me freezing Hisagi?" "No? Just go." "Alright. See ya Rukia." "Later Hitsugaya."

Toshiro flash steps over to 9th. Mashiro jumps in front of him surprising him.

Toshiro "Kuna! Stop that!" Mashiro "Why do you always call me by last name??" "I always call everyone by last name. You know this Kuna." "Hmph!" Toshiro sighs "Kuchiki Rukia said you and your Captain wanted to see me?" "Yeah this way! We and the other Visord's want to talk to you!" "Why?" "You'll see~" "Oh boy…"

Mashiro grabs Toshiro's arm and flash steps over to the other Visords.

Mashiro "I caught him first! I win!!" Lisa "You make it sound like we were playing a game?" Hachigen (Hachi) "Well the way Love worded it?" Love "Oh sure blame me." Rose "Anyway he's here." Toshiro "The hell is going on?"

Hiyori jumps down from the tree and lands in front of Toshiro.

Hiyori "So pervert? You and that human?" Toshiro "I'm not a pervert!" Rose "You two did practically live together for a while." Kensei "Yeah didn't old man or Unohana make you two sleep in the same room?" Shinji "Yeah you've probably seen her." "Oh so you _are_ a pervert?"

Toshiro flushes "I'm not a pervert!!! Just because we shared a room doesn't make me a pervert!!" "Have you seen her?" "No!!" "Do you want to?" "What the hell!? She's a damn human we're both still young you pervert old Visords!!" "We ain't that old?" "You're all over 100. I'm leaving."

Toshiro flash steps away but the three girls follow him while the guys go drink.

Toshiro "Stop following me!" Lisa "We want to talk about you and Karin!" Hiyori "Hitsugaya get your ass back here!" Mashiro "Mashiro attack!!!" Toshiro "Oh shit!!"

He dodges for a while then she pulls her mask on.

Toshiro "What the hell Co-Lieutenant Kuna!?" "Get back here!" She says finally tackling him into Hiyori. Hiyori "Get off me!"

She pushes Toshiro away.

Toshiro looks at the three girls annoyed "Why am I here?" "Everyone else has interrogated you?" "Most failed." "We want to see if we can break you!" Toshiro sighs "Pointless again. Ask literally anyone else. They know the story." "But we want to hear it from you!" "Why." "Everyone says your a stuttering mess?" "We want to see you actually nervous for once!" "Bye."

Toshiro flash steps away before they can follow.

End chapter!!

 _Super short compared to the others but still._


	48. Old Stories

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 48

November 22.

Ichigo and Rukia have been planning the wedding and Toshiro and his family get dragged in. Rangiku is 3 or 4 months pregnant and is still capable of battling. No one teases Toshiro as much.

Human world*

Karin looks out the window annoyed at her brother.

Ichigo "Karin! Do you even know what's going on?" Karin "Can't you have Shiro help you? Or Renji, Dad, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uyru, Chad, or literary anyone else. Shouldn't a boy be doing this? It involves them?" "The Soul Reaper boys are with Rukia. Toshiro's with them. Dad I don't want to deal with. And Uyru and Chad are busy training."

Karin groans standing up.

Ichigo "Where you going?" "To take literally any of them as a hostage so they can suffer through that!"

Karin does up to Ichigo's room where the Souls are. Most are in Gigai.

Rukia "Renji you're not helping!" Yumichika "Actually I think it would be a good idea?" Byakuya "Scatter-" "Nii-Sama we talked about this!"

Byakuya sighs putting his Zanpakutō away.

Ikkaku "It's not a bad idea though? After party in Kuchiki Manor?" Toshiro "Why did I get dragged into this?" "None of you are going anywhere near the manor if your drunk!" "We aren't gonna break anything!"

They keep arguing. Toshiro looks to the door and sees Karin smiling. Toshiro frowns. Karin glances at the window. Toshiro nods and sneaks out and Karin meets him outside.

Toshiro sighs "This wedding thing is a pain." Karin "No kidding! Let's go have fun before the find us." "Yeah."

They go around town. Karin leads him to a frozen yogurt place. Toshiro looks up at the menu confused.

Karin "So know what you want?" "I don't understand this?"

Karin attempts to explain it to him. Toshiro tries to hide his blush not wanting to embarrass himself yet again.

Karin "What I just said made no sense to you did it?" "I get it?"

Karin raises an eyebrow "I can tell when you lie. Want me to order for you?"

Despite not wanting to admit he's lost he doesn't want to embarrass himself and let's Karin do it. Karin orders them each one and hands Toshiro his. Toshiro takes it tilting his head looking at it.

Karin smiles "Just try it."

Unsurely Toshiro takes a bite and his spirit energy spikes for a second.

Karin's smile widens "Well?" Toshiro "This is good?" "And you don't even like sweets!" "I like you though." "I know."

Toshiro rolls his eyes and they keep eating and talking. Karin looks at him and smiles then leans towards him. Karin licks his lips causing him to have a confused blush.

Karin "You had some froyo in your lips." "Y-you could have just told me and could have wiped it off…" "But that confused look you had was adorable."

Toshiro frowns rolling his eyes "My confusion is amusing to you." "Well you always know everything so it's cute when you don't know what to do."

Toshiro sighs but ends up smiling at her.

Toshiro "What would I ever do without you?" Karin "Work, work, work, and one more thing? What was it? Oh yeah! Work!" "Very true. But work does beat that mess we just escaped from!" "Yeah true." "I'm honestly curious how this will end up?" "Me too." "No offense or anything but your brother doesn't seem like the kinda guy to get married and stress this much over it." "Well you don't exactly seem like the kinda guy who would date a human." "Not my fault! I can't help it if I fall in love!" Karin laughs slightly.

They keep talking and wonder around ending up in the Soul Society sitting on the roof of a building talking.

Rangiku sees them and goes over "Captain! Karin!"

Karin jumps and Toshiro grabs his Zanpakutō taking fighting stance.

Rangiku laughs "Got you!" Toshiro groans "Damnit Matsumoto." She smiles "So what you two up to?" Karin "Just talking about the past. Trying to get him to tell me about when he was 3rd seat or first promoted to Captains." "Oh I got a ton of stories then!" "Like?" "Matsumoto don't you dare." "Come on Captain?" "No." "Hmph!" "Matsumoto have you finished your paperwork?" "It's boring!" "Well get used to it. Pretty soon you're going to only have paperwork." "Don't torcher me like that son!" "It's Captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto you are my Lieutenant. I cannot allow you to fight when you become unable to."

Rangiku frowns. Karin tries not to laugh "You both are dorks you know?" "Am not." "He is but I'm not. I'm to mature." "Matsumoto please." "Yeah even I wasn't buying that." Toshiro sighs "I gotta go work on your paperwork. Catch you guys later." "Bye Shiro." "See ya later Captain!"

He flash steps to his office and begins working.

Rangiku "So want to hear some fun stories about Captain?" Karin smiles "Always!" "Not here though. Let's go talk in the woods outside of Rukon. Or in the Human World." "It's almost 7? Do you want to come have dinner with us? I'm sure you Dad have a lot of stories?" "Oh we do." "So?" "Sounds wonderful Karin-chan!" "Great let's go!"

human world @kurosaki house* Karin opens the door.

Isshin "You're back!!!!!"

Karin ducks and Rangiku steps to the side.

Rangiku "Hi Captain Shiba!" Isshin "Rangiku-San? What's up?" "Karin wants to know about when Toshiro was beneath us in rank. Back when he first entered the Squad, became 3rd seat, and when he was first promoted. You have stories I don't." "How much can we embarrass him without destroying him?" "We both know where the line is." "Yeah." Karin "Hmm?" Yuzu "Dinners ready."

She puts plates down for everyone.

Rangiku "Thank you Yuzu." "No problem Rangiku-San." "So Karin-chan what did you want to know about him?" "When he first graduated from the academy. No matter what he never talks about it?"

Rangiku and Isshin share a smile thinking back.

Isshin "That's when he acted kinda childish. Still mature but around only me and Rangiku he would accidentally act like the kid he was." Rangiku "Like we'd occasionally hear him humming to himself or singing quietly." "A few times we found him asleep in a training room!" "Really?" "Yeah." "Do you have anything I can use to blackmail him?"

Rangiku "Well I'm not sure if you can blackmail him but it's a fun story where he's really nervous?" "What?" "Well...

flash back to when Toshiro just graduated from the academy and was immediately put at 3rd seat*

Rangiku "Hey uhh you're Toshiro right?"

Toshiro looks nervously at his superior "Y-yes. That's me? Hitsugaya Toshiro." "Oh? Anyway Hitsugaya? You're the newbie huh?"

Toshiro nods nervously "Yeah. I just graduated." "You're really young? You were only at the academy for a year huh?" "Y-yes sir." "Relax Toshiro. Just because I'm your superior doesn't mean you have to be scared?" "I'm not scared!" "Anyway how about I show you around? I can introduce you properly to our Captain?" "Thank you Lieutenant Matsumoto." "You can just call me Matsumoto? Or just Rangiku if you're comfortable with first names?" "Alright Matsumoto." "So Toshiro? Let's go see Captain! He's quite interested in your skills." "O-Okay."

They start walking to their Captains office.

Rangiku notices his tense posture "You know the Captains really laid back with rules and kinda out there right?" "I hear Captain Shiba is the head of the Shiba Clan?" "He is. He doesn't act like it though. So don't be so nervous." "I'm not!" "If you say so."

They get to their Captains office. Rangiku swings the door open.

"Caaapptaaaiiiinnnnn!!!!"

Toshiro jumps at her sudden shout.

Isshin "Stop yelling would ya? Yelling is my job!!!!!"

Toshiro looks nervously at his two superiors yelling at each other

"I-I think I'll dismiss myself..." Isshin "Ahh! Hitsugaya-San! Nice to see you! You're awfully quiet? Have a drink." "I don't drink sir." "Captain. Toshiro is a child don't give him that." "I'm not a child!" "Give him this instead!"

Rangiku hands Toshiro a bottle of sake.

Toshiro "I don't drink. And can you not call me a child? I'd appreciate it if you guys will ignore my young age and treat like you would any other Squad member?"

"You're not like the other members though. You're a child."

Toshiro looks heartbroken and betrayed until Isshin continues

"You're gifted. Be proud your still a child and 3rd seat. That only shows your beyond powerful. We'll treat you like the others but remember. You're a prodigy you're gonna improve faster than the others. You'll become faster. Stronger. And better than them."

Toshiro looks shyly at him "I'm not sure but I'll try." "Make us proud Hitsugaya." "Can I train him properly now?" "Go ahead Matsumoto. See what this genius can really do." "I will. Let's go to the private training room!"

end flashback*

"So then I took him to private training room and realized he's a little sloppy with Zanjutsu. But a little train and bam!! He's Captain level!"

Karin and Yuzu laugh slightly as Rangiku and Isshin finish the story.

Isshin "Yeah. At first every time he'd be summoned to see me was nervous." Rangiku "But he came around. Karin you understand how hard it is to get him to accept something?" "Oh boy. That boy denies everything!" "Yeah and in the beginning when you two meet?" "Yeah. He was definitely hard headed." "Caught him watching you and your friends practice a few times!" "How come he never showed then?" "I promised I wouldn't tell." "Oh come on?" "Rangiku always keeps her promises. If Hitsugaya made her promise something and it gets brought up she will act completely oblivious to it." "I may tease and mess with him but I'm still loyal to my Captain. Including my old Captain. I gave my word I'd follow orders and remain loyal till death." "But that's because Captains don't switch off. We serve until our deaths. Me and the Visords plus Urahara's group all disappeared so we lost our positions." "Oh?" "Yeah."

They keep telling stories making Karin and Yuzu laugh. Ichigo comes home and listens to the stories too.

10:00pm*

Rangiku "Well I should head back before he yells at me for not finishing my paperwork. Bye Kurosaki's!" "Bye!"

Rangiku opens the Senkaimon and goes back. She thinks back as she walks through.

memory from when Isshin was Captain and Toshiro was 3rd seat*

Toshiro's in his Captains office annoyed "Captain. Rangiku. What's this for?" Rangiku "Did you know you're birthdays soon?" Toshiro looks confused "Huh?" Isshin "Yeah your birthdays December 20th remember? It's in a few days!" "My Birthday?" "Yeah?" "Didn't you're family ever celebrate it?" "Not really. My sister would bring it up and so would Grandma but we never celebrate anything." "What about your parents?"

Toshiro tenses up.

Rangiku slaps Isshin "Idiot!! Toshiro you don't have to say anything. Captains not from Rukon like we are. I know what you're thinking. You can go if you like."

Toshiro flash steps out and hides his spirit energy listening from behind the door.

Rangiku turns to Isshin "You know the way Rukon is! You know most of us don't have parents!!" Isshin "You guys don't?" "No. Look I don't know what happened to Toshiro when he was in Rukon. I can tell he was traumatized though. Never bring parents up to a Rukon child. Toshiro's really young still. This age is the worse time. He's what 6? Been here for a few years so maybe around 17? He's still young." "I wonder what he's been through?" "Don't know."

[that night]

Isshin's in his quarters asleep and Rangiku's in the office. She goes to the private training room to work on Shikai. As she opens the door she feels a rush of freezing air.

Rangiku thinks "What's going on? Why is it so cold?"

She goes down and sees ice and hail everywhere. In the middle surrounded by ice rocks is Toshiro with his head on his knees.

Rangiku walks over to him "Toshiro?"

He tenses up rubbing his eyes. Rangiku flash steps around the ice to get to him

Rangiku sits down next to him "What's wrong?" Toshiro "Nothing." "Is it what Captain said earlier?"

No response.

Rangiku "I understand how you feel. But only to a certain point. I'm from Rukon too. My father was dead but I had my mother and best friend. Until I lost my friend and left my mothers. Toshiro I know you've never had a family. But you have me. You have the Squad. All of us Soul Reapers are a family. It's alright."

She says wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a hug. Toshiro turns red being smothered between her large breast.

Rangiku let's him go and brushes his hair out of his face "I'm here for you. If you will just talk to me."

Hail begins to fall.

Rangiku looks around then "Hail?"

She turns back to him seeing his misty eyes trying to be strong. She sees him trying to regain control and watching him fail.

Rangiku "I get it? You're emotions and spirit energy are linked? When your upset and holding it to yourself it hails?" Toshiro "H-how did?" "Talk to me. It's alright. I'm here for you Toshiro. We're family now. All of us are a family."

Hail softens to snow then disappears as tears roll down Toshiro's cheeks

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so weak."

Rangiku's eyes widen "Toshiro? You are many, many things. But weak is not one of them. You've just been strong for to long. Even the strongest Soul Reapers cry. We're soldiers not stones. We have heart. It's alright to cry." She says pulling his head so he's leaning on her arm "It's alright. You don't have to wear the mask. I promise to be there for you. No matter what. I'm here."

The clouds disappear and ice slowly disappears.

Toshiro threw tears says "I want a real family. I wish I knew my parents."

Rangiku rubs his head "I know Toshiro. I understand. At least you had Momo right?" "Yeah?" "It's alright Toshiro. I'm here."

Rangiku smiles feeling him calm down. His tears stop as they keep talking.

end memory*

Rangiku sighs going into her office to check to see if her workaholic Captain is still there. Toshiro's hidden behind paperwork to the point Rangiku didn't see him at first.

Rangiku "Want help Captain?" Toshiro "Huh? Oh Matsumoto you're back? Yeah can you take half?" "Of course Captain."

She smiles taking half the paper and starts working.

after they finish*

Toshiro "Thank you Matsumoto." Rangiku "No problem Captain. Would you like anything?" "No. Also question? Why do you seem different?" "I remembered something from long ago. Back when you were 3rd seat still." "Oh god."

Rangiku smiles "You sure have grown up since then." "Hope so." "Oh Toshiro I just remembered!"

Being called by his given name he realizes what perspective he's being seen from and frowns.

Rangiku "About the baby? Me and Gin have been thinking of names do you have any suggestions?"

Toshiro thinks for a moment "I like the names Harumi, Setsuna, and Noriko?" "Harumi, Setsuna, and Noriko? Interesting choices? Where'd you hear em?" "Human World." "I like those names. I'll tell your father." "Alright." "What time is it?" "2am." "We should head back." "Go ahead Matsumoto. I'm going for a night walk." "A night walk to your quarters. You can't work yourself to the bone anymore." Toshiro sighs "Fine." "Let's go." "Alright."

He yawns. The walk back in silence. Clearly Toshiro was thinking about something and Rangiku didn't want to pry. They get to each of their quarters.

End chapter!!!!!

 _Welp I gotta go to therapy soon rip me. I don't want to._


	49. Starting in December

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 49

December 1st

Toshiro is sitting in his office working as always.

"Ohhh Caaaapptttaaainnnn~"

Toshiro looks up annoyed at the sing song voice coming.

Toshiro sighs "What is it Matsumoto?"

Rangiku and Gin come in.

Rangiku "We have newwws!" Toshiro "Going by the sound of your voice I can tell this is not work related. Can it wait? I have to leave for a meeting in 5 minutes." "It's really quick?"

"Fine." He says going back to his work.

Rangiku "We've decided on a name!" "Uh huh." "We've decided on- Wait are you listening?" "That's nice." "Ran-chan? Can I?" "Just drag him to the couch." "Sounds good Matsumoto. Can you deliver those papers to Izumi?" "After you listen!" "Toshiro it's important."

Toshiro sighs giving them his attention "What is it?" "We decided on a name!" "Really?" "Mhmm!" "One you suggested actually."

Toshiro tilts his head confused "Huh?" "Well?" "We decided on Setsuna."

Toshiro tries his best not to smile "I had a feeling you would." "Mhmm! As soon as you said that name I knew."

Toshiro struggles to hide his smile "I should head to the meeting. Be back later." "Bye." "See ya later son." "Bye."

Toshiro leaves letting his joy show for only a split second before he flash steps the meeting.

Gin "That went well right?" Rangiku "Yeah. He was happy we decided on a name he suggested. You can tell he was trying to not smile." "Yeah."

Later that day!!! Toshiro does to the Human World to meet up with Karin.

Karin "Hey Shiro! What's up? You seem happy?" Toshiro smiles "Well something happened this morning and it was actually kinda cool." "What happened?" "Matsumoto and Gin came into the office and said they decided on a name for her." "Really? What name?" "Setsuna." "That's really pretty? Who suggested it?"

Toshiro's smile widens "Me." "Awww they went with a name you chose? That's so cute! You're getting excited aren't you?"

Toshiro shoves his hands in his pockets "Yeah actually I am. This sounds kinda interesting? I wonder what's gonna happen."

Karin smiles throwing her arms around him "This is exciting! Can't wait for you to be a big brother!" Toshiro smiles "Me either."

A few days later there's a WSA meeting!!! 

Unohana "Why did you insist on having this meeting?"

Rangiku "To discuss upcoming events?" "Such as?" "Well its the end of the year. A few things are coming up." "Like?" "Christmas, Captains Birthday, New Years." "Wait back up? What you say?" "New Years?" "Before that." "Captains Birthday is the 20th of this month. He turns 54." "Man he's so young." "Yeah." "What're you planning?" "That's just it. This is the first time he's had a birthday since we found everything out. He's my son. I want to do something to celebrate." "Well being that you are his mom it makes sense you want to." "But being your also his Lieutenant and know how he is?" "Is it a smart choice?" "Is anything I do smart?" "Sometimes." "It depends on the number of drinks you've had." "Do you think Toshiro would like having a birthday party?" "He doesn't like being reminded of his young age." "Or being center of attention." "Or social events." "Or being pulled away from his work." "He's always hated his birthday in general." Momo "He always hated it because he spent it alone. He'd always disappear when we were kids. If we brought it up ever he would get mad and leave. I did manage to get an answer before though." "Which was." "What I'm about to say can never be shared to anyone ever. Shiro-chan would be humiliated if anyone else knew." "We vow." They all say in unison.

Momo nods "Well…

flash back to 12/20/1973*

Toshiro [look wise 4] is just waking up and sees his [look wise] 8 year old sister smiling as she walks in.

Momo "Good morning Shiro-chan?" Toshiro yawns sitting up "Morning Momo." "Do you know what today is?" "I don't know it's sometime in December probably." "Today's a really special day Shiro-chan." "It is?" "Yes." "Oh?" "It's the 20th of December!" "So?" "Shiro-chan come on! It's your birthday!"

The boy looks confused "So?" "Let's celebrate!" "I don't wanna." "Why not?" "I have my reasons Momo." "Tell me…" "Why should I?" "Please? I wanna help you. Every year you act strange when we mention your birthday." "I just don't want to be reminded about it." "Because?" "None of your business."

Momo notices him starting to shake and puts her hand on his "Shiro-chan? What's wrong?"

With a shaky voice Toshiro "Momo? I've asked many times but I'll ask again. What happened to my parents?" "Shiro-chan I've told you. A hollow attacked them. They were protecting you." "Do you remember there names? Or what they looked like?"

Momo shakes her head "I don't know. Don't worry it's okay. I'm here." "Momo I don't want a birthday. I want Mom and Dad." "I know. I want my parents too. But we can't change the past." "Is it my fault they died?" "No of course not." "If it wasn't for me would they still be alive?" "Shiro-chan stop. You were just a baby when they died. It's not your fault." "I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I want parents."

end flashback*

"Shiro-chan later said he'd celebrate his birthday but only if he had his parents."

As Momo finishes they look towards Rangiku who looks both happy and heartbroken.

Rangiku "Toshiro… he really…"

Momo nods "And I quote 'Fine. I'll celebrate my birthday when I have parents. It's never gonna happen.' But now you and Gin are back and his parents! Shiro-chan can!" "And he will!"

They look surprised at Yachiru.

Yachiru "What? Floofy deserves to have a birthday party! Every year around this time he gets all gloomy! I'm not sure if it's winter cold or his spirit energy that makes it freezing?" "Glad I'm not the only one to notice that." "It's his spirit energy. Even as a kid he would always accidentally release a lot of spirit energy if his birthday got mentioned. And around the time of especially." "Guys? Toshiro is my son. What should I do for him?" "Rangiku you've been with him for years. You and Momo know him the best." "But you know who knows him better than us?" "Karin." "She can help us plan a surprise party for him!"

The others giggle in response.

"Who should we send to get them?" "I vote you Nanao!" "What?! Why me?!" "Because you can probably get her a lot easier than we could!" "Fine. Where is she?" "Human World. She's in her home." "Alright. I'll be back." "Yay!"

Nanao sighs opening the Senkaimon "You sure no one else wants to? I'll gladly switch?" "We're sure!"

Nanao sighs again going through the Senkaimon grumbling as she walks through. She gets out in front of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Uhh which room was hers? I can track spirit energy?"

She follows her trail and looks up at the open window

"Here goes nothing?" She thinks flying up to the window seal.

Nanao sits on the ledge "Karin?"

Karin and Yuzu look towards the window.

Karin "Hi Nanao?" Yuzu "You're Ise Nanao right?" Nanao smiles "Yes. Nice to see you two again. Hate to intrude or inconvenience you but Karin you're needed in the Soul Society at once." "For what?" "You'll see. Just come on."

Nanao pulls Karin's soul out of her body.

Karin "Alright. Be back Yuzu. Take care of my body." Yuzu moves the body so she's laying down "Alright." "Let's go."

Nanao opens the Senkaimon and her and Karin go through.

Karin "So what's this about?" "It's about Captain Hitsugaya. Don't worry it's nothing bad but something's coming up. The other girls will tell you." "Alright?"

They get out the Senkaimon back at the meeting room.

Byakuya is standing at the door looking at all of them "Stop breaking into the manor!" All of them "Nah."

Servant "Lord Kuchiki! You're needed Head Captain sent a message! All Captains report!"

Byakuya sighs "Unohana. Suì-Fēng." "Let's go."

The three Captains leave.

Karin "So what's up?" "You know what's coming up right?" "More specifically?" "Involving Hitsugaya?" "His birthday is soon. In what 10 days?" "Exactly." "We're planning a surprise party. Any suggestions?" "Well its always hard to tell what he likes. Considering he hates having his birthday brought up, being the center of attention, social events, being pulled away from his work in general do you think it's a good idea?" "We just talked about that!" "He said that if he ever had both his parents he'd celebrate his birthday! I mean he said it thinking it would never happen but it happened so he's having a birthday party whether he wants one or not!"

Karin laughs "Well as long as you have an argument when this backfires."

They smile and start planning.

End chapter!!!

 _Next chapter is gonna be his birthday!!!_


	50. Happy Birthday Captain Hitsugaya

**_I do not own Bleach_**

December 20

Morning!!!

Toshiro wakes up and groans remembering the day.

He gets ready to heads to his office on the way he gets the normal "Happy Birthday Captain" "Another year older Captain" "Happy Birthday we'll make sure to train extra hard today" comments from his Squad.

Toshiro gets to his office and groans seeing the candy left from Ukitake and a few other gifts from other Squads. Ignoring all of them he goes to his desk and starts working.

A little later Rangiku and Gin come in.

Rangiku "Happy Birthday Toshiro!" Toshiro "Thanks Matsumoto. And it's Captain Hitsugaya." Gin "Son are you seriously going to spend another birthday locking yourself in your office with paperwork?" "Planning on it." "Why not go to the Human World?" "Or celebrate with everyone?" "I'll probably do the first thing later." "Spend time with your girlfriend~?" "Can you stop saying it in a teasing tone? It's kinda annoying." "Fine fine. But we should all celebrate your birthday." "Not interested." "We celebrate all Captains Birthdays and Lieutenants!" "By celebrate you mean go drinking. I don't drink. Therefore I'm not interested. Also either of you want any of those over there?"

He points to the couch "I don't really want any of it."

"Did you even look through it?" "Same old same old. Sweets, sake, cards." "Yama is offering you paid vacation time." "I'll keep that one. Might be able to use it at some point." "Gin look at this?" "No way? What Squad?" "13!" "Oh course?!" "Toshiro you might want to keep this."

Rangiku says handing him the gift.

Toshiro looks at it confused "What is it?" "Open it."

Toshiro opens the box and his eyes widen.

Gin "It's from Squad 13." "Ukitake and Rukia?"

Gin and Rangiku smile at their son. Toshiro lets a small smile escape his lips looking at the picture of all the Captains and their Lieutenants. Toshiro can't help but notice everyone's overjoyed expressions. Even noticing himself smiling slightly.

Toshiro "Yeah. I think I'll keep this one."

A little later he gets a call.

Karin "Shiro~ Happy Birthday and come. Now."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Thanks and coming."

He hangs up "Matsumoto take care of the Squad while I'm gone." "No problem Captain!"

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon and goes to the Human World. He gets out and Karin tackles him into the grass in a hug

"Happy Birthday Shiro!!"

Toshiro smile sitting up "Thank you Rin. Did you really need to knock me down though?"

Karin smiles kissing him "Yes. Yes I did."

Toshiro kisses her "I love you Rin." "Love you two Shiro. Let's go!" "Where too my lady?" "My house. I'm dealing with them alone."

Toshiro rolls his eyes. Even though the Kurosaki's are crazy and loud Toshiro feel comfortable with them and enjoys the crazy.

Karin "Also get in your gigai. I look like I'm talking to a ghost." "You are talking to a Soul remember." "Shut up and get in your fake body."

Toshiro smiles airing up his gigai popping his shoulders when he gets in.

Toshiro "There I'm able to seen by average people." "Good. Let's go."

They start walking and talk on the way. @Kurosaki House!!! They go inside.

Yuzu "Oh hey you two are here?" Karin "I live here."

Ichigo over hears and rolls his eyes "Honestly Toshiro how can you put up with her all the time?" Toshiro "I've dealt with Matsumoto for what 4 decades?" "True."

Karin jumps over the couch and Toshiro sits beside her. Karin lays down with her head on his lap. They all talk for a while.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society.

Rangiku "Okay we have a few hours to set everything up ready!"

All them look at each other then at her "Yeah." "He better not freak out." "This better work."

Rangiku "It will. Let's see. Everyone here's your orders! Gin and Shuhei! You two make food for everyone. Kira, Shinji, Rose, Kensei, Kenpachi, Komamura, Iba, Ōmeada you all have transporting decorations. WSA you all know you're parts. Rukia Human World keep an eye on him. Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Kyōraku, Kuchiki make sure everything is running smoothly. Everyone got it?" "Yes sir!" "Let's start!"

All start working on setting up for the party.

Byakuya "Matsumoto?" "Huh? Yes Captain Kuchiki?" "Your son isn't going summon a blizzard correct?" "Probably not."

Byakuya sighs.

Rangiku "If Karin is with him he won't. If he's alone there's a chance. But Karin is going to be with him so it's fine!" "Good luck." "Thanks for your help though Captain Kuchiki! I really need this to perfect for Toshiro." "I understand."

An hour later @Kurosaki house!!!! Toshiro sits with his arm around Karin on the couch watching a movie. Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin, and Rukia are in the kitchen talking.

Ichigo "I'm still not sure about them." Rukia "Ichigo it's been 5 months. Get over it." Yuzu "Look at them? They're such an innocent couple!"

She gestures over to them.

Ichigo sighs looking at them "What I said back then still stands. I will kill him if he hurts her." Isshin smiles "Don't worry. Toshiro's not gonna do anything."

Over to them.

Karin "Shiro? You never answered." Toshiro sighs "I told you already it's not a big deal." "Come on it's today." "So." "What do you want for your birthday?" "Nothing. I have what I want." "You're impossible sometimes." "That's nice."

He says tilting her head kissing her.

Rukia "Get a room!" Ichigo "Toshiro I'll still kill you." Toshiro sighs "5 months and still." Karin rolls her eyes "Seriously though what do you want for your birthday? I have to get you something!" "It's fine." Isshin "Oh yeah your birthday today!" Ichigo "It is? Happy Birthday Toshiro?" "Thanks." "You celebrating?" Toshiro sighs "I hope not. For souls birthdays are meaningless." Rukia "Hitsugaya come on?" Isshin "The two of us are souls to remember." "We're much older than you." "Yeah Captain you're what 300 or something. And Rukia aren't you around 200?" Isshin "325!" "207." "And you're?" "Oh shut up." "Oi Toshiro how old are you?" "Doesn't ma-" "54." "Stop that."

Karin smiles ruffling his hair. Toshiro frowns. Yuzu and the adults laugh at Toshiro's unamused expression.

"I know Ichigo. Go drop those two off at the mall. Here's my wallet Karin." Isshin says tossing Karin his wallet.

Karin catches it confused "Huh?"

Ichigo "You heard him. To the car. Rukia you're coming." "Ugh fine."

Skip to at the mall!!!

Ichigo "Just call when you're done. See ya." "Bye Ichigo?"

The two adults leave. Karin and Toshiro walk inside the mall. Toshiro looks around half expecting to see Rangiku.

Karin smiles "Let go try to find you the perfect gift!" Toshiro rolls his eyes "Come on don't do this?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you know I don't want or need anything from here. That all I really want is you." "Cute and sweet as always Shiro. But unfortunately that's not enough. I have to get you something." "Why?" "I just do okay. You're my boyfriend. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you something."

Toshiro sighs as they walk around.

Toshiro "You're not gonna stop are you?" "Not until I get you something." "Fine."

As they walk around Karin notices something odd with him.

Karin "How long are you gonna pout without telling me what's wrong?" "Little longer I can't find an excuse that won't embarrass me."

Karin stops and takes to the railing looking down from the 3rd floor "Tell me the truth."

Toshiro sighs "I don't want a birthday." "Why not? And don't tell me the thing from earlier. Tell me what's really bugging you."

He leans over the railing "I've never had anyone be there on my birthday. Just me, Momo, and grandma as a kid. When I joined the Squad I made it clear to Matsumoto and to Captain that I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. Since I met you I always tried to stay away from that topic. That's why I'd always disappear more during this time. I'd lock myself in my office working. Every year Matsumoto for some reason would get me something. I tried to ignore it. I rarely use any of it. I didn't want to be reminded about something."

"What didn't you want to be reminded of?"

"Rin. All I've wanted for any birthday or ever was people who care about me. I've never had any family other than Momo and granny. Since joining Squad 10? Captain and Matsumoto tried to take on parenting roles at first. I quickly shut it down. After Isshin left and I became Captain, Matsumoto made sure to get me something every year despite my refusal. Other Squads would too. I never want to celebrate my birthday or make a big deal out of it. I never had anyone to celebrate with so it's not important to me."

Karin holds his hand tightly "Shiro. Remember everything that's happened from your birthday last year to now. You have your parents. You're sister, grandfather, great grandfather. Shiro you have a family now. You have me too." "Yeah… I know that but… I'm still not completely used to the having parents thing. It's weird. This is the first time that I've had them. The weirdest part is that me and Matsumoto have been through hell together. Literally! She's always been there for me and always did whatever she could to get me to open up to her. Back then she was just being a friend/my Lieutenant. Now she's my mother? I have a feeling she's gonna make a big deal about my birthday or Christmas but I hope she doesn't." "Shiro. Listen. You've always wanted people who care about you to be there on your birthday right? Well you have your family. You have me. All of us love you and want to celebrate you."

Toshiro looks at her "I don't want people to make a big deal though." "They probably won't but if they did would it be so bad?" "I suppose not."

Karin smiles.

Toshiro "Don't you dare tell any of them I said that." "I won't. Let's find you a perfect gift." "Fine."

They walk around the mall stopping occasionally to look at stuff.

Toshiro sees something from the corner of his eye "I'll be right back." "Wait where you and he's gone…"

Karin looks around for him and finds him 10 minutes later playing with a white puppy. Karin takes a few pictures without him noticing. Karin smiles hearing Toshiro laugh as the puppy tugs on the toy he's holding. Karin doesn't say anything she just watches him play with small puppy. Toshiro is knocked down by the puppy and laugh as it licks him. Karin takes a video of him. Toshiro sits up and picks up the puppy.

Karin "I didn't know you like dogs~?"

Toshiro's cheeks are covered by a light blush "H-how long have you been there?"

Karin smiles. The puppy lets out a small bark causing Toshiro to smile. Karin pulls her phone back out a records Toshiro playing with the puppy. The puppy climbs into Toshiro's lap and chews on its toy.

Toshiro "Rin wanna pet her?"

Karin smiles and sits next to him petting the puppy "Do you like this one?"

Toshiro tries to not smile.

Karin "Then Happy Birthday Shiro." "Huh?"

She kisses him then stands up walking over the cashier.

"Yes? Did you find one you want?"

Karin smiles "Yes. The white one my boyfriends holding." "That one?" "Mhmm." "That's 15. Including that pups favorite toy." "Perfect. Here you go." "Thank you. Here's a collar and leash on the house." "Thank you."

She says taking the collar and leash.

Toshiro looks up her "What did you do?" "Bought you the perfect gift. Happy Birthday my prince."

A wide smile spreads across his face. Karin laughs slightly seeing him resemble a kid for a change.

Karin hands him the collar "So what did you name her?"

Toshiro shrugs putting it on her "I don't know. I didn't think you'd actually buy her." "I would buy the world if it meant I could see you smile like that and laugh that way. You're so cute when you do."

A little blush creeps up his neck.

Karin smiles "Think of a name while we walk. Come on." "Coming."

Toshiro stands up putting the puppy on the leash.

Karin "Oh yeah also get the toy she likes." "The one she's chewing on?" "Yup. I'm gonna put in my bag while we walk so we don't lose it." "Okay."

He gives her the toy. They walk around for a while. After a while Karin has to put the puppy in her bag so she can sleep.

Toshiro wraps his hand around hers bringing her hand to his lips "I love you so much Rin." "I love you two Shiro. Happy Birthday." "Best Birthday ever." "Really?"

Toshiro smiles at her "Would I lie to you my lady?" "No you wouldn't." "Exactly."

They keep walking around. After a while they over hear a group a children talking to their teacher.

"Is the Soul Society a real place?" "Are Soul Reapers really?" "I've seen one. They're real." "They are?!" "I wanna meet one!" "They only come when we are in great danger. One once saved me from an evil spirit." "Evil spirit?" "Hollows they're bad spirits who attack innocent souls. We humans have nothing to fear though. For Soul Reapers will protect us."

Toshiro smiles.

Karin "What are you so happy about?" "That woman that was talking right now? I saved her from a Hollow a year ago. Only reason I know it's her that scar on her right arm. The hollow cut her but it's safe."

Karin freezes so does Toshiro. Both eat their Soul candy and jump into fighting stance back to back.

Toshiro "King Vanessa. Go hide." "Yes sir." "I'm gonna play with the puppy while we wait for you guys."

The two run off. 10 Hollows appear around the group of kids. The teacher looks at all the Hollows and at the children.

"What's going on teacher?" "Is something wrong?"

One of the kids freezes looking at the Hollows "How do you guys not see them?!"

Hollows "Well well. If it isn't a tasty group?" Toshiro "Ready?" Karin "Always am."

The two attack clearing an opening.

Toshiro "Run away now!" The teacher nods "Let's go children and fast."

They start running away.

Toshiro "Quick cover them!" "Yes sir!"

Toshiro defeats the rest of the Hollows while Karin defeats the ones that followed the kids.

Toshiro scans the area "It's safe now." Karin "Good. Guess the Hollows wanted to give you a present to huh?" "Sure let's go with that. Check them for wounds." "Alright."

Karin kneels down next to them looking at wounds.

Toshiro pulls out his Soul Pager "That's odd? I can't call the Soul Society?"

The teacher walks over to him "Sir?" Toshiro "Yes?" "Thank you Soul Reaper. For saving us." "No problem just doing my job." "You're that Captain who saved me last time aren't you?" "Correct. I recognize that scar from when the Hollow cut you. Sorry for that." "You saved my life. And all of theirs. Thank you Soul Reaper Captain." Karin "Umm Captain? Slight problem?" "What seems to be the- oh yeah that's a slight problem."

They look at the boy sitting next to his body.

Karin "Konso?" Toshiro "No. Look. Do you notice anything about the chain? It's still attached to his body. Meaning he can reenter." "Good." "What happened? Am I dead?" "Not completely. Want to go back to normal?" "Mhmm." "Here. Just lay down on top of your body to reentire."

The boy does and it works.

Toshiro "We should probably re enter ours." "Yeah." "But first I have to change their memories." "Huh?" "Humans aren't suppose to meet my kind. We can let them have theories about us but we can't prove them true or false. I'm just gonna change their memory." "Okay."

Toshiro sprays them with the stuff and they pass out.

Toshiro "They'll wake up in 5 minutes tops." "Alright." "Let's go find our bodies before something happens to them."

Meanwhile the Soul Candies!!! King sits down on railing.

Vanessa "So King?" "Yes Vanessa?" "What do you usually do when your Master leaves?" "Usually I get stuck watching the other candies or just hide somewhere till he's done. You?" "Soccer." "Ha you sure are Karin's candy." "Yeah. You and Toshiro and pretty similar to though." "Sometimes."

Vanessa sits on the table and opens Karin's bag looking at the napping puppy.

Vanessa "I wonder what they're going to name her?" "I can't believe she actually bought her for him." "It's cute and adorable!" "The dog or the gesture?" "Both." "Yeah I guess."

They look up at each other with a smile then hear their masters coming.

Toshiro "We're back let's switch." "Mkay." "Vanessa." "I know."

Toshiro and Karin pop out the candies and go back in their bodies.

Karin "Random question?" "Huh?" "Have you and the others ever swapped gigais?" "Possibly." "Seriously! Who'd you get?" "Me and Matsumoto switched. That was terrible." "How?" "Felt like I was falling forward and she wouldn't stop screaming about being in the body of a 7 year old boy." Karin laughs "So you know the pain of being a girl?" Toshiro "How can you deal with that? When Mayuri did that gender swap experiment ugh that was terrible!" Karin smiles "Cute." "No." "Let's keep looking. Just because I already found you the perfect birthday present doesn't mean I found one for Christmas." "I still need to find you something." "No you don't." "Yeah I do." "Shiro you don't need to get me anything." "You don't have to get me anything either." "Yes I do." "So do I then." "But Shiro." "Rin we both know how this is going to end." "True fine but if it's not reasonable I will punch you." "That's fair my lady."

They keep looking.

Toshiro "You know what my lady? My gift for you is going to be a surprise. Therefore I cannot buy it right now."

Karin crosses her arms "Fine my gift will be a surprise too."

Toshiro smiles looking her up and down.

Karin "What?" Toshiro "What am I not allowed to check out my girlfriend?" Karin "I suppose you are. We are dating after all." "Good."

A little later they end up back at the Kurosaki's house. The puppy they got is running around the house.

Ichigo "I can't believe you two actually bought a dog." Karin "I bought for him as a present." Toshiro "You do realize that I can't bring living things to the Soul Society?" Karin frowns "Yes you can. I overheard Urahara yesterday. 'Living animals can be brought to the Soul Society the same way you bring living humans' so all you have to do is use that glove of yours." Toshiro rolls his eyes "I mean dogs in the Soul Society are uncommon." Ichigo "What about Komamura?" "Fair point but he's actually a werewolf."

All of them just look at him.

Toshiro "What I pay attention!" "Translation." "While investigating to see if other Captains were with Aizen I found out the truth about lots of them." "So basically you're a stalker." "There's a difference Ichigo. When it's an order it's hardly stalking." "Sure." "By the way? Ichii-nii where's Dad?" "He, Rukia, and Yuzu all went to the Soul Society for whatever." "Why didn't you go with them?" "Like hell. I ain't leaving you home alone with Toshiro!" "You do realize that the only thing that happens when it's only us is she turns the tv volume up to shut me up?" "I can see her doing that." "Well if he'd shut up during the movie then I wouldn't." "Oh shut up you know you love me." "True."

They hear small footsteps coming and see a stuffed lion jump off the stairs. Ichigo groans.

Kon "That was a terrible idea! Where's Nee-San?" Ichigo "She went to the Soul Society. Kon go back upstairs." "No! I want to stay out here for once!" Karin "Kon?" Toshiro "He's still alive?" "Rude! Of course I am! There's no way I'd die! Wait why did you think I was dead?" "You're not in this story much so we just assumed." "Toshiro you're so cold!" "It's Captain Hitsugaya! And you have no idea how cold I can be."

Toshiro blows an icy wind freezing Kon. He smirks as Kon is covered in ice. Ichigo "Oi? Don't go freezing everything." Toshiro "I have control of my powers and great accuracy." "Idiot."

Ichigo's feet are covered in ice.

Ichigo "Damnit really Toshiro?"

He smirks. Karin smiles picking up the puppy. Toshiro and Ichigo have that anime rival glare thing going on. Karin puts the puppy on Toshiro's head snapping both boys out of it.

Toshiro "Umm?"

Ichigo falls down laughing. Toshiro turns red as the puppy slides down into his arms and starts licking him.

Toshiro laughs "H-hey stop that. No stop. Don't."

Ichigo stop laughing and looks to Toshiro confused. Karin smiles and laughs slightly. Toshiro's knocked down laughing. The ice around Ichigo and Kon melt.

Kon "Frozo what was that for?! Huh?" Toshiro "Rin. Take her." Karin smiles at him "Happy Birthday Shiro."

Toshiro sits up moving the puppy off of him.

Ichigo "The hell?" Kon "Frozo can laugh?"

Toshiro turns slightly red remembering they were there.

Toshiro "Oh shut up."

Kon jumps onto him. Toshiro pulls him off.

Kon "Wait it's your birthday?" "No." "Yes it is. Shiro's turning 54." "Damn your old!" "You're over 200 Mod Soul." "Am not!" "Are too. Project Spearhead was shut down 200 years ago." "I'm to cute to be that old!" "I've had paperwork cuter than you." "Paperwork on that hot Lieutenant of yours? You're a lucky kid to be around those glorious boobs all day!" "You pervert! Matsumoto is my subordinate!" Ichigo "Oi Kon? Rangiku's also Toshiro's mother." "She is? Toshiro you looking for a step-dad?"

Toshiro kicks Kon out the window "Go to hell!" Kon "I'm telling Rangiku!" Ichigo "Kon. Rangiku's married to Gin. Gin's Toshiro's dad."

Kon climbs onto the window seal "Who's Gin? Isn't that guy who also betrayed the Soul Society? And isn't he dead? So the kids parents aren't together so no problem with me taking her."

Toshiro sends another kick at the stuffed toy "My parents are still together and Gin's alive! Even if they weren't I'd murder you before letting you anywhere near my Lieutenant!" "You have temper shorter than you are?"

"You're even shorter than I am!" Toshiro kicks Kon across town "Get lost!!"

Ichigo "Oi? Toshiro? Might want to duck." "Huh?"

Toshiro is lifted into the air "Hey what the?! Put me down!"

Male voice "Ahhh Toshiro if it isn't my second son! It's your birthday! Your getting older! Not taller but older!"

Toshiro kicks the man in the gut jumping out of his grasp "Captain?!"

Isshin "Happy Birthday Toshiro." "Thanks. But why'd you go and grab me!" "Oh yeah? I have a message. You have a meeting soon. Report immediately. Ichigo, Rukia needs you there. Karin, Yuzu's looking for you." "I would have gotten a message if there were a meeting?" "Great what did I do and how much trouble am I in?" "Same for that." "Just jump out of your bodies and come on."

They all jump out their bodies and follow Isshin through the Senkaimon. Toshiro's on his Soul Pager with one hand holding Karin's with the other. Ichigo and Isshin look at the two and at each other.

Ichigo mouths the words "Is this a good idea?"

Isshin smiles and nods in response.

Toshiro slams his Soul Pager "Damnit Gin!"

The three look at him confused at his sudden outburst.

Toshiro "S-sorry." "What happened?" "Gin called me 6 times and now won't answer." "Welcome to life with parents." "Dad disappears a lot. "Sometimes without a warning."

Isshin goes to hug his children. Ichigo and Karin kick him and he almost gets sucked into the wall.

Isshin "Ah! Are you two insane! Don't you know what would happen if I got stuck?" "Huh?" "Ichigo I know you know this?"

Ichigo scratches his head trying to remember "Sorry the Dangai has always confused me." "Hitsugaya you're a Captain. Care to explain it?" "Why don't you. Captain Shiba." "I'm not a Captain anymore. It's not my job to pretend to know things I don't."

Voice over Toshiro's Soul Pager "If you wish to know you can come to my Squad?" "Captain Kurotsuchi?" "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya. Meeting soon. Get your ass in this world. It starts in 10 minutes." "So I have like 5 minutes." "Yes." "We can only pass through the Dangai so fast." Isshin "Opening coming up."

Toshiro hangs up and they step out of the Senkaimon.

Isshin "Ichigo Karin. Rukia and Yuzu are at 10 with Rangiku. Hitsugaya- is already gone…" Karin "He's always rushing to meeting." Isshin "He's always been like that. Also early for everything. Except puberty obviously. But work wise? Captain Hitsugaya always has to do everything." "Or else he goes crazy. It's hard for him to relax." "Yeah come on you two." They nod and flash step 10.

Meanwhile @the meeting before Toshiro gets there!!!

"Is everything ready?" "Yeah the Lieutenants are doing final things." "So what's the plan?" "Yeah Hitsugaya will freeze everything if his girlfriend there?" "And if he knows she helped them he could get mad and freeze." "Should be fine." "Should we call one of them?" "Most likely." "Rangiku's planning everything so I'll call her."

Just as Rangiku answers Toshiro comes in.

"Ehh? Never mind. He's here." she hangs up.

Toshiro takes his place and Kenpachi comes in after him.

Yama "Now then. We can start."

I don't know what this meeting is for I just needed them all in the Soul Society so I'm just gonna go to Karin and them!!

Karin looks around at what they've done "Woah! Rangiku Gin are you serious?!" "To much?" "Or to little?" "Shiro will flip! It's to much in that area!" "Told you Ran-Chan." "And to little over there!" "Told you Gin." "The area over there. Who did it?" "Momo." "Momo knows the right amount. Have her help. I need to go buy time." "Thank you Karin!" "Make sure it's perfect. Not to much but not to little. It's his first birthday with a family. He told me 'All I've wanted for any birthday or ever was people who care about me' later on he said 'I don't want people to make a big deal though.' I asked him 'if they did would it be so bad' he answered with 'I suppose not.' Shiro won't admit it but he wants you celebrate this time. When he comes watch his expression and movements carefully." "Alright." "Thank you. We'll text when it's time." "Okay. Well I'm off. Oh yeah. Where's Yuzu?" "Helping Hisagi with the cake." "Oh no." "Huh?" "Yuzu's very persuasive. This cake is gonna come out the way she wants." "Shuhei can be pretty stubborn?" "She has got him to give up a woman in under 5 minutes." "Really?" Karin nods "Wish him luck. I'm gonna find Shiro."

She goes to wait for him. Rangiku Gin and everyone finish decorating.

Meanwhile Yuzu and Shuhei!!

Yuzu "Got that. Shuhei-San."

Shuhei looks at her with fear in his eyes "Y-you sure are the sister of Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki alright…" "Of course. Just because I'm not a Soul Reaper or physically strong doesn't mean I'm not strong in other ways." "Have you considered becoming a Soul Reaper though?" "Not really. I'm not into fighting." "Not all Squads are fighting Squads. Like Squad 12 SRDI? That's the Shinigami Research and Development Institution. There's also Squad 4 the medical Squad. Based on your spirit energy, personality, and past I feel when you die and if you become a Soul Reaper you'd work at 4." Yuzu shrugs "Finish the cake Shuhei-san." "Okay."

Meanwhile the Captains meeting is just ending. Toshiro starts to walk out.

As he does the other Captains give casual "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya." "Another year older." "Older not taller." And a "How about a birthday spar?" From Kenpachi.

Toshiro "Thank you Captains. Kenpachi I don't want to fight you." "Why not? We can have a good match?" "Not interested in it."

The three Visords step over there.

Rose "Hitsugaya just out of curiosity? How old are you now?" "None of your business." Shinji "Momo said 54 is that right?" "Damnit Momo…" Kensei "I forget your young sometimes?" "Good. I hate people remembering how young I really am." "Wait a second? Come closer?" "Huh?"

Shinji steps closer to him "Guys does it look like it?" Rose "Oh you're right?" "I guess he is?" "Can you three make sense for once?" "You've gotten taller?" "I have?" "Yeah you've grown about an inch since the time we tired getting you to talk about you and Karin." "Oh?"

Shinji ruffles Toshiro's hair "Happy Birthday Hitsugaya." Kensei "Almost can't use age as excuse to not go drinking!" Rose "Meaning you're one year closer to being an adult like the rest of us."

Byakuya walks past "Not that you enjoy adult you."

Toshiro turns around and crosses his arms "I'm not used to that form yet. Cut me some slack it's a pain switching of course I'd hate becoming that." "Oh I thought you'd hate it because that 'older brother' mishap." "Kuchiki don't bring that up." "Older brother?" "You have a brother?" "Momo never mentioned that?" "I don't have an older brother." "Huh?" "When Abarai and Rukia saw Hitsugaya in adult form they believed it was his older brother." "Oh yeah. Renji told Kira and Hisagi that and they told us." "And of course they told me and I told Hiyori who told the other Visords."

Toshiro facepalms.

Kensei "We just ignored it." Shinji "I knew it wasn't true cause I asked Momo. I told the others it wasn't true so we shut down the rumor before it got out of hand." Toshiro "I don't know whether to thank you or kick you." "Thank us." "And kick Renji he started everything Rukia too. But we all know what would happen if you touch Rukia."

Byakuya has his hand on his Zanpakutō.

"We rest our case." "Anyway see ya Hitsugaya. Happy Birthday have fun." "Have a drink."

Toshiro sighs and goes to leave when someone blindfolds him.

Toshiro "Hey what the?!" Girl "Don't worry nimrod. It's just me."

Toshiro goes to pull off the blindfold "Rin what's this about?" Karin "Don't take it off yet." "Why." "Because I said so."

Toshiro frowns and crosses his arms giving in.

Karin smiles "Okay just follow me." "Can't see." "Other senses."

Toshiro grabs her hand "One of the senses is touch." Karin "Dork. Don't run into anything." "Don't let me run into anything." "Okay."

Karin begins leading him around. The Captains that were left look at each other then at the young couple.

Shunsui "You guys saw it too right?"

The Captains all reappear.

Mayuri "His heart rate increased when realizing it was her." Unohana "That smile he had?" Kenpachi "I still wanna fight those them. Go two on one. Both of them Bankai should be really fun."

Unohana crosses her arms "Kenpachi Zaraki we talked about this. You're not fighting them." "Come on we can do a two on two then?" "Kenpachi!" "Fine." "You know? It seems the only ones Zaraki always listens too are Yachiru and Unohana." "Oi. Rich boy if you have something to say say it." "You know what I'm saying." "Do you wanna fight Kuchiki!"

He says reaching for Nozarashi [Kenpachi's Zanpakutō]. Byakuya grabs Senbonzakura "If we must."

Ukitake "Shunsui? Retsu?"

Unohana looks slightly shocked hearing him call her by first name.

Shunsui looks at him "Hmm?" Unohana "Yes Jushiro?" Ukitake "Do you think Toshiro-San will be okay with what they planned?" "Maybe." "We should all head over." "Captains?" "We're going. Come on." "Right behind ya." "Yama? You coming?" Yama smiles "I can make a short appearance then head to my office."

The Captains look at him surprised.

Yama "I always try to at least make it one of your birthdays each year don't I?" "That's true." "I've been to busy trying to get everything in order I haven't. Toshiro's Birthday is last each year. I haven't gone to one for him." "To be fair. No one has. He doesn't." "Rangiku's tried, Momo has, Isshin tried when he was here. It's almost impossible to get him to." "But Momo says she has Hitsugaya's hands tied? Something from their childhoods together it seems?" "Let's go."

Meanwhile Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro's still blindfolded "Where we going?" Karin "Well for starters someone followed us to the Soul Society." "What?! Who?!"

Toshiro feels something fluffy close to his face "Huh?" "Arrf!"

The puppy licks him. Toshiro pulls of the blindfold seeing the dog.

Karin "You never picked a name." Toshiro smiles "What about… Rena?" "I like it." "Me too. How'd she get here though?" "Honestly no idea. But she's here!"

Toshiro smiles petting the small puppy.

Karin "Let's go back to 10!" Toshiro "Yeah I have paperwork to do." Karin frowns "Work work work. Come on it's your birthday? Don't you get a break?" "No? Well I did get a vacation I just have to put in a two weeks notice before and if something major happens and I'm needed I'll go back to work and get my left over vacation time back for another time."

Karin looks at him and just blinks confused.

Toshiro "Yeah. Let's go. Also hold Rena?" "Why?"

A little blush appears on Toshiro's cheeks as he quietly mumbles "My reputations can only be changed so much before they think I've gone soft." "Arrf!"

The puppy barks wagging her tail.

Toshiro sighs "You're gonna ruin this uniform. It's black."

Karin smiles and kisses him.

Afterwards Karin looks him up and down "Did you get taller?" Toshiro "Some of the Captains just pointed that out after the meeting. I guess so."

Karin crosses her arms "I'm still growing too ya know." "I know." "Imma be taller than you again." "We've been to the future." "Can change it." "You just like being able to tease me for being short." "Well you're 54 and puberty still hasn't hit ya." "You either my lady. It sorta just shook your hand." "You're officially uncool." "Shut up and kiss me."

As they pull away Toshiro whispers, in a different language, something so quiet Karin can barely understand. The smirk he has causes Karin's face to heat up despite not knowing what he said. They go over to 10.

@10 before they come.

Rangiku "Okay. I think everything is perfect!"

Momo jumps down beside her "It is. Shiro-chan will love it. Just make sure you two don't embarrass him okay?" Gin "We know the limit." "He's still a Captain. He's still my Captain." "Yeah."

They sense the Captains coming. The 12 come in.

"Yo." "We beat him right?" "Yup. Places I texted Karin already. They're on their way."

They all take places with their Lieutenants. Toshiro and Karin just enter Squad 10's barracks. Toshiro tries to open his office but it doesn't open.

Toshiro "Huh? Locked?"

He sees a piece of paper.

"Hey Captain! Don't come into your office I made a mess and still cleaning. But can you come help Gin at the main training field? Thank you! ~Matsumoto Rangiku:) Ps. Happy Birthday!"

Toshiro "Grr Matsumoto!" Karin "Let's go. Here hold her."

Toshiro takes Rena and they go to the main field.

Rangiku "They're coming."

Everyone smiles and gets ready. A moment later the door opens. The puppy runs out confusing everyone for a moment before turning their attention to the door.

Toshiro "Gin what did you-"

Everyone "Surprise!"

Toshiro's spirit energy spikes and his eyes widen. Letting a smile slip out on accident for second.

"Happy Birthday Hitsugaya."

Toshiro puts his head down to hide his smile.

Rangiku "Well Captain?" Toshiro "I should have expected this from you Matsumoto." "Yeah you really should have." "Rin you know about this?" She smiles "Would it be so bad?" "I hate you." "Love you too."

Momo comes and drags the two outside with the rest. The party goes as a normal party would. Toshiro's family [plus Kyōraku and Nanao who are basically Toshiro's Aunt and Uncle figure] and the four Kurosaki's [plus Rukia] all talk.

"Well?" "He's happy." "For once when he saw he had a smile. Usually he's spirit energy increases a lot and he pulls out Hyōrinmaru. Toshiro looks actually okay it's this." "Shiro was secretly hoping for this. You could tell. You all noticed his expressions to right." Kyōraku "You know if it wasn't for you being there Karin he would have possibly froze us?" Karin "I don't think so."

Nanao "He has."

Isshin "Always has."

Rukia "Every time."

Momo "Every year as long as I can remember."

All of them "Ice."

Karin "Maybe in the past but he said he was okay with it this year." "Because you made him realize that having a family and a birthday together wouldn't be that bad. Thank you. For opening his eyes." Karin smiles "Thank you for letting me." Yama "Laws have changed quite a bit in the last few years haven't they?"

Ichigo and Rukia look at their rings.

"Humans and Soul Reapers." "May not be that different after all." "Especially since Soul Reapers were human at one point." "Even if we didn't die and become a Soul." "We were once human." "Grandfather what does that mean?" "I can explain another time. I hate to leave so soon but I have get back. Paperwork isn't going to do its self." "Alright see ya Yama." "Bye. I'm gonna say bye to Toshiro then be on my way."

The party goes on. After a while Toshiro slips away from the main crowd and off to the side and plays with Rena.

Karin sits down beside him "Well?"

Toshiro sighs trying to be annoyed but fails.

Toshiro "I don't see why you didn't tell me." Karin "Drop the act Shiro. I can see right through you."

He smiles "I can't deny anything with you you can I?" "I know when you lie and when you're hiding something. I also know when to leave you be and when to pry." "Geez." Karin smiles "So what do you think? It's not so bad right?" "Guess it's not. Thank you Rin. Best Birthday ever."

Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu glance at the couple and smile as Toshiro leans to kiss her.

Shunsui "The young Captain is starting to grow up." Jushiro "Yeah." Retsu "You can't grow up until you've fallen in love. In all my years I have only seen a handful of people who ever looked at someone the way he looks at her." "Yeah." "He truly loves her." "It's nice that he's completely open about their relationship now? He's much happier." "Yup." "All of us know so he doesn't even try to hide it around us." "He was never very good at hiding it to begin with." "That's true." "After seeing the look he had when her name got brought up a few years ago in a meeting."

flashback to shortly after Toshiro met Karin*

@a meeting!!

Yama "His two sisters we should also keep an eye on." "Who are his two sisters?" "Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin."

Toshiro looks up slightly shocked "That's his sister?!"

They look at him slightly confused.

Yama "Captain Hitsugaya do you know the twins?" Toshiro "I do." "How." "I saved one of them from a hollow. She took me back to their clinic and bandaged me up after realizing I was wounded." "I see. Were you in Gigai?" "Yes." "Are you leaving out any valuable information." "No sir. None that you're not already aware about." "Good." "What are the odds of her being attacked?" "Which one? Odds are different?" "Kar- I mean both." "Yuzu is unlikely to be attacked. Only about a 20% chance. Her spirit energy is low compared to her sisters. Karin's chances are 75%. Her spirit energy is high and she has been attacked by Hollows."

Toshiro clenches his teeth.

Mayuri "Hitsugaya you seem a little worried for her?"

Toshiro snaps out of it "It's the duty of a Soul Reaper to protect humans. That is all." Yama "I see. Everyone when stationed in that world keep an eye on their spirit energy. We don't need another 'incident'." "Yes sir."

end flash back*

The three Captains smile.

Retsu "And that's how we knew he had a connection with her." Kyōraku "Next time it was clear he had feelings for one of them. Getting anxious whenever their names brought up." Ukitake "Then the time Ichigo was with us for who knows why and was talking about human life, Toshiro became interested as soon as he brought up Karin's name." "Yeah."

They look over to the two seeing Toshiro playing with the puppy and Karin watching him.

Momo, Renji, Shuhei, and Kira.

Momo "I never thought I'd see that side of him again." Renji "What do you mean?" "Back when we are kids. There was this stray dog that would come by a lot. Shiro-chan would always play with him. He'd always smile and laugh. It was hard to get a picture back then of anything but I did manage to get one of him with the dog." Shuhei "Really." Momo nods. Kira "I'm curious?" Momo "Don't tell him I showed you or that I told you." They nod.

Momo pulls out a small picture from her kimono. In the picture Toshiro is sitting on the floor laughing with his hands on a dog who's licking Toshiro's cheek.

Renji "This is Hitsugaya?" Momo nods. Shuhei "He's definitely changed huh?" "He hasn't been the same since becoming a Soul Reaper. He's starting to go back to being my little brother Shiro-chan." Kira "You've always kept an eye on him haven't you?" "I don't care his old he gets or whatever. Shiro-chan will always be my baby brother." "Don't say that to loud." "Yeah that'd definitely embarrass him." "Should I embarrass him a little in front of Karin? She's already seen him do some pretty embarrassing things so there's not much." "Momo don't embarrass your brother." "Shuhei we both know it's the older siblings job to-" "To protect the little brothers and sisters that come after us. Momo let him keep his pride. At least until New Years." "It's almost New Years guys?" "Christmas is in a few days." "Company party from December 31 to January 1 again?" "WSA already has it planned. That's why MSA has that budget cut again."

Hisagi and Kira fall.

Renji looks at them then back at Momo "So Momo. What's the plan for your little bro?"

Momo looks at the couple. Karin teasing Toshiro who blushes slightly then goes back to playing with the puppy.

Momo "I'm just planning to be there for him when he wants to talk."

The three boys smiles. Renji and Hisagi throw an arm around each side of her and Kira hugs her from behind.

Toshiro stops laughing and looks up at them sending a "Let go of her now" look at the three boys. Momo smiles and the three let go nervously.

"He's pretty protective over you huh?" Momo "He's always been like that. Sometimes it's cute and sweet other times he needs to remember I'm a Lieutenant level Soul Reaper and don't need his protection." "Still. You're one of the few people he'll protect at every cost. Don't forget he was 10,000% ready to throw down his position as a Captain to kill Aizen for hurting you." "Yeah."

night*

Toshiro tries to sneak out the party but is stopped by Zabimaru.

Toshiro "Renji what the hell?! Explain." Renji "Rangiku's pregnant." Toshiro "And?" "And what? I'm not stupid enough to not listen to her right now!" "Fair point. Let me leave though." "She wants to give you something. Something important." Toshiro sighs "Tell her to meet me at my quarters. I'm gonna be doing paperwork in there. Tell her where I am."

Toshiro flash steps over. Renji goes over to her.

Renji "He's going to work in his quarters." Rangiku "Okay. Gin let's go?" Gin "Yeah."

They flash step over. Toshiro hangs up his Captains coat and Hyōrinmaru then changes into his night clothes before he sits on the couch and begins working.

He hears a knock and opens the door "Matsumoto and Gin?"

Rangiku and Gin come inside.

Toshiro closes the door "Sure come inside. What is it I need to finish paperwork?" Rangiku "There's something we forgot to give you." "Is it the remaining paperwork. If so that's useful." "That's all the paperwork there is and Toshiro it's not work related." "Huh?"

Gin hands Rangiku something.

Rangiku "Here. We went over to my mothers house with Momo and found this."

Toshiro holds the neatly wrapped gift.

Rangiku "Open it."

Gin slips a book on Toshiro's shelf as Toshiro pulls off the ribbon unfolding the paper. He stares at the picture in shock.

Gin "This is the only picture we have of all of us."

Toshiro almost can't believe what he sees in the picture. Gin holding Toshiro in his arms and Rangiku with her arm around Gin ruffling Toshiro hair. Beside them is Momo between her parents. Dawn and Momo's father each holding one of her hands lifting her into the air slightly. All of them smiling. Toshiro looks up at the two and smiles slightly.

Rangiku "Do you like it?" Toshiro "Yeah. Thank you." "You're welcome Toshiro." "Happy Birthday son."

They see the look in Toshiro's eyes change as says "Thank you. Mom and Dad. For finally coming back."

Both are surprised at his words. Both are more surprised when he hugs them in tears.

Toshiro "Thank you for being here. Finally."

They hug him back in tears too.

"We're here." "We'll always be here from now on." "We promise."

Toshiro nods letting go.

Rangiku puts her hand on his cheek "Happy Birthday son. After all these years together we finally got to celebrate your birthday together."

Gin "Toshiro I'm so sorry for everything in the past."

"It's okay. You guys are here this time. That's all I've ever wanted."

"All we wanted too."

End chapter!!!


	51. Hollow Attack

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 51

next day

Rangiku frowns seeing her workaholic Captain drowning himself in paperwork again "Captain. It wouldn't kill you to take a break?"

Toshiro "Christmas is soon that means it's almost New Years. I have to finish all these plus that stack over there before the 1st." "What stack?"

He points his pen at the paperwork across the room at the large stack of work.

Rangiku groans "I'll help with them. I'll give Izumi and Heather part of it and the three of us will finish work on our part. Each of us get 1/4." Toshiro "Half of it is Lieutenant only and the other half is Captain only." "Ugh. Which half is mine?"

Toshiro points to the paperwork across the room "That's yours. I skimmed through it. Most is from WSA or just needs your signature." "Oh… what's yours?" "Mostly signature. But some is classified." "Meaning?" "Do you not know what classified means." "I'm just saying you always tell me." "I shouldn't talk about this."

Rangiku glances at his paper "Hey? This isn't paperwork?" "This is the only thing that isn't. Give me a break will ya? I've been working since 5 this morning!" "Captain!" "I need to catch up on work." "What's this though?" "A letter from the Human World." "From who?" "Stop meddling Matsumoto."

She looks at the name "Ku-ro-sa-ki? Which one you're girlfriend?" "It's from Captain." "Oh? What does he want?" "None of your-"

Rangiku cuts him off grabbing the paper then burst into laughter.

Toshiro turns red "Matsumoto!" Rangiku "Well what's the answer Toshiro?" Toshiro "Matsumoto!!" "Just saying Captain Shiba has a good point. Especially when taking the fact she spends the night with you often. Who knows." Toshiro "You are so lucky you're pregnant and I can't fight you."

Rangiku smiles putting her hand on her stomach "Just 5 months left. You excited to be a big brother?" "Matsumoto work on your paperwork." "I'll just take that as a yes then!" Toshiro sighs "Take it however you please. Just finish your work."

that evening

Karin and Toshiro just finished playing soccer and sit on that railing watching the sky.

Karin "So what happened after I left?" Toshiro "I went back to my quarters to work." "Is that it?" "Yeah why?" "Shiro. What else." "You can see right though me… Fine. Let's just leave it at after Gin and Matsumoto gave me something I said something that was true but I shouldn't have said." "What did they give you and what did you say?"

Toshiro rubs the back of his neck and mumbles it.

Karin "What?" "A picture." "Of?" "From about 53-54 years ago. I'm just gonna leave it at that." "Next time I'm in the Soul Society you're showing me." "Do I have too." "Would you rather Rangiku show me?" "No." "So what did you say?" "Umm that's uh a um kinda sorta embarrassing story…" Karin smiles poking his cheek "Spill~"

Toshiro bites his lip.

Karin "Come on there's almost nothing you can do to embarrass yourself in front of me. Tell me."

"Fine… *tells her about what happened whenever his parents gave him the gift leaving out when he hugged them in tears* and well yeah…. I don't really know what I was thinking saying that? I mean yeah it was true but still that's so embarrassing oh my god I swear if Matsumoto tells WSA and things get out of hand I'm going to either kill myself or abandon my life as I know it to live in Antarctica with penguins. I can't believe I actually told them that!"

Karin tries not to laugh.

Toshiro "Rin it's not funny! I can't believe I actually did that…"

Karin laughs "Shiro calm down! What's the problem with them knowing the truth?" "Rin. I'm a Soul Reaper Captain. I'm not supposed to have feelings in general. I'm all work. We both know I'm seen differently from the other Captains because my age." "That's true. But it was just you three."

Toshiro hangs his head down "Still. I'm not supposed to have feelings. It's out of my character. To show joy over such a thing like that is humiliating."

Karin smiles petting his head "There there Shiro. Don't start pouting it's gonna be okay." "I'm not pouting." "Honestly Shiro. What was going through you mind when you saw the party?" "No comment."

Karin looks at him.

Toshiro sighs "It's not that I don't want to tell you or don't trust you it's just I can't really explain it? It's weird like I felt like I was younger. Before Momo went to the academy. I felt really happy. All I ever wanted was for someone to be there. For the first time I had a family, friends, and the girl I love. I couldn't believe it. I had thought they'd given up hope long ago but Matsumoto is persistent. When they gave me that picture I couldn't believe what I saw! Me and my parents and Momo with hers! I can't even begin to explain how it felt?"

Karin smiles widely at him "It's cute to hear you like this."

Toshiro blushes puts his head on her shoulder "Rrriiiiiinnnnnn…"

She pets his hair "There there you stupid Shiro." Toshiro groans "God that was really embarrassing yesterday." "You're over reacting. How'd it go when you saw them earlier?" "Normal I was working on paperwork all day. So was Matsumoto. Gin has been with Ukitake." "Oh. It's getting late. Come on." "Yeah I'll walk you home." "Good. Let's g-"

50 Class 10 Hollows appear. Toshiro and Karin reach into their pockets and eat their candy. The Soul candies run off.

Toshiro "We can worry about our bodies later. Let's go!" "Right!"

after fight

Toshiro puts his hand over his side in attempt to stop the blood. Karin lays down breathing heavily. Toshiro limps over. Both fall unconscious beside each other. Chad and Uyru pass by and rush them to Kurosaki Clinic.

Ichigo "What the hell happened?!" Uyru "We found them like this. I bandaged their wounds but just to stop the bleeding." "Thank you. Yuzu come here! Lay Toshiro here and Karin here." "Right."

They do. Yuzu rushes in.

Ichigo "Treat Karin while I treat Toshiro." "Alright."

morning

Toshiro wakes up and puts his hand over his chest in pain feeling bandages "Huh what the?"

He looks around the room seeing Karin laying there still unconscious. She has bandages wrapped around her chest, shoulders, and legs. Toshiro looks at himself realizing he has just as many bandages.

Isshin walks in "Good. At least one of you is awake." Toshiro "How'd I get here?" "Uyru and Chad found you and Karin unconscious and wounded badly. They brought you two here. You're Soul candies came too. So your bodies are over there on the couch. Do you remember what happened before losing consciousness?" "Over 50 Class 10 Hollows. I didn't have the limit removed either." "I noticed that. Not a smart move." "Hey she was reckless too." "I could tell. Both of your wounds were really bad according to Yuzu and Ichigo. They're the ones who bandaged you cause I was out helping Urahara." "Oh. Thank you for the help but I'm fine. I need to head back before they destroy themselves."

He tries to sit up.

Isshin "No if you try to rush your wounds will open."

Karin begins waking up.

Toshiro "Rin?!" Karin "Where am I?"

She looks around "Dad? Shiro? What happened? Last thing I remember is fighting Hollows and bleeding?"

She touches her chest feeling bandages.

Isshin "Uryu and Chad brought you two here after you fought the Hollows. Yuzu and Ichigo bandaged you up." "Oh okay." "I'm gonna head out. I have to help Urahara. Ichigo and Yuzu are home. You two need to stay at least in the house. You're not recovered yet."

Toshiro tries to get off the bed "I'm fine Captain. I have to get back to the- ack!" He puts hand over his shoulder.

Isshin "Idiot. If you rush you're going to open your wounds. Just lay back down or at least stay put." "Fine."

Karin smiles rolling her eyes "Calm down. Rangiku can take care of the Squad for a while." Toshiro "Great everyone's gonna be drunk." "Probably not. Rangiku can't drink right now. She's pregnant and not that stupid." "True." "I'm off. Don't be stupid and don't leave. Ichigo and Yuzu will check up on you two every once in a while." "Alright. Bye Captain." "Bye Dad." "Bye."

Isshin leaves.

Karin "You alright?" Toshiro "Yeah you?" "Yeah." "Good."

After a while Ichigo comes down.

Ichigo "Oi? You two are up? Feeling better? You both got pretty beat up." "Yeah Ichi-nii. We're fine." "Toshiro?"

Toshiro looks up from his Soul Pager "Huh? You say something?" "You're wounds." "I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

His Soul Pager starts beeping. So does Ichigo's and his combat pass.

Toshiro "Hollow attack. Gotta go."

He and Karin both try to get up.

Ichigo "No! I got it. You two stay put." "Kurosaki whether you like it or not you're just a substitute Soul Reaper and I'm a Captain! I'm coming!" "Can't believe I have to do this. Bakudō #1 Sai."

Ichigo binds Karin and Toshiro. Ichigo jumps out of his body to fight the hollows.

Toshiro "Damnit Kurosaki get back here!" Karin "Shiro relax. He's right for once. Neither of us are in any condition to fight. If you go you'll get more wounds then Squad 4 will probably put you on bed rest until full recovery and we both know that will drive you to insanity."

Toshiro frowns "I still can't believe he put Kidō around us. Wait a second. Humans… aren't normally supposed to use Kidō?" "He's not a normal human." "Even if they have spirt energy like this. They shouldn't be able to do that?" "Honestly. How many humans has there ever been that could do what me and him can?" "Other than you two?" "Mhmm?" "One. But he never got Bankai or learned Kidō? Only had a Zanpakutō and Shikai." "I see. But Ichii-nii can do some pretty scary stuff." "Like Hollowfication." "True. Hey random question?" "Hm?" "Can you Hollowfy?"

Toshiro's face falls pale.

Voice in his head "Yeah? Can you hollowfy? Why don't you use me? Is it because your afraid?"

Karin "Well?"

Toshiro gulps "Yes. All the Captains can. So can our Lieutenants. We never wanted to. None of us want this ability. There's a reason only the three Visords ever hollowfy." "Y-you can?" "But I never do. It destroys my pride as a Soul Reaper Captain and as a Soul Reaper in general. I dedicated my life to killing Hollows. I will only become one when I stand no chance." "You have it mastered?" "I can hold it for 5 hours so yeah. The other Captains are at at most 1 and half hours." "How'd you get it?" "During the Quincy war… they would steal our Bankai's. The couldn't steal Hollow DNA so we agreed to let Urahara hollowfy our Bankai's temporarily. We were each in Bankai state for so long that the Hollow in us was permanently awakened. Those without Bankai like Matsumoto or Momo had their Shikai's hollowfied. Their hollows are still dormant. The rest of us… we had two options. Die to our inner hollow. Or train to master and use them."

Karin looks at him shocked "Did your hollow take over you yesterday?"

Toshiro hesitates for a moment "No. I called him out. When I was in adult Bankai state. Whenever I left it was because of that. I never want you to see me in that state."

Karin sees the fear and pain in his eyes "You're okay." "Now I am."

Meanwhile in his inner world.

His inner Hollow [Hoshiro?? Just go with that] turns to Hyōrinmaru "Why does Master only call you out?"

Hyōrinmaru looks at Hoshiro.

Hoshiro has dark black hair, pale skin, black and yellow eyes, a red scarf around his neck and tied around his forehead, and wears a white uniform and black Captain's coat with the number 10 on it in white.

Hyōrinmaru "Because Master finds you to be a burden. Why do you think I give him advice not you." Hoshiro "Ouch. That stings Hyōrinmaru." "Why do you keep following me." "I have nothing better to do!" "Go play in the snow or something." "That gets boring! Can we fight?" "No. I'm annoyed with fighting you. You're annoying and to reckless and loud." "Hey I'm calmest out of the Hollows!" "True." "But I am planning on going crazy pretty soon." "What are you planning Hoshiro." "That girlfriend of his? Karin right? Her hollow is starting to wake up. I just gotta take control over this boy then Harin will wake up." "Hoshiro I swear if you-" "See ya!"

He sonídos [hollows flash step] away. Hyōrinmaru Shunpos [another word for flash steps] after him.

Toshiro "Shit." Karin "What's wrong?" "What? Nothing. I just remembered I have to help Momo when I go back."

Yuzu comes downstairs to them.

Yuzu "Where's brother?" "Hollow attack. The two of us can't move either." "He put a Kidō around us. I think I can break it?" "Shiro don't. You said it can't break." "I said it will destroy our souls to try to break it with brute strength." "So we can't break it." "Yuzu how much spirit energy can you withstand?" "I was able to face Yama?" "Good. You might want a jacket or something though." "Huh." "Shiro." "Imma do it. There's a hollow coming this way and Yuzu isn't trained to fight. I need to do my job." "Fine."

The Hollow appears in the room.

"Yuzu duck and hide!!"

Toshiro yells raising his spirit pressure enough to freeze the hollow and break the Kidō around him and Karin. Karin kicks the frozen hollow and it dies.

Yuzu brushes a piece of ice off her shoulder "Woah…"

Toshiro kneels down out of breath "At least… his Kidō… is still… really… weak."

Yuzu and Karin help him up.

Karin "Yuzu call Orihime. Shiro you still have the limit don't you?" "Yeah." "You already had your spirit energy lower than it is normally. You used a lot during the fight. That was risky just now." "It's fine." "Orihime is coming. Her, Brother, Chad, and Uyru are mid fight. So all of them will probably be here." "Alright."

Not much later the four come in.

Orihime "Sōten Kisshun I reject."

She puts her dome over the unconscious Toshiro and barely awake Karin. Their wounds heal and Orihime breaks her dome.

"All done!" She smiles.

Ichigo sighs "Thanks Hime. I should probably call Rangiku or something?" "Yeah probably."

Toshiro wakes up breathing heavily.

Orihime "Rise and shine Hitsugaya." Uyru "Good. You're okay." Chad "You were in bad shape when we found you." Toshiro "Oh. Thank you for the help."

Karin sits up "Thank you Orihime."

that night

They let Toshiro go back to the Soul Society [meaning they didn't catch him] and everyone is okay.

Soul Society

Toshiro goes to his office to work on paperwork. He goes inside and sees Rangiku and Gin decorating.

Toshiro "Answers. Now." Gin "All Squads are doing it." "That's not what I asked." "We're decorating for Christmas." "We're assuming your spending tomorrow with Karin? Couples spend Christmas Eve together and families spend Christmas Day together." "Crap tomorrows Christmas Eve!" "You haven't gotten Karin anything have you?" "Shit I'm dead! I'm so dead!" "Just go buy her something." "It's already getting late and I have to work." "I can finish your work." "You can't do my signature." "Wanna bet?" "How much." "I win I get my sake back."

Gin and Toshiro "No!"

Gin "Ran-Chan you can't have sake! I'm not letting you drink while pregnant again!" "Matsumoto! I'm not letting you get sake on the work again!" "Fine. But go find your girlfriend something. Momo can help you. I'll finish the paperwork." "You can't do my signature."

Rangiku smiles and pulls out a stamp "I don't have to. I just need to stamp everything." "That's low." "Do you want to be a terrible boyfriend who doesn't get his girlfriend a gift?" "No." "Well then." "Fine." "Momo can help you. She's actually on her way over here with papers from Hirako." "Ughhh more work?" "Captain I'm doing it for you for once. And the things from Hirako are for me not you. And it's not work related. I needed him to get the papers from Kensei who got them from Shuhei who got them from Kira who got them Rose who got them from Lisa who got them from Hiyori who got them from-" "Okay you lost me it's not work related." Gin "do you know what you're getting Karin?" "No idea." "Good luck. Here's Momo."

Momo comes in "Rangiku I got the papers that originally come from who knows anymore." "Sweet thanks! Also can you help your brother he's an idiot and decided to wait till the last minute to find his girlfriend a gift." "Shiro-Chan!!! You're an idiot!" "Hey I've been busy!" "Let's go!"

Momo drags him to different stores.

Toshiro "She hates girly stuff none of this would work!" "What does she like?" "Soccer and training? She's also into video games?" "Okay. So you can buy her a game in the Human World? Or new soccer stuff?" "Maybe?"

They end up in Rukon at shops.

Momo "What about that?"

Toshiro looks at the clip "I don't know? "Let's keep looking."

They walk around.

Momo "Hey I have an idea? Why don't you make her an ice sculpture? Out of your infinite ice?" "I could do that? But of what?"

Momo smiles at him "You know exactly what I'm thinking." "The fireworks at the festival?" "Yup. That was so cute! When you two kisses and a heart shaped firework formed around you!"

Toshiro blushes slightly.

Momo "I think you should do that. Or something from your first date? Or whatever you guys were in the Human World? Oh I know! Do whenever you asked her out!" "Momo all of those are embarrassing…" "It's only for her though. We aren't displaying it around the Seireitei?" "Still…" "Let's go back to your quarters and make the figures and see which is best?" "You can stand that cold right?" "Of course!" "Alright."

They go to his quarters. Toshiro sits on his bed.

Momo sits across from him "Okay. First one?"

Toshiro nods and forms a small sculpture of him and Karin watching the fireworks in his hand. Momo picks it up.

Toshiro "Well?" "I always forget how detailed you can make these? "Yeah. So do I?"

He makes one of him and Karin sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Momo looks at the two sculptures "These are amazing. What else?"

He makes one of him giving Karin a flower "There was this?" "Aww! Even the sculpture you made she looks a little embarrassed?"

Toshiro smiles rubbing the back of his neck "Whatever I think is exactly what forms?" "Do whenever you asked her out?"

A light blush creeps up his neck as he does. Momo smiles watching the sculpture form. Toshiro hands it to her.

Momo "Man I can see you both blushing in this. You're so tense." "I was nervous okay!"

She smiles looking at all the sculptures "This one."

She hands him the one of him handing her the flower.

Toshiro "Okay."

He makes the all of them disappear.

Momo "Why'd you make all of them disappear?" "Because I just used a little bit of spirit energy. Hold on."

He reforms the one Momo picked.

Toshiro "There. This is the ice that won't melt. Not even you can melt it." "Oh really?" "Bet." "No I know you'd win." "Exactly."

He smiles looking at the sculpture in his hand "Do you think she'll like it?" "Yup!"

Momo yawns rubbing her eyes.

Toshiro "It's getting late." "Yeah it is." "Wanna just crash here for the night Momo? You're to tired to go all the way to 5th." "Thank you Shiro-chan."

He lays down and she lays next to him.

Toshiro "You better not wet my bed Momo." "Ha ha very funny Shiro-chan." "Goodnight sis." "Goodnight baby brother." They go to sleep.

End chapter!!!


	52. Merry Chirstmas

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 52

Morning Toshiro wakes up beside Momo.

Toshiro "She's still asleep? That's weird? Momo wake up?"

Momo "Oh Kira-kun since you and Shuhei-san broke up I thought you should know…"

Toshiro tilts his head brushing his hair out of his face.

Momo "Kira-kun I like you…"

Toshiro tries not to laugh but smiles "Oh Momo."

"Don't tell Shiro-chan I don't want him to know. That's embarrassing."

Toshiro covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Toshiro "Momo. Momo wake up." He gently shakes her.

Momo opens her eyes "Oh it was just a dream." "Huh?" "What a wonderful dream." "What was it about?" "Nothing Shiro-chan. Can I borrow your brush?" "Sure catch."

He tossing her his brush and starts untying is shirt. Toshiro

"Also do you mind? I need to change?" "Shiro-chan it's not like I haven't seen you changing before."

He sighs "Don't watch at least." "Fine. I'm just gonna use your mirror to get ready." "Alright. Do you want a uniform? We're the same size finally?"

Momo walks over to him "We are?"

She measures their heights.

Toshiro "Can you please wait until I put a shirt on?" He says half covering himself. Momo "Hold on? What the heck?! You're taller now?!" Toshiro smiles "Finally!" "Guess puberty is finally catching up to you." "Wish I could say the same thing about you."

Momo blushes punching him "I'm not that flat!!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Okay Momo. Just let me get dressed. You can get a uniform from that closet if you want?" "Thanks."

They finish getting ready.

Toshiro "Bye Momo. If ya need me I'll probably be in the Human World." "Okay. I'll be at Squad 3 I mean 5." "Huh?" "Bye!"

Momo leaves.

Toshiro sighs "It's like this every time with her?"

He goes to the Human World to see Karin. Meanwhile Karin!!!

Karin "Aaaaand done! Hey Yuzu? What do you think?"

Yuzu looks and the thing Karin holds up.

Yuzu "Woah! Karin-Chan that's amazing and so cute!" "You think so?" "He'll love it! Don't forget to wrap it!" "Right!" Karin wraps the gift and opens her window. Yuzu "Who'd you get the picture from?"

"Rangiku-san!" "Of course…"

Not much later. Karin sits alone in her room laying down on her phone.

Toshiro jumps up to the open window and sits down "Yo?"

Karin smiles and sits up "Merry Christmas Shiro."

Toshiro smiles climbing inside "Merry Christmas my lady."

Toshiro sits in front of her.

He hands her a box "For you. My lady."

Karin "What is it?" "Open it to find out." "Fine."

She opens the box seeing the sculpture. Toshiro smiles watching her look at it.

Karin "This beautiful Shiro! How did?" "Ice is my speciality."

She blushes slightly "Now I'm embarrassed to give you your gift…" Toshiro smiles "Cute as always Rin."

Karin pulls out a gift and hands it to him "My gifts super lame compared to yours…"

Toshiro opens it. His face turns slightly pink as a smile spreads across his face looking at the pictures of them Ice Skating.

Toshiro looks at her "I love it. Thank you Rin." Karin smiles "Merry Christmas my snowflake." "Merry Christmas my lady."

Ichigo knocks on her door "Aye? Karin? I'm coming in?"

He comes in.

Karin "Yes Ichii-nii?" Toshiro "Hey Ichigo." Ichigo "What the?! Toshiro! You break into her room?!" "I didn't break in." "I left the window open so he could come up." "We have a door ya know!" "If I go through the door I'll end up having to deal with Captain? I don't want to listen to him scream at me over nothing?" "Don't blame you. Speak of the devil. Karin close your window. Now."

She glances out the window and sees Isshin on a trampoline about to shoot himself up. Karin closes it.

Toshiro "That's not gonna stop him. You both know that right?" "It works sometimes."

Isshin breaks through the window "Helllllooooo~" "Told ya." Isshin "Ahhh Toshiro-san!!! It's so nice to see you again!!"

He jumps onto Toshiro hugging him.

Toshiro "Let go of me!" "You've gotten so tall now!! How's the family? Is everything in the Soul Society okay? It's Christmas Eve! Are you and Karin-chan going to be out on a date all day?"

Toshiro kicks him out the already broken window "Stop being crazy!"

Isshin hangs on the edge "What the hell Toshiro?! What if you killed me?!" "You're in a Gigai! Worse thing I could've done is make you get a new one. Or I'd get stuck with you in the Soul Society again!" "Like you'd be so lucky to have me as your Captain!" "That wouldn't be lucky!! That is the opposite of lucky!!!"

Ichigo and Karin sighs watching the two souls argue.

Isshin "Yes it would! I was amazing!" "I did everything! I held the division together and you know it!" "Do you wanna go Toshiro!" "I'll win!"

Yuzu comes in "Both of you shut up!"

They stop.

Ichigo "Oh shit these two souls are bouta die."

Yuzu "You have three seconds to get out. 1."

Ichigo runs out.

"2."

Karin grabs Toshiro and jumps out the window.

"3."

Isshin is sent flying out the window.

Karin "Never make Yuzu mad. That is a death wish." "Noted." "Let's go somewhere away from the crazy." "Yeah."

They spend the day going different places. They end up in the Soul Society just before dark.

They walk past Renji and human girl Tatsuki.

Karin "Hey Tatsuki?" Tatsuki "Hey Karin? Toshiro right?" Toshiro "It's Captain Hitsugaya. Nice to se you again Tatsuki." "You guys know each other?" "Whenever we went undercover at the high school a few years ago Ikkaku called Tatsuki weak and Tatsuki almost killed him." "Oh yeah where is that pin-head? I want a second round!" "Who knows." "He's probably out with his boyfriend Yumichika." "Grrr!" "Anyway Renji is the purpose you brought this human? She hasn't been the Soul Society before? Are you going to train her?"

Renji rubs the back of his neck blushing slightly "Eheh not exactly." "Huh?"

Renji whispers something into Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro "Seriously!? Did Yama already-?!" "Nope!"

Toshiro facepalms.

Renji "Don't give me that Hitsugaya! After all you did way before getting the okay!" "That's different that stayed in the Human World!"

Karin and Tatsuki look at each other.

Karin "Why are you here actually?" Tatsuki "Renji brought me for some reason. I don't really know." "Oh?" "What about you?" "It's Christmas Eve. Me and Shiro were just out." "On a date~" "Yeah?"

Tatsuki smiles at her "Aww. You two are a cute couple!" "You and Renji are pretty cute too ya know?"

Tatsuki's cheeks are covered by a rosy color "We-We aren't a couple!" "Sure~"

They look at the boys who are still arguing.

Toshiro "Abarai I outrank you." Renji "Hitsugaya come on don't pull that card?" "You have to tell Head Captain unless you want to get called out on it in a meeting!" "They called you out in a meeting?"

Toshiro blushes as Renji starts laughing. Toshiro punches his jaw knocking him out

Toshiro "Oh boy? Maybe I should've held back a little?"

Tatsuki laughs and pokes Renji "Wake up idiot!" Karin "Shiro seriously?"

He shrugs "His fault. I didn't hit him that hard. He's gonna wake up in a second."

Renji jolts up "What the heck Toshiro!!" "Do you want me to punch you again?" "No way!! Last time you punched someone twice in a row they didn't wake up!!" "I didn't punch him. I simply slapped him out of the air. And it was just once." Tatsuki "So you're a good fighter I'm guessing? How about a match?" "I do not wish to spar. Squad 11 will spar with you. Ikkaku is there. So is Yumichika." "Renji let's go!"

She drags him away.

Karin "So?" Toshiro "Renji wants to train her. And he likes her." "Called it!"

They walk around for a while. The two end up at Squad 10. They go in this office.

Rangiku "Haha! You two are under the mistletoe!"

Toshiro "What's that mean?"

Karin smirks slightly at the question.

Rangiku "In the Human World when two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss!" "No complaints but why?" Rangiku shrugs "Why not. Either way!"

Toshiro kisses Karin but hold a paper beside them so Rangiku can't take a picture.

Karin smiles as she pull away "Why do you always taste minty?" He shrugs.

Christmas day*

Karin is with her family all day and Toshiro's with his. Ukitake, Kyōraku, Nanao, and Momo are there.

Momo "Come on Shiro-chan why not?"

Toshiro blushes "Momo… shut up."

Ukitake "How'd yesterday go with your girlfriend?"

"None of your business."

Kyōraku "What did you get her?"

"He made her an ice sculpture." "Aww! That's cute!" "Hitsugaya what did she get you?" "Umm well it's a um picture?" "Of?" "Us?" "Doing what?" "Err uhh um ice skating?" "Aww that's adorable I wanna see!" "Wha- n-no!"

Toshiro gets a text on his Human phone.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Message "Hey Shiro? Let's facetime!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes and types "Ok one second I need my headphones."

He plugs his headphones in and calls her.

Karin "Merry Christmas Shiro!"

Toshiro smiles "Merry Christmas my lady."

"Aww you call her 'my lady'?" "That's so cute!" "Take off your earphones we wanna talk to her too!"

Karin "With you're family?"

Toshiro "Yeah can you hear them?"

"Sweetie even if we weren't on the phone I could hear them."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Anyway what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk. Dad's being weird again. Yuzu is cooking. Ichigo is talking with Rukia and Byakuya."

"Captain Kuchiki is there?"

"Yeah. So are my cousins. Ganju and Kukaku Shiba."

"Those two idiots are your cousins?! Suddenly Momo isn't has crazy!"

Momo slaps him "I'm sitting right here you idiot! And unplug your headphones!"

Momo unplugs his headphones "Hi Karin! Merry Christmas!"

Karin laughs "Merry Christmas. Who else is there?"

Momo takes the phone and shows her everyone.

Toshiro "Yeah I told you Rin. They're here. Why do you think I was using headphones?"

Karin "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

There's an explosion from Karin's side.

Karin **_"Kukaku!! I told you!!! No fireworks in the house!! Are you crazy!!!"_**

Toshiro "Good thing I'm not using headphones now. I would have gone deaf…"

Karin's side

Kukaku laughs "I'm not crazy! I was just testing this!"

Ganju "Who you on the phone with cuz?"

"You idiots… I'm talking to Shiro."

"Shiro? As in Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Tck! Hang up! That cold hearted bastard is stuck up and doesn't understand the true meaning of family!"

Toshiro "I can hear you Ganju!!!"

Ganju "Oh shit he can hear me?! I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya!! My apologize! Please don't freeze me!"

Toshiro "Rin do me a favor and throw something at-"

Before he finished a soccer ball hits Ganju's face.

Toshiro "That works too."

Ganju "Hey what that for! It's not like he's your boyfriend or something! He's cold hearted he'd never like anyone!"

Literally everyone just face palms.

Kukaku "Is there something we don't know?"

Byakuya "Karin is dating Hitsugaya." Rukia "He asked her out like 5 almost 6 months ago."

Ganju and Kukaku flip out.

Toshiro "Rin you're cousins with them how?"

"Apparently dad's sister is there mother. I guess that Shiba Kaien guy was also my cousins."

Ukitake "K-kaien?! My old Lieutenant?!"

The two families talk for a while.

Christmas night

Toshiro's family watches movies Gin brought and Karin's family visits Masaki's grave.

Toshiro's family

Kyōraku set out drinks for them. Ukitake, Rangiku, and Toshiro drink tea though.

Halfway through the movie Toshiro falls asleep leaning against the side of the couch.

Momo sighs "Should've expected him to fall asleep…"

Toshiro mumbles something in his sleep.

Nanao "He talks in his sleep?"

"Occasionally. Usually when there's something he wants to say, is scared, or has been thinking about it for a long time."

Kyōraku "That's cute. Considering he never says what he means."

Toshiro "Thank you… for all being here… for once…"

They look at the sleeping teen.

"Wh-what did he just?" "Shh!"

Toshiro "I've… always wanted… a family…"

They smile at him.

"So that's what he really thinks huh?" "He only talks in sleep when he really wants to say something or is scared. He doesn't seem scared right now." "He's actually rarely feels this safe? And he never sleeps around anyone unless he feels safe with them. It's safe to say that what he said was his true feelings."

Gin "D-does that mean he finally?"

Momo and Rangiku nod "He trust you." "He might not know it yet but he does."

Gin smiles his eyes completely open "H-he finally trust me…"

"He sure does." "Good…"

They notice a light blush on Toshiro's cheeks and smile.

"He's definitely different." "At least he's accepting everything." "Karin helped a lot."

Momo smiles "Speaking off watch this. Also don't tell anyone. Especially not him."

"Okay. What?"

Momo changes her voice to sound more like Karin "Hey Shiro? It's me Karin? I love you."

The sleeping Toshiro smiles "I love you too princess."

"He calls her 'princess'?" "And 'my lady'?" "He was raised around girls his whole life. He knows how to treat one right."

They smile and talk quietly.

Gin looks at everyone "Merry Christmas. Family. After all those years of being apart we are finally together."

"All the years of us fighting together." "Trying to spend a holiday together." "Living in hiding." "All the living lies." "Hidden truths." "Finally out." "And we're all together." "As a family."

End chapter!!!

 _I only have like 2 more Chapters before I start actually writing again. So far all of this was old stuff but after the New Years chapter everything will be new. Also after I get the rest I'm probably updating less and there will be less dates. Only dates will the ships going out! [haha puns] And of course holidays and anniversaries and birthdays._


	53. Happy New Years

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 53

New Year's Eve

Toshiro goes to the Human World to meet up with Karin.

Karin "So it's New Year's Eve?"

Toshiro smiles "Yup. Matsumoto and the others planned a party tonight."

"Was that an invite to go with you or a complaint about her not working?" "Well I meant it as an invite but it's both." "We should go. It could be fun. Especially that New Year's Eve tradition~"

Toshiro smiles kissing her "Don't think I'm waiting till midnight to kiss you."

Karin blushes as his kisses her again.

Toshiro "You're so cute when speechless~"

Karin punches his arm gently "You idiot. We're in public." "Just letting people know you're mine."

Karin rolls her eyes "You're such a dork and so lame." "You love me and you know it." "Very much."

11:00pm

The young couple is at the festival in the Soul Society.

Rangiku "Just one drink Gin?"

Gin "No! Ran-chan you're almost 5 months pregnant! Not alcohol until the she's born!" "Gin I want chocolate! Now!!"

Gin groans "I forgot how terrifying you are when pregnant." " _Are you calling me ugly!!!" "I-I never said that! Ahh shit!! Hey look over there it's our wonderful son I'll go get him!"_

Gin runs towards Toshiro and Karin.

Rangiku " _GET BACK HERE GIN!!"_

Gin jumps behind Toshiro.

Toshiro "What do you want Gin?" "Women are terrifying when pregnant. Hide me."

Toshiro and Karin sighs.

"You made her mad again didn't you." "I didn't do anything!" "Just go apologize." "But I didn't do anything!"

Karin looks at him with fire in her eyes "Go. Apologize. Now."

Gin shivers "Y-Yes Karin-chan."

Toshiro "This is why I love you Rin."

She smiles.

Gin "How?! How do you get her to calm down?! What is your secret Toshiro?!"

"I'm not as big of an idiot as you that's how. Plus I already know she's not gonna actually kill me."

Gin "Ran-chan actually might… women go crazy when pregnant!"

Karin sends another glare at him.

Toshiro holds onto her hand as smiles at her "Riiiinnnn~?"

Karin glances at him and blushes "Stop making that face using that voice to get your way!!!"

Toshiro smiles sweetly playing with her hair "Don't pretend you hate it~?"

Gin "What the hell? How?!"

Toshiro smiles "I've known Rin long enough to know her weakness. You know Matsumotos. Use it against her."

Karin "Paws off now Shiro."

He smikes stepping back.

Gin "Crap she's coming! Ran-chan? _**Shit put Hainiko away!!** "_

30 minutes till midnight

Karin "Shiro where are you taking me?"

Toshiro smiles "It's a surprise. Just don't take off the blindfold yet." "Fine."

Toshiro takes her to the edge of a cliff in the woods where they can see the entire Seireitei.

Toshiro "Okay don't take off the blindfold yet. Hold on!"

He fixes a few things "Okay. Now you can."

Karin pulls off the blindfold and looks at it. Toshiro set up a blanket and has a small fire going.

Karin "Shiro? You're such a dork."

Toshiro blushes slightly embarrassed.

Karin "But. That's what I love about you."

Toshiro smiles "Do you like it my lady?" "It's amazing. Just like you."

1 minute till midnight

Toshiro holds Karin's hand "I'm glad we're away from all the others." "Me too…"

10

Karin glances towards Toshiro

9, 8, 7, 6

Toshiro leans towards her.

5

Their lips meet

4, 3, 2, 1

Happy New Year's!!!

Toshiro pulls away and smiles "Happy New Year my princess." "Best way to start the year." "Agreed."

End chapter!!!

 **This was the last chapter I wrote so might start update less!!**


	54. Harrassed

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 54

Toshiro sits in his training room taking a break alone "Ughhh it's so boring! I need to do something!"

Hyōrinmaru "Master you finished all the paperwork. If you're that bored go check on the Squad. They rarely ever see you?" "That's actually not a bad idea? Thanks Hyōrinmaru!" "Geez it's so annoying trying to take care of you when you're girlfriend has school." "Wha-Hey don't make it sound like I'm a child!"

"I didn't mean it like you're a child I meant it like Karin, Matsumoto, and Momo control 90% of your choices. Head Captain and Central 46 controls 9.9%. You control 0.1% of your choices."

Toshiro sulks "You bastard…" "Shut up. Either go watch over your squad or continue sulking. Either way stop complaining."

Toshiro stands up "Alright. Let's run the Squad."

Just as he goes to leave he gets a call from the Human World.

"Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

"Come now!"

"Ichigo? What do you want?"

"Just get your frozen ass here now!! It's important!!"

Female voice from Ichigo's side "It's fine! Don't get Shiro involved!"

Toshiro "I'm on my way!"

He opens the Senkaimon and goes to the Kurosaki Clinic.

@the Clinic before he gets there

Karin "You didn't have to get him involved!"

Ichigo "Some man harassed you. Your _boyfriend_ deserves to know that!"

Karin fixes her skirt "Ichigo Shiro's gonna make a big deal about it."

Toshiro comes in "What happened and what would I make a big deal out of?"

Karin "It's nothing."

Ichigo "Some adult harassed her."

"What!? Rin?! Are you okay what happened?! Who was it!? I'm gonna Kill him!!"

Karin smiles "It was nothing. I already took care of it. I won't tell you who it was but I'll tell you where he is now. Karakura Hospital. I sorta beat him up bad and didn't even go into soul form."

Yuzu comes in "Toshiro-San do you want to know what really happened?" "Yes." "Well this guy kept hitting on me and Karin-chan. He flipped my skirt and grabbed Karin-chan's chest. Karin-chan then kicked his _there_ multiple times. And nearly killed him."

Toshiro can't believe it "Are you both okay?"

Karin "Don't worry Shiro. We can handle ourselves." Yuzu "I'm fine." Ichigo "I got a call from Uyru. The man will live. We have to go to court though since Karin nearly killed him. But I had Urahara look into him and he's known for sexually assaulting minors. He's a pedo and always hangs out by the middle schools." "If you'd excuse me I'm going to Urahara's Shop then Karakura Hospital. It has nothing to do with this though." "Shiro please? Don't get involved with this? I can handle it?" "No can do my lady. If someone harassed you and Yuzu I'm getting involved. I'm sorry but if you want me to not get involved you have to stop me by force."

He flash steps out.

Karin "Shiro! Damnit!"

Ichigo "I was definitely wrong about him. I officially approve of him as your boyfriend Karin. Yuzu when you start dating make sure he's a good guy who'd go out of his way to protect you."

Yuzu smiles "Alright."

@urahara's shop

Toshiro "Urahara!!!!"

Jinta "Oi? Frozo what're you doing here?" "I'm looking for Urahara. Something happened to Rin and Yuzu. Ichigo said Urahara knows something." "What happened are they alright?!" "They were harassed by a pedo. Rin sent him to the hospital." "What about Yuzu is she alright?!" "Both are fine I'm trying to figure out who the bastard was."

Urahara comes in holding a binder "Here you go. This is the history on the man. In the past month he's sexually assaulted 15 middle school girls and 8 middle school boys. Including picking up a 2 and raping them. I believe we can have him in prisoned for life."

Both boys fall silent for a second.

Toshiro "All Captains and Lieutenants have permission from central 46 to kill human criminals. On the list we have: murderers, rapist, pedophiles, abusers, kidnappers, and more. This man falls into at least three. I can kill him and make it look like an accident."

"Normal I shouldn't allow you to do that. However, this man deserves to be sent to hell."

1 week later

Karin "Shiro you still never told me what happened."

Toshiro and Jinta shrug "We took care of it."

Yuzu "Jinta. What did you two do."

Jinta "Like he said. We took care of it."

The girl frown.

Tv "And man *i don't want to come up with a name* found dead. He was found frozen in a block of us and appers to have been beat. Beside the frozen corpse were multiple binders and disks containing child pornography. *name* is said to have been a pedophile and a rapist. He has been on the run for 10 years and was finally taken down. Rapist can be anywhere. Stay safe."

Jinta and Toshiro turn off the Tv.

"Silly news." "Well at least that mans gone."

Yuzu and Karin just look at them.

"Are you two crazy?!" "You two actual killed him?!"

"No." "Look the man was a pedo, rapist, and a kidnapper." "I'm legally obligated to kill him. I have to protect humans. I can only kill the once like that."

The twins sighs

End chapter!!

 _This is not the best way to deal with being harassed. I only put this because Friday at school someone harassed me. I fought him and **I** got in trouble. If you're harassed fight back and defend yourself. _


	55. Rangiku? You Okay?

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 55

Gin "Ran-chan calm down!!"

Rangiku "Don't tell me to calm down you fox!" "Put Hainiko away!" "Growl Hainiko!"

Gin continues flash stepping around the training room "Ran-chan! You weren't this violent when pregnant with Toshiro!" "I don't remember asking!" "Just 4 more months!"

Toshiro comes into his training room to work on Bankai and sees them.

Toshiro " _Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku! I order you to stop!_ "

Rangiku stops in her tracks "Ah! Toshiro! You're here! Welcome back Captain! I did all the paperwork for you! And I haven't had anything sake in 5 months! Are you proud Captain?"

Gin "Toshiro how the hell do you calm women down so fast?!"

Toshiro "Good work Matsumoto. You have a WSA meeting soon. I suggest you head over." "Oh! Right! Bye!"

She flash steps out.

Gin collapses on the floor. Toshiro looks at him.

Toshiro "Gin? You okay?"

Gin turns over to his son "How the hell do you do that?"

Toshiro smiles "Simple. My spirit energy. I change it to comfort her. I do the same with Rin. With Matsumoto I make it as cold as September night. That's always been her calmest time."

Gin "You sure are a genius." "I know how to calm my subordinate." "But Karin?" "What about her?" "How do you calm her down?"

Toshiro smiles "Either I flirt with her till she calls me a dork and relaxes or a play with her hair. If she really mad then I make it colder."

Gin starts laughing "I'm sorry the first one?! Hahaha! You flirt with her will she calls you a dork?! You're so lame!"

Toshiro frowns and throws a rock at him "If it calms her down it calms her down! I'm just trying to not have her murder me! I saved you from Matsumoto remember?"

@WSA

Nanao "Well?"

Rangiku "Ughhh being pregnant is exhausting!"

Yachiru "Are you okay boobies?"

Rangiku smiles "Don't worry Yachiru. I'm fine. I'm only 5 months pregnant. Still 4 more."

Rukia "She's due when?"

Unohana "The baby should be born early May. Probably within the first week."

"So I'm not gonna be the youngest Soul Reaper anymore? Even Emma looks older than me somehow?"

Nemu "Mayuri-sama engineered her to age faster than humans so she can become an adult."

"Yachiru don't you like being the youngest?"

"No! It's annoying! I just want to have the same chance as you guys? I'm not much younger than Floofy was when he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads." "Well after Setsuna's born you won't be the youngest." "Okay."

End chapter

 _I'm kinda running out of ideas… well for this story. I might wrap this one up soon. Who knows. I might just skip to like important days and stuff. Like Valentine's Day, Setsuna being born, Ichiruki wedding, Karin/Yuzu's Birthday. Who knows._


	56. She’s a Quincy

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **This one is mostly about Yuzu just cause I got headcanon and feel I should include her more.**

Chapter 56

Yuzu goes over to Urahara's shop.

Jinta "Yuzu? What are you doing here?"

Yuzu "I have training today. Is he here already?"

"Downstairs. Be careful."

"I know."

Yuzu goes down to the basement "Hey you in here?"

A blue arrow is shot next to her

"Took you long enough."

Yuzu sighs "Well sorry. It was your idea to keep my training a secret."

"Never mind that. Pull out your bow. We have a lot of work."

"At least get of the shadows. Ishida Uyru."

Uyru jumps out from his hiding place "Let's begin. Today Hirenkyaku."

"Hirenkyaku?"

"You know how Soul Reapers use Shunpo or more commonly called flash step."

"Mhmm?"

"Hirenkyaku is the Quincy version. Form your reshi [spirt energy] at the bottom of your feet. Using that you'll soon be able to-"

She disappeares to a few yards behind him "Like that?!"

Uyru "H-how did she?! Well her mother _was_ full Quincy after all… still. Being the youngest of the 3 Kurosaki's she should have the least power?"

Yuzu comes back "If you're wondering why I have this much power it's because Ichii-nii and Karin have little or none. Ichigo only has a little bit. Karin doesn't seem to have any."

Uyru "It seems like since you two are twins instead of each getting some of each power one of you got Soul Reaper and the other got Quincy? You Kurosaki's sure are something else."

Yuzu smiles and they keep working on Hirenkyaku.

Uyru "You're doing surprisingly well? Better than I was at that age and I'm a full Quincy?"

Yuzu shrugs "Kurosaki crazy."

Uyru smiles at the young girl "You're definitely Masaki's daughter."

"Wait do you know something?"

"I heard stories about her from Ichigo and your father."

"Oh."

"Keep practicing. I'm gonna make a call."

"Alright."

Uyru pulls out his phone and walks away.

 _"Hello? Uyru what do you want?"_

Uyru sighs "Father. What else did you forget to tell me about Masaki?"

There's a sighs from the said "She was a brilliant Quincy. No doubt the best female there ever was. Possibly the best there ever was actually. She could easily shoot an arrow into a Hollows eye from two towns away and have it hit before we could draw out bows. Her Hirenkyaku was the fastest. She once went around the whole world in under 3 hours. She was a on a while other level than the rest of us. I'm afraid she wasn't even near her full potential when she passed. Her daughter, the one with light brown hair, inherited all the remaining Quincy power. Why do you ask?"

"Don't play dumb. You know I'm training the youngest Kurosaki. The one with light brown hair. Her names Yuzu. She's crazy powerful."

"All the Kurosaki's have unbelievable amounts of spirit energy."

"Indeed. Her speed is almost faster than mine."

"Keep training her. Be sure to keep Isshin secretly updated."

"I know."

End chapter!!!

 _Starting to update less cause of school of stuff sry!_


	57. Almost Valentine’s Day

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **I'm gonna be ending this story really soon but I want to do a few like holiday/celebration chapters. You know? Valentine's Day, Twins Birthday, Ichiruki Wedding, Hitsukarin anniversary. And like I'm gonna do one about a serious topic again later on.**

 **Anyway the chapter now!!**

Chapter 57

Day before Valentine's Day

Toshiro "Momo admit it!"

Momo blushes "Shiro-chan!" "Do you or do you not like Kira?" "Fine. Yes I like him. But you can't tell him!"

Toshiro groans facepalming.

Momo "You're the last person to do that Shiro-Chan!" "Very true." "So what do you plan on doing with Karin tomorrow?"

Toshiro runs his fingers through his hair "Iiii have no idea honestly." "Are you gonna be extra and super romantic or are you two gonna end up having a movie night?" "First off. Movie night is fun. Second off. I'm not _that_ extra."

Momo raises an eyebrow "Coming back to the second thing later. How is movie night fun? What's so fun about watching movies?"

Toshiro has a lovesick smiles "It's just fun for us. Like since we've been going to Gin's for movie night we can use his stuff which is awesome honestly. And like yeah. It's just fun."

Momo looks at him "You two sure are a weird couple." "I know. What you honestly expect from us?" "Soccer or other competition." "Pretty much the majority of our relationship honestly. But that's what's so great. We're both super competitive. So yeah. It's pretty fun."

Momo ruffles his hair "When you two get married there's gonna be a ton of competitions isn't there?"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Please stop bringing up marriage. It's extremely embarrassing. She's a human."

Momo smirks poking his cheek " _That's_ the only problem you have though~? Not age? Or anything else? If you were both souls right now? Would you propose~?"

Toshiro feels himself turn red "I-I didn't! Momo you you know what meant!!"

Momo "I know but answer the question. Would you?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything for a moment making Momo laugh.

Momo "You would! Wouldn't you!" "I-I'm not gonna lose focus on my job! Stop laughing Momo! Or I'll tell Kira that you-" "Point taken. Don't tell Kira-kun." "You don't tell I don't tell?" "Deal."

Next day

Valentine's Day

Toshiro heads over to the Human World. He gets there and enters his Gigai. Not even a second after he does someone grabs his arm and flash steps away with him.

Toshiro "Suì-Fēng why did _you_ of all people kidnap me?!"

Suì-Fēng "Don't make it sound like I wanted to. Lady Yoruichi told me to and the other girls suggested me because I'm fastest."

Toshiro sighs "So where are you taking me?"

"The WSA needs you."

Toshiro groans being dragged into the center of them. There's in the park btw and all are in Gigai.

All the normal girls are there.

"Great he's here!" "Hitsugaya what do you plan on doing with Karin today?" "You're not going like _that_ are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" He asks in human clothes.

"It's Valentine's Day you can do better than that!"

Toshiro crosses his arms "Well unfortunately these are the clothes I have. Excuse me but I'd like to leave?"

"Not until we fix you!" "Excuse me?!"

They hold up another nicer outfit.

Toshiro cringles "I'm not wearing a suit!!"

They smile and Rangiku and Momo drag him into a bathroom.

Toshiro "Don't come any closer you two!"

Momo "Hold still!"

Rangiku "It's not as easy to do this when pregnant you know." "Rangiku-chan leave this to me."

Toshiro backs away from them.

Rangiku "I'll leave him to you."

Rangiku leaves.

Toshiro "Momo dont you dare even think about it!" "Hold still!!"

Meanwhile on the outside

Rangiku "I suggest none of you enter there. Momo's gonna end up getting him to wear it. Just listen."

Toshiro's voice "Momo!! Hey don't!! Give me back my clothes!!"

Momo "Just hold still!! Ugh! Bakudō #1 Sai!"

Rangiku "You don't even want to know how difficult it was on Halloween to get him to wear the wolf costume."

5 minutes later

Momo drags him out. Toshiro's wearing the suit and blush deeply.

Momo "Thank god for Kidō."

Toshiro crosses his arms "I hate this."

"Awwww!" "So cute!" "He looks adorable!" "Valentine's Day special magazine!" "Smile!"

They take a picture of him.

Toshiro covers his face "You all just want to humiliate me don't you…?"

"Slightly." "We're trying to make sure you don't mess up!"

Toshiro "Will you all stay out of my love life!! It's embarrassing enough you all know but you don't have to meddle!!"

"Come on! You grew up with us!" "Yeah you finally have a girlfriend and it's so cute!"

"We've been together for 7 months will you all stop freaking out about it?"

As soon as it left his mouth he regretted it.

They light up "7 months already!" "Aww so cute!!" "That's over half a year!" "They're so adorkable still!"

Toshiro groans "You're all so embarrassing. This is why I don't say where I'm going and I just leave…"

"Here give this to her."

She hands Toshiro a bunch of flowers.

Toshiro "Huh?"

"Give them to Karin."

"This seems over the top and extra?"

"What were _you_ planning?"

"Movies."

"Theaters?"

"No? At Gin's apartment again. He's been letting us go there."

"Just movies or?"

"I'm not telling. You girls will just publish it in one of the magazines. Now excuse me but I'm changing back into _my_ clothes."

"Why don't you want to wear that?"

"Because…"

Rangiku "Because Karin's gonna laugh at him, call him dork, kiss him, then he's gonna be embarrassed."

Toshiro blushes "Matsumoto!!"

"It's true and you know it! That's _exactly_ how it'd go!"

Toshiro "I'm uncomfortable. This suit feels like its strangling me!"

"Fine. Yuzu couldn't get Karin to cooperate anyway." "Well she got her to wear it but Karin won't leave the house."

Toshiro "What are you plotting."

They smile innocently.

"Yuzu sent a picture." "Aww Karin looks so cute! Look!"

They show Toshiro who covers the lower half of his face to hide his blush.

"Well? What do you think Toshiro?"

Toshiro mumbles "Crap she's really cute…"

"Well Toshiro?"

Toshiro cools himself down enough to still have some pride "She-she looks amazing. But you can see how uncomfortable she is. Rin hates wearing dresses. She doesn't like to dress that way. Don't make her."

They smile. Suì-Fēng even ruffles his hair.

Suì-Fēng "You sure have grown Hitsugaya. You respect her don't want her to be uncomfortable do you?"

"I was raised right."

"You sure were." "Despite being raised in combat and having the nickname 'Cold Hearted Captain' you sure do have a soft side huh?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "If you're going to insult do it in a way I can understand."

"Not an insult just an observation."

"Whatever. I'm changing back into my other clothes. All of you go away. Don't spy. Understood."

"You can't order us."

Toshiro sighs "I know that. But technically all of you other than Unohana and Suì-Fēng are beneath me in rank remember."

Unohana smiles [non scary one] "But none of us are in work mode. It's our day off."

Toshiro "I'm just gonna change."

He leaves.

"Suì-Fēng you know the plan?" "Completely. Me and Nanao follow him and Karin and live stream it to the Soul Society." "Nanao make sure to set it so we can hear their thoughts." "Nemu already did that." "Good." "Well get everything set up on our end. Don't get caught." "We won't."

They go back to the Soul Society.

A few minutes later Toshiro comes out "What the?! Why are you two still here?!"

Suì-Fēng hands him the flowers "Don't forget to give them to her."

Toshiro looks at the flowers "But what if-"

"Stop being so paranoid." "We all know how this will go." "You'll give her the flowers she'll blush and call you a dork then kiss you. You'll then get all embarrassed and hope none of us saw."

Toshiro tries to counter argue them but fails too.

Nanao laughs slightly "Oh Hitsugaya. Your soft side is always amusing."

"Wha- I- shut up Lieutenant Ise! Suì-Fēng don't say it!"

Suì-Fēng shrugs "All I was gonna say was Yuzu sent you that picture of Karin."

Toshiro "First off. Why do you know she texted me? Secondly. Karin will make me delete that."

"Why?"

"She hates dresses."

"You sure do love her."

"I thought that was already clarified."

"Yeah when Head Captain had that meeting that was just to interrogate you!"

"Please dont bring that up… it was… extremely embarrassing."

Suì-Fēng laughs "Have fun making out with that human."

"Suì-Fēng!!"

"Come on you're thinking about it now~!"

Toshiro blushes "Am not!!!"

Nanao smiles and gets a message on her Soul Pager.

 _"Everything's good on this side. We're all ready. How's it there?"_

"Captain Suì-Fēng."

She glances at it "Well see ya Hitsugaya. I gotta meet up with Lady Yoruichi. Let's go Ise."

They leave.

Toshiro sighs looking at the flowers "I hope this isn't a stupid idea…"

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki House

Karin changed back into her normal clothes.

Yuzu "Well? What are you two gonna do?"

Karin sighs and looks at her two siblings and father "Honestly don't know. But probably just the normal. Bye."

She pushes her way past them and leaves.

Ichigo "Soul Society now?"

Isshin "Everything's in place."

Yuzu "Let's go."

Ichigo pushes Yuzu out of her body.

Yuzu's now wearing an outfit similar to Uyru's battle outfit.

Ichigo "When did you activate your Quincy power anyway?"

Yuzu "Uyru's been trying me for a few months. Ever since a little after my first time in the Soul Society. I still do have some Soul Reaper power but only healing. My fighting power is of a Quincy."

Isshin smiles "You've always been the most like Masaki. You're the one who got the most Quincy power."

Ichigo "Yeah I only got a little and Karin didn't get much either."

"We can worry about that later. Let's go."

In the Soul Society

All the main people in this story are in a movie room watching the Live Stream.

The Human gang is there.

Orihime "This is gonna be so cute!"

Uyru smiles holding her hand "Not exactly what I had in mind but this is fun too."

They all look at the screen.

End chapter


	58. Valentine’s Day

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 58

[note 'this' means thinking and **"this"** is when the Soul Reapers comment. Toshiro and Karin can't hear either. This is from the Soul Reapers views basically.]

Toshiro 'God why does everyone in the Soul Society try to meddle with everything? It's been 7 months. Why do they still make such a big deal about it…'

 **"Because it's funny you idiot!"**

Toshiro sees Karin waiting for him at the park.

'Where the hell is Shiro? Usually he beats me here?'

Toshiro leans over the bench behind her "Looking for someone my lady?"

Karin turns around "What the?! When did you even get here? And stop sneaking up on me!"

Toshiro smiles handing her the flowers "Sorry for running late. Got a little held up."

 **"Karin's blushing so much!" "Hitsugaya not so much for once?"**

Karin "Wha- i"

'Stop stuttering! Just call him a dork or something!'

Karin smiles "Thank you. You're such a dork."

Toshiro frowns "So are you my lady."

 **"He calls her 'my lady' I can't! That's so funny!"**

Karin rolls her eyes as Toshiro jumps over the bench beside her.

"You can be normal human and walk around."

"I'm being as human as I can geez! At least I'm in Gigai?"

Karin flicks his nose "Idiot."

Toshiro "You're the idiot."

"One way to decide."

"Soccer match?"

"You game?"

"That depends? Are you ready to lose?"

"Ha! Like I'll lose to you!"

 **"They sure have a weird way of flirting…" "No kidding." "He's always been an odd one." "Karin's always been competitive." "So has Shiro-chan but he'd hide it usually. Said it made him seem childish." "That's the last thing that makes him childish."**

'Shit I'm not losing to Shiro again!'

'I have to win!'

After game

Toshiro smiles "I win."

Karin "Please I _let_ you win!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"You just can't take it when I win."

"Pretty much but what's your point? We're both super competitive."

"You more so my lady."

She punches his arm.

 **"She punches him a lot huh…?" "You have no idea." "She doesn't punch him hard though. Just playfully." "Unless they're training." "Then they try to kill each other."**

Toshiro "So princess what next?"

 **"He also calls her 'princess' omfg!" "That's so cute!"**

Karin "You're the boy. It's up to you."

"My lady. I'm from the Soul Society."

"No wonder you're so out of this world."

 **"Did she just?"**

Toshiro "Rin did you just make a pun?"

"You know you love me."

"I've known that for quite a while."

 **"Since he was 5 he's liked her." "I still can't get over that."**

Karin "Even as a kid you were crushing on me!"

"Can we not bring up that experiment…"

"You sure were a cute kid."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Toshiro 'God I want to kiss her'

 **"Do it then!" "Don't encourage this! She's still my sister!" "You already said you approve of him though?" "Doesn't mean I want him kissing her."**

Toshiro "You sure are something else my princess…"

Karin smiles pulling him into a kiss.

 **"Damn!" "Karin pulled him into the kiss!" "Toshiro watch the hand!!!"**

Toshiro has his arm around Karin waist holding onto her.

Karin smiles at him "I don't like that you're taller than me now. I can't tease you about that."

Toshiro smirks kissing her forehead "After teasing me for what 4 years? I'm finally taller."

"Whatever Mr. 5'4?" [im making him the height of my friend who recently went from 4'11 to 5'5 in like 8 months]

Toshiro "Hey you have the size advantage in training now."

"True."

 **"Damn he's finally getting taller?" "Puberty finally is hitting!"**

The two end up at Gin's apartment.

 **"Why the hell are they at my house again?" "Don't you let them?" "Yeah but still. They go there a lot. Since I let them shut down the security cameras." "Damn! This should be good then!"**

Toshiro and Karin are watching movies.

Toshiro has his arm around her and Karin has her head on his shoulder.

Karin "Shiro? Can I ask you something?"

Toshiro "Sure anything."

"It's kinda random but what's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you?"

Toshiro 'Crap! Why did she have to ask this?!'

 **"Well this should entertaining?"**

Toshiro "Well err. I don't really know. Almost every answer you know already."

"Do I really? You seem secretive?"

"This topic again my lady? I don't have any secrets. At least not from you. You know practically everything."

Karin smiles kissing him "Good."

Toshiro has a lovestruck look watching her watch the movie.

'How is she so beautiful?'

 **"This boy oh god." "He sure has changed." "No kidding."**

Toshiro starts playing with Karin's hair.

Karin "What are you doing."

Toshiro "Your hairs really straight."

"I know."

"You should let me do a braided crown."

"And why should I do that?"

Toshiro looks at her confused "Because every princess has a crown?"

 **"Smooth!" "When did Hitsugaya get kinda flirty?" "Trust me. He can be really flirty." "After all those years with Rangiku who was a total flirt?" "Hey! I may have a been a flirt but I was loyal until someone over here erased my memory." "True."**

Karin blushes slightly "Y-you can't just say things like that…"

Toshiro smiles "I'm gonna."

He takes her out of the ponytail and brushes it.

Karin tries not to turn red as he begins doing her hair.

 **"How is he so good at doing hair?" "He would watch me do my hair when we were younger." "And I'd have him do my hair sometimes."**

Karin "How do you know how to do this again?"

Toshiro shrugs "Momo and Matsumoto."

He finishes the braided crown and weaves flowers through it.

Karin blushes slightly looking at him.

Toshiro smiles "You're so adorable when blushing~"

Karin covers her face "Shut up you dork."

 **"His smile!!" "You can see hearts in his eyes…"**

Toshiro "[I love you]"

Karin "What?"

"[I love you]"

"Shiro you know I don't understand English that well!"

"[That's why it's fun to talk to you in English my lady]"

"Japanese!!"

Toshiro smirks "[I love you]"

"What the hell are you saying?!"

Toshiro tilts her head up so her lips meet hers "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day my love."

 **"My love?! Omfg!" "Seriously!" "He's so dorking." "For being _that_ serious all those years and now to see this?" "He better not be going soft." **

Karin feels her face heat up as he smirks at her.

Karin "Shiro you're idiot… but you're my idiot."

Toshiro smiles.

Night

 **"Guys? Look. They're asleep." "That's… weird." "Hitsugaya rarely sleeps." "Only when he doesn't have work and feels safe enough." "He definitely feels safe with her." "No kidding. Look."**

Karin's laying against Toshiro's chest clinging to his shirt. Toshiro has his arms around her holding her closer.

 **"He sure has grown up." "Yeah." "Suì-Fēng. Ise. You two may return now."**

 ** _"Yes sir. On our way back. Cameras?"_**

 **"Just turn my security cameras on."**

 ** _"Alright. We're coming back."_**

End chapter!!!!

I know it's not Valentines Day but I explained this last chapter!!!


	59. Hair Colors

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **My friend gave me a weird idea so I decided to make it a chapter!!**

Chapter 59

Toshiro, Kira, and Byakuya are at Squad 12.

Kira "Captain Kurotsuchi why did you summon us?"

Toshiro "More importantly why did _we_ come Kuchiki?"

Byakuya shrugs "No idea. He has no authority over us and is our rank."

Mayuri "I called you here to because Head Captain volunteered you 2 Captains to be test subjects on my latest experiment."

Byakuya and Toshiro turn to leave.

Mayuri "Ah ah ah? You two have orders from Head Captain. You two, being as loyal as you are, would cooperate correctly."

Kira "I'm not a test subject right?"

"No. I just need you to deliver these papers to your Captain."

"Yes sir."

Kira takes the paperwork and leaves immediately.

Mayuri "Here. Drink these."

He hands each of them a test tube.

Toshiro "Do I have to remind you of the last time I drank something in this Squad?"

"Oh I remember. You turned into a 5 year old. This experiment isn't like that."

Byakuya "What is the experiment."

"It's not poisonous. Nemu and Ichigo has it. It works on them. I want to make sure by having you two test it. Head Captain ordered you two."

Byakuya sighs raising the bottle to his lips as Toshiro does the same.

Mayuri grins as the drink the rest.

Toshiro "Why do your experiments always taste so terrible."

Mayuri "Fine. When I experiment on you I'll make it watermelon flavored. If that's what it takes to shut you up."

Toshiro glares at him.

Byakuya "I don't think that experiment does anything."

Mayuri "Let me test that. Hitsugaya come look at this."

Mayuri plays a small video for him.

Toshiro's hair begins turning a pinkish color.

Mayuri "Oh? So it does work. On the kid at least."

Toshiro hair turns dark red.

Byakuya's hair turns blue-green.

Mayuri "Let's see. Hitsugaya seems to still have that short temper and Kuchiki seems to be confused by the experiment? Is that correct."

Toshiro's hair turns to the same blue-green as Byakuya's.

"Huh?"

"We didn't even say anything?"

Mayuri gestures to their hair "That experiment makes your hair change color based on mood. You two, being the stoic Captains you are, are perfect for the experiment."

Byakuya pulls a hood on and Toshiro wraps his bandanna to hide his hair.

"How long will this last."

"Anywhere from a day to a week."

Both's hair turn red in fury.

"Scatter-"

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens-"

"Senbonzakura."

"Hyōrinmaru."

Mayuri disappears as the thousand blades and ice dragon hit the spot he was standing.

Toshiro "I'm gonna kill that man!!"

Byakuya sighs making his hair go black.

Toshiro "How'd you make your hair go back to normal?"

Byakuya "The emotions associated with the color black are power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery. If I focus on that fact I'm not Captain of Squad 6 but also Head of the most powerful noble clan, I can mantain a powerful/elegant emotion thus keeping my hair a dark color."

Toshiro's hair turns orange [annoyed] "How the hell am I supposed to get my hair white?"

Byakuya smirks but his hair remains black "The color white is associated with innocence, peace, purity, and calmness. As long as you can remain completely calm you should be fine."

Toshiro frowns his hair going gray before he sighs bringing it to a pure, snowy white color.

"Good. We have a meeting. Remember to remain calm."

Toshiro nods and they flash step to the meeting.

Mayuri smiles at them as they enter. Both still covering their hair.

Byakuya "Don't lose your calmness."

"Remember your nobility."

They take their place.

Mayuri "Good luck keeping your hair this color."

Toshiro glares at him but his hair doesn't change.

After meeting

Toshiro groans "At least the color of boredom is white."

He opens the door to his office and sees Karin asleep on his couch.

Toshiro's hair turns a light pink as he quickly shut the door.

Toshiro "Might as well just let her sleep."

He begins working on his paperwork.

A little later Karin wakes up.

Toshiro "You're up my princess?"

Karin smiles at him "Hi. You're back?"

"Yeah."

"How long was I out?"

"Doesn't matter. But you do look adorable asleep."

"Shut up you dork!"

Toshiro smiles as his hair begins to turn a light pink.

Karin "Wait? You're hair?"

It turns a dark pink.

Toshiro "Crap!"

He tries to hide it which only makes Karin laugh and his hair pinker.

Karin "Haha! Answers!"

Toshiro "Kurotsuchi has me and Kuchiki drink something. Now our hair changes color based on mood."

He sighs trying to bring his hair back to white.

Karin smiles ruffles his hair as it's still slightly pink "How long this gonna last?"

"A day to a week. Who knows. I think I'm gonna go lock myself in my quarters for a while…"

Karin smirks kissing him.

Karin "You look adorable with pink hair."

Toshiro looks away and attempts to hide his hair "This is gonna be a nightmare…"

Next day

Toshiro wakes up and sees the ends of his hair are blue.

Toshiro sighs getting ready "I wonder how Kuchiki's doing with this mess?"

Meanwhile @Squad 6 office

"Abarai!"

Renji sweat drops seeing his Captains hair red with anger

Renji "S-Sorry Captain. It-it just caught me by surprise."

Byakuya sighs trying to get his hair back to black "You will not tell anyone about this experiment. Understood Abarai."

"Y-Yes Captain. But if I may ask? What happened?"

"Captain Commander ordered me and Captain Hitsugaya to participate in Captain Kurotsuchi's experiment. Hitsugaya and I both drank the experiment and now our hair changes color randomly."

"Why you two?"

"He and I are both stoic, loyal Captains. He tends to show more more emotion than I do though."

"That's true? But?"

"Abarai if you don't have any business with me right now please leave. Go check on the Squad. I plan to either be here or at the manor until this experiment wears off. If you need me and I'm not here, tell Rukia. She'll notify me."

"Y-Yes Captain…"

Two more days later

Toshiro groans his hair going red with anger "For the last time Gin! You can't keep using me to avoid Matsumoto!!"

Gin begs "Come on son! Please! She's scary! Also that experiment still hasn't worn off?"

"No. It definitely wore off and I dyed my hair. Of course it hasn't worn off nitwit!!"

Toshiro gets a call from Byakuya.

"Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Byakuya "Hitsugaya? The experiment has worn off on me. Yours will probably ware off soon if it hasn't already."

Toshiro smiles as his hair turns white "The experiment just wore off right now. Thank god that mess is over."

"No kidding. That was terrible."

"Extremely. Gin what the hell is that look? I'm on the phone with Captain Kuchiki. Gin. Gin just. Gin. Out."

Gin slouches at his failed attempt to get his son's attention and leaves.

Byakuya "Your Father is a strange man."

Toshiro sighs "Still not completely used to this."

"Hitsugaya it's been around 6-7 months?"

"I know I know. It's just… weird. Anyway bye. We have a meeting tonight. See ya then."

"Bye."

They hang up.

End chapter

 _Not the best chapter I've written but I've been busy. I'm also in the play at my high school so there's a chance some stuff that happens there will be chapters. Haha!_


	60. May 5th? Idk man i tried

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Bleep this shiz it's May now k!!**

Chapter 60

Toshiro looks at the date _May 5_.

"Crap! It's tomorrow!!"

Rangiku looks up confused by his outburst "Um? Everything alright Captain?"

Toshiro "Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I said that out loud?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Rin and Yuzu's birthday. I still need to get both of them something."

"Why Yuzu? You're only dating Karin right?"

"No duh. But they're twins. I can't _not_ get Yuzu something too. Mostly because she got me something for my birthday."

"She did? What?"

Toshiro smirks.

Rangiku frowns "Nothing good ever comes from _that_ smirk."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "She just gave me some pictures."

"Of?"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Younger Rin…"

Rangiku smiles and ruffles his hair "You're adorable when you blush son."

Toshiro moves away and goes backs to his work "Stop calling me cute. I'm 54 already."

"Awww! Is my son going through a rebellious stage?!"

"That's enough. Lieutenant."

Rangiku sighs "Fine. But what are you getting the twins?"

Toshiro groans "Rin's covered. Yuzu? She's the hard one. I'll probably get her some sewing stuff though."

"Sounds like you've got it handled."

"I just need to find sewing stuff on short notice."

"You did have time though."

"Matsumoto… just take over the work unless you want to pick out a gift for Yuzu?"

"I'd rather do that! I'm so sick of paperwork! For 5 months! Just nothing but paperwork!! Ughhhhh! I wish Setsuna would be born already! Being pregnant is so exhausting!"

Toshiro frowns and sighs "I've been doing paperwork for _how many years now_? A lot. So you can deal with it for a little longer."

"I know. It's just. This whole thing is scary Captain!"

Toshiro looks at her slightly shocked "Huh?"

"I mean… I'm still not completely used to actually being your mother. I can tell you're definitely not used to it yet. I'm Lieutenant of Squad 10. To have _another_ child? It's scary Captain. What if something happens again? What if it's like what happened with you?"

A tear rolls down her face as she continues

"What if she hates me. What if you two don't get along? Being raised around so much spirit energy? How would that affect her? Toshiro? What if-"

Toshiro holds up his hand silencing her "It's gonna be alright Matsu- Mother. Setsuna will be fine. I'll be fine. Gin will be fine. You will be fine. It's alright Mother. Just a little longer. I promise. It will be alright."

He puts his hand on her shoulder as she cries.

"It's alright."

She nods wiping her tears "So the twins? What did you get Karin?"

Toshiro frowns "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Pregnancy makes you emotionally unstable and crazy."

"Could tell."

"I will ground you!"

Toshiro looks at her "You may be my mother, but legally I'm in charge."

Rangiku pouts "You've never changed. Still the serious boy you've always been. Go find something for the other twin. I want to see what you got Karin though."

Toshiro sighs "I got her a soccer ball signed by her favorite player."

Rangiku lights up "That's so cool!!"

Toshiro smiles "Yeah. Stay on help finish the work. I need to buy Yuzu something."

She nods as Toshiro opens a Senkaimon.

"Aren't there places here?"

Toshiro looks over his shoulder "Yeah. But there's a certain color Yuzu's been going on and on about. It can only be found in America so I'm off to America to buy it for her."

Rangiku sighs "While you're there? Can you pick up some dinner for us?"

Toshiro sighs "What do you want?"

"Dried persimmons!"

"Matsumoto that's not-"

"Get me dried persimmons or I will destroy your watermelon."

Toshiro looks at her slightly scared seeing her reitsu [spirit energy] surround her

Rangiku "Got that?"

Toshiro "Y-Yes M-Matsumoto…"

He rushes through the Senkaimon.

Toshiro sighs as the Senkaimon opens up to a large city in California. [imma just say LA cause I have trip there rn]

Toshiro grumbles going into his Gigai and begins walking around.

Random girls in English "Oh hey? Check out that boy over there?" "He looks like a movie star?" "More like an anime boy!" "He's cute though!" "Ughhh I forgot your into boys like that." "Imma go talk to him!"

She runs towards him.

Toshiro glances towards her.

"[Hey?]"

Toshiro "Huh?"

"[Are you new here? I don't recognize you?]?"

"I don't speak English."

"[Huh? Do you only speak Japanese?]"

Toshiro "[i understand very little English]"

The girl smiles and in Japanese says "Then let's talk in Japanese. What brings you to LA?"

Toshiro sighs "Tomorrow's my girlfriends and her twins birthday's. I still need to get the twin something. Plus my mother demanded I buy her some dinner."

"Did you just move here?"

"I'm not staying long. I must return to Japan soon."

"Like when? What part are you from?"

"Tonight. And Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town? I've heard of there! It's crazy right? Tons of supernatural things!"

One of the girls friends comes "[Em? Stop speaking Bleach and let's go]"

The girl looks at her friend "[It's Japanese idiot. And this boy looks exactly like one of the characters!]"

Toshiro tenses up "[Hold it. You guys know about Bleach?]"

"[I though you said you didn't speak English?]"

"[I know enough.]"

It's all in English rn btw

"So are you that guy from Bleach?"

Toshiro gulps "I don't know what that is."

"What's your name?"

"None of your-"

Beep beep

Toshiro looks towards a building "I gotta go."

He runs off.

Japanese again

Toshiro sighs looking at his phone "Rin texted at the right time."

Toshiro wonders around and ends up at a sewing shop.

English

"Hi? Anything specific you want?"

Toshiro "Um do you have any fabric this color?"

He shows her a picture on his phone.

The girl smiles "Of course. This way."

He buys the fabric then the fruit for Rangiku and heads back.

He gets back to his office in shock.

"Matsumoto!"

Rangiku looks at him through the mess "Captain!"

Toshiro "Clean. This. Mess. Up. **Now**!"

Rangiku frowns and listens "Did you get my stuff?"

"Yes Matsumoto. Its late. When you finish cleaning go to bed. I'm sorry to leave this to you in that condition but I need to work on something."

"I'm pregnant not wounded."

"Still. The baby is due any day."

"Unohana said end of May."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Toshiro leaves and walks back to his quarters.

"End of the month… Setsuna… I hope we can get along."

He gets back to his quarters and wraps Yuzu's gift.

End chapter

 _Kinda crappy but whatever. Next chapter is their b-day._


	61. Twins Birthday

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **I've done 2-4 one-shots to avoid working on this story… ughhhh… _delete this part before publishing_**

Chapter 61

Karin and Yuzu wake up annoyed by the sound of their father yelling.

Yuzu yawns "Happy Birthday Karin-chan."

Karin rubs her eyes "Happy Birthday Yuzu."

They get up and go downstairs.

Isshin Ichigo are down there.

Isshin "Happy Birthday Girls!!!"

The twins groan "Thanks Dad."

Ichigo "Happy Birthday twins. You're how old now?"

"14."

"Geez Ichigo? You don't even know how old we are?"

"Considering amount of spirit energy you both have for all we know you can be 1,000."

Isshin "Incorrect! The oldest they'd be is 140! By the time your 100 you look like an adult! However those children with high spirit energy may age 1 year ever 10! Some 1 every 100!"

"We-"

"Are-"

"Humans!!!"

Ichigo "Karin your a Soul Reaper? Yuzu's a Quincy? I'm- I don't really know honestly? Point is. None of us are really humans."

"Ughhh…"

Later

Karin looks at her phone "Incoming call from: Shiro"

Karin smirks and answers.

Toshiro "Happy Birthday my lady!"

"Thank you Shiro."

"I'm coming over. Yuzu there?"

"Yeah were both at home."

"Alright I'm coming."

"Okay."

He hangs up.

Toshiro "I'm off. Matsumoto-" he sighs "Gin. I can't believe I'm saying this. Take care of her and the Squad while I'm out."

Gin smiles "Alright son. Tell the twins happy Birthday for us!"

"Okay."

He grabs the two gift and leaves.

Toshiro opens the Senkaimon outside the Kurosaki household.

He comes inside "Yo?"

He sees Isshin in the kitchen and Ichigo on the couch.

Ichigo "Huh? Oi? Toshiro? Over here."

Toshiro walks over towards the orange haired Kurosaki "Yeah Ichigo?"

"What did you get each of them?"

"Yuzu some fabric from America and Rin an autographed soccer ball?"

Ichigo's jaw drops.

Toshiro smiles "I'm still trying to prove you wrong about what you said around 9-10 months ago."

Ichigo smiles "You have proven me wrong. You're a good guy Toshiro. You're willing to drop everything to help her or spend her birthday here. Also don't even say you had a free day today. I asked Rangiku. You have a stack of paperwork you haven't started that's due day after tomorrow. You should be doing that, but instead you're here. Celebrating the twins birthday. You could have just gotten Karin something to. But you also go Yuzu something. You're definitely not what I thought."

Toshiro doesn't say anything. Ichigo smiles and nods. Toshiro has a smile of gratitude.

Ichigo "Also you might want to duck."

Toshiro ducks as Isshin tries to tackle him.

Toshiro "Hey Captain."

Isshin "Ow Ow Ow Ow owww… Toshiro why'd you duck?!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Ichigo "Twins are upstairs by the way."

Toshiro smiles "Okay. See ya Captain. Later Ichigo."

He goes upstairs.

Karin steps out of her room "Huh? Shiro!"

Toshiro smiles "Happy Birthday my lady."

She kisses his cheek "Thank you Shiro. Come on."

She takes him into her and Yuzu's room.

Yuzu "Oh? Toshiro-san? Hello?"

Toshiro "Hey Yuzu. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Toshiro hands both of them their gifts.

Yuzu "Huh? Toshiro-san why'd you get me something?"

Toshiro frowns "I know I'm rude but I'm not that rude."

"That's true."

Karin smiles "Glad you two finally actually get along?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We've always somewhat gotten along?"

"Ok sure. Anyway what you get us?"

Toshiro "And _why_ would I tell you what I got you? Just open it."

The twins smiles and unwrap the gifts.

Both girls fall speechless.

Yuzu "Karin-Chan? You better keep him."

The young couple laugh slightly.

Karin "AlThank you so much Shiro! You're the best!"

She tackles him into her bed hugging him. Toshiro laughs sitting up.

"Happy Birthday you two."

"Thanks Toshiro-san. How'd you even get this?"

"The Senkaimon can open anywhere in the world and I'm fluent in English."

"You are?"

"[and many other languages as well?]"

"Huh?"

"Shiro we don't know much English remember."

Toshiro smiles "I know."

"Idiot."

He rolls his eyes.

Hours later

Toshiro and Karin walk around town alone.

Karin "Thanks for getting me away from there. It's like that every year."

Toshiro shrugs "No sweat. I know how crazy Captain gets."

"Cute."

"What is?"

"That you still call him 'Captain' after all these years."

"It's not cute. It's just an old habit."

"I think it's cute. Especially since you seem scared of him at times."

Toshiro looks at her annoyed "I'm not scared of him. I just respect him. He was my Captain for years. As stupid as he may be I still respect him."

"And that's what's cute. You're loyalty."

"Why do you call my seriousness cute?"

"Because it is. Remember Shiro. I can see right through you!"

He hangs his head down "I swear if you ever end up working at my Squad it's gonna be a mess…"

"None of your Squad members can see through you can they?"

"Sometimes Matsumoto but that's it. Izumi and Heather occasionally but next to never."

Karin laughs ruffling his hair "So cute!"

"You sure are my lady." He whispers leaning towards her.

Karin smiles as his lips meet hers.

"Happy Birthday Princess."

"I love you."

Later @Kurosaki House

Karin and Isshin are fighting and Ichigo is in his room. Yuzu sighs sitting by herself.

Toshiro sits down beside the light haired Kurosaki "What's wrong?"

Yuzu "Nothing."

"Yuzu… I know we don't talk that much you've secretly hated me for a while but I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Yuzu frowns "I did hate you. Every time you would disappear Karin-Chan would be upset. I don't hate you anymore though."

"So we're good now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's about him huh?"

Yuzu nods "Dad and Ichigo don't know yet. And he didn't text me."

"Here. I went to Urahara's shop earlier. He told me to give you this."

He hands her a small box and letter.

"Open it in your room. That way they won't know."

Yuzu looks at the box "Okay… Thank you… Toshiro-san."

He smiles as she leaves.

 _Blah blah blah filler stuff here_

Not long after Yuzu comes back down

Isshin "Cake time! Toshiro-san! Rukia-chan! Come!"

The two Soul Reapers go over.

"Yeah Captain?"

"Yes Isshin?"

"Help me with cake. It's an ice cream cake. Rukia can you light the candles and Toshiro can you make sure it doesn't melt?"

"Yes sir?"

Toshiro lowers the temperature around the cake while Rukia lights the 14 candles.

Rukia "I don't understand?"

Toshiro "Huh?"

Rukia smugly looks at him "How is it that the cold hearted Captain of Squad 10 abandoned his paperwork to celebrate a humans birthday?"

Toshiro frowns slightly pink "Shut up will ya… I didn't abandon my work. I'll just finish everything tomorrow."

"Mhmm?"

Toshiro looks up at her smug "Besides? Doesn't the Lieutenant of Squad 13 have a sick Captain and currently triple normal paperwork? So shouldn't you being doing that instead of lighting the candles on a humans birthday cake?"

Rukia frowns "Fair point. Fair point."

Toshiro nods.

Rukia smiles "However? You're Lieutenant is also 9 months pregnant and due at the end of the month."

Toshiro sends and icy wind at her freezing her hair "Don't remind me. She's terrifying right now."

"Oh? Is the fearless Captain Hitsugaya afraid of his own Lieutenant?"

"Shut up Rukia. You're afraid of her right now too."

"Everyone is… pregnancy makes women terrifying."

"You _are_ a woman Rukia?"

"I'm just saying."

"You're not wrong though."

"I just realized?"

"Huh?"

"You're feet don't touch the ground?"

Toshiro frowns "Shut up. Yours wouldn't either! I'm taller than you!"

Rukia rolls her eyes "Where's your Captain?"

Toshiro shrugs "I've never been good at answering that question haha?"

Rukia sighs "Do we just wait here for the Kurosaki's?"

"Probably?"

She sighs and they keep talking.

Isshin comes down with his three kids

 _Insert some convo here blah blah blah_

Isshin tilts his head as Toshiro eats the cake they passed out "You still love sweets?"

Toshiro looks back it him "I hate sweets."

"What? You used to love them when I was Captain!"

"I don't anymore."

Karin "Shiro you used to love sweets?"

"No."

"Yes. That's why Ukitake always gives him some! Because back when Toshiro first joined-" he's cut off by Toshiro's fist in his face.

"Shut up Captain. I only eat sweets sometimes."

Karin smiles "You're a dork."

"So are you my lady."

 _Talk talk talk_

Put some time when it's dark already

Rukia "Well it's getting late?"

Toshiro "We should head back to the Soul Society."

"Yeah. Later Kurosaki's."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Later Shiro."

"Later my lady. Happy Birthday. You too Yuzu."

"Bye."

Rukia opens a Senkaimon and they pace through.

As they walk through.

Rukia looks him up and down "How tall are you now?"

Toshiro tilts his head "Uhh I don't know why?"

"You've gotten taller?"

"About time right?"

"Yeah? You're finally growing up physically!"

"Ha Ha. Hopefully still growing."

"Considering you change into adult form? You're clearly gonna grow more."

Toshiro stops walking "Adult form…"

"Are you thinking about that experiment again?"

Toshiro starts walking again "Yeah. It's still weird. 110 years into the future. So much changes between then and now. So much we don't know."

"You never answered… what did you and Yachiru see in the future? Since that experiment you two seem to know something we don't?"

Toshiro stops for a moment then walks ahead of her "I don't know what happens. We never found out. But it won't be good."

"Captain Hitsugaya. You an Lieutenant Kusajishi may have valuable information! If you tell us what happens then maybe we-"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia. Know your place. If I had information that would be valuable don't you think I would I have announced it as soon as we got back."

"Y-yes sir. My apologies Captain Hitsugaya."

"Opening ahead. Let's go."

They get out of the Senkaimon and go to their Squads.

End chapter

 _I don't remember if I proof read this or not?? Whatever I probably did so I'm just gonna publish this trashy ass chapter_


	62. Setsuna

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **Turns out I didn't proof read last chapter but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyway**

Chapter 62

May 23

Toshiro sits in his office working.

Ring ring

Toshiro answers the phone "Captain Hitsugaya speaking?"

Isane "Captain Hitsugaya. Please come to Squad 4 immediately!"

"What happened?"

"It's Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

Toshiro's eyes widen "On my way!"

He flash steps over to Squad 4.

Toshiro "Hanataro? What's the situation?"

Hanataro turns around "Huh? With Matsumoto? Well she came this morning saying her water broke. The baby should be born soon if she wasn't already. Room 24C."

Toshiro nods walking over there.

Unohana steps out of the room "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro "Isane called. I got information from Hanataro on the way."

Unohana nods "Everything is under control. Rangiku's resting. Childbirth takes a lot out of a woman. She's off work for another week. She can leave the hospital tonight but I suggest she stay till morning. As for your sister? She was born right after Isane called you. Right now Gin's holding her and they're inside with Rangiku."

Toshiro sighs relived "Alright. Thank you Captain Unohana."

He bows and turns to leave. Unohana puts her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Huh?"

"Toshiro you shouldn't leave just yet. Rangiku wants to talk. She's waiting for you."

Toshiro stops and doesn't say anything for a moment "Captains meeting in half an hour."

"Just please? Stay with her until then? As soon as she got here this morning she said as soon as the baby is born to bring you. Toshiro regardless of positions and ranks and titles remember. They _are_ your parents. The baby _is_ your biological sister."

"Are you trying to say that Momo's not my sister."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it." She sighs and smiles _that_ smile "Please go speak with them."

Toshiro shivers feeling her icy glare "Y-Yes sir. (Geez and people say _I_ have an icy glare?!)"

"Captain Hitsugaya. If you have something to say speak up."

"Th-they're in the room you come out of right?"

She nods and opens the door "Rangiku? He's here."

Rangiku smiles tiredly at her son "Hey Toshiro? Sorry for not telling you I left. Sorta a rush haha?"

Toshiro sighs "Never mind that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Also say hi to your baby sister?"

Toshiro's eyes widen as Gin shows him the baby.

Gin "Strawberry blonde hair with teal eyes. Toshiro meet your new little sister Setsuna."

Toshiro smiles at the small new born "Hi Setsuna?"

"Ah?"

Toshiro smiles as the baby grabs on his finger.

Gin "Also?"

Rangiku "As for her last name? Take a guess what it is?"

Toshiro tilts his head "Ichimaru?"

"No she didn't get my last name."

"Matsumoto?"

"Nope."

"Hinamori?"

"Seriously. It's Hitsugaya. She has your last name."

Toshiro doesn't even attempt to hide his smile "Hitsugaya Setsuna huh?"

His parents nod.

Gin hands Setsuna into his arms.

Toshiro "What no? I don't think-"

"Shh. Just hold her carefully."

Toshiro nervously holds the baby.

Unohana [who just returns] smiles "Don't be so nervous Toshiro?"

Toshiro sighs "Unohana you know I'm not used to children?"

Unohana takes a picture of the family. Rangiku and Gin are smiling at their son who holds his sister not paying attention to what's going on.

"Ah?"

The three adults are surprised seeing Toshiro's smile holding his sister.

Toshiro hands the child to his mother "I have a meeting soon."

Rangiku nods taking Setsuna "Bye son."

"Bye? Captain Unohana let's go?"

Unohana nods and they leave.

They walk in silence for a while.

Unohana "So Hitsugaya? You excited for the future with your sister?"

Toshiro stops walking "The future…"

"What's wrong?"

Toshiro shakes his head "Nothing. I'm just being paranoid again."

Unohana looks him up and down "Do you know something?"

"The future is different."

"Ever since _that_ you and Lieutenant Kusajishi have been different?"

"Scarred. We learned things. Things happen to us. Crazy things will happen in these 110 years. We don't know what but… something huge will happen. Let's go to the meeting."

He flash steps away and Unohana follows.

End chapter

 _Anyway yeah! Setsuna's born and has Toshiro's last name! Next chapter will be IchiRuki mostly btw!!_


	63. IchiRuki Wedding

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **[note Setsuna is 2 months old but appears 6 months]**

Chapter 63

July 20

Toshiro groans fixing his suit.

Karin smiles watching him "You look so hot in a suit!"

Toshiro looks at her "Woah… you look gorgeous in a dress my lady."

Karin awkwardly adjusts it "Thanks…"

"You look better in a t-shirt and shorts or jeans though."

Karin smiles "Perfect."

Toshiro smiles kissing her "You sure are."

Karin smiles as he pulls away "Oh? Shiro can you fix the back of my dress for me?"

"Sure turn around."

Karin turns around and pulls her hair in front of her.

Toshiro "So what am I fixing?"

"Can you tighten the back?"

"Sure. Hold it up in the front though."

"Okay. Also? Don't peak!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "I know I know. I mean we've seen each other changing multiple times but alright."

Karin rolls her eyes and holds the dress in place while he adjusts it.

"Tell me where it's good."

He pulls it tighter.

"There's good."

"Alright."

He ties the ribbons into a bow making the loops look like Chappy ears.

Toshiro "I'm glad your brother managed to get Rukia to tone down the Chappy stuff?"

Karin laughs "Yeah. Bridesmaids have to have the bow be in Chappy ears."

"And groomsmen have a small chappy at the ends of their ties."

"Haha yeah?"

"Honestly l? Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me."

"Never true my lady. Shall we go?"

"Forgetting someone?"

Toshiro groans "Oh yeah… I forgot I was babysitting her?"

"Where is she?"

"My room. Why do you think I had to get ready in the bathroom and main room?"

"True. Anyway go get her."

Toshiro sighs going into his room and coming back with the 6 month old Setsuna.

Karin "Souls age so weird? She's only 2 months but looks 6 months?"

Toshiro shrugs "We age like humans if in Rukon as kids. Setsuna's around a lot of spirit energy and has a lot herself. So she'll probably age fast or af Human speed until about 7 then probably start aging soul speed until a teenager. At least that's how it was for me."

"Oh~ more about you growing up! Please?"

Toshiro sighs "Aging wise?"

"Anything. I like hearing about your past. And I can tell you need to talk about it more often. Right?"

Toshiro smiles "You know me to well princess…"

"So how was aging for you?"

"Well according to Momo at least, aged fast as a baby, stayed 5 for a while and aged slow, was 7 for about a decade, then when I hit 10 I started aging human speed."

Karin smiles "I'm curious about what you were like as a baby?"

Toshiro blushes "What the hell?!"

Karin smiles innocently "What? Rangiku-san doesn't know, Gin won't say, Dad doesn't know, Momo I can never get a chance to ask?"

"Let's just let me keep some pride yeah?"

"It's always so cute to see you blush?"

"What…"

"It feels like a victory. Not many things make Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro blush~"

"T-toshio?"

Both stop talking and look at the small child.

Toshiro "What?"

Setsuna claps "Toshio! Toshio!"

Karin "Since when can she talk?!"

Toshiro "She-she can't?! That was-"

"Awww! Her first word was your name!! That's so cute!"

Toshiro smiles "To-shi-ro? Can you say that?"

"To-shi-o?"

"Close enough."

"Toshio Toshio!! Kawin!"

Karin smiles "She knows my name?"

"I guess you get brought up a lot around her?"

Setsuna giggles as Toshiro kisses her forehead.

Toshiro "Let's get to the wedding. We can't be late or they'd kill us."

"Yeah."

They flash step to the garden.

Karin "Are you gonna tell your parents you know what?"

Toshiro shakes his head "And you're not gonna either okay Rin?"

"Alright."

Toshiro goes over to Ukitake.

Ukitake "Shiro-chan! Karin-chan! Setsuna-san!"

Toshiro raises his finger to his lips "Shh! She just fell asleep."

Ukitake smiles "Need me to take care of her during this?"

Toshiro nods "Me and Rin have to be in the wedding, Momo's up there too, and I have no idea where Gin or Matsumoto is."

Ukitake sighs taking the sleeping girl out of Toshiro's arms.

Toshiro sighs "Finally. She was getting heavy…"

"Good for stamina training. Also you've carried over 200lbs by yourself."

Karin's jaw drops "Seriously? I knew you were strong but damn! No wonder you're so ripped!"

Toshiro blushes "Shut up. I'm trained for combat idiot. Did you really expect for me not to be able at least 4x my weight?"

"How much do you even weigh?"

Toshiro shrugs "Who knows. Ukitake thanks for watching he. Rin let's go."

"No problem."

"Alright."

They start to leave but Toshiro stops and turns back to Ukitake.

"Ukitake what is the one rule I have about you watching her?"

Ukitake frowns "No candy."

"Don't forget that. She's not allowed to have any candy."

"I know I know. You've always been so strict."

"Just don't give her any."

"Fine."

Toshiro nods and he and Karin leave.

Karin "So any idea where Rukia's at?"

"Where's your brother is my question?"

"Track spirit energy till finding them?"

"I guess."

Flash forward to the wedding starting

The doors to the garden open and everyone turns around.

Ichigo's eyes widen watching Byakuya walk Rukia down the aisle. Rukia smiles at her soon to be husband.

Byakuya whispers "I'm proud of you Rukia."

Rukia looks up at her brother "Nii-sama?"

Byakuya hands her to Ichigo "Treat her right Ichigo. Don't do anything to tarnish the Kuchiki name either."

Ichigo smiles "I know Byakuya."

Byakuya smiles and kisses Rukia's cheek "Me and Hisana are proud."

Rukia smiles as her brother goes to take his seat with the others.

Priests [Sasakibe] "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nope _[IchiRukia is great]_

Blah blah blah skip the part where prist talks and talks.

Sasakibe "Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, take this man to be your husband."

"I do."

"And do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take the woman to be your wife."

"I do."

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Just as their lips meet the crowd cheers.

"Are you sure you're okay with your noble sister marring an ordinary human?"

Byakuya looks at Ichigo "Grandfather you know who that man is don't you? Ichigo is a two time war veteran. He's helped save the Soul Society multiple other times as well. He may be a human but is far from ordinary."

"He's still a human."

"When I brought Rukia into the Clan as my adopted sister you said she was my responsibility. I could have had her be wed to anyone. I let her choose. She chose a human. I was skeptical considering he's a human. But he's something else. He's the type of man I would want her to marry."

His grandfather lowers his head "First you marry a Rukon rat, then adopt the sister, then let said said sister marry a human peasant. As the Head of the Kuchiki Clan you should be more reasonable. You must marry someone Byakuya."

"No I don't. Rukia is next Head. Ichigo is taking the Kuchiki name. Their child would be in line after Rukia and be a blood noble. I already figured everything out. So shut up and smile. Because my sister just got married and deserves for us to be happy for her."

"You're a strange one."

"Criticize me later. Just be happy for her."

His grandfather sighs looking at the newlyweds.

Rukia smiles at her brother. Byakuya nods on approval.

Rukia starts to see a figure appear beside Byakuya.

The figure of a girl smiles "I'm proud of you sister. Congratulations."

Rukia "Hisana…"

Ichigo smiles at his wife

End chapter

 _I know I know. Not the best and not much Hitsukarin but hey! IchiRuki got married!!_


	64. 1 Year anniversary

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **It's gonna be August now because flip this shiz**

Chapter 64

August 6th

Toshiro sits in his office with his notebook open writing a bunch of stuff.

The look wise 1 year old Setsuna grabs her brother's leg "Toshio? Toshio?"

Toshiro smiles picking her up "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be stay on the couch missy?"

"Bowing!" [boring]

Toshiro sighs carrying her back.

"No! I wanna play wi chu!" [with you]

Toshiro "Sorry but I'm busy. Tomorrow's a really big day Setsuna. And I need to plan it out."

"Huh? Wha?"

"That's a secret." He says booping her nose.

Setsuna giggles as he sets her down "Tell! Tell!"

"Promise to keep it a secret? No telling Mom or dad? Not even big sister?"

"I no tell! I pwomise!"

"Well… Tomorrow's actually my and Rin's anniversary? One year together. It's huge! And I need to be gone tomorrow before anyone realizes."

"Icky! You wuv her!"

Toshiro smiles running his fingers through his hair "I sure do love her. She's amazing. I can't believe it's already been a year? Doesn't feel like it."

Setsuna starts playing with toys while Toshiro does back to his desk.

A little later Setsuna's asleep on the couch and Rangiku comes in.

Rangiku "Hey? What you working on?"

Toshiro closes his book fast "Nothing."

"It's tomorrow~"

Toshiro doesn't even try to hide his smile anymore "Yeah I know. I can't believe it. A year already!"

"So much has changed from a year ago. You confessed to Karin, Gin came back, we found we were family, you have a sister, you sure have changed."

Toshiro smiles pinning his bangs out of his face "Yeah I even got a growth spurt. I'm 5'5 now."

"Yeah. So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Well… *blah blah blah plan* What do you think about that?"

Rangiku blinks a few times "You sure are something else."

Toshiro nods "I know."

Next day

Toshiro smiles watching Karin come.

Toshiro "Hello My lady? Happy Anniversary."

Karin smiles kissing him "Happy anniversary dork."

Toshiro kisses her back and licks her lips before she bites his tongue.

Toshiro "Ow! What was that for?"

Karin "No tongue were in public."

Toshiro smirks wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her towards him and kisses her again with tongue.

Karin blushes but doesn't resist.

Toshiro smiles letting go and backs away with hands in front of him ready to defend himself.

Karin blushes "Stupid Shiro…"

Toshiro smiles tilting her head up slightly "Only one of us is blushing right now princess?"

Karin steps on his toe.

Toshiro "Owwww! Point taken! You're so cute when embarrassed and speechless."

Karin looks away "Shut up Shiro…"

He smiles and puts a flower in her hair.

Karin "Wait what? Where did you even get this?"

Toshiro smiles "Everyone in the Seireitei knows what today is. So they weren't surprised when I bought flowers at the shop this morning."

Karin sighs "Hey everyone? Can you not spy on us today? You always do! It's been a year come on?!"

Suì-Fēng's voice "Sorry Yoruichi-sama! Karin noticed."

A black cat walks up with Suì-Fēng at their side.

"Karin how'd you sense us? We hid our spirit energy completely?"

Karin smiles "To be honest I didn't sense any spirit energy. But given the fact you guys know and constantly have someone spy on us, I just assumed."

Toshiro blinks "Huh. I just thought they'd go through camera footage. I didn't think the Stealth Force would show up."

Suì-Fēng "Lady Yoruichi's idea."

The cat smiles "I get bored."

Karin and Toshiro sigh "Would it kill you guys to leg us have _some_ privacy?"

"Why so you two an do it?"

"You perverted cat!"

Yoruichi snickers "See ya later Hitsukarin!"

Her and Suì-Fēng disappear.

Toshiro sighs shaking his head.

Karin "Agreed."

"They're still a pain."

"Agree again."

"So shall we go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Mmm anywhere? We can go anywhere in the world. In three different worlds too."

"Dork. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay. What?"

"You pick?"

"Well what do you want?"

Karin shrugs "Anything."

"Not helping…"

Karin smiles

Toshiro "What about ice cream? From that place we were at before I asked you out?"

Karin smiles "I was thinking the same thing."

They walk over to the ice cream shop and get ice cream.

Toshiro sits down in front of the shop and looks at the roof of a building.

Karin sits beside him and notices him staring at the roof. She smiles and puts some ice cream on his nose.

Toshiro "Hey? What was that for my lady?"

"You're spacing out."

"Sorry I was just remembering this day a year ago. Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji spying on us from the roof of that building. The nervousness between us. Them teasing us. Then teasing me whenever I'd go back to the hotel. Haha. It's kinda funny thinking back on how things were in the beginning?"

Karin smiles remembering it "Yuzu knocking us into each other and us accidentally kissing. You being a nervous reck afterwards. Constantly waiting for you to come back so we could talk about it. You nervously asking me out. Man you were such a blushing mess! It was so adorable though. You're roommates teasing us every chance they got. You taking me to Soul Society to train me. Showing me a whole new world I never believed existed."

"Rin can I ask you something? Did you believe in my kind before?"

"It's a weird thing. I didn't believe in ghosts. But I believe there was the Soul Society. I always thought spirits would pass on and wouldn't stay in this world. So I didn't believe in ghost. That is until I found out about Hollows and Soul Reapers."

"Did you believe I was?"

"I saw you jump out of your body. Honestly I didn't think you were Captain though. You were 10 though."

Toshiro smiles "I'm not sure I'd believe a 10 year old kid would be a Soul Reaper in general. I don't blame you for not believing I was a Captain at the time."

"Now I have no doubt. You're crazy powerful Shiro."

"So are you my lady."

"No where near your level yet though."

"Honey I've been trying for about 4 decades. You've been training for under a year."

Karin laughs "Your sassy attitude is so adorable!!"

Toshiro frowns "If you're gonna laugh then I'm taking some of your ice cream."

He reaches for it and Karin shoved it in his face.

Toshiro "What the hell?!"

Karin laughs taking a picture.

Toshiro shoves his ice cream in her face as payback.

Karin laughs and wipes the ice cream off her face with a napkin while Toshiro does the same.

Toshiro laughs "That was a terrible idea!"

Karin smiles "Agreed!"

Later on they end up at the railing.

Toshiro leans against the rail and sighs "Happy Anniversary my love."

Karin smiles and kisses his cheeks "Happy Anniversary snowflake."

"Snowflake?"

Karin blushes "I- I just um-"

Toshiro smiles "So cute, princess."

Karin holds onto his hand and looks at the sky "You always said this brings back memories. You never said what memories?"

"Just childhood memories. Me and Momo would always watch the sky. Back then things were so different. I miss it in a way. But I couldn't be happier with things the way they are now. Sure those times could be fun but right now? Having you with me. Having you mine. Celebrating our one year anniversary of getting together. Is the most amazing thing ever."

Karin looks at him as his attention is at the sky.

Karin thinks "Shiro sure has grown up since we met. He sure has changed. But that's a good thing. He's amazing after all."

Toshiro looks at her "Something on your mind?"

Karin shrugs "You're just so amazing it's confusing sometimes."

They talk for awhile and run into Karin's friends.

Ryohei, Donny, Heita, Kazuya walk over

"Oi? Hey?"

Karin and Toshiro turn around.

Karin "Hey Guys?"

Toshiro "Hey?"

"Toshiro you're back in town?"

"Obviously."

"What for?"

Toshiro holds up Karin's hand that he holding "Take a guess."

"Usually doesn't she go over there?"

"To wherever you're from?"

"Yeah. But I get trips through here and stop."

They talk for a few minutes.

After dark

Toshiro and Karin are at Karin's house alone.

Toshiro "So where are they anyway? Do you know?"

"Yuzu's getting stuff for dinner, Ichigo said he's going with Rukia all day, Dad who knows probably either with Ishida or Urahara."

"Ishida Uyru?"

"Uyru's Dad."

"Yeah. Anyway let's watch a movie!"

"Okay?"

After movie

Toshiro sighs looking at the time "I should head back now. Happy anniversary my princess."

"Alright. Happy anniversary snowflake."

Toshiro kisses her then disappears to his world

End chapter


	65. Goodbye my lady

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **This is the final chapter of this story please enjoy!! Also I know I stopped random dates but this is important for future stories.**

Chapter 65

September 30, 2018

@meeting.

The last Captain takes place.

Yama "I call this meeting to order." Taps cane on floor "The threat has said in one week war will begin. They confirmed to be attacking humans with high spirit energy. Targeting especially one high school girl we all know."

"Wait you don't mean?"

"Correct. They are targeting Kurosaki Karin especially. She is in the most danger."

Toshiro's eyes widen "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hitsugaya. You may be against this idea considering the relationship between you two."

"I want to protect her. What do we have to do so she's not a target?"

"Take away her power and memory of us."

"What?"

"Make her unable to see, sense, and even remember anything Soul Society related. Meaning she will not remember any of us including you Hitsugaya."

They look at Toshiro who hesitates before answering.

Toshiro "Would it confirm her safety."

"Yes. They are targeting her because they know she is one of the few people you cannot bring yourself to kill. The only way is to make her be unaware of us. They won't attack her if she's of no use to them."

"Understood…"

All the Captains see the heartbreak in Toshiro's eyes.

Ukitake "Are you sure that's the only way?"

Yama "She will still have her powers just she won't know. She will be just a normal human unless of course we push her soul out of her body."

"How do we do it."

Mayuri "I do an experiment of course?"

Toshiro "It's not life threatening right."

"It's safe."

"Good… When."

Yama "Tomorrow night. You have time off to say goodbye Hitsugaya."

"Thank you sir."

"Everyone's dismissed."

They bow and leave. Toshiro goes to the Human World and finds Karin.

Toshiro "Hey Rin?"

Karin turns to him "What's up Shiro?"

"You busy the rest of today and tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"How about a date then?"

"Happily!"

Toshiro smiles setting the war aside.

Karin "So where too and when?"

"I have a challenge for you."

"Oh?"

"We do the 24 hour challenge."

"24 hour challenge? What's that?"

"It's this game we do once every two years in the Soul Society. I wanted to invite you when it happened but some shit is gonna go down in the Soul Society."

"Like what?"

"Lame stuff. You in or not?"

"If I knew what it was I could say for sure."

"Oh yeah? The 24 hour challenge is when we stay up for 24 hours straight and do whatever. It's pretty fun."

"I'm in. When do we start?"

"Anytime."

"Now."

"Alright."

6pm. They begin the 24 hour challenge.

Karin "Where to first?"

Toshiro "Soccer or food?"

"Soccer."

"Whoever loses pays!"

"You have enough yen right?"

"The question, my lady, is do you?"

They laugh and go play soccer.

Karin wins "Ha victory! You're paying!"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "I was gonna anyway."

"Let's go!"

"Alright."

They go get food. While they eat Karin notices Toshiro hasn't stopped staring at her.

Karin "Why are you staring?"

Toshiro "Because when you see something beautiful it's hard to look away."

Karin smiles shyly "You're a dork Shiro."

He smiles "That's perfectly fine."

They finish eating and walk around town. *after dark* They go to a karaoke place.

Toshiro "Wait you're into karaoke now? Funny I seem to remember you being shy about singing?"

Karin smiles "I don't usually sing in front of people but I want to hear you sing again so I will."

"Fair enough."

They go and pick a duet.

Karin "We're definitely doing this one!"

Toshiro "I don't believe I've heard it?"

"The words are up there. You sing the boy part and I sing girl."

"Alright?"

The music starts.

Everything they say between ••• and ••• they sing.

•••Toshiro "I can show you the world Shining, Shimmering, Splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us 'No'. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming"

Karin "A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you"

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"

"Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky a whole new world"

"Don't you dare close your eyes"

"A hundred thousand things to see"

"Hold your breath it gets better"

"I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be"

"A whole new world"

"Every turn a surprise"

"With new horizons to pursue"

"Every moment gets better"

Both "I'll chase them anywhere .There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you"

Toshiro "A whole new world"

Karin "A whole new world"

"That's where we'll be"

"That's where we'll be"

"A thrilling chase"

"A wondrous place"

Both "For you and me"•••

 ** _[note I did NOT write that song it's from that Disney movie Aladdin]_**

The song ends and the people watching clap as Toshiro and Karin get off the stage. Toshiro blushes as they sit down at their table.

Karin "I really love the way you sing? You should more often."

Toshiro "Back at ya. Unfortunately that's the last time I sing publicly for a while?"

"Why?"

"That was really embarrassing."

"Come on the song was ironic right?"

"Yeah. You've definitely shown me a whole new world."

"So have you. I didn't even know the Soul Society was real. I thought it was just a legend. Then I ended up falling in love with a Soul Reaper Captain?"

"I never believed in love until I met you."

They keep talking.

2:13am

Toshiro took them to London to wonder.

Karin "You seriously take advantage of the Senkaimon."

"I know."

"But I have to be honest. You sure have shown me a whole new world I ever knew."

"Rin I love you more than anything in any of the worlds."

"I love you too. I never want to lose you."

"Me either."

They talk and end up back in Japan at the beach at Sunrise. Karin lays across Toshiro's lap. Toshiro smiles rubbing her head. After sunrise.

Karin "Let's go surfing!"

Toshiro looks at her confused "Huh?"

"This way!"

"We don't even have swimsuits?"

"We're invisible we can borrow some from the shop?"

Toshiro frowns "That's stealing."

"Oh so now you're against stealing?!"

"Uhhhh no comment."

"Let's borrow some. They have rentals? Give them 5 bucks and they let you use a swimsuit for a day?"

"The Senkaimon opens anywhere. We can grab them real quick?"

"Alright."

skip to after they change into their swimsuits

[note both are in Soul form and their bodies are "napping"]

Karin shows Toshiro how to surf surprised that he does well.

Karin "Hey you're pretty good at this?"

Toshiro "So are you?"

"I've done this a few times before. Have you?"

"Not once."

"How are you so good at this?!"

Toshiro smiles "Had an amazing teacher~"

"Bullshit you're controlling the water aren't you!"

"I do ice. Not water?"

"You have it in water state! Cheater!"

"Fine I'll stop messing with it."

The wave flattens knocking the two off. Both poke their heads out laughing.

Karin moves her ponytail out of her face "Did you do that?"

Toshiro flips his out of his face "I stopped doing anything?"

Karin splash's water on him.

9:30am

They sit on the shore making a sand castle.

Toshiro "Am I doing this right?"

"Mhmm!"

Toshiro smiles slightly jumping up to the top of the castle "This is 15ft?!"

"Perfect!!"

"Yup!"

Karin flys to him looking at the castle they built.

Karin "One thing is missing?"

Toshiro "What?"

"Mmmm? I know! Ice!"

"Ice? Why?"

"Just do it yeah?"

"Fine. What am I making?"

"Anything you think will work. If I disagree you can melt it."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Alright not helping. How about this?"

He outlines it in ice.

Karin smiles "I like it. What else?"

Toshiro thinks for a moment then smirks "What about this?"

He makes an ice sculpture of the two of them.

Karin smiles looking at it "Perfect!"

"Just like you."

"I'm not perfect you know?"

Toshiro looks at her confused "To me you are. That's what matters. I love you just the way you are."

Karin smiles shyly looking away "Back at you. I can't even begin to say how much you mean to me."

"Just kiss me instead."He says leaning towards her.

11am

They're in Karakura Town ice skating.

2:10pm

They get food at a fancy restaurant Toshiro insisted on going to.

3pm

They're walking around Karakura Town and run into Karin's friends.

Heita "Hey?"

Ryohei "You two on a date~"

Karin "Buzz off Bakas!"

"Is that a yes~"

"Guys seriously? It's been over a year."

"1 year and almost 2 months~." Toshiro adds grabbing her hand.

Karin flicks his nose "Yup!"

"You two are pretty serious huh?"

"Even though we live kinda far apart we're still together."

"Yup."

"Toshiro where do you even live?"

"Yeah we never found out?"

"We've known you for like 4 years and still have no idea where you live?"

"I move a lot. Stay in Japan usually but I've pretty much lived everywhere."

"Where do you live now?"

"Well right now I'm in between house and staying in Karakura Town. Might be leaving soon. Might not."

"You don't stay often do you?"

"My parents jobs make us have to travel. It's a pain!"

They all talk.

5:30pm

They are at mountains play in the snow.

6pm end of 24 hour challenge

Toshiro "Well that was fun?"

Karin "Yeah!"

Toshiro "Oh. Before you go let's go to the Soul Society. We have some important business to discuss with Head Captain."

"Alright?"

"Come on."

They go the Soul Society. @squad 1. Toshiro knocks on Yama's office.

Yama "Enter."

They come in.

Toshiro "You wanted to talk Yama?"

Yama "Yes. Toshiro have you?"

Toshiro shakes his head "I haven't. I apologizes. I just didn't know how."

"Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"I will…"

He turns to Karin and let's go of her hand.

Toshiro "I'm not gonna sugar code this. I'm speaking as a Captain. War is gonna begin soon. You're a target. There's only one way to protect you and other humans"

"Which is?"

"To erase your memory and seal your power."

"What?"

"The only way to protect you and your kind is to do that. When we erase your memory you'll forget everything about us. The Soul Society, Soul Reapers, Hollows, Hueco Mundo, everything non-Human World. You won't be able to detect spirit energy or see spirits."

"I won't remember any of you?"

"None of us. Not even me."

Karin wraps her arms around him not wanting to lose him "No!"

Toshiro hugs her back half ignoring his Captains title "I'm sorry but this is the only way."

"I don't want to lose you!"

"We'll see each other eventually. When it's safe. I promise to come back to you."

"I'll be waiting for you. Even if I don't remember or can't see. I'll always love you snowflake."

"I'll always love you too princess."

They let go and turn to Yama.

Toshiro "When do we do it?"

Yama "10pm. There's a Captains meeting. We do it then. All Captains must be present. It's the law."

"Understood."

"Karin please step out for a moment?"

"Alright."

She goes to the hall.

Yama "Toshiro I'm sorry to say this but…"

"I know. I can never see her again can I?"

"Not until she is here. Permanently."

"Alright… Can we just let her believe? She's not gonna remember anything. We might as well let her forget thinking there's a chance?"

"If that is what you wish."

"It is."

Yama hears the sadness in Toshiro's voice.

Yama "I feel like I should tell you the true reason she can't see you again."

"It's dangerous."

"It's dangerous if she gets her memory back. Her memory will be triggered by your spirit energy. Your spirit energy is cold. There's a possibility that when it gets cold part of her memory will return but fade away again. Toshiro I'm sorry to do this but it's for the safety of all humans."

"I know…"

"10pm Captains meeting. You have until then."

"Alright."

"You can let her believe she can see you again."

"Alright… thank you."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes sir…"

he bows and walks out.

Karin "Well?"

Toshiro "I'll be able to see you. Just you can't see me."

"Well I can still see you now."

"Until 10 you can."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go back to 10."

"Okay."

@10. Toshiro goes into his office.

Setsuna "Shio-chan!"

Toshiro smiles slightly picking up the one year old girl "It's Toshiro. Not Shio-chan?"

Setsuna "Toshio??"

"To-shi-ro."

"Toshio! Toshio!"

He sighs ruffling her hair.

Karin "Hey Setsuna!"

"Kawin!"

Setsuna reaches for her. Karin smiles taking her from Toshiro. Toshiro smiles watching his girlfriend play with his baby sister.

Gin smiles "You two are back?"

Rangiku "Captain! You can't disappear like that!"

Toshiro "Sorry Matsumoto! I had an excuse!"

"What?"

"Wait you guys don't know?"

"Huh?"

"Well… The threat? It's targeting Rin."

"What?"

"The only way to protect her is to… seal her power and erase her memory."

"No."

"They can't."

"It's the only way to protect humans. I don't know why she's a target. Possibly because I couldn't kill her if I had to. It's safer for her kind that she doesn't remember."

Karin sets Setsuna down looking at everyone "It's alright guys? Even if I don't remember I'll miss all of you. It's the only way to protect my kind."

"We're all gonna miss you Karin."

"Shio? Why does Kawin have to leave?"

"So she's safe. Setsuna you know how much I want to protect you two right?"

"Mhmm?"

"I will give my life if meant you both are safe. The only way to keep her safe is if she stays in her world for a while?"

"No more visits?"

"Don't worry even if she can't see or hear me I'll make sure to tell her hi for you okay?"

"Okay!"

Gin "When?"

"Tonight. 10pm. There's a Captains meeting and that's when we're going it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

He looks at the clock

7:45

Toshiro "We have 2 hours."

"Shiro? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. I wanted to spend one last day with you without worrying about time limits."

"Would you two like be alone for a while?"

"I want to spend some time with you all before I forget?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"We're all a family after all."

"Exactly. You guys are my second family. I'm really gonna miss you."

Setsuna "When can you come back?"

"I don't know."

"Pwomise to come when it's safe?"

"I'll do my best Setsuna-san."

They all talk for a while until 9:40.

Toshiro "Well. It's time to head over."

Karin "Alright… Goodbye you guys."

Rangiku, Gin and Setsuna all go into a group hug around Toshiro and Karin.

Rangiku "We love you Karin-chan. We look forward to seeing you again."

Gin "We'll miss you."

Setsuna "Please come visit? Shio-chan gets lonely without you?"

Karin "I'll miss you all so much. You all mean so much to me. Goodbye. Win this war. Please."

"We will."

"I promise."

They let go.

Toshiro "Ready?"

Karin "No. Let's go."

They walk over to the meeting room. They get there. Toshiro stops outside.

Karin "Yeah?"

Toshiro kisses her "I'll always love you."

"I'll love you even if I don't know it."

"My heart belongs to you princess."

"And mine you."

"When I know it's safe I promise to come back alright."

"Please do."

"I will."

They go inside and all Captains [and Nemu] are there. Toshiro takes his place.

Yama "Alright. Now that we're all here shall we get on with it?"

"Yes sir."

"We all understand this is the only way to protect humans?"

"Yes."

"This is the normal memory power sealer situation." Yama looks at Toshiro "Toshiro you understand our agreement."

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Kurotsuchi?"

"Alright. Karin all set?"

"One second."

She runs and jumps into a hug around Toshiro almost in tears "I'm gonna miss you Shiro."

Toshiro hugs her back not wanting to lose her "My heart belongs to you. I promise to wait for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They let go. Karin turns to leave but Toshiro grabs her arm and pull her towards him and kisses her. Captains look at them sadly as the two pull away.

Toshiro "Goodbye my lady."

"Goodbye snowflake."

Karin goes back to her place.

Kurotsuchi "Here it goes."

He pushes a button and Karin falls into Nemu's arms.

Kurotsuchi "When she wakes up. She'll have no memory of anything Spirit related. No powers, spirit energy, nothing."

Nemu "Kurosaki Isshin is outside waiting for her."

"Your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Nemu leaves.

Toshiro "Goodbye Rin…"

All the Captains are surprised, shocked, confused when they see a tear fall down Toshiro's cheek for the first time ever.

Kyōraku puts his hand on Toshiro's shoulder "It's alright Toshiro."

"All of us understand what you're feeling right now. It's okay."

"We know your upset Toshiro."

"It's okay to cry from time to time."

Toshiro rubs his eyes "I'm not crying I'm fine. The war is what we should focus on."

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro looks around at the Captains seeing their concern.

He puts his [metaphoric] mask on "Forgive me for being weak. I will no longer let my emotions dull my blade."

"Toshiro you are not weak!"

"Never think that. Not even for even a second."

"Believing you are weak will dull your blade."

"Losing the one love and being upset does not make you weak Toshiro."

Toshiro "I am not upset. Her being gone has no affect on me. I shall do whatever I can to stop this war."

"Toshiro we-"

Toshiro cuts her off "We are all Captains. We don't need to discuss a personal issue when we need focus on the task at hand. The war is very soon. We have to make sure our troops are in perfect shape. Can't waste a single move and be prepared." His voice was flat showing not a bit of emotion.

The other Captains notice and look at him silently asking if he's alright.

Toshiro clears his throat making his voice stern "War is soon. We need to focus on the enemy. Do we know when war is?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"We have to be prepared."

"Agreed Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone what are your troops currently working on?"

Everyone says what they're working and after getting their orders are dismissed to their Squads.

Ukitake and Kyōraku stop Toshiro.

Toshiro "What is it Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku."

Kyōraku "Toshiro are you sure you're alright?"

Ukitake "You've never looked more upset ever?"

Toshiro "War is the day after tomorrow. We can't talk about what happened and is done. We have to look ahead and prepare for war. I refuse to go to battle with what just happened in my mind. These 'Aku no kami' are not something to be taken lightly."

"Toshiro if you need to talk both of us are here for you."

Toshiro rubs his arm uncomfortably "I know."

"We'll walk you back."

"Okay…"

They walk Toshiro back to his quarters. The three go inside. Toshiro takes his Zanpakutō and Captains coat off.

Ukitake "Toshiro-San? Look at us."

Toshiro looks at them and they can see his mask crumbling.

Ukitake "Are you sure you're alright??"

Toshiro throws his arms around his grandfather letting a few tears fall "Why? Why do I feel this way?"

Ukitake feels Toshiro shaking and hugs him back. Kyōraku puts his hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

Ukitake "Because you truly love her that's why."

Kyōraku "We all have had to say goodbye to someone we loved."

"But when we said goodbye there was no possible way to see them again. Karin will eventually come back. She's a Human. When she dies she'll be in this world."

"Remember the red string of fate?"

"It can stretch, tangle, over lap, but it can never be broken."

"The two of you are connected by that string."

"That doesn't matter if I'm never gonna see her again. Yama won't allow it."

"After it's safe that may change."

Toshiro let's go looking at them.

Ukitake wipes Toshiro's tears away "It's gonna be alright."

Kyōraku "Toshiro I know we aren't that close but I'm here for you. If you're the Toshiro I think you are then it's gonna be fine. I promise. You will see her again."

"I don't know."

"We do."

"We know how Yama is."

"Right now you can't see her."

"He's gonna let you see her when War is over. Even if she can't see you he'll let you see her."

He shakes his head "No. Because there's a chance that I will die in battle. This is War. Against the Aku no kami's. The evil gods. We don't know what they want do we?"

"To rule us. They want to kill the Soul King. The leader wants to become the Soul king I think."

"The day after tomorrow is War. We must rest tonight and train tomorrow."

"Goodnight Toshiro we can continue the conversation about you two after the war."

"Alright. Goodnight Ukitake. Goodnight Kyōraku."

"Night."

They leave. Toshiro goes to his room and falls onto his bed.

Toshiro "War is soon Hyōrinmaru."

Hyōrinmaru pulls Toshiro into his inner world.

Toshiro "Yes." "Master? Are we gonna see her again?"

Toshiro looks at the dragon sadly "I don't know…"

He sits down on a snow covered rock. The dragon circles Toshiro and wraps his wings around him.

Toshiro rubs the dragons head "It's alright Hyōrinmaru."

It starts hailing.

Hyōrinmaru "You're not alright Master. Snow is normal here. It only hails when you're upset."

Toshiro wraps his arms around the dragons neck "You know me only to well Hyōrinmaru."

"I will lend you all the power you need. I do not like it when it hails. I will lend you all the power I have for this war if it means you won't be sad."

The hail softens turning into snow.

A tear falls down Toshiro's cheeks as he clings to the dragon "I'm afraid. Hyōrinmaru what if we can't win this war?"

Hyōrinmaru "I will show you your full power if necessary. It's not easy. I will show you your true strength during your hardest battle."

"Your gonna allow me to use all your power?"

"Yes. I can only allow it if your heart truly needs it to beat again."

"We have to win this war."

"Indeed Young Master."

 _ **End chapter and story!!!**_

 _I will be posting a preview for the next story which will be called "20 Years Later" And will start being posted next week. Hope you enjoyed this story!!!_


	66. Preview for Next Story

**_I do not own Bleach_**

 **This is a preview chapter for the sequel of this story. Tell me what you think of this one!**

Tuesday October 2, 2018

Human World

7:00am

@Kurosaki house.

Karin wakes up rubbing her head confused.

Yuzu comes in "Karin-chan? You feeling okay?"

Karin nods "Yeah why?"

"Alright. Come on get dressed for school. Breakfast is almost ready. The boys are both home."

"Okay."

Yuzu leaves. Karin gets ready and goes downstairs for food. Ichigo and Isshin come down.

Ichigo "Yo? Karin you feeling fine?"

Karin looks confused "Yeah I'm fine? Why did something happen?"

"No. Let's all just eat."

Karin shrugs. Ichigo pulls his dad to the side.

Ichigo "She doesn't remember anything about them does she?"

"Or the truth about us. We can't let her know either. Me and you are still active. So are your friends."

"Alright. When's the war beginning?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Yuzu "Dad! Ichii-nii! Come here!"

They go back.

Karin is holding her head in slight pain "What the hell was that?!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know I just had this weird flashback or something?"

"What did you see?"

"I was holding a sword fighting this boy?"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know? I just saw ice and a sword?"

"Let's get you to school. It was just a Day dream don't worry."

"Alright?"

They take the two girls to school. Yuzu will occasionally feel spirit energy coming from Karin or somewhere else.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society 8:00am.

Toshiro goes runs into Yachiru while on his way to his Squad.

Yachiru "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro flinches hearing her call him by his title "What is it Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

"Can we speak in private?"

"Sure."

The flash step to one of Yachiru's hidden tunnels.

Toshiro "I'm not even gonna ask about this."

"It's the old sewer system. No one knows about it but me. Not even my Captain knows."

"Considering your calling Zaraki 'Captain' and called me 'Captain Hitsugaya' and brought me here this must be very important?"

"Remember that experiment?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think this is what causes everything?"

Toshiro's eyes widen as the scene from he, Karin, and Yachiru got sent to the future "But then that means…"

Yachiru covers her mouth "Should we?"

Toshiro gulps "Lieutenant Kusajishi. I want to hear what you think we should do?"

Yachiru's eyes widen and turn slightly darker "What… b-but you're Captain Hitsugaya? You- you always know what we should do?"

"I can't do everything alone Kusajishi. What should we do. If that actually does happen then…"

"Head Captain will likely call a meeting before the war. Warn them to be careful. Do it on my behalf as well please?"

"They'll know what I mean then?"

"Please…"

"Alright. I will."

"Good. Let's hurry. We don't have much time."

They leave and go back to their Squads.

Toshiro goes to train alone in the private training room. Rangiku and Gin come and start training all with each other.

Toshiro "I'm going to check on everyone. Keep fighting."

"Make sure Setsuna is still in your quarters!"

"Okay. Wait why the hell is she there?!"

"She wanted to see you earlier and we left her there to play with Emma?"

"Oh god. I'll be back soon."

Toshiro leaves to make sure his quarters are in one piece. He glances inside and sees the two playing. Toshiro closes his door quietly and goes to check on everything.

@Zanjustu room.

Toshiro "Nagamoso hows this going?"

"They're improving rapidly."

"Good. Keep working."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves to check with other groups.

@Main field.

Toshiro looks around seeing Izumi Shun. Toshiro flash steps over to the him.

Toshiro "Report."

Izumi "We're working with releases. The seated officers are all working on their Shikais."

"And you?"

"Making sure it's done right."

"Your Bankai?"

"Almost completed."

"Good. Soon you go work on it."

"I was planning on working Bankai tonight after I finish with the Seated officers sir."

"I see. Make sure to work on your Bankai."

"Yes Captain."

He bows to his Captain. Toshiro bows his head then flash steps over to the Kidō section. Toshiro ducks as a Shakkahō is shot above him at a tree.

Toshiro "Ok which one of you learned Hadō #31 Shakkahō?"

Girl "Sorry Captain!"

"Step forward."

Sora steps out of the group and bows deeply "My sincerest apologies Captain!"

Toshiro "Hisagi Sora. Good work."

"Huh?"

"I could tell that Shakkahō just know was powerful. I expected no less from you."

"Thank you Captain!"

"You may go back."

"Yes sir."

She bows then leaves.

Toshiro "3rd Seat Heather Ina! Please step forward! Everyone else keep working!"

"Yes sir!"

Heather steps out of the crowd "Yes Captain?"

"Please give a report."

"We're currently working on Kidō of course. The main group is working on 40's-70's with incantations. The smaller groups are working on lower levels with and without incantations."

"Good. How's your Bankai coming?"

"It's coming. I'm almost complete."

"Good. Work on that some time today."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves while he goes back to his office his attentions is turned towards the sky there's a message written

"War is tomorrow. The Aku no kami's attack at sunrise. Get ready to fall 13 Court Guard Squads."

Toshiro and all other Captains and Lieutenants are enraged.

Toshiro "Those Bastards! We are the 13 Court Guard Squads And we will not fall!! Tenteikuura!!!"

He links himself to everyone in his Squad.

Toshiro "This is Captain Hitsugaya! Everyone with Shikai work on that!! Bankai few go train!! Rest of you work on Kidō!! War begins at sunrise!! I repeat war begins at sunrise!!"

Everyone follows their orders and does what he said. Other Squads give similar orders. Head Captain calls a Captain meeting.

@meeting.

Yama "Sunrise they attack. We cannot waste a second. Everyone is to rise at 4am and prepare for war. I'm giving you all your orders now. Suì-Fēng your stealth force is to guard the perimeter. Rose east gate. Unohana stay at 4 to treat the wounded. Hirako north gate. Kuchiki protect all noble family. Komamura south gate. Kyōraku take air. Kensei west gate. Hitsugaya execution hill. Zaraki you're gonna do this anyway so I might as well make it your order. Go wherever your needed. Kurotsuchi figure out their abilities and notify everyone before joining battle yourself. Ukitake you take air with Kyōraku."

Everyone "Yes sir!"

"Remember who we are. We are the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Do not fail this mission!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tell your squads. Dis-"

"Wait!"

They all stop and look at the one who spoke.

Yama "Do you have something to say Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro steps forward "I have something to say on behalf of Squad 11's Lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru."

"What?"

"Yachiru?"

Toshiro "The outcome of this war is not something we expect. Please. Be careful everyone. Don't be reckless."

"Hitsugaya where is this coming from."

"Me and Kusajishi were sent to the future remember! We know the outcome! Please!! Just be careful!! Don't be reckless!!!"

They look at him shocked seeing his fear mixed with anger and worry.

Toshiro "No one told us when it would happen. No one told us how. Me and Kusajishi could be wrong. I pray to god that we're wrong. Fear the worst. Don't take the enemy lightly."

The look at him as he steps back into his place.

"Be careful everyone. Considering he and Lieutenant Kusajishi know things about the future we don't it's best we listen to him. Dismissed."

They bow and warn their Squads. Yama warns Ichigo who tells Isshin and the gang.

human world 5:30pm

Ichigo is with Rukia and the Human gang.

Rukia "So at sunrise it begins. The Aku no kami have confirmed it."

Ichigo "So what the plan?"

"All of us at the Soul Society were already given orders already. I was sent to warn you guys. You're in right?"

Ichigo slaps his wife behind the head "Of course we're in dummy!"

"Look I have to ask!"

Uryu "We can save."

Orihime "Heal."

Chad "Destroy."

Ichigo "Protect."

All four "We're in."

Rukia smiles "4am we prepare."

"We'll all be there."

"I'm going to tell Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai. Ichigo tell Isshin."

Male voice "Don't bother looking for us."

Other male voice "We're all here."

The five turn to face Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Isshin.

Urahara "4am right?"

"Yes."

"Well all be there."

"Cause after all these years."

"We're still part of them."

"Whether it's former Captains or Kidō Corp we were once there remember?"

"Even though we got banned for a while we still protect."

"After all we did vow to give our lives to protect."

"Good."

The Garganta opens up and Nel runs out [adult form] with her two kickass [annoying] sidekicks!!!

Nel "Ichigo! This is bad! This is very bad!!"

"Nel what's up?!"

"We were invaded! Hueco Mundo was invaded!"

"By?"

"Aku no kami! Of course! They might have locked up Grimmjow and Ulquiorra by now!!"

"Wait didn't they die?"

"Yeah wasn't Aizen using them and revived himself??"

"Well that's where it gets weird?? Espada can revive each other. It's lonely being the only Espada left! So I revived them. But don't worry! I modified them!! No Aizen in them! Other than that they're normal them!"

"Oh god."

Grimmjow jumps out of the Garganta and Ulquiorra steps out both dripping blood.

Grimmjow "Yoo!!"

Ulquiorra "Greetings humans."

"Sup."

"Anyway what happened in Hueco Mundo?"

"They came! Aku no kami wiped out the Arrancar!! The five of us were next!"

"Me and Grimmjow held them off long enough for Nel to open the Garganta to let us come warn everyone."

"They're powerful."

"Please. Let us fight alongside you."

"We need to protect our home."

"I ain't begging and I hate you guys but the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Let's destroy them."

"I'll contact the Soul Society at once."

They here two young female voices coming.

One "Karin-chan let's go back! Come on not that way!"

Karin "Yuzu if you want to go back go. I need to see this! I can feel like somethings there!"

Yuzu "There's nothing!"

Karin and Yuzu turn the corner. Yuzu sees all. Karin sees Orihime, Chad, and Uyru.

Karin "Orihime-san! Sado! Uyru! What's up?"

Ichigo "She can't see, hear, or sense us."

Karin "What are you three looking at? Someone is here right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't really know but I feel like someone else is here? I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

Yuzu "Karin-chan hit her head yesterday. She's still a little confused. Soccer game got crazy and some senior kicked the ball at the back of her head."

Karin looks confused "I didn't have a soccer game yesterday?"

"See what I mean guys? Sorry for her. We'll be going."

Yuzu gives her brother a look telling him to tell them.

Ichigo "Yeah yeah I will I will. Just take her back before something happens."

"Let's go home Karin-chan. Ichii-nii and Dad are gonna be busy but I still need to make dinner for us."

"Alright. Let's go."

Karin looks where the spirits are standing then leaves.

Isshin "If her memory is gonna be like that it might be hard?"

"What's up with her?"

"She had her memory erased and power sealed. Sorta like I was after the fight with Aizen. Except she has no memory of anything spirit related."

"If we push her out of her body she'll have her power but no memory still. Only one thing can bring it back."

"What."

Rukia doesn't answer for a moment then sighs "I can't say. At least… not until it's safe."

"You can't say anything?"

"Let's just leave it at only _his_ spirit can awaken her memory."

"Seriously."

"Only he can?"

"Well Kurotsuchi made it so there was no way to do it. But… the only thing that is stronger than his experiments is the red string of fate."

"Frozen Bastard."

"Guys. War is coming."

"Right."

"I'm notifying Head Captain. He should see this coming."

She calls him.

Rukia "Head Captain?"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia? What's the issue?"

"I'm currently with humans Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uyru, Inoue Orihime. Former members Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, and Isshin. As well as Espada's Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Plus those two idiots that are with Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka."

"Aren't Grimmjow and Ulquiorra dead?"

"Long story short. Nel was lonely and revived them. None are a threat. They all wish to fight along side us. The enemy of our energy is our friend. Well ally."

"I will murder them if they step out of line."

"That's fair. What about our former members?"

"I'm not holding them to their old positions. If they wish to fight as our allies they may."

A few more souls come.

"What about us?"

"Yeah don't forget us!"

"We're ya former Captains and Lieutenants too?"

Everyone turns to Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, and Hachigen Ushōdo [the Visords that aren't Captains again].

Yama "Those are the Visords correct?"

"Yup. It's them."

"Yo! Yama we vowed to die protecting."

"I like to stick with my vows and if I give my word I'm sticking!"

"If you all wish to come fight the enemy you may."

"We're all in."

"Kuchiki. Fill them in. They may rest tonight in our world."

"Alright. We're coming to our world soon."

"Good."

Yama hangs up.

Rukia "This is War. Visords. Need to be filled in?"

"The Aku no kami have attacked Hueco Mundo and war begins at sunrise?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Just like that? No one has any other questions?"

"Only question is how strong are they."

The Arrancar look at each other.

Nel "Very."

Grimmjow "Yeah! They took over Hueco Mundo like that!*he snaps his fingers* We didn't even know what hit us!"

Ulquiorra "We believe that the five of us are the only remaining Arrancar."

"That powerful huh?"

"Yes."

"This should be a piece of cake then!"

Ichigo "Clearly you've never fought Ulquiorra or Grimmjow or seen Nel fight. You guys know their ranks right?"

"Nope."

Grimmjow turns around and moves his vest revealing a 6. Ulquiorra moves part of his shirt showing a 4. Nel turns around and moves her hair to reveal a 3.

"We are Espada's 3, 4, and 6."

"Trust me. They are stronger than they look. That bat killed me twice! That cat killed me too!!"

Grimmjow shrugs "I was feline like we should redo that fight."

"Screw you and your puns."

"Don't have a hissy fit!"

"Can I kill him."

"Not yet. If he survives the war go ahead. Let's just head over. Urahara open it so its adjusted."

"Alright!"

Urahara opens the modifies Senkaimon and they all go through. Former members all go to their old Squads. Ichigo and his group go to 13.

Meanwhile Toshiro

Toshiro is rushing around making sure everyone is prepared that he hardly notices Isshin beside him.

Isshin "Toshiro!"

Automatically Toshiro responds with "Its Captain Hitsugaya. War is soon. Finish your training."

"Dumbass look at me!"

Toshiro turns around annoyed "What do you want- Captain?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Isshin "I vowed to die protecting. Captain Hitsugaya. War is tomorrow. All of us former members are back."

Toshiro checks spirit energy "The Visords, Ichigo's group, Urahara's group, Arrancar?"

"I never did my job back when I was here. Let me make it up to you and let me aid you in this battle."

"You're still my Captain. But go train. I'm assuming you're still a little rusty. Besides you should work on your Bankai. It's even more of a strain than mine is correct?"

"It's not that bad??"

"Go train on your Bankai in the private training room. Matsumoto and Gin are still there. Matsumoto is working on her Shikai and Gin his Bankai. Go work on yours."

"What about you?"

"As Captain it's my job to make sure my Squad is prepared."

"Alright Captain Hitsugaya."

Isshin leaves and Toshiro continues checking everything. All Captains and Lieutenants are in slight panic but their former superiors calm them down. Except at 12. That's chaos and everyone is yelling. Everyone else is fine. Just not them. Even 11 is safer.

10pm

Everyone is resting at their former Squads. Humans are at 13. Isshin is in Toshiro's quarters asleep on the couch.

Toshiro sits in his room looking out the window "Sunrise… war begins…"

Hyōrinmaru "Master get some rest."

"I can't sleep Hyōrinmaru."

"Master. I cannot allow you full power if you're body is not rested. In order for it to be safe enough is for your heart to fully need it and your body must be able to withstand it."

"Alright. I'll try to go to sleep. Goodnight Hyōrinmaru."

"Goodnight Master."

4:00am.

Toshiro walks up and immediately gets ready.

Toshiro looks out his window "A few hours."

He thinks as he puts his Zanpakutō on and goes to his living room. Isshin is asleep on the couch.

Toshiro "Captain get the hell up."

Nothing.

Toshiro sighs slowly covering him in ice.

Isshin jolts awake "I'm being eaten by ice!!"

Toshiro freezes his mouth "Baka! It's 4am we have to prepare for battle!"

Isshin taps the ice.

Toshiro "Fine."

He unfreezes him.

Isshin "Why'd you freeze me?"

"To wake you up without getting my jaw busted!"

"Smart as ever Toshiro!"

"Get ready. War is coming. I have to make final preparations for the Squad."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro leaves to prepare.

Meanwhile in the Human World.

Karin wakes up in cold sweat "Somethings wrong I can feel it."

She looks at the window and touches the chain around her neck.

Yuzu wakes up slightly and looks towards her sister "Karin-chan what's wrong?"

Karin "Nothing. I just had a weird feeling."

Yuzu notices Karin holding tightly onto her necklace.

Yuzu "I have a random question?"

"Huh?"

"That necklace?"

"What about it?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know? I just remember someone buying it for me. I remember him putting it on me. I don't know who he is or when it was."

Yuzu thinks "War is soon. We can't do anything. Karin-chan has her memory erased but still remembers Toshiro-San. What can I say? What I can do? Uyru says I'm not ready for battle yet. I can't do anything. I just have to fell Karin-Chan."

Then aloud she says "Well either way. It seems to be very important to you. Go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Alright…"

Soul Society 5:50am.

All Squads are in position as the sun begins to rise. Captains turn to their Squads.

Each Squad kneels before their Captain and Lieutenant "It has been an honor fighting under you."

Every Captain "Not as much as honor it is being Captain of Squad…" each say their Squad number and bow.

Lieutenants kneels to their Captains "We won't let you down Captain."

Each Captain gives a different reaction praise. Well for the most part [that was directed at Suì-Fēng insulting Ōmeada]. The sunrises and the Aku no kami start to appear.

Captains "You know what your orders are!! Go!! Remember who you are!!"

War begins.

Yama looks over the Seireitei "A warning to the people. The good. The evil. The soldier. The civilian. The martyr. The victim. The liar. The honest. The leader. The pariah. The messiah. This is War. Do not fail everyone."

End preview!!

 **So yeah. Next story will start with the war.**


End file.
